De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención
by Shakary
Summary: Dos años después de las doce casas, la diosa Atena hace un trato para devolver la vida a sus caballeros caídos en batalla. Esta historia trata de reencuentros y reconciliaciones, mientras una nueva guerra se gesta. Continuación de "Los asesinos de Arles"
1. Prólogo

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

* * *

><p><strong>De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención<strong>

**Prólogo**

Desde la batalla con Hades, habían pasado seis meses y las cosas comenzaban apenas a equilibrarse en la vida de los habitantes de la gran mansión Kiddo.

Como agradecimiento a todos los sacrificios que sus caballeros de bronce habían sufrido por protegerla a ella y a la Tierra, la heredera Kiddo realizó los arreglos necesarios para incluir a los muchachos dentro del sistema educativo formal, ya que asumió que el ciclo de batallas entre los dioses para lograr el dominio de la Tierra estaban en un punto de equilibrio, si es que no era que había finalizado y por eso era importante que los chicos aseguraran su futuro con una carrera que les permitiera colocarse dentro de la Fundación Graude.

La joven ofreció la opción para que la tomara quien quisiera, sin embargo no todos deseaban incorporarse a la vida normal, ya que prefirieron continuar solamente con su papel como protectores de la diosa.

En cuanto a Shunrei, Sahori le propuso que aceptara quedarse en Japón para realizar estudios de secundaria, por supuesto que cabe de más decir que cierto caballero dragón no cabía en si de la felicidad, aunque por supuesto siempre trataba de disimular, para no ser evidente ante la hermosa chinita, quien ahora compartía su estancia en la mansión Kiddo. Aparte de las peleas, juegos de manos y palabras pasadas de tono por doquier entre tantos varones, Shunrei había comenzado a sentirse muy a gusto entre los hermanitos Kiddo y dejó un poco de lado la desazón por la muerte del maestro Dhonko.

Mientras la vida transcurría en la mansión, Sahori no podía dejar de pensar en los hombres y mujeres de todos los bandos, quienes murieron en las guerras sagradas, pero sobre todo añoraba volver el tiempo atrás, para vivir los días en que su Orden estaba completa y así poder tener la oportunidad de convivir con todos sus caballeros y su Patriarca Shion, quien según el maestro Dhonko, había sido un hombre sabio y maravilloso.

Estaba cansada de esa guerra maldita, de la rivalidad entre los Dioses Olímpicos y de lo insegura que se sentía como reencarnación de la diosa Atena, pero lo que más la cansaba era el peso en sus espaldas de haber entregado a la parca a casi todos sus guerreros por las dichosas batallas.

Pocas veces una idea la había inquietado tanto como esa.

Si tan solo pudiera... hacerlos volver.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo, muy contenta de poder comenzar con otro proyecto de fanfic a ver cómo me va. Espero continuar atrayendo su atención hacia estas locuras, se agradecen mucho sus comentarios._

_Un abrazo, Shakary_


	2. El regalo desconocido

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

* * *

><p><strong>De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención<strong>

**El regalo desconocido**

**Tokyo, Japón, dos años después de la caída de las Doce Casas**

Algunos aguaceros esporádicos, caían sobre Tokyo, provocando comentarios de los mayores, acerca de lo raro del fenómeno en la mitad del verano.

Un grupo de muchachos se resguardaba de la lluvia en la entrada de la escuela secundaria de Kodaira, a la espera de que el tiempo mejorara para poder irse.

-Hey Shun -dijo de repente un castaño muy alegre a un lindo muchacho peliverde que se encontraba a su lado tratando de no empapar su pulcro uniforme- yo no pienso quedarme aquí toda la tarde hasta que esta lluvia pare... sabes qué... te reto a una carrera -terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mmmm... no sé Seiya, se me van a mojar los libros, Ikki me regañará por eso... además no estoy de ánimos...

-Shun es solo una carrera... vamos... te encantará... además ¿qué podría salir mal?

Dos minutos después, ambos muchachos corrían en medio del aguacero haciendo trampa uno al otro, para llegar primero a la mansión, así que utilizaron las ramas de los árboles para moverse más rápido, lo cual hacían con una agilidad asombrosa. Un rato después ambos entraban al porche de la gran mansión en alocada carrera y Shun, quien estuvo allí primero, trataba de abrir la puerta en vano. En cuanto la puerta se movió Seiya se le lanzó encima, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el recibidor empapados y hechos un total desastre, muertos de la risa.

-Valla... ¿es que ya no enseñan modales en la escuela? -Jabu estaba de pie frente al par que seguían jugando a luchar, tirados en el piso de mármol sobre un gran charco que ellos mismos habían formado con lo que escurrió de sus ropas- debieron esperar a que pasara el aguacero... la señorita los va a matar... y eso será muy divertido...

-Jabu, déjalos -dijo Sahori Kiddo mientras bajaba por la gran escalera, los dos muchachos se respingaron ante las palabras de ella y se levantaron de manera torpe, tratando de evitar infructuosamente de ser pillados _in franganti_- cámbiense, necesito hablar con todos, los veo en el comedor pequeño en media hora.

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato después<strong>

-Esta enorme caja llegó esta mañana a las oficinas principales de la fundación dirigida a mi persona -Sahori Kiddo se encontraba en frente de un contenedor de madera de al menos unos dos metros y medio de alto, el cual tenía estampados algunos sellos postales- no tiene remitente y traía esta nota consigo...

_Princesa Atena:_

_No te tomes a mal la llegada de este obsequio, te aseguro que te interesará su invaluable contenido. Espero que no malinterpretes las inscripciones del ánfora, porque he tratado de que el mensaje esté claro. Corrí muchos riesgos para hacértelo llegar, ojalá y lo aprecies._

_No se admiten devoluciones, _

_Q.P._

-Como pueden observar la nota está escrita en griego antiguo, así que no cabe duda que tiene que ver con alguna Orden Sagrada, además está dirigida a mí como Atena -continuó la pelilila mostrándoles la caligrafía bellísima de la carta- me intriga mucho todo este asunto...

-Sahori, no crees que tal ves sea peligroso -dijo Shiryu como siempre precavido- se supone que estamos en período de paz, no deberíamos hacer algo que provoque una nueva guerra... es muy riesgoso... ¿sabes al menos de quién podrían ser esas iniciales?

-No realmente ni siquiera tengo una sospecha...

-La lagartija tiene razón -intervino el Fénix desde la pared donde se recargaba con los brazos cruzados- otra estupidez más y Zeus nos fríe, ya nos tiene advertidos...

-Eso sin contar que tenemos relaciones hostiles con las órdenes de Apolo y Artemisa -dijo Hyoga mientras tomaba su tercer vaso de agua helada- yo la verdad quiero mantener mi lindo y redondito trasero fuera de más problemas con esos maniáticos del Olimpo... sin ofender -terminó mirando con una sonrisa sexy a Sahori, quien solo le hizo un puchero de falso enojo.

-Fue demasiado el trauma el darme cuenta de que somos medios hermanos, como para saber cómo es tu trasero Hyoga -intervino Seiya divertido, a lo que los demás respondieron con risas.

Shun se mantuvo muy callado durante toda la reunión y solamente jugueteaba con los granos de azúcar que se habían derramado sobre la mesa cuando endulzó su te, se le veía algo pensativo, como en los últimos seis meses.

-Señorita, a mi realmente lo que me preocupa es que sea... un arma para hacerle daño a usted directamente -dijo Jabu viendo a la chica con esa cara de adoración con la que siempre la miraba- que cuando abra el envío pase algo que la hiera...

Sahori volvió a ver a sus diez caballeros de bronce, uno a uno y preguntó muy seria -¿confían en el buen criterio de su diosa?

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y respondieron de manera afirmativa.

-Bien, entonces abramos la caja

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kiddo, esa misma noche<strong>

Tenía al menos una hora de encontrarse sentado en la misma posición, mirando aquel bellísimo objeto, mientras trataba de buscar el significado oculto de tan misterioso regalo.

Un ánfora.*

Dos metros de alto en arcilla roja del mediterráneo, decorada con maestría en figuras negras, las cuales contaban una maravillosa historia acerca de héroes caídos... digna de un museo.

Estaba sellada, por el puño y letra de Hades.

Una mano cálida y delicada le acarició los hombros con cariño.

-Si te ve Seiya, se va a molestar...

-Seiya no puede decirme nada, no sé por qué siempre que me acerco me dices eso... ¿te molesta alcaso?

-No, mi querida diosa... para nada... es solo que no quiero que tengas problemas... de ese tipo... tú me entiendes

-Pero parece que tú eres el que no entiende Shun -contestó Sahori con una dulce sonrisa, mientras rodeaba al chico peliverde- ¿cuándo vas a dejar de estar así?, ha pasado mucho tiempo... te queremos de vuelta...

-Sabes que la culpa me come por dentro Sahori -contestó Shun sin dejar de mirar el ánfora- algo cambió... lo siento en mi corazón y no lo comprendo con mi mente... pero para mi alma es imposible librarse de la oscuridad que la sofoca... a veces me siento perdido

Sahori lo besó en la frente, para luego sentarse a su lado acariciándose los brazos para aplacar el frío tan inusual en verano, a lo que el chico de inmediato reaccionó abrazándola para transmitirle algo de su calor.

-¿Cuándo piensas romper el sello?

-Pronto, pero no quiero hacerlo en Japón -y suspiró mientras recostaba su cabeza al hombro del peliverde- si las inscripciones son ciertas, tendremos de vuelta a la mayoría en poco tiempo

-¿Y los otros?

-Solo desearía pensar que es posible

Shun afianzó el abrazo y besó a su diosa en la cabeza, mientras ambos trataban de comprender aquello, cada uno desde su punto de vista.

-Podrás tenerlos de vuelta...ya lo verás princesa...

* * *

><p><strong>Camino a Grecia, dos días después<strong>

Tal como se lo informó a Shun y aprovechando que los muchachos podrían acompañarla porque estaban en vacaciones de la escuela, Sahori decidió ir a Grecia para llevar el ánfora misteriosa al Santuario y a la vez evaluar los daños consecuencia de la guerra con Hades.

El viaje era largo y agotador, llegar en avión privado hasta Atenas, era lo de menos, sin embargo, los incómodos caminos de lastre, quebrados y angostos, que iban de Atenas a Rodorio eran toda una odisea y solo un conductor experto (o muy temerario) se ofrecía a realizar la peligrosa travesía por unas cuantos cientos de euros de sobreprecio, los que Sahori pagaba gustosa, antes de tener que pasar por la pena de dejar que Hyoga o Ikki tomaran el volante.

Rodorio era un pueblito rural que se encontraba a los pies de la colina donde se alzaba majestuoso el Santuario. Debido al misticismo que emanaba de éste, solía ser visitado por amantes de las ciencias ocultas, y estudiosos de la antropología y la historia, por ello es que en algún momento, Shion solicitó al gobierno de Grecia que no interviniera los accesos al pueblo para no facilitar la entrada de los turistas. Es por lo anterior, que Rodorio se mantuvo fuera de los avances de la modernidad por mucho tiempo, sin embargo para sus habitantes el hecho de no gozar de algunos lujos y comodidades tecnológicas, bien valía el sacrificio con tal de vivir al pie del Santuario y departir con los caballeros de Atena.

Por otro lado, debido a las energías emanadas en el Recinto Sagrado, no era posible ubicar a Rodorio con un dispositivo de GPS y la interferencia electromagnética era tan fuerte, que existía restricción de vuelo sobre esa zona, la cual estaba bien definida en los mapas aéreos internacionales. Además no llegaban claras las señales de televisión, internet o teléfono celular, tampoco había instalación eléctrica en todas partes, así que la gente se acostumbró a cocinar con leña o gas y a depender muy poco de los aparatos eléctricos. Hacía algo más de un año, el maestro Dhonko permitió que cruzaran unos cables para colocar un par de teléfonos públicos por si hubiera una emergencia, pero eso y cuatro emisoras de radio era lo más parecido a tecnología moderna que se encontraba en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Como el mar estaba cerca algunas familias se dedicaban a la pesca, otras aprovechaban el suelo fértil y vivían de la agricultura, algunos criaban animales de granja y el resto comerciaban. En Rodorio se podía encontrar un expendio de abarrotes, regalos y suplementos para las manualidades de las señoras y un gran mercado donde se conseguía carne y verdura de la mejor calidad, las panaderías eran excelentes y existían un par de fondas donde la gente se divertía bebiendo, comiendo y bailando, "La almenara" y "El gallego". Sin embargo, desde la ausencia de los guardianes de las doce casas, el ánimo de los alegres habitantes de Rodorio, siempre tan colorido, se vio afectado por la tristeza que emanaba del Recinto Sagrado en estado de ruinas.

Los guardianes sagrados se habían ido, la muerte los arrastró con ella.

* * *

><p>Después de ocho horas en avión hasta Atenas, el grupo conformado por seis caballeros de bronce, Shunrei, Kiki, Sahori y el viejo Tatsumi, comieron en el aeropuerto y continuaron con la travesía hasta el Santuario, tras cuatro horas más de camino lleno de curvas y precipicios, dos llantas estalladas y dolor de trasero generalizado, llegaron a la entrada del pueblo al atardecer, desde donde tenían que continuar a pie, ya que Rodorio no tenía caminos asfaltados para seguir con vehículo. Como era tan tarde y no era posible alquilar un caballo que al menos llevara a Sahori y Tatsumi al otro lado, entonces decidieron pasar a "La almenara" a comer algo. Al reconocerlos como caballeros, debido a los gabinetes de las armaduras, el dueño de la fonda los atendió muy amable, les sirvió lo mejor de su menú y tuvo el tino de sentarse a conversar acerca de lo cambiado que estaba todo desde la trágica partida de los dorados, el día del eclipse.<p>

-Ha sido muy triste, mis estimados... algunos de ellos acostumbraban a venir a tomarse algo y la gente los rodeaba para escuchar historias de sus aventuras en las tierras de los dioses -les contó el viejo migrante portugués, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con el delantal- ese eclipse del demonio se los llevó con él...

Todos los presentes bajaron la mirada triste, como guardando un momento de silencio por el alma de los caídos.

-Cuénteme, señor -dijo Seiya- eran como personas... ¿normales?

-Sí claro, eran alegres y joviales, muchachos así como ustedes, tal ves un poco mayores... -continuaba narrando el hombre al momento en que una mujer se le acercaba por la espalda y posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de éste.

-Todos eran... _tan_ guapos, la diosa tiene buen gusto... -decía la muchacha algo apenada, pero con una risilla bailándole en la boca- nosotras decíamos que la diosa Atena los escogía por su físico, más que por sus habilidades...

-Hija... por amor a la diosa... no puedes hablar así de la Orden Dorada... no eran actores de cine... ay disculpen a esta imprudente!

Algunos de los muchachos volvieron a ver la reacción de Sahori, quien había enarcado las cejas, para después dejar escapar una carcajada sincera, con lo cual los demás se sintieron en plena libertad de reirse por la ocurrencia de la hija del tabernero.

Una vez hubo terminado la abundante cena, los muchachos se levantaron de la mesa, mientras tanto Tatsumi pagó la cuenta en dólares (el chofer que los llevó hasta Rodorio se encargó de sacarles hasta el último euro que llevaban) y después de agradecer la comida y despedirse, continuaron su camino para llegar al Templo Principal.

Una vez al pie de la larguísima escalinata, Sahori prefirió cruzar por los túneles secretos y evitar la entrada a los templos, esto con el objetivo de no exponer a los chicos y sobre todo a Kiki al triste espectáculo que encarnaban las ruinas, desgraciadamente el portón de entrada a dicho túnel, se encontraba dentro de la primera casa.

Al entrar al templo de Aries se encontraron con un paisaje desolador, el aposento destinado al taller, tenía la puerta arrancada de tajo y en el interior se apreciaba la herramienta tirada por doquier y algunos estantes desbancados, donde seguramente se encontraban los frasquitos de vidrio que se veían esparcidos por todo el lugar, algunos de los cuales se habían quebrado mostrando un polvo muy parecido a la brillantina, solamente que muy finito y de colores matálicos. La mayoría de la columnata estaba en el suelo, lo que había falseado el techo, que estaba a punto de derrumbarse hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Todos los frisos de mármol que contenían los relieves se habían venido abajo, la mayoría por supuesto que estaban hechos pedazos. Cuando Ikki forzó el portón de hierro que seguía de la pared falsa hacia el pasadizo secreto, algunos trozos de escombro les cayeron encima sin hacerles daño, pero esa era señal de que lo mejor era hacer abandono de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

La vista de la casa de Aries, fue muy impresionante para los muchachos y sobre todo para Kiki, así que a pesar de que venían alegres, guardaron silencio el resto del camino. Ikki prefirió cargar a Kiki en la espalda para aligerar el tiempo de viaje por los pasadizos, Hyoga, Shunrei y Shun iban atrás de ellos y Tatsumi se agarraba sin querer al brazo del dragón, el agarre del viejo se hizo más fuerte, cuando el foco empezó a fallar y se quedaron a oscuras por unos minutos, hasta que Seiya encendió una antorcha de las que se encontraban colocadas en la pared.

-Deja de apretarme, me estás lastimando -dijo Shiryu al hombre cuando aún se encontraban a oscuras.

-Uy si quieren los dejamos solos... -dijo Seiya mientras encendía la antorcha, lo que provocó las risas del grupo menos del dragón, cosa que aligeró un poco el ambiente triste que dejó la travesía por la primera casa.

Al llegar al imponente Templo Principal, la vista no fue tan desoladora como en Aries ya que no había sido destruido, pero al encender las antorchas pudieron observar los estragos de la suciedad acumulada en tantos meses sin mantenimiento. Seiya se adentró a los aposentos internos y volvió con algunos implementos de limpieza, pero debido al cansancio solo sacudieron lo necesario para poner las bolsas de dormir en el salón del trono y echarse a descansar de inmediato, al otro día comenzarían con el duro trabajo de ordenar el templo principal con el objetivo de hacerlo habitable para el grupo, ya que se iban a quedar allí al menos las próximas cuatro semanas, hasta que las clases comenzaran de nuevo en Japón.

* * *

><p><strong>Esa misma noche: primer contacto<strong>

-AHHHHHHHHHH!

-Seiya qué diablos pasa! -gritó Ikki, quien se despertó de repente gracias al grito de su hermano- casi me matas del susto... demonios contigo!

-Ya dejen de gritar, que nos van a matar a los demás de un ataque de nervios -terminó Hyoga para hacer más grande el escándalo- miren que tenemos un anciano entre nosotros -dijo aprovechando la situación para burlarse un poco de Tatsumi.

Un gruñido fue toda la contestación del viejo.

Shiryu un poco más prudente, se acercó a Seiya para hablar con él y así tratar de calmarlo un poco.

-¿Qué te sucedió?... realmente te ves mal, te siento muy nervioso, tu cosmo está alterado hermano

Seiya volvió a ver al pelinegro con los ojos vidriosos y su labio inferior temblaba un poco.

-Lo... lo vi -dijo tartamudeando.

-¿A quién viste Seiya? -insistió preocupado el dragón.

-Déjalo Shiryu -intervino Ikki girándose en su bolsa para continuar durmiendo- comió demasiado anoche, tiene que haberle sentado mal la cena, eso te pasa por glotón pony!

-Ikki no molestes a Seiya -regañó Shun con una voz suave, presentía que esto generaría en una de esas peleas largas y aburridas entre el Pegaso y el Fénix- está muy nervioso

-Estaba sufriendo... él... él estaba pidiendo ayuda... ellos... ellos lo torturaban... y se reían de lo que le hacían para... para causarle... dolor...

-¿De quién hablas? -preguntó Shun abrazando a Seiya y haciéndole cariño en la espalda.

-Lo torturaban unos espectros... torturaban a Saga de Géminis...

* * *

><p>En los días subsiguientes, los chicos se dedicaron con esmero a las labores de limpieza, pero la prioridad fue acondicionar habitaciones para ellos, debido a que todos amanecían con dolor de cuerpo debido a la dureza del mármol del piso en el Salón del Trono.<p>

A la semana, por fin el Templo se veía limpio y ordenado, tuvieron que tirar todas las alfombras porque estaban raídas y aparte de los espejos que se habían quebrado, lo demás estaba bastante bien conservado. Así que en cuanto estuvieron ubicados, cada uno en una de las habitaciones, decidieron comenzar a inspeccionar las ruinas de las doce casas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro días después: segundo contacto<strong>

Para esos días muchas cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder, Shun bajó a la casa de Virgo, porque quería revisar si había quedado algo de Shaka mínimamente recuperable de entre los escombros y Shiryu y Hyoga decidieron acompañarlo para realizar la misma triste tarea en Libra y Acuario. Estando solo, el pequeño peliverde suspiró entristecido, porque todo estaba hecho añicos, la desolación era terrible y lo que más le dolió, fue ver destruido el pedestal en forma de lotto que el guardián de la sexta casa utilizaba para meditar... se acercó y acarició uno de los pétalos y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, de repente sintió una presencia detrás suyo, y contuvo la respiración, ya que no se trataba de algún cosmo conocido. Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca en el momento en que la sensación de que una mano se apoyó en su hombro lo sorprendió de repente, obligándolo a volver a ver hacia atrás donde ya no había nada.

Sea lo que sea que estuvo allí, dejó algo en el suelo.

Una semilla de loto.

* * *

><p><strong>Templo Principal<strong>

Tatsumi acababa de llevarle la correspondencia, se sentía tan cansada por los trabajos de limpieza, que tomó los sobres y paquetes con desdén y los revisó para separarlos por orden de prioridad. Estaba sentada perezosamente en una señorial silla en el estudio del Patriarca, hacía mucho calor, lo que daría por un aire acondicionado.

De pronto dos sobres le llamaron la atención, uno estaba en noruego y el otro venía sellado con cera... nada menos que por Julián Solo.

Con premura abrió la primera carta enviada por su amiga Hilda, de la región del norte de Asgard.

_Mi muy querida Sahori:_

_Primero que todo, quiero enviarte un abrazo de mi parte, sé que tienes numerosas ocupaciones en tu empresa, pero ojalá pudieras escaparte otra temporada a estos fríos lares de Asgard, te prometo enseñarte a patinar sobre hielo esta vez._

_Las cosas por acá siguen muy solitarias desde la dolorosa partida de mis guerreros, Fler y yo somos nuestra única compañía, así que te imaginarás lo que nos gustaría tenerte de vuelta._

_Por otro lado, quería solicitarte un favor que me apena mucho pedirte, pero hace unos días recibí un ánfora con inscripciones griegas como regalo y quería pedirte que me ayudaras a interpretar los grafos que contiene... ¿será mucho abuso que pueda visitarte para llevar la pieza y que la estudiemos juntas?_

_Realmente esto me tiene muy intrigada y con todo lo que ha pasado mi corazón se llena de temor de que esto signifique que algo malo va a suceder pronto._

_Espero con ansias tu respuesta._

_Me despido amiga querida, un abrazo a la distancia,_

_Hilda de Polaris_

Con el corazón palpitando por lo que acababa de leer, se dispuso a abrir la carta de Julián, sospechando que tenía que ver con el tema del ánfora, leyó seguido los primeros párrafos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

_"... un ánfora que recibí como regalo hace unos días, trae una "simpática" nota firmada por algún gracioso con las iniciales Q.P., pensaba que tal ves tú tendrías una respuesta para esto... ¿alguno de tus caballeros no habrá querido pasarse de listo conmigo?_

_Por otro lado, necesito verte para conversar algunos asuntos importantes contigo, y no son prescisamente de negocios._

_Quedo a la espera de que agendes la cita, dale prioridad, te aseguro que es urgente..."_

Sahori se deslizó suspirando decepcionada por el respaldar de la silla y miró a la ventana con la carta de Julián en la mano.

Como detestaba admitir que necesitaba de Julián Solo ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Templo principal, <strong>**dos noches después****: tercer contacto**

El caballero de Cisne se revolvía entre sus sábanas, tratando de quitarse de encima esas imágenes terribles que amenazaban con terminar con su cordura.

_Camus... por favor... Camus... maestro Camus, resista por favor..._

Mientras tanto en la habitación del lado, Shiryu trataba sin éxito de librarse de su pesadilla.

_No les hagan eso... por favor... déjenlos en paz!_

A la vez, ambos escucharon la misma voz en sus cabezas.

_Cualquiera que ose desafiar a los dioses del Olimpo no se queda sin recibir su castigo, por eso las almas de los llamados Caballeros Dorados no volverán al ciclo de las reencarnaciones y serán torturadas por toda la eternidad..._

Hyoga se despertó de repente, respirando de forma agitada y empapado en sudor. Cuando volvió hacia su izquierda, allí estaba Shun viéndolo con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó hermano?... no podía despertarte

-Yo... -trataba de contestar el rubio- no... podía salir de la pesadilla... era espantoso... no sé... Shiryu estaba allí... Camus...

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, era Jabu, se le veía muy asustado.

-Shun, Pato -dijo con alarma- la lagartija no despierta!

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unas seis horas desde que Hyoga y Shiryu tuvieron la misma pesadilla, sin que nadie hasta el momento lograra volver en sí al dragón. Sahori se mantenía viendo hacia la nada con la preocupación tatuada en su bello rostro, mientras Shunrei velaba el sueño del pelinegro sin despegarse un segundo de la cama, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun se habían turnado para tratar de hacer contacto con el muchacho por medio del cosmo, pero en vano. Ikki se mantenía recostado en el marco del ventanal, sin decir gran cosa.<p>

-Pero Hyoga ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste? -cuestionaba Seiya por enésima vez.

-Ya te dije, era el maestro Camus, lo estaban torturando de formas horribles y me pedía ayuda, en el momento en que estuve a punto de tomar su mano para traerlo me desperté, y heme aquí explicándote ooootra vez lo que pasó...

-Estás sensible... -dijo Seiya con una mueca de resentimiento.

-Y tú estás más distraído que nunca...

El inicio de una larga e infantil pelea entre Seiya y Hyoga se vio interrumpido por la voz cansada de Shiryu, quien deliraba.

_Maestro... por favor... ¿dónde está?... ya no puedo verlo..._

Los muchachos corrieron hasta donde estaba Shunrei sosteniendo la mano del dragón, quien otra vez parecía estar viviendo la pesadilla de la cual no había podido despertarse.

-Shiryu -dijo Sahori encendiendo su cosmo y acercándose al muchacho- por favor necesito que me escuches, tienes que volver, nosotros no podemos hacer _nada_ por ahora, los Caballeros Dorados están en los dominios de Hades, dominios que nosotros no conocemos, no puedes traerlos a la vida... ni siquiera yo puedo...

-Tú si puedes Atena -replicó Shun de repente- tienes en tus manos lo que Hades pide para liberarlos...

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Sahori, dos noches después<strong>

Tenía horas de dar vueltas sobre las suaves sábanas de su cama de dosel, aquella en la que habían descansado las otras reencarnaciones de Atena durante muchas generaciones.

Varias interrogantes le daban vueltas en la cabeza y no la dejaban en paz.

¿Despertaría Shiryu si ellos revivían? ¿Sería lo correcto traerlos de vuelta, siendo el vagar eternamente el castigo impuesto por un dios? ¿En caso de que volvieran, podrían superar los conflictos entre ellos para enfrentar una vida de convivencia y hermandad en el Santuario?

Sin poder darle más largas al asunto, se levantó decidida y salió al balcón de su habitación dispuesta a cumplir con el que creía su deber de diosa. Estaba tan angustiada por toda la situación, que no se daba cuenta del frío que se colaba por la planta de su pies descalzos o por las fibras de su delicada pijama de seda.

Abrazando el ánfora contra su pecho, se acuclilló sobre sus rodillas para estar cómoda, no sabía cómo romper el sello porque las indicaciones que recibió eran muy ambiguas, pero hizo lo que su corazón de diosa le dictó. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, comenzó a encender su cosmo llamando a su ejército caído para que volvieran con ella. De a poco, decenas de imágenes se apoderaron de su mente y enternecieron su corazón, cada una correspondiente al momento en que sus guerreros de bronce y plata perdieron la vida. Pudo sentir el arrepentimiento de algunos y el orgullo o el miedo de otros al morir.

_Mis amados caballeros, les pido que vuelvan a luchar a mi lado en las batallas venideras y les aseguro, como su diosa, que sus pecados serán perdonados y sus conciencias quedarán libres de culpa..._

De repente, el ánfora comenzó a brillar por sí misma y la tapa que cubría el sello se levantó como empujada desde adentro.

Fue respondido el llamado de la diosa.

Y el sello se rompió, liberando las almas de los caídos.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrededores del Templo Principal, días después<strong>

Ahora que las órdenes de plata y bronce estaban completas, en el Santuario se hablaba de los miembros de la última Orden Dorada, con la misma devoción y respeto con el que se mencionaban los héroes de la Era del Mito, aquellos hijos de humanos engendrados por dioses, cuyas hazañas marcaron el curso de la historia humana y que ahora estaban registradas en la literatura universal. Los jóvenes guerreros dorados, junto con la figura del Patriarca Shion, se habían ganado el corazón de la gente del Santuario y la admiración de los miembros de otras Órdenes del Olimpo.

La vuelta a la vida de los caballeros de plata y bronce muertos en la Guerra Santa, trajo grandes cambios a los planes establecidos por Sahori antes de emprender su viaje a Atenas. Ahora, tenían mucha ayuda extra para la reconstrucción del Recinto Sagrado y además el espíritu alegre parecía haber retornado a Rodorio.

Tanto a los miembros de la orden de plata como a los de la de bronce se les asignaron tareas específicas en las que tenían que trabajar de forma conjunta. Todas las tareas estaban dirigidas a la reconstrucción de la planta física del Santuario, con el obejtivo de tener las doce casas en condiciones habitables.

Misty de Lacerta, retomó sus deberes como cabeza de la Orden de Plata y Bronce y utilizando sus grandes dotes de administrador, organizó de forma eficiente las labores de limpieza, recontratando los servicios del personal externo, quienes en su totalidad eran habitantes del pueblito.

Poco a poco y con el pasar de los días, el Recinto Sagrado dejó de ser un conjunto en ruinas, para volver a mostrar los vestigios de la majestuosidad de la que se jactaban sus habitantes.

Sin embargo algunos accidentes ocurrían de vez en cuando.

-Sahori... Sahori! -gritaba Seiya quien corría los últimos peldaños de la escalinata para encontrarse con la pelilila, esto ante la mirada atónita de Misty de Lacerta, Capella de Auriga y Moses de Ballena, quienes escoltaban a la diosa, mientras revisaba el avance de la limpieza del jardín de la doceava casa- ufff -jadeó Seiya tomándose de las rodillas- en este lugar... no puede haber alguien que diga que no hace ejercicio con esa escalinata...

-Seiya -dijo Sahori un tanto acongojada por la confianza que demostraba el Pegaso con ella, delante de su escolta de Plata- ¿sucede algo caballero?

-¿Caballero?... ¿te pasa algo Sahori?... ahh -dijo respingándose y fingiendo una posición de firmes, cuando entendió el por qué de la actitud de Sahori para con él- el dichoso protocolo... este -carraspeó y trató de disimular delante de los plateados agravando la voz- princesa Atena, solamente quería informarle que tenemos un tremendo error de cálculo en el templo de Escorpión - y terminó con una reverencia exagerada.

-Disculpe mi señora -intervino Misty y se dirigió al recién llegado- ¿a qué te refieres con "tremendo error de cálculo"? caballero Pegaso

-Ikki se trajo abajo casi toda la columnata...

* * *

><p><strong>Aposentos privados de la diosa, horas después<strong>

Después de lograr mantener en su lugar el techo de la octava casa y de apagar el incendio que por poco destruye lo que quedaba del cuarto templo, la diosa envió a llamar a dos caballeros de plata con los que tenía planeada una conversación que para ella era muy importante. Media hora después, ella se encontraba sentada frente a su mesita de te, acompañada de Capella y Moses, caballeros de Áuriga y Ballena, respectivamente.

Los dos hombres se veían evidentemente acongojados, mientras la muchacha les servía una taza de te a cada uno y los invitaba amablemente a sentarse con ella.

-Seguramente se estarán preguntando porqué los he mandado a llamar

Ambos jóvenes asintieron en silencio con una cortés reverencia.

-Entiendo que ustedes eran cercanos a algunos caballeros dorados y que saben mucho de ellos, quisiera que me contaran todo.

Los dos se volvieron a ver algo nerviosos y accedieron a sentarse con su diosa a tomar el te. Algo apenado, el caballero del Áuriga habló primero.

-Mi querida diosa, lo digo en nombre mío... pero sé que somos muchos los que pensamos igual, los Caballeros Dorados eran maravillosos, no sé si usted tuvo la oportunidad de verlos en acción, realmente no conozco qué pasó en la última guerra, pero su poder era extraordinario

La niña asintió complacida y con un gesto amable motivó a Moses para que continuara con la conversación.

-Yo...yo, pues si ellos eran increíbles, sin embargo eran un poco… estrafalarios.

-¿Estrafalarios? ¿Puedo saber a qué te refieres con eso Moses?

-Si, ellos eran extraños…exóticos, unos más que otros…nosotros no los veíamos mucho…de hecho el señor Arles no permitía que nos acercáramos a ellos, entonces era difícil reconocer sus rostros, pero sus actitudes eran...

Sahori, trató de apresurar la respuesta con un movimiento de su ceja derecha.

-¿Sí?

-Algo…aterradoras…crueles...

-Moses cállate –interrumpió Capella- señorita, Moses está exagerando un poco…

Sin hacer caso de Capella, Sahori le pidió más explicaciones a Moses.

-Bueno señorita, lo que sucede es que no eran piadosos y algunas veces los vimos ejecutar miembros de la orden sin ningún reparo…

-Ya veo…

-Señora… algunos eran terribles. Arles los utilizaba como verdugos de sus enemigos, eran verdaderas máquinas asesinas… -continuó Moses ya más confiado- los vimos derramar sangre sin remordimiento en muchas ocasiones.

Sahori no contestó, sino que sorbió un poco más de la taza. Una duda se le venía a la cabeza, ¿sería lo correcto? La respuesta era que necesitaba que volvieran y no solo por ella, sino por Shiryu y además, ninguna de las doce constelaciones había brillado anunciando a nuevos miembros de la élite… tenía que tomar una decisión… por el bien de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Templo Principal, días después<strong>

Julián Poseidón, junto con su amazona De Sirena, Tethys, y una extraña mujer de cabellos rojos, quien se presentó como Queen, llegaron puntuales a la cita que había solicitado el dios del Mar a Sahori, con la intención de hablar con ella acerca de algunas alarmantes señales en la Tierra. A parecer a Julián le preocupaban ciertas brechas abiertas, entre el mundo sagrado y el de los hombres que podrían, en algún momento, desencadenar un conflicto que involucrara a los Titanes.

En medio de la conversación, Sahori no podía dejar de recodar que hacía unos años el heredero Solo, había hecho lo imposible para convertirla en su esposa y eso la hacía sentirse vulnerable ante su presencia, por otro lado esa misma obsesión había permanecido en él, durante la batalla de los Siete Pilares, por eso respondía a la plática manteniéndose un poco a la defensiva.

Al cabo de un rato de una conversación que en momentos se volvía un tanto incómoda, y varias tazas de te acompañadas con canapés, la pelirroja misteriosa intercambió una mirada cómplice con Julián, quien continuó con el otro tema que los tenía allí.

-Atena, hay otro asunto del cual queremos platicar contigo -indicó el peliceleste de forma categórica y sin esforzarse en mostrar amabilidad a sus palabras.

-Soy toda oídos Julián

-Por lo visto lograste resolver sola lo del ánfora, te felicito... eres más lista de lo que parece!

Sahori juntó sus labios por la ira de forma tal que casi formaron una delgada línea en su hermoso rostro, no pudo contestar nada.

-Julián, creo que no es necesario que seas grosero -intervino la pelirroja- Atena siento mucho su impertinencia, fui yo la que te envié el ánfora

Sahori, casi deja caer su taza.

-Tu... ¿tu quién eres?

-Soy Perséfone, la reina del inframundo, firmo Queen Perséfone, prefiero no pecar de obvia para no ser descubierta, sobre por los odiosos jueces de mi marido.

-Pero... ¿por qué me ayudaste?

-Porque te necesito, de hecho... si mal no recuerdas las palabras de Julián todos nos necesitamos ahora... por eso te devolví tus órdenes de plata y bronce...

-¿Y qué hay de mis caballeros dorados?

-Ellos no están muertos Atena -explicó Tethys refiriéndose a la Orden Dorada- por eso tus caballeros de bronce logran contactarlos a través de sus sueños o por medio de visiones, creemos que están cerca de la frontera entre los vivos y los muertos. Sin embargo solamente un cosmos que esté al nivel del noveno sentido puede traerlos de vuelta. Hay dos problemas, los dorados vagan perdidos en alguna dimensión paralela a la nuestra, la cual ellos no conocen y de la que no pueden salir, por otro lado el único que puede autorizar su regreso y por lo tanto guiarlos es Hades, ya que él y solo él, es quien conoce el camino al mundo de los hombres...

-Hades está herido en el pecho por su propia espada y además furioso conmigo, no... no creo que...

-Hay algo que tú tienes y que él necesita, puedes hacer un trueque -dijo Julián sonriendo de lado, mientras miraba a la diosa por encima de su taza de te.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

-A tu caballero de Andrómeda

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_*Anfora: jarrón enorme, cuyo fondo era puntiagudo, por lo que había que sostenerlo con una estructura diseñada para ello, eran utilizadas para almacenar todo tipo de líquidos de conserva, como aceites y vino._

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, que espero les guste. Un abrazo a los que me apoyan con su lectura y sus maravillosos reviews que no hacen más que darme muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo._

_Shakary_


	3. Retorno a casa, primera parte

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

* * *

><p><strong>De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención<strong>

**El retorno a casa, primera parte**

**Templo Principal, estudio del Patriarca**

Su corazón era un crisol lleno de sentimientos encontrados, furia, desilusión, ansiedad, frustración...

Había confirmado que sus amados caballeros dorados estaban atrapados en un limbo desconocido y ella no podía hacer nada... su poder de diosa no los podía traer de vuelta... a menos que ella quisiera...

Suspiró de forma cansina y caminó hacia la ventana que permitía una vista del panorama completo de las doce casas y se abrazó a si misma para arrullarse.

No _quería_... no_ podía_ entregar a Shun, no iba a perderlo... sin embargo, lo que mencionó Queen acerca del vínculo que compartía el peliverde con Hades, no la dejaba sentirse tranquila... era definitivamente, una situación muy delicada.

Rechazar la propuesta de Queen implicaba abandonar a los suyos a su suerte, pero aceptarla, condenaba a Shun y tal ves a la raza humana, eso si Hades se volvía a salir del control.

Alguien pidió permiso para entrar.

-Ikki!... gracias por venir... ¿estabas ocupado?

-Qué te diré... después de pasar toda la mañana tratando de evitar que colapsara una parte del techo de Capricornio, me dirigía a eliminar con Shaina un criadero de serpientes viperinas que se encontraba en el estanque del jardín de la doceava casa y además Hyoga me pidió que fuera a revisar la instalación eléctrica de la casa de Cáncer que provocó el incendio del otro día... no, no estoy ocupado... ¿qué necesitas?

Sahori se acercó al ofuscado caballero Fénix y le regaló una bella sonrisa como respuesta.

-No tienes que ser grosero, solo quería hacerte una pregunta... ¿por qué se derrumbó una parte de la columnata del octavo templo el otro día?, me dijo Seiya que cometiste un "error de cálculo"...

Ikki resopló molesto y volvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Normalmente eres muy cuidadoso... no eres de cometer errores de ese tipo...

...

-Debes confiar en mi Ikki, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagas?

El Fénix suspiró antes de contestar.

-Tuve una visión... muy similar a las de los otros... fue en el momento que trataba de nivelar una columna que estaba torcida y perdí el sentido uno o dos segundos, entonces empujé demasiado fuerte... eso fue todo...

-¿A quién viste?

-Al demente... a Saga... lo mismo que nos contó Seiya, tortura y sufrimiento, igual me pedía ayuda... y sabes qué... creo que algunos de esos se lo merecen, te estoy siendo sincero, ahora sé sincera tu y cuéntame ¿qué vino a hacer Julián Solo al Santuario?

Sahori le dio la espalda para esquivar la profunda y azul mirada del Fénix.

-Nada se te escapa Ikki -el aludido negó con la cabeza, así que Sahori se sentó en la silla del escritorio y tomó aire antes de comenzar, ya que sabía que esta conversación iba a ser muy muy difícil- pues verás Ikki... sucede que...

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Shiryu<strong>

-¿Nada ha mejorado?

Shunrei hizo un gesto de negación al chico peliverde que se asomaba tímidamente por una rendija de la puerta -ahora parece tener fiebre... esto es una pesadilla Shun!, primero mi padre Dhonko y ahora... ahora él... -terminó la chica derramando algunas lágrimas...

Shun se acercó a la muchacha y se sentó en la cama que ocupaba su hermano y tomó una de las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas -Sahori encontrará la forma de hacerlo volver, y de tu parte, tienes que transmitirle tranquilidad más que angustia, su mente y su corazón están muy perturbados y nosotros debemos darle todo nuestro apoyo ahora... él nos necesita, pero sobre todo te necesita a ti...

La niña se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de los ojos de esmeralda del peliverde -no sé por qué dices esas cosas Shun...

-Yo esperaría que cuando despierte, él te dé la respuesta...

La conversación se había tornado un poco bochornosa para Shunrei, pero en el fondo de su corazón las palabras de Shun le habían devuelto la esperanza acerca del regreso de su amado dragón y de que además lo que ella sentía por Shiryu fuera correspondido.

La sonrisa que el peliverde le dedicaba, se desvaneció de repente cuando escucharon una discusión a gritos que venían desde el fondo del pabellón de dormitorios, justo donde se encontraba el estudio del Patriarca.

_Ikki..._ -murmuró Shun, mientras se levantaba a toda prisa para averiguar qué sucedía esta vez con su hermano mayor- Shunrei, quédate aquí y no te preocupes... ya sabes que él es... explosivo... -dijo al ver la expresión asustada de la niña.

Cuando Shun llegó a la puerta del estudio, pudo escuchar claramente la fuerte pelea entre el Fénix y Sahori.

-¡Dije que no!... simplemente no es una opción...

-Ikki, déjame explicarte por favor!

-¡No quiero que él se entere porque lo conozco! ¡En cuanto lo sepa va a hacerlo voluntariamente...!

-Ikki, necesito saber qué sucede entre él y Hades... Queen habló de un vínculo... necesito que Shun me lo explique...

-¿Que yo te explique qué... Sahori? -preguntó Shun entrando a la estancia.

Tanto el Fénix como la diosa se volvieron al recién llegado, por supuesto que Ikki estaba furioso de que Shun estuviera escuchando.

-Shun nos vamos de aquí... ¡ahora!

-Ikki... ¿qué pasa? ¿de cuál vínculo están hablando?

-De ninguno... ven conmigo Shun -dijo Ikki tomando a su hermano menor del brazo y alejándolo del estudio con fuerza, dejando a Sahori petrificada en el centro de la habitación.

_Shun si supieras que no sé que debo hacer ahora..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jardín de la doceava casa<strong>

-Pero... ¿dónde demonios se habrá metido Ikki?

Shaina tenía veinte minutos de esperar al caballero Fénix para terminar con una plaga de serpientes venenosas que se encontraban habitando el estanque principal de la casa de Piscis.

-Yo no pienso enfrentarme de nuevo a un nido de serpientes... debe estar loco si cree que voy a encargarme de eso sola... qué cree Ikki, ¿que esos animales me obedecen?

-Shaina!

La aludida se volvió para ver quién la llamaba de aquella forma... tan familiar para su gusto.

-Geist... ¿eres tú?

La chica de hermoso cabello negro asintió con la cabeza...

-¡GEIST!... ¡hermana!... -dijo Shaina abrazando a la otra amazona efusivamente- esto es... ¡esto es maravilloso!

Después del abrazo, la amazona de Ofiuco puso su mano sobre el vientre de la otra, causándole una gran sorpresa a su amiga.

-¿Qué haces tonta?

-Pues, días antes de que tu... cayeras, alguien me propuso ir a rescatarte de tu encuentro con los caballeros de bronce... y me contó que quizá tu... tu estabas, ya sabes... esperando -dijo la peliverde un tanto incómoda.

Geist levantó una ceja.

-¿Fue Angello?

-No, realmente... oye -dijo Shaina empezando a reirse- ... ¿Angello?

-Máscara de la Muerte...

-Cierto... qué lindo nombre... no lo recordaba -dijo Shaina sin poder contener la risa- lo siento... amiga... es que... ¡Angello! -terminó sin poder dejar de carcajearse- de verdad, nunca le hizo honor a su nombre...

-Vamos Shaina, no seas burlista -dijo Geist con un dejo de tristeza en su tono de voz- yo... yo lo quería...

Shaina dejó de reírse abruptamente.

-Oh, Geist... lo siento...

-Sé que nunca te cayó bien... pero él era... era mi persona... amada... -Geist se acarició un brazo, desviando la mirada, avergonzada de haber expresado tan abiertamente sus sentimientos- soñé con él ayer y fue muy duro... parecía que lo estaban... torturando...

Como cualquier otra amazona, ninguna de las dos estaba acostumbrada a expresar lo que sentía, mucho menos a hablar de parejas, las relaciones con otros miembros de la Orden, estaba prácticamente vetado para ellas, a menos que accidentalmente su rostro quedara expuesto o que un caballero pidiera permiso al Patriarca para cortejarlas, lo cual había sucedido muy pocas veces durante la historia de la Orden.

-Él te amaba... no sabes cuánto sufrió cuando... cuando te fuiste... -dijo finalmente Shaina arrepentida de sus palabras anteriores.

-Lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón y... aunque te parezca cursi... no sabes cuánto desearía que estuviera aquí también...

-Geist...

-Tú que... eres más cercana a... ella... a la diosa -continuó Geist tímidamente- no te han informado ¿por qué ese afán de apresurar la reconstrucción de las doce casas?

La verdad Shaina tampoco lo sabía.

-No tengo idea, pero desde que la diosa se trasladó al Santuario, hace unas semanas, no hemos hecho más que limpiar el desorden de la última batalla con Hades.

-Por un momento creí que habían brillado de nuevo las doce constelaciones...

-No, de hecho, todas perdieron su brillo... -dijo Shaina con tristeza, mirando la planicie empolvada que hasta hace un tiempo fue el Sendero de las Rosas y el jardín de Piscis- es duro ver este paisaje amiga...

-Sabes qué... -terminó la pelinegra tratando de esconder sus lágrimas, limpiándose el rostro bruscamente- en cuanto termines acá, te llegas a mi cabaña, prepararé te y algo rico de comer y conversamos... ¿te parece?

Shaina asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía a la pelinegra, quien se colocaba la máscara para marcharse escalinata abajo...

_A mi también me duele que ellos no estén, Geist amiga mía..._

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Shun<strong>

- Necesito saber qué esta sucediendo, ¿de qué hablaba Sahori?

Ikki suspiró de forma cansina mientras apoyaba la frente en la puerta y la cerraba desistiendo de su intento de irse de la habitación que ocupaba su hermano menor, con el objetivo de que éste alistara su equipaje para marcharse de Grecia, lo antes posible.

-Shun... nada de lo que ha pasado es justo para ti... todo esto ha sido solo un maldito accidente y fuiste la víctima... no quiero que vuelvas a la oscuridad... necesito que hoy más que nunca escuches esta súplica... de todo corazón hermanito -dijo mientras tomaba a Shun por los hombros- vámonos de aquí... dejemos esto por la paz, ya todo terminó y no es necesario que estemos a su lado... ella estará bien

-Ikki... ¿estás desertando?

-Si quieres verlo de esa manera simple... sí

Shun se deshizo del agarre de su hermano y se volvió al otro lado dándole la espalda.

-Ikki, hice mucho daño en la batalla de Hades...

-Shun tu no...

-Déjame que termine, sé que piensas que solo fui un recipiente o como dices una víctima, pero hermano, cuando un dios como Hades te posee... nunca más vuelves a ser el mismo -terminó el peliverde bajando la mirada- y si Hades me escogió es porque vio terreno fértil en mi alma para hacer brotar su maldad...

-Pero nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mi y yo te protegeré siempre hermanito... y no volverás a sufrir por eso... no dejaré que vuelva...

Para Ikki había sido muy difícil asimilar los cambios en la forma de ser de Shun, ya que aquel dulce niño de ojos de esmeralda, de pronto se había transformado en un joven melancólico que nunca más volvió a sonreír tan sinceramente como él lo recordaba, sus ojos antes brillantes habían perdido casi toda su luz, haciendo que su mirada resultara sombría, como nunca lo hubiera imaginado el caballero Fénix.

-Lo sé -contestó Shun- y no creas que es que no los quiero o que desprecio su compañía, es solo que...

-Es solo que qué?

-Que no pueden entenderme...

-¿Qué demonios no podemos entender?

Al oír los gritos de Ikki, Seiya se acercó sigilosamente a la habitación de Shun, justo en el momento en que el caballero Fénix salía dando un portazo y lo empujaba de rebote a él, quien terminó casi embarrado en la pared

-Ikki ten cuidado...

-Quítate enano...

-Éste y sus arranques de cólera... -y dirigiéndose hacia Shun, quien salía en ese momento, preguntó preocupado- ¿estás bien?

Shun asintió con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Seiya -dijo el peliverde mirando a la nada- si tuvieras la oportunidad de salvar a Shiryu y a los caballeros dorados teniendo que acceder a hacer algo que no quieres y que tal ves no sea lo más correcto ¿tú lo harías?

Seiya no supo que contestar.

* * *

><p><strong>Estudio del Patriarca, <strong>**tres días**** después**

En cuanto sintió la cálida presencia de la asgardiana, se levantó de la silla del escritorio para correr a recibirla con un fuerte abrazo... ¡cómo necesitaba hablar con alguien que comprendiera aunque fuera un poco, lo complicado de su posición como ser divino en la tierra de los hombres!

-Mi querida Hilda, ¡bienvenida seas!

_-Hallo min venn!*_ -dijo la bella peliceleste mientras correspondía el abrazo que Sahori le obsequiaba- es un placer estar aquí contigo... ¡estás tan hermosa!

-Tu también linda -contestó Sahori mientras la tomaba del brazo para dirigirse lentamente con ella hacia el balcón del estudio donde estaban.

-¿Cómo soportas este calor Sahori? -preguntó Hilda con su pronunciado acento nórdico- te parecerá gracioso... pero no sabía que ropa traer, así que tuve que mandar a hacer algunos vestidos... ya sabes más frescos -terminó la peliceleste haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para mostrarle a su amiga el escote de su vaporoso vestido, que dejaba ver los hombros y parte de la espalda y que resultaba muy poco recatado comparado con lo que estaba acostumbrada a usar.

-Pues trato de no pensar en eso... no sabes cuánto daría por no sentirlo -dijo ofreciéndole un abanico a su amiga- y dime ¿donde está Flare?

-Bueno... la pequeña se perdió en el camino de la escalinata... tal ves tenga que ver con cierto caballero tuyo que tiene un sensual acento ruso -terminó Hilda con una risita maliciosa...

-Estoy segura que esa es la razón de su "extraña" desaparición... -contestó riendo Sahori.

-Hablando de eso amiga... ¿qué hay de tu corazón?

-Solo, pero han pasado tantas cosas... hace una semana... Julián vino a verme...

-JULIÁN... pero... ¿qué quería?

-Creelo o no, quiere que unamos fuerzas

-Bueno, al menos no te salió con una declaración de amor o algo por el estilo -dijo la peliceleste abanicándose más rápido.

-No, eso hubiera sido absurdo -Sahori suspiró- vino acompañado, trajo a su sirena y a... Perséfone...

-¿La reina del inframundo?

-Exacto... -las dos mujeres tomaron asiento en una mesita que estaba primorosamente dispuesta para una merienda, y la anfitriona sirvió un vaso de limonada fría a su invitada, quien agradeció la refrescante bebida de todo corazón- bien sabes que Hades tomó a uno de mis caballeros para usarlo como recipiente para su espíritu en esta guerra -Hilda asintió mientras bebía- pues... cuando liberamos a Shun, mi querido tío tuvo que utilizar su cuerpo original para pelear...

-Sí, me lo habías contado... él salió muy mal herido de esa batalla...

-Desde que lo vi en su cuerpo, sentí un escalofrío en todo mi ser Hilda...

-¿Por qué?

-Sus rasgos, eran como ver a Shun dentro de cinco años... me temo... me temo que el vínculo de Shun con Hades, sea más fuerte de lo que pensábamos...

-¿Como el tuyo con Atena o el mío con Odín?

-Sí amiga, me horroriza pensar que Shun sea algo más que un simple avatar...

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Acuario<strong>

-¡Hyoga!... trata de mantener la tensión de esa columna... ¡si la mueves un milímetro se quiebra!

El caballero de cisne a duras penas mantenía derecha una columna del sótano de la undécima casa, que se había inclinado debido al sobrepeso que tuvo que soportar después del derrumbe de la bóveda unos días antes. Para terminar de ponerlo aún más nervioso, el maestro Camus, había trasladado a ese lugar su finísima selección de vinos tintos, que por lo demás costaba una fortuna.

-Sí, Marín -decía el rubio a la amazona de plata, quien trataba de asistirlo con el arreglo paliativo que realizaban en ese momento a la estructura- pónganlo ya... por favor...

Marín junto con la amazona de Lépus, Anaya, empujaban con todas sus fuerzas un perlin que mantendría la columna derecha, al menos por el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran colocar una armazón nueva que soportara la pared de piedra que pensaban levantar en los días siguientes.

El delicado sonido de unos tacones, se escuchó bajando por la escalera de madera del sótano, hacia donde ellos se encontraban realizando los trabajos.

-¡Good morgen! -se escuchó decir a una mujer- ¿está alguien por allí?

Cuando Hyoga reconoció el saludo y el dulce timbre de voz, sus piernas se tambalearon a la vez que la columna que sostenía, trayéndose consigo al perlin, a las amazonas, a la mitad de los vinos y a él mismo al suelo.

-¡HYOGA! -fue lo último que escuchó de sus compañeras, antes de quedar cegado por una nube de polvo que se extendió por todo el lugar y que salió por la escalera hasta la nave central del templo, ensuciando sin compasión todo lo que se encontró a su paso.

-¡ESTÁS LOCO CISNE! ¡POR POCO Y NOS MATAS! -le gritó Anaya histérica al verse en el suelo llena de escombro hasta la médula- ¿!EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS¡?

Marín tomó a Anaya del brazo para indicarle que se calmara, al momento que vio que el caballero de bronce corría hacia una figura que se encontraba en la escalera acuclillada tratando de proteger su cabeza con los brazos.

-¡FLARE! -gritó Hyoga cuando llegó a revisar el estado de la muchacha rubia, quien para ese momento estaba bañada en polvo- ¿dime que estás bien? -dijo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Hyoga... qué susto...¿no te pasó nada? -preguntó Flare de Asgard mirando a los ojos al chico, quien no pudo responder más que una sarta de incoherencias, atontado por la belleza de aquel rostro que añoraba ver desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Si, nosotras también estamos bien, _gracias_ -dijo Anaya con sarcasmo, en el volumen justo para que la chica la escuchara, ganándose un codazo de Marín.

-Vamos Anaya, creo que necesitan estar a solas, además, no creo que Hyoga logre concentrarse para que levantemos este desastre, vamos a comer algo y volvemos -dijo Marín sabiamente, tomando a su compañera para irse de lo que quedaba de la cava de Camus de Acuario.

-Hombres -dijo Anaya ácidamente- no pueden pensar con la cabeza solo con la... -Marín interrumpió con un golpe a su compañera, apenas a tiempo, para que la otra no soltara una de sus acostumbradas faltas al lenguaje y a las buenas costumbres.

-Hyoga -dijo Marín con tono severo- nos vemos aquí en una hora, sin distracciones ¿entendido?

El caballero de cisne contestó con algo parecido a un suspiro, así que antes de que Anaya se dejara decir alguna sandez, Marín la empujó hacia afuera de inmediato.

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, Hyoga tomó las manos de la asgardiana y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Oh Flare, lo siento tanto... -dijo al verla sacudirse el polvo del vaporoso vestido azul claro que llevaba puesto y que contrastaba bellamente con el cabello de oro, el cual llevaba recogido en una trenza, que la hacía verse con un aire más relajado y a la vez lucía más hermosa.

-Hyoga yo... estoy bien -dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa- ¿hace cuánto no nos vemos?

-Cuatro meses, una semana... -empezó él.

-Tres días y ocho horas... -terminó ella.

Ambos rieron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

-Hyoga yo... siento haberte... distraído...

-No es necesario, preciosa... estás aquí y eso es lo importante... después ahorraré para pagar la cava de Camus... -contestó él riendo, tomándola de la barbilla para besarla como deseaba hacerlo desde hacía tiempo- te amo...mi princesa de hielo...

_También yo, mi caballero Cisne..._

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Sahori<strong>

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante Shun

-¿No te estás vistiendo o algo así?

Sahori contestó con una carcajada cristalina.

-Anda y ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita, señor Kiddo?

-Ikki me contó la discusión que tuvieron el otro día -dijo el muchacho entrando y sentándose en un silloncito que Sahori le ofrecía, justo frente a ella.

-Oh... Shun mira, con respecto a eso, solamente quiero que sepas que no voy a permitirlo, no tienes que...

-Lo haré -interrumpió el muchacho- te venía a comunicar que quiero que me contactes con la reina Perséfone

-Shun... encontraré otra forma... -Sahori se acercó a él y le tomó las manos- puedo negociar con Hades...

-No hay tiempo para eso -el muchacho la tomó de los brazos para sentarla en el sofá y se hincó frente a ella- Shiryu tiene casi dos semanas en ese estado, no soporto verlo así, además los caballeros dorados están sufriendo por mi culpa, ellos dieron su vida en el muro de los lamentos, no es justo para nadie...

-No es justo para ti...

-Sahori... dime una cosa ¿tú te puedes desligar de Atena?

-Pues... pues no, ella es parte de mi, como yo soy parte de ella... -a Sahori se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando lo comprendió- no puedes desligarte de él ¿verdad?

Shun bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Shun, dos días después<strong>

Era tarde y ya todos se habían acostado a dormir, las pesadillas con los caballeros dorados se estaban convirtiendo en el pan de cada día y eso solo podía significar que el tiempo se les estaba acabando. Posiblemente si no se daban prisa las almas de los guardianes de las doce casas quedarían atrapadas en un ciclo sin retorno por siempre.

El caballero de Andrómeda lo tenía decidido.

A pesar de los gritos histéricos de Ikki, cuando se lo comunicó y de la insistencia de Sahori en que ella buscaría otra forma de rescatar a los dorados, Shun sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Shiryu aún no despertaba y ver a Shunrei llorando a su lado día y noche, le había roto el corazón... sabía que la única forma de hacer volver al caballero dragón era rescatando a los dorados, de eso no había duda, por alguna razón que nadie había podido explicar hasta ahora, la conciencia de Shiryu había quedado atrapada en alguna dimensión paralela cuando trató de ayudar a los caballeros dorados.

Sopesando en su mente, los pros y los contras de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se dirigió a las habitaciones del Patriarca y salió al balcón, desde allí se podían observar las ruinas de las doce casas, algunas como la de Virgo, estaban completamente en el suelo. La visión lo llenó de tristeza y aunque Atena le dijera lo contrario, se sentía sumamente culpable por eso. Con la calma que lo caracterizaba, comenzó a encender su cosmo para comunicarse con el espíritu de Hades, dispuesto a ser poseído con tal de traer a la Orden Dorada de vuelta.

-¡HADES! -gritó el peliverde al vacío- ¡aquí me tienes!... ¡estoy dispuesto a darte mi cuerpo para que los liberes!... me necesitas... nos necesitamos los dos, Dios de la Muerte... ¡respóndeme!

El silencio se impuso y el caballero de Andrómeda estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar por la frustración.

Pero Hades respondió.

En el cielo que estaba completamente despejado, una gran cantidad de nubes con matices de colores rojizos, empezaron a aglomerarse en forma de remolino, justo encima del Templo Principal. Los árboles cercanos comenzaron a mover sus ramajes de forma violenta debido al viento fuerte que los azotaba y el sonido de los truenos se dejó oír por todo el complejo.

De pronto, un resplandor magenta cayó desde el cielo y bañó con su luz el hermoso cuerpo del muchacho que se ofrecía como sacrificio, elevándolo ligeramente del suelo.

El cosmo de Shun se elevó de forma sorprendente inundando las doce casas, los cabellos verdes del muchacho se volvieron rojos en un segundo, y la energía que lo rodeaba, que ya no era solo de él, siguió creciendo infinitamente, hasta igualar el aura de un dios...

Cuando Sahori se despertó al sentir aquella energía, no podía creerlo, Shun le había desobedecido. Se asomó entonces al balcón del Patriarca, al igual que los otros que se hospedaban en el Templo Principal, quienes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que quedarse contemplando al chico, Ikki se quiso lanzar a evitar la fusión con Hades porque temía que el muchacho no tuviera la capacidad como para soportar tanta energía, sin embargo Shun tenía el semblante apacible y no parecía estar el verdadero peligro... eso a pesar de que el tamaño de su aura seguía creciendo exponencialmente.

De pronto, un haz de luz dorada apareció encima de cada una de las doce casas...

* * *

><p>Para Kiki, los meses que siguieron a la muerte de su maestro, habían sido terribles. Desde que sus padres fallecieron por una extraña peste que azotó las tierras de Lemuria, Mu lo había criado con todo el cariño y la dedicación de un hermano mayor y ahora que él había cumplido diez años, podía comprender lo difícil que había sido para el caballero de Aries, tener que asumir el cuidado de un bebé de meses, con tan solo doce años de edad.<p>

En contra de todas las advertencias que le habían hecho acerca de lo peligroso de entrar a la primera casa, Kiki aprovechaba cada momento en que lo dejaban a solas para ir al templo de aries a recoger un poco el desorden que había dejado la última batalla con el dios Hades. Esa noche en particular se dedicaba a limpiar y acomodar los enseres del taller, como si Mu estuviera allí y fuera a hacer uso de ellos en cualquier momento.

Siempre lloraba cuando limpiaba las herramientas del maestro, porque para Mu, cada una tenía una historia particular y Kiki recordaba con gran cariño las horas que pasaba en el taller contemplándolo cuando arreglaba las armaduras con ellas y de paso aprovechaba para contarle alguna anécdota o explicarle los conceptos básicos del arreglo de los ropajes sagrados.

Una vez que hubo limpiado un poco el desorden, juntó el polvo de estrellas que estaba esparcido por todas partes y en el momento en que lo separaba con su cosmo de acuerdo al tipo, sintió la energía inconfundible de Shun esparciéndose por todo el Recinto Sagrado.

Con algo de temor, se levantó de donde estaba y se dispuso a irse para no ser descubierto, si es que Shun andaba por allí cerca, y así impedir una reprimenda por parte de alguno de los chicos de bronce, o peor aún del viejo Tatsumi.

Un ruido de vidrios quebrándose, interrumpieron su huida.

Recortada contra la poca claridad que entraba por la nave central del templo, la silueta de un hombre alto se dejaba ver, mientras trataba de forma infructuosa de ponerse en pie, después de haber tirado una lámpara de aceite que estaba apenas puesta sobre una mesita de madera.

_¿Podría ser posible?_

* * *

><p>Un hombre desnudo intentaba moverse entre sombras, por la nave central de lo que quedaba de la casa de Aries, sosteniéndose un costado que le dolía terriblemente, estaba muy mareado y desorientado, detrás de él un niño pequeño le seguía con su mirada sin poder moverse de la impresión.<p>

Maestro -dijo el niño - maestro... ¿es usted señor? O ¿es un espíritu que viene a visitarme? O quizá sea que estoy imaginando cosas -terminó el niño bajando los ojitos al suelo y derramando algunas lágrimas.

El hombre inhaló aire, llenando sus pulmones hasta donde le permitió el golpe en su costado y sonrió al reconocer la vocecita, al fin ya sabía que estaba pasando y dónde se encontraba, así que encendió su cosmo y una armadura dorada se formó en su cuerpo perfecto. De pronto al verlo, el chiquillo corrió hacia él y se le tiró encima para abrazarlo, mientras el hombre le besaba la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Soy yo, mi querido Kiki -respondió Mu de Aries correspondiendo el abrazo de su niño.

* * *

><p>Un dolor recorrió su espina dorsal desde el extremo inferior hasta la base de la nuca, provocando que abriera los ojos de repente con unas ganas incontenibles de gritar... sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, ningún sonido fue emitido de su garganta.<p>

Trató de enderezarse y sintió debajo suyo la fría dureza del mármol sobre el cual su cuerpo parecía estar adherido, con dificultad comenzó a moverse, primero los dedos -pensó- uno primero, el otro después, hasta que pudo mover su mano completa hacia un lado donde de inmediato sintió otra mano que no era suya.

Despacio y tratando de no lastimarse el cuello, volvió su cabeza hacia donde sentía la persona que estaba junto a él, y allí lo vio, tenía que ser mentira.

Su mirada se topó con un rostro igual al suyo, tenía que ser un espejo... pero el reflejo le sonrió suavemente.

Su igual recorrió delicadamente sus cejas y nariz como dibujando sus bellas facciones con el índice, mientras él cerraba los ojos para sentir ese contacto tan propio pero tan ajeno que no sentía hace tanto.

¿Kanon? -susurró su reflejo en un volumen apenas audible- dime que no eres solo mi imagen en un espejo...

_-Saga_ -contestó él acariciando la mejilla de su hermano para recoger el camino de lágrimas que salían de los bellos ojos azul profundo- soy tu reflejo y tu eres el _mío_...

* * *

><p>Se logró levantar cuando la luz del cálido cosmo que los guió había cesado ya, sin embargo aún sentía su brillo en las retinas, las que estaban expuestas al fin, después de tantos años de mantenerse en la oscuridad.<p>

Despacio se incorporó, pero todo le daba vueltas y tuvo que volver a acostarse un momento e intentarlo un par de veces más, todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero esa sensación le causaba placer porque significaba que estaba vivo.

A como pudo y sin preocuparse por su desnudez, salió hacia la escalinata al frente de su casa que estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Un aguacero comenzaba a caer intensamente, sin embargo no le importaba empaparse, la sensación del frío de las gotas recorriendo todo su cuerpo... era maravillosa, así que tomó con sus manos algo de lluvia y la bebió... qué delicia el agua resbalando por su garganta.

De pronto sintió el inconfundible cosmo de otros... ¿trece caballeros dorados?

Como por instinto llamó a su armadura para subir al templo principal y ésta no respondió... ¿será que ya no era digno de usarla?, se devolvió entonces a los aposentos privados con el fin de buscar entre toda aquella destrucción algo con qué cubrirse, "sería poco digno que me presente así ante los demás", pensó y se carcajeó maquinando la situación en su cabeza.

Entre lo que quedaba de su armario de madera, encontró una camisa de algodón blanca muy sencilla y un pantalón holgado que no estaban para nada presentables, pero poco le importó, "mientras cubra lo necesario, que más da". Lo que no halló nunca fueron sandalias, pero estaba acostumbrado a andar sin calzado. Se vistió y lleno de incertidumbre se dirigió al Templo Principal, donde esperaba encontrar al resto de sus compañeros de Orden... donde esperaba encontrar a Mu.

* * *

><p>Se logró incorporar lentamente sobre sus codos, estaba desnudo y le costaba respirar sin jadear... se sentía agotado y adolorido.<p>

Sentía de nuevo... y no pudo evitar sonreír con resignación... estaba vivo...

A sus sensibles fosas nasales llegó un aroma inconfundible; el aroma del buen vino_ Château Canon -La Graffelière St.-Emilion_- pensó y de inmediato se le hizo agua la boca de solo recordar el dulce sabor de una copa de _ese_ tinto.

Tuvo que recostarse de nuevo en el suelo, estaba tan agotado que no tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie, encendió débilmente su cosmo, pero su ropaje sagrado no se presentó, tal y como se lo temía, seguramente lo habían hecho volver para que pagara en la Tierra de los hombres sus crímenes contra la diosa, por eso su adorada armadura ya no lo reconocía.

Tomando aire de nuevo, giró sobre su cuerpo y con todas sus fuerzas trató de incorporarse poco a poco, pero se volvió a caer, así que a como pudo, jaló un mantel que estaba en una mesita cercana y se cubrió con el sus partes íntimas, a la espera de que alguien pasara por allí y lo ayudara, sin embargo de todo lo que le estaba pasando, algo lo tenía muy intrigado.

_¿Por qué el aroma tan fuerte a vino?_

* * *

><p>-¡Aiorios!<p>

Lo primero que hizo al sentir trece cosmos dorados bien diferenciados, fue elevar el suyo para llamar su ropaje sagrado, el cual no respondió nunca, así que buscó algo que ponerse y salió corriendo bajo el aguacero escalinata arriba hasta el noveno templo.

-¡Aiorios! -gritaba desesperado, esperando encontrar a aquella persona tan importante para él, quizá tanto como...

De repente lo vio, estaba tendido boca arriba y al acercarse se encontró con un hombre más alto y más corpulento que él, lo contempló embelesado con lágrimas en los ojos y se agachó para escuchar el palpitar de ese corazón que lo arrullaba cuando niño hasta que se dormía...

El hombre que estaba recostado, se despertó al sentir el peso de la cabeza de su hermano sobre su pecho y a pesar de la debilidad habló lo mejor que pudo.

-No... te duermas leoncito -susurró el muchacho en un tono de voz grave, pero cariñoso, revolviendo los cabellos del menor como lo hacía siempre- aquí estoy para cuidarte y ahora ya no me iré de tu lado...

Al oirlo, Aioria de Leo se derrumbó en el pecho de su hermano llorando a lágrima viva y dando gracias a la diosa por la oportunidad de tenerlo de vuelta.

Aiorios, ahora que la diosa ha cumplido mi deseo más grande, seré yo quien estaré aquí para cuidarte a ti...

* * *

><p>Trató de incorporarse, y no pudo, el cuerpo le escocía por múltiples heridas; heridas que le recordaban que los espectros se habían ensañado especialmente con él y con... Saga de Géminis.<p>

Estaba recostado sobre tierra, sentía su textura y su aroma, y esas sensaciones fueron las que lo pusieron al tanto de donde se encontraba y qué podía estarle pasando. Sus ojos apenas se acostumbraban a la poca claridad que se introducía por el agujero en el techo por el que antes salían orgullosas las ramas del abedul... el abedul sagrado que antes rebosaba de vida y llenaba el Santuario del sonido de sus hojas cantarinas, ahora lucía más parecido a la garra pálida de un espectro y el viento se cruzaba entre sus ramas retorcidas produciendo sonidos lastimeros... y eso se le hacía insoportable.

Ahora lo comprendía bien, estaba vivo... _irremediablemente_ vivo.

Cómo le aterraba el hecho de conocer a la diosa, de tener que enfrentar sus culpas con el resto de la Orden y de seguir viviendo aislado de todo contacto con otro ser humano... no, él _no_ quería volver... él _no_ debió volver... era solo un paria en el Santuario...

Con un esfuerzo tremendo se volvió sobre si mismo y literalmente se arrastró con los brazos, hasta su habitación (o lo que quedaba de ella) y a como pudo se cubrió lo necesario, con algunas sábanas que olían a mucho tiempo de estar sin uso y se tendió en la cama tiritando de frío, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de oscuridad y perdió el conocimiento de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Recinto Sagrado, complejo de las amazonas<strong>

Hacía una hora que había podido meterse por fin a la cama, los trabajos de reconstrucción de las doce casas eran agotadores para todos y las duras jornadas se extendían hasta por veinte horas al día.

Los golpes en la madera hicieron que se levantara de sopetón con el corazón palpitando aceleradamente. Con el cuerpo pesado debido al cansancio, se asomó por una hendija de la puerta, para encontrarse de frente con la severa presencia de Argol. Un correrío de soldados y guerreros hacia las doce casas, se veía pasando detrás de la figura del caballero de plata.

-¿Qué está pasando Argol? -preguntó ella tratando de disimular que estaba más dormida que despierta.

-Tú si que tienes el sueño pesado Shaina, Misty nos llama al coliseo de las amazonas... te veo allá

-¿Qué sucede?

El plateado se volvió sobre su hombro para contestarle a su compañera.

-Los caballeros dorados _han regresado..._

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Abrazos a todos, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero hayan disfrutado de este cap, tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

__*Hallo min venn: hola amiga mía, en noruego, realmente en la serie nunca se especifica donde ubican la región de Asgard, entonces asumo que estaría ubicada en las tierras de Noruega y Suecia, así que Hilda saluda en noruego que es algo parecido al sueco.__


	4. Retorno a casa II parte

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

* * *

><p><strong>De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención<strong>

**El retorno a casa, segunda parte**

**En algún lugar de mi mente que no conozco...**

_Sensaciones..._

Todo en este momento son sensaciones que recorren cada rincón de mi cuerpo... sensaciones que no tenía antes... como si mis sentidos hubieran estado atrofiados hasta ahora...

Me siento pleno, completo... se ha acortado la lejanía de mis pensamientos... mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi espíritu son uno con el cosmos... con el universo...

Siento como si comprendiera todos los misterios que me rodean, cobran relevancia las leyes de la física y ahora entiendo el cómo y el porqué... ¿será eso a lo que llaman _felicidad_?

Porque felicidad plena, creo que nunca he sentido... ni en mis pocas experiencias amorosas, ni con mis hermanos... tal vez ni siquiera con ella... con mi diosa, la única mujer que quizá he amado de verdad, en mi toda mi vida...

Es extraño, la primera vez que esto sucedió, sentí lo contrario... mi alma estaba prisionera y mi cuerpo a merced de _su_ voluntad... sufrí cada gota de sangre que él derramó, cada lágrima que provocó cuando me controlaba... odié el beso que me dio Pandora... el beso con el que me robó mi inocencia, aquel beso infame con el que me mostró las peores depravaciones de las que son capaces los hombres y que debilitó mi espíritu de forma tal, que lo dejé tomarme y usarme como quiso, incluso, hasta el punto de querer asesinar a mi propio hermano... y a mi diosa...

Pero ahora... todas esas sensaciones me parecen lejanas... él no tiene el control... yo no tengo el control... ahora somos _uno _y yo sufro el dolor de sus heridas y él los torbellinos de mi mente... ahora todo está claro para mí... Hades tampoco tenía el control... lo usaron, como él, me usó a mi...

Pero... ¿quién tuvo la fuerza suficiente para doblegar la voluntad de uno de los dioses más poderosos del Olimpo?

* * *

><p><strong>Templo Principal, alcoba del Patriarca<strong>

Sahori, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikky y Jabu se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación patriarcal observando la transfiguración de Shun azorados, las dos princesas de Asgard, se les unieron a continuación, cuando sintieron la cosmoenergía del caballero de Andrómeda extenderse por el Santuario. Todos estaban tan concentrados en el muchacho, que no se percataron de lo que sucedía tras ellos, ni en el resto del complejo.

Justo en el momento en que el cosmo de Shun comenzaba a estabilizarse, algo empezó a ocurrir en el lecho patriarcal, cuando Hyoga se dio cuenta, corrió hasta allí, donde un pequeño torbellino de polvo de estrellas iba formando lentamente una figura humana.

-¡Jabu, ven acá por favor! -gritó el rubio al ver sobre el lecho un cuerpo convaleciente- ¡tráeme algo para cubrirlo!

Un hombre muy alto, con largo cabello y dos lunares púrpura en vez de cejas, señal inequívoca de su origen lemuriano, estaba ahora recostado sobre el lecho, tenía la piel empapada en sudor y jadeaba como si acabara de realizar un esfuerzo tremendo.

-Déjenlos... por... favor -balbuceaba en medio del delirio que lo atormentaba- ellos... no tuvieron la culpa... son... son mis niños...

-Caballero -susurró Jabu arropando al recién llegado- estás bien, tranquilo -y dirigiéndose a Hyoga preguntó- pato... ¿no es este el caballero guardián de la primera casa?

-No Jabu, este hombre es Shion de Aries, era el maestro de Mu de Aries... pero... si mal no recuerdo, debería ser un hombre mayor, casi tanto como Dhonko de Libra, sin embargo este que vemos aquí no tiene más de veinticinco años!

-¿Cómo diablos sabes que es Shion?

-Hay un óleo de él en una de las bodegas que me tocó revisar la semana pasada, es el retrato oficial de la toma del Trono, tiene una inscripción atrás, está fechado de mil setecientos y algo... se veía exactamente igual que en ese momento... esto... es increíble...

El hombre volvió a revolverse en la cama y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz mortecina de las lámparas de aceite que iluminaban en ese momento la estancia.

-¿Dónde...? oh!... yo... ya veo -susurró Shion sabiamente intuyendo la respuesta que buscaba, al ver los curiosos ojos de los dos muchachos que acompañaron su despertar. Levantando una mano de forma temblorosa, tocó suavemente a Hyoga en la frente y luego a Jabu en el pecho -Cisne... Unicornio... mucho gusto... soy Shion, antiguo caballero de la estrella de Aries...

Ante el saludo del lemuriano, ambos caballeros de bronce hicieron una reverencia tan exagerada que estuvieron a punto de golpearse entre ellos. El antiguo primer guardián les dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura y luego recostó la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y cerró los ojos para acompasar su respiración.

Para los dos caballeros de bronce, el encuentro con aquellos ojos magenta, había sido indescriptible, en medio del rostro bellísimo de un veinteañero, aquel par de zafiros mostraban la sabiduría acumulada por decenas de años de vida, pero al mismo tiempo dejaban entrever el carácter paternal que le daba a su mirada un aire de dulzura y severidad a la vez.

En cuanto Sahori se percató de esa presencia tan poderosa, corrió a confirmar que el que estaba allí era el antiguo caballero de Aries, quien volvió en la batalla de Hades, con el fin de sacrificarse para entregarle su armadura divina.

-_Shion _-sonrió ella y se acercó al hombre para recibirlo. El hombre, quien se encontraba evidentemente agotado, trató de incorporarse al verla, pero ella se abrió paso entre Jabu y Hyoga para darle un pequeño empujón en el pecho, obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo- no te hace bien, el esfuerzo que significa volver a la vida es enorme para cualquiera, incluso para ti, así que tienes que descansar- Sahori se sentó en el borde de la cama de un acongojado Shion, quien sabía que estaba desnudo debajo de las sábanas y le tomó las manos -¿sabes quién soy? -dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente, por alguna razón sentía que adoraba a aquel hombre a pesar de que no lo conocía.

-Sí, mi niña... es usted la reencarnación de la diosa de la guerra justa y la sapiencia -dijo él con los ojos exhudando emoción- es un honor... al fin conocerla... ¿acaso me recuerda, señora?

-Claro que te recuerdo _mi_ amado Shion... tú eres _mi _Patriarca...

* * *

><p><strong>Coliseo de las Amazonas<strong>

-Caballeros, amazonas, como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, en los últimos minutos se encendieron los cosmos de catorce caballeros dorados -recitaba Misty de Lacerta caminando de un lado a otro, en uno de los escalones superiores del coliseo de las amazonas - divídanse en parejas, un bronce y un plateado, irán un equipo por casa y actuarán de acuerdo al protocolo de emergencia... compañeros, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, ni qué encontraremos, así que vallan con la diosa... caballeros, amazonas corran a sus posiciones! -gritaba Misty haciendo señales para indicar la formación adecuada.

Los caballeros de bronce y plata se formaron obedeciendo las órdenes de su mayor en jefe, retirándose de inmediato al momento en que escuchaban sus nombres junto con las indicaciones.

-Recuerden una cosa caballeros y esto es para todos en general... si los que están allí son los dorados y esperemos que así sea, ellos son más rápidos y hábiles que cualquiera de nosotros... así que roguemos porque estén de nuestro lado... -y dirigiéndose a Cerbero empezó a dictar instrucciones específicas- Dante, tú con Aracné, primera casa... Mu de Aries, telépata... puede confundir sus mentes y atacarlos desde cualquier flanco, Algor y Geki, segunda casa... Aldebarán de Tauro, dos metros diez de puro músculo...

-Vamos Geki, nos toca controlar al gigante... ¿listo? -le dijo Argol a su compañero al momento en que se dirigían escalinata arriba, mientras el otro asentía resignado.

-Kalia y Ban a la tercera casa, detecto dos cosmos dorados allí, tengan cuidado y no duden en pedir ayuda, Saga de Géminis posee una fuerza tremenda y su táctica es engañar a su oponente por medio de ilusiones... Geist y Ptólemy... Cáncer... el tipo es un psicópata -dijo Misty mirando burlonamente a Geist que le devolvió el gesto con una señal obsena- los puede mandar al infierno con un chasquido de sus dedos... no sigan los fuegos fatuos que controla... -terminó el francés deleitándose de haber molestado a la guerrera.

-Misty... ¿qué está sucediendo? -preguntó Shaina, quien acababa de llegar al coliseo, después de que fue informada por Argol del llamado del caballero Lacerta.

-Sucede, mi querida... Shaina -dijo el aludido con su marcado acento francés y característica forma de arrastrar las palabras, que inyectaban un dejo de impertinencia a todo lo que decía- que nuestra princesa Atena ha intercedido por el alma de los caballeros dorados, y se las ha arreglado para traerlos de vuelta y dados los antecedentes acerca del carácter de estos hombres, vamos a vigilar su llegada muy de cerca...-dándole la espalda a la recién llegada prosiguió- Jamián, Ichi, les toca controlar a Aioria de Leo, velocidad, fuerza y precisión fuera de todo lo que han conocido... Shaina, Nachi... Shaka de Virgo -Nachi no pudo ocultar un bufido debido a su mala suerte y Shaina respiró hondo tratando de serenarse- encomiéndense a la diosa si a este tipo se le ocurre abrir los ojos...

-Misty -dijo Shaina- vete al diablo... -el aludido le dedicó una sonrisas burlona y le guiñó un ojo.

-Sirius, Moses, ustedes se encargarán del antiguo maestro, demasiada fuerza y demasiado poder...es lo único que puedo decirles… Anaya y... -allí Misty se quedó en silencio al ver que no quedaban caballeros de bronce en el coliseo- _los protegidos de la diosa si que hacen lo que se les viene en gana, solo ellos no responden a ningún llamado_ -pensó restando importancia al asunto- _trés bien_... continuemos... Anaya, Capella, octava casa... cuídense de las agujas de Milo...

_Maldición_ -pensó la amazona- _que mala suerte... -_Anaya de Lépus, tuvo varios "desafortunados tropiezos" con el caballero de Escorpión hacía unos años y se había jurado a sí misma que esas historias no se repetirían, pero ahora Misty le ponía aquella tentación en bandeja de plata.

-Marín, Sirius... les toca la novena casa... sinceramente no sé que pueden encontrar allí... que la diosa los acompañe... Alguetti, Dhorte, décima casa, Shura de Capricornio, Escalibur mora en su brazo derecho, cualquier movimiento en falso y los decapita... no hay escudo que valga. Orpheo y Babel, Camus de Acuario, el señor de los hielos, los puede convertir en granizo en segundos, sin importar que lleven sus armaduras puestas. Asterión y yo nos vamos para la última casa... los demás sirvan de apoyo a sus compañeros...

-Qué coincidencia que escogieras precisamente ir a Piscis -le dijo Asterión a su compañero cuando se encontraban subiendo la escalinata.

Misty dejó salir una carcajada.

-Qué mal pensado eres, sé manejar a Afro mejor que nadie... aunque no lo creas... es _solo_ eso...

-Si claro... _manejarlo_...

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Cáncer<strong>

De camino a la cuarta casa, su corazón se aceleraba de la emoción, ya que si eran ciertos los rumores de que la diosa pensaba traer de vuelta a la Orden Dorada, su amado caballero estaría de vuelta también, así que a pesar de los gritos de su compañero Ptólemy, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por la escalinata hasta el cuarto templo.

-¡Geist!... no seas tonta -gritaba Ptólemy detrás de ella- no sabemos si fue él realmente el que regresó...

Pero Geist lo ignoró por completo... _Angello ha vuelto... _era lo único de lo que estaba segura en ese momento.

Buscó por toda la casa frenética, hasta que logró ver la silueta de su adorado caballero en medio del pasillo, estaba desnudo, inconsciente y boca abajo. Al volverlo se sonrojó, ya que no pudo evitar recordar los maravillosos momentos que había pasado abrazado a ese cuerpo de ensueño y al ver esos labios que aún consideraba suyos, no se contuvo y se acercó para rozarlos delicadamente con sus dedos, al tiempo que él abría los ojos. En ese momento Ptólemy, se colocó detrás de Geist, quien se encontraba acuclillada con Máscara Mortal en sus brazos, con el objetivo de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-_Willkommen_, guapo... -dijo ella sin importarle la presencia de su compañero de plata.

El caballero de Cáncer estaba muy aturdido, se sentía algo nervioso porque no lograba enfocar la mirada, sin embargo aquella dulce bienvenida era mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera deseado jamás, porque ella estaba allí con él, ella, a quien la parca se la había arrebatado hacía tanto tiempo.

… _Geist... ¿eres tu verdad? -_logró susurrar mientras respiraba con dificultad- los espectros... dime... que... estamos en el cuarto templo... es que ¿estamos a salvo de ellos?

-SÍ amor mío, aquí no hay espectros, ni torturas, ni oscuridad... estás conmigo...

La amazona sonrió, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y cubrió a su Angello en una manta que llevaba, con el objetivo de encaminarlo hasta la habitación, ayudada por el caballero de plata, quien cargó al aturdido caballero Cáncer.

-Geist, creo que lo mejor es que lo llevemos al Sanatorio -decía el caballero de Sagitta a la amazona- está casi inconciente –ella asintió preocupada y entonces se dirigieron escalinata arriba.

-Estarás bien...Angello... aunque el cielo se caiga, pero estarás bien...

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Shiryu<strong>

Tal como había sucedido en las últimas dos semanas, una agotada Shunrei se quedó dormida en el silloncito que estaba al lado de la cama del caballero dragón, estaba tan agotada, debido a la preocupación y el estrés acumulado, que no se percató de lo que estaba pasando afuera. De un momento a otro, la labor de tejido que estaba realizando para matar las horas mientras cuidaba a Shyriu, resbaló por sus piernas hacia el suelo, pero alguien con muy buenos reflejos lo tomó antes de que tocara el piso y acomodó su cabeza en una almohada con el objeto de que reposara tranquila, sin embargo el rápido movimiento la despertó de un sueño superficial.

-Yo... qué... pero -balbuceó atontada.

-Soy yo Shunrei -la china se topó de frente con un par de cristales azul-gris que añoraba tener cerca hace muchos días- lamento haberlos asustado... sobre todo lamento que pasaras trabajos por cuidarme- continuó el muchacho señalando el sillón donde estaba la muchacha.

-Pero... cómo sabes... tú estabas...

-Desde donde me encontraba podía ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y lo que pasaba en la dimensión, en la que estaban encerrados los caballeros dorados... estoy bien... me siento muy bien y... -dijo tomando de las manos a Shunrei- gracias por estar allí... porque si te necesito... muchísimo...

_Shyriu..._

-Por ahora descansa -el pelinegro cubrió a la china con una manta y la llevó a la cama- yo tengo que ir a ver qué está sucediendo afuera... -terminó él, permitiéndose un beso en la frente de ella- no quiero que te muevas de aquí... por si alcaso...

-Shyriu ¿qué está pasando?

-Volvieron Shunrei... y Dhonko con ellos

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Tauro<strong>

Cuando Algor y Geki llegaron a la entrada de la segunda casa, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para proteger a sus compañeros que subían al resto del complejo, de los enormes objetos que caían en la nave central del templo del Toro.

-Maldición... -gritó un asustado Geki, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Kalia de Corona que cruzaba en ese momento- el torito se despertó de malas... -terminó con una risilla tonta.

-Gracias..._ -_dijo la chica acurrucada bajo la enorme mole del caballero del Oso- mejor nos apresuramos a llegar a géminis antes de que haya otro dorado con los ánimos descontrolados... -continuó ella, sintiendo algo de incomodidad por la cercanía del muchacho, quien se había quedado embobado viéndola.

-_De nada_ -contestó Geki muy perturbado por la presencia cercana de la amazona- fue... un placer... -siguió mientras veía desaparecer la esbelta silueta de la peliceleste, en la penumbra de la segunda casa.

-¡GEKI... CUIDADO! -gritó Algor en el momento en que un sofá estuvo a punto de volverle la cabeza hacia el lado contrario- DEBES ESTAR ATENTO NIÑO... - y acercándose a la cara del asustado Oso terminó- no puedes distraerte por unas caderas bonitas... ¿entendido?

-Sí.. sí se... -el muchacho no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que en ese momento distinguió detrás de Algor, la enorme mole de Aldaberán, quien se sostenía la cabeza y tiraba todo lo que se le atravesaba al frente; muebles, trastos, escombro... personas...

-AHHHHHHHHH¡! -gritaba un histérico Alguetti, quien voló por los aires ante la desconcertada mirada de su compañera Dhorte de Columba, ambos guerreros se dirigían hacia la décima casa, cuando se toparon con la mala suerte de atravesarse en el camino del toro en medio de... un despertar confuso.

-CABALLEROS! -gritó la amazona- nosotros lo distraemos, Geki tómalo por la espalda... trata de inmovilizarle los brazos, yo lo mantendré quieto con mis anillos de energía y Algor lo golpea en la nuca, trata de no usar tu escudo de Perseo...

Los hombres obedecieron las órdenes de la corpulenta amazona, quien siempre se había distinguido por su ecuanimidad en situaciones extremas. Así que Geki trató de colocarse detrás del aturdido Aldaberán, quien gritaba de forma descontrolada y seguía lanzando todo a su paso.

-Demonios -pensó la mujer- a estos hombres les sucedió algo _realmente_ malo en el otro lado...

* * *

><p><strong>Templo Principal<strong>

Shaka había llegado por sus propios medios al templo de la diosa, bajo un aguacero perenne que se había confoabulado con la oscuridad de la noche para dificultar la visibilidad en la escalinata. Notó mucho movimiento a su alrededor mientras subía, al parecer todos los caballeros de plata y bronce, habían sido echados de la cama y corrían de arriba a abajo como en estado de sitio. Estaban tan concentrados en su alocado vaivén, que ninguno se percató de su presencia, sin embargo a él poco le importaba, subía despacio por un lado de la escalinata, siguiendo el llamado que les hacía la diosa, anhelando sentir en todo su esplendor su cosmo divino.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del Salón del Trono, los temblorosos guardias lo reconocieron de inmediato y no sabían si atacarlo o salir corriendo.

-Buenas noches, caballeros -dijo el rubio con una delicada reverencia de cabeza- ¿será que me pueden dejar pasar?

Los aterrorizados hombres, difícilmente podían olvidar los oscuros días del reinado de Arles en los que Shaka era uno de los asesinos predilectos del Patriarca, además, el rubio se había caracterizado siempre por su actitud altanera y era extraño que pidiera permiso para hacer cualquier cosa.

Los asustados hombres, se volvieron a ver con duda sin saber qué hacer, pero al final decidieron dejarlo pasar, más por miedo que por cortesía.

El guardián de Virgo se encaminó entonces dentro del gran salón que consistía en una estructura rectangular dividida por columnas en tres naves, la más ancha en el centro, era la que terminaba en la silla patriarcal. La alfombra que señalaba el camino hasta el trono había desaparecido y el salón completo estaba abarrotado de toda clase de tiestos viejos y magníficos muebles empolvados o hechos una ruina, esparcidos por todo lo que en algún momento fue un majestuoso salón, donde el Patriarca recibía a sus guerreros más importantes e invitados personales, ahora poco quedaba del Salón del Trono.

Sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a permanecer abiertos, así que al entrar a la habitación que estaba semi-oscura, le dolieron, pero definitivamente no quería perderse de nada... eso si que no. Con la delicadeza que caracterizaba su caminar, siguió la pista del cosmo de la diosa, quien sin duda estaba cerca de allí, así que terminó por adentrarse al edificio por la parte de atrás hasta que llegó a la habitación del Patriarca.

Sahori quien estaba al cuidado de Shion, no pudo evitar mostrar su alegría ante la llegada del caballero de Virgo y sin importarle lo empapado que estaba, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó cariñosamente –SHAKA!

Por supuesto que el rubio no supo qué hacer en el momento, pero después de unos segundos, sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño torso de la muchacha, cerró los ojos solo un momento para disfrutar de la sensación y al abrirlos se topó de frente con una mirada de esmeralda que hacía mucho que no veía.

_Mu… estás aquí…_

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación del Patriarca<strong>

Shun había cambiado... de eso no cabía la menor duda... su apariencia era distinta, a pesar de que sus aniñados rasgos se mantenían, parecía que había crecido, ahora se veía fuerte y decidido, ya no era aquel chiquillo frágil que lloraba por todo.

Poco a poco, el cosmo que rodeaba al caballero de Andrómeda fue contrayéndose hasta desaparecer dentro del cuerpo del muchacho, quien comenzó a tambalearse y hubiera terminado tendido en el suelo de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Ikki.

-Hermanito... Shun... contéstame algo dime que estás bien...

Hilda de Asgard, quien había estado muy pendiente de los acontecimientos, se acercó a verficar los signos del muchacho, quien realmente parecía que estaba durmiendo de forma plácida.

-Ikki -dijo tomándole un brazo delicadamente al fénix- él está bien... solo duerme, no te preocupes, debe estar agotado… -terminó dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa al acongojado muchacho, quien asintió sin ganas.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación del Patriarca, Sahori se mantenía velando el sueño de Shion

-Sahori -interrumpió Seiya- si ellos están de vuelta y al parecer, no todos pueden moverse por sus propios medios -hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia Shion- lo mejor es que movilicemos a los sanadores y vallamos a ayudar a los templos

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jabu, tu ve a la Fuente y diles que estén preparados para recibir a los caballeros dorados... Hyoga y Seiya bajen a la escalinata y asistan a los que necesiten, Shaka tú te quedas aquí y buscaremos algo para que te cambies -el aludido intentó contradecir, pero la niña no lo dejó, negando con la cabeza- Mu, tú también vas a descansar y no me veas con esa cara. Tatsumi, encárgate de que la servidumbre nos ayude a preparar rápidamente algunas habitaciones y ropa limpia y seca para que ellos se vistan decentemente y se vallan a descansar...

-Sahori, nosotras podemos ayudar también y nos encantaría que nos permitieras hacerlo -intervino Flare de Asgard, refiriéndose también a su hermana.

-Ellos están heridos -dijo la muchacha señalando a los tres dorados que se encontraban en la habitación- si no es mucho abuso, tal vez nos puedan ayudar a curarlos... creo que la fuente no va a dar abasto, tenemos solamente a tres sanadores y cinco cuidadoras y me preocupa que muchos de ellos estén más delicados.

-Será un placer _min vein_ -terminó Hilda- caballeros pasen por aquí- dijo ella con tanta autoridad que Shaka y Mu se volvieron a ver y no se atrevieron a replicar. Flare de inmediato corrió a buscar lo necesario para limpiar y desinfectar las heridas y los muchachos se sentaron en un sofá cercano a la cama de Shion, al que Mu no dejaba de contemplar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Padre... _-pensó en voz alta.

-¿Él es tu padre? -preguntó Hilda sorprendida, mientras recogía el cabello del pelilila por enfrente del hombro para descubrirle la espalda.

-Si, señorita, murió cuando yo tenía siete años y tenerlo aquí de nuevo... -Mu no pudo terminar porque la voz se le atoró en la garganta. Hilda respetuosa de los sentimientos del lemuriano continuó delicadamente y con esmero su labor, la verdad era sorprendente lo que estaba pasando y admiraba muchísimo a esos hombres que habían transgredido el límite entre la tierra de los dioses y la de los muertos en varias ocasiones, con el fin de salvar a la humanidad.

En cuanto a Sahori, aún se resistía a dejar de velar al hermoso lemuriano, que dormía en la cama patriarcal, agradecida con Hades por haberle dado la oportunidad de tenerlo con ella en esta vida. Con gran delicadeza acariciaba suavemente la mano izquierda del hombre, quien hacía tan solo unos momentos cayó rendido por el cansancio, producto de su regreso a la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Géminis<strong>

Kalia y Ban llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la tercera casa, después del encontronazo con el guardián del segundo templo. Misty les había advertido que se sentían claramente dos cosmos allí y efectivamente así era, desde que entraron pudieron percibirlos fácilmente.

La amazona de plata, era sumamente disciplinada y su mayor virtud en el campo de batalla era la agilidad con la que podía moverse, Shaina siempre comentaba que parecía estar danzando. Sigilosamente, le hizo una seña a su compañero de bronce para que caminara detrás de ella por en medio de la nave central del templo, sin embargo la energía emitida de los cosmos, venía, al parecer, de los aposentos privados. El león menor, era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, así que en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta que daba a los dormitorios, se adelantó y la abrió despacio, mientras Kalia cruzaba por el umbral detrás de él.

-Hola -dijo Ban con una voz temblorosa que dejaba entrever que estaba nervioso- ¿hay alguien en casa?

-Caballero, no seas tan evidente con tus emociones -dijo la experimentada muchacha- eso será tu pase al otro mundo en una batalla- el muchacho asintió con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza, Kalia solo movió la cabeza en gesto negativo reafirmando lo que acababa de decirle.

_-Por... favor... ayuda _-escucharon apenas los dos guerreros, quienes apresuraron el paso hacia donde venía aquella débil voz- _mi hermano... mi hermano... no sé si está... muerto_ -dijo un hombre peliazul, en el momento en que la amazona se acuclillaba al lado del cuerpo que se encontraba apenas cubierto en el suelo, y que parecía una copia del que les estaba hablando. La mujer no pudo evitar enrojecer detrás de la máscara al levantar el rostro y toparse con las maravillosas facciones de uno de los caballeros de la tercera casa, quien estaba totalmente desnudo, sentado en el piso delante de ella.

-¿Está vivo? -preguntó el peliazul a la aturdida muchacha- es que me dejó de hablar y por más que lo intento no abre los ojos...

-Si, caballero de géminis -respondió Ban en lugar de la mujer, ofreciéndole de paso una sábana para que se cubriera y tocó en el hombro a su compañera para que volviera en si de su estupor para susurrarle- Kalia, recuerda lo de las emociones...

Dejando de lado la vergüenza que sentía por la observación de su compañero, preguntó al peliazul- ¿cuál de los dos es usted, señor?

-Soy Kanon – respondió el hombre cubriéndose tranquilamente sus partes íntimas, sin preocuparse por la presencia femenina- dime... mi hermano... ¿cómo está?

-Pues... pues -balbuceó la muchacha haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por quitarle los ojos de encima a Kanon- está inconsciente y parece que tiene algo de fiebre- terminó acariciando suavemente la frente de Saga y dirigiéndose tímidamente a Kanon preguntó- ¿usted cómo se siente, señor?

-Yo... pues... sobreviviré... pero _por favor,_ ayuden a mi hermano... yo no necesito nada... de verdad, díganme que lo van a curar...

Kalia asintió y le hizo una seña a Ban para que llevara de inmediato a Saga al Sanatorio y mientras tanto ella ayudó a Kanon a incorporarse y lo recostó en la cama, donde le llevó ropa y se dispuso a revisarlo para atender sus heridas.

-Valla, señor -dijo ella cuando le revisaba la espalda- ... está lleno de moretones y de... estas pequeñas heridas... no sangran, pero tampoco están sanas, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a la Fuente...

-No es necesario, te aseguro que hay otros de nosotros que lo necesitan más que yo...

-Pero ¿qué fue lo que les sucedió? -continuó ella limpiando cuidadosamente los cortes del cuerpo del gemelo.

-Fueron los espectros... sin embargo yo estoy bien, los malditos se ensañaron con mi hermano y con el caballero de Piscis... -Kalia dejó de limpiar las heridas como si la hubieran paralizado- _ellos _les decían que era el castigo justo porque ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para asesinar a Ares cuando aún habitaba el cuerpo de mi hermano... así que eso, aunado a su participación en la última batalla contra Hades, los puso en una posición muy comprometedora delante de los dioses... además en el lugar donde estábamos, nuestros cosmos estaban bloqueados y no podíamos defendernos... al menos no de la misma forma...

-¿Y cómo está el otro caballero? -preguntó la mujer con un hilo de voz, refiriéndose a Aphrodite.

-No lo sé... antes de que el cosmo de Hades nos guiara a la salida, los habían trasladado fuera de sus encierros para otra sesión de tortura... por la forma en que se reían los espectros... pensé que habían logrado destruir sus almas, pero gracias a la diosa desperté con Saga a mi lado... espero que el Piscis también haya vuelto... -y dirigiéndose hacia la amazona le dijo casi dormido- estás empapada... cuidado y te enfermas...

-Usted no se preocupe por mi, señor... estoy bien... descanse por favor... -terminó ella recostando la cabeza del hombre en la almohada. Kanon se veía evidentemente agotado y soltaba las palabras haciendo una gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido, Kalia al verlo, decidió no provocarle más cansancio con una charla desagradable acerca de la amarga experiencia que acababan de vivir, así que continuó con su labor, hasta que lo dejó debidamente vendado y arropado descansando en su lecho, sin embargo se dirigió de inmediato al Templo Principal para dar su parte de la situación y averiguar un poco más del estado de salud de los demás caballeros dorados.

Pero sobre todo quería conocer la suerte del doceavo caballero.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Tauro<strong>

-ALGOR... CUIDADO!

La situación con Aldebarán se había vuelto insostenible, aparentemente tenía problemas para ver y había caído presa de una terrible crisis de pánico, sí, volver a la vida después de pasar varios meses en un limbo en el reino de los muertos era terrible. El recuento de los daños era cuantioso, un caballero de bronce inconciente, dos plateados heridos y una amazona a punto de perder su ecuanimidad en cualquier momento, eso sin contar los daños a la estructura del templo y los muebles destrozados.

La amazona de Columbo, se mantenía atrincherada detrás de lo que quedaba de una columna caída cuando sintió a su compañera de Ofiuco.

_Dhorte_ -era Shaina comunicándose con la amazona vía cosmo- _veo que tienen problemas y buda no está en casa, así que nos encargaremos nosotros de Capricornio... controlen ustedes al toro..._

_No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Shaina... esto está que arde literalmente... vallan con la diosa..._

Un golpe repentino a una velocidad impresionante, dirigido directamente a la quijada de Aldaberán, tiró noqueado al gigantesco hombre al suelo, esto ante la mirada atónita de los caballeros que trataban inútilmente de controlarlo.

-¿Se salió de control la mole? - Milo de escorpión lucía magnífico, enfundado en su bella armadura dorada, con una sonrisa de lado, mientras revisaba los ojos del aturdido caballero de Tauro.

-Señor Milo -suspiró la amazona de Columba- es... es maravilloso tenerlo de vuelta...

-Cuando llegamos, estaba a punto de bajar la escalinata enfundado en su armadura -renegó Anaya, quien llegó corriendo detrás del octavo caballero- valla que tuvieron verdaderos problemas aquí... esto es un desastre -terminó la amazona haciendo un rápido inventario visual a su alrededor.

-Alde... grandote... despierta... vamos -dijo Milo dándole cachetadas a su compañero- estás desnudo y hay dos hermosas chicas presentes... ¿no te da verguenza?... porque la verdad a mi si…

Anaya rodeó los ojos detrás de la máscara _…típico de Milo…_ pero la verdad en el fondo estaba feliz de tenerlo de nuevo allí…

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Capricornio<strong>

Al igual que otros de sus compañeros, Shura de Capricornio sentía que le había caído parte del inframundo sobre la cabeza; para ese momento en que despertó, debido al alboroto general perpretado por amazonas y guerreros corriendo por doquier, su cuerpo estaba entumido y el frío le calaba los huesos desde dentro, sus ojos no lograban acostumbrarse a la poca claridad y podía sentir todas y cada una de las heridas que había recibido en el otro lado.

Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que tenía, llamó a su armadura y se cubrió con ella para soportar un poco el frío, el trauma de volver a la vida era tan fuerte, que cualquiera se hubiera vuelto loco, sin embargo su poderoso autocontrol, desarrollado a travez de los años de entrenamiento, no lo dejó caer en la desesperación.

Cuando Shaina y Nachi llegaron, él deseaba con todas sus pocas fuerzas que lo ayudaran a recostarse en un lugar más cómodo que el suelo, para dormir a pierna suelta hasta la próxima guerra de Titanes contra Olímpicos.

-Shura… Shura de Carpricornio –su nombre lo escuchaba en labios de una mujer, quien seguramente lo sacudía de los hombros, hablaba en griego, pero él solo le entendió su nombre, la verdad el único idioma que reconocía en ese momento era el español.

La voz de ella se le hacía cada vez más lejana, tenía tanto sueño y frío que no le importaba que Hades le cayera encima… solo quería dormir…

-Shura de Capriconio –insitió Shaina, pero él la escuchaba en la lejanía y sólo pudo responderle una sarta de incoherencias en español.

-¿¡Shulana!?... y ¿a este qué le pasa? –dijo Shaina furiosa, ante la risa del caballero de bronce que la asistía- Nachi, si lo puedes cargar con todo y armadura, es mejor que lo llevemos al sanatorio, éste tipo definitivamente está delirando…

Shura, mientras tanto se dejó llevar por el delicioso divagar de la inconciencia, como si su alma libre, estuviera fuera de ese cuerpo que le escocía… y en ese momento sus bellos ojos de esmeralda, no vieron más que oscuridad…

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Acuario<strong>

-Maestro… maestro Camus…

Hyoga entró como esperpento buscando por toda la onceava casa a su amado maestro de Acuario, mientras por el frente entraban Orpheo y Babel de forma sigilosa, temiendo encontrarse en cualquier momento con una ráfaga que los convirtiera en una maqueta de hielo.

-Señor Camus –decía Orpheo caminando con todos sus sentidos alerta, esperando una mala reacción al regreso, como el que tuvo el guardián de Tauro, sin embargo al final del pasillo, se encontraron al francés recostado a una columna, mientras era auxiliado por Hyoga.

-Quédense a cuidarlo, yo buscaré algo que ponerle –los plateados arquearon las cejas, por la prepotencia del cisne al darles una orden, lo cual captó de inmediato Hyoga- … por favor señores- terminó con un gesto de respeto con la cabeza.

Orpheo entonces se acuclilló al lado del señor de Acuario, quien estaba casi inconciente, sin embargo lograba decir algunas palabras sueltas… en francés! Cuando Hyoga volvió con unos pantalones y camisa de dormir, lo cubrieron bien para llevarlo lo antes posible al sanatorio. Como Babel era el más corpulento de los tres, cargó con cuidado al dorado y salieron por la escalinata en medio del aguacero, el cual se hacía más copioso conforme corría la madrugada.

En medio de la escalinata hacia el templo principal, Camus balbuceó algo en su lengua natal que paralizó a Hyoga instantáneamente.

-Hyoga… dime que los vinos… están bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Libra<strong>

El color y la textura de su piel eran distintos, ahora era suave, sin manchas, sin arrugas. También su rostro había perdido los signos de tantos años vividos, ya no tenía la barba cana que lo caracterizaba.

Pero sus ojos eran los mismos, ellos sí habían envejecido, toda la experiencia acumulada estaba evidente en su mirar, la diosa le había permitido su cuerpo de joven otra vez para que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar lo que al parecer podría ser otra batalla divina.

Esta generación de caballeros dorados era muy particular, ya que aunque Arles les hubiera obligado a ordenarse siendo aún muy pequeños, la mayoría tenía el poder necesario para portar una armadura dorada a muy temprana edad. Además en este momento, habían cinco caballeros vistiendo armaduras divinas y eso nunca había pasado, todo lo anterior aunado al hecho de que un dios del Olimpo utilizó a un miembro de la orden como avatar.

En sus casi trecientos años de vida, nunca había visto tantas coincidencias juntas y eso solo significaba que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio<strong>

-Pasen por acá, por favor –dirigía una preocupada Marin a Aioria, quien venía cargando junto con Dhonko a su hermano mayor, el cual, prácticamente se dejaba arrastrar por los dos hombres. Aiorios estaba pálido y sudoroso, también temblaba constantemente, víctima de los escalofríos y parecía estar a punto de caer en cualquier momento.

-Acuéstenlo aquí –señaló la cuidadora, disponiendo la almohada de una cama para recibir al joven sagitario. Aioria acostó cuidadosamente a su hermano y obedeciendo a regañadientes la señal de la mujer, se retiró cuando el sanador llegó corriendo para atender a Aiorios. Marín tomó al león del brazo y junto con Dhonko, se sentaron en una salita contigua al cuarto donde minutos antes dejaron a Aiorios bajo el cuidado del personal de la Fuente.

-Aioria, sé que no hay palabras para consolarte en este momento, pero aquí estamos para apoyarte… si está de vuelta, es porque un destino maravilloso está escrito para él…

-No quiero… no quiero perderlo otra vez, maestro Dhonko –Aioria no pudo evitar el llanto y Marín lo rodeó con un abrazo fuerte, para que al menos se sintiera acompañado y ese simple gesto, el caballero del león lo agradeció desde lo más profundo de su ser, ya que en ese momento lo que temía era volver a la soledad.

Un tumulto se escuchó entrando por la misma puerta que hace un momento usaron para llevar a Aiorios. Misty traía en brazos el cuerpo de uno de ellos, envuelto en unas sábanas ensangrentadas. Fue realmente alarmante cuando uno de los sanadores salió corriendo a recibirlos para hacer una ligera revisión al caballero y su semblante se ensombreció por completo, de inmediato, dos cuidadoras, junto al mayor se dirigieron a una de las salas del fondo corriendo a toda prisa, detrás de Lacerta.

-¿Pudo ver cuál era señor Dhonko? –inquirió Marín

-No lo vi bien… ¿Asterión a cuál traían?

El caballero de plata intentó empezar a hablar en medio del caos, cuando en eso llegó Ban cargando con dificultad a Saga de Géminis y de inmediato Dhonko se puso en pie para ayudarle.

-Señor... –dijo el de bronce jadeando- lo veo mal, casi no se siente cuando respira… ¿dónde lo llevo?

Dhonko, entonces, tomó al muchacho del brazo y lo ayudó a cargar a Saga hasta el fondo, donde atendían al otro caballero que no habían identificado.

Poco después entró Babel con Camus en brazos y detrás de ellos Milo, con Aldaberán apoyado en los hombros, todos empapados por el aguacero.

-Siéntate grandote… aquí está bien –y volviendo a ver a Aioria se dirigió a ál con una gran sonrisa- GATO… ¡volviste también!... ¿cómo está Olos?

-¿Olos? –preguntó Marín

-Así le decía Mu a Aiorios, cuando era bebé –contestó el escorpión- y pues a nosotros se nos pegó… bueno a mí…

-Pues -contestó Aioria apenas audible- está...

Dhonko volvía con el semblante muy decaído en ese momento y se sentó al lado de los otros interrumpiendo al león.

-¿Qué sucede maestro? –preguntó Milo, borrando su sonrisa de la cara al ver la cara del caballero de Libra.

-Aphrodite y Saga están agonizando…

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho del Patriarca, unas horas después<strong>

-Entonces por lo que usted me dice, al parecer algunos de ellos están delicados…

-Si señora, los caballeros de Capricornio, Cáncer, Sagitario y Acuario deben recluirse en el sanatorio un tiempo, porque no pueden moverse por sus propios medios, a pesar de eso se encuentran estables y sobrevivirán sin duda, pero uno de los gemelos y Piscis están muy graves… no sé… qué será de ellos…

Sahori bajó la mirada llena de tristeza.

-En cuanto a los demás, con todo respeto señora, a mi parecer el señor Shion debería internarse también…

-Lo sé, pero no lo aceptará… preferiría ceder su cama a alguno de los chicos y dormir en el piso… conozco su corazón y ama a esos muchachos como si fueran hijos suyos…

-Sí, mi señora, aún recuerdo la forma en que los trataba cuando estaban pequeños… eran su adoración…

Sahori suspiraba cada vez que oía algo que tuviera que ver con el pasado de Shion, cuando estuvo a la cabeza de la Orden antes que Saga, esas remembranzas lograban sacarle más de una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Todos tienen golpes varios, pero manejables, las asistentes se han encargado de suturar, limpiar y curar y en este momento trabajan afanosamente en dejar las heridas bien tratadas para que puedan echarse a dormir tranquilos… señora, no debe permitirles que se levanten de sus camas, al menos en una semana…

-Eso… si va a estar difícil… -dijo ella suspirando de forma dramática, lo que la hacía ver muy graciosa- muchas gracias por su informe Eneas… ahora… ¿le puedo pedir algo?

-Por supuesto… señora –dijo el hombre inclinándose.

-Trate de que se pongan bien por favor… haré lo que me pida…

El sanador, un hombre mayor de pelo entrecano, se inclinó delante de la diosa para retirarse, dejándola a ella sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma mirando la oscuridad de la noche por la ventana.

Algo le decía a Sahori que los problemas no habían terminado, sino que _apenas _estaban por comenzar…

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, tres días después del renacimiento<strong>

-Pero que alegría verte con tan buen semblante, Camus -observó Mu al visitar a su compañero en la habitación que les habían reservado a algunos de los caballeros dorados, quienes aún no se recuperaban de las consecuencias físicas de su estancia en el otro mundo, en donde estuvieron condenados por algún tiempo.

-Gracias... ¿Mu de Aries, verdad? -contestó Camus amablemente, quien permanecía con el torso y el brazo izquierdo vendados- es que realmente después de que nos fuimos a entrenar fuera del Santuario, nos vimos poco... pero si te recuerdo de cuando niños... muy gratos recuerdos por cierto…

-Pero no es tarde para conocernos mejor, caballero de Acuario... me encantaría que conversemos acerca de algunos libros que no he podido comentar con nadie y que me encantaría analizar algún día, sé que te gustan los libros

-Claro que sí, será un placer -terminó Camus con una reverencia de cabeza, que era lo único que realmente podía mover sin que le doliera.

Mu después de despedirse, dejó a Camus continuar con la lectura de "La dama de las Camelias" que tenía en las manos y dirigió una mirada rápida a la habitación, con el objetivo de encontrar al caballero de Géminis, quien también estaba delicado.

El salón era lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar a todos los miembros convalecientes de la Orden Dorada. Camus era quien se encontraba más cerca de la puerta y después de permanecer dos días en estado de semi-inconciencia, se había comenzado a recuperar con buen ritmo de sus heridas; tres costillas y una pierna rotas y un brazo dislocado. En la cama contigua se encontraba Shura, un poco más delicado que Camus, tenía contusiones en todo el cuerpo y permanecía con sedantes para mantenerlo tranquilo, al lado de este (y de forma muy irónica, pensó Mu) estaba Aiorios durmiendo. Al fondo, habían colocado a Saga a la derecha y a Aphrodite a la izquierda, éste último grave e inconsciente desde que volvieron a la vida. El caballero de Aries, se dirigió entonces al final del salón acercándose a cada cama para revisar el estado de sus compañeros.

Aiorios se veía durmiendo muy tranquilo, mientras que Aphrodite si tenía señales evidentes de sufrimiento, la piel bañada en sudor y constantes temblores en el cuerpo. Para Mu, Aphrodite era prácticamente alguien desconocido, sin embargo consideraba a todos y cada uno de los caballeros dorados como hermanos, así que ver al peliceleste en tan mal estado, le llenaba de profunda tristeza, por eso, buscó en el armario de la habitación un par de mantas y arropó al muchacho tratando de brindarle algo de calor, antes de ir a visitar a Saga.

-Que la diosa te brinde su fortaleza caballero de Piscis, debes salir adelante, no te conozco, pero si he escuchado de ti y sé lo poderoso que puedes ser, por eso no debes dejarte vencer por lo que te hicieron en el otro lado, no le des gusto a _ellos_... -Aphrodite se revolvió en sueños como única respuesta a las palabras de Mu, quien de inmediato se dirigió a la cama de Saga.

Saga se encontraba dormido, se le veía tranquilo y su respiración era acompasada, lo que significaba un gran avance con respecto al día en que volvieron y habían llevado al geminiano muy mal herido, el poder de recuperación de su hermano mayor era asombroso, igual que todo él. Con cuidado se acercó al peliazul y lo observó largo rato, tratando de recordar el rostro del adolescente de hacía quince años atrás. Y como si Saga supiera que lo estaban observando, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con las bellas esmeraldas de Mu.

-Hola -dijo el lemuriano algo serio.

-Hola... - Saga había soñado tanto tiempo con tener a Mu al frente para decirle tantas cosas, que en ese momento simplemente se quedó mudo, tener al frente a su hermano pequeño convertido en un hombre tan parecido a su padre, con un cosmo tan desarrollado, era sorprendente.

El lemuriano suspiró y volvió a ver a la cama del lado, justo donde yacía Aiorios.

-Padre... está vivo ¿lo sabías?

Saga no pudo evitar que un camino de lágrimas comenzara a brotar de sus ojos y el temblor en su pecho desnudo provocado por los sollozos, dejó ver al menor, el dolor que su hermano sentía por todo lo que había pasado. Mu tenía rabia por el asesinato de Shion, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Saga no tenía la culpa y por eso no pudo evitar enternecerse con la reacción que éste tuvo con la noticia que acababa de darle acerca de su padre.

Por la forma en que se acercó a él, Saga pensó que Mu no iba a perdonarlo, pero el lemuriano reaccionó como no se lo esperaba y lo abrazó como lo hacía cuando eran niños y tenía sueño, ocultando la cara en su abundante cabello azul, a la espera de que el gemelo lo paseara hasta que caía dormido en sus brazos.

-Saga... hermano… te he extrañado _tantísimo_…

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, una semana después del renacimiento<strong>

Para ese momento, todos los dorados que habían sido recluídos en el sanatorio, se encontraban fuera, hospedados en el Templo Principal, terminando de recuperarse de sus heridas*. Todos a excepción de Saga y Aphrodite.

Después de la visita de Mu, Saga había mejorado notablemente, debido a que la motivación para continuar luchando, era aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindaba para recuperar el tiempo perdido al lado de su amada familia y aunque no le permitían salir del sanatorio, se sentía feliz de recibir a su padre y hermanos todos los días en su habitación, es cierto, aún era difícil que todos se sintieran cómodos en una conversación, pero el solo hecho de estar cerca, había alivianado poco a poco el ambiente familiar.

Para esos días el único que se mantenía sin cambios, era el caballero de Piscis, quien aún permanecía inconciente, sin embargo ese día su salud comenzó a irse de pique.

Los sanadores decían que la causa del desmejoramiento en la salud de Afro era que su sangre se había vuelto tan tóxica que su cuerpo buscaba expulsarla, por supuesto que tampoco sabían cómo curarlo. Esa tarde mandaron a llamar a Máscara de urgencia, debido a que el muchacho empeoró notoriamente en las últimas horas. Con premura y tan rápido como sus lesiones le permitían, recorrió los pasillos que formaban el laberinto de habitaciones del sanatorio, al final del último pasillo, donde habían trasladado a Aphrodite, debido a la caída de su condición.

Cuando llegó a la habitación del caballero de Piscis se sorprendió de la palidez tan marcada de su rostro, porque ni siquiera cuando se le había ido la mano sometiéndose a los efectos de algún veneno, se le vio tan decaído... y eso no era lo peor, su cabello perdió el hermoso color de cielo, tornándose casi blanco, pero lo que hizo a Angello estar a punto de gritar fue ver el delgado camino que delineaban las gotas carmesí que salían de los ojos, y oídos del muchacho.

Cuidadoras y sanadores, corrían por ayudar al caballero piscis para que no se desangrara, mientras las cuidadoras aplicaban paños de hierbabuena en la frente, los sanadores sometían el cuerpo a la energía de sus cosmos curadores, pero el muchacho no respondía a ninguno de los tratamientos.

-¿Por qué no hacen algo más efectivo?... un aguijonazo en el pecho, eso puede funcionar... -dijo desesperado Máscara.

Eneas, el sanador más viejo y por lo tanto el de más experiencia, se sentó agotado en el silloncito de la habitación tratando de recuperar fuerzas para continuar aplicando la energía al caballero.

-Señor, para nosotros también es un riesgo atenderlo, cualquier tacto con su piel o su sangre es mortal, necesito que lo comprenda... hacemos todo lo posible...

Qué impotente se sintió entonces el caballero de Cáncer.

* * *

><p>-¿Dices que tiene que ver con el estado del árbol Angello? –Shion había llegado a la habitación de Piscis en cuanto se enteró de que el muchacho estaba mal.<p>

-Estoy casi seguro, maestro. Parece que el destino del caballero Piscis está ligado a ese abedul, y el árbol está muerto… ahora...

La mirada de Shion se llenó de evidente tristeza, sabía que el muchacho estaba sufriendo, se veía en la forma en que se revolvía en la cama, y en los débiles gemidos que emitía.

-Hablaré con Atena... –fue lo más que pudo decir y acercándose al oído del enfermo le susurró- Kris… sé mejor que nadie que para ti no ha sido fácil, pero…-Shion suspiró afligido- aunque no me creas, te quiero como a un hijo… no te vallas, por favor… te lo suplico… te necesitamos aquí, antes que cualquier cosa, eres un caballero Dorado y no debes rendirte- diciendo esto, salió de la habitación muy preocupado por el estado del chico con el objetivo de dirigirse en busca de la diosa, para encontrar alguna solución en conjunto, si es que la había.

Al salir del sanatorio, tuvo frente a él la vista completa de lo que fuera el hermoso jardín exterior de la doceava casa, por lo que el Patriarca se percató de la gravedad de la situación: las rosas, cuya vida dependía del cosmo del doceavo guardián, estaban muertas y el lugar continuaba siendo tierra árida, señal inequívoca de que el guardián de la doceava casa estaba realmente mal, ¿cómo no lo había visto?...el caballero de piscis se estaba muriendo y no lo había visto…¿que clase de Patriarca era?

* * *

><p><strong>Tres horas después<strong>

Aphrodite no mejoraba, a pesar de que el personal del sanatorio hacía lo que podía. Shaina y Dhonko se le habían unido más tarde a MM, para ayudar a hacer guardia. Mu llegó después de un rato con un frasco de extracto de belladona para calmar un poco la ansiedad del enfermo, porque para entonces los sanadores no habían podido hacer nada por tranquilizarlo.

Conforme pasaba la noche, otros miembros de la orden llegaron al sanatorio, ya sea para ayudar o simplemente para dar su apoyo, Shaka, por ejemplo se apostó al lado del muchacho con toda la intención de ayudarle a controlar su respiración y tranquilizarlo un poco.

Cerca de la media noche, Atena apareció en el umbral de la habitación. Despacio se fue acercando al enfermo y con su mano brillante de cosmo lo revisó despacio, cuando llegó al pecho del muchacho le colocó la mano y lo apretó fuerte, mientras hacía brillar su cosmo intensamente, lo que hizo que él gimiera un poco. Una vez terminó aquel ritual, bajó la cabeza y se dirigió al grupo.

-No puedo hacer más…él no quiere seguir…lo siento –la diosa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Piscis, un rato después…<strong>

MALDITO ÁRBOL! –Máscara apoyaba sus gritos con un par de patadas al tronco seco del abedul- ESTA ES TU VENGANZA…LO DEJASTE QUE SE MURIERA! –luego cayó rendido, sollozando a los pies del gigante- …le dolía mucho lo que te pasó... le dolía todo lo que hizo, lo que _él_ lo hizo hacer y tú no lo escuchaste... ESPÍRITU DE MIERDA… ahora no hay nada que pueda salvarlo… ¡nada!... oiste… qué te costaba perdonarlo... hablarle siquiera... recordarle su nombre...

Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento, que la mejor forma de desquitarse con el universo era culpando al abedul sagrado de la desgracia de perder a una de las únicas dos personas que había amado en toda su miserable existencia. Se sentía frustrado porque todo lo que habían intentado falló, impotencia porque había perdido su cosmo y parecía que no lo iba a recuperar nunca, ansiedad porque los acontecimientos se mantenían igual y no había un giro inesperado que arreglara todo y miedo, porque su amigo se moría y no sabía qué pasaría con él cuando sucediera...

Mientras el caballero de cáncer se desquitaba con el abedul, una mariposa noctámbula revoloteaba buscando algo de néctar para alimentarse esa noche y lo encontró, en unos capullos de rosa aquamarina que habían brotado en un rincón del jardín de piscis.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_Bueno, se me hizo un poquitín largo, pero había muchas situaciones de por medio que no quería dejar sueltas para el próximo y otras que si necesitaba comenzar, gracias por sus comentarios y me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido hasta ahora. _

_*Me tienen paciencia, próximamente van a desarrollarse más las relaciones entre la gente de la Orden, pero por ahora, los doraditos tienen que recuperarse._

_En uno de los reviews me preguntan si la historia es yaoi, bueno pues, sinceramente en este momento no lo tengo claro ni yo, lo que sucede es que este relato no es romántico, creo que eso del romance no se me da muy bien. Realmente la historia trata de la vuelta a la vida de los caballeros dorados y pues, el amor vendrá, pero como les dije, no es mi motivo central. No tengo nada en contra del yaoi, de hecho he leído fics maravillosos en ese género y no lo descarto para este fic, pero como les cuento, no es el centro de la historia, por eso no he puesto una advertencia. Eso sí, les garantizo que por una cuestión de respeto hacia mis propias convicciones, nunca relataré acerca de relaciones incestuosas u hombres embarazados, lo siento, nada en contra de quien lo escribe o lo disfruta, pero yo no lo comparto y por lo tanto tampoco lo leo o lo escribo._

_Un abrazo como siempre, Shakary_


	5. No hay oscuridad más profunda

Nota obligatoria: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

_Nota:_

_En este capítulo me devuelvo y regreso en la línea de tiempo, traté de que no fuera confuso por medio de los subtítulos… un abrazo._

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**No hay oscuridad más profunda, que cuando está a punto de amanecer**

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Sahori, ocho días después del renacimiento, once de la noche<strong>

Hacía unas cuatro horas, Shion le informó que el estado de salud de su caballero de Piscis iba de mal en peor, y que al parecer tenía que ver con la muerte de un "árbol sagrado" que se encontraba en el jardín interno de la doceava casa, el cual guardaba las memorias de los caballeros que habían fallecido como guardianes de ese templo. Al parecer este abedul formaba parte de todos los ritos propios de la Casa de Piscis y estaba allí desde los primeros registros de la Orden, nadie sabía cuando nació o cómo llegó allí.

Pero ¿qué importancia tenía esto para la Orden? ¿Por qué la vida de un caballero dorado estaba ligada de esa forma a un árbol de abedul? ¿Era ese árbol, solo un contenedor espiritual o quizá los caballeros Piscis lo sacralizaron sin motivo alguno? O… ¿simplemente era una cuestión de apego sentimental?

Sahori no estaba dispuesta a perder la vida de un caballero dorado por razones como esas, además todo el asunto le parecía muy perturbador, así que decidió consultar con la única que podría saber todo al respecto; la diosa Deméter.

Y es que nunca antes, había intentado comunicarse directamente con alguno de los Olímpicos, pero le parecía que la situación lo ameritaba, así que se dedicó a despejar la mente y a concentrarse en la figura de la diosa de la vegetación y la fertilidad. Y en un hecho sin precedentes, Deméter respondió.

Llevaba meditando un rato sin que sucediera nada y pensó que no lograría el contacto, hasta que sintió el enorme cosmo acercándose a ella. De repente, tenía frente a sí una mujer bellísima con ojos ámbar, que no dejaba de brillar con una luz blanca que la hacía ver etérea, casi fantasmal. Deméter poseía un larguísimo cabello verde que caía en una cascada de rizos hasta el suelo, y los traía peinados primorosamente con algunas trenzas y adornado con flores blancas, dispuestas en forma aleatoria, venía vestida con un peplo verde y su aroma era el del más exquisito campo de flores.

-Mi querida niña…

-Adorada Deméter _Anesidora*_, diosa de los dones de la tierra y la fertilidad… bienvenida seas… -contestó Sahori con una reverencia.

-Respondo a tu llamado Atena _Partenos_, diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría... es un placer volverte a ver, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos una frente a la otra... sobrina…

-Sí, lo sé… desgraciadamente nuestra familia ha vivido en guerra desde que el hombre apareció en esta tierra…

-Diferencia de criterios… diría yo… posiciones irreconciliables… unos aman a los hombres como tú, otros los detestan, como Ares y a otros no nos interesan…

Atena guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, su tía tenía razón, esa guerra sería eterna.

-No creo que me hayas invocado para hablar de nuestra familia… y sus... dificultades para comunicarse… sobrina…

-No señora… con humildad solicito un favor de su parte; uno de mis caballeros dorados está agonizando y su destino está ligado al de un abedul que se considera sagrado en la tradición de su casa, quería saber si usted sabía algo al respecto…

-Ese árbol, es uno de los tres existentes que mantienen el ciclo natural en la Tierra, la muerte de uno de ellos significa un cambio drástico en el equilibrio total del planeta y en este momento además del árbol de Piscis, solo quedan el Roble de Thor en Asgard y el Cedro Dorado, en Persia; cada uno data de la Era del Mito y tu Abedul Sagrado, fue cultivado en este Santuario, específicamente en la doceava casa, para que gozara de tu protección. Desde entonces, cada caballero Piscis es su guardián y al morir, su conciencia mantiene y fortalece la vitalidad de ese árbol.

-Pero entonces… ¿por qué… el Abedul Sagrado murió?

-Lo que sucedió en esta generación, es que tu caballero Piscis perdió el ligamen con el gran Abedul siendo muy niño y la conciencia de Amadeo de Piscis, su maestro, solamente pudo mantenerlo vivo durante poco tiempo, realmente el abedul no ha muerto del todo aún, pero si tu caballero no puede alimentarlo con su cosmo, sí perecerá...

-¿Por qué pasó eso?

-Le arrebataron la inocencia siendo muy pequeño y desde entonces, perdió la pureza de su alma…

-¿Por qué no interveniste? –reclamó Sahori con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque tu Santuario estaba bajo el dominio de Ares y yo no tengo el poder para enfrentarlo… - y entregándole una pequeña semilla roja a Sahori le dijo- plántala en su pecho y si es digno, la conexión florecerá con su energía y la tuya… y estoy segura que se salvarán los dos…

-Y… si la semilla no retoña…

-Inevitablemente morirán, es lo único que puedo hacer, mi querida sobrina, lo siento…

Poco después de eso, la reencarnación de Atena corría por los pasillos del Templo Principal hasta la habitación donde el caballero de Piscis, se batía en una terrible batalla contra la Parca.

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho del Patriarca<strong>

Shion se encontraba prácticamente echado en la silla de cuero que estaba detrás del antiguo escritorio de roble. Después de que Atena intentara sin éxito ayudar al caballero Piscis, se sintió tan derrotado que decidió enclaustrarse en su despacho.

Encerrado en sus pensamientos jugueteaba con una copa de plata que estaba a medio llenar de vino dulce, dibujando la circunferencia del borde con sus largos dedos, mientras que con la otra mano se sobaba la suave piel de su barbilla tratando de repasar una y otra vez los sucesos que había vivido en los últimos tiempos, buscando una explicación lógica al deterioro de salud, sufrido solamente por Aphrodite.

Había intentado por todos los medios que Saga le contara lo sucedido en la dimensión en la que estuvieron encerrados los últimos meses, después de la batalla con Hades, pero su hijo era un hombre testarudo, al igual que Helena, su madre y se negó rotundamente a darle detalles, ya que aparentemente, Aphrodite le pidió que no contara nada.

Bueno... Saga era un hombre de palabra y eso era una virtud digna de reconocerse, sin embargo, no tenía tacto para decir las cosas y había sido poco diplomático (por no decir que insolente) al comunicarle a la diosa su decisión de mantener el secreto a salvo.

Sus hijos gemelos tenían un carácter fuerte y orgulloso, sobre todo si se les comparaba con el pequeño Mu, quien había heredado la dulzura de May, su madre, aquella bellísima lemuriana de cabellos lilas, de la cual se enamoró como un adolecente y cuyo recuerdo él guardó en su mente y en su corazón como el más valioso de los tesoros... y cómo desearía que estuviera acompañándole en este momento.

_Mi querida May, si supieras cuánto te necesito ahora…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ocho días antes, la noche del renacimiento<strong>

Tal y como les había ordenado Misty, corrió junto con su compañero de equipo Nachi, hasta la sexta casa, de camino se toparon con el caballero de Aries, quien traía al pequeño Kiki de la mano brincando de la felicidad.

-¿Caballero de Aries?... señor Mu de Aries... ¿es usted? -preguntó Nachi asombrado.

-Mi maestro ha vuelto Shaina -dijo a todas voces el pequeño aprendiz- mira, mira Shaina... está igual... es mi maestro... ¡no es un fantasma... no es un fantasma!

-No la aturdas Kiki... señorita, Nachi... soy Mu de Aries, un placer conocerlos..

Shaina sonrió por debajo de la máscara y le agradeció a esta que los demás caballeros no pudieran observar sus ojos llorosos, aunque no lo aceptara, Kiki le despertaba lo más parecido a un instinto maternal–me llamo Shaina de Ofiuco, señor Mu…

-Señor Mu... ¿se encuentra usted bien? –preguntó Nachi.

El lemuriano asintió con la cabeza sonriendo suavemente a la vez que revolvía los cabellos de fuego de su aprendiz -¿son catorce cosmos, verdad?- dijo Mu mirando la escalinata hacia arriba, en el momento en que llegaron a su templo Dante y Aracné, quienes se quedaron paralizados al observar al imponente caballero enfundado en su armadura dorada.

-Señor Mu -intervino Dante- ¿cómo se siente?

-Le preguntaba a la amazona –dijo ignorando la pregunta de Dante, sin dejar de mirar hacia la escalinata - si efectivamente se han sentido catorce cosmos dorados...

Shaina al escucharlo, se echó una risilla, segura de que Mu ya había olvidado su nombre, ya que escuchó por allí que el caballero de Aries era sumamente distraído.

-Sí, así es señor -contestó Aracné presuroso.

-Podrá ser posible que… _él_ haya vuelto -murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás- caballeros, señorita –continuó recordando de repente que estaba acompañado –Kiki, necesito ir al Templo Principal, quédate a ayudar a los demás –Mu se acuclilló para estar a la altura del niño- te prometo que hablaremos largo y tendido cuando amanezca… primero tengo que verificar algo...

-Pero falta mucho para que salga el Sol… -protestó el niño al tiempo que veía a su maestro desaparecer de repente.

En cuanto a Mu, él tenía muy claro hacia donde se dirigía y segundos después apareció frente a la puerta de la habitación del Patriarca, aspirando profundamente para tomar valor, caminó unos pocos pasos hacia el aposento y pudo constatar que había mucha gente reunida allí. Sigiloso entró y lo primero que vio en la cama, fue un lemuriano de cabello verde; su padre Shion.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer día del renacimiento<strong>

Las risas de dos hombres se escuchaban fuera de la habitación del Patriarca. Después de quince años de no estar con él, por fin Mu pudo reunirse con su amado padre.

-Siempre te asustaba con ese asunto de que un… zombie te iba a comer la panza –Shion casi no podía hablar porque tenía algunas costillas quebradas y al reírse le escocían de dolor, pero aún así no quería dejar pasar un minuto sin conversar con su "pequeño hombre", quien ya era todo un veinteañero.

-Si… me acuerdo… acostumbraba a leer esas tonterías en revistas de historietas… por cierto que cuando… todos se fueron, encontré un puñado en la tercera casa, las que aún conservo conmigo –Mu estaba sentado en el borde de la cama en la que se encontraba recostado Shion, el pelilila tenía el torso vendado y de vez en cuando buscaba una posición más cómoda, pero se sentía tan contento de tener allí a su padre, que no le daba importancia al dolor.

-Y a propósito de historias de zombies… ¿Kanon... qué tal está?

-Está bien, sin embargo el pobre también padece este agotamiento que nos mantiene a todos tan aletargados, tiene heridas, pero nada de consideración… Eneas dice que no hay de qué preocuparse…

Shion asintió complacido y se relajó, recostando la cabeza sobre la almohada –tengo… tanto que compartir con ustedes, tanto… de qué hablar… mi temor más grande es volverlos a perder… ¿cómo está Saga? -Mu guardó silencio, pero la perturbación en su cosmo, fue evidente para el Patriarca –habla con la verdad Mu…

Mu suspiró, ya que no quería darle preocupaciones a su padre.

-Delicado… pero estable, hoy lo fui a ver, sigue inconsciente y ha tenido algo de fiebre...

Shion se volvió a recostar en la almohada, estaba agotado –lo sé por la diosa que va a estar bien- dijo suspirando –si nos permitió volver es porque tiene grandes planes para nosotros...

-Padre yo… me siento muy mal por no… haber intervenido por Saga en el "otro mundo"…

-No debes sentirte agobiado, lo que has hecho lo has hecho bien y estoy muy orgulloso de ti… hijo mío… -dijo Shion casi arrastrando las palabras, a la vez que los ojos se le cerraban sin remedio- lo siento pero… no puedo… mantenerme…

Mu arropó a su padre y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente en el momento en que Shion se quedaba profundamente dormido otra vez.

-Ya habrá tiempo, padre… yo también estoy orgulloso de ti…

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Géminis, dos días después del Renacimiento<strong>

Cuando se despertó, dos días después, no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, "_esto no es el Santuario Marino"_. Se sentía un poco más descansado, pero sumamente confundido, estaba en una habitación sencilla, cuyo único mueble era un camón antiguo de dosel, en el que él se encontraba recostado y un viejo armario, las sábanas que lo cubrían olían a limpio y estaba lleno de vendajes que parecían recién hechos, definitivamente alguien lo estaba cuidando.

-Buenos días, señor Kanon –le preguntó una amazona, quien recordó, fue la que le ayudó la noche que volvieron- ¿se siente un poco mejor?

-Si… si gracias… eres muy amable –le había llamado mucho la atención que la muchacha parecía más madura que el resto de las amazonas al hablar, tenía un andar elegante y además llevaba el cabello celeste recogido en un moño alto, cosa que no había visto en ninguna otra.

Al verlo revisando todos los rincones de la habitación, ella se apresuró a aclararle un poco el panorama.

-Se encuentra en la casa de géminis, esta es la habitación principal, y bueno –dijo señalándole las heridas- estaba lleno de golpes y algunos cortes en todo el cuerpo, traje un sanador para que lo revisara y parece que sobrevivirá, de hecho fue él quien hizo estos últimos vendajes…

-Oh… te lo agradezco mucho… –contestó Kanon, realmente impresionado por la soltura de la chica al expresarse- ¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?

-Sí señor, soy Kalia, amazona plateada de Corona… hemos tenido mucho trabajo estos días… y parece que olvidé presentarme, disculpe mis modales... -dijo reverenciando algo cansada.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado… y tú… deberías descansar… –Kanon sintió de inmediato el llamado del hambre en su estómago como un rugido, debido a lo cual la amazona soltó una risilla de tono cristalino– que pena contigo Kalia, la verdad es que sí me muero del hambre y te agradecería algo de comer…

-No soy buena cocinera, por eso le traje algo del Templo Principal… el Patriarca ordenó que se preparen cinco comidas al día, tres principales y dos meriendas a horas establecidas, quiere que comamos todos juntos, en el gran comedor...

Kanon se volvió con cara de asombro hacia la puerta donde ella se recostaba.

-¿Ya tenemos Patriarca?¿Quién... quién es? –dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

-Ah señor, un hombre maravilloso… el gran Patriarca Shion...

De los ojos abiertos como platos de Kanon, comenzó a brotar de forma descontrolada un camino de lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Aldaberán, tres días después del Renacimiento<strong>

-¿Todo mejor Aldaberán?

-Pues sí, solamente muy apenado por lo sucedido...

Aldaberán de Tauro, apoyaba su gigantesca mole en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, que se le había asignado en el Templo Principal, tenía la cabeza vendada y la barbilla con un enorme moretón, cortesía de Milo. Shaka, mientras tanto, se había dado a la tarea de visitar a sus compañeros con dos propósitos; primero conocerlos físicamente y segundo, comprender lo mejor posible, la forma de ser de los otros dorados.

-¿Por qué apenarse por algo que has hecho de forma inconsciente? Tuviste una falla normal en tu sistema, que te llevó a un momento hipnótico, provocado por el trauma extraordinario de volver a este Samsara, no es lógico avergonzarse…

Aldaberán enarcó las cejas y no supo qué decir.

-En fin, solamente quería conocer tu estado físico y emocional ahora que ya estas descansado… buenas tardes caballero….

Y así como vino, Shaka volteó sobre sus talones y se dispuso a irse.

-Hey… espera –después de salir del aturdimiento mental que le habían dejado el par de frases que intercambió con el Virgo, decidió que sería muy interesante hablar con él, Shaka por su parte se devolvió sobre sus pasos y aceptó gustoso la invitación de su compañero a quedarse, Aldaberán le parecía un hombre agradable y gentil y tal vez podrían convertirse en buenos amigos -¿te gustan las películas Shaka?

-Yo… pues… nunca… no sé…

-Entonces podemos hacer planes para el futuro… -contestó un sonriente Aldaberán –tengo a mano un diario con la cartelera…

Shaka solo respondió con una sincera sonrisa y entró a la habitación de su compañero para disfrutar de un rato de conversación con una persona que legalmente era su hermano, pero con quien _nunca_ había cruzado más que unas cuantas frases.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, habitación de los dorados, cuatro días después del Renacimiento<strong>

-Hola…

Camus levantó la mirada de su ejemplar de la "Dama de las Camelias" y se encontró de frente con Milo de Escorpión, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-_Bonjour_, Milo –contestó algo incómodo.

-Sólo quería saber cómo te encontrabas… -dijo el octavo caballero viendo para otro lado.

A Camus le extrañaba mucho la apariencia de su compañero de armas, su semblante estaba pálido y se veía ojeroso, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y daba la impresión de que sufría de ansiedad.

-Très bien, agradezco tu preocupación…

Milo sonrió de forma irónica, siempre viendo hacia donde se encontraba Aiorios, mientras tanto Camus no dejaba de mirarlo directamente, cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado en la cama, conocía al Escorpión y sabía que se moría por decirle algo.

-Además del evidente interés que despierta la presencia de Aiorios en esta habitación… ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme?

Milo lo miró y decidió hablar.

-Tuve una pésima noche… -Camus enarcó las cejas- una pesadilla… terrible…

-Viniste a decirme que tuviste una pesadilla y que estás asustado –afirmó Camus con su aire de estoicismo que hacía sentir estúpido a cualquiera.

-¡Te vi morir… y sabes qué… te lloré como un idiota…! -Milo tenía los ojos humedecidos- fue casi real… pero bueno… ya que vi que estabas bien… me retiro…

Camus se había despertado el segundo día y al hacerlo, tuvo la mala suerte de escuchar al Escorpión hablando con Aioria, acerca de la _deshonrosa_ participación en la última batalla, de los cinco caídos en las Doce Casas, llamándolos _traidores, _y eso le había dolido en lo más profundo de su ser.

Hades, ya se había vengado de ellos cinco, por eso aún permanecían en el sanatorio tratando de superar las heridas producto de las torturas recibidas por meses y eso lo sabían sus otros compañeros, ¿no había sido suficiente prueba de que habían traicionado al dios de la Muerte con tal de salvar a su diosa? ¿No acumuló Milo varios asesinatos a su haber, durante el reinado de Arles?... no, en la Orden Dorada, nadie estaba libre de culpa.

Si las cosas iban a ser así con Milo y Aioria, las dos personas más cercanas para él en el Santuario, entonces se mantendría al margen, como siempre debió ser, él era un caballero dorado, no un _socialité._

Así que sin más solo asintió con la cabeza una vez hubo finalizado el Escorpión su resumida conversación y continuó en su lectura, a tiempo que el otro se retiraba muy dolido y es que Milo no culpaba a Camus, la verdad pensaba muchas cosas negativas de su amigo, pero en el fondo lo quería y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido… quizá para siempre.

-Eres un orgulloso Camus de Acuario –Dhonko estaba cerca del caballero de los hielos y pudo escuchar la brevísima conversación entre los dos jóvenes- de esta forma _nunca_ podremos ser una Orden Dorada como se merece Atena y la humanidad… todos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte si queremos salir adelante…

-Si hay algo que no voy a tolerar ni de Milo, ni de nadie, es que me llamen traidor y discúlpeme si le contradigo maestro, pero esto es una Orden Militar, no un grupo de autoayuda, los besos y los abrazos no son necesarios entre nosotros…

-Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo, son hermanos de crianza y compañeros de armas, tienen que aprender a llevarse bien para que no cometan errores en el campo de batalla, no saben complementarse, ni siquiera se conocen, en una guerra se matarían unos a otros antes de tocarle un pelo al enemigo…

Camus frunció el ceño y miró a Dhonko casi con odio, detestaba que alguien tuviera más razón que él, sin embargo no dijo nada y continuó con la lectura, ignorando al sétimo caballero.

-_Au revoir, __maître__ –_terminó tajante el francés.

_Shion la va a tener muy, muy difícil…_ se dijo a sí mismo el viejo maestro.

* * *

><p><strong>Estudio del Patriarca, cuatro días después del renacimiento<strong>

-No puedes y no debes condenarte a una vida de soledad, sé que no es mi asunto Sahori, pero más que una diosa, eres una mujer...

-Lo sé, pero ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza -y dijo mirando a Hilda entrecerrando los ojos- por cierto... tú también eres mujer-diosa y que yo sepa no has hecho nada por buscar a alguien, o... estoy equivocada?

La peliceleste se echó a reír de forma sincera.

-_Touché... _pues realmente no creo que pueda encontrar a alguien que posea gustos como los míos...

-¿Y qué tipo de aficiones tienes que no puedes encantarle a un hombre?

-Disfruto de actividades que más bien corresponden a una mujer mucho mayor que yo, así que tendría que comprometerme con un anciano, y… no me gustan los hombres mayores de treinta, no me queda de otra que... mantenerme como hasta ahora... evitando ese tipo de encuentros...

-Mereces a un hombre que sea... algo así como un príncipe...

-¡Un príncipe! –Hilda reía con gusto por la ocurrencia de su joven amiga.

-Sí claro… joven, preparado, caballeroso, elegante y muy muy guapo...

-Sí amiga -contestó Hilda riendo- esos príncipes... _no_ existen...

Desde el interior del estudio la imagen de Hilda con Sahori, tomando el te mientras conversaban, era por lodemás hermosa y Dante de Cerbero, quien venía con un mensaje para la diosa, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para despertar del embelesamiento que le producía el efecto de la luz de la tarde, colándose a través de las amplias faldas de ambas mujeres, dejando entrever las bellas formas de sus pantorrillas.

Con un leve sonrojo, el caballero carraspeó para llamar la atención de las damas.

-Buenas tardes Dante -dijo Sahori saludando amablemente a su caballero - ¿todo está listo ya?

-Si, mi señora -dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia, un poco avergonzado de sus pensamientos anteriores- los caballeros del campo de entrenamiento de la Isla Andrómeda y de Algeria, se encuentran en el Santuario y están esperando en el Salón del Trono para ofrecerle sus respetos...

-Hilda… ¿me disculpas?

-Claro amiga, no te preocupes…

-Piensa en lo que te dije, por favor…

Hilda asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó a Sahori una dulce sonrisa; la tarea no podía ser más complicada; solamente tenía que empeñarse en encontrar a un príncipe…

* * *

><p><strong>Salón del trono<strong>

Cuando Sahori arribó al salón del Trono, se encontró con un grupo numeroso de caballeros y amazonas de plata y bronce ataviados con sus armaduras, unas más maltrechas que otras. Los maestros encargados de las Islas se adelantaron a los demás y se hincaron de inmediato delante de la diosa, gesto que imitaron los otros.

-Señora Atena Partenos, es un honor tenerla de nuevo en el sagrado Santuario –Albiore de Cefeo estaba a punto de las lágrimas ante la presencia de la niña, nunca había sentido el cosmo de la diosa y el solo hecho de verla le enternecía hasta la médula, era tan hermosa, tan delicada –los guerreros de la Isla Andrómeda nos ponemos a su servicio… y agradecemos mucho esta nueva oportunidad, mi Señora…

-Barahaim de Altar… -se presentó un atractivo moreno de ojos almendrados color ámbar- es un honor para nosotros estar de vuelta al servicio de nuestra amada diosa, el campo de Algeria se postra ante ti, amada señora…

A pesar de haber sido criada como una princesita de cuentos de hadas, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de sumisión, a excepción de Tatsumi, por supuesto, quien era más bien un viejo lamebotas.

-El honor es mío por contar con guerreros tan fieles y valiosos dentro de mi Orden, espero que puedan permanecer una temporada en el recinto para que se familiaricen con el resto de sus compañeros… Albiore, Barahaim acérquense por favor…

Los dos caballeros de plata se acercaron y no se atrevieron a subir los cinco peldaños que los separaban de su diosa, al ver ella que los hombres no iban a moverse, bajó hacia ellos y los tomó de las manos, sin importarle la cara de sorpresa de los dos maestros.

-Gracias por haber creído en mi… hasta el final –y sin que los dos dieran crédito, les dio un acogedor abrazo, como la madre que recibe a sus hijos después de mucho de no tenerlos con ella- tienen un lugar _muy_ especial en mi corazón… bienvenidos sean…

* * *

><p><strong>Escalinata de las doce casas<strong>

June de Camaleón, decidió salir a dar un paseo después de la emotiva audiencia con la diosa, la verdad estaba muy feliz de tener a su maestro y compañeros de vuelta. Claro, su felicidad sería completa en el momento en que se encontrara de nuevo con su adorado caballero de Andrómeda. Se sentía dolida con él porque nunca volvió a la Isla, a sabiendas de que ella estaba sola y pasándola mal, situación que le había descrito en unas cuantas cartas que intercambiaron en dos años, sin embargo, June era conciente de que a él tampoco la había ido bien. Cuando se enteró de que _su _dulce Shun, fue utilizado como recipiente para el espíritu de Hades, sintió que el universo completo quería arrebatárselo.

Sumida en esos pensamientos, se encaminó hacia un claro que estaba rodeado de vestigios de esculturas, columnas y mosaicos, al llegar allí escuchó voces y como nunca había estado en el Santuario, prefirió esconderse detrás de un trozo de columna que aún se mantenía en pie. En medio del claro enzacatado conversaban dos personas, mientras jugaban con una cabrita, uno era un niño pelirrojo de unos nueve años y el otro era su adorado peliverde… sin embargo no parecía ser el mismo que ella recordaba.

Shun había crecido, su rostro ya no parecía tan aniñado y su expresión perdió su dulzura característica. Su cabello, ahora tenía algunos mechones color rubí intercalados con los esmeralda. Un deseo inocontenible de encontrarse con Shun se le vino de repente, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, una voz de hombre se escuchó un poco más lejos llamando a su amado y entonces prefirió mantenerse donde estaba.

-Hey… ¿no es cierto que deberías estar en cama?

El muchacho peliverde volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido al rubio que se le acercaba por detrás –me siento bien Hyoga, no puedo seguir encerrado en un dormitorio toda mi vida, los dorados necesitan más cuidados que yo…

-Ikki no piensa igual…

El chico le hizo una mueca de fastidio a Hyoga dándole a entender que Ikki siempre se comportaba así de sobreprotector con él y que no pensaba hacerle caso.

-¡Hyoga… Hyoga! ¿viste a mi cabrita?... se llama Nube!

-¿Alguien sabe que este animalito está aquí?... digamos… tu maestro Mu –Hyoga se agachó a acariciar el animalito, quien agradeció el gesto lamiéndole la mano- las cabritas son muy lindas Kiki, pero se comen todo lo que se les pone al frente…

-Se la regaló un aldeano porque Kiki le insistió mucho en que la cuidaría, aparentemente el animalito no tiene el tamaño necesario para dejarla con vida y –Shun bajó la voz a un susurro- la iban a sacrificar…

-Bien, entonces… dadas las circunstancias voy a fingir que no sé nada… eso sí, esperemos que Kiki la mantenga alejada de las doce casas… verdad Kiki…?

Kiki asintió no muy convencido, y salió corriendo detrás de Nube que se fue a pastar por allí cerca, dejando a los dos caballeros de bronce a solas, momento que Hyoga aprovechó para hablar con su hermano.

-Volvieron los del campo de entrenamiento de Andrómeda…

-¿Todos?

-Sip… ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

-Decirle la verdad, no puedo hacer otra cosa… no debería sufrir más por mi… no puedo darle lo que ella quiere… no puedo amarla…

_No puedo amarla…_

June sintió que se mareaba, al tiempo que un dolor terrible la hizo acuclillarse con los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre y el sabor ferroso de la sangre se acumulaba en su boca, después todo se volvió oscuridad y no supo nada de Shun, hasta que despertó quince días después en el Sanatorio.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, habitación de los dorados, cinco días después del Renacimiento<strong>

Shura abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que volvieron, a los cinco días de estar en el Sanatorio. Tenía tanto tiempo de estar en la misma posición, que le costó muchísimo mover el cuello para ver qué sucedía a su alrededor.

Tratando de enfocar la imagen se encontró de repente con un par de enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban con una curiosidad tan infantil, que si no fuera porque pertenecían a un corpulento moreno que estaba sentado en la cama del lado, él hubiera jurado que eran de un niño.

-Hola –soltó el moreno - ¿te acuerdas de mi?... porque yo si te recuerdo… _amigo mio_ –le dijo en español Aiorios de Sagitario.

Shura, seguramente nunca en su vida había abierto los ojos tanto como ese día, intentó pellizcarse a sí mismo para saber si estaba dormido todavía, pero tenía el brazo derecho inmovilizado y el izquierdo adormido, su torso era una verdadera colección de moretones y cortaduras, tenía la cabeza vendada, y todo le dolió en ese momento a la vez… definitivamente, estaba despierto.

Sin poder contenerse, el llanto se le acumuló en el pecho y a la hora de sacarlo, lo único que pudo salir de su garganta fue un lastimero _perdóname…_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Aiorios se bajó de su cama y abrazó a quien siempre fue su mejor amigo sin expresar nada más que ese gesto, mientras el español se deshacía en llanto. Un rato después, Aiorios se separó del capricornio y lo miró a los ojos, tuvieron un momento de entendimiento entre ambos y eso le permitió a Shura calmar un poco los sollozos.

-Soy tan estúpido que acabé… con lo único bueno que he tenido en la vida… eres lo más… cercano… a mi hermano, Aiorios –para Shura aquello era sumamente doloroso, Aiorios, apenas un mes mayor que él, lo había aceptado en su familia cuando ambos tenían cuatro años con los brazos abiertos y desde entonces se consideraron hermanos- te traicioné y deshonré a tu familia… no tienes porqué perdonarme…

Aiorios negó con la cabeza, a la vez que le tomaba una mano al español, quien aún lloraba –te considero mi hermano y si entiendes el significado de esa palabra sabes que no hay nada que perdonar… ahora vas a comportarte como tal y me vas ayudar a adaptarme a esto- dijo el moreno sonriendo, mientras observaba su cuerpo de veintisiete años- tengo serios problemas de percepción espacial, entre otras cosas que no entiendo del todo…

Shura no pudo evitar reír en medio del llanto y apretando la mano del noveno caballero, asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, hermano… tengo que enseñarte _tantas_ cosas y _tan_ interesantes… que no sé si el leoncito va a permitirlo…

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, habitación de los caballeros dorados, seis días después del renacimiento<strong>

-Maestro Camus, es un placer poder tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros -Hyoga se encontraba al pie de la cama de su maestro, junto con Seiya y Shiryu, haciendo una ronda a todos los caballeros dorados que se encontraban internados en el Sanatorio, desgraciadamente para el cisne, Camus estaba despierto y leyendo un libro, sentado tranquilamente en su cama- lo extrañé muchísimo, señor...

Camus asintió con la cabeza y una mueca apenas perceptible que indicaba que estaba complacido con el saludo, pero que ya lo habían interrumpido lo suficiente en su lectura como para tolerarlo mucho tiempo más; la breve charla, había finalizado.

-Bueno... es una felicidad ver ese semblante sonrosado, señor Camus -continuó Seiya, quien no conocía los ademanes del maestro tan bien como Hyoga y pensaba continuar con la conversación- de verdad... de verdad... de verdad, Hyoga nos ha hablado maravillas de usted y lo digo por todos los caballeros de bronce... nos encantaría poder conocerlo mejor... -Seiya se echó una risilla- nos contó que es mejor que un aire acondicionado para calmar el bochorno…

Camus enarcó las cejas, levantó la mirada de su libro y lo cerró de golpe, mostrando un levísimo intento de sonrisa. Hyoga por su parte conocía las señales y sabía que Seiya se había pasado de la raya con ese comentario tan… ¡estúpido!

-Dice Hyoga que sus conocimientos acerca de historia, antropología, sociología y cultura son bastísimos y que es como una biblioteca humana -Seiya continuó parloteando, a pesar de que el acuariano no hizo ningún intento de comunicarse... al menos de forma evidente para el dragón y el pegaso- también nos dijo que es excelente esquiador... sabe maestro, esquiar es algo que me hubiera encantado aprender a hacer algún día... sería un honor para mí que pudiera enseñarme y...

Camus se quitó los anteojos y comenzó a mordisquear una de las patillas, mientras la habitación comenzaba a enfriarse… mala… malísima señal…

-...no sé... también me encantaría verlo alguna vez haciendo un ataúd de hielo y... tantas cosas... esto de verdad es tan emocionante... tenerlos aquí a todos... juntos... es... es impresionante... imagínese, en esta habitación...

Hyoga le hizo una señal a Shiryu, quien de inmediato comprendió y tomó a Seiya del brazo para conducirlo hacia las otras camas, mientras se despedía del caballero de Acuario con la mano y una rebozante sonrisa. Hyoga por su parte, hizo una reverencia silenciosa y se dispuso a emprender la graciosa huida. Camus se puso los anteojos y abrió el libro de nuevo para continuar su interrumpida lectura.

-¡Hyoga!

El caballero de Cisne sintió que una gota de sudor frío le resbaló por la frente.

-Mañana por la mañana salgo de aquí, a las ocho en punto estaré listo, ven por mi para ir a realizar un sondeo de los daños de la onceava casa...

Hyoga tragó saliva... podía darse por muerto...

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Ikki, esa misma noche<strong>

Un exquisito moreno dormía profundamente sobre un antiguo camastro de dosel que se había dispuesto él mismo, en la habitación más alejada del resto de los caballeros que se hospedaban en el Templo Principal, el calor era tan insoportable que el muchacho dormía con las ventanas abiertas de par en par y cubierto solamente con un pantalón negro de pijama, que se le había resbalado un poco, por lo que se dejaba ver parte de la hermosa curvatura de la cadera.

Ikki tenía el sueño pesado, sobre todo por la trabajosa rutina por la que pasaba la Orden después del regreso de los caballeros dorados, quienes aún se encontraban convalecientes, sin embargo unos golpes repentinos en su puerta lo hicieron levantarse de sopetón con las sábanas marcadas en la mejilla.

Limpiándose la saliva que se había abierto camino en su barbilla, se encaminó a trompicones hacia la puerta, preocupado de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a Shun.

-Pato!... son las once de la noche, qué querías... matarme del susto… cabrón!

-Ikki… es que yo... -Hyoga miraba hacia el suelo, traía una almohada abrazada al pecho y se veía realmente como un niño asustado- ¿me puedo quedar?

Ikki no contestó, giró sobre sus talones y tiró la puerta, pero el cisne fue más rápido y detuvo el avance de la misma con un pie -Ikki, por favor!

-Dile a tu novia noruega que te acepte en su cama y déjame a mi en paz…

-Ya fui donde ella... -dijo el rubio apenado- pero Hilda me echó…

-¿Y el pony alado o la lagartija… o el pony cuernudo?… tienes nueve hermanos más... ¿¡por qué diablo tengo que ser yo!?

-¿¡Crees que fuiste mi primera opción!? … nadie quiso recibirme…

El puchero que Ikki observó en la cara de Hyoga fue más de lo que podía resistir, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo nunca, el fénix tenía su corazoncito y se tomaba muy en serio el papel de hermano mayor, así que después de pensarlo unos instantes le respondió al cisne.

-Está bien pato… pero este es mi territorio, así que aguantas mis malos olores y mis ruidos, pero yo no tengo por qué soportar los tuyos… ¿entendido?

El cisne asintió contento y miró de forma agradecida al fénix.

-Nada de abrazos, ni charlas… ni consejos... solo dormir -terminó el fénix haciéndole una señal al otro para que pasara, de inmediato se echó en la cama boca abajo y se dispuso a roncar de nuevo.

-¿Quieres saber por qué estoy asustado? -dijo Hyoga acostado boca arriba, mientras suspiraba profundamente.

-No

-Bueno... te cuento... -el cisne suspiró de nuevo y acarició la almohada- resulta que hace unos días hubo un derrumbe en el sótano de la onceava casa...

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, siete días después del renacimiento, por la mañana<strong>

-_Monsieur_ Eneas, necesito que comprenda que no puedo aplazar más una revisión en mi templo porque aparentemente hay muchos daños.

Camus estaba sentado en la que había sido su cama los últimos siete días en la habitación que compartía con los otros dorados que estaban en recuperación, tenía el semblante muy serio y era notorio que hacía un esfuerzo tremendo por no perder los estribos.

-El onceavo templo puede esperar, mi estimado maestro Camus… su salud no ¿será que tengo que recordarle que tiene algunas fracturas y que no puede moverse si no es con muletas? Si bien es cierto la recuperación ha sido impresionante, puede sufrir una recaída y eso no sería bueno para nadie…

-Pero…

-Lo siento señor Camus, puede tener el rango más alto en la Orden, pero aquí soy yo el que manda y el Patriarca Shion, me ha solicitado que le informe de cualquiera de ustedes que no quiera aceptar el tiempo de reposo que yo sugiera…

Camus era orgulloso como solo él podía serlo y sin decir nada le hizo una señal a Hyoga para que lo acompañara y con dificultad, porque no sabía utilizar bien las muletas, se encaminó fuera de la habitación para ir a instalarse a uno de los dormitorios del Templo Principal por ocho días más. Cuando el onceavo caballero hubo salido de allí, Hyoga, quien se había quedado rezagado, le guiñó un ojo a Eneas, quien le respondió de forma cómplice el gesto, levantando el dedo pulgar.

Si había algo que Hyoga tenía que reconocerle a Ikki, era su genialidad para dar ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, ocho días después del renacimiento<strong>

Saga había dormitado toda esa tarde mientras veía moverse las hojas de un enorme manzano que se asomaba por la ventana, tenía ocho días de estar recluido en el Sanatorio bajo los cuidados del equipo de curadores y la verdad estaba harto. Normalmente era un hombre muy activo y el estar allí viendo pasar las horas muertas lo desesperaba, sin embargo tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a la rutina de trabajo-estudio-entrenamiento.

Él junto con Afro, eran los únicos dos caballeros que se mantenían aún internados, Shura y Camus fueron dados de alta el día anterior y Aiorios dos días antes. Lamentablemente el único intento de conversación que tuvo con el Sagitario se vio truncado por una acalorada discusión entre Aiorios y Aioria por la negativa de este último de perdonar a Shura por el asesinato de su hermano.

Por otro lado, los recuerdos acumulados de sus días como Patriarca, bajo el dominio de Ares, junto con el maltrato recibido por parte de los espectros, volvían a él en forma de pesadillas casi todas las noches y por eso evitaba en la medida de los posible quedarse dormido, sin embargo ese día había pasado tan aburrido que no podía evitar cabecear.

-¿Saga?

La presencia de Mu era refrescante y anhelada para él, ya que estaba muy alterado porque en los útlimos días trató, sin éxito, de mantener una charla de más de dos minutos con Kanon y estaba tan desesperado por hablar con su gemelo, que intuía que la única forma de lograrlo era por medio de Mu.

-Mu -dijo el geminiano con voz perezosa, quien pensaba conversar un poco de todo con su hermano menor, cuando detrás de él vio que se acercaba alguien mas, era su gemelo.

-Te traje a alguien para que hablen–añadió Mu sonriendo, Kanon venía muy serio y sin disimular que el estar allí era algo que hacía en contra de su voluntad- Kanon… por favor -Mu no era de forzar esas cosas, pero le parecía que en este caso había que hacerlo, era el colmo.

Ambos gemelos quedaron frente uno del otro, sin embargo no dijeron absolutamente nada, Saga era muy serio y Kanon todo lo contrario, pero ninguno de los dos se caracterizaba por ser conversador, así que era difícil que alguno diera el primer paso, por eso Mu decidió entonces darles un empujón.

-Bueno… Kanon te presento a Saga, mi hermano mayor… Saga te presento a Kanon, mi otro hermano mayor… como tienen tanto de qué hablar, me retiro a cuidar un ratito a Afro, no se maten por favor, los necesito vivos…

Saga no pudo evitar reírse de la ocurrencia de Mu y Kanon nada más abrió los ojos indignado, debido a la carcajada de su gemelo.

-No sé qué te hace tanta gracia –dijo Kanon cruzando los brazos y viendo hacia otro lado.

-Él siempre me ha hecho reír… recuerdo que a ti también te hacía reír...

-Todo ha cambiado mucho, hermano… reía antes de que me enviaras a ahogarme a Cabo Sunión… o es que ya no recuerdas eso?

A Saga se le apagó la sonrisa y la mirada se le llenó de tristeza.

-Kanon... nunca vas a perdonarme, ¿verdad?

...

-¿Cómo te demuestro que no hubo día que no llorara por ti después de eso? ¿Qué anhelaba que estuvieras conmigo? ... haré lo que quieras... de verdad... pero no quiero que me odies por todo lo que nos quede de esta vida… no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por Mu…

Kanon sintió que todo el rencor acumulado ahogó los renovados sentimientos de amor fraternal que emergieron en él por Saga en el inframundo y con todo el odio que podía inyectar a sus palabras sentenció:

-No… Saga... no tienes que hacer nada... porque ya no hay nada que hacer, los años perdidos están perdidos y no volverán... aquí soy nadie, tú me arrebataste todo, mi niñez... mi familia... mi armadura... -y con lágrimas en los ojos salió de la habitación para dirigirse al tercer templo, ya que tenía decidido marcharse esa misma noche del recinto- te devuelvo aquello que creí poder compartir contigo algún día…

-¡Kanon! ... Kanon por favor... -Saga estuvo a punto de tirarse de la cama para detener a su gemelo, cuando se vio interrumpido por la voz de Mu que lo llamaba desde la cama de Aphrodite.

-Saga... ¿Afro ha estado tan intranquilo hoy?

El caballero de Piscis gemía dolorosamente, mientras su frente brillaba por las pequeñas gotitas de sudor y su pecho se hinchaba al respirar. Una mancha carmesí comenzó a formarse en la almohada blanquísima en la que descansaba la cabeza del muchacho y también en algunas partes de la sábana. Saga asustado se trató de incorporar en su cama para tocar la campanilla que alertaba al personal del Sanatorio, cuando de repente Aphrodite comenzó a convulsionar…

* * *

><p><strong>Escalinata, camino al Sanatorio, dos horas más tarde<strong>

Se sentía estúpido por la forma en que huyó de la habitación de su gemelo esa la tarde y se retiró a recapacitar durante horas a cabo Sunión, acerca de todo lo ocurrido. Después de que los dorados desaparecieron en el Muro de los Lamentos, fueron a parar junto con él y Shion en algún lugar del inframundo, donde los encerraron y torturaron.

Saga compartía su celda con Kanon y era él quien calmaba el dolor de sus heridas de tortura y aunque sonara terrible, aquella experiencia, creó un sentimiento de admiración mutua y fortaleció el debilitado lazo que tenían los gemelos. Ahora, como nunca, Kanon admiraba a Saga por la fuerza con la que soportó todo el tiempo bajo el dominio de Ares y la gallardía al aceptar seguir a su padre, para salvar a la diosa a costa de su propio honor.

Sin embargo, aunque muy en el fondo Kanon perdonaba a Saga, no podía externárselo, primero, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin terminar reprochándole todo y segundo porque desde que se levantó de la cama, trató de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Mu y el menos con Saga... ¿por qué?... no tenía respuesta.

Unas cuantas horas después de su última pelea con Saga, se dio cuenta por habladurías que escuchó en los alrededores del Santuario, de que el caballero de Piscis estaba grave, así que se apresuró a llegar al Sanatorio para averiguar qué sucedía, ya que sabía que Aphrodite había pasado por lo mismo que su gemelo durante su encierro en el inframundo y un gran temor de que a Saga le sucediera lo mismo, se apoderó de él.

Al pasar por la "polvareda de Piscis", escuchó que una mujer lo llamaba y al volverse, se encontró de frente con dos amazonas de plata, no sabía quién era la rubia que gritaba su nombre, pero la otra volvía a su mente de vez en cuando desde que la conoció, era Kalia de Corona.

* * *

><p><strong>Escalinata, Jardín de la casa de Piscis<strong>

-Al fin te encontré… te he estado buscando por todo el Santuario, Misty necesita que le ayudes a ordenar las bitácoras con los informes de los dor… Kalia… ¿sucede algo malo?

Cuando vio que Kalia no contestaba, Dhorte se acercó preocupada por la actitud de su amiga. Acuclillada sobre la polvareda que quedaba de lo que era el jardín de Piscis, la amazona de Corona contemplaba un puñado de tierra seca entre sus manos, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decirle Dhorte, la máscara plateada, brillaba a su lado puesta en el suelo.

-Él está mal… Dhorte, dicen que no hay mucho qué hacer…

Dhorte se acuclilló junto a Kalia y se quitó la máscara para observar junto a ella el puñado de tierra seca que el viento se llevaba de entre sus largos y finos dedos.

_Kalia…_

-Qué voy a hacer… el universo _siempre_ conspira para quitármelo… -terminó la amazona de Corona echándose en los brazos de la otra, mientras sollozaba amargamente- pensé que ahora si podría…

-Amiga… _tienes_ que ir a verlo…

-No… no me van a dejar… entrar…

-Mmm… yo sé quien te va a ayudar a pasar… -Dhorte tomó del brazo a su amiga y poniéndole la máscara corrió detrás de uno de los caballeros de Géminis, quien pasaba en ese momento por allí hacia el Templo Principal.

* * *

><p>Cuando Mu reportó que Aphrodite estaba convulsionando, jamás se imagino que el estado de salud de su compañero se vendría en picada en tan poco tiempo. Después de que el personal del Sanatorio ingresó a la habitación que el peliceleste compartía con su hermano, decidió ir en busca de Kanon a la tercera casa con el fin de conversar con él o golpearlo por su actitud con Saga, lo que tuviera que hacer primero y al llegar a géminis, se dio cuenta de que su hermano nunca había vuelto allí, así que salió a buscarlo al recinto sagrado por horas, hasta que rendido, decidió volver al Sanatorio, no sin antes pasar a aries primero por un frasco de belladona que podría ser útil.<p>

Para su disgusto, al primero que vio al llegar a la salita de espera, fue a Kanon, quien tenía una habilidad innata para ocultar su cosmo de forma impresionante, habilidad que seguramente desarrolló de niño al tener que permanecer escondido la mayoría del tiempo.

Frente a Kanon y caminando de un lado a otro estaba MM, que mostraba un semblante de impotencia capaz de enternecer a cualquiera y Shaka, quien se mantenía silencioso en un sillón contiguo a Aiorios, que dormitaba cansado, Mu con su habitual parsimonia se adentró al aposento y saludó de forma cortés.

-Buenas tardes caballeros –los presentes respondieron con un gesto silencioso y Mu se dirigió a MM para consultar por la salud de Aphrodite- Máscara… ¿cómo está él?

Máscara hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza y respondió –nos acaban de sacar de la habitación, Shion y la diosa están hablando con Eneas, parece… que no hay mucho que hacer… su cuerpo rechazó su propia sangre y tiene hemorragias por todos lados… -MM bajó el semblante muy afligido y suspiró- verás carnero, los caballeros Piscis son hemofílicos, por eso su sangre no se coagula y pueden almacenarla, sin embargo tienen una regeneración de tejidos tan asombrosa, que son capaces de soportar el veneno que corre por sus venas y a la vez autocurar una herida en segundos evitando que se desangren...

-Entonces ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-El Abedul Sagrado murió –reconoció Shaka- para un caballero Piscis, la muerte de ese árbol significa su propia condena, porque el destino de ambos está encadenado, si el árbol estuviera vivo, Aphrodite saldría adelante, pero no es así. Además, recuerden que Saga y él fueron tan maltratados que volvieron muy débiles y sus cosmos no están lo suficientemente fuertes como para curarlos de lesiones como las que tienen ahora, al parecer los tejidos de Afro ya no se regeneran como antes y su sangre se volvió tan tóxica que su cuerpo lo único que hace es expulsarla…

La intervención de Shaka, ensombreció más el semblante de Máscara, quien siguió con su eterna caminata por el salón, momento que aprovechó Mu para tomar asiento al lado de su hermano Kanon.

-No me sermonees Mu, no es el momento…

Mu sabía que Kanon tenía razón, sin embargo no le hizo caso.

-¿Cuándo vas a intentarlo de nuevo?

…

-Quieras o no tienes que hablar con él algún día… lo que sea que te haya hecho no fue su culpa Kanon… son hermanos por la diosa... y además… gemelos!

…

-Bueno… no me respondas si no quieres, nada de lo que te digas o hagas va a lastimarme, soy más fuerte de lo que crees... -dijo Mu muy serio- te quiero porque eres mi hermano mayor y anhelo verte compartiendo con todos nosotros… como familia… confío en que Afro se pondrá bien y estaremos todos juntos de nuevo…

Kanon odiaba que lo sermonearan y aunque le doliera en el fondo de su alma lastimar a Mu, sabía que lo dañaría más si le decía lo que pensaba, así que como siempre, prefirió escapar de la conversación.

* * *

><p>Shaina arribó al Sanatorio en cuanto Geist le contó que la condición de Aphrodite había empeorado, y decidió correr escaleras arriba para averiguar qué sucedía. En cuanto entró a la salita de espera del Sanatorio, se encontró de frente con Kalia de Corona quien salía de otra de las habitaciones abrazada de la amazona de Columba, ninguna de las dos le habló, solo Dhorte la saludó con un gesto de cabeza.<p>

Mientras MM caminaba de un lado a otro del salón, Shaka de Virgo se encontraba sentado en uno de los futones de frente a Mu de Aries, con los ojos cerrados. Al lado de Mu, con los brazos cruzados y viendo hacia el suelo, estaba el gemelo menor, a quien por cierto nunca había visto de tan cerca, el tipo tenía sus largas piernas estiradas y cruzadas por los tobillos y no paraba de mover los pies con ansiedad. El caballero de Aries, conversaba por lo bajo con Kanon y por lo visto, éste último no estaba nada contento con lo que el otro le decía, ya que escuchaba sin contestar y de un momento a otro, se paró y se fue.

Shaina no pudo evitar observar a Mu, quien suspiró y bajó el semblante, sin moverse de su lugar al frente de Shaka, quien después de un rato le hizo una señal de asentimiento al ariano con la cabeza, por lo que éste de inmediato éste se puso de pie y salió de la estancia, al parecer para alcanzar a Kanon.

Mu le parecía una persona de lo más agradable, había escuchado por allí que era pariente de Shion, y la verdad se lo recordaba mucho, tanto físicamente, como en el aura que despedía, era un hombre fascinante.

La amazona buscó con la vista un lugar para sentarse a esperar y lo encontró, justo al lado de Aiorios, que dormitaba en el sofá y al sentir su presencia se espaviló y le dedicó un saludo inclinando la cabeza.

-Señor Aiorios -dijo Shaina algo apenada- ¿sabe usted algo de Aphrodite?

Aiorios suspiró y le contestó en forma de susurro -la diosa acaba de salir de la habitación con Shion, parece... que lamentablemente... no hay nada más qué hacer...

La muerte de un caballero dorado era una tragedia para la Orden, seguramente por eso Shaina sintió un dolor profundo en su corazón al enterarse de la noticia y agradeció a la máscara que llevaba, que cubriera sus rostro bañado en lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, nueve días después del renacimiento<strong>

La mañana había sorprendido a los que hacían guardia en la habitación del Sanatorio en la que agonizaba el caballero de Piscis, los brillos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, les habían abierto los ojos a algunos que se quedaron dormidos, presa del cansancio. MM, hizo todo lo posible para tratar de que la agonía del muchacho no fuera tan dolorosa, y el esfuerzo lo agotó de forma tal, que se quedó profundamente dormido con la cabeza recostada en la cama del enfermo.

Aiorios, quien se encontraba roncando en un sofá al lado de la cama, se estiró deliciosamente y aspiró aire con placer… -mmm… que bien, huele… a… a... ROSAS! –gritó de repente- Angello despierta!...huele a rosas!

MM se despertó de sopetón atontado y luego de unos minutos comenzó a olisquear el aire.

-Es ese empalagoso, exasperante y cursi aroma a rosas! –gritó y se volvió hacia su amigo, quien parecía dormir plácidamente. Cuando se acercó más a Aphrodite, notó que lucía un semblante tranquilo y que la belleza natural había vuelto a ese rostro de porcelana, los labios estaban sonrosados y húmedos, las mejillas tenían un leve rubor y el cabello había vuelto a ser como una cascada de rizos satinados color del cielo. Con cuidado lo revisó ligeramente y no parecía haber sangre fresca, entonces Shaina corrió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de un sanador, con el fin de confirmar si lo que estaban viendo era un milagro.

-Pez sinvergüenza... ¿me querías matar del susto cabrón? -dijo MM con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Angello el abedul, el jardín... ven a ver el jardín -Shaka había entrado a la carrera y al ver el estado del caballero dijo- ha vuelto, Angello, el ciclo ha reiniciado en la casa de Piscis.

* * *

><p>Sahori sintió el cambio en el cosmo de Aphrodite desde su habitación y sin esperar más, se dirigió al Sanatorio. Cuando caminaba por uno de los corredores externos del templo principal, pudo constatar que el jardín de la doceava casa estaba lleno de brotes de plantas nuevas y saludables, los rosales brillaban con botones de color acuamarina y las aves y mariposas se habían vuelto a acercar en busca de néctar, "<em>esto tiene que ser bueno"<em>, pensó la diosa. Al entrar al cuarto todos los presentes le dieron paso y le hicieron reverencia. Shion se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama velando a su caballero de Piscis, quien aún no despertaba.

Al ver el semblante del muchacho, Sahori, sabía que con la ayuda de Deméter, se había logrado el milagro.

Y ante la mirada atónita de quienes estaban en la habitación, se acercó a la cama donde yacía Aphrodite y sin protección alguna para ella, tomó una de sus manos y la acarició.

-Atena... ¡no puede hacer eso! -Shion tomó el hombro de la niña con toda la intención de detenerla- el tacto con el muchacho es letal...

-¿Es que acaso mi Patriarca no confía en mí? –dijo ella mirándolo de forma tal que el lemuriano la soltó de inmediato.

Shion no supo qué decir y después de un momento se limitó solo a afirmar con la cabeza. Levantando un brazo detuvo el avance de los otros guerreros que estaban por intervenir por salvar la vida de su diosa.

-Aphrodite de Piscis -dijo Sahori al oído de su caballero, una vez que vio que los demás se habían detenido, sin embargo tenía sobre ella varias miradas llenas de angustia- soy yo, tu diosa... quiero que vuelvas conmigo -Sahori acarició suavemente una de las mejillas aterciopeladas con el dorso de la mano y peinó los cabellos empapados del flequillo con los dedos para descubrirle la frente, el rostro de la niña estaba muy cerca del de Aphrodite y pudo observar los detalles de aquellas facciones perfectas, mientras él abría lentamente los ojos, dejando semi-descubiertos, dos hermosos cristales celestes.

El caballero de Piscis se sentía confuso, agotado y adolorido, pero sobre todo sorprendido de sentir la piel de otro ser humano. Como había tenido que privarse siempre del contacto con otras personas, con animales e incluso con objetos que fueran a ser utilizados por otro ser vivo, su sentido del tacto no se había desarrollado.

Durante toda su vida, se acostumbró a no compartir alimentos u objetos personales, por eso comía aparte de los demás y nunca había nadado en el mar, un río o una piscina, usaba guantes la mayoría del tiempo y debido a la fama de su veneno, todo el mundo le tenía miedo, así que la cercanía de la niña con él, a quien además nunca había visto antes, lo puso muy nervioso.

-Todo está bien, mi querido caballero de Piscis –dijo ella adivinando la congoja del otro y diciendo esto, lo abrazó por el cuello y le besó en la mejilla, a lo que él, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar del primer contacto físico que recibía en su vida.

Aphrodite de Piscis, jamás imaginó que algún día recibiría un beso, mucho menos que iba a ser de parte de su diosa.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

_Lo acepto, estoy pasando por una racha sentimental, prometo se me va a quitar pronto…_

_Aquí les dejo… provecho!_

_Agradezco como siempre sus comentarios, de verdad que me alientan a mejorar y a continuar escribiendo, un abrazo… Shakary_

_* Deméter tiene algunos títulos además de este, asignados de acuerdo al lugar donde se le rendía culto o a los dominios que se le atribuían dentro del cosmos, sin embargo para efectos de este fic, el título que conviene es el de la Anesidora, diosa de los dones que da la tierra _


	6. ¿Cómo hermanos o cómo enemigos?

Nota obligatoria: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**¿Como hermanos o como enemigos?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, noveno día al amanecer<strong>

-Seiya… ¿adónde vas?

-¡Parece que el caballero Piscis ha despertado!

Al oír la noticia, Shiryu corrió detrás de Seiya para confirmar la buena nueva por él mismo, ya que según le entendió a su maestro la noche anterior, la muerte de Aphrodite era inminente.

Seiya corría más rápido que él, ya que el Pegaso estaba muy emocionado con la vuelta a la vida de los caballeros dorados y no tardó en dejar al Dragón atrás. Cuando Shiryu llegó a la pequeña habitación al final del pasillo, percibió un refrescante aroma a flores... realmente no sabía a cuales, pero era delicioso inhalar. En ese momento se percató de que Sahori abrazaba por el cuello a Aphrodite, quien yacía sobre la cama y cuyos rizos celestes se desperdigaban sobre la almohada aún manchada de sangre. Ella le sonreía y al parecer estaba muy cómoda con él, ya que, justo en ese momento, le obsequió un suave beso en la mejilla.

Por instinto, Shiryu volvió a ver de inmediato a Seiya, y su rostro tenía dibujada, una evidente mueca de desilusión.

* * *

><p>Miedo era lo que sentía en el pecho, aprisionando sus pulmones, provocando que respirara más rápido de lo normal… esos labios presionando sobre su mejilla fueron su primer beso y habían sido los labios de ella… de su diosa... y él era<em> tan<em> indigno de eso!

Mientras ella se recargaba sobre él y deslizaba los cabellos celestes por sus largos dedos, él mantenía los brazos paralizados a los lados del cuerpo y solo su delicado estado físico, le impedía huir de allí. Al sentir la diosa, la perturbación del cosmo causada por el sobresalto, le susurró un _"no temas"_ con tanta dulzura, que su alma dormida de tanto obligarse a no sentir, despertó de repente, provocando que corrieran libres las lágrimas por sus mejillas aterciopeladas, como si de un niño se tratara.

En medio de su vacilación, escuchó una voz que recordaba, una voz que le reprendía con cariño cuando era pequeño -correspóndele tonto, no seas tan descortés… - rió un conmovido Aiorios al verlo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Aphrodite inhaló aire con fuerza e hizo caso del consejo de su compañero, con algo de yerro y apretando los ojos, selló el abrazo alrededor de la niña, dispuesto a disfrutar cada segundo de ese contacto, y a partir de allí, se dejó llevar por todo aquello tan desconocido para él.

Una oleada de calidez lo rodeó como un torbellino y en su mente vio clara la imagen de la diosa de los ojos de lechuza, imponente, poderosa, pero a la vez llena de amor por la humanidad, cuya suerte no le importaba a ningún otro olímpico.

Mientras tanto, Sahori caía hechizada con el dulce aroma del cabello color de cielo y la suavidad de aquel abrazo inocente que él le devolvía algo inseguro... la verdad es que los dos llegaron a sentirse tan a gusto que olvidaron que _no_ estaban solos.

Seiya se aclaró la garganta enojado y diosa y caballero se respingaron, despertando de aquel repentino encantamiento.

-Yo no… -susurró Aphrodite con un hilo de voz- no sé cómo... agradecerle... señora...

La diosa le sonrió con dulzura.

-Dime que te vas a quedar conmigo y que vas a engalanar mi Santuario con los más magníficos jardínes…

-Es una promesa… señora -le dijo él débilmente, mirándola sin poder evitar que el camino de abundantes lágrimas siguiera empapando sus mejillas.

-Su sangre es tan letal como siempre -dijo Sahori al ver la cara de desconcierto de los demás- pero el contacto con él no y todo se lo debemos a Deméter, diosa de la fertilidad, ella me dio una semilla de laurel de los campos Elíseos, para salvarte Aphrodite... la planté aquí y germinó -Sahori le puso la palma de la mano sobre el pecho- quiere decir que eres digno de ser el guardián de uno de los árboles de la vida…

-El Abedul Sagrado…

-Exacto, mi querido Shion, además en cuanto a él, todo el veneno que corría por su cuerpo se concentró en la sangre y mientras no haya una hemorragia, nadie morirá con su contacto -el peliceleste escuchaba todo sin poder creerlo.

_Entonces...ya no... mataré a nadie si..._ _le doy una caricia… pero ¿por qué me aterra tanto? ¿será alcaso que destruí mi propia capacidad de sentir amor... o deseo por alguien?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mirada de ella y a pesar de que sus labios no se movían, la escuchó claro en su mente.

_Estas libre de tu condena, has recibido un regalo de parte de una diosa, ama y déjate amar y asume orgulloso tu destino como guardián del árbol de la vida Aphrodite de Piscis..._

De detrás de Sahori, Aphrodite vio asomarse la figura de la persona más importante para él, estaba muy débil aún y para ese momento empezó a sentir los párpados muy pesados, pero su querido hermano Angello extendió la mano para tomar la suya y estrecharla, por primera vez en muchos años... tantos que no recordaba haber sentido ese contacto jamás -estarás bien, enano...- los ojos acristalados, dejaban entrever la felicidad con que el caballero de Cáncer lo recibía de nuevo a la vida y una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios del peliceleste.

-Atena… yo no sé... realmente no merezco... -fue lo poco que el cansancio le permitió expresar antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Sahori, le tapó los labios con un dedo de to_do_ eso, hablaremos después...

* * *

><p>Seiya sentía su corazón hirviendo en celos.<p>

Desde que había vuelto de su entrenamiento en Grecia, quedó prendido como un bobo de la delicada belleza de Sahori Kiddo y al parecer ella le correspondía, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de que era la reencarnación de la diosa Atena, no pareció importarle involucrarse sentimentalmente con él.

Pero entonces… ¿_qué_ sucedió después?

Él sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer por ella, ¡por los dioses! En la última batalla se interpuso entre Sahori y la espada de Hades!… ¡¿qué más prueba de amor pretendía?!

Todo cambió, después de que a Sahori se le metió en la cabeza traerlos de vuelta… sí, esa idea que parecía tan absurda de volver a los caballeros dorados a la vida para compartir con ellos, lo que no había podido antes de que la Orden Dorada, sucumbiera completa en el Muro de los Lamentos.

Claro… y como el que se puso grave fue ese... al que llamaban el más hermoso de los ochenta y ocho, corrió de inmediato para llenarlo de cariños y besos porque resulta que el "pobrecito demonio" nunca había abrazado a nadie en su vida.

¡Aphrodite de Piscis era cualquier cosa menos un angelito!... Muchas eran las historias que corrían aún por los pasillos del recinto, acerca de lo fácil que ese tipo acababa con la vida de alguien, _solo_ porque lo volvía a ver... además de la lista de nobles caballeros que sucumbieron por su mano, cuando Arles gobernaba… ¡y ahora, ella llenaba de cariño a _esa_ piraña, como nunca lo había hecho con él!

Sin importarle que quienes estaban en aquella habitación, se dieran cuenta de que se sentía furioso, salió de allí dando zancadas y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a las afueras del Santuario, donde se sentó debajo de una frondoso sauce que se mecía perezoso al ritmo del escaso viento que corría en esos días de calor.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Seiya volvió a ver y debido al contraluz solamente pudo distinguir la silueta curvilínea de la persona que le hablaba.

-Saliste despavorido del Sanatorio, decidí seguirte, no fuera que te tiraras por uno de los acantilados…

-No tengo por qué hacer eso…

-Sí, claro que tienes por qué…

-No entiendo qué insinúas…

-Nadie más que yo te puede asegurar que en ese tema del amor, las cosas no siempre salen como queremos Seiya –Shaina veía hacia otro lado sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente y terminó por sentarse también, bajo la sombra del gran árbol.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato para calmar los ánimos, hasta que a él se le ocurrió hablar. Desde que Sahori se distanció, Seiya tenía que confesar que hacía mucho tiempo, una idea le bailaba en la cabeza.

_Y qué tal si…_

-Shaina –dijo volviéndose de repente hacia la amazona, como un chiquillo curioso- ¿tú crees que el amor pueda nacer... al pasar el tiempo?

Shaina, guardó silencio unos momentos, tratando de que la razón no la traicionara, su piel se erizó y el labio inferior le tembló cuando le dio a Seiya su respuesta.

-Sí Seiya, creo que es posible que el amor pueda nacer y crecer… entre dos personas…

_Somos dos personas… nada de malo tiene… ¿qué podría pasar? –_pensó el pegaso.

Seiya se volvió de nuevo al frente y después de unos minutos de silencio, en los que dejaron que fuera la ligera brisa la que murmurara, se acercó a la peliverde y con cuidado le quitó la máscara que cubría el rostro y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, rozó los sonrosados labios femeninos con sus torpes dedos y luego los tomó con sus labios para besarlos con pasión, en un intento forzado de que su mente borrara los celos que su corazón sentía.

Shaina sintió que tocaba el cielo… sólo esperaba que la caída a la realidad, no fuera muy dolorosa...

* * *

><p><strong>Terraza de los aposentos de la diosa, un día después<strong>

Aún le preocupaba que sus caballeros dorados y en especial Saga y Aphrodite, no pudieran superar el trauma de todo lo vivido últimamente, así que se deshacía pensando en como ayudarlos a salir adelante con las mínimas secuelas emocionales.

Esa tarde, que todo parecía estar más tranquilo, invitó a los dos dorados de mayor edad a tomar el te con ella, la verdad la compañía de Shion y Dhonko la hacían sentirse muy tranquila y le encantaba la interacción entre ellos dos como amigos. Además, conocían al resto de los muchachos mejor que nadie y Sahori estaba muy interesada en saber todo acerca de ellos.

-Mi querida princesa, primero que todo, debe usted saber que un caballero dorado es una criatura fascinante –Dhonko, revisaba con curiosidad las pastas y canapés, primorosamente colocados en bandejas de plata, tratando de decidir cuáles iba a probar... al final se decidió por todos.

-Quiero que me hablen de ellos… de todos –dijo ella sin preocuparse por ocultar su emoción- cuéntenme los detalles de sus vidas… qué les gusta, que no, de dónde son, cuándo los conocieron, su relación con ellos…

Shion suspiró mientras probaba el te y luego sonrió de manera cómplice a Dhonko.

-Empecemos por el principio, los caballeros dorados son escogidos desde su nacimiento, así que cuando una de las doce constelaciones brilla, quiere decir que ha nacido un niño destinado a vestir la armadura correspondiente a _esa_ constelación.

-Eso es encantador… -suspiró ella con un gesto aniñado- ¿a qué edad llegaron?

Shion miró hacia arriba como tratando de recordar –vamos a ver…

-Saga y Kanon nacieron aquí –dijo Dhonko riendo- al igual que Aiorios y Aioria…

Sahori pudo notar el gesto del caballero de libra y a manera de reproche les cuestionó –mmm... me están ocultando algo... maestro Dhonko... ¿a qué se debe esa risa maliciosa?

Shion suspiró, mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de carmín –verá, mi señora… hace… treinta y dos años, conocí a una mujer maravillosa llamada Helena y pues… nos enamoramos e hicimos votos matrimoniales –la cara de Sahori era exactamente la de una niña escuchando un cuento de hadas, a lo que Dhonko sonrió complacido- y dos años después, ella dio a luz a gemelos… supongo que es fácil para usted adivinar quiénes son…

-¡Saga y Kanon! –dijo ella con un gritito de emoción.

-Sí… exactamente su alteza

-¿Y Helena?

-Helena murió, dejándome a los niños de menos de dos años… fue… muy difícil...

-Oh… realmente lo siento… no sabía que… bueno lo suponía, pero…

-No se preocupe, mi señora –dijo él con una ligera reverencia- es el ciclo natural… sin embargo criar a dos niños sin madre es complicado... verá usted, los gemelos tienen su carácter desde muy pequeños y eran... traviesos... terriblemente traviesos -terminó Shion recordando. Sahori asintió atenta al relato, para luego instar a Shion a continuar.

-Por esos tiempos, Aqueo, caballero plateado de Orión me había solicitado permiso para cortejar a una amazona de bronce, Nemea de Columba y bueno, un año después que los gemelos, nació un niño maravilloso al que tú le tienes especial cariño…

-Aiorios...

-Si mi señora, así es... Aiorios se quedaba bajo el cuidado de Helena desde pequeño porque sus padres tenían tareas dentro y fuera del Santuario... los gemelos crecieron junto a él y se llegaron a tomar mucho cariño...

-De hecho, podríamos decir que se criaron como hermanos, sobre todo se hicieron muy unidos cuando nació Mu -añadió Dhonko- pero me estoy adelantando mucho a los acontecimientos...

-Y… ¿cómo llegó Mu?

Shion casi se atraganta con su pastel de crema y Dhonko tuvo que auxiliarlo para que no volviera tan rápido al inframundo de nuevo -verá señorita, Shion conoció a una hermosísima lemuriana llamada Mey...

-La conocía desde... algunos años atrás… ella era sanadora en la Fuente… -aclaró Shion entre tos- después de un tiempo nos enamoramos y como los niños la querían mucho, entonces decidimos... pues… compartir nuestras vidas. Mu nació cuando los gemelos tenían casi ocho años... realmente fue... una gran sorpresa -dijo en medio de una carcajada- una bella sorpresa...

Después de allí la hora del te, se extendió por un par de horas más, y hubo de todo en el relato; alegría, tristeza, melancolía, miedo, dolor… pero sobre todo muchos secretos develados.

* * *

><p>Mu con solo siete años había tenido que huir a un cerro solitario para vivir como un ermitaño.<p>

Máscara fue separado de su maestro a los ocho años por exceso de maltrato físico.

Shaka era hijo de una niña de trece años, asesinada por su propia familia, debido a la apariencia anglosajona del bebé.

Shion encontró a Aldaberán de tres años, vagando por las callejuelas de una favela, muerto de hambre y sed.

Kanon estuvo recluido la mayor parte de su vida, escondido del resto de la Orden.

Saga, Shura, Camus, Milo, Aiorios, Aphrodite, Aioria...

Todos tenían al menos una historia terrible que contar de su vida.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, tuvo que aceptar que para ella todo había sido demasiado fácil.

Creció en un ambiente donde nunca le faltó el amor de su abuelo, donde se le cumplieron sus más absurdos caprichos, donde siempre fue el centro de atención y donde nunca tuvo que esforzarse por conseguir lo que quería... así fue su niñez... feliz... sin carencias, sin necesidades, sin malos tratos.

A pesar de la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, tomó la decisión de que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para compensar, aunque fuera un poco, los sacrificios hechos para ella... sentía un amor profundo y sincero por ellos y se dio cuenta de que muchos sucesos que rodearon sus vidas, desde que eran pequeños, fueron consecuencia de haber sido elegidos para ser sus caballeros.

Sí, quizá el haber sido elegidos como portadores de una armadura dorada, fue lo peor que les pudo haber pasado en sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Camus, Templo Principal, dos días después<strong>

-¿Se puede?

Camus se encontraba recostado, tras las indicaciones de Eneas de que guardara reposo absoluto, por los siguientes días. Había decidido tomar una siesta larga antes de bajar a cenar al gran comedor al filo de las dos horas establecidas por el Patriarca para la comida de la noche, una vez que todos se hubieran retirado.

-Camus, soy Aioria… ¿puedo pasar?

Camus resopló fasitidiado.

-Pasa –fue lo más que dijo y se incorporó con algo de dificultad, dispuesto a levantarse para recibir al león.

-No te levantes… quédate recostado, escuché que tienes varias fracturas… no hace falta que te muevas

-Se te agradece… mucho –contestó el acuariano pujando por reacomodarse en la cama- ¿sucede algo Aioria?

-Quiero hablarte de Milo…

Camus enarcó las cejas y se quedó muy serio, a la espera de que Aioria continuara con la conversación.

-Sucede que –Aioria suspiró- Milo la ha pasado muy mal… me tiene preocupado

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?

Aioria trató de armarse de paciencia, sabía que la conversación con Camus no iba a ser fácil, ya que el francés no poseía tacto para decir las cosas y tenía la maldita manía de dejar ver como un idiota a su interlocutor –eras su mejor amigo… -prosiguió tomando aire para no golpear a su compañero- por eso acudo a ti...

...

-Verás... dos días después de haber vuelto él tuvo una pesadilla…

-Sí, me contó… ¿es que Milo no es capaz de superar el trauma de una pesadilla él solo?

-Esa noche nos despertó a todos, Milo estuvo literalmente encerrado en su mente toda la noche y… no podíamos despertarlo… luchó contra sí mismo por casi ocho horas ¡casi se vuelve loco!

-Un balde de agua fría hubiera sido suficiente…

-Camus… por favor… la pesadilla era contigo… soñó que te asesinaban…

-Los sueños son proyecciones del subconciente, Aioria, es obvio que Milo se sintió culpable por lo que piensa acerca de mi accionar, debido a eso… soñó con mi muerte, seguramente las imágenes fueron muy realistas y tiene un trauma que estoy seguro superará pronto… no hay de qué preocuparse…

-¿De qué diablo estás hablando Camus…? no puedo creerlo –Aioria se sentó de golpe en la cama del acuariano, con las manos en el cabello haciendo el ademán de querer arrancarlo- Camus… Milo era tu mejor amigo…

-Bueno Aioria, felicidades, ahora es _tu_ mejor amigo… ¿crees que no se que comparten su forma de pensar acerca de que somos unos traidores?¿que no sé que nos llaman los _cinco caballeros negros_?

-Camus yo…

-Aioria, Grecia es un país libre, tienes derecho a pensar en lo que quieras, lo que no voy a aceptar es que nos difamen, ten por seguro que al menos mi conciencia está tranquila, estoy seguro que la de mis compañeros también… ahora, si me permites, necesito tomar una siesta, que pases… buena tarde…

El caballero de Leo, se levantó con aire ofendido y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba afuera, gritó sin importar la mirada de algunos que cruzaban por el pasillo.

-Espero que algún día aprendas a apreciarnos, Camus de Acuario, porque no creo que esos a los que llamas tus compañeros, te quieran como verdaderos amigos…

-_Bonsoir, monsieur Aioria..._

-Háblame en griego cobarde... escupe lo que ibas a decirme...

-Entonces... ¡vete al demonio Aioria!

* * *

><p>Shion se encontraba enfrascado en la lectura de las anotaciones que escribía Saga, en los pequeños <em>lapsus<em> de lucidez cuando ejerció como Patriarca. La lectura de aquellos pergaminos, era de por sí difícil, por no decir dolorosa, ya que Saga documentaba todo lo que le atormentaba durante sus períodos de posesión y para Shion, era terrible enterarse de todo aquello.

Tratando de mantener la ecuanimidad, repasaba cada párrafo, delineando con los dedos la caligrafía de Saga, cuyos trazos desiguales, reflejaban la angustia impregnada en sus palabras.

De repente los gritos entre Aioria y Camus, le hicieron respingarse de tal forma que tiró la maraña de rollos de pergamino al suelo y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

-Por la diosa... ¿_qué _pasa con estos niños?

* * *

><p>Salió dando zancadas del dormitorio de Camus, no podía creer cómo el francés simplemente había ignorado su súplica, la situación con Milo era preocupante, el escorpión tenía días de andar dando tumbos como atontado por todo el recinto.<p>

_Aioria de Leo, ven de inmediato a mi despacho_

Era el Santo Patriarca y su llamado no admitía excusas.

-Su Ilustrísima -saludó Aioria al llegar al despacho del lemuriano.

-Hola Aioria -dijo el mayor con calma terminando de juntar los pergaminos que habían caído al suelo- estaba... tratando de estudiar unos documentos importantes que encontré y de repente, fui interrumpido por una muy desagradable y soez retahíla, en un volúmen demasiado alto para mi gusto -la calma con que Shion hablaba, le inyectaba a sus palabras una dosis doble de ironía- supongo, que está de más recordarte a ti y al señor Camus de Acuario, que la diosa está en cuerpo presente en el Templo y que por lo tanto, vamos a tratarnos con el debido respeto y consideración...

-Señor... estoy muy apenado por lo ocurrido, no tengo excusa que justifique mi comportamiento...

-Quisiera pensar que tienes excusa para ello, Aioria

Aioria suspiró y se sentó frente al mayor.

-La razón es Milo, señor... él no está bien y discutí con Camus al respecto...

-Entonces llamemos a Milo… _Milo de Escorpión, ven a mi despacho…_

Después de un rato, en el que Shion sirvió el té de forma parsimoniosa, se escucharon los débiles golpes en la puerta del despacho patriarcal.

-Pasa Milo –dijo Shion sin perder la concentración en el dorado hilo de miel que vertía en su taza- ¿cómo estás pequeño?

Shion levantó la mirada de su taza, solo para confirmar que algo terrible le sucedía al muchacho.

-Milo, hijo… ¿pero _qué_ te ha pasado? –Aioria se levantó de su silla y ayudó a su compañero a llegar al lugar que estaba a su lado, tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

-No lo sé señor… yo –el escorpión tuvo que detenerse porque no pudo seguir hablando debido a que un nudo se le atravesó en la garganta- no sé… si me estaré volviendo loco…

El Patriarca aún se encontraba algo débil y a como pudo se levantó del escritorio para acercarse a Milo.

-Pero pequeño... ¿fue lo que pasó en la dimensión donde nos tuvieron encerrados?

-He pensado cosas horribles acerca de los cinco que vistieron loslas las sapuris negros -dijo el muchacho a punto de las lágrimas- y... y mis pensamientos se volvieron en mi contra... torturándome de día y de noche al punto de que he perdido la noción de la realidad...

Shion guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Yo vestí un sapuri... y al igual que tus hermanos... me jugué mi honor al hacerlo, entonces Milo, por qué no me juzgas a mi también?

-Usted es usted, señor... no hay punto de comparación...

-Según tu, Milo, cuál es la diferencia? No soy acaso, un caballero dorado como los otros cinco?

-Legalmente es mi padre, llevo con orgullo su apellido… es la persona que más admiro, no podría jamás juzgarlo, señor…

Shion no pudo evitar recordar en esos ojos azules, aquel aire travieso del chiquillo de tres años, que encontró robando manzanas en Rodorio, y que las estrellas le habían señalado como el siguiente caballero de Escorpión. Una conexión instantánea los unió a los dos desde entonces y si bien es cierto Milo, se terminó de criar bajo la influencia evidente de Arles, fue Shion la única figura paterna que reconoció siempre.

Ante la mirada asombrada de Aioria, el Patriarca se acuclilló frente a su amigo y tal como lo hiciera cuando lo encontró robando por hambre en Rodorio, abrazó al muchacho y lo apretó contra si a la vez que este se deshacía llorando en su hombro.

_Lo lamento señor, lamento haberle obedecido a él alguna vez… lo lamento mucho…_

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Shura<strong>

-Cuatro nueves y un cinco… estás perdido Aiorios…

-Lo siento mi querido Shura –Aiorios puso su jugada sobre el regazo de Shura, quien se mantenía semisentado en la cama y abrió los ojos indignado- cuatro reinas y un seis –terminó sacándole la lengua al español- me debes otro euro…

-No es justo… acabas de aprender y me has ganado tres seguidas… ¡me vas a dejar en quiebra! –Shura hizo un mohín de enojo falso como para que el sagitario se lo creyera.

-¡Otra partida!

-Déjame terminar de recoger lo que queda de mi dignidad y continuamos jugando – Aiorios soltó una carcajada- revisaré si aún tengo algo de guita* en la cartera, porque al paso que vas me dejas sin nada…

-Shura…

-Dime –contestó el español sin dejar de revisar su billetera- valgo… seis euros, viejo…

-¿Qué cambió en ti desde los catorce?

Shura, se volvió hacia su amigo que veía hacia la ventana pensativo, el español no pudo más que soltar con gana una carcajada –Aiorios, hace diez días volviste a la vida y ya estás preguntando esas cosas…

-No, no pienses mal tonto –Aiorios le tiró una almohada al español en la cara- es sólo que quiero saber qué pasó contigo… o no sé ¿hay alguna señal de alerta? ¿algo que no sea normal?

-Pues… no… que yo sepa… pues… nunca…nunca me he dado… la verdad… no

Aiorios se carcajeó otra vez –no te pongas nervioso tonto…

-Si… es que esas preguntas… son muy complicadas de contestar arquero…

Shura sabía que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo difícil y se arrepintió de todo corazón, de haberle ofrecido a su amigo aclararle todas sus dudas acerca de la vida. Así que se preparó para recibir de frente el siguiente disparo.

-Te lo voy a tratar de poner fácil –dijo el caballero de Sagitario decidido- por ejemplo… ¿qué es lo primero que haces al levantarte?

-¿De qué?... no te entiendo…

-¿Cómo calmas tus ansias matutinas?

A Shura se le bajaron los colores del rostro… le esperaba una larga, larga mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Saga, tres días después<strong>

Ya era justo y necesario, Saga sentía que un día más acostado en una cama del Sanatorio y se lanzaría por la ventana. Al fin, ese día al despertarse, Ayura lo esperaba con la grata noticia de que el viejo Eneas decidió darle de alta, eso sí, con la condición de que debía mantenerse en reposo.

Lamentablemente para Saga, los arreglos en la tercera casa estaban lejos de finalizar y tendría que hospedarse en el Templo Principal, pero al menos podría pasear por los alrededores y comer lo que preparaban en la cocina, delicioso y variado, a diferencia de la insípida comida de la Fuente. Por otro lado, le dolía dejar a Aphrodite solo, pero él ya no podía más, de todos modos a pesar de que se encontraba fuera de peligro, el pez casi nunca estaba despierto y cuando lograba articular unas cuantas frases, se dormía en medio de la conversación.

Con ayuda de Mu, se preparó esa mañana para irse al fin de aquel lugar, pero antes de salir se acercó a la cama de su compañero de desdichas y con cariño le acomodó el flequillo de la frente, sin embargo el caballero Piscis continuó durmiendo como si nada.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, vas a ponerte bien… de eso estoy seguro –y apoyándose en las muletas se dispuso a salir del Sanatorio hacia una habitación del Templo Principal que muy amablemente le había cedido Seiya.

De camino hacia los dormitorios, pudo visualizar el jardín de Piscis, y más allá, algunas de las ruinas de las doce casas, sin pensarlo mucho se detuvo a admirar el Recinto Sagrado, y a pesar de los destrozos, le dio la impresión de que una cálida luz bañaba todo el complejo, tal y como no lo veía desde hacía quince años.

Mu se había adelantado, cargando el modesto equipaje de Saga, y cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano no lo seguía, se detuvo para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y al acercarse al gemelo, percibió una profunda melancolía en su mirada.

-Saga... hermano ¿estás bien?

-Enano... -Saga volvió a ver al pelilila con cariño- ¿me puedes llevar a Géminis?

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Virgo, un rato después<strong>

El letargo con el que los caballeros dorados habían vuelto a la vida era terrible. Después de cuatro días de no dormir, Shaka se sentía francamente agotado. El nivel espiritual al que había llegado su alma le permitía estar por encima de todas esas sensaciones; cansancio, tristeza, ira... sin embargo la experiencia vivida después del Muro de los Lamentos estaba por encima de la resistencia física de cualquier humano... y bien que mal, él también era humano.

El Templo Principal tenía pocos dormitorios habitables, ya que la mayoría se destinó para almacenar el menaje de cada una de las doce casas, mientras se hacían los trabajos de reconstrucción, por eso, en cuanto los compañeros convalecientes comenzaron a salir del Sanatorio, los que estaban en mejores condiciones de salud, cedieron sus dormitorios para que los primeros descansaran a gusto. Es por eso que desde que Shura fue dado de alta, Shaka dormía con Aldaberán, o al menos intentaba dormir con él; además de que el toro era un hombre enorme, solía comer constantemente hasta que se acostaba, por lo que roncaba de forma estruendosa toda la noche, eso sin mencionar otras situaciones muy molestas para el caballero Virgo.

Ese día, decidió bajar a lo que quedaba del sexto templo a meditar un rato, con el fin de matar al cansancio, antes de que el cansancio lo matara a él. En cuanto llegó, se fue a dar un vistazo general y pudo constatar que básicamente de la Casa de Virgo solo quedaban los cimientos, en el sitio en donde antes se encontraba el pedestal dorado en el que solía meditar, permanecía nada más que el mosaico del piso.

Con la vista trató de ubicar la pared donde, desde que era muy pequeñito, había registrado sus cálculos para armar una secuencia de _Fibonacci_, cuyos miles de dígitos, habían cubierto la pared con una trama oscura de grafito. El corazón se le hizo un nudo cuando encontró de pie, solamente la base de la pared, en la cual se distinguían los primeros trazos de un niño... 1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21..., suspiró triste y con sus delicados dedos acarició la piedra, como quien no quiere dejar ir los recuerdos de tiempos mejores.

-Todo estará bien... la oscuridad no volverá Shaka... no con la diosa entre nosotros...

Un mano se posó sobre su hombro, con una calidez y una paz que solo una persona podía transmitirle, sin poder evitarlo cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le regalaba ese contacto.

_Mu..._

Y una oleada de cándida armonía llenó su corazón al instante y dejó los recuerdos de lado, agradeciendo los regalos del presente.

* * *

><p><strong>Templo de Géminis<strong>

-¿Qué diablo estás haciendo allí Kanon?

-Busco algo mío… y no te importa qué es…

-Me importa cuando desordenas _mis_ cosas…

Kanon buscaba afanosamente en uno de los armarios del tercer templo y todo el contenido de este, yacía desparramado sobre la cama y parte del piso. En los días anteriores, una encargada de aseo había ordenado, bajo instrucciones precisas de Saga la ropa y objetos personales que trasladaron desde la alcoba Patriarcal, por supuesto que al ver aquel desorden, el gemelo mayor sintió que la furia lo llenaba y se dejó llevar por el mal momento.

-¡Demonios Kanon!... ¡no puedes hacer nada como una persona civilizada!... ¡no te permito que vengas a desperdigar mis cosas de esa forma!

Kanon dejó de repente de tirar todo y se puso de pie para enfrentar a su hermano que se sostenía en el umbral de la puerta con un par de muletas. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Saga y se paró frente a él retándolo a una distancia en la que ambos podían oír la respiración del otro.

-Padre decidió que tú serías el civilizado Saga y si mal no recuerdas se olvidó de que yo existía…

-Eso no es cierto…

-Claro, tú te pavoneabas por el Santuario con tus ínfulas de supremacía, portando tu majestuosa armadura de Géminis, mientras yo me volvía loco enclaustrado en una habitación del Templo Principal, viendo a los demás gozar del afecto y cuidado de los mayores… temiendo a cada minuto que alguien más me viera… seguro por eso no aprendí a ser… _civilizado_ Saga…

-Pasas los días ahogándote en tu propia autocompasión… fuiste capaz de engañar al dios del Mar, Kanon y mírate ahora, tu mismo te has reducido a carroñear las sobras de los demás porque así lo quieres… ¿qué pasa Kanon? ¿Piensas que la Orden Dorada se va a hincar delante tuyo a suplicarte perdón por lo pasado? ¿Qué padre va a llorar arrepentido, por haber obedecido los designios de la diosa con respecto a tu destino?

-No te voy a permitir que me hables así… no tienes derecho… no sabes qué es lo que quiero, ni lo qué he pasado… ni te importa tampoco… –contestó Kanon arrastrando las palabras furioso, de pronto el exgeneral Marina comenzó a encender su cosmo de forma involuntaria- te recuerdo que puedo ser igual o incluso más poderoso que tú, así que no intentes meterte conmigo… Saga de Géminis…

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Virgo<strong>

-Disculpa que no hemos podido hablar... sé que casi no he estado disponible desde que volvimos...

-No te preocupes, te he visto luchar por días tratando de unir a los gemelos... debe ser muy complicado... ambos tienen su carácter...

Mu suspiró sentado en el piso delante de Shaka, ambos en posición de loto.

-Sí, es cierto... padre dice que heredaron el carácter de Helena, la madre de ambos... pero te lo digo en confianza... creo que padre no quiere asumir la responsabilidad de su temperamento explosivo -dijo el lemuriano con una risilla.

Cómo extrañaba Shaka esa picardía.

-Quería saber... -continuó Mu, ante un silencioso Shaka- si... podrías… -Mu volvió hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su templo- bueno… es que entre los muchos daños de mi templo... perdí mi horno... entonces me encantaría que...

-Será un honor para mi ayudarte... pero ¿no harás sacrificios sobre un yunque de piedra, verdad?

Mu dejó soltar una hermosa carcajada, de esas tan características de él.

-No, para nada, no tengo el corazón para eso, así que emularé mi propia inmolación... pero primero necesitaré limpiar el lugar y coser una imagen de mí mismo, después invitaré a unos cuantos a la ceremonia ritual y... tu estarás entre ellos por supuesto...**

Shaka agradeció con una reverencia.

-Será un honor, mi querido _hommo lemurian..._

Los dos rieron con sinceridad... sí, cómo se habían extrañado.

-Hoy... le pedí a Kiki que durmiera con Shiryu... no sé si... sé que has estado muy incómodo y... tal ves… podríamos compartir… la habitación, si no te molesta…

-No tienes idea de lo que es dormir con alguien que ocupa el noventa por ciento de la cama... -suspiró Shaka con una mueca de aflicción digna de antología- me he sentido minúsculo en estos días...

Ambos hombres rieron con gana, tal como el caballero de Virgo no lo hacía con nadie más, de pronto un golpe de cosmo, acompañado de un temblor de tierra, puso a los dos amigos de inmediato en alerta, al tiempo que se abrían las uniones de los mosaicos con una vibración constante que no se detenía.

Mu se levantó de repente, estaba pálido y sus ojos se llenaron de angustia, por no decir terror.

-Shaka... _ese_ es Kanon...

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho de Shion<strong>

Hacía unas horas, una representación diplomática aterrizó en un enorme helicópero en uno de los campos abiertos que rodeaban al recinto de la diosa, aparentemente solicitaron el permiso para ello desde hacía unos días y debido a la renuencia del Patriarca de enfrentar líos diplomáticos, aceptó la llegada de la comitiva, esto para evitar una seria afrenta a la sacralidad del Santuario y la seguridad legal de sus miembros, sobre todo, porque una gran parte de la Orden era extranjera.

-Su Ilustrísima, los tres delegados de gobierno están aquí, dicen que solicitaron audiencia con usted

-¿Son todos griegos? –preguntó el Patriarca al guardia que se mantenía en posición de sumisión.

-No su Ilustrísima, según informaron, solo uno pertenece al gobierno de Grecia, de los otros dos, uno es alemán y el otro estadounidense

-Oh, ya veo, hágalos pasar de inmediato y pida un servicio de te para cuatro, por favor…

* * *

><p>-Señor Vangelis, espero que entienda nuestra posición al respecto, después de la última guerra… tenemos que tomar precauciones<p>

Un hombre de unos sesenta años, de cabello blanco y barba cana, evidentemente anglosajón, se dirigía al Patriarca con un marcado acento alemán, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de te, Shion por su parte se mantenía impávido en su silla, detrás del gran escritorio de roble, mientras juntaba sus dedos, con una expresión tan serena que era desconcertante, tampoco es que se esforzaba por disimular lo irritantes que le parecían los tres hombres sentados al frente suyo.

-Los caballeros dorados no son un peligro como ustedes argumentan, les aseguro, que han arriesgado constantemente sus vidas para mantener el planeta a salvo…

-Señor Vangelis, lamento contradecirlo – continuó el estadounidense, Shion por su parte no estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado por su apellido y eso se le hacía muy molesto- personalmente no puedo dormir tranquilo conociendo la existencia de un grupo de jóvenes que son capaces de manipular su energía de esa forma que usted dice… me temo que si desea no tener conflictos políticos, va a tener que aceptar nuestras condiciones…

Shion no se inmutó.

-Hay reportes de masacres en distintas partes del mundo, durante el período que comprende los últimos quince años, los testigos confirmaron que los verdugos vestían armaduras doradas… señor Vangelis –el hombre de la barba sonrió de forma burlona, al ver la inexpresividad en el rostro del Patriarca.

-Sabemos lo difícil de su posición, tres de ellos están registrados como hijos suyos, incluso a otros tres, les dio su apellido… y creemos que cualquier desición que tome no sería del todo… objetiva -siguió tímidamente el griego, quien se había mantenido muy callado.

Shion se volvió hacia donde estaban los hombres y los enfrentó en la cara, la presencia del Patriarca era tan imponente que los tipos se quedaron de piedra.

-Considero a doce de los muchachos que forman parte de la Orden Dorada, como hijos míos, pero como su padre que soy, no voy a dejar pasar los daños que han causado sin un merecido castigo, eso sí, tomando en cuenta los reglamentos, bajos los cuales se rige la Orden de Atena, la cual, debo recordarles, funciona como territorio independiente… es por eso que no voy a permitir la injerencia en este Sagrado Santuario de personajes como ustedes, quienes no tienen el más mínimo respeto por la diosa, ni por sus servidores…

-Adquirimos el derecho de inbiscuirnos en el momento en que _sus_ hijos se salieron de control y dañaron a civiles, propiedad privada y gubernamental... –el delegado alemán golpeó el escritorio con impertinencia- muchos países están dispuestos a mantener la colaboración económica, con tal de estar a salvo… le guste o no el proyecto _Deucalión_ continuará aunque usted no esté de acuerdo con ello…

-No voy a permitir que fabriquen armas para "controlar" a los guerreros de este recinto, mucho menos que me obliguen a mantener delegados suyos de forma permanente aquí… es una falta de...

En el momento en que Shion casi ladraba las palabras, tratando de controlarse para no golpear a los hombres que tenía al frente, una elevación tremenda de un cosmo conocido, junto con el ruido de una explosión, sacudieron fuertemente el Templo Principal.

-A este tipo de… peligro nos referimos, señor Vangelis… -terminó el estadounidense cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, mientras algo de escombro le caía encima- ¿será que uno de _sus_ niños se salió de control… otra vez?

Shion cerró los ojos, como quien no quiere creer lo que pasa… _no puede ser… era el cosmo de Kanon…_

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Géminis<strong>

Kanon lo estaba atacando con todo su cosmo sin importarle que él aún estaba convaleciente como para defenderse a sus anchas, sin embargo no iba a permitir que su hermano destruyera sus cosas y que además lo culpara todo el tiempo por lo que había pasado con él.

Los ataques del gemelo menor se volvieron más rápidos y más fuertes y entonces Saga decidió usar todo lo que tenía.

-TRIÁNGULO DORADO!

-OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

* * *

><p>Shion se le teletransportó de inmediato al templo de los gemelos en cuanto sintió la explosión de los cosmos de sus hijos, eso sin importar que los delegados de gobierno que estaban en su despacho, exigían a gritos que se quedara a darles explicaciones sobre lo que ocurría.<p>

Al llegar a la tercera casa, se encontró con los gemelos enfrentados frente a frente y usando sus técnicas del cosmo, Shaka y Mu habían llegado por el lado contrario y la expresión de este último al volverlo a ver a él, era de auténtico terror. Dhonko se unió segundos más tarde, junto con Misty de Lacerta, Argol de Perseo, Shaina de Ofiuco y Kalia de Corona.

Entrar en medio del fuego cruzado de los gemelos era un suicidio, así que los caballeros de plata se quedaron atrincherados a un lado de la columnata, y se dirigieron a impedir que más gente entrara al templo.

Shion por su parte, barajaba la posibilidad de detener a los gemelos antes de que se mataran, interponiendo un muro de cristal, sin embargo, él estaba débil para hacerlo solo, así que muy a pesar suyo, le pidió mentalmente a Mu que lo ayudara.

_Mu, necesito que levantes un muro delante de Kanon, yo haré lo mismo con Saga..._

_Padre, su energía se reflejará y los golpeará a ellos!_

_No discutas... sólo hazlo... Mu!_

_Shaka... mantente atento a quitarles los cinco sentidos si después del muro siguen peleando... quédate lejos porque no tienes armadura..._

_-De acuerdo señor... _

_-Dhonko... si fallamos, deja que Shaka intervenga primero, si él no lo logra tampoco, sabes qué tienes que hacer..._

_-Pero Shion... son tus hijos…_

_-Necesito que me obedezcas... no puedo dejar que comiencen una guerra de mil días, sería un desastre para todos…_

Dhonko asintió con tristeza desde donde estaba y vio la misma expresión de Shion en el rostro de Mu, para Shion todo se había complicado demasiado y estas batallas entre los dorados, podían llegar a costarle la cordura o la vida.

* * *

><p>Kanon había esquivado con éxito el primer ataque de Saga y por eso no estaba en otra dimensión, pero su hermano no había sido tan afortunado y en ese momento yacía en el suelo aturdido por la técnica del Triángulo Dorado, sin embargo como uno de los caballeros más poderosos, Saga encontró las fuerzas para levantarse y continuar con la pelea.<p>

-Déjalo ya, Kanon

Y la respuesta de Kanon no se hizo esperar.

-EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA!

-KANON! -Saga de inmediato supo que su gemelo no se detendría hasta acabarlo, así que haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban, decidió responderle de la misma forma.

-EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA!

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, habitación de June<strong>

-Valla... los psicópatas están pelando... por qué será que no me extraña...

-Ikki... no digas esas cosas... ¡CUIDADO!

Shun protegió con su cuerpo a una inconciente June, tratando de que el escombro que se desprendió del techo del lugar no la dañara. Con cada golpe que se propinaban los gemelos, los temblores estremecían los edificios, despegando trozos de piedra y mosaicos, de las ya de por si debilitadas estructuras.

-Deberíamos intervenir –dijo Shun levantándose de encima de June- sino van a destruir todo…

-Yo dejaría que se maten… favor que le hacen a todos…

-¡IKKI!

-En parte Ikki tiene razón, Shun –el maestro Albiore se mantenía casi de forma permanente al cuidado de June desde que ella sufriera un misterioso ataque en los alrededores del Santuario- no tenemos el poder para intervenir en una batalla como esa…

-Pero… maestro…

-Son caballeros dorados, hijo… nadie mejor que ustedes saben lo que es interponerse en el camino de cualquiera de esos hombres… es un suicidio…

Shun bajó la mirada y arropó a June, mientras con cada golpe sentían el estruendo bajo sus pies.

-Aunque –terminó de decir Albiore al ver la caída de material- pareciera que aún sin inbiscuirnos en su pelea… puede que no salgamos con vida de esto…

* * *

><p>En el momento en que las dos técnicas, de exactamente la misma intensidad chocaron entre sí, las fuerzas se equilibraron y tal como Shion temía, una guerra de mil días parecía haber dado inicio.<p>

Los caballeros de plata que se encontraban impidiendo el paso de curiosos hacia el tercer templo, se vieron empujados bruscamente hacia afuera, mientras se tambaleaban los cimientos de la estructura, ante los ojos aterrorizados de los miembros de la Orden que se protegían en todo el recinto, de los escombros que caían por doquier.

Mu volvió a ver a su padre angustiado y el lemuriano mayor asintió con la cabeza, dándole la señal para que actuara.

Las fuerzas se habían equilibrado y Saga sentía que no podría responderle a Kanon por mucho tiempo, se estaba debilitando, sin embargo el claudicar en ese momento no solo lo mataría a él, sino que destruiría el tercer templo y todo lo que estuviera cerca. Kanon por su parte estaba furioso y esa furia alimentaba más y más su poder, el cual descargó sobre su hermano mayor, él sabía que si seguía de esa forma ganaría y así quedaría demostrado cuál de los dos merecía más la armadura de géminis.

De pronto, en medio de la luz que se desprendió por el choque de las energías de los gemelos, un destello color lila se interpuso entre Kanon y su victoria, de repente una enorme pared reflejante se formó delante suyo y él no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de evitar que su propia energía reflejada lo golpeara, para cuando se recuperó del estruendo, estaba tirado varios metros atrás en la escalinata y el peso de alguien sobre su cuerpo, le dificultó incorporarse.

-MU! -fue lo único que atinó a gritar, en el momento en que reconoció sobre él la larga melena lila del lemuriano- MU... respóndeme por favor... alguien ayúdeme!

El caballero de Aries yacía inconciente sobre Kanon, tenía un tajo abierto en el hombro derecho y otro en la cabeza, provocando que la sangre saliera de prisa, empapando la ropa del mayor- ¡Padre!... ¡Mu!... ¡despierta por favor!

Kanon parecía gritarle a la nada, pero momentos después, de entre un nubarrón de polvo, la espigada figura de Shaka se acercó hasta donde él estaba pidiendo auxilio -Kanon... ¿cómo estás tú?... oh por la Diosa!- exclamó Shaka al ver al lemuriano, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue quitarse la camisa para envolver la cabeza de Mu y hacer compresa al sangrado.

Kanon se incorporó con dificultad, ayudado por Shaka, procurando no lastimar más al menor.

-Shaka… dime que está bien –gritaba Kanon desesperado.

-Cálmate Kanon… no morirá… -le contestó Shaka firme, pero calmo, al tiempo que levantaba a Mu y se disponía a partir al Sanatorio, seguido por Kanon al borde de la histeria- debes estar conciente de que lo han estado lastimando por días… su falta de interés por arreglar las cosas, le ha hecho más daño que cualquier herida o golpe

-Pero yo…

Shaka se detuvo en medio de la escalinata con Mu en brazos, y se volvió hacia Kanon, quien venía agarrándose un hombro.

-¿Quieres que él esté bien?... deja esta estúpida rivalidad con Saga y respeta a tu padre… tienes un regalo que no tiene nadie más en la Orden Kanon y es a tu familia… un padre sabio, un hermano mayor ejemplar y un hermano menor que…

-Que… ¿qué?

-Que es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido… –y así como comenzó a hablar, así finalizó la conversación y siguió subiendo la escalinata, mientras Kanon le veía sin poder moverse de donde estaba.

* * *

><p>Shion salió despedido por los aires en una trayectoria contraria a la del cuerpo de su hijo mayor. Saga mientras tanto, terminó partiendo una columna con su espalda y estuvo a punto de ser aplastado de no ser porque Dhonko lo empujó a toda velocidad fuera de la trayectoria del enorme pedazo de mármol. Lo poco que sobrevivió del templo de géminis, quedó inundado por una densa nube de polvo.<p>

Shaina por su parte corrió a auxiliar al Patriarca, quien tosía del otro lado de la columnata, era evidente que el hombre se había lastimado de forma seria un tobillo, la fractura estaba expuesta y sangraba profusamente.

-Estos...dos... -se atrevió a murmurar Shion, mientras Shaina le ayudaba a incorporarse, ambos, Patriarca y amazona, cubiertos con una gruesa capa de polvo- Shaina... Mu... ¿cómo está Mu?

-Señor... su cosmo parece latente, no se preocupe, él está vivo...

La tos de quienes estaban dentro del templo era el único sonido que se escuchaba en medio de todo aquel caos -tenemos que trasladar a su Santidad al Sanatorio- Misty le daba indicaciones a Algor, quien era un poco más corpulento que los demás, para que él se encargara de llevar al lemuriano.

-No se preocupen muchachos -respondó Shion en medio de un ataque de tos- prefiero que trasladen a ese par de... _brutos_, junto a Mu primero... yo estaré bien...

-Señor -replicó Kalia- es obvio que tiene una lesión seria... tenemos que llevaurlo a la Fuente de inmediato…

-Sin peros... -Shion tenía un tono de voz que no daba pie a réplicas y los miembros de la Orden lo tenían muy claro, así que todos asintieron a la vez obedeciendo la orden y con una reverencia los plateados se retiraron para ayudar a los gemelos y a Mu, sin atreverse a contradecirle ni una vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Shion, Sanatorio, muchas horas después…<strong>

-Pasen…

Saga y Kanon, entraron en ese orden a la habitación donde el Patriarca se encontraba descansando de las terapias que aplicaron por horas los sanadores en su tobillo destrozado. A pesar de los regaños de Dhonko y las recomendaciones de Eneas, Shion decidió que era ese el momento oportuno para tener una charla muy seria con los gemelos.

Ambos hombres se mantuvieron de pie al lado de la cama del lemuriano, quien tenía su semblante tranquilo, pero cuya mirada furiosa ellos reconocían de siempre.

-Padre –Kanon intentó esbozar una disculpa- yo fui quien comenzó… y

-No me interesa cuál de los dos comenzó… el punto es que uno comenzó y el otro lo siguió, ese… ese es el aliciente para iniciar una guerra… voy a ser muy directo con ustedes dos… son los mayores, deberían dar el ejemplo a los demás y no lo están haciendo…

Los dos hombres escuchaban de pie sin chistar.

-Son mis hijos y los amo a los dos con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo dejar pasar por alto que pusieron en riesgo la vida de sus compañeros de Orden, y entre ellos la vida de su hermano, saben que esto va a tener un castigo y una advertencia implícita… Saga…

-Señor

-Las estrellas te eligieron como portador de la armadura de géminis, Atena te exige que respetes tu rango y lo lleves con honor… si vuelves a incurrir en un acto de irresponsabilidad tan absurdo como este, deberás renunciar a tu armadura y no me importa, que tengamos que esperar docientos años más hasta que vuelva a reencarnar otro caballero géminis… ¿entendido?

Saga asintió en silencio

-Kanon…

El gemelo menor, permaneció en la misma posición en que estaba, sin inmutarse.

-No tienes nada que demostrar, queda claro que en cuanto a nivel de poder, igualas a tu hermano mayor, sin embargo hoy también dejaste en claro que no tienes control de tu carácter, eres impulsivo e impredecible, no puedes portar una armadura dorada mientras poseas estas debilidades…

El menor suspiró, pero no dejó entrever sus emociones.

-Y como, además de haber puesto en peligro la vida de los otros habitantes del Santuario, destruyeron el templo de géminis, deberán levantarlo con sus propias manos… ¡los dos!

-Pero padre no sabemos nada de…

Shion levantó la mano derecha y Kanon guardó silencio –buscarán la asesoría que crean conveniente y el resultado final será evaluado por un ingeniero estructural y un curador que yo escoja y no quiero réplicas…

Ambos hombres respondieron con una reverencia.

-Pueden retirarse

Una vez se quedó solo, el Patriarca se recostó de nuevo en la almohada, tratando de aspirar y exhalar profundo para contener el deseo de desquitar su ira con sus hijos mayores y cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, Mu estaba a salvo, y gracias a la diosa nadie resultó gravemente herido, incluso los gemelos se encontraban bien y eso era menos de lo que había previsto cuando se dio cuenta de la pelea entre ellos.

Además de que veía venir un problema diplomático con el gobierno de Grecia (la batalla entre sus hijos habían contribuído grandemente a eso), en la mente del Patriarca se arremolinaban todos los conflictos que sufrían los caballeros dorados, conflictos que desestabilizaban a toda la Orden. Si no lograba que los muchachos llevaran la fiesta en paz, esa mala semilla de resentimiento y odio se extendería por todo el recinto, de eso estaba seguro.

Repasando los hechos que había registrado durante esos días, una y otra vez, logró encontrar un factor en común entre todos ellos: conflictos territoriales, de alguna u otra forma los chicos estaban luchando por imponerse.

El Patriarca sonrió con los ojos cerrados, casi de forma melévola… en ese momento se le había ocurrido una idea.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará... <em>

_*Encontré en un blog, que de esta forma se refieren los españoles al dinero_

_**Estos eran rituales propios de los alquimistas metalúrgicos cuando construían un horno, hablaré de esto más adelante._

_Bueno, aquí les dejo otra entrega, los conflictos fuertes comienzan, espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco de todo corazón que se tomen el tiempo para escribir sus reviews, son muy importantes para continuar con este proyecto._

_**Princess Virgo, Jabed, Kaito, Amaranth y Asalea**, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo._

_A propósito de lo anterior, lo que sigue es una contestación a un review recibido en el úlimo capítulo, lo hago de esta forma porque no puedo dejar el mensaje en privado._

_Estimada yum:_

_Agradezco mucho tu extenso comentario, con respecto a tus inconformidades en la historia voy a aclararte algunos puntos._

_-Esta historia es una continuación de "Los asesinos de Arles", por lo tanto, hay situaciones que se arrastran desde allí y que van a continuar, aunque lamento que te molesten algunas._

_-Nunca he dicho que no me agrade el yaoi (basta con mirar mi lista de favoritos) y tampoco que Shaina será pareja de Mu ( sinceramente no se me había ocurrido). Cuando menciono que a ella le fascinó el tipo, pudo haber sido cualquier otro plata o bronce, pero en ese momento la que estaba allí era ella. Dentro de la historia, me interesa dejar en claro el carácter extraordinario de los caballeros dorados y como pudiste haber notado, ningún otro guerrero de más bajo nivel los tutea, eso por mencionar un ejemplo de la actitud que tienen los demás hacia ellos. La fascinación que siente Shaina, es por el poder y la calma que Mu emana, no porque esté enamorada de él. _

_-Siempre he tratado de que lo que escribo no caiga dentro de lo obvio y me gusta jugar con sutilezas para poder dar giros inesperados, así que no hay que sacar conclusiones desde el principio de la historia, te aseguro que faltan muchas situaciones por desarrollar o resolver._

_-El romance para mi es secundario, siento que no tengo el conocimiento, ni el talento para crear situaciones extraordinarias (buenas o malas) que sirvan de contexto para juntar a una pareja… mmm eso no va conmigo, así que si aparece romance es con el fin de catapultar hechos, que me parece, son más importantes dentro de la historia. Talvés algún día lo intente de nuevo con otro fic romántico, pero no creo que soporte escribir más de un capítulo (eso no quita que sí lea romance, sin embargo el escribirlo, se lo dejo a los que saben)._

_-Fanfiction, es un espacio en el cual lo que impera es la creatividad, por eso y por el hecho de que al ser Saint Seiya una serie con poco desarrollo de caracteres y muchos eslabones perdidos en su historia, cada uno hace su propia interpretación, por eso amiga, difícilmente podré imaginarme las cosas igual que lo haces tu o Vaire del Viento, cada una es un universo, pero te agradezco el consejo que me das._

_Para terminar, este capítulo está escrito de acuerdo al boceto original de la historia y como puedes darte cuenta ya dio algunos giros y estos giros darán pie a otras situaciones._

_Sin más por el momento y esperando que nos sigamos escribiendo dentro de un marco de cordialidad y respeto, me despido con un abrazo, Shakary_


	7. En terapia intensiva

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

* * *

><p><strong>De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención<strong>

**En terapia intensiva**

* * *

><p><strong>Corredores del Templo Principal, días después<strong>

-No entiendo cúal es el problema de esa gente…

-Dhonko, piénsalo, en parte tienen razón

Dhonko y Shion recorrían los largos corredores del Templo Principal, directo al despacho que provisionalmente dispuso Sahori Kiddo para trabajar allí lo referente a la fundación Graude. Desde el incidente de los gemelos, el lemuriano había resultado con un tobillo muy lastimado y tenía que ayudarse con muletas para caminar, así que ambos amigos, se movían despacio.

-Todo comenzó cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra existencia, hace unos tres años…

-Pero ¿cómo?

Shion se detuvo para encarar a Dhonko y hablarle en voz baja, debido a que el personal encargado del mantenimiento y reconstrucción del lugar se movía de un lado a otro y el asunto que trataban era delicado.

-Amigo, el origen de todo esto se remonta a un evento específico sucedido en Japón hace tres años

Dhonko suspiró –"El torneo Intergaláctico"…

-Exactamente, los caballeros de bronce fueron exhibidos como celebridades y la armadura de Sagitario como una baratija. Durante los años de Arles, algunos civiles avistaron a los chicos, en medio del cumplimiento de "misiones", usando sus ropajes dorados

-E hicieron la relación de inmediato cuando vieron la armadura de Sagitario por los medios...

-Has dado en el clavo, eso provocó que las investigaciones al respecto, se formalizaran y se hicieran oficiales. Si bien es cierto, la niña está en toda la disposición de aprender lo concerniente a su papel de diosa, sus acciones como humana, han provocado algunas situaciones de riesgo para la Orden...

-Shion, comparto contigo el criterio de que ella no tiene experiencia y además no conoce el manejo de la Orden, pero tienes que admitir que ha logrado que los chicos se le acerquen…

-Ellos tienen que acercarse a ella porque es su deber, Dhonko... ¡son sus guerreros, no niños!

-Amigo querido, la mayoría fueron ordenados, antes de la adolescencia… ni siquiera habían llegado al metro y medio, me parece que lo que tienes en mente, es un poco drástico…

-Ya verás –dijo el Patriarca decidido- estoy seguro que eso, es lo que les hace falta…

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho de la diosa<strong>

-Señorita... ¿podemos pasar?

Sahori se encontraba realizando una serie de trámites propios del funcionamiento de la Fundación Graude. Ella tenía toda la intención de volver a Japón en un par de días para continuar a cargo de sus responsabilidades, como heredera del viejo Kiddo.

Al escuchar la puerta, se quedó sorprendida de ver entrar en su improvisado despacho a su Patriarca, acompañado del maestro Dhonko de Libra.

-¿En qué puedo servirles, mis queridos caballeros?

-Necesitamos hablar con usted, amada diosa, con respecto a... -Dhonko no pudo continuar al ver la cara de ella, que lo veía con ojos llenos de curiosidad infantil. Shion lo volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido, esperando que el viejo maestro de Libra terminara el discurso.

-Con respecto al comportamiento de los caballeros dorados -continuó Shion al ver que el otro no iba a seguir- verá, el maestro Dhonko y yo creemos...

-Shion más que yo, señora...

Shion hizo una mueca de fastidio para Dhonko, mientras Sahori movía la cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo a quien hablaba.

-Que es demasiado benevolente con los chicos y me temo que lo que necesitan para llegar a ser una Orden Dorada ejemplar, es mano dura... -aseveró el Patriarca.

-Solo trato de que se sientan bien, y quiero compensarles todo el daño que han sufrido por mi culpa, no puedo imponerme por la fuerza, maestro Shion... yo los quiero muchísimo... ellos se comportan bien enfrente mío... bueno, a excepción de los altercados que se han presentado en los últimos días... -terminó ella pensativa.

-Señorita -continuó Dhonko- Shion dice tener un plan para ''amansarlos"...

-Yo prefiero apelar a su honor de caballeros, antes de obligarlos a hacer algo por la fuerza...

-Señorita... me disculpará usted, pero si estos problemas entre ellos prevalecen, tendremos esta mala semilla extendida por todo el resto de Orden

-Y cómo pretenden evitar que eso suceda?

-Apelaré a su espíritu guerrero y como medida extrema los enfrentaré cara a cara...

-Maestro Shion... no quiero que peleen entre ellos... no, no voy a permitirlo...

-Señorita... necesito que usted confíe en mi... si mi plan no funciona le prometo que dejaré _todo_ en sus manos...

-Señorita... amada diosa -siguió Dhonko con una reverencia- yo los conozco y sé que el plan de Shion tiene sentido, y aunque me parece algo drástico... le aseguro que enfrentarlos les hará bien...

Sahori lo meditó unos instantes y suspiró tratando de asimilar todo aquel asunto.

-Está bien, confiaré en ustedes... ahora... necesito Shion, que me hables de ese plan tuyo -Sahori se puso cómoda en la silla del escritorio y mandó a pedir el servicio de te.

-Verá mi señora, necesito empezar por hacer unos cambios en el Salón Dorado...

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, habitación de June<strong>

-¿Puedo pasar?

June se había despertado hacía un par de días, sin embargo aún su salud estaba delicada y para ese momento dormía plácidamente como resultado de los calamantes para el dolor. Albiore se encargó del cuido de la amazona desde que ingresó al Sanatorio y al ver a Shun su ceño se frunció por reflejo, sin embargo le hizo una seña para que entrara.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella maestro?

-Físicamente... mejor, al parecer el mayor daño fue una hemorragia interna que la debilitó gravemente, pero los órganos vitales están bien

Shun entró tímidamente y se sentó al lado del rubio.

-¿Físicamente?

Albiore, suspiró dejando en evidencia su molestia hacia el chico.

-Ella me contó todo

Shun se sintió empalidecer.

-Nunca me ha gustado entrometerme en ese tipo de asuntos, pero creo que en este caso estoy en todo mi derecho -Albiore era severo cuando de reprender a sus discípulos se trataba, así que tomó una postura regia y escogió bien las palabras- fueron irresponsables... ambos. Sé que aún eres muy joven, pero creo que tienes la suficiente edad y conocimiento como para saber que debes comportarte como un caballero y al menos darle una explicación decente

Shun no habló, estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera pudo levantar la mirada. Al adivinar que no iba a replicar, Albiore continuó.

-Sabes que dentro de la Orden, conocer el rostro de una amazona es tan delicado como arrebatarle su virtud -Shun asintió- y tú has incurrido en ambas faltas... Shun, quizá y lamentablemente, para los varones sea fácil escabullirnos de este tipo de situaciones sin mayores consecuencias, pero si las amazonas de plata se enteran de que June y tú compartieron íntimamente, será severamente castigada por su debilidad

-Maestro... yo... yo no puedo amarla

-Fuera de lo que va a sufrir por eso, ella podría perder su armadura, eso en el mejor de los casos –Albiore se inclinó hacia adelante y se tomó las manos- Shun, te conozco desde que eras un niño, dime que no te aprovechaste de ella, porque eso no podría dejarlo pasar y tendría que hablar con el Patriarca

-Creí que la amaba... de verdad no la presioné -el caballero de Andrómeda se levantó y se acercó a la rubia que aún dormía y le acomodó el cabello de la frente- lo que pasó, fue por mutuo acuerdo... sin embargo -Shun suspiró cansado- mi destino y mi corazón están atados a alguien más...

-Se puede saber a quién?

-A Perséfone...

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, habitación de Aphrodite<strong>

Hacía exactamente quince días, tuvo la última batalla que recordara con la Parca. Esa mañana, las cuidadoras se habían apiadado de él y movieron su cama hasta el borde de la ventana, lo que le permitía una amplia visión de su recién nacido jardín. Desde que volviera, era la primera vez que lo contemplaba, además de que ya podía mantenerse por varias horas despierto, sin caer irremediablemente dormido.

Se sintió complacido por el paisaje que ofrecía el suelo cubierto de saludables botones de rosa y mariposas que jugueteaban mientras buscaban algo de néctar, y aquel espectáculo lo hizo sonreír, _al rato las cosas iban a mejorar… _-pensó. Además, esa mañana recibió un regalo; alguien, nadie supo quién, le dejó una cajita de música, cuyo cepillo tocaba la _Danza Macabra de Saint-Saëns._

El violín de la Muerte, una niña sonriendo, un _bourreé, _luego un _cabriolé_ y un _chassé*_... cerró los ojos y permitió que su mente recorriera de nuevo cada parte de ese hermoso recuerdo, que había vetado desde hacía mucho.

El caballero giró la cuerda por enésima vez, para escuchar aquellas notas, que tanto amaba. De repente volvió hacia la ventana y vio algo que le llamó la atención, una mujer salió del doceavo templo, frenó de repente en medio del sendero, y se sentó en el suelo, rodeando con sus brazos las piernas, casi de inmediato, los espasmos aparecieron en sus hombros y espalda.

Estaba llorando.

A pesar de todo lo cruel, despiadado e insolente que era capaz de ser, el caballero de Piscis sintió compasión por ella y encendió su cosmo lo suficiente como para que en ese momento, todos los botones de las rosas se abrieran a la vez, liberando el delicioso aroma, que la rodeó delicadamente como un manto de brisa.

Lamentablemente para él, ese esfuerzo era más de lo que debía exigirle a su cuerpo y no llegó a ver como sus rosas aliviaron el dolor que guardaba en su corazón una amazona.

* * *

><p>-Idiota!... ¿en qué demonios pensabas?<p>

Para fortuna del pez, MM entró a su habitación en el preciso momento en que se desvaneció. Para cuando MM lo encontró, Aphrodite estaba semi-inconciente, empapado en sudor frío y balbuceando tonterías.

-_Déjame... Angello..._ –decía el peliceleste intentando en vano soltarse.

-Encendiste tu cosmo y Eneas fue muy claro, no puedes ni siquiera provocar una chispa, porque puedes irte en sangre...

-_Dame un cigarro_ –dijo Aphrodite arrastrando las palabras- _quiero fumar__… no seas cruel..._

-Qué quieres… que nos echen de aquí…

_-A mi no me echará__n _ –balbuceó el pez con una risilla. MM lanzó un bufido de falso enojo y después de que arropó a su amigo con una manta, llamó a una cuidadora para que lo revisara.

* * *

><p>Mientras Anaya confirmaba los signos vitales del piscis y lo reprendía por la imprudencia, MM se asomó por la ventana como para descifrar la causa por la cual, el pez decidió arriesgarse de esa forma. Y pudo divisar en medio de la alfombra de rosas aquamarina, la figura de Shaina de Ofiuco, acariciando algunas de las flores y aspirando su aroma.<p>

Primero que todo, pensó que estaba delirando -_esa bruja… ¿disfrutando de un jardín?...__ahora puedo decir que lo he visto todo en la vida _–pensó el caballero de Cáncer riéndose. Shaina era la mejor amiga de Geist, la pareja de MM y la peliverde reprobó desde el primer momento la relación entre ellos dos, por lo que básicamente no podían verse de frente sin terminar discutiendo.

De pronto MM ató cabos y se le apagó la risa.

Desde cualquier punto de vista que lo analizara, por alguna razón, Aphrodite acababa de poner en riesgo su vida, para regalarle a Shaina su jardín floreado.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario, un jueves por la mañana<strong>

-Señores, agradezco su puntualidad a esta reunión convocada de forma tan apresurada…

En el Salón del Trono, estaban de pie y en posición de firmes frente al trono patriarcal, Misty de Lacerta, Marín de Águila, Eneas, encargado del Sanatorio, Frigas y Leopoldo, jefes de la guardia del recinto, Castalia, encargada de la cocina y algunos misceláneos, todos llamados a una reunión de urgencia.

-Mañana se llevará a cabo el primer Consejo de Dorados –dijo Shion adivinando el por qué del desconcierto en los rostros- sin embargo la diosa no estará presente… ya que va a ser algo… confrontativa

Algunos de los presentes empalidecieron, pero sin embargo guardaron silencio.

-Por eso para que el encuentro se lleve a cabo con éxito, necesito de la complicidad de todos ustedes...

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Shaka y Mu, jueves por mañana<strong>

**Las voce**s que se escuchaban desde fuera de la habitación, eran las carcajadas estruendosas de Kiki y la risa cristalina de Mu. Shion llegó a la puerta y decidió esperar afuera a Aldaberán y Dhonko para no interrumpir a los inquilinos en su alegre charla.

-Shaka –decía Mu- no te enojes, en serio… es que creo que… -Mu no podía contener la risa- voy a tener que ayudarte con eso…

-Siempre he pensado que te ríes a costa mía… igual que Kiki… todavía recuerdo que me hizo prepararle biberón por una semana cuando tenía cinco años

Las risas aumentaron.

-El hecho de que nunca haya tenido la necesidad de confeccionar o reparar mi ropa, no significa que esté descalificado para coser de por vida… dije que te iba a ayudar a hacerlo y lo haré… –Shaka se mantenía serio a pesar de las carcajadas de los otros dos.

-Shaka –Mu trataba inútilmente de hablar sin reírse- podemos… podemos hacerlo entre los dos…

-Está bien Mu, aceptaré tu asesoría, pero no voy a permitir que esfuerces ese brazo

Aldebarán y Dhonko llegaron por fin y entonces Shion decidió entrar sin llamar primero, de todos modos Mu estaba informado de su llegada.

-Shaka… de verdad muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo… te lo digo en serio –en ese momento el caballero Virgo se encontraba sentado muy cerca de donde Mu estaba semi-recostado en la cama y éste último le acariciaba el reverso de la mano donde sostenía algo parecido a un muñeco, con la sábana de la cama cosida accidentalmente, por medio de grandes y torpes puntadas de hilo en color contrastante.

Al ver a su padre entrar, Mu de inmediato soltó la mano del rubio y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo. Shaka, por su parte, no se inmutó siquiera y se levantó para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Caballeros –dijo el Patriarca muy serio- ¿podemos pasar? – Mu asintió mirando hacia abajo y Shion se dirigió a Shaka- ¿y tú desde cuándo coses?

-Estoy ayudando a Mu a confeccionar el muñeco para el ritual de construcción del horno en Aries y la respuesta a su pregunta señor, es, desde hace dos horas…

Shion levantó los puntitos de la frente y Aldaberán miró extrañado el objeto, por su parte Dhonko no pudo evitar una risilla.

Mu, Shaka, Aldaberán -habló Shion- el motivo de esta reunión, es que necesito contar con su complicidad...

-Se puede saber para qué, señor?

-Para una terapia intensiva...

* * *

><p><strong>Salón Dorado, viernes por la mañana<strong>

Tal y como siempre que los llamaba, los caballeros dorados, acudieron de inmediato a la convocatoria de Shion. Como habían pasado algunos días, a excepción del brazo de Mu, la silla de ruedas de Aphrodite, y las muletas de Camus, solo quedaban algunos vendajes cubriendo los vestigios de las heridas.

Era la primera vez que se reunían y por supuesto que la incomodidad de estar todos juntos era casi tangible.

Al llegar al hermoso salón, los muchachos se percataron de inmediato que algo extraño sucedía, la mesa de roble no estaba, ni las sillas, se habían eliminado cortinas y cortineros, tapices, alfombras, lámparas, además de las pinturas y esculturas que engalanaban de forma tan magnífica el lugar.

-Bienvenidos caballeros dorados… –el Patriarca llegó por uno de los pasadizos que daba directo al Salón del Trono, ataviado con una elegante túnica de viaje, la cual parecía más bien una chaqueta de terciopelo por las rodillas, abotonada hasta la cintura, en color azul oscuro y con pantalones negros y botas del mismo color- cómo pueden ver –dijo pasando su vista por todo el lugar- vamos a reacomodar el menaje, así que no se extrañen por la ausencia de decoración… hoy nos conformaremos con el piso –Shion abrió los brazos invitándoles a sentarse- tenemos… mucho de qué hablar… Angello acomoda a Afro en el suelo y deja que un criado se lleve la silla y... esas muletas -ordenó.

Momentos después, los trece estaban sentados en el piso, sin ningún orden en particular, alguno que otro usaba las columnas como respaldo y en general, todos evitaban las miradas de los demás. Shion tomó asiento, en uno de los tres escalones que daba a los pasadizos traseros y una vez que estudió el panorama que tenía ante sí, decidió comenzar con el encuentro.

-Supongo que pensarán que ha sido abrupta la convocatoria... -algunos arquearon las cejas- y están en lo correcto, sin embargo ha sido una decisión bien pensada, tomada con beneplácito de la diosa. A grandes rasgos, hoy vamos a dedicarnos a conversar acerca de los últimos quince años de la Orden.

-Me parece que es algo apresurado, señor -se atrevió a replicar Saga- algunos aún no se recuperan de sus heridas y sería bueno que se retiraran a descansar, supongo que esta reunión provocará cierto desgaste emocional que es perjudicial para su salud...

-La diosa cree que es el momento correcto, tenemos una situación diplomática algo delicada y es necesario enterarnos de todo acerca del período de Arles. Por supuesto, que en cuanto tenga información clara les haré saber los pormenores -dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de la mayoría- pero por ahora... Saga ¿puedes comenzar por contarnos en qué momento apareció Arles?

Ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros, un no muy convencido Saga tomó aire para comenzar con su relato, y es que desde la pelea con Kanon, se aisló del resto a voluntad, ya que estaba convencido de que su presencia era negativa para la Orden.

-Arles nació, cuando el espíritu de la fatalidad se apoderó de mi cuerpo, años después Ares tomó el lugar de Até -Saga bajó la mirada- los primeros signos de posesión los tuve a los quince años, la primera vez fue la noche en que...

-¿Si Saga? -preguntó Shion al ver la indecisión del gemelo por continuar.

-La noche en que... murieron los plateados Arsenio y Démona**, señor -a Aphrodite se le empalideció el semblante, y cuando Saga lo miró, se volvió hacia la puerta, deseando no estar allí- cuando... Arsenio dejó de convulsionar por el efecto del envenenamiento, usted me ordenó que lo revisara y... ya había fallecido...

Shion y Aiorios bajaron la mirada tratando de no recordar ese espantoso momento, MM se volvió hacia Aphrodite preocupado y los demás mantenían la atención sin comprender realmente, ya que no conocían el contexto de la historia.

-Lamentablemente lo recuerdo Saga- contestó Shion con tristeza.

-Al tocar el cadáver de Arsenio***, comenzó todo. No sé qué fue lo que hice durante el tiempo que transcurrió desde que lo vi morir, hasta el otro día cuando desperté, doce horas después, en uno de los parajes aledaños al Santuario, sin saber qué pasó o qué hice...

-¿Siempre fue así Saga? -preguntó Dhonko asombrado por el relato del caballero, quien asintió en silencio.

-Lo que nunca comprenderé es cómo lograste que la mayoría te siguiera

-Muy fácil, su Ilustrísima, Arles era la víctima y Aiorios el victimario -en este punto Saga volvió hacia el caballero de Sagitario, quien asintió en silencio, mientras le sonreía sin rencor- Shura el héroe y los demás estaban tan pequeños, que eran fáciles de manipular -aquí el gemelo suspiró con tristeza- por eso, los ordenó siendo aún unos niños y los moldeó a su manera...

Shion tomó aire y se recargó hacia atrás pensativo -Arles fue muy listo...

-La mayoría le creímos, señor -Milo decidió intevenir ante el silencio que se apoderó del lugar- y no me quiero justificar, pero era muy convincente

-Pero... los que no lo siguieron ¿nunca intentaron convencer a los demás? -Shion estaba moviendo el rumbo de la reunión hacia donde planeaba y en ese momento se volvió hacia Mu.

Mu parecía indeciso, pero tomó valor para hablar.

-Era difícil, señor. Shaka por ejemplo, nunca confió en lo que le advertí acerca del Santuario… por más que traté de explicarle, siempre creyó en Arles e incluso estuvo a punto de matarme –la intervención de Mu, dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

-Creo que todos tenemos derecho a defender nuestros ideales y mi ideal, en ese momento, era la causa del señor Arles…

-¿Todavía lo llamas el señor Arles?... por favor Shaka –Aioria bufó y volvió a ver hacia un lado- supéralo… no fue más que un usurpador… traidor y asesino…

Saga se removió incómodo en su lugar, pero se mantuvo en silencio, tenía claro que cualquier chispa encendería la llama.

_-Y ya empezamos_ –dijo Angello al oído de Afro- _sabes que ahora seremos blanco del ataque de los niños buenos… -_el peliceleste respondió con una risilla.

-Vamos Angello –Aioria estaba caldeado, odiaba la manía de MM y Afro de secretearse entre ellos- si tienes que decir algo, dilo para que todos lo escuchemos, no seas cobarde!

-Que algunos de ustedes se creen perfectos… y que no hacen más que recriminarnos sin ver sus propias faltas… ¿qué hicieron durante Arles?... ¡absolutamente nada! -contestó MM.

Silencio absoluto.

-¿Qué pasa _boyscout_?... ¿te abandonó tu tropa? –Aphrodite solía ser _muy_ sarcástico y eso enfermaba a Aioria.

-Crees que me da miedo golpearte alumina… sabes que no tengo reparos en mandarte al infierno –bastó un segundo para que el león se abalanzara encima del caballero de Piscis, golpeándolo en el vientre, sin que alguno de los presentes pudiera evitarlo. De inmediato Aiorios trató de detener a su hermano, quien para ese momento cerraba sus manos alrededor del cuello del pez, que trataba de manera infructuosa de soltar el agarre.

Todos los dorados se pusieron de pie, menos Shion, quien permanecía impasible.

-AIORIA… maldita sea… compórtate… él no puede defenderse!... suéltalo –Aiorios tomó por la espalda a su hermano, quien aún sostenía a Aphrodite del cuello, empujándolo contra una columna.

-Ahora si puedo terminar contigo, como siempre había querido! –Angello, mientras tanto, en su desesperación de salvar a su amigo, golpeó accidentalmente a Mu, quien se había levantado para ayudar también.

-Déjalo Angello, él nada te ha hecho –Kanon de inmediato se acercó furioso y jaloneó a Máscara del brazo por la afrenta contra su hermano.

-¡Fue accidental idiota! –gritó MM a la vez que empujaba a Kanon por el pecho.

-¡Kanon, puedo defenderme solo! –dijo Mu limpiándose la sangre del labio inferior.

* * *

><p>Para ese entonces, Aiorios había logrado que el león soltara a Aphrodite, quien se desplomó jadeando al suelo, sin embargo a pesar de su estado seguía provocando a Aioria, cosa que disfrutaba enormemente –eres un pendejo, nunca hiciste algo para defender el honor de tu hermano, te escondiste siempre de las burlas que te hacíamos…<p>

-Cállate demonio… -Aioria estuvo a punto de abalanzarse otra vez encima del otro, de no ser porque Shura se lo impide –y tú qué haces… ¡vienes a defender a tu novia Shura!

-Aioria… ¡no hacen falta los insultos!–Aiorios estaba a punto de golpearlo para hacerlo reaccionar- compórtate…

-Para ti es fácil decirlo… tú no tuviste que rendirle pleitesía al asesino de tu hermano por años, ni soportaste las burlas y las calumnias… sabes qué… Shura era venerado como un héroe en el Santuario y lo peor de todo es que fue por acabar contigo!

Shura se paralizó, y en su mirada se evidenciaba una gran tristeza.

–Deberías valorar la calidad de hermano que tienes niño -murmuró Shura- solo alguien como él podría perdonar a un paria como yo…

-Paria es una palabra que se queda corta para describirte...

-Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, hermanito… –contestó Aiorios mirándolo muy serio- por favor cálmate, descargar tu frustración con los demás no va aliviar tu dolor…

Previendo un nuevo intercambio de golpes, Mu intentó hacer de mediador entre MM y Kanon, quienes discutían acaloradamente, pero las cosas se caldearon más.

-¡León deja a Afro en paz o te parto por donde más te duela! –gritó MM furioso, mientras era amurallado por Mu.

-Tú no te metas en esa pelea –Kanon se estaba crispando- es problema de ellos…

-¡Yo no hablo contigo psicópata!... ¡lo que pasa es que no te importa que lo mate!

-Yo no he dicho eso Angello… -replicó Kanon- eres un paranoico…

-Como si no supiera que a cualquiera de ustedes, les vale que nos consumamos en el infierno…

-Cálmate Máscara –dijo Mu con los brazos extendidos, en medio de los dos- ¡ya paren ustedes!

-¡Quítate de en medio, carnero! –gritó MM, en el momento en que empujaba a Mu violentamente.

-Deja a mi hermano imbécil –Kanon aprovechó el espacio que Mu dejó al ser empujado y se abalanzó encima del cangrejo con los puños de frente. Máscara por su parte respondió de la misma forma y no dudó en estrellarle su derecha en la cara al otro, que cayó furioso para luego levantarse en una nueva embestida.

-Shion, ¿estás seguro de esto? –Dhonko veía preocupado, la tranquilidad absoluta con la que el Patriarca contemplaba el campo de batalla en el que se había convertido el Salón Dorado.

-No te preocupes, mi querido Dhonko, por eso eliminé del salón cualquier objeto que pudiera convertirse eventualmente en un arma…

Dhonko no contestó, pero con mirada angustiada continuó observando como el odio se esparcía como mala hierba.

* * *

><p>-Misty tienes que dejarnos intervenir… por favor<p>

En las afueras del Salón Dorado, dos caballeros de plata se apostaron como guardias en las enormes puertas de madera, para Algor y Dante las órdenes eran claras, nadie debía entrar, sin importar lo que se escuchara de adentro. La mayoría de la Orden de Plata se mantenía vigilante y los de bronce curioseaban en los alrededores.

-Lo sentimos Marín, pero su Ilustrísima fue muy claro al respecto, vas a tener que conformarte con ser espectadora pasiva.

-Pero… Misty…

-Marín ven conmigo –Dhorte tomó a la desesperada muchacha del brazo y se retiró junto con ella hacia uno de los parajes solitarios del complejo arquitectónico.

Una vez que estuvieron sentadas, debajo de un manzano, la rubia peinó los cabellos de la peliroja de forma cariñosa –él va a estar bien, no te preocupes, Shion sabe lo que hace…

-Sabes cuánto he sufrido para estar con él… no quiero perderlo de nuevo…

Dhorte suspiró y se sentó a contemplar el paraje junto a la otra, sin darse cuenta de que alguien las vigilaba de cerca.

_Marín..._ -pensó Kalia de Corona, desde detrás de un árbol- _si supieras de qué forma comprendo tu dolor..._

* * *

><p>Los que decidieron quedarse al margen se acercaron para intervenir si fuera necesario, ya que para ese momento Aioria y MM parecían fuera de sí.<p>

-Angello, no pienses así, aquí nadie les desea el mal –dijo Shaka en un intento por calmar las cosas.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, buda… eres uno de los ungidos –murmuró Aphrodite, mientras jadeaba tirado en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse.

-Soy tan ungido como tú… -dijo Shaka acuclillado para ayudar al pez a levantarse- si mal no recuerdo, la diosa acaba de darte un regalo que sé que deseabas con todo el corazón y es la posibilidad de tener contacto...

El pez respondió con un gemido de dolor, tomándose el vientre - maldito león de mierda…

-No hables por todos, Shaka –gritó furioso Aioria, quien aún era soportado por los fuertes brazos de Aiorios- por mi que esos tres se pudran si les da la gana y si Camus quiere unirse a ellos, que lo haga también…

-Aioria… cállate –gritó Milo furioso- ¿qué te pasa? ¡por un demonio!

Camus simplemente volvió a ver al león con ojos que destellaban odio puro, pero por más que quisiera partirle la cara, aún le era difícil moverse con agilidad. Mientras tanto, Shura se dio por aludido y respondió a la afrenta –eres un resentido Aioria, no tienes la mitad de dignidad que tu hermano…

-Te voy a enseñar lo que es dignidad cabra –a pesar del agarre del Sagitario, Aioria logró lanzarse contra Shura, y lo golpeó en el pecho de tal forma que lo tiró al suelo, sin embargo el de Capricornio estaba fuerte y pudo responder el ataque con una patada directo a la quijada del león, que lo envió a estrellarse contra una columna.

-¡Maniático!–respondió Shura furioso.

* * *

><p>Aldaberán, volvió hacia el Patriarca para que lo autorizara a intervenir y Shion asintió en silencio, por lo que el toro dirigió su enorme humanidad hacia donde se encontraban MM y Kanon y con sus brazos rodeó a MM que era el menos corpulento y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas –basta Angello, suficiente por hoy…<p>

-Suél-ta-me… to-ro –MM luchaba fuertemente contra el agarre del toro, quien con dificultad, trataba de mantenerlo quieto- dé-jame borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara… a este idiota…

-Eso me gustaría verlo cangrejito -contestó Kanon, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de los labios, Shion, por su parte lo volvió a ver severamente y el otro se encogió de hombros -¿qué?

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en su vida, Mu dudaba de las intenciones de su padre al permitir un "encuentro" de esa naturaleza. Si bien es cierto, Shion logró bloquear el cosmo de los doce, dudaba que también controlara la potencia de los golpes que daban y recibían, era obvio que podían salir gravemente heridos y estaba empezando a asustarse por eso.<p>

A su derecha, Aldaberán logró detener la pelea entre Kanon y MM, pero del lado contrario, las cosas se habían complicado mucho con Aioria, e incluso Shaka, mantenía una discusión sin pies ni cabeza con Camus y Milo, que parecía iba terminar en golpes. Aioria se acababa de levantar del suelo, con ganas de querer continuar la pelea con Shura hasta matarse y Aiorios estaba sentado junto con Afro, resignado a juntar lo que quedara de su hermano, después de semejante "reunión".

Con este panorama, en el cual Shion parecía no tener intenciones de intervenir, Mu se dirigió decidido hacia donde se encontraba Aioria a punto de desollar a Shura y mientras caminaba iba cerrando su puño izquierdo hasta que le dolieron los nudillos y en cuanto tuvo al león al alcance, le lanzó un golpe en la cara que lo tiró de inmediato y sin posibilidad de levantarse del suelo.

-¡Basta ya! –gritó en un tono que no daba pie a réplica.

-Aioria –gritó Aiorios asustado y se levantó para auxiliar a su hermano que yacía tendido en el suelo, sangrando de forma profusa por la nariz.

Ante semejante demostración de ímpetu por parte de Mu, Shaka, Camus y Milo se callaron, Aldaberán soltó a MM y Kanon abrió la boca asombrado. Shion y Dhonko arqueron las cejas y Aphrodite no paraba de reírse a pesar del dolor en las costillas.

-Valla –dijo Milo- el carnerito tiene su carácter…

-¡Cállate bicho del demonio! -le gritó Kanon

-¡Basta todos, ahora! - y todos menos los dos mayores, se sentaron callados sin intención de replicar- algunos de ustedes han tenido tiempo de redimirse, de probar que son dignos de portar las armaduras que poseen –Saga guardó silencio un momento antes de seguir- sin embargo, me avergüenzo profundamente de todo lo que ha pasado aquí. Fui el causante de que un grupo tan… unido, llegara a odiarse de esta forma… –aquí inhaló con fuerza- cuando niños… eran inseparables… se cuidaban entre ustedes, se defendían y a pesar de sus orígenes tan diversos, compartían sus vidas como deberían hacerlo los hermanos de sangre… - en este punto se volvió hacia Kanon.

Los muchachos bajaron la vista, algunos con evidente tristeza, otros avergonzados, pero todo rastro de bravuconería desapareció cuando Saga habló. Mientras tanto, para Shion era gratificante observar como el gemelo mayor se imponía sobre los otros y al volver a ver a Dhonko, se dio cuenta de que su amigo pensaba lo mismo.

-Siempre he llevado en mi corazón el orgullo de que sean mis hermanos pequeños y les pido perdón por no haber sido el mejor ejemplo a seguir –Saga era firme y directo al hablar- … con toda humildad –el gemelo se dirigió hasta donde estaba el Patriarca y se inclinó en una reverencia- le hago entrega de mi armadura dorada, señor… porque no me considero digno de ella…

Shion no se esperaba eso.

-En toda la historia registrada, nadie, ha causado un daño tan profundo a este Santuario como yo, así que quedo a su disposición para que imponga el castigo que merezco por mis actos, de acuerdo a los lineamientos de la Orden y a su sabio criterio…

Shion suspiró con tristeza y ante el desconcierto de todos, y en contra de su corazón asintió en silencio. Acto seguido, Saga se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada. El ahora ex-caballero de géminis había abandonado el Consejo.

_Saga_ –pensó Shion con dolor, mientras lo veía salir por la gran puerta de roble- _si tú supieras cuan valioso eres…_

Después de un momento, Camus se adelantó hacia un ensimismado Shion para hablar- señor, grande ha sido nuestro pecado y en este momento somos la causa de las discordias en el corazón de la Orden Dorada, no merecemos tal envestidura, ni el favor de la diosa –Shura, Máscara Mortal y Aphrodite ayudado por el de Cáncer, se acercaron al trono y doblaron la rodilla con humildad.

-Nuestras armaduras doradas, quedan a su disposición y de la diosa –dijo Shura como vocero de los otros tres caballeros…

-Pero… -Dhonko tomó del brazo a Shion y lo miró en silencio, por lo que el lemuriano se volvió a los muchachos- que así sea -dijo sin fuerza.

Desconcierto, miedo, dolor... incluso ira en los corazones presentes y silencio absoluto.

De repente, ante la sorpresa de todos, Mu se puso en pie.

-Entonces yo me voy también… –Shion volvió con una profunda tristeza a ver a su hijo, quien le sonrió- renuncio porque no hice nada por detener a Arles, porque me convertí en un espectador… –y volvió hacia Kanon- y porque no defendí a mis hermanos…

-También renuncio a mi armadura –de inmediato Shaka reaccionó y mirando a Mu se justificó- porque me cegué ante la verdad y me negué a creerla

-Si Shaka se va, entonces yo también –Aldaberán se adelantó hacia el Patriarca- porque me retiré a mi templo a ver lo que pasaba alrededor, sin hacer nada…

Aioria veía hacia el suelo hacía mucho rato y parecía estar sufriendo por lo que estaba pasando -yo- balbuceó... no defendí a mi propia sangre... perdóname Aiorios por no honrar tu nombre, la armadura de Leo está libre ahora...

Milo también se puso en pie y volvió a ver a Camus- dudé de mis hermanos y los llamé traidores… eso a pesar de que demostraron que tienen más honor y valentía que yo… ellos no temieron traicionar a Hades para… salvar a la diosa y a la humanidad a sabiendas de que serían duramente castigados…

A pesar del dolor tan profundo de su corazón, el Patriarca se mantenía en silencio.

De repente, Aiorios tomó la palabra -y yo me voy por no interpretar el sufrimiento de Saga para ayudarlo a tiempo... no fui capaz de detener a Arles

Shion siguió muy serio, pero estaba impactado.

-¿Están seguros... de lo que están haciendo? -dijo Shion al fin.

Todos asintieron.

El Patriarca se puso de pie y suspiró tomando fuerza para pronunciar las palabras que correspondían -entonces, el Sagrado Consejo de Caballeros Dorados, se declara disuelto...

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después del último Consejo Dorado. <strong>

A pesar de la decisión tomada por sus caballeros dorados al renunciar, Sahori quiso asignarles una última tarea. Con los de bronce como emisarios, envió un pergamino a cada uno, para que describiera un viaje al que llevarían solo a uno de sus compañeros. El único requisito es que fuera a su país de origen, sin embargo si la pareja estaba conformada por dos griegos, cambiarían uno de los destinos por otro al exterior.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Aioros y Aioria<strong>

-Tienes que recomponerte... solo quiero que... nos llevemos bien Aioria, no puede ser posible que después de estar separados por años, terminemos así...

Aioria se había recluído desde hacía días en la habitación que su hermano compartía con Shura, por supuesto que el español tuvo que recoger lo poco que tenía y escapar de allí antes de repetir lo sucedido en el Salón Dorado. El león tenía una fractura de nariz, cortesía de Mu, y por lo tanto una parte de la cara estaba hinchada y amoratada. Pasaba todo el día acostado, revolviéndose en las sábanas y ni siquiera quiso hablar con la amazona de Águila, cuando ella fue a visitarlo.

-Quiero compartir esto contigo, amigo -Aiorios le puso el pliego en blanco frente a las narices al león, quien se volvió hacia el lado contrario- no puedes ignorarme de por vida... soy tu hermano y me siento feliz de poder estar aquí... otra vez...

Silencio absoluto.

-Bien... -Aiorios suspiró, iba a tener que cambiar su estrategia porque no estaba funcionando- ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos que éramos arqueólogos y te llevaba a excavar por todo el Santuario?

Aiorios había logrado un bufido como respuesta, tratándose del orgullosos león, era un avance notable.

-Está bien, tomaré eso como un sí... entonces, iremos a Egipto...

* * *

><p><strong>Patio central <strong>**de la nave de dormitorios, Templo Principal**

Hilda acariciaba el ánfora, que supuestamente contenía las almas de sus dioses guerreros. Además de que necesitaba del poder de Atena para romper el sello, prefería esperar a que los caballeros dorados, se recuperaran por completo de las consecuencias físicas de la vuelta a la vida.

Apoyando su mejilla a la refrescante superficie de arcilla bruñida, vio pasar de reojo, los bucles dorados de su hermana pequeña. Unas noches atrás, había encontrado a Hyoga a punto de entrar al dormitorio de Flare para pasar la noche allí y desde entonces decidió mantener vigilada a la rubia, tratando de evitar los continuos intentos del escurridizo cisne para intimar con ella.

Sigilosa, bajó la escalinata entre las doce casas en pos de que la virtud de su hermanita continuara intacta. En la entrada de Acuario, tomó aire para adentrarse en el edificio, ya que realmente temía encontrarse con una escena desagradable, que apresurara la partida de regreso a su tierra natal.

Al entrar al derruido templo, siguió el sonido de voces que venía desde el interior. Cuando llegó al sótano, se encontró con que Hyoga recibía una fuerte reprimenda de parte de un impresionante hombre, quien se encontraba apoyado en unas muletas.

-No es la pérdida de los vinos lo que único que me molesta o decepciona de ti, Hyoga, sino todo alrededor de esta situación. No solo estuvo en peligro la vida de dos amazonas, sino que otra vez antepusiste tus líos mentales sobre el deber…

Hyoga escuchaba cabizbajo la reprimenda de Camus, y para terminar de poner la situación más espantosa para el cisne, Flare insistió en estar presente, ya que sentía que tenía parte de culpa por el infortunio del cisne.

-¡Flare!

Hilda entró justo en el momento en que Camus estaba más enojado y al llamar a Flare todos volvieron a verla inmediatamente.

-Disculpe la interrupción -dijo la peliceleste dirigiéndose a Camus- Flare creo que este, no es tu asunto, deja que el maestro termine de hablar con Hyoga a solas…

-¡Pero Hilda!

-Tú y yo nos vamos niña. Señor –dijo la mayor dirigiéndose a Camus- le pido las más sinceras disculpas, la señorita se retira conmigo…

Contrario a cualquier reacción esperada de Camus, éste se volvió hacia Hilda.

-Soy Camus Faure, _mademoiselle_, caballero de Acuario… agradezco mucho, la consideración de su parte –dijo el maestro con una elegante inclinación de cabeza.

-Hilda de Polaris… -dijo ella tendiéndole la mano al hombre, sin dejar de mirar su porte noble y refinado, eso a pesar de las muletas- Flare... vámonos... ellos necesitan estar a solas...

-Pero Hilda... me parece que…

-Nada Flare... _cállate o di algo mejor que el silencio…_ -la princesa de Asgard, tomó de los hombros a su hermana pequeña, quien estaba furiosa y se alejaron de allí, dejando solos a los caballeros. Camus siguió tan atento como Hyoga la partida de las dos damas, hasta que las vio perderse por el pasillo.

…_Pitágoras_ –susurró el maestro

Hyoga por su parte lo miró desconcertado, sin dejar de esperar su sentencia.

-Ehh… estábamos hablando de… de la seguridad de las amazonas que estuvieron a punto de sucumbir por tu imprudencia… -a Camus se le había suavizado mucho el tono.

-Sí, señor…-el muchacho tenía un hoyo en el estómago.

Camus guardó silencio durante unos minutos que a Hyoga se le hicieron eternos. El acuariano no apartaba la vista de la salida del sótano.

-Me debes media cava… sabes que no puedes pagarla ¿verdad?...

-Tengo un fideicomiso que me dejó mi madre… señor

-No quiero que toques ese dinero… sería incorrecto hacerte gastar lo que te dejó ella, Hyoga… pero sí mereces un castigo…

Camus volvió a ver al chico, quien tenía el semblante de quien espera a su verdugo en la silla eléctrica. De pronto el maestro se aclaró la garganta.

-Once de esas botellas eran cosechas muy raras, verdaderas piezas de colección...

Hyoga tragó con dificultad.

-Te daré una lista, investigarás a profundidad el origen e historia de cada ejemplar y conseguirás todas y cada una de esas botellas... tú harás los contactos... como eres menor de edad, yo concretaré la compra... ¿de acuerdo?

-Ma… maestro, pero…

-¿De acuerdo?

-Sí señor...

-Tres bien, tienes dos meses, por ahora me retiro… hablamos después… debo ir a pensar en Pitágoras...

* * *

><p><strong>Jardín central del Templo Principal<strong>

Un moreno enorme, se encontraba sentado junto a un arbusto coronado por decenas de amapolas color amarillo, acariciando los pétalos con sus torpes dedos de gigante. En la mano derecha sostenía un pergamino en blanco y su mirada estaba llena de profunda melancolía.

-¿Se puede toro?

-Oh... Shura... qué gusto y qué sorpresa...

-Igualmente... -Shura se sentó tranquilamente al lado de Aldaberán, quien parecía agradecido por su compañía- ¿te molesta? -preguntó el capricornio sacando un cigarro del bolsillo.

-Para nada, solo no calcines tus pulmones todavía -dijo riendo Aldaberán estruendosamente.

-No te preocupes, prometo dejarlo ahora que... voy a tener tiempo -dijo con una risilla, para después darle una bocanada al cigarro- mmm, veo que no lo has llenado aún -dijo el español con referencia al pergamino- yo tampoco he escrito nada... la verdad no tengo con quien ir y la dinámica se trata de hacer pareja con alguien...

-Parece que somos dos lobos solitarios... bueno que sean un toro y una cabra solitaria -ambos ex-dorados estallaron en risas a la vez, provocando un ataque de tos a Shura.

-Lo siento Alde... -continuó el español limpiándose las lágrimas y aminorando las carcajadas- dime toro... ¿te gustaría conocer el _Camp Nou****_?

Al toro se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Sólo si tú vas conmigo al _Maracaná***..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sanatorio, habitación de Aphrodite<strong>

-¿Qué haremos ahora Angello?

-¿Qué te falta para tu doctorado?

-Recoger el título en Zürich... como podrás imaginarte, no pude presentarme a la ceremonia de graduación, hace dos años... -Aphrodite yacía semirecostado en una cama del Sanatorio. En los últimos días, MM se había dedicado a estar más tiempo con él, sobre todo después de haber renunciado a sus armaduras.

-Volveré a Lucarelli -al decir el italiano estas palabras, el peliceleste suspiró con tristeza, sabía que si Angello se iba, él se quedaría completamente solo.

-Bien por ti, amigo... te voy a extrañar...

-Y tú vendrás conmigo... tienes un título con el que puedes trabajar y yo tengo una hacienda, donde viviremos de forma holgada por mucho tiempo...

Pero había un pequeño detalle.

-¿Y Geist?

MM sonrió con melancolía.

-Ella no vendrá...

Tomando fuerza de todo su valor, Aphrodite acarició el brazo de su amigo -lo siento... no sabía que...

-Ella no va a dejar la Orden, mucho menos ahora que... está como aspirante de la armadura de Grulla, es una magnífica oportunidad... -y tomando el pergamino rojo que estaba en la veladora, decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema- y... ¿a dónde quieres ir?

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Milo y Shura<strong>

Milo estaba tirado boca abajo en la cama, tenía días de no hacer más que pensar en lo sucedido y a pesar de eso, casi lograba estabilizarse emocionalmente. Aioria estuvo con él mucho tiempo y por eso se mantuvo en sus cabales, sin embargo, el león también tenía sus propios líos tratando de llevarse bien con Aiorios y por eso, Milo no podía contar siempre con él.

De repente cuando estaba por quedarse dormido, otra vez, alguien tocó a su habitación. Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró en el umbral, con la persona que menos esperaba.

-Camus –susurró sin poder creerlo.

-Pitágoras dio en el clavo…

-¿Me vienes con acertijos?... lo siento caballero, pero no estoy de humor…

-_No guardes rencor a tu amigo, por una falta leve_... decía Pitágoras, te vengo a pedir disculpas por no haberlo reconocido antes... Milo... ahora… de ti depende –terminó Camus bajando la mirada apenado.

Milo no supo qué responder, pero en su pecho sentía que la presión se iba alivianando.

Camus le mostró el pergamino azul que les enviara la diosa para que describiera el viaje de sus sueños, estaba en blanco -no podría pensar en esto si no es contigo... dime Milo ¿a _quien_ más llevaría?

Milo sonrió y se le fue con los brazos a su amigo al cuello, con tal fuerza, que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer. Camus, por su parte, estaba tan emocionado, que soltó las muletas y no le importó recargarse en los brazos del otro.

-Te he extrañado... hermano... muchísimo -dijo Milo con la voz entrecortada, y sin deshacer el abrazo condujo a Camus dentro de la habitación, lo sentó con cuidado en la cama y del escritorio tomó su pergamino para mostrárselo... también estaba en blanco.

-Yo tampoco pensaría en llevar a otro, Camus de Acuario...

* * *

><p><strong>Aeropuerto Eleftherios Venizelos, tres semanas después<strong>

-_Maledetto_… es demasiado complicado…

-¿No será que tienes que hacerlo al revés? –Aphrodite observaba atento como Shaina trataba infructuosamente de ponerle el brazalete azul que le correspondía. La amazona tenía al menos media hora luchando contra el cierre, sin embargo el peliceleste parecía no estar molesto con eso.

-Muy bien, listo –dijo Shaina cuando al fin pudo cerrar el accesorio alrededor de la muñeca izquierda del caballero, quien no dejaba de mirarla mientras realizaba su tarea- qué bonito reloj lleva…

-Es un obsequio, muchas gracias -respondió el peliceleste algo extrañado por el comentario de la mujer- mmm… ¿sabes a qué se debe lo del brazalete?

-Órdenes de su Santidad, no podría explicarle más que eso -y sacando un sobre blanco se lo entregó al caballero- sus tiquetes… que tenga… muy buen viaje -cómo agradecía Shaina que la máscara ocultara el sonrojo causado por aquella cristalina y escrutadora mirada que no la soltaba– por cierto… gracias por lo del otro día…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por… por las rosas… fue maravilloso...

Él sonrió complacido y cuando ella se marchó, la siguió con la vista, mientras se alejaba. Una vez que ella hubo desaparecido, abrió el sobre para confirmar la puerta de salida.

-Mira –era MM, mostrándole su brazalete, a la vez que lo rodeaba con un brazo por la nuca- me tocó verde y odio este color… hey pesce… ¿listo para conocer los más bellos parajes de Lucarelli?

-Me encantaría, pero creo que tienen otros planes para mi… –dijo Aphrodite mostrándole el boleto a su mejor amigo- voy para Nueva Delhi…

De inmediato el caballero de Cáncer soltó a su amigo para revisar su propio tiquete, temiendo lo peor.

-¿A dónde te enviaron? –preguntó el pez al ver la cara de espanto de Angello.

-A Francia… - balbuceó MM, de inmediato buscó a Camus entre sus compañeros… Kalia le colocaba un brazalete verde, igual al suyo...

* * *

><p>-No, no y no… esto es un error…<p>

-Señor Kanon, nosotros solo nos encargamos de entregarles los tiquetes. No tenemos conocimiento de los datos que contienen, ni el porqué… -Dante veía con algo de temor a Kanon, mientras este parecía querer comerse el tiquete para luego escupírselo encima.

-¡Yo no voy para Tel Aviv, nunca pedí ese viaje…!

-¿Tel Aviv? –Aiorios se acercó al gemelo, en cuanto oyó nombrar el destino impreso en su tiquete- Kanon, ¿tú también vas para Israel?

-Aparentemente… -contestó Kanon, mientras tanto, Dante aprovechó para escabullirse a tiempo haciendo una reverencia – algo raro sucede aquí y reconozco la mano negra de padre en todo esto…

-Pero… ¿quién pidió ir a Israel?... yo quería llevar a Aioria a Egipto…

-Y yo quería ir solo conmigo a Marruecos…

Al lado de los dos hombres, alguien pasó tranquilamente tarareando una alegre tonadilla, Aiorios y Kanon lo siguieron con la mirada, al momento en que el sujeto comenzaba la fila para ingresar por la compuerta asignada a su avión.

-Sólo a un hombre en la Orden, se le ocurriría Tel Aviv como destino vacacional y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con su… exquisito contexto histórico-cultural –dijo Kanon con un exagerado tono estoico.

-A Saga de Géminis… –terminó Aiorios con cara de terror, si los gemelos iban a ser sus compañeros, sería una proeza salir vivo de este viaje.

* * *

><p>-Creo que nos separaron, amigo –en el fondo y aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, Shaka se sentía decepcionado de no poder ir con Mu a conocer su tierra natal- ¿te dieron también un dije como este? –el rubio se sacó de la camisa un cordón negro del cual colgaba un pendiente color dorado con la forma de la Niké.<p>

Mu, sacó de debajo de su camisa un pendiente igual al de Shaka, solamente que en un oro ligeramente más cobrizo –hay una carta donde nos explican para qué es esto, pero no he podido leerla… cielos, ya tengo que irme, mi vuelo está por salir… Shaka –dijo Mu tendiéndole la mano a su amigo- espero verte pronto… te voy a extrañar… y mucho…

-Mu… yo…

_Pasajeros del vuelo 3605 con destino a Barcelona, última llamada…_

-Tengo que irme… Shaka –el rubio sintió que un vacío se le formó en el pecho al ver desaparecer al caballero de Aries por la compuerta de salida, sin embargo su melancolía fue abruptamente interrumpida por los gritos de Shura, quien corría desaforado hacia la misma compuerta.

-Ya llego, ya llego… te veo, Shaka… -el rubio enarcó las cejas al ver el desorden que llevaba Shura consigo. Dos segundos después y justo cuando la aeromoza cerraba la computadora para retirarse, un moreno estuvo a punto de tirarlo al piso; Aioria de Leo.

-¡Disculpa Shaka… nos vemos… adiós!

Shaka pasó de la melancolía a la compasión; _pobre Mu_ –pensó- _si __ellos son sus compañeros__, será un largo y tortuoso camino a casa…_

* * *

><p>-Te ves feliz, toro…<p>

-Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ir a Francia y me encanta la idea de poder viajar con ustedes –el toro era un hombre noble y tenía la cualidad de ver lo bueno de cualquier situación. Del lado contrario al pasillo, se había sentado Camus y desde que subieron al avión, no había hecho más que mirar por la ventana, absolutamente callado. Por su parte, MM se acomodó del otro lado para tener el mínimo contacto con el francés, cuya espigada figura quedaba cubierta por la enorme mole de Aldaberán.

-Se agradece tu positivismo… porque hay otros por aquí que parece que desayunaron jugo de quinina… -espetó MM volviendo a ver a Camus, quien simplemente lo ignoró.

Aldaberán se ponía nervioso con las discusiones, era algo que no le gustaba para nada.

-Ya Máscara, no molestes… vamos Camus… será divertido –dijo el toro con una risilla nerviosa, tratando de calmar los ánimos- estaremos juntos varias semanas, así que lo mejor es que comencemos a llevarnos bien… yo sé que al final de este viaje seremos muy buenos amigos…

Camus siguió sin decir nada.

-Al _gabacho_ le comió la lengua el gato… -y sin poder evitar una carcajada Máscara siguió molestando a Camus- o se la picó un escorpión…

-Angello, espero que entiendas que tu compañía es por lo demás fastidiosa… no tengo ganas, ni tiempo para hablar estupideces contigo, tampoco soy tu amigo, ni quiero serlo… así que no te hagas ilusiones y evita esas confianzas…

-Uuuu… el listillo se sintió ofendido... y no me va a dejar entrar a su círculo de exclusividad… brincos dieras de que te dejara acercarte a mi… franchute…

Aldaberán se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-Señores disculpen –era la aeromoza- ¿desean algo de beber?

-Al joven de la ventana, sírvale algo dulce… -MM se empeñaba en fastidiar al francés- no sé… jarabe de maple a las rocas o algo así…

-Un vaso de cicuta sería perfecto para que este señor de aquí comenzara el día y que de paso nos dejara vivir en paz a los demás… –Camus estaba afilando sus armas.

La muchacha se quedó algo espantada con las respuestas de los dos hombres, así que mejor se dirigió a Aldaberán, quien recitaba una retahíla de plegarias viendo hacia arriba -¿y… usted, señor?

-¿Tiene cachaza?

-Sí, señor…

-Deje la botella…

* * *

><p>Llegar a Nueva Delhi, les iba a tomar todo el día, además de que tenían que hacer una escala en Bangkok, de tres horas. Milo había pedido la ventana y con los dedos hacía los cálculos de las horas de vuelo hasta su destino.<p>

-¡Diez horas para llegar a tu tierra, Shaka! … debiste haber solicitado un viaje más corto… no sé España o algo así…

-Lo siento mi estimado Milo, pero el plan original era ir con Mu, él tiene más paciencia que tú y tantas horas de viaje, no le hubieran afectado…

Milo bufó reprochándole a Shaka –y tú qué sabes si yo soy paciente o no...

-Me reservo mis comentarios...

- Bueno como quieras, sabes ¿quién más viene con nosotros?... entiendo que nos dividieron en grupos de tres…

-Yo, la verdad…

-Señor, este es su asiento –indicó de forma coqueta una aeromoza, hacia el asiento de en medio.

-Gracias, señorita –dijo el hombre de forma elegante, en un acento nórdico demasiado familiar para los dos caballeros.

-¡AFRO!

-¡MILO! …. ¡SHAKA!

-¡PISCIS!

Semejante combinación, _tenía_ que ser un error.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Lo único que puedo decir es que gracias por sus comentarios y que por favor no me odien... un abrazo Shakary._

_*Movimientos de ballet_

_**Esta situación está descrita en "Los asesinos de Arles", capitulo tres_

_***"Asesinos de Arles", capítulo diecisiete, al principio_

_****Entiendo que son estadios muy famosos de Brasil y España, me corrigen si no_


	8. Mejor solo que mal acompañado I

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**Mejor solo, que mal acompañado; primer destino.**

* * *

><p><strong>Templo Principal, despacho de Shion<strong>

-Otra vez solos tú y yo, Dhonko, igual que hace doscientos años…

Dhonko y Shion compartían unas copas de vino dulce y una partida de ajedrez, era avanzada la mañana del día en que los ex-caballeros dorados partieron con rumbo a los destinos que eligieron, pero no prescisamente con los compañeros que querían. Dhonko ejecutaba su siguiente movida en el juego, cuando un guardia llamó a la puerta.

-Guardia -después de que Shion le hizo la señal para que entrara, el hombre se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia y se dispuso a dar el informe que traía para el Patriarca.

-Su Ilustrísima, Asterión acaba de reportar que los doce abordaron sus respectivos aviones a la hora indicada...

-¿Hubo resistencia?

-Algunas protestas, pero nada importante que destacar...

-Bien, en cuanto arriben los de plata, avísale al caballero de Lacerta que lo quiero ver en mi despacho...

El hombre contestó con una reverencia y se retiró inmediatamente.

-Que todo esto sea para bien, amigo, me preocupa mucho la forma en que los combinaste…

-No te preocupes -Shion se concentró en el tablero, para realizar su siguiente jugada, tomó el alfil e hizo una diagonal- como dicen por allí, todo está fríamente calculado... además recuerda los brazaletes

-Eso no los detendrá mi querido lemuriano

-No, es cierto que pueden molerse a golpes, pero al menos sus cosmos están bloqueados y no ocurrirá nada que dure mil días...

Dhonko torció la boca, no muy convencido de las razones de su amigo- está bien Shion, explícame esta tríada: Aioria, Shura y Mu, francamente, no entiendo

-Dhonko -Shion miró al otro directo a los ojos- Aioria tiene mucho dolor acumulado en su corazón, mucho resentimiento e ira... sobre todo contra Shura

-Aioria es capaz de matar a Shura a la primera oportunidad...

-Allí es donde entra Mu...

-Shion, nunca creí decir esto de ti, pero eres cruel... cómo pones a tu propio hijo allí, en medio de esa guerra...

-A ver Dhonko ¿cuál es el lema de la casa de Aries?

Jaque Mate para Dhonko. El de Libra suspiró vencido.

_...Paciencia_

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelo 3605, con destino a Barcelona<strong>

Aioria se había mantenido muy callado y Shura y Mu, se lo agradecían a la diosa. Pero para desgracia de ellos dos, el silencio del león duró poco, más específicamente, hasta que la aeromoza le sirvió un vodka con jugo de naranja.

-¿Y a quién se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de dejar que esta cabra traidora y yo compartamos el mismo espacio aéreo?

-Ya Aioria, te recuerdo que vuelas directo a Barcelona, a _mi_ viaje, así que te comportas porque no pienso servirle de guía a un chiquillo malcriado

-Además, este tipo... -dijo señalando a Mu e ignorando a Shura- se encargó de hacerme una rinoplastia el otro día...

-Me llamo Mu, Aioria -dijo el lemuriano con un suspiro de fastidio- les guste o no ya estamos aquí, y la verdad la princesa fue muy amable en permitirnos la oportunidad de recorrer el mundo exterior... por eso deberíamos buscar comportarnos de la mejor manera...

Aioria bufó y siguió mirando por la ventanilla, Shura, por su parte, abrió un ejemplar en español de "_La Isla del tesoro"_ y se aprestó a continuar con las páginas que seguían de la marca. Mu, en medio de los dos, suspiró y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse un poco. Después de un rato, recordó que debían revisar el contenido del paquete que les habían entregado, así que lo sacó del bolso tipo cartero que llevaba, y lo puso sobre la mesita de su asiento.

-Necesito que escuchen -Aioria se volvió hacia el lemuriano y Shura cerró el libro, cuando Mu confirmó que efectivamente estaban atentos, abrió el paquete- me entregaron esto para los tres- del envoltorio, el lemuriano sacó algo que parecía un aparato y en un sobre más pequeño se encontraba una tarjeta plateada con el nombre y apellido de Shura en esbozado, además de algunos documentos de otra índole. Mu tomó el dispositivo y lo revisó como quien no le haya el sentido a la cosa.

-¿Ustedes saben qué es esto? -preguntó Mu.

Los dos excaballeros se encogieron de hombros y miraron aquello extrañados.

Aioria y Shura al fin estaban de acuerdo en algo: no tenían idea de que aquel aparato, era un teléfono celular.

* * *

><p><strong>Templo Principal, despacho de Shion<strong>

-Está bien Shion, admito que puede que esos tres den buen resultado, o que al menos Mu logre algún avance... pero ¿qué hay de los otros?... te lo pongo así... ¿qué estás haciendo pagar al pobre Aiorios?

-Nada, apelo al amor fraternal que existe entre Aiorios y los gemelos, recuerda que se criaron juntos en sus primeros años...

-Y según tú, Aiorios va a lograr que Saga y Kanon empiecen a llevarse como los mejores hermanos del mundo... y no me salgas con eso del emblema de la casa de Sagitario...

Shion miró a su amigo y sonrió -_Perseverancia..._

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelo 2104, con destino a Tel Aviv<strong>

Kanon había tomado la ventana y leía tranquilamente una revista de historietas, Saga se sentó en la fila del pasillo y también leía, pero un libro de historia de las religiones, ambos gemelos ubicados a menos de un metro de separación, sin establecer ningún tipo de contacto y Aiorios sentado en medio.

Con recelo, el ex-caballero de Sagitario, volvía a ver de un lado al otro para encontrar el momento justo en el cual hacer una intervención que al menos iniciara una charla entre los tres, Shion había confiado en él al nombrarlo como mediador y no iba a darse por vencido, al menos no tan fácil.

-¿Y qué lees Kanon?

-Algo ligero... _La Liga de la Justicia contra Brainiac*..._

-Dime qué lees y te diré qué tan ignorante eres... -se atrevió a decir Saga, sin levantar la mirada de su libro

Kanon bajó la revista y miró a su gemelo -¿Lo Sagrado y lo Profano**?, lo he leído tres veces, para que lo sepas -terminó, señalando el libro del mayor.

-No te creo...

Aiorios miraba de un lado al otro siguiendo las voces, _bueno al menos ya se comunicaron_ y en este punto de la conversación decidió que lo mejor era dar un giro que impidiera una pelea.

-Y bueno... al parecer ese libro es interesante, ya que los dos lo leyeron, tal vez puedan contarme de qué se trata... me encantaría saberlo -dijo el arquero con mirada curiosa.

-Es un análisis profundo de los puntos de coincidencia entre las religiones a través _de_ la historia del hombre... -contestó Saga- pero si lo que quieres es entretenerte y pasar el tiempo sin esforzar el cerebro, mejor hablen de _Brainiac_

_-_¿_Brainiac_? -preguntó Aiorios desconcertado.

-El villano de mi historieta -Aiorios arqueó las cejas divertido, siempre había pensado que la única diferencia notoria entre los gemelos era su edad psicológica, y eso al parecer, no había cambiado con los años.

-Personalmente creo que _Doomsday*_ es mejor villano -continuó Saga de pronto, para sorpresa de los otros dos- es un estratega natural... el ser una máquina, hace vulnerable a _Brainiac_, actúa bajo una lógica absoluta y por eso siempre pierde...

Kanon entrecerró los ojos -no puedes opinar porque no tienes conocimiento de causa, odiabas leer historietas cuando niños...

Saga dejó el libro a un lado y se inclinó para encarar a su gemelo -leí todas tus historietas cuando no estabas, varias veces... por cierto -e inclinándose sacó un sobre que le entregó a Kanon- te las devuelvo...

Kanon tomó el sobre con desconfianza y ante la mirada curiosa de Aiorios, sacó las revistas y comenzó a revisarlas, mientras sus ojos se iban cristalizando -eran mis favoritas... las andaba buscando el día que... que nos peleamos... -Kanon sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, así que tratando de disimular, le hizo una severa observación a Saga- ¿dónde las tuviste?... es como si las hubieras guardado debajo de una gotera... mira el papel salvaje!

Saga sonrió con melancolía y suspiró mirando hacia abajo.

-En ese tiempo Kanon..., yo lloraba mucho...

* * *

><p><strong>Aeropuerto <strong>**Eleftherios Venizelos**

_Tonta, lo único que se te ocurrió decirle fue que su reloj era bonito... diablos, siempre te las arreglas para quedar como una estúpida delante de él..._

-¡Shaina!

La amazona caminaba con paso firme hacia la puerta de salida de la terminal aérea, se sentía muy abochornada por el numerito que armó delante del excaballero de Piscis, sobre todo porque siempre que se había cruzado con él, ella terminaba haciendo el ridículo.

_Será que el cultivador de rosas..._

-¡Shaina!

Absorta en sus líos mentales, la de Ofiuco no se dio cuenta de que Misty de Lacerta la seguía de cerca -¿estás sorda mujer?- preguntó el plateado cuando estuvo al lado de ella.

-Oh, Misty... disculpa, no te había escuchado...

-No... me imagino que no, vine a buscarte porque el chofer dice que ya nos volvemos al Santuario y que no piensa esperar a nadie

-Gracias por el aviso...

-Por cierto, Shaina... -dijo el plateado cambiando el tono autoritario por un murmullo- hay fuertes rumores en el Santuario, acerca de un tórrido romance entre tú y el ungido de la diosa... el Caballero Divino de Pegaso...

Shaina paró en seco.

-¿A qué se debe ese comentario Misty? ¿Deseas que te confirme el rumor de primera fuente? -la amazona cruzó los brazos y se acercó a su compañero desafiante- o ¿tienes otro interés personal?

-No, Shaina -contestó el de Lacerta ronroneándole en el oído- solamente te lo estoy recordando, por si se te había olvidado... digo, temo que te deje de gustar la equitación y te empiece a interesar la jardinería, preciosa... -Misty lanzó una seductora risa al aire y se dirigió al transporte, dejando a una furiosa Shaina atrás.

-Y en caso de que así sea Misty... ¿me vas a hacer lo mismo que a Sophie? -le increpó ella, sin importarle las miradas ajenas.

El rubio se volvió sobre sus talones y la tomó bruscamente del brazo.

-Sophie se fue porque ella así lo quiso...

-Sophie se fue porque no soportas que nadie se le acerque, e hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance para hacerle la vida imposible y eso todo el mundo lo sabe...

-Cuídate pequeña... porque conmigo, tienes las de perder...

Misty dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Shaina inmóvil donde estaba, temblando de ira e impotencia.

Amaba a Seiya, de eso estaba segura, tan segura como que el caballero de Piscis siempre la ponía _muy_ nerviosa.

Lo que no sabía era por qué amaba a Pegaso, si él no la amaba a ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho de Shion, Templo Principal<strong>

-Por cierto, no me explicaste lo de los dijes...

Shion estaba demasiado concentrado en su segundo juego, ya que después de unos cuantos movimientos, tal vez podría ganarle a Dhonko, así que se incorporó sin dejar de ver el tablero.

-Aiorios, Mu, Shaka y Aldaberán, cada uno lleva un emblema de la Niké -Shion cambió de ángulo para estudiar sus posibilidades sobre el juego- cada emblema es una llave para abrir un grupo de brazaletes...

-Shion, puedes dejar el tablero un momento y explicarme qué sucede...

Shion se respingó algo fastidiado -lo siento... como te decía, cada dije es una llave para abrir un grupo de brazaletes y se les entregó una carta explicándoles todo... sin embargo...

-Sin embargo...

-Saben que es la llave, lo que no saben es que es la llave de un grupo, que no es el suyo…

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelo 0427, escala a Bankok<strong>

El avión que los llevaría a él y sus dos compañeros asignados, comenzaba el viaje hacia su tierra natal, cerca de Nueva Delhi, India.

En cuanto las turbinas encendieron, Milo empezó a bostezar copiosamente y cabeceaba de vez en cuando, Aphrodite no hablaba mucho, por no decir que nada y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, rumiando goma de mascar.

Viendo que el panorama para socializar no era muy alentador (de todos modos no era algo que le interesara mucho), sacó el contenido del paquete que le asignaron a su grupo y entre ellos encontró una carta para él, en la que se le explicaba todo lo referente al viaje.

_Mi querido Shaka,_

_Hoy inicias un viaje a tu tierra natal, y a otros dos destinos más, elegidos por tus compañeros. Esta aventura tiene varias razones de ser, para la diosa, que aprendan a desenvolverse en el mundo real y que conozcan tierras y personas ajenas al recinto, para mi, que se encuentren a ustedes mismos en un ambiente menos hostil que el del Santuario._

_Al igual que para tus hermanos de armas, sé que el período en el que el dios Ares, se apoderó de la Orden, fue muy difícil para ti. Sin embargo, por las capacidades que has desarrollado en el control del cosmo, supiste canalizar tus sentimientos mejor que los demás. Es por eso y por tu actitud conciliadora, que te elegimos como mediador entre Milo y Aphrodite._

_Entre tus dos compañeros de viaje, hay viejas rencillas ocasionadas por una rivalidad de egos, favorecida por Arles. No hay de qué preocuparse, no son problemas realmente serios, pero por si no lo has notado, estos dos chicos, van a convertir cualquier situación en una competencia, allí es donde te pido que intervengas._

_Por otro lado, cada uno de ustedes recibió un brazalete. Esos brazaletes son un sello de Niké para bloquear sus cosmos y solo hay una forma de abrirlos y es con uno de los dijes como el que llevas colgado en tu cuello. Debes comprender, que bajo ninguna circunstancia, podíamos dejarlos viajar con sus poderes activos. _

_Hemos puesto en tus manos una gran responsabilidad, hijo y confiamos en que su aventura llegue a buen término, nos vemos en el Santuario, antes de la fiesta de la Luna de Cosecha._

_Un abrazo, Shion_

Shaka miró a Milo que dormía y a Aphrodite que desenvolvía otra goma de mascar y pensando en las palabras que le dedicara el Patriarca en su carta, cerró los ojos y se relajó sin dejar de acariciar el dije que colgaba en su cuello.

Ellos dos eran ahora, su gran responsabilidad...

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho de Shion, Templo Principal<strong>

-¿Más tranquilo o menos nervioso? -preguntó el Patriarca a Dhonko, quien tomaba su quinta copa de Moscatel.

-Ni uno, ni otro...

-Camus, Angello y Aldaberán no tienen que preocuparte, Alde es muy positivo y paciente, Camus es solo un _snob_ presumido y Angello -suspiró Shion- Angello es Angello...

-Camus es un orgulloso, nunca cederá al deseo de Atena de que forme parte del grupo, esa batalla, Aldaberán la tiene perdida...

-Shion levantó la mirada del tablero -soy yo o tienes algo personal contra Camus...

-El chiquillo es un insolente...

Shion, no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Que tenemos cuerpos de dieciocho años, pero nos oímos como ancianitos de docientos...

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelo 1201, con destino a París<strong>

_Estimados pasajeros, estamos por arribar al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, en la hermosa ciudad de París, la temperatura es de 28 grados y el cielo está despejado... por favor abrochen su cinturón..._

-Que bueno que ya estamos aquí -suspiró el toro mientras se secaba el sudor, ya que esas habían sido las dos horas más largas de su vida. Camus y Angello, no pararon de discutir en todo el camino. Los temas habían sido variados, desde comida, hasta historia, todo, absolutamente todo, era motivo para iniciar una pelea, incluso, para vergüenza del toro, la aeromoza les llamó la atención porque algunos pasajeros se habían quejado.

-Uff al fin... voy a poder ir a encerrarme en _mi_ habitación a solas y les veré la cara en una semana... -dijo Angello bufando.

-Excelente, tu estúpida acritud, nos permitirá visitar lo más bello de París a Alde y a mi, sin tener que cargar con peso muerto, Angello

Aldebarán volvió a suspirar cansado; tres semanas con esos dos lo iban a volver loco.

-En serio muchachos... nadie se va a quedar en ninguna habitación y nadie aquí es peso muerto... ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos excaballeros guardaron silencio sin replicar, mientras tanto Aldaberán se reacomodó y suspiró para calmarse.

Aparentemente el torito se había impuesto y anotó en esta jugada.

-Bien Camus... después de que salgamos del aeropuerto ¿a dónde iremos? -preguntó entonces el toro más tranquilo.

-Mi lista de actividades dice que al _Peré Lachaise_...

-¿Al _Peré Lachaise_? ¿no es eso un... cementerio?

-Sí, es para enterrar a Angello...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario, escalinata entre Cáncer y Géminis<strong>

-June... June por favor espérame

-No tenemos nada más que hablar, Shun...

-Yo sí necesito hablar...

-Shun -dijo la muchacha derrumbándose, cuando el caballero de Andrómeda la alcanzó y la tomó en sus brazos- déjame ya por favor, no quiero escuchar tus razones... no tengo el valor para escucharlas...

-June... cuando te dije que te quería... era cierto... no quiero perderte de esta forma, eres mi amiga

La chica comenzó a sollozar, acurrucada en los brazos de Shun, quien le acariciaba y besaba suavemente el cabello -no puedo enamorarme de una mortal, necesito que lo comprendas...

-Pero tú eres Shun -a June casi no le salían las palabras, estaba destrozada- ¿o quién eres entonces? ¿eres solo el dios de la Muerte? ¿dónde está _mi_ Shun?

Shun se sentó en la escalinata atrayendo consigo a la rubia, quien no paraba de llorar -Hades me escogió al nacer, en otras ocasiones el avatar fue seleccionado al llegar a la pubertad, por eso mi enlace con él es muy fuerte y lo necesito para seguir existiendo, sin él, mi alma prácticamente está dividida...

-¿Y Perséfone?

-Es... es el amor natural de Hades y... el mío... entiende que no puedo luchar contra eso, June si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, habrías sido la única mujer y no dudaría en compartir mi vida contigo...

-Pero no es así... -dijo la chica, quitándose la máscara para limpiarse bruscamente las lágrimas- para mi es difícil aceptar todo esto... pero así es el juego de los dioses ¿no?, los humanos somos poco menos que sus fichas de juego...

Shun guardó silencio y la abrazó más fuerte reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de la amazona.

-Lo siento June... perdóname _mi_ princesa...

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona, España<strong>

A partir de que revisaran el contenido del misterioso paquete, el viaje se les hizo corto. Entre decifrar los manuales del teléfono y comprender la mecánica del uso de la tarjeta de crédito, las casi tres horas de viaje se fueron muy rápido.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, los tres muchachos de brazaletes color rojo, estaban buscando la forma de salir del aeropuerto de Barcelona. Con ayuda de los guías de turismo, escogieron hospedarse en un hostal cercano a la plaza de Catalunya y a partir de allí, confiar en Shura como anfitrión.

Ya en el hostal, decidieron que cada uno tendrían una habitación, eso para prevenir problemas. El tiempo estaba templado, en plena transición entre verano y otoño y era especial para salir a caminar y conocer el lugar. Las tres habitaciones que les asignaron, tenían un pequeño balcón con una agradable vista de la ciudad.

Lo primero que hizo Mu, después de guardar su ropa, fue salir para respirar aire fresco, se apoyó en la baranda e inhaló la brisa que empezaba a humedecerse y que jugaba con él, desordenando su largo cabello.

Su mente volaba muy lejos de allí, donde estaban sus hermanos, donde había quedado su padre con Kiki y donde podría estar en ese momento la persona que ocupaba su corazón _¿qué parte del cielo estarás mirando ahora? -_pensó el joven lemuriano.

-Hey tío... ¿tú tan pensativo? -el balcón de Shura conectaba al lado derecho del de Mu y el de Aioria al izquierdo y en ese momento el español salía a contemplar la ciudad, mientras se fumaba un cigarro.

-Preocúpate el día que no piense...

Shura se rió y dejó salir una bocanada de humo -¿qué te ha parecido?

-Bella Shura... debes estar orgulloso...

-Y eso, que no has probado la comida

Mu recordó que tenía hambre -realmente agradecería en este momento que nos llevaras a comer... ¿qué exactamente podríamos pedir aquí?

-Frutos del mar y carnes con verdura, como toda comida mediterránea... pero para mi, tiene ese sabor especial de hogar... mmm muero por una butifarra blanca con monguetes... -dijo Shura saboreando el plato en su mente y de pronto cayó en cuenta con Mu- ¡no me digas que eres vegetariano... ¡eso no puede ser!

Mu se carcajeó -no te preocupes, mi señor carnívoro, solamente no como nada cuyo número de patas sea mayor-igual a cuatro o menor- igual a dos…

Shura arqueó las cejas –mmm, bueno allá tú carnero, sabes qué mejor salgamos ya... avísale a Aioria...

-¿Por qué no le avisas tú? -preguntó Mu con una risilla maliciosa.

-Porque no quiero que el león se de el gusto de almorzar cabra hoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho de Shion, Templo Principal<strong>

-¿Y por qué la genial idea de enviar a Shaka con esos dos?

-Shaka es sabio y paciente, sabrá manejarlos –dijo Shion dándole un sorbo a su copa- realmente él no es del todo el mediador… quien realizará el trabajo allí va a ser Milo

Dhonko mantuvo el peón que iba a mover en el aire -¿Shion, qué estás diciendo? Milo es cualquier cosa menos un mediador… ¡el chico siempre ha sido un atolondrado!

-Shaka no sabe comportarse como un muchacho común, se crió en un limbo entre ser dios u hombre y por su parte, Aphrodite ha sido un niño _muy_ maltratado

-Aphrodite no es ningún angelito, Shion –Dhonko movió el peón y de inmediato Shion sonrió, se lo puso fácil.

-Lo siento amigo, pero tu peón es mío –el lemuriano se puso muy serio- Aphrodite… Kris, ha sido mi experiencia más dura como Patriarca, y no puedo permitir que el muchacho pierda aún más el norte, quiero que disfrute vivir, eso es todo

-Y según tú, Milo es la llave para que esos dos comiencen a comportarse como muchachos… normales

-Has dado en el clavo, amigo mío…

Dhonko se recostó hacia atrás, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos –me has ocultado tus verdaderos planes todo este tiempo…

-Para engañar a tus enemigos, tienes que engañar primero a tus amigos… la verdad amigo, este grupo es el que menos me preocupa, te aseguro que ellos no se meterán en problemas

Dhonko levantó una ceja divertido.

-Discúlpame que difiera contigo… pero Milo y Aphrodite juntos significan problemas para Shaka

-Dales el beneficio de la duda, no tienes que ser tan duro con ellos

-Si estás tan seguro, apostemos

Shion se lo pensó mejor.

-Sabés qué amigo, mejor no me arriesgo

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelo 1904, con destino a Nueva Delhi<strong>

Aphrodite revisaba el teléfono por todas partes sin lograr encontrar el botón para encenderlo -había visto unos hace un tiempo, pero no se parecían a este...

Shaka dejó de contemplar el cielo por la ventana y tomó el aparato, sin comprender realmente el concepto de un teléfono móvil -no le encuentro la lógica a esto... ¿para qué cargar con un teléfono?

-Traigan acá -Milo tomó el dispositivo y lo encendió para configurarlo, ante la mirada atónita de sus dos compañeros y les dijo guiñándoles un ojo- una chica... me enseñó a usar su celular... era igual a este...

Shaka arqueó las cejas. El peliceleste bufó y le volvió la cara al Escorpión.

-Nada formal... ya saben, solo... lo de siempre... -y extendiendo su derecha hacia Shaka le pidió con la mano que le entregara los manuales del aparato.

-Patrañas Milo, no podrás con eso -se dejó decir Aphrodite, mientras cruzaba los brazos enfadado- una chica no te enseñaría todo eso en un rato...

-Fue un rato largo -dijo Milo riendo triunfante- y no me enseñó solo a usar el teléfono pecesito... por cierto, podríamos tener una larga charla tú y yo... solo para que aprendas del maestro...

-¡Pedazo de...!

-Caballero... ¡por favor hay niños presentes! -dijo Shaka escandalizado.

-Vamos Afro... no te molestes conmigo -continuó Milo tranquilo- sé que has tenido... una vida de abstinencia absoluta... pero estoy seguro de que este viaje nos va a servir para ponernos al día... igual va para ti, buda -terminó Milo con una risilla.

Aphrodite se puso muy serio y sin mirar a Milo le dijo -mi vida privada no te incumbre escorpión, espero que eso lo tengas claro... ya alguna vez hablamos de eso

-Lo siento por ustedes dos… -terminó el escorpión guiñándoles un ojo a sus compañeros- pero el que viene conmigo va a tener que aprender a pasarla bien…y las chicas están incluídas...

* * *

><p><strong>Camino a Jerusalem<strong>

-¡Me muero del hambre!

-Comeremos hasta que lleguemos a Jerusalem

-No entiendo por que no quisiste quedarte en Tel Aviv, Saga...

-Demasiado escandalosa para mi gusto

Desde la conversación en el avión, donde salió a relucir lo duro que la pasó Saga durante el tiempo que Arles tuvo el control, Kanon se había mostrado un poco más anuente a socializar con su hermano.

-Mi úlcera no tiene la culpa de que detuvieran a Aiorios en el aeropuerto y lo interrogaran por tres horas!

-Kanon... tú no tienes úlcera, y Aiorios tampoco es culpable de sus rasgos... además, nadie te dijo que discutieras con la oficial...

-En primer lugar Saga, sí padezco de úlcera, en segundo lugar, hay profundas diferencias entre Aiorios y el arquetipo árabe...

-Eso a la oficial no le interesaba, estuvieron a punto de arrestarte. Además, si padecieras eso, no podrías comer todas esas porquerías -dijo Saga señalando el chocolate que masticaba Kanon con entusiasmo.

-No me mires a mi... a Aiorios también le gustan -dijo el gemelo señalando al moreno, que se mantenía muy callado, debido a la gran barra de chocolate que sostenía con la boca- ¿verdad arquero?

-Bah, por eso están escuálidos los dos... se van a llenar de azúcar y antes de los treinta los diagnosticarán con diabetes...

-¡Escuálidos! -dijeron los aludidos a coro.

-Ya dejen de quejarse -dijo Saga serio- hoy recorreremos toda la Ciudad Vieja y dormiremos en el centro, al siguiente día tomaremos el Birzeit y seguiremos el camino hasta donde podamos ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos muchachos asintieron asombrados.

-Qué... ¿ustedes creen que yo iba a venir hasta aquí, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer?

Aiorios arqueó una ceja y Kanon hizo un mohín de enfado.

-Oye amargado, dentro de tus planes, podremos... ya sabes, sacar tiempo para... buscar compañía? -preguntó Kanon descaradamente.

-Hagan lo que quieran... yo vine aquí a conocer el lugar, solo no causen problemas... -dijo el mayor acomodando su mochila en la espalda para seguir caminando, dejando a los otros dos rezagados.

-Insisto, Saga nació adulto -observó Aiorios.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú no creciste _nunca_, Kanon

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho de Shion, horas más tarde<strong>

- Como puedes darte cuenta fue una reunión difícil

-¿Ella reaccionó mal?

-Peor de lo que esperaba... estaba muy dolida, me rogó que los hiciera desistir -Shion se deshacía de su túnica negra dispuesto a quedarse en ropa de entrenamiento, con maestría, cubrió sus manos y los brazos hasta los codos con vendas, todo frente a la fría mirada de Dhonko- ellos lo habían hablado, amigo...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Saga me dijo que los cinco que vistieron sapuris, se reunieron en la habitación de Afro antes de la reunión, allí se pusieron de acuerdo para renunciar a las armaduras en el Consejo

-¿Entonces qué hay de los demás?

-Parte de la reacción en cadena que comenzó con Mu...

-¿Y ahora?¿Qué haremos sin la Orden Dorada?

-No es la primera vez que no hay una Orden Dorada completa, Dhonko. Las guerras divinas ya pasaron y estamos en período de paz. Subiré a Star Hill para que las estrellas me guíen sobre lo que debo hacer, tú te quedas a cargo -Shion se puso una chaqueta cómoda y guardó algunas cosas en una mochila- si las constelaciones brillan de nuevo quiere decir que tendremos otros aspirantes y que debemos dejar partir a esta generación...

-¿Y si no? –preguntó el tigre dorado cruzando los brazos y recostándose en una pared cercana a Shion.

-Tendremos que hacer lo necesario para que se queden...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario, casa de Acuario, al día siguiente<strong>

_-Maldición ¿dónde estará?_

Dhorte de Columba, realizaba una inspección exhaustiva del sótano de la casa de Acuario buscando algo, así que con cuidado, revisaba la parte trasera de los estantes, en cada uno de los espacios que quedaban vacíos al correr las botellas que sobrevivieron al desliz del cisne.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás buscando en este sótano amazona?

-Ah, hola -dijo la mujer dejando de hacer su tarea- ¿Ikki verdad?... fui enviada a hacer una inspección, busco una grieta en la viga corona...

Ikki se acercó a la mujer con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Por qué enviarían a una amazona y no a un ingeniero?

-Porque da la casualidad, _caballero de bronce_ -dijo la mujer enfatizando lo último, mientras se le acercaba con un andar elegante y pausado- que aunque te parezca increíble, tengo conocimientos suficientes en estructura como para que su Ilustrísima, me haya asignado la tarea de buscar daños que reportar en los doce templos

Ikki respiró hondo, sin importarle que ella se diera cuenta de su disgusto.

- Si su Ilustrísima confía en ti, no me queda más remedio que hacer lo mismo, aunque no me guste... –el fénix se dio media vuelta y salió disgustado del templo- te voy a mantener vigilada... no te conozco bien y no confío en ti

-Si me conocieras, no te gustaría...Ikki -murmuró la mujer, mientra lo veía alejarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sala de detención, Musee du Louvre, París<strong>

-¿Contento Angello?, ahora no podré cumplir mi lista!

-Un momento, yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas comenzado a pelear con la guía...

-En primer lugar, no fui yo quien contrató una visita guiada... no me parecía necesario y en segundo lugar, yo sabía más que ella acerca de la escritura sumeria...

-Presumido... lo que pasa es que ella no te dejaba lucirte, franchute...

-Tengo bases teóricas suficientes para refutarle, Déguel de Acuario investigó por años al respecto, además la chica era demasiado sensible y simplemente le hice una acotación razonable... no tenía que reaccionar así...

-¿Una acotación razonable Camus? Prácticamente le dijiste que era una idiota...

-Se dio por aludida... además estamos aquí porque tú empezaste a gritarme...

* * *

><p>París era simplemente maravilloso, la ciudad bellísima, la comida exquisita, la gente refinada y elegante, tanto como Camus o... ¿tanto como Angello?<p>

Sin embargo había sido difícil, las discusiones entre sus dos compañeros, eran una competencia épica de palabrería sofisticada y conocimientos previos en cultura y arte y él... él se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

Si solamente se escucharan y se dieran cuenta de que tenían más afinidades que diferencias, serían los mejores amigos del mundo.

Pero no, por eso ahora, se encontraba tratando de convencer al encargado de seguridad del Museo del Louvre, de que sus dos compañeros no tenían intenciones de agredir a una pobre guía, quien topó con la mala suerte de ser contratada por el italiano.

-Señor, lamento mucho el incidente, estoy seguro de que mi amigo, solamente fue un poco duro al corregir a la muchacha, ya sabe, es lo que llaman un purista y todo fue parte de una discusión intelectual -Aldaberán no era bueno dando discursos y mucho menos exponiendo argumentos, pero esperaba que la sinceridad de sus palabras fuera evidente para el hombre del que ahora dependía la libertad de sus compañeros.

-Disculpe... monsieur... –preguntó el elegante francés, de silueta delgada y cabellos y bigote bien cuidado.

-Aldaberán, Aldaberán Vangelis...

-Monsieur Vangelis, la guía reportó que fue insultada y que su vida estuvo en peligro, debido a que sus compañeros, monsieur Faure y monsieur Di Mare, iniciaron una pelea, en el pabellón de Mesopotamia... Mon Dieu ¡puede usted imaginarse eso!

-Eh... no pues no

* * *

><p>-¡Tú ibas a aplicarme una <em>ejecución aurora,<em> idiota... tenía que defenderme!

-¡Acaso no te diste cuenta que no puedo encender mi cosmo!

-¡Eres taaaan brillante que no te importó atacarme en medio esas piezas de arte... valla erudito... vas a tener que iluminarme!

* * *

><p>-Supongo que tampoco está conciente de que cada pieza que se exhibe en este museo es patrimonio invaluable para la humanidad, monsieur<p>

-Señor Cotillard, le prometo que yo me haré cargo de ellos dos y que le pedirán disculpas a la guía y... al museo

El hombre suspiró, mientras pensaba qué hacer con aquella tan peculiar situación. Los tres hombres parecían caballeros decentes que solo pasaban por un mal día, así que podía ser transigente. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento quedó descartado, cuando uno de los guardias tocó la puerta de la oficina.

-Monsieur Cotillard, los dos hombres en la detención, están peleando...

-Me decía usted, monsieur Vangelis... –interrogó Cotillard a Aldaberán.

Aldaberán se pasó la mano por la cara.

Empezaba a dudar de su capacidad para mantenerse ecuánime.

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona<strong>

-Esto es maravilloso, Shura

-Antoní Gaudí fue el mejor arquitecto de su época, utilizaba todo tipo de materiales para incorporarlos en sus diseños

Los muchachos miembros del grupo rojo, decidieron dedicar ese día para realizar el recorrido que iba desde la Plaza Catalunya, hasta la Iglesia de la Sagrada Familia. El camino era corto, pero la idea era explorar la Casa Milá, la Casa Batlló y terminar el día en la plaza Gaudí, junto a la Iglesia de la Sagrada Familia.

Por otro lado, Aioria se había mantenido muy callado y la convivencia era muy incómoda para los tres. Durante el trayecto del mercado de la Boquería, donde disfrutaron de un delicioso desayuno, hasta la casa Batlló, Shura y Mu caminaban entusiasmados, dejando rezagado al león, quien se movía arrastrando los pies y pateando algunos guijarros que se encontraba al frente.

Al notar Mu, que el muchacho no estaba con ellos, se volvió hacia Shura para indicarle que Aioria iba retrasado –se ha quedado atrás… casi no quiso comer al desayuno. A veces no entiendo las desiciones de mi padre, este viaje debió ser con su hermano, no con nosotros…

-Mucho menos conmigo carnero –dijo apesadumbrado el español- nunca lo voy a lograr… si el supiera lo culpable que me siento, al menos me dejaría hablarle… pero es completamente hermético

-Tienes razón y la verdad me siento mal por él -Mu suspiró y le sonrió a Shura haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para que continuara, mientra él se quedaba a esperar al león.

-Aioria... ¿podemos hablar?

-No

-¿Me dejas disculparme por lo de tu nariz?

-No

-¿Disculparás a Shura?

-No

-Tus razones

-Asesinó a mi hermano, sin importarle que era su mejor amigo

-Ya veo... sigues en la misma posición... –Mu suspiró paciente y siguió caminando.

-Sólo quiero que esto se termine para volver a Grecia y hacer vida...

Mu lo volvió a ver algo triste, tratando de comprenderlo.

-Aioria te voy a hacer una pregunta... ¿tu mejor amigo es Milo verdad?

-Si, bueno... si creo que si...

-Si... el Patriarca te dijera que Milo estuvo a punto de asesinar a una indefensa Atena y te ordena que cumplas con tu deber de caballero dorado ¿qué harías?

Aioria lo meditó un rato y volvió a ver a Mu, con los ojos acristalados.

-No me preguntes esas cosas

-Trata de ponerte en esa situación, por favor, es lo único que te pido

El león dio una bocanada de aire que dejó salir con un largo suspiro.

-Seguramente… lo mataría... Mu

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Delhi<strong>

Shaka se levantó inhalando fuerte, llenando sus pulmones del aire de la India, intentando acostumbrarse de nuevo a todos los aromas y al increíble colorido de su tierra natal. Con el fin de ahorrar algo de dinero y promover la convivencia armónica entre sus dos compañeros, alquiló una sola habitación para los tres, en un pequeño, pero encantador hospedaje en las afueras de la capital.

El viaje hasta India, fue largo y cansado, así que habían decidido darse ese día para caminatas pequeñas cercanas al hostal y mucho tiempo de reposo. La dinámica entre el grupo se había mantenido dentro de los términos de la cordialidad, Milo intentaba conversar, pero Afro era demasiado callado, incluso para los estándares de silencio del excaballero Virgo.

El rubio se tomaba muy en serio la misión encomendada y se había propuesto lograr una relación de amistad, eso a pesar de que seguramente les quedaban muy pocos días juntos, ahora que la Orden Dorada se había disuelto. El día amaneció maravilloso para caminar y decidido a no perder más el tiempo, se volvió para levantar a Milo y a Afro.

-Vamos, arriba Milo -Shaka sacudió al escorpión lo suficiente como para que no se asustara. El muchacho dormía tan profundamente que daba lástima despertarlo, se encontraba boca abajo, cubierto con una ligera sábana, que el rubio sacó de un tirón al ver que el otro no reaccionó- deberías de ponerte algo para dormir -le dijo Shaka al encontrarse con el bello cuerpo, completamente desnudo.

-No me cuelga nada... que no te cuelgue a ti también... buda -balbuceó Milo, volteándose hacia arriba con descaro- si que amanece rápido aquí... -terminó desperezándose como un gato, mientras Shaka se volvía para buscar a Aphrodite, temiendo que el peliceleste tuviera las mismas malas costumbres que Milo para dormir.

Sin preocuparse por cubrirse tan siquiera un poco, Milo se levantó y bostezando mientras se rascaba la cabeza, entró al baño para comenzar a prepararse para salir, cuando de pronto, escuchó la voz asustada de Shaka.

-¡Milo!

El escorpión salió con el cepillo de dientes aún entre la boca- ¿qué pafó?

-¡Aphrodite no está!

* * *

><p>La ansiedad lo mataba y la India era un lugar que aumentaba esa sensación en su pecho. La gente era de mucho contacto y él resultaba especialmente llamativo, entre tanta piel oscura, por lo que las personas lo miraban más de lo que quisiera.<p>

Odiaba que lo notaran, que se le entregaran por medio de esas miradas de admiración que a veces rayaban en el embelesamiento. Tratando de ignorar su incomodidad, entró a un mercado cercano, con el objetivo de comprar cigarros suficientes que le alcanzaran para el resto del viaje, pero desgraciadamente para él, no era fácil encontrarlos y se estaba desesperando entre tanta gente que se amontonaba por las callejuelas y que lo rozaban con o sin alevosía.

Entró a un local de especies, con la esperanza de que la encargada pudiera darle alguna pista de donde conseguir el calmante para su ansiedad, cuando se topó (para su desgracia) con un grupo de turistas italianas, quienes no disimularon la impresión que les causó el verlo entrar a la pequeña tienda.

Y es que el excaballero de Piscis, poseía una belleza fascinante para cualquiera, ese cuerpo que evidenciaba los resultados del entrenamiento arduo de años, el rostro magnífico de ángel y aquel cabello maravilloso que caía por la espalda en suaves bucles, hasta toparse con la hermosa curvatura que delineaba su trasero perfecto... no podía, aunque él quisiera, pasar desapercibido.

Y allí estaba él para deleite de las mujeres, con pantalones verde musgo, simple camisa blanca con las mangas arrolladas hasta los codos y zapatos marrón para hiking, puesto para que literalmente se le vinieran encima. Y así fue, en una reacción que no se esperaba, unas quince muchachas se acercaron en bandada para conocerlo y tomarse fotografías con él. En medio del tumulto, empezó a hiperventilarse ante el toqueteo y la escena se volvió borrosa, de repente alguien lo jaloneó de un brazo para sacarlo de allí y se encontró corriendo por los caminillos del mercado detrás de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, moreno como la mayoría de los locales, quien vestía solamente un pantalón de manta, el cual dejaba al descubierto su extrema delgadez.

El hombre condujo a Aphrodite a las afueras del mercado, saliendo del lado opuesto por el que había entrado el peliceleste y una vez lo tuvo allí, el muchacho agradeció el rescate con todo el corazón -_dhaniavad_- dijo con una reverencia.

-Buscabas cigarros -preguntó el hombre en inglés con un marcado acento indio- yo te puedo vender algunos...

Aphrodite no podía creerlo, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad -claro, ¿cuánto cuestan?

-Cuatro dólares cada uno... te puedo vender tres...

-¡CUATRO DÓLARES!... ¿no cree que es demasiado? Mmm, sabe qué... agradezco su interés, pero voy a buscarlos a una tienda donde puedo comprar diez con ese dinero -el peliceleste giró sobre sus talones para irse, pero el hombre lo detuvo...

-Disculpe... pero no encontrará esta calidad en kilómetros a la redonda... son hechos a mano, buena hoja...

Aphrodite comenzó a dudar, se había gastado todos los parches de nicotina y le dolían las mandíbulas de rumiar chicle, así que bufando resignado, sacó doce dólares de la billetera y se los entregó de mala gana al hombre, quien le dio a cambio la mercancía y desapareció rápidamente.

_Me siento estafado_, pensó el peliceleste, al ver al vendedor alejarse. Sin darle largas al asunto, tomó uno de aquellos carísimos cigarros y lo encendió dando una profunda bocanada para disfrutar la tan anhelada sensación del humo pasando por su garganta.

-Están un poco picantes -susurró carraspeando- pero la verdad, no saben mal...

* * *

><p><strong>Inicio del sendero de Cisjordania, Birzeit<strong>

-Recorrer este sendero, nos permitirá visitar algunas _kibbutzim__****_ y así podremos conocer la vida rural de este país...

-Me parece bien -contestó Kanon caminando detrás de Saga- ya que ayer nos hiciste tragarnos toda la parte histórica y casi nos matas, deberías ser un poco considerado y no caminar como si te estuvieran persiguiendo

-Saga... Saga en serio -Aiorios casi arrastraba los pies tratando de alcanzar al gemelo mayor, quien emocionado por conocer lo más que pudiera, caminaba a velocidad de crucero, bajo el agobiente sol de medio día- hace demasiado calor y ya tengo hambre...

Saga paró en seco -es el colmo, compórtense como hombres de casi treinta años... ¡parecen niños!

-Técnicamente Aiorios tiene catorce, Saga -dijo Kanon deteniéndose mientras continuaba jadeando- así que se va a comportar como un chiquillo... amigo lo siento, pero lamentablemente y aunque no te guste _tú_ tienes la culpa de eso...

Saga suspiró apesadumbrado y la melancolía hizo cuenta de su corazón -Kanon, adelántate para que compres unos _Shawarma_ y algunos refrescos, tráeme dos. El gemelo asintió agradecido porque a su hermano se le ablandó el corazón para dejarles tiempo de comer y sin hacerse de rogar se dirigió a un pequeño puesto de comidas que se encontraba cerca de allí.

Una vez que el gemelo se hubo marchado, Saga tomó al arquero del hombro y se sentaron debajo de un cedro ubicado en una pequeña plaza.

-Aiorios -Saga sacó de su mochila algo color rojo- toma

-Saga, es la cinta que usaba alrededor de la cabeza... ¿por qué la guardaste?

-Fue el único recuerdo que conservé de ti, ni siquiera pude retenerte en mi memoria porque Arles lo controlaba todo -Saga volvió la cabeza hacia otra parte ya que francamente no tenía el valor para ver al arquero a los ojos- no debiste renunciar a tu armadura... si alguien no tenía justificación para hacerlo, ese eras tú...

-Te vi sufrir por mucho tiempo Saga... -Aiorios suspiró y miró hacia abajo, se mantenía sentado frente a Saga con las piernas dobladas y los brazos sobre las rodillas- ¿crees que no me daba cuenta de las jaquecas terribles que sufrías? En más de una ocasión te encontré desorientado y muerto de miedo fuera del Santuario y nunca le conté a nadie Saga, ni siquiera a Shura... y debí haberlo hecho, así todo sería diferente

-No te culpes...

-Incluso un día, te escuché discutiendo con alguien más, y lo digo porque lo que oí eran dos voces y pensé que estabas acompañado, pero cuando saliste de la habitación estabas solo...

Saga ahora si pudo ver a su amigo a la cara.

-Actuaste bajo posesión y no tienes la culpa de nada, muchas veces sentí una presencia muy poderosa en el Santuario, una presencia maligna... pero no supe leer las señales... ¿estás convencido ahora del porqué de mi decisión?

-No... eras un niño, no tenías porqué saberlo todo...

-Era un caballero dorado, mi edad no me justificaba

-Lo sufría en carne propia y tampoco supe interpretarlo... Aiorios, de verdad en parte me alegra que seas uno de mis compañeros de viaje, espero que estos días tengamos la oportunidad de acercarnos y... hablar... tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

-Estoy ansioso por eso...

-Amigo... ¿podrías darme la oportunidad de compensar tan siquiera un poco de todo el tiempo de vida que te has perdido?

-Saga… ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?... no sé, es que francamente vi a Shura un poco asustado… -contestó el arquero con una carcajada.

Saga sonrió con su amigo imaginando al pobre Shura en medio de la situación –apuesto a que lo pusiste en aprietos arquero… me hubiera encantado verlo… -Saga había esperado toda una vida, añorando una conversación como esta con el arquero y se sentía francamente muy cómodo- te prometo que usaremos la oportunidad de este viaje para…

En ese momento unos gritos interrumpieron a los dos muchachos…

¡לעצוראתזהידועלשמצה! (detengan a ese infame)

-¡CORRAN!… ¡SAGA… AIORIOS CORRAN!

Saga cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado.

…_Kanon_

* * *

><p><strong>Alrededores del hostal <strong>**_Fin Pani_****, Nueva Delhi, horas después**

-Demonios Shaka, no está por ningún lado -Milo volvía de hacer un recorrido de varios kilómetros a la redonda y estaba agotado por el calor y el hambre, de la misma forma Shaka había revisado el mercado completo por cuarta vez, cuando se encontró con su compañero en una callejuela cercana.

-No puede ser que haya huído -decía Shaka jadeando- es culpa mía, debí haber conversado más con él, parecía depresivo...

-No digas eso buda, no es tu culpa -Milo se enderezó para llenar de aire sus pulmones y tomar fuerzas- Shaka, lo siento, pero necesito comer algo... tenemos horas buscando a esa alumina del demonio y estoy rendido, no puedo más...

Shaka realmente estaba preocupado por el pez, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que el muchacho tenía mucho dolor acumulado y temía porque hubiera tomado una desición por la que su vida corriera peligro. Con desgano aceptó la súplica de Milo y en un puesto callejero compraron unos _vada pav***,_ que al escorpión le encantaban y que constituían un sustancioso bocadillo.

Mientras comían de pie, escucharon de repente la voz de algunas personas cantando en inglés y aplaudiendo, con curiosidad Shaka decidió seguir el sonido de las voces con Milo detrás de él, quien no paraba de comer su emparedado.

Cuando llegaron a una escalinata que conectaba a una calle más arriba, lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta. Sentado en medio de un grupo de hombres y algunas mujeres ataviados con vestimenta tradicional, el excaballero de Piscis cantaba feliz, mientras algunos músicos callejeros acompañaban la canción y las mujeres adornaban el cuello de todos, con collares de coloridas flores.

-¡APHRODITE! -Shaka corrió hasta donde se encontraba el inspirado peliceleste seguido por Milo, cuando llegaron, ambos se introdujeron en medio del gentío para sacar a su compañero- ¿estás bien?

-Hoooola Shaka... querido hermano... -dijo el muchacho arrastrando las palabras, intercalando entre ellas una risa tonta- estoy muuuuy bien... verás, estos simpáticos hippies me invitaron a compartir un rato con ellos... y me dijeron... que cantara algo -otra risilla, mientras Shaka lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie- pero sabes... las únicas canciones hindúes que conozco... son las de George Harrison...

-¿Estás ebrio? -preguntó Milo desconcertado

-Miiiilo… escorpioncito...

-¿_Escorpioncito_? ¿y tú desde cuando me tratas con cariño alumina?

-Que bonito color de cabello tienes... -respondió el pez, haciéndole rizos a Milo con los dedos- ¿no es cierto que antes eras rubio?

Milo se volvió hacia Shaka, mientras entre ambos, sacaban a Aphrodite de allí.

-Shaka, me temo que tenemos una baja...

* * *

><p><strong>Star Hill, esa misma noche<strong>

Los hermosos ojos de rubí, dejaban escapar las lágrimas sin que su dueño pudiera detenerlas. El mensaje de las estrellas había sido contundente, la Orden Dorada no podía, ni debía sustituirse.

Shion cayó de rodillas, mientras trataba de ahogar los sollozos que le causaba la impotencia que sentía, después de experimentar la terrible visión a que lo sometió el poder de las estrellas.

Se sentía agotado y aterrorizado.

Se avecinaban días nefastos para la humanidad, las guerras anteriores, no fueron más que un preludio de lo que se venía y a los Olímpicos no les iba a quedar más remedio que unirse.

De alguna u otra forma, los titanes, iban a liberarse.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias a los que siguen allí al pendiente de estas locuras. Sus comentarios, como siempre son muy bienvenidos._

_Nunca he salido de América, así que he escrito basada en mucha lectura, experiencias de amigos y cosas que he visto en internet, así que me disculparán y me corregirán los errores en que pueda incurrir._

_Un abrazo, Shakary_

_*Personajes de DC Comics_

_**Libro de Mircea Eliade_

_***Es como un sandwich con una albóndiga de papa en el centro_

_****Pueblitos rurales de Israel_


	9. Mejor solo que mal acompañado II

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**Advertencia:** este capítulo posee lenguaje más fuerte del acostumbrado

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**  
><strong>Mejor solo que mal acompañado; primer destino, segunda parte<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Star Hill<strong>

_Cuánto quisiera que en este momento las cosas fueran distintas._

_Si pudiera evitar exponerlos en otra guerra lo haría… ellos son mis niños… mis pequeños._

_¿Hasta cuándo los dioses, van a dejar de utilizar la Tierra como diana de su ira, justificando estas agresiones con su eterna rivalidad?_

_Padres contra hijos, hermanos contra hermanos... para ellos ser familia no significa nada, eso hasta que una alianza entre sí, sea conveniente para sus planes._

_Y los hombres..._

_Corriendo de aquí para allá, desperdiciando sus vidas en aquella carrera de aceleración desmedida, ignorando los múltiples sacrificios y las terribles batallas que se han librado, para mantener sus miserables existencias al margen de la crueldad de los dioses, en pos de esta humanidad a la que le vale una mierda ser salvada._

_Pero en cuanto ellos fallaron, esos humanos odiosos no dudaron en juzgarlos._

Ahora, además de enfrentar una posible guerra de dimensiones titánicas, tenía, como Patriarca, que sortear las amenazas de quienes gobernaban a los hombres y querían destruir al Santuario argumentando que los guerreros de Atena, eran un peligro para la humanidad.

¿Un peligro para la humanidad?

_Si no habían hecho más que sufrir protegiéndola. Si bien es cierto, hubo grandes errores, ¿no fueron los mismos miembros de la orden, quienes erradicaron la semilla del mal que creció en el Santuario en la época de Arles?_

Él no iba a permitir que las cosas empeoraran, era Shion de Aries y Atena confió en él, dándole larga vida y habilidad de interpretar los signos de las estrellas, él era el Patriarca.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, Shion se incorporó y concentrando su cosmo, comenzó a desmaterializarse para viajar rompiendo las barreras del espacio y el tiempo, su destino: Tokyo

* * *

><p><strong>Horas más tarde en Nueva Delhi, hostal Fin Pani<strong>

-¿Qué hacemos con este genio Shaka?

-Debo decir que no tengo idea, la joven francesa dijo que solo había que dejarlo a que se le pasara, lo que no sabemos es cuánto de _eso_ fumó –Shaka trataba con dificultad de sacarle los zapatos a Aphrodite, quien estaba literalmente inconciente sobre su cama. Minutos antes lo habían encontrado, después de varias horas de búsqueda, cantando música de George Harrison con un grupo de locales y turistas en los alrededores de un mercado.

Ante el extrañísimo comportamiento, del normalmente antisocial excaballero Piscis, Shaka indagó entre los presentes y una turista le informó que el muchacho estuvo fumando cigarros de dudosa procedencia, después de lo cual comenzó a ponerse _muy_ simpático, hasta que terminó cantando con todos.

-¿Tendremos que llevarlo al hospital?

-Tranquilo Buda, estoy seguro que en su afán de ser el caballero piscis más venenoso, ha consumido cosas peores que un cigarro "extraño"… lo vi caer intoxicado varias veces para después levantarse como si nada… -Milo estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón, mientras disfrutaba como cualquier particular, de la situación de sus compañeros- vamos Shaka, dejémoslo aquí, está dormido y nada va a pasarle… quiero conocer tu tierra, he visto mujeres _bellísimas_ andando por allí…

-Milo no sé –dijo Shaka preocupado- lo veo muy pálido

-Él es pálido –Milo le dio un largo trago a su bebida- déjale unas cuantas cervezas y agua, eso por si se levanta… aunque a como lo veo, me imagino que volvemos y está igual

El excaballero de piscis, empezó a roncar más estruendósamente que antes.

-Ronca demasiado fuerte –el escorpión se encogió de hombros- o me imagino que no lo escuchaste anoche porque tu roncabas más que él, Milo… en resumen, ninguno de los dos me dejó dormir

-Al rato -dijo Milo despreocupado y se puso de pie estirándose sin soltar la botella de cerveza- vamos Shaka, tú y yo vamos a ir en busca de lindas caderas y pechos redonditos para los tres…

Shaka suspiró preocupado, pero se dejó empujar hacia afuera por Milo y al salir de la habitación, le dio un último vistazo al peliceleste, quien no se había movido de donde estaba –solo espero que no le pase algo que lamentar…

-Nada le pasará a esa piraña, no te preocupes… -contestó el griego cerrando la puerta tras él.

Una vez los dos excaballeros partieron, cesó el sonido de los ronquidos dentro de la habitación, Aphrodite abrió los ojos despacio y se incorporó en la cama, aún estaba mareado y veía todo de lindos y brillantes colores. Sin embargo, se levantó y de puntillas, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió despacio; los pasillos estaban limpios, ellos se habían ido.

-Que ni se crean estos dos que me van a dejar encerrado aquí –murmuró el peliceleste mientras se ponía los zapatos- y mucho menos que Milo me va a buscar una novia –una vez que se cercioró de que todo estaba en su lugar, (zapatos ajustados, camisa por dentro, cremallera cerrada, cinturón puesto, cabello recogido en una coleta, documentos y algo de dinero en el bolso de cartero) tomó sus llaves y se fue.

¿A dónde?… _solo él sabía._

* * *

><p><strong>Afueras del Museé du Louvre<strong>

-¡Camus!... ¿qué haces?

Después de que en el museo los retuvieron realizando algunas labores para cobrarles su mal comportamiento, Camus salió furioso, caminando a través de la plaza, directo a la estación de trenes que lo llevaría de vuelta al pequeño hotel donde se encontraban hospedados.

Aldaberán, muy preocupado por el desenlace de ese bochornoso incidente en el Louvre, corrió a detener al enojado acuariano para que no cometiera una tontería. Por su parte MM, caminaba tranquilamente detrás de sus dos compañeros, con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su abrigo negro y un cigarro en la boca, como quien no tiene que ver con el asunto.

Al salir, los últimos rayos de luz, aún cruzaban el cielo empalidecido y los bistró y cafés de los alrededores, comenzaban a llenarse de buena charla y buena comida.

-Camus… por favor ¿puedes detenerte un momento para conversar?

-¿Qué quieres?... saber lo humillado que me siento por haber tenido que pedir disculpas escritas al museo y a esa mujer, quien al final lo único que quería era mi número telefónico…

-…

-O quizá que te cuente lo desagradable que fue dirigir una visita guiada a treinta mocosos revoltosos, que no paraban de hacer preguntas estúpidas… y además, lo bochornoso de que se me prohíba la visita al museo durante seis meses! No sé la verdad por donde empezar Aldebarán –Camus estaba recitando su discurso de una forma más que dramática.

-Camus pero…

-Lo siento, pero me voy a recoger mi equipaje y lo poco que me queda de dignidad, para tomar el primer vuelo a Atenas… he de decir que este ha sido, por mucho, el _peor_ viaje de mi vida…

-Han pasado solo dos días…

-Imagínate cuando pasen tres semanas… yo la verdad no quiero estar aquí para averiguarlo… toma hagan lo que quieran -y empujando un papel contra el pecho de Aldaberán, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Aldaberán con la boca abierta y Angello inexpresivo, vieron alejarse al excaballero de Acuario, quien caminaba sin urgencia, pero con una elegancia muy propia de él, hasta la estación de trenes.

-Se enojó… –terminó de decir Angello a la vez que dejaba salir una bocanada de humo- ¿que fue lo que te dejó allí? –preguntó el excáncer.

-Su dichosa lista de actividades…

* * *

><p><strong>Jerusalem, corriendo por el Berzeik<strong>

-Diablos Kanon ¿cómo se te ocurre tocar a una mujer de una comunidad jaredim*? ¿te has vuelto loco?

-Sí claro, fíjate que fui y deliberadamente le di una nalgada delante de su marido Saga, ¡solo le di la mano idiota! –Kanon trataba de tomar aire a bocanadas después de correr a toda velocidad durante varias cuadras, escapando por las angostas calles de Galilea de una horda de judíos, quienes acusaban al gemelo menor de sobrepasarse con una mujer casada.

-Ellos tienen absolutamente prohibido el contacto físico entre los diferentes sexos –Saga se asomaba apenas, por detrás de la esquina de un puesto de frutas, dentro de un pequeño mercado, apostado en una callecita de piedra.

-Pero ¿para qué le diste la mano Kanon? –preguntó Aiorios jadeando, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

-Ya… lo olvidé ¿de acuerdo? –contestó el gemelo enojado- bueno, bueno -terminó confesando ante la mirada ceñuda de los otros dos- casi se cae tratando de cruzar la cuneta... ok...chicos por favor, no me vean así, esa señora bien podía ser mi mamá...

-Ohhhh… que niño bueno –dijo Aiorios con un puchero para molestar al otro.

-Tenemos que entregarte –dijo Saga después de meditarlo un poco.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres verme vapuleado por el marido, los hijos y todos los que han recogido en el camino? –Kanon hizo un mohín de fastidio y murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Saga lo escuchara- _si fuiste capaz de asesinar a padre para salvar tu propio pellejo, qué no eres capaz de hacer…_

Aiorios nada más escuchó el estruendo de Kanon quebrando un aparador vacío de fruta con la espalda, de inmediato corrió a intervenir y en el momento en que se aprestó a socorrer al gemelo caído, Saga le gritó –¡NUNCA!… escúchame Kanon, _nunca_ más vuelvas a insinuar eso… sobre todo porque fuiste TÚ, quien llenó mi cabeza de veneno contra padre!

-Esto no se queda así –Kanon se soltó del arquero, y sin que éste pudiera evitarlo, se colocó en posición de ataque- ¡EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA!

Saga cerró los párpados a la espera de un golpe, que nunca llegó.

Kanon, por instinto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras se veía las manos, como quien no puede creerlo –pe-pero…

Aiorios suspiró aliviado. Definitivamente, Shion tenía toda la razón cuando selló sus cosmos, por algo el lemuriano, era el Patriarca –chicos, suficiente… no entiendo su afán por hacerse daño…¡son hermanos por la diosa!... ¡hermanos de sangre!... no les basta con haber herido a Mu o con destruir su propio templo… ¡que otra cosa tiene que pasar para que empiecen a valorar lo que son y lo que tienen!

Los gritos de la enfurecida turba se acercaban y los gemelos suspiraron avergonzados por el numerito que acababan de interpretar delante de Aiorios, quien sentenció –si Kanon debe entregarse, yo me entrego con él, Saga…

Saga no dijo nada, pero bufó enfadado -¿eso es un sí Saga?

-Ni te lo creas Kanon... anda, camina -sentenció el gemelo mayor enfadado y en cuanto los judíos estuvieron allí, salió detrás de sus compañeros a dar la cara junto con ellos.

-Está bien Aiorios, digamos que somos un equipo…

-Somos más que eso Kanon, _somos hermanos._..

* * *

><p><strong>París, Francia<strong>

Hacía un rato, Aldaberán le entregó a Angello, la lista que les dejara Camus, así que, solo por curiosidad, el cangrejo se dispuso a leer el contenido escrito con una caligrafía tan perfecta como nunca había visto en su vida:

_Programa para limpiarle a Milo la mente y enseñarle algo de cultura general._

_-Museé du Louvre: demostrarle las diferencias entre el arte erótico y las fotografías de la playboy_

_-Moulin Rouge: recordar enfatizarle que aunque quiera, el espectáculo no es un baile exótico._

_-En el café de las Tullerías, comprobar si es cierto que le gusta el Foie du Gras (cada vez que lo invites a probar algo, recuerda su alergia a los moluscos, lleva una inyección de cortisona por si, para variar, te desobedece)_

_-Mostrarle donde estaba Les Innocénts para que verifique que de verdad ya no existe_

_-Llevarlo a gritar a la cima de la Torre Eiffel (preguntar primero si no lo van a arrestar por eso)_

_-Dejarlo tomarse una fotografía con un mimo.__  
><em>

_[...]_

Con algo de tristeza, Angello sacó de su abrigo, un papel cuyo contenido, se le hizo muy similar al del que estaba leyendo, pero escrito de una forma menos elegante que la de Camus:

_Cosas para hacer con el enano_

_-Llevarlo a nadar en el mar, no olvidar el bloqueador para que no se achicharre, quédate al pendiente por si se asusta_

_-Enseñarlo a conducir motocicleta (la ducatti y la vespa del viejo, están en una de las bodegas, revisarlas antes, para que no se mate)_

_-Llevarlo al viñedo y dejarlo comer todas las uvas dulces que quiera_

_-Tener todo organizado para la fiesta del primo mosto (recuerda invitar a Bianca y obligarlo a que baile con ella)_

_-Siguiente parada: Firenze (si sobra tiempo le das una vuelta por Reggio Emilia, pregúntale qué le gustaría más)_

_[...]_

Para sorpresa de Aldaberán, el cangrejo, tomó ambas listas y las guardó en su bolsillo. De inmediato se aprestó a alcanzar a Camus, sin embargo al llegar a la estación, el tren ya había partido. Sin importarle que la distancia hasta donde se hospedaban era de unos cuantos kilómetros, emprendió la carrera seguido por Aldaberán y llegaron con el francés, justo en el momento en que éste salía del hotel, cargando una pequeña maleta.

-Tú no te irás franchute –Angello dobló el torso, tratando de acompasar su respiración- en ese caso quien debe irse soy yo, quédense a disfrutar tranquilos, para cuando amanezca yo ya me habré marchado…

-Pero… -Camus frunció el ceño, era extraño para él, que el italiano, al que calificaba como poco menos que chabacano, se comportara tan considerado.

-Es tu viaje… -otra bocanada al aire- ha sido divertido hacerte enojar, pero creo que esta vez se me pasó la mano y te pido disculpas por eso… ahora, es justo que se queden y la pasen bien ustedes dos…

Tanto Camus, como Aldaberán se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Angello puedo preguntar ¿por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud? -cuestionó el francés con una ceja levantada.

El aludido volvió a ver hacia otro lado y sacó una de las listas para entregársela a Camus.

-También hay uno al que considero mi hermano y bueno… el plan era que él estuviera conmigo y no ustedes…

Camus mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero tomó el papel y lo leyó con detenimiento, arqueando un ceja de vez en cuando. Aldaberán se mantenía muy callado observando todo como un testigo silencioso.

Una vez hubo terminado de leer, Camus dobló la lista y la devolvió a su dueño, luego sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior del hotel arrastrando su equipaje –en cinco minutos bajo, hoy vamos a un bistró muy bueno en _Montmartre_ y tengo boletos para la función de mañana en la noche del _Moulin Rouge_… y antes de que pregunten, _no, no es un baile exótico_

* * *

><p><strong>Ruta del Berzeik, Israel<strong>

-Estoy muy apenado con la situación y quisiera compensar el daño causado…-Kanon suspiraba, tratando de dar una disculpa que pareciera, no humilde (eso de humillarse no era para él) sino convincente- solo, no castiguen a la señora…

Los miembros de la comunidad, liderados por el marido de la mujer y cinco de sus hijos varones, comenzaron algo que parecía una acalorada discusión entre ellos, mientras los tres excaballeros dorados miraban todo sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Oí por ahí que a un turista lo encerraron siete años en la cárcel, por darle una palmada en el hombro a una chica –susurró Aiorios muy serio, sin dejar de observar la discusión entre los judíos- tendrás… mmm…. 36 años para cuando salgas, Kanon…

Kanon volvió a ver al arquero con cara de pocos amigos –se agradecen los discursos de motivación…

-De nada –contestó el muchacho serio, sin comprender la ironía.

-Ya cállense los dos –regañó Saga en un murmullo- de todos modos si enjaulan a Kanon, nos enjaulan a todos, y eso por qué, por la grandiosa idea de Aiorios de ser un equipo en las buenas y en las malas… si se hubiera entregado solo Kanon, los otros dos encontraríamos la forma de ayudarlo desde fuera… pero no… nadie escucha a Saga porque es un amargado…

-Dije hermanos –interrumpió el aludido- _nunca_ equipo… además estas siendo dramático…

-Que sea la historia la que me juzgue –siguió el gemelo quejándose- el caso es que si Kanon es culpable, nosotros seguramente también…

-Ya… ya, agradezco sobremanera las buenas intenciones de los dos… pero el punto es que nos jodimos por querer hacer una buena obra… –dijo Kanon levantando las manos- la lección es:_ la indiferencia salva vidas…_

El marido se aclaró la garganta, frente a los tres muchachos, que para entonces, empezaban a discutir más fuerte, uno de los hijos se adelantó al lado de su padre y comenzó a traducir.

-Nosotros, del clan de Asher, estamos concientes de que… -dijo el hombre en inglés, pero titubeó un momento para continuar y preguntó en hebreo- padre ¿está seguro que quiere que diga esto? –el hombre asintió en silencio- son… turistas… ignorantes y no entienden nuestra forma de vida… ni nuestras tradiciones…

El gemelo menor estuvo a punto de echársele encima al otro, pero fue detenido por el fuerte agarre de Aiorios.

-Nuestras mujeres no se tocan… mucho menos aquellas que están ligadas a un hombre –el mayor seguía su discurso en hebreo- no tienes derecho a mujer alguna… a menos que sea tuya por la sagrada ley del matrimonio…

Kanon sintió un escalofrío al escuchar lo último.

-¿Cuántos días permanecerán en este país? –preguntó el hijo.

-Seis más, caballero –contestó Saga muy serio. Los judíos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos nuevamente. De inmediato, uno de ellos, hizo una llamada telefónica, que no duró más de dos minutos, después de eso informó a los otros y se retiró. Mientras, los demás se mantuvieron discutiendo, hasta que el joven regresó remolcando una silla de ruedas en la que se encontraba sentado un anciano. El señor, ataviado de la misma forma que los demás (traje rigurosamente negro, barba larga, rizos a los lados de las orejas y sombrero de cuero también negro) apenas si podía hablar y cuando lo colocaron al frente del trío de acusados, se aclaró la garganta y todo se volvió silencio de nuevo.

El anciano entonces habló.

-Se les asignará un castigo –dijo al cabo de un rato el traductor, la débil voz del ancianito se escuchaba al fondo- durará, mientras dure su viaje, luego quedarán libres para regresar a su hogar...

-¿Nos van a encerrar? –dijo Kanon escandalizado, Saga lo detuvo con un brazo.

-Para evitar el peligro que ustedes representan para nuestras mujeres, vamos a mantener encerrado aquello que causa sus deseos impuros… ¡y va para los tres!

Nunca antes, como hasta ese momento, Aiorios se arrepintió tanto de haber apoyado en algo a Kanon.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kiddo, Tokyo, Japón<strong>

Uno de los nocturnos de Chopin llenaba con su melodía, lo que al parecer era una solitaria casona. De repente, una nota fuera de lugar y la introducción de nuevo… alguien estaba practicando en el piano.

Sigiloso como era, se adentró a los aposentos de la mansión, comparable en dimensiones, a palacios de familias poderosas, que visitara alguna vez en Europa. El elegante decorado, demasiado exagerado para su gusto, lo ponía nervioso, ya que temía realizar algún desafortunado movimiento que quebrara algo valioso.

Decidió seguir la música, ya que poseía un oído extraordinario, de eso no cabía duda. Así, llegó a un par de puertas enormes y se dispuso a tocar, sin embargo en el momento en que levantaba la mano para hacerlo, un escándalo estuvo a punto de infartarlo.

-¡MAESTRO SHION! ¡QUE ALEGRÍA VERLO AQUÍ! –gritó un atolondrado muchachito de cabellos y ojos oscuros. La música en el salón se detuvo de repente.

Shion se quedó paralizado con el grito del joven y cortés contestó el saludo –es un placer Seiya, no me contaste que pensabas volverte a Japón- dijo tratando de acompasar la respiración agitada por el susto.

De repente, muchos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse al mismo tiempo, por toda la enorme casa, los gritos del muchacho despertaron todo ser vivo en la mansión y de pronto el solemne Patriarca se vio rodeado de varios adolecentes hiperactivos y preguntones.

-Jóvenes… me alegra mucho… que

-Señor… qué felicidad tenerlo en nuestra casa –interrumpió el dragón de repente- es un gran honor que haya viajado a Tokyo y…

-En realidad… estoy buscando a Atena –dijo algo aturdido.

-Ya Shiryu, déjalo, no ves que lo aturdes, que pena con usted, señor... –Shion miró hacia Jabu, y sí, de verdad estaba aturdido.

-¡Shion! –él al escuchar la voz de la chiquilla, se volvió de inmediato. Sahori, salía en ese momento del salón al que el lemuriano estuvo a punto de entrar cuando fue interrumpido por los jóvenes Kiddo, la majestuosa silueta de un piano blanco de cola, se dibujaba al fondo de la estancia y la muchacha extendía los brazos hacia él con toda la intención de abrazarlo- no sabes el gusto que me da el volverte a ver mi Patriarca –dijo abrazándolo por la nuca, gesto que él correspondió con unas cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda, afortunadamente, Shion se estaba acostumbrando a la efusividad de la pelilila para con él.

-Mi querida niña –dijo él tomándola de las manos y mirándola con cariño, tal como lo haría un padre- disculpe mi repentina llegada, estaba en Star Hill y...

-¿Leiste algo malo?

-Me temo que sí, mi adorada princesa… tenemos que hablar... _muy_ seriamente…

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Delhi, India<strong>

-Shaka… no era necesario devolverse… esas chicas estaban encantadas con nosotros… el pez está bien… estoy seguro

-Algo me dice que no, compañero –Shaka subía los escalones del hostal rápidamente–tengo instinto para estas cosas –Milo lo seguía despacio, mientras jugaba con el celular a decirle palabras obscenas para escuchar la respuesta que le devolvía la sensual voz femenina.

El excaballero de Virgo, entró en la habitación y por supuesto que la encontró vacía.

-Te lo dije Milo… él no está

Milo aceleró el paso hasta que llegó al cuarto, al oír las palabras del rubio, entró furioso y empezó a revolcar la cama, como si pudiera encontrar al peliceleste en medio de aquel desorden.

-Alumina del demonio… ¿dónde te has metido?

-¿Salimos a buscarlo?

-No sé Shaka, son casi las diez, hagamos una cosa –dijo Milo calmándose al notar la preocupación del otro- ya que hoy no tenemos chicas, salgamos al balcón, tomémonos unas cervezas y lo esperamos aquí hablando de la vida ¿te parece?... seguramente fue en busca de algo qué comer

A Shaka, le pareció increíblemente sensata la propuesta de Milo, así que accedió y se sentó a mirar la ciudad. Desde allí pudo divisar las luces que mostraban la dinámica vida nocturna de las islas burguesas que emergían en Nueva Delhi, por encima de las barriadas pobres que se extendían como oscuros y silenciosos mares de desgracia y tristeza.

-En lo poco que hemos andado, he visto de todo aquí, Shaka… tu país es increíble -dijo Milo volviendo con una botella de cerveza y otra de agua, para sentarse al lado del rubio.

-Has visto la parte turística, no la real –Shaka bebió un trago de su botella de agua, mientras contemplaba resignado un sector de la ciudad que no contaba con energía eléctrica- si Aphrodite aparece, mañana iremos a explorar los monumentos históricos, también me gustaría que en estos días viajáramos a Bombay, pero hay que ver si nos da tiempo… ¿qué… qué haces con ese aparato? -preguntó al ver al escorpión usando el celular, lo cual lo hacía sentir ignorado.

-Lo apunto en la agenda –dijo Milo tocando la pantalla con los dos pulgares, cosa que a Shaka le pareció absurdo- y… nos tomaré una fotografía para ponerla… en el álbum del viaje –con gran naturalidad, el moreno se fue hasta donde estaba el otro y se acuclilló a su lado para capturar un selfie –a ver Shaka, sonríe…

El rubio solo enarcó las cejas y una vez Milo obtuvo su anhelada imagen se la mostró haciendo una mueca –eres para nada fotogénico… pero qué se le va a hacer, el que tiene el encanto lo tiene –dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo y continuó entretenido con el aparato, mientras dictaba lo que iba escribiendo -aaaquí- esssstoy- con- bu-da- alu-mina- de-sapa-recida…

-¿Es una especie de diario o algo así?

-Sí, más o menos, solo que en este caso es de dominio público…

-¿Qué tan público es Milo? –preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido y temiendo la respuesta.

-No tienes idea… uff que bien…

-¿Qué bien qué?

-Esta linda foto, le gusta a cinco personas… ¡una de ellas es Kanon y otra es nuestra pequeña princesa!

-Pero ¿cómo…?

-Para que veas lo rápido que es todo ahora, mi querido buda…

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del cerrojo al abrirse. De inmediato el excaballero de Piscis entró a la habitación y sin darse cuenta (o ignorando deliberadamente) la presencia de sus compañeros, se deshizo del bolso, los zapatos y la camisa y entró al baño con prisa, un momento después el murmullo del agua de la ducha corriendo, llenó la estancia.

-¿Es o no es? –preguntó el escorpión.

-Claro que si es, pero nos ha ignorado

Al rato, Aphrodite salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y secándose el cabello, buscó algo de ropa y se vistió solamente con un pantalón para dormir.

-¿Dónde has estado, pescado?

-Que te importa, bicho

-Ahhh ya no soy "escorpioncito" –dijo Milo irónico haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Francamente no sé de qué estás hablando –contestó enojado el expiscis y tomando la ropa que andaba la hizo un montón y salió con el encendedor a la calle. Un rato después el peliceleste estaba de vuelta, ya sin la ropa, Shaka lo esperaba adentro y Milo seguía tomando cerveza en el balcón.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti –dijo el rubio tranquilamente, pero muy serio, sentado frente al otro, quien ordenaba el desastre que Milo había armado en su cama, hasta que todo quedó perfecto.

-…

-Al menos dinos qué diablos haces o qué tienes en la cabeza alumina… -le gritó Milo algo caldeado desde el otro lado- no pudimos salir a pasear por tu humanidad… esa falta de… actividad sexual tuya, te convirtió en un demente

-Mira escorpión, no soy Camus para darte explicaciones y aunque así fuera tampoco te las daría…-ambos jóvenes se incorporaron de donde estaban y comenzaron a acercarse con toda la intención de iniciar una pelea - además a mí nadie me preguntó si quería venir y peor aún, si quería venir con ustedes…

-¿Alguna objeción por nuestra compañía pescado?

-Tengo muchas, ahora mismo te puedo poner una en la quijada y otra en la barriga, si te place…

-A ver si te atreves…

-Ya, suficiente –dijo Shaka parándose en medio- dejen de demostrar quien es el macho alfa, porque eso a nadie le interesa –los dos guerreros se recompusieron malhumorados- ya estamos aquí, nos quedan tres semanas y vamos a cumplir con lo establecido por la diosa y por el Patriarca… ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos muchachos asintieron de mala gana.

-Nada de secretos –dijo mirando a Afro- ni comentarios de nuestra vida privada –aquí volvió hacia Milo- ni drogas, ni golpes, ni salidas misteriosas… y sobre todo... nada de ronquidos

-¿Ronquidos Shaka?… aquí nadie ronca –reclamó Milo con los brazos en alto, Aphrodite se rio con burla y Shaka dio media vuelta y se fue al baño, ignorando al moreno.

-Los dos lo hacen y son una verdadera molestia para dormir –dijo Shaka dándoles la espalda y encerrándose en el baño les habló fuerte y claro, pero sin perder los estribos- espero que solucionen eso de aquí a que nos acostemos, porque al primero que escuche, lo saco a la calle… y créanme que sí soy capaz de hacerlo… que se los diga Aldaberán…

Escorpión y Piscis se quedaron perplejos mirando hacia el baño.

-Por cierto –dijo el rubio asomando la cabeza por la puerta- mañana los quiero listos a las cuatro, haremos todo el recorrido que no hicimos hoy, junto con el que tenía planeado para mañana… lleven ropa y zapatos cómodos y si ocupan el baño, lo siento, pero me voy a tardar un rato, buenas noches a los dos –y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Que carácter… bien, al parecer si queremos permanecer en la habitación, vamos a tener que taponearnos la garganta… ¿alguna idea alumina?

-Taponéate el culo, si te queda -dijo el pez palmeando el hombro del otro, riendo con ironía- buenas noches… _escorpioncito_

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona, España<strong>

El tour por algunas de las obras de Gaudí, había sido de lo más gratificante, el clima era perfecto y los tres excaballeros dorados, empezaban a sentir la necesidad de sentarse a cenar.

Por otro lado, la plática que Mu tuvo con Aioria, había dejado al león todavía más pensativo y distante -_ahora entiendo cuando mi padre dice que con nosotros, todo lo que planea le sale al revés_- pensaba el de Aries algo decepcionado por su mal desempeño como mediador.

Cuando los tres muchachos volvían a pie del recorrido, Shura decidió desviarse para que conocieran otro sector de la ciudad y no habían avanzado mucho, cuando se toparon con una pintoresca feria medieval en una plaza cercana.

-Shura… qué bonito –expresó Mu, mientras el mismo Aioria se quedaba pasmado observando los coloridos puestos de comida y la muchedumbre ataviada en bellos trajes medievales.

-Te gusta Muito, vamos a comer algo... ¿te parece? –Shura tomó al maravillado pelilila de los hombros y lo empujó a un puesto de comida – me muero por unas morcillas que vi por allí… se veían espectaculares

-Eres la única cabra carnívora que conozco -dijo Mu riendo- mira Aioria -siguió el muchacho tratando de incluir al malhumorado león en la conversación- me cuesta el español, pero según entiendo, está a punto de iniciar un baile

-Te prometo que ahora bailamos, pero realmente necesito comer algo primero Mu –contestó el león.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato en el que al fin comieron, los tres muchachos iniciaron un recorrido por todo el lugar, disfrutando del ambiente y de las exhibiciones. Aioria estaba encantado con una justa de lanzas entre dos caballeros, en el que uno de los competidores, salió lesionado.<p>

Shura disfrutaba viendo a Mu recorrer el lugar con una expresión de fascinación infantil muy propia de él. Las enormes burbujas creadas por un vendedor ambulante lo mantuvieron embelesado durante un largo rato, tratando de comprender la lógica de aquello _tan_ hermoso.

Cuando inició la música, tres saltimbanquis se les atravesaron de repente y tomaron al llamativo Mu de la mano para llevarlo al círculo, donde un grupo de personas bailaban una danza muy alegre, al ritmo de flautines, laúdes y un virginal.

Una señora, algo rolliza, pero de carácter jovial, no perdió el tiempo al ver tan bellos ejemplares masculinos y empujó con ella a Shura y Aioria, para incluirlos en la ronda que ya tenía buen tamaño. La melodía fue aumentando la velocidad, al igual que los pasos del baile, los cuales trataban de imitar infructuosamente los exdorados, sin embargo, a pesar de lo malos bailarines que resultaron ser, eran el centro de atención de las damas, quienes se amontonaban por la oportunidad de compartir un par de movimientos con alguno de los tres y aprovechar el instante para lanzar una mirada coqueta o lograr un roce disimulado, claro está, algunas fueron menos recatadas o más inteligentes que otras.

Al final de la primera pieza, Shura tenía en su poder tres números de teléfono y un beso bien marcado en cada mejilla, Aioria se limpiaba la boca de lápiz labial rosa y Mu, miraba los papelitos con los números de teléfono, sin comprender de qué se trataba aquello.

Después de un rato de alegre baile, decidieron seguir paseando por allí y cruzaron de lado un encierro, en el cual se encontraban enjaulados, algunos animales para exhibición. Un enano, anunciaba con su vozarrón, la rareza de aquellos ejemplares, algunos de los cuales, según él, no habían podido ser catalogados científicamente.

-Yo solo veo un águila desplumada y un gato deforme –dijo Aioria burlándose.

-No seas grosero Aioria

-Aquello es como –decía Shura moviendo la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de decifrar lo que veía- ¿un jabalí gigante? O un rinoceronte feo

-A mi me dan lástima, se ven tristes

Ya Mu, deja de sufrir, vamos a buscar dulces o algo de vino –dijo Shura dirigiéndose a uno de los puestos donde se exhibían de una forma muy llamativa, variedad de postres.

–Le ofrezco licor de crema catalana con nata montada y barquillos de vainilla, crema catalana con jarabe de licor de jerez y flan de chocolate con jarabe de licor de naranja- decía el vendedor vestido de arlequín a un ilusionado Mu, quien tenía una debilidad tremenda por lo dulce y en especial por la crema catalana.

-Mu, deberías ser precavido al comer eso –decía el español preocupado al ver que el lemuriano tomó una porción de cada tipo de postre- me parece que tienen mucho licor para ti…

-No le van a echar licor suficiente a un postre, como para que me embriague –dijo Mu feliz saboreando la primera cucharada de crema catalana y volviendo hacia donde estaba el encierro preguntó -Shura en cuanto a los animalitos que están allí ¿les pasa algo después de la feria?

-Bueno, seguramente si fueran comestibles los sacrificarían, pero creo que en este caso, vivirán en cautiverio de por vida... para ser exhibidos, claro… el jabalí se podría comer en una emergencia…

-¡¿QUÉ?! –el carnero no podía creer la naturalidad con la que Shura veía aquella atrocidad- ¡COMESTIBLES DIGISTE!

-Vamos Mu, miles de animales mueren todos los días para servir como alimento… no te pongas así –dijo Aioria tranquilamente- a algunos nos hace falta comer carne y la verdad la disfrutamos mucho…

-Eso es terrible –dijo el carnero haciendo una mueca de indignación a sus compañeros, quienes reían por la reacción del pelilila.

Pocas eran las cosas que enfurecían al lemuriano, una de ellas era la crueldad y otra la indiferencia ante ella y aquí había una combinación de ambas.

Mu comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Jardín de Piscis, Santuario<strong>

-Geist -Shaina se aceraba caminando con calma hasta donde se encontraba la aspirante de grulla, la mujer estaba sentada en una de las gradas traseras del doceavo templo con la máscara en las piernas mientras veía embobada el jardín -te hemos buscado toda la mañana, faltaste a la práctica, si sigues faltando a los entrenamientos, perderás tu oportunidad con la armadura de Grulla, tonta

-No me regañes Shaina, tú también estás algo distraída últimamente… ¿o me equivoco?

La peliverde decidió tomar asiento al lado de su mejor amiga -¿quién te lo ha dicho? O más bien ¿qué te han dicho?

-Vamos Ophiucus, somos amigas desde que éramos niñas… te conozco demasiado bien, no me digas que de nuevo es el Pegaso…

Shaina suspiró sin responder y se quitó la máscara para ventilarse un poco.

-Eres un caso italiana –dijo la otra apoyando la barbilla en sus brazos- deberías buscar un hombre de verdad y dejar de suspirar por un chico que es menor que tú… y discúlpame, pero nada ágil, mentalmente hablando…

Shaina intentó hacer un puchero de enojo, pero no pudo evitar que una carcajada se le escapara en contra de su voluntad, Geist por su parte comenzó a reírse y ocultó su cara en los brazos.

-Estoy en un lío, Shaina -dijo la mujer al cabo de un rato, sin parar de reírse

Shaina se acercó para ver la cara de su amiga y por encima de las pequeñas, pero encantadoras pecas que poseía la pelinegra, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban silenciosas.

-Oh Geist… no me digas que tiene que ver con ese canalla… ¿qué te hizo el miserable?

-Me siento aterrorizada amiga -la mujer comenzó a sollozar desconsolada en el hombro de la peliverde- tengo quince semanas de embarazo…

-Pero Geist... además de lo obvio, se puede saber por qué tienes tanto miedo -dijo al percibir el temblor en el cuerpo de su amiga, e intentó adivinar lo que le sucedía- es que... no me digas que ese infame de Angello no se haría cargo, pedazo de cabrón, miserable, mal nacido, hijo de su madre…

-No Shaina, eso es lo que menos me asusta... - dijo ella interrumpiendo la retahíla de insultos con que Shaina se refería al excaballero de Cáncer.

-Entonces… ¿no es de Angello?

-Es de él, tonta… ¿de quién más? Y cuando se de cuenta se va a poner muy contento, estoy segura -y dijo secándose tóscamente las lágrimas- lo que me horroriza de todo esto, es la edad del feto…

-No entiendo Geist

-Shaina, quiere decir que el vástago está allí desde que Seiya me mató... ¿lo entiendes?... él bebé murió y revivió conmigo, su corazón late con el mío...

Shaina empalideció.

-Amiga... me horroriza pensar en qué clase de criatura crece en mi vientre...

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona, España<strong>

-Te lo había advertido, no estás acostumbrado, eso tenía demasiado licor y a pesar de que el efecto tardó en llegar, me temo, mi amigo, que estás ebrio…

-No exageres Shura, solo está algo picado –dijo Aioria bufando

-Está ebrio Aioria, es evidente…

-No seas sobreprotector, el carnerito puede con él mismo cabra…

-No ves que no puede ni ponerse de pie… se comió cuatro porciones de crema catalana...

-Estoy harto de ustedes dos -dijo Mu de pronto con las voz algo pastosa y tratando torpemente de levantarse- ¿tienen que pelear por todo? ¿hasta por si estoy o no evidentemente ebrio? –el lemuriano logró ponerse de pie- ¿saben qué? la verdad, yo me vuelvo… para mi casa...

-Estamos en España Mu, algo lejos de casa… -dijo Aioria levantando una ceja divertido.

-Voy a teleportarme –dijo con aire triunfal.

-A ver a dónde llegas carnerito, con tu cosmo bloqueado –dijo Shura en una carcajada, Aioria se rio también.

-Bah, como sea… yo me voy –dijo el lemuriano con un ademán de disgusto.

-Bueno, ¿sabes como llegar al hotel pequeño? –preguntó Shura y continuó bebiendo su vino, deseando que por irse Mu, la anhelada conversación con Aioria se llevara a cabo al fin.

-Al rato los veo… y al que vea siguiéndome… no sé –dijo pensativo, mientras se tambaleaba- pero le haré algo muy _muy_ malo cuando tenga mis poderes de vuelta…

* * *

><p>Mu caminó sin rumbo definido, estaba frustrado de tener que viajar con dos tipos que no se llevaban bien entre ellos, en vez de su querido amigo Shaka, con quien la hubiera pasado mucho mejor, pero no era así y ya no iba a hacer nada más por esos dos ¡no señor!<p>

Caminando a como podía, llegó hasta el corral donde se encontraban los animales encerrados para exhibición y se quedó contemplándolos con tristeza, apoyando la barbilla en el barandal. El lemuriano se respingó al sentir que lo jaloneaban del pantalón y sonriendo se acuclilló para acariciar con cariño la cabecita del animalito que le lanzaba una mirada de súplica.

-Cruel destino el tuyo pequeñito –dijo triste- si te pintara dos lunares púrpura en la frente, te parecerías a mi Kiki… a Shaka le gustarías mucho… eres muy bonito… -Mu sonrió con melancolía y volvió a ver hacia un lado. Allí cerca de donde él se encontraba, una aldaba cerraba el corral y entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro de ángel.

* * *

><p>El silencio entre el excaballero de Leo y el de Capricornio, era tan incómodo que daban ganas de salir corriendo, Shura suspiró por enésima vez y apuró su copa dispuesto a terminar con aquello para largarse de una vez a su habitación y descansar de la malhumorada presencia de Aioria.<p>

-Cabra –se atrevió a romper el silencio el león para sorpresa de Shura- ya que no nos queda más que convivir tres semanas más, te lo voy a decir de frente…

-Adelante Aioria, no tengo problemas en que me digan la verdad en la cara

-Cuando Aiorios estaba allí, siempre me cuidaste y cuando él ya no estuvo, también y eso te lo agradeceré de por vida -Aioria apuró su copa- sé que Arles te lo ordenó y ahora lo comprendo, pero sí existe algo que no te voy a perdonar nunca…

Shura tragó saliva, pero decidió recibir la estocada con la dignidad en alto.

-Que hayas permitido que los otros me echaran en cara la supuesta traición de mi hermano y que además te ensalzaras como héroe sobre sus huesos… -dijo el león con un nudo en la garganta.

Shura suspiró y trató de mantenerse ecuánime, la verdad no esperaba un golpe tan fuerte, así que recomponiéndose lo mejor que pudo se defendió –no te voy a decir que lo siento, porque no lo creerías… pero sí te voy a decir algo que parece que no sabes leoncito; no cuestioné cada orden que me dio el que yo creía Patriarca legítimo, porque pensé que Atena estaba con él y por lo tanto cumplí con mi deber lo mejor que pude...

-Aiorios era como tu hermano…

-Aiorios es mi hermano, pero Atena es mi diosa y consagré mi vida a ella –dijo con tristeza, pero seguro de sus palabras- ella estará siempre por encima de cualquier cosa o persona, lo siento… y tú deberías evitar que tu vida siga girando alrededor de lo que pasó, porque tu odio contra mi y contra Saga te va a calar completamente y cuando te des cuenta, vas a estar tan muerto como los fuegos fatuos de Angello…

-No tienes derecho a decirme eso…

-Si lo tengo… por los años que cuidé de ti y aunque no lo creas, por el amor que te tengo Aioria y esto me cuesta decírselo a una persona que no lo aprecia, ni le importa, pero no puedo negar mi instinto fraternal contigo… sabes que cuando nos separemos por fin, y cada uno tome su camino, puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas…

Aioria no pudo contestar de inmediato, pero le dio un largo trago a su copa y evitó la mirada de Shura, sin embargo la presión que tenía en su pecho le permitió murmurar un escueto gracias, el cual el español aceptó inclinando la cabeza.

-Tobías –gritó de repente, un chiquillo de no más de doce años- _¡que se han escapado los animales!_

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario, salón del Trono<strong>

Dhonko repasaba aburrido la lista a las tropas de guardias, cuando la princesa mayor de Asgard, pidió permiso para pasar.

-Su Alteza -saludó el caballero de Libra levantándose del trono, para tomar la mano de la mujer y saludarla con un beso galante- a que debo semejante honor, mi señora

-Agradezco su amabilidad -dijo la mujer algo sonrojada por las atenciones del guapísimo moreno- solamente venía a informarle que mi hermana, mis guerreros y yo partiremos a las tierras de Asgard en dos días...

-Pero... mi señora ¿no se siente bien en Atenas?

-Atenas es maravilloso -Dhonko despidió a las tropas y le hizo una seña a la mujer para que lo acompañara a caminar por los jardines mientras continuaban con la conversación- a pesar de estar pasando por muchos apuros debido a la vuelta a la vida de los caba... de ustedes -la mujer se aclaró la garganta- nos han brindado las mejores atenciones... es muy amable de su parte... pero ya no puedo continuar aquí, aprovechándome de su maravillosa hospitalidad y de mi tío, quien me reemplaza en mi ausencia...

-¿No va a esperar a que vuelva Shion o los chicos de sus vacaciones?

-Es mucho tiempo maestro, como le dije, temo estar abusando de su amable hospitalidad -continuó ella inclinando la cabeza- además, Hyoga y Hägen... -ella suspiró mirando hacia otro lado- temo que se maten en cualquier momento...

Dhonko ofreció su brazo a la delicada mujer para continuar con el recorrido y cada vez que pasaban por donde había guardias, estos afirmaban su posición y saludaban golpeando sus lanzas en el suelo.

-Tiene Atena un ejército disciplinado y fiel... estoy asombrada

-Si, es cierto... pero por desgracia ellos no ofrecen la resistencia suficiente contra el poder de los dioses, y bueno, como se habrá enterado, actualmente la Orden Dorada somos solo Shion y yo

-Es una terrible noticia, maestro

-Que seamos Shion y yo o que la Orden se haya disuelto... -dijo el hombre con una pícara carcajada avergonzando a la peliceleste.

-No era mi intención que lo entendiera de esa forma -contestó ella con una sonrisa cristalina- usted y el Patriarca, tienen un poder impresionante... son unos guerreros maravillosos, al igual que los otros doce...

-¿Alguno en especial mi querida Hilda?

La chica no pudo más que dejar escapar una sonrisa acongojada. A pesar de que Dhonko sabía como avergonzarla, el moreno le parecía de lo más simpático y desde que Sahori volvió a Japón, se mal acostumbró a tomar el té con él, en medio de largas pláticas, así que el caballero libra la conocía un poco más ahora.

-Maestro, es difícil esconderle un secreto...

-Trecientos años de vida no han pasado en vano, hermosa princesa -dijo él deteniéndose y colocándose al frente de la mujer para verla a los ojos. Mientras, ella enrojeció hasta el tuétano, al toparse con esa profunda mirada azul que la escrutaba con maliciosa sabiduría.

-Usted debe saber quién es maestro

-Aún así, ¿se va a ir sin esperar a que vuelva? -ella asintió con tristeza- Hilda le propongo algo...

-Dígame, maestro

-Acompáñeme a cenar y trataré de convencerle en una hora, de que al menos regrese para la festividad de la Luna de Cosecha...

-De acuerdo, pero nada de actuar como Celestino…

-¿Confía en mi?

Hilda respondió aquella pregunta con una encantadora sonrisa, lo que para Dhonko significó un si.

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona, España<strong>

Un hervidero se armó en la feria medieval y algunos encargados corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de averiguar qué sucedía. Aioria y Shura miraban curiosos, pero cuando apagaron los juegos y llegaron los policías a pedir documentos, decidieron devolverse al hotel, de todos modos, la conversación entre ellos, no iba pasar a más.

El camino al hospedaje, se hizo particularmente incómodo sin la prescencia de Mu, y los dos excaballeros caminaron silenciosos cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Al llegar al hotel cada uno se despidió de forma cortés (Shura estaba realmente sorprendido por el avance) y ocupó su respectiva habitación.

Aioria decidió tomar un baño antes de echarse a dormir, estaba cansado y algo pasado de tragos, además, tenía un televisor en el cuarto y quería descubrir de qué se trataba aquello. Mientras se bañaba, repasó palabra por palabra lo que le dijo el capricornio y aunque su temple de león, luchó por refrenar su sentir, cayó abatido por el llanto y apoyando las manos en la pared, sollozó como un niño, mientras el agua jugueteaba con sus bellas formas, borrando a su paso todo rastro de jabón.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que corría, lloró hasta que le dolió la cabeza, pero se sintió más tranquilo, como si hubiera liberado una gran parte de la carga. Con lentitud, salió de la pileta, se vistió con una camiseta ligera y un pantalón de dormir, se echó en la cama y abrazando la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tres horas después<strong>_

Los inconfundibles gritos de Shura y el ruido de objetos cayendo al piso, lo sacaron de golpe de su sueño delicioso.

_-Mu… ¿cómo demonios…? –gritaba Shura al otro lado de la pared- ¿¡a buena hora se te ocurrió ponerte sentimental con un animal, maldita sea!?_

_-Shura, lo estás asustando… deja ese vocabulario…_

_-¿Qué yo lo estoy asustando a él?... aleja eso de mi…_

_-Si no dejas de moverte, no lo voy a poder calmar…_

Aioria decidió que lo mejor era averiguar qué sucedía y cuando llegó a trompicones al cuarto de Mu, estuvo a punto de huir gritando desaforado.

Delante de Shura, quien se atrincheraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, algo parecido a un espantoso gato jorobado, se preparaba para atacarlo, como si de cazar una presa se tratara. En el momento en que el feroz animal se lanzó contra el carpicornio, Aioria, realizó una maniobra que ninguno de los otros dos se esperaba.

Con la agilidad propia de un felino, Aioria colocó su cuerpo como escudo entre el depredador y su víctima.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruta del Berzeik, Israel<strong>

-Saga no quiero que me hagan esto... es... es más que humillante... es denigrante!

-Lo lamento arquerito, pero recuerda que el optimista de este grupo eres tú...

Aiorios no hizo sino suspirar fastidiado. Para esa hora del día no habían comido, ni bebido nada y esperaban en la bodega central de un asentamiento familiar, cerca de Galilea, a que los hombres de la familia aplicaran una sentencia que tuvieron que aceptar sin peros, ni defensa. Kanon había pasado jugando con el teléfono celular y Saga leía su libro, mientras Aiorios se dedicó por completo al conteo minucioso de las telarañas en el techo.

-Bueno, al menos Kanon tiene por allí la comida… o lo que queda de ella… ¿verdad Kanon?

Un gruñido de fastidio fue lo único que Aiorios recibió por respuesta.

-Señores -al fin después de varias horas, alguien se manifestaba para calmar un poco el desconcierto, o aumentar el fastidio de los exdorados- tomen... tienen que ponerse esto

El hombre les entregó a cada uno, un artefacto que podía ser cualquier cosa, desde un sostén de mujer, hasta una arnés para montañismo. En la parte de arriba parecía un cinturón de cuero con cierre de metal, hacia abajo se extendían otras dos cintas de cuero por donde se introducían las piernas y en el centro, como algo fuera de lugar, un "recipiente" con la forma de un pene de plástico, con varias perforaciones en la punta.

-¡PERO QUÉ! -dijo Kanon enfurecido cuando les entregaron aquello- esto… ¡esto es una burla! ¡es una tortura!... ¡está fuera de lugar! ¡me niego a usarlo!... ¡están locos de remate!

-Lo sentimos señor Kanon, pero nuestras leyes lo exigen, será solo por los seis días restantes, una vez lo tengan puesto, nosotros lo cerramos y conservamos la llave, ustedes seguirán con su paseo y volverán para quitarles el cinturón –el judío, quien era el hermano mayor de la familia, hablaba de forma muy calma, incluso, dejaba ver un destello de compasión por ellos- el protector posee aberturas para ventilación y evacuación de... líquidos, así que podrán asearse fácilmente…

En una reacción inesperada, Saga se sentó a carcajearse hasta que se le salieron las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? –reclamó Kanon que estaba fuera de si.

-Solo me imaginaba… como… -Saga no paraba de reírse- si… crece… ustedes me entienden… ¿qué pasa? –el gemelo mayor se rio con más fuerza- ¿esto sale disparado? –dijo señalando la cápsula con forma de falo.

Aiorios acompañó el comentario con una risa y Kanon bufaba como animal furioso.

-"La cápsula", tiene un tamaño estándar –contestó el judío muy serio- si por alguna razón… su… ya saben… crece, les dolerá y automáticamente bajará la hinchazón… ¿entienden?

Los tres muchachos miraban al judío con cara de deseperanza y a Saga de inmediato se le fue apagando la sonrisa.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Aiorios con voz temblorosa.

-En nuestra adolecencia, algunos tuvimos que usarlos… por meses –contestó el hombre ante el asombro de ellos, levantando un poco el ala del sombrero a manera de despedida y cerrando la bodega detrás de él, para dejarlos en intimidad- avisen cuando estén listos…

-¿Estos son nuevos?... ¿ al menos los lavaste bien? –gritó Kanon desesperado cuando el judío se fue, Aiorios por su parte dejó caer su cinturón al suelo con una mueca de asco.

-Diablos –dijo sentándose el gemelo menor, resignado mientras miraba el artefacto- debieron tomarme la medida, el estándar es _demasiado_ pequeño para mi…

-Kanon –dijo Saga- _cállate…_

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar... en algún Samsara<strong>

Dos voces, una de hombre y otra de mujer, conversaban ocultos en una cueva, cuya entrada no era evidente. El calor provocado por los ríos de lava, hacían la permanencia insoportable para un humano y los retumbos causados por la actividad volcánica erizaban la piel al más valiente.

-Maestro... heme aquí...

-Me has cumplido bien, el medallón ¿está a salvo?

-Sí mi amado señor, sano y salvo...

-¿Lograste implantar _su_ alma en el cuerpo de la criatura?

-Si señor, tal como usted lo había ordenado

-Entonces... todo está listo para comenzar...

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_De nuevo agradezco mucho sus cálidos reviews, a Pincess, Melissia, Amaranth, Kaito, Sele-chan, Andromedaaioriossayita, Asalea19, Amaranth9, Rowan y Jabed que siguen la historia._

_A Kennardailrd, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por el consejo, voy a revisar todos los caps y allí estaré haciendo correcciones ortográficas y bueno contarte que mi amor por Afro, es culpa de Daga Saar, jejejejeje, no puedo evitarlo, pero por dicha estos fics te hacen bajarlo un poquito más ahora ;) y no te preocupes, a Shuris le tengo varias sorpresas reservadas...pero allí vamos poco a poco, lamentablemente no puedo avanzar tan rápido como quisiera._

_Ojalá y lo hayan disfrutado, un abrazo a todos, Shakary_

_*Judíos ultraortodoxos_

_Por cierto, las escenas con los judíos son exageradas, no puedo contarles más para no echar a perder el relato, pero ellos no actúan de esta forma._


	10. Mentiras piadosas, talentos ocultos

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Advertencia:** Como parte de una terapia intensiva de grupo, el Patriarca envió a sus amados doraditos a vacacionar por varios países del mundo, sin ninguna supervisión. Por lo anterior, se expresan en un lenguaje más soez del normal y seguramente incurrirán en comportamientos cuya descripción no es adecuada para menores de edad. Debido a que estas circunstancias se extenderán por varios capítulos, suplico tomar las precauciones del caso.

* * *

><p><strong>De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención<strong>

**De mentiras piadosas y talentos sin descubrir**

**Barcelona, España**

Después de la larga caminata turisteando por su amada Barcelona, se sentía rendido, sin embargo, lo que le agotó completamente, fue la conversación que tuvo con Aioria. Una vez que llegaron al hotelito donde estaban hospedados, se despidió de su compañero y entró al cuarto, de inmediato se tiró en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos... francamente no le quedaban fuerzas.

Suspirando cada vez más profundo se fue quedando dormido, tal era su agotamiento, que olvidó un detalle muy importante; Mu se había devuelto solo y además, consumió más licor de lo que se le podía permitir a un lemuriano tan joven.

Por fortuna, el hiper desarrollado sexto sentido del carpicornio, lo mantuvo alerta, impidiendo que llegara a dormirse profundamente, fue por eso que el sonido de un ronquido extraño lo despertó de inmediato.

Se sentó despacio y agudizó el oído para asegurarse de que lo que escuchó era real. De repente, otro gruñido, entonces con agilidad asombrosa, se lanzó de la cama sin hacer ruido y caminó sigiloso hasta la puerta. Aquel ruido provenía de la habitación de Mu, así que apuró el paso, preocupado por el carnero.

_Diablos, como me encantaría poder comunicarme mentalmente con cualquiera de estos dos...- _pensó mientras caminaba.

-Mu -llamó en un susurro- carnerito... ¿estás por allí?

Nadie le contestó.

Por más que tanteó la pared, no logró encontrar el interruptor para encender la luz -Mu... ¿está todo bien aquí?

Un gruñido ronco y profundo, fue lo único que Shura escuchó antes de sentir sobre si, el peso de algo que se le aventó encima, algo que empezó a rasguñarlo y morderlo con una fuerza increíble.

-¡MU!... QUE... PERO! -gritaba el pobre español tratando de liberarse del agarre de lo que fuera, lo tenía atrapado.

-¡Hey pequeño, espera... él es Shura, Shura es mi amigo... no le hagas daño...!

Mu encendió la luz y el de Capricornio al fin observó la cara de su atacante; era el bicho al que Aioria había nombrado como gato deforme en la feria- vamos _Biralo_... suéltalo

El español se soltó del agarre del animal y se atrincheró rápidamente en una esquina de la habitación.

-Lo siento Shura, necesitaba protegerlo, traerlo conmigo era la única forma...

-Mu… ¿cómo demonios…? –le gritó entonces Shura-¿¡a buena hora se te ocurrió ponerte sentimental con un animal, maldita sea!?

-Shura, lo estás asustando… deja ese vocabulario…

-¿Qué yo lo estoy asustando?... aleja _eso_ de mi…

-Si no dejas de moverte, no lo voy a poder calmar…

Pero aunque Shura hizo lo que Mu le pidió, _Biralo_ nunca se calmó.

Cuando lo que sea que fuera _eso_, se le lanzó encima al español, para convertirlo en su bocadillo nocturno, la atlética silueta de Aioria se colocó delante de él y de inmediato sintió el golpe del cuerpo del griego contra su pecho y la cama cedió a sus pies ante la fuerza increíble de la embestida del animal.

-¡Diablos… Mu! –gritaba Aioria- ¿cómo me lo quito?

Los gritos de su compañero, sacaron de la tremenda sorpresa a Shura, quien quedó atrapado debajo de Aioria y _Biralo_. Mientras tanto, Mu tomó el edredón de la cama para tapar al bicho, y así controlarlo más fácilmente.

-¡BIRALO!... cálmate –le gritaba Mu- ¡el trato era que te ibas a portar bien! Y no estás haciéndolo… ¡deja de morder a Aioria!

-Mu… ¿estás regañando a esa cosa? –preguntó Shura sorprendido, empujando hacia arriba para librarse e intentar ayudar a Aioria.

-¡Trato de negociar con él!

-Nunca vuelves a probar una gota de licor en tu vida… nunca me oiste!- gritó Shura atrapando la cabeza de _Biralo_ entre sus brazos. Mu torció la boca enojado y tomando los extremos de la colcha, se lanzó encima del animal, que para ese momento se ensañaba con el pantalón de Aioria y se lo sacaba a mordiscos.

-¡QUÍTENMELO… ME ESTÁ MORDIENDO!

El fiero animal al sentirse atrapado, comenzó a brincar con desesperación, tratando de zafarse de Mu, soltando a Aioria, quien aprovechó ese instante para rodar el cuerpo hasta quedar fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, no salió ileso del encuentro, y su rostro y brazos sufrieron los embates de las garras de _Biralo_, que ágilmente se escapó de donde Mu lo tenía preso, con todo y edredón encima.

El animalito tenía una agilidad tremenda y de inmediato corrió como enloquecido por toda la habitación, huyendo de Shura y Mu, quienes lo perseguían por el cuarto, pasando encima de lo que fuera y tirando todo a su paso.

En la tremenda carrera, _Biralo_ tiró al suelo un pesado armario que estuvo a punto de aplastar a Mu, lanzó a Shura encima de la veladora y desgarró el papel tapiz, tratando de subir por las paredes, antes de terminar dentro del baño, lo que Mu aprovechó para encerrarlo.

-MU! –gritó Aioria- ¿qué diablos es esa cosa?

-No lo sé –dijo jadeando el lemuriano, mientras sostenía la puerta del baño- para mi era solo un animal en cautiverio… no podía dejarlo allí

-¿Y si hubiera sido un elefante?¿También lo traes Mu? –Aioria estaba tirado en la cama, jadeando boca arriba, sin pantalones y con los brazos sangrando por los múltiples rasguños.

-Excelente pregunta compañero, es tan buena que en este momento... no podría contestarla… aunque… un elefante le hubiera gustado mucho a Shaka… -dijo con una risilla.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta, interrumpió la discusión de los jóvenes, y las miradas se dirigieron a Mu.

_-¡Boludos! ¿Qué sucede allí? ¿Han asustado a todos los huéspedes?_

-Muchachos –dijo Shura mirando el desastre a su alrededor- creo que estamos en _serios_ problemas…

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Delhi, India<strong>

Visitar la _Tumba de Humayun_ era una experiencia impresionante. Shaka fue un excelente guía y conocía a detalle todos los aspectos históricos y arquitectónicos que tenían que ver con el monumento.

-Es increíble Shaka, el tallado en la piedra es casi... casi como un encaje… es tan etéreo… -Aphrodite estaba tan extasiado observando los bellos decorados de los arcos del mausoleo, que no se dio cuenta, en qué momento sus compañeros lo habían abandonado. Cuando se percató de que estaba hablando solo, apresuró el paso por los alrededores, hasta que los encontró cerca de allí; Shaka observaba el decorado y Milo a las mujeres.

_A Mu le hubiera encantado ver esto_ –Shaka pensó en voz alta y Aphrodite se echó una risilla.

-Son muy parecidos -dijo entonces el peliceleste sorprendiendo al rubio- es difícil imaginarlos separados... ¿lo extrañas mucho verdad?

Shaka miró a su compañero con los ojos muy abiertos y asintió en silencio, Afro sonrió entonces -vamos buda -dijo haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera- saquemos a Milo de aquí, antes de que nos meta en un problema con un marido o un novio celoso.

-Hey Milo... vámonos ya -exclamó Afro- tenemos que ir a comer algo y falta mucho para llegar al hotel

-Los siento pequeñas -dijo el exescorpión con una bella sonrisa- pero este encanto debe irse -Shaka y Afro arquearon las cejas y el grupo de muchachas no disimuló su disgusto por la inminente partida del hermoso moreno, quien de reojo divisó a sus compañeros y decidió acongojarlos, solo para reírse un rato de ellos -por cierto, estos dos, son los amigos de los que tanto les hablé -dijo señalando a los otros- vamos chicos sean amables con las señoritas y vengan a saludar

Aphrodite volvió a ver a Shaka y este asintió en silencio, así que ambos se acercaron más por cortesía que por ganas.

-Chicas, este galán peliceleste es Ap...

-_Kristern Rosenträdgard, _un placer -dijo el expiscis haciendo una distinguida reverencia, a tiempo que las muchachas se sonrojaban y otras dejaban escapar unas risitas nerviosas- y no soy un galán…

-_Shaka Baneerje Mahtani, _encantado -continuó el rubio mostrando sus respetos, arrancando a la vez, varios suspiros- lamentamos interrumpir su conversación, pero tenemos boletos para el tren de las seis, y no hay dinero presupuestado para comprar más boletos para hoy, vamos Milo -sentenció con frialdad, dejando a las mujeres con el corazón desbocado y la respiración entrecortada.

-He de decir, compañeros –dijo Milo, mientras era arrastrado por los otros dos al tren- que me encantan las mujeres en sari…

Shaka y Afro se volvieron a ver.

-Milo… a ti te gustan _todas_ las mujeres

* * *

><p>En el tren de vuelta al hotel, Milo pidió la tarjeta de crédito que guardaba Shaka, para hacer quien sabe qué con el teléfono -¿<em>Kristern E. Rosenträdgard<em>? ¿_Shaka Baneerje Mahtani_? -dijo de pronto con burla, recordando lo sucedido un rato atrás- los dos podrían participar en un concurso de nombres difíciles de deletrear -e inflando el pecho orgulloso continuó- aprendan a este galán: _Milo Attis Vangelis_, conciso, fácilmente pronunciable y hermoso como yo…

-Admiro tu desbordante humildad y tu reducido sentido de la belleza –dijo Aphrodite con una ceja arqueada.

Milo respondió la acidez del peliceleste con una sonrisa de lado y decidió molestarlo un rato más –dime Afro, no te parecen guapísimas las indias…

Aphrodite se movió en su asiento algo incómodo –bueno –dijo sonrojado- sí… la mayoría son muy bellas…

-No crees que el sari, las favorece… lucen tan sensuales –dijo el escorpión con un suspiro exagerado- ¿qué les ves primero, la cadera o los pechos?

Aphrodite suspiró para pensar bien su respuesta –yo, eh… pues….- y volvió a ver a Shaka pidiéndole ayuda para escapar del examen del escorpión, pero el rubio hizo todo lo contrario.

-Deberías contestarle a Milo…

El pez se molestó al verse acorralado y entonces se volvió hacia la ventana.

-Eso no les importa -contestó entonces sin tacto.

Milo dejó de ver la pantalla y se echó una risilla –no tienes por qué enojarte, es una conversación común de una mesa de bar, entre amigos… ¿por qué me tratas tan mal?

-Si Aphrodite, no es necesario que siempre estés a la defensiva, nosotros no estamos haciéndote nada malo, solo te hicimos una pregunta y por cierto, no la contestaste

-No me gusta que me pregunten esas cosas

-¿Por qué pecesito?

-Porque no sé _qué_ responder

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hostal Fin Pani, Nueva Delhi, dos horas después<em>**

Después de cenar, los chicos del grupo azul, volvieron al hospedaje, Milo y Shaka se sentaron de nuevo en el balcón a disfrutar la noche, bebiendo algo para refrescarse y conversando cada uno a su manera. Aphrodite, mientras tanto se disculpó, diciendo que tenía que salir y cerca de las once de la noche se fue sin decir más.

-¿Será que es vampiro? –preguntó Milo, al ver salir a su compañero.

Shaka enarcó las cejas.

-Buda, es una broma –dijo Milo riendo al ver la cara de desconcierto del otro- ya sabes, los vampiros buscan víctimas de noche… y pues el pez y su cosa con la sangre… y lo palidito que es y…

-Sigo sin entender por qué hacer una broma al respecto

-Las bromas son para reírse, Shaka

-Oh… ¿y si no me rio?

-La broma fue mala y no cumplió su objetivo

-Tu broma fue mala entonces, Milo

Milo hizo una mueca de falso disgusto para Shaka y se le ocurrió una idea -¿y si seguimos a la alumina?

-No veo por qué no, pero Milo ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Dime

-Si Aphrodite se dirige a encontrarse con alguien, no quiero espiarlo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -dijo el escorpión cruzando los dedos en la espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona, España<strong>

Los gruñidos de _Biralo _y los gritos de los tres jóvenes excaballeros, terminaron por despertar a los huéspedes que ocupaban las otras diez habitaciones del hotel en el que se encontraban. El administrador asustado, corrió al cuarto del pelilila y se encontró con un cuadro, por lo demás, perturbador.

Sobre la cama, se encontraba Aioria jadeando y empapado en sudor, acostado boca arriba, sin pantalones. Shura tenía los restos del edredón enrollados en una pierna y la camisa hecha jirones, estaba recostado en lo que quedaba de la cama. Mu por su parte sostenía la puerta del baño con la espalda y al igual que los otros dos, estaba lleno de rasguños en todo el cuerpo y tenía parte de la ropa rasgada.

-Pe…pero… ¿qué pasó aquí muchachos? –gritó el administrador tomándose de los cabellos…

Mu volvió a ver a Shura asustado, y siguió haciendo presión contra la puerta, al tiempo que sentía como era empujada con fuerza desde adentro.

-Miren jóvenes -dijo el hombre enojado al ver la habitación destruída- no me importa... si... pues les gusta o no eso de darse latigazos... ¡pero esto es el colmo!

-Disculpe señor, creo que está mal interpretando, sucede que mi compañero Mu… –intervino Shura con la única intención de decir la verdad- se trajo a un amigo que resultó más violento de lo que él creía y pues, ni los tres juntos pudimos con él –terminó el español riendo.

Al viejo le comenzó a brincar un párpado y mantenía la boca abierta, mientras seguía tirando de los pocos pelos que le quedaban en la calva.

-Pero no se preocupe señor –siguió Shura- lo encadenaremos para calmarlo y esto no volverá a suceder…

-¡NO..NO…NO, esto no va a suceder de nuevo, porque ustedes se me van de aquí ahora mismo… y me pagan todo lo que destruyeron!... maniáticos –terminó el viejo furioso, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con la intención de abandonar aquella zona de desastre- _lujuriosos, mentecatos, hijos de puta..._

-Pero señor –suplicó Aioria, caminando hacia el hombre, mientras se sostenía el boxer, para que no se le cayera- no nos puede tirar a la calle así no más, es la una de la madrugada…

-¡En media hora los veo en la recepción, si no, llamo a la policía!

* * *

><p>-Dos lámparas, el tapizado de una pared, la reparación de la cama… más las cortinas y la loza del baño… son 2470 euros, guapos –contestó la recepcionista sonriendo con burla, al ver la cara de asombro de los muchachos.<p>

-¡2470 EUROS!... pero –Aioria estaba a punto de ahorcar a la recepcionista- ¡es demasiado!

-Los siento guapo pero eso es el valor de todo lo que echaron a perder

Shura tomó a Aioria del brazo y a Mu y se los llevó aparte para hablarles -miren, no podemos ponernos a pelear…

-Nos están estafando cabra -dijo Aioria furioso, Mu por su parte no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba el asunto, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que aquello era su culpa.

-Muchachos… -intervino el lemuriano apenado- si necesitan dinero tengo algunas rupias, no se si servirán para algo

-¿Cuántas?

-Diez mil quinientas Shura, son como ochocientos euros

-No es suficiente con las rupias, yo tengo algunos euros… -el español sacó de los bolsillos del pantalón algunos euros- cien, cientotreinta, docientos, docientos diez, trecientos…

-Y yo ando unos cuatrocientos euros… maldición no nos alcanza con todo -terminó Aioria- yo no quiero ir a la cárcel…diablos Mu…¿por qué tenías que ponerte a rescatar a ese gato deforme?

-_Biralo no_ es deforme Aioria… es diferente -dijo Mu serio- ¿es que acaso me rechazas porque tengo lunares en vez de cejas?

Aioria bufó enfadado -si no hubiera sido por tu obra caridad, no estaríamos en este lío… casi terminamos muertos Mu, es cuestión de sentido común... eso es un animal salvaje

-No es salvaje, solo se comporta como tiene que comportarse

-Tienes que deshacerte de él, cuanto antes...

-¡Ya basta los dos!...tenemos que resolver esto del pago, después discutiremos qué hacer con el bicho, por ahora lo vamos a mantener oculto...

-Jóvenes, no me digan que no tienen con qué pagar -preguntó el administrador al escuchar la discusión entre los muchachos- si no pagan llamo a la policía... si no se van, llamo a la policía y si no dejan de pelear, llamo a la policía...

-¡Y si usted no se calla, va a tener que llamar una ambulancia! -le gritó Aioria furioso.

Mu recordó de repente -Shura... aquella tarjeta... la que tenía tu nombre ¿la recuerdas?

-Cierto -dijo Aioria- se supone que con eso podemos pagar... dásela al panzón...

Shura sacó la tarjeta de la billetera y algo inseguro se acercó al hombre, quien para entonces, hablaba al número de emergencia -¿Buenas noches, policía?... sí disculpe, le hablo del hotel Catalunya... tengo problemas con tres pervertidos que no quieren pagar... si... si claro son violentísimos... hicieron una orgía sadomasoquista y destruyeron la habitación...

-¡Eso no es cierto viejo loco! -gritó Aioria.

-Hey... tome, tal vez esto sirva, pero termine de hablar de nosotros con la policía ¿le parece? y le prometo que yo mantendré a mi amigo Aioria tranquilo -Shura entregó la tarjeta al hombre, quien al verla agradeció al policía y cortó la llamada.

El español apoyó los codos en el mostrador, mientras el viejo procedía con el trámite de pago, Mu se le acercó y disimuladamente le murmuró al acongojado español –por los antiguos ritos de fertilidad, sé qué es una orgía –Mu dudó un rato- pero podrías explicarme ¿qué es una orgía sadomasoquista?

Cómo odiaba Shura, que le hicieran _esas_ preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>París, Francia<strong>

-Según tú ¿ibas a lograr que Afro bailara con esa chica? –preguntó Camus refiriéndose a la lista de actividades del cangrejo.

-Ese era el plan… es… prima mía…

-Entiendo y ¿es hermosa?

El cangrejo suspiró dejando ver su perfecta dentadura por medio de una sonrisa a la que se unió el toro –lindas caderas, cintura estrecha, pechos grandes, piel bronceada, piernas de ensueño y una boca maravillosa…

-¿Así hablas de una prima tuya? –exclamó Camus escandalizado.

-Es… lejana… muy lejana

-Si claro –dijo Aldebarán irónico

-Es en serio –Camus y Aldaberán soltaron una carcajada al unísono. En ese momento se encontraban en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario en el _Moulin Rouge,_ esperando la función, la cual comenzaría en unos cuantos minutos.

Las lamparitas rojas destacaban en el gran espacio, lleno de mesas ordenadas en hileras y los mozos, corrían de un lado a otro sirviendo platos o rellenando las copas de vino. De repente, se apagaron las luces principales y solo quedaron encendidos los farolitos de las mesas… redoble de tambores y comenzó el espectáculo.

La música era pegajosa y los bailarines salieron de ambos lados del gran escenario, con vestuarios algo recatados, contrario a las expectativas de los muchachos –¿no es que las chicas aquí muestran más que esto Camus?

-Tranquilo Angello, ten paciencia…

El torito, mientras tanto, miraba embelesado aquel derroche de movimiento, música y color, pero sobre todo, se quedó prendado de una bellísima pelirroja, quien parecía ser la _prima ballerina_ del espectáculo.

La música de un pronto a otro, dio un giro abrupto y aumentó la velocidad del ritmo, dando pie a lo que tanto anhelaba Angello, las chicas jalonearon sus amplios trajes blancos y quedaron vestidas con lo mínimo para no mostrarse desnudas, acción que arrancó los aplausos entusiastas de los caballeros, quienes conformaban la mayor parte del público.

–Exactamente esto era lo que esperaba- decía un alegre cangrejo aplaudiendo vigorosamente –las chicas maravillosas, el vino excelente y la comida exquisita…

-Eso es París, Angello… no hay ciudad igual a esta

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dos horas después, Moulin Rouge<em>**

-Las chicas… insisto…increíble… ¡mozo!... sírvame otra copa, por favor… -un muchacho se acercó a la mesa y rellenó la copa- sabe qué, mejor deje la botella…

-No te conocía… ese lado entusiasta para las mujeres… cangrejo –decía Camus con una carcajada, por lo demás extraña en él- sabes qué… creo que por esta noche vamos a estorbarle a Alde… - terminó mirando al toro por el rabillo del ojo, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa, el aludido suspiró cansado y rodó la mirada. Durante todo el espectáculo, no desvió su atención de la pelirroja y al parecer ella lo había notado, estaba seguro de eso…. lo malo es que también lo notaron sus camaradas, sobre todo, cuando ella lo hizo subir al escenario para que la asistiera en un supuesto acto de magia…

-Señor –uno de los meseros se acercó donde estaba Aldaberán y le entregó una tarjeta; su pelirroja le escribía para encontrarlo fuera del establecimiento en media hora, en silencio asintió al mozo y le hizo una señal a sus compañeros indicándoles que debía irse.

Sin embargo y para su desgracia, fuera de cualquier cosa que esperaba pasaría, Camus y Angello bebieron esa noche, más de lo que debían (vaya, si es que tenían dos años de estar muertos) y se emborracharon demasiado rápido. Para ese momento, se comportaban simplemente, como un par de imbéciles.

-Por qué no van ustedes a buscar alguna chica que los soporte –refunfuñó Aldaberán.

-Lo lamento, mi querido toro, pero soy un hombre comprometido… estoy enamorado de la más bella de las amazonas…

-Angello… brindemos… por Geist –dijo Camus alzando su copa- tu bella amazona…

-Y tú mi querido Camus… ¿a quien pertenece tu corazón?

-Estoy comprometido –respondió el francés, ante la mirada curiosa de los otros dos- una trigueña preciosa… _Sophie_, he estado enamorado de ella desde que era un chiquillo…

-Brindemos por Sophie entonces –dijo Angello alzando su copa.

-_A vôtre santé…_

_Lo que me faltaba_ –pensó Aldaberán- _ahora es que se adoran y se pusieron de acuerdo los dos para arruinarme la noche…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Media hora después, en las afueras del Moulin Rouge<em>**

-Alde, como no nos… vas a permitir… conocer a esa preciosidad… siento que… quieres que nos vayamos de aquí…

Aldebarán, arqueó una ceja a Angello –no, la verdad solo quiero que se retiren a descansar al hotel, se ven realmente mal los dos…

-Vámonos cangrejito –dijo Camus, levantando la barbilla , demostrando su orgullo herido- dejemos a nuestro estimado compañero en manos de esa bailarina, hay un bar por aquí que tienen muy buena selección de vinos…

-Apoyo la moción –dijo el cangrejo riéndose a carcajadas, mientras tomaba a Camus del brazo y lo alejaba de allí- suerte toro… dale mis saludos…

Aldebarán, se quedó parado en medio de la plaza, observando a sus compañeros alejarse, Angello iba muy alegre abrazado de Camus, mientras cantaba _Volare_ a toda voz.

-_Bounjour_ –saludó una hermosa mujer a su espalda- ¿quieres conocer París conmigo?

-Será… el mayor de los placeres –contestó galante el toro.

-¿Y qué hay de tus dos amigos?

-Ese par de atolondrados acaba de irse… increíblemente se pasaron de copas… no nos molestarán…

-Bien… entonces… ¿la noche es nuestra?

_-La noche es nuestra… preciosa_

* * *

><p><strong>Israel, Valle de Hulla<strong>

-Este viaje ha sido la peor pesadilla de mi vida, hemos comido mal, dormido mal y encima de todo no puedo cerrar las piernas cuando camino…

-Ya Kanon, deja de quejarte, tú tienes la culpa por decir que no te quedaba uno estándar… bien que les costó encontrar uno más grande, uno… que se ajustara a tu _gran, gran_ tamaño –dijo Saga riendo con gana.

Kanon se volvió a ver a su hermano y sin perder su elegante porte, levantó la mano izquierda y le hizo una señal obscena

-Al menos nos dieron de comer y nos hospedaron una noche -dijo Aiorios riendo, mientras terminaba de armar la tienda de campaña.

–Bah, ahora se esfumaron mis planes de conquista y ni siquiera voy a poder ir a un baño público o al mar… esto es terrible

-Siendo antropólogo, deberías tomar esto como experimento interesante y dedicarte a escribir al respecto –sugirió Saga, ignorando el berrinche de Kanon- podrías titularlo _"La castidad como forma de castigo en un clan jaredím de Galilea: una experiencia de autoreflexión"_ –terminó con una risilla burlona.

El día anterior, una vez que los del clan de Asher cerraron los candados de sus cinturones de castidad, los invitaron a cenar y a pasar la noche allí, más por lástima que por cortesía, pensaba Saga. Para el amanecer del día siguiente, los tres muchachos decidieron continuar su camino con el fin de conocer la mayor cantidad de lugares que les fuera posible, aún, a sabiendas de que tenían que cargar con esa incomodidad entre las piernas.

Andando desde muy temprano, lograron que algunos desconocidos les dieran un aventón, y así hicieron un largo recorrido, hasta que llegaron a una hermosa planicie, rodeada de una naturaleza fascinante: el _Valle de Hulla_. Había sembradíos de todo tipo en los alrededores y algunos granjeros _kibbutzim_ les permitieron acampar allí

-Estamos bastante cerca del mar de Galilea y me encantaría que podamos ir mañana para recorrerlo –dijo Saga viendo un mapa, una vez que se instalaron en el campamento.

-_Shalom… erev tov_ ***–dijo una jovencita saludando a los muchachos, quienes se pusieron de pie para responder el saludo formalmente.

-_Erev tov_ –respondió Saga.

-Mi clan, mi familia –dijo la chica en inglés y algo nerviosa, iba vestida con ropa sencilla, de trabajo y una gruesa trenza rubia asomaba por debajo del pañuelo que llevaba amarrado en la cabeza- tener fiesta en granja, celebramos boda de hermano mayor, padre pedirme que los invitara –y al ver la cara de congoja de los muchachos trató de explicar- se invita a todos, incluso a los voluntarios y turistas y ustedes estar en nuestras tierras, ser invitados también…

-Y ¿cuándo es? –preguntó Kanon.

-En dos horas, cuando el Sol se ponga, no poder estar en ceremonia que casi empezar, pero fiesta si…

-Será un placer –dijo Saga amable a la muchacha- sin embargo comprenda que no tenemos obsequio, ni ropa adecuada

-No se preocupe, ningún voluntario tener obsequio, ni ropa adecuada –dijo ella con una risilla- como turistas solo están ustedes y dos voluntarias, queremos que todos nos acompañen

Saga contestó el gesto de la muchacha con una reverencia y un apretón de manos.

A Kanon esa idea de la fiesta, le hacía nada de gracia.

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona, España<strong>

-Está difícil que encontremos un lugar que nos reciba a estas alturas de la noche… mucho menos con _Baralo_

-_Biralo_ –corrigió Mu- significa "gato" en nepalí…

Shura gruñó ante el regaño y siguió adelante, acomodando mejor su mochila en la espalda –como sea… el animalejo ese

Mu arrugó la nariz en señal de enfado y acarició el lomo de_ Biralo_, que gruñó como si notara el desdén del español para con él.

-Entonces tu gran solución es que nos quedemos en la playa –afirmó Aioria.

-Bueno Aioria, si tienes una mejor idea de cómo entrar a un hotel con el bicho, dime cuál es…

Aioria bufó molesto, pero siguió con paso decidido a Shura, quien encabezaba la comitiva que se dirigía a un playón cercano, cada uno llevaba su propio equipaje, que no era mucho y Mu, quien iba atrás, traía al gran _Biralo_ atado con un cinturón de cuero, a manera de correa, como si de un perro se tratara. Para esas alturas de la noche, el animal se había calmado y solo caminaba despacio, gruñendo constantemente, pero obediente.

Sacar a _Biralo_ del hospedaje fue toda una hazaña, el animal pesaba no menos de sesenta kilos y tenía el tamaño de un gran danés, así que los muchachos tuvieron que ingeniárselas para que el bicho dejara que lo envolvieran en unas sábanas (que de todos modos ya habían pagado) y lo sacaron en brazos, fingiendo que era el "amigo" que había llevado Mu y que estaba tan borracho, que no podía dar paso.

Por su parte, el administrador del lugar, no los dejó irse, sin que antes escucharan su opinión acerca de su mala conducta y de lo descarriada que estaba la juventud de esos días y que pensaran en su futuro y que… etcétera, etcétera.

Tras un rato de caminata, al fin encontraron un lugar en un playón cercano, debajo de unos árboles y buscaron leños secos para encender una fogata, tendieron lo que quedaba de la ropa de cama del hotel y se echaron encima a retozar, _Biralo_, por su parte, se acurrucó como un gatito manso al lado de Mu, buscando su atención, la cual el lemuriano demostraba, rascándole cariñosamente la nuca.

A pesar de lo mal que habían pasado esa noche, Mu se mantenía sentado, dejando que las suaves ráfagas de la brisa marina le acariciaran y que el murmullo de las olas al golpear la bahía, le endulzaran el oído- me comporté como un chiquillo tonto… -se disculpó después de un rato- fui imprudente y pido disculpas, mi única justificación es haber querido salvar a _Biralo_ de su suerte… y ahora estamos aquí sin tener a donde ir…

-La verdad Mu –dijo sorpresivamente Aioria, quien no dejaba de mirar las caprichosas formas que marcaban las llamas en la fogata- yo me siento muy bien aquí… la brisa es deliciosa y el bicho al fin se calmó… ya tenemos algo más que contar a los otros –terminó con una risilla.

-¿Podemos obviar la parte en la que me embriago con una crema catalana?

Shura dejó escapar una risa cristalina. Una de esas tan sensual y descarada, que usaba para acompañar las retahílas dedicadas a las señoritas, cuando salía en plan de conquista y con la cual, conseguía seducir a la que quisiera.

-Está bien carnero, podemos hacer un pacto –terminó Shura burlándose de la evidente congoja de Mu- los ridículos que aquí pasen, aquí se quedan…

Sin tirar el cigarro que tenía en la boca, Shura se levantó del pie del árbol donde se recostaba y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus cosas para sacar una guitarra flamenca, la cual había llevado para pasar el tiempo libre. Después de un rato de alternar entre probar acordes y ajustar clavijas, comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas con una tonadilla pegajosa, que de inmediato llamó la atención de los otros dos:

…_quizá porque mi niñez sigue jugando en tu playa y escondido tras las cañas duerme mi primer amor, llevo tu luz y tu olor por donde quiera que valla…*_

Aioria se incorporó de donde se encontraba recostado para ver mejor a su compañero y Mu apoyó su barbilla en los brazos, cerrando los ojos, fascinado con las notas que acompañaron el distante sonido del oleaje. Si bien es cierto, entendían poco la letra, Shura era tan maravilloso intérprete, que disfrutaron embelesados esta y cada una de las canciones que el muchacho dedicó a su adorada España.

_…soy cantor, soy embustero, me gusta el juego y el vino, tengo alma de marinero…_

Entre nota y nota, la noche dio paso a la madrugada y pronto los débiles rayos del alba, velaron a la vergüenza y quedó demostrado al amanecer, que estos tres exdorados, eran mejores cantores que bailarines.

Bien que mal, _Biralo_ sin querer, había logrado que al fin estos tres, estuvieran en paz, aunque fuera por esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Valle de Hulla, Israel<strong>

-Solo a ti se te ocurre decirle que si

-Kanon, fue por cortesía… no podía rechazar su invitación, hubiera sido muy grosero

-Si Kanon, Saga tiene razón, ella fue muy amable y la familia en general

-Pero no ven que no puedo caminar… y si me ponen a bailar qué hago… ya sé –dijo respingándose de repente- dame la navaja…

-No Kanon, ya te lo dije… compórtate como un hombre y asume las consecuencias de ser taaaan dotado, que no te cabe en un ánfora –Saga y Aiorios no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada- además no creo que lo poco que te queda de conciencia, te permita dejar que encierren a las mujeres del clan de los Ascher por tu imprudencia

-Mierda, mierda, mierda –murmuró Kanon el resto del camino, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para acomodarse la ropa interior ante la mirada divertida de sus compañeros.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fiesta de bodas, dos horas después<em>**

Tal y como lo había predicho Kanon, la fiesta proveyó abundante comida, bebida e interesante compañía. Un par de horas después de comenzada la celebración, el padre anunció con júbilo, el inicio del baile, sin embargo Saga, Kanon y Aiorios. fueron de los pocos que no abandonaron su sitio en las mesas, al ritmo de la alegre música.

-Hola muchachos –una de las voluntarias extranjeras que estaban en el asentamiento, se acercó a los hombres que trataban en vano de pasar desapercibidos, ya que por supuesto en el caso de ellos tres, era difícil que sucediera- mi amiga y yo estamos solas en la otra mesa, ¿los podremos acompañar? –la chica tuvo que agacharse para que Saga la escuchara, dejando entrever un escote pronunciado –¿les molestaría?

Saga iba a contestar negativamente, poniendo un buen pretexto para alejar aquella tentación de su zona de confort.

-Por supuesto –dijo Aiorios- no hay problema… nos encantará que nos acompañen…

Una vez que la chica se marchó, Saga y Kanon volvieron a ver a Aiorios con mirada asesina -¿estás loco arquero? –regañó Kanon entre dientes para no llamar la atención, al menos aún más.

-Está muy guapa Kanon, tiene muy bonitos pechos… ¿la viste?

-Claro que la vi y ella quería que la viéramos, por eso tenemos que irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible…

-Pero…

-Nada Aiorios, existen tres razones por las cuales, no quiero a una chica hermosa acosándome ahora que tengo... esto entre las piernas -susurró Kanon al griego, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder- la primera y quizá la más importante, me va a doler, segunda, no le puedo hacerle nada aunque quiera y tercera, me da mucha vergüenza de que alguien se entere de todo esto... –apuntó a su entrepierna con el índice- ¿entendido?

Aiorios iba a abrir la boca para replicar, cuando Saga lo interrumpió -tenemos que mentirles para alejarlas de nosotros, si argumentamos un impedimento religioso... nos tientan, si decimos que somos casados o estamos comprometidos... nos tientan, pero...

-Pero...

-Kanon y Aiorios, tenemos que estar juntos en esto, solo existe un argumento que podemos darles, que hará que ni siquiera se nos acerquen... -y tomando por los hombros a los otros dos sentenció- de ahora en adelante, seremos tres amigos homosexuales, que andan haciendo un viaje en busca de... pareja ¿de acuerdo?

Tanto Kanon, como Aiorios asintieron, el arquero algo dolido porque de verdad le gustaba la chica y creía que tal vez...

-Hola –interrumpió la muchacha, quien volvía con su amiga –ella es mi mejor amiga, viajamos juntas por Europa y ahora el destino nos trajo aquí…

-Mucho gusto muchachos -dijo la otra, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, haciendo que Aiorios se sonrojara hasta la raíz del cabello, los gemelos por su parte podían jactarse de su impresionante autocontrol y respondieron el gesto fríamente, con una reverencia indiferente- ¿ustedes se quedan muchos días por aquí...?

-No -dijo Kanon tratando de demostrar desdén- nos dirigimos al Mar de Galilea, seguramente nos quedaremos por allí...

Saga le propinó un codazo a su gemelo.

-Es perfecto –dijo la chica- pensábamos ir a conocer el Mar de Galilea precisamente mañana… me imagino que no habrá problema en que vallamos todos –terminó ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Claro que nos encantaría que nos acompañen –dijo Aiorios en un impulso- ¿verdad chicos?... nos divertiremos mucho

-Perfecto –dijo la chica emocionada al ver la sonrisa forzada de los gemelos y se sentó al lado del arquero- será un viaje… muy interesante

Para mala fortuna de los griegos, estas dos seductoras amigas, iban en evidente plan de cacería… lo que ellos no sabían, era que las dos mujeres, eran muy hábiles en eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Arlés, Francia<strong>

-¿Cómo que Sophie qué?

-Si, señor Camus –una señora regordeta y bien entrada en años, retorcía el pulcro delantal de su uniforme nerviosa, ante el enojo de su patrón- el señor Milo, vino y nos dijo que usted había muerto y que él se iba a encargar de consolar a la señorita Sophie, por su pérdida…

-Ese Milo –Angello y Aldaberán agradecieron infinitamente, que sus cosmos estuvieran bloqueados en este momento, porque estaban seguros que Camus, sería capaz de congelar la _Provenza_ completa y a ellos primero que a nadie…

-Angello –dijo fríamente- dame el teléfono…

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad de Agra, dos días después<strong>

Aphrodite veía melancólico el techo de la habitación, recostado en la cama y suspirando de vez en cuando, Milo por su parte estaba frente a él en un pequeño sofá, utilizando el teléfono y Shaka se mantenía sentado en posición de loto en su cama, mirando por instantes a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Milo ¿qué tanto haces con ese aparato?

-Converso con alguien, de hecho... arreglo un asunto con Camus -dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa- está muy, muy, muy, enojado conmigo...

-¿Sucede algo? –continuó Shaka.

-No… nada que no se arregle con una botella de vino –dijo con una risilla- cuando volvamos a Nueva Delhi… le compraré una…

-No volveremos a Nueva Delhi –interrumpió Shaka de repente.

Al escuchar a Shaka, Aphrodite se incorporó de repente -¿cómo?... ¿pero por qué?

-Uuuuuuhhh, el pecesito dejó un amor secreto en Delhi y quiere volver

-No tengo ningún amor secreto bicho, no todos vivimos buscando quien se deja cog…

-Basta los dos –dijo Shaka muy serio- nos vamos mañana a Bombay y punto.

-Pero… -quiso replicar el pez, sin embargo el rubio levantó una mano en señal de que la decisión estaba tomada.- ¿al menos nos puedes explicar por qué Shaka?

-Me preocupas, has desaparecido las últimas noches y no sabemos a dónde vas…

-Pero… ¿ustedes me han estado vigilando? –dijo Afro sorprendido.

-Si –dijo Shaka muy tranquilo- y sabemos que te escabulles por detrás del mercado, luego vuelves casi de madrugada agotado y te tiras en la cama a roncar… Aphrodite, me preocupa mucho que te estés haciendo dependiente de alguna sustancia extraña, por lo tanto no pienso regresar, así no tendrás acceso al lugar donde consigues _eso,_ ¿de acuerdo?

Aphrodite se acostó de nuevo y se giró por completo para darles la espalda a sus compañeros, Shaka simplemente volvió sus orbes azules, para verlo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Vamos a empezar a comunicarnos –sentenció el rubio- sé que no soy el mejor de los ejemplos, pero de mi parte mantendré los ojos abiertos y meditaré cuando ustedes duerman ¿de acuerdo?... tal vez Milo deja de jugar con ese aparato y Aphrodite nos habla de vez en cuando.

Milo se respingó al escuchar las firmes palabras de Shaka y apagó el teléfono, tratando de disimular que había sido descubierto _in fraganti, _en medio de su recién adquirida dependencia por el celular_. _

A pesar de las circunstancias adversas que rodearon su crianza, Milo tenía un carácter bastante mas sociable que Shaka o Aphrodite y por lo tanto no puso objeciones al reclamo del rubio, la verdad, es que no tenía intención de complicar las cosas, consideraba a Shaka como hermano y en el fondo de su corazón, le dolía no llevarse con él, como cuando eran niños. De Aphrodite, no sabía mucho más que la información obtenida en las muy breves conversaciones con el peliceleste y los vagos recuerdos de lo poco que se relacionaron cuando niños, pero aún así recordaba que de no ser por Afro, MM siempre hubiera hecho de las suyas con ellos.

-Afro... ¿nos puedes contar qué sucede? -interrogó el escorpión en tono comprensivo.

El chico no contestó de inmediato, pero después de unos momentos en los que suspiró en varias ocasiones se decidió a responder -tengo que volver- dijo con una voz débil -alguien depende de mi... no puedo fallarle

-Pero... -Shaka interrumpió a Milo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, mientras negaba en silencio, había sentido la aflicción en el corazón del peliceleste y no era necesario usar su cosmo, para darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba muy angustiado.

-Volveremos -dijo por fin el rubio- pero sea lo que sea, nosotros te vamos a acompañar... ¿de acuerdo?

Escuchar a Shaka decir esas palabras, le había quitado un enorme peso de encima, así que se volvió feliz y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al rubio -no sabes lo que esto significa para mi, buda

-Bueno compañero, como dice Mu, _ayúdame que yo te ayudaré... protégeme que yo te protegeré... _

Ante las palabras del rubio, Milo y Aphrodite se volvieron a ver como sincronizados y empezaron a reirse a la vez.

-No entiendo qué les hace gracia, evoqué una reflexión, mi intención, no era hacer una broma...

Milo se sentó en la cama de en medio, que era la de Shaka, sin dejar de reírse -Buda, en serio, sonaste idéntico al carnerito...

-Imitas la voz y los gestos a la perfección... tienes un ta!ento extraordinario...

-Vaya, seguramente por eso Kiki se ríe tanto y Mu se enoja conmigo -pensó el rubio en voz alta, sin inmutarse.

Aphrodite y Milo se volvieron a ver y asintieron de manera cómplice -Shaka- siguió Milo con aire de malicia- ¿puedes... imitar a alguien más?... digamos ¿a Camus?

Al ver que aquello, hacía que el ambiente se relajara por completo, Shaka decidió seguir con el juego, así que cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño antes de comenzar a hablar con una voz suave y potente acento francés –_Mon dieu_ Milo, si no dejas de distraerme con tus tonterías, te haré tragarte los veinte volúmenes de historia universal que yo me he leído doscientas veces -luego el rubio se sentó de nuevo a observar encantado, la reacción de sus compañeros.

Ante la actuación del siempre serio virginiano, los otros dos muchachos comenzaron a carcajearse inmediatamente, Milo se recostó en la cama, mientras se sostenía el abdomen y Afro se limpiaba las lágrimas con el revés de la mano -nunca...nunca me había reído tanto- decía el pisciano casi sin lograrlo, debido a la falta de aire.

Después de un rato, Milo logró recomponerse del ataque de risa -Shaka, ahora imita a Afro...

-Oye, no es justo

-Es curioso, mi querido Milo, esa es una de las imitaciones que más me solicita Kiki...

_-Enano miserable..._ –murmuró el peliceleste.

Y ante la mirada desconcertada del pez y la diversión evidente de Milo, Shaka se volvió a poner de pie, se dio varios golpecitos en la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, y se pasó los dedos, peinando un mechón de cabello en forma coqueta. Afro abrió la boca sin querer y Milo se revolcaba de la risa -ustedes dos- dijo arrastrando las palabras y exagerando el acento nórdico- son lo peorrrr que me ha pasado en la vida... hubierrrra preferrrrido viajarrrr con una iguana y una ameba... además de que no se lavan el cabello todos los días, no tienen buen gusto parrrrrra vestirrrr... me voy a buscarrrr un cigarrrrro exótico... y una cerrrrveza frrrría...

-Ya basta, Shaka, yo no hablo así -dijo el peliceleste con falso enojo, a la vez que le propinaba un golpe con su almohada, tumbándolo en una de las camas. El rubio no comprendía bien por qué del enojo de su compañero, si él solamente se limitó a repetir lo que le había escuchado decir en algún momento, Milo por su parte no paraba de carcajearse, recostado en la cama -Shaka... en serio... eres... eres lo mejor que he visto en años -repetía, cuando lograba articular palabra- admítelo Afro... eso fue increíble...

Aphrodite se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un gesto dolido -no me hace gracia, yo no soy tan pesado...

-Si que eres amargado, pecesito -Shaka se incorporó en la cama, cruzó una pierna y se rió de lado, imitando a la perfección los gestos de Milo- si no quieres disfrutar esta aventura, allá tú, pero este encanto irá en busca de un par de… -Shaka titubeó- _caderas redonditas..._

Milo se quedó paralizado -oye buda... eso si que fue un golpe bajo... -y terminó con un exagerado mohín de enfado que hizo las delicias de Aphrodite, quien para entonces estaba rojo de reírse.

-Yo no te he golpeado Milo, no tengo por qué hacerlo

-Bueno _escorpioncito_ -terminó el peliceleste, mirando a Shaka con malicia, una vez se hubo recuperado de su último ataque de risa- creo que es hora de vengarnos... hay alguien aquí que no ha sufrido humillación como nosotros...

Ambos muchachos, se volvieron hacia Shaka, quien los miraba inocentemente y se le lanzaron encima para torturarlo, Afro lo sostuvo de los brazos y Milo, mientras tanto le sacó las sandalias y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, claro no pasaron dos minutos para que el bello virginiano empezara a implorar piedad para que lo dejaran en paz.

_-OIGAN MANIÁTICOS… ARRUINAN EL ROMANCE AQUÍ…_

Era el vecino de la habitación contigua, los tres jóvenes se volvieron a ver y se rieron a más no poder, mientras comenzaban a perseguir al virginiano pasando por encima de las camas.

De todo lo que habían pasado esa noche, algo era completamente nuevo e impresionante, Shaka también jugaba con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario, escalinata entre Escorpión y Sagitario<strong>

Hyoga subía presuroso la escalinata, con el fin de llegar a la casa de Acuario y recoger la lista de vinos que Camus le dejara para cumplir su castigo; castigo impuesto, por la pérdida sustancial de una buena parte de la cava del maestro, debido a un desliz suyo.

_Once botellas de vino… bah ¿qué tan difícil puede ser conseguir eso?_ –pensaba el cisne, quien tenían en mente, una prioridad indiscutible; pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su adorada Flare, antes de que volviera a Asgard.

Cuando llegaba cerca de Sagitario se encontró con Shun conversando muy animado con la amazona de camaleón y una risilla maliciosa se le dibujó en su rostro aniñado.

* * *

><p>-Lindo color –observaba June enredando sus dedos en los mechones rojizos que se intercalaban en los lados y el frente de la verde melena de Shun- ¿aparecieron desde que Hades está allí? –dijo ella tocándole con un dedo el pecho.<p>

-Sí, aunque… me di cuenta de que los tenía, cuando días después Ikki me hizo la observación –dijo él sin dejar de mirarla como embelesado.

-No creo que Ikki te hiciera solamente una educada observación –June dejó salir una carcajada suave y sensual- conociéndolo…

-Bueno –dijo él con una risilla, sin dejar de acariciar las manos de la rubia- realmente me gritó que los hombres no se tiñen el cabello… que me dejara de esas coqueterías y que me estaba buscando que me confundieran con una niña y bla, bla, bla

Un carraspeó interrumpió la conversación de los dos jóvenes.

-No he visto nada, June –dijo Hyoga refiriéndose al rostro descubierto de la amazona- además… soy un hombre comprometido

Shun y June no pudieron evitar reír al ver al rubio subir por la escalinata tapándose los ojos, al tiempo que la amazona se cubría el rostro rápidamente para evitar meterlo en un problema.

-No te preocupes Hyoga, eso está más que claro, basta con ver tus ojos de huevo tibio cuando estas con Flare y lo mandilón que te vuelves cuando ella te habla…

-Oye enano… no te creas que porque eres míster Hades, puedes burlarte de mí a tus anchas… te advierto que me voy a defender..

En ese momento los pasos de dos caballeros más, se acercaron donde estaban hablando los de bronce; eran Mime de Benetoch y Hägen de Merak, que volvían de una ronda de guardia que hacían alrededor del Santuario. Hägen pasó al lado de Hyoga y le dio un empujón que estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo, Mime acompañó la broma con una risilla de burla –hey pato –dijo Hägen- cuidado ruedas por la escalinata…

-Sería muy triste que la señorita Flare enviudara tan joven –Mime terminó su ácido comentario con una carcajada, sin embargo se ganó un codazo de parte de Hägen- qué… ah si es cierto… pero si el pato se mata tendrás el camino libre tontito…

-Adjø… andungen** –rió Hägen, mientras se alejaba de allí.

Los dos asgardianos siguieron su camino, mientras reían, Hyoga por su parte, hizo una mueca de fastidio –no sé cuál de los dos me cae peor, el rubio pelirrojo o el rubio platinado…

-Déjalos Hyoga –comentó June- no vale la pena, de verdad… en un par de días se habrán marchado...

-Y ya que estás tan valiente… ¿cómo te va con tu castigo? –preguntó Shun al ofuscado cisne.

Hyoga se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza –bueno… en realidad aún no comienzo…

Shun enarcó las cejas y June al verle la cara decidió preguntar, temiendo un poco por la respuesta -¿no has comenzado con la lista Hyoga? ¿no es cierto que eran unas botellas raras y no se qué diantres más?

-Puuuues si… –dijo el cisne tratando de no entablar contacto visual con sus compañeros de bronce.

-¿Y?

-La verdad no creo que sea complicado Shun… después de todo… son sólo botellas de vino, de eso hay en todas partes…

-¿Y aquello de que tenías que convertirte en un experto en la materia en dos meses? -Hyoga se rascó la nariz viendo hacia el cielo, ante la pregunta de Shun- no lo has hecho– afirmó el peliverde, al ver la expresión del cisne.

-Hyoga –declaró por fin June- siento decirte esto, pero conociendo la fama de Camus, creo que…

-En unos días cenaremos pato asado… -interrumpió Shun- o este caso, congelado…

* * *

><p><strong>Arlés, Francia, al día siguiente<strong>

Los días en Bocas de Ródano, habían sido maravillosos. El señor Faure, padre de Camus, le había dejado a este como herencia, una exquisita hacienda, rodeada de extensos jardines y arboledas. En el centro de la misma, una casona antigua, al mejor estilo provenzal, se erguía orgullosa mostrando su majestuosidad.

Ese día habían decidido llevar el almuerzo al campo para que Camus pudiera hacerles un tour por su tierra natal, Angello se mantenía recostado en la hierba olisqueando los aromas de la pradera, muy relajado y Aldaberán revisaba ansioso, lo que la cocinera les había empacado para comer.

-Aquí fue donde vivieron Gauguin y Van Gogh –informó Camus- la luz de esta región tiene un ángulo que la hace especialmente cálida y los colores se ven más vivos… las bretonas, eran uno de los temas favoritos de Gauguin…

-Si que eres una biblioteca andante Camus –dijo Aldaberán sorprendido, mientras servía el vino-¿naciste aquí?¿y qué hay de tus padres?

Camus sacó el resto de las viandas de la canasta que llevaban- soy un chico de campo –terminó admirando el lugar y aspirando el aire impregnado de la esencia de la hierba, que tanto le recordaba el poco tiempo que convivió con sus padres –mi padre era terrateniente, mi madre, una mujer que no sabía vivir sin mi padre… se murió él y se la llevó consigo en menos de un año… así de simple

-Oh… lo siento Camus, no debí preguntar

-No te preocupes, me parece que es una tragedia que hemos vivido la mayoría de nosotros, es como si…

-¿Como si qué? –Aldaberán probaba su primera tostada con paté de ganso.

-Como si el tener familia, fuera un impedimento para obtener la envestidura dorada…

-Los gemelos y Mu tienen a su papá vivo –Aldebarán continuaba atacando a las aceitunas- es un caballero dorado, pero es su papá…

-Afro también tiene a su viejo con vida… se mandan al infierno cada vez que se hablan, pero bien que mal allí está… mmm podría vivir de esto toda mi vida- comento Angello dando un mordisco a un tostel untado con un poco del paté- creo que en el caso de ellos, el hecho de tener a sus padres vivos, más bien los ha motivado a mantenerse en la Orden…

Por cierto, hoy en la tarde nos entregan el auto para ir a _Saint Trófimo y Les Alyscamps –_anunció el francés, dando un sorbo a su copa.

-Y supongo que te conoces a fondo los detalles de todos los monumentos históricos –rió Aldaberán- nos has ahorrado el dinero que gastaríamos en un guía… bueno excepto la del Louvre…

Angello se carcajeó y Camus hizo una mueca de enfado –¿por fin te llamó franchute?

-Por supuesto que no le di el número de teléfono, ustedes que piensan… no soy hombre de cualquiera que me tope en la calle…

-Ahh eres un chico difícil –rió el cangrejo- al menos alguien aquí lo que es, porque con lo que respecta al toro, parece no tener reparos en pasarla bien con quien se le ponga al frente…

-Eso no es cierto –dijo Aldebarán sonrojado.

-Ah si Alde ¿y qué hay de la bailarina que te levantaste la otra noche? –preguntó Camus con una risilla maliciosa, luego de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-No me la levanté…

-¿Entonces ella te levantó a ti? –preguntó carcajeándose el cangrejo.

Las cosas iban bien en el grupo verde y al parecer las rencillas entre Angello y Camus, habían llegado a buen término y no iban a repetirse. A pesar de que en ese momento, era el objeto de burla de los otros dos, Aldaberán suspiró tranquilo… qué bien se sentía estar en paz.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Provenza francesa, un rato después<em>**

-Pero si nadie sabe conducir ¿por qué me dijeron que alquilara un auto? –Camus estaba fuera de sí- casi no tenemos dinero y me hacen alquilar un auto por cuatro días…

-Yo dije que sabía conducir automático, en ningún momento te dije que alquilaras un vehículo con cambios manuales…

-Angello, aquí no alquilan automáticos –dijo el acuariano con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose las sienes- ¿será que puedes hacer un esfuerzo por intentar conducir _este_ auto?

Máscara bufó enfadado –_va bene, va bene_, franchute… pero si nos matamos es culpa tuya

* * *

><p><strong><em>En una prisión de Arlés, Francia, una hora después<em>**

-Te dije que no sabía usar ese auto…

-Si, pero una cosa es no saber usar el auto y otra, es no saber usar las señales de tránsito…

-La demarcación no era intuitiva…

-Sí, pero una flecha mirando en sentido contrario al que vas, es suficientemente intuitiva, Angello!

Estar en una celda no era para nada agradable, y la discusión, entre Camus y Angello estaba subiendo de tono, sin embargo, Aldaberán se encontraba en otro lugar mucho más agradable que ese. Disimuladamente sacó el pañuelito de encaje que le había regalado la chica del _can can_ y absorbió el dulce aroma, mientras en su mente continuaba sonando la alegre música del _Moulin Rouge_ y en su corazón, la sonrisa de una pelirroja.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kiddo, Tokyo, Japón<strong>

-Creo que deberíamos mandarlos a llamar –dijo Shion muy serio a Sahori, ambos se encontraban en el gigantesco estudio de la muchacha, intentando idear las estrategias para enfrentar lo que al parecer era una guerra inminente- ellos responderán a su deber, mi señora

-Prefiero que ellos mismos se convenzan de que quieren seguir, maestro –ella suspiró, mientras veía al mayor a los ojos, esos ojos de rubí en los que solía perderse, debido a la calma que emanaban- quiero que todo continúe como planeaste… voy a darles una gran bienvenida

-El complejo está casi listo señora…

-No solo quiero el complejo reconstruído, maestro… quiero una celebración –insistió la chiquilla con los ojos llenos de brillo infantil y una sonrisa- ¡una gran celebración!

-La fiesta de la "Luna de Cosecha" está próxima señorita… de hecho, volverán días antes de esas fechas

-Quiero una fiesta solo para ellos –la muchacha se levantó de la silla y comenzó a bailotear por el estudio. Shion conocía bien a la muchacha, y sabía diferenciar entre Atena y Sahori y en este momento, quien estaba allí, evidentemente era la chica Kiddo- voy a organizar un gran banquete, con hermosos vestidos para las amazonas y trajes de gala para los varones… será el evento del año…

-Mi querida princesa, no sabemos si ellos…

-Le diré a Aphrodite que decore el Salón Dorado con miles de rosas de todos colores…

-Señorita, Aphrodite no es un florista, él usas sus rosas para matar y…no creo que sepa como…

-Camus –dijo ella interrumpiendo al Patriarca y extendiendo los brazos como si quisiera abarcar su decoración imaginaria- si… él llenará la entrada con esculturas de hielo… los doce signos del zodíaco en hielo

-Camus no hace esculturas de hielo… de hecho su hielo no puede cortarse… al menos no con una herramienta común…

-Y una gran orquesta amenizará el baile de gala –dijo ella dando un giro, haciendo volar su vaporosa falda- con esa agilidad de guerreros, los chicos deben ser grandes bailarines…

Shion suspiró resignado, aceptando el hecho de que ese día, la niña no estaba del todo concentrada, así que recostó su cuerpo al respaldar de la silla y meditó acerca de las acciones a tomar a partir de ahora, sobre todo, a sabiendas de que Atena, al parecer desaparecía de vez en cuando. En ese momento, los movimientos de Sahori bailando con un príncipe imaginario lo sacaron de concentración y entonces no pudo evitar pensar en sus pobres niños dorados, vestidos con frac en un baile de gala.

Tomando en cuenta, todo lo que se les venía encima, aquello le parecía una terrible idea… y lo peor de todo, es que a los caballeros dorados, no les gustaría para nada.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, y el interés por la historia, como dije antes, me gustaría actualizar más seguido, pero lamentablemente no puedo._

_Gracias, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son muy valiosos sus aportes y su entusiasmo._

_Que estén bien, Shakary_

_*Bellísima canción de Joan Manuel Serrat, "Mediterráneo"_

_**Adiós patito en noruego_

_***Buenas tardes en hebreo_


	11. Una serie de extraños acontecimientos

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Advertencia:** Como parte de una terapia intensiva de grupo, el Patriarca envió a sus amados doraditos a vacacionar por varios países del mundo, sin ninguna supervisión. Por lo anterior, se expresan en un lenguaje más soez del normal y seguramente incurrirán en comportamientos cuya descripción no es adecuada para menores de edad. Debido a que estas circunstancias se extenderán por varios capítulos, suplico tomar las precauciones del caso.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**Una serie de extraños acontecimientos**

* * *

><p><strong>Provenza, Francia<strong>

-Vamos chicos en serio, no pueden seguir sin hablarse, aún nos quedan muchos días juntos, por favor…

-Alde, dile a Angello que no pienso continuar viajando con él… a menos que me obliguen la diosa o el Patriarca…

Aldebarán suspiró –Angello, dice Camus que no importa lo que pasó, aún eres su amigo y compañero favorito de viaje…

-Alde, puedes decirle al cubo de hielo, que es un imbécil orgulloso y que debería aceptar que todo fue culpa suya…

-Camus, dice Angello, que eres la persona más brillante que ha conocido y que está muy apenado con toda esta situación…

La discusión estaba volviéndose cada vez más tonta, con andar orgulloso y altivo, tanto el excaballero de Cáncer, como el de Acuario, caminaban por una calle empedrada de la Provenza, con la misma ropa del día trasanterior, sin dinero, con la barba sin hacer y enojados. Detrás de ellos, Aldaberán los seguía, intentado calmar un poco los ánimos.

* * *

><p>Todo el asunto comenzó, dos días antes, cuando Camus insistió en alquilar un auto para pasear por el lugar y visitar un par de sitios históricos, Angello era el único que alguna vez había conducido y lo único que lo respaldaba, era un permiso para practicar, expedido en Italia, el cual no había usado nunca. Por supuesto que está de más decir, que al enfrentarse a una carretera, reaccionó mal y pisó el acelerador en vez del freno, en una transitada vía y en sentido contrario al demarcado.<p>

Cuando Camus, quien era el "copiloto", comenzó a gritarle al italiano que se detuviera, ya era demasiado tarde y una patrulla que venía a alta velocidad los chocó de lado, dañando el auto en una esquina y dejando a los muchachos en una posición complicada, legalmente hablando.

Un conductor con permiso de aprendiz, dos compañeros sin licencia "supervisándolo", un auto corriendo a alta velocidad en sentido contrario al establecido y además, una alcoholemia positiva, debido al vino que tomaron durante el almuerzo, eran razones suficientes para que terminaran encerrados en una celda.

Por supuesto que abandonaron la cárcel, hasta que pudieron comunicarse con la Fundación Graude, para solicitar un aumento en el límite de crédito de la tarjeta, con el fin de cubrir la fianza que les cobraron.

-9800 euros en total –el oficial al ver la cara de sorpresa de los muchachos, decidió dictarles la lista de delitos cometidos, para que entendieran el porqué de la multa- no portar licencia, alterar el orden público, poner en peligro la vida de terceros, dañar un vehículo oficial, conducir de forma temeraria y además en estado de ebriedad… ¿alguna duda señores?

Angello levantó las manos –usted tiene toda la razón oficial… Camus… anda... págale… -dijo dándole un golpecito en un brazo.

Si en ese momento, Camus pudo matar a Angello con la mirada, lo hubiera fulminado de un golpe, sin derecho a defenderse.

-¿Qué?.. -se defendió el cangrejo, haciéndose el desentendido- la tarjeta está a nombre tuyo

* * *

><p><strong>En alguna playa del Mar Rojo<strong>

A pesar de que irse de campamento con dos sensuales chicas, parecía, en su tan particular situación, una pésima idea, Saga tenía que admitir que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Las mujeres resultaron simpáticas e inteligentes, lo que les permitió disfrutar de buena compañía y buena conversación.

Durante los tres días que estuvieron con ellas, aprovechaban la luz del sol para recorrer los sitios que pudieran, valiéndose de aventones que les brindaba la gente de los alrededores. En la noche, regresaban a la playa, a disfrutar de una deliciosa comida a las brasas, cortesía de Kanon y Priscilla, quienes se habían caído bien y compartían ese gusto por cocinar, que Saga no comprendía.

-Vamos Saga, ayúdanos a pelar vegetales, no seas sinvergüenza –regañaba el gemelo menor ante la risilla de Priscilla- como comprenderás –le dijo a la chica- su señoría, tuvo un ejército de sirvientes para él solito durante… ¿trece años Saga?... por eso no sabe ni siquiera como pelar una papa…

-Cállate Kanon –contestó bufando el mayor enojado, mientras recibía el pelador y algunas verduras de parte de su hermano.

-Por cierto –intervino Aiorios, quien estaba muy entretenido conversando con Lygia- el pelador se usa al revés- dijo burlándose al ver a Saga intentar pelar torpemente una zanahoria.

Los dos excabelleros, junto con las muchachas no pudieron, sino echarse a reír ante la torpeza del mayor, sin embargo, Priscilla se acercó a Saga al verlo tan acongojado, luchando con la herramienta de cocina. Con suavidad, tomó el brazo del peliazul y lo ayudó a deslizar la cuchilla, de forma que lograra pelar la dichosa zanahoria antes de que amaneciera –si estas tenso, te costará más… solo hazlo, así… suavemente –le dijo en un murmullo.

Una vez, Saga logró pelar dos zanahorias y cortar un zuchinni, Kanon tuvo lista la guarnición de verduras, que serviría de acompañamiento para el delicioso pescado entero a las brasas, que cenarían esa última noche, ya que al otro día partirían al clan de los Asher, donde se desharían de su vergonzoso secreto y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Después de comer, se sentaron alrededor del fuego y el tema de conversación fue "Saga y sus habilidades culinarias: mito o realidad", tema, que por lo demás, se prestó para muchos comentarios jocosos.

-La otra vez, puso a cocinar la pasta en el agua hirviendo y se fue a hacer no se qué –contaba Kanon sin poder dejar de reírse- cuando recordó que yo esperaba el spaguetti cocido, desde hacía_ dos horas_, fue a revisar y se encontró con un bollo compacto en el fondo de la olla... nunca pudimos limpiarlo, así que la olla fue decendida al rango de maceta...

-Pensé que la pasta tenía que cocinarse por mucho rato…

-Saga pero… _dos horas _–se carcajeó Aiorios.

-El conocimiento se adquiere, al ritmo de tus necesidades –se defendió Saga- hasta hace poco no tenía por qué saber que una pasta se cocina en diez minutos…

-Qué Saga… ¿tomaste por la fuerza un país desconocido, para gobernarlo de forma déspota, y convertiste a todos sus habitantes en esclavos? –comentó Lygia guiñándole un ojo al mayor.

De inmediato Aiorios y Kanon se volvieron hacia Saga, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las muchachas –tal vez sí Lygia- respondió él, enarcando una ceja –ya sabes, caras vemos…

-Corazones no sabemos –contestó ella mirándolo con una malignidad encantadora.

-Bueno, bueno –dijo Priscilla para alivianar el ambiente tenso- dejemos de hacer las delicias a costa de la dignidad del pobre Saga- la chica sacó de su mochila una reluciente flauta traversa -a Lygia y a mi nos gusta cantar -dijo con una sonrisa en su mirada- los tres han sido buenos con nosotras y los queremos deleitar con algunas de nuestras composiciones originales

Aquello, le sonaba _muy_ bien a Saga, al menos dejarían de burlarse de él.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta , los muchachos muy complacidos por el gesto de las chicas y ellas, ansiosas por mostrarles sus talentos –bien- dijo Lygia aclarándose la garganta y mirando descaradamente a Aiorios- esta canción que les vamos a interpretar, tiene que ver con el mar y está basada en la típica historia de la sirena que se enamora perdidamente de un hombre mortal…

-Uy que romántico –dijo Kanon con una risilla- oíste Aiorios –dijo el ladino, guiñándole un ojo y acercándosele insinuante al arquero para molestarlo, el menor, simplemente bufó enojado por la bromita.

Las dos mujeres se volvieron a ver y sonrieron de manera cómplice, Priscilla se acercó la flauta a los labios y comenzó a sonar una tonada muy dulce, interpretada magníficamente. Después de una pequeña introducción de Piscilla, Lygia comenzó a cantar.

_Si su amor no corresponde_

_en espuma de mar se convertirá_

_y será la única manera_

_en que acariciarlo podrá_

Saga tenía que admitirlo, la mujer tenía una voz impresionante.

_Una sombra cae_

_sobre su mirada_

_con velo de mal augurio_

_él no la ama, está segura..._

Sobra decir. que los tres excaballeros se quedaron con la boca abierta escuchándola, embobados con los cambios entre altos y bajos que ejecutaba ella, sin ninguna dificultad.

Después de la primera pieza, vinieron una segunda y una tercera, el tema, era recurrente.

Saga comenzó a sentirse ligero y se permitió cerrar los ojos solo un momento, para dejar a sus sentidos deleitarse con la música y con los aromas exquisitos que sentía lo rodeaban. La marea se movía con complicidad al ritmo de la música, como si ésta quisiera darle profundidad a la melodía y el fuego crepitaba a un ritmo extasiante.

El excaballero de géminis estaba deliciosamente reconfortado, como no le pasaba hacía tiempo, nada importaba, nada le dolía, nada temía.

Despues de quince años, Saga de Geminis, se sentía realmente feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Auvernia<strong>, **Francia**

De camino a la hacienda, tuvieron que hacerlo a pie, el auto había sido devuelto a la agencia y no tenían medio euro para tomar un taxi, así que los ánimos estaban caldeados.

-Dile a Angello, que gracias de nuevo por echar todo a perder…

-¡Tú insististe en alquilar el auto a pesar de que te advertí que nunca había conducido de verdad!

-¡CHICOS!

Lo inevitable pasó al fin y aunque Aldaberán trató de impedirlo, Camus enfurecido, se lanzó contra Angello para golpearlo, sacándolo del camino y terminaron rodando por una pequeña ladera, hasta un llano donde protagonizaron un formidable intercambio de golpes.

Una patada a la quijada de Angello, un izquierdazo en la nariz de Camus, un revés más por aquí, un codazo a las costillas por allá, muchas maldiciones y la nube de polvo que levantaban los cuerpos al caer pesadamente en la grava, debido a la ofensiva del compañero. Aldaberán, mientras tanto corría de un lado a otro, suplicando una tregua, por la diosa, por decencia, por ellos mismos.

-Gabacho maldito –gritó Angello arremetiendo con la cabeza hacia el vientre del francés, quien cayó de espalda, gimiendo del dolor y tratando de acompasar la respiración.

Con el orgullo ofendido, el galo se levantó despacio, sin ganas, ni fuerzas para continuar deformándose la cara con el cangrejo y sosteniéndose el vientre, caminó en dirección contraria de donde estaban los demás.

_Camus_ –murmuró Aldaberán- por favor...

El francés, no podía seguir la pelea. Arrastrando los pies, recostó su cuerpo contra un árbol -planee hasta el... último detalle de esto... no entiendo... qué pretende Shion de nosotros...

Ante la congoja evidente del acuariano, Aldebarán y Angello guardaron silencio.

-Camus –dijo Angello furioso después de un momento, para sorpresa de Aldaberán- no tienes por qué entenderlo…

-Debería… se supone que… yo...

-Nadie entiende a Shion… -el italiano dio un largo suspiro- ni siquiera tú… que eres el tipo más brillante que he conocido… sí, acepto que Shaka también es brillante, pero él está loco y tú no… al menos… no lo estás tanto –le dijo el cangrejo a Camus, limpiándose el labio inferior de sangre- Alde es testigo de que cada vez que alguno de nosotros tiene una duda sobre cualquier cosa… te busca a ti…

Aldebarán sonrió y suspiró tranquilo, observándolo todo en silencio.

-Eso no es tan cierto –dijo el francés en voz baja, casi imperceptible- sólo soy una enciclopedia de datos inútiles… jamás llegaré a ser como…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo… eres igual o mejor que Déguel -corrigió el cangrejo acercándose a Camus- has leído más libros que todos nosotros juntos y lo peor de todo, es que entiendes lo que dicen –Angello escupió la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca- en cuanto a lo de la cárcel, acepto mi parte de la culpa, no debí dejar que me convencieras de usar el auto…

Camus se volvió para ver a sus compañeros, la verdad, aún no estaba preparado para que lo vieran derrotado y aceptar que se había equivocado, era _muy, muy _difícil para él.

-Y tú tan ecuánime que no discutiste con el oficial cuando nos cobró… exageradamente… Angello, lo siento mucho… no debí ser… tan irresponsable

-Y yo no debí ponerlos en peligro… perdónenme…

-¿Una tregua chicos? –sugirió Aldebarán, los otros dos bajaron la mirada y Angello, comenzó a reírse tapándose la boca –tienes buena derecha témpano…

-Soy un caballero dorado...

-Eras, querrás decir

-No sé... -Camus se encogió de hombros- al rato y me quede

Ambos, italiano y francés, se acercaron con una sonrisa en señal de cese al fuego y con un apretón de manos sellaron por fin una amistad, que parecía nunca podría suceder entre el orgulloso acuariano y el mordaz cangrejo.

* * *

><p><strong>En alguna playa en el Mar Muerto<strong>

Cuando el bello peliazul abrió los ojos, pensaba que se había dormido un instante, sin embargo ya era de día, del fuego quedaba solo un puñado de brasas y Kanon estaba frente a él. Saga sentía arder en sus labios y mejillas, el calor del Sol, era bien entrada la mañana.

El quisquilloso Kanon, roncaba así sin más sobre la arena, empapado, sin ropa de dormir, sin colchón, sin almohada… eso, eso no era normal.

De hecho, nada era normal.

Él mismo, también estaba mojado, aún aturdido, probó uno de sus dedos y sintió el sabor salado del agua de mar, todo esto, tenía que ser una broma pesada de Aiorios.

Aiorios… se volvió desesperado buscando a su compañero.

-¡Aiorios!... ¡Arquero!... ¡basta de la broma! ¡ya no es gracioso! ¿dónde estás demonios?

El arquero no estaba y tampoco las chicas; ellos, habían desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona, España<strong>

Definitivamente la presencia de Biralo, había complicado las cosas para los chicos del grupo rojo. A partir de la noche que los echaron del hotel, no les quedó de otra que tocar puertas, a ver quien los recibía con semejante animal… por supuesto que nadie aceptó tener dentro de su propiedad al "amiguito" de Mu.

Después de pasar horas dando vueltas por la ciudad, sin encontrar un lugar donde pasar los siguientes cuatro días, optaron por decir una que otra mentira blanca y terminaron alquilando un pequeño apartamento, en las afueras de Barcelona, apelando a la buena voluntad del "animalito" para que se comportara bien.

Ya sea por las circunstancias, o por alguna otra razón desconocida, Shura no se llevaba para nada bien con el felino y ambos se gruñían cada vez que se encontraban de frente, caso contrario, Aioria se encariñó con el bicho, e incluso, en las horas de descanso, después de las largas caminatas diarias, lo dejaba acostarse con él en su cama, a ver televisión, un recién adquirido pasatiempo, que ambos disfrutaban muchísimo.

Para ese día, el plan era asistir a un partido de fútbol en el _Camp Nou_, entre el Bar**ç**a y el Milán, Aioria y Shura, contaban los días, ilusionados por el evento y en ese momento se apresuraban para estar a tiempo en el estadio.

-Mu… te toca cocinar

-No sé preparar carne, Shura –Mu tomaba un baño y detrás de su voz, se escuchaba el repique del agua al caer- si comen vegetariano, con mucho gusto cocino yo…

Shura gruñó ante la aclaración de su compañero _¿cómo era posible que alguien no comiera carne? eso era… imperdonable _–está bien carnerito, tu preparas las guarniciones y yo el filete

-De acuerdo Shura…

-¿Dónde está el animalejo? –preguntó el español al notar la ausencia de Biralo

-Seguramente está afuera jugando con Aioria, y no es un animalejo, tiene nombre

-Recuerda que hoy vamos al estadio, no sé cómo, pero ese bicho se quedará aquí y no causará problemas –señaló Shura a Mu, quien salía del baño con una toalla en la cintura y secándose el cabello- no pienso perderme ese partido...

-Lo sé Shura, hablaré con él… obedecerá, no te preocupes, se quedará tranquilo...

Shura levantó una ceja -si claro...

-Estás siendo irónico -dijo Mu con calma- Biralo ha demostrado que es obediente, le dejaré una buena ración de leche con chocolate y tu zapato, eso será suficiente para que duerma toda la tarde, ya verás

Shura bufó enojado, hacía dos días Biralo tomó sus zapatos favoritos y desbarató uno, mientras el otro lo usaba para dormir -confiaré en ti, pero si vuelve a destruir algo mío, lo haré picadillo... ¿de acuerdo?

Mu no contestó, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación para vestirse, en ese momento Aioria llegaba del jardín jugueteando con Biralo -¿lista cabra?... hoy barreremos la gramilla con los italianos...

-Por supuesto que sí gato... por cierto... les tengo un obsequio a los dos -Shura entró un momento a su habitación y volvió con unas prendas en la mano- para que vayas adecuadamente vestido a un partido de verdad...

El moreno recibió de manos del español, una camiseta oficial de su amado equipo -Shura... yo... no sé qué decir -dijo Aioria observando la prenda con los ojos acuosos.

-Solo di... gracias -terminó Shura con una bella sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japón, al día siguiente<strong>

-Por otro lado, señorita ¿averiguó su gente lo que respecta al "Proyecto Deucalión"? - a pesar de que la diosa no hacía por aparecer, Shion insistía en convocarla para lograr algún avance con respecto al plan de acción a seguir, en caso de que su interpretación de las estrellas fuera cierta y estuvieran próximos a una guerra.

La muchacha se respingó como si acabara de recordar algo y sacó de su escritorio, una carpeta con varias decenas de documentos, fotografías y gráficos –averiguaron mucho, al parecer esto ha sucedido durante años –dijo apresuradamente.

El peliverde tomó el mamotreto y comenzó a estudiar los papeles, pasando de uno en uno con delicadeza. De repente, se topó con una fotografía, que lo hizo entristecer el semblante y acarició las figuras con sus largos y elegantes dedos.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Sahori curiosa.

-Régulus de Cáncer, Lucca de Acuario y Amadeo de Piscis*… fungieron como maestros de la mayoría de los chicos –sonrió con melancolía- y junto con Dhonko, fueron mis mejores amigos durante los últimos años que viví, antes de que Arles acabara conmigo –Shion suspiró- eran… un trío maravilloso…

-Eran muy guapos los tres –dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura y también acarició la fotografía- _mis caballeros_ –susurró sin importarle que Shion la escuchara.

La diosa, había vuelto.

-¿Ahora los recuerda… Atena?

-Si –la mirada de ella maduró de repente- los tres fueron asesinados por mi causa. Conservo sus almas como un tesoro, hasta que Hades me permita dejarlos descansar en paz… no necesitan reencarnar de nuevo

-Me alegra enterarme de que usted los cuida, pero a la vez, me duele saber que no volverán…

-Algún día te reunirás con ellos, mi querido Shion…-el peliverde le dedicó una dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Shion dejó la fotografía de lado y se dedicó a estudiar todos los papeles que tenía al frente, poniendo especial atención a algunos específicos.

-El proyecto Deucalión, al parecer tiene muchos países adeptos -dijo el lemuriano al observar las nacionalidades de los benefactores de la iniciativa- será difícil mantener las operaciones del Santuario ocultas, con tantos ojos puestos sobre nosotros...

-Los humanos no tienen respeto por los dioses... ni por sus servidores

-Lo que me encantaría saber es quién fue el precursor de todo esto... además cómo conoce esta gente, en detalle, las habilidades de cada caballero dorado

-Esa información es muy precisa... y la usarán para defenderse de los chicos, si en algún momento lo creen necesario

-El nombre del proyecto, es muy sugerente Atena; Deucalión fue el hombre que se salvó a sí mismo y a su familia, del diluvio universal provocado por Poseidón en la era del mito... esto, es como el arca de salvación contra el poder de los caballeros dorados...

-¿Cómo fui tan ciega y no me di cuenta de lo que planeaban, antes de que esto se complicara tanto?

-Mi princesa, temo... que, hay alguien en el Santuario que no le es del todo leal...

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Delhi, India<strong>

-Afro… ¿cómo fue que terminaste aquí? -preguntó Milo al llegar a la entrada de una pobre ciudadela, cercana al mercado en Nueva Delhi.

-Bueno… el mismo día que… que fumé _aquellos_ cigarros… -el chico de bucles celestes suspiró acongojado y se sonrojó- me encontré con…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nueva Delhi, cinco días antes<strong>_

Después de que Milo y Shaka, lo dejaran "durmiendo", Aphrodite escapó del hotel con un solo objetivo: encontrar al culpable de aquel _lapsus-drogus_ tan vergonzoso por el que pasaba y darle una lección.

Unas horas después de vagar por las calles de Nueva Delhi, tarareando canciones de George Harrison, divisó al vendedor de cigarros cerrando un "negocio" con un turista. Luego el tipo, se alejó del lugar mirando a todas partes, como si temiera ser descubierto -_así que allí estás ladino_- murmuró el peliceleste.

Sin que el indio se percatara, Aphrodite lo siguió entre los coloridos puestos, hasta que llegó a una barriada muy pobre. En el momento en que se apresuró para darle alcance al hombre, éste se percató y emprendió la carrera por en medio del caserío, tirando a su paso, objetos para hacer tropezar al pez. Pero las habilidades de un caballero dorado, son extraordinarias y fueron solo segundos los que necesitó el de piscis, para hacerse del tipo por el cuello y levantarlo con un brazo, a varios centímetros del suelo.

-¿Qué le pasa señor?... yo no le hecho nada… déjeme ir –suplicó el hombre en hindi al sueco

-Vas a decirme que no me entiendes… pedazo de cabrón –contestó Afro en inglés- sé que me recuerdas y estoy seguro que sospechas por qué vine… dime sinvergüenza… ¿qué fue lo que me vendiste?

-Yo…

_Baap… baap…_

Una vocecita se escuchó acercarse desde el interior de uno de los ranchos y una niñita se asomó por la puerta para quedarse mirando la escena con los ojitos abiertos a más no poder. Detrás de ella, una jovencita salió a averiguar qué sucedía.

-Papá ¿qué sucede?... oh por Dios…¡papá!... oiga –dijo la mayor golpeando con un viejo sartén al pez- deje a mi papá… loco!

El exdorado nada más volvió a ver a las niñas desconcertado, sin inmutarse por los sartenazos que le propinaba la mayor -¿papá?... ¿estás son tus hijas?

-Dos de mis hijas –contestó el hombre- si vas a matarme, no lo hagas aquí… delante de ellas... por favor…

-Déjelo… se lo ruego –dijo la muchacha mayor aterrorizada, al ver la sartén completamente deformada en sus manos y al peliceleste como si nada- no sé quién sea, pero… mi mamá está enferma… y somos pobres... no mate a mi papá… por favor

Terminar con la vida de un hombre delante de sus hijas, era un acto demasiado ruin, incluso para el excaballero de Piscis, así que sin dejar de ver a las chiquillas, soltó al indio para dejarlo libre.

-Papá –dijo la mayor abrazando al hombre- mamá está muy mal…

-Dime niña –el peliceleste suspiró resignado, la compasión no era prescisamente una de sus virtudes, pero ante la angustia evidente del padre y las hijas, preguntó- ¿qué le pasa a tu mamá?

* * *

><p><strong>Mar Muerto, al otro extremo de la playa<strong>

Después de cinco canciones, los gemelos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, cosa extraña por lo demás, porque parecía no ser tan tarde y los dos eran noctámbulos empedernidos.

Priscilla y Lygia eran hermosas y tenía que aceptar que le era difícil, ser ecuánime frente a sus encantos. En el momento en que Saga y Kanon cayeron víctimas del sueño, las dos chicas dejaron de cantar y de inmediato, iniciaron lo que para el arquero, se convirtió en un juego de lo más perverso.

-Aiorios –dijo Priscilla coqueta- ¿por qué esa cara de enojado?

-No estoy enojado –contestó él fríamente. A pesar de su falta de experiencia, en _esas_ cosas, adivinaba las intenciones de la chica.

Lygia se rió de forma seductora –vamos a conocer el resto de la playa, de todos modos, los _hermanitos estrella_ están irremediablemente dormidos –dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello a Kanon y dándole un beso en la frente.

Priscilla se acercó entonces a Aiorios y le ofreció su mano, el moreno aceptó la oferta y comenzaron el recorrido por el lugar. Lygia se unió al dúo y tomó al arquero de la mano libre –no seas egoísta Pri… yo también quiero mi parte…

Caminaron un rato, hasta que llegaron a un espacio lleno de vegetación, que tenía un pequeño lago en medio, allí Lygia corrió hacia una gran roca y se sentó a mojarse los pies –Pri… ¿no se te antoja bañarte?… el agua está deliciosa…

-Mmmmm –Priscilla volvió a ver a Aiorios- suena bien...

Ignorando el desconcierto del arquero, las mujeres se despojaron sin pudor de sus ropas y se sumergieron al agua, dejando que ésta acariciara suavemente sus curvas.

-Cariño –le gritó Priscilla desde el agua- ven… te va a encantar…

Debido a la edad mental de Aiorios, las hormonas actuaban más rápido que su razón y en ese momento, deseaba tener solo una parte de la ecuanimidad de los gemelos para no lanzarse sobre las mujeres, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a tanta tentación junta.

-Hola... hermoso arquero -la bellísima figura de Lygia, emergió del agua, acercándose al muchacho con un andar suave y elegante -ven– le dijo pegándole los labios a la oreja y colocando las palmas de las manos en el pecho del otro- ven con nosotras…

-¿Arquero? -la forma en que la mujer se refirió a él, lo distrajo, sacándolo por un momento del encantamiento.

-Me contaste que tu signo era Sagitario, no tienes por qué extrañarte -ella se rió de forma sensual, tapándose ligeramente la boca- tiemblas... eso sí es extraño

-Yo... – el muchacho no pudo ignorar la sensación de los dos hermosos pechos presionando contra su cuerpo, ni los caminos de plata que el agua surcaba delineando las curvas de ella, mucho menos la hermosa visión del monte de Venus rozando su entrepierna aprisionada.

-Ven precioso mío y yo te enseñaré a no temblar frente a una mujer desnuda...

Todo caballero dorado posee un sexto sentido que no debe ignorar jamás, y el de Aiorios estaba pidiendo atención a gritos.

-Yo... yo... no... no me gustan las... mujeres -dijo él con un hilo de voz.

-Si claro... y esta es mi primera vez..

Sin valor para evitarlo, dejó que Lygia tomara sus labios con los de ella para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras acariciaba el bello rostro y el escultural tórax del muchacho, quien comenzó a corresponder a las caricias, deslizando sus manos suavemente sobre la piel desnuda de ella sin detenerse, aún cuando franqueaba el límite de lo que era "incorrecto" profanar en una mujer.

Se dio el lujo de conocer a la sílfide con su tacto y saborearle la piel con sus labios. La ropa empezaba a estorbarle y Lygia le sacó la camisa con avidez, luego comenzó a bajar hasta el pantalón, pero cuando Aiorios recordó el vergonzoso objeto que mantenía su miembro prisionero, detuvo la mano de ella, que intentaba deshacerse de la prenda –lo… lo siento preciosa… yo… no

-¿Temes que me entere de esto? –susurró ella, pasando sus dedos por el cinturón que guardaba la hombría del griego- Pri y yo, lo supimos desde el principio –dijo riendo y de inmediato, se las arregló de alguna manera, para cortar el cuero, liberando al arquero de aquel castigo y con eso, de cualquier obstáculo que interfiriera para seducirlo –ven- ella lo tomó de la mano una vez él se hubo desecho de su ropa- ven a nadar con nosotras…

En ese primer momento, la razón de Aiorios titubeó, sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionó como era de esperarse. Siguiendo a Lygia, se introdujo en el agua, donde las chicas lo alentaron para que las atrapara. La verdad, agradecía la oportunidad de estar allí y decidió pasarla bien, el agua estaba deliciosa, el lugar bellísimo y la compañía... exquisita. Era buen nadador, pero las chicas se movían casi de forma sobrenatural en el agua, sin embargo, logró a duras penas atrapar a Priscilla y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

-Te tengo y no te escaparás -Aiorios no pudo contener su deseo y corrió suavemente el cabello empapado de la chica, para comenzar a devorarle desesperadamente el cuello con los labios, a la vez que deslizaba los dedos, por la bella curvatura de la espalda. Al verlo tan dispuesto con su amiga, Lygia se le colocó detrás y mientras besaba cada rincón que alcanzaba, se deleitaba con los jadeos masculinos, al dejar su marca a punta de arañazos en la candente piel dorada.

Aquel apasionado juego se intensificó por medio de las caricias y Aiorios dejó escapar su virtud, con cada derrame de su esencia, provocado por el calor de los espacios que las mujeres le permitieron profanar una y otra vez durante horas, hasta que el manto de Apolo, comenzó a teñir de color al cielo.

Cuando los sorprendió el día, Priscilla lo besaba de forma apasionada rodeándolo con sus brazos, gozando ambos, una vez más, del candor de los besos y el contacto de sus cuerpos. De repente, él sintió un jalón y se llevó la mano al cuello de inmediato, buscando por reflejo, lo que sospechaba había desaparecido.

-¡Oye!... dame eso –dijo él jadeando, sintiendo como la exquisita unión con Priscilla, se rompía y ella desaparecía en el agua.

-Ven tú por ella, Aiorios –rió Lygia nadando hacia atrás, mientras bailaba entre sus largos dedos un objeto valiosísimo.

El dije de la Niké.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Delhi, India<strong>

-Y así es como estamos aquí y esa niña que viene por allá, digamos que tiene muy buen concepto de mi…

-¡Kristern! –una chiquilla de unos seis años, corría hacia el peliceleste feliz de verlo, detrás de la niña, una jovencita de unos quince años se acercaba algo tímida, al ver frente a sí, a los tres hombres. Por supuesto que Shaka y Milo se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la actitud del normalmente antipático ex de Piscis, para con las niñas.

-Hola princesa –contestó el chico, levantando a la más pequeña en brazos- ¿cómo sigue tu mamá?

-Está mucho mejor… creí que no ibas a volver

-El chico acarició el cabello enmarañado de la niña –tuve que irme un par de días, pero aquí estoy… Dajarlene, Aisha -se dirigió a la mayor- ellos son Shaka y Milo, mis amigos

-¡Hola!... Kris curó a mi mamá… ¿quieren venir a mi casa? –invitó la más pequeña, mientras la niña mayor saludó con una sonrisa y les hizo una señal de que la siguieran a la casa.

-¿Curaste a su mamá? –preguntó Milo enarcando las cejas- ¿Qué tenía?

-Una bacteria Milo, si hay algo que sobra aquí, es suciedad –aclaró Afro- tuvo algunas complicaciones, pero ya está fuera de peligro…

-¿Eres médico Afro? –preguntó Milo curioso, mientras una turba de chiquillos rodeaba a Shaka y le tocaba el cabello admirados por el hermoso color dorado.

-No, para nada… soy biólogo, pero aunque no tenía que hacerlo, cursé algunas materias de microbiología y durante las prácticas, fui testigo de procesos infecciosos en ejemplares animales y vegetales…

-Oh… que valiente… -Milo tragó saliva con dificultad- tienes estómago fuerte

-Un poco si… uno puede encontrarse escenarios muy desagradables…

-¿Qué hay de la señora? –preguntó Shaka

-Una herida con necrosis en una pierna, vine a curarla varias veces y por fortuna reaccionó bien a los antibióticos que conseguí…

-Por eso quemaste tu ropa la primera noche –murmuró Shaka.

-Si, para que ustedes no se infectaran….

Shaka y Milo vieron a Afro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, expresando su admiración y el peliceleste dejó ir una hermosa carcajada al verles la cara.

-Me temo desilusionarlos, pero no soy el altruista que ustedes creen, sin embargo me enorgullece haberles ayudado, son muy pobres –dijo suspirando, mientras se dirigían al interior de una miserable choza, que se caía en pedazos- esta es mi segunda "paciente" humana... y viva...

-Pensábamos que salías a divertirte... con alguien -comentó Milo con una sonrisa, dándole una palmada en el hombro al de piscis, mientras seguía sus pasos hacia la vivienda.

Afro enarcó una ceja -yo no acostumbro...

En ese momento, un hombrecillo delgado salió de la choza a recibir a los jóvenes, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara, se acercó a Afro y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda -Milia está bien, gracias a él... consiguió medicina y curó sus llagas... por cierto... iba a contarte que estoy buscando un trabajo decente...

-Esas son excelentes nuevas Balgeet -contestó el peliceleste mientras caminaban.

-Sean bienvenidos a mi hogar, caballeros... adelante...

Shaka se quedó rezagado, debido a los niños que le invadieron de preguntas, acerca de los curiosos objetos que cargaban consigo.

-¿De dónde es señor?

-Soy local… nací cerca de aquí…

-¿Por qué su cabello es amarillo?

-Excelente pregunta criatura… la verdad no sabría qué contestarle…

-Eres muy bonito –dijo una chiquilla más pequeña, con la carita llena de suciedad y una sonrisa que mostraba su dentadura en plena muda.

-Oh… agradezco su cumplido… es usted una damita muy amable

Aquel lugar era un mar de chozas apretujadas, malos olores y pobreza por doquier. Los chiquillos corrían descalzos por encima de los desechos, como si fuera un patio de juegos. Algunas madres llamaban a los pequeños al orden, mientras cargaban hasta dos bebés amarrados a sus cuerpos por medio de mantas y lavaban ínfimas porciones de arroz con el agua de dudosa calidad, proveniente de un riachuelo, alimentado por las primeras aguas del monzón.

Miseria… miseria por donde quisiera que veía, tal y como la sufrió cuando entrenaba a orillas del Ganges.

De repente, el vocerío que lo rodeaba se volvió opaco. Todo el lugar perdió su color y los aromas se dispersaron. Lentamente y con temor, se volvió atrás, hacia donde sintió una presencia claramente sobrenatural. De entre la basura, la figura de una mujer joven y andrajosa, caminaba arrastrando los pies sin prisa, mientras de vez en cuando acariciaba el rostro de un anciano mendigo o algún chiquillo hambriento. Era _ella_, tal y como recordaba haberla visto cuando era tan solo un niño.

La portadora de esa aura tan desoladora, no era otra que _Penia_.

¿Por qué a la _daimon_ de la miseria, no le importaba que él la viera tan claramente?

La respuesta, Shaka no la sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar cerca del Mar Muerto<strong>

Una ráfaga de aire, pasó por encima de la cabeza del arquero, de pronto, vio a uno de los gemelos lanzarse al agua y tomar a Lygia por detrás, rodeándola con sus brazos para impedirle moverse –deja eso demonio- y acercándosele al oído le susurró –a ver si eres tan hábil para soltarte del agarre de un exgeneral marina, preciosa…

-¿Cómo? –dijo la mujer confundida

-Soy Kanon, fui el Dragón Marino en el Templo de Poseidón por trece años y ahora pertenezco al ejército de Atena, conozco a las de tu calaña perfectamente… bella Ligeia

_Maldita sea, un general marina… _-murmuró ella.

-¡Aiorios no la escuches… ni la mires, no la dejes hechizarte!... ¡piensa con la cabeza arquero! –gritaba Kanon al otro que aún no salía del encantamiento.

Sin meditarlo mucho Lygia abrió la boca y empezó a cantar, sin embargo aquello no era nada parecido a lo que escucharon la noche anterior, esto era un silbido agudísimo. Aiorios se tapó los oídos con las manos, debido al dolor que le producía la nota estática que emitía la poderosa garganta de la mujer. Kanon, comenzó a sentirse mareado por el dolor, aquel alarido le llegaba directamente a la cabeza, al encontrarse en el agua estaba en clara desventaja y sentía que aquel sonido le despedazaba el cerebro.

Con dificultad, Kanon se arrastró hasta la orilla del lago, sin soltar a Lygia y una vez afuera, la golpeó en un costado, obligándola a callarse debido a la falta de aire. Lygia se dobló hasta caer de rodillas y el géminis pudo arrebatarle el dije fácilmente –toma Aiorios- gritó lanzándole la joya al arquero, quien sacudía la cabeza atontado.

En eso se escucharon pasos de nuevo y los gemidos ahogados de una mujer; Saga traía arrastrada a Piscilla, con un brazo, la sostenía por la cintura e inmovilizaba sus brazos y con la mano libre, le tapaba la boca.

-Quieta… -amenazó Saga a Priscilla, dejando libre su boca- te metiste con quien no debías y esto te va a costar caro linda… ¿te envía Poseidón?

-No tengo nada que ver con Poseidón… cerdos atenienses -Priscilla comenzó a forcejear con Saga, y con vigor increíble, logró soltarse, para correr hasta Lygia y arrebatársela a Kanon –cuídense caballeros dorados… porque esto no se queda así…

La apariencia de ambas mujeres había cambiado mucho, la piel tenía un leve tinte azulado y el cabello se volvió amarillo blanquecino –pero qué demonios- exclamó con voz temblorosa Aiorios. Lygia se volvió al arquero con su mirada inyectada en odio –nos volveremos a encontrar Aiorios… -fue lo último que vieron los hombres, antes de que las mujeres se sumergieran en el agua.

-No entiendo qué significa… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?… -preguntó Aiorios desconcertado- ¿ya es de día?

-Han pasado varias horas arquero…

-¿Quiénes eran Kanon?

-_Pisínoe__***__, _la de aroma a doncella y_ Ligeia _la de mortal belleza_… sirenas__malditas_ –murmuró Kanon viendo hacia la línea del horizonte, por donde se vieron emerger unas enormes y estilizadas colas de pez- lo que me preocupa es para _qué_ querían tu dije… y para _quién_…

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona, España<strong>

Después de todas las peripecias ocurridas en el famoso partido de fútbol, los tres exdorados, volvieron al apartotel para descansar y prepararse para volar el día siguiente hacia su siguiente destino: Nepal.

Los tres chicos venían sonrientes y cansados, para Aioria, ver al Bar**ç**a frente a un rival como el Milán, era un sueño hecho realidad, para Mu, toda una experiencia nueva y según Shura, el carnerito se había introducido al fútbol, viviendo un partido de la más alta calidad, cosa que poca gente podía presumir. A pesar de todo esto, Mu seguía con la idea, de que era un deporte sobrevalorado y hasta un poco aburrido, pero él era de las personas que no discutía por boberías.

Contento, de ver a Shura y Aioria al fin hermanados, decidió aceptar su invitación para tomarse unas cervezas y celebrar el triunfo del equipo español, pero primero, tenía que dejar entrar a Biralo y darle de comer.

El sitio donde se hospedaban, era un pequeño apartotel, rodeado de hermosos y bien cuidados jardines, al ser temporada baja, había poca ocupación y Biralo podía corretear en el exterior sin molestar a nadie.

-Chicos, mientras preparan los bocadillos, voy a traer a Biralo -dijo el pelilila saliendo al jardín.

-No tardes carnerito, muero de hambre -Aioria tomó unas botellas de cerveza y les quitó la chapa de metal- y de sed -le dio una botella a Shura y ambos las chocaron para brindar por el triunfo de su equipo- por el glorioso Bar**ç**a... ¡salud!

-Mu no toma -advirtió Shura guardando la tercera botella fuera del alcance del lemuriano- por la exitosa supervivencia de nuestro pellejos... beberá solamente jugo

-Totalmente de acuerdo... compañero -afirmó Aioria levantando su bebida.

Mu hizo una mueca de falso enojo y salió en busca de su mascota. En medio del jardín, Biralo se encontraba en posición de ataque, por alguna razón, los dueños del lugar habían olvidado encender las luces esa noche - ven acá... vamos a comer ¿qué sucede pequeñito?

El animal gruñó furioso, de una forma que Mu no lo había escuchado y estaba a punto de embestir algo que se ocultaba detrás de los arbustos. Con agilidad, Mu colocó a Biralo entre sus piernas y lo sostuvo por el cuello -tranquilo, tranquilo... todo está bien... ¿quieres chocolate?

Mu agudizó el oído, algo no andaba bien, había demasiada quietud. Con sigilo se incorporó, mientras que la mascota guardaba silencio obediente. De repente, algo se movió entre las plantas, sacudiéndolas; una bandada de pájaros negros se lanzó encima de Mu para atacarlo, tenían grandes zarpas y revoloteaban a mucha velocidad.

-¡Shura! -gritaba Mu sacudiéndose los animales, que atacaban insistentemente hacia su cuello- ¡Aioria!... necesito... ayuda... -Biralo se lanzó a cazar a todos los que pudo, Mu mientras tanto, creyó que la causa de los ataques a su cuello era romper la aorta para desangrarlo, pero después, una de los bichos, se hizo del cordón donde colgaba el dije de la Niké y estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo, de no ser porque Biralo, lo cazó en el aire.

Junto con Biralo, se lanzó hacia un rosal que estaba al lado, y con las manos temblorosas y sangrantes, tomó el dije y comenzó a tratar de abrir brazalete sin éxito, ya que la joya, no sirvió como llave.

Al lado del arbusto encontró una pala, con gran agilidad la pisó, para levantarla hacia su mano y saltó hacia la rama de un árbol. Blandiendo la pala como si fuera un bo, se defendió del ataque, logrando deshacerse de la mayoría de los atacantes, los cuales al caer heridos por Mu, emitían terribles alaridos, que por fin llamaron la atención de los otros, quienes para ese momento, brindaban otra vez por la victoria de su equipo.

Shura y Aiorios, salieron como bólidos en socorro del pelilila, para cuando llegaron a la escena, se lo encontraron recogiendo con la pala uno de los cadáveres de los bichos .

-Mu –dijo Aioria asustado al verlo sangrando- ¿qué sucedió?... escuchamos un escándalo ¿te encuentras bien?

Mu siguió examinando el cadáver que tenía al frente –solo unos cuantos rasguños, pero estoy seguro de que estos animales, venían por este dije- dijo él mostrándoles la joya –vamos adentro, quiero revisarlo bien…

* * *

><p>-Si no fuera porque estoy aquí con ustedes, diría que me he vuelto más loco que una cabra –dijo Shura, usando un cuchillo desechable para mover el cadáver- pero aquí y en la India, este animalejo tiene cara humana…<p>

-Estás loco como una cabra, de eso no hay duda –dijo riendo el león- pero sí, tienes razón, el bicho este tiene cara de persona… ahora sí Mu… ¿vas a decirnos por qué ese dije de la Niké, es importante para estas... cosas?

Mu se encontraba muy pensativo, viendo como Biralo devoraba algunos de los cadáveres a los que él mismo les dio cacería –me entregaron este dije antes de salir de Grecia, según las instrucciones sirve como llave para abrir los brazaletes… pero

-Pero…

-Cuando intenté hacerlo para defenderme, no funcionó…

-No creo que Shion haya querido engañarte –apuró Shura al ver la cara de desconcierto del lemuriano- bueno… realmente él solo modifica la verdad… y lo hace siempre por un motivo

-Eso es cierto –suspiró Mu- pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa…

Aioria y Shura prestaron atención a su compañero.

-Yo conozco estos animales… los vi hace casi cinco años, una vez que fui con Shaka al Samsara de la Hambruna…

-¿Y qué son?

-Son _estirges _Aioria, pájaros chupasangre del infierno y _nunca_ actúan por su cuenta…

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Delhi, India<strong>

Los chicos del grupo azul, paseaban su última tarde en la India, recorriendo uno de los coloridos mercados. Esa misma mañana, fueron a visitar la tumba de la mamá de Shaka y colocaron incienso y unos tributos florales para mostrar sus respetos. En ese momento finalizaban una visita al Taj Mahal y de vuelta, salió a relucir la labor de Afro como "médico improvisado".

-Afro es bueno… Afro es bueno –canturreaba Milo, mientras abrazaba al de Piscis por el cuello- yo sabía que en el fondo de ese oscuro corazoncito, había mucha miel para dar...

-Ya bicho, deja de abrazarme…

-Por más que me rechaces –contestó Milo dramático- no podré olvidar nunca que fuiste mi primer amor… *

El pez se volvió de repente, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora y caminó con ese andar elegante tan propio de él, hasta tener el oído de Milo a su alcance –si vuelves a repetir eso, te voy a hacer crecer una enredadera en el… -Shaka no pudo escuchar el final de la amenaza, pero dedujo por la cara de dolor que puso el escorpión, que tenía que ser algo _muy_ malo.

-_Auch_ –exclamó Milo- eres cruel, cabrón…

Aphrodite dejó escapar una carcajada -… no tienes idea de qué tan cruel puedo llegar a ser…

-Ya… por favor –interrumpió Shaka- estamos en media calle y hay mucha gente, sería una pena que los escucharan…

Milo le sacó la lengua al pez y éste le guiñó un ojo como respuesta. Shaka los ignoró negando con la cabeza y siguió caminando muy serio, los otros chicos lo siguieron con la mirada, mientras él les pasaba de lado. Milo corrió detrás del rubio y lo tomó de un brazo para detenerlo.

-Shaka… ¿sucede algo?

El muchacho negó, Milo volvió a ver al pez, quien se acercó por detrás y le pasó el brazo por lo hombros al de virgo –¿es… por haber ido a la tumba de tu mamá?- interrogó el peliceleste.

Shaka agradeció de verdad el interés de sus compañeros con una ligera sonrisa –no muchachos, lamento preocuparlos… es solo que…

-Es solo que qué… vamos buda, puedes confiar en nosotros… somos un trío maravilloso… compartimos muchos momentos vergonzosos –Aphrodite y Shaka volvieron a ver a Milo frunciendo el ceño- cosas que juramos no contar a nadie…-terminó el escorpión con una risilla.

Shaka suspiró- desde que… volví a este país, pude recordar la motivación que tuve al asumir mi armadura… quería ayudar… quería tener el poder de terminar con la pobreza… quería impedir que la injusticia prevaleciera…

Los tres muchachos se sentaron frente al monumento, el sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás del magnífico edificio, mostrándoles un paisaje maravilloso.

-Chicos… de mi parte, me arrepiento en lo más profundo de mi corazón, de haber renunciado a la Orden Dorada...

-¿Qué vas a hacer Shaka? –preguntó Milo.

-Voy a pedirle a Atena… que me acepte de nuevo

* * *

><p><strong>París, Francia, <strong>**frente al Moulin Rouge**

-Disculpe, necesito hablar con la señorita Céline, la_ prima ballerina…_ podría usted avisarle que Aldebarán Vangelis está aquí, por favor

-¿Con quién desea hablar, _monsieur_ Vangelis?

-Con _mademoiselle_ Céline… ya sabe, pelirroja, alta, curvilínea… hermosa –preguntó Camus en francés.

_-Monsieur_ disculpe, pero aquí no trabaja ninguna _mademoiselle_ Céline, la _prima__ballerina_ es Olga, una rusa pelinegra, más bien morena, además todas nuestras chicas son muy hermosas…

-Disculpe –interrumpió Angello abruptamente- estuvimos aquí hace cuatro días, los tres la vimos, no es posible que haya desaparecido así no más…

-_Monsieur_… no tengo por qué mentirle… no tenemos ninguna bailarina en la compañía con ese nombre… puedo llamarle a _mademoiselle_ Olga, para que la conozca y se cerciore de que es cierto lo que le digo…

Camus iba a replicar, pero Aldaberán lo tomó del brazo y le hizo una señal de negación con la cabeza –vámonos chicos, no tenemos más que hacer aquí…

-Pero Alde –intentó persuadir Camus- ¿estás seguro de esto?

El toro asintió en silencio y se dio vuelta caminando cabizbajo hacia la estación del tren, Angello le lanzó una mirada furibunda al _maitre _y Camus lo jalonéo para que siguieran a Aldebarán.

* * *

><p>Sin importar la lluvia fría, que arreciaba cada vez con más fuerza, una hermosa pelirroja se asomaba desde la esquina de uno de los callejones cercanos al <em>Moulin Rouge<em>. Una vez los tres amigos desaparecieron en la estación de _Montmartré_, ella se acercó una mano al rostro y besó un objeto dorado que brillaba en su palma –lo siento Aldebarán… lo siento mucho –dijo derramando abundantes lágrimas, las cuales provocaron un tintineo al golpear el suelo.

La mujer acomodó mejor su impermeable negro para protegerse de la lluvia y se alejó del lugar sin mirar atrás, doblando por la esquina contigua.

En el lugar donde se encontraba ella, brillaba sobre los adoquines de la calle, un puñado de perlas blancas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kiddo, Japón<strong>

Shion era metódico, ordenado y sumamente estudioso. Al despuntar el alba, ya se encontraba en la cocina degustando un te verde, mientras analizaba los documentos entregados por la chica Kiddo y sacaba notas de algunos datos que le llamaban la atención. Para ese día y a pesar de la insistencia de Atena de que se quedara un tiempo más, tenía decidido volver al Santuario antes del anochecer, no fuera que su querido amigo Dhonko se volviera loco.

_-¿Cómo amaneces mi querido Dhonko?_

_-¿Lemuriano? ¿Cuándo piensas volver de tus vacaciones?_

_-Llegaré hoy, ¿qué tal todo? ¿algo qué reportar?_

_-Los asgardianos volvieron a su tierra ayer_

_-Es una lástima, Hilda es una mujer encantadora ¿le diste mi mensaje?_

_-Claro… dice que sí vendrá para la Luna de Cosecha, por cierto… te adelanto que con ayuda de Misty y Marín, distribuimos tareas entre los aldeanos y que a excepción del templo de tus gemelos, los demás están a punto de quedar listos para la celebración_

Shion suspiró divertido, mientras acomodaba sus lentes

_-Tienes que admitir que es un excelente castigo Dhonko_

_-Y será una diversión para los demás, ver a ese par de grandulones, sufrir reconstruyendo su propio templo… -_Dhonko se detenía de vez en vez para saludar a alguien que se encontrara en la escalinata, mientras hacía un recorrido para revisar los avances en los once templos en los que realizaban reparaciones.

_-Eres cruel Dhonko_

_-Sólo me regodeo de la desgracia de los demás… sobre todo la de tus dos hijos mayores… pero hablando de todo un poco ¿cómo tomó ella todo?_

_-Serena… impasible… casi adormilada… me temo que, o nosotros no comprendemos la magnitud de lo que se nos viene o para ella la noticia es tan fuerte que no sabe cómo reaccionar…_

_-¿Al menos han analizado de dónde nos vendrá el golpe?_

_-Te lo dije Dhonko, la diosa ha estado ausente y la niña está más ilusionada en preparar una cena de gala para recibir a los chicos, que en escuchar análisis de viejos aburridos como nosotros_

_-¿Cena de gala… para los chicos? ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrán esos atolondrados cuando lo sepan?_

Shion sonrió de forma sincera_ –prefiero no imaginarlo, mi querido Dhonko_

_-Si ella quiere terminar de convencerlos de que abandonen la Orden, que siga planeando una cena de gala…_

_-Totalmente de…_

-¡Maestro! ¿cómo amanece? –interrumpió Seiya tan de repente que Shion estuvo a punto de echarse su taza de te encima

_-Dhonko, hablamos después… nos vemos en el Templo Principal para el anochecer_

_-Cambio y fuera amigo…_

_-¿Cambio y fuera?_ –pensó Shion y dejó escapar una risilla divertido para volverse hacia el caballero de pegaso, quien lo miraba ansioso- claro Seiya, a ver qué tienes allí muchacho…

-Sahori me pidió que le mostrara… -el muchacho bajó la mirada intimidado- lo que ha adelantado de la cena de gala…

Eran un sofisticado menú y un catálogo de trajes de gala para hombre, con la firma de un diseñador.

La expresión de Shion, lo decía todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelo 5450 a Florencia<strong>

Esta vez era Angello el que ocupaba el asiento de en medio, Camus se encontraba en la ventana, viendo hacia fuera melancólico y Aldebarán mantenía los ojos cerrados, suspirando de vez en cuando.

-Camus…. témpano –dijo Angello sacudiendo al francés- ¿sucede algo? ¿es por lo de tu novia?

-¿Novia?... ¿cuál novia…?

-Sophie...

-Oh, si ya Sophie… no para nada –dijo suspirando- es solo… que me duele irme… voy a extrañar mi país… nunca he podido establecerme aquí... Como hubiera querido

-Oh… síndrome de mal de patria… bueno, piensa que volverás pronto… -el francés volvió a ver a Angello con el ceño fruncido- digo por lo de la renuncia a "nuestro trabajo"

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón… ¿cómo va Alde? –Angello contestó negando en silencio- ojalá y se anime en Italia…

-¿No te parece extraño todo esto?

-A mi me parece que ella no quería verlo otra vez –le susurró Camus en el oído al italiano- es la única explicación…

Aldebarán escuchó a sus compañeros murmurando y comenzó a ponerse incómodo, de repente abrió los ojos y se levantó para alejarse un rato de ellos, quienes lo siguieron con la mirada. Angello hizo con la mano la señal de un avión cayendo en picada y silbó simulando el sonido, Camus se mordió el labio de abajo preocupado y suspiró.

* * *

><p>En el baño del avión, el gran toro, se apoyó en el lavabo y se roció con agua en la cara para animarse un poco, luego se miró en el espejo y peinó su cabello con los dedos –<em>demonios<em>- dijo riéndose –cómo me fui a prendar así de una mujer que debe estar acostumbrada a un tipo por noche… ¡qué imbécil me siento!

El agua lo hizo sentirse más ligero, se miró en el espejo para revisarse cómo había seguido su cuello; tres líneas rojas lo surcaban desde la nuca, hasta el frente. Sonrió de lado, cuando recordó cómo llegaron allí esos rasguños.

-Oh Céline... bela mulher... qué hiciste conmigo...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda como una gota de agua fría y su piel se erizó de inmediato, cuando se percató de que algo le faltaba.

El dije de la Niké había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar, en un Samsara desconocido<strong>

-Tenemos una de las joyas…

-¿Sólo una? ¿Qué pasó con las otras? -la voz potente, hizo que la que habló primero se encogiera- ¿quiénes fallaron?

-Las… las sirenas mi señor… las que siguieron a los gemelos y al arquero… y las _estirges_, no pudieron con el joven lemuriano…

El ser más grande no respondió nada, simplemente se volteó y mientras caminaba hacia la oscuridad profunda de la caverna bramó encolerizado –espero que al menos, puedas ser capaz de cuidar al avatar, hasta que esté listo…

-Lo cuido día y noche, mi señor… le prometo que en cuanto esté lo suficientemente fuerte, lo traeré al Templo, tal y como lo había ordenado…

El ser de la voz de trueno se detuvo un momento y sin volver a ver a la mujer acuclillada a sus espaldas sentenció:

-Más te vale... porque la debilidad de Hades nos permitirá sacarlo de donde está encerrado, una vez que él salga... saldrán los demás...

-Que así sea... mi señor

* * *

><p><strong>Templo Principal, Santuario<strong>

Dos golpes en la puerta, interrumpieron la emocionante lectura de la Odisea. Bufando algo molesto, se levantó de la cama para abrir, tenía días de tratar de terminar el libro, pero el Santuario era un lugar demasiado escandaloso como para trabajar en sus tareas escolares.

-Hola... ¿cómo estás... Shun?

_Perséfone_

-Necesito que hablemos... pasó algo... en el inframundo

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

_Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que hubo algunos giros inesperados, pero bueno… espero no me odien por eso, jejejejeje_

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por continuar pendientes de esta historia_

_*Referencia a "La niña del lago", capítulo tres de "Historias paralelas", en la que Milo de cuatro años, confunde a Aphrodite de seis, con una niña y se enamora de él._

_**Estos tres señores son creación mía y aparecen en repetidas ocasiones en mis historias._

_***Según algunas lecturas Pisinoe y Ligeia, son nombres de dos de las sirenas conocidas de la mitología griega._


	12. Confesiones

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Advertencia:** Como parte de una terapia intensiva de grupo, el Patriarca envió a sus amados doraditos a vacacionar por varios países del mundo, sin ninguna supervisión. Por lo anterior, se expresan en un lenguaje más soez del normal y seguramente incurrirán en comportamientos cuya descripción no es adecuada para menores de edad. Debido a que estas circunstancias se extenderán por varios capítulos, suplico tomar las precauciones del caso.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**Confesiones**

**Mansión Kiddo, Japón**

Seiya le mostró al Patriarca unos menués impresos en un papel muy fino y con hermosas fotografías de platillos –_¿fricassé de codorniz con reducción de vino tinto en cama de hierbas aromáticas?... ¿medallones de faisán, en papillote, con salsa de trufas blancas y uvas verdes?... ¿filetes de Wagyu, con espuma de Shiitake y cereza?_ –Shion daba vueltas una y otra vez a las hojas que le entregó el muchacho, tratando de encontrar algo que no sonara a un disparate culinario y que se pareciera más a una deliciosa comida casera- Seiya yo… no sé… es demasiado… exótico

-Shiryu dijo que a usted no le iba a gustar –dijo Seiya rascándose la cabeza, al ver la cara de espanto del gran Patriarca.

-Maestro Shion –Shiryu venía presuroso a encontrarse con Seiya para reunirse con el Patriarca, reunión que convocó Sahori el día anterior- supongo que por la cara que tiene, señor, ya Seiya le contó lo de la comida… espero que no sufra un desmayo con esto…

Shion aceptó el catálogo que le ofrecía el caballero de dragón –dice Sahori que es ropa de diseñador, por eso los precios, el tipo en persona toma las medidas y el traje queda perfecto

-Chicos -dijo Shion aclarándose la garganta- de verdad agradezco mucho el gesto de la señorita para con los caballeros dorados, sé que ellos sabrán apreciarlo, sin embargo...

Seiya y Shiryu se miraron nerviosos.

-Tengo que ser honesto, los caballeros dorados son muy diferentes… a esto -dijo Shion levantando el catálogo, como si estuviera contaminado- fueron criados de forma sencilla, para ellos es más que suficiente con música, cerdo asado, un tonel de vino y un barril de cerveza...

-La verdad -dijo Shiryu- no me los imagino vestidos así… tratamos de decírselo a Sahori, pero… ella no quiere entenderlo

-Buenos días a todos -dijo Sahori muy contenta, quien venía bajando la escalera hacia el comedor acompañada por Ikki, quien no disimulaba para nada su disgusto por aquella reunión.

-Buenos días, señor Shion -saludó Ikki educadamente.

Shion se puso de pie para recibir a diosa y caballero y saludó con una elegante reverencia, la cual correspondió Sahori con un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla del lemuriano -maestro Shion, estoy tan emocionada con esto... ¿revisó la información que le envié?

-Estoy revisándola en este momento señorita y...

-¿Qué le pareció?

-Bueno... -Shion suspiró y trató de mantenerse inexpresivo, sin embargo la ilusionada muchacha logró decifrar lo que la mirada del Patriarca trataba de ocultar infructuosamente.

-¿No le gustó verdad?... maestro le juro que es lo mejor de lo mejor, no debe tener duda

Seiya y Shiryu intercambiaron miradas, sabían que Shion era muy directo y aunque hiriera los sentimientos de Sahori, iba a decirle la verdad.

-Señorita, quiero proponerle una cosa... -Shion tomó aire para continuar y dijo en su habitual tono severo, pero amable- ¿podríamos discutir esto honestamente?

Sahori bajó la mirada resentida, haciendo un puchero -¿tan mal está?

-No dudo de sus intenciones, yo también creo que los caballeros dorados merecen un recibimiento de héroes, sus hazañas en la guerra de Hades se cantarán por muchas generaciones -y volvió a mirar a los chicos con una sonrisa sincera- al igual que las de los caballeros divinos de bronce. Sin embargo, mi querida niña, me temo que lo que usted ofrece es mucho más de lo que ellos puedan… asimilar...

-No entiendo... ellos son los mejores... esto es lo mejor

-Ellos son los mejores, pero se criaron de una forma muy distinta a la suya

-Quiero compartirles todo esto... se lo merecen, necesito ganarme su confianza... siento que me ven como a una extraña -terminó ella bajando la mirada.

-Si de algo estoy seguro, es que ellos quisieran poder tenerla cerca -Shion tomó a la muchacha por los hombros cariñosamente- los conozco y la mejor forma de hacerlo es en un ambiente... más amigable para todos ¿le parece si dejamos la organización de este recibimiento a la Orden de Plata?

-Pero...

-Dime una cosa Sahori -intervino Ikki tan petulante como le fue posible- ¿te imaginas a Shaka de Virgo enfundado en un smoking y con una copa de _champagne_ en una mano y un _canapé_ de caviar en la otra?

* * *

><p><strong>Jerusalem, camino al clan de los Asher<strong>

-¿Alguno de los dos tiene idea de qué les vamos a decir a esta gente, acerca de lo que pasó con el cinturón de Aiorios? -Saga rezongaba enfadado, mientras viajaban en el compartimento de carga de un camión hacia Galilea, directo a encontrarse con los varones del clan de Asher. Aiorios por su parte estaba sentado frente a Saga, mirando hacia la nada, esquivando el escrutinio del mayor y la risilla maliciosa de Kanon, quien se había acomodado a su lado.

-Arquerito –llamó Kanon de forma coqueta- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta íntima?

-No

-Vamos arquero… solo tienes que contestar si o no… ¿estuviste con las dos al mismo tiempo? –Aiorios dejó escapar un bufido por respuesta- maldito suertudo… -dijo Kanon soltando la risa, ignorando el enojo del otro.

-Solo querían el dije…

-Pero la pasaste bien… o me vas a decir que no…

-Ya Kanon –intervino Saga- déjalo en paz –el gemelo mayor comenzó con una risilla- eres un maldito envidioso…

-Sí y qué –dijo el Kanon bufando- me vas a decir que a ti no te hubiera gustado

-Ya yo viví eso muchas veces, dejemos que el pequeño lo disfrute ahora –contestó Saga guiñándole un ojo a sus compañeros quienes le hacían muecas de fastidio- bueno ya llegamos tontos… abajo...

-Presumido… -murmuró Kanon bajándose del camión

* * *

><p>El lugar donde se encontraban, era el salón principal de la casona que coronaba la hacienda, la cual constaba de sembradíos y algunas casas desperdigadas, habitadas por las familias de los hijos varones y su prole. Los ex-dorados se encontraban de pie frente a una gran mesa donde estaban sentados los hombres mayores, rodeados de sus hijos y en el lugar principal estaba el más anciano, quien susurraba de forma apenas audible, mientras el nieto mayor traducía al inglés las palabras del viejo.<p>

-Señores, estamos muy apenados con lo sucedido, de verdad, fue algo que... -Kanon trataba de parecer convincente al disculparse con los hombres del clan- que se nos salió de las manos -Aiorios tomó a Kanon por el brazo y no le permitió continuar.

-Fue mi culpa señores -Aiorios suspiró realmente acongojado- me dejé llevar por... lo que no debía y caí en una tentación que estuvo a punto de terminar con mi vida y la de mis compañeros, les suplico de forma vehemente que no carguen sobre los hombros de las mujeres o de mis amigos, las consecuencias de mi error...

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio por un rato, los griegos ansiosos por la reacción de los carceleros de sus hombrías y los judíos admirados por la sinceridad que dejaba entrever la disculpa del arquero.

De pronto, una risilla ronca hizo eco en el salón donde se encontraban, rompiendo el acongojante silencio. De forma automática, los presentes, se volvieron hacia la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentado el más anciano, quien cada vez se reía más fuerte.

-¿Qué le hará tanta gracia al saco de huesos? -preguntó Kanon a su hermano, susurrándole al oído.

-No lo sé -Saga arqueó una ceja y contestó sin separar los dientes para no perder su sonrisa falsa- algo me dice que todo esto no era tan serio como nosotros creíamos...

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro de un taxi hacia la Toscana, Italia<strong>

Por alguna razón, Angello no se sentía bien. Atribuía sus malestares a la comida de la cárcel, _"seguramente estaba pasada",_ pensó para sus adentros. Tuvo naúseas tolerables durante todo el viaje a Italia, pero al llegar al aeropuerto de Florencia, a Aldaberán se le antojó comprar un asqueroso emparedado de carne, cuyo aroma a grasa condimentada, terminó por obligarlo a devolver lo poco que consumió durante el desayuno.

Camus, por su parte, estaba algo triste por el desastroso viaje a Francia, sin embargo, le emocionaba lo que les esperaba en Italia. Conocía aquellas tierras, debido a algunos viajes que hizo en misiones de la Orden y le encantaba el lugar. Para el momento en que tomaron un taxi que los llevara a Lucarelli, estaba ansioso por comprobar si eran ciertas, todas las maravillosas descripciones con las que Angello ponderaba su tierra.

Por su parte, Aldebarán iba muy pensativo, desde que les indicaron en el Moulin Rouge que su adorada pelirroja, no era más que "un delirio alcohólico colectivo", el torito parecía melancólico y hasta preocupado. Ante la actitud, del normalmente alegre brasileño, los otros dos decidieron hablarle, justo cuando iban de camino a la casa de Angello, donde pasarían los siguientes días.

-Bueno grandote –dijo Angello con su acostumbrada socarronería- no crees que es hora de que dejes de sufrir, no eres solo un hombre lloriqueando por una mujer... diablos... fuiste un caballero dorado… mírate, te sobran las chicas

-Si Alde, no vale la pena ponerse así

-De corazón agradezco sus palabras chicos, es solo que…

-Vamos Alde, era solo una _beauté femme _de pasada y ya -animó Camus sin dejar de mirar el bellísimo paisaje de sienas y rojos que se les revelaba por las ventanas del _fiat cinquecentto, _en el que viajaban.

-Tengo algo que decirles…

-No creo que te vaya a culpar de un embarazo – Camus le dio un manotazo a Angello por la imprudencia- ¡auch! franchute… es cierto… ¿qué más podría preocuparle?

Aldebarán le hizo una mueca a Angello torciéndole la boca.

-Es más serio que un corazón roto muchachos, tiene que ver con los brazaletes que tienen bloqueados nuestros cosmos –susurró el toro para no ser escuchado por el taxista.

-Si, los estúpidos brazaletes de Shion, que no pueden abrirse con nada –y Angello se volvió para susurrarle a Camus- aquí entre nos, lo he intentado con todo, incluso con un martillo, el otro día…

Camus rodó los ojos, típica solución de Angello.

-El asunto es que… -Aldaberán suspiró muy acongojado- esos brazaletes solo se abren… con un dije que me había entregado Shion, antes de salir de viaje…

-Cierto, un cordón de cuero negro que tenías en el cuello, el dije me parecía la silueta de la Niké…

-Exacto Camus, el problema... -Aldaberán tomó aire y valor para continuar- es que digamos, es solo una suposición, no digo que sea cierto… digamos que ese dije hipotéticamente desapareció...

-Alde... perdiste el dije -afirmó el francés, levantando una ceja.

Al oír aquello, el de cáncer se volvió de repente, e hincándose en el asiento del lado del chofer se volvió para atacar a Aldebarán, con un ímpetu tal, que el taxista frenó de golpe, pensando que sus clientes, iniciarían una pelea –¿QUÉ?… ¡TE JODISTE DEL CEREBRO!

Camus, quien iba atrás con el toro, se apresuró a acuerpar al acongojado brasileño, recibiendo los manotazos que le propinaba un furioso Angello, desde el asiento del frente –¡ANGELLO BASTA!

-A ver galo ¿qué hacemos si necesitamos abrir los brazaletes en una emergencia?

-Eso no pasará, estamos en un viaje de turismo… los mortales no elegidos por las estrellas, viven sin depender de un cosmo hiper-desarrollado… sobrevivirás dos semanas más, sin enviar a alguien al Yomotsu, cangrejo… al rato te sirva para aprender a ser diplomático...

-Y dime ¿si uno de esos locos del Olimpo, decide despertar de repente y comenzar una hecatombe? Le decimos _diplomáticamente_ -en este punto imitó el porte estoico de Camus- mire señor dios, resulta que no podemos enfrentarlos en este momento... podríamos dejar el fin del mundo para otro día... es que tenemos bloqueados nuestros cosmos –Angello se estaba pasando de dramático. El taxista, por su parte, se veía realmente nervioso, así que Camus decidió intervenir para tranquilizarlo.

_-Ma questo… signore potranno causare un incidente! -_exclamó acongojado el señor.

-No se preocupe caballero –dijo el galo en un italiano perfecto- es solo una discusión de hermanos, nada que no se arregle con unos cuantos bofetones y un par de vasos de vino… ANGELLO –siguió Camus en griego y con aire de autoridad- cálmate ahora y siéntate… señor –dijo de nuevo en italiano y suavizando el tono de voz- puede continuar, le aseguro que mi amigo no molestará más.. ¿verdad "amigo"?

Una retahíla de insultos en italiano, fue lo único que se escuchó por un par de kilómetros más, de parte del italiano, hasta que se calmó por completo.

Aldaberán guardó silencio durante el resto del camino, si Angello se daba cuenta de que el dije se lo había llevado su pelirroja, estaba seguro de que lo iba a desollar vivo y lo peor de todo, es que Camus, esta vez, no lo defendería.

* * *

><p><strong>Recinto de las amazonas, Atenas<strong>

-Ya linda tranquila, esto se te pasará

-Maldito mareo …-Kalia de Corona trataba de hacer sentir mejor con una infusion de canela a Geist, quien había sufrido un desmayo en el entrenamiento de la mañana, la caída fue tan aparatosa que se había lastimado una rodilla y el codo derecho.

-En tu estado es normal, Geist… -Kalia se aclaró la garganta- disculpa que me entrometa, pero me parece peligroso que continues con las rutinas y si Misty pregunta por lo de hoy, tendré que recomendar que interrumpas tu entrenamiento...

-Pero Kalia… te lo suplico, no voy a tener una oportunidad igual para obtener una armadura… mucho menos una armadura de plata

-Geist, soy tu maestra, y como tu maestra te lo digo, hay un tiempo para todo y este evidentemente no es el momento para continuar con esto, deberías dedicarte a cuidar de ti y de tu hijo…

-Pero Kalia…

Kalia tomó una fotografía que estaba en la veladora, donde se observaba a la pelinegra abrazando al excaballero de Cáncer por la espalda y éste respondía el gesto, haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-¿Es el padre? –Geist suspiró y asintió en silencio, Kalia dejó la fotografía en su lugar y le acarició las mejillas para secar sus lágrimas- si es así, no es cualquier niño Geist y me temo que no es posible guardar por más tiempo el secreto, ya que empieza a notarse y "mi amigo" el de Lacerta, está muy interesado en tu estado

La entrada de dos amazonas interrumpió de forma abrupta la conversación de las mujeres.

-Geist... ¿qué sucedió Kalia? –preguntó Shaina, mientras iba al encuentro de la pelinegra y se acuclillaba a su lado para conversar con ella- me dijeron que te desplomaste en medio de la pelea con Anaya… ¿te golpeó esa bruja?

-No Shaina, en realidad me golpearon las molestias habituales de ya sabes qué –contestó Geist señalando su vientre y dirigiéndose a su otra compañera saludó- hola Dhorte ¿cómo va todo?

-Mi abuela Etna, decía que nada mejor que una _ciorbă de perişoare,_ bien caliente para levantarte de una debilidad –dijo la rubia sonriendo- es excelente para eso…

-¿Una qué? –preguntó Shaina levantando una ceja.

-Sopa de albóndigas… mi abuela era rumana… voy a preparte un poco y te traigo ¿de acuerdo? –Geist asintió agradecida, hacía mucho tiempo que había escuchado de la buena cuchara de la rubia y en su estado, se moría por probar algo preparado por ella- bien compañeras, nos vemos al rato -se despidió la amazona de Columba.

Al disponerse Dhorte a marcharse, Kalia se levantó para seguirla –lo siento Geist, me duele ponerte contra la espada y la pared, pero la ley de las amazonas es tajante y si quedas embarazada durante el entrenamiento, debes desistir de la armadura… además, si a ese bebé le pasa algo, Shion se pondrá furioso, recuerda que seguramente lo verá como a un nieto… y si me permites opinar, es hora de que el padre lo sepa -Kalia le guiñó un ojo a su aprendiza, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Una vez las amazonas salieron, Shaina recostó a su amiga en la cama y se dispuso a vendarle los magullones que había sufrido por la caída -¿te obligó a contarle?

-No... Kalia no es así, de hecho me parece que ella y Dhorte son amables y discretas -Geist dejó escapar una sonrisa triste- parece que lo sabía desde hace mucho... después de todo soy su aprendiza y me conoce bien, el desmayo de hoy la dejó muy preocupada, teme por mi vida y la del bebé... -Geist desvió la mirada hacia la fotografía que estaba en su mesita de noche- parece que... es hora de que él lo sepa ¿no crees?

-Bueno Geist, Kalia en eso tiene razón y creo que el abuelo también debería enterarse...

Geist suspiró, no sabía qué temía más; informarle al Patriarca que iba a ser abuelo, decirle a Angello que sería padre o contarles a ambos que ese bebé había vuelto con ella de la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Salida del aeropuerto de Katmandú, Nepal<strong>

Para el grupo rojo, lo más complicado de su viaje a Nepal, fue probar a las autoridades españolas, que Biralo era un gato, que Mu era su dueño y que además de todo, no portaba enfermedades extrañas. Afortunadamente, los anteriores "encargados" del animalito, tenían expediente delictivo y no interpusieron denuncia alguna para recuperarlo. Utilizando descaradamente sus fascinantes encantos masculinos, Shura terminó por convencer a la encargada de Control Animal, de realizar cualquier trámite que permitiera sacar a Biralo legalmente de España. Por supuesto, que cuando sus compañeros lo interrogaron acerca de cómo lo había logrado, su respuesta fue; _lo siento, pero soy un caballero…_

Una vez estuvieron en el aeropuerto de Katmandú, los tres muchachos intentaban aclimatarse al frío. Biralo, afectado aún por el sedante que le inyectaron para el viaje, bostezaba aperezado en su jaula, mientras Mu ponía en práctica, la forma en que Shura le había enseñado a llamar un taxi.

-Ufff Mu, hace frío –comentaba Aioria sintiendo las ráfagas de viento, que se colaban por su abrigo- debí traer guantes.

-Siento no haber advertido al respecto, pero para esta época no debería estar tan frío, quince grados mínimo, esto es muy raro –Mu siempre hablaba con su acostumbrada calma y aire ensoñador- y si Katmandú está así de frío… me preocupa…

-¿Te preocupa qué carnerito?

-Shaka… me preocupa Shaka –Shura y Aioria arquearon las cejas- no sé… presiento que si nosotros tenemos frío, él debe estar pasando más frío…

-Shaka sabe cuidarse –dijo Aioria levantando la jaula de Biralo para acomodarlo en el taxi- seguramente… Afro lo habrá aconsejado sobre qué ponerse…

-Odia el frío… -murmuró el pelilila casi con tristeza- ojalá que donde quiera que estén, pueda tomar te verde... le gusta con piña

Shura sonrió cariñosamente, Mu era como un niño, tanto en lo inocente, como en lo pícaro y travieso y eso se evidenciaba, cuando Shaka salía a relucir en sus conversaciones.

-Shaka es un caballero dorado Mu… lo soportará y si no hay te verde con piña, Afro y Milo sabrán que darle, no te preocupes

-Tienes razón Shura –Mu dejó ver una risilla para disimular- seguramente se estará divirtiendo mucho

Los tres muchachos abordaron el taxi que los llevaría a un hospedaje en las afueras del valle de Katmandú. El desorden en el tráfico, hizo que el viaje durara un poco más de lo necesario y Aioria y Shura no dejaron de hacer comentarios al respecto. Por su parte, Mu mantenía la mente muy lejos de allí, donde quizá se encontraba su bien amado amigo.

_-Ojalá que la estés pasando bien_..._Shaka... de verdad temo por ti _-pensó el lemuriano, mientras con una mano, acariciaba un adefesio parecido a un muñeco de tela, que se asomaba por la cremallera de su mochila.

* * *

><p><strong>Stockhölm Arlanda Airport, Suecia<strong>

-Creo que estamos en problemas -señaló Aphrodite mientras esculcaba la ropa de Shaka- nada de esto te va a servir para el frío -dijo extendiendo frente a sí, una de las camisas de manta india del rubio- me temo que tendremos que ir de compras- Shaka andaba más disperso de lo normal y simplemente no le ponía atención al peliceleste -con esto ni siquiera podrás salir del aeropuerto enano, es demasiado... ligera para Laponia

Shaka se respingó de repente -¿enano?- preguntó intrigado- soy casi de tu estatura como para que me llames… enano...

-Shaka... Afro te dice enano porque eres menor que él, de esa forma se les llama a los hermanos menores... realmente está siendo cariñoso contigo… -contestó Milo riendo.

-Oh, esa jerga que utilizan ustedes no la comprendo bien... necesitaré mucho más que tiempo para acostumbrarme... gracias por el cariño Aphrodite -terminó el rubio juntando las manos y haciendo una reverencia.

-No tienes por qué agradecer y dime Afro… o Kris… la verdad Aphrodite no es un apodo que me guste utilizar… y antes de que me pregunten -dijo apresuradamente al ver a Milo abriendo la boca, con la intención de preguntar- no voy a contarles por qué, así que tema cerrado

El escorpión se echó una risilla, mientras Afro comenzó con el escrutinio, de su equipaje, sin embargo suspiraba o fruncía el ceño, cada vez que sacaba otra prenda.

-Afro relájate, es solo un poco de aire fresco… qué más da… no nos vamos a morir… ¿o si?

-Está bien, me voy a relajar _escorpioncito_… pero, cuando tengan el trasero congelado, no digan que no se los advertí -dijo el pez con una risita maliciosa.

**_Afueras del _****_Stockhölm Arlanda Airport, Suecia, un rato después_**

-Está bien… admito que… tenías razón, este… clima… es…terrible –decía Shaka sin poder mantener las mandíbulas quietas y terminando la frase con un estornudo.

-_Stockhölm_ tiende a ser frío en esta época y seguramente el cambio climático provocó un descenso anormal de la temperatura… -Aphrodite miró el reloj en su muñeca derecha -cinco grados, demasiado bajo- luego, se quitó el abrigo para colocarlo en los hombros del angustiado Shaka- no es nada que un chocolate caliente no cure... mmm -el pelicelestes suspiró- con una cucharadita de mantequilla y malvaviscos flotando… que delicia

-Afro... eres... un dejo... de malas costumbres... y Shaka tú no puedes resfriarte – dijo Milo temblando- saldremos de inmediato hacia el fabuloso _Laponia Varldsarvsomrade, _yeso, no me lo pienso perder

-El fríiio es de… demasiado… ¿qué es _Laponia Varldsarvsomrade_? –preguntó el rubio en medio de un estornudo.

-Es el lugar donde están los mejores riscos para practicar ski y otros deportes extremos –Afro le guiñó un ojo al escorpión- Milo dice que es excelente esquiador, veremos si es cierto…

-Ya llorarás alumina, cuando te haga comer la estela de nieve que levante detrás de mi…

-Eso lo veremos -contestó Afro arrastrando las palabras, mientras le dedicaba una de sus bellas sonrisas- también practicaremos snowboard y kayak...

-WOW... ¡eso suena genial!

Shaka mostró su poco entusiasmo con otro estornudo y el peliceleste los apresuró para llegar al auto de alquiler, antes de que el rubio pescara una neumonía –Afro… yo no… sé esquiar, ni deslizarme en tabla... ni lo otro… sea lo que sea

-No te preocupes Shaka, la idea es que aprendas. Por ahora nos toca conducir doce horas para llegar allá, pero será divertido… ¿quién conduce primero? –preguntó entusiasmado el de piscis sacudiendo la llave del auto, frente a las narices de sus compañeros.

Tanto Shaka como Milo se encogieron de hombros, negando con la cabeza, Aphrodite frunció el ceño consternado –no saben conducir- afirmó con voz grave y al ver la negativa de sus compañeros, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró mirando el Citröen verde que tendría que manejar por las siguientes doce horas –muy bien… creo que necesitaré una cuantas cajas de cigarros…

-¿Listo para que limpie el suelo contigo compañero? –dijo Milo palmeando el hombro del resignado peliceleste, haciendo que este recobrara las energías.

-Eso está por verse, escorpioncito… estoy seguro de que me rendirás pleitesía cuando veas mis movimientos sobre la nieve…

-¿Apostamos? –el peliceleste arqueó una ceja divertido- quien pierda, será el esclavo del otro, durante una semana cuando volvamos a Atenas…

-Oh, momento… momento… depende de qué tipo de esclavo –aclaró Aphrodite colocando las manos al frente, Shaka miraba la discusión de sus compañeros tiritando de frío.

-Esclavo de trabajo idiota…

-Trato hecho, entonces además de dejar relucientes los pisos, limpiarás mis zapatos y plancharás mi ropa…tiene que quedar perfecta

-Eso veremos alumina –rió socarrón Milo- no me gustan las labores domésticas, pero lo que más odio es limpiar baños… será lo primero que harás… tallarás la loza hasta que me refleje en ella…

-¿Ah si?

-Compañeros… me muero de frío- a Shaka aquello no le hacía gracia, todavía revoloteaban en su memoria, las palabras de Shion, que le advertían del carácter competitivo de sus compañeros, por eso, le preocupaban mucho los planes del peliceleste para estas vacaciones en Suecia. Eso de los deportes extremos, se le hacía demasiado arriesgado, sobre todo porque sabía que ese par de atolondrados, se lo tomarían _muy_ en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelo 4852 a Egipto<strong>

-Viejo desgraciado... todavía no puedo creer lo que nos hizo pasar, solo para divertirse –Kanon estaba tan indignado que no podía siquiera, abrir su revista en la página deseada para leerla. El día anterior, se habían llevado la desagradable sorpresa de que el dichoso castigo de los cinturones de castidad, había sido un invento de parte del mayor del clan de los Ascher para reirse a costa de ellos.

Después de que los exdorados, cayeron en cuenta de que todo se trataba de una broma del ancianito, Kanon estuvo a punto de echárseles encima para hacerlo comerse su risita, sin embargo, la rápida acción de Aiorios y Saga impidió que el gemelo, convirtiera aquello, en una legítima masacre.

-Estuviste a punto de ahorcarlo –señaló Saga- de haber tocado a ese viejo, seguramente en este momento, sí estaríamos linchados

-Lo único que me hace sentir mejor, es que les ganamos todas las partidas de dados y por lo tanto tenemos algo de dinero extra…

-Pura suerte Kanon

-Pura habilidad, querrás decir

-Bah… pero al final, al menos nos invitaron a cenar… todo un exquisito festín -continuó Saga riendo con gana.

-La privación de libertad para mi querido amigo –Kanon se dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en la entrepierna- no tiene perdón mío ni de la diosa –Saga le hizo una mueca de fastidio a su hermano, quien sonrió y siguió tratando de leer la revista que tenía en sus manos, Aiorios iba profundamente dormido.

El siguiente destino al que se dirigían fue la selección del arquero y se trataba de Egipto, lugar que ninguno de los tres había visitado y por lo tanto era un verdadero misterio. En esa ocasión, les tocó viajar de noche y Aiorios se durmió en cuanto el avión despegó. Desde su encuentro con las sirenas, andaba demasiado callado, a pesar del constante acoso de Kanon y sus bromas, a las que el arquero solo respondía con gruñidos o bufidos de molestia.

**_El Cairo, ocho horas después_**

Unas vez estuvieron instalados en el Cairo, Aiorios acomodó su equipaje y se dispuso a descansar, agotado por el viaje. Saga, mientras tanto, se dio un baño y se tiró a la cama a retozar y ver televisión.

Al ver el letargo de sus compañeros, quienes claramente no tenían intenciones de salir a divertirse, el hiperactivo Kanon, informó que le parecía demasiado aburrido quedarse a perder el tiempo con ellos en el hotel, así que se dio un baño, se puso ropa limpia y se fue a pasear en solitario.

Al ver salir a Kanon, Saga apagó la pantalla y de la pequeña refrigeradora de la habitación, sacó un par de cervezas y se acercó al arquero, quien se encontraba muy pensativo, sentado en una mecedora en el balcón, desde donde se divisaba una hermosa vista del desierto semipoblado. Sin que el menor se percatara de su presencia, le tocó el hombro con una de las botellas, la cual Aiorios recibió agradecido y se sentó en la silla contigua, sin decir nada.

-Hermoso lugar –suspiró Aiorios dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Magnífico diría yo… espero que tengas planeado llevarnos al museo del Cairo… -Saga se echó una carcajada- siempre he querido saludar a Tutankamón

-Por supuesto que iremos amigo... es una promesa –Aiorios sonrió sin volver a ver a Saga- ¿y el infame de tu hermano?

-Dijo que le parecemos demasiado aburridos y se fue por su cuenta…

-El mismo Kanon de siempre… realmente me sorprendió en Israel… se comportó medianamente juicioso… incluso mejor que yo…

Saga estaba bebiendo en ese momento y no pudo evitar derramar cerveza sobre sí, al soltar la risa ante la afirmación de Aiorios, quien al verlo, secundó al gemelo con una sonora carcajada.

-¿Será que Kanon maduró, Saga?

-No… creo… eso, nunca va a pasar

-¿Recuerdas que nos convenció a ti, a Shuris y a mi, de colarnos en el recinto de las amazonas cuando nos dijo que las chicas usaban máscara porque tenían barba?*

-Sí, nunca se me olvidará la cara de "los voy a acusar" de Shura… y tú estabas tan asustado… tenías miedo de adquirir una obligación con alguna de ellas…

-Y que me casaran a los nueve -dijo Aiorios entre carcajadas- maldito Kanon… lo que planeaba era que ellas nos dieran una lección por fisgones y lo logró… todavía me duele cuando recuerdo la golpiza que nos propinaron...

-Y el castigo de papá después… por tontos –dijo Saga arrugando la cara con una mueca de dolor- no pude sentarme en una semana –dijo riendo con gana- fueron buenos tiempos –agregó dejando de reír y raspando con una uña, la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza- creíamos estar exentos de todo lo malo… el mundo era de nosotros

-También pensábamos que estaríamos juntos para siempre –el aire se llenó de melancolía, Aiorios suspiró mirando hacia el desierto y Saga seguía jugueteando con la botella. De pronto, Aiorios se volvió hacia el peliazul -¿cómo fue Saga? ¿qué sentías?

Saga ya estaba resignado a que Aiorios sacara ese tema en cualquier momento.

-En algunas ocasiones estuve consciente cuando _él_ actuaba –Saga apuró la cerveza de un trago, el amargor de la bebida lo hizo fruncir el ceño e hizo una pausa- en otras, no me daba cuenta de nada y aparecía por allí sin recordar qué había pasado, deseando que todo hubiera sido solo una maldita pesadilla…

-¿Te has preguntado qué sería de todos, si _él_ no hubiera llegado?

Saga guardó silencio. Cuando acercó la botella a sus labios, se dio cuenta, que estaba vacía, entonces Aiorios se levantó para traer dos cervezas más y le ofreció una.

Saga se rió triste, mientras recibía otra cerveza y con un ademán nervioso, se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con la mano libre- a veces me pregunto… si él no hubiera aparecido, Kanon sería el pillo que es ahora? ¿o Aioria no guardaría tanto rencor? ¿qué sería de los enanos, si papá hubiera estado allí cuando crecieron? ¿Shura no sentiría tanta culpa?… y nuestra amistad… tú, yo… Shuris, Kanon… ¿qué hubiera sido de la Orden completa? -Saga no pudo disimular cuánto le dolía aquello, el nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande e intentó infructuosamente bajarlo con cerveza, entonces Aiorios posó su mano derecha en el hombro del otro, transmitiendo una calidez que el gemelo agradecía de corazón.

-Pienso en esto todos los días Aiorios… y si tuviera el poder de cambiarlo, no dudaría en hacerlo…

* * *

><p><strong>Toscana, Italia<strong>

El viaje hasta allí, fue accidentado, Angello sufría serios altibajos de ánimo, y el pobre taxista estuvo a punto de sacarlos del vehículo en varias ocasiones, cuando el italiano reanudaba los reclamos para Aldaberán por la pérdida del dije. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Camus se disculpó con el taxista y le dio algo de propina, agradeciendo su paciencia.

-_Bienvenutti al mio castello, galantuomo –_dio la bienvenida el italiano a sus dos compañeros de Orden, al bajarse del taxi que los llevó hasta un majestuoso portón de hierro, que daba paso a una hermosa propiedad en una colina.

-_Grazie, cornutto_ –contestó Camus, observando la hermosa propiedad que se extendía al frente suyo- esto es una belleza…

-Es el orgullo de la familia… después de descansar los llevaré al viñedo… uva _chianti_ de la mejor casta… -Angello se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza- falta que alguien lubrique esto… menudo descuido –dijo empujando el portón con dificultad

-Vaya Angello –comentó Aldebarán observando azorado- este lugar es un paraíso…

Al fondo, el cielo de un límpido celeste, sin nubes, el aire corriendo acompañado de las primeras brisas de otoño, los árboles teñidos de un hermoso brillo dorado, protegiendo con sus copas, a los viñedos cargados de ramilletes de fruta madura, la casona de madera blanca, un poco triste, coronando la colina y el Ligure al fondo, bañando con su espuma, las majestuosas formaciones rocosas de la cañada.

-¿Tu familia vive en la casa? –preguntó Camus.

-No, realmente el único miembro de la familia soy yo –Angello rió escandalosamente- existe un administrador, quien al parecer no ha hecho muy bien su trabajo, la casa se ve fantasmal y no ha cosechado las uvas – dijo observando el viñedo cargado de fruto en su punto -tendré que hablar seriamente con él- y levantando su equipaje invitó a pasar a sus amigos con un ademán –_avanti… avanti_

**_Casona familia DiMare, un rato después_**

-Genoveva –saludó escandalosamente el italiano a una señora mayor, quien lo veía con una expresión muy parecida a la de una persona que se encuentra un fantasma- _¿come stai bella donna?_

_-Benne, grazie signore Angello… ma ¿non era voi morto? _–cuestionó la mujer con voz temblorosa y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas surcadas de arrugas.

-_¿Io morto? _Para nada… estoy vivito y coleando... lo que parece muerto es este lugar...

-Pero… pero signore Angello –suplicó la mujer cuando el peliazul se adentró al interior de la vivienda, seguido de Camus y Aldebarán que miraban extrañados la escena.

-Esto es como un _déja vu_ –murmuró Camus a Aldaberán, quien dejó escapar una risilla- sólo falta que le informen que su mejor amigo se aprovechó de su novia…

Genoveva suspiró, sentía una mezcla de alegría y congoja revolviendo su viejo corazón. Cuando Angello se diera cuenta del descuido que reinaba ahora en aquellas tierras, la hecatombe sería magnífica.

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia Sueca<strong>

Ya con la vestimenta apropiada y después de un agotador viaje de catorce horas, conduciendo desde Estocolmo, los chicos del grupo azul llegaron, por fin, a las bellísimas y heladas tierras de la Laponia Sueca. Afro entró arrastrando los pies por la habitación y sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos, se tiró boca abajo en la cama, mientras Milo y Shaka se instalaban con más calma. No habían pasado diez minutos, cuando escucharon los ronquidos del peliceleste.

-Pobre -dijo Shaka sacándole los zapatos a su compañero- ¿Milo, me ayudas a ponerle ropa de dormir?

-No te preocupes buda, estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que esa alumina endemoniada, cae dormido de esa forma... antes de la batalla de las doce casas, eran legendarias las borracheras que se pegaba con el cangrejo y la cabra

-Oh... ¿borrachos?... no me parecen personas que acostumbren a embriagarse...

Milo no pudo evitar revolcarse de la risa -Shaka- dijo revolviéndole el cabello- te aseguro que a esos tres juntos, es difícil que una taberna pueda darles abasto...

-No llega uno nunca a conocer a la gente...

Para su estadía en el extremo norte de Suecia, los muchachos se instalaron en un complejo de acogedoras cabañitas de troncos y acordaron alquilar una con dos habitaciones, debido a que Shaka insistía en que los ronquidos de sus dos compañeros, no lo dejaban dormir.

Al día siguiente, después de una merecida noche de descanso, Afro condujo una hora para llevarlos a disfrutar un baño sueco, sin explicarles exactamente de qué se trataba. Cuando arribaron al balneario, Shaka ya parecía un poco más acostumbrado (o resignado) al frío y Milo veía feliz hacia todas partes, como un niño en una dulcería.

–Afro esto es el paraíso…

-Uhhh ¿ya lo notaste?

-Son… son perfectas… todas… esto es increíble... tiene que verlo Camus –Milo se colocó para tomar unas cuantas fotografías a los alrededores- es un sueño hecho realidad…

-Si, las suecas son famosas por su belleza y parece que les gustas, piel morena –terminó el peliceleste con una carcajada, al ver a un par de chicas guiñarle un ojo al escorpión.

* * *

><p><strong>Katmandú, Nepal, Barrio de Thammel<strong>

El barrio de Thammel, era una de las más caóticas y coloridas locaciones en Katmandú. Ese día Mu los llevaría a recorrer el mercado, los parques cercanos y luego irían al famoso Swayambhu, llamado popularmente el Templo de los Monos. Aioria estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de practicar _trekking_ en los Himalayas y el plan era viajar al día siguiente hasta allá y quedarse en Tíbet, tierra natal del lemuriano.

A pesar de lo ensoñador que Mu parecía ser, se movía ágilmente por la ciudad, como si la recorriera todos los días y conocía a la perfección las mejores rutas para recorrerla y los lugares donde servían la comida típica más deliciosa. Caminando entre los pobladores de la ciudad ataviados a la usanza típica, Mu se mezclaba perfectamente como uno de ellos, pero a Aioria y a Shura les llamó poderosamente la atención que desde que llegaron a Katmandú, el lemuriano vestía un gorro que no había usado antes.

-Mu –preguntó Aioria curioso- ¿por qué el gorrito?... en España, a pesar de que usabas tu ropa típica, nunca te lo pusiste

El aludido, los volvió a ver con una sonrisa, mientras jalaba la correa para suavizar la impetuosa marcha de Biralo –a la gente de estas tierras se les dijo que los lemurianos fuimos infectados por una enfermedad mortal y altamente contagiosa, que terminó por extinguirnos, enfermedad que ellos creen, es letal para el ser humano. Así que como ustedes comprenderán, prefiero ocultar mi origen, no quiero problemas…

-Lo lamento mucho carnerito –se disculpó Aioria apenado.

-Eso suena como que a alguien o álguienes, les interesaba crear un ambiente negativo para la gente de tu raza Mu

-No te preocupes Aioria, no es bonito sentirte extranjero en tu tierra, pero Shura tiene razón –los muchachos entraron en los puestos de especies, donde el español quería comprar un tipo de sal roja típica del lugar- al parecer, nuestra gente en algún momento fue considerada una amenaza y decidieron exterminarnos…

-Esa es la forma en que el ser humano resuelve las diferencias entre unos y otros… "terminando con el problema" –señaló Aioria agachándose para abrazar a Biralo, que exigía su cariño lamiéndole una mano.

De repente escucharon una musiquita que salía del bolso de cartero que usaba Shura –coño…qué diablos… esta porquería está vibrando –dijo el español en su lengua natal, y Mu acercó el oído para asegurarse de que el sonido efectivamente, provenía de allí.

-Es su teléfono señor –señaló la dependiente del negocio a Shura, al ver que ninguno de los tres entendía qué sucedía.

-¿Mi teléfono? –preguntó Shura después de que Mu hizo la traducción a la vendedora, quien se acercó y pidiendo permiso, introdujo la mano en el bolso del español y sacó el aparato, el cual señalaba veinte llamadas perdidas y continuaba sonando. Con una naturalidad sorprendente, la mujer desbloqueó el teléfono y se lo entregó a Mu para que contestara. El lemuriano le agradeció y con ayuda de la mujer, se colocó el teléfono en la oreja y esperó en silencio a que sucediera algo.

-¿Qué hago? –preguntó Mu.

-No sé… di hola –sugirió Aioria.

-¿Hola?

_-¿Mu?... ¿eres tú lemuriano? –_dijo una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea- _gracias a la diosa… por un momento creí que eran tan tontos, que no sabían cómo usar un teléfono…_

Mu hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos- mmm… si soy Mu… ¿con quién hablo?

_-Soy Alde… Muito… tanto tiempo… que bueno que me contestaste tú… es que no quiero que Shu o Aio se enojen conmigo_

-¿Alde?... es Alde chicos –Aioria y Shura se acercaron sonrientes y saludaron al toro de forma efusiva, dedicándoles algunos gritos y silbidos- ¿sucede algo?

_-¿Dónde están ustedes?_

-Estamos en Katmandú… chicos hagan silencio… casi no escucho… ¿y ustedes dónde están?

_-Estamos en la Toscana_

-Oh… qué bonito… ¿la pasan bien?

_-Angello y Camus la están pasando muy bien, ya casi nos vamos para la playa… pero yo estoy en un lío mayúsculo_

-¿Qué pasa Alde? Me estás asustando

_-Muito… me robaron el dije_

* * *

><p><strong>Balneario en Laponia Sueca, dos horas después<strong>

-Qué delicia Afro -los chicos del grupo azul, se encontraba en una cabañita de madera, que en realidad era un baño sauna. Los tres vestidos solamente con una toalla que tapaba únicamente lo necesario- podría quedarme aquí toda mi vida y que se maten los dioses si les da la gana- decía Milo aflojando el cuerpo recostado boca arriba en la banca de madera.

Afro se echó una risilla, mientras esparcía agua con esencia sobre los carbones calientes -moría por disfrutar un baño sueco desde hace tiempo... ¿te sientes mejor Shaka?

-Realmente esto es muy agradable, se te agradece la idea... Afro

Aphrodite dejó escapar una carcajada -gracias por llamarme Afro... caballeros, después de una horas de esto ¿están suficientemente relajados?

-Mis músculos son un algodoncito -contestó Milo suspirando profundamente, Shaka solo levantó los pulgares sin molestarse por abrir los ojos.

-Bueno chicos -dijo Afro con una mirada maliciosa- hora de la diversión... vamos -les dijo el peliceleste invitándolos a salir- no se preocupen, parte del ritual es... mirar el paisaje...

A regañadientes, los otros dos salieron del baño hacia el exterior, donde caminaron hasta el muelle de un bellísimo lago, rodeado de un frondoso bosque matizado de tonos rojizos. A lo lejos, se divisaban algunos locales cubiertos solo con toallas, al igual que ellos.

-¿Para qué salen todos? -preguntó Shaka abrazándose para darse calor, después del violento choque térmico.

-Para la segunda parte del baño -contestó el sueco con una bella sonrisa.

Ante el asombro del indio y el griego, el resto de los que estaban en el balneario, se despojaron de las toallas que los cubrían y comenzaron el conteo: ett, tvá...

-Tré -terminó Afro quitándole la toalla a sus amigos para empujarlos al lago de aguas heladas, al tiempo que los demás hacían lo mismo. Casi de inmediato, Shaka emergió medio cuerpo del agua -e...e...eres un... Incon...ciente... A...phro...dite

-Maniático...de... de... mente... psi... cópata... mal...dito...lo...co -balbuceó Milo en cuanto los escalofríos se lo permitieron- hiciste... que... se me ...en...cogiera... mi… hombría… hasta el...fondo

-No...no...siento...la mitad del cuer...po... –se quejó Shaka.

Afro no pudo evitar carcajearse y sin dejar de reír, se despojó, él mismo de su toalla y se lanzó en medio de un grito a las heladas aguas, y en cuanto asomó la cabeza, los otros dos lo recibieron a punta de manotazos -chicos... chicos... me dijeron que querían un baño sueco...

-No nos... explicaste de qué se trataba...

-Ustedes... no me preguntaron –decía el peliceleste entre carcajadas, tratando de defenderse de la hostilidad con que lo recibieron Milo y Shaka.

En medio del juego, Milo brincó de repente -¿sintieron eso?

-¿Sentir qué?

-En la pierna, algo me rozó en la pierna

Shaka volvió a ver hacia el agua –a mi también, sentí algo resbaloso…

-Será _Nessie_ o un salmón gigante –dijo Afro en tono de broma- ¡MIERDA!- se respingó de pronto el de piscis- ¿vieron eso?... ¡es enorme!

Una silueta blanquecina se paseaba entre los tres muchachos y otras dos se aproximaban moviéndose despacio, mientras batían las aguas heladas.

-Afro… háblale, debe ser pariente tuyo –el ex de piscis respondió la broma de Milo, levantando el dedo medio con una señal obsena.

-Me parece que es mejor que salgamos, Shaka, Milo, naden ¡AHORA!

De un momento a otro, uno de los bichos emergió con violencia del agua y atrapó a Shaka por el cuello, arrollando su cola alrededor de él para evitar que se moviera, llevándoselo hacia el fondo para ahogarlo, sin que el rubio tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, la fuerza del agarre era increíble y Shaka era conciente de que no estaba al cien por ciento de su capacidad de ataque.

-LÁNZALE UNA DE TUS ROSAS AFRO- el de piscis obedeció de inmediato, realizando un ademán con la mano izquierda para lanzar unas rosas pirañas, sin embargo _nada_ sucedió.

-Yo... yo... no... Milo no puedo... no entiendo... -Aphrodite estaba realmente angustiado por la situación- no entiendo... yo solo... diablos... ¿qué me está pasando?... ¡intenta algo tú escorpión!

-¡Puedes atacarlos sin acercarte alumina!, yo tengo que estar cerca para picarlo con las agujas

-Yo no… maldición –gruñó Aphrodite sumergiéndose en el agua y nadando hasta donde por fin divisó a Shaka tratando de liberarse de la criatura que lo sumergía a una velocidad increíble, mientras, Milo intentaba mantener a los otros dos lejos de sus compañeros

Con impotencia, Shaka veía como la manchas del luz que el Sol reflejaba sobre las aguas, se alejaban rápidamente y con su fuerza, que mermaba debido a la falta de aire y el frío del agua, trató de lastimar al animal golpeándolo para obligarlo a soltarse. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir la cabeza apretada por la presión y la ínfima luz que aún percibía, terminó apagándose por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Katmandú, Nepal, Barrio de Thammel<strong>

Mu no podía comer.

Sentía un nudo atravesado en la boca del estómago y por más que le encantara lo que tenía enfrente, no pudo probar nada, porque la angustia casi era enfermiza.

-Esto está demasiado rico –comentaba Aioria suspirando, mientras saboreaba los momos de búfalo- ¿no te vas a comer eso Mu?

Shura le daba un trago a su cerveza, a la vez que observaba a Mu, revolver con los palillos su plato de fideos -¿qué sucede carnerito?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo…

Shura puso su mano sobre la del angustiado lemuriano y le dio un par de palmaditas –estará bien… lo más que le puede pasar estando con Afro y Milo, es que lo dejen perdido, sabes que los dos padecen de déficit atencional

-No es eso Shura –Mu movió su plato hacia adelante negándose a probarlo, oportunidad que aprovechó Aioria.

-Lo siento Mu, pero en nuestra precaria situación económica… nada se desperdicia

-Provecho Aioria –dijo el lemuriano con una risilla- ¿recuerdan…? –Mu dudó un momento- ¿recuerdan que el otro día, aquellos bichos intentaron sacarme el dije?

Tanto el español, como el griego contestaron con un gesto afirmativo.

-En el caso de Alde, Cami y Angello, el dije lo tenía Alde –Shura y Aioria dejaron de comer un momento para prestar atención- chicos… a Alde se lo robaron…

-Pe…pero –Shura se puso de pie, a punto de jalarse el cabello- y el toro en qué estaba pensando ¿quién se lo quitó?

-Una chica…

-DEMONIOS… Mu dame el teléfono… espérate a que hable con ese irresponsable… y le diga todo lo que pienso de él…

Mu abrazó su bolso y no permitió a Shura que lo tocara –nadie va a llamar a nadie ¿de acuerdo?... les estoy contando esto para que entiendan el porqué de mi preocupación… algo pasa muchachos

-Que una mujer le haya robado el dije al toro no significa nada –agregó Aioria, mientras le daba de comer a Biralo- pudo ser simplemente una ladrona… lo que te pasó a ti sí es sospechoso

-El asunto es que podía parecer una chica, pero no ser realmente una chica

-Eso me temo Shura… y también temo por los dijes y las vidas de Aiorios y de… Shaka

Shura se recostó al respaldar de su silla y se frotó el tabique de la nariz, sabía que Mu tenía razón, cualquiera que estuviera interesado en esos dijes, no podía ser de este mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Balneario en Laponia Sueca<strong>

Sintió que la luz golpeó sus párpados como una ráfaga poderosísima, que lo obligó a abrir los ojos

-Pero… pero… -preguntaba entre jadeos y tos- ¿qué… fue eso? ¿qué me pasó?

-Quisiera decirte que fue solo un pez que se prendió de tu dije, pero si me lo preguntan, lo que yo vi, fue una sirena…-dijo Milo rascándose la cabeza- por cierto Shaka, que bueno que la alumina pudo sacarte... a salvo

-¿Te sientes bien Buda? -Shaka trataba de enfocar la vista- ¿cuántos dedos tengo aquí? -preguntó Afro mostrándole dos dedos

-Cin... cinco -respondió el rubio aturdido

-Estás casi casi bien... deberíamos volver al hotel para recuperarnos de ésta y comer algo ¿les parece? -Milo y Shaka asintieron y entre Afro y el escorpión ayudaron a Shaka a incorporarse.

De camino al hotel los tres chicos iban muy callados y pensativos, Shaka iba adelante al lado de Afro, recostado en el respaldar de su asiento, abrigado además con una manta y Milo estaba detrás poniendo música en el teléfono -es extraño... cuando esos bichos atacaron, yo no pude usar mi aguja escarlata y Afro no pudo invocar sus rosas...

-Tenemos nuestros cosmos bloqueados

-¿Cómo que qué Shaka? - gritó el pez frenando el auto de repente

-Tenemos nuestros cosmos bloqueados...

-Si eso lo escuchamos -dijo Milo enojado- ¿cuándo pensabas decirnos?

-Cuando preguntaran...

-¿Alguna otra cosa que no sepamos? -preguntó Afro.

-Nada importante... solo que los brazaletes que llevamos son los que nos bloquean...

-¿Idea de Shion?

Shaka afirmó en silencio y Aphrodite y Milo bufaron molestos, desistiendo de continuar con el interrogatorio. Conocían al rubio y sabían que no iba a dar más explicaciones al respecto, solo guardaban la esperanza de no llevarse más sorpresas desagradables.

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

El ladino de Kanon, llevaba horas caminando por las adoquinados callejones del Cairo, poniendo toda su voluntad en no meterse en problemas _"esta vez, no va a ser mi culpa… lo juro", _pensaba el guapísimo peliazul, mientras silbaba una alegre tonadilla y observaba todo con detenimiento.

Cuando iba cruzando hacia el otro extremo del mercado, se topó con un establecimiento donde expedían diferentes clases de licores y bebidas típicas, y le llamó la atención la hermosa morena, que atendía el lugar, quien no disimuló nada, que el gemelo le gustaba –señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento… ¿usted no es de por aquí verdad?

-Soy griego –contestó él con una sonrisa coqueta- ¿por qué la pregunta preciosa?

-Quiere probar el _Sahlab _es delicioso y muy alimenticio –dijo ella ofreciéndole la bebida, muy parecida al chocolate, servida en un hermoso vasito decorado con dorado- bonito brazalete… el negro me encanta…

-Te lo regalaría princesa… pero desgraciadamente, no me lo puedo quitar –contestó el hombre probando la bebida- si no fuera así, no lo dudaría un momento… estoy seguro de que… se te vería… diablos niña… esto es… muy…. fuerte

Kanon, no pudo sostener más el vaso, el cual cayó al suelo quebrándose de inmediato. De pronto, la lengua se le durmió y comenzó a ver borroso, luego todo se volvió negro absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia sueca<strong>

Una vez volvieron del balneario, los tres muchachos se dirigieron al albergue para comer y recuperarse un poco del susto en el lago. Para cuando estuvieron sentados frente a la chimenea, degustando un exquisito chocolate espeso, era pasada la media tarde.

-Eso… fue _el_ susto Shaka

-Me extraña como se ensañaron contigo, buda –dijo Afro con un dejo de malicia en su mirada, mientras sorbía un trago de su chocolate- ¿será que les llamaste la atención por algo?... por tu linda cara digamos…

El rubio se encogió de hombros y una punzada de dolor, lo obligó a llevar su mano enguantada al cuello –sea lo que sea que pasó, estoy lleno de rasguños- de inmediato Shaka recordó el dije y lo buscó con aprehensión, suspirando aliviado, cuando sintió el cordón intacto y la joya aún en su lugar- pero gracias a la diosa, no sucedió nada… que lamentar…

Cuando la humeante bebida los hizo sentirse mejor y más tranquilos, Milo y Shaka comenzaron a reclamarle a Afro por arrojarlos a las aguas heladas sin advertirles -dicen que es muy saludable- se justificaba el sueco con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

**_Habitación en el albergue, horas después_**

-Shaka lleva horas meditando…

-Déjalo, lo ayudará a sentirse mejor –decía Afro encendiendo un cigarro tranquilamente. Una vez le dio la primera subida, le hizo señas a Milo para que se sentara con él frente a la chimenea- esto nos va a tomar horas, así que ármate de paciencia… yo aún no tengo hambre

-Pero…

-Está aprovechando el silencio –Shaka se mantenía en otro aposento de la cabaña, en su clásica posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración apenas perceptible- creo que de verdad se asustó con lo del lago -Afro le ofreció un cigarro al griego, quien lo recibió con duda.

–Se te van a calcinar los pulmones rosita –y aceptando el fuego que le acercaba el peliceleste le cuestionó- ¿cuánto estás fumando por día?

-Una cajetilla… -y al ver la cara de sorpresa de Milo se defendió- ¿qué?... padezco de ansiedad

-Ya sé lo que te falta alumina –el escorpión dejó escapar una risilla- sexo… sexo….sexo…

-Haz el amor y no la guerra, dicen por ahí –Aphrodite suspiró, mientras continuaba observando el fuego que crepitaba, lanzando chispitas hacia las paredes de la chimenea- desgraciadamente no es tan fácil…

-Claro, solo consigues una chica que te guste y que tú le gustes, que esté dispuesta a... -Aphrodite comenzó a reírse, mientras el otro lo "aconsejaba"- ya sabes... que quiera contigo y te buscas un lugar privado... o público... como quieras y ya... es solo saber apuntar al lugar correcto ¿entiendes?

-Milo ¿qué significa apuntar al lugar correcto?

-Bueno, realmente cualquier lugar es correcto... -el ex de pisicis, se revolcaba de la risa- eso... lo eliges tú... bueno y ella... ¿es que nunca estuviste con una de las chicas de Tebas?

-Nop

-¿Ni tocaste alguna?

-Nop

-¿Ni siquiera has besado una chica?

-Nop...

-Pero Arles... digo Saga... nos obligaba a hacernos hombres con una de las hetairas de Tebas cuando cumplíamos trece... recuerdo a Aioria y a Camus -y bajando la voz prosiguió señalando a Shaka- pero creo que a buda no... no parece que sepa mucho del tema

Afro no pudo evitar la risa –tú que sabes, al rato Shaka es todo un donjuan… incluso podría ser más experto que tú –terminó el pez con un guiño coqueto- de las aguas mansas…

Milo bufó y meditó las palabras del pez un rato, mientras se terminaba el cigarro y miraba a Shaka en su meditación -Afro...

-Dime

-Voy a ser directo...

-Ok

-¿Eres homosexual?

El peliceleste se echó una risilla y volvió a ver a Milo -¿por qué la pregunta?

-El día... de la batalla de las doce casas -el de escorpión suspiró- preparé tu cuerpo para el rito funerario -Afro encendió otro cigarro y se volvió para seguir observando a Shaka- estabas usando maquillaje...

-Lo sé...

-¿Eres homosexual?... si es así, no volveré a molestarte con eso de encontrarte novia

-No soy homosexual, pero no quiero que me busques una novia… -Afro soltó una bocanada de humo- prefiero intentarlo yo…

-Trato hecho alumina... pero explícame lo del maquillaje…

Afro suspiró de nuevo, sin que le importara demostrarle al escorpión, qué tanto lo incomodaba aquella charla.

–Asesiné mucho Milo, y cuando eso pasa… la mente se enturbia. Llegó el momento en que mataba a pesar de que sabía que la víctima era inocente y en mi locura, comencé a ver mi piel salpicada de sangre –Afro suspiró otra vez- me tallaba al bañarme como un maniático y por supuesto, las manchas no se iban. El día de la batalla con los de bronce estaba tan dolido y me sentía tan derrotado que la única forma de disimularlo fue esa...

-Shaka me dijo que estabas lleno de manchas rojas… sin embargo yo no te vi nada

-Shaka ve y comprende más que cualquiera de nosotros… y sabe que lo que me manchaba era la culpa

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario, estudio del Patriarca, Templo Principal<strong>

-¿Una brecha dices Shun? -preguntó el Patriarca recostándose en el respaldar de su silla

-Si, se abrió una ruptura… los jueces de Wyvern y Grifo estudiaron el lugar y existe peligro

-Señora… si me permite –dijo Shion aclarándose la garganta, dirigiéndose a Perséfone- quisiera negociar con usted el traslado de algunos miembros de la Orden de Plata al inframundo para que ayuden a investigar, irían bajo la tutela de Dhonko de Libra

-¿Cuál sería el objetivo de que guerreros de Atena entren al inframundo, señor Shion? -preguntó ella previendo una jugada malintencionada de parte del lemuriano.

-Es importante proteger todos los flancos -contestó Shion adivinando las sospechas de la reina del inframundo- Hades decidió albergar su alma en un caballero de Atena... por lo tanto estamos involucrados de forma automática... además, usted es la que acudió al Santuario

-Fue para informarle a mi esposo...

-Pero está frente a mi en este momento y soy sincero, quiero decirle que es un honor que haya decidido informarme al respecto

Perséfone hizo una mueca de enojo, pero Shion ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¿Está de acuerdo con mi propuesta señora? -ella asintió en silencio

-Bien, en cuanto usted disponga, los atenienses, estarán listos para acompañarle

Perséfone sabía que el dejar pasar a miembros de la Orden de Atena al inframundo, definitivamente armaría un conflicto, sobre todo con Pandora. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que Shion tenía razón; si ella acudió al Santuario, es porque estaba realmente asustada y sabía que la brecha abierta era un peligro, dado que al otro lado, los que estaban encerrados eran los Dioses Titanes… si es que aún permanecían allí

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Ufff, cómo me costó sacar tiempo para escribir este capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, les iré contestando de aquí a la noche, de verdad un abrazo por esas palabras tan alentadoras. A Kaito, Melissia, Kennardaillard (me alegra contribuir a tu felicidad :)) y Mariana __Ellas (que dicha que logré que amaras a esos dos, yo también los amo), a Jabed, andromedaaioriossayita (te debo la leída de los últimos caps tuyos), a Amaranth9 y Asalea19, muchas gracias_

_*Prometo que esta va a ser la próxima Historia Paralela_

_Un abrazo, Shakary_


	13. Primera señal

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Advertencia:** Como parte de una terapia intensiva de grupo, el Patriarca envió a sus amados doraditos a vacacionar por varios países del mundo, sin ninguna supervisión. Por lo anterior, se expresan en un lenguaje más soez del normal y seguramente incurrirán en comportamientos cuya descripción no es adecuada para menores de edad. Debido a que estas circunstancias se extenderán por varios capítulos, suplico tomar las precauciones del caso.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**Primera señal**

**El Cairo, Egipto**

-Hasta que al fin te dignaste a aparecer...

-Vete al demonio Saga, déjame en paz

-Te esperamos todo el día -Saga salió al encuentro de su gemelo tambaleándose algo pasado de tragos, Aiorios, mientras tanto, seguía con el índice a las palomillas que revoloteaban en la noche, riéndose tontamente- diablos Kanon, nos hubieras acompañado... pasamos una tarde muy... interesante aquí... ya sabes... charlando... de la vida

-Ustedes si que saben divertirse -dijo Kanon tomando una cerveza del refrigerador, Saga mientras tanto, contestó con un bufido y entró al baño- oigan genios, casi no hay cerveza...

-Te guste o no Kanon, vamos a ir a... tomar algo y a bailar -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Saga, quien se encontraba en la ducha.

Kanon se sentó al lado de Aiorios, riéndose de lo estúpidos que se veían sus compañeros –así que... ¿pasaste toda la tarde, escuchando los lamentos de mi hermano? -Kanon le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza- te compadezco, yo estoy harto de escucharlo quejarse todo el tiempo

-No deberías hablar así de él... es tu hermano...

-Con hermanos como ese quién necesita enemigos... ¿de verdad le crees esa patraña, de que todo lo que hizo durante su Patriarcado fue involuntario?

-Yo confío en él -señaló Aiorios hipando- es mi amigo...

-Ten cuidado arquerito -Kanon bebió un trago sin dejar de ver a Aiorios- Saga siempre tuvo su lado oscuro, y de eso fue lo que se aprovechó Ares. Mi hermano no es ninguna víctima inocente… ¿sabías que me encerró a mi suerte en el calabozo del cabo? –el arquero lo volvió a ver azorado- ese lugar donde la Orden encierra a los peores criminales para que mueran ahogados... y sabes… tengo pruebas de ello...

Aiorios sintió un nudo en la garganta y se levantó de la silla.

-No voy a escucharte más Kanon, no deberías hablar así de él -Aiorios hizo ademán de irse y el gemelo lo detuvo de un brazo.

-Cuando papá claudique al trono... yo te apoyaré... nadie es mejor candidato que tú, pero Saga no está de acuerdo con eso e intentará por todos los medios llegar de nuevo al Patriarcado y una de sus estrategias es ganar tu confianza...

-Voy a fingir que nunca he escuchado lo que me estás diciendo...

-Allá tú arquerito... cuando llegue el momento recordarás mis palabras... y me darás la razón

Aiorios, se levantó muy molesto de su silla y se introdujo a la habitación dispuesto a alistarse para salir, no le gustaba para nada la forma en que Kanon hablaba de Saga, sin embargo las palabras hicieron su efecto y una diminuta, pero tenaz semilla de duda, se clavó en su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Región de Toscana, Italia<strong>

Ese día en la mañana y junto a Camus, quien se ofreció atentamente a acompañarle, Angello se dedicó a recorrer sus tierras para inspeccionar el estado de las mismas y se dio cuenta, que hacía mucho tiempo nadie se molestaba en cuidar la propiedad.

Para esas fechas, las uvas estaban en su punto, pero hasta el momento parecía que la intención era dejar podrir el fruto en las plantas, ya que ni siquiera se había contratado la mano de obra para la cosecha.

Angello amaba aquel lugar y le dolía en el alma que todo se perdiera. El vino era una pasión para él, tal vez tanto como para Camus, pero como dedicaron más tiempo a pelear que a conocerse, fue enorme la sorpresa de saberse amantes de los vinos, en un nivel de apasionamiento semejante y en medio del viñedo, terminaron hablando largamente del asunto, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que tenían que ir a comer algo o morirían de inanición.

-Ya que entiendes lo importante que es esto para mí... me imagino que comprenderás el dolor que me da ver como se pierde la cosecha... -señaló el italiano acariciando un racimo de la fruta- solo por la negligencia del inútil del administrador

-Angello comprendo tu congoja, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta que todos los que cuidan este lugar son octogenarios... me da pena ver a Genoveva cocinando para nosotros... ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿ochenta y cinco? ¿noventa?

-Sí algo así -dijo pensativo el de Cáncer- ha pasado toda su vida aquí…

-Esta cosecha es de la mejor calidad –Camus lo pensó un segundo antes de continuar- te voy a echar una mano con esto

-¿En serio _gelato_?

-Si… somos amigos ¿cierto?

-Oh _franchute_ te amo en serio –exclamó el cangrejo echándole los brazos en el cuello al asustado francés- es un trabajo duro… ¿estás _sicuro_?

- _Abbastanza sicuro _–contestó el acuariano con una sincera sonrisa- siempre he querido participar de todo el proceso y es la mejor oportunidad

-Tendremos que comenzar a más tardar mañana, haré unas llamadas para encontrar gente que nos ayude… si el frío toca las uvas, se dañarán sin remedio

-Cuenta conmigo y estoy seguro que Alde no pondrá objeciones…

-_Perfetto_... diablos ¿qué suena?

-Es el teléfono... mejor contesta

El italiano sacó el celular de su bolsillo y revisó la pantalla, el número no era local, sin embargo contestó, debido a que era muy extraño que alguien los llamara.

-Alo... ¿Chi ha voglia di parlare?

_-¿Angello?... ¿eres tú?..._ -contestó una tímida voz femenina.

-¿Geist... _cara mía_?

Camus dejó escapar una risilla al ver la forma en que se suavizó la expresión de su compañero -Angello -susurró entonces el francés- te veo en la casa – y se retiró del viñedo, dejando solo al Cangrejo conversando con su _belladonna. _

Cuando caminaba lentamente, mientras aspiraba los aromas otoñales, se decía a sí mismo, que cuánto le gustaría tener a alguien especial junto a él y de inmediato, la dulce voz de una princesa, se vino de inmediato a su memoria y una sonrisa perfecta se dibujó en su rostro.

"_Cállate o di algo mejor que el silencio"_

* * *

><p>Sin que la anciana lo hubiera solicitado, Aldaberán se aprestó a brindarle ayuda a Genoveva con la preparación de las comidas, además no estaba de ánimos para seguir dando explicaciones y recibiendo reprimendas de Angello, debido a la pérdida del dije. De todos modos, al torito le encantaba lucirse en la cocina, por ello, en el Santuario, se desatacaba como uno de los mejores chefs, junto con Shura, Angello y Kanon.<p>

Camus, mientras tanto, había vuelto a la casa, después de la inspección por los viñedos y preparaba la mesa para el almuerzo, cuando vio entrar a Angello por la portezuela de la terraza donde él se encontraba. Al francés le preocupó el semblante demacrado del cangrejo, sin embargo era lo suficientemente prudente como para no preguntar y suponiendo que tal vez, la conversación con Geist había terminado en pelea, prefirió seguir con lo suyo, sin hacer más averiguaciones.

Una vez pasada la comida, se deleitaban con una taza de café y un delicioso trozo de pie de limón, preparado por las expertas manos de Genoveva.

-Si sigo comiendo así, cuando llegue al Santuario no me va a caber la armadura...

-Hablas de usar la armadura como si no hubiéramos renunciado Aldaberán...

-No sé -dijo el toro pensativo- no me acostumbro a la idea de no volver a la Orden... tengo que pensar qué hacer después de que regresemos...

-Yo prefiero no pensar en eso -Camus sorbió de su taza- por ahora disfrutaré lo que pueda y veré qué hacer al llegar a Atenas... sin embargo, les confieso que me gustaría dedicarme a escribir o a investigar en historia...

-Para ti es fácil decirlo cubo, al igual que Angello, tienes a donde ir... son niños adinerados... para mí es... más complicado... vengo de un lugar diferente a ustedes y ni siquiera soy bueno para los estudios...

-¿Cuántos idiomas hablas Alde?

El toro comenzó a contar con los dedos, mientras recordaba -cuatro y uno a medias

-Esa es la solución... puedes hacerte profesor de idiomas y así ganarte la vida, además, no creo que la fundación Graude simplemente nos deje a la deriva... ¿verdad Angello?

-Oh... yo... pues ¿de qué hablan? -el cangrejo se había mantenido en absoluto silencio, mientras encendía un cigarro después de otro y daba sorbos aislados a su taza de café- lo siento es que estoy distraído...

-Estamos hablando de los caminos que tomaremos una vez volvamos a Atenas... ¿tú que piensas hacer?

-Pues... creo que... cambiar pañales -terminó Angello en un suave susurro, lo suficientemente audible, como para que Camus desviara la trayectoria del trocito de postre a su camisa, en vez de su boca y Aldaberán dejara caer el café en sus pantalones.

-¿Dijiste... pañales Angello? -preguntó el de acuario, limpiándose con una servilleta.

Angello suspiró, mientras asentía con la cabeza -_gelato_, toro... voy a ser papá...

* * *

><p><strong>Camino a Tíbet, Nepal<strong>

Una vez se pusieron en marcha, solo les quedaba viajar por horas en tren hasta llegar a Tíbet. Mu se mantenía preocupado por lo que había sucedido con el dije de Aldaberán y por lo tanto hablaba muy poco. Aioria por su parte se hizo un ovillo junto a Biralo y ambos dormían profundamente.

-Par de gatos, entre ellos se entienden -Shura estaba al lado de Mu con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas estiradas cuan largo era, apoyadas en el asiento de enfrente -sigues preocupado- afirmó el español, enderezándose en su lugar -¿te sentirías mejor si hablas con los demás?

A Mu se le iluminó el rostro -¿eso se puede?

-Supongo que si, dame el móvil -Mu sacó el teléfono de su mochila y se lo entregó al español- a ver, según entendí esto funciona así -dijo Shura mientras el lemuriano miraba lo que hacía, con infantil curiosidad- bien... carnerito necesito que me leas estas instrucciones por favor...

Si bien es cierto, ninguno de los dos tenía un pelo de tonto, aquel folleto de instrucciones, estaba escrito en un lenguaje técnico, que ninguno de los dos dominaba en absoluto, fue por ello que hasta que pasó un largo... larguísimo rato, Shura encontró los contactos y había solamente cuatro nombres guardados; grupo azul, grupo verde, grupo negro y fundación Graude -vamos a ver qué sucede, si... acciono aquí... supuestamente llamaremos a los azules...

-¿Pasó algo Shuris? -preguntó el pelilila al observar a Shura con el aparato puesto en la oreja sin hacer o decir nada.

-Un tono intermitente... oh... ¿hola?

-¿Quién te contestó?

-¿Milo?... alacrán de mierda ¿cómo estás?

* * *

><p><strong>Región de Lontania, Suecia<strong>

Varias horas pasaron, antes de que decidieran levantarse de donde charlaban. Afro, se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de algo de comer y Milo lo siguió, sin parar de hablar, como sucedió en casi todo el rato en que esperaron a que Shaka meditara.

-...y como te seguía contando... la verdad no sé cómo terminé con ella, una cosa llevó a la otra y ya sabes... pasó lo que al final de cuentas _tenía _que pasar... oye alumina ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó Milo, al ver a su compañero muy concentrado buscando en la alacena

-Ajá...

-Me estás ignorando arenque...

-No... de hecho, tienes una hora tratando de justificar las razones que te llevaron a quitarle la novia a Camus -contestó Afro, leyendo las instrucciones para preparar una sopa instantánea- ¿qué clase de comida es esta?

-Lo dices de forma que suena horrible... la pobre estaba desconsolada y yo... yo me sentía muy solo también... Camus estaba muerto -se justificó con drama el escorpión.

-Sabes qué... _escorpioncito_ –dijo el peliceleste ignorando las razones de Milo- vamos al albergue y usemos esa tarjeta de crédito en una cena decente -sugirió el pez, volviendo a su lugar unas latas de atún- ¿pescado en lata? es simplemente asqueroso

-Aquí lo almacenan curado y a ti te encanta

-Si, pero es comida de verdad... casera… estas cosas están llenas de porquerías químicas…

-Igual que tus cigarros

Afro volvió a ver a Milo con una mueca de malicia y no pudo evitar una carcajada -si Milo... igual que mis cigarros...

* * *

><p>Un rato después, la mesa estaba servida. Tenían salmón ahumado, albóndigas con salsa de arándanos, papas horneadas, repollo encurtido, tunnbröd*, cerveza y de postre, bollos rellenos de crema, recién hechos.<p>

-Esto... se ve delicioso -dijo Milo colocando los cubiertos y mirando al pez, quien no contestaba, ya que trabajaba muy concentrado en que todo el menaje de la mesa estuviera perfecto- mmm… si que eres callado Afro ¿te molesta que yo hable tanto?

Afro soltó una risilla, sin dejar de mirar la vajilla, pulcramente colocada.

-Para nada... me gusta escucharte

-¿Que te gusta... escucharme?

-Tienes mucho que contar... has tenido una vida buena y me gusta… me relaja… quisiera tener la mitad de tu suerte…

-Oh -para Milo, aquella confesión de Aphrodite era una sorpresa, siempre había pensado que el pez era una de esas personas, que se sentía tan perfecto, que no creía necesitar a nadie y que por eso prefería su jardín que a la gente- ¿quieres... cambiar tu suerte pecesito?

Aphrodite arqueó las cejas extrañado y afirmó en silencio.

-Bien hermano... entonces compartiré mi suerte contigo -le dijo el escorpión pasando el brazo por los hombros del peliceleste a riesgo de que este hiciera un mohín y lo alejara por las malas, como hacía siempre al sentir el contacto de otra persona- las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora... te lo prometo... ya no vas a estar solo...

El excaballero de Piscis agradeció la sinceridad de las palabras de Milo, dedicándole una de sus bellas sonrisas -_gracias... brör_

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato después en la habitación grande de la cabaña<strong>

_"1979"** _sonaba relajando el ambiente en la acogedora cabaña. Y es que, como el caballero de escorpión había dedicado mucho tiempo en usar el teléfono celular, descubrió que el aparatito, podía sonar cualquier canción que se le antojara. Según sus propias palabras, solo tenía que escribir el nombre de la pieza y _voilá_. Para ese momento, en el cual retozaban después de la cena, estaba al aire la quinta complacencia solicitada por el excaballero de Piscis.

Mientras oían música, se reían a carcajadas por las imitaciones de Shaka y lo malo de los chistes de Milo. Después de un rato de diversión, el escorpión se levantó de la cama y dijo solemne –bueno caballeros, llegó la hora- Shaka y Afro se volvieron a ver y arquearon las cejas, un tanto preocupados por el anuncio del peliazul

-Como no podemos salir al albergue principal por el frío, no tendremos vida social hoy, así que... aprovecharemos el tiempo para aprender un par de cosas _muy_ útiles -terminó Milo con porte estoico

-Ok, Milo -dijo Aphrodite con precaución, mirando a Shaka de reojo, quien mantenía los ojos muy abiertos- ¿de _qué_ demonios hablas?

-A partir de esta noche, ustedes dos se convertirán en el centro de atención de cualquier reunión o fiesta... las mujeres no se cansarán de asediarlos

El rubio y el peliceleste no pudieron ocultar su desazón ante las palabras de Milo, las cuales sonaban más a amenaza que a otra cosa.

-Esta noche... aprenderán a bailar

-¿A...a aprender a qué? -dijo Shaka con un hilo de voz

-Clases de baile... y con el mejor maestro -Milo se paró en la cama y se puso la mano derecha en el pecho, mientras levantaba la barbilla y miraba a los otros hacia abajo- o sea... yo...

-Pe...pero Milo

-Nada... un hombre que sabe bailar... es un hombre al que le sobran las mujeres...

Afro y Shaka palidecieron, todo eso sonaba simplemente aterrador.

-Vamos chicos... no pongan esa cara... no será tan malo

-Yo no... ¿qué es eso? -preguntó Shaka al escuchar una musiquita chillona y repetitiva.

-Está sonando el teléfono

* * *

><p><strong>Camino a Tíbet, Nepal<strong>

-Bicho endemoniado... ¿tanto tiempo?

_-¿Cabra loca?... ¿eres tú?_

-Dime que no has vuelto a soñar que soy un muerto viviente...

_- No como cadáver, pero si te he visto en sueños_

-Oh -dijo Shura aterciopelando la voz con malicia- ¿y cómo estuve? -preguntó y de inmediato se tapó la boca para que Milo no lo escuchara riéndose.

_-Cabra imbécil... qué crees que..._

-¿Qué pasa Shura? -preguntó Mu al escuchar los gritos de Milo en el teléfono.

-Nada Mu... tápate los oídos... lenguaje no adecuado para carneritos -contestó Shura riendo con gana.

-No soy un carnerito -dijo Mu arrugando la naricilla enojado y arrebatándole el teléfono al español, quien no dejaba de carcajearse- hola -Mu abrió los ojos a más no poder, al escuchar la retahíla de insultos con la que Milo se refería a la madre del español- MILO... ¿cómo puede salir tanta basura de la boca de una persona que se ve medianamente normal como tú?

_-¿Mu? ¿carnerito?... hey perdedores... es Muito_ -gritó Milo a sus compañeros de viaje-_ ¿qué tal todo? dile al imbécil de Aioria que lo extraño... y a la cabra que lo voy a aguijonear por..._

-En este momento... Aioria está dormido... y Milo, no le voy a repetir eso a Shura...

_-Tu siempre tan decente... no te han pegado lo ordinario esos dos que están contigo..._

-Ellos son buenas personas... y muy honorables también...

_-Oiste alumina... dice Mu que la cabra y el gato son personas buenas... y honorables_

Al otro lado de la línea, Mu pudo escuchar cuando Milo y Afro empezaron a carcajearse y entonces arqueó las cejas- Milo... Milo!... ¿Shaka puede hablar?

-_Sí..._ -la risa casi no dejaba hablar al de escorpión- _¡buda... te llama el carnero!_

Mu esperó pacientemente a que Shaka contestara, un poco nervioso también por hablar con su amigo, después de tantos días. Al no recibir más que el sonido de Afro y Milo conversando a lo lejos, supuso que el rubio no sabía qué hacer con el teléfono -¿Shaka?... soy yo Mu... ¿estás allí?

_-Si_

-¿Dónde están?

_-En Laponia_

-Y... qué tal?

_-Hace frío todo el día y toda la noche_

-Pero... puedes meditar

_-No, acordamos comunicarnos más_

-Oh, eso es un problema

_-Mu_

-¿Si Shaka?

_-Te... te extraño mucho_

Mu suspiró contento por las palabras del indio y bajando notablemente el volumen de su voz para no ser escuchado, continuó la conversación en sánscrito -yo también te hecho mucho de menos... ¿aparte del frío... cómo estás?

_-Satisfecho... acabamos de comer y dice Afro que seguramente tengo el trasero semi-congelado..._

Ahora Mu si que estaba sorprendido por el lenguaje soez de Shaka.

-Oh- fue lo único que atinó a decir, ante el recién adquirido léxico de su amigo y mejor decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Qué tal... la comida?

_-Todo tiene pescado... pero hacen buenos encurtidos de verdura y conservas de fruta... el pan es muy bueno... _

-Me alegra que estés bien -Shura miraba a Mu con una risilla bailándole en los labios. En ese mismo momento, Aioria comenzaba a despertarse, estirándose perezosamente.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo... cabra? -preguntó volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Logramos comunicarnos con los chicos azules -Shura comenzó a susurrar- el carnerito quería hablar con Shaka...

-Entiendo -contestó Aioria con una risilla- carnerito... dile al bicho que no dejo de pensar en él... ¡porque me quedó debiendo ochenta euros de naipes!

Mu hizo una mueca de fastidio y continuó con su conversación ignorando a Aioria -Shaka... ¿de verdad todo ha estado bien? ¿no te ha ocurrido algo _extraño?_

_-Afro nos llevó a un baño sueco y después de estar dos horas en un sauna nos lanzó al agua helada de un lago..._

-¡¿Los lanzó al agua helada?!

_-Si... _-Shaka susurró- _parece que todo es parte de un ritual nórdico... todos estaban desnudos... hombres y mujeres..._

-Oh... qué exótico

_-Cuando estábamos congelándonos en el agua, unos seres nos atacaron y casi me ahogan, sabes que mi fuerte no es nadar_

-Shaka... por amor a la diosa ¿estás bien?

_-Si, lleno de rasguños_

Mu empalideció y tragó con dificultad -Shaka, de casualidad, esos seres ¿querían el dije?

_-Me parece que si, los rasguños están por todo mi cuello... por cierto Mu, Milo dice que él los vio claramente y que le parecieron sirenas_

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario, Atenas, Grecia<strong>

-¿Podrás encargarte de todo Marín?

-Será un honor, su Ilustrísima

-June y Geki serán tus ayudantes

-Entendido, señor

Para Marín de Águila, ser nombrada como coordinara del recibimiento de los caballeros dorados al Santuario, era una muestra de la más absoluta confianza de parte del Santo Patriarca. La tarea era tan importante, que Shion la eximió de todas sus responsabilidades como segunda al mando, para que se dedicara cien por ciento a su nueva encomienda.

Para esos días, el Santuario era un hervidero. Estaban a dos semanas del regreso de la disuelta Orden Dorada, la luna de cosecha se celebraría en menos de un tres semanas y el Patriarca solicitó, que once de los doce templos, estuvieran habitables.

-Caballeros y amazonas -y le sostuvo la mirada al caballero de Lacerta- espero que esté claro que todas las tareas tienen la misma prioridad -los presentes asintieron en silencio.

Desde su regreso de Japón, el Patriarca parecía más concentrado en sus tareas de lo habitual. El siempre energético Shion, podía aparecer de repente en cualquiera de los templos para una inspección, lo cual tomaba desprevenido a todo el mundo. O convocaba a reuniones sorpresa cada vez que se le venía una idea a la cabeza. Horas antes de solicitar la presencia de algunos caballeros de plata y bronce, estuvo encerrado por lago rato con Dhonko, Shun de Andrómeda y una mujer que nadie conocía, pero quien al parecer, era una persona de cierta importancia.

-Kalia, asumirás las tareas de Marín, al lado de Misty

-Sí señor -contestó la peliceleste con una reverencia y el puño colocado sobre el pecho.

-Algor, Dhorte, Shaina e Ikki, ustedes quédense, los demás pueden retirarse

Los caballeros y amazonas, no mencionados por el Patriarca, hicieron una reverencia, con el puño derecho en el pecho y se retiraron en orden, dejando a los otros en posición de absoluta sumisión frente al lemuriano y al maestro Dhonko de Libra, quien se encontraba de pie, al lado derecho del trono.

-Necesito que participen en una misión vital para la Orden, estarán bajo las órdenes del maestro Dhonko de Libra -el aludido asintió muy serio- irán al Inframundo

Los cuatro guerreros, levantaron la cabeza, lanzando miradas de desconcierto; los caballeros de la Orden de Atena no iban al Inframundo así no más, eso podía significar una afrenta contra la Orden de Hades, con la que además no estaban en muy buenos términos.

Pero era la palabra del Patriarca y eso _nunca_ se discutía.

* * *

><p>-Quisiera saber cuales fueron tus criterios de selección para mis compañeros de misión...<p>

-¿Tienes _algún_ problema con ellos?

-No, pero no los hubiera elegido... a Algor si, si esto fuera una batalla... es decir, es excelente guerrero... pero la misión es de investigación, Dhorte está guapa... pero no la conozco... y...

-¿Que dijiste viejo sinvergüenza? -preguntó Shion en medio de una carcajada.

-No he dicho nada que no sea cierto

-Es demasiado grande para ti y además, demasiado joven ¿no te da pena? -susurró el Patriarca- debe llevarte una cabeza de estatura -Dhonko se encogió de hombros con una risilla- pero de todos modos, no te la puse de compañera para que la conquistaras

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que los vigiles... a todos

Dhonko se puso serio y frunció el ceño, tomando al peliverde del brazo y arrastrándolo con él a un sitio seguro para hablar -¿qué me estás ocultando lemuriano?

Shion le lanzó una de sus "miradas de examen", como las llamaba Saga y suspiró resignado, sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a Dhonko, al menos no para siempre.

-Hace unas semanas June de Camaleón recibió una herida de cosmo que casi la mata, Argol la trajo al Sanatorio, sin dar una explicación convincente de lo que sucedió. La semana pasada, Ikki reportó haber encontrado a Dhorte buscando algo en el sótano de Acuario... lo cual es sospechoso

-Pero... ¿qué hacía el Fénix en Acuario?

-Eso también es sospechoso, además, Ikki es el hermano de Andrómeda y no sabemos a qué atenernos con Hades habitando en el cuerpo del chico...

-No tienes que desconfiar de Shun -dijo Dhonko a manera de regaño.

-De Shun no desconfío, desconfío de Hades y creo que tengo suficientes razones para eso, viejo cascarrabias...

-¿Y la de Ofiuco?

-Creo en ella plenamente para que te eche una mano si se complican las cosas... en los otros tres no

Dhonko asintió muy serio, debía confiar en la afinada intuición de su mejor amigo y en su experiencia como guerrero. No solo tenía que mantener sus sentidos alerta, para evitar que aquella visita al Inframundo se convirtiera en un problema diplomático mayúsculo, sino que tenía que mantener vigilados a tres de sus compañeros.

De algo sí estaba seguro, Shion _nunca_ se la ponía fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Toscana, Italia<strong>

Un rato después de que les informara a sus compañeros que iba a ser papá, Camus y Aldaberán, quisieron sacarlo de sus pensamientos llevándolo a la playa y de allí acordaron nadar hasta una isla que se veía a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estaban, la verdad, es que a todos les haría muy bien algo de ejercicio.

Una vez llegaron a la pequeña isla, se instalaron en la playa a disfrutar de la bellísima vista del Ligure, con sus aguas calmas de ese color azul cobalto tan hermoso.

-Ufff cabrones esto es vida -comentó el de cáncer tendido debajo de un árbol.

-Ni que lo digas -Camus recompuso sus anteojos para el sol y colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mientras se iba resbalando lentamente por el tronco del árbol donde se recostaba- la brisa es exquisita... hey Alde te vas a petrificar allí...

Aldebarán tenía al menos una hora de estar tirado en la arena.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado al Sol... hey Angello ¿vas a seguirte torturando con la visión de verte cambiando pañales?

El aludido sonrió, mientras mascaba una pajita -no... más o menos lo sospechaba... además no se me hace tan malo eso de establecerme y cambiar pañales

Los otros dos se volvieron a ver sorprendidos -¿estás bromeando? ¿sigues allí cangrejo o te secuestraron?

Angello dejó escapar una carcajada –no, en serio… a pesar de que cuidarlos a ustedes me traumó de por vida, siempre quise formar una familia y tener bebés y eso…

-Lo oigo y no lo creo –afirmó Aldebarán riendo- ¿se imaginan ese retoño? Ojalá y se parezca a la mamá

-Cállate toro… va a ser un niño fuerte y guapo como su padre

-¿Y si es niña? –preguntó Camus serio como siempre.

-Oh… no había pensado en eso… entonces será mi _principessa_ y me veré sometido a un régimen matriarcal…

-Eso no suena tan mal –dijo Camus viendo a la nada, ante la sorpresa de los otros- a mi no me molestaría

-Ustedes si son un par de mandilones… hey vamos a snorkelear un rato para sacarles esos pensamientos de la mente –dijo el toro decidido- ¿Tienes allí los snorkel Angello?

El cangrejo señaló perezosamente una redecilla que estaba a unos pasos de donde él retozaba.

-Me gusta la idea de ir a explorar un poco, cerca de las rocas -dijo Camus levantándose de donde estaba para ir en busca del equipo- por lo visto, Angello se quedará aquí el resto del día

-Ya no te alteres aguador, yo los acompaño -Angello se levantó de sopetón y fue en busca de los accesorios- vamos toro, apresúrate que el agua nos espera

-El que llegue de último al agua se comerá un erizo crudo en la cena –gritó el toro de repente ante sus compañeros quienes emprendieron la carrera en medio de empujones y golpes, hasta que cayeron de sopetón al agua, carcajeándose como chiquillos.

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Kanon, salieron a pasar el rato a una disco cercana al hotel donde se hospedaban en el Cairo. Aiorios pasó enojado por el comportamiento de Kanon, quien se paseó como un verdadero _playboy_ entre las mujeres, dejando en evidencia sus intenciones de cama con cada una que le gustaba, lo peor de todo es que tuvo suerte y al final se desapreció con una hermosa mulata, quien parecía estar interesada en él cuando llegaron, sin embargo, después de lo sucedido en Israel, francamente no tenía ganas de un romance de una noche.

-Maldito idiota- se dejó decir, mientras bebía su tercer trago de vodka con jugo de naranja, al tiempo que Kanon salía del local con la chica rodeada por su brazo. Como si estuviera consciente de que Aiorios tenía el estómago revuelto con su comportamiento, se devolvió antes de salir y le dijo al oído –recuerda lo que te dije arquerito… ten cuidado con Saga

-Eres lo peor Kanon

Kanon soltó una carcajada –no arquerito… no soy _lo_ peor… los dejo… tengo que hacer –dijo despidiéndose, mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

Saga, por su parte, estaba tan pasado de tragos, que aunque se le insinuara la mujer más hermosa, no se daba cuenta o fingía demencia -do... donde está... Kanon -preguntó hipando.

-Acaba de irse con una morena muy guapa y se despidió de ti, por cierto

-¿Se irá a... acos..tar con... ella? –dijo riendo con malicia

-Seguro y... lo lamento por ella -contestó el arquero enojado al principio, pero al ver la carcajada del otro, terminó contagiándose de risa- ahora si que me siento... idiota -por fortuna, las carcajadas de ambos amigos, no se escuchaban debido al volumen de la música.

Después de un lapsus de risa, Saga calmó el semblante, mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su vaso -sabes Aiorios... el whisky nunca me ha gustado- dijo olisqueando el contenido de su vaso- en el inframundo... la mayor tortura por la que pasé... fue el tufo a whisky del heraldo de Ares, cuando se acercaba... para ver si Afro y yo estábamos conscientes para otra paliza... -Saga se rio con desgano- el maldito se moría de risa cuando... alguno no podía ponerse de... pie...

-Saga... -Aiorios pensaba preguntarle si era cierto lo de Cabo Sunión, sin embargo, en ese momento Saga definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de contestar, así que decidió que era el momento de volverse al hotel. Buscando en su billetera, sacó un dinero y pidió la cuenta.

-Son setenta y ocho dólares

-Oiga... es demasiado -reclamó el arquero molesto.

-El otro... la copia de este... no pagó su consumo porque evidentemente -dijo mirando a Saga, quien estaba en la barra- vino con ustedes... a menos que haya sido el gemelo muerto de mi papá...

-Ya ya, no tiene que ponerse altanero... tome -el arquero pagó el saldo y con dificultad, levantó a Saga, quien había pasado por todas etapas de la embriaguez y estaba a punto de desplomarse dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente, El Cairo<strong>

Un ardor molesto en el cuello, lo obligó rascarse. Estirándose perezosamente, se dio vuelta y quedó boca arriba, sintiendo una punzada en la sien que lo obligó a levantarse para cerrar las cortinas que alguno de esos gemelos fastidiosos, abrió al amanecer. Volvió a acostarse bufando enojado y otra vez sintió la misma molestia. Ya frustrado por no poder dormir hasta tarde, se dirigió al baño a descargar la vejiga.

Una vez allí, comenzó con la tarea. Silbando una tonadilla frente a la loza, dejó que el líquido abandonara el cuerpo y un suspiro de placer salió involuntario de sus labios, cuando el dolor en la parte baja del vientre se esfumó.

Mientras acomodaba su miembro en la confortable calidez del bóxer, miró hacia el piso de azulejos blancos y descubrió con preocupación un camino de goterones de sangre. Sin llamar primero a sus compañeros, decidió seguir el rastro rojo, el cual lo llevó hasta la tina del baño y al abrir la cortina, ahogó un grito de asco.

Tirada como si de una muñeca estropeada se tratara, se encontraba el cadáver de la mulata de la disco, aquella hermosa mujer, que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con Kanon.

* * *

><p><strong>Región de Laponia<strong>

Las clases de baile de la noche anterior, llegaron a su fin, en el momento en que Shaka y Afro, decidieron que no querían seguir como pareja de baile, para que Milo se riera.

Afro alegó además, que era necesario descansar para la jornada de esquí al siguiente día, ya que era una actividad físicamente muy demandante y tenían que guardar energías.

En cuanto al lugar, Laponia, no era ni la mitad de lo que Shaka se había imaginado. Para él las brusquedades del clima nunca fueron problema, eso sí, mientras se mantuviera meditando, sin embargo, desde que llegaron al acuerdo de que dejaría la meditación para comunicarse más con sus compañeros, el calor extremo y en este caso, el frío extremo, eran su mayor martirio.

Aphrodite aseguraba, que no era normal que a mediados de octubre, la temperatura estuviera _tan_ baja (-20 C), sin embargo, tanto él como Milo, estaban felices de presumir sus talentos como esquiadores, en los impresionantes saltos que bajaban por las colinas empinadas de los complejos de esquí y por lo tanto el frío era lo de menos para ellos.

Ataviado con el equipo para esquiar y tratando de mantener su cuerpo caliente, Shaka se dirigió detrás de sus compañeros, a la estación del teleférico que los llevaría directo a la cima de la montaña. Durante el trayecto en la hamaca, Milo y Aphrodite no paraban de observar al rubio, a quien se le veían solamente los ojos, a través de los lentes para la nieve.

-¿Eres Shaka verdad? –interrogó Milo picando al muchacho en las costillas con la punta del dedo. El aludido asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras observaba nervioso la subida hacia la montaña.

-Shaka –dijo Aphrodite carcajeándose de repente, al ver las piernas del muchacho completamente estiradas- ¿cuánta ropa te pusiste?

-_Tofa e enfonmbé_ –Milo le bajó el pasamontañas y la bufanda, para descubrirle la boca y entender lo que decía- que toda la que encontré

-¿Tienes puesto más de un enterizo? –preguntó el pez a lo que Shaka respondió afirmativamente- y de casualidad ¿estás usando más de un pantalón?- el rubio levantó cuatro dedos y el peliceleste no pudo evitar comenzar a carcajearse- ¿puedes doblar las piernas? –Shaka negó con la cabeza- te va a costar esquiar

-_Foi a jafer fo e puefa… -_balbuceó el rubio encongiendo los hombros

-Creo que significa, voy a hacer lo que pueda en bufandesco…

-Gracias por la traducción Milo –sonrió Aphrodite- Shaka en serio, deberías desprenderte de algo de ropa...

-_¿For qué?_

-Porque con tanta ropa tendrás la agilidad de un muerto

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

Quizá fue por la impresión, quizá porque hace mucho que no veía un cadáver, lo que sí era cierto, era que no podía dejar de mirar la expresión vacía de los ojos de aquella morena, sin que se le revolviera el estómago.

-Que pena arquerito... la idea era que no te dieras cuenta de este... desastre

Aiorios, sintió un escalofrío en la nuca, al escuchar la voz ronca a sus espaldas- ¿Kanon?... ¿qué significa esto?... -atinó a balbucear sin volverse.

-Ella no cumplió... tú sabes... -contestó el otro como si aquello se tratara de una anécdota.

-¿Por qué la asesinaste cobarde? -preguntó el arquero volviéndose hacia el gemelo.

-Ya te lo dije... no cumplió, sin embargo... es una suerte que yo esté aquí, porque logré hacer el trabajo que ella no hizo...

-No sé a qué te refieres Kanon, pero esto no se va a quedar así -siseó el arquero furioso.

Estaba decidido, Kanon había llegado muy lejos y si era necesario acabar con él... lo haría. Preparándose para atacarlo, se llevó la mano a la nuca, en un rápido movimiento, para sacarse el dije y así abrir su brazalete.

-Me imagino que estás buscando esto -dijo Kanon mostrándole la reliquia a Aiorios.

-¿Quién... o qué eres? -preguntó Aiorios caminando hacia atrás, hasta toparse con la pared del baño, el aura de Kanon era aterradora.

-Soy Kanon Vangelis... tu amigo ¿quién más? -respondió el peliazul, ladeando una sonrisa, mientras mostraba el objeto brillante, que sostenía en su mano derecha y que mantuvo oculto hasta ese momento.

-Qué... me vas a cercenar el cuello como a ella... ¿la degollaste con eso verdad?

-Eso no te importa -respondió el hombre abalanzándose de pronto sobre el arquero con el cuchillo que empuñaba, listo para clavárselo en el pecho- muérete arquerito, para que le hagas compañía a esta inútil...

Aiorios, arrancó ágilmente el botiquín y lo usó como escudo contra su atacante, quebrándoselo en la cabeza -tú no eres Kanon...

-Eso es lo que quisieras -contestó el peliazul, sacudiéndose los restos de madera y vidrio de la cabeza, preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

-Kanon es zurdo... tú me atacaste con la derecha... nunca conocí persona más torpe usando la diestra como mi amigo Kanon

El hombre se carcajeó con gana- me advirtieron sobre la suspicacia de los caballeros dorados, pero me sorprendes... la verdad... mereces mantener tu vida- dijo el peliazul, desistiendo del ataque, guardando el dije en el bolsillo para luego dirigirse hacia la tina.

Un portal semejante a un agujero negro se abrió delante de la sorprendida humanidad del arquero, quien sabía que era una tontería enfrentarse a aquel individuo, sin salir gravemente herido. Así que con impotencia, se limitó a observar la silueta del hombre cargando el cadáver de la morena en brazos, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Agotado por la tensión del mal momento, se dejó caer al suelo, resbalando su cuerpo por la pared. Sentado allí, meditó unos momentos lo sucedido, tratando de mantener la calma. Se acarició la piel escoriada del cuello, donde antes estuvo el dije e intentó ordenar sus ideas, sin embargo, se levantó de repente cuando notó un detalle: _¿por qué a pesar del escándalo... Saga no intervino?_

_Saga... Saga..._ comenzó a llamar, mientras iniciaba la carrera en busca de su amigo, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo... horas después<strong>

La diosa Perséfone, caminaba delante de la comitiva enviada por Shion, sirviéndoles como guía dentro de los dominios del Reino de los Muertos. A su lado derecho, iba el caballero de Andrómeda y al izquierdo la Dama Pandora.

La hermosa reina de los Muertos, les dio un cálido recibimiento, ignorando los gestos de desaprobación de los tres jueces, cuya lealtad era más fuerte hacia la Dama Pandora.

Pandora, por su parte, apretaba los dientes furiosa con cada orden que Perséfone giraba, en contra de lo que ella creía correcto. Y la diosa, disfrutaba contrariando a la pelinegra cada vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad, situación, que por lo demás, fue muy evidente para los visitantes atenienses.

-Creo que tendremos una pelea de mujeres pronto –dijo Ikki a Shaina con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras caminaban detrás del grupo, justo delante de Dhorte y Algor que iban de últimos- eso quiero verlo

-Ikki, de verdad que eres ladino… deberías parecerte más a esa dulzura de hermano que tienes

-Yo creo que te gustaría más que me parezca a Seiya –dijo el Fénix guiñándole un ojo a la peliverde, quien bufó debajo de la máscara.

-Me agradaba más el Ikki al que no le importaban los demás –respondió ella a la broma- o los asuntos de los demás

-Pues a mi me encanta infortunarte… y por cierto… que mal gusto tienes Ophiucus

-Cállate –susurró la amazona dándole un codazo en las costillas- no seas latoso

-Esta misión es más que aburrida –comentó el Fénix en medio de un bostezo- lo único que quiero es salir de este espantoso lugar y volver solo cuando la Parca me traiga en sus brazos…

-Ni la Parca te quiere Fénix …–Shaina no era de esas que se quedaba callada ante las bromas de los caballeros de bronce, y generalmente, ellos terminaban por rendirse ante sus comentarios ácidos, todos excepto el Fénix.

-Ya entendí por qué estas con Seiya…

-¿Ah sí?

-Porque eres igual de fastidiosa que él…

* * *

><p><strong>Tíbet, Nepal<strong>

-Entonces a Shaka también lo atacaron

-Si Aioria... al menos ya estamos en contacto tres de los cuatro grupos y acordamos proteger las reliquias...

Deteniéndose al frente de los otros dos, Mu se dedicó a contemplar nostálgico el paisaje- ya llegamos... bienvenidos a mi hogar... esto es Jamil

Shura y Aioria se detuvieron a ver el lugar, frente a ellos se extendía un puente de hamaca, y al fondo se erguía orgullosa una curiosa torre, construída bajo un canon arquitectónico desconocido para ellos dos. El clima era frío y húmedo y la neblina cubría con una espesa capa todo el lugar. Debido a la altura, la respiración se tornaba dificultosa y las plantas no crecían mucho.

-Mu... ¿fue aquí?

El pelila asintió en silencio -fue aquí a donde huí, cuando murió mi padre... tenía siete años

-Mu, eso debió ser muy duro -Aioria le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda al pelilla- eras muy pequeño

-Si, al principio me daba mucho miedo ¿lo escuchan?... ese sonido... sale de esta gruta -dijo señalando el abismo que se abría ante ellos y el cual se cruzaba a través del puente- en algunos momentos... esos gemidos son más fuertes... así que me escondía en mi cama y me cubría con las mantas hasta que dejaban de escucharse... al amanecer

Shura solo pudo bajar la mirada, lleno de tristeza. Era sobreprotector y su único deseo siempre, fue que sus compañeritos más pequeños estuvieran bien y que nadie les hiciera daño. Conocer la realidad que Mu vivió durante los días oscuros, lo hizo sentir culpable y miserable otra vez.

-Shura... no es culpa tuya -dijo Mu adivinando los sentimientos que el español dejaba ver en su expresión de profundo dolor- vamos -dijo el carnero abrazando a sus dos compañeros- todo pasó ya... y bueno... estaremos juntos al menos en este viaje... dormiremos en la torre y mañana continuaremos el ascenso

-Mu yo... -quiso disculparse Shura

-Ya Shura, es en serio... no más disculpas, ni remordimientos... estamos juntos y tenemos tiempo para remediarlo... así que andando ¿de acuerdo?

Shura contestó con una sonrisa algo triste, pero tomó aire con fuerza y decidió seguir a sus compañeros hacia el puente de hamaca... hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

* * *

><p><strong>Región de Laponia<strong>

Las lecciones de esquí para Shaka, salieron tal y como había previsto Aphrodite; un verdadero desastre. Empezando porque la cantidad de ropa en la que se embardunó el rubio, no le permitía moverse libremente, seguido de su falta de interés en cualquier deporte, que no fuera artes marciales y por último, su intolerancia total al frío.

Era pasado el medio día y la mañana se les fue, entre tratar de persuadir a Shaka que esquiara y buscar a Milo, quien en varias ocasiones trastabilló aparatosamente por las colinas. A pesar de que era muy buen esquiador, el escorpión, no estaba acostumbrado a las empinadísimas laderas de Laponia, sin embargo, antes de que se retiraran a almorzar, ya había dominado la mayoría de las colinas y decidieron dejar para la tarde la aventura en el llamado "_Toppen av död_" o pico de la muerte.

-Para dominar el "_Toppen av död_", tienen que poner su mente en blanco –aconsejaba Afro, dando sorbos a una humeante taza de chocolate caliente- serán uno con la ladera y bajarán por el lado izquierdo… jamás… jamás por la derecha…

* * *

><p>Shaka era distraído, quizá demasiado. De entre todas sus asombrosas habilidades, tenía la capacidad de ignorar por completo lo que no le interesaba y las indicaciones que Aphrodite les daba para bajar el risco, no le interesaban en absoluto.<p>

Mientras escuchaba alejarse de su mente la voz del peliceleste, vio asomarse detrás de un árbol, unos cien metros mas abajo, la nariz de un reno, el cual olisqueaba a su alrededor en busca de algo interesante que comer.

Shaka nunca había visto un reno en vivo y la curiosidad por verlo más de cerca, lo llevó a bajar por la ladera, hasta donde se encontraba el enorme animal, el cual, contrario a lo que el rubio creería, se acercó para tener contacto con él y comenzó a olisquear los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Hola amigo… qué sorprendente osamenta –decía Shaka admirando su imponente majestuosidad- ¿tienes hambre?... son zanahorias, las llevo para merendar ¿quieres?

* * *

><p>-Mmmm, Afro<p>

-El lado derecho está lleno de cuevas emergentes, que se atraviesan en tu camino y estrellarse en una de ellas los mataría…

-Afro…

-Recuerden enanos, si tienen algún problemas me silban, tampoco griten muy fuerte, porque es zona de avalanchas y la nieve nueva, como la que tenemos en este momento, tiende a estar floja…

-Afro...

-Si se topan un reno, tengan cuidado y esquívenlo, chocar contra un reno es matarse…

-Afro...

-Y por sobre todo recuerden… no desviarse por el lado derecho

-Afro… el lado derecho… ¿es ese por donde está bajando Shaka?

* * *

><p><strong>Más allá de la Giudecca<strong>

-Caballeros, amazonas… está es la "entrada" que abrieron los Caballeros Dorados, durante la batalla contra el señor Hades –señaló Pandora, levantando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica- me imagino que el caballero de Libra… lo recuerda –el aludido le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelinegra- como podrán imaginarse… semejante brecha dejó al Inframundo en una situación… vulnerable

-Pandora… explícate por favor

-Mi señora –contestó ella a su diosa, con una forzada reverencia, antes de comenzar la explicación –como ustedes sabrán, en la Era del Mito, cuando los dioses convivían directamente con los hombres, Zeus enfrentó a su padre, Cronos, por el dominio del Universo. En esta guerra, los Titanes sucumbieron ante los Olímpicos, quienes los encerraron en la prisión del Tártaro…

-Y se supone… que recayó en la Orden de Hades la vigilancia de este abismo… -intervino Shun como en medio de una ensoñación, mientras acariciaba el borde de roca y metal fundido, que rodeaba el boquete abierto, en lo que fue el Muro de los Lamentos.

-Sí… mi señor –dijo Pandora como por reflejo, acompañando su afirmación con una reverencia- desde que el Muro de los Lamentos… cayó, gracias a la _desafortunada_ intervención de la Orden Dorada –Perséfone le lanzó a la pelinegra una mirada furiosa, Pandora se aclaró la garganta y continuó- y debido a las terribles consecuencias de las heridas que recibió el señor Hades en la última batalla… nuestras defensas se han debilitado y sospechamos que se están llevando a cabo, algunos movimientos importantes en el Tártaro…

-¿Cómo lo saben Dama Pandora? –preguntó Dhonko ignorando las indirectas anteriores.

-Tuvimos algunos reportes de vigilancia… al parecer, las sirenas se declararon rebeldes contra el Señor Poseidón y… algunos esbirros de _Pseudos_, han intentado engañar a nuestro espectros… haciéndose pasar por amigos, como ustedes sabrán, ellos tienen la habilidad de cambiar de apariencia...

-¿Saben qué están buscando?

-Los vigilantes de las celdas son los _Hecatónquiros_, quienes son totalmente leales a Zeus, su liberador, por eso, la única forma de que cualquiera de ellos, acceda a abrir alguna la celda, es que quien lo solicita, le de un obsequio

-¿Qué clase de obsequio?

-Solo aceptan reliquias de los dioses del Olimpo. Hasta hace algún tiempo, esa información la conocían solo los dioses gobernantes, pero aparentemente trascendió y algunas organizaciones humanas, muy poderosas, están en busca de objetos sagrados que sirvan para ganar la confianza de los vigilantes

-¿Quieres decir, que existe una especie de movimiento a favor de la vuelta al poder de los Titanes?... lo que no entiendo es… ¿para qué?

-Sí, señor Dhonko, lo peor de todo es que son hombres comunes… si algunas de las celdas se abren, los dioses libres ayudarán a los otros a salir… estamos hablando de que podemos estar a las puertas de la Guerra del Caos… si la liberación se concreta

-¿Han identificado a quienes están detrás de que los Titanes sean liberados?

-Lamentablemente –intervino Perséfone- son más poderosos de lo que nosotros creemos, están organizados y debilitan a las órdenes divinas que operan en la Tierra de los Hombres, vigilando sus actividades y creando un ambiente negativo para su funcionamiento

Dhonko se quedó pensativo, sin decir nada… ¿_esto tendrá que ver con Deucalión?_

Un retumbo se escuchó bajo sus pies, interrumpiéndole en sus pensamientos, haciendo que los presentes se lanzaran miradas de desconcierto y un crujido hizo mella de la voluntad de los mas valientes.

Había ocurrido una liberación.

* * *

><p><strong>Templo Principal, hora de la cena<strong>

-Mmm... tengo que felicitar a Castalia, este asado está exquisito

-Señor, como siempre, ella se esmera por complacerle, sabe que le encanta el cordero -Misty, sentado junto a Shion, saboreaba los exquisitos manjares que tenían servidos al frente- las verduras en salmuera están deliciosas también

El comedor estaba a medio llenar, debido a los miembros ausentes, así que los caballeros de plata compartían con el Patriarca la gran mesa principal, donde normalmente comían los dorados. La cena ese día estaba especialmente exquisita y todos comentaban al respecto, en medio de una camaradería difícil de observar cuando la Orden Dorada estaba presente.

De repente, los sentidos del Patriarca se pusieron en alerta y un silencio absoluto lo envolvió, aislándolo de los sonidos que le rodeaban. Una punzada le atravesó de sien a sien, haciéndolo soltar su copa para sostenerse la cabeza angustiado y un gemido de dolor salió involuntario de sus labios, justo cuando los brazos de Misty lo sostuvieron. En su mente aturdida y en medio de aquel dolor terrible, reconoció los rostros de los doce muchachos que tanto adoraba y que consideraba hijos propios -_mis pequeños_- susurró débilmente, mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por las mejillas.

Cuando la oscuridad comenzó a apoderarse de su vista, miró hacia arriba, justo cuando el gigantesco candelabro, que estaba encima de la mesa, comenzó a balancearse suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Tìbet, Nepal<strong>

-Ufff, el aire aquí escacea -Aioria caminaba en medio de Mu y Shura por el puente de hamaca, que cruzaba el gran acantilado hacia la torre de Jamil.

-Traten de no mover el puente, no me gustan las alturas...

-¿Mu y cómo diablos llegabas a la torre?... viviste aquí por más de trece años

-Me teleportaba... realmente nunca crucé este puente... al menos a pie y la verdad me siento algo inseguro porque no puedo usar mi cosmos -contestó Mu, aferrándose a las cuerdas y cerrando los ojos- así que en serio... no se muevan tanto por favor

-Mu es el colmo, hasta Bi cruzó sin asustarse... ¿vas a decirme que el gatito es más valiente que tú? -rió Aioria, mientras comenzó a mover el puente a propósito para que el carnero se asustara. Biralo por su parte, se abrió paso valiéntemente a través de la inestable estructura y con su felina agilidad llegó sin problemas al otro lado, donde se apoyó en sus cuartos traseros a esperar a los demás.

-¡AIORIA!... en serio odio las alturas basta con eso... te voy a acusar con tu hermano...

-Ya gato... déjalo, si no se va a quedar paralizado allí y no nos va a dejar pasar... Mu... camina, me estoy mareando -grito Shura riendo... sin embargo la risa se le apagó, cuando observó a Biralo gruñendo furioso al otro lado del acantilado y caminando desesperado de un lado a otro -chicos muévanse...

Mu se mantenía paralizado al inicio de la hilera, apretando los párpados y tratando de acompasar la respiración -AIORIA BASTA- gritó furioso, sintiendo como el puente oscilaba cada vez más fuerte.

-MU... YO NO ESTOY MOVIENDO NADA...

-Muchachos, corran... ¡está temblando!

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

-Shaka espéranos ya vamos por ti -gritaba Milo, mientras bajaban con dificultad, hasta donde se encontraba el indio, junto con el alce- ¿cómo demonios bajó hasta ese lugar sin poder moverse bien?

-Milo -agregó Aphrodite, sentándose para deslizarse más fácilmente, ese lado de la colina era tan empinada, que era muy peligroso si se lanzaban con esquíes, ya que era casi imposible ir a una velocidad en que pudieran controlar sus movimientos- algo me dice que Shaka esquía mejor que nosotros

-No entiendo como no se desnucó bajando por aquí, son casi noventa grados de inclinación

-Lo siento compañeros -se disculpó Shaka, quien salió al encuentro de los otros cuando ya estaban por llegar con él- es que quería observar de cerca un alce -y volviendo a ver hacia atrás, enarcó las cejas extrañado- que por cierto se fue... ah miren -dijo señalando hacia el frente- es ese que corre hacia allá

-Hacia el lado contrario de donde estamos -susurró Aphrodite algo nervioso, al ver que una hembra alce y una camada de liebres hacían lo mismo- chicos, el camino de regreso se encuentra rodeando la colina, así que mejor movamos el trasero

-Ya lo dijiste alumina -continuó Milo colocándose los lentes presuroso- los animales suelen ser más inteligentes que los humanos... Shaka apresúrate a ponerte los esquíes

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Los animales huyen de algo y no pienso quedarme a averiguar qué es lo que los asustó...

Shaka se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a ponerse los esquíes -¿Qué fue eso? -dijo el rubio mirándose los pies- ¿sintieron?

-Si... el suelo... Afro... el suelo está vibrando!

El de piscis no pudo decir nada, porque para cuando su mente logró intuir qué provocaba el retumbo que corría por la montaña, solo tuvo tiempo de aferrar los brazos de sus compañeros, justo antes de que una avalancha, les cayera encima.

* * *

><p><strong>Región de Toscana<strong>

Podría quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre... la brisa del atardecer es exquisita

Camus se encontraba recostado en un tronco caído, cual iguana, esperando que el Sol se ocultara, mientras dejaba que la brisa fresca despeinara su hermoso cabello turquesa. Hacía dos horas habían vuelto de su paseo a la isla y retozaban en la playa cercana a la casa, antes de retirarse a cenar.

-Hielo... hace frío... volvamos ya -Angello se levantó con pereza y tomó una chaqueta ligera que llevaba consigo para abrigarse un poco- al menos yo no tengo ganas de seguirme congelando el culo aquí

-No quiero perderme la puesta del Sol, váyanse ustedes...

-No podemos dejarte aquí -advirtió Aldaberán- no sabrías volver y Camus, sí hace demasiado frío, yo la verdad seguiré a Angello- dijo mientras se removía la arena de su ropa de baño, dispuesto a seguir los pasos del italiano.

Camus hizo un ademán con la mano, despidiendo a sus amigos sin decir nada, la verdad estaba pasándola muy bien y no tenía intenciones de moverse... ese era _su_ momento.

-Ya dejémoslo allí que se petrifique si quiere

Camus, volvió a acomodarse en su tronco, aspirando la deliciosa brisa marina y admirando las tonalidades con las cuales cambiaba el cielo. Con suavidad, removía el agua que llegaba tímida a besarle los pies, fría como a él le gustaba... aquello era demasiado perfecto.

Mientras retozaba perezosamente, dejó de percibir la caricia del agua fría en su pie derecho, _no puede ser que la marea haya bajado tan rápido, _se dijo, seguido de un bostezo.

Enderezando el cuerpo, mientras se apoyaba en los codos, vio con horror, como el mar se adentraba rápidamente, dejando la playa seca, e incluso quedando al descubierto, algunas formaciones rocosas que hasta hacía unos minutos estaban cubiertas por el agua.

Merde... alcanzó a decir el francés, cuando la sombra de una ola gigante lo cubrió por completo, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad más profunda

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar desconocido.<strong>

El eco del goteo sobre la roca, terminó por despertarlo. Cada gota, la sentía como un puñal que le atravesaba por las sienes. Se encontraba recostado sobre la roca de alguna gruta desconocida. Miró a su alrededor, solo había profunda oscuridad.

Levantándose con dificultad, se movió de forma torpe por el lugar, tanteando las paredes y se percató con horror de su situación; estaba encerrado, seguramente, bajo toneladas de roca. Con la mano temblorosa, probó sus dedos humedecidos por el agua que se deslizaba lenta entre los surcos de las rocas, y el inconfundible sabor y aroma del agua del mar inundaron sus sentidos.

Muchos malos recuerdos y traumas volvieron a su mente de golpe, tanto así que comenzó a hiperventilarse, debido a la terrible sensación de sentirse aplastado bajo el peso de esos muros de piedra.

_Esto no puede volver a repetirse, no por favor… no puede ser…_

Tratando de calmarse, apoyó la frente en la pared de roca, evocando recuerdos de momentos que amaba de su pasado y de pronto comenzó a tararear la letra de una canción que le cantaba Saga en inglés, cuando eran niños y que le servía para tranquilizarse en las noches de tormenta, cuando su padre estaba fuera del Santuario:

"_Somewhere over the rainbow..._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas, la imagen de Saga cuidando de él cuando eran niños se alojó en su corazón y se torturaba pensando en lo estúpido que se sentía por no haber aprovechado el tiempo concedido para arreglar las cosas con él.

Una sensación olvidada hacía mucho, borró por completo el rencor que nublaba el amor que sentía por su hermano… _Saga ya no importa_, se dijo a sí mismo decenas de veces… _no importa lo que pasó…_

Un momento después, su corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir los pasos de alguien. Con rapidez se dio media vuelta y recostó la espalda en la piedra, atento a los movimientos en el exterior. Una luz temblorosa, se vio pasar por una hendija a unos tres metros del suelo y las voces de dos hombres se escuchó por encima del constante goteo.

Hablaban en un idioma que no dominaba, pero que conocía superficialmente, gracias a su pasión por las lenguas, alimentada por la avidez de su maestro de idiomas. Era alguna lengua islámica, seguramente árabe.

_-¿Kaifaka?_

_-Mmm, yaíid_

_-¿Kami ssa´ah?_

_-Alhadiata 'ashra wa nnisf_

Su entrenado oído, le permitió reconocer algunas de las palabras y se dio cuenta de que hablaban de él.

_-No tengo ganas de quedarme _

_-Te toca vigilarlo… hasta mañana… dale la cena… tiene que estar vivo para cuando él vuelva_

_-¿Cuánto nos va a dar por esto?... tiene que valer la pena para tenernos aquí en este hoyo día y noche…_

_-Noventa… billete sobre billete_

_-Por cierto… ¿le pagaste a la vendedora que le dio el brebaje?_

_-Cada piastra_

Las voces se alejaban, al igual que los pasos y el haz de luz, con desespero trató de concentrarse en seguir escuchando lo que pudiera.

_-Más le vale que no nos esté tomado el pelo ¿cuándo viene por él?_

_-Cuando termine con el gemelo… una venganza personal. Además los otros dos, poseen algo muy valioso… una reliquia, le llamó por un nombre en griego…_

Kanon no pudo escuchar el resto, pero aquella conversación contribuyó a su desespero y descargó toda su frustración con un puñetazo en la pared.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a moverse bajo sus pies y lo último que sintió, fueron los golpes de cientos de rocas cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

_Gracias, gracias, gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad es un gesto que les agradezco porque dan ánimos de seguir (no es que no lo disfrute, pero me gusta saber que alguien lee)_

_Gracias Jabed, Kaito, Asalea, Melissia, Andromedaaioriossayita, Amaranth9, Mary Yuet, Mariana Elas... gracias por los ánimos, espero que esté cubriendo sus espectativas._

_*Pan muy delgadito que comen en Suecia_

_**De los Smashing Pumpkins_


	14. En contra de la adversidad Parte 1

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Primera advertencia:** Los doraditos están en problemas, pero aún así, ellos no dejan ni sus malos comportamientos, ni su mal vocabulario. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

**Segunda advertencia:** Me puse romántica… lo lamento… pero no lo pude evitar… espero se me pase rápido para no endulzar más de la cuenta ;)

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

* * *

><p><strong>Primera liberación: En contra de la adversidad. Parte I<strong>

**Masión Kiddo, Tokyo Japón**

-Sahori... Sahori... despierta por favor –en cuanto Seiya sintió la asombrosa perturbación en el cosmo, corrió hacia el estudio principal, donde se encontraba Sahori trabajando desde la mañana. Al llegar allí, se topó con Hyoga, quien también tuvo el mismo presentimiento que él.

Cuando entraron al amplio aposento, se encontraron con Sahori inconsciente. Asustados por verla con tan mal semblante, corrieron a auxiliarla, cuando de pronto escucharon un retumbo y todo comenzó a moverse violentamente.

Por uno o dos minutos, los ventanales vibraban y pequeños trocitos de repello, se desmoronaban ensuciando la alfombra. Y aquel terrible rugido desde el interior de la Tierra, terminó hasta que todo dejó de moverse.

-¿Pero qué sucede Hyoga?

-Tranquila...

Una vez todo volvió a la calma, la heredera Kiddo fue llevada al sofá de la salita que usaban los chicos normalmente para ver televisión- creo qué… oh por Zeus –murmuró ella de repente empezando a revolverse en brazos de Hyoga- algo pasó… algo… se… una puerta…

-Hubo un temblor... más fuerte de lo que estamos acostumbrados a percibir a diario -dijo Seiya, ventilando a la muchacha con una carpeta- sin embargo, lo que realmente me asustó, fue la perturbación en el cosmo, justo antes de que comenzara

Sahori se empezó a incorporar de a poco y luego se levantó de sopetón –Shion… necesito hablar con Shion…

-¿Pero qué pasó Sahori?

La muchacha volvió a ver a los muchachos, con gran angustia.

-Chicos… se quebró la voluntad de Briareo*… está abierta una de las puertas del Tártaro

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo, "El Límite"**<strong>

El estruendo fue de tal magnitud, que hasta el guerrero más osado, vio mermar su valentía.

Cuando se sintió aquello, fue de forma tan violenta que ninguno, excepto Dhonko, pudo mantenerse en pie. Una onda expansiva de luz violeta, se extendió por toda el área cercana a los límites del Tártaro, corriendo incluso más allá del antiguo Muro de los Lamentos y la Giudecca, derribando a todos a su paso.

Cuando aquel golpe de energía se desvaneció, el inframundo se sumió en un profundo silencio, el cual rompió Dhonko, cuando corrió a levantar a la Dama Perséfone –señora… ¿está usted bien?

-Le agradezco caballero –contestó ella incorporándose- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Eso iba a preguntarle yo a usted –Dhonko se volvió a ver a su alrededor- ¿alguno está herido?

-No, solo un poco confundidos señor –contestó Algor en nombre de todos.

Mientras esto sucedía, Shun se mantenía con la vista fija en el abismo que se abría delante de ellos. El lugar donde estaban era la parte más profunda y alejada del Inframundo; el límite entre el Reino de Hades y el Tártaro.

"El Límite", como le llamaban los habitantes del Inframundo, era una vasta planicie de roca grisácea, sembrada de estalagmitas, tan antiguas que se fundían con las estalactitas del "techo" de la gran caverna. Esta planicie terminaba en un borde infinito, el cual bañaban las calmas y oscuras aguas del Tártaro. Por otra parte, "El Abismo", consitía en una inmensa depresión submarina, que se veía a simple vista desde "El Límite", como un círculo irregular de aguas negras, inserto en el mar.

-La onda de luz salió de allí –indicó Ikki, señalando hacia el abismo- pero… todo está… _muy_ silencioso

-Eso es lo que me temo –dijo Dhonko preocupado

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

Julián se encontraba tratando de interpretar unos rollos muy antiguos que le entregó la Dama Perséfone desde hacía un par de meses. Era una tarea que detestaba, pero no podía seguir postergando el trabajo, puesto que Perséfone insistía en que era urgente que conociera su contenido _–cielos- _suspiró_- cómo extraño a ese patán Dragón Marino, cuando me toca hacer este tipo de cosas… era el único capaz de interpretar estos vejestorios sin volverse loco_

Los rollos que el joven peliceleste tenía en mano, correspondían a algunos registros históricos, cuya antigüedad se remontaba a los inicios de la Era del Hombre, escritos por unos pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra del Caos. Los documentos fueron hechos en alguna versión de escritura cuniforme, tal vez predecesora del griego y la verdad él no tenía la paciencia para traducirlos, mucho menos desde que Poseidón dormía dentro de él, con toda la mala intención de no ayudarle.

Cuando estaba en lo más y peor con sus rollos tirados por todo el Salón del Trono, el sonido inconfundible de la piedra crujiendo al quebrarse, lo sacó de su concentración por completo.

-Pero... qué...

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo, "El Límite"<strong>

Ese silencio atroz continuaba y Dhonko creía que se iba a volver loco por la tensión que provocaba.

Mientras nada sucedía, el maestro de Libra, decidió repasar la posición de los atenienses y aseguró a Perséfone y Pandora, con el fin de iniciar una inspección por el lugar.

Cuando el dorado estaba por iniciar la exploración, acompañado de soldados del Inframundo y las dos amazonas, el caballero de Andrómeda subió por una loma para tener una buena vista del Tártaro.

-Allí hay algo –señaló Shun, con una mirada fría- se mueven por debajo del agua -los demás se acercaron y pudieron distinguir las enormes siluetas de tres gigantescas criaturas nadando perezosas en las oscuras profundidades del Tártaro, bordeando el abismo y dirigiéndose luego hacia el horizonte, hasta que desaparecieron.

De repente, las aguas del centro del abismo, comenzaron a moverse formando un remolino, del cual nació una luz púrpura, que se extendió hacia la superficie, hasta que en medio de una inmensa columna de agua, emergió una gigantesca criatura antropomorfa, con serpientes que nacían de su cadera y piernas y con unas horrorosas alas negras que batía vigorosamente, provocando tales ráfagas de viento, que todos los presentes vieron levantarse sus cuerpos del suelo.

Tanto guerreros como deidades, buscaron la forma de afianzarse para que el tornado no los atrapara, sin embargo, algunos desafortunados soldados, terminaron sus existencias estrellados contra las rocas.

-No puede ser -exclamó la Dama Perséfone muy alterada, mientras se aferraba a Dhonko, quien corrió a protegerla, en cuanto aquel gigante emergió de las aguas.

-¿Pero quién o qué demonios es _eso? -_preguntó Ikki, sosteniéndose de una de las estalagmitas, de la cual también se aferraba Shun.

Es _Tifón_ -susurró Perséfone aterrada- han dejado salir a _Tifón_…

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

-Julián... Julián -gritaba el general de Caballo Marino, mientras corría hacia el estudio- ven para llevarte a un lugar seguro…

-¿Pero qué está pasando Baian?

-Krishna hacía guardia en el Índico y de pronto vio unas sombras nadando por encima de su cabeza, se dirigían al pilar de Kanon

-Ese pilar no es de Kanon… es de Atlantis

-Bueno como sea, no son de este mundo, parece que hay peligro

Ignorando la preocupación de Baian por protegerlo, Julián corrió hacia afuera del Gran Santuario Marino, con el fin de asegurarse de que los pilares estaban a salvo –ve y ordena a la guardia que vigile el Soporte Principal… luego llama a los otros cinco y a Tethys

-Julián –dijo Baian en un murmullo, mirando hacia arriba- creo que a eso se refería Krishna

Efectivamente, tres sombras enormes nadaban despacio, por encima de los escudos de Atlantis. Julián miró aquello en silencio y al hablar su voz se tornó más grave –en cuanto los demás lleguen, abran las compuertas del Soporte Principal… los encerraremos allí…

-Señor –Baian sabía perfectamente cuando se encontraba frente al mismísimo Poseidón e hizo una reverencia- ¿qué o quienes son?

-Son titanes – Baian empalideció- estos tres estaban a cargo de Briareo… alguien engañó a ese tonto con alguna baratija… se lo había advertido a los otros… ahora que mi hermano Hades está débil, los límites del Tártaro son vulnerables… pero no, nadie me escucha

Desde que fue manipulado cual marioneta por Kanon, el dios de los Mares había perdido credibilidad en el Olimpo y su posición era comprometedora. Demostrar que tenía razón con respecto a los guardianes Hecatónquiros y su debilidad por las reliquias, implicaba que recuperaría su estatus delante de los demás, sobre todo si atrapaba a los titanes fugitivos y lograba mantenerlos seguros en sus dominios.

De pronto, uno de los monstruos, se separó de los demás y rápidamente nadó hacia el Atlántico Norte. Al ver el cambio de trayectoria del titán, Baian corrió sin decir nada a movilizar al ejército y a llamar a los otros generales. Mientras tanto, Poseidón invocó a su armadura, presto a la batalla.

-Vamos demonio… ¿qué tratas de hacer? –murmuró el dios del Mar empuñando su tridente, viendo la sombra desaparecer a lo lejos.

En cuestión de segundos, un alarido horroroso seguido de un poderoso estruendo, hizo vibrar los cimientos de Atlantis.

El Pilar del Atlántico Norte, había caído.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar desconocido<strong>

Cuando el suelo comenzó a moverse violentamente, un derrumbe de rocas, se le vino encima. En la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, a Kanon se le complicó esquivar todos los golpes de las piedras y una más o menos grande, cayó en su hombro izquierdo, fracturándole varios huesos, lo cual lo hizo desplomarse al piso, presa del dolor.

Arrastrándose como pudo, logró evitar que el derrumbe lo matara y conforme el movimiento mermó, la caída de rocas también. Afuera, se escuchaban los gritos de sus captores, huyendo aterrados por el sismo.

Después de un par de minutos interminables, la tierra dejó de moverse y Kanon suspiró tranquilo "_necesito salir de aquí ahora"_, pensó y comenzó a llamar –_auxilio... help… aiutare… hjälpa…_ - gritó varias veces en todos los idiomas en los que conocía, pero nadie le escuchó, así pasó un largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado solo.

-No me voy a desesperar… todo estará… bien –se decía para calmarse- es solo un tonto terremoto y un espantoso dolor de brazo…

Gruñendo adolorido, se volvió a todas partes buscando la forma de salir y halló un hilo de luz, poco más arriba de su cabeza. Seguramente, los vigilantes salieron tan rápido, que no se percataron de que dejaron las antorchas encendidas afuera y la débil luz de las mismas, remarcaba el sitio donde se encontraba una pequeña salida. Kanon era de armas tomar y a pesar del dolor, se acercó a donde se encontraban las rocas que cayeron por el derrumbe y comenzó a lanzar las menos grandes hacia el sitio que marcaba la luz, pero era realmente torpe usando la diestra y las rocas daban en cualquier parte, menos donde debían.

Al ver que la luz se debilitaba, Kanon rogó que esa última esperanza no se apagara, sin embargo todo pareció ponerse en su contra, cuando sintió el agua cubriéndole los pies.

La caverna donde se encontraba, había comenzado a inundarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

-¡SEÑOR! –gritó Sorrento a su dios.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta –contestó sin emoción refiriéndose a la caída del pilar- ¿está la milicia donde la pedí?

-A punto de llegar señor –reverenció el de Sirene.

-Necesito que lleven ese monstruo al Soporte Principal –y comenzó a refunfuñar en voz baja- y ahora lo único que me falta es que Atena me reclame por el tsunami que provocará la caída de ese pilar –de pronto sonrió malicioso como si recordara algo, mientras caminaba hacia el centro de Atlantis- necesito un par de guardias para enviar un mensaje

-¿Se puede saber para qué señor?

-Solo quiero hacer valer los términos de un acuerdo de paz –dijo él guiñándole un ojo a Sorrento- pronto tendremos ayuda... del norte

* * *

><p><strong>Toscana, Italia<strong>

Aldaberán y Angello, subían por el acantilado que los llevaría de vuelta a casa. La playa en la cual habían dejado al rebelde Camus, se miraba al fondo y el paisaje del mar coronado por el atardecer era bellísimo, sin embargo el frío otoñal, los obligó a volver para dase un baño caliente y echarse a descansar.

-Francés terco, vas a ver que volverá implorando por un plato de _minestrone_ caliente

-Angello, a él el frío no le afecta tanto como a nosotros... oye -dijo el toro deteniéndose- ¿sentiste?

Angello también se detuvo -si... fue una vibración... tal vez un pequeño temblor... eso pasa... algunas veces... claro, no es muy común

Los dos muchachos continuaron la escalada tranquilamente, hasta que a Aldaberán se le ocurrió volverse hacia la playa de nuevo -¡ANGELLO... MIRA EL MAR!

El espectáculo del mar corriéndose hacia adentro era simplemente aterrador, la playa creciendo, mientras quedaban al descubierto las formaciones rocosas que antes estaban cubiertas por las celestes aguas.

-Mierda… eso es un Tsunami… -Angello subió unas cuantas rocas para quedar a la vista de Camus- HIELO… HIELO –Camus no se daba cuenta y seguía dormitando aperezado- TSUNAMI…. CAMUS…

Aldebarán se unió a los alaridos del italiano –CAMI…. CAMI… EL MAR –gritó, batiendo los brazos, cuando vio que el francés se levantó desconcertado y miró alrededor. Angello tiró lo que traía en la mano y comenzó a bajar el acantilado lo más rápido que pudo, sin importarle la gigantesca ola que comenzaba a formarse en el horizonte.

-Maldito francés orgulloso –refunfuñaba Angello, mientras sorteaba las rocas- es que cuando lo saque de allí, va a recordar porqué soy un Di Mare… y porqué tiene que obedecerme… yo soy el mayor… chiquillo tonto… presumido… arrogante… sabelotodo

El italiano apresuró el paso, sin importarle las rocas cortantes y lo empinado de la ladera, mientras Aldaberán no paraba de alertar a Camus con su potente voz, sin embargo, para cuando el francés se percató de lo que pasaba, fue demasiado tarde y Angello solo pudo ahogar el grito de desesperación al ver a su amigo, ser alcanzado por la fuerza del Tsunami.

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo, El Límite <strong>

A como pudo, Dhonko corrió con la Dama Perséfone, para ponerla a salvo y se devolvió a una posición que le permitiera tener a Tifón al alcance para atacarlo.

-Atenienses... ¡posición de ataque angular!

De inmediato, Dhorte, Shaina y Algor, se colocaron detrás del caballero de Libra, listos para atacar, mientras que Shun e Ikki, se posaron en las esquinas unos pasos más atrás que los de plata.

-¡Caballero de Libra! –gritó la Dama Perséfone, mientras se protegía del tornado con Pandora- hay algo que tiene que saber… cuídense de la lava… ¿me escucha?

Dhonko se golpeó el lado del casco en señal de que no la escuchaba. Perséfone y Pandora, comenzaron a gritar en coro –¡que se cuiden de la lava!

-¿De qué? –gritó el caballero, en el momento en que el ser comenzó a lanzar grandes cantidades de lava, desde su boca- ya entendí –gritó Dhonko, rodando en el suelo, para esquivar el nuevo ataque del titán.

Los atenienses elevaron sus respectivos cosmos para iniciar la ofensiva, cuando sobre sus cabezas, pasaron a gran velocidad, tres figuras oscuras, que sobrevolaron al monstruo en perfecta formación, rodeándolo para finalmente aterrizar al lado del de Libra. Aiacos de Garuda, Minos de Grifo y Radamanthys de Wyvern, se colocaron en hilera con Dhonko, en posición de ataque.

-Si el Inframundo va a caer, no será el día de hoy -murmuró el juez de Wyvern, listo para la batalla- con que formación angular de ataque ateniense... ¿dónde entramos nosotros?

Dhonko asintió enseguida y se dispuso a dar las órdenes -juez de Grifo, con tus hilos, inmoviliza las alas. Aiacos, encárgate de las serpientes... decapítalas... Radamanthys y yo lo golpearemos en el pecho... Shaina tu cercenas la garganta, Ikki y Algor, cubran a Shaina... Dhorte y Shun lo atan en las piernas para terminar de inmovilizarlo...

Todos los guerreros obedecieron al dorado, incluso los prepotentes jueces, con lo que demostraron su respeto hacia el caballero de Libra. Radamanthys se acercó a Dhonko -¿qué haremos con los otros tres que se escaparon?

-Tendremos que perseguirlos después, por ahora, hay que terminar con este, o al menos lograr encerrarlo.

Después de que Dhonko girara órdenes, todo sucedió _muy_ rápido.

Tal como indicó el dorado, Minos voló rápidamente hasta colocarse detrás de Tifón para atarle las alas con sus hilos. Dhorte y Shun buscaron la posición óptima para inmovilizarlo de las piernas.

-¡Cadena nebular! -gritó el de Andrómeda lanzando su ataque a las piernas, logrando rodear al titán por los tobillos.

-¡Aros celestes! -los aros de energía de la amazona de Columba, envolvieron al monstruo por las rodillas y junto con la cadena de Andrómeda lograron mantener las piernas de Tifón inmovilizadas, justo a tiempo para que Aiacos entrara en acción.

El juez de Garuda, rodeó al titán a la altura de las caderas, mientras aleteaba, provocando sus ráfagas de aire cortante que mutilaron a las serpientes que le colgaban del torso -¡Aleteo de Garuda!- invocó el imponente guerrero, provocando chillidos horribles de parte de Tifón al ver caer cercenadas a sus víboras.

-¡Marioneta cósmica! -lanzó el juez de Grifo hacia las alas, sin embargo la fuerza impresionante con la que Tifón las batía, era desmesurada, incluso para él -¡RADA... ATENIENSE!... apresúrense, no... lo podré detener por mucho tiempo...

-¡AMAZONA! -ordenó el de Wyvern a Shaina- ¡haz lo tuyo!... Dhonko... nuestro turno!

Presto, Dhonko y Radamanthys, invocaron cada uno sus técnicas de cosmo.

-CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN

-ONDAS INFERNALES

Junto con Ikki y Algor que la cubrían, Shaina emprendió la carrera hasta situarse frente a Tifón, que desesperado, trataba de batir a Minos con sus brazos para que le soltara las alas.

Ikki, levantó a Shaina en brazos y la lanzó hacia arriba -¡A MI COBRA!- invocó ella y cortó la garganta del monstruo impidiendo que siguiera lanzando lava, sin embargo, el corte no fue lo suficientemente profundo para degollarlo, pero al menos lo dejaba desarmado, mientras lo volvían a su antigua prisión.

Tifón se desplomó hacia el Tártaro, revolcándose furioso, gracias a la habilidad y fuerza tremenda de los guerreros de Atena y Hades.

-Bueno -suspiró Dhonko más tranquilo- al menos... lo atontamos

Radamantys de Wyvern, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y le dio una palmada en el hombro – si tú lo dices...

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

-Sorrento... ¡duérmela!... - Krishna intentaba junto con Baian de noquear a la Equidna, que se mantenía enrollada con su cola de serpiente, en lo que quedó del Pilar del Atlántico, lanzando su veneno a los guerreros, y aullando de forma espantosa.

Las órdenes de Poseidón, habían sido claras, no debían matarla, solo encerrarla en el Soporte Principal, así que sus generales marina, iniciaron con la táctica para aprisionar al monstruo.

Sorrento colocó la flauta en sus labios e interpretó una melodía lenta, que hizo que la criatura comenzara a adormilarse. Krishna, de inmediato, creó una ilusión, en la que el Soporte Principal, se parecía a una cueva y Atlantis, al país de los Arimoi, donde Zeus desterró a Equidna en la Era del Mito.

La gigantesca criatura empezó a soltarse poco a poco del pilar y sumisa, se arrastró hasta la entrada del Soporte Principal, custodiada por Baian, Eo y Caza, mientras Krishna meditaba para mantener la ilusión y Sorrento caminaba delante del grupo, interpretando la melodía con la flauta, en un tono tan bajo, que solo afectaba a la criatura.

A la entrada del Soporte Principal, Poseidón aguardaba por Equidna, para cerrar él mismo la entrada y controlarla, en caso de que al momento de que dejara de estar bajo los efectos de la música, quisiera pasarse de lista.

-Bien monstruo... gracias a ti, Zeus va a escucharme de nuevo

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo. El Límite<strong>

Tifón se revolvió furioso, lanzando a Minos, Dhorte y Shun por los aires, sin embargo, afortunadamente el agarre de Minos y Shun no se rompió, evitando que el monstruo escapara.

Una máscara de amazona cayó a los pies de Dhonko, seguida de un grito que le alertó de que algo se le venía encima -ahhhhh...

Desconcertado, Dhonko se encontró de repente, con una amazona en brazos, cuyo cuerpo temblaba como reacción al tremendo golpe -¿estás bien?- la muchacha no respondió. Preocupado, la volvió para revisarla y se topó de frente con el hermoso rostro de Dhorte, quien mantenía los párpados apretados debido al dolor y un hilo de sangre se abría camino desde su ceja izquierda hasta la barbilla –tremenda herida- dijo el de Libra, tomando un trozo de su propia capa para sellar el sangrado.

La alemana, abrió sus enormes ojos azules, al percibir la delicadeza de Dhonko al tratar su herida, comportamiento opuesto a la violencia descomunal con la que se enfrentaba en batalla. Tal actitud del caballero, la sumió en un embelesamiento tal, que por un momento olvidó su _verdadera_ razón de estar allí.

-Niña… te pregunté que si estás bien…

-Maestro... yo…

-Niña disculpa, pero este no es el momento... -dijo Dhonko asumiendo que la muchacha iba a sacar a relucir que la había visto sin máscara y que tenía que cumplir con su responsabilidad.

Las duras palabras del maestro la volvieron a la realidad. Dhonko tenía que saber lo que ella iba a decirle_ ahora_ y por lo tanto, no estaba dispuesta a ser ignorada, así que en un arrebato de insensatez, tomó el rostro del dorado y a sabiendas de que esto le costaría un castigo mayúsculo, lo besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Por su parte, a pesar de lo severo que podía llegar a ser, el caballero de Libra, no resistió el encanto de aquel beso y se dejó llevar por los segundos que duró ella en acariciarle los labios con los suyos. La batalla fue corta, pero terrible y la tensión había pasado, así que un beso para cerrar ese episodio… no le parecía mal.

-Si que eres una chiquilla imprudente- le recriminó él cuando se separaron.

-Al menos... logré llamar su atención... maestro

Dhonko dejó escapar una cristalina carcajada -bueno, acepto que me sorprendiste... sobre todo por las circunstancias…

-Si tuviera otra oportunidad, le aseguro que buscaría el lugar y el momento correcto… sin embargo, tengo que hablarle… y no es de amores

Dhonko arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

-Si es relevante lo que vas a decirme y no es algo así como "maestro es cierto que tiene más de doscientos años"... puedes hablar ahora amazona

Un nuevo estallido se escuchó cerca del Abismo, Dhonko levantó a la chica en brazos y se atrincheró detrás de un grupo de estalagtitas cercanas

-Maestro...

-Vamos a tener que posponer nuestra conversación... y no creas que lo que hiciste se quedará así... –contestó el de Libra, besándola rápidamente, antes de alejarse para continuar con la batalla. Dhorte no pudo dejar de mirarlo cuando se fue y cerrando los ojos suspiró profundamente, disfrutando el aroma del caballero impregnado en sus labios.

Una vez volvió a la realidad, Dhorte reacomodó su gruesa trenza rubia y se colocó de nuevo la máscara. Cuando se hubo puesto de pie para volver al ataque, tanteó su seno, buscando algo y suspiró aliviada al sentir el objeto metálico que guardaba en su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario, Templo Principal y alrededores<strong>

Algunas casitas del pueblo resultaron dañadas y mucha de la mercadería de los negocios, yacía en el suelo. Los rodorianos, no estaban acostumbrados a los temblores y con una mezcla de terror y asombro vivieron aquella experiencia, elevando plegarias a su amada diosa para que los protegiera de tan tremenda sacudida.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor Principal, Marín y Misty, corrieron a auxiliar a Shion cuando se desvaneció en la mesa, justo en el momento en que comenzó el sismo. Con sus propios cuerpos, protegieron al Santo Patriarca de cualquier objeto que pudiera caerle encima y hacerle daño.

Otros guerreros presentes, se apresuraron a sostener las columnas para que no cayeran sobre de los aprendices y entre June y Geki, sacaron a los más chicos del comedor, para evitar un accidente.

Una vez pasó el sismo, Shion comenzó a volver en sí y en medio de la ensoñación provocada por la debilidad, balbuceaba los nombres de sus amados caballeros dorados; _Shura… Mu… Kanon… Angello… _

-Señor –decía Marín, preocupada por el semblante cansado del Patriarca- tranquilo, está en el Santuario… los dorados están de vacaciones... ¿ya no lo recuerda?

-Ellos… -Marín le acercó una copa con agua porque la voz apenas le salía- mis… mis niños… están en peligro

-Señor –se apresuró a preguntar Misty, mientras le secaba el sudor- ¿qué fue lo que vio?

-Esto… esto no fue un terremoto –murmuró Shion, en medio de un delirio- fue… una liberación

-¿Una liberación?

-En el Tártaro… los titanes… _Equidna, Escila y Caribdis_

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo<strong>

-Algor entra al mar para que tengas lista la prisión

-Si señor -contestó el de plata

-Señor, yo puedo ir a ayudarle

Dhonko asintió de mala gana, ya que no le hacía nada de gracia que Dhorte se expusiera al peligro, ya que ella le gustaba y además le agradaba la idea de estar con alguien otra vez.

Ahora que Tifón había caído, era la oportunidad para volverlo a su cautiverio y de paso, descubrir cómo pasó todo aquel desastre. Por eso, Ikki se unió a los de plata con el fin de averiguar qué le habían obsequiado a Briareo para que soltara las bestias. Dhonko estaba convencido de que un dios estaba detrás de aquello y por supuesto que todos eran sospechosos, sin embargo la única forma de averiguarlo, era quitándole la reliquia al Centimano.

Con algo de aprensión por la seguridad de Dhorte, el caballero de Libra vio a los tres guerreros desaparecer en las inertes aguas del Tártaro.

-Todo saldrá bien maestro -Shun habló detrás de Dhonko, muy cerca de donde él se encontraba- ya lo más diflicil pasó

El de Libra suspiró, sin dejar de mirar, las tres figuras de los guerreros sumergirse en el Tártaro.

* * *

><p>Llegar a los dominios de Briareo, les llevó aproximadamente cinco minutos de nado a gran velocidad, ya que el abismo tenía al menos ochocientos metros de profundidad.<p>

Al salir del abismo por la parte de abajo, ya en tierra seca, cayeron en un complejo de túneles cavados en la roca, a cuyos lados se apostaban decenas de gigantescos calabozos. Las aguas del Tártaro servían de techo a la enorme depresión y los aullidos de los prisioneros hacían eco en las paredes, erizando la piel de los guerreros.

-Este definitivamente no es un lugar al que desearía volver -dijo Ikki mirando a todas partes- compañeros, yo sugiero que nos separemos para apresurar esto... la verdad no me gusta estar aquí

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -contestó Algor sin disimular que el lugar tampoco le gustaba

-El maestro dijo que no nos separáramos -intervino Dhorte deteniendo a Algor por el brazo- no podemos desobedecerle

-Lo siento por ti linda... pero yo no le obedezco a nadie -Ikki se dio media vuelta y tomó su propio camino, sin importarle lo que había ordenado Dhonko.

-Diablos Fénix, entonces has lo que te venga en gana -gruñó Dhorte, dispuesta a continuar el camino por donde venían, Algor, por su parte, se desvió hacia la derecha ignorando también a la mujer- igual... me vale... púdranse los dos si quieren

Tras un rato de caminata, Dhorte llegó al único calabozo que tenía la reja fuera de sus goznes -esto si es un problema mayúsculo, ojalá y ese desagraciado fénix haya encontrado al centimano, de lo contrario no podremos encerrar al bicho sin una puerta que lo sostenga...

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos para buscar a sus compañeros y recomponer la celda, sin embargo, el destino le tenía una desagradable sorpresa.

-Hola Dhorte...

-_Tú_ -susurró ella desconcertada- ¿no es que tú ibas por tu cuenta?¿qué estás buscando aquí?

-Algo que _tú_ tienes y yo necesito -contestó Ikki con una macabra sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

-SAGA… SAGA –gritaba desesperado Aiorios, corriendo por los aposentos de la habitación en busca del geminis mayor, cuando un retumbo se escuchó y todo comenzó a moverse violentamente.

Correr por el pasillo sin golpearse con las tambaleantes paredes, fue toda una hazaña. Con dificultad, entró a la habitación de Saga y lo encontró tendido en la cama, con la mirada clavada en la madera del cielo raso.

-SAGA -gritó Aiorios sacudiendo al gemelo- ¡Saga por la diosa!... tenemos que salir de aquí

Saga no movió ni una pestaña.

-Saga... es un terremoto ¿es que no te das cuenta? -gritó el arquero, tratando de esquivar, los trozos de concreto que caían encima de sus cabezas- Saga, si no contestas me iré solo -Aiorios sabía que no haría eso, sin embargo creyó, equivocadamente, que la amenaza funcionaría. Así que emitiendo un gruñido, se agachó y tomó al catatónico gemelo del brazo, para arrastrarlo con él hacia la salida y ya en el marco de la puerta, lo abrazó para protegerlo hasta que pasó el sismo.

Aiorios respiró aliviado cuando el movimiento cesó, después de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos. Afuera se escuchaban los gritos de las personas y por la puerta que daba al balcón, se divisaba una nube de polvo que se alzaba por encima de los edificios, señal inequívoca, del colapso de algunas estructuras.

Preocupado aún por el estado de Saga, deshizo el abrazo y tomó el rostro del gemelo con las dos manos, para obligarlo a mirar a sus ojos -Saga... soy yo... Aiorios... ¿qué te hizo? ¿estás herido?

Cuando Saga al fin mostró una reacción, algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas -Aiorios... ese que tomó el lugar de mi hermano... me hizo recordar... -continuó con un hilo de voz- me hizo verlo todo

-¿Recordar qué Saga?

-Todo... todo lo que hizo Arles

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

Como por instinto, tomó a sus compañeros, cuando sintió la tierra moverse y la montaña se les vino, literalmente encima.

La terrible avalancha bajó con una fuerza temible, arrastrándolos y vapuleándolos por cientos de metros de ladera. A pesar de eso, Aphrodite mantuvo a Milo agarrado de la chaqueta, sin embargo, sostener a Shaka le fue imposible -Sha... Shaka- gritaba esforzándose por aferrarlo de nuevo, ya que la nieve le entraba en la boca ahogándolo -mi... mano...

Por su parte, Shaka trataba de caer con los pies de frente para no recibir golpes mortales, de repente sintió una mano tomándolo de su chaqueta, al mismo tiempo que veía abrirse, frente a él, un enorme abismo, por el cual caía la nieve, como agua en una catarata.

Por todos los medios, Shaka intentó aferrarse a algo, para no caer en la gruta, sin embargo, chocó con sus compañeros violentamente y no pudieron evitar caer por el abismo.

Para fortuna de los tres chicos, Shaka aún traía consigo uno de los bastones para esquiar y atinó a clavarlo en el borde de la gruta, apenas a tiempo para permanecer aferrado a "tierra firme". De inmediato, un bulto negro con azul, pasó a su lado en medio de una cascada de nieve, y con agilidad logró tomar a Afro con la mano libre antes de que cayera de clavado en el fondo de la gruta -toma mi brazo

-Ufff... eso... eso estuvo más que cerca... -jadeó el pez, moviéndose como péndulo de la mano del rubio.

-AHHHHHHHHH! -el grito de Milo los puso en alerta. Por encima de su cabeza, Shaka distinguió al peliazul cayendo hacia la gruta. No fue necesario que se pusieran de acuerdo, Shaka aferró más fuerte al sueco, quien se balanceó justo a tiempo para agarrar a Milo de un brazo.

-Te tengo bicho...

-Se te agradece… alumina -contestó el escorpión agitado.

Una vez pasado el movimiento y con menos nieve cayéndoles encima, respiraron un poco más tranquilos -hey muchachos ¿están bien?

-Tengo golpes en todas partes y perdí mis hermosos esquís –contestó el pez.

-Me siento mareado, sin dignidad y atiborrado de nieve -contestó Milo- pero sigo vivo

-Bien -dijo Shaka pujando- yo... efectivamente estoy golpeado y por si no lo pueden ver, les informo que nuestras vidas penden de uno de mis bastones, el cual creo no soportará, es mucho el peso

-Oiste pez -dijo Milo riendo agitado- estamos gorditos...

-Oye... el más pesado aquí eres tú -si había algo que molestaba a Afro es que se refirieran a su peso.

-Oh... sensible con el peso... -dijo Milo con una risilla triunfal, al descubrir algo que realmente molestaba al peliceleste- estás redondo pecesito...

-No estoy gordo bicho del demonio

Shaka entornó los ojos, a veces pesaba que era el único adulto en ese grupo -compañeros...- dijo al sentir que el bastón de esquiar cedía –les aseguro que no es el momento... para discutir de su peso

-La verdad es que eres un pez escuálido...

-No soy escuálido...

-Si caemos, es por tu enorme trasero de pescado

-¡Si mi trasero es enorme, el tuyo es una abominación!

-Solo es el suficiente... para deleitar a quien se lo merezca... -contestó Milo levantando las cejas coquetamente.

Mientras Afro y Milo discutían acerca del tamaño de sus nalgas, el bastón no soportó más.

-Que la diosa nos acompañe -susurró Shaka- al ver el bastón quebrarse…

* * *

><p><strong>Jamil, frontera entre China la India<strong>

Las violentas sacudidas del terremoto, provocaron una oscilación tan fuerte del puente de hamaca, que los tres chicos del grupo rojo, no pudieron mantenerse en pie y tuvieron que aferrarse como pudieron a las cuerdas del puente.

-¡Enrédense en las cuerdas! -gritó Shura al ver que los nudos de fibra natural cedían al movimiento y comenzaban a adelgazar en medio. Y tal como predijo, las cuerdas cedieron y reventaron cuando la oscilación se tornó más fuerte.

-¡CHICOS NO SE SUELTEN!

De inmediato, ambas partes de lo que quedó, cayeron, cual trapecio, hacia su respectivo lado, chocando contra las paredes de roca y de paso, golpeando fuertemente a los caballeros.

A pesar del impacto, los tres muchachos se sujetaron con todas sus fuerzas de aquel péndulo, hasta que la oscilación comenzó a mermar –estamos del mismo lado- jadeó Shura, cuando pasó el terremoto- eso es bueno… –y miró hacia abajo, pasando saliva con dificultad- y seguimos en el puente… eso… también es bueno

En una posición muy complicada, los tres excaballeros dorados quedaron pendiendo del lado que daba a la torre de Jamir. Biralo gruñía desesperado al pie del acantilado, asustado por la suerte de sus amos y para cuando la tierra dejó de moverse habían pasado al menos dos minutos.

-Uff... -bufó Aioria, quien se encontraba en el extremo inferior de aquella especie de hamaca- bueno… al parecer, ya terminó

-¡Mu! –gritó Shura, preocupado por el silencio del lemuriano- ¿estás bien?

-Odio las alturas… sobre todo si no tengo mis poderes –contestó el pobre pelilila cerrando los ojos con fuerza- esto es… una pesadilla

-Aioria… ¿y tú qué tal?

-No voy a soportar sujetarme por mucho… tiempo… creo que me disloqué un hombro, no soporto mover el brazo

Aioria lastimado, Mu emocionalmente impactado y él en medio… ¿qué podía ser peor?

El sonido inconfundible de la fibra, cuando está demasiado tensa y comienza a reventar.

Sí, se podía poner _peor_.

-Chicos… escuchen –dijo Shura tratando de parecer calmado- saldremos de esta… Mu… quiero que sujetes a Aioria cuando esté a tu lado ¿de acuerdo?...

El aludido afirmó con un hilo de voz y sin abrir los ojos.

-Aioria… esto lo vamos a hacer entre tú y yo…

-Shura… el puente está cediendo, no tengo donde apoyar los pies

-Gato eres un caballero dorado… tú también Mu… ¡compórtense los dos como tales! –dijo el español en un tono que no daba a pie a réplica, sobre todo porque la cuerda seguía reventando- háganle honor a su rango y obedezcan carajo

Shura enredó su muñeca izquierda en unas cuerdas más pequeñas y más flexibles y giró el cuerpo en su eje, con una habilidad digna de un malabarista. Le tenía miedo a la altura, no lo podía negar, pero no iba a permitir que algo les pasara a los más chicos.

-Sujétate –dijo tendiéndole la mano a su compañero, quien se veía inseguro y asustado.

-No… no sé… creo que no… podré hacerlo

Shura inhaló y tomó firmemente la mano del león.

-Tranquilo Aioria... nunca te voy a dejar caer... te lo prometo

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

-Aiorios... -Saga pareció salir de su estupor y tomó a Aiorios por los hombros mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos- sé donde lo tienen...

-Pero Saga... todo es un caos, acabamos de tener un terremoto... –y de pronto el arquero se incorporó, al reparar en las palabras de Saga- ¿a quién tienen? ¿a Kanon?

-Vamos Aiorios -dijo Saga incorporándose de golpe, tomando a su desconcertado amigo por el brazo. Ambos tenían puesta la ropa de la madrugada anterior y apestaban a una mezcla de licor, sudor y cigarro y Saga obligó a Aiorios a seguirlo por los pasillos del hotel, hasta que salieron del semi derrumbado edificio.

Al salir del hotel, efectivamente se encontraron con un caos en la calle. Algunos vendedores recogían, lo quedaba desperdigado de sus puestos en el suelo y había gente con ataques de histeria por todas partes.

Saga emprendió la carrera a toda velocidad delante de Aiorios y de vez en cuando se detenía en alguna intersección de callejuelas y cerraba los ojos buscando una dirección que ni él mismo conocía –¿Saga qué haces?

-Lo busco… esta vez no lo voy a dejar solo… lo juro

* * *

><p><strong>Toscana, Italia<strong>

Cuando se percató de los gritos de Angello y Aldaberán, ya era tarde.

La sombra de una ola gigante lo cubrió por completo y después, simplemente, no pudo escapar, todo pasó muy rápido. De un momento a otro, la gran ola lo golpeó fuertemente, haciéndolo perder el control de su cuerpo y lanzándolo contra las rocas, provocando profundas heridas y moretones, sobre todo en el costado derecho y las dos piernas. Sin embargo, justo cuando logró emerger, otra ola gigante le golpeó de nuevo.

Emergiendo apenas, aspiró aire con fuerza e intentó ponerse en pie y en un segundo que logró estabilizarse, divisó de largo la figura de Angello intentando alcanzarlo desde las rocas, donde también recibía los golpes del tsunami –An… ange… -no pudo llamarlo debido a que la corriente lo sumergía y el agua le entraba por la boca y la nariz- ange…- de repente, algo le dio en la nuca y no supo más de sus amigos.

-¡CAMUS! -Angello emergió de las aguas a como pudo, sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba, no podía avanzar mucho, ya que la fuerza de las olas aún era tremenda a pesar de que había pasado un buen rato desde que comenzó todo aquello. El mar traía consigo gran cantidad de basura, y trozos grandes de barcos o árboles que eran muy peligrosos, también animales muertos- ¡CAMUS!

Angello estaba agotado, pelear contra el mar enfurecido, había extraído su energía casi por completo, de pronto sintió que alguien lo jaloneaba hacia afuera, aunque él luchaba por soltarse.

-Angello -era Aldebarán, su semblante y su voz estaban llenos de dolor- ya Angello... llevamos una hora buscándolo... ya... ya basta

-Déjame -ambos hombres habían llegado a la playa, Aldebarán se tiró sentado en la arena a ver el mar y Angello estaba de rodillas sollozando desconsolado -lo dejamos toro... lo dejamos solo...

A Aldebarán las lágrimas comenzaron a empaparle el rostro, mientras miraba al Sol ocultarse detrás de ese mar sucio y revuelto que les había arrebatado a su amigo -Cami... Cami... hermano... lo siento... lo siento mucho

* * *

><p><strong>Jamil, frontera entre China y la India<strong>

Aioria suspiró, miró al fondo del abismo y decidió confiar, pemitiendo el agarre al español, quien le sonrió cariñosamente, como lo recordara cuando era un niño –anda cachorro –dijo Shura pujando por el esfuerzo- un paso a la vez, yo te levanto y de inmediato te apoyas con los pies y subes.. ¿de acuerdo?... sigue mi ritmo...

El león asintió en seguida y con paso decidido, se sincronizó de manera perfecta con su compañero y así fue ascendiendo poco a poco con su ayuda, manteniendo inmóvil el hombro adolorido y cargando varios kilos de equipaje y provisiones, hasta que estuvo a la distancia necesaria para tomar la mano de Mu, quien lo recibió y lo colocó a su lado de un solo tirón.

Shura, mientras tanto, en su afán por evitar que Aioria cayera, exigió demasiado la muñeca con la que se sostenía de la cuerda y en el momento en que dio el último jalón al león para que se encontrara con Mu, algunos huesos no soportaron el esfuerzo y cedieron, haciendo que gruñera de dolor.

-Shu –le gritó Aioria- ¿estás bien?

-Suban –dijo él jadeando- suban ya, esto… no soportará

-Pero Shura –quiso decir Mu con angustia

-¡Que suban ya! –les gritó.

Mu y Aioria asintieron obedientes, apresurándose a ascender los treinta metros que los separaban de la seguridad del borde, para ayudar en cuanto llegaran a Shura, quien se encontraba tratando, sin éxito, de desatar su muñeca fracturada para comenzar a subir.

Mu y Aioria llegaron arriba, pero Shura no había comenzado a subir, estaba demasiado adolorido y el sonido de las cuerdas desgarrándose como su muñeca, lo hacía considerar cortarse la mano para no sentirla más.

-¡SHURA! –gritó Aioria desde el borde- tienes que subir ya, Mu… no lo voy a dejar allí –al león le temblaba la voz de la angustia, mientras Mu buscaba desesperado en su mochila, hasta que dio con la cuerda y arneses que usarían en sus paseos por la montaña.

-Aioria tienes que bajar tú y yo los subo… tu hombro no puede soportar el peso de nosotros dos

-Mu… amárrame ya…

Rápidamente, Mu colocó los arneses para que el león bajara de forma segura y se paró en el borde, rodeando con la cuerda su cintura a manera de polea, mientras con los brazos regulaba el avance de descenso de Aioria.

Mientras Aioria bajaba, con algo de dificultad por su hombro dislocado, las cuerdas del puente colapsaron rápidamente y el tejido se deshizo al tiempo que la estructura empezó a caerse a pedazos.

_Vamos Aioria… vamos Aioria_ –pensaba Mu angustiado, mientras esperaba que el león jaloneara la cuerda en señal de que había llegado donde estaba Shura.

* * *

><p>Shura se había resignado a morir, hacía un tiempo, escuchó por allí, que cuando una persona cae de gran altura, no muere a causa del impacto, sino que la impresión de caer, provoca un paro cardíaco que lo mata antes de reventar contra el suelo <em>… al rato ni sienta el golpe…<em> se decía con una risilla cansada.

Pero cómo le dolía terminar sus días allí y no dignamente en una batalla.

Lo que tenía que pasar pasó y el puente cedió al fin al peso que soportaba y se vino abajo, con todo y excaballero de capricornio. Shura cerró los ojos, a la espera de que el dichoso paro cardíaco lo matara, pero en lugar de eso la mano cálida de un amigo, aferró la suya con firmeza.

-Nunca te voy a dejar caer Shura… te lo prometo

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

-Auch -se quejó Afro en medio de Milo y Shaka.

Cuando el bastón de Shaka no pudo sostenerlos más y se fueron al fondo de la gruta, se toparon con una pared inclinada, unos cuantos metros más abajo, por la cual rodaron hasta el fondo, suavizando el golpe, sin embargo cayeron uno encima del otro -Milo, quítate de encima... me presionas la barriga y creo... que matamos a... Shaka... ¡Shaka!...

-…

-Diablos Shaka, di algo

-_Algo_ -contestó el rubio en medio de un quejido.

-Está vivo Milo… –Afro, empujó al escorpión de encima suyo, con las dos manos apoyadas en la espalda de este- trata de ponerte… de… pie

-Estas botas y los esquís son… muy incómodos…

Con dificultad, debido a la posición y a la ropa que llevaba, Milo se incorporó y de inmediato se volvió hacia Afro para echarle una mano.

-Shaka... Shaka dime que estás bien -exclamó Milo acongojado, aprestándose a ayudar al aturdido rubio, quien se encontraba boca abajo sobre el suelo. Con mucho cuidado para no empeorar cualquier lesión, los dos amigos, lo volvieron boca arriba, de forma que pudieran revisarlo.

A pesar del frío, Milo le abrió el abrigo, mientras Aphrodite le quitaba los zapatos de esquiar -Shaka... Shaka en serio... ¿cómo te sientes?

-Algo... atontado -dijo con una voz débil.

-¿Te duele algo?

-La pierna derecha - Afro se dispuso a revisarlo y después de luchar con todos los pantalones que tenía puestos, efectivamente encontró una lesión seria. Shaka había caído sobre su rodilla, provocando que se desmontara la rótula y esto a su vez desgarró varios músculos, ocasionando un extenso derrame interno de sangre.

-¿Se ve terrible? –preguntó Shaka ante la mueca de dolor en los rostros de sus dos compañeros

-Ehhh… si algo así –contestó Milo, rascándose la cabeza y bajando la voz hasta un susurro, para hablarle a Afro- vamos a tener que montarle la rodilla, para evitar que esto se desgarre más… es un desastre

-Milo… eso nunca aprendí a hacerlo –contestó Afro de la misma forma, tratando de disimular delante de Shaka- en una persona no…

-Tranquilo, tú lo sostienes para que no se revuelque por el dolor y termine lastimándose más…

-Compañeros… ¿pueden decirme qué pasa?

-Nada Shaka –dijeron los dos al unísono con una sonrisa y se volvieron para continuar discutiendo.

-Milo… ¿has hecho esto antes?

-No… o al menos no me recuerdo

-Lo que yo recuerdo es que nunca ponías atención a las clases de Eneas

-Tú tampoco, puesto que no sabes cómo hacerlo…

-Bueno si, pero tengo un parte médico que me declara oficialmente distraído, se supone que tú no…

-Muchachos ¿podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera?

-Tranquilo Shaka, no hay de qué preocuparse –dijo Milo con una radiante sonrisa- bueno… bueno, como sea… el asunto es que me temo que esto se ponga tan mal que haya que amputarlo…

-Milo ¿de qué hablas?... aquí no hay que amputar nada… tal vez tu cerebro, arácnido…

Ignorando la discusión entre sus compañeros, Shaka se incorporó despacio, conforme el dolor lo dejó moverse y decidido, levantó la mano derecha con el puño cerrado –yo si me acuerdo como había que hacerlo- y ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros se dio un golpe en la rodilla, que volvió la rótula a su lugar, sin embargo el dolor fue tan espantoso, que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Afro y mordió la manga de su abrigo para ahogar un grito.

-¡Shaka!... pe… pero si es que eres… estás loquito de verdad

-Duele –dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras jadeaba- dema… siado

* * *

><p><strong>Templo Principal<strong>

-Señor, no podemos comunicarnos con los caballeros dorados. Ptólemy ha puesto todo su esfuerzo en ello, pero las líneas en general, están hechas un caos

Shion dirigió la mirada hacia un lado, preocupado por la seguridad de aquellos a quienes consideraba sus hijos –no te preocupes Misty, lo comprendo- dijo incorporándose de la cama para levantarse.

-Señor –señaló el de plata- no debe hacer eso, está usted delicado…

-Misty –contestó el Patriarca, poniendo la mano en su hombro cariñosamente- ha sucedido algo terrible y no puedo simplemente quedarme acostado aquí a pensar… vamos ayúdame –y se dirigió a algunos miembros de la Orden, que estaban acompañándolo- Junet, Kalia, Nachi y Dante –los aludidos dieron un paso al frente e hicieron reverencia- cada uno irá en busca de uno de los grupos de dorados… Misty les indicará… - y poniéndose de pie siguió con las instrucciones- no intervengan a menos que exista una situación de vida o muerte, no se dejen ver, recuerden que ellos son superiores a ustedes y aunque estén bloqueados son hábiles y perspicaces… vuelvan lo antes posible para que nos informen del estado de los muchachos por favor…

-¿Qué hacemos los demás? –preguntó tímidamente Geki.

-Divídanse en dos grupos… la mayoría ayudará en Rodorio y otros revisarán el Santuario… pueden retirarse jóvenes

-Maestro – se acercó Marín algo acongojada- podría ir yo a…

-¿Preocupada por alguno en especial?

-Yo… la verdad yo –tartamudeó ella nerviosa.

-Hija –Shion la miró cariñosamente- quédate a ayudar aquí, irán aquellos que no están ligados sentimentalmente con alguno de los chicos

-Pero yo… ¿lo sabía entonces?

Shion asintió -¿estás segura de que podrías abstenerte de hablarle cuando lo tengas cerca?... realmente no quiero que sepan que los envié a vigilar… -Shion bufó- se enojarían mucho conmigo… como si no los conociera…

Marín asintió con la cabeza gacha y frotándose los brazos apenada.

-No te preocupes… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… -dijo él riendo- en cuanto sepamos algo, te mando a llamar para informarte… ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias señor…

-Entiendo lo que sientes… ellos son lo que más quiero y no podría pensar en perder a uno solo –Shion suspiró apesadumbrado- no lo soportaría…

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

Entre Afro y Milo, lograron poner cómodo al adolorido Shaka, en un rincón de la gruta e inmovilizaron su pierna. Afortunadamente, Afro acostumbraba a cargar algunas cosas cuando iba a esquiar y en el momento en que el terremoto ocurrió, llevaba una pequeña mochila llena con cosas de comer y beber.

-Toma Shaka… sé que está en contra de tus creencias, pero debes beberlo para calentarte

-¿Qué es? –preguntó el rubio desconfiado ante la tacita que le brindaba su compañero.

-Chocolate caliente con brandy y mantequilla – y al ver la expresión de recelo de Shaka, bufó- hecho con leche y mantequilla de vacas felices, alimentadas en pastizales silvestres, sin aditamentos químicos y 100% cacao orgánico natural, cultivado por mujeres indígenas centroamericanas –Shaka arqueó las cejas- el brandy… no sé…

-No te burles…

-No me estoy burlando, soy igual de histérico que tú con lo orgánico y eso… lo que pasa es que no me gusta que se den cuenta ¿de acuerdo?

-Entonces deja de fumar…

-Padezco de ansiedad…

-¿Y los cigarros te la quitan?

Aphrodite se sentó mirando hacia el lado contrario de Shaka –no,… solamente me calman un rato y por cierto que me muero por uno

-La paz viene de adentro… no la busques afuera –Shaka tomó la tacita que Afro tenía en la mano- mmm… está rico –contestó el rubio sonriendo agradecido.

En ese momento llegaba el escorpión de un viaje exploratorio.

-Espero que te refieras al chocolate –rió Milo con picardía.

* * *

><p>Milo se había alejado para explorar un poco el lugar donde se encontraban y mientras, Afro luchaba por lograr que Shaka bebiera un poco de chocolate, el exescorpión caminó por la gruta, hasta llegar a una parte tan estrecha que no pudo pasar. Como último intento, escaló algunos metros hacia un pequeño claro que vio desde el suelo, y no pudo avanzar debido a lo liso de las paredes, de todos modos, empezaba a oscurecer y no pudo distinguir gran cosa.<p>

Algo frustrado trató de buscar un espacio por el que pudiera salir aunque fuera uno de ellos, sin embargo, la gruta estaba completamente sellada. Con furia, propinó algunos puñetazos intentando romper el hielo, pero fue inútil, la nieve estaba muy compacta y era imposible quebrarla.

La luz era escasa, así que decidió volver suspirando desanimado por tener que darles la mala noticia a sus compañeros. Sabía que Afro estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Shaka y su vulnerabilidad al frío y la verdad es que él tenía los mismo temores.

Con cuidado, se deslizó por la pared hábilmente hasta llegar al suelo y de allí apuró el paso para llegar donde se encontraban los otros dos; Shaka atendido por Afro, como un niño que no quiere comer y que al final accede a probar lo que le están ofreciendo.

-Mmm… está rico...

-Espero que te refieras al chocolate

-¿Y cómo te fue malpensado? -dijo Afro con cara de ofendido.

Milo suspiró y se sentó al lado de Shaka, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos.

-Desgraciadamente chicos, me temo que estamos bien atrapados.

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo<strong>

-Dhorte... Dhorte... -al ver a la hermosa rubia salir del agua, ayudada por Algor y tomándose un costado que sangraba profusamente, el caballero de Libra corrió a auxiliarla- pequeña... ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? - dijo él tomándola en brazos y acuclillándose para recostarla- ¿dónde está Ikki?

-Maestro tenemos que hablar -contestó Algor con una expresión grave en el rostro- tiene que ver con el Fénix

-Ma... maestro

-Dhorte… tranquila, saldrás de esta... Algor ve a ayudar a los otros -y inhalando aire, le dijo bajando la voz- pronto... te alcanzo -el de plata hizo una reverencia y se retiró sin replicar, sabía reconocer cuando a un compañero caído no había mucho que hacerle.

-No importa, señor –ella se introdujo una mano en el peto y sacó un medallón- tome… señor

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó él tomando el objeto, hecho en tres colores de oro. Al centro estaba agrietado y tenía unas inscripciones en griego antiguo:

λανθασμένος - ερείπιο - εξαπάτηση - τρέλλα

Mal / Ruina / Engaño / Locura

-Es… el sello de… Kampe –contestó ella jadeando. Dhonko le quitó la máscara para que estuviera más cómoda- si ella regresa… encerrará a… los Hecatónquiros

-Y se liberarán los Titanes –murmuró el de Libra. Dhorte gimió por el dolor, así que Dhonko revisó la herida para ver qué tan grande era y al correr la tela de la blusa, se encontró con un tajo a la altura del hígado y entonces no pudo disimular la tristeza por el mal estado de la muchacha.

- Cuidado con… los Pseudos… hay… varios… no se confíe

-Tranquila, no tienes que alterarte - contestó él quitándose la capa para usarla como compresa y detener un poco la hemorragia.

-No… se preocupe… maestro, yo sé que no hay mucho que… hacer… nos… prepararon para esto –dijo ella con calma- pero… lo importante… es que… usted tiene ese sello…

-Dhorte… linda ¿esto era lo que buscabas en Acuario el otro día? –ella asintió- lamento… que hayas tenido que asumir esta responsabilidad

-Ha sido… el mayor de los honores… señor –dijo ella cada vez más débil- mi diosa… me lo ha… pedido…

Él le dio un beso en la frente y le limpió algunas lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? –preguntó él al verla desfallecer rápidamente y entonces, ella sonrió avergonzada.

-¿Un beso… de despedida… es mucho pedir?

Él contestó negando con una sonrisa dulce y acariciándole la mejilla y el cabello, besó a la agonizante amazona con dulzura, una y otra vez hasta que ella no le correspondió más y exhaló un último suspiro cobijada al calor de su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrededores del Canal de Suez<strong>

Aiorios y Saga llegaron a las costas del Canal de Suez, empapados en sudor, debido a la tremenda carrera desde el hotel, sorteando infinidad de obstáculos tirados en la calle debido al terremoto.

Saga se detuvo un momento frente al mar y de pronto corrió hasta unas formaciones rocosas que empezaban a cubrirse por una marea anormalmente alta.

-Está por aquí...

-Saga disculpa -dijo Aiorios jadeando- ¿cómo sabes que él está aquí?... es un acantilado... no hay más que roca… además hay alerta de tsunami… creo que no es seguro... busquemos ayuda

Saga ignoró al arquero y continuó con su afán de encontrar a su hermano. Sin importarle la rápida subida de la marea, corrió hasta un punto específico en el acantilado y se agachó colocando una oreja en la roca para escuchar –¿Kanon?

* * *

><p>No... no de nuevo... decía Kanon tratando de mantenerse a flote, lo cual se le dificultaba enormemente por el hombro fracturado<p>

Mientras sentía que las fuerzas no le daban para luchar más, dejó a su cuerpo a merced de la voluntad del agua, esperando que la Parca viniera por él.

Estaba cansado, perdido, solo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no aprovechó esta oportunidad para decirle a Saga que lo sentía.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Espero les haya gustado, mucha paciencia, no hay que desesperarse ni hacerle vudú a la autora. Me cuesta escribir de terremotos porque les tengo pánico (en Costa Rica tiembla mucho y fuerte), pero bueno, necesitaba hacerlo._

_*Briareo es uno de los tres centimanos o hecatónquiros, junto con Giges y Coto, encargados de la vigilancia de la prisión del Tártaro_

_**Esta es una descripción mía del Inframundo, tal y como yo me lo imagino, no es oficial_

_A Kenardaillard, lo de Shuris va para vos y sigue, él comenzará a tener más protagonismo, lo que pasa es que la aventura no lo permitía todavía, pero a todo el mundo le llega su hora._

_A Jabed, Kaito, Mary Yuet, Princess Virgo, Mariana Elas, Amaranth9, Asalea19, andromedaioriosayita, muy agradecida por sus comentarios y lamento la angustia, shocks, lágrimas, ataques de bipolaridad... causados por el capítulo anterior _u.u_ no puedo prometer que no vuelva a pasar._

_Un abrazo a todos._


	15. En contra de la adversidad 2

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Primera advertencia:** Los doraditos están en problemas, pero aún así, ellos no dejan ni sus malos comportamientos, ni su mal vocabulario. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

**Segunda advertencia:** no se me ha quitado lo romántico.

**Tercera advertencia:** no tomo en cuenta el episodio G, porque no lo conozco, por ello, utilizo a los titanes tal y como los cuenta la mitología, no como los trata la serie.

_En cuanto a Poseidón, de vez en cuando el dios abandona al avatar entonces lo usé como Julián. Ambos tienen actitudes distintas_

* * *

><p><strong>De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención<strong>

**Primera liberación: fortaleciendo lazos. Parte II**

**Cercanías del Canal de Suez**

-KANON... KANON -Saga podía sentir la agonía de su gemelo y eso lo volvía loco. Ante la mirada angustiada de Aiorios, le daba golpes a la piedra como si con ello pudiera destrozarla. Kanon se encontraba atrapado y a punto de ahogarse a solo un metro debajo de donde ellos estaban.

-Saga... ¿pero qué piensas hacer?

-Sacarlo -gimió el gemelo golpeando la piedra una vez más- no lo voy a dejar... no lo voy a dejar... ir

* * *

><p>Apenas podía sacar la nariz de vez en cuando, para tomar un poco de aire, sin embargo, el vaivén del agua lo cubría y comenzaba a ahogarse, hasta que de nuevo un pequeño espacio entre el agua y la roca, le permitía tomar una bocanada de aire que le daba unos minutos más de vida. Sin embargo, la flotación vertical lo estaba agotando y su cuerpo le demandaba más aire y reposo.<p>

A punto estaba de rendirse cuando escuchó gritar por él...

_Kanon... Kanon_

-Sa... Saga -tartamudeó y extendió la palma de su mano en la piedra húmeda, como si con ello pudiera tener un último contacto con su gemelo, antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

><p>-¡NO! -gritó Saga allí hincado y derrotado, al sentir a su hermano desfallecer.<p>

Saga... -dijo Aiorios con tristeza- no podemos hacer más... tenemos que pedir ayuda, no sabemos por donde entrar... es más, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que _él_ esté allí

-_Él_ está allí...

A pesar de la desesperación de su amigo, el arquero creyó más sensato ir en busca de algún equipo de rescate. Le preocupaba el estado emocional de Saga, ya que después de su encuentro con el falso Kanon, se mostraba muy nervioso y estaba seguro de que este arrebato, era parte de la misma alteración emocional.

Dejando a Saga atrás, se dirigió a buscar ayuda al centro de la ciudad. Cuando hubo caminado unos cincuenta metros, sintió un calor tremendo a su espalda y una energía creciente estuvo a punto de tirarlo de bruces al suelo. Saga seguía hincado apretando los párpados, exactamente en el mismo sitio, pero un halo de energía dorada lo rodeaba.

Aiorios trago con dificultad:_ Saga... está elevando su cosmo_

* * *

><p><strong>Toscana, Italia<strong>

-No puedo explicarme cómo sucedió esto...

-Nadie tuvo la culpa Angello... dime ¿cómo ibas a detener la fuerza de un tsunami?

Angello se volvió de repente para tomar a Aldaberán por el cuello y amenazándolo con el puño en que tenía el brazalete puesto, siseó furioso -si no fuera porque Shion nos bloquea y tu pierdes la estúpida llave, hubiera detenido cien tsunamis con una mano y Camus estaría aquí...

Angello soltó a Adaberán, quien derramaba algunas lágrimas y se fue caminando por la playa llena de desperdicios arrastrados por el tsunami, lanzando guijarros al agua, mientras maldecía en italiano. Aldaberán lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio llevarse las manos al rostro; Angello era la viva imagen de la aflicción.

Aldebarán se sentía muy muy culpable.

Con el fin de dejar al cangrejo un rato solo para que se desahogara, caminó hacia el lado contrario, hasta que llegó a unas rocas donde se sentó a mirar al mar que se había tragado a su amigo.

-Camus... -a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de las horas que siguieron a la batalla de las doce casas, cuando preparaban los cadáveres de sus compañeros para los ritos funerarios. Recordaba el cuerpo de Camus sobre la alfombra del salón del Trono, el único de los menores que falleció esa fatídica noche y a Milo removiéndole la escarcha del cabello turquesa, mientras sollozaba como un niño a su lado ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Milo que su mejor amigo había muerto? Y de esa forma tan indigna.

Oh Camus... cómo iba a extrañar el porte estoico tan propio de él y esa impertinencia que le daba un aire magnífico que no tenía ningún otro en la Orden Dorada. Orgulloso como nadie, ese era Camus de Acuario; meticuloso, prudente pero directo, estudioso, dedicado de lleno a cultivar una inteligencia superior, la cual era su mayor orgullo.

Divagando en los recuerdos de su amigo de la infancia, divisó una medusa roja jugueteando cerca de las rocas. Con el agridulce sabor de boca que deja el amor casual, aquella visión le recordó el ulular de una cabellera roja debajo del agua, tal y como la vio, la noche que compartió un baño de tina con ella.

Con curiosidad, se recostó en la roca, para acercar más su rostro al agua y observar al curioso animalito. Sin embargo, cuando por fin lo detalló, se dio cuenta de que no era una medusa, sino que se trataba de... ¿podía ser posible?

Aquel ser juguetón, emergió el rostro de las aguas mostrando toda su magnífica belleza y sin pedirle permiso, lo tomó y lo acercó hacia ella, atrapando sus labios con un delicioso y suave beso con exquisito sabor a sal.

_Céline..._

_-No Aldebarán... soy Agláope... la sirena_

* * *

><p><strong>Canal de Suez, Egipto<strong>

De un momento a otro levantó sus puños sobre la cabeza y en medio de un grito, lanzó un golpe a la roca, que provocó que el suelo se estremeciera.

El excaballero de géminis dejó ir otro golpe y otro y otro más, hasta que la piedra no resistió su fuerza y formó un boquete de al menos dos metros de diámetro, dentro del cual se veía brillar el agua, que llenaba la cavidad hasta el borde, confirmando sus más terribles temores. Sin esperar ni un segundo, Saga se lanzó de clavado, ante la mirada angustiada de Aiorios.

Sumergido en las aguas, nadaba prácticamente a ciegas y de vez en cuando salía hacia la luz para volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire, en una rutina agotadora. Después de momentos agobiantes, Saga distinguió el cuerpo inerte de su hermano gemelo, el largo cabello azul jugueteando al ritmo del vaivén de las aguas. De inmediato, nadó hacia él y lo rodeó por el torso con su brazo, para sacarlo de allí. En el borde, Aiorios esperaba por sus compañeros y en cuanto vio a Saga emerger, tomó el cuerpo flácido de Kanon y lo recostó para brindarle primeros auxilios.

Kanon estaba pálido y por supuesto que ya no respiraba, presuroso, el arquero lo colocó con la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca -miluno, mildos, miltres- repetía Aiorios con cada apretón al pecho para estimular el corazón.

Saga salió de la caverna y aún jadeando por el esfuerzo, rasgó la camisa de Kanon y se encargó del masaje al corazón, mientras Aiorios continuaba con la rutina de la respiración.

-Vamos hermano, vamos hermano... hierba mala nunca muere -a Saga se le comenzó a quebrar la voz al ver que el otro no reaccionaba- Kanon por favor... por favor...

Un gorgoteo de la garganta del gemelo menor, los motivó a seguir con el procedimiento

-Kanon... Kanon... por favor

Saga y Aiorios no necesitaron decirse nada, pero estaban de acuerdo en no rendirse y continuaron luchando. Después de eternos minutos tratando de hacer reaccionar a Kanon, éste comenzó a toser muy fuerte, botando gran cantidad de agua por la boca y la nariz, mientras intentaba inhalar aire con dificultad. Saga y Aiorios se miraron sonriendo al fin tranquilos y ayudaron al muchacho a incorporarse para que respirara mejor.

Kanon pestañeó tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y al verse recostado en el pecho de Aiorios murmuró tembloroso -si... vuelves a... besarme... te corto... las bolas

-Yo también te quiero Kanon -contestó Aiorios en medio de un carcajada- y no te preocupes... me someteré a terapia para superar el trauma

Las tonterías de Kanon fueron música para la atribulada mente de Saga. Sin importarle que Aiorios estaba presente, rodeó a su convaleciente hermano con los brazos -estás vivo... – repetía con la voz quebrada, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y finalmente le dio un beso en la frente -no te voy a dejar solo... te lo prometo... lo siento Kanon... lo siento mucho... perdóname por todo...

Ante semejante gesto de cariño, Kanon abrió los ojos hasta donde pudo, por lo que Aiorios creyó que iba a soltar una grosería o uno de esos comentarios tan propios de él y temía que en el fondo, hiriera a Saga, para quien era muy difícil poner en evidencia sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, Kanon también les iba a dar una sorpresa.

A pesar de que apenas y podía moverse, Kanon correspondió el abrazo de su hermano y juntó su frente con la de él -yo también te quiero Saga y _mucho_...

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo<strong>

Todo aquello pasó muy rápido. Varias centenas de soldados, habían sido movilizados hasta el abismo para ayudar a mantener a Tifón inmóvil, mientras los guerreros sagrados preparaban la prisión del Tártaro para recibir al padre de los monstruos.

Aiacos y Radamanthys se encaminaron hacia donde Dhonko para confirmar la estrategia –hey ateniense… ¿tus plateados lograron abrir la prisión?

Dhonko se encontraba acuclillado en el suelo, aún sostenía el cadáver de Dhorte entre sus brazos. Al ver la situación, Aiacos le dio un codazo a Radamanthys –_creo que era su mujer_- le dijo mentalmente –_lo vi besarla durante la batalla_

-_A mi qué_ –le respondió el de Wyvern y se volvió hacia Dhonko- ateniense, lamento informarte que esto no ha terminado… el padre de los titanes sigue vivo y tratando de huir… lo lamento por ella, nosotros también hemos sufrido muchas bajas

Dhonko colocó el cadáver, cuidadosamente sobre la roca y se levantó muy serio –ella cumplía con su deber… estamos preparados para esto– Dhonko suspiró- tal vez Aiacos me acompaña al abismo –el aludido arqueó las cejas no muy convencido del plan de Dhonko- necesito confirmar algo –dijo mirando de reojo a Argol

-Algor -dijo el dorado volviéndose hacia el de plata- ¿qué era lo que tenías que decirme del Fénix?

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? ¿dónde está él? -intervino un angustiado Shun- Algor ¿él está bien?... pensé que se había quedado vigilando

-No de hecho... él... él no está bien... tuve que convertirlo en piedra -contestó el de plata acongojado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -gritó Shun a punto de tirársele encima a Algor, cosa que no sucedió, gracias a que Dhonko lo tomó de un brazo para evitarlo.

-Habla Algor, de sobra está decir que nos debes una explicación

-Señor, cuando recibí el llamado de auxilio de la amazona, corrí hasta donde la escuché... bajé a los calabozos y llegué justo en el momento en que Ikki la atacaba

-Mi hermano jamás la atacaría... a menos que tuviera una razón para hacerlo

-Esto se pone bueno -cuchicheó Aiacos a Radamanthys, quien dejó entrever una risilla.

-Explícate Algor, me temo que estoy de acuerdo con Shun

-Señor... lo lamento, pero fue el ave Fénix, quien hirió de muerte a esa amazona

-Eso no me lo voy a creer... Ikki no sería capaz de semejante cosa, mucho menos contra una amazona –dijo Shun sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Dhonko detuvo a Shun extendiendo un brazo, había recordado un detalle de su conversación con Shion acerca de esta misión, las características de la herida que mató a Dhorte coincidían con la que recibió June de Camaleón. Shion le había comentado que Algor llevó a June al Sanatorio y que no supo explicar el origen de la herida que sufría la amazona.

-Algor, nos acompañarás a recoger el cadáver del Fénix

-Siento que sospecha de mi, señor

-En este momento Algor, _todos_ son sospechosos

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kiddo, Japón<strong>

_El epicentro del tremendo evento sísmico, se ubica 2500 kilómetros al este de las costas de Grecia, en el Oceáno Atlántico. Según fuentes extraoficiales fue de una magnitud de al menos 9,5 en la escala Richter_

Todos los noticieros internacionales trataban de ser los primeros en brindar la última información referente al terremoto que sintieron hacía solo unas cuantas horas. Pasaban continuamente videos de transmisiones en vivo al momento del sismo y algunos otros de origen aficionado, en donde se apreciaba la fuerza del terremoto.

Versiones, teorías, datos falsos y verdaderos, iban y venían, pero ninguna definición concreta del origen del sismo, que si fallamiento local, tectónico o volcánico... nada... nada que pudiera dar algo de tranquilidad a la población. Un terremoto de 9.5 grados en escala Richter, que se sintió en la mitad del hemisferio norte y sin una sola réplica registrada hasta el momento.

_-Esto fue en el Tártaro… estoy segura_

_-Yo también lo sentí, mi querida diosa… escaparon la madre y el padre de todos ellos…_

Sentada en el sofá, al lado de Shiryu y Hyoga, Sahori, se mantenía concentrada conversando mentalmente con su Patriarca, mientras los chicos pasaban los canales buscando alguna nueva.

_-También sentí una ruptura en el oceáno, tiene que haber caído alguno de los pilares, el estruendo fue tremendo en Grecia_

_-Se habla de un tsunami en las costas de Italia…lamentablemente hay muchos daños en los países en que lo sintieron… ¿sabes algo de los chicos?_

_-Envié a averiguar por ellos… estoy preocupado, sobre todo por el bloqueo de sus cosmos... me temo que estén en peligro_

Sahori se rió _-eres sobreprotector con los caballeros dorados, mi querido Shion, como un padre con sus hijos pequeños lo sería... y esa es tu mayor fortaleza por eso te respetan y te quieren..._

_-No he podido acercarme a ellos como quisiera, para mi son mis hijos pequeños mi señora, recogí a cada uno y me hice responsable por ellos... no me perdonaría si algo les sucediera... solo quería darles una lección de hermandad_

_-Eres sabio, mi querido Shion, por eso eres mi Patriarca, estoy segura de que esto no fue un error, confío en que ellos están bien..._

_-Que así sea mi señora..._

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo<strong>

Algor parecía no inmutarse ante la presencia de los dos guerreros de mayor categoría, y caminaba en medio de ellos tranquilamente.

Los tres hombres, siguieron por uno de los túneles de la prisión del Tártaro, hasta que llegaron al calabozo que tenía las puertas arrancadas desde sus goznes –tal y cómo les dije señores, este es el lugar, aquí fue donde encontré a la amazona herida.

Dhonko se acuclilló justó donde vio las manchas carmesí sobre el suelo – dime Algor… ¿dónde está el cuerpo petrificado de Ikki?

Algor se sintió cohibido ante la pregunta de Dhonko –yo… yo… le juro que estaba aquí –el de plata empezó a ponerse muy nervioso- en serio

Dhonko se acercó al plateado y lo encaró con furia –Algor de Perseo… ¿me crees tonto? ¿dónde está el cuerpo de Ikki?

-Yo…

-¿Qué te traes por un demonio?

-Señor no sé… qué pasó… se lo juro -dijo el de plata temblando de miedo.

En un movimiento que solo Aiacos percibió, Dhonko se colocó detrás del caballero de plata y le sostuvo las manos hacia atrás para inmovilizarlo –Algor de Perseo, al volver a Atenas, te recluiremos en uno de los calabozos mientras investigamos qué está sucediendo

-Pero señor -trató de defenderse un angustiado caballero de Perseo- se lo juro... no tengo nada que ver con la muerte de Dhorte

-Vas a defender tus argumentos delante del Patriarca Shion, cuando volvamos a Atenas... y si eres culpable... te juro que yo seré tu verdugo

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis, un rato después<strong>

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, había mucha claridad a su alrededor y no se acostumbraba a ella.

Se sentía mareado y le dolía mucho la nuca. Como no enfocaba la vista, no pudo reconocer a la persona que limpiaba sus heridas y refrescaba su frente, pero cuánto agradecía ese gesto.

Cuando al fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad del ambiente, se topó con un bello rostro femenino, enmarcado en un alborotado cabello dorado. Cuando intentó hablarle a su cuidadora con el fin de agradecerle, le dolió la garganta y no le salieron las palabras.

-No se esfuerce caballero -contestó la muchacha con una voz tan hermosa como no había escuchado nunca- tuvimos que despejar su garganta para que respirara de nuevo, tenía los pulmones llenos de agua

-¿Dónde...estoy? -murmuró ronco.

-Es usted un paciente rebelde, le dije que no hablara... pero ya que lo pregunta, estamos en...

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse. La silueta de un hombre, ataviado en una magnífica armadura dorada, se dibujó al contraluz y lentamente se fue acercando hasta la cama donde él se encontraba. Cuando aquel sorprendente guerrero estuvo a su alcance, pudo contemplar los detalles de la armadura. Era muy similar a las atenienses, solamente que decorada con motivos marinos -maestro- dijo el hombre acuclillándose a su lado -se ve bastante bien... por un momento temí perderlo de nuevo -el joven se dirigió a la rubia- ¿cómo lo ves?

-Aturdido... y no es para menos, sin embargo está bien, no tiene heridas mortales... no debes preocuparte

Camus parpadeó varias veces para reconocer al caballero que estaba frente a él -¿quién...?

El hombre se despojó del yelmo -¿ahora si me recuerda maestro?

-Isaak... no puedo... creerlo

-Maestro, tenerlo aquí en Atlantis, es el mayor de los honores...

-Pero tú...

-Supongo que Hyoga no le ha contado -Camus negó con la cabeza- el día que... me perdí... en Yacutia, me había puesto de acuerdo con Hyoga para ayudarle a llegar a la tumba de su madre... en contra de sus órdenes -Isaak bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Por que no me extraña -dijo Camus enarcando una ceja.

-Luego Hyoga comenzó a ahogarse y logré sacarlo, pero yo no pude salir, usted conoce el resto de la historia, hasta mi supuesta muerte

Con cautela, Camus levantó una mano y acarició la cicatriz que tenía el muchacho en la cara, Isaak sonrió y continuó con el relato -cuando la corriente me atrapó, perdí mi ojo... y de no ser por el poder del señor Poseidón, no estaría aquí -Isaak se aclaró la garganta ante la mirada de sorpresa de Camus.

-Esa armadura...

-Sí, mi querido maestro, ahora estoy consagrado al dios de los mares

* * *

><p><strong>Torre de Jamil<strong>

Aioria y Shura, observaban desde abajo, como Mu intentaba entrar a su torre, por una pequeña entrada de luz en el tejado. El lemuriano se mantenía de cuclillas, removiendo con dificultad el vitral que cubría la ventana y una vez hubo quitado el obstáculo entró, pero con tan mala suerte que se fue de cabeza hacia dentro, provocando tremendo estruendo de metales –auch…- se escuchó quejarse desde dentro.

-MU –gritó Shura- carnerito… ¿estás bien?

_-Estoy bien… solo… que me tumbé sobre una caja de herramientas –_Mu se asomó, dejando ver su rostro perfecto con algunas manchas oscuras de grasa- sano y salvo –dijo con una risilla, mientras se sobeteaba la cabeza- ya despejé el camino para que suban ustedes, una vez estén aquí, encenderé el generador para bañarnos y cocinar

-Eso suena bien –contestó el español y después de meditar un momento preguntó- ¿tienes un generador de electricidad?

-Si -contestó Mu bajando la cuerda- lo construí yo mismo, hace unos años, se alimenta de un molino cercano -Mu rió timidamente- como verán... no salía mucho

-Eres una caja de sorpresas... deberías ayudarnos con nuestras precarias instalaciones eléctricas

-Me encantará ver eso Shura

-Mu -dijo Aioria viendo de arriba a abajo la imponente estructura - solo a ti se te ocurre vivir en una torre sin puertas…

-Arquitectura lemuriana, mi querido Aioria, los de mi raza, no necesitamos puertas, pero nos gusta la luz natural y por eso construimos estas pequeñas ventanas. Compañeros, en cuanto entremos, despejo una entrada secreta que tengo bloqueada... se los prometo

-¿Qué tan bloqueada está?

El lemuriano dejó escapar una carcajada -no tienes idea Shura, suelo acumular muchas cosas

Aioria comenzó la difícil tarea de escalar hasta el tejado -me alegra... que hayas superado tu... miedo a las alturas -comentó pujando, mientras impulsaba su cuerpo por la cuerda.

-Si Shura superó su miedo a las arañas...*

Shura abrió los ojos a más no poder; una enorme araña caminaba por su hombro derecho.

* * *

><p>-Es que ustedes no lo entienden... las odio... en serio las odio!<p>

-Ya cabra, solo fue una insignificante arañita -Aioria aún tenía episodios de risa, al recordar al pobre Shura, tratando de librarse del "poder demoníaco" de una viuda negra, que tuvo el mal tino de subírsele encima- me parece que te quiere

-Aleja ese animalejo de mi Mu -a pesar del dolor y el cansancio, Shura se puso la mochila enfrente, protegiéndose del lemuriano, quien para entonces, buscaba algún rincón de la sala que sirviera de refugio para el espantado animalito.

-La pobre no te hizo nada, solo quería un poco de calor... hace mucho frío

Una vez resolvieron el asunto de la araña de Shura y ambos, guerrero y arácnido estuvieron a salvo, los muchachos se deshicieron de la carga que llevaban y Mu encendió el generador que daba energía suficiente para un par de lámparas, una cocina y un tanque de agua. Biralo, por su parte, subió ágilmente por el tejado de cada piso, como si de una escalinata se tratara.

Todo en la torre de Jamil estaba empolvado y se veía que el lugar tenía mucho tiempo de no utilizarse como vivienda. Mu encaminó a sus compañeros hasta una salita, cuyos muebles se encontraban cubiertos por telas blancas, lo que le daba un aspecto fantasmal. Shura y Aioria, descubrieron un par de futones y se pusieron cómodos y Biralo buscó el calor de Aioria, mientras Mu fue por algunos implementos de primeros auxilios para curar las heridas de Shura y reacomodar el hombro dislocado de Aioria.

Cuando abrió un enorme armario que estaba a un lado de la salita, se encontró con su tornamesa y algunos acetatos. Con su acostumbrada parsimonia, sacó uno de ellos y al mirarlo sonrió con nostalgia. Olvidando de pronto, lo que tenía que buscar, sacó con cuidado el disco del empaque y lo puso a tocar en el tornamesa. Era la ópera de _Madame Butterfly_, cantada por María Callas, la interpretación favorita de su padre.

Por un momento, Mu cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la música y algunas lágrimas quisieron escaparse de sus ojos de esmeralda, pero en vez de eso, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Recordando de repente, qué era lo que estaba buscando, se apresuró a recoger lo que necesitaba para ayudar a sus compañeros.

-Nadie tiene, ni ha tenido una voz como la de ella…

-Tienes toda la razón cabra -dijo Aioria cerrando los ojos y recostando la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón donde descansaba- sin embargo, me da melancolía escucharla...

Mu, atendía la muñeca de Shura con una sonrisa en los labios –antes si Aioria, no podía escucharla sin llorar… pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, han cambiado para bien

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo<strong>

Una vez Aiacos, Dhonko y el atribulado Algor, salieron del abismo, el caballero de libra y líder de la misión, dio luz verde para que entre los tres jueces arrastraran a un furibundo Tifón hasta el fondo del Tártaro, donde con ayuda de la cadena de Andrómeda, lograron encerrar al enorme titán de nuevo en su calabozo, el mismo en el que estuvo encerrado desde la Era del Mito.

Una vez el titán estuvo debidamente encerrado, era necesario resolver la segunda parte de la misión: encontrar a Briareo y quitarle la reliquia que le obsequiaron para así dar con el dios que estaba detrás del escape de los titanes.

Dhonko conocía las habilidades de Shaina y sabía que era una guerrera infalible, así que confió a ella la misión de recobrar la reliquia ya que posiblemente Briareo se opondría a deshacerse de su regalo y habría que quitárselo por la fuerza.

* * *

><p>Una vez la de Ophiuco desapareció en las oscuras aguas, el caballero de Libra se dispuso a preparar en cadáver de Dhorte para dejar en manos del Tártaro, la misión de corromper el cuerpo físico hasta desparecerlo.<p>

En presencia de guerreros y diosa, Dhonko colocó el cadáver de Dhorte sobre la roca, le cruzó las manos a la altura del vientre y Perséfone cedió la delicada túnica de su peplo para que la cubriera. Cuando estaba a punto de taparle el rostro, el dorado colocó las monedas de oro en los párparos y la besó en la frente.

-Que linda era -comentó Aiacos, Dhonko lo miró con una ceja levantada, el juez de Garuda se encogió de hombros como si el asunto no fuera con él.

Dhonko levantó el cadáver amortajado y se alejó caminando por el playón. Unos cientos de metros más adelante, despositó con cuidado el cadáver de la amazona en las oscuras aguas -que Caronte guíe tu alma y que tus acciones en vida, merezcan la belleza de los Campos Elyseos...

-Señor –interrumpió Shaina a Dhonko, quien se esforzaba en darle una explicación coherente a Shun acerca de la desaparición de Ikki. La amazona, venía emergiendo del abismo y traía algo en sus manos- aquí… aquí está la reliquia que le quité a Briareo -dijo ella jadeando cansada, ofreciendo a Dhonko el objeto, el cual protegía en su puño cerrado.

-¿Te opuso resistencia?

-No la suficiente señor -contestó ella orgullosa.

Dhonko sonrió y abrió la palma de la mano para revisar lo que le entregó la amazona.

Al ver aquello, Minos y Radamanthys enarcaron las cejas, Aiacos sin embargo no pudo guardarse el comentario -están pensando lo mismo que yo...

Radamanthys asintió con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios -Atena... está en un lío...

A Dhonko se le empalideció el semblante, la reliquia que obsequiaron a Briareo, era uno de los dijes de la Niké que le habían entregado a los caballeros dorados.

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

Afro terminaba de colocarle una compresa de hielo a Shaka en la rodilla y lo vendó de nuevo para que descansara un rato, antes de pensar en cómo no congelarse durante la noche. Una vez Shaka estuvo cómodo, Aphrodite comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras tanteaba las paredes, ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Llevaba casi una hora en lo mismo, cuando Milo decidió molestarlo un poco para romper el ambiente tenso.

-Si sigues caminando así, provocarás una nueva falla tectónica -sonrió Milo, soplando una estela de vaho a sus manos enguantadas y dando brinquitos para procurarse algo de calor.

-En Suecia no tiembla Milo... mucho menos así -contestó Afro muy serio, pasando sus dedos por una pequeña grieta en la pared- esto ha sido _muy_ extraño... quisiera saber qué fue lo que pasó y si...

-Prudencia con lo que vayas a afirmar -intervino Shaka muy atento a las observaciones del pez.

-Si esto tiene que ver con nosotros

-¿Te preguntas si esto es... sobrenatural? ¿O de origen divino?

-Exactamente Shaka

-Por favor chicos, esto es simple y llanamente un terremoto... la Tierra debe acomodarse de vez en cuando... estirarse y volverse a dormir, así ha sido y será siempre

-La Madre está herida...

Shaka y Milo se alertaron ante las palabras de Afro, tenía lógica, ambos percibieron algo extraño desde el principio. Aunque bloqueado, su séptimo sentido seguía allí, latente y enseguida hicieron un escrutinio visual a la gruta -justo antes del terremoto -continuó el de piscis exponiendo su teoría- hubo un crujido en las profundidades de la Tierra... como un lamento... si solo tuviera cerca...

Shaka tosió un par de veces, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Aphrodite, de inmediato Milo se acercó a su compañero para sacarlo de su reflexión y buscar un refugio temporal para el frío.

-Afro, ya oscureció, tenemos que cuidar a Shaka... él es nuestra prioridad... cuando fui a explorar, encontré algunas fisuras en la roca lo suficientemente grandes como para que quepamos los tres, no son un spa de lujo, pero al menos servirán de refugio...

El peliceleste suspiró y volvió la vista hacia el rubio, quien a pesar del frío y el dolor, mantenía intacto su orgullo y no admitía que se sentía mal -está bien Milo... pero mañana temprano iremos al final de la gruta, hasta donde llegaste hoy ¿de acuerdo?

-Trato hecho

-Muchachos -Shaka habló en medio de un ataque de tos- ¿no hay forma de encender una fogata?

Afro frunció el ceño -Shaka... esa tos ¿desde cuándo la tienes?

-No lo recuerdo

Afro suspiró preocupado y le lanzó una mirada a Milo que él entendió perfectamente, Shaka podía estar desarrollando un edema o una neumonía por culpa del frío y por lo tanto, su misión a partir de ahora era mantenerlo caliente.

-Afro... Shaka... -Milo volvió a ver hacia arriba, donde la bocaza de la gruta parecía solo una línea quebrada- dadas las circunstancias vamos a tener que hacer algo... algo que no nos va a gustar a ninguno de los tres

Los aludidos arquearon las cejas, ante semejante advertencia de Milo.

-Vamos a tener que estrujarnos _mucho mucho_ para dormir

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis, un rato después<strong>

-Como puede usted observar, maestro Camus, las tropas se han desplegado, junto con los generales de Sirene, Escilla y Caballo Marino, para detener a los titanes -Tetis guiaba a Camus, por los largos pasadizos del Santuario Principal de Atlantis- Isaak partió para unirse a ellos

Camus no hablaba mucho, de hecho se sentía muy incómodo de caminar por allí, ataviado con un enterizo para surfear, exactamente por donde pasaban las compañías de soldados en pos de la batalla.

_Me siento patético_, pensó.

Cuando llegaron al Salón del Trono, le llamó la atención, que dentro del magnífico aposento se llevaba a cabo una discusión entre un hombre y una mujer.

_-Te lo dije Julián, estás invirtiendo los símbolos_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-Dedico mucho de mi tiempo al estudio de lenguas antiguas, sabes bien que me apasionan_

_-Definitivamente te hace falta un novio... con urgencia_

_-Prefiero no pensar en eso ahora... _

Al entrar, dedujo que quien se encontraba sentado en la gran silla ornamentada, era la reencarnación de Poseidón, ya que el cuerpo real del dios, seguramente se vería algo mayor y ese chico peliceleste no pasaría de los dieciocho años. El muchacho se encontraba revisando con evidente desdén, unos pergaminos que tenía consigo y a su lado, con uno de los documentos en el regazo, se encontraba _ella_.

_Hilda de Polaris_

Ahora sí que quería salir corriendo de allí... el atolondrado de Isaak al menos debió facilitarle unos zapatos. A veces se preguntaba de donde había sacado, a esos dos discípulos suyos.

Tratando de no dejar en evidencia su congoja, mantuvo su porte altivo al seguir a Tetis, hasta el pie del Trono, donde se encontraban la reencarnación de Poseidón y la guardiana de Asgard.

-Señor Poseidón -comenzó Tetis hincándose delante de Julián- traigo ante su presencia al señor Camus de Acuario -Camus imitó a Tetis con la reverencia, mirando de reojo a Hilda, quien al escuchar su nombre, levantó la vista de los pergaminos y sonrió complacida- el señor Camus es...

-El guardián de la onceava casa del Santuario de Atena -completó Hilda, levantándose de su lugar para acercarse al acongojado caballero. Julián alzó una ceja al percatarse de la particular reacción de Hilda... y de la vestimenta de Camus

-Señor Poseidón... señorita Hilda de Polaris -saludó el de Acuario con respeto- estoy a sus órdenes...

Julián miró con malicia a Camus y luego a Hilda -mmm... dime algo… Camus de... Acuario ¿es cierto que fuiste el maestro de mi general de Kraken?

-Sí señor...

-Tal vez... tal vez -Julián se acarició la barbilla, mientras miraba a Camus con los ojos entrecerrados- mira... tengo que traducir e interpretar estos pergaminos y no soy... digamos un amante de las lenguas antiguas. Isaak me ha contado acerca de tus notables conocimientos en historia y cultura ¿podría poner en tus manos este trabajo?... es asunto urgente

-Será un honor, señor Poseidón... por cierto –pidió tímidamente Camus- ¿será posible que pueda avisarle a mis compañeros que estoy bien?

-Me tomé la libertad de enviar una sirena… me debía... un acto de penitencia...

-Oh... muchísimas... gracias –dijo Camus con una reverencia.

-Bueno, en cuanto a las traducciones, las necesito listas para mañana temprano –Camus arqueó las cejas, eso significaba que tendría que trabajar toda la noche. Julián, por su parte, al haberse librado del "problema", se levantó de su silla y se sacudió la túnica, preparándose para salir –ah y por cierto, Hilda… deberías quedarte a ayudarlo… sería una desconsideración dejar al señor Camus con todo este trabajo ¿no crees?

-No sé si… a él le molesta -intervino Hilda, tratando de no mostrarse ansiosa.

-Maestro Camus –se dirigió Julián al francés- la señorita Hilda tiene estudios avanzados en lenguas antiguas, creo que podría serle de ayuda

-Será un honor señorita Hilda -contestó el exdorado, poniéndose de pie al frente de la dama de Asgard y haciendo una atenta reverencia- estoy seguro que entre los dos llevaremos esta encomienda a buen término... además, me convendría mucho tener su compañía para no rendirme al sueño durante la noche

Hilda le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al acuariano como respuesta.

-Entonces que no se diga más -Julián se levantó del trono y se dirigió afuera del salón -Tetis... en cuanto los generales tengan noticias, házmelas saber de inmediato... Camus e Hilda, quisiera que me acompañen a cenar a las siete en punto... Tetis -Julián miró al francés de pies a cabeza- búscale al ateniense, algo decente que ponerse...

Los tres presentes hicieron una reverencia, mientras veían la silueta del muchacho desaparecer detrás de la columnata... _lo que me faltaba... _-murmuró Julián con una risilla bailándole en los labios_- ahora es que me toca hacer de Celestina_

* * *

><p><strong>Toscana, Italia<strong>

-La del hermoso rostro –afirmó en un susurro Aldaberán

-Eso dicen –contestó ella en un suave murmullo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿A qué has venido? Sabes que me metiste en un problema tremendo con mis compañeros, eso sin mencionar que el Patriarca me va a matar cuando se entere que perdí el dije –Aldaberán se incorporó alejándose de la sirena y se sentó en la roca, ignorando su presencia- gracias a que me robaste… no pudimos salvar a Camus

La sirena bajó la mirada y con una agilidad asombrosa, subió por las rocas donde se encontraba Aldaberán, para sentarse a su lado. Con ella fuera del agua, pudo admirarla tal como era, esa piel inhumana, con un leve tono azulado y la enorme cola, de al menos dos metros de largo hasta la punta, poseía hermosos pechos que ocultaba apenas detrás de los empapados mechones de su largo cabello rojo.

-Si no lo hacía… perdería la vida

-Aún a costa del bienestar de los demás

-Francamente no vi nada malo quitarle una joya a un humano, después de todo, destruyen todo, no se quieren ni entre ustedes mismos… pero no te sientas tan mal Alde –ella lo tomó del hombro para volverlo hacia si- tu amigo está bien…

-Me estás tomando el pelo… otra vez

-Alde –ella le acarició el rostro y ante los ojos de Aldebarán su cuerpo fue tomando forma humana, la cola desapareció y en vez de ella, quedaron frente a él dos hermosas piernas- desde que volví a jurarle lealtad a Poseidón, algunas de mis compañeras me persiguen para hacerme daño… a mi y a Tetis... pertenecemos a los titanes, sin embargo somos leales a un dios del Olimpo...

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? –preguntó él indiferente, Agláope sonrió a pesar de la mala cara del toro.

-Te reconocí cuando nadabas hasta la isla, porque me refugio en unas cavernas cercanas a esta costa, los seguí durante todo el día y no sabes cómo disfruté de sus ocurrencias… me reí mucho con lo que decían

Aldaberán fue suavizando el gesto y dejó que ella continuara hablando –cuando escuché el estruendo, me di cuenta de que había caído uno de los pilares del Sagrado Templo de Atlantis… conocía ese sonido, los atenienses de bronce lo provocaron cuando invadieron los dominios de nuestro dios… sabía que eso traería un tsunami y nadé lo más rápido que pude para asegurarme que estaban bien… de pronto lo escuché, a tu amigo… el de cabello azul, gritando desesperado por el francés…

-Angello trató por todos los medios de sacarlo, pero el oleaje era terrible

-Aunque no te guste, tuve la suerte de poder ayudar al muchacho, sin embargo, cuando lo tenía en brazos, me di cuenta que estaba muriendo y lo llevé a Atlantis, donde podían ayudarlo…

-¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que me dices?

-Vas a tener que confiar en mi… está bien, aunque aún no había despertado

Aldaberán se levantó de golpe para irse -¿a dónde vas?- preguntó ella tomándolo de una mano.

-Voy a avisarle a Angello, él tiene que saberlo

La sirena bajó la mirada, y poniéndose de pie, lo llamó para detenerlo, justo cuando terminaba de bajar por las rocas –Aldebarán de Tauro –el aludido se detuvo sin volver a verla- aléjense del agua... los tienen vigilados a todos -dijo ella con evidente angustia y mirando de repente alrededor muy nerviosa- _todo lo que viene_ comenzará en el agua, lamento mucho que haya sucedido así -y le dio alcance, lo tomó con ambas manos del rostro y lo acercó hasta ella, permitiéndose sellar su despedida con un último y prolongado beso, desapareciendo, para los dos, el universo por ese pequeño instante.

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

Después de que lo rescataran de la muerte en el canal de Suez, Saga y Aiorios trasladaron a Kanon, hasta una clínica cercana. En Egipto, los daños no fueron tan severos, sin embargo, la calle estaba hecha un caos, porque al ser un día laboral, todos corrían o en busca de familiares o de daños a sus hogares.

En medio de ese caos, Saga cargó a Kanon durante todo el trayecto hasta la clínica, donde fue atendido de inmediato. Allí enyesaron su brazo izquierdo desde el hombro y lo dejaron internado en observación para unos análisis de rutina.

En la sala de espera, Saga se mantenía sentado con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados y al igual que Aiorios, tenía la barba sin hacer, la ropa sucia y el estómago vacío.

-Que tanto me ves arquero -preguntó Saga sin cambiar de posición

-A pesar del brazalete... encendiste tu cosmo en el puerto...

Aiorios estaba sentado frente al peliazul, tenía un rato de no quitarle los ojos de encima, estudiándolo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No me digas que no te diste cuenta

-No arquero, seguramente te los soñaste -Saga se incorporó en su asiento y estiró las piernas, dejando salir un gran bostezo.

-Encendiste tu cosmo dorado Saga, con este bloqueo es prácticamente imposible… fue por tus sentimientos para con tu hermano

-Bueno… sea como sea, Kanon está aquí y eso es lo que realmente me importa- Saga suspiró, la verdad prefería dejar ese asunto por la paz. Aiorios lo conocía muy bien y sabía cuando al gemelo le incomodaba un tema, así que decidió no acosarlo más.

-Te entiendo amigo... por cierto... como extraño a mi leoncito -Aiorios se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado lanzando un largo suspiro, después de un rato de silencio, se levantó de la silla- tengo un poco de dinero... ¿se te antoja algo de comer?

-De verdad te lo agradezco -dijo Saga dando otro largo bostezo- pero nada que tenga carne y si te alcanza tráeme una botella de agua... la más grande que encuentres

Aiorios se aprestaba a irse, cuando vio que el doctor venía a darles el reporte de Kanon. Saga se levantó de golpe de la silla y salió presuroso, al encuentro del galeno.

-¿Cómo está _él_, doctor?

-Pues, para haber hecho paro, muy bien... increíblemente bien... estoy seguro de que no tendrá secuelas, sin embargo se quedará cuarenta y ocho horas más para vigilarlo

Saga suspiró tranquilo -¿y el brazo?

-Es una gran fractura de _acromión y húmero_ –señaló el doctor tocándose él mismo, el antebrazo y hombro- no es grave, sin embargo esperaremos los resultados de los análisis para descartar cualquier posible complicación

-Le agradezco mucho –contestó Saga estrechando la mano del médico- mi hermano y yo le estamos muy agradecidos -dijo señalando a Aiorios, quien imitó el gesto con el doctor

-Kanon nos ha dado un buen susto –dijo Aiorios con una sonrisa.

-Pueden entrar a verlo si quieren, pronto servirán la cena y posiblemente tenga dificultades para comer, está imposibilitado de los dos brazos y tú -dijo dirigiéndose a Saga, mientras le señalaba las manos- cuídate esas heridas para que no se te infecten –el médico dudó un rato- me parece que deberías pasar a vendarte, tus lesiones son… curiosas…

Aiorios titubeó, antes de preguntar al médico -¿por qué lo dice doctor?

-Si me lo preguntaran, diría que moliste una roca a golpes

* * *

><p><strong>Torre de Jamil<strong>

Las carcajadas de Mu y Aioria, llenaba la estancia, mientras Shura continuaba su relato acerca de las amazonas con barba, que les había contado Kanon cuando eran niños, y con el cual los había metido en un problema mayúsculo con el Patriarca.

-El maldito de tu hermano quería conseguirle una novia a Saga -continuaba el español, mientras de vez en cuando sorbía de su copón de vino- según él, para que se le quitara lo amargado...

Mu se revolcaba de risa en su asiento y Aioria seguía intentando comer su sopa de fideos sin escupirla, cada vez que el español refería algún detalle jocoso de la historia.

-Ay Shura... déjalo... ya -suplicaba Mu sosteniéndose el estómago- todo es... tan típico... de mi hermano

Shura suspiró, mientras sorbía de su vino otra vez -criarse con ellos tres fue maravilloso... nos metíamos en problemas todo el tiempo - y de pronto se respingó y le advirtió a sus compañeros- espero que esto no salga de aquí enanos... si Shion se llega a enterar de lo que les estoy contando, estoy seguro que nos persigue por toda Atenas, hasta que nos alcance para darnos una paliza...

-Imposible que Aiorios se pusiera de cómplice con ustedes para meterse en líos... del todo no lo creo -afirmó Aioria con seguridad- mi hermano es demasiado correcto

Shura se carcajeó escandalosamente, sin importarle la cara de ofendido que puso Aioria -Aiorios y yo éramos iguales, siempre nos dejamos arrastrar por esos gemelos sinvergüenzas y nunca les dijimos que no… al final terminábamos siendo cómplices de sus fechorías

-Mis hermanos no eran tan ruines –intervino Mu en defensa de los gemelos- todo lo que hacían estaba dentro de los límites de lo normal para un niño...

-A los siete, desataron una estampida de cabras por Rodorio, que estuvo a punto de destruir el mercado y los nervios de tu padre…

-No hay pruebas de eso –defendió el carnero, Aioria rió con gana al verle la cara de congoja.

-A los nueve años, le robaron la camioneta al viejo Delos para ir a conocer Atenas…

-Esa si no te la creo

-Aiorios y yo íbamos en la cajuela, Saga llevaba el volante y los pedales y Kanon las marchas, lo que no les voy a relatar, es como volvimos y el castigo de tu papá… eso prefiero no recordarlo

-Las fechorías de los gemelos son leyenda en Rodorio, Mu –intervino Aioria con una risilla- lo que pasa es que siempre creyeron que todo lo hacía Saga porque no estaba confirmada la existencia de Kanon... sin embargo había rumores de un gemelo... no era posible tanta maldad en un solo niño...

-No eran tan malos

-Lamento informarte carnerito que eran _peor_ que eso... puedo continuar la lista de delitos toda la noche...

Los tres chicos se encontraban en la gran mesa de madera, al centro del comedor. Mu y Aioria dándole la espalda al ventanal y Shura de frente. En el momento en que Mu se esforzaba por defender a los gemelos y Aiora se revolcaba de la risa, Shura divisó, algo parecido a un destello metálico que pasó por fuera de la casa y una risilla maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

-Saga… en serio no tienes que hacer esto... de verdad no quiero comer

-Tienes que comer, estás débil, no me hagas obligarte

Aiorios miraba divertido a Saga dándole de comer a un adormilado Kanon, a quien le sirvieron sopa de pollo para cenar. Además de que odiaba ese platillo, tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado y el derecho con una vía intravenosa, por lo que requería ayuda para usar la cuchara.

-Vamos Kanon déjate mimar, Saga, te recomiendo la siempre efectiva y nunca bien ponderada "técnica del avioncito", a mi me funciona con Aioria –sugirió Aiorios desde el sofá que ocupaba al lado de la cama, donde tenía un rato de pasar canales de televisión.

-¿Todavía le das de comer a ese grandulón? –preguntó Kanon extrañado.

-No siempre, solo cuando se pone insolente con la comida –Saga y Kanon hicieron exactamente el mismo gesto divertido, solo que levantando cejas distintas, como imágenes de un espejo- vamos chicos, acabamos de volver, no le daba de comer desde que tenía seis años…

-Esta información es valiosísima –murmuró Kanon con una sonrisa maliciosa, Aiorios le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, mientras negaba con la cabeza- al bicho le encantará enterarse…

-Si dices algo te quebraré el otro brazo Kanon

-Saga míralo… me está amenazando

Saga intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Aiorios -¿entonces el avioncito funciona Aiorios? –Saga miró maliciosamente a su gemelo, con una risilla en los labios.

-No... Saga de verdad no te molestes… no lo hagas, Saga hablo en serio... de verdad

Sin importarle las súplicas de Kanon, Saga tomó la cuchara y la elevó al aire, haciendo el sonido de un motor -vamos- decía acercándole la cuchara al quisquilloso gemelo- el avioncito viene por aquí por aquí y ya aterrizó -terminó Saga empujándole la cuchara completa en la boca a su hermano, Aiorios, mientras tanto, gozaba de lo lindo con la curiosa escena.

-Esto... esto está de antología -decía el arquero en medio de carcajadas- el bebé de casi dos metros que se niega a comerse su sopa...

-No me hace gracia –renegó Kanon enojado y con la boca llena.

Aiorios continuó con el _zapping_, mientras Saga aplicaba la "terapia del avioncito" para alimentar a Kanon. De repente, el centauro se detuvo en uno de los canales, donde daban un amplio reportaje acerca del terremoto.

_Se han recibido reportes de daños en toda Europa, el norte de Egipto, China y Japón. Los científicos están desconcertados, debido a las lecturas anormales del sismo, el cual prácticamente se sintió en todo el norte del planeta, sin embargo, hacen un llamado a la calma, ya que se han corrido rumores de que este evento tiene orígenes sobrenaturales…_

Saga y Kanon dejaron de pelear un momento y desviaron toda su atención al televisor –¿a qué se referirá la reportera con "sobrenatural"?

-Chicos –concluyó Aiorios- al rato los dioses están jugándonos sucio otra vez

Para tranquilidad de Kanon, en cuanto escuchó a Aiorios, Saga dejó de darle de comer y se quedó estático, con el mismo gesto frío que tenía siempre que analizaba algo minuciosamente –son _ellos_…

-¿De qué hablas hermano? –preguntó Kanon con la boca llena.

-Desde que volvimos, siento una perturbación anormal… una sensación de fatalidad

-¿Crees que… se nos venga otra guerra? –Aiorios se incorporó del sofá y se acercó a la cama de Kanon.

-Creo que sí y también creo que… tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber

-¿Te refieres a…? –preguntó Kanon, Saga asintió en silencio.

-Muchachos –sentenció Aiorios después de pensarlo un rato- tenemos que volver… volver a la Orden Dorada

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

La noche había caído y el frío era cada vez más terrible.

-Estamos a menos quince -dijo Afro consultando el reloj de su muñeca derecha- y en la madrugada se va a poner peor -el peliceleste miró a sus compañeros y suspiró, mientras se rascaba la nuca incómodo. La idea de acurrucarse para dormir, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-Afro... dime ¿a qué le temes? yo no muerdo -le dijo el escorpión al pez adivinando la causa de la evidente congoja del otro y con toda la mala intención de incomodarlo- o te da miedo que termine gustándote mi cercanía…

Golpe bajo para Afro.

Aphrodite se volvió encarando a Milo con una sonrisa malévola como solo él podía hacerlo -lamento informarte que para cuestiones de _ese_ tipo, prefiero la compañía de las damas, sin embargo, si en mi siguiente reencarnación no es así, prometo permitir que seas parte de mi lista de pretendientes.

Golpe bajo para Milo.

-Pez vanidoso... si en tu próxima reencarnación te gustan los hombres, no te corresponderé aunque me supliques de rodillas...

-¿Yo... suplicarte? Ja-ja-ja… brincos dieras _escorpioncito_

Shaka normalmente era paciente, pero escuchar a Afro y Milo discutiendo acerca de los gustos sexuales de sus próximas reencarnaciones, era demasiado, incluso para él.

-Ruego a los dioses, que por el bien del universo, nunca permitan juntar a un par como ustedes, ni en esta generación, ni en ninguna otra… ahora hagan algo productivo y piensen como nos protegeremos del frío esta noche

* * *

><p>Después de un par de horas, Shaka comenzó con fuertes episodios de tos, lo que obligó a los otros, a apresurar los preparativos para dormir. Con el rubio cargado en su espalda, Aphrodite siguió a Milo, en busca de alguna grieta o caverna, que al menos los amparara del viento helado y de la nieve que ya comenzaba a caer.<p>

Preocupados por Shaka, los chicos acordaron la forma en que se acomodarían esa noche para procurarle la mayor cantidad de calor. De acuerdo con el plan, Aphrodite se sentó sobre un trozo de lona, que encontraron entre los desechos arrastrados por la avalancha y Milo colocó a Shaka en medio de sus piernas, para que así Afro pudiera abrazarlo y darle calor.

-Solo quiero dejarte algo en claro -le dijo Shaka temblando de frío a Afro, en el momento en que éste lo acurrucaba consigo- no me mueves ni una hormona ¿entendido?

Afro arqueó las cejas divertido, al menos no era el único al que le incomodaba la situación.

-Bien... solo no quiero malos entendidos

-Has estado demasiado tiempo con Milo... pero no te preocupes compañero... estoy claro en eso -contestó el peliceleste colocando sus manos al frente para defenderse.

Mientras Shaka establecía los límites con Aphrodite, Milo, se acomodó al lado del peliceleste y se taparon los tres con una pequeña manta que traía Afro en su mochila y que para ese nivel de frío, resultaba apenas simbólica.

Conforme el cansancio le ganaba, Milo se le fue recargando a Afro en el brazo.

-Afro –dijo Milo con voz queda- ¿recuerdas la canción de cuna que nos cantaba el maestro?

-No

-¿La cantas?

-No

-Entonces si la recuerdas, pero no quieres cantarla

-Milo, no soy ese hermano mayor cariñoso que tu quieres que sea… ni lo seré nunca…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero

-Eres bueno Afro, solo tienes que creértelo –Milo bostezó escandalosamente, Shaka tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún no dormía y al escuchar a Milo, una risilla apareció en sus labios- quería decírtelo por si esta noche me convierto en paleta –otro bostezo, antes de comenzar a cerrar los ojos.

Aphrodite suspiró, pensando en las palabras de Milo y aunque no supo por qué, comenzó a tararear suavemente la canción a la que el escorpión se refería, mientras abrazaba a sus compañeros más fuerte. Después de un rato, notó que los dos, se habían dormido.

-Bueno chicos –susurró aferrándolos a él- no se conviertan en paleta esta noche… mañana saldremos de aquí… se los prometo

* * *

><p><strong>Torre de Jamil<strong>

_Qué bien... ahora es que me toca morirme de frío en el rincón más alejado del mundo, solo para cuidar a este trío de artistas, que lo que tienen de indefenso lo tengo yo de femenina..._

Al tener que rodear la montaña de Jamil, debido a la caída del puente, June de Camaleón llegó entrada la noche a la torre de Mu. Se había refugiado en un granero que era parte de la misma propiedad, donde no había corriente eléctrica, mucho menos chimenea, sin mencionar que el próximo lugar poblado, estaba al menos a medio día de camino por terreno difícil y habitado de animales salvajes.

_De saber que iba a estar tan frío aquí, al menos hubiera traído un abrigo y algo de comer_, murmuraba la mujer molesta, mientras acomodaba un poco de paja seca para acostarse a descansar. De repente, alguien se aclaró la garganta cerca de ella, lo que la hizo girarse en posición de ataque.

-Buenas noches... lamento... mucho que estés pasando penalidades por nosotros

De entre las sombras, emergió la espigada figura de un hombre moreno y con un peculiar cabello verde. Pero lo que la dejó paralizada, fue esa perturbadora mirada y la profunda voz varonil, matizada con un acento que impregnaba de una exquisita cadencia a las palabras, provocando que ese simple saludo sonara como la más bella de las poesías.

Cómo agradecía June su máscara, que aunque aumentaba el calor emanado de sus mejillas, impedía que la expresión de asombro que provocaba tan maravillosa visión, la dejara en evidencia delante del caballero, quien a pesar de traer un brazo vendado, venía con un plato de humeante sopa y mantas para el frío.

-Señor... yo

-Shura... de Capricornio... un placer

-Señor... déjeme ayudarle -dijo ella volviendo en sí, al verlo con problemas para colocar lo que traía en una mesa cercana- tiene ese brazo muy lastimado –dijo ella revisándolo cuidadosamente –parece una fractura de muñeca… y qué fractura

-Sí... pero valió la pena -contestó él con una sonrisa, agradeciendo la delicadeza con la que ella lo examinaba- la sopa está recién hecha y las mantas te mantendrán caliente... los ruidos -dijo de pronto al escuchar los lamentos que salían del abismo cercano a la torre- dice Mu que los provoca el viento... no te preocupes... aquí te queda esta lámpara –dijo encendiendo un fósforo para la mecha

-Gracias... señor Shura

-Un placer amazona... que pases buena noche – dijo él caminando hacia fuera, sin saber que dejaba a la chica con la cabeza más revuelta, de lo que la había tenido nunca- mañana te traeré algo para desayunar…

_Gracias_… -susurró ella embobada.

_Uy June… ¿qué te pasa tonta?_ –se dijo dándose varios golpecitos con la mano en la cabeza, mientras se sentaba a degustar la sopa, ahora sí que podía asegurar que no sabía qué le estaba pasando, porque nunca lo había sentido... al menos no de esa forma.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

-Señor –Eo, entró al estudio y rodilla en piso, se prestó a hacer su reporte de la misión- Escila y Caribdis, ya están encerradas en el soporte principal… tal y como usted lo pidió

Poseidón tomó una actitud un poco altanera -¿y cómo te fue con Escila Eo? Después de todo… es tu monstruo

-Me enfrenté a Caribdis, señor –contestó el marina un poco acongojado, ante la mirada divertida del dios.

-Disculpa general –Camus se aclaró la garganta- ¿se encuentra bien el general de Kraken?

-Sí señor Camus, él se encuentra bien… tiene un par de magullones, pero lo normal

-Puedes retirarte Eo, nosotros seguiremos con el trabajo de traducción… bueno… ellos continuarán… el señor Camus se quedará con nosotros hasta que termine… ¿verdad caballero de Acuario?

-Ex caballero de Acuario –corrigió el aludido- renuncié a mi ropaje hace unas semanas

Poseidón arqueó las cejas –Eo… puedes retirarte… te veo en la cena

El marina hizo una reverencia y siguió las órdenes del dios presente, quien se volvió hacia Camus mostrando una mirada llena de repentino interés.

-¿Eso… se puede hacer?... tengo entendido que los Dorados no pueden abandonar su rango… además es una lástima… son el orgullo de Atena ¿renunciaste solo tú Camus?

Camus bajó la mirada –realmente nos fuimos once… señor

Poseidón se echó una risilla, mientras se mecía en la silla de cuero detrás de su escritorio –once… es una tragedia

-No nos considerábamos dignos de portar nuestras armaduras, señor

-¿No es esa una decisión que debe tomar _tu_ diosa?

Camus guardó silencio, eso _nunca_ se le había ocurrido, realmente no le habían dado a Atena, el derecho a respuesta.

-No conozco bien a todos los miembros de la Orden, pero… he escuchado que poseen talentos más allá de lo impresionante –el peliceleste tomó la hoja en la que Camus había escrito gran cantidad de texto, con las traducciones de los pergaminos en una caligrafía perfecta- y no me queda ninguna duda al respecto- dijo sonriendo –oh, allí viene la señorita Hilda

-Buenas tardes caballeros –ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos, Camus no pudo disimular su alegría por la llegada de la muchacha y agradecía en lo más profundo de su corazón que Tetis le hubiera proporcionado acceso al guardarropa de Julián, para no presentarse ante Hilda en traje de baño. Por su parte, el retraso de Hilda, obedeció su apuro, por escoger el vestido que más la favoreciera, para dejar una buena impresión en Camus.

-Hilda –saludó Poseidón haciendo una señal a sus invitados para que lo siguieran hasta el comedor- el Templo Principal, es un laberinto de pasadizos y habitaciones y el comedor está al final. Me gusta la intimidad al comer y…

Hilda y Camus seguían a la reencarnación del dios a una distancia prudencial, lo que les permitía mirarse de reojo de vez en cuando. Mientras Poseidón continuaba hablando de las maravillas de tener un templo laberíntico, Camus e Hilda, disimuladamente rozaron los dedos de sus manos, dando a entender que ambos estaban en perfecta sincronía.

* * *

><p><strong>Torre de Jamil<strong>

-¿Es que las ovejas ahora comen sopa Shura? –preguntó Mu, quien esperaba al español sentado en su cama, mientras leía. Aioria, roncaba desparramado en la otra cama, con Biralo acurrucado encima de él.

-No se te puede ocultar nada carnerito –dijo Shura sentado en el borde de su lecho, intentando quitarse los zapatos para acostarse. Mu se levantó y se acercó para echarle una mano -tu padre… envió a alguien para que le informara de nuestro estado –Mu le quitó la camisa a Shura y este ahogó un grito de dolor, al sacarse la manga.

-Lo siento… te pondré la ropa de dormir y te vendaré mejor, me parece que debería inmovilizarte… esa muñeca se está hinchando mucho

-De acuerdo –gruñó Shura- pero no le cuentes al cachorro…

* * *

><p>-¿Y a quién envió mi padre? –preguntó Mu un rato después, mientras inmovilizaba el brazo del español.<p>

-Una chica… no la vi bien

-Oh… una chica –dijo Mu con una risilla.

-Una amazona –contestó Shura, apretando los dientes por el dolor- nunca la había visto… rubia, de cabello muy largo… y liso, alta… delgada… su arma era un látigo y usa una pequeña katana en la cabeza… atada con una cinta roja o algo así…

Mu dejó escapar una carcajada –vale que no la viste… recuerdas muchos detalles…

-Tonto –contestó Shura golpeando a Mu en un brazo, en son de broma.

-¡Ay!... ahora no te cuento nada de June de Camaleón -dijo Mu guiñándole un ojo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes nada –contestó el español con aire ofendido.

-Ya me rogarás –rió el lemuriano terminando el vendaje. Shura no pudo evitar que Mu le arrancara una sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía por lo ocurrente que era.

Una vez Mu terminó la curación, recogió el desorden y se despidió de Shura para irse a dormir. El español algo incómodo por el dolor, se recostó con su brazo bueno detrás de la cabeza, a pensar un poco en todo, en lo cerca que estuvo de morir, en sus dos compañeros junto a él, en su deber como guerrero y volvió a ver hacia donde se encontraba el granero y la tenue luz de la lámpara se apagó de repente.

_Buenas noches… June de Camaleón…_

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar desconocido<strong>

-Salió mal señor... intevinieron las órdenes de olimpicas y hasta los asgardianos, que mantienen vigilado el extreme norte... ahora la madre de los titanes está encerrada en el Soporte Principal... sin embargo, abrimos la brecha en el corazón de la Madre

El ser gigantesco bufó enojado.

-Tenemos acceso al escudo de la medusa... su portador será castigado... eso es bueno

-También poseemos otra reliquia para sobornar a uno de los hecatónquiros... y espero que esta vez no fallen...

-Y he aquí un regalo -la mujer traía un cuerpo en brazos- ella nos ayudará, será una excelente aliada... señor

-Úsala... úsala como te plazca...

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Hola, aquí de nuevo, espero les haya gustado este cap y que no se confundieran más, las cosas se irán resolviendo, a su tiempo. _

_Gracias a Jabed, Princess Virgo, Mariana Elas (tranquila aún heridos siguen siendo bellos), Kennardaillard (fue un placer, gracias por tu comentario), Diana (espero haber respondido a tus inquietudes con el capítulo) Amaranth9, Asalea19, Andromedaioriosayita, Kaito, Pao de Piscis... muchísimas gracias por seguir allí, en el transcurso del día les contesto por MP... besos, besos, besos y abrazos_

_A Yum-Chen-Mo: gracias por tu extenso comentario, estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas y tampoco me gusta estereotipar a los personajes y en mi caso, los OC tienen papeles muy específicos en la trama. Me alegra complacerte con ciertos chicos y voy a tomarte la sugerencia del Shaka menos dócil, sin embargo, me parece que en la batalla de Hades, nuestro bello rubio, se hizo un poquitín más bueno (al menos yo lo percibí así), por eso no ha asesinado a Milo y a Afro._

_Hay ciertas situaciones que vengo desarrollando desde "Los Asesinos de Arles", me imagino que ya las habrán notado y pues la idea es concluirlas aquí, no puedo complacerles a todas, pero espero llevarlas a buen término y que gusten a la mayoría._

_Un abrazo Yum, gracias por continuar pendiente._

_*Intento ser coherente con "Los Asesinos de Arles", en el capítulo "36 crayolas", hay un flashback de los caballeros dorados cuando se dirigían a la doceava casa, para una fiesta de navidad, Shaka y Mu, de seis años, van jugando con una araña y Saga le pide a Shura que les quite el animalito, la respuesta del español deja en evidencia que detesta a las arañas._


	16. Almas que se encuentran

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Primera advertencia:** Los doraditos están en problemas, pero aún así, ellos no dejan ni sus malos comportamientos, ni su mal vocabulario. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

**Segunda advertencia:** que va… voy de picada… no se me quita lo romántico.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

* * *

><p><strong>Almas que se encuentran<strong>

**Torre de Jamil**

_Frío._

_Sentía muchísimo frío._

_Le dolía el pecho... un dolor lacerante que subía por la garganta como una quemada helada._

_Pronto comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, respirar era demasiado complicado y estaba agotado por el esfuerzo._

-¡Aioria coño... ten cuidado con eso!

El sonido de algún objeto de vidrio que cayó al suelo y se partió en mil pedazos, lo sacó de su angustiante delirio.

Con dificultad, se apoyó en los codos, al tiempo que daba una bocanada de aire, que silbó al pasar por su garganta y salió por su boca como un gemido. Tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor y temblaba como un conejo. Agotado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos para acompasar la respiración.

-¿Carnerito vas a desayunar?... carnerito ¿pasa algo?

Lentamente se volvió hacia el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, donde se dibujaba al contraluz la silueta de Aioria –¿dormiste mal Mu?... anoche hubo mucho ruido, Biralo pasó muy nervioso… ¿estás bien?

A Mu las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y no pudo decir nada. Preocupado, Aioria se acercó hasta donde yacía el lemuriano y le pasó la mano por la frente -estás empapado... Mu en serio... ¿qué te pasa?

_-Shaka... -_gimió agitado-_ es... es Shaka..._

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

La noche había sido difícil. Para cuando llegó el frío de la madrugada, la condición de Shaka se había agravado notablemente. El aire entraba a sus pulmones con dificultad, provocando un silbido agudo que despertó a Aphrodite.

–Shaka… Shaka –llamó el peliceleste sin obtener respuesta –Milo- llamó entonces al griego que dormía cubierto por una delgada capa de nieve, tenía las tupidas pestañas con pedacitos de hielo, al igual que el cabello que se asomaba debajo del gorro y la ligera barba que comenzaba a brotar –¡MILO!

-Que… que –despertó el peliazul atontado.

-Shaka está mal… tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir

-Que… –Milo tragó con dificultad, mientras se incorporaba despacio- ¿qué.. qué hora… es?

-Las tres de la mañana… estamos a menos veinte…

-Diablos… -Milo carraspeó- qué dolor de garganta… -el peliazul se movía con dificultad- y de cuerpo…

-Te estás resfriando –Afro acostó a Shaka y le abrió la ropa para revisarlo.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué parece Milo?… lo reviso –de inmediato el peliceleste se encontró con lo que no quería, un gran hematoma se había formado en el pecho del rubio- diablos… es edema…

-¿Eso no es lo que se usa para quitar la constipación violentamente? -susurró Milo como para que Shaka no lo escuchara.

-E-DE-MA, no enema Milo… el edema es acumulación de líquido en los pulmones… Shaka es particularmente vulnerable al frío porque no consume proteína animal y además, seguro se golpeó al caer –Afro levantó al rubio para sentarlo y lo abrigó con su chaqueta… hay que salir de aquí ahora

-¿Es grave?

-Muy grave Milo, tenemos que mantenerlo sentado y abrigado para que no empeore... necesita atención médica urgente

-Las paredes son casi lisas y la entrada está cubierta de hielo –Milo se sentó al lado de Shaka y señaló hacia las paredes y la salida- salir de esta gruta está en la cola de un venado…*

Aphrodite siguió el índice de Milo, hacia la entrada de la gruta.

-O en la nariz de un reno –contestó el peliceleste mirando hacia arriba, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La sombra de un animal se marcaba al contraluz sobre la capa de hielo, de inmediato Afro buscó en los bolsillos de Shaka y encontró lo que buscaba.

-¿Una zanahoria Afro?... ¿de qué nos sirve una zanahoria en este momento?

-Esto –contestó el pez bailándole la zanahoria en la nariz a Milo- es nuestro pase a la libertad...

* * *

><p><strong>Torre de Jamil<strong>

-Mu... ¿qué sucede?

-Shaka... está mal -Mu se había levantado de golpe, dando un empujón a Aioria para apartarlo de su camino.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?... ellos están en Laponia... a miles de kilómetros de aquí... -el león intentó acercarse a Mu- carnerito... normalmente eres más razonable que cualquiera de nosotros... ¿por qué cuando tiene que ver con Shaka...?

Mu se vestía a toda velocidad y en cuanto Aioria le hizo la última pregunta, se sentó en la cama, mientras cerraba los botones de su camisa, suspirando un poco acongojado.

-Parezco un chiquillo tonto, ibas a decir...

-Bueno, iba a decir que pierdes la compostura... no pienso criticarte, solo que me extraña, normalmente eres... ecuánime y paciente

Mu respondió con un suspiro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer carnero?

-Buscaré la forma de comunicarme con él... tengo que saber si está bien

Mu terminó de vestirse en silencio, tomó la túnica verde de una silla cercana y un cinto de cuero, el cual usó para amarrar la prenda a la altura de su cintura. Luego, caminó a la ventana y se asomó hacia afuera, de modo que pilló a Shura cuando se dirigía al granero con el desayuno para June.

-Aioria... ¿crees en la posibilidad... de que dos almas están destinadas a encontrarse... en el lugar más inesperado... en la época más convulsa... para estar una al lado de la otra?

Aioria abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó en la cama de Mu desconcertado -si... creo que si... no sabía que tú...- terminó susurrando.

Mu no dejó de mirar por la ventana, sus bellas facciones se iluminaron con la tenue luz del amanecer y entonces sonrió levemente -¿acaso no harías lo mismo por Marín?

* * *

><p>-Buenos días<p>

June terminaba de asearse, cuando escuchó la sensual voz del excaballero de capricornio. A pesar de que estaba cansada, se incorporó e hizo una reverencia. Realmente no había dormido mucho, ya que la noche estuvo ruidosa. Si bien es cierto Shura le advirtió acerca de eso, no estaba preparada para los gritos y lamentos que llegaron a sus oídos traídos por el viento, durante toda la noche.

En medio del ruido, soñaba con la posibilidad de que el caballero de Capricornio estuviera cerca, solo para acompañarla, claro está. Sin embargo ¿podría alguien como ella, aspirar a algo más?¿qué podría ofrecerle a alguien como Shura? Un hombre maduro, seguramente experimentado y además, miembro de la Élite Dorada.

Absolutamente nada, ni siquiera conservaba consigo su honra.

-Buenos días, señor Shura... ¿cómo amaneció usted? ¿cómo sigue su brazo?

Con mucha dificultad, Shura colocó en la mesita un par de panes de cebada y sopa de fideos de arroz -toma, aquí se come sopa a cualquier hora del día... y en cuanto a mi brazo... creo que podré conservarlo conmigo ¿qué tal tu noche?

-Gracias a las mantas y a la cena que me trajo, pude mantenerme caliente, señor... lo cual agradezco mucho, sin embargo –June dudó un momento y carraspeó- hubo… mucho ruido

-Si, _esos_ ruidos… realmente no sé qué tan normal sea… Mu lo toma como si nada -Shura ahogó un gemido de dolor, cuando accidentalmente su brazo rozó con la mesa- diablos… tengo que cuidarme esto

-Señor Shura... venga yo le ayudo -June, tomó al caballero del brazo bueno y lo sentó en la silla para revisarle la muñeca- entrené en una isla cercana a Etiopía, los nativos nos enseñaron remedios para golpes y heridas... creo que podría hacer algo paliativo mientras salen de aquí

La amazona comenzaba su tarea, cuando Mu y Aioria, la sorprendieron entrando de repente al granero.

-Regresaremos a Tíbet -dijo Mu adelantándose a Aioria- hola June... supongo que su Santidad te envió para saber de nosotros...

-Buenos días señor Mu, buenos días señor Aioria -dijo ella inclinando la cabeza, Aioria arqueó las cejas divertido al ver a la mujer tan cerca de Shura- tiene usted razón señor Mu, su Santidad estaba preocupado por ustedes y… se supone que no tenían que darse cuenta de mi presencia -mumuró ella apenada sacándole una sonrisa al español.

-Hola June -contestó el león con una risilla y continuó hablando en una cantaleta- pero que mal amigo es Shura que no nos quiso contar que estabas aquí- Shura volvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido y el griego se escudó detrás de Mu, sin dejar de mostrar su expresión triunfal.

-Señores, señorita -dijo Mu autoritario, interrumpiendo a sus compañeros- volveremos a la ciudad para intentar comunicarnos con los demás y de paso, buscaremos algo para desinflamar tu brazo... me parece que no estás en condiciones de viajar tantas horas a pie... -Shura negó con la cabeza, realmente le dolía la muñeca- June... ¿podrías ayudarnos a cruzar la gruta con tu arma?

La chica dudó un momento, pero asintió -realmente no estoy segura de que funcione señor Mu, pero lo intentaré

-Perfecto, eso nos ahorrará medio día de viaje -ahora Mu se dirigió a Shura- ¿prometes descansar mientras volvemos?

-Te aseguro que no escaparé -contestó jadeando un poco por el dolor.

-¿Puedes encargarte de él mientras volvemos June?

La chica asintió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo debajo de la máscara. Aioria no pudo evitar reírse -no creo que tengas problemas con eso ¿verdad Shuris?

Si las miradas mataran, Aioria hubiera caído fulminado.

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

-¡Cuidado Afro!... ¡ay! maldito dolor de todo

Milo miraba hacia arriba, mientras Aphrodite subía por la pared de roca, tratando de llegar a la boca de la gruta para intentar salir de allí. El peliceleste tenía gran habilidad para escalar y aprovechó una bifurcación muy estrecha, que le permitía avanzar apoyando una pierna en cada pared que formaba la esquina de la grieta.

La idea, era subir hasta la parte superior y tentar con la zanahoria a los alces que anduvieran por allí, para que ellos desde arriba, rompieran el hielo para obtenerla. Aphrodite apelaba al buen olfato de los bichos y a la fuerza de sus pezuñas.

Para esos momentos, Shaka había despertado y Milo trataba de mantenerlo confortable, mientras Afro, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por apurar el paso. Por su parte, Milo intentaba llamar al teléfono de emergencia por enésima vez, sin embargo, la señal estaba bloqueada.

-Tienes que resistir –el de escorpión le secaba el sudor de la frente a Shaka, quien entre tos, luchaba por obtener cada bocanada de aire. En sus manos sostenía el _mala_ e intentaba concentrarse para mejorar la respiración, sin embargo el esfuerzo era en vano- la alumina casi llega…

Mientras tanto, Afro casi llegaba a su meta y dichosamente el reno seguía cerca, olisqueando por algo de comer –vamos bicho… no te… vayas… necesito tu gran narizota para salir de aquí…

En un momento de descuido, el excaballero de piscis no se apoyó lo suficiente, trastabillando el pie derecho. Por más que intentó sujetarse, la pared estaba demasiado lisa como para lograr agarrarse de algo para no caer y se vino estrepitosamente hacia el suelo.

-¡AFRO!

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

Hasta que estuvo seguro de que su hermano se encontraba completamente fuera de peligro, Saga aceptó irse con Aiorios a descansar un rato y tomar un baño, para entonces era aproximadamente las tres de la mañana. Mientras tanto, Kanon dormía como un lirón, monitoreado por el personal médico.

Kalia de Corona, había llegado al Cairo, hacía solo un par de horas. Después de un rato de deambular sigilosamente por en medio del caos de las calles, dio con los tres caballeros en la clínica donde estaba Kanon. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que uno de los gemelos estaba internado, decidió quedarse hasta averiguar qué sucedía.

Una vez se retiraron a descansar Aiorios y Saga, Kalia se aprestó a entrar en la habitación que ocupaba el gemelo para confirmar su estado y devolverse a Atenas, a dar su informe al Patriarca. Caminando por uno de los pasillos, divisó a una doctora que salía de una habitación para empleados frotándose los ojos cansada.

_-Dashi... en cuanto me bañe, te relevo para que descanses..._

_-Bien Camille -_la doctora bostezó_- te tomo la palabra porque ni siquiera he podido sentarme a comer_

_-Ha sido un día difícil -_continuó la voz de dentro_- demasiados heridos... es un desastre_

_-Bueno cállate y apresúrate... estoy que no doy paso_

Kalia vio alejarse a la adormilada mujer y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación a velocidad suficiente, como para entrar sin ser vista. La habitación estaba destinada a las guardias y afortunadamente, la amazona encontró sobre la cama, el uniforme que la otra doctora se pondría después de su baño -lo siento amiga- murmuró ella usurpando la ropa- pero todo sea por la causa...

* * *

><p>Ataviada con uniforme verde de quirófano, gabacha blanca y zapatos de hule, Kalia podía pasar por otra doctora, ocultando su armadura a los ojos de los demás. A pesar del terremoto, se movía poco personal en los pisos superiores, debido a que estaban concentrados en las salas de emergencias. Kalia entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Kanon, quien dormía apaciblemente y de inmediato, se dirigió a leer las anotaciones del médico, las cuales se encontraban en una tabla, al pie de la cama.<p>

_Diablos... está en caligrafía de doctor_ -pensó ella frustrada.

-Doctora...

La mujer, ignoró olímpicamente la lastimera voz varonil.

-Doctora...sí hablo con usted –reclamó irónico el gemelo.

Kalia no tenía escapatoria.

El gemelo tenía el sueño ligero y había notado su presencia, rápidamente buscó en los bolsillos de la gabacha y para su fortuna encontró una mascarilla de tela, que se puso enseguida para proteger su rostro de la mirada del caballero.

Kalia se aclaró la garganta y habló en inglés tratando de forzar un acento islámico -señor... ¿cómo se siente?

-¿Me ayuda a levantarme?... siento que huelo a molusco pasado, quiero bañarme

_Oh Diablos_- pensó Kalia, de verdad no tenía planeado eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

Una vieja raíz de abeto no permitió que Aphrodite terminara sus días estrellado contra el suelo de roca.

-¿Estás bien alumina? -gritó Milo desde abajo

-¿Cómo... está? -preguntó Shaka agitado.

-Estoy bien -gritó Afro, mientras su cuerpo oscilaba de un lado a otro pendiendo de la raíz- gracias a la diosa encontré... unas raíces para aferrarme que no sé de donde salieron

Milo se acercó más a la pared por donde escalaba Afro para colocarse debajo de él. El peliceleste estaba a unos treinta metros del suelo y para ese momento trataba de volver a apoyarse para seguir la escalada -Afro- gritó Milo desde abajo.

-¡Dime! -contestó el otro pujando por el esfuerzo.

-Debes apresurarte... en serio

Afro entendió la premura de Milo, eso significaba que Shaka estaba empeorando y comenzó a perder la calma. Al interrumpir su concentración, resbalaba cada vez que intentaba apoyarse y llegar a su meta parecía misión imposible.

-Diablos –refunfuñaba cansado- está… demasiado… resbaloso –terminó golpeando la roca frustrado.

-Afro… mira… donde ya miraste…. y trata de ver…. lo que aún no viste –susurró Shaka lo más alto que le dieron las fuerzas… no desesperes yo… yo soportaré

-¿Qué dijiste Shaka? -gritó el peliceleste.

-Que mires donde ya miraste y que veas lo que no has visto -contestó Milo.

Al escuchar el consejo, el de piscis se recostó a la pared, tratando de calmarse y miró hacia arriba, le faltaban unos cinco metros de escalada, ya no era tanto. En su mente comenzó a repasar las palabras de Shaka y de pronto se percató de las raíces donde se sostenía.

A pesar de que su signo se rige por el agua, los caballeros Piscis, están directamente ligados a Afrodita, diosa de la belleza y la fertilidad, en la Era de los Olímpicos. Según el mito, ella huyó junto con su hijo Eros, del monstruo Tifón, convirtiéndose ambos en dos salmones, unidos por una cuerda. Además de ser los representantes de la belleza en la Orden de Atena, los guardianes de Piscis son capaces de hacer brotar vida de la tierra con solo el toque de su cosmo y poseen una conexión espiritual con los árboles sagrados. Se dice que el primer guardián, aprendió el lenguaje de los árboles sagrados en los antiguos ritos celtas y ese conocimiento lo mantienen como un secreto celosamente guardado en la doceava casa.

-Milo... tápate los oídos –gritó Afro desde arriba, enredando sus manos en las raíces.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?... no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo… tenemos que salir

-Milo… te dije que te tapes los oídos

-No estoy jugando alumina… esto es serio –gritó Milo furioso, mientras soportaba a Shaka para mantenerlo sentado, ya que casi no podía respirar.

-Chicos... de... verdad –jadeó el rubio- ... no... peleen por favor

Afro bufó molesto, sin embargo decidió continuar con su plan. Haciendo caso omiso a Milo, comenzó a cantar una hermosa oración ritual en lengua celta. Desde que era un niño, no hablaba con un árbol y pensaba que había perdido el don, sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo por Shaka.

_Crann naofa... chothaíonn mo chorp so síol, mar tá mé caomhnóir, comlacht, cré agus an saol_ –suplicó desde el fondo de su alma- por Shaka, por favor..._**_

El cántico terminó y parecía que nada sucedería… nada hasta que pasó algo impresionante.

El suelo comenzó a vibrar y el sonido de la fibra retorciéndose, los hizo ponerse en alerta. Decenas de raíces comenzaron a brotar de la piedra y se entretejieron en las formas de la roca como una enredadera, salían del suelo y de las paredes, incluso germinaron desde fuera de la gruta, rompiendo el hielo que cubría la salida.

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de allí, en Atenas, el maestro Shion se asomaba por la ventana de su estudio y el sonido de un tintineo llamó su atención de inmediato.

-¿Pero qué es eso, señor? -preguntó Marín, quien llegaba a darle el informe matutino.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Shion recordó de donde venía aquel sonido incomparable.

-Es el abedul sagrado hija... está cantando

* * *

><p><strong>Jamil, gruta cercana a la torre de Mu<strong>

La distancia entre los dos extremos de la gruta era de aproximadamente docientos metros y por fortuna, en ambos lados del precipicio abundaban los _banianos sagrados_, los cuales sirvieron a June para amarrar un extremo del látigo, de forma que Aioria y Mu pudieron columpiarse para cruzar.

Al llegar al otro lado de la gruta, Mu esperó a que June pasara a Aioria y al volverse se encontró de frente con el angosto camino, que los sacaría de la montaña. Curioso, el lemuriano se acercó a uno de los árboles y le acarició el tronco pálido -_ustedes son viejos... han visto y oído muchas cosas... ¿qué está pasando? -_les preguntó cerrando los ojos.

_Crann naofa... chothaíonn mo chorp so síol, mar tá mé caomhnóir, comlacht, cré agus an saol _-el lemuriano escuchó un cántico traído por el viento a través de las hojas de los árboles. Mu sacudió la cabeza, seguro de que se lo había imaginado -_creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco_- pensó, sin embargo reconoció claramente algunas palabras en celta.

_-_JUJU... wow Mu... deberíamos poner una atracción con esto... es muy emocionante -los gritos de Aioria interrumpieron la meditación del lemuriano.

-Me asustaste

-Lo siento -contestó apenado Aioria- suelo ser muy efusivo cuando algo me emociona... hey trata de calmarte carnerito, pronto sabremos de Shaka

-Es que estoy seguro de que -Mu volvió hacia los árboles y en eso June llegó hasta donde estaban los dorados- olvídalo -dijo al ver a la chica, al rato Aioria lo tacharía de loco.

Una vez los dorados estuvieron listos para partir, June se dispuso a volver para encargarse de cuidar a Shura.

-June -llamó Mu a la muchacha antes de partir- no lo dejes moverse... lo conozco, la torre está un poco desordenada y sé que Shura no soportará la tentación de limpiar

La amazona hizo una reverencia al lemuriano -no se preocupe señor Mu... lo mantendré alejado del trapeador y la escoba...

-Te agradezco June -Mu sonrió y se despidió con la mano, Aioria se adelantó para incordiar un rato a la muchacha.

-Hey June -la chica asintió con inocencia- trátalo con suavidad -el león guiñó un ojo con malicia y Mu le propinó tremendo codazo- auch... carnero, solo quiero que no lo maltrate...

La chica se quedó paralizada de la vergüenza -no le hagas caso June, solo quiere molestarte... vamos _minino_, debemos darnos prisa

Los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar con avidez, mientras la rubia los seguía con la mirada, cuando se volteó para cruzar el precipicio, escuchó la voz de Aioria a lo lejos -JUNE... se me olvidaba... tenemos una mascota

-¿Una mascota? -murmuró ella.

-No sabemos qué es, pero parece un gato, dale chocolate caliente y el zapato de Shura... así se mantendrá tranquilo -terminó de gritar Aioria, volviéndose de inmediato para alcanzar a Mu, quien no apaciguó la marcha.

June suspiró un poco nerviosa, aquello de que _no sabemos qué es, pero parece un gato, no le hacía nada de gracia._

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

Con Shaka cargado en la espalda, Aphrodite siguió a Milo por la enredadera formada con las raíces de los abetos.

-Tengo… que admitir alumina… que esta vez me sorprendiste –acotó el escorpión pujando mientras subía su cuerpo por la curiosa red que formaban los tallos leñosos.

-No te lo creas escorpioncito… yo soy el más sorprendido

Shaka iba recostado en la espalda de Afro y con dificultad se mantenía aferrado al cuello del peliceleste, ya que no tenía fuerza en los brazos.

-¿Cómo va Shaka? –preguntó Milo jadeando

-Luchando –contestó Afro escuétamente, mientras buscaba el apoyo para continuar la escalada.

-Buda –gritó Milo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la grieta- tienes que seguir... vamos viejo… te sometiste a una Exclamación de Atena por gusto… ¿no vas a ser capaz de soportar un edema?… eso es pan comido para ti…

Shaka sonrió débilmente, mientras mantenía recostada su cabeza en el hombro de Afro, quien agradecía en lo más profundo de su corazón, esa picardía de Milo, capaz de aligerar la situacion más difícil.

Unos metros más arriba, cuando ya estaban en la entrada de la gruta, les quedaba golpear un poco el boquete que abrieron las raíces, para ensancharlo lo suficiente como para poder salir. La idea era que Milo se encargara de eso, para que Afro pudiera subir a Shaka.

-Diablos –gruñó Milo, dándole puñetazos al hielo- el hielo es grueso aún… no se rompe y estoy muy cansado

-¿No puedes salir por ese orificio?

-No Afro, me sobra volúmen… sobre todo aquí –dijo dándose un par de nalgaditas y dejando escapar una risilla. Jadeando, recostó el peso de su cuerpo a las raíces para descansar un poco –me duele el cuerpo… mucho… tenía tantos años de no enfermarme, que no recordaba como se sentía

-Milo… tenemos… que apresurarnos, ya Shaka no se sostiene

Milo inhaló agotado para sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y golpeó débilmente el hielo, después de un rato comenzó a ponerse pálido y bajó la cabeza tratando de acompasar la respiración –Afro… no… no me siento bien –dijo tambaleándose

-No… no Milo… no hagas eso ahora… ¡Milo! –gritó Afro en el momento en que el cuerpo del escorpión se desprendió de las raíces y se desplomó encima suyo, golpeándolo y recargandose en él, de forma que por más fuerza que tuviera el peliceleste, le iba a ser difícil subir a sus dos compañeros inconcientes hasta la salida.

-Diablos –protestó el de piscis- y ahora… qué hago… con este par de… haraganes

Cuando Afro pensaba que ya no podría sostenerse más, un destello de luz se coló hasta donde los caballeros estaban y algunos pedacitos de hielo les cayeron encima.

-¡Señor!… señor Aphrodite –el aludido se volvió hacia arriba, donde la luz del Sol se colaba libremente hasta hacerlo parpadear- señor… deme la mano

Por encima de su cabeza, la silueta de un muchacho se marcaba al contraluz y Afro, agradeció con todas sus fuerzas, aquella mano que se ofrecía a ayudarle.

-Dante… no sabes _cuánto_ te lo agradezco

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

Hilda trató de disimular un bostezo infructuosamente, la verdad se sentía agotada, después de varias horas de trabajar con Camus en el estudio de Poseidón, tratando de finalizar la tarea de interpretación impuesta por el dios de los mares. Admiraba el temple de Camus, quien era un apasionado estudioso y trabajaba afanosamente sin desfallecer como ella.

-¿Se siente usted muy cansada señorita Hilda? -dijo él en un tono amable, posando su mano suavemente en el hombro de ella.

-No quiero dejarle todo el trabajo, aún falta mucho... y estos códigos, son muy complejos

-No se preocupe señorita, de verdad... no me siento cansado

-Ha sido un día duro... y extraño -ella rio suavemente, mientras bostezaba de nuevo y se daba un masaje en la nuca- me frustra que no encontramos una frase coherente…

Camus suspiró, Hilda tenía razón, la interpretación de uno de los documentos era clave para comprender los demás y ese en específico, estaba tan deteriorado que era imposible reconocer todos los símbolos. Se recostó en su silla y bufó mirando hacia el cielo raso, sonándose los nudillos de las manos –ese par de símbolos… - Camus se incorporó y señaló en el documento los grafos a los que se refería- si logramos identificarlos podremos seguir con lo demás fluidamente, se ven casi iguales, sin embargo tienen pequeñas diferencias y siempre están juntos, su significado se complementa

Hilda abandonó su lugar y comenzó a caminar por el aposento estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Camus, por su parte, decidió tomar un descanso también y se levantó para examinar el exquisito decorado hecho en maderas preciosas, que le daba un aire muy acogedor al lugar. Estirando los brazos hacia la espalda para desentumirse, caminó hacia unos estantes donde encontró un bellísimo gramófono. Curioso, el francés se acercó al aparato y recorrió los bordes de la base del mismo con el índice –cuidado con eso- dijo Hilda divertida- Julián es muy quisquilloso con sus cosas…

Camus estaba muy concentrado revisando el artefacto, con toda la intención de ponerlo a funcionar -¿es cercana a Julián Solo, señorita Hilda? –preguntó con un dejo de reproche y sin quitar la vista del gramáfono.

Ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa –de Julián si, de Poseidón… no. El reino de Asgard mantenía negocios con la familia Solo, así que lo conozco desde que era un niño, me sorprendió mucho cuando me di cuenta que era el avatar de Poseidón, no debió ser fácil para él…

-Entiendo –contestó él un poco serio, Hilda retrocedió pensando que había sido imprudente y bajó la mirada apenada.

-Para mi… Julián es solo un chiquillo… algo ingenuo por lo demás –se defendió.

Camus no contestó y para decepción de ella, ni siquiera pareció atento a su disculpa, ya que seguía muy concentrado en el gramáfono. De repente, la marcha controlada de un "Bolero para Ravel" comenzó a sonar en crecendo y Camus dejó entrever una sonrisa de satisfacción -¿le gusta esa pieza señorita?

Hilda asintió y su corazón le dio un vuelco, cuando lo vio acercarse a ella con paso elegante y le extendió la mano decidido.

-¿Bailamos?

* * *

><p><strong>Toscana, Italia<strong>

Angello se arrullaba en una silla mecedora, en el porche de la gran casona de madera. Era bien entrada la noche y aún no restablecían la corriente eléctrica, después de la emergencia provocada por el terremoto.

Afortunadamente, la propiedad no sufrió daños severos y la única pérdida qué lamentar, fue la colección de botellas _Tiffany_, pertenecientes a la madre de Angello, la cual se vino abajo completa.

-Así que el témpano está de vacaciones en Atlantis –Angello dio una larga bocanada a su cigarro- ¿quién te dijo eso?

-Ehhh... pues vacaciones... no sé -el toro se rascó la nuca acongojado- y me lo dijo... mmm un pecesito

El cangrejo dejó de mecerse y se incorporó -¿Afro?

-Bueno no... una pecesita

-Fue Afro

-No tonto... una sirenita

-Afro

Aldaberán bufó molesto -me lo dijo una sirena... y es literal...

-Oh y... ¿quién es? -preguntó Angello con una risilla maliciosa.

-Ella... es –las mejillas de Aldaberán se tornaron de rojo intenso, cosa que notó Angello divertido- es alguien especial para mi...

-En París un fantasma y ahora una sirena, Aldaberán… ya que andas de casanova ¿por qué no te enredas con una mujer que exista o que no tenga cola?... es decir ¿cómo haces para...? ...ya sabes

-No molestes Angello, para tu información el fantasma de París y la sirena son la misma persona

Angello arqueó las cejas divertido –así que tu sirena es la ladrona, ¿acaso te devolvió el dije? -Aldaberán negó con la cabeza- eres un caso toro…

-Eso no es cierto

-¿Ah no?... todavía recuerdo a aquella chica que encontraste camino a Rodorio…

-¿Cuál?

-La morena guapa…

-Oh… Isabella –Aldaberán apuró la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

-Si esa… esa… estaba más loca que una cabra –Angello se incorporó en su silla para tomar un puñado de nueces y se las lanzó a la boca- recuerdas que decía que nació iluminada y comenzó a acechar a Shaka para que la convirtiera en su discípula espiritual…

Aldaberán soltó una carcajada –lo que no se me olvida es la cara de Shaka cuando la puso en mi puerta y me amenazó con desintegrarla si volvía a acercársele en un radio de quinientos metros

Angello soltó una risotada –creo que Shaka fue demasiado tolerante… yo la hubiera fulminado

-El acabose fue cuando lo persiguió, porque quería un mechón de cabello para purificar sus chakras…

-Alde, disculpa que te lo diga, pero eres un imán para las mujeres problemáticas…

Aldaberán bufó y sonrió, tomando otra cerveza templada de la hielera llena de agua y miró la botella con decepción- hablando de problemas… cómo extraño a Camus... y que me enfríe la cerveza

Angello soltó una risotada -no sé por qué toro... pero algo me dice que _il_ _gelato_ la está pasando _muy_ bien

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis, estudio de Poseidón<strong>

-Es usted un excelente bailarín maestro Camus...

-Y eso que tengo un par de años de no practicar -él dejó escapar una risa cristalina que endulzó los oídos a Hilda. Con paso elegante, él la llevaba al ritmo de la música, sosteniéndola suavemente por media espalda y dejando que ella apoyara su mano en la de él - no cualquier persona aprecia este tipo de danza y este tipo de música, mi mejor amigo Milo, siempre me dice que parezco un abuelo veinteañero

-No parece un abuelo –ella se sonrojó, sin dejar de mirarlo, le encantaba el azul gélido de sus ojos, pero su mirada había dejado de intimidarla y ahora simplemente le fascinaba- después de todo… gustos son gustos ¿no?... –Hilda suspiró disfrutando al máximo el momento- esta música me encanta… la bailaba con mi padre, él siempre se empeñó en que creciéramos en fuerza, conocimiento y gracia, no quería que fuéramos un par de… princesitas indefensas

-No dudo que lograra su objetivo, es usted una mujer… maravillosa, señorita Hilda –contestó él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Agradezco el cumplido también para mi padre… usted… me lo recuerda mucho

-Es un honor

Ambos bailarines ejecutaban la danza a la perfección y conforme avanzaba la sensual melodía, se acortaba la distancia, tanto que él pudo adivinar las formas de ella con su propio cuerpo y comenzó a bajar su mano, hasta posarla en el límite que fijaba la estrecha cintura femenina.

-Quisiera que este baile no se acabara… maestro Camus –susurró Hilda, mientras aferraba su brazo suavemente al hombro de él.

-Yo tampoco… pero se acabará –murmuró él. Ella bajó la mirada ante aquella afirmación, que si bien era cierta, también le parecía un poco cruel- solo espero que me permita disfrutar con usted… de muchos bailes más, señorita Hilda -terminó él con una sonrisa dulce.

Ella levantó su rostro, retándolo, tratando de adivinar si lo que expresaba con sus palabras era genuino y en la mirada de hielo, pudo contemplar el temple del guerrero, junto con el alma de un hombre maravilloso.

Dejando que la inercia del momento controlara su accionar, rodeó el cuello de Camus con sus brazos, en el mismo instante en que él dejó caer su frente sobre la suya y las miradas se posaron en los labios ajenos, acortando la distancia hasta que se rozaron y el roce se tradujo en un beso.

El reloj se paralizó, las respiraciones también y lo único que importaba, eran ellos dos y que el aire les alcanzara para saborear la dulzura de los labios del otro... aunque fuera una vez.

Cuando tuvieron que detener el maravilloso instante, juntaron sus frentes de nuevo y sonrieron por la travesura. Abrazados y jadeantes, se regalaban pequeños besos y dulces caricias sin dejar de mirarse embelesados.

Bailaron mucho tiempo, aún cuando la música se acabó, porque el ritmo lo marcaba el palpitar de sus corazones, y la necesidad del otro, mantenía sus cuerpos juntos en una deliciosa cadencia, que anhelaban eterna.

_Dos símbolos, iguales a simple vista, en el fondo muy diferentes, que siempre están juntos y que se complementan entre ellos._

-Maestro Camus... -dijo ella un rato después.

Él dejó escapar una risilla y posó sus labios en la frente de ella, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos acariciándole la espalda -no crees... que deberíamos de tratarnos… con más confianza...

Ella sonrió y asintió en silencio –Camus… se que no es el mejor momento... pero cuando me besabas -Hilda se sonrojó y reposó su cabeza en el pecho de él- se me ocurrió... que

-¿Si?... -Camus se tornó más serio y se apartó para mirarla- dime que reconociste el símbolo...

Hilda asintió de nuevo -Camus, este es el símbolo de la pasión

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena, Casa de Aries<strong>

La vuelta a casa, después de lo acontecido en el Inframundo fue triste. Habían perdido a Dhorte y seguramente a Ikki, Dhonko traía a Algor atado como si de un criminal se tratara y Shaina intentaba mantenerse elocuente en medio de tanta locura.

Dhonko sentía que había fracasado como líder y le preocupaba sobremanera que Briareo tuviera en sus manos uno de los dijes de la Niké. Para cuando decidió ir en busca de Shion con el fin de hablar extraoficialmente con él, era pasada la media noche y el lemuriano trabajaba afanosamente en el taller de la primera casa.

-Lemuriano… ¿podemos hablar?

Shion estaba haciendo unas mediciones con el compás, en el peto de la armadura de Leo, cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con su amigo Dhonko recostado en el marco de la puerta del taller.

El de libra entró sin permiso y comenzó a husmear el aposento, poniendo especial énfasis en las armaduras doradas –has avanzado mucho

-Espero estar listo para cuando los chicos vuelvan –Shion dejó el compás de lado y sopló el exceso de polvo de estrellas.

-Hace mucho no te veía haciendo esto… mucho menos con ropa de trabajo

-Primero que cualquier cosa, soy alquimista -Shion dejó la armadura y suspiró apoyando las manos en las rodillas y mirando hacia abajo – Dhonko, quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo de Dhorte… pero entiende que era mi deber despejar cualquier duda con respecto al traidor del Santuario

-Nada que disculpar –el de libra bufó- como dije antes… ella sabía cual era su deber, todos lo sabemos cuando nos ordenamos… el juramento lo dice _"Juras ante la diosa, proteger la vida en la tierra...y el Santuario Sagrado"_

_-"... y estar dispuesto a entregar la propia en nombre de la diosa, si ella así lo requiriera"_ –Shion sonrió triste- me duele mucho perder a cualquiera de ellos… es muy duro… pero mis niños

-Lo sé… siempre han sido tu adoración… estoy seguro que esos atolondrados están bien –Dhonko suspiró de nuevo- y ahora ¿qué hacemos con Argol?

-Juzgarlo… es lo justo… dejarlo que busque las pruebas a su favor y que se defienda, si es culpable, se ahoga en Cabo Sunión o se enfrenta en combate a un Caballero Dorado… -Shion tomó una botella de tinto, que esperaba la llegada de Dhonko en un estante cercano y sirvió un copón para cada uno.

-Quiero ser el verdugo –dijo Dhonko sentándose al lado del peliverde.

-Lo serás… sin embargo… creo que Argol no es culpable –contestó el lemuriano tranquilamente.

-¡Pero Shion! –Dhonko lo tomó del cuello- no seas condescendiente… ¡Algor es evidentemente culpable!

Shion miró sin pestañear a Dhonko y lentamente le apartó las manos de encima suyo –te recuerdo… que _yo_ soy el Patriarca- siseó enojado –eres mi hermano, mi mano derecha… pero soy yo quien debe hacer valer la justicia en la Orden... tú estás cegado por la ira… ¡Algor tiene derecho a defenderse te guste o no! –Shion se había puesto de pie y miraba a Dhonko por lo bajo- y si prueba su inocencia, saldrá en libertad

Dhonko se volvió a su silla furioso y apuró el contenido del vaso de un solo trago, Shion mientras tanto no bajó la guardia, pero se sentó en su banco de trabajo y rellenó el vaso de su amigo –ahora lo más importante es que recuperamos la reliquia de la Niké y que los titanes fugitivos están de nuevo encerrados- Shion suspiró y terminó su discurso levantando el vaso –ganb_ei xiōng dì_

Dhonko respondió el brindis también –_ ganbei… xiōng dì***_

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

Kanon tenía al menos media hora debajo de la ducha. Mientras tanto, Kalia trataba de descifrar los garabatos escritos en el expediente del griego para completar su informe para el Patriarca. En una pequeña libreta, copiaba los textos lo más fielmente posible _-¿RCP?... ¿fractura de hombro y antebrazo?... pero éste qué andaba haciendo?_

-_Doctora_

Kalia se respingó -sí señor Kanon- contestó automáticamente en voz alta.

_-¿Puede ayudarme a salir? _

-Entendido, señor Kanon

_-Me siento un poco mareado…_

-Sí, señor Kanon… estoy buscando una toalla lo más rápido que me es posible…

Debajo de la ducha, Kanon hizo una mueca extrañado... _¿señor Kanon?... ¿una doctora tratando a un paciente como si fuera su superior?… eso no se ve todos los días –_pensó y una risilla maliciosa apareció en su rostro perfecto- _así que mi padre nos mandó vigilancia…_

_-¿Puede entrar a cubrirme para salir?_

-Se… seguro señor Kanon –contestó Kalia titubeando nerviosa.

La puerta del baño se abrió y la amazona entró con una gran toalla extendida frente a si, tapando la visión de Kanon desnudo. Sin embargo, Kanon era descarado por naturaleza y en vez de acongojarse, se dio a la tarea de hacer pasar un mal rato a la muchacha, para que terminara confesando porqué Shion la había enviado a vigilarlos.

Una vez estuvo cubierto con la toalla, fingió que sufría un desmayo y se dejó caer encima de ella, quien lo sostuvo sin dificultad y lo llevó a la cama para recostarlo y ayudarlo a vestirse.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Como... si me hubieran molido con una roca... pero por lo demás muy bien

-Oh... tiene heridas muy serias, no debí dejar que se levantara, al menos está de nuevo en cama

-Vaya… que es fuerte –dijo él maliciosamente- debo superarla por unos treinta kilos

-Yo… este… si –Kalia miraba a todos lados para encontrar la forma de salir de aquel enredo en el que se había metido- llegó el cambio de turno señor, necesito retirarme… que pase buen día –dijo ella despidiéndose con una peineta, la voz sinuosa del gemelo la obligó a detenerse frente a la puerta.

-¿Se va a ir sin examinarme?... _doctora_

Kalia dio un suspiro y en ese momento agradeció a la diosa y a sus excelentes maestros, el título de terapia física que había sacado hacía unos años –está bien señor, pero en cuanto termine tengo que marcharme

Kanon le dedicó la más bella e "inocente" sonrisa de su repertorio y a pesar de que ella tenía el rostro cubierto con una mascarilla, fue evidente el sonrojo en las mejillas –prometo que seré el mejor de los pacientes… _doctora_

La forma en que él pronunció la última palabra, la puso muy nerviosa, _este sospecha algo, estoy segura_ –pensó. Tratando de mostrar ecuanimidad, se aclaró la garganta, descubrió el vendaje del hombro y revisó los dedos de la mano –el hombro está amoratado, pero es normal, tiene una gran fractura, los dedos se ven rosados y sin hinchazón, eso es buena señal… los moretones del pecho son por el RCP- y se acercó más para revisarle las vértebras, dejándolo boca arriba para no lastimarlo, situación que aprovechó el ladino gemelo para aspirar el aroma de los cabellos celestes sin que ella se percatara.

-¿Por qué usa mascarilla _doctora_?

Ella dejó de palpar los huesitos nerviosa –ehh yo, es que…

-No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa

-Ehh... son las reglas del hospital para atención de pacientes extranjeros

_Buena atrapada_, pensó Kanon y siguió hablando mostrando falso interés –entiendo… y… ¿cómo se llama usted?

-Hernia…

Kanon enarcó una ceja y alzó la voz -¿pero qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Tiene una hernia de disco en proceso en la quinta lumbar –rio ella más relajada por la confusión- me llamo Katriana…

-Uh, un nombre nórdico

-Pues si…

Cansado de tanta charla, Kanon decidió averiguar lo que necesitaba de una vez por todas, así que en un descuido de ella, la tomó de un brazo con su mano derecha y le hizo una llave, de tal forma que la chica aún con toda su fuerza, no pudo soltarse.

-Dime Katriana -le siseó al oído tratando de amedrentarla- ¿por qué te envió mi padre?

-Yo... -dijo ella pujando por el dolor- él está...

De pronto, escucharon un estruendo en la ventana y cientos de pedacitos de vidrio volaron por todas partes. Kalia de inmediato aprovechó la distracción para soltar el agarre del gemelo y tirando al adolorido Kanon al piso, lo ayudó a rodar debajo de la cama protegiéndolo de lo que había entrado en la habitación.

-Ufff… te debo una niña… –murmuró Kanon apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha. Kalia lo apartó para mirarlo directo a los ojos y sin querer, se distrajo por la picardía impregnada en esa mirada de esmeralda. Sin embargo, el hechizo terminó cuando la sonrisa coqueta del gemelo se transformó en una mueca de terror -_pero qué demonios es eso_- susurró él, mirando por encima del hombro de ella.

Lo que fuera que estaba allí con ellos, provocaba que a ambos guerreros se les erizara la piel del miedo. Un fleco de tela rasgada se movía despacio a unos centímetros del suelo y al hacerlo, se escuchaba el sonido de algo que rastrillaba los muebles. Una vez que rodeó el lecho, la presencia se detuvo justo frente donde estaban los dos acurrucados debajo de la cama. Kanon no podía evitar desprender la mirada de aquello y sintiendo la aterradora presencia a sus espaldas, la amazona miró hacia atrás sin querer.

Las hebras de cabello oscuro y grasiento barrían el piso, rodeando un rostro pálido, con un par de cuencas oscuras en vez de ojos y unos labios amoratados que formaban una espantosa sonrisa que cubría casi por completo el rostro y que enmarcaba dos filas de enormes caninos amarillentos. Kalia, se aferró a Kanon siguiendo su instinto de protección, justo antes de sentir, como la piel de su espalda, era desgarrada por muchas navajas a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

Dante estaba de pie apoyado en la pared del pasillo de la clínica, observando nervioso a Aphrodite, quien acababa de hablar con los médicos que se encargaron de atender a Shaka y Milo. El italiano no entendió una palabra de lo que los tres hombres conversaron, ya que se dirigieron exclusivamente en sueco, sin embargo, pudo intuir que algo malo pasaba, debido a que el caballero de piscis, después de agradecer a los médicos, se había sentado sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

Dirigirse a un caballero dorado sin que éste lo autorizara, era un atrevimiento, pero tenía que cumplir la misión encomendada por su Santidad, así qué debía averiguar que sucedía. Con inseguridad, caminó hasta el peliceleste y carraspeó nervioso -se... señor

Aphrodite levantó lentamente la cabeza y se incorporó, recostando el torso al respaldar de la silla que ocupaba y se quedó mirando fijamente al italiano, quien al toparse con el bellísmo rostro, titubeó y maldijo el momento en que se le había ocurrido llamar la atención del dorado.

-Se... señor... yo... quería... necesitaba... pues -Aphrodite enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada, increpando con su mirada de cielo a Dante- es que...

-¿Tienes hambre?

Dante se quedó de piedra, pero asintió en silencio.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato Dante? -le dijo el peliceleste divertido- vamos -Aphrodite se puso de pie y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera- yo si tengo hambre -dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y caminó sin esperarlo- yo invito...

* * *

><p>Los dos caballeros, se sentaron en una cafetería cercana a la clínica, hacía muchísimo frío afuera y decidieron tomar algo caliente. El sueco le recomendó a Dante probar los bollos <em>semlas<em> y él ordenó lo mismo, por supuesto que acompañados de una taza de delicioso chocolate caliente.

Al caballero de plata lo seguía intimidando la imponente presencia de su acompañante, quien sacó un cigarro del bolsillo y se dispuso a fumar tranquilamente, mientras traían lo que habían ordenado.

-¿_Te piace_? -preguntó ofreciéndole la cajetilla, el italiano negó con la cabeza y el sueco soltó una bocanada de humo que le provocó algo de tos- lo siento... tengo que dejar este maldito vicio -Dante guardó un respetuoso silencio y continuó mirando intrigado a Afro, quien se ladeó para ver por la ventana- supongo que necesitas saber cómo están Milo y Shaka para informarle a Shion

Dante asintió sorprendido -¿cómo...?

-No creo que estés en Laponia de vacaciones... ¿o me equivoco?

-No señor...

-Bien -Afro dio otra bocanada al cigarro- Shaka está grave... diagnóstico reservado, lo mantienen con respiración asistida... Milo tiene neumonía... una cepa muy agresiva, lo tratan con antibióticos y se mantiene estable

-No entiendo como...

-Fácil, estamos aquí... con el cosmo bloqueado gracias a esto -Afro bailó el brazalete delante del plateado- y bueno... parece que poseemos una habilidad especial para atraer problemas

-Entiendo -en eso la mesera entregó las órdenes y los dos hombres agradecieron. La mujer no tuvo reparos en guiñarle un ojo al peliceleste, lo que le sacó una risilla a Dante, quien al ver el gesto serio del dorado se respingó de inmediato.

-Decías...

-Oh si, disculpe señor... yo quería decirle que estoy seguro de que ellos saldrán adelante... son caballeros dorados

_Entonces nadie más en la Orden sabe que desertamos_ -pensó el peliceleste- ¿y qué hay con eso Dante?

El de plata se atragantó ante la pregunta de Afro -señor... ¿está bromeando? -preguntó una vez pasó lo que tenía en la boca- los caballeros dorados, son los guerreros más increíbles... los hombres más sabios y marvillosos que habitan sobre la tierra -el dorado miraba atónito al inspirado Dante, quien gestualizaba con los brazos para acompañar su discurso.

-No sabía que...

-Señor... usted no sabe cómo los extrañamos en el Santuario -el peliceleste ni siquiera pestañeaba sorprendido por las palabras de Dante- sé que esto puede parecerle aburrido... o tonto

Aphrodite negó con la cabeza y mumuró con una pequeña sonrisa -adelante...

-Cuando éramos aprendices -Dante suspiró orgulloso- moríamos por verlos entrenar... así que husmeábamos sus prácticas cuando se encerraban en la arena del coliseo... e hicimos un hoyo en la piedra para espiarlos -el italiano se sonrojó apenado y Aphrodite apoyó su cabeza en una mano para escuchar con atención- cada vez que... sentía que ya no podía más... iba al coliseo y me inspiraba en ustedes para seguir... vaya señor Aphrodite... sus técnicas son perfectas...

El de piscis no dijo nada y bajó la mirada pensativo, una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Suspiró y continuó comiendo su merienda, mientras las palabras de Dante revoloteaban en su cabeza.

-Señor... disculpe mi atrevimiento por lo que le dije... es que me emocioné -el de plata prefirió cambiar de tema al ver al otro tan pensativo- el _semlas_ está delicioso...gracias por la invitación

Aphrodite apoyó su mano izquierda en el hombro de un sorprendido Dante.

-No... gracias a ti

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

-No debimos irnos

-Ya Saga... él estará bien, lo tienen en observación constante ¿qué podría pasarle?

Saga y Aiorios se encontraban en la habitación que habían alquilado para su estadía en el Cairo. Debido al terremoto el lugar estaba hecho un desastre y al parecer, la habitación fue atacada por saqueadores.

-Demonios -gruñó Aiorios

-¿Qué sucede arquero? -preguntó Saga saliendo del cuarto de baño, cubierto por una toalla en la cintura y secándose el cabello.

-No está el sobre con los tiquetes para el siguiente viaje, tampoco el teléfono... ¡no puede ser!... se llevaron la ropa que había comprado en Israel...

Saga bufó enojado, mientras se vestía -dime que al menos no se llevaron los pasaportes y la tarjeta de crédito- Aiorios le mostró los documentos al gemelo- ¿qué más se llevaron?

-Nada más lo que te dije... ah y las cervezas que quedaban

Saga estaba frente al espejo quebrado, terminando de arreglarse para salir a comer, si es que encontraban algo abierto en aquel caos -con respeco a lo que dijiste en la clínica... quiero que sepas que mi desición está tomada, no pienso volver

-Oh Saga... vamos - Aiorios se levantó para quedar a la altura del gemelo- no puedes hacernos esto... amigo -Aiorios tomó al gemelo por los hombros- eres el mejor y te lo digo de corazón

-No me vas a convencer... no quiero poner a Kanon en peligro, además de que no soy digno de la armadura y... -de repente Saga se paralizó- ¿lo sentiste? -murmuró.

-Sí... de hecho... algo sucede con tu hermano

Saga miró al arquero con los ojos llenos de angustia -_una Ker-_ murmuró.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kiddo, Tokyo, Japón<strong>

-Excelente señor Kató, si logramos traerlo, de inmediato me comunico con usted para que prepare la bóveda familiar... muchas gracias...

Sahori conversaba con el director del camposanto, donde se encontraban enterrados generaciones de Kiddos fallecidos. Hacía un par de horas que Shun había vuelto a la mansión junto con Kiki, buscando el consuelo y la compañía de sus hermanos mayores.

Por su parte, Sahori se dirigió al peliverde para darle los detalles de la conversación con el señor Kató -Shun... todo está listo... si lo encuentran, le daremos sepultura... tal como se lo merece... lo siento mucho chicos -dijo ella dándole una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda a Shun y retirándose a su estudio- esto es... muy duro para todos...

Shun asintió en silencio, tenía al menos media hora de intentar pasar un te tranquilizante que le sirvió Sunrei. Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, en pocas semanas había perdido lo poco que tenía y que realmente valoraba: su libertad, su mejor amiga y ahora su hermano mayor.

Dejando el te de lado, se recostó sobre la mesa y sin importarle la presencia de sus otros hermanos, comenzó a sollozar desconsolado, Kiki, quien estaba sentado frente a él, empezó a tallarse los ojos y Seiya se levantó para consolarlo.

Shiryu, quien era al que se le daban mejor los discursos, se acercó al peliverde y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, sin embargo, aunque su objetivo era darle valor al muchacho, él mismo no lo tenía y un nudo se le atravesó en la garganta, mientras intentaba hablarle -Shun... todos lo vamos a... extrañar mucho

-Shunny -Hyoga se acercó a los otros dos para acariciar los cabellos verdes- somos tus hermanos y nunca te vamos a dejar... Ikki se fue... pero no estás... solo -terminó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ni... siquiera... tengo... su cadáver -sollozó el peliverde desconsolado.

-Ikki deja un gran vacío -alguien carraspeando cerca de Seiya, interrumpió el discurso que estaba a punto de decir- era tan... fuerte en batalla... que

Otra vez el que se aclaraba la garganta resonó detrás del grupo, Hyoga y Seiya volvieron hacia la puerta de la cocina y se quedaron con la boca abierta, Shiryu levantó la cabeza lentamente, estaba lacrimoso y tenía la nariz enrojecida.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes perdedores?... quítenle las manos de encima a Shun... ¿qué le hicieron inútiles?

Shun levantó la mirada y observó a sus hermanos paralizados ante la visión que estaba frente a ellos -¿Ikki?... pero...

El aludido levantó una ceja -¿qué sucede aquí?

Hyoga cacareó las palabras casi con terror.

-Se supone... que... tú... estabas muerto

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_Bueno, aquí está el de la quincena (espero poder continuar con el ritmo). Les cuento que estoy disfrutando mucho de esto y espero que ustedes disfruten leyendo también, se los dejo con mucho cariño._

_Gracias a KarliCM (si, sé que está enredando, prueba de mi cabeza revuelta), Diana (Saga es muy perspicaz, hay que confiar en su instinto), Amaranth09, Mariana Elas (me mediste bien con las publicaciones, como dije arriba, espero continuar publicando cada quincena), Kaito, Jabed y Andromedaioriosayita... gracias, gracias por mantener allí, a las que no les contesto por aquí, les estaré enviando un MP._

_*Dicho costarricense que significa que es algo imposible de lograr_

_**Á__rbol sagrado... que mi cuerpo sustente tu semilla, porque soy guardián, cuerpo, tierra y vida... _

_***Salud hermano, en chino_


	17. Cambio de planes

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Primera advertencia:** Los doraditos están en problemas, pero aún así, ellos no dejan ni sus malos comportamientos, ni su mal vocabulario. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

**Segunda advertencia:** ufff ya me va pasando la racha romántica.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**Un ligero cambio de planes**

**El Cairo, Egipto**

-Fue extraña esa variación del cosmo, Saga… nunca había sentido nada igual

-Exacto, no parece humana –Saga y Aiorios, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose y de inmediato, ambos apuraron la marcha. En cuanto doblaron la esquina del pasillo a toda velocidad, divisaron sorprendidos a una doctora que era expulsada violentamente a través de la ventana que daba al pasillo y rebotaba en la pared de enfrente. Para su sorpresa, la mujer se levantó de inmediato y se puso en guardia, en un estilo de combate muy conocido para Saga –_Barahaim de Altar_- murmuró él para si.

Delante de la chica y moviéndose a un palmo del suelo, un ser oscuro, antropomorfo, de cabello largo y grasiento, salió al pasillo rechinando sus enormes zarpas amarillentas. El espíritu traía las manos tomadas al frente, cruzando sus dedos huesudos apenas recubiertos por piel pálida, coronados por unas largas garras sucias que podían cercenarle el cuello a cualquiera.

De inmediato, Saga pudo reconocer al ser que atacaba a la muchacha.

_Una de las Keres_

Las Keres eran espíritus sedientos de sangre noble y su manjar favorito era el corazón de un guerrero herido y Kanon era uno. A pesar de lo extraño que resultaba que una amazona estuviera allí, Saga, corrió a gran velocidad por el pasillo y con agilidad asombrosa, se elevó por los aires y lanzó una impresionante patada al ser, que se desplomó hacia atrás tirando un par de mesas al suelo.

-Ni se te ocurra demonio -dijo Saga con voz amenazante.

Los dos exdorados corrieron para colocarse cerca de la amazona, quien los miró embelesada –señor Saga…. señor Aiorios… pelear junto a ustedes… es el honor más grande- dijo ella jadeando.

-Entonces, haz méritos a ese honor amazona –contestó severo Saga, a lo que ella asintió en silencio- Aiorios… tu y yo no podemos hacer más que atacarla a cuerpo… amazona, tú encárgate de los ataques de cosmo… si tu maestro es el de Altar, dominas las ondas infernales… ¡úsalas!

Aioros y Saga arremetieron con los puños de frente y ante semejante oleada de golpes, la Ker emitía horribles aullidos que hacían eco por los pasillos y trataba de defenderse usando sus garras contra los guerreros. El ser chilló de nuevo y se lanzó con sus zarpas en contra de Kalia.

-Vuelve al infierno, demonio –siseó Saga, tomando al demonio por los brazos, mientras Aiorios, la golpeaba en el pecho. La Ker era un poco mas alta que los muchachos y su fuerza y capacidad para aguantar los ataques frontales, era impresionante.

En un movimiento que no previeron los exdorados, la Ker pasó sus zarpas por las costillas de Aiorios, causándole algunos cortes, sin embargo no contaba con que éste tenía gran resistencia al dolor y en vez de caer, se arrastró por el suelo y utilizando una sábana, amarró al monstruo por los tobillos y la hizo caer de rodillas.

-AMAZONA… TU TURNO –gritó Saga de pronto.

Kalia concentró todas sus fuerzas. Alzando el índice de la mano derecha, unos aros blancos se formaron alrededor del dedo -¡ONDAS INFERNALES!

Los aros rotaron alrededor de la Ker, elevándola por los aires. Por encima de sus cabezas un portal al Inframundo se abrió y el demonio fue absorbido, por el pasaje abierto por la chica.

Al desaparecer el bicho, los tres guerreros suspiraron aliviados y la amazona se recostó en la pared agotada. Aiorios se acercó a ella, para averiguar si estaba herida. Saga, mientras tanto, corrió dentro de la habitación de su hermano para auxiliarlo en caso de lo que necesitara y al entrar se encontró con un verdadero caos.

La mesita estaba incrustada en el televisor, la cama volcada cerca de una pared y el sofá yacía embardunado en la ventana. Sin embargo ¿dónde estaba Kanon?

-KANON... KANON... ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?

-¿Saga? -el gemelo menor llamó de detrás de la cama, donde se encontraba atrincherado- ¿ya se fue?

-¿Estás herido? -preguntó Saga corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano, quien trataba de incorporarse con poca o ninguna agilidad- déjame revisarte

-Auch... todo me duele... ¿qué cosa era eso?

-Una Ker -Saga volvió la cama y la reacomodó en su lugar, alisó las sábanas y levantó a Kanon para recostarlo- demonios sedientos de sangre de guerreros heridos

-Vaya... aunque ni siquiera me tocó, el cuerpo me duele, pero por los golpes que ya tenía… y no sé si sentirme honrado o... aterrorizado... ¿viste esa cosa?... parecía salida de una película de terror

-Kanon, te informo que nunca he visto una película de terror -dijo Saga colocando de nuevo la manguerilla del suero, en la vía que el menor tenía en la mano derecha.

-¿Bromeas hermano? -el gemelo sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su par- en cuanto tengamos oportunidad, conseguiré la película de terror, más espantosa, más sangrienta y más repugnante que encuentre y la vemos juntos

Saga estrechó la mano buena de Kanon y sonrió -es una promesa...

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kiddo, Japón<strong>

-¿Ustedes si que tienen tiempo libre para inventar estupideces?

-Ikki es en serio... el maestro Dhoko nos reportó tu muerte en una misión al Inframundo... Shun estaba allí

-Hermano, Hyoga tiene razón, bajaste con Argol por el Tártaro hasta la prisión de los Titanes para asegurar la celda de Tifón y enfrentar a Briareo

-No he bajado al Inframundo desde que tuve que verme la cara con Hades -el Fénix se mantenía sentado en el comedor informal de la cocina, con los pies sobre la silla contigua y tomando un gaseosa desde la lata- y de ese tal Argol, lo único que sé es que me la debe por haberte transformado en piedra Shun

Sahori se mantenía muy concentrada, aparentemente conversando vía cosmo con Shion -_entiendo maestro... estaré al pendiente y le informaré de cualquier acontecimiento nuevo_

Sahori se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Ikki, una vez lo tuvo al frente, éste levantó una ceja con arrogancia -Ikki... ¿dónde estuviste los últimos días?

-Eso no le importa a nadie Sahori

Ella arrugó el ceño con evidente molestia -un caballero de plata está en un calabozo esperando por justicia, lo culpan de herir a una amazona y de asesinar a otra, él asegura que tú lo hiciste

Ikki suspiró cansado -está bien, está bien... anduve por allí- Sahori arqueó las cejas, e Ikki bufó molesto- busqué un volcán activo... quería fortalecer el alma de la armadura

-¿Dónde exactamente?

-En el Vesubio

-¿Desde hace cuánto?

-Cuatro semanas

Sahori tomó las manos del Fénix y se concentró para rodear con su cosmo al muchacho, después de unos segundos, en los que Ikki no cambió su expresión desdeñosa, la diosa lo soltó para sentenciar:

-Efectivamente este es nuestro Ikki... Argol está en serios problemas

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

-Saga, Kanon -Aiorios entró a la habitación ayudando a Kalia a caminar- la chica está herida y el personal del hospital se moviliza hacia acá... ¿qué les vamos a decir?

Aiorios sentó a la amazona en una silla que aún se encontraba completa -les recomiendo que inventen algo rápido

-¿Por qué nosotros arquerito?

-Fácil Saga -Aiorios se movió por la habitación, buscando alguna venda que le sirviera para limpiar las heridas de Kalia- si algo tienen ustedes dos, es don de engaño

-Se te agradece el cumplido –dijo irónico Saga.

-Señor Aiorios... no es necesario -Kalia bajó la cabeza apenada- tengo que irme... si me descubren aquí... usando... esto -dijo ella mostrando su uniforme hecho jirones- junto con este desastre, tendrán razones suficientes para llamar a la policía

Kanon arqueó las cejas -ella tiene razón

-No te vamos a dejar irte así... los cortes de la espalda son profundos, puede haber peligro -Aiorios tomó unas vendas y después de correr la ropa que estorbaba, comenzó a limpiar las heridas expuestas- quédate con nosotros -insistió Aiorios- no tienes dónde ir

La chica tenía la cabeza gacha y arrugaba entre los puños la tela de sus pantalones, al parecer más enojada que adolorida, de pronto alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación -abran ¿qué sucede aquí?

La amazona se puso de pie y ante la mirada de asombro de los hombres, se despojó de los jirones de uniforme que traía sobre la armadura -ya me siento bien... muchas gracias señor Aiorios... señor Kanon- Kalia se volvió hacia Saga- fue... un honor conocerle, señor Saga... es hora de que me vaya- ella hizo una reverencia y se lanzó por la ventana, al tiempo que Kanon se despedía agitando su mano buena.

-Gracias por todo Katriana, saludos a mi papá… de hecho saludos a todos en el Santuario – terminó él, con un guiño- que guapa -murmuró con una risilla.

-Kanon... no hagas eso... ¿hace cuánto la conoces?

-No te alteres arquero, me la he topado varias veces en el Santuario, tuvimos un tórrido romance de… cuarenta y cinco minutos para ser exactos -contestó el gemelo con un movimiento de cejas.

-Kanon... eres un descarado -afirmó el arquero, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Saga arrugó el ceño -¿Katriana?... no es un nombre muy común... pero ¿dónde lo he escuchado? terminó Saga, sobándose la mandíbula pensativo.

-Chicos, hay algo que no les he dicho -dijo Kanon susurrando para no ser oído por el personal que entraba en ese momento, para revisar el desastre en la habitación, sus compañeros lo miraron de forma interrogante -la Ker en ningún momento me atacó a mi

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Fue muy obvio, el bicho quería asesinarla a ella

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

Dante comía con vigor, era evidente que tenía algún tiempo de no probar una buena cena. Aphrodite fumaba ensimismado, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al de Cerbero _"si este cabrón sigue comiendo así, me va a dejar en quiebra" _

-La comida sueca… es deliciosa señor Aphrodite… esta carne está especialmente buena

-Es de alce

-¿No come usted nada más señor? –dijo Dante mirando la pequeña porción de papas fritas y carne que tenía el peliceleste enfrente, casi intacta.

Afro negó, mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero –no tengo tanta hambre

Entre la charla constante de Dante y las escuetas intervenciones de Aphrodite, se habían pasado un par de horas y debido a que eran más de las siete de la noche, los dos muchachos, decidieron tomar la cena de una vez.

-¿Está molesto por algo señor? –el peliceleste enarcó una ceja y miró directo a los ojos de Dante, quien se respingó echándose hacia atrás sin poder sostenerle la mirada. De verdad lo acongojaba la impresionante belleza del sueco, quien a pesar de venir de estar encerrado en una gruta helada por dos días, se veía como recién salido de un spa. Y no era que lo deseara o algo por el estilo, eso Dante lo tenía muy claro, sino que la apariencia de Aphrodite era abrumadoramente sobrenatural.

Afro dejó entrever una risilla, sin dejar de mirar al italiano –solo estoy cansado- dijo volviéndose de nuevo a la ventana para contemplar la nieve caer- ha sido… difícil acostumbrarse a esto

-¿Perdón?

Afro suspiró –a esto… ya sabes… a volver

-¿Volver a la vida?

El peliceleste asintió en silencio, pero luego de dudar un rato, comenzó a hablar entre pausas –sin nuestro cosmo, todo es tan... diferente, nunca me había afectado el frío de Laponia y ahora… no lo soporto… me siento vulnerable… el dolor es terrible… el hambre… la sed… la ansiedad...

* * *

><p>-El miedo… antes no sentía miedo –Kanon tomó un sorbo del te que le habían traído- recuerdo que era capaz de alcanzar las estrellas y exprimir su poder para usarlo a mi favor… y ahora, una Ker me puso al borde de un ataque de pánico ¿no es patético?<p>

Aiorios se removió incómodo frente a los hermanos -Shion debería darnos vacaciones de las vacaciones... esto ha sido un desastre

Los gemelos se echaron a reir -dime Aiorios... ¿no te da curiosidad, saber de tu hermanito?

-Por supuesto Saga... tiemblo al pensar que el enano esté herido o enfermo... ellos tienen que haber sentido el terremoto también -Aiorios suspiró abrumado- todo esto es tan...

* * *

><p>-Es tan angustiante… saber que los que amas están sufriendo y no poder hacer nada por ellos<p>

Aioria le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Mu –igual no tengo noticias de mi hermano… o de Marín… -Aioria se sonrojó hasta la médula, Mu le dedicó una risita amable- a veces siento un dolor ajeno, pero no sé de donde proviene… es como una de esas pesadillas donde te cuesta mucho despertar

-Si pudiera moverme por el espacio con solo el poder del pensamiento, cosa que era natural para mi… todos estaríamos juntos y esta angustia no existiría en nuestros corazones

-No creí que diría esto nunca Mu... pero aunque no lo creas...

* * *

><p>-Extraño a esa partida de gandules, malnacidos... a unos más que a otros, claro está<p>

-Me encanta escucharte decir eso Angello

Angello se echó a reír -no le cuentes a nadie porque te arranco los cuernos... ojalá y el témpano vuelva pronto

Aldaberán, continuó caminando hacia el viñedo e inhaló el aire puro -algo me dice que lo tendremos aquí tan pronto, que nos ayudará con la cosecha

Angello detuvo la marcha -_el primo mosto_... Alde

-¿Sí?

-¿Adónde es tu viaje?

-Río de Janeiro... pero escuché en las noticias que hay problemas con el aeropuerto, al rato tendremos que cambiar el destino... es una lástima

Una sonrisilla apareció en los labios del italiano -talvés... talvés- mumuró volviéndose hacia la casona que estaba a espaldas de ellos, estudiándola unos instantes -un cambio de planes... no sea tan malo

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia, un rato después<strong>

En su mente seguía dando vueltas una idea que nació a raíz de su conversación con Dante. Pensaba en todo, en la Orden, en su pasado y en la salud de sus compañero ¿Había sido su culpa todo este desastre?

Tan concentrado estaba en sus problemas, que se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar de frente con un camión, cuando las luces de éste lo cegaron. Gracias a la diosa y a sus reflejos, pudo virar a tiempo y el auto quedó clavado en la cuneta, por fortuna, sin daños que lamentar.

Estando allí, apoyó la frente sobre el volante y cerró los ojos, acompasando la respiración, así se quedó por un largo rato. De repente, su meditación se vio interrumpida por una musiquita repetitiva y cansona. Bufando, buscó por todas partes el teléfono, hasta que lo encontró en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Milo.

-Hej där –contestó sin ganas, secándose las lágrimas toscamente con el dorso de la mano.

_-Hola… ¿con quién hablo y en qué idioma? –le preguntaron en griego._

-Mmmm, habla con Kristern… ¿con quién desea hablar?

Al fondo se escucharon unas voces –_Muito, creo que nos equivocamos, nos contestó un tal Kristern_- Afro enarcó las cejas –_habla algo parecido a inglés_

_-Dame el teléfono Aioria… ¿Afro?... hola Afro… ¿cómo va todo?_

-Hola ¿Mu? –realmente para Afro era un alivio tener la oportunidad de hablar con un igual, aunque no fuera muy cercano- ¿cómo están ustedes?

_-Muy bien… bueno, Shura tiene fracturada una muñeca… tuvimos un terremoto en Nepal y digamos que se nos complicó el viaje_

Afro se quedó de piedra -¿un terremoto en Nepal?... en Suecia también tuvimos uno, de hecho, una avalancha nos atrapó por veinticuatro horas en una gruta y por poco nos congelamos… yo salí bien… pero Milo y Shaka…

El lemuriano se quedó en silencio sin decir nada por un instante _-Afro ¿cómo están Milo y Shaka?_

-Milo estable… pero Shaka… Shaka está muy grave

* * *

><p><strong>Torre de Jamil<strong>

June había pasado el día completo tratando de mantener confortable a Shura y afortunadamente, las cosas habían transcurrido tranquilas, el caballero de capricornio era buen conversador y tenía la cualidad de relatar una historia hilarante, sin torcer un músculo para reírse. En poco tiempo, la amazona se vio disfrutando enormemente, las aventuras de su niñez al lado de Saga, Aiorios y Kanon.

En cuanto a Biralo, su primer encuentro con él, fue positivo y terminaron siendo muy amigos, a Biralo le encantaba la amazona y ella disfrutaba malcriándolo.

-No entiendo por qué solo yo no puedo con ese animalejo -refunfuñaba Shura al ver a la rubia maravillada acariciando al bicho, el que se le restregaba en el cuerpo y ronroneaba con descaro.

-¿Quién es el bichito más hermoso? -le decía ella al mimado animal, rozando la nariz de su máscara con la de él- ¿quieres tu zapato?... ¿o quieres otro abrazo?

Shura veía la escena arrugando el ceño, tratando de soportar el dolor con la muñeca inmovilizada y apoyada en una almohada. Con el fin de olvidar la molestia, sacó la cajetilla de cigarros de la veladora y tomó uno con la boca.

-¡Señor Shura! -regañó la amazona soltando a Biralo para acercarse al español, quien la miraba desconcertado- no puede hacer eso, el cigarro entorpece el flujo normal de la sangre y complicará la curación de la fractura... lo lamento, pero el señor Mu, me ha ordenado que lo cuide y eso haré -sin que el caballero se lo esperara, la chica le quitó suavemente el cigarro de la boca y lo devolvió a la cajetilla.

-Oye... no puedes hacer eso... soy... soy un caballero dorado... tienes que respetarme

Ella se volvió con los brazos cruzados, mientras Biralo miraba la escena, sentado en sus cuartos traseros -lo siento señor Shura, pero el señor Mu me dio órdenes precisas acerca de su cuidado... me retiro a preparar la cena -dijo haciendo una reverencia- y por cierto, me voy a llevar esto- advirtió tomando la cajetilla y volviéndose para irse.

Ambos, caballero y mascota, siguieron con la vista a la chica hasta que salió de la habitación, Biralo se volvió hacia Shura y a este le pareció que esbozaba una risilla -¿y tú que ves animalejo?

Biralo ronroneó contento y salió de la habitación detrás de la rubia, con caminar altivo y el rabo en alto.

Shura gruñó indignado -¿es que ya nadie respeta la diferencia de rango?

* * *

><p>En cuanto la oscuridad se impuso, comenzaron los lamentos traídos por el viento, desde la gruta que cruzaba hasta la Torre de Jamil.<p>

A esa hora, June acababa de subir con la cena de Shura y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar los gritos que venían de afuera -allí están de nuevo... eso no debe ser normal- dijo ella abrazándose.

Shura la miró con ternura, parecía una niña asustada por una tormenta -Mu dice que es normal y yo confío en él, si algo tiene el carnerito es sensatez

-¿Carnerito? -ella se echó una risilla que le sirvió para aligerar un poco el miedo.

-Olvida que dije eso -Shura trató de mantenerse serio, pero no lo logró y terminó riéndose sin querer- nos apodamos _entre nosotros_, de acuerdo con nuestro signo

June se sentó al lado del caballero en la silla que estaba cercana a la cama y llamó a Biralo para mimarlo un rato -quiere decir... ¿que al señor Aioria le dicen leoncito?

-No, le decimos gato o león, al único que normalmente tratamos en diminutivo es a Mu... pero no te voy a decir por que -Shura comenzó a degustar la comida, que consistía en una sopa espesa de tallarines y hongos y una barra de pan recién hecho- cocinas muy bien... el pan te quedó especialmente bueno... te lo agradezco mucho

-Me alegra que le gustara, a mi me encanta cocinar y pues, en Etiopía no tenía tan buenos ingredientes como aquí... cocinar así, más que un trabajo es un placer

-Has trabajado mucho... me apena ser una carga para ti

-No se preocupe, señor Shura… usted me cae muy bien, además del señor Mu y el señor Aioria, es usted el único caballero dorado que conozco, mi maestro también hablaba del señor Aioros, sin embargo, después de que volvieron, no he tenido el honor de conocerlo

-¿Quién era tu maestro? –dijo Shura sin dejar de comer muy contento.

-Es... Albiore de Cefeo... él hablaba maravillas de ellos tres, de su valor, su astucia, de su poder, de su devoción por la diosa... sin embargo -aquí la chica se detuvo y el entusiasmo en su voz mermó- dos nigromantes con armadura dorada, destruyeron la Isla Andrómeda y asesinaron a traición a mi maestro

Shura abrió los ojos como platos y tragó lo que tenía en la boca, ya que él sabía perfectamente de quienes hablaba June.

-Desearía poder tener a esos dos de frente para decirles lo que pienso -la chica bajó la cabeza y Shura pudo distinguir los espasmos en el cuerpo de ella producidos por el llanto -perdón es que me siento impotente, sé que ellos jamás pagarán lo que hicieron -ella inhaló profundo para calmarse- aunque ya no tiene importancia... gracias a la diosa y... al señor Hades, mi maestro Albiore se encuentra afortunadamente de nuevo entre nosotros

Shura bajó la mirada y no pudo decir nada, lo sucedido en la Isla Andrómeda o en cualquiera de los objetivos de sus compañeros y de él mismo, durante la época de Arles, no tenía disculpa.

Ella se calmó un poco y continuó hablando con la voz entrecortada -me dirigí al Santuario después de la guerra civil, luego volví a Etiopía... esperando por alguien que nunca llegó y regresé al Santuario, cuando supe que habían revivido a los caídos en batalla -June suspiró y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en sus piernas- sé que los traidores fueron solo unos pocos... sin embargo esos pocos hicieron _mucho_ daño...

Shura dejó de comer y puso la bandeja a un lado, al verlo hacer esto June se levantó preocupada, percatándose de su imprudencia.

-Señor que pena... no debí hablarle de asuntos tan desagradables durante su cena... discúlpeme -dijo June con una reverencia- ¿se siente mal señor Shura? -dijo al verlo con los ojos cerrados.

-No June... perdona, solamente quiero estar solo

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

Los pasillos de la clínica se encontraban en el más absoluto silencio. Con el llavín de la puerta en la mano, inhaló para tomar valor y entró a la habitación de su amigo, tratando de no hacer ruido... como si el otro se fuera a dar cuenta.

A pesar de su gravedad, Shaka parecía estar tranquilo y dormía apaciblemente. Tenía tubos en la nariz y el sonido del monitor cardíaco, era un compás monótono que llenaba el ambiente.

-Hola Shaka -dijo Aphrodite sentándose al lado de la cama, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro. De su chaqueta sacó un objeto pequeño y metálico. Le giró la cuerda hasta el límite y lo colocó en la almohada - sé que tienes buen gusto para la música... es la _Danse Macabre_... me gusta porque me recuerda a alguien especial

Afro bajó la cabeza y suspiró angustiado, la verdad ver a Shaka así, era impresionante, sin embargo, continuó hablando con voz entrecortada- me la obsequiaron cuando estaba en el Sanatorio, no me preguntes quien... la verdad no lo sé -dijo con un dejo de fastidio- bueno si... dicen que la llevó una chica... ya sé qué vas a decirme... pero no, te aseguro que no soy hombre fácil

El peliceleste sonrió triste -le importamos a alguien más buda... tú y yo... los más antipáticos del Santuario. Por cierto -dijo como si recordara de repente- Mu pregunta por ti, dice que ellos están bien... si... lo sé, disculpa... pero tuve que decirle que estás enfermo... Shaka por favor, el canerito lo sabe todo... ¡no pude engañarlo, lo siento!... –Afro hizo una mueca de fastidio- me dijo que -aquí bajó la voz y se acercó al rubio - perdón, pero es que no quiero que alguien escuche -y susurró algunas palabras en el oído de Shaka.

-Bueno Shaka -dijo al fin Aphrodite, poniéndose de pie, mientras secaba algunas lágrimas- te dejo para que te cures tranquilo... ponte bien... por favor –dijo y una vez dejó al rubio, tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada -Angello... ¿puedes hablar?

Afro nunca se dio cuenta, pero en cuanto se fue, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del excaballero de Virgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Región de Toscana, Italia<strong>

-_Cammina_ toro… ten cuidado con esta era…Geki, tú corta la parcela del otro lado

-Si señor Máscara - contestó el de bronce con una canasta amarrada en la cintura y tijera de jardinería en mano. El joven de bronce, fue descubierto por Aldaberán husmeando en la hacienda, muy temprano esa mañana. Debido a que Angello estaba empeñado en salvar la cosecha de uvas, en cuanto lo vio, le encajó un delantal y un canasto para que ayudara en la recolección de la fruta.

-Angello... creo que el muchacho necesita comer algo -sugirió Aldaberán acercándose muy preocupado al italiano, quien supervisaba la recolección con afán casi desmedido- no creo que siquiera haya desayunado

-Que coma cuando termine -contestó el de Cáncer sin volver a ver al toro, mientras llenaba con números unas tablas que había dibujado desde el día anterior.

-Angello -replicó el toro alargando la palabra y quitándole la tabla al testarudo cangrejo.

-Ya, ya -contestó molesto el italiano, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano- que Genoveva le dé algo de cenar...

Aldaberán sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su compañero -ese es mi chico...

De inmediato, el de tauro se fue a buscar al pobre Geki para llevarlo al comedor- la servidumbre de hoy en día... -refunfuñó Angello, negando con la cabeza- qué barbaridad... ya nadie quiere trabajar sin paga... solo piensan en derechos... y esas cosas

En ese momento, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla donde estaba -_d__iavolo_... está vibrando esta mierda… alo...

_-Angello… ¿puedes hablar?_

-¿Pesce? ¿cabrón?... ¿estás bien?

_-Pues no muy bien... los chicos están en el hospital… y me siento muy mal por ellos… Shaka está grave_

-Pero pesce… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -el italiano se incorporó y dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

_-Fue el terremoto, nos encerró en una gruta helada y ahora tienen problemas respiratorios… ¿ustedes también lo sintieron?_

-Tuvimos un tsunami… el témpano estuvo a punto de ahogarse y una sirena lo llevó a Atlantis… desde entonces no lo vemos, pero parece que está bien

_-¿Una sirena?... ¿ayudándolos?… a nosotros casi nos matan_

-No me digas... les quitaron el dije

_-Lo intentaron... ahora lo llevo yo, sería un riesgo que Shaka estando tan débil, sea atacado por una bestia loca con cola o cuernos o qué se yo_

-Al toro se lo quitó una sirena... muy guapa, por cierto -Angello suspiró- a veces creo que Alde no conecta el cerebro con la...

_-Si ya te entendí... no sigas _-dijo el pez riendo y luego suspiró- _estoy asustado cangrejo... la verdad no quiero que a ellos... les suceda algo_

-¿Al bichejo y a buda?

_-Si_

-No me digas que te encariñaste con ese par...

_-Pues... pues si... y sé lo que debes estar pensando..._

-No, no lo sabes

Aphrodite soltó una carcajada _-te conozco cangrejo... de toda la vida y no sabes lo que me encantaría sentarme con un par de cervezas a conversar contigo, aunque sea de estupideces_

Angello se lo pensó un momento antes de preguntarle a su amigo acerca de los planes que tenían para los siguientes días -pesce… dime una cosa ¿cuál es su tercer destino?

_-Por ahora, no lo sé… el sobre está cerrado y si Shaka sobrevive, no creo que podamos salir de aquí antes de una semana, así que seguramente perderemos el vuelo…_

-¿Kris qué te parece cambiar el destino del viaje?

_-Pero y si_

-Vamos pesce, ese par estarán bien en unos días, están tan locos que ni en el Inframundo los quieren

_-Mmmm, ¿y qué propones cangrejo?_

-Que vengan a Firenze…

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis, estudio de Julián Solo<strong>

-Tan perspicaz como bella -Camus le dio un beso en la mano a Hilda, quien no dejaba de mirarlo embelesada, sentía tanta felicidad en su corazón que había olvidado el sueño y el agotamiento por la ardua jornada de trabajo con los pergaminos.

-Es cuestión de… motivación... maestro Camus -ella bajó la mirada, al encontrarse con los ojos de él.

Él se echó una risilla -¿cuándo dejarás de llamarme así?

-Discúlpame... es que todo esto ha sido tan inesperado -ella sonrió al ver la expresión de desconcierto en Camus- no me mal interpretes... solo que no creí que un hombre como tú...

-Me fijara en ti... cualquiera se fijaría en ti... si me permites decirlo, eres la criatura más hermosa y delicada que he visto en mi vida -él la tomó de la barbilla y la besó de nuevo, tratando de demostrarle toda la pasión que le despertaba- terminemos esto y luego disfrutaremos sin presiones ¿te parece? -él le guiñó un ojo y ella asintió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, Camus escribía con afán, mientras Hilda reposaba, recostada muy cerca de él sobre su escritorio, de vez en cuando él se volvía y la besaba en la frente, para continuar con la faena. Gracias al descubrimiento de Hilda, el contenido de los pergaminos, comenzó a tener sentido, sin embargo, conforme avanzaba, los textos empezaron a develar una verdad abrumadora.<p>

Ya debía ser media mañana, cuando Camus despertó a Hilda, algo impaciente -Hilda... Hilda- ella se despertó perezosa, tratando de disimular un bostezo -siento despertarte... pero quiero que veas esto…

* * *

><p><em>"En los valles más venturosos, montañas de hierro emergerán, el rey Sol verá mermar su brillo majestuoso para dejar posar el manto de la Madre Oscura, que se sentará en el trono del cielo para vigilar con ojos fulminantes, el penoso andar de los hombres.<em>

_Hombres apasionados, que hicieron padecer a Gea, vertiendo la sangre de sus hermanos sobre la piel de la Madre Tierra, verán angustiados como ella dobla su rodilla frente a la Madre Oscura y el Padre Tiempo, aquel que carcome con su mano, agua, aire, tierra, fuego y éter. _

_El cinturón de estrellas se quebrará y cada una perderá la vida cuando el restablecido Padre absorba su fuego, los hombres quedarán a merced de sus designios: Ponto, Inframundo, Tierra y Cielo sucumbirán ante su poder y hombres y olímpicos le llamarán Dios Supremo._

_Ay de los hombres, que anteponen sus pasiones y se cegaron ante los signos del tiempo"_

Cuando Hilda terminó de leer el pergamino, Poseidón se recostó en el respaldar del trono, sobándose la barbilla pensativo.

-Si me permite, señor Poseidón, me parece que la referencia a la Guerra entre los Titanes y Olímpicos es evidente

Poseidón, en posesión de Julián, se removió incómodo en el Trono -¿temes Camus que la prisión del Soporte Principal sea insegura? ¿crees que se escape la madre de los Titanes?

-No solo lo temo señor -Camus hizo una reverencia- lo afirmo, me parece que después de que el pilar se derrumbara en la guerra contra los atenienses, puede haber quedado alguna fisura que lo vuelva vulnerable

Poseidón soltó una sonora carcajada -me encanta tu petulancia Camus... tengo una escama vacante ¿no te interesa?

Camus hizo una señal de respeto con la cabeza y miró a Hilda, quien le devolvió la mirada y asintió con orgullo -desde que charlamos el día de ayer... he reconsiderado mi decisión

Isaak miraba a su maestro, mostrando su veneración absoluta y sonrió al escuchar las palabras del acuariano, no esperaba menos de él.

-Agradezco su oferta y me siento halagado... pero presté juramento a la diosa Atena y honraré esa promesa… si es que ella me acepta en sus filas. Además, no creo que la escama de dragón marino, me quiera como su portador

-Puede que tengas razón Camus –Poseidón dejó entrever una risilla- y si lo que dices es cierto y se desata una guerra del Caos, tendré que encontrar un guerrero para esa escama: un hombre audaz, capaz de dirigir las huestes de Atlantis, fuerte y osado, de carácter firme y voluntad de hierro…

Sorrento se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los presentes –yo sé quién cumple con todas esas cualidades señor

Poseidón lo volvió a ver con una ceja levantada –ah si…

-Aunque no quiera aceptarlo... hablo de Kanon de Géminis… señor

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad del Tíbet<strong>

La noche había caído al fin y la oscuridad inundó también su alma afligida. Había sido un viaje largo y cuando lograron comunicarse, solo recibieron malas noticias. En el pequeño hotel donde se hospedaban, la única ventana de la habitación, daba a un oscuro jardín trasero y la lluvia acompañaba con su monótono cantar la melancolía de los corazones.

Aioria estaba tan cansado por la caminata, que después de darse un baño, se tiró en la cama, cuán largo era. En cuanto a Mu, después de quedarse debajo de la ducha al menos media hora, se puso ropa de dormir y se sentó en el marco de la ventana a ver la lluvia caer, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal. De vez en cuando soplaba hacia el vidrio y garabateaba algún dibujillo con el dedo, sobre la mancha húmeda causada por su propio aliento.

Al darse cuenta de que el carnerito no iba a decir una sola palabra durante el resto de la noche, Aioria decidió sacar un tema de conversación.

–Estoy preocupado por Aiorios

-Yo por los gemelos… ha sido imposible comunicarse

Aioria suspiró y se volvió hacia el techo –todo esto es tan confuso Mu… al rato me gustaría pensar que nuestros hermanitos simplemente, no saben usar el teléfono

Mu sonrió un poco triste –ya hablamos con los demás… si tan solo pudiéramos comunicarnos vía cosmo… sería fantástico

-Lo malo de vivir con poderes, es no poder vivir sin ellos –Aioria se levantó para sentarse en la cama- ¿sabes qué carnerito?

-¿Sí?

-Vamos a llamarlos de nuevo ¿te parece? –Mu alzó sus lunares- hagamos una apuesta

-¿Una apuesta?... yo no...

-Si contestan… tú y yo nos vamos a buscar algo divertido qué hacer

-Pero…

-Ya Mu –dijo Aioria, marcando el teléfono- no se aceptan objeciones

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

Aiorios decidió salir a caminar un rato por las calles de El Cairo. Los estragos causados por el terremoto, eran más evidentes en los barrios pobres, donde algunas casitas de barro yacían parcial o totalmente destruidas.

En una callejuela por la que decidió cortar camino hacia la clínica, tres hombres sorteaban, por medio de un juego de pocker, el destino de un teléfono celular que yacía en medio de la mesa, sobre un puñado de monedas y uno que otro billete.

Pero no fue nada de lo anterior, lo que llamó la atención del valeroso arquero, sino el tema de la cantina de Mos Eisley que comenzó a sonar de repente. Aquella tonada, cuyo origen Aiorios no conocía, era la que Kanon le puso al celular como tono de llamada y el arquero la reconoció de inmediato.

-Oigan ustedes... ese teléfono es mío

-Aquí nada es de nadie... si lo quieres... tendrás que jugar por él -dijo uno de los hombres barajando las cartas con habilidad- ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a apostar?

Aiorios se rascó la cabeza, no llevaba más que unos cuantos dólares consigo, sin embargo, recordó que traía algo en la billetera -¿servirá esto?- dijo mostrando la tarjeta plateada.

Los hombres sonrieron complacidos, sacarle el dinero a ese turista idiota, iba a ser _demasiado_ fácil.

* * *

><p>Para sorpresa de Aiorios, las risas de los gemelos se escuchaban por el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Kanon. Al llegar a la puerta, el arquero sonrió melancólico al escuchar a los conflictivos hermanos, hablar como lo haría el mejor par de amigos.<p>

_-En cuanto volvamos, te buscaré una cita con ella..._

_-Kanon... por la diosa... ¿cómo vas a hacerme eso? somos parte del mismo óvulo_

_-Seremos parte del mismo óvulo, pero yo me quedé con el noventa por ciento del encanto..._

Algo apenado por tener que interrumpir tan trascendental conversación, el moreno se dejó entrar en el cuarto, muy contento por las nuevas que traía consigo. Al igual que siempre, cuando los gemelos lo vieron, hicieron la misma mueca, solamente que en reflejo uno del otro -arquero... ¿qué te ha sucedido?... estás hecho una calamidad

Aiorios venía con la camisa rasgada, un labio roto, empapado y lleno de barro hasta las sienes. Sin contestarle a Saga, se acercó a la cama de los gemelos y le tiró el teléfono a Kanon en el regazo -allí tienes compañero- luego se sacó de los bolsillos un puñado de dinero- he ganado esto jugando al pocker con unos paisanos, podremos cubrir algunos gastos y bueno... -Aiorios dejó entrever una risilla, mientras se rascaba la nuca- tuve que obligarlos a pagar con un par de golpes...

-¿Desde cuándo ganas el pocker con golpes? -preguntó Kanon con un ceja levantada.

-Desde que Shura me enseñó cómo ganar una partida que vas perdiendo

-Nota mental Kanon... la cabra es pésima influencia para nuestro arquerito

-Peor influencia que ustedes dos... no creo

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia, un día después<strong>

La tenue luz del amanecer le besó párpados despertándolo suavemente. Levantando los brazos se desperezó y estiró las piernas hasta que chocó con el pie de la cama. Tenía algo en la mano derecha, algo que le estorbaba mucho.

-Pero qué -dijo al encontrarse con la vía por donde le pasaban la medicina y el suero- diablos -dijo y se enderezó hasta apoyarse en los codos para averiguar donde estaba. En un sillón al lado de su cama, se encontraba Aphrodite, roncando con una pierna sobre el reposabrazos y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás; era la viva imagen de las desfachatez.

-Lo que daría por tener con qué sacarle una fotografía -Milo dejó escapar una risilla imaginando la travesura- sería perfecta para usarla a mi favor…

-Buenos días -saludó una enfermera, entrando en la habitación- pero mira que sorpresa, el bello durmiente despertó -dijo la enorme mujer acercándose al confundido Milo para tomarle los signos vitales- bueno... aunque tenemos otro aquí -dijo refiriéndose a Afro.

-Buenos días enfermera -Milo se recostó de nuevo, obedeciendo la indicación de la mujer- ¿por qué me tienen aquí? y ¿desde cuándo?... es que no recuerdo nada y este sinvergüenza no se despierta

-Tu amigo... tiene dos días cuidándote sin irse a descansar, de vez en cuando se pasa a la habitación del chico rubio para decirle algunas palabras y luego se devuelve a cuidarte de nuevo –terminó ella sin mirar a Milo, mientras tomaba nota de los datos que desplegaba el monitor.

Milo no se creía lo que escuchaba, sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa, mirando al agotado peliceleste -cómo has cambiado pececillo- dijo suspirando -¿cómo se encuentra... el chico rubio?

-Estuvo veinticuatro horas grave, sin embargo, entre ayer y hoy ha tenido una mejoría impresionante... igual que tú muchacho, se supone que padeciste una de las más agresivas cepas de _pneumococo.__.. _y ahora estás _casi _bien_... _tienes un sistema inmunológico envidiable...

Milo respiró aliviado, sinceramente lo primero en lo que pensó al despertarse, fue en que Shaka no había sobrevivido y recibir buenas noticias era un gran alivio -enfermera...

-¿Sí?

-¿Tendrá algo de comer?

* * *

><p>-Buenos días perezoso<p>

-Bu... buenos días -Afro se incorporó atontado del sillón, era casi el medio día y el cuerpo le dolía por la incómoda posición en la que había dormido- Mi... ¿Milo?

-Si ¿quién más sardina? –contestó Milo con la boca llena, frente a si tenía servida gran cantidad de comida- esto está espantoso

Afro estiró los brazos, dejando escapar un gran bostezo y sonrió al ver como uno a uno se vaciaban los platos –pues… no parece que te desagrade… ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó caminando despacio hasta la cama del peliazul, quien continuaba engullendo la comida, como si fuera a escaparse –parece que te sientes bien- el escorpión asintió, mientras bajaba lo que tenía en la boca con agua –si continúas comiendo así, pediré que te pongan a dieta…

-Tengo cuatro días de no probar bocado… es una injusticia… ¿qué quieres?... que pierda mis bellas formas… sería un desastre, la humanidad no lo soportaría

Cómo extrañaba Afro esa picardía y en el momento en que Milo hacía una pausa en su comida, lo estrechó entre sus brazos, para Milo fue una sorpresa, aquel abrazo era tan sincero y cálido, jamás creyó poder recibirlo de alguien tan arisco como el de piscis.

–Te extrañé mucho… _escorpioncito_

–Afro- susurró Milo correspondiendo el gesto –aquí me tienes para darte lata toda la vida

* * *

><p><strong>Atenas, estudio del Patriarca<strong>

Shion tenía gran cantidad de rollos y papeles extendidos en su escritorio, se sentía exhausto. Desde hacía semanas, sus jornadas de trabajo se extendieron a veinte horas diarias, demasiado, incluso para su inquieto espíritu y su extraordinaria capacidad física.

Cuando Dhoko entró en el despacho para darle los informes de la jornada, se encontró al Patriarca profundamente dormido sobre una cama de papeles y libros desperdigados -lemuriano... ¿otra vez roncando sobre el trabajo?

El peliverde se levantó atontado, tratando de despertarse a la fuerza -yo... eh... por la diosa ¿qué hora es?

-Las dos de la tarde ¿te dignaste a acostarte en tu cama anoche?

El Patriarca se incorporó y estiró los brazos ahogando un bostezo -no pude salir del taller anoche, la armadura de Virgo es un desastre y necesito terminar de estudiar muchos documentos del período de Arles

-Puedes pedir ayuda

-Ya que lo mencionas, necesito drenarte

-¿Para la armadura de Virgo?

Shion asintió y aún adormilado, comenzó a buscar uno de los cartapacios que tenía sobre el escritorio -mira, estos son los registros de los veredictos dictados por Arles en los últimos cinco años de su reinado, conforme se acercaba la fecha de la batalla de las doce casas, los ajusticiamientos son más numerosos y crueles... pobres mis niños... lo que los obligaba a hacer

Dhoko levantó una ceja, él aún creía que los chicos actuaron con criterio propio y muy bien informados de los movimientos de Arles.

-Dhoko... ¿tienes conocimiento de todos los reclutas, que hayan o no prestado juramento, durante el período de Arles?

-Pues... francamente no... había campos con maestros amigos o enemigos, sinceramente te podría contar algunos pocos detalles de los dicípulos de los que Arles llamaba "rebeldes"

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro... para eso me nombraste tu mano derecha

-Sé muy discreto por favor... necesito que me informes acerca de los reclutas de todos los campos de entrenamiento durante la época de Arles, y las circunstancias en que fueron ordenados

-¿Tienes sospechas?

-Sí mi querido Dhoko, me temo que las acciones de Arles, provocaran un desprecio por la Orden en algunos y uno que otro deseo de venganza

* * *

><p><strong>Torre de Jamil, al día siguiente<strong>

Después de la cena de la primera noche, en la que June mencionó el ataque a la Isla Andrómeda, la amazona decidió no hablar más del tema, debido a que era evidente que a Shura le molestaba. A pesar de que el caballero se volvió más distante desde entonces, le pidió que durmiera en la cama de Mu para tenerla cerca durante la noche, por si le asustaban los ruidos de la gruta.

Desde que entró en la Torre de Jamil, además de cuidar a Shura, June se dedicó a limpiar y ordenar la vivienda, para volverla habitable de nuevo. Desde la batalla de las doce casas, Mu se trasladó a Atenas y no había vuelto a su hogar, por lo que los dos años de su ausencia, se notaban en todas partes.

Ese día, se levantó temprano y se dedicó a sacudir unas estanterías muy altas, que se apostaban en las paredes del estudio principal. Como buen lemuriano, Mu era de acumular cosas; herramientas, piezas mecánicas, libros, metales y minerales varios, yacían catalogados bajo distintos criterios de orden. Había decenas de frasquitos llenos de extrañas sustancias, con complejas fórmulas escritas en las etiquetas en una caligrafía bellísima, era obvio que Mu era meticuloso y también algo caótico.

Limpiando entre los frasquitos, la amazona encontró una cajita de madera, la cual estaba mal puesta y en cuanto la movió para sacudirla, se le vino encima, por fortuna, la máscara le protegió del esquinazo que hubiera recibido en la barbilla -diablos- se dijo, al ver la caja abierta y su contenido desparramado en el suelo.

Vaya, espero que todo esté intacto -dijo pasando el paño para quitar la capa de polvo- por la diosa... esto es... bellísimo -conforme avanzaba en la limpieza, aparecían las figuras de unas manitas impresas en pintura de colores sobre la superficie. En caligrafía evidentemente infantil, estaba escrito en una esquina de la etapa: "Tsorlos e Shaka y Mu"

Después de limpiar completamente la cajita, June se dedicó a recoger lo derramado. El valioso contenido, consistía en varias bolitas de vidrio de colores, un mechón de cabello castaño amarrado con un listón lila, la fotografía de una amazona y cinco caracoles marinos muy bonitos

A June se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, de verdad la enternecía aquello, era lo más hermoso que había visto.

* * *

><p>-Señor Shura... me da mucha pena decirle, pero es imprudente... el señor Mu me dijo que lo mantuviera en reposo -reprendió June, cuando al bajar la escalera de caracol, escuchó a Shura trabajando en la cocina.<p>

-Ya me siento bien- Shura se había levantado temprano. En cuanto estuvo en pie, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó algo de comer -el desayuno está listo June, por si quieres

La chica suspiró -está bien señor Shura... huele delicioso, pero yo me sirvo ¿de acuerdo?

-Perfecto -el le sonrió discretamente y con su desayuno en mano, subió las escaleras para dejar a la chica comer sola -June, disculpa... ¿puedes encargarte de Biralo?- la chica asintió y lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció en el piso de arriba.

Una vez June hubo terminado de desayunar y de alimentar a Biralo, subió para ver cómo se encontraba Shura y agradecerle la comida. En el dormitorio, se lo encontró, mirando por la pequeña ventana, muy pensativo.

-Señor Shura ¿terminó de desayunar?

Él asintió en silencio.

Ella se acercó preocupada por el cambio en el comportamiento del caballero de capricornio para con ella -lamento haberlo acongojado el otro día con lo que le conté, no soy tonta y sé que desde entonces, usted se encuentra... muy desanimado... le aseguro que no fue con intención de molestarlo... yo no quiero que se sienta mal... usted es un hombre bueno... no merece...

-Desde ese día... no he podido sacar esta angustia de mi corazón June -interrumpió él, sin volver a verla.

Ella estaba asombrada -señor Shura...

Shura se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos de la máscara -June yo...-el dorado tomó aire para continuar, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de sus nervios- yo fui uno de los que apoyó al falso Patriarca... -ella abrió mucho los ojos ante la aflicción evidente en él- soy uno de los asesinos de Arles

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia, al día siguiente<strong>

-Cuando te dije que te llevaría a ver a Shaka, no creí que tendría que cargarte…

-Estoy convaleciente y muy frágil… ¿eres tan desconsiderado que me ibas a hacer caminar hasta la otra habitación?

-Para eso existen las sillas de ruedas

-No me gustan... se pierde el glamour... ya sabes

Afro entornó los ojos y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación de Shaka, quien despertó el día anterior durante la noche. Al revisarlo, el médico encargado decidió que no necesitaba la respiración asistida y asombrado por la rápida mejoría del rubio, ordenó trasladarlo de cuidados especiales hasta una habitación cercana a la de Milo. Durante esa mañana, el personal médico se dedicó a extraer los aparatos que le ayudaban a respirar y a realizar los análisis para confirmar su estado de salud. Aún estaba confundido y adolorido y la verdad, tenía deseos de saber de sus compañeros. Por eso, fue muy grata la sorpresa de verlos entrar a su habitación, sobre todo porque Afro venía cargando en su espalda a un quejumbroso Milo.

-Hola –saludó el rubio con una débil voz ronca- me encanta... verlos...

-¿Cómo sabías que éramos nosotros buda? –preguntó el escorpión.

-El escándalo podría... escucharse en India…

-Ese es nuestro Shaka -sonrió Milo- extrañábamos tu ácido sentido del humor.

-Hablaba en serio...

Afro colocó a Milo en un sillón cercano a la cama y saludó al rubio con un apretón de manos y una palmadita en el hombro -es bueno tenerte de vuelta, necesitaba tu ayuda para ponerle límites a Milo- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Shaka, arrancándole una sonrisa.

-¿Cuáles límites?... yo no necesito límites - protestó Milo.

-Ah no escorpioncito... seguramente me lo inventé -contestó Aphrodite acomodándose en otro sofá y encendió el televisor, mientras Milo le hablaba a Shaka.

_Y en otras noticias, entre los daños reportados en la capital, se informa acerca del cierre del aeropuerto... solamente algunas terminales permanecerán abiertas para casos de emergencia... y a continuación videos aficionados del momento del terremoto..._

-Chicos -dijo Afro, poniendo atención- está sonando el teléfono

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad del Tíbet<strong>

Aioria tomaba el tercer te de hierbas con el que acompañaba unos dumplings rellenos de crema, Mu tenía aproximadamente una hora de hablar por teléfono y conforme pasaba el tiempo, su semblante se tornaba cada vez más tranquilo. Durante su conversación en sánscrito había llorado y reído en partes iguales, pero todo parecía más positivo ahora. Mientras tanto, el león miraba un aburrido _reality show_ de las "aventuras" de una _socialité_ y bostezaba entre mordisco y mordisco de dumplig.

-Afro, de corazón te agradezco que me hayas permitido hablarle -dijo Mu con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, la cual había recobrado, para alivio de Aioria- si, entiendo que no pueda contestar... debe ser horrible tener eso en la garganta... pobre... no te preocupes... si claro, el plan de Angello me parece que es lo mejor... de acuerdo... volveremos a Jamil esta misma tarde y no podremos comunicarnos hasta que regresemos a Tíbet... pero ya estoy más tranquilo... un abrazo también a ustedes tres

-¿Están mejor?

Mu suspiró y sonrió -si compañero, dice Afro que los doctores están muy positivos, por cierto, Milo envía saludos

-Gracias a la diosa Mu, ya ibas a volverme loco con tu depresión... ¿un dumpling?

Mu asintió sin que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara -si gracias... ahora, deberíamos volver, me preocupa Shura

-A mi no... debe estar feliz porque no hemos vuelto, seguro que la está pasando _muy_ bien -terminó el león guiñando un ojo maliciosamente.

-Aioria, deja de decir tonterías, Shura está herido, no creo que... -Mu mismo se interrumpió cuando vio a dos muchachitos murmurando entre ellos, mientras lo señalaban. De inmeadiato, se volvió hacia la ventana y al ver el reflejo, se percató de que había olvidado ponerse el gorro que usaba para ocultar su origen lemuriano- Aioria...

-¿Dime? -contestó el otro con la boca llena.

Mu se enderezó en su silla y estudió su alrededor con la vista, mientras Aioria continuaba comiendo muy contento -compañero- dijo sin despegar los dientes- lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos

Aioria siguió la mirada de Mu y se percató de que los estaban rodeando. Pasando lo que tenía en la boca, se incorporó y se dispuso a salir disimuladamente con Mu del restaurante.

-¿Qué fue eso Mu? -preguntó el león cuando apuraban el paso, por entre los puestos del mercado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que les conté el otro día?

-Que los tibetanos creen que ustedes son portadores de una enfermedad letal para los humanos

-Exacto... sigue caminando y no mires atrás

Cuando llegaron a las afueras del mercado, un griterío creciente los alcanzó -MUVIANO... ALCANCEN A ESE MUVIANO... POLICÍA... UN MUVIANO- gritó un hombre entrado en años a un grupo de policías que se encontraban comiendo un bocadillo ligero.

-¿Muviano?

-Así nos llaman aquí -Mu tomó a su compañero del brazo y comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, sorteando puestos y personas en las angostas calles de las barriadas, desafortunadamente, doblaron por un callejón y se toparon con una pared que les cortó el paso.

-Mu -dijo Aioria jadeando- si nos atrapan ¿qué nos pasará?

-A ti... seguramente te pondrán en cuarentena

Temiendo por la respuesta, el de leo preguntó -¿y qué pasará contigo?

-¿Te he contado la historia de cómo llegó Kiki a mi vida? -el león negó- bueno amigo... a sus papás los catalogaron como portadores y los sometieron a la supuesta cura del virus... esa cura los mató

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Mu?

-¿Firmar un tratado de amnistía internacional?

-Iba a decir, entrar por el hoyo de esa pared

-¿Cuál hoyo?

-Este -dijo el león levantando su puño en alto, el cual comenzó a brillar con un tenue brillo dorado.

-Aioria... no podemos hacer eso -Mu entendió la determinación en la mirada de Aioria y entonces afirmó- si lo piensas hacer

Claro que sí -dijo Aioria golpeando la espesa pared de piedra, con lo que abrió un enorme boquete- allí lo tienes Mu- dijo empujando al lemuriano de cabeza por la "entrada" para seguirlo de inmediato.

* * *

><p>Después de lanzarse por el boquete, todo se volvió muy confuso. Aioria y Mu cayeron dando trompicones por una escalera de caracol, hasta que terminaron en una extraña habitación de paredes rojas y luces color violeta.<p>

-Ouch... Mu, levántate de mi barriga

-Lo siento -Mu obedeció de inmediato y se incorporó sobándose la cabeza -que golpe por la diosa- en cuanto levantó la vista se topó de frente con un sujeto _muy_ llamativo.

-Amigo -dijo el pintoresco hombre, revisando minuciosamente la frente del lemuriano- acabas de destruir mi santuario... oye -dio el sujeto acercándose más a los intrusos- esas modificaciones tuyas son de lo mejor que he visto en mi vida ¿vienes por un tatuaje o un piercing?

-Yo… –dijo Mu algo aturdido y no pudo terminar la frase debido al ruido que se escuchaba afuera.

El sonido del gentío haciendo escándalo en la calle, llenaba aquel extraño lugar. Mu entonces se levantó, para fijarse por una ventana –Aioria… todavía nos están buscando, creo que deberíamos esperar un par de horas aquí, hasta que todo se calme

-¿Quién los busca? ¿la ley? –preguntó el hombre- debería reportar que me deben una pared

Aioria se volvió hacia su anfitrión, quien no dejaba de mirar al lemuriano y le dio una palmadita en un hombro- ¿cuánto te lleva hacer un trabajo amigo?

-Una perforación... quince minutos... un tatuaje... pueden ser un par de horas, eso les dará tiempo suficiente para que se vayan sus perseguidores y de paso pagarán mi pared

Aioria sonrió resignado, Mu por su parte, abrió la boca para replicar, pero el griego se le adelantó.

-Amigo, creo que un tatuaje… estaría bien

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar en Alemania<strong>

Un hombre de cabello blanco y vestido elegantemente, disfrutaba de un vigorizante trago de whisky, después de un agotador, pero productivo día, cuando advirtió que no estaba solo en su despacho.

-He de reconocer que conforme pasa el tiempo los guerreros atenienses me sorprenden cada vez más

-El sigilo es una habilidad indispensable para el portador de una armadura -contestó una mujer, cuya silueta, apenas se distinguía entre la penumbra.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo el hombre sin mirar atrás- te dije que no vinieras… te relacionarán conmigo y echarás todo a perder... que testaruda y prepotente... no estas cumpliendo con tu parte

Detrás de él, en un monitor de veintiocho pulgadas, se desplegaban fotografías de los excaballeros dorados en sus destinos de viaje en la India, Francia, España e Israel.

-Una Ker estuvo a punto de matarme... quisiera pensar que no tuviste que ver con eso

-¿Qué insinúas preciosa?... realmente no sé de qué me estás hablando –habló él con acento inglés.

-¿Crees que soy idiota James?

-No, pequeña no creo que seas idiota... la Ker fue un error de cálculo, creíamos que era el mayor el que estaba en la clínica, no Kanon…

-Si claro y enviaste al bicho para que matara a "Saga"… ¿entonces por qué solo me atacó a mi?

-Pensábamos que Kanon había muerto ahogado, sin embargo, los inútiles que contratamos para secuestrarlo, resultaron ser más pendejos que mercenarios y lo dejaron escapar con vida…

-No contestaste a mi pregunta

El hombre suspiró y se sobó el tabique de la nariz con dos dedos –ya te dije… fue un error de cálculo

-Digamos que me dices la verdad... ahora ¿por qué a los gemelos?

-Son muy peligrosos

-_Todos_ ellos son igual de peligrosos

El hombre suspiró y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la amazona -amor... preciosa...-él tomó el rostro de ella con las manos y le quitó la máscara- _él_ quiere la cabeza de Saga, a cambio de eso mantendrá su apoyo al proyecto.

La mujer miró hacia el suelo con evidente aflicción -Saga de Géminis es el guerrero más increíble que he conocido y Kanon es...

Él levantó una ceja y frunció el ceño molesto -Saga hizo mucho daño... a la Orden... a la humanidad -interrumpió acariciando el rostro de la chica y la volvió hacia él tomándole por la barbilla- conozco tu corazón de guerrera y tus principios, y sabes que alguien como Saga debe pagar por todo lo que hizo... además pequeña, nos debes la vida y la oportunidad de volver con tu hermanito, estoy seguro de que no te gustaría que algo desafortunado le sucediera

-No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo

-No lo haré, mientras tú cumplas, querida mía -él intentó besarla, pero ella no lo permitió- amor mío... ¿qué sucede contigo?

-Si me quisieras, no me obligarías a hacer esto

-Te considerarán una heroína por los siglos de los siglos -él la volvió de nuevo por la barbilla para tenerla frente a si, ella lo miró hacia abajo, era bastante más alta- la Orden de Atena ha caído en desgracia, los caballeros dorados tienen demasiado poder y se rebelarán contra la diosa... actúan por su cuenta desde hace mucho... ya lo hicieron una vez y lo harán de nuevo

-Si mal no recuerdas, mi hermano es uno de ellos...

-Si... y eso complica las cosas, porque no actúas objetivamente, recuerda que Deucalión depende de que cumplas bien con tu parte... imagina nada más cuántas vidas salvarás...

Kalia bajó la mirada y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon -solo te ruego... que no le hagas daño a nadie... por favor

Él tomó sus labios con los suyos -lo prometo amor mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Región de Toscana, Italia<strong>

-Perfecto... en cuanto estén listos, hablaremos para ponernos de acuerdo... si... tenemos problemas con el aeropuerto y un poco con las vías, pero existen rutas alternas, que si bien es cierto son poco regulares y algunas no están asfaltadas, son poco transitados, pueden ser una buena opción

-Te tengo noticias torito... Geki -dijo Angello cuando cortó su conversación con Saga.

-¿Ah si?

-Vamos a reunirnos aquí

-¿Quiénes?

-Toda la Orden Dorada

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Uff... capítulo diecisiete... sinceramente no creí que pasaría de cinco :)... gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí._

_Quiero agradecer a los que han seguido esta historia o la han marcado como favorita, me alegra que les guste, a mi me gusta escribirla._

_A Kaito, Jabed, Princess, Kenardaillard, Yum, Mariana, Diana, Amaranth, Andrómeda, Athena latina, muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios. _

_A Yum, te agradezco tus observaciones y a Kenardaillard también, ya que no les puedo contestar por MP aquí les dejo mi respuesta:_

_A mi me agradan las amazonas, me parecen tan buenos personajes como los demás y por eso les doy su papel, no tan importante, pero me gusta que aparezcan. Con respecto a mis OC's amazonas, como pudieron confirmar en este capítulo (adelanté lo de Kalia para que vean que no es una Proserpina, con el perdón de Melissia, jejejejeje... por cierto muy buena historia), ellas tienen papeles muy específicos que van más allá de "embobar" dorados, son nada menos que las causantes de situaciones que no quiero poner en manos de los personajes del canon, porque no me gusta maltratarlos. Que se enreden ligeramente con algún dorado, si, si puede pasar, sin llegar a ser trascendental para la trama, lo contrario pasará con las amazonas del canon._

_¿Por qué?_

_Creo que los chicos tienen derecho a disfrutar de un romance con todo lo bueno y malo que pueda acarrear eso, ¿es parte de estar vivos no?_

_Lo que me interesa es que sepan que lo importante aquí es la aventura, el drama y las relaciones entre los caballeros dorados como hermanos de armas. Realmente el tema del amor es secundario o terciario y si bien es cierto aparece, no es lo que mueve la trama, aparece porque el amor es inherente a la vida normal de un ser humano y los chicos dorados quieren experimentar una vida normal. Además acabo de pasar una terrible racha romántica._

_Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con esta respuesta, de verdad es difícil complacerlos a todos, sin embargo, un abrazo por estar allí._

_Shakary_


	18. Con un destino en comun

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Advertencia:** Los doraditos están en problemas, pero aún así, ellos no dejan ni sus malos comportamientos, ni su mal vocabulario. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**Con un destino en común**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad del Tibet<strong>

Aioria puso las manos en frente como para escudarse- oye... oye solo somos turistas, realmente no sabemos por qué nos persiguen

Mu se volvió hacia Aioria con los ojos muy abiertos, dejando entrever ese dejo inocente tan propio de él -eso no es cierto... sí sabemos por qué nos persiguen

-Mu -siseó Aioria con desespero- déjame hablar a mi... ¿te parece?

El pelilila asintió contrariado y Aioria continuó tratando de convencer al hombre que tenían al frente -mira, disculpa de verdad lo de tu pared, te prometo que pagaremos los daños... no sé como pasó, pero tenemos dinero, no te preocupes

-¿Pero vienen por un tatuaje verdad?... dígan que sí… mira esa piel blanca y sedosa –el tipo pasó un dedo por el dorso de la mano de Mu, como para verificar lo que percibía con la vista y el pelilila la retiró de inmediato- es el mejor lienzo para una de mis obras… me encantaría ponerle color, wow viejo la tinta se vería maravillosa en ti... déjame hacerte algo hermoso... lo de la pared es lo de menos... de hecho les perdono el arreglo... pero déjate tatuar por favor

-Aioria... –llamó Mu suplicante al ver la expresión reflexiva del león.

-Mu cállate, estoy pensando -el moreno se aclaró la garganta- quiero salir lo mejor librado de esto -continuó sin dejar de sobarse la barbilla rasposa- amigo -se volvió Aioria hacia el tipo, quien los veía intentando entender la extraña dinámica entre los dos muchachos- efectivamente venimos por un tatuaje y bueno... usted sabe lo que es la gente de prejuiciosa o talves nos habrán confundido con alguien

-Aioria –regañó Mu en griego- eres un mentiroso- el aludido le guiñó un ojo con gesto divertido.

-Amigo, encontraron al hombre correcto -Mu y Aioria se volvieron a ver- soy canadiense, me llamo Cristopher, pero me conocen como Cocof. Vine hace diez años a Tíbet en busca de la iluminación -el hombre colocó los brazos en posicilon de loto y cerró los ojos, como si acabara de caer en un éxtasis.

-¿Y lo lograste? -preguntó Mu curioso.

-No... pero dediqué mi vida a hacer modificaciones -el tipo agarró a Mu y se le acercó para estudiarle de nuevo los lunares y el lugar donde deberían estar las cejas -hey ¿quién te hizo este trabajo viejo? ¿depilación láser o química?... vaya y esos lunares están muy bien hechos... casi parecen reales

-Le agradecería que me soltara -dijo Mu incómodo, a lo que el tipo sonrió y obedeció.

-Mu no seas grosero -le regañó Aioria.

-No me gusta que me vean así… no soy un bicho raro –observó el lemuriano con semblante calmo y voz firme.

El dueño del local era un hombre maduro, cuya piel estaba casi totalmente cubierta de tatuajes, llevaba un turbante enrollado en la cabeza, que se la hacía ver enorme y tenía una larga barba, en la que se alternaban los mechones desordenados, con trencitas llenas de vistosas cuentas de colores. En cuanto Aioria confirmó su interés por "un trabajo", Cocof levantó los brazos, haciendo el recibimiento oficial a los dos jóvenes caballeros.

-Señores... bienvenidos a mi reino... ustedes se encuentran en el "Tapiz del Unicornio"... piercings y tattos –dijo entregándoles unas revistas para que escogieran lo que más les gustaba.

Mu tomó una revista y con solo abrir la primera página, se volvió hacia Aioria, quien miraba entretenido unas fotografías de sexys chicas tatuadas y le siseó molesto -yo no voy a hacerme un tatuaje

Aioria lo miró con una risilla bailándole en los labios.

-Si carnerito… si te lo harás

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

Una pareja caminaba tomados del brazo por los misteriosos senderos de la majestuosa Atlantis. El domo de energía que cubría la ciudad completa, permitía entrever a través de su transparencia, extensas áreas de arrecife de coral, que podrían hacer palidecer a los más bellos jardines parisinos.

-Camus -decía ella entre risas- eres malo

-Para nada... tenía que darle una lección

-Esa noche el pobre llegó aterrorizado a la habitación de Flare y tuve que echarlo

Camus sonrió -es un buen chico... atolondrado, olvidadizo y desobediente, pero en fin... ese es Hyoga y para serte sincero, fue una sorpresa muy agradable saber que está con Flare, lo vi muy ilusionado...

Hilda sonrió complacida -ella también es atolondrada, como toda adolescente, pero es una niña dulce y cariñosa y quiere mucho a Hyoga... puedes confiar en que no le romperá el corazón

-Me doy por satisfecho si tú me lo aseguras -dijo él interrumpiendo la marcha para colocarse en frente de la peliceleste, tomándola de las manos- aunque Isaak y Hyoga me reprochen mi severidad para con ellos, mi único afán siempre fue evitar que sufrieran y procurar su felicidad

Hilda enrojeció al encontrarse con la escrutadora mirada del acuariano -nada puede llenar un corazón de tanta felicidad, como encontrar a la persona correcta

-¿Y... seré yo tu persona correcta? –le increpó él acariciándole suavemente una mejilla.

-Espero que si… eso sería maravilloso –Hilda bajó la mirada algo triste- aunque… es que yo…

-Sigfried

Ella asintió algo dolida, Camus la soltó para que se relajara, era obvio que el tema de la relación que tuvo con el guerrero Alpha, aún era incómodo para la peliceleste.

-Si se te dificulta hablarlo, es porque todavía te duele

-En ese momento creí que él era el correcto y…

-Temes que te pase lo mismo conmigo –ella asintió en silencio- Hilda –Camus la tomó por la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran- yo no tomo estos asuntos a la ligera y te lo puedo decir hoy, aquí… mirándote a los ojos… desde que te vi por primera vez… me fue difícil volver a concentrarme –afirmó con una sonrisa- incluso Milo lo notó... ya sabes… él, que nunca se da cuenta de nada

La afirmación de Camus, logró hacerla sonreír –entonces hay esperanzas de que estaremos mucho tiempo juntos…

-Cuento con eso –él la besó suavemente y cuando se separaron se miraron con ternura sin separar sus frentes, pidiéndose en silencio un siguiente beso. Sin embargo, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta, interrumpió el cálido momento.

–Se… señor Camus- un acongojado Isaak, se mantenía de pie con la cabeza gacha y las manos tomadas al frente, a una distancia prudencial de los enamorados –señorita Hilda… que pena… yo

Camus se separó un poco de su amada y se volvió tranquilamente hacia su alumno -¿sucede algo Isaak?

-Señor –dijo el muchacho sin cambiar de postura- ve-venía a avisarle que todo está dispuesto… para su regreso

Camus suspiró, la verdad pensaba que podría quedarse unas horas más en Atlantis, sin embargo, Poseidón había hecho todos los arreglos para su partida.

-¿Me permites? –le increpó Camus, al ver que Isaak no se movía.

-Oh si… si lo… lamento –y volviéndose sobre sus talones se dispuso a partir- yo… ya me iba –Isaak estuvo a punto de golpearse con una columna- por aquí… si, me iba a ir por aquí… con su permiso…

Una vez el general de Kraken hubo desaparecido de la vista de los mayores, Hilda bajó la mirada dejando entrever su tristeza.

-Significa que vuelves a Italia

Camus suspiró profundamente –supongo que ahora que los textos están traducidos, técnicamente no tengo razón alguna para seguir en Atlantis… y no me malinterpretes… sabes a qué me refiero

-Sí lo sé –dijo ella recostándose en el pecho de él- yo también debo regresar a Asgard... Flare está ejecutando sola los rituales y aún está aprendiendo- Camus enarcó una ceja- no te preocupes... el planeta no se congelará, porque yo le ayudo con mi cosmo- dijo ella riendo.

Él la contempló por unos instantes –quiero volver a verte… y pronto

Hilda sonrió recordando la invitación que Dhoko le hiciera para la fiesta de la Luna de Cosecha –puede que la próxima Luna nos una de nuevo

Camus sonrió y la beso en la frente.

-Entonces… prometo estar pendiente de la Luna

* * *

><p><strong>Tíbet, Nepal<strong>

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Hacer qué

-El boquete en el muro, vi claramente la energía dorada salir de tu puño

-Estás delirando…

-Tenemos nuestros cosmos bloqueados… no es posible que...

Un quejido de Aioria interrumpió a Mu a mitad de la frase -auch... ten cuidado con esa aguja

-Lo siento viejo... pero entre más duela, mejor queda -contestó Cocof, sin mover la vista de su trabajo.

-¿No es cierto que eras tú el que más quería hacerse esto Aioria?... deja de quejarte entonces

-Si pero no sabía que dolía tanto –afirmó el león con el ceño fruncido, mientras Cocof, rellenaba con tinta, el dibujo a línea de un magnífico tribal de un león con alas, el cual ahora cubría su hombro y brazo izquierdo.

-¿Y ese tatuaje Aioria?... es el retrato del hijito que tendrás con Marín

-Ja-ja-ja... carnerito... eres todo un comediante

-Tengo lo mío

-Este es un dolor sabroso... cuando te haces el primer tatuaje, sigues haciéndote más –intervino Cocof sin desconcentrarse en lo que hacía, labor que por cierto ejecutaba con gran presteza, el tatuaje de Mu, había quedado bellísimo.

-No creo que vuelva a pasar por esto de nuevo

-No sé si es mi percepción, pero me parece que tu umbral de dolor es muy bajo Aioria –Mu se encontraba limpiando su tatuaje de la sangre que todavía le salía, ahora tenía en su brazo derecho una serpiente comiéndose la cola, colocada sobre un mandala de una flor de loto.

El aludido dejó escapar una risilla -sí lo acepto… no me gustan las agujas... las odio… por cierto carnerito… todavía no has querido contarme por qué te tatuaste eso, pensé que ibas a escoger la sexy pastora con el carnerito en el regazo

Mu sonrió negando con la cabeza -pareciera que no me conoces... esta serpiente representa el ciclo del eterno retorno y el loto -Mu dejó entrever sonrisa melancólica- significa muchas cosas, que prefiero guardarme para mi

* * *

><p><strong>Toscana, Italia<strong>

-Ahh que delicia el descanso después de un día de arduo trabajo… el atardecer se ve bellísimo… ¿verdad Ange?

_-240… 310… más 207, creo que será suficiente para … si… con esto es suficiente_

Aldaberán volvió a ver de reojo hacia su diestra, en donde Angello se encontraba escribiendo en una libreta una serie de cálculos que solo él entendía.

-Angello… estoy hablando contigo

-Eh si… perdón ¿decías?

-Que el atardecer es muy bello y que por cierto es hora de descansar –dijo el brasileño, sacándole la libreta de las manos al peliazul- ya has trabajado mucho… es suficiente

-Alde… Geki me informó que las uvas se están echando a perder… el verano no estuvo tan seco como necesitábamos y este otoño ha estado particularmente lluvioso, temo que los frutos no están desarrollados como para sacar un buen vino

-Angello… en serio tranquilo… lo resolveremos

-Espero que antes de que vengan los otros...

-Estaremos bien

Se enconraban los dos amigos en medio de esta discusión, cuando vieron emerger a dos personas del agua, una de ellas vistiendo una armadura dorada.

-ALDE… ANGELLO -gritaba a lo lejos el que no llevaba armadura, agitando el brazo con energía.

-Esa voz -murmuró Aldebarán- CAM… CAMUS

-¿Es el témpano?... es el témpano toro… GELATO -gritó corriendo, junto con Aldebarán al encuentro de Camus, quien hizo lo mismo, hasta que los tres, se juntaron en un punto intermedio en la playa.

-Cami -reía Aldebarán abrazando fuertemente al de Acuario, quien correspondió el gesto de manera más comedida que el efusivo brasileño- te extrañamos mucho... en serio…

-Yo también a ustedes… en Atlantis todo es demasiado ordenado para mi gusto… extrañaba el caos que son capaces de armar entre los dos

Angello le tendió su mano al acuariano, quien correspondió el apretón sonriendo -¿no me digas que anduviste vestido así en el Palacio de Poseidón? -dijo el de cáncer mirando de pies a cabeza a Camus, enfundado en su enterizo para surfear.

-Es una larga historia -dijo el francés con un guiño y volviéndose hacia atrás llamó a Isaak adonde estaban ellos- caballeros… Isaak fue alumno mío, ahora con orgullo puedo presentarlo como el General Marino de Kraken

Angello miró al muchacho con una risilla en los labios -Angello Di Mare, excaballero dorado de Cáncer- dijo estrechándole la mano al muchacho, quien se mostraba algo intimidado con los hombres- pareces menos atolondrado que Hyoga

-Y así es -respondió Camus entre serio y divertido.

-Aldebarán Vangelis… excaballero dorado de Tauro, un placer muchacho

-Es un honor señores… el Dios Poseidón, envía sus respetos para ustedes, él quiere que sepan de la admiración que le causan sus acciones durante la guerra contra Hades y lamenta su renuncia a la Orden de Atena -dijo el muchacho con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Definitivamente es menos atolondrado que el otro -le murmuró Angello a Camus, quien asintió enseguida.

-Isaak, dile a tu señor, que es un honor contar con semejante admiración y de nuestra parte, agradécele el rescate del maestro Camus

-Como usted diga, señor Aldaberán

-Isaak -preguntó Angello, cuando las formalidades pasaron- ¿ya cenaste?

-Yo… eh pues… no

-Genoveva es una excelente cocinera y le encanta alimentar a muchachos escuálidos como tú... estás pálido te hace falta sol -dijo Angello a manera de invitación, empujando al general en dirección de la casa.

-¿Escuálido?

-Hay una exquisita minestrone esperándonos... _andiamo_

-Gracias señor Angello -dijo el muchacho apenado.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos… comamos y bebamos como se debe -dijo Angello efusivamente- hoy tenemos mucho que celebrar y tú Camus, hazme el favor y ponte algo decente

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia, al día siguiente<strong>

En la habitación de la clínica, donde esa misma mañana habían trasladado a Milo y a Shaka, una extraña conversación entre amigos, se llevaba a cabo.

Shaka se mantenía acostado, descansando, mientras escuchaba la charla de los otros dos, en la que, solo podía intervenir a punta de monosílabos, debido a la incomodidad que le provocaba la manguerilla que pasaba por su garganta. De vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos para meditar o le pedía a Afro que le alcanzara su jugo para darle pequeños sorbos.

-¿Qué hay de Dante? –preguntó el escorpión recostado en su cama y sin dejar de utilizar el teléfono.

-Ya se fue... me dijo que les enviara saludos, tenía prisa por darle el reporte de nuestras calamidades a Shion -Afro intentaba terminar un crucigrama, sentado muy cerca de Shaka.

-Me cae bien ese tarado -Milo siguió buscando música en el teléfono y de pronto cambió su postura y tono de voz- y aquí les estoy transmitiendo desde esta aburrida habitación, donde me tienen recluído por la fuerza... el DJ más sexy de la clínica...

-Deja de hablar como locutor de emisora juvenil

Milo se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando de la misma forma -voy a ignorar el comentario de mi amargado compañero, sin embargo, la siguiente complacencia va dedicada completamente a él -terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en el momento en que las notas de _"Take a chance on me"_ comenzaron a llenar el ambiente

-Oye, que tiene que ver esa canción conmigo

-Es ABBA tonto...

-Y quién te dijo que porque soy sueco me tiene que gustar ABBA

-Eres mal patriota

-Eso no es cierto...

-Por cierto pez... tenemos que hablar de negocios, hicimos una apuesta antes de quedar encerrados en la gruta... el todo por el todo al que pudiera bajar el Töpen ad Vöd

-Ajá... Milo ¿la parte superior de una columna de orden dórico?... ocho letras

-_Chapitel_

-Gracias -dijo Afro llenando el espacio.

-No me estás poniendo atención.

-Si, estoy atento... lo juro –contestó Afro, mientras continuaba el crucigrama- ¿parte inferior de una columna que sirve de apoyo al fuste?... cuatro letras

_-Basa_...

-Gracias

-Afro... se supone que el perdedor será el esclavo del otro por una semana

-Ajá

-Pero –dijo Milo alargando la palabra- legalmente ninguno de los dos logró bajar ese risco, al menos no de pie

-Afro dejó escapar una carcajada- permíteme contradecirte escorpioncito... si mal no recuerdas uno de nosotros sí bajó ese risco sobre los esquíes y no sobre su trasero

Milo abrió los ojos a más no poder y miró hacia el peliceleste –_Shaka_- susurró

-Exactamente

Shaka se aclaró la garganta y sonrió levantando un pulgar en señal de triunfo.

-Claro -dijo Milo encogiéndose de hombros- como Shaka no está a favor de la esclavitud nos va a perdonar la deuda –declaró contento al verse librado del compromiso.

Afro miró al rubio con una risilla y Shaka le arrebató la revista de crucigramas y el boligrafo -oye... llevo toda la mañana tratando de terminarlo

Después de unos instantes en los que escribió afanosamente, Shaka le devolvió la revista al sueco, quien se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a intentar decifrar los disparejos garabatos del rubio.

-_Nota mental_ -susurró Afro- _regálale un tratado de caligrafía a Shaka_... ok, veamos... Milo pon atención -dijo comenzando a leer.

"Compañeros, debido a que fui el único con el talento suficiente para bajar esa ladera –Afro y Milo se volvieron a ver sorprendidos- quiero que sepan que acepto el premio correspondiente, así que aclaro que me gustan los pisos de madera lustrados, la loza brillante, mi ropa perfectamente bien lavada y planchada y mi comida caliente, cinco veces al día... he dicho"

Milo –dijo Aphrodite sin dejar de mirar las palabras de Shaka- si logramos volver a Atenas… tú cocinas

En ese momento sonó el timbre del teléfono. Milo, quien tenía en sus manos el aparato se dispuso a contestarlo.

-Hola...

_-¿Quién es?... habla Kanon_

El escorpión hizo cara de desdén, de verdad no tenía deseos de hablar con el menor de los gemelos, así que aterciopeló su tono para contestar -estás hablando al número de los chicos más guapos de Laponia. Milo, Shaka y Afro estamos muy ocupados divirtiéndonos y no podemos atenderte, así que déjanos tu número y te devolveremos la llamada...

Shaka miró asombrado al escorpión y Afro negó con la cabeza, Milo tapó el teléfono con la mano y les susurró arrugando la cara -es Kanon y la verdad no quiero hablarle...

-¿Es Kanon?

Afro de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y se le lanzó encima a su compañero con el objetivo de sacarle el teléfono -dame eso Milo... quiero hablarle...

-No te lo daré

-Dámelo...

-Quítamelo entonces...

-Que me lo des bicho

Milo se volvió hacia el peliceleste con una dramática expresión de ofendido -¿Bicho?... ahora si no te doy nada

Y ante la mirada de asombro de Shaka, el peliceleste se subió encima de la cama donde estaba el escorpión para arrebatarle el teléfono -Milo... suéltalo- gritó, mientras el otro gozaba de lo lindo al incordiarlo.

_Insisto_ -pensó Shaka para sus adentros- _a veces creo que el único adulto en este lugar soy yo_

* * *

><p>Una vez obtuvo el preciado teléfono, Afro se sentó en un sofá que estaba un poco más alejado de las dos camas, para conversar tranquilo, sin escuchar las protestas de Milo.<p>

Aphrodite se aclaró la garganta, preparándose para hablar con Kanon, con quien nunca había conversado directamente. Enfrentarse al misterioso gemelo, era algo que le asustaba, había escuchado algunas historias buenas y otras muy malas en las que Kanon era el protagonista. Además de embaucador, se decía que el menor de los géminis era astuto como nadie y además, capaz de convencer a cualquiera de hacer lo que deseaba.

-Hola Kanon

-...

-Soy... Aphr... digo Kristërn

_-¿Seguro que no eres Milo?_

Afro enarcó las cejas -no tengo por qué mentirte

_-Kris... ¿tú me recuerdas?_

-Si claro... cuando -Afro tomó aire para continuar- cuando era pequeño me leías Harry Potter en alemán

Kanon hizo una pausa antes de continuar -_¿cómo supiste que era yo y no Saga?_

-Saga me leía a veces... él tiene pésima pronunciación y tú no... Amadeo me dijo que era imposible que una sola persona hablara un mismo idioma de dos formas tan distintas, además tu voz suena diferente

Kanon rió con gana _-eres buen observador, supongo que no es fácil engañarte_

-Espero que no quieras engañarme

_-En este momento no tengo tiempo para eso... ni tampoco quiero hacerlo_

-Viniendo de ti... creo que tendré que ser precavido

-_También tengo mi corazoncito, no creas todo lo que se dice por allí_

-De verdad agradezco mucho el tiempo que me cuidaste

_-No tienes que agradecerlo... la peor parte la llevaste tú_

Afro bajó la mirada y comenzó a delinear las costuras de su pantalón con el índice -supongo que el motivo de tu llamada, no es hacer catársis por el tiempo que estuve en el Sanatorio

_-En eso tienes razón... vamos al grano... me contó Saga que Shaka y Milo están enfermos_

-Ahora están mejor

_-Queremos vernos en la Toscana_

-Algo me mencionó Angello, no creo que sea porque te hacemos falta

Kanon volvió a reír con gana, en el fondo de la llamada se escuchaba la inconfundible voz de Saga conversando con Aiorios _-demasiado irónico... Kristern estoy hablando en serio... tenemos que reunirnos, le pedimos a Angello que enviara a Geki con un mensaje para que mi padre esté presente también_

-¿Y eso por qué?

_-El terremoto Kris... fue provocado por Tifón_

* * *

><p><strong>Torre de Jamil<strong>

June terminaba de tender al aire las mismas sábanas del día anterior, debido a que Biralo las bajó del alambre para retozar encima de ellas -eres un bichito malo... mira que me hiciste lavar todo de nuevo- la chica lo volvió a ver con aire reprobatorio y el animal bajó la cabecilla apenado -la próxima vez que lo hagas te escondo el zapato- Biralo respondió con unos ruiditos apenado y June no pudo con eso, así que deshaciendo su gesto de enojo, sonrió y se acuclilló para hacerle cariño -ohh... es que esa carita... es difícil ponerte orden

Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido difíciles en la Torre de Jamil. Después de confesarle los errores de su pasado a June, Shura simplemente se confinó en el dormitorio y no comía, ni bebía nada desde entonces. La amazona trató en muchas ocasiones de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero fue inútil, así que esperaba con anhelo el regreso de Aioria y Mu, para que ellos sacaran al testarudo español de su estado depresivo.

Estaba la rubia afanada en las caricias de Biralo, cuando escuchó el eco lejano de esas voces conocidas y ansiadas.

_-Esto escoce Aioria_

_-Si, claro que arde... te acabas de hacer un tatuaje_

_-Mi papá me va a matar por esto y todos pensarán muy mal de mi_

_-Tranquilo tonto _-June escuchó unas risas- _te da un aire de rebeldía… eso suma puntos a tu atractivo_

_-Aioria por favor… déjate de tonterías_

_-Mira Mu... allí está June... ¡June ayúdanos a pasar!_

* * *

><p><em>Más tarde en el comedor<em>

Los cuatro habitantes temporales de la Torre de Jamil, se encontraban sentados en la mesa rectangular del comedor, la idea era compartir la última noche con June, jugando cartas. Horas antes, Aioria y Mu dedujeron que algo sucedía con Shura y entonces Mu, quien era más diplomático y menos impulsivo que Aioria, se dio a la tarea de conversar largo y tendido con el español, hasta que logró que saliera del dormitorio y se dignara a comer.

Durante la velada, fue evidente que Shura y June no se atrevían siquiera a mirarse, el español mantenía el ceño fruncido y la boca cerrada y la muchacha estaba cabizbaja; era seguro que esa máscara ocultaba la tristeza que despedían los suspiros que emitía de vez en cuando.

-Cuéntame June –decidió hablar Aioria para romper el silencio- ¿cómo estuvo el terremoto en Grecia?

June se acomodó en el asiento y miró su juego, tenía una buena partida –muy fuerte… estábamos almorzando y fue un poco impresionante porque su Santidad sufrió un desmayo justo antes de que comenzara todo a moverse…

Mu de inmediato perdió la concentración en el juego –que mi.. digo ¿que el Patriarca se desmayó?… ¿y está bien ahora? –preguntó tratando de disimular la desazón que la causaba la noticia acerca de la salud de su padre.

-Sí señor Mu, cuando nos envió a vigilarlos -aquí June hizo una pausa y carraspeó, preocupada por haber quedado en evidencia- lo siento no debí decir eso -Aioria enarcó las cejas divertido- el asunto es que para cuando salimos de Atenas ya él se veía mejor

Mu suspiró aliviado, miró a Shura y luego a June y lanzó una de esas intervenciones suyas tan directa -y cuéntenme ¿cómo les fue estos días que no estuvimos?... eso... aparte de la depresión de Shura

June dejó caer algunas cartas y Shura pasó el trago que bebía directo a la mejilla -estuvo bien- contestó el español muy contrariado, limpiándose la barbilla con una servilleta.

-Si, si estuvo… muy bien -June se agachó para recoger sus cartas caídas y Aioria aprovechó la distracción de la rubia para hacerle señas a Shura preguntándole qué había sucedido, el aludido por su parte respondió pasando el lado de su mano buena por la garganta, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Aioria negó con la cabeza, evidentemente las cosas habían salido peor de lo que pensaba, así que decidió llamar aparte a Shura para hablarle -Shuris… vamos a la cocina para hacer un te ¿te parece?

* * *

><p><em>Un rato después en la cocina<em>

-Shura ¿qué pasó?

-¿Y según tú qué tenía que pasar?... deja de jugar de casamentero… no necesito que me busques una novia

-No es eso -Aioria hizo una pausa- bueno si… si es eso, harían bonita pareja

-No puedo ser pareja de esa chica… se entrenó en la Isla Andrómeda…

-Si, eso ya lo sabía, pero qué tiene que ver eso con que tengas algo o no con ella… bueno... si me contó Seiya que fue la novia de Shun

Shura se quedó de piedra -¿la novia… del de las cadenas?... ¿le gusta ese crío con cara de niña?

-Sí, pero no lo grites idiota… de todos modos ya terminaron

-Bueno… -el español se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la mesa, haciéndose el desentendido, mientras tanto Aioria preparaba el te- la verdad, no me interesa en absoluto

-Ajá

-En serio… además ella debe odiarme... recuerda lo que pasó con la Isla Andrómeda

Aioria dejó caer el pedacito de gengibre que tenía en la mano -el pez y el bicho

-Exactamente... tuve que confesarle que yo era parte de los esbirros de Arlés porque me sentí muy mal por ella, todavía sufre lo que hicieron esos dos en Etiopía

Aioria se pasó la mano por la cara -solo a ti se te ocurre... eso no se dice tonto

Shura cerró los ojos y puso cara de ofendido -tenía que hacerlo, no puedo mentir…

-No es mentir… es solo no mencionar lo que no te conviene

-No sería justo que no fuera sincero solo para tenerla, sería aprovecharme y aunque no lo creas, ella no me parece que sea una chica para una noche

Aioria bufó haciendo una peineta con la mano -eres un caso cabra, solo procura que tu sentido de la caballerosidad y exceso de honestidad no implique una vida solitaria para ti

Shura bajó la mirada y suspiró -talvés eso sea lo que merezco

* * *

><p>Mu y June se quedaron a solas. Al retirarse los otros dos, decidieron deshacer la partida y comenzar de nuevo, la rubia tomó las cartas y comenzó a barajarlas con mucha habilidad, ante la mirada curiosa del lemuriano -en la Isla Andrómeda era la única forma de distraernos… así que sé jugar bien- ella dejó escapar una risilla al ver a Mu seguir el movimiento de las cartas como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo<p>

-Me gusta… es como los cristales dentro de un caleidoscopio… las cartas hacen bellas formas -June dejó la baraja al frente y se volvió para tomar algo que tenía en el asiento de al lado.

-Señor Mu, había olvidado contarle que el otro día, esto me cayó encima -ella entregó al sorprendido lemuriano la cajita de madera que había encontrado hacía un par de días, mientras hacía la limpieza- pensé que talvés quería guardarla en un lugar especial

Mu recibió aquello como si se tratara del objeto más delicado y valioso -he buscado esto por años... pero suelo ser olvidadizo y pierdo las cosas... no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco

La muchacha se encogió de hombros sonriendo feliz de haber hecho algo bien -¿es de cuando usted era pequeño?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Mu acariciaba la tapa de madera delineando con su delgado índice la forma de las manitas y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le cristalizaran -cada objeto, cada recuerdo que alguna vez guardamos en esta cajita… fue lo más significativo en algún momento de nuestra infancia…

-¿De usted y el señor Shaka?

Mu sonrió sin mirar a la amazona, acariciando la superficie de madera -si June… también del señor Shaka

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena, un día después, escalinata entre Virgo y Leo<strong>

-¡Dante!

El aludido se volvió sobre sus pasos para toparse con Shaina de frente. La amazona no era la persona con la que mejor se llevaba en el Santuario, sin embargo, atendió su llamada por cortesía -¿si? tengo prisa... voy a hablarle a su Santidad

Shaina se acercó a su compatriota, un poco incómoda y por momentos dudaba de lo que iba a hacer. Cuando tuvo al hombre lo suficientemente cerca, se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos -¿verdad que tú... estuviste en Suecia?

-Sí, su Santidad me envió para averiguar el estado de los dorados que están en Laponia -Dante dejó entrever una risilla maliciosa- es que ¿quieres averiguar algo específico?

-No... solo -Shaina se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesta por haber sido pillada _in fraganti_- solo quería saber cómo se encontraban... eres un mal pensado, de igual manera les preguntaré a June y Geki cuando vuelvan, no tengo interés en algún dorado en especial

-Yo no he dicho eso...

Shaina se puso furiosa al ver la risa triunfal en el rostro del otro -olvídalo Dante... no recordaba que eres un imbécil- rezongó volviéndose para irse.

-Él está bien, solo con algunos magullones -Shaina se quedó paralizada, dándole la espalda al de Cerbero- he de decir que tiene un serio problema con el cigarro, pero por lo demás es un tipo genial... melancólico, pero genial

-No sé… de quién hablas

-Hablo del señor Aphrodite... querías saber de él ¿verdad?

-Son... tonterías... tuyas -titubeó ella con el corazón acelerado- no sé por qué... dices eso

Dante sonrió y se encogió de hombros -porque él también me preguntó por ti

* * *

><p><strong>Laponia, Suecia<strong>

-¿Cambiar el viaje al barrio Red Light para ir a Italia?... no sé…

-De todos modos, no llegaremos a los vuelos... ustedes no saldrán de aquí antes del fin de semana

Milo se frotó la barbilla y al sentirla rasposa, comenzó a pasarse el dorso de la mano -mmm... ¿por qué la Toscana? ¿esto es uno de esos descabellados planes tuyos con el cangrejo?

-No es un plan descabellado... les hará bien, el clima de Holanda es demasiado frío para ustedes y les puede dar una recaída... además tendremos hospedaje gratis

Aphrodite era bueno mintiendo, pero Shaka demasiado perspicaz, con voz débil y algo incómodo por la manguerilla que le pasaba por la garganta, se dispuso a sonsacarle la verdad a su compañero -me parece... extraño que... quieras ir a Florencia... ¿por qué ese cambio?

El peliceleste miró a Shaka, se volvió a Milo y luego a Shaka de nuevo -ok- dijo con cansancio- queremos... algunos pensamos... -Afro suspiró, se sentó en el marco de la ventana y automáticamente sacó un cigarro y se lo colocó en los labios, sin embargo, al mirar de reojo a sus compañeros, se sonrojó avergonzado y volvió el cigarro a la cajetilla- lo siento –dijo aclarándose la garganta- algunos... pensamos en... reunirnos

-¿Por qué?

-El terremoto no fue normal, los científicos no han podido explicar su origen y todos los grupos hemos tenido... encuentros extraños con criaturas que se supone, deberían estar encerradas más allá del Tártaro -Milo y Shaka hicieron muecas de desconcierto- los otros han tenido experiencias desafortunados con seres poco amigables

-¿Y de qué nos sirve reunirnos?

-Al menos podremos sacar conclusiones en conjunto y buscar una forma de enfrentar todo… todo esto tan raro

Shaka se removió con dificultad en la cama -creo que ir a Florencia es lo más prudente, aún bloqueado, siento una terrible perturbación en el cosmo

-Bueno Afro… entonces iremos -dijo Milo con una sonrisa, que Shaka imitó- ¿cuándo salimos?

-Descansaremos en el hotel el domingo y partiremos al día siguiente

-Saben qué chicos… algo me dice que nuestro viaje a la Toscana va a ser _muy_ divertido

* * *

><p><strong>Torre de Jamil, la madrugada siguiente<strong>

June acomodaba en un bolso de cartero, algunas provisiones que le había dado Mu para el viaje a pie. La oscuridad aún cerraba el cielo y por lo tanto los aullidos de la gruta, estaban en lo más y mejor.

Con tristeza por haber quedado en malos términos con el terco caballero de Capricornio, June siguió a los tres dorados al borde de la gruta para comenzar su larga caminata de medio día hasta el primer poblado cercano en Tibet, desde donde tomaría un transporte que la llevaría al aeropuerto más cercano.

Los gritos y lamentos que salían de la depresión, eran escalofriantes y todos menos Mu, sentían que se les erizaba la piel, el lemuriano, por su parte, caminaba como si nada.

-Mu -dijo Aioria acariciándose los brazos para aplacar el frío... y el miedo- si me pruebas que esto es normal, seré tu asistente en el taller por una semana...

Shura le dio una palmada a Aioria en la espalda -seremos dos los asistentes, incluso... te ayudaré a cuidar a ese tornado pelirrojo que tienes por aprendiz

-Bueno -dijo Mu encogiéndose de hombros, con una risilla en los labios- no me caería mal un par de ayudantes -el lemuriano apartó unas cuantas ramas de baniano para pasar- hace unos años... Shaka y yo cerramos la brecha que dejaba pasar a seres del Samsara de la Hambruna hacia esta dimensión, sin embargo, para serles muy sincero, no recordaba que los lamentos se escucharan tan fuertes como ahora, espero que la brecha no se haya abierto de nuevo -dijo tranquilamente, como si aquello fuera cualquier cosa.

Al escuchar a Mu, June se detuvo de golpe -se... señor Mu... ¿qué pasaría si la brecha se hubiera abierto de nuevo?

Los tres caballeros aminoraron la marcha para esperar a June, Aioria se devolvió algunos pasos y la tomó por la muñeca -vamos June, no dejarás que un cuento de terror inventado por Mu te detenga...

-No es un cuento de terror Aioria... es cierto

-Creo que la idea era que dijeras que si lo era Mu -susurró Shura- June le tiene terror a esos ruidos y la verdad, a mi tampoco me gustan

Mu se detuvo y se volvió hacia June -¿hace cuánto ganaste tu armadura?

-Cuatro años señor Mu

-Entonces no deberías tener problema

June tragó con dificultad -¿problema? ¿por qué... problema?

Mu sonrió dulcemente -porque si la brecha está abierta... vas a tener que ser muy buena para defenderte

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

-Kanon... ¿estás seguro de que no te sientes cansado?

-Hermanito -dijo el aludido dándole una palmadita a Saga en la espalda- de verdad... te prometo que si me siento mal, me voy a quejar tanto… tanto, que vas a desear no haber preguntado

Aioros, Saga y un convaleciente Kanon, decidieron aprovechar sus últimos dos días en Egipto para visitar el Museo del Cairo y luego tomar hacia el complejo de Gizeh y terminar el viaje en el Valle de los Reyes. El viaje se hizo ante la insistencia de Kanon de que se sentía bien, sin embargo Saga no estaba nada contento con la idea, así que le advirtió en seguida -al primer mareo... llamo una ambulancia

-Saga, conociéndolo, estoy seguro de que a la menor molestia, Kanon se va a asegurar de que todo el mundo se de cuenta

-El arquerito tiene razón -dijo el gemelo menor guiñándole un ojo a Saga, quien bufó y se cruzó de brazos- por cierto... ya que estás tan considerado ¿puedes traerme algo dulce de beber?

Aioros miró a Saga con gesto divertido -lo siento, yo soy el piloto de la silla de ruedas, a ti te toca complacerle sus caprichos de enfermo

-Pero yo... eso que tenemos en frente... es la paleta de Narmer… como me vas a pedir que me vaya -al ver la expresión suplicante de su gemelo, Saga aflojó los hombros resignado y suspiró- está bien iré...

-Saga

-¿Sí?

-Ya sabes como...

-Si... si... nada carbonatado o con endulzante, que sea una mezcla de no más de dos sabores, sin color artificial, ni preservante, que no esté empacado en teta pack

-Tetra pack... te traicionó el subconciente

-Bueno... como sea, ni lata, ni plástico, ni cartón... solo vidrio... ¿de acuerdo? -Kanon asintió complacido y Saga se dispuso a irse- ahora iré a buscar tu dichoso refresco a ver si lo encuentro...

-Lo encontrarás hermanito... confío en ti –contestó el ladino gemelo, dándole una palmadita a Saga en la cintura.

* * *

><p><em>Cinco minutos después<em>

Saga cruzaba por la sala del Imperio Nuevo, en busca de los refrescos, cuando se detuvo frente a un sarcófago, supuestamente de Akenatón.

-El faraón a quien borraron de la historia, hasta que el tiempo se encargó de desenterrarlo de nuevo- el gemelo sonrió irónico -yo espero que el tiempo me borre para siempre...

-Esa es una afirmación muy triste

Saga se sorprendió al escuchar la voz femenina a su lado, había entendido lo que murmuró en griego y respondió en el mismo idioma -¿perdón?

La pelirroja, quien también se encontraba mirando el sarcófago, se volvió hacia él y sonrió -disculpe, no pude evitar entrometerme en su meditación... hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba hablar en griego... me llamó la atención... lo siento

Al toparse con el rostro de mejillas pecosas y grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, Saga se quedó paralizado -¿Nadia?

Cuando escuchó su nombre, la mujer entreabrió los labios y tuvo que acomodarse los anteojos para enfocar al hombre a su lado -¿Saga?... ¿Saga de Géminis? –logró decir en un hilo de voz.

-Pensé... digo... Arles me dijo que habías muerto

-Arles me dijo lo mismo de ti

-Bueno… Nadia de Lince -Saga sonrió y le ofreció su mano- ya que ambos estamos muertos... tenemos mucho de que hablar

* * *

><p><strong>Jamil, Tíbet<strong>

June se afirmó bien en el borde y lanzó su látigo hasta que éste se enrolló en uno de los banianos del otro lado de la gruta.

-Caballeros -dijo ella con una reverencia- ha sido un honor haber compartido con ustedes... y sepan que en el Santuario, ansiamos su regreso -los muchachos asintieron un tanto sorprendidos por la última afirmación de la amazona.

-¿Que nos extrañan en el Santuario?

-Claro que si, señor Mu... bueno hasta pronto -Biralo la jaloneó del látigo reclamando atención y se apoyó en los cuartos traseros con una miradita triste- te voy a echar mucho de menos pequeño travieso- dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello y acariciándolo con afán.

El animalito ronroneó, recibiendo feliz las caricias que le brindaba la amazona y una vez ella se separó de él, comenzó a dar vueltas, haciendo ruiditos muy triste, por lo que Mu lo levantó en brazos para que la dejara partir.

Aioria, por su parte, se despidió agitando una mano y Shura le hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza a la muchacha, quien se preparó para columpiarse hacia el otro lado.

-Es atolondrada... pero me cayó bien- dijo Aioria cuando los tres caballeros se volvieron para irse de allí. No habían caminado mucho, cuando Biralo comenzó a ponerse más inquieto, haciendo ademán de querer devolverse.

-Biralo ¿qué sucede?... déjalo ya –suplicó Aioria- yo quiero ir a desayunar

Shura se devolvió hacia donde se encontraba el animal dando vueltas, mientras gruñía -tranquilos muchachos, es solo que se encariñó mucho con ella… voy a llevarlo para que se despida

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos Shura? –preguntó Mu

-No Mu, no quiere –dijo Aioria empujando al lemuriano, esbozando una risilla maliciosa- ve Shura, nosotros prepararemos desayuno… tómate el tiempo que quieras

Shura dejó escapar un bufido de fastidio y se dispuso a seguir al Biralo. El animalito corría cada vez más rápido por en medio de las enormes rocas y las ramas caídas de los banianos que se atravesaban en el estrecho sendero.

-Biralo… animalejo… espérame -en el momento en que rodeaban la última colina para llegar al desfiladero, Shura escuchó los gritos de la amazona -AUXILIO...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario, estudio del Patriarca<strong>

Shion continuaba revisando una enorme pila de documentos, acompañado de Sahori Kiddo y Dhoko, quien se mantenía llenando unos informes de tropas.

La razón por la cual, la niña japonesa se encontraba en el Santuario, tenía que ver con su afán de recibir con una gran celebración a los caballeros dorados y la emoción que le causaba formar parte de la organización de la Luna de Cosecha, celebraciones que el Patriarca autorizó, cuando se aseguraron de que las consecuencias del terremoto fueron mínimas en Grecia y que todo lo que tenía que ver con los titanes estaba resuelto.

Por su parte, el espíritu de Atena estaba allí con la intención de aclarar la situación de Algor y discutir los últimos acontecimientos con su Patriaca.

El día en que la niña-diosa decidió aparecerse de repente en el Santuario, el Patriarca tomaba lista de tropas. De repente, el lemuriano la vio entrar corriendo por la alfombra roja hasta llegar al Trono, para abrazarlo efusivamente y estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, delante de toda la Orden de Plata.

-Maestro Shion -lo llamó ella, sacándolo de su concentración- quiero que vea esto

-Shion tomó las hojas de papel que ella le había acercado. Acomodándose los anteojos la miró primero a ella y luego comenzó a leer en voz alta -¿estado de cuenta de tarjeta de crédito?... no entiendo señorita

Sahori se echó una risilla -los chicos tenían un límite de dinero y lo gastaron en menos de dos semanas -Shion levantó los puntitos y Dhoko esbozó una gran sonrisa, burlándose del desconcierto de su amigo- para mi no es problema pagarlo... pero es usted quien decide, si les facilito más dinero

Shion comenzó a leer la lista de gastos y los montos correspondientes. Sahori lo miraba atenta y empezó a angustiarse cuando el lemuriano, conforme avanzaba en la lectura de los documentos, subió el nivel de energía de su cosmo, hasta que algunos objetos pequeños que tenía en el estudio empezaron a moverse.

-¿Qué piensas Shion? –pregunto Dhoko preocupado por la evidente furia del lemuriano.

Shion tomó los papeles y sin decir nada comenzó a inhalar profundo, mientras tomaba sorbitos de te. Por fortuna, los objetos que se movían dejaron de hacerlo y el hombre pareció recuperar la compostura, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

-Maestro –insistió ella- no se preocupe… yo, no los dejaré sin dinero… van a estar bien... se lo prometo

Shion se volvió hacia la pelilila con una mirada que la intimidó incluso a ella –señorita… mi amada diosa… si usted les facilita más dinero a esa manada de… -Shion hizo una pausa para no terminar el insulto que tenía en la punta de la lengua, así que cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de continuar- es decir, a los caballeros dorados, yo mismo iré y se los arrebataré…

-Pero…

Dhoko de inmediato volvió su mirada de diversión a la niña, cuyo semblante, ante las palabras de Shion, era de legítimo desconcierto –señorita, yo que usted… le haría caso

* * *

><p><strong>Jamil, Tíbet<strong>

June se dejó ir como toda una trapecista, sin embargo, a medio camino hasta el otro lado, algo la atrapó por una pierna, tirándola hacia abajo, lo que provocó que en lugar de caer en el borde, chocara contra la pared contraria… _auch… pero que demonios son estas cosas_- pensó la aterrorizada amazona al sentir como la cortaban las horribles garras huesudas, de algo parecido a un cuervo.

-AUXILIO… suéltenme bichos… déjenme en paz -gritaba ella pateando a los extraños seres, tratando de librarse. Sin embargo, un grupo de demonios, la atacó directo al rostro, despojándola de su tan preciada máscara –malditos- murmuró al ver caer el metal por el acantilado.

-JUNE... JUNE... sostente -gritó Shura desesperado, cuando frenó en el borde de la gruta, junto con Biralo.

-SEÑOR SHURA... ¿QUÉ HAGO? -gritaba June desde el otro lado, tratando de liberarse de lo jauría de bichos, los cuales clavaban sus puntiagudas garras en la carne o aleteaban cerca de su rostro, ya desprovisto de máscara, con el objetivo de sacarle los ojos.

_Son los mismos demonios que atacaron a Mu en Barcelona, estoy seguro… y ella no va a resistir mucho tiempo, tiene demasiados encima_

De forma instintiva, Shura se puso en posición de ataque y tensó su mano derecha, acercándola a su rostro para mirarla- _tengo que hacerlo_ -susurró con determinación.

-SEÑOR SHURA –volvió a suplicar ella, cuando se dio cuenta que su látigo cedía por la acción de los filosos dientes de los demonios- _no me voy a rendir… no me voy a rendir_- se animó a sí misma, escalando con dificultad hacia el borde.

-RESISTE… JUNE

Y sin intimidarse por la cantidad de bichos que atacaban a la amazona y lo lejos que estaba de ella para ayudarla, Shura levantó el brazo derecho y lo colocó en la posición correspondiente a su técnica más poderosa; sin meditar en que su cosmo estaba bloqueado o que no podía mover la mano izquierda, empujó el brazo como si quisiera cortar a los espectros blandiendo una espada invisible.

-EXCALIBUR...

Muchas de las estirges, cayeron cercenadas en decenas de pedazos y al verse arrasadas por la fuerza del español, se reagruparon feroces, para deshacerse de su atacante.

Mientras tanto, June logró ponerse a salvo, subiendo por su derruído látigo hasta llegar al borde de la grieta. En cuanto volvió la vista hasta el otro lado, se percató de las intenciones de los demonios de ensañarse contra Shura, sin embargo, el látigo no soportaría su peso al cruzar de nuevo para ayudar el español y entonces no le quedó más remedio que atacar a los bichos desde donde estaba.

-LÁTIGO DE CAMALEÓN -invocó ella, levantando el arma hacia arriba, hasta que formó una espiral, que se desenrrolló hacia adelante con una fuerza brutal, cuando lo lanzó en dirección de las estirges, dando fieros golpes hacia adelante, con lo que logró deshacerse de algunos animalejos que rodeaban a Shura.

Por su parte, al ver que era el nuevo blanco de los demonios, Shura volvió a su posición ofensiva y en aquella solitaria y misteriosa región, el nombre de la espada sagrada, resonó una y otra vez, invocada por la potente voz del guerrero, hasta que solo unos pocos sobrevivientes, huyeron despavoridos, ocultando sus miserias, en la oscuridad de la gruta.

-¿ESTÁS BIEN JUNE? -gritó Shura, una vez terminó con aquella pesadilla. Biralo por su parte, jugaba a descuartizar las estirges que aún no había cercenado el filo de la excalibur.

-ESTOY BIEN... SEÑOR SHURA... –gritó ella como respuesta, haciendo una reverencia, con las manos unidas al frente- MUCHAS GRACIAS…

Shura suspiró satisfecho y algo acongojado por el rostro descubierto, respondió la reverencia de la amazona con una elegante inclinación de su cabeza, pero sin mirarla completamente. Una vez estuvo seguro de que ella estaba bien, se dispuso a regresar a la torre. De pronto, escuchó la voz de ella llamándolo. Al volverse hacia el otro lado, la vio escribiendo algo en un papel que enrolló y amarró en una roca.

–SEÑOR SHURA… ATRÁPELA

Gracias a sus desarollados reflejos, el caballero pudo esquivar la roca que estuvo a punto de clavársele en la cabeza.

-LO SIENTO

Él hizo un ademán despreocupado con la mano y curioso, desató el envoltorio para leer lo que fuera le había enviado June. Conforme avanzaba la nota, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas:

"_Para liberar un corazón de culpa, es necesario que ese corazón se perdone a sí mismo… señor Shura, es usted un guerrero magnífico y un hombre maravilloso. Gracias por haber salvado mi vida… en muchos sentidos. Atte. June_

_Pd. __A mis dieciocho años, aprendí que el amor y la amistad deben ser libres y no forzarse, así que lo de mi rostro, será nuestro secreto.__"_

Shura alzó la vista y se topó con una espléndida sonrisa engalanando un rostro aniñado, de rasgos anglosajones y una mirada de cielo que sonreía tan sinceramente como su dueña.

El español suspiró y colocó su palma derecha sobre el pecho en señal de agradecimiento. Ambos guerreros se regalaron unos instantes de admiración mutua y por fin la rubia partió por el sendero que la sacaría de Jamil.

Para Shura fue difícil despegar su mirada de la brillante cabellera de oro que se alejaba, internándose en la oscuridad provocada por las copas de los árboles.

_Gracias a ti también..._

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto<strong>

-Entonces, como te decía, estudié antropología, por eso trabajo por temporadas en Egipto

Saga le dio un sorbo a su bebida y delineó el borde del vaso con el dedo, estudiándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Luego de un rato de hacer lo mismo y ante la mirada divertida de ella, sonrió tímidamente y decidió preguntarle algo que hace tiempo lo tenía intrigado.

-¿Cómo sucedió Nadia? ¿por qué te fuiste?

La mujer suspiró y jugueteó con los dedos unos instantes antes de contestar -después de que se corriera la voz de que Aioros intentó asesinar a la reencarnación de la diosa... todo se volvió de cabeza... supongo que lo entiendes mejor que nadie... tú estabas allí, en el ojo del huracán -ella lo señaló con ambas manos y el asintió con una sonrisa suspirando algo triste- un día, Arles me mandó llamar y me dijo que habías muerto en una misión... que mi vida corría peligro, que prefería que desertara

Saga miró hacia un lado, molesto. Nadia lo siguió muy seria y sin intimidarse continuó su explicación –al no tener razón alguna para continuar… abandoné la Orden

-Lo lamento...

-No tienes nada que lamentar -ella sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolso- ¿quieres? -Saga sonrió, tomó un cigarro y lo miró con curiosidad- tienen filtro, dicen que así duras más tiempo en morirte

-No... es solo que hace mucho no probaba uno de estos -Saga aceptó el fuego que ella le ofrecía y en cuanto dio la primera bocanada, no pudo evitar algo de tos- que pena -dijo al ver la carilla de diversión de su compañera- estoy fuera de práctica

-Siento inducirte

-Para nada –él dejó escapar una risilla- no lamento nada de lo que alguna vez me enseñaste

-Realmente… creo que fue más bien un aprendizaje compartido –dijo ella sonrojándose para diversión del gemelo- Saga… no he podido olvidar ninguno de esos momentos –ella hizo una pausa, tratando de escoger las palabras correctas- porque… tu recuerdo se niega a abandonar mi corazón- Saga sonrió de esa forma tan hermosa que a ella le enternecía tanto- he estado mucho tiempo sola y esos recuerdos volvían a mi todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando me llegaban nuevas del Santuario

Ambos sonrieron de forma cómplice, aligerando el ambiente.

-Y ¿cómo te enterabas de todo? –preguntó él jugueteando con la mano de ella, tal como lo hacía antes.

-Me encontraba con gente de la Orden, gente que no estaba de acuerdo con las políticas de Arles –Nadia suspiró y miró pensativa hacia arriba- una vez… si me ocurrió algo extraño –Saga dejó lo que hacía para poner atención- ahora que lo recuerdo… un día un hombre que venía en una limusine, me interceptó en la Universidad…

-¿De la Orden?

-No creo, era muy delgado para ser guerrero… un tipo elegante, atractivo, de cabello completamente blanco… hedía a dinero –ella apagó el cigarro en el cenicero, arrugando el ceño, tratando de recordar- me contó cosas terribles del falso Patriarca, de las ejecuciones, de los juicios injustos…

-¿Lo conocías?

-Para nada, de hecho no recuerdo su nombre, tenía acento inglés… me dijo que sabía quién era yo, que me hablaba para reclutarme en un grupo de fieles a la diosa, que estaban dispuestos a luchar contra los caballeros dorados para derrocar a Arles y restablecer la Orden… el grupo se llamaba –Nadia tamborileó los dedos en sus labios, haciendo memoria y Saga enarcó una ceja impaciente- lo tengo –dijo ella al fin- el grupo se llamaba Deucalión

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto, esa misma noche<strong>

-Lo mato… en serio juro que lo mato

-Kanon cálmate, de nada te sirve ponerte así –contestó Aiorios, sin despegar sus ojos de una historieta de la serie de "DC versus Marvel"- te recomiendo que te leas unas revistas… esto es acaparador –afirmó levantando la publicación, sin incorporarse de la cama donde yacía acostado- ¿tendrás por ahí la que sigue?

Kanon, quien se encontraba sentado en su silla de ruedas, cambiando canales furioso, ignoró la pregunta de su compañero –es el colmo… desaparecerse así… preocuparme de esta forma, estoy convaleciente, adolorido… necesito que mi hermano me cuide

-Técnicamente, no ha desaparecido… puso un mensaje de que no vendría a dormir, pero sabemos donde está… o con quien –dijo Aioros con una risilla- y segundo… lo único que te importaba era tu refresco

-El cual por cierto nunca me llevó… esa Nadia –contestó Kanon bufando- es… es una aprovechada

-Si mal no recuerdo, Saga estaba con ella muy a su gusto

-Pero es mucho mayor que él…

-Kanon, discúlpame que te lo diga, pero no seas ridículo, Saga está muy grande como para saber lo que hace

Ambos muchachos guardaron silencio un rato.

-Solo… no quiero que sufra… más... mi hermano es un buen tipo... no merece que le hagan daño –murmuró Kanon y a pesar de que su intención era no ser escuchado, Aioros le entendió perfectamente, y enternecido se levantó de la cama y se sentó a su lado, para darle unas palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro.

-Va a estar bien… mañana nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto para viajar a Luxor y si no lo hace te juro que yo mismo voy a buscarlo para traerlo a la fuerza

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo

* * *

><p><strong>Región de la Toscana, dos días después<strong>

-Anden... terminen de una vez esta área, deben apresurarse, la temperatura baja y todo tiene que estar listo para el _primo mosto, _Angello está llegando al punto de no retorno de la desesperación.

_-Andiamo signori -_regañó el jefe del grupo de aldeanos que contrató Angello para que recogieran la cosecha.

-ALDEBARÁN... ALDE -esa voz conocida y tan querida distrajo de sus tareas al toro- ¡qué bueno verte amigo!

-MU… MUITO -corrió el brasileño hasta la entrada de la hacienda, donde un vistoso grupo de hombres, se acercaban cargados de equipaje y traían consigo, algo parecido a un gato negro super desarrollado- chicos… en serio que bueno verlos por acá -dijo levantando a Mu de un abrazo, el cual se terminó cuando el lemuriano comenzó a asfixiarse- lo siento Muito, se me olvida que eres delgado...

-Ay Alde -gimió el lemuriano doblando el tronco, ante la mirada divertida de Shura y Aioria- tú siempre... tan cariñoso

Alde les dio un par de palmadas a Shura y Aioria -¿y ustedes ya son amigos?- tanto el español como el griego se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron -esa es una gran noticia chicos- Alde dejó caer otra de su palmadas sacapulmones y ambos dorados comenzaron a toser.

Algo que le jaloneaba el pantalón lo hizo mirar hacia abajo. Aldebarán no pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad -oigan y este amigo de ustedes ¿qué es?

Aioria se encogió de hombros y sonrió -no sabemos Alde... pero es muy cariñoso, quizá tanto como tú

Aldebarán se acuclilló para estar a la altura de Biralo y con sigilo, comenzó a acariciarlo, el animal se lanzó encima del brasileño y comenzó a corresponder las caricias, lamiendo la cara del bonachón brasileño.

-Es definitivo Shura -dijo Mu dándole una palmadita en el hombro al español- solo tú no puedes con Biralo

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelo 1803 a Florencia, italia<strong>

-Uff... al fin lo logramos, creí que no llegaríamos... claro, de no ser por las escapadas nocturnas de Saga... no hubiéramos tenido que correr tanto

-¿Aún sigues enojado conmigo Kanon?

El gemelo menor bufó molesto y volvió el rostro a la ventana del avión -esperaba que te quedaras conmigo

Aiorios, quien estaba sentado en medio de los dos hermanos, asintió en silencio, dándole la razón a Kanon y Saga suspiró algo decepcionado de sí mismo. Después de una silenciosa pausa, en la que el avión despegó y se puso en ruta hacia su destino en Florencia, Saga le pidió a Aiorios que cambiaran de asiento para quedar al lado de su hermano.

-Lo siento -dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro herido- no volverá a pasar... pero llegué a tiempo a Luxor

-Más te vale

Saga miró hacia su regazo y Aiorios dejó escapar una risilla -vas a tener que esforzarte más Saga- el arquero bajó la voz para susurrar- está realmente resentido... y creo que teme porque salgas lastimado

-Ohh... ya entiendo -Saga se volvió hacia Kanon- hermano... Nadia es solo una amiga... no te preocupes

-¿Y te trata bien? -preguntó el menor sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Saga se sonrojó completamente ante la pregunta de su hermano para diversión del arquero -no... no sé a qué te refieres

Kanon se volvió hacia Saga con una risilla -tú mismo te dejas en evidencia tonto, me refería a si te corresponde como amiga o solo es un aprovechada

Saga cada vez se ponía más rojo -es una amiga y ya... no voy a darles explicaciones

-¿Ella era de la Orden verdad?

-Sí de hecho es la chica por la que Saga suspiró toda su infancia

-Bueno si, me gustaba y qué... ahora, lo importante es todo lo que me contó ¿recuerdan lo que mi padre nos dijo de Deucalión?

-Si -contestó Aiorios encogiéndose de hombros- ¿qué hay con ello?

-Chicos, estoy seguro de que algunos miembros de la Orden trabajan para ellos y que además, son los culpables del escape de Tifón

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_De los poderes de June no se dice mucho, sin embargo por ser alumna de Albiore y entrenada en la Isla Andrómeda, voy a asumir que su látigo puede extenderse mucho para atacar a su enemigo a distancia._

_A los que llegaron hasta aquí, muchiiiiisimas gracias por leer, lo sé están largos, pero no puedo evitarlo, jejejeje, la verdad, estos chicos dan para mucho. Ahora si, vienen los agradecimientos y las contestaciones a la gente que no puedo contestarle vía MP._

_Kennandaillard: Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tus opiniones sinceras, eso me permite enderezar algunos recovecos que no se están comprendiendo bien. En cuanto a lo del yaoi por lo de Shaka y Mu, pues si, ellos sienten algo más que una amistad, sin embargo, como sé que eso no es del gusto de todo el mundo, voy a tratarlo con mucho respeto y sutileza. Con respecto a cada relación amorosa que aparezca, será descrita de una forma correspondiente con el caracter de los protagonistas de cada pareja, espero les guste en general._

_Karli: muchas gracias, por supuesto que ya tengo mi entrada para ver Legends of Sanctuary y gracias por las palabras de ánimo _

_Mariana: espero te haya gustado el tatuaje de Mu (no se me había ocurrido lo de las cejas, jajajaja, no sabes cuanto me reí cuando lo leí). Perdona el retraso :( espero te haya gustado este cap_

_Yum: excelente intercambio, espero te haya gustado este cap, gracias por toda la terminología que aprendí con tus mensajes y sobre todo un abrazo por esas lindas palabras de ánimo que me dedicaste. _

_Athenalatina: me alegra que te guste el fic, como le dije a Kennan, pues si, hay algo más que una amistad entre Shaka y Mu, pero como lo dije antes, será tratado con el mayor de los respetos._

_Mugetsu: gracias por tu opinión, nada de cohibirse para escribir, me gusta saber lo que piensan, es importante para mi, un abrazo y bienvenida (o)_

_Diana: muchas gracias por tu review, a mi Afro y Milo juntos me encantan... Pobre Shaka jejeje_

_Kaito: si Kalia es un caso, ¿será que está mal enamorada?_

_Princess: que bueno leerte, muchas gracias, me alegra dejarte intrigada :D, podemos hablar vía MP de las escenas de acción, me gusta intercambiar opiniones y aprender de los que tienen más experiencia en esto. Y Mu si Mu... lo amo también y te entiendo... él es divino_

_Andrómeda: sé que no he hecho una novia para Saga (sería difícil encontrar alguien que lo merezca o inventarse semejante mujer) pero bueno, digamos que te complací a medias (una canilla al aire dicen por aquí, jejejeje) muchas gracias_

_En general muchísimas gracias para todos y un gran abrazo._


	19. Il Primo Mosto Parte 1

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Advertencia:** Durante algunos capítulos, los doraditos si se van a dedicar a descansar, eso implica que se portarán peor que antes. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

Este capítulo está dedicado a sentimientos y amistad, porque me parece que el reencuentro deberia ser asi espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención<strong>

_**Il Primo Mosto* **_**Primera parte**

**Aire y Fuego**

-¿Estás completamente seguro?

-Completamente

Dhoko suspiró profundo y dejó de caminar a traves del recién restaurado templo de Escorpión. Shion continuó la marcha y al sentir que su compañero no lo seguía, se detuvo y se volvió para cuestionarlo -¿qué sucede?

-Estás siendo radical

-Para nada, tengo que obligarlos a reconsiderar su desición -Shion se acercó a Dhoko despacio, pero el de libra conocía esa mirada de seguridad absoluta y sabía que cuando Shion llegaba a ese punto, no había quien lo convenciera de lo contrario.

-¿En qué te basas?

-En el comportamiento de las armaduras... el ligamen aún existe

-Ellos renunciaron, rompieron juramentos... eso es imposible

-La armadura de Capricornio tintineó ayer

-No te creo -aseguró Dhoko con una ceja levantada.

-La de Géminis hace cinco días, luego Piscis, después Leo... esto no es casual

-Está bien, digamos que tienes razón

Shion hizo un mohín de enfado -tengo razón... por la diosa ¿por qué tienes que cuestionarme todo?

-Tu balanza se inclina hacia tu parte impulsiva y yo mantengo mi equilibrio mejor que tú

-Eres aire Dhoko... yo soy fuego, soy de armas tomar, tú piensas antes de tomarlas

Dhoko golpeó a su amigo con su dedo índice en el pecho -si, pero últimamente tu fuego está muy vivo y eso me da miedo

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Shion con una gran sonrisa- nada ha salido mal ¿o si?

-Mejor no te contesto

* * *

><p><strong>Región de la Toscana, hacienda Di Mare<strong>

La hacienda Di Mare, estaba rebosante de vida, gracias a los jóvenes invitados que poco a poco llenaban a la casa. Genoveva corría de un lado a otro, tanto como sus gastados pies lo permitían, preparando la comida que alimentaría a tan peculiar ejército, labor que por lo demás la hacía sentirse útil y orgullosa de su buena cuchara, como hacía mucho no le sucedía.

-Así que ahora, Shura y Aioria son los mejores amigos... increíble -comentó Aldebarán mientras miraba con Mu a los dos mencionados, quienes hacían pases con una bola de fútbol que él les prestó.

-La guerra los separó y el fútbol los unió -Mu le dio un sorbo al te chai que tenía en su taza- al principio fue muy difícil... sinceramente pensé que se matarían… no sabes cuánto agradecí en esos momentos, el bloqueo que mandó mi padre

-Ja... dímelo a mi, tuve que hacer de réferi entre Angello y Camus en varias ocasiones, porque casi se desollan entre ellos, eso hasta que cada uno aceptó su parte de la culpa

-Aioria y Shura se dieron cuenta que se querían como hermanos en el momento en que estuvieron en peligro de muerte -Mu se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

En ese instante de la conversación, Shura tocó elegantemente la bola con un lado del pie y a Aioria no le quedó más que mirar como el balón traspasaba de nuevo su portería.

_-Goooool… de nuevo para mi_ – gritó Shura feliz corriendo con los brazos arriba, restregándole a Aioria, que lo superaba por una buena cantidad de tantos. Mu y Aldebarán se interrumpieron para aplaudir y el español les dedicó una exagerada reverencia.

-Oye… no es justo cabra

-Esto no se trata de justicia, gato… se trata de habilidad

-Rocías con sal la herida abierta, Shura –le gritó Mu a su compañero con una sincera sonrisa.

-Es solo orgullo español, mi querido carnero… llevo el fútbol en las venas

-Ya verás cabra… te haré comerte tu orgullo

Después de la celebración desmedida de Shura, el juego continuó con más bríos, ya que el griego tenía el ego herido en lo más profundo. Mientras tanto, Mu y Aldebarán retomaron su apacible conversación, riendo a ratos por la forma en que Shura se empeñaba en molestar a Aioria.

-Esto de ser mediador deberían pagarlo doble –observó el brasileño sin quitar los ojos del juego- voy a hacerle la sugerencia a su Santidad

-¿Pagarlo?... creo que has estado demasiado tiempo con Máscara, por cierto ¿dónde está? No lo hemos visto desde el almuerzo

-Está con su ahora mejor amigo Camus, supervisando la cosecha, por supuesto que ambos coincidieron en su amor por los vinos y trabajan desde la salida del Sol, hasta muy tarde en la noche para salvar la cosecha

-¿Y tú Alde? ¿qué haces mientras tanto?

-Ayudo a la pobre Genoveva en la cocina y disfruto del tiempo que esos dos están lejos de mi -contestó el toro con una risotada.

Mu rio con gana, sin dejar de observar el partido.

-No sé qué tanto sabes de fútbol Muito... pero ¿no te gustaría unirte a ellos para hacer unos cuantos pases?

-¿La idea es hacer que la bola entre en el espacio que marcaron con rocas verdad?

-Bueno, es una forma muy simple de verlo… pero si algo así

Otro gol de Shura, otra desmedida celebración y otro berrinche de Aioria.

-Definitivamente Aioria necesita ayuda

-¿Insinúas que los tres juguemos contra Shura?

El toro se volvió con una risilla –eso mismo

Mu se encogió de hombros –entonces… vamos a darle guerra a Shura

* * *

><p><strong>Estocolmo, Suecia<strong>

-¿Sucede algo Afro?

-No, para nada ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es la quinta vez que pasamos por aquí y cuando estamos frente a esta propiedad bajas la velocidad

-Eso no es cierto

-Es cierto pez, Shaka tiene razón

Afro se estacionó cerca de un gran portón de hierro forjado, que protegía un camino de adoquines perteneciente a una hermosa propiedad rodeada de abetos y sauces llorones. Una vez detenido el auto, el peliceleste soltó el volante y suspiró sin decir nada.

-Tenemos dos horas para que el vuelo salga, aún puedes hacerlo –sugirió Shaka poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del acongojado sueco.

-¿Hace cuánto no vienes alumina?

-Desde los seis años… pero saben qué…olvidemos esto, es mejor que no nos retrasemos para el vuelo

-Vamos pecesillo… es tu familia, deberías que se yo… entrar a saludar… decir hola, miren que guapo estoy –sugirió Milo, logrando una sonrisa tenue en el peliceleste.

Aphrodite suspiró agobiado y susurró –mi relación con Klaus… es _muy_ complicada

-¿Klaus? –preguntó Milo

-Mi padre…

-No puedes simplemente ignorar que tu amor por él no existe, tienes que hacer que fluya, eso liberará tu corazón

-¿Amor, Shaka? Podemos llamar a _eso_ de cualquier otra forma, pero amor jamás… -Aphrodite se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, mientras se sobaba el tabique de la nariz.

-Bueno... algún sentimiento te produce la presencia de tu padre, si no fuera así no estaríamos aquí

Afro suspiró profundamente –¿por qué siempre tienes razón Shaka?

Milo soltó una carcajada –yo que tú le hago caso

Afro meditó un instante antes de asentir, tomar aire y salir del auto –ok, ya regreso- dijo al cerrar la puerta

Una vez lo vieron irse, Shaka cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás –espero que logre liberarse ¿a qué se referirá con que la relación con su padre es complicada?

Milo, quien estaba acostado en el asiento de atrás, se enderezó para mirar al peliceleste caminar no muy convencido hacia el gran portón de hierro.

–Entiendo que se llevan peor que mal, la última vez que se comunicaron, fue cuando cumplió dieciocho, el viejo le envió un _Maserati_ de regalo para que dejara la vida de vago que llevaba y Afro se lo devolvió con una nota donde lo mandaba al infierno… eso lo contó el cangrejo

-Oh… ahora entiendo por qué la reticencia -Shaka volvió a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, después de los cuales se incorporó con dificultad por el dolor que aún sufría en las costillas- por cierto ¿qué es un _Maserati,_ Milo?

* * *

><p><strong>Región de Toscana, hacienda Di Mare<strong>

Un segundo grupo de recién llegados pasaban la entrada de la enorme hacienda vinícola. El grupo lo conformaban dos hombres peliazules exactamente iguales y un moreno que caminaba, por no decir corría, con más bríos que los otros.

-Aioros… espera –gritaba Saga, quien servía de apoyo para trasladar a Kanon- a veces parece un chiquillo –rezongó el mayor cuando el arquero lo ignoró deliberadamente.

-_Es_ un chiquillo, Saga... recuerda que técnicamente tiene catorce años –Kanon se detuvo de repente y se quedó estático tratando de poner atención- ¿oyeron chicos? ¿qué es ese ruido?

-No tengo idea… pero hay demasiados insultos y risotadas revoloteando en el aire –contestó Aioros, curioso por averiguar de donde venía el estruendo.

-Definitivamente no somos los primeros en llegar -comentó Saga al ver al moreno apurar el paso, sin importarle la gran cantidad de equipaje que cargaba.

Conforme Aioros avanzaba por el rústico camino, pudo contemplar con asombro, de dónde venía semejante escándalo.

Asentados en una planicie frente a la enorme casona, un grupo de sus compañeros de Orden, jugaban con una bola de fútbol algo que no se parecía ni remotamente al fútbol.

Shura perseguía a Mu, quien iba por todos lados con la bola debajo del brazo y Aldaberán cazaba a Shura para evitar que "marcara" al lemuriano. Por su parte, Aioria se apresuró para ayudar al desorientado Mu a llegar a la portería de Shura y lo cargó en la espalda corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitía su ataque de risa. Cuando Aldaberán por fin dio alcance a Shura, lo levantó sobre su cabeza y sin importarle la retahíla de insultos que profería en su idioma natal, lanzó al pobre Shura, cual bola, detrás del gol recién anotado de Mu.

-Lo veo y no lo creo –dijo Aioros asombrado- Shura y Aioria … ¿jugando?

Aioria, Mu y Aldaberán celebraron con gritos y saltos los dos tantos recién anotados, mientras Shura protestaba sacudiéndose el barro de los pantalones, tirado en su propia portería –tramposos… todos… manada de gandules… esperen a que los alcance desgraciados... hijos de sus madres que los malparió- amenazó el español, formando con su mano buena, una gran bola de barro, la cual lanzaría, después de calcular la trayectoria del proyectil, para que fuera directo a la cabeza de Aioria.

-CORRAN –gritó Mu, provocando la escapatoria de Aioria y Aldaberán, en dirección a los gemelos, quienes estaban a punto de llegar a donde ellos estaban.

Una bola de barro, una trayectoria perfectamente calculada y los magníficos reflejos de Aioria esquivando el proyectil, fueron la receta para el desastre.

-SAGA… CUIDADO

Mu distinguía bien a sus hermanos y fue él quien lanzó de forma tardía la advertencia, justo en el momento en que el mayor y más serio de los géminis, caía impactado en la cabeza por el gran proyectil de barro lanzado por Shura.

La maldición que abandonó los labios de Saga, retumbó como un trueno, llenando toda la campiña y será recordada por los siglos de los siglos, en la hermosa y pacífica tierra de la Toscana.

* * *

><p><strong>Estocolmo, Suecia<strong>

Diez minutos después de que Afro entrara a la gran propiedad, lo vieron llegar de nuevo al auto.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Shaka tranquilamente.

El muchacho no respondió, solo reacomodó el asiento y encendió el auto.

-No te fue –afirmó Milo intuyendo lo que había sucedido.

-Vámonos, no hay nada que hacer aquí

Cuando estaban por irse, una limusine negra se estacionó dentro de la propiedad, frente al portón de hierro y una distinguida señora, salió del vehículo y corrió hacia el auto donde estaban los tres muchachos. Una vez llegó allí, tocó el vidrio de la ventana de conductor, con el dedo índice.

-Good morgön –saludó la dama, cuando Afro bajó el vidrio, los chicos correspondieron el saludo de forma respetuosa y ella continuó hablándole en sueco al de piscis, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en el volante.

-Krist… por favor ¿podemos hablar?

-Prefiero irme Cassi…

-Kristërn –llamó de forma autoritaria- sal de allí ahora mismo

El chico bufó molesto y apagó el motor –está bien- dijo saliendo del auto y cerrando la puerta. Shaka y Milo, observaban la conversación entre Afro y la señora con preocupación, ya que parecía que estaban discutiendo.

–No debiste irte así Krist… tenemos mucho tiempo de no saber de ti

-Si me quedaba, Klaus me clavaba el bastón en la cabeza

-Krist, no seas irrespetuoso -rezongó ella dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

Afro se echó una risilla -¿y Kari?

-De ella no sabemos nada, se marchó a los trece cuando supuestamente fue elegida para formar parte de una compañía en Estrasburgo, después de allí la hemos visto en contadas ocasiones y la única forma de hablarle es cuando nos llama

-Esperaba verla… nunca más volví a saber de ella, bueno… excepto por este reloj que me envió cuando cumplí veintidós

-Krist cariño… quédate… tienes dos sobrinas nietas que prácticamente no conoces

Afro tomó a la señora de los brazos y le dio un beso en el cabello –lo siento Cassi, no puede ser de otra forma…

-Prométeme que volverás y lo intentarás de nuevo

Afro bufó y miró hacia el cielo –ok, ok… en cuanto pueda regresaré y espero que no me reciba con otro bastonazo

-Es demencia… a su edad es normal…

-Siempre ha sido un demente

-Kristërn Rösentradgard... estás hablando de tu padre

-Está bien... está bien –dijo él dándole un abrazo a la mujer- cuídate mucho Cassi

-Cuídate tú también cariño –respondió ella, secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas con un pañuelito blanco- te estaremos esperando

* * *

><p><em>Una hora más tarde en el aeropuerto de Estocolmo<em>

-Afro

-Dime –contestó el aludido, mientras pasaba la página de una revista, sin volver a ver a Milo.

-Me preocupa tu mamá, se veía muy triste

-Cassi… ¿mi mamá?... no, para nada, Cassi es mi hermana

-¿HERMANA? –incluso Shaka se incorporó de su asiento asombrado, la mujer que habló con el de piscis podría ser la mamá de cualquiera de ellos tres.

-Es la mayor de los seis.

Shaka y Milo ahora si estaban sorprendidos -¿tienes cinco hermanos?

-Hermanas… solo hermanas -Afro se echó una risilla y con resignación, cerró la revista que ojeaba, al ver las intenciones de Shaka y Milo de continuar el interrogatorio –Klaus es un nonagenario que se casó tres veces y tiene la pésima costumbre de engendrar solo gemelos. Mis hermanas mayores tienen cincuenta y ocho años, las que siguen cuarenta y siete y Kari y yo veinticuatro… ah y tengo tres sobrinas que pasan de treinta… esa es mi familia… ¿rara verdad?

Los otros dos se quedaron asombradísimos y Shaka se recostó de nuevo en su asiento mirando hacia delante, como meditando en lo que acababa de escuchar -¿tu padre es un anciano de más de noventa años?

-Sí y yo soy su único varón, hijo de su tercera esposa. Desgraciadamente ella murió, cuando nací… hubo contacto accidental con mi sangre y se intoxicó… Klaus ha pasado toda su vida culpándome por eso

-Afro -dijo Milo acariciándole un hombro- lo siento…

-Tranquilos chicos -contestó él encogiéndose de hombros- mi único padre fue Amadeo de Piscis y murió hace mucho, así que no se preocupen -Afro sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de sus compañeros- en serio, lo único importante es que lleguemos a Italia y que ustedes dos puedan descansar, sobre todo tú Shaka

-Pero…

-¿Les puedo pedir un favor?

Los dos asintieron de inmediato.

-No volvamos a mencionar esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Región de la Toscana, hacienda Di Mare<strong>

-Malditas uvas... maldito viñedo

-De nada te va a servir eso Angello

Angello tiraba con una mezcla de frustración y odio, su décimo racimo de uvas al suelo, para machacarlo a patadas. Camus, mientras tanto observaba el berrinche, con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados al frente, dejando en claro lo absurda que le parecía la reacción del italiano.

-Tal y como lo hacían en la antiguedad, yo que tú le hago una ofrenda realmente buena a Dionisios o... le prendo fuego al viñedo

-No puedo hacerle una ofrenda a un dios que no sea Atenea... eso sería herejía

-Atena está en buenos términos con Dionisios... estudié acerca de los avances diplomáticos una vez el Santuario fue liberado de Arles y durante nuestra ausencia, se firmó un acuerdo de no agresión, me parece que es una buena alternativa

-Pues si… en eso tienes –Camus y Angello fueron interrumpidos por una maldición que retumbó en el aire, por medio de una voz ronca inconfundible para los dos. Una bandada de gaviotas salió espantada por los cielos y algunos perros que estaban cerca, comenzaron a aullar asustados.

-_Saga_ –dijeron al unísono y salieron despavoridos del viñedo corriendo colina abajo al encuentro del mayor de los gemelos, a quien a juzgar por lo que gritó, parecía estar pasando por algo terrible.

Cuando llegaron adonde se escuchaba el escándalo, ambos muchachos se quedaron de piedra. Frente a ellos y de una forma que jamás se hubieran imaginado, la Sagrada Orden Dorada de Atena, era protagonista de la más formidable guerra de lodo que jamás se hubiera imaginado ni la mismísima diosa que los escogió como protectores.

-Pero qué demonios -dijo Angello azorado, al ver como sus compañeros se habían formado en dos frentes de tres para atacarse como chiquillos.

-Y eso que no está Milo –susurró Camus sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

><p><em>Diez minutos antes<em>

Saga fue empujado al menos dos metros hacia atrás por un proyectil de barro lanzado por Shura. Cuando el gemelo pudo incorporarse con ayuda de Mu, se topó con los rostros desconcertados de sus compañeros y a un pobre Shura, mirándolo casi con terror, parado justo frente a él, con su mano derecha chorreando un caldo oscuro.

-Sa… Saga -el español se aclaró la garganta, dando tiempo al cerebro para escoger las palabras adecuadas que disculparan semejante falta de respeto, hacia el caballero más emblemático de la Orden Dorada- mira… de verdad fue un accidente… el ataque… no era para ti

Saga se puso de pie, mientras limpiaba su pecho y hombro izquierdo de barro, sin contestarle a Shura y sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes. Los otros chicos, a excepción de Kanon, quien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallarse de la risa, alternaban su atención entre el acongojado Shura y el inexpresivo Saga, sin que alguno se atreviera a intervenir.

Y es que para poner más tensa la situación, desde que volvieron a la vida, Shura no había querido hablar con Saga, poniendo mil pretextos para no enfrentar al gemelo mayor, a quien resentía que lo engañara para asesinar a Aioros, entre otras fechorías.

-Bueno -interrumpió Kanon con desfachatez, caminando con ayuda de un bastón al porche, donde hasta hacía un rato conversaban Mu y Aldebarán- yo estoy demasiado cansado y no sé ustedes, pero me voy a sentar y puede que hasta me duerma un ratito… con su permiso caballeros

Todos siguieron a Kanon en su lenta marcha hasta la casa, el menor de los gemelos, se sentó en la silla mecedora donde estuvo Mu y olisqueó el contenido de la tetera -mmmm te chai- y como si fuera suyo, se sirvió una tacita y se acomodó mejor para no perderse ningún detalle de lo que parecía, iba a terminar en pelea entre Shura y Saga -ya pueden seguir con lo suyo- dijo haciendo una señal con su brazo bueno.

Y como si se tratara de un clan de suricatos, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia los dos caballeros que ahora estaban de pie uno frente al otro. Aioros se colocó en medio de los dos hombres, quienes se retaban con la mirada, estudiándose, como si estuvieran a punto de atacarse.

-Chicos -susurró precavido- vamos a arreglar esto pacíficamente… fue un accidente… somos una gran tropa muchachos… por favor… por los buenos tiempos

Tanto Saga como Shura se mantuvieron retándose con la mirada unos instantes más. Sin embargo, al finalizar este intercambio, sus expresiones parecían estar más relajadas que al principio.

-Solo hay una forma de arreglar esto - dijo Saga al fin.

-Estoy de acuerdo -contestó Shura asintiendo.

Ante el desconcierto del arquero, ambos hombres se volvieron sobre sus talones, dándose la espalda.

-Aioros, Aldebarán… ustedes vienen conmigo -ordenó Saga, los aludidos obedecieron sin chistar.

-Mu, Aioria… vámonos del otro lado- indicó por su parte Shura.

Ambos grupos escogieron un charco y Saga se dispuso a dar el banderazo de inicio -caballeros- dijo desafiante -que gane… el mejor batallón.

* * *

><p>-Tenemos un hombre caído -indicó Kanon a Angello y Camus, señalando a Mu, quien estaba tirado en un charco sobándose un brazo- ¿estás bien enano?<p>

-Sobreviviré –respondió el aludido con el pulgar arriba y chorreando barro por cada una de las hermosas hebras de su cabello.

De repente, una enorme bola de barro que esquivó Aioros, impactó de lleno la pared de la casona, dejando un manchón enorme y desagradable.

-Shura... eres un idiota -antes de que terminara su frase recriminatoria, Angello recibió de lleno un proyectil de barro en la camisa.

-Uy -dijo Aioros encogiéndose de hombros, con una risilla juguetona en lo labios, que delataba su culpabilidad- que pena Angello, se me fue

Camus miró asustado a Angello, esperando la reacción seguramente violenta, de parte del nada diplomático cangrejo.

-Esta si no se las voy a perdonar... Camus voy a necesitar tu ayuda

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Algo que he querido hacer siempre, ven conmigo -dijo el italiano, mostrándole al francés, el hidrante que estaba cerca de allí.

La gran casona se encontraba muy lejos de la calle y el municipio local, exigió a la familia Di Mare, instalar un hidrante que permitiera combatir el fuego en las estructuras principales de la propiedad, en caso de que ocurriera un incendio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Camus y Angello corrieron hasta el granero contiguo a la casa y sacaron una gruesa manguera de lona, que conectaron al hidrante. Mientras tanto, seis exmiembros de la Orden Dorada, se atacaban con todas sus fuerzas, a punta de golpes de lodo. La batalla había sido encarnizada, tanto, que era difícil distinguir quien estaba debajo cada capa de barro.

Y en ese ambiente cargado de risas y de repente algún improperio, Kanon, continuaba tomando su te tranquilamente, mientras daba una que otra indicación estratégica de cómo atacarse entre ambos bandos.

Una vez, Camus y Angello resolvieron el tema de conectar la manguera al hidrante, el italiano se colocó en un lugar adecuado para tener a todos sus compañeros a la vista y entonces le dio la orden a Camus de que dejara correr el agua, la que salió con una presión espectacular.

-SI QUIEREN ENTRAR A LA CASA... VAN A TENER QUE BAÑARSE CABRONES...

* * *

><p><strong>Aire y tierra<strong>

Angello no solo se conformó con el violento baño de agua helada que procuró a sus compañeros, sino que además no les permitió la entrada a la casa, hasta que el frío, los obligó a suplicarle que los dejara pasar a ponerse ropa seca. Una vez bañados y vestidos, cada uno buscó en que pasar el rato, mientras llegaba la hora del almuerzo.

Como Kanon se sentía aún debilitado, decidió tomar una siesta y ya en la habitación que compartiría con su hermano, se dio un baño y se recostó en el suave colchón del camastro de madera. Cuando Saga le preguntó como se sentía, el hombre le contestó con un sonoro ronquido.

Con el fin de dejar descansar a Kanon, Saga decidió salir a conocer un poco el lugar con la idea de congeniar con los demás, cosa que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano. Cuando caminaba por uno de los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la casona, tuvo la suerte de toparse con Shura, quien había ido en busca de algunas hierbas para la cena, solicitadas por Genoveva y en ese momento hurgaba una jardinera, sacando con mucho cuidado, unas hojitas de orégano.

Saga se vio tentado a darse vuelta y marcharse, sin embargo, no lo hizo. El de géminis no era bueno para la charla, sobre todo si se trataba de conversaciones en las que salieran a relucir temas de su pasado, pero Shura era prudente al hablar y eso lo agradecía Saga desde el fondo de su corazón. En cuanto lo vio, el español se incorporó de su labor y se le acercó cauteloso.

-Saga, que bueno verte aquí… limpio y seco -expresó con una sonrisa, que desapareció y fue reemplazada por un suspiro- te fui a buscar y escuché ronquidos en la habitación, pensé que dormías...

-Kanon... estaba muy... cansado

-Oh... de haberlo sabido –el español se aclaró la garganta incómodo porque no sabía qué más decir y el otro parecía sufrir la misma incomodidad, sin embargo tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar y entonces decidió darle prisa al mal paso- Saga…

-Shura –replicó el gemelo al mismo tiempo que el español, situación que los hizo reír a ambos.

-Tú primero... –indicó amablemente el español.

Saga bajó la mirada y tomó aire para pronunciar un discurso de arrepentimiento, sin embargo, miraba hacia un lado y hacia otro, dándole pataditas al suelo. Shura adivinando la causa de la desazón de Saga, lo tomó del hombro, justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar y con una sincera sonrisa le respondió –no hay nada que perdonar… amigo

-¿Me vas a dejar así sin más? –replicó Saga con energía renovada, ante la respuesta cálida del español- tenía preparada una gran disculpa y no me dejas decírtela

-Oh… pues yo

-Es una broma tonto –Saga sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda al asustado Shura- todavía caes en mis juegos

Shura hizo un mohín – me engañaste cabrón… ya lo verás

-Gracias por perdonarme… amigo

-Nada de gracias… me debes una camisa nueva… coño, no le pude quitar el barro a la otra

-Mañana será la revancha entonces…

Shura se carcajeó –si hacemos otra guerra de barro, Angello nos mata y luego dará nuestros cadáveres como fiambre para cuervos… oye… ¿tienes algo qué hacer?

-¿Me estás invitando a salir? ¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?

-No cariño –dijo el español siguiéndole el juego a Saga, mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros, con una risilla maliciosa bailándole en los labios- échanos una mano en la cocina… tenemos que preparar la comida para esta jauría de tragones

-Pero… yo… no sé cocinar

-Ya aprenderás, amigo

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego con fuego<strong>

Había mucho movimiento en la hacienda. A pesar de que los chicos eran mayores, tendían a ser un poco inquietos y curiosos, ya que la austeridad con la que se criaron en el Santuario, contrastaba con la rústica exquisitez de la estética rural italiana, tan colorida y acogedora, que incitaba al merodeo constante.

Mu se había unido a Camus y Angello con la recolección de las uvas, el tema de los vinos no era apasionante para él, es más, ni siquiera le interesaba, pero el trabajo en el viñedo lo hacía sentirse muy relajado.

Aldebarán, Shura y ahora Saga, se dedicaron a colaborar en la preparación de las comidas, todo bajo la dirección de la anciana Genoveva, quien estaba encantada con esos asistentes tan considerados con ella.

Aioria, por su parte, dispuso una caminata por los alrededores con su hermano mayor, para conocer el lugar y hablar tranquilamente, lejos del bullicio de la casa. Aioros accedió de buena gana, de todos modos, de nada le valdría oponerse a los obstinados planes de su hermano.

–Pensé que no sobrevivirías a la convivencia con los gemelos

-Soy un chico fuerte hermanito –contestó Aioros, dándose en el pecho con un puño, luego aflojó la postura y se echó una risilla- la verdad yo tampoco lo creía

-¿Y es cierto que Saga ha cuidado de Kanon en todo este tiempo después de que se accidentó?

Aioros asintió sonriendo sinceramente –lo ha cuidado como a un niño pequeño… -luego bajó la mirada melancólico y le dio unas palmaditas a Aioria cerca de la nuca- los lazos que tenemos los hermanos de sangre no se rompen con las dificultades, sino que se hacen más fuertes… te extrañé muchísimo…

Aioria sonrió con timidez –ahora estaremos uno al lado del otro y juro que nada nos va a separar- el de leo se volvió para tener al mayor de frente y lo apretó con un gran abrazo –te quiero mucho Aioros... y no te pongas llorón por favor

Aioros se aclaró la garganta, pero afianzó más el abrazo –siento… haberte dejado... eras muy pequeño- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Te dije que no lloraras

-No estoy llorando –los hermanos se soltaron y desviaron sus miradas del otro para no evidenciar las lágrimas, que se les empozaban en los ojos.

-Aioros, lo que menos tienes que hacer es disculparte... tu sentido de la ética, te llevó a sacrificar todo en tu vida por la diosa, por tu deber... muy propio de tu signo –el menor se secó toscamente los ojos, con el dorso de la mano- la verdad, la cabra se ocupó bien de mi, cuando... estabas fuera -Aioria se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo perdonaste?

Aioria asintió en silencio y el arquero le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa –bien hecho amigo… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Sí claro, lo que quieras que no sea ayudar en la cocina

-Quiero que perdones a Saga

* * *

><p><strong>Entrada a la casa, ese día por la tarde<strong>

-¿Shaka seguro que puedes caminar?

-Tranquilo Afro, solo quiero llegar a recostarme, me siento agotado y me duele el pecho

-Ya casi llegamos -aseguró Afro preocupado. Desde que comenzara el viaje, la salud de Shaka parecía estar desmejorando.

-Oigan pero que bonito este lugar –dijo Milo, mientras admiraba todo a su alrededor- así que la jaiba es todo un terrateniente… miren esta casa

-Pues así parece –observó el peliceleste, haciendo una pausa en la escalera del porche.

Aphrodite ayudó a Shaka a sentarse en una de las mecedoras y Milo continuó curioseando todo como si fuera un chiquillo, hasta que unos gritos llamaron su atención.

-PESCE –saludó con viva voz Angello, corriendo al encuentro de los muchachos que llegaban a la casona.

-¿Cangrejo?… CANGREJO –gritó Afro correspondiendo el saludo.

Por su parte, Milo levantó una ceja divertido, cuando vio al antipático Angello, correr hasta donde estaba Aphrodite para abrazarlo efusivamente.

-Pesce –dijo el italiano plantándole un beso en cada mejilla- buda… bicho... no se murieron -Shaka y Milo enarcaron las cejas.

-Se te agradece la consideración -señaló Milo irónico, cruzando los brazos.

-Es hermosa tu hacienda Angello… tal como me la habías descrito -Afro se volvió con un gesto divertido hacia su amigo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Camus apareció en el corredor de la casa, cargando un canasto lleno de uvas, que dejó sobre una mesa del porche. El francés tenía toda la intención de conversar con Angello acerca del estado de los frutos, sin embargo, al ver a sus compañeros, relajó el semblante y con una discreta sonrisa, se acercó para recibirlos.

Milo, de inmediato, se levantó de la silla donde estaba y rodeó con un gran abrazo a su mejor amigo y hermano del alma –Cami… que bueno verte

-Milo, esto es maravilloso, cuando me dijiste que estaban en el hospital pensé que no iban a poder venir ¿cómo te sientes?

-Como un escorpioncito aplastado, pero mejor... hey mírate, eres todo un recolector de uvas, tus botas están llenas de barro, usas sombrero de paja y un canasto en la cintura

Camus suspiró desilusionado y Angello hizo un gesto de que poco le importaba la cosa.

–La cosecha… es todo un desastre -dijo Camus con el semblante algo sombrío.

-Bah, no importa ahora… _andiamo..._ por lo escuálido que se ve, supongo que buda necesita descansar

-Escuálido -dijo extrañado Shaka.

Angello, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y se volvió al ver que nadie lo seguía -¿y bien gandules? ¿esperan que los cargue en brazos?-

-Ya vamos cangrejito -dijo Afro en un tono que pretendía ser comprensivo con la apática actitud de su mejor amigo.

Camus ayudó a Afro a levantar a Shaka para cargarlo hasta la habitación que ya estaba preparada para recibirlo y Milo los siguió muy de cerca -nunca va a aceptar que le duele lo del viñedo- soltó de repente Camus, para sorpresa de los otros tres- estaba muy ilusionado con esa cosecha y todo se confoabuló para que saliera mal...

**Agua y agua**

Una vez se aseguró que Shaka se encontraba descansando, Aphrodite se dirigió a una de las bodegas de la propiedad, donde según Camus, se fue Angello, huyendo de las preguntas de los demás.

El peliceleste abrió una de las gigantescas puertas de roble y entró con sigilo a la enorme estructura, la cual parecía sin uso, sin embargo, el aroma de la fruta pasada, era muy penetrante. Afro se encaminó en medio de las hileras de toneles hasta el otro extremo del edificio, en donde reconoció la silueta de Angello, sentado sobre una de las pailas de madera, que estaba volcadas al revés.

-¿No tienes frío?

Angello contestó negando con la cabeza, mientras usaba las uvas en vez de dardos, contra un tablero. Afro se subió a la paila y se sentó al lado del alicaído italiano.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Angello sonrió de forma irónica -¿qué crees que pasó?... a nadie le importaba esto y yo estaba demasiado muerto para hacer algo por salvarlo

-¿Una película de sangre y tetas?

-No tengo ganas _fiore..._ además a ti no te gustan

-Me gustan las tetas... puedo soportar la sangre

Angello sonrió sin ánimo, pero guardó silencio y al parecer no iba a decir nada más en el resto de la tarde, así se lo pidiera la misma Atena. Afro lo conocía y sabía cuando desistir de cuestionarlo. Suspirando algo triste por el italiano, comenzó a tararear una canción que de vez en cuando interpretaba con su él.

_Che bella cosa, na jurnata ´e sole_

_n´aria serena, doppo la tempesta_

_pe´ll´aria fresca páre gia na festa_

_che bella cosa, na jurnata é sole_

Sin que Afro se lo esperara, Angello entró a hacerle el coro.

_Ma n'atu sole cchiù bello, oje ne'._

_O sole mio sta 'nfronte a te!_

Con ánimos renovados, los dos amigos continuaron el siguiente verso y el siguiente, alternado sus registros en perfecta sincronía, hasta que sostuvieron magistralmente la nota que le daba fin a la cantata.

O sole

O sole mio sta 'nfronte a te!

sta 'nfronte a te!

Al terminar la interpretación, los dos rompieron a reír satisfechos y Angello, ya más tranquilo, se dispuso a mostrarle a su amigo, el fruto recolectado, para que el otro le diera su opinión profesional acerca de lo ocurrido.

Afro se acercó a una de las pailas y tomó una uva, la miró y se la echó en la boca -mmmm... esto es increíble... son las uvas más dulces y jugosas que he comido, es una delicia

Angello enarcó una ceja -es broma verdad

-Para nada...

Angello revisó minuciosamente uno de los racimos, mientras Afro comía con entusiasmo y para su sorpresa, cada una de las uvas, era una perfecta esferita azulada, limpia de manchas y con un exquisito aroma, indicativo de la dulzura que protegía la cáscara.

El italiano se quedó con la boca abierta cuando de casualidad miró los árboles a traves de la ventana y recorrió con la vista todo el paisaje, admirado de la belleza que parecía haberse apropiado de la vida vegetal de la hacienda. Comprendiendo lo que sucedía, se quitó su delantal de trabajo, junto con el sombrero y sin preguntarle a Afro se los embardunó encima y lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo al viñedo.

-¿Qué haces cangrejo? -reclamó el de piscis

-Sigue cantando pesce... porque tú… tú salvarás mi cosecha

* * *

><p><strong>A una distancia considerable de la casa…<strong>

En medio de una amena charla, dos muchachos, llegaron a una de las tantas bodegas que tenía la propiedad. Curiosos como eran, decidieron entrar a mirar un poco. Dentro de la estructura de ladrillo, se encontraban los grandes toneles apilados en hileras y de un lado, una antigua paila de madera, en la que se machacaban las uvas con los pies, a la manera tradicional.

-Que aroma tan increíble, esto es bellísimo enano

-Aioros mira -dijo Aioria corriendo muy entusiasmado, hacia la parte trasera de la bodega, en donde una lona mal puesta, cubría a medias un vehículo.

-Ten cuidado leoncito -advirtió el mayor- no sabemos qué es eso y al rato Angello se enoja si andamos hurgando en sus cosas

-No te preocupes... lo más que hará ese cangrejo malhumorado es un berrinche, pero yo quiero averiguar que hay aquí

-Que impulsivo eres Aioria... si nos metemos en un problema será tu culpa

-Ya hermanito... no te alteres -se defendió el más joven destapando el artefacto- es solo... oh por la diosa... esto es

Aioros se acercó rápidamente al ver lo que había descubierto su hermano. Delante de los dos griegos, una Ducati, posiblemente un modelo de la década de los setentas, yacía olvidada en el rincón más alejado de la bodega, junto con una hermosa Vespa clásica, probablemente de la misma época.

Aioria de inmediato, montó el artefacto y comenzó a probar los aceleradores y el pedal de arranque.

-Ten cuidado hermanito

-Debe tener años guardada... si funcionara... me encantaría conducirla

-¿Y desde cuándo te gustan las motocicletas?

-Desde pequeño -Aioria rio con un dejo de tristeza- ¿ya... no lo recuerdas?

-Desearía recordarlo

-Bueno… pero no te pongas triste… te propongo algo –Aioros arqueó las cejas- le pedimos la llave a Angello y mañana te enseño a conducir

-¿Seguro?

-Como que me llamo a Aioria

* * *

><p><strong>Viñedo, unos minutos después del arribo de los azules<strong>

Mu se enteró de que los chicos del grupo azul se encontraban ya en la hacienda, cuando vio a Angello arrastrando a Aphrodite hacia el viñedo, mientras el sueco repetía una retahíla inentendible en su idioma natal, la cual llamó irremediablemente la atención de los que trabajaban en la recolección de la fruta.

Alguien dejó escapar una risilla a su lado -por dicha esta gente no entiende el sueco, sería una pena que se den cuenta de lo que es capaz de decir ese pez mal hablado

-¿Y tú si entiendes Alde?

-Algo… en el tiempo en que he compartido con Angello, solo me ha enseñado a decir malas palabras en sueco y en italiano

-Oh, ya veo

-Y la verdad, tú eres muy decente como para que te traduzca... me extraña de esos dos peleando –Aldaberán pasó de estar pensativo a sobresaltarse de repente- oh que bueno, si Afro está aquí, significa que Milo y Shaka también llegaron

A pesar de su postura altiva y su semblante sereno, Mu sentía el corazón hecho un nudo, en el porche de la casa Milo y Camus conversaban amenamente, pero ¿dónde estaba Shaka?

Si Shaka no estaba por allí, eso significaba que algo le pasaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego y Tierra<strong>

Con nerviosismo le dio vuelta a la manija de la puerta. Sobre una de las camas, descubrió aquellos conocidos y anhelados hilos de oro esparcidos sobre las mantas e intuyó que quien dormía era Shaka.

Caminado de puntillas, se acercó poco a poco a la cama y puso su atención en el semblante del excaballero de virgo; estaba pálido y su respiración no era regular, de vez en cuando dejaba de roncar y tosía un poco. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, decidió cubrirlo más con la manta y cuando estaba por hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que Shaka tenía la camisa recogida hacia arriba, dejando desnudo parte del torso. Al tratar de bajarle la camisa para protegerlo del frío, descubrió unos enormes moretones a la altura de las costillas y en los brazos, muchas marcas de agujas .

Con la angustia que causa el sufrimiento en el ser amado, Mu se sentó en la cama y a pesar de que su cosmo estaba bloqueado, posó su mano derecha en el esternón de Shaka, justo sobre la piel amoratada, tal como la había hecho tantas veces con algún herido o enfermo -siento mucho no haber estado allí… sé que no la has pasado bien

Los guardianes de la casa de Aries, habían sido siempre lemurianos, característica que los hacía más sosegados con respecto a la impulsividad propia de su signo y potenciaba su liderazgo y sabiduría. Los guardianes de aries, eran maestros en la manipulación de los metales nacidos en las entrañas de la Madre Tierra y se dedicaban a la alquimia y la herrería, utilizando de forma más concreta que cualquier otro signo, las bondades de su elemento regente: el fuego.

El fuego sagrado que inmolaba, que redimía y que regeneraba.

Un profundo deseo de ver a Shaka sano, ardió en el corazón lemuriano y el sentimiento fue tan fuerte, que sin darse cuenta, ese fuego dorado brotó de sus manos y rodeó por el torso al indio, confortándolo.

* * *

><p>Shaka, se había recostado presa de un agotamiento que nunca había sentido, además, tenía mucho frío y le costaba trabajo respirar. Rápidamente se durmió cayendo en un sueño intranquilo. Extrañas visiones, iban y venían a su mente febril y de repente se sintió absorbido por un abismo de luz violeta, que se abrió a sus pies y que lo atraía con una fuerza incontenible, hasta que su garganta se cerró y empezó a ahogarse.<p>

* * *

><p>Mu tenía los ojos cerrados, con su mente concentrada únicamente en reconfortar a Shaka, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, el rubio comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar. Cada inhalación, se tornó en un silbido desesperado y entonces Mu se dio cuenta de que Shaka se asfixiaba.<p>

En la mente de Mu, un abismo de energía violeta se abrió debajo de él y entonces lo vio; su amado amigo era absorbido por la luz violeta y él por instinto, le tendió una mano.

_Shaka, por favor… toma mi mano_

* * *

><p>De en medio de un hermoso resplandor dorado, una voz muy querida para él, resonó en sus oídos como sinfonía salvadora.<p>

_-Toma mi mano_ –escuchó Shaka- _toma mi mano… confía en mi…_

Con dificultad, debido a la distancia que lo separaba de aquel fulgor, Shaka se estiró lo que le fue posible, su cuerpo adolorido le permitía poco movimiento y después de un gran esfuerzo, sus dedos rozaron los dedos ajenos, hasta que logró aferrarse completamente a la cálida mano de Mu.

Una voz resonó en la mente de los dos, una voz de trueno:

_Tú elegiste tu destino lemuriano... serás entonces el primero_

* * *

><p>Mu tenía la mano de Shaka aferrada a la suya, le había ganado a la luz púrpura... <em>ja... no pudiste salirte con la tuya... sea quien seas<em> -pensó con una risa de triunfo.

Shaka despertó de repente, empapado en sudor y temblando de pies a cabeza, a su lado y con semblante sereno a pesar de la exaltación reflejada en sus grandes ojos, se encontraba Mu, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Las manos de ambos estaban unidas y entonces Shaka se dio cuenta que lo que había visto, también fue visto por Mu.

_-Shaka_

No hicieron falta más palabras para que Shaka demostrara cuánto agradecía esa presencia, ni preguntas que Mu quisiera hacer acerca de lo sucedido, Shaka ahora estaba bien, los moretones de sus costillas habían desaparecido y el aire llegaba a sus pulmones sin dificultad. Un calor reconfortante lo envolvió, irradiado de Mu al rodearlo con sus brazos y solo ese gesto bastó para decirse todo y nada, pero el espíritu de ambos estaba unido y a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego, aire, tierra y agua<strong>

Al dar el reloj las siete de la noche, los muchachos fueron acercándose al comedor al sonido de la campana, afuera, la lluvia arreciaba cada vez más fuerte, refrescando notablemente el ambiente.

Cordero y pollo asados, eran el plato principal, acompañados de verduras guisadas con tomate, trozos de polenta y queso de cabra, pan fresco y berenjenas en salmuera y para finalizar _panna cota_, recién cortada. Los últimos en bajar fueron Kanon, ayudado por Saga y Shaka planeando con Mu cuando hablarle a los demás de lo que vio esa tarde en sueños, el rubio, ya con muy buen semblante.

-Buda… pero qué bien te ves –comentó Milo, mientras todos tomaban asiento- de verdad te ha sentado el clima

Shaka se volvió hacia Milo y contestó muy tranquilo –no fue el clima, fue Mu- Milo arqueó las cejas y Mu enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello –gracias a sus cuidados me siento como nuevo –terminó el de virgo tranquilamente.

El escorpión abrió la boca para contestar una tontería y Camus le dio un codazo –ya come- intervino el francés, Milo se encogió de hombros y continuó sirviéndose- oye Mu -agregó el escorpión, quien no soportaba el silencio- ¿qué es ese bicho?

Biralo, quien recibía los pedacitos de comida que le brindaba el bonachón de Aldebarán, se quedó quieto, moviendo sus extrañas orejas hacia atrás, como si estuviera atento a lo que hablaban de él.

-Yo creo que es una especie de felino

-Hay que ver si cae de pie... como Aioria esta mañana -rio el toro, secundado por algunos, que recordaban el bochornoso incidente en la guerra de barro, cuando el de leo se fue de bruces, ante un ataque de Mu.

-Ja-ja-ja... no me hace gracia -protestó el aludido.

Shaka miró a Biralo con una ceja enarcada -ese bicho simplemente no es de este mundo- y siguió comiendo como si nada, los demás se quedaron mirándolo intrigados y mejor decidieron continuar con la comida sin decir nada más.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Aiorios y Aioria, conversaban muy animados acerca de sus planes para el otro día, ya que Angello los había autorizado a usar la motocicleta. En medio de la charla, Aioros notó un detalle curioso en el plato de su hermano -no me digas que no vas a probar el cordero -le dijo al verlo comiendo solo acompañamientos, ya que el pollo no le gustaba- es la primera vez que veo un carnívoro vegetariano.

-No... se me antoja

Aioros miró hacia el cordero e intuyó la causa del porqué su hermano rechazaba un asado como ese así sin más; la bandeja de la carne estaba frente a Saga, quien también había notado que el león no hacía más que jugar con sus verduras.

-Hey Aioria -el aludido miró sin ganas hacia Saga- ¿quieres? -dijo el mayor ofreciéndole la bandeja.

-Yo ehh -Aioria se quedó sin palabras y su hermano asintió con una sonrisa en los labios- gracias... Saga -murmuró aceptando humildemente la bandeja con el cordero.

Saga se devolvió a su lugar, cortó un pedazo de berenjena y cuando estaba con el tenedor a punto de entrarle en la boca, Aioria se aclaró la garganta y lo llamó.

-Hey Saga -dijo después de una pausa- ¿te gustan... las motocicletas?

Saga lo miró y asintió intrigado ante la extraña pregunta. Algunos, como Mu y Shura, dejaron de comer y dirigieron su atención hacia Saga y Aioria. Otros como Angello y Shaka, siguieron en lo suyo, el primero porque poco le importaba y el segundo porque ni se percató de la situación.

-Mañana... mi hermano y yo -Aioria se volvió hacia el arquero, quien sonreía complacido- pues... vamos a tratar de hacer funcionar la Ducati del papá de Angello... ¿te interesa?...

Saga asintió con una sonrisa -me encantaría... de verdad te lo agradezco

Sentado entre Camus y Angello, Milo se dispuso a alcanzar la canasta del pan, cuando se topó con Kanon, quien intentaba servirse sin éxito, usando la pinza con su mano buena. El escorpión bajó la mirada y al observar el brazo maltratado del gemelo, se puso de pie y le sirvió dos bollos en el plato -si quieres más... solo me avisas

Muy a su manera, Kanon agradeció la amabilidad del muchacho -¿insinúas que soy glotón?

-Si el guante te queda -dijo Shura sin querer, Kanon hizo un mohín de falso enojo y Milo soltó una carcajada.

-Ese fue un comentario digno de Kanon, cabra

-No seas grosero Aioria -intervino Mu, Kanon sonrió triunfal ante la aparente defensa del lemuriano- te dije que es horrible que le digas cabra a Shura

-O sea que no me estás defendiendo a mi -se quejó Kanon con una ceja levantada, para diversión de los demás.

-No hermano... es que es cierto que eres glotón

-Oye...

Después de eso, la cena se volvió muy agradable, todos comían y compartían, algunos incluso comenzaron a narrar de forma jocosa, algunas de sus aventuras en los otros países donde habían estado. Eso hasta que Aldaberán hizo una pregunta.

-¿Estamos todos? –preguntó dándole un mordisco a una costilla de cordero- me parece que aquí falta alguien

Angello y Camus se volvieron a ver casi con terror -AFRO

-Cierto... qué hay del pecesillo -preguntó Aldaberán, con la boca llena.

-Lo envié al viñedo para que cantara

-¿Para que cantara? -cuestionaron varios a la vez.

-Parece que la voz de Afro deleita a las plantas y Angello descubrió que favorece la cosecha -explicó Camus tranquilo- cosa que no es extraña tratándose de un Piscis

En el momento en que Angello se lanzó a buscar un paraguas para ir a recoger a su amigo al viñedo, escucharon los pasos de alguien entrando a la casa. Todos dejaron de comer y el golpeteo de los cubiertos sobre la porcelana cesó a la espera del recién llegado. Los pasos chillaron debido a la cantidad de agua que cargaba el calzado y de pronto, vieron entrar al comedor a un desaliñado excaballero de Piscis, chorreando agua y con el cabello hecho una maraña de rizos desechos y hojas.

-Aquí... está... el último... racimo de uvas –siseó Afro casi afónico y muy molesto, dejando caer la fruta, la cual fue atrapada por Angello antes de que golpeara el suelo- espero… que … estés contento

–Hey, ten cuidado pesce se puede echar a perder… cada racimo es un tesoro- rezongó el italiano, junto con Camus, quien apoyó la moción del otro.

Los demás guardaron silencio ante el espectáculo que significaba ver al sueco en esas condiciones. Furioso con la indiferencia de su mejor amigo, Afro se dio media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación.

-Pesce –llamó Angello- si vas a cenar, báñate y ponte algo decente… te ves desastroso

-Vete al diablo –se escuchó desde la escalera.

-Bien pesce… pero te llevo conmigo

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato después, en el porche de la casa<strong>

Después de la exquisita cena, Saga se sentó satisfecho en la gradita del porche, a mirar la luna en cuarto creciente y a escuchar los sonidos de la noche. Biralo, mientras tanto, se le acomodó en el regazo, demandando atención y el mayor de los géminis se dispuso a mimarlo, sin dejar de contemplar la oscuridad que se había apoderado de la arboleda. Hacía frío, sin embargo, era muy agradable la brisa marina que acariciaba esas tierras, claro, cuando se tenía una buena chaqueta consigo.

-¿Se puede?

Saga se volvió para averiguar quien le hablaba y se topó de frente con Shura.

-Claro...

Shura se sentó en la misma gradita, exactamente frente a Saga, recostándose en el otro extremo de la baranda. Como era su costumbre para después de comer, sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se dispuso a fumar.

-Buena cena –comentó el español.

-Buen barro –comentó Saga muy serio y aunque trataron de mantenerse ecuánimes, ambos rompieron a reír al mismo tiempo.

-Me quité barro de rincones que ni yo conocía que tenía

-Pero qué bien se sintió –dijo Saga suspirando con una gran sonrisa- vale la pena la comezón… además dicen qué es saludable

-Buenas noches chicos –Kanon, llegó vestido con ropa de dormir y un chaquetón, estirándose perezoso y tomó la mecedora más cercana para sentarse junto a los otros.

-¿No es que estabas descansando Kanon? –preguntó Saga.

-Realmente me aburrí de la cama y quise salir a dar un paseo… hey ¿lograron quitarse todo el barro?

-Fue una tarea difícil, pero lo logramos –contestó Shura sonriendo.

-Vaya, pero miren quiénes están aquí… todo el firmamento en un solo lugar

-Arquerito -dijo Shura a manera de saludo- te has perdido todo el día, estaba buscando un asistente de panadero y te me escapaste

Aioros hizo un gesto exagerado de alivio -de la que me salvé...

-¿No creen que la noche está como para tomarse una cerveza? -preguntó Kanon, como siempre arrastrando a los demás.

-Voy por ellas –dijo Aioros muy alegre

* * *

><p><em>Unas cuantas cervezas más tarde…<em>

-¿Y quién te dijo eso? –preguntó Shura- suena como a teoría de conspiración

Saga se aclaró la garganta para contestar –Nadia… la examazona de Lince

-NADIA… ¿Nadia fosforito? -preguntó Shura asombrado.

Kanon y Aiorios soltaron una carcajada al unísono –exactamente- confirmó Aioros riendo –imagínate lo que es ir a turistear a Egipto y encontrarte con tu novia de la infancia

-Por la diosa –dijo Shura golpeándose la frente- ¿todavía es igual de flaca?

-No es flaca –susurró Saga- solo es muy espigada

-Y eso no es lo peor… lo peor es que las últimas dos noches se quedó con esa asalta cunas –afirmó Kanon sin dejar de reír.

-Es una amiga –dijo Saga después de aclararse la garganta- y no es una asalta cunas

-Si claro… una amiguita con derecho

-Con derecho a qué –preguntó Aioros con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Con derecho a todo y a nada –contestó Kanon- dile a Shura que te explique

-¿Shura?

-¿Por qué yo?... no tengo nada que ver, yo soy un caballero, no acostumbro a esas cosas…

-Cuando nos escapábamos a la Trova, no te comportabas como un caballero –atacó Saga por venganza.

Shura tragó con dificultad –tenía catorce años… no sabía lo que hacía

-JA-JA-JA… permíteme que me ría… claro que sabías a qué ibas

-Bueno… bueno Saga, ya dejemos el tema en paz… oye por cierto que de la última vez que estuvimos en la Trova, me debes 200 dracmas

-Shuris –intervino Aioros- eso fue hace quince años

-Suma los intereses entonces y me lo pagas al tipo de cambio en euros

-Oye… no seas aprovechado

Aioros bebió de su cerveza un gran trago y cambió su semblante, riendo de forma melancólica -¿recuerdan esa última vez?

-Si… pues si –intervino Shura dándole un jalón al cigarro- ese día supe lo que era ganar mi primera partida con trampa a los marineros

-Eres un embustero Shura

-Me temo que tienes razón arquerito –los cuatro guardaron silencio, pero era un silencio pacífico y melancólico, incluso agradable, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la melodiosa voz de Shura rompió ese sosiego

Luna que me brindas tu magia

ahora que me encuentro caminando por estas tierras extranjeras

desde que mi casa fue arrebatada

y las montañas parecían llorar

- _To tragoudi tis xenetias –_indicó Aioros.

Shura y Kanon asintieron –la cantamos ese día, después de que los marineros ingleses, estuvieron suficientemente borrachos como para ganarles las partidas fácilmente –Kanon le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza- después empezamos a cantar _Maggie May_

Los cuatro se carcajearon a la vez y Shura comenzó a tararear la cancioncilla, la cual era bastante más alegre que la anterior. Pronto, los otros tres hombres se sumaron a la cantaleta.

Ahora recojan todo a su alrededor marineros y oigan lo que solicito

Y cuando escuchen mi historia, sentirán mi lástima

Porque soy un perdedor en el puerto de Liverpool

La primera vez que vine a casa desde el mar

* * *

><p>Una vez Shaka estuvo dormido, Mu se dedicó a buscar a Biralo, cuando de repente, escuchó el escándalo en el porche, entonces se acercó a la puerta principal, para averiguar de quienes se trataba y tal ves sentarse a conversar un rato. Al reconocer las voces, se detuvo antes de darle vuelta a la manija y en vez de salir, se asomó para mirar tan particular reunión.<p>

Así se lo encontró Aioria, mirando disimuladamente por una hendija que abrió, al correr la cortina de una de las ventanas -hola carnerito... ¿por qué no vas con ellos?

Mu se colocó un dedo en los labios, con un ligero shhh, indicándole al griego que guardara silencio. Aioria asintió contrariado y abrió levemente la cortina para mirar él también. Allí estaban Shura, Aioros, Saga y Kanon, conversando animadamente, mientras reían y tomaban cerveza.

-¿Hace cuánto no sucedía esto? -murmuró Aioria con una risa melancólica en los labios.

Mu asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirar con una sonrisa de satisfacción aquella maravillosa escena.

Cuando los cuatro mayores comenzaron a cantar, el lemuriano se llevó las manos a la cabeza para taparse los oídos y comenzó a reírse. Aioria, por su parte negaba en silencio -Shuris canta bien... pero esos cuatro juntos... no... definitivamente, no pasaron la prueba para el coro

_Me pagaron en el puerto de Sierra Leona_

_cuatro libras al mes ellos me pagaron..._

-Vamos amigo- susurró el lemuriano, aún con una mano tapando una oreja, dándole un empujoncito a Aioria para alejarlo de allí- dejémoslos terminar a solas…

* * *

><p><em>Habitación de Aphrodite <em>

Afro se había tirado en la cama agotado, hambriento y más que todo enojado. Además de que pensaba que Angello no era más que un explotador, esclavista y usurero, le parecía que había congeniado demasiado bien con el témpano y ahora lo había reelegado a un trabajador más de la hacienda… _ese cangrejo miserable y su miserable viñedo… no… pensándolo bien el viñedo no tiene la culpa._

Seguía refunfuñando metido debajo de las mantas, cuando escuchó lo que creía era un grupo de marineros cantando ebrios, seguido de los aullidos de la extraña, pero interesante mascota que trajo Mu, aullidos que fueron imitados por todos los perros que merodeaban los alrededores de la hacienda.

_Con poco dinero en mi bolsillo_

_me dispuse a gastarlo demasiado rápido, _

_porque lo tomó una chica llamada Maggie May_

-Pero qué demonios –dijo tapándose la cabeza con una almohada- ahora es que tampoco voy a poder dormir… diablos… ebrios malnacidos… desconsiderados… patanes…

* * *

><p><em>En la salita de juegos<em>

-¿En serio? ¿Con Hilda de Asgard?

Angello y Aldaberán, quienes jugaban una partida de billar, se volvieron al par que estaba muy cerca de ellos, se miraron y sonrieron disimuladamente.

-Milo cállate que no quiero que se den cuenta

Milo estiró las piernas en el sillón donde se encontraba sentado y colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza para apoyarla, mientras estudiaba pensativo el artesonado del techo. Camus, por su parte, estaba sentado en el sillón contiguo, con libro en mano y hablaba en un susurro para que no lo escucharan.

-Pero… esa mujer no es _demasiado_ refinada para ti

-Es una princesa, por supuesto que es refinada, pero es inteligente y estudiosa ¿y qué estás insinuando… que soy chabacano?

-Ya no te enojes -Milo bufó divertido- ¿te soporta con ese espíritu de octogenario tuyo?

Camus se incorporó de su sillón y enarcó una ceja –lo creas o no puedo llegar a ser _muy_ interesante, además, pienso pedirle en cuanto la vuelva a ver que me acepte como su novio

Milo casi se tira del sillón -¿VAS A FORMALIZAR?

Camus asintió con una discreta sonrisa, Milo estaba a punto de decir algo para persuadirlo de que desistiera de tan descabellados planes, cuando escucharon a los mayores cantando su propia versión de _Maggie May_, junto con la jauría de animales aullando para acompañar tan desacertada interpretación.

_Oh Maggie May, oh Maggie May_

_tienen que sacarla de la calle de la Lima_

_para que no le robe a más capitanes y balleneros_

_Oh malvada y sucia robin Maggie May_

Los cuatro muchachos que se encontraban en la salita, dejaron de lado lo que hacían, para aguzar el oído, preguntándose qué era aquello –pero qué…- comenzó a decir Aldaberán, cuando vieron llegar a Aioria y Mu.

-Son los chicos mayores –explicó el lemuriano con una sonrisa sincera- solo están terminando una conversación pendiente…

-Pues que la terminen rápido –dijo Angello- o les doy otro baño con la manguera…

* * *

><p><em>Muchas cervezas y canciones después…<em>

Por lo que había pasado recientemente en Egipto, Kanon aún estaba muy débil... por la diosa, si es que acababa de sufrir un paro cardiaco, no era para menos que se sintiera tan cansado. Con ayuda de Saga logró llegar a su cama, para arroparse en seguida y relajar el cuerpo.

La sensación era tan deliciosa que no quería quedarse dormido. Ese sentido de pertenencia era demasiado refrescante.

Al fin era uno más, sin imposiciones, sin manipulaciones, solo él mismo y los demás lo aceptaban y por qué no, también le querían, así tan él... tan Kanon, como dijo Aioria en la cena.

Y él descubrió cuanto quería a los otros y cuánto ocupaban su mente. La salud y el bienestar de los más jóvenes y de Saga, era lo más importante, porque si, porque eran sus hermanos.

Ya Kanon no era invisible, ahora era uno de ellos.

* * *

><p>Aioros entró a la habitación que compartiría con su hermano menor a eso de las dos de la madrugada y como era usual en él, no se sentía cansado. La noche estaba agradablemente fría y lo primero que hizo fue verificar que su "hermanito", estuviera bien cubierto por las mantas. Al mirarlo en su desfachatez, sonrió, recordando las malas costumbres que tenía para dormir y que aún conservaba.<p>

Una vez cubrió al más joven, caminó de puntillas hasta su cama y se metió rápidamente bajo las cobijas, hasta que los escalofríos desaparecieron al calor de las mantas. Tenía que confesar que este viaje a Italia, lo tenía nervioso, ya que prácticamente no conocía a sus compañeros y pensaba que tal ves la diferencia de edades iba a provocar no ser aceptado en el grupo. Sin embargo todo había resultado distinto.

Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, se sentía en su hogar, estaba con su familia y aquella conversación que por las circunstancias quedó pendiente, hacía quince años, fue por fin retomada.

* * *

><p>Saga se encontraba al fin descansando en su cama. En el otro extremo de la habitación, Kanon roncaba desde hacía unos minutos.<p>

El clima estaba frío y lluvioso, sin embargo, la sensación no era para nada molesta, eso si, mientras se estuviera bien abrigado, así que el peso de las gruesas mantas de la cama no le incomodaba y más bien lo hacían sentir muy confortable. Pronto sintió el cuerpo relajado, sin embargo, de vez en cuando una risilla aparecía en sus labios, al recordar algún detalle jocoso del día, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Saga durmió como no dormía desde hacía años, cuando Arles comenzó a nublarle la razón. Esa noche, no hubo pesadillas, ni sensación de caída, solo la calidez en el alma, de quien tiene la conciencia tranquila.

* * *

><p>Shura estaba en la habitación que ahora compartía con Aphrodite y en la otra cama, los larguísimos rizos celestes de éste, descansaban perezosos sobre la manta blanca con la que se cubría hasta la nuca.<p>

Afro roncaba profundamente, sin embargo la lluvia que comenzó a caer, amortiguó el ruido. Shura se recostó boca arriba, con su brazo bueno detrás de la nuca, mientras se relajaba. Suspiraba de vez en cuando, meditando, recordando las últimas semanas y a su mente volvieron las palabras de una atolondrada amazona.

Había convivido con sus compañeros de Orden durante unas horas y en ese tiempo ni el recelo, ni la aversión se reflejó en las miradas sinceras de ellos. Según pudo percibir en sus conversaciones, el pasado era parte del pasado y lo único importante ahora, era el futuro.

Shura no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras sus ojos de esmeralda, se cerraban poco a poco, debido al cansancio. Por primera vez desde que volvieron, se sentía libre de culpa, porque su corazón lo había perdonado.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_*Mosto es la primera carga de uvas que se exprime en una cosecha, la fiesta del primo mosto realmente es una invención mía y el nombre es redundante, pero mi italiano es peor que pésimo, entonces pido las disculpas del caso_

_Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y observaciones, Princess, Kaito, a Guest la reacción de Shion te la quedo debiendo para el próximo, es que como ves este se hizo muy largo, Diana, ya viste cuál es el papel de Nadia, tranquila no es serio, no te va a robar a Saga, jejejejejeje. Mariana, muchas gracias por estar allí, pronto espero, esto comience a avanzar para ir cerrando situaciones ;)_

_A Kennadaillard, gracias por tus comentarios, me sirvieron mucho para redondear algunas partes de la historia, que aún no me gustaban, espero te agrade este (por qué no te gustan Camus y Shaka, ya fueran de verdad ese par de bellezas, jajajajjaja) _

_A todos capítulo dedicado a ustedes, cuídense y un gran abrazo, Shakary_


	20. Il Primo Mosto Parte 2

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Advertencia:** Durante algunos capítulos, los doraditos si se van a dedicar a descansar, eso implica que se comportaran peor que antes. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

Queridos lectores, por motivos de trabajo y vacaciones, no garantizo la regularidad de las publicaciones durante los meses de noviembre y diciembre, ya que no podré dedicar suficiente tiempo a escribir, pero en cuanto pueda, les aseguro que retomaré la historia, cada quince días como hasta ahora. Un abrazo como siempre y gracias por seguir allí.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

_**Il Primo Mosto* **_**Segunda parte**

* * *

><p><strong>Templo Principal, martes al anochecer<strong>

Días antes y con el pretexto de conversar acerca de los últimos acontecimientos, Saga y Angello, enviaron una invitación a Shion y Dhoko, para que se reunieran con ellos en la Toscana y de paso para que se quedaran a la gran celebración que se llevaría a cabo el miércoles. Para el martes, Angello había dispuesto todo para recibirlos con una espléndida cena y algunos sirvientes trabajaron durante todo el día para tener listas las habitaciones de los dos distinguidos huéspedes.

Con el fin de concluir una serie de tareas antes de irse a descansar, los dos dorados mayores, acordaron arribar a Italia al comenzar la puesta del sol, sin embargo, era casi la hora de la cita y aún no se habían movido del Santuario.

-Shion ¿ya estás listo?

-Espera –Dhoko nada más veía los rollos de papel volando de detrás de las puertas de uno de los armarios que tenía el lemuriano en su estudio- uno de los papiros… necesito llevarlo

-Shion, vamos a una fiesta… no ha trabajar, la idea es ir a compartir un poco con los chicos

-Quiero reunirme con los mayores

Dhoko entornó los ojos, mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca, para esperar a que su amigo estuviera listo –allá tú y tus obsesiones- dijo limpiándose las uñas

-Listo… lo encontré

Shion se apresuró a guardar un poco el desastre, mientras Dhoko lo veía con una risilla –eres un caos…

-No soy un caos… para mi el orden es la forma en que cada quien organiza su vida y es obvio que tú y yo no compartimos el mismo sentido del orden… eso es todo

Lo peor de todo es que Mu heredó tu "sentido del orden" -contestó el chino señalando las comillas con los dedos.

-Y estoy orgulloso de ello –Shion se colocó al lado de Dhoko- ¿listo amigo?

-Emocionado por verlos... ¿y tú?

-Nervioso… -Shion suspiró- con altas espectativas de que las cosas hayan mejorado… no sé –el lemuriano se sacudió la melena que llevaba libre del yelmo- quiero verlos tratarse como se debe… hermanos de armas.. de crianza

-Yo lo único que temo es que estén metidos en problemas o que hayan destruido el patrimonio de la familia de Angello

-Eres paranoico y desconfiado –Shion tomó a Dhoko del brazo y ambos aparecieron de inmediato en el porche de la casa Di Mare- ellos no serían capaces de...

Ambos hombres se voltearon para mirar alrededor y al percatarse de la hecatombe, se quedaron atónitos –Dhoko eres un ave de mal agüero… -dijo Shion entre dientes.

-Te lo dije lemuriano –dijo Dhoko con la mirada perdida, concentrada en aquella zona de desastre en la que se había convertido el frente de la casona- esa jauría de gandules no puede estar sin reglas... ¡nunca!

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica de un desastre anunciado…<strong>

_**En boca cerrada, no entran moscas**_

-_Pesce_ –golpes en la puerta- ¡_pesce_¡ -más golpes y más insolencia- si no sales de allí ahora mismo…

Afro abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que el puño de Angello se detuvo a dos centímetros de su nariz –¿qué se te ofrece? –el sueco se terminó de poner la camisa y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, a esperar la respuesta del descortés cangrejo.

Angello, miró hacia el suelo y luego de nuevo a Afro a los ojos –venía a decirte que bajen… a desayunar

-Ajá y estuviste a punto de tirar la puerta para decirnos que el desayuno está listo –el peliceleste se volvió hacia adentro, donde estaba Shura tirado en la cama boca abajo, roncando estruendosamente- Shuris está occiso…con la borrachera de anoche, no creo que se levante antes del mediodía… pronto bajaré yo, gracias por avisar

El sueco se dio la vuelta para terminar de vestirse, ya que aún se encontraba en calcetines y Angello lo tomó de un brazo y lo tiró con él hacia el comedor –vamos… a nada tienes que devolverte

-Oye Angello ¿qué te pasa?

-Eres un pez tonto y sé que estás pensando idioteces –Afro se le soltó del brazo bruscamente.

-¿Qué estoy pensando idioteces? ¿Te parece poco lo que me hiciste ayer?... me dejaste afuera en medio de la tormenta, solo para que salvara tu dichoso viñedo… ni siquiera recordaste que no estaba a la hora de la cena

-No es cierto –Angello se detuvo, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

-Estaban en mitad de la comida cuando yo entré… ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que tu mejor amigo ahora es el témpano?

-Eres un pez celoso…

-¿Celoso?... por favor Angello ¿de qué voy a estar celoso?

-Te da miedo quedarte solo… eso es todo

Afro tiró el cuerpo hacia atrás, como si aquellas palabras lo hubieran herido de muerte, Angello de inmediato, se dio cuenta del daño que acababa de hacerle a su amigo y a su amistad.

–Pesce… yo… no de verdad no iba a decir eso… es que

-Vete al diablo Angello –dijo furioso sin separar los dientes, dándose la vuelta para irse, el italiano volvió a tomar bruscamente a su amigo para detenerlo- te dije que me sueltes

-Te necesito para salvar las uvas

-Entonces págame... –gritó el pez tirándole la puerta en la cara al italiano.

-Está bien pesce... te pagaré con una tonelada de...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las penas con pan son menos... hora del desayuno<strong>_

-Mierda -exclamó Aioria, en el momento en que la mermelada que pensaba ponerle a su pan, le cayó en el regazo. Angello bajaba furioso las escaleras que daban al comedor pequeño, para después salir con un portazo hacia el viñedo.

-Que pena con Aphrodite, parece que le sentó mal la tormenta de ayer -dijo Mu mirando hacia la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios- seguramente por eso está enojado con Angello

-Cómo querías que no se enojara después del desplante que le hizo el cangrejo en la cena -les susurró Aldebarán- ahora cambiemos de tema porque allí viene...

-¿Qué pasó con el resto? -preguntó Milo sirviéndose otra ronda de fruta, mirando de reojo al peliceleste, quien saludó con un gruñido y se sentó a beber chocolate caliente

-Durmiendo -contestó Aioria con la boca llena y muy concentrado en los jamones- Aioros no resucitará hoy…

-¿Qué has estado haciendo gato?... te ves desastroso –comentó Aldaberán, señalando la cara y ropa llenas de grasa del griego, quien ese día trabajaba desde que despuntara el sol, en su nuevo proyecto de restaurar la Ducati.

-Estoy… trabajando en la motocicleta del papá de Angello… ¿ quieres unirte?

-Las máquinas y yo no somos compatibles –Aldebarán dejó escapar una risotada- mucho menos las máquinas estruendosas

-Allá tú…

-Aioria, recuerda que tenemos que ayudar para la celebración de mañana y la cena de hoy

-Ya dije que yo pongo los faroles –señaló el león con la boca llena- estoy seguro que la motocicleta funcionará antes del almuerzo Mu, no te preocupes… tendré tiempo

-Afro... ¿y la cabra? -el aludido respondió con otro gruñido.

_-Misántropo_ –murmuró el león con una risilla maliciosa.

-El _misántropo_ te está oyendo gato y si Milo, Shuris está más que muerto -Afro le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente y siguió leyendo el periódico con evidente mal humor y fingiendo que estaba solo, Aioria pasó lo que tenía en la boca casi sin masticar y el escorpión se encogió incómodo en su asiento.

Mu intervino tratando de aligerar el ambiente, ya que era muy notorio que el sueco, estaba un poco fuera de lugar y no hacía mucho por acoplarse -anoche... esos cuatro aullaron hasta muy tarde, es por eso que están tan cansados...

-¿Aullaron?

-Es el colmo que no te hayas dado cuenta, Shaka... es lo peor que he escuchado desde el grito de la Equidna y te puedo asegurar que eso fue aterrador -contestó Camus, para después darle un trago largo a su café.

-No me enteré de nada... es una lástima ¿quiénes aullaron?

-Los chicos mayores... de Saga a Shuris... y Shaka, no te perdiste de nada... al menos desde el punto de vista musical -rió Mu- anoche caíste después de la sesión de remedios de Genoveva...

-Oh... que pena

Aldebarán dejó escapar una risotada -no puede ser... entonces por fin te encontró, los anduvo buscando por toda la casa... a ti y a Milo

-A mi me embardunó en ungüento de eucalipto con miel y envolvió mi pecho con un papel, luego me volteó para hacerme lo mismo en la espalda -susurró el escorpión para que la ancianita no escuchara- después me arropó y dormí como un bebé...

Shaka enarcó las cejas muy interesado -a mi me hizo lo mismo...

-Además nos puso un quemador en la habitación con aceite de naranja -dijo Mu con una risilla- por cierto, dejó a Shaka muy advertido de que no se levantara hoy

-A Milo también... pero debió encadenarlo para que obedeciera -Camus bebió el último sorbo de su taza y se puso en pie- caballeros, nos vemos más tarde... me voy al viñedo

Afro miró a Camus con un dejó de fastidio, mientras éste salía de la casa. Notando la desazón de su silencioso compañero, Milo le dio un codazo -ese par de engendros nos tienen en franco abandono- dijo refiriéndose a Camus y Angello, el peliceleste enarcó una ceja y asintió bufando enojado.

-Cabrones

-Te propongo algo alumina... vamos a divertirnos nosotros dos ¿te parece? -susurró el escorpión, jalando a su compañero para hablarle al oído.

Afro escuchó a Milo con una risilla, que destilaba maldad pura, mientras Mu y Aldaberán los miraban preocupados -no sé que me da más miedo, Afro con Angello o Afro con Milo...

Mu se mordió el labio de abajo -de lo único que estoy seguro es que lo averiguaremos pronto...

-Eso no va a ser bueno –dijo Aioria al verlos irse, conversando amenamente, entre planes y risitas- esto no va a ser bueno...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario, Templo Principal<strong>

La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden de Plata, se encontraban frente a un pequeño altar, elevado a los pies de la escultura monumental de Atena, participando del acto recordatorio para su compañera recién caída. En presencia de la reencarnación, la sacerdotisa llevaría a cabo las plegarias y Shion, se encargaría de los ritos de purificación de la armadura de Columba.

Y es que cuando un guerrero moría en batalla, inmolaban su armadura con fuego sagrado, con el fin de cortar el ligamen con el alma del caído y asignarla a un aspirante. Si este ritual se pasaba por alto, el espíritu del fallecido, continuaba imponiendo su voluntad sobre la armadura, tal como sucedió con el ropaje sagrado de Sagitario.

Algunas ofrendas florales, fueron colocados por los más cercanos a la amazona, en la pira construida con ramas de olivo y que se alzaba en el centro de la plaza del monumento a la diosa. Sobre la pira, brillaba orgullosa la efigie de la armadura de Columba, lista para el ritual.

Después de las plegarias, toda la Orden se hincó como señal de respeto, cuando el maestro Dhoko, encendió el fuego purificador, enfundado en su armadura dorada y vistiendo la capa negra del luto. Algunos que estaban más cerca, lo vieron lanzar a la pira ardiente, un tulipán amarillo, el cual murió con el último lazo que unía a Dhorte con la armadura.

Kalia de Corona, escuchaba las plegarias de la sacerdotisa, contestando a la súplica de forma mecánica, ya que las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas entre pecho y espalda, comenzaron a brotar, cuando el nombre de su mejor amiga y hermana de armas, resonó una y otra vez intercalado con las palabras sagradas.

_Y que tu alma guerrera, encuentre el camino trazado para los justos hacia los campos Elíseos…_

Qué dolor profundo cuando se enteró de la muerte de Dhorte por boca de Shaina, después de haber buscado por horas a la alemana, sin encontrarla en todo el recinto.

* * *

><p>-Misty... Misty de Lacerta<p>

-¿Qué se te ofrece Kalia?

El aludido se volvió sobre sus talones al escuchar su nombre, siempre con un porte tan altivo y orgulloso, que le daba un aire de petulancia.

-¿Puedo saber... quién fue?

Misty levantó su ceja derecha, sabía que Kalia y Dhorte eran muy cercanas e incluso para él, sería muy inapropiado contestar al atrevimiento de Kalia como quisiera, en esas circunstancias, claro está.

-No sabemos con exactitud la identidad del culpable, pero existe un sospechoso y creo que mereces saber quien es -Misty no cambió su expresión neutra ante la amazona- creemos que fue Algor de Perseo

Kalia sintió que la sangre le hervía y sin decir nada, hizo una reverencia y finalmente pidió permiso para retirarse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No hay mal que por bien no venga<strong>_

_[…] Pero en estas otras salas había una densa multitud y el corazón de la vida latía allí febrilmente. Y la fiesta continuaba siempre su torbellino, cuando al cabo sonaron los tañidos de medianoche en el reloj […]_

-¿Por qué era que le temían al reloj?

-No me estás poniendo atención

-Mu... _por favor –_suplicó Kanon perezosamente, mientras le daba sorbitos a su taza de vino especiado.

Mu suspiró y sonrió negando con la cabeza -le temían porque el sonido de las campanadas era estruendoso y les recordaba la peste que asesinaba fuera del palacio del príncipe

Mu se encontraba sentado en la cama de su hermano Kanon, apoyando la espalda en la pared, mientras el gemelo permanecía semirecostado, descansando un poco de todo el trajín de los últimos días.

-Me hiciste falta enano... pensé que nos ignorarías de por vida

-Ustedes se lo buscaron -contestó Mu arrugando la naricilla- son un par de cabezas duras

-Oye... más respeto, soy mayor -dijo Kanon, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo al pelilila, quien se quejó más de la cuenta por el "cariño"- no seas pendejo...

-No soy pendejo, solo me dolió un poquito... ¿cómo está tu hombro?

-Me duele día y noche y he tomado tantos analgésicos que mi estómago comienza a resentirlo

-¿Puedo intentar algo?

-Solo no me dejes peor -Mu hizo un mohín de falso enojo y se volvió hacia su hermano, luego, colocó las manos en el hombro izquierdo, tratando de hacer un masaje primero y luego presionando un poco más hasta donde Kanon soportó -quédate quieto ¿de acuerdo?- al igual que el día anterior cuando estaba con Shaka, un leve brillo dorado comenzó a brotar de él y rodeó a Kanon relajándolo.

-Ahh enano, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco -Kanon suspiró aliviado y si bien es cierto el poder de Mu, no estaba tan fuerte como para curarlo, calmó el dolor por completo, dolor que el gemelo había cargado por varios días. Después de unos minutos de imponerle las manos, el pelilila sonrió satisfecho por el alivio proporcionado a Kanon, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de no sentir el cuerpo.

-Buenas tardes -saludó Saga entrando en la habitación que compartía con su gemelo.

-Hola Saga -saludó Mu con una gran sonrisa- que bueno que viniste ¿quieres comer?

Saga enarcó una ceja y caminó hacia los muchachos -¿y tú quién eres?... no te recuerdo

-Yo tampoco lo recordaba, pero me gusta como lee, así que lo dejé quedarse, además me trajo comida

-Ahh es cierto... es el otro hijo de Shion... el menor me parece

-Están portándose como niñitos... -dijo el lemuriano haciendo un mohín. Y es que desde que los gemelos protagonizaran aquella magnífica batalla en la que acabaron con lo que quedaba del tercer templo, Mu decidió no compartir con ellos, hasta que arreglaran sus diferencias. En aquella ocasión, les dijo que era muy incómodo para él, entablar una conversación con dos personas que solo pensaban en matarse y que hasta que se comunicaran civilizadamente como hermanos que eran, no contaran con él.

Y es que el carnerito tenía su carácter y a los gemelos no les quedó más remedio que aceptar sus condiciones. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, Mu pudo comprobar con alegría, que sus hermanos compartían y se cuidaban entre ellos como debía ser, así que en cuanto supo que estaban despiertos, subió con algo de comer a la habitación y se quedó a charlar un rato.

-¿Y qué te hizo acordarte de nosotros?

-Lo de anoche -Mu bajó la mirada y se sonrojó- no pude evitar espiarlos cuando conversaban afuera... como antes... cuando éramos niños... por cierto, que durmieron hasta medio día... qué vergüenza -comentó Mu riendo- los extrañé en el desayuno…

-Culpa de Shura

-Culpa de Aioros

-Ajá -dijo Mu haciendo una mueca de ironía- anoche todos tuvimos que soportar el concierto de aullidos que nos dieron... estaban evidentemente pasados de tragos

-¿Aullidos?... lo que pasa es que ustedes no saben apreciar el verdadero arte -señaló Kanon muy ofendido.

-¿Arte?

-Arte conceptual -se defendió el gemelo.

-Chicos... pongan atención -interrumpió Saga- cuando lleguen padre y el maestro Dhoko, nos reuniremos en la sala de juegos para hablar de todo lo sucedido antes de que llamen para la cena

-Estamos de vacaciones aguafiestas... ¿nos vas a poner a trabajar? -reclamó Kanon, Mu sonrió divertido, mientras Saga se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros cariñosamente.

-Auch

Kanon enarcó una ceja -tienes algo en ese brazo enano... déjame verte

Mu empalideció y se levantó de golpe -no hermano... de verdad no es necesario, te lo agradezco...

Para infortunio de Mu, Saga lo detuvo antes de que huyera y revisó el brazo izquierdo, donde pequeñas gotitas de sangre, habían manchado la manga de la camisa -¿qué te pasó? ¿fue esa mascota tuya?- el lemuriano negó mirando hacia abajo. Saga no dijo nada más y se dispuso a quitar la venda -Mu- dijo autoritario- dime la verdad

El lemuriano comenzó a hablar con dificultad -algunos tibetanos nos persiguieron a Aioria y a mi...

-Debiste esconder tus lunares

-Lo olvidé -Saga y Kanon hicieron el mismo gesto de reprobación- cuando escapábamos, caímos en un extraño lugar y el dueño dijo que si no nos tatuaba, nos cobraría los daños que provocamos... esa es la verdad... en serio -se defendió el lemuriano.

Saga abrió los ojos a más no poder y Kanon soltó una risilla -¿te hiciste un tatuaje?... déjame verlo

Mu se quitó la venda y le mostró el tatuaje a sus hermanos, quienes de inmediato se volvieron a ver con gestos distintos -está increíble enano... se te ve muy bien... ¿quién te lo hizo?

-¿Increíble? -dijo Saga enojado- un tatuaje es de vagos Mu -el aludido bajó la mirada avergonzado -cuando padre te vea, te va a encerrar hasta que tengas canas... y me parece bien... eso no va contigo...

-Ya Saga... basta no le hables así

-Es solo un chico... no puede tomar ese tipo de decisiones, un tatuaje es algo muy definitivo ¿Mu, sabes que eso no se borra verdad?

El lemuriano asintió en silencio, mientras la discusión entre sus hermanos continuaba -ya tiene veintidós años, no es un bebé... de verdad Mu, te quedó genial... es más dime donde te lo hiciste y me haré uno que me cubra _toda_ la espalda para enojar a Saga cuando me lo vea...

-Cállate Kanon -dijo Saga, Mu se limitaba a dirigir la mirada hacia quien hablaba- la discusión es acerca de tomar malas decisiones cuando se está joven... el problema es que tú tampoco maduras y en lugar de ayudar, lo apoyas

-No soy inmaduro, solo he decidido prolongar mi niñez -dijo Kanon, moviendo las cejas de forma coqueta, arrancando una risilla al lemuriano- él tiene que aprender... todos tenemos que aprender, no podemos protegerlo para siempre

-El que lo ha sobreprotegido siempre eres tú, cara de glande

-¿Cara de glande? -repitió Kanon con aire ofendido.

Mu los conocía bien y sabía que la guerra se declaraba en el momento en que algúno ponía el primer sobrenombre, así que antes de que los almohadazos, chaparrones, cosquillas o cualquier otra cosa empezara, decidió tomar una almohada grande para escudarse detrás de ella y esperó pacientemente, el primer ataque.

* * *

><p><strong>Complejo de calabozos subterráneos en el Santuario<strong>

-Dime bastardo... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Algor se acercó a los barrotes, para enfrentar la voz de su acusadora. A través de la penumbra, la miró completa; era alta, tenía la cadera redonda y los pechos pequeños, muy hermosa. Con la actitud de alguien a quien no le importa nada, porque ya no tiene nada que perder, se acercó hasta ella y la enfrentó.

-¿Hacer qué amazona?

Ella no se intimidó por la desfachatez del hombre y aferrando sus manos a un par de barrotes le recriminó furiosa -asesinaste a Dhorte de Columba...

-Muéstrame las pruebas -Algor sonrió de medio lado, tenía el cabello recogido de forma descuidada en una coleta y la barba sin afeitar de varios días- aunque prefiero que me muestres algo más interesante- dijo tomándola de las manos y jalándola violentamente hacia él, provocando que se golpeara contra los barrotes tan fuerte, que se le cayó la máscara.

Al ver el rostro descubierto, Algor estuvo a punto de soltar a la chica, sin embargo, pasó saliva y con un hilo de voz se atrevió a preguntar -¿a qué juegas Kalia?

-Suéltame asesino...

-Tu rostro... te pareces mucho a...

-No me parezco a nadie... no sé de qué hablas

-Claro que lo sabes -Algor estuvo a punto de pegar su nariz con la de ella- a mi no me engañas... ¿cuál es tu relación con el señor Aphrodite?

Kalia respiraba entrecortadamente y una gota de sudor le bajó de la frente a la mejilla.

-Ajá... te pongo nerviosa -dijo él con una risa burlona, tan cerca de ella que sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse- ¿cuál es tu parentesco con él?

Kalia se negaba a contestar, sin embargo, tuvo que rendirse ante la fuerza del caballero de plata -es mi hermano, el señor Aphrodite es mi hermano

-Tu... hermano -dijo él azorado completamente.

-Por favor, él... no tiene que enterarse que estoy aquí... por su propio bien

Algor la soltó de las muñecas y suspiró, la verdad no tenía ganas de hacerle daño a la mujer, mucho menos ahora que sabía que era hermana de un caballero dorado, ni loco que estuviera; así que decidió dejar el asunto del parentesco por la paz.

-Ahora que conozco tu secreto, te voy a contar el mío, te juro... por la diosa... por mi armadura... por ese hermano que seguramente amas... no asesiné a Dhorte... no tenía por qué. Cuando la escuché gritar, la encontré en manos de Ikki de Fénix y para salvarla, lo transformé en piedra con el escudo de la medusa

-El... el escudo de la medusa... ¿es tuyo? -tartamudeó nerviosa.

-Es parte de mi armadura -él comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del estrecho espacio que ocupaba en el calabozo- sin embargo, cuando el maestro Dhoko fue a buscar el cadáver, no estaba y ahora- Algor se enterró los dedos en el cabello, alborotándolo sin querer- ahora Ikki apareció de nuevo... vivo... como si nada ¿entiendes lo que eso significa para mi?

-Yo -ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, mientras miraba hacia el suelo- no... no puedo... creerlo... significa que…

-Que estoy perdido... me van a condenar a muerte y seguramente el verdadero asesino... escapará impune

Entonnces Kalia se sintió culpable... muy culpable...

Además de que el pobre Algor terminaría sus días, en las zarpas de un caballero dorado, todo aquello significaba que los de Deucalión jugaron sucio. Ella sabía que "los otros", buscaban el legendario escudo de la Medusa para transformar en piedra a los Centimanos y así liberar algunos presos que estaban el en Tártaro encerrados por Hades. Sin embargo, la muerte de Dhorte, el ataque de la Ker y la situación de Algor, la hicieron cuestionar todo en lo que creía y por lo que había luchado. Suspirando profundamente, se aferró a los barrotes y apoyó su frente al metal, muy afligida. Al verla así, Algor se le acercó despacio.

-¿Si... me crees? verdad?

Kalia asintió en silencio sin mirarlo y él le tomó una mano -eres la primera en hacerlo... te lo agradezco

-No me agradezcas nada… si supieras por qué sé que eres inocente... -ella se volvió para no mirarlo y suspiró con tristeza, tomándose un momento para meditar en lo que iba a hacer, mientras él no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Después de unos instantes, ella tomó una decisión- Algor... te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí... te lo prometo

* * *

><p><strong>Región de la Toscana, Italia<strong>

_**Cada quien con su cada cual**_

-No te preocupes, no eres el único al que cambiaron

-No sé, Angello ha estado más extraño que nunca... estoy seguro de que algo le pasa

Milo y Afro, se alejaron de la hacienda en unas bicicletas que se encontraron cerca de la casa. En la mañana, mientras lavaban los platos, Genoveva les entregó una lista de víveres que necesitaba para la cena, así que apuraron la encomienda para tener tiempo de dar un paseo en sus nuevas adquisiciones.

-Entiendo lo que Angello puede significar para ti...-los dos muchachos iban a pie, rodando las bicicletas, cargando un par de cajas con víveres atadas en las partes traseras de los vehículos- soy hijo único... al menos hasta donde sé

Afro se detuvo algo perturbado- el maestro Shion... -Milo dejó escapar una risa triste- él me encontró robando por hambre... en Rodorio, no sé como llegué allí, ni cuando... estaba muy pequeño -Milo se detuvo en el borde de un acantilado y comenzó a lanzar piedritas al mar- viendo tu casa... no creo que sepas lo que es robar por hambre

Afro negó cabizbajo.

-No te sientas mal... si mi viejo viviera y tuviera tanto dinero, no dudaría en sacárselo y tú no lo haces… no eres tan malo

-No quiero nada de él...

Milo sonrió -mi único padre es Shion, llevo su apellido con orgullo, me aceptó en su casa y me hizo parte de su familia, me procuró alimento, vestido y educación... y gracias a él, conocí al único que he podido llamar hermano…

-Camus

-Exacto... y al igual que tú con el cangrejo, no quiero perderlo tampoco –Milo sonrió brevemente- Camus estudió filosofía y política en Rusia, por ello ese altruismo con respecto al trabajo…

-Socialismo

-Exactamente… es difícil que el franchute se dé por vencido, cuando se requiere solo de esfuerzo y trabajo para lograrlo, supongo que con Angello sucede algo parecido… esto de trabajar de sol a sol es temporal, ya se les pasará…

-Me temo que la pretensión de Angello es menos altruista que la de Camus- Aphrodite suspiró y pensó un rato, mientras imitaba a Milo, lanzando piedritas al mar –bicho…

-¿Sí?

-Con todo esto no te dan ganas de –Afro miró a Milo con una risilla- hacer algo estúpido

Milo se carcajeó –te lo iba a proponer, pero me pareces muy serio para eso…

-No te fíes bichito…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caras vemos, maldades no sabemos<strong>_

En la sala principal de la casona, se encontraba un enorme reloj vertical, cuyas campanadas sonaban estruendosamente con cada cambio de hora. A mediodía, los doce repiques retumbaron en la cabeza de Shura como martillazos. Molesto por el escándalo y con el cuerpo resentido por la borrachera de la noche anterior, se volvió boca arriba y el sol le golpeó los ojos con fuerza, obligándolo a taparse la cara con una de sus almohadas.

-Coño... qué dolor de cabeza

En contra de su voluntad, abandonó las mantas calientes y la cama, para tomar un baño y bajar a comer algo. En ese momento anhelaba una sopa caliente, ya que helaba afuera y además con esa maldita resaca, no le apetecía nada distinto.

Genoveva se lució al servirle una exquisita crema de tomate con cubitos de queso y pan tostado; exactamente lo que necesitaba. Complacido por el mimo de la anciana, se bebió tres tazones de sopa y le agradeció con un galante beso en la mano, antes de salir a buscar qué hacer.

Andando y andando, encontró a unos cientos de metros de la casona, un establo con varios caballos, entre los cuales se destacaba una hermosa andaluza negra, a la que se acercó sigiloso, dispuesto a ensillarla para dar un paseo.

-Yo que usted no haría eso -advirtió un jovenzuelo pecoso, quien iba vestido con ropa de campo, botas de hule y sombrero de paja, aparentemente el encargado de cuidar los animales- ella es arisca y nunca la hemos podido domar como para que compita

-¿Y puedo saber por qué? -preguntó Shura cepillando la crin con cuidado.

-Es mala crianza... nunca le han castigado y a los animales a veces hay que azotarlos para que obedezcan

Shura enarcó una ceja -y según tú va a entender a punta de azotes... dame la silla -el muchacho obedeció y una vez el animal estuvo ensillado, el español se dispuso a montarla tratando de mantenerla controlada.

-Tenga cuidado... sobre todo porque usted no puede sostenerse bien -dijo el chiquillo señalando la muñeca vendada con un pañuelo que Shura se había amarrado alrededor.

Shura no hizo caso y salió del establo montando a la hermosa yegua, iba tan distraído, que no se percató cuando el pelirrojo lo miró riendo de forma maliciosa, con ojos vaciados, justo antes de desmaterializarse en millones de partículas de polvo, que volaron con el viento y desaparecieron en la nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviviendo una motocicleta...<strong>_

Después de almorzar y compartir unas horas con sus hermanos menores, Saga se dirigió a una de las bodegas, atendiendo la invitación de Aioria para restaurar la motocicleta. Cuando llegó al lugar, Aioros y Aioria, tenían un rato de estar trabajando en ello y el menor se encontraba hecho un desastre acostado debajo del vehículo.

Saga se acercó con prudencia, tratando de no irrumpir en la dinámica entre los hermanos y en cuanto Aioros lo vio, lo saludó efusivamente como era su costumbre.

-Hey Saga… estamos aquí –gritó Aioros desde el otro lado- el gemelo continuó por el largo pasillo, mientras miraba todo alrededor, hasta encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-Hola muchachos… parece que llevas mucho tiempo en esto Aioria…

El aludido se levantó de su lugar debajo de la motocicleta y limpiándose con un pedazo de tela las manos engrasadas, sonrió y montó el aparato –desde que amaneció… pero está casi lista.. ¿qué les parece?

Los dos mayores, afirmaron sonriendo, dando un claro gesto de aprobación, mientras se expresaban de lo bien que parecía haber quedado el trabajo.

-Es hermosa –dijo Aioros- ¿ya la vas a encender? –señaló sorprendido, cuando Aioria colocó la llave en el arrancador del aparato.

El león contestó con una sonrisa y dio vuelta a la llave, provocando un rugido atronador que hizo eco por toda la bodega –ah que hermoso sonido…-dijo acelerando y luego echando a andar la motocicleta, la cual mostró su potencial agradeciendo los cuidados del griego.

-Me da temor por él –dijo Aioros con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Aioria alejarse.

-¿Por qué? conduce muy bien...

-No es eso... es que no temes por Mu ahora que dejaremos… esto? –dijo el arquero mirando hacia abajo afligido- ¿no te das cuenta de que no sabemos hacer otra cosa?

Saga meditó un momento -es buen mecánico -Aioros enarcó un a ceja -además... ya crecieron… mira a Mu, volvió tatuado de su viaje a Tíbet

Aioros se carcajeó con gana, burlándose del gemelo -lo lamento por ti _amigo mío_... así que el buen Mu, ahora es todo un rebelde

Saga lo miró muy serio -debo informarte _amigo mío_, que cuando le pedí explicaciones a Mu, me dijo que fue tu hermanito el que lo arrastró a hacerlo... y para que estes informado... Aioria también se tatuó

Al arquero se le borró la sonrisa, paralizado, pestañeando, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que Saga le acababa de decir –¿tatuaje?¿con Aioria?¿mi hermano y el tuyo se tatuaron?

-Ah... no lo sabías? –afirmó Saga con una sarcasmo- Mu me lo confesó hace un rato…

En eso, Aioria volvió de su corto paseo, haciendo rugir el motor de la Ducati, para comprobar la potencia del aparato -woju... tienen que probarla... es increíble... Saga te toca...

Aioros tenía la intención de sentar a Aioria sobre un tonel, por lo que quedaba del otoño si era necesario, eso hasta que escuchara todo lo que él pensaba acerca de ese tatuaje, pero Saga lo detuvo -espera arquero...

-¿Estás maquinando algo?

-Saga miró al otro -démosles una lección...

Aioros sonrió como respuesta, le parecía una idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las visicitudes de criar una mascota<strong>_

-Eso Biralo, muy bien

Biralo corría feliz detrás de una pelota que Aldebaran tiraba para que la recogiera. Mu venía saliendo de la casa ayudando a Kanon y lo sentó en una de las mecedoras del porche, justo al lado de Shaka, quien leía muy abrigado, desde hacía un rato.

-Por lo visto, tenemos un felino con complejo de perro -bromeó Kanon.

Shaka contestó sin mirar -no es un animal doméstico, ya se los dije

-¿Sigues con tu teoría de que el animalejo es una criatura fantástica?

-No es teoría… tengo razón -Shaka volvió a ver a los hermanos por primera vez- lindas plumas -dijo inexpresivo.

Kanon se respingó y comenzó a sacudirse el cabello renegando de Saga entre dientes. Mu se recostó en la baranda del porche, sin darle importancia a la curiosa decoración de su cabello -me preocupa Biralo, lo veo diferente… puede que esté enfermo

-El bicho está bien Mu –rezongó Kanon, repasando las largas hebras de su cabello para limpiarlo -solo estará cansado por el viaje

-Dile a Afro que lo revise, es biólogo, algo tiene que saber de animales

-Buena idea Shaka –dijo Mu entusiasmado- por cierto que allá viene con Milo…

-¿Pero qué les pasó a esos dos?

-No lo sé Kanon, pero mejor no preguntes

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juntando el hambre con las ganas de comer...mejor<strong>_

-_Demonio..._ Afro cómo duele -Milo estuvo a punto de tropezarse, debido a la cojera- cuando dijiste que querías hacer una estupidez, no creí que pensabas lanzarte a pedalear por el acantilado…

Aphrodite se carcajeó con gana, tanto que no le quedaban fuerzas para rodar la maltrecha bicicleta y lo que quedó usable de los víveres para la cena –auch- dijo sobándose el trasero –pero tú compraste esas cosas malignas y estoy seguro que van a causar más problemas que nuestro fallido intento de suicidio…

-¿Cosas? … son verdaderas obras del arte de la pirotecnia

-Te vas a estallar el culo con eso

-Y tú conmigo pecesito…

Y es que el par de chicos adquirieron una caja de cohetes en un puesto en la calle. La idea era sorprender a los maestros de Libra y Aries, con una excitante noche de fuegos artificiales.

En un momento, Afro tuvo que detener la marcha para reacomodar su carga y alguien le ayudó a sostenerla.

–Hola

-Hola Mu -el peliceleste estudió al lemuriano extrañado- eso que tienes en el cabello... ¿son plumas?

-Mis hermanos -Mu se sonrojó y Afro y Milo se miraron disimulando una risilla- -pelea de almohadas... ya saben como son –el lemuriano se mostró un poco apenado, mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeros- ¿Afro eres biólogo verdad?

-Eso dicen

Mu sonrió, mostrando un dejo de picardía en su expresión -¿te puedo pedir un favor?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida<strong>_

-Aiorios, es demasiado potente

-¿Ese del caballo era Shura?

Saga se carcajeó, mientras aceleraba el motor -si... ojalá el aimal la esté pasando bien

-Shura o el caballo?

Aioros se carcajeó, mientras trataba de sostenerse de cualquier cosa, menos del cuerpo de Saga, lo que resultaba difícil, ya que ambos eran enormes y el gemelo iba demasiado rápido -Saga... ¿podrías bajar la velocidad?

-¿Estás loco?... esto es increíble

-Es que... no me gusta eso de llevarte entre mis piernas y tener que abrazarte por la cintura, además me voy comiendo tu cabello -dijo escupiendo.

-Eres una queja completa Aioros... solo disfruta el paseo

* * *

><p>-Saga y Aioros... compinches de nuevo? -Aldebarán siguió al par en moto, observándolos, hasta que se perdieron detrás de unas colinas.<p>

-Pues si toro -Kanon les hizo señas desde el porche- hey chicos... se ven lindos... maldito brazo, estaría con ellos ahora -masculló Kanon frustrado, al sentir un tirón.

-No maldigas tus discapacidades... maldice tus temores -intervino Shaka.

Kanon sonrió con ironía -oye... ¿siempre tienes un proverbio para todo?

-Casi siempre...

Kanon enarcó una ceja -buda... ¿tienes alguno para los hermanos usureros y tramposos?

* * *

><p>-Ahora es tu turno hermosa -le dijo Aioria a la Vespa con la que iba a trabajar a partir de ese momento.<p>

-Aioria! -llamó una voz conocida para él.

El ruido de metal cayendo en el suelo lo distrajo sin sacarlo del todo de su concentración -Muito... te dije que ya voy a poner los faroles... dame una media hora -nadie le contestó- Mu... eres tú?

El rostro inexpresivo de un pelirrojo de mirada perdida, fue lo último que vio Aioria antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos de paseo en motocicleta y Aioros suspiró aliviado cuando Saga frenó frente a su hermano, quien los esperaba, en las afueras de la bodega.<p>

-¿Y bien? -preguntó el león.

-Maravillosa... hace tanto que no conducía una... fue increíble

-¿Quince años Saga?

Saga se carcajeó, mientras estacionaba la Ducati -si arquerito... quince años... por cierto, tuve un retardo al frenar, hay que revisar esa manguerilla Aioria

Aioria se acuclilló obediente para hacer el ajuste que Saga le sugería, sin embargo, en cuanto se dio cuenta que nadie lo miraba, cortó deliberadamente los frenos con una cuchilla.

Una vez concluyó la infame tarea, el menor se acercó a su hermano y lo tomó del hombro -la Ducati está lista para que te des un paseo con Saga

-No sé... hace tanto que no uso una motocicleta... parece pesada... y potente

-No te preocupes... solo recuerda cuando éramos jóvenes -dijo Saga con una risilla.

-Y Kanon "tomó prestada" la motocicleta del dueño de la Torva para aprender a conducir?... claro que me acuerdo... todavía tengo pesadillas con eso

-Pero aprendimos ¿o no?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hijo de tigre, nace rayado<strong>_

Después de un agradable paseo en la andaluza, Shura se dirigió hasta el porche de la casona, en donde se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros.

Mu, Kanon, Milo y Aldebarán, miraban a Aphrodite, mientras examinaba detenidamente a Biralo. Shaka, por su parte se mantenía sentado en una de las mecedoras del porche, leyendo muy tranquilo, al margen de la situación.

-¿Bien Afro y _ese bicho_ qué es? –preguntó Kanon desde su mecedora.

El peliceleste sostenía a Biralo por el lomo, mientras le palpaba en la parte inferior del tronco –es un macho- dijo con una risilla.

Aldaberán y Mu enarcaron las cejas –eso es obvio- dijo Shura, señalando los testículos del pobre Biralo.

Aphrodite comenzó a revisar el pelo en las patas y las curiosas orejas del animal, mientras Mu, miraba todo como un padre angustiado cuando espera el veredicto de un doctor con respecto a la salud de su hijo.

-Pero que ejemplar tan magnífico eres Biralo, hace mucho que no veía uno -le dijo el sueco al bicho, tomándolo por el hocico para que lo viera- ¿qué te tiene tan inquieto pequeño? -le preguntó esquivando las zarpas.

-Es extraño… normalmente no es tan agresivo –defendió Mu de inmediato- es más bien cariñoso

-¿Cariñoso?... ese animalejo no hace más que gruñir cada vez que me ve…

-Pues parece que Afro tampoco le cae muy bien Shu –observó Aldebarán, rascándose una oreja.

Curiosamente la yegua comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y eso no pasó desapercibido para Shaka, quien sostenía una risilla en los labios -Shura... yo que tú alejo a ese animal de aquí- el aludido lo miró con las cejas enarcadas, haciendo un mohín, pero ignoró la advertencia.

-¿Afro, Biralo tiene alguna malformación?

-No Alde, de hecho es completamente normal, me imagino que estas protuberancias crecerán mucho más en los próximos días –señaló, refiriéndose a los enormes omoplatos.

Shaka sonrió, al ver los ojos desorbitados de Mu –te lo dije _homolemurian_… está bien de salud... Afro ¿qué edad tiene?

-Es un cachorro, tendrá unos diez años, que en él equivalen a unos pocos meses y pues, seguramente está molesto porque le están saliendo las alas... es como un bebé cuando está en dentición

-Un momento... ¿un cachorro de diez años? -intervino Mu, muy intrigado.

-¿ALAS? -gritó Aldaberán

Afro se aclaró la garganta y continuó –como biólogo tengo que ser muy escéptico, pero desde el punto de vista de mi _otra_ profesión, debo decirte la verdad Mu -todos esperaron el veredicto del peliceleste y Afro lo lanzó de una vez- Biralo, es un grifo…

-Un... ¿un grifo?

-Si Shura -dijo Shaka con una risilla- y su comida favorita, son los caballos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perro que come huevos… ni quemándole el hocico<strong>_

Biralo comenzó a revolverse en frente de Afro y de pronto lo tiró al suelo, usándolo como rampa para alcanzar de un brinco a la yegua.

-¿Pero qué sucede con ese animalejo? -gritó Shura, mientras escudaba con su cuerpo a la yegua para que no se la comiera. Mu se lanzó por encima de la baranda, junto con Aldebarán en pro de ayudar a Shura.

-Es un grifo… come caballos y por cierto, ustedes dos lo ponen demasiado nervioso... será por su aroma -dijo Shaka tranquilamente, refiriéndose a Milo y a Afro, el primero ayudando al otro a incorporarse.

Kanon se frotó el tabique de la nariz, mientras murmuraba con los ojos cerrados -Mu... enano... dime que este no es otro animalito desvalido que te encontraste por ahí y adoptaste por lástima

-Yo... pues si -se disculpó el pelilila, acercándose a Biralo con precaución para separarlo del español.

Kanon suspiró cansado y se dio una palmada en la frente –igual que la zebra…

-¿Cuál zebra? –preguntó Shaka.

-Después te cuento –dijo Kanon dando un suspiro de resignación.

-Ese animalejo solo problemas nos ha traído... el otro día estuvo por cenarse al gato -refunfuñó Shura escudando a la yegua, la que estaba casi histérica.

-Ten cuidado Shura... un grifo es un animal peligroso -advirtió Shaka.

Biralo perdió el interés por la yegua, cuando Milo y Afro se acercaron, llamándolo con insistencia. El sueco tragó nervioso, al ver cómo el grifo se giraba hacia ellos y se colocaba en posición de ataque- Milo, creo que no le gustamos, míralo, nos está estudiando... nos huele

-Será a ti porque yo –dijo el aludido, mientras se olisqueaba debajo del brazo- yo no huelo mal... solo a pólvora...

-Tengo una idea -sugirió el sueco ignorándolo- corre tú hacia la bodega y yo lo haré hacia el viñedo ¿de acuerdo?

A la cuenta de tres, los dos muchachos hicieron lo acordado, logrando que el -grifo dejara a Shura -¡cabra... mueve el culo y desaparece ese caballo!

Shura montó a la yegua y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo al girar, se dio cuenta de que Biralo se había lanzado sobre Milo, con una ferocidad que no le había visto nunca.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? -preguntó Aldebarán asustado.

-Fácil -dijo Shaka- Afro y Milo le huelen a pólvora

-¿Y?

-Literalmente le huelen a dragón -dijo Kanon levantándose- el enemigo natural de un grifo

* * *

><p>Aioros y Saga cambiaron lugares sobre la motocicleta para dar un segundo paseo. Como el arquero conducía a una velocidad discreta, el gemelo se colocó sin incomodar al otro.<p>

-Ya lo sabes Saga, nada de pegarse

-Y yo que moría por rodearte con mis brazos

-Idiota –regañó el arquero, arrancando una carcajada sonora en Saga, quien iba muy contento disfrutando del paseo.

-Pasemos cerca de la casa… quiero presumirle a Kanon

Saga cerró los ojos para dejarse acariciar con el viento, y aunque sintió que el arquero aumentaba de bruscamente la velocidad, achacó el cambio a la adrenalina del momento.

-Vaya arquerito... veo que le tomaste el gusto a esto...

-No es eso Saga –dijo Aioros con voz nerviosa- tengo un problema…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Esta cosa… no frena!

Shura corrió con la yegua por en medio de la campiña, intentando ponerla a salvo. No le gustaba huir, no era su estilo, sin embargo le preocupaba la seguridad de la hermosa criatura de terciopelo negro.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que el estruendo de una motocicleta, pasó como una exhalación enfrente de él, aterrorizando a la yegua y provocando que saliera despavorida, sin que Shura pudiera hacer nada para frenarla.

-LO SIENTO CABRA... -gritó Aioros- NO PUEDO DETENERLA...

-Unas pocas maldiciones profirió el español antes de salir volando por los aires -infelices cabrones... _hijos del..._

* * *

><p>-DEMONIO... DÉJAME -gritaba Milo con Biralo encima, lanzándole zarpazos a la cara.<p>

-Kanon no deberías reírte… creo que ese bicho de verdad quiere matar a Milo

Kanon enarcó las cejas divertido y miró a Shaka con aire de incredulidad –bah… no es para –pero enmudeció al ver al grifo tratando de atinarle a Milo en el cuello- diablos… de verdad quiere degollar al bicho

-Deberíamos ayudar –sugirió Shaka serenamente- me parece que el pobre grifo, está algo confundido

Kanon miró a un lado y hacia otro, buscando lo que sirviera para distraer a Birralo y vio algo que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Junto a la baranda del porche se encontraba la caja de cohetes que habían traído Milo y Afro hacía un momento.

* * *

><p>Shura se levantó aturdido del suelo. A su lado, la yegua relinchaba muy inquieta, mientras surcaba el suelo con las patas.<p>

-Maldito... animalejo... -refunfuñó el español refiriéndose a Biralo- todo es su culpa... es que... cuando lo tenga al frente... va a conocer de que tengo hechos los cojones

-Me parece que no vas a tener tiempo para eso

Cuando Shura se volvió para averiguar quien le hablaba, sintió un terrible golpe en la nuca y cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, distinguió la figura del pelirrojo que cuidaba los establos, mirándolo con malicia.

* * *

><p>-¿Se puede saber qué haces Kanon?<p>

-Busco fósforos… ¿quién más que Afro para cargar una caja?

Kanon registraba afanosamente el contenido de los bolsillos de la chaqueta del sueco, quien se la había quitado para hacerle la revisión a Biralo –listo- dijo el gemelo con un encendedor en la mano- espero que funcione esta locura

-Temo preguntar pero ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Ves aquellos cohetes de allá –Shaka asintió- voy a hacer que arda Troya…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras<strong>_ _**tanto**_, _**en**_ _**el**_ _**viñedo**_

-¿Cómo está tu conteo témpano?

-Los números han mejorado exponencialmente… deberías de agradecerle al pez

Angello bajó la mirada, mientras caminaba ladera abajo con Camus, cargando unas cajas de uvas –no puedo... está furioso conmigo

-Con toda razón

Angello se detuvo y miró a Camus levantando una ceja –gracias por el apoyo moral.. no esperaba menos de ti

-Por nada -Camus sonrió con ironía- la verdad yo tampoco he sido el mejor amigo con Milo… y ya que estamos terminando la labor… me retiro a buscarlo… y tú deberías hacer lo mismo… Milo y Afro juntos y enojados, pueden provocar la caída de los Tres Reinos…

Angello bajó la mirada y suspiró, la verdad Camus tenía razón. Mientras continuaban despacio su marcha hasta una de las bodegas, escucharon el eco de unos gruñidos extraños, seguramente de la mascota de Mu, seguidos de gritos y el motor inconfundible de la Ducati, sin embargo, ninguno le dio importancia al asunto, debido a que conocían a sus compañeros y sabían lo escandalosos que podían llegar a ser. Eso hasta que al dar la vuelta por la colina, escucharon unas tremendas explosiones.

* * *

><p>Afro corrió hacia una de las bodegas, tal como había planeado con Milo. Al llegar se volvió para ver qué estaba sucediendo cerca de la casona y desde allí vio a Kanon estallar los cohetes, pero en medio del humo no distinguió nada más.<p>

Decidido a volver, se dispuso a tomar la marcha, cuando alguien lo jaloneó fuertemente del brazo -¿Shura?- el peliceleste estudió a su compañero muy extrañado -¿qué sucede? ¿todo está bien?

El aludido respondido con una siniestra sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa? –logró decir el menor, al momento en que Shura lo aprisionó del cuello contra la pared, utilizando el antebrazo. El agarre era tan fuerte que Afro sentía que se ahogaba y a pesar de eso, logró asestarle al español en la parte baja del vientre con una rodilla y trató de correr, sin embargo el otro se recuperó rápido y se arrastró para jalarlo de un zapato, tirándolo bruscamente al suelo.

Shura logró colocar al aturdido peliceleste boca abajo, inmovilizándolo con una rodilla en la cintura y pasándole los brazos a la espalda, mientras que con su mano libre le rebuscaba sin cuidado en el cuello, hasta que dio con el cordón que sostenía el dije de la niké.

-Déjame... por favor -siseó Afro asustado, al sentir al español comenzar a jalar el cordón para ahorcarlo- Shura no... por favor

* * *

><p>Saga cayó de la motocicleta, cuando uno de los cohetes de Kanon estuvo a punto de arrancarle su linda cabeza. Al verlo rodar, ladera abajo, Angello corrió a socorrerlo y entonces Camus se dio cuenta de que Aioros no controlaba la Ducati y se apresuró a ayudarle.<p>

-¡Aioros!... sostente –gritó el francés temiendo por la vida de su compañero.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –le gritó alguien detrás suyo y un agarre lo tiró hacia atrás con una fuerza magnífica.

El francés se incorporó de inmediato, justo cuando Aioria se lanzaba encima suyo con las tijeras de podar, con toda la intención de clavárselas en el cuello.

-Gato imbécil... ¿qué sucede contigo?

-Ya lo oíste maldito hijo de tu madre... él te dijo que lo soltaras

Shura se volvió hacia la insultante voz, allí estaba Angello, a poco metros de él y Aphrodite, levantando hacia el cielo, el índice de su mano derecha.

-Vine por esto... y me lo voy a llevar -dijo el atacante refiriéndose al dije de la niké, el cual aún se encontraba en el cuello de un casi inconsciente Aphrodite.

-Pues lo lamento por ti... sea lo que seas... ese dije no es tuyo... ONDAS INFERNALES

El italiano no había terminado la frase, cuando un fuego fatuo envolvió a Shura, levantándolo del suelo y destruyendo su falsa careta. Una sombra sin rasgos, fue lo que se mantuvo flotando en el aire algunos segundos antes de desaparecer en el Yomotsu.

Angello corrió hacia donde su amigo sueco tosía, mientras se sobaba el cuello maltratado -¿estás bien _pisciolino?_

Afro contestó con tos, sin embargo recibió la mano que le tendía el italiano, estrechándola agradecido -_tack brör- _Angello asintió con una sonrisa -dime... que... no era la cabra...

-Afortunadamente no, eso era un esbirro de Pseudos, un farsante...

* * *

><p>Los cohetes lanzados por Kanon, lograron confundir al finísimo olfato del grifo, que para ese momento, había perdido el interés en cercenar la yugular de Milo y ahora se centraba en arrancarle una de sus botas. Por su parte, Aldebarán continuaba tratando de calmarlo, sin embargo, Milo luchaba desde el charco donde había ido a parar, en pro del bienestar de su calzado nuevo, cosa que no ayudaba en nada a que Biralo se tranquilizara completamente.<p>

-Dale la bota Mi -recomendaba el gran toro- después te comprarás otras

-NI LOCO QUE ESTUVIERA... son nuevas... no me da la gana son mías... déjame bicho maniático de todos los avernos... maldito humo... -dijo tosiendo enojado.

-Deja de quejarte por el humo Milo -sonreía Mu, un poco más tranquilo al ver el cambio en la actitud de Biralo- mira que te salvó la vida

-¡Pero aún quiere mi zapato!... no me caes bien Biralo... para nada... shu... shu

Todos estaban tan aliviados por el cambio en Biralo, que no se percataron del rugido de un motor, eso hasta que Mu vio con horror, como se acercaba Aioros hasta donde se encontraban Aldebarán, Biralo y Milo, en guerra abierta por el zapato.

-ALDE… MILO CUIDADO… MUÉVANSE

* * *

><p>Cuando Aldebarán atendió la advertencia de Mu, ya tenía la motocicleta encima y de forma instintiva, cobijó a Biralo con su cuerpo para protegerlo del golpe del vehículo.<p>

-He de admitir que fue una gran idea Kanon

-Por supuesto

-Lo que no entiendo, es para qué encendiste tantos cohetes más, si no es necesario

Kanon pestañeó, Shaka tenía razón.

* * *

><p>-Déjame maldito –gruñó Camus quitándose de encima a Aioria, quien buscaba asestarle de forma insistente al cuello.<p>

Al percatarse de que Camus no era uno de los portadores de los dijes de la Niké, Aioria se dispuso a irse, dejando al francés semiaturdido.

Camus estaba muy confundido, no solo por la agresión, sino por la identidad de su atacante, sabía que no estaba en buenos términos con Aioria, pero las diferencias no eran cuestiones de vida o muerte, al menos hasta donde él sabía.

Cuando los estallidos de pólvora comenzaron, aprovechó el alboroto, se incorporó en posición de guardia y con un sorpresivo puñetazo en el vientre y otro en la cara dejó tendido al león en el suelo.

-Espero que la para la próxima, antes de intentar degollarme, al menos tengas la decencia de decirme tus razones primero -ni una palabra salió de los labios del griego para defenderse y entonces Camus lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo por la ladera en dirección a la casona- vas a tener que explicarnos a todos qué está sucediendo contigo Aioria...

* * *

><p>Para cuando Camus llegó a la planicie frente a la casa, observó impotente el choque de la motocicleta con la mole de Aldaberán y el consecuente vuelo del arquero por los aires.<p>

Mu intentó hacer algo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar cuando uno de los cohetes, hizo trastabillar a Aioros. Al no tener sus poderes consigo, ponerse de escudo frente a la motocicleta, no era una opción. Impotente, tuvo que tirar su torso hacia atrás, cuando el vehículo casi lo rozó, antes de chocar con Aldaberán.

El estruendo fue increíble y tuvo que tirarse al suelo para protegerse, cuando las piezas de metal volaron por los aires. Al incorporarse, miró de reojo, en medio de la lluvia de trozos de metal, la gran silueta de Aldaberán, rodeada de un poderoso cosmo dorado, protegiendo a Milo y a Biralo como un gran campo de fuerza. Más atrás, Aioros caía irremediablemente hacia el suelo, iba inconsciente.

* * *

><p>A pocos metros de Mu, Camus venía arrastrando a Aioria de la camisa y en cuanto vio el accidente, soltó a su prisionero y corrió hacia donde Aldaberán contenía el golpe del fierro. Al estar muy cerca de los otros, se colocó en una posición muy particular, con los brazos levantados y las manos unidas sobre su cabeza. Su cuerpo se rodeó de un brillo dorado y sus ojos se iluminaron. El gélido cosmo, levanto su cabello y el ambiente comenzó a helar.<p>

-POLVO DE DIAMANTE

Los demás, se quedaron impávidos, cuando el aguador golpeó hacia el frente, dejando salir una ráfaga de hielo que cubrió la tierra con una suave capa de nieve, la cual sirvió para amortiguar la aparatosa caída de Aioros.

* * *

><p>Aioros bajó tan rápido la ladera que sintió el vacío en su estómago. Cuando una explosión lo hizo perder el control, golpeó contra lo que creyó era un muro y salió disparado por los aires. En su mente aturdida, solo percibió los gritos angustiados de sus hermanos de armas, llamándolo por su nombre.<p>

_Pero si yo estoy bien... ¿por qué tanto alboroto?_ –pensó antes de que un aguijonazo le cruzara la pierna desde el talón hasta la cadera- aghh- gimió antes de caer sobre una suave y helada cama, donde un frío intenso lo cobijó en un profundo sueño, del cual despertó horas más tarde, al calor del cosmo de un lemuriano de cabellos verdes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y las aguas volvieron a la calma...<strong>_

Saga, Kanon caminaban conversando con Shion, venían de tratar de interrogar al _pseudos_ que suplantó a Aioria y que había arrastrado Camus hasta la casa.

-Cortó los frenos… ese cable fue cercenado con un filo… gracias a la diosa el arquero salió vivo de esta

-¿Dónde lo dejaron? -preguntó Mu precupado, mientras colocaba una compresa de hielo en la cabeza a Shura.

Aioria se mantenía sentado en una de las mecedoras frotándose detrás del cuello -¿cuál bicho?... el que casi me desnuca o el que tuvo el mal gusto de hacerse pasar por la cabra -dijo con una risilla. Shura le mostró uno de sus dedos medios como respuesta.

-Ese maldito casi me arranca el cabello, junto con el cuero que lo sostiene... ¿y lograron sacarle la verdad?

-Prefirió inmolarse antes de hablar Shura... seguramente actúan bajo amenaza

-Pero maestro Dhoko -intervino Kanon- ¿amenaza de quien? ¿cuál dios tiene que ver con esto?

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar -dijo Shion contestándole con una palmadita en el hombro- pero primero me dedicaré a curar esas heridas... las de todos... he de decir que estoy sorprendido... han logrado superar el bloqueo

Angello, quien se encontraba cerca de Mu, chasqueaba los dedos de forma insistente, tratando sin éxito, de hacer emerger un fuego fatuo - lamentablemente no puedo repetirlo...

Shion sonrió con cariño y no dijo nada, sin embargo, en un momento se quedó estático, como si percibiera algo, moviendo únicamente el iris de los ojos despacio a un lado, luego hacia otro.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Saga asustado, al ver al lemuriano en ese extraño trance.

-Está vigilando –dijo Mu- hay algo aquí

-Hay varios de ellos -dijo Shaka- de los otros...

Los presentes se pusieron en guardia, hasta que del cuerpo de Shion, emanó una onda expansiva de luz que corrió hasta perderse en el horizonte, haciendo bailar hojas y objetos como si de viento se tratara -listo... eso será suficiente por ahora... me temo que los tienen muy vigilados

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste maestro?

-Es solo una protección temporal... mientras están aquí

-Es como si fuéramos imanes para el desastre -dijo Mu apenado- lamento mucho lo causado por Biralo

-Tenemos que hablar de eso -dijo Shion, tratando de ser compresivo.

-No hay tiempo de lamentarse -apoyó Camus decidido, mirando a Angello de reojo- tenemos una cena de bienvenida que preparar

Milo levantó la bolsa chorreante con lo que quedaba de los víveres -aquí tengo los ingredientes

-Mejor... buscamos en la alacena -terminó Aldebarán con una palmadita que casi le saca los pulmones a Milo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese día durante la cena<strong>

A pesar de los desastres ocurridos esa tarde, entre sirvientes y huéspedes, lograron poner orden suficiente como para armar el festejo planeado para esa noche. Mientras tanto, los dos maestros mayores, pasaron al menos dos horas, sanando a los heridos.

Genoveva y sus ayudantes trabajaron muy duro para tener lista la cena en la que los invitados especiales serían el maestro Dhoko y el Patriarca Shion. Una vez todos estuvieron en sus lugares, Angello le dio la bienvenida oficial al chino y al lemuriano y todos se sentaron para comenzar a comer.

Una de las muchachas de la servidumbre de la casa, pasaba uno a uno ofreciendo fruta a los muchachos. La mujer, de caderas generosas y redondos y abundantes pechos, se mostraba demasiado dulzona con ellos y cuando servía la fruta, doblaba el tronco lo suficiente, como para que sus enormes tetas quedaran expuestas, hasta donde fuera posible.

Afro comía muy a su velocidad (Angello siempre le decía que en una guerra moriría de hambre). De repente, la mujer de las curvas espectaculares, se acercó al peliceleste para ofrecerle fruta –joven… tengo fresas y melón

El sueco, estaba muy entretenido conversando con Shura y al volverse de repente, su nariz se topó con los pechos de la mujer y la impresión lo hizo reaccionar de la peor forma que pudo haberlo hecho, al menos, delante de sus compañeros, quienes como es bien sabido, podían hacer sorna por cualquier cosa.

-Melones... -contestó sin pensarlo y sin quitar la mirada del generoso escote femenino- digo que pena- el peliceleste carraspeó acongojado y sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo -fresas... si fresas, gracias

-Afro -dijo Shaka sin inmutarse, con aire divertido, adornando su mirada prusia, que evidenciaba toda la mala intención impregnada en la pregunta- ¿desde cuándo te gusta el melón?

Nadie se lo esperaba, mucho menos de Shaka. Mu, quien estaba al lado del rubio lo miró como si no lo conociera y Afro, se quedó paralizado, sin poder responder algo en su defensa y para cuando pudo salir de su estupor, solo dejó escapar una risilla y lanzó una uva que le dio en el _bindi_ al rubio.

Ante semejante demostración de lo que sea pasó allí, todos se quedaron pasmados viendo al par y entonces Angello se puso en pie y tocó con una cucharilla su copa de tinto, atrapando la atención de los presentes.

-Su Santidad... maestro Dhoko... estimados hermanos de armas

Los muchachos asintieron aceptando la dedicatoria y algunos dejaron entrever una risilla traviesa.

-Es un honor para mi... que la primera comida que compartimos juntos, sea... aquí, en mi país natal y en mi casa -algunos murmullos de agradecimiento se hicieron escuchar- y sobre todo... es un honor tener sentados en mi mesa... al gran Patriarca y al maestro Dhoko de Libra -los aludidos levantaron sus copas sonriendo

-Trataré de ser breve...

-Más te vale cangrejo que me suena la tripa -gritó Shura, secundado por las risas de los demás.

-Cielos cabra... déjame continuar... que estoy inspirado- Angello se aclaró la garganta y recuperó la altivez- no puedo dejar pasar esta ocasión, sin dedicarle un sentido... homenaje -la voz se entrecortó y Saga, quien estaba a su lado, se puso de pie muy serio y posó la mano derecha sobre el hombro de su compañero, alentándolo para que continuara, indicándole que él estaría allí para apoyarlo -gracias, gracias... querido hermano mayor- dijo el italiano, palmeando la mano de quien le daba fuerzas. Afro solo bajo la mirada con una risilla, mientras negaba en silencio, Shaka enarcó una ceja.

Angello inhaló, jalando el contenido de su nariz y continuó su discurso al mejor estilo de un político -como les decía... quiero dedicar... un sentido homenaje... al maestro de maestros... el hombre que fue capaz de lograr en dos semanas, lo que yo no pude... en quince años- a pesar de los evidentes esfuerzos por lograr ecuanimidad, algunas risas se escaparon en los presentes. Saga asentía mirando hacia abajo, tan serio, como si se tratara de un discurso funerario- hablo del gran Milo de Escorpión... -el aludido miró hacia todos lados confundido y al comprender la broma, se levantó copa en mano, con elegancia digna de un banquete real, agradeciendo con exageradas reverencias los aplausos y silbidos que dedicaron los presentes, a excepción de Shaka y Afro, quienes miraban todo aquello con una mueca de divertida indignación pintada en sus rostros.

-Eso escorpión... demuestra de qué estás hecho -gritó Aldebarán.

Camus aplaudía efusivo -yo sabía que algún día harías algo bueno por variar

-Al menos mi novia no vive donde los mapas no registran -Camus le hizo un mohín de enojo como respuesta.

-Envidioso -dijo Kanon de forma estoica.

Al ver a Milo de pie frente a él, Angello levantó su copa en alto -maestro... usted no sabe... cuánto agradezco- el italiano comenzó a fingir que lloraba en el hombro de Saga y este afianzó el abrazo y lo instó con palabras cariñosas continuar -ha sido una lucha de toda la vida... para mi... y nunca... nunca logré que ese pez inútil -Afro agradeció el mote con una elegante reverencia- expresara por la anatomía de una mujer... lo que hemos presenciado... el día de hoy y Shaka... por un momento, pareció casi normal... -Saga asentía en medio de suspiros, sin perder la compostura. Las risitas de los otros comenzaron a escucharse más frecuentes.

-Cuéntenos oh maestro de todo lo mundano ¿cómo lo hizo? -preguntó Aioria con aire solemne.

Milo se apropió del porte altivo de un diplomático para continuar con el juego y comenzó su sentido discurso con mucho drama -fueron tiempos convulsos- el griego suspiró, más para calmar las ansias de reír, que para mejorar la credibilidad de su papel- días difíciles... en los que no pude dejarme vencer... a veces creía que todo estaba perdido y de pronto una luz... parecía iluminar de nuevo mi corazón llenándome de fe... pero todo esto, se lo debo a la perseverancia -dijo señalando con su copa a Shaka y a Afro, dedicándoles una sincera sonrisa- todo es posible cuando quieres que suceda...

Aioros se levantó de repente, con su copa en alto y brindó -por hacer que suceda...

Todos los demás lo imitaron y repitieron la frase del lemuriano con mucho entusiasmo, chocando sus copas para brindar y riendo abiertamente por lo acontecido, luego retomaron la cena, todos con los rostros iluminados y una que otra broma de por medio.

-¿Te imaginabas esto, después del último Consejo Dorado, Dhoko? -murmuró triunfal Shion, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, al ver a sus "pequeños" compartir la cena con aquella camaradería tan fraternal que renació a raíz de su descabellado plan de enviarlos de vacaciones.

-Jamás lemuriano... -susurró Dhoko sonriendo sin dejar de mirarlos- he de aceptar que tenías razón...

-No amigo... ambos tuvimos razón... tal como lo dijiste, no fue fácil

Dhoko contempló a los chicos con algo de melancolía, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -no los veía así desde... - suspiró y no creyó necesario terminar la frase, así que satisfecho, se volvió a su amigo- por hacer que suceda -dijo chocando su copón con el del lemuriano.

-Por hacer que suceda...

* * *

><p><strong>Esa noche en el Santuario<strong>

Misty terminaba de pulir la urna de la armadura de Columba, la cual ya estaba colocada en su respectivo pedestal, junto con el resto de las armaduras de plata vacantes, justo al lado de la de Grulla. Al francés le obsesionaba que estuvieran impecables, porque, según él, el brillo las hacía verse imponentes.

-Trés bien -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción- perfecta...

-MISTY... MISTY -Ptólemy entró despavorido al salón de las armaduras, junto con uno de los guardias... específicamente el encargado del turno de la noche en Sunión

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó molesto el francés, al ser interrumpido de forma tan abrupta.

-Señor Misty -el guardia hizo reverencia delante del rubio y este le dio la indicación para que hablara- fui a dejarle la cena al prisionero... pero

-Pero qué

Ptólemy de le adelantó al guarda, hablando con su voz cargada de rabia.

-Misty... Algor no está... ha huído

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega. Como les señalé al principio, tengo algunos compromisos laborales y personales en estos últimos meses del año y no creo que pueda dedicar tanto tiempo a escribir._

_Agradezco de coraz´on sus comentarios, porque me alientan a continuar escribiendo, son muy positivos, se los agradezco y me disculpo por alg´un error que ande por all´i, pero mi teclado est´a vivo y este editor es terrible._

_Un abrazo, Shakary_

_Pd. por cierto, se que faltan muchas conversaciones, alli me tienen paciencia ;)_


	21. Il Primo Mosto Parte 3

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**Advertencia:** Durante algunos capítulos, los doraditos sí se van a dedicar a descansar, eso implica que se comportaran peor que antes. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

_**Il Primo Mosto* Tercera**_** parte**

**Cerca del cabo Sunión**

-Apresúrense, no podemos dejar ningún rincón sin revisar… ustedes vayan por la izquierda, los otros me siguen -Dante estaba a cargo de una de las compañías de la guardia que en ese momento escrutaban los terrenos aledaños al Santuario. El movimiento inusual de tropas, obedecía a la búsqueda de Algor de Perseo, caballero de plata sospechoso de asesinato y para ese entonces, culpable de fuga.

Ptólemy se acercó presuroso a donde se encontraba su compañero de Cerbero -¿algún indicio Dante?

-Nada -contestó el otro peinando sus cabellos rojos hacia atrás, tratando de descargar su frustración- lo único que se me ocurre es que Algor tenía alguna habilidad especial que nosotros no conocíamos o...

-Tuvo la ayuda de alguien…

-Exacto

Dante y Ptólemy caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta la celda que antes ocupara Algor -Sagitta, de esto es de lo que te hablo- Dante tomó el candado de la puerta de la celda para mostrárselo a su compañero- está intacto... la puerta está intacta, el marco de la puerta también... la roca… todo

-Mira sarnoso -llamó despectivo Ptólemy, cuando encontró algo en el piso. Con dificultad, se contorsionó para sacar un objeto de donde se encontraba prensado entre los barrotes y la roca- esto es un trozo de máscara... una máscara de amazona...

-Alguien tiene que haber dado un buen golpe para romperla así…

-¿La identificas?

-Para nada -Dante se rascó la barbilla- todas me parecen igual de matapasiones... además te aseguro que en lo que menos me fijo cuando tengo a una amazona de frente es en la máscara

-Eres un degenerado...

-A ver arquero ¿tú si sabes de quién es?

-Yo… pues –ambos se echaron a reír con gana.

-¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos? ¿y esa máscara? ¿terminaron de peinar sus áreas?

-Shaina -se respingaron los plateados- pues... la encontramos cerca de la puerta de la celda... estaba en el suelo –se disculpó Dante.

Shaina recibió los trozos de la máscara y procedió a revisarla -es típica de los campos de entrenamiento de Oriente Medio... por la ornamentación

-Algor salió de la celda sin forzarla… todo permanece intacto

Shaina acarició con sus manos los barrotes de la celda, Ptólemy le ordenó al carcelero que abriera los seguros y los tres plateados entraron –sería muy iluso pensar que el vigilante fue quien abrió… ellos no portan las llaves

Dante miró de soslayo al carcelero -¿y qué opinan de él?

-Es incondicional para con su Santidad –respondió Ptólemy- estuvo exiliado durante el gobierno de Arles por desobediencia…

Shaina se mantuvo en silencio, mientras los otros dos sacaban conjeturas y con ayuda de la luz proporcionada por una antorcha, recorrió el estrecho aposento de la celda, revisando minuciosamente cada rincón. En el fondo estaba el inodoro y cerca de la pared, la vajilla sucia, en la que el de Perseo había tomado sus últimos alimentos antes de desaparecer.

-Es como si hubiera escapado por telequinesis o algo parecido… simplemente se esfumó –comentó Dante, mientras revisaba una de las aldabas de la puerta.

Shaina revisó de nuevo los arabescos de la máscara y de repente todo se aclaró para ella –_ondas infernales…-_susurró- _Kalia…_

-Claro… un truco como ese permitiría a cualquiera salir de una prisión sin tener que forzar la cerradura –aseveró el de Sagitta

-Kalia… busquen a Kalia de Corona, hasta que den con ella -Shaina caminó hacia afuera de la celda murmurando furiosa- y cuando la tengan... le arrancaré el cabello, junto con el cuero que lo sostiene... y me va a tener que explicar por qué ayudó al asesino de Dhorte

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hacienda Di Mare por la noche, cielo despejado, pero cota de nieve baja… muy baja<strong>_

Aphrodite se fumaba un cigarro en una esquina del porche, observando los grandes montes de nieve con la que Camus cubrió casi toda la propiedad, eso, mientras meditaba acerca de lo acontecido hacía unas horas. Tenía ocho días de no probar el tabaco, pero estaba tan impactado, que no pudo evitar sucumbir ante el gusto amargo del humo que le llenó la garganta y los pulmones.

El aroma de la vainilla, le envolvió como la más deliciosa de las fragancias... y con el frío que hacía, cómo se le antojaba un dulce.

-_Bounasera fratello_

-_God Natt brör_

_-¿Dolce? -_era Angello y le traía un pozo con crema catalana, el cual recibió Afro agradecido. Una vez entregó el dulce, se sentó en la mecedora contigua, degustando una taza de _espresso_ para él.

-¿Fumando?... Milo me dijo que lo habías dejado

-La carne es débil -confesó Afro saboreando con los ojos cerrados, una cucharada de su postre, sintiendo el tostel de azúcar, deshacerse en su boca –de todos modos, a esos dos les hace daño –dijo refiriéndose a Milo y a Shaka-¿quién preparó esta delicia?

Angello suspiró y tomó sin permiso, un cigarro del bolsillo del peliceleste.

-El catalán –contestó encendiendo el cigarro- si quieres un poco más, debemos entrar pronto, antes de que el joven carnero se la acabe toda

Afro rió suavemente, sin dejar de mirar lo que quedaba de la Ducati, esparcido sobre la gruesa capa de nieve –así que lo de su adicción al dulce no es un mito… dicen que el azúcar lo pone hiperactivo… y comienza a liberar animales exóticos...

-Hiperactivo como el bicho endemoniado…

-Con Milo no te metas… ha sido mi compañero incondicional desde que me abandonaste…

-Eso fue ayer, no seas dramático –Angello sonrió con melancolía y ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, Afro degustando su postre como un niño y Angello su café- tengo algo que decirte…

-Adelante…

El italiano suspiró profundamente antes de hablar- tú sabes que Geist y yo…

-Ajá –respondió el peliceleste más interesado en el postre que en lo que le decía su amigo- ¿notaste que la nieve que lanzó el témpano, no se derrite?

-Krist...

-No, es en serio... mira... la lluvia no la derrite...

Voy a ser padre –le interrumpió de golpe Angello al darse cuenta de la falta de atención de su amigo.

Afro se quedó paralizado con la cuchara en la boca y se volvió hacia el otro para mirarlo de frente –¿estás tomándome el pelo _krabba_*?

El italiano miró hacia el suelo y bajó el tono de voz, como casi nunca lo hacía en presencia de los otros –no bromearía con eso… sabes lo importante que es para mí

Y era cierto. Cualquier nacido bajo la estrella de Cáncer, es hogareño, dedicado a la familia y excelente padre; un cáncer no toma esos temas a la ligera. Fue por eso, que a nadie le extrañó, que cuando se presentó la necesidad de reunirse, Angello ofreciera su casa en Italia.

-Quiero que mi hijo te vea como a un tío y que si yo falto… te vea como a un padre

Aphrodite tragó con dificultad, debido a la impresión de lo que acababa de escuchar -¿de verdad... me… me confiarías a tu… a tu hijo?

-¿A quién más? ¿Al témpano?

-Bueno… -el peliceleste bajó la mirada- parecen llevarse muy bien

Angello tomó por los hombros al sueco para obligarlo a que lo mirara -eres mi hermano y Camus mi amigo, esa es la diferencia entre ustedes dos y espero que entiendas que nunca te reemplazaría, porque...

Afro enarcó las cejas, esperando la respuesta del cangrejo esbozando una sonrisa–¿por qué...?

Angello inhaló profundamente, ya que lo que estaba a punto de decir era demasiado difícil para él.

-Porque... porque te quiero Krist... te quiero mucho

-Angello -dijo el de piscis con una risilla.

-¿Sí?

-No seas cursi

Angello se levantó de su mecedora con una gran sonrisa e invitó al sueco a acompañarlo al interior de la casa y mientras caminaban, lo tomó de la nuca como muestra de cariño -tienes razón _pesce_... esta paternidad me ha suavizado demasiado los huevos...

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato después en la sala de juegos<strong>

-¿Cómo te fue con los caídos de esta tarde? –preguntó riendo Kanon, mientras ojeaba el diario.

-Están mejor –dijo Shion bajando por la escalera que daba a los dormitorios- pero es que ustedes se lucen cuando nadie los vigila... llevo solo unas horas aquí y he tenido que curar desde afecciones pulmonares hasta fracturas... dejame decirte que son un caso perdido

-Nos encantan las emociones fuertes… por cierto… gracias por repararme –dijo el gemelo con una risilla, moviendo su brazo izquierdo otra vez, como si no le hubiera sucedido nada.

-Y tú especialmente hijo ¿eres masoquista? ¿cómo te lesionaste de esa forma?

-Gajes del oficio… tenemos que ponernos al día

-Estoy a la espera de que me invites a charlar contigo

Kanon le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su padre y le dio un apretón -¿cómo ha estado todo por allá viejo? -le susurró disimuladamente, intentando que los otros que estaban en la sala no escucharan.

-En primer lugar no permito que me llames viejo -murmuró el lemuriano con una media sonrisa, ya que realmente disfrutaba el acercamiento y el descaro de Kanon para con él y el gemelo lo sabía- han pasado algunas cosas que necesito discutir contigo, Shura, Aioros y Saga... ya sabrás por qué no quiero involucrar a los demás aún

Kanon enarcó las cejas -oh... estamos en problemas

-Una amazona muerta y un plateado en Sunión a la espera de juicio, entre otros muchos acontecimientos nada gratificantes...

-¿Lío de faldas? -preguntó el gemelo con un dejo de ironía.

Shion inhaló con falso enojo -a veces me pregunto de dónde te saqué... y peor aún -dijo al ver la risilla del peliazul- por qué sigo confiando en ti

-No te voy a decir de donde me sacaste -Shion negó con la cabeza- pero confías en mi porque soy tu hijo

-Eres un caso Kanon... ponte serio de una vez...

-Te extrañé viejo -Kanon besó a Shion en la frente- y te lo digo en serio

* * *

><p>Urgando en una de las bodegas de la casa, Shura encontró un rollo de papel crudo de gran tamaño, que utilizaban para tender las uvas al sol cuando querían secarlas. Con unos cuantos metros de papel enrollado bajo el brazo, entró al cuarto de juegos y lo extendió en el suelo. Todos los demás se sentaron alrededor y con lápices en mano, comenzaron a resumir con dibujos, lo sucedido en las últimas semanas.<p>

Para iniciar, Aldebarán ubicó un punto en el centro del papel, que simbolizaba a Atenas.

-La liberación de Tifón se dio aquí, justo en el centro del mar Egeo -señaló Saga, mientras trazaba un grafo.

-¿Qué es eso que dibujaste allí Saga? -preguntó Milo rascándose la cabeza.

-Si lo giras... se parece un poquito al grifo de Mu -dijo Shaka analizando el garabato.

-¿No es un elefante? -preguntó Mu.

-Ya sé... es una sirena sumergiéndose en el mar -dijo Aioros arrancando las carcajadas de Kanon y Shura, quien ya estaba enterado de la doble aventura del arquero en Galilea.

-Yo creo que es… un águila –interrumpió Aioria.

-No… es obvio que es una cobra lista para atacar –siguió Afro.

-Es el maestro Dhoko y esto es el calabozo donde estaban los Titanes -contestó Saga exasperado- la línea indica el Límite

En la estancia se escuchó un alargado ahh, coreado por todos los presentes.

-¿Será que podemos continuar caballeros? -instó Dhoko tratando de poner orden- y Saga... no me retrates -el aludido entrecerró los ojos, en un mohín de molestia.

-Según informes de Atlantis; Escila y Caribdis, fueron llevadas a aguas más profundas, lejos de rutas navieras, justo donde las corrientes son demasiado peligrosas para viajar -dijo el Patriarca tratando de continuar con la discusión.

-Además... la madre de los titanes permanece encerrada en el soporte Principal -informó Camus- estuve presente en el momento en que los generales marina la apresaron –el de acuario sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo de sus pantalones para entregárselo a Shion- quería que conocieran esto... Poseidón me asignó la tarea de traducirlo... estaba escrito en papiros de piel... muy antiguos

-Estoy asombrado -observó Shion mirando el texto- podría tener sentido con respecto a todo lo que ha sucedido... ¿tú hiciste la traducción?

El francés se aclaró la garganta -tuve ayuda- Shion lo interrogó ladeando la cabeza- la... la señorita Hilda... de Asgard... ella me dio una mano con el trabajo

-Ella no te dio solo una mano... te dio más que eso –susurró Milo, limpiándose las uñas.

Camus se volvió hacia Milo con los ojos casi fuera de órbita, haciéndole una seña de que se callara, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Oh... entonces no solo estabas trabajando -canturreó Shura con una risilla maliciosa- también estuviste haciendo otras cosas en Atlantis…

-¿La señorita Hilda, Cam? –preguntó Aldebarán consternado- eres un témpano depravado…

-¿Depravado?... yo diría afortunado –dijo Angello- ¿y qué tal es en la cama? -añadió recostándosele en el hombro al francés.

Camus había enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello, sobre todo porque los comentarios comenzaron a calentar –yo… yo… ves Milo… tú tienes la culpa de todo –reclamó furioso, el aludido solo dejó entrever una risita traviesa..

-Chicos -regañó Shion sin levantar los ojos del texto entregado por Camus- les recuerdo que la señorita Hilda de Asgard es una dama, así que no les permito que hablen mal de ella… y Camus, dada la relación que el Santuario mantiene con Asgard, tenemos que hablar de esto -el francés asintió avergonzado y le lanzó una mirada gélida a Milo.

-Un minuto de silencio por el bicho -le susurró Angello a Shura- el témpano le va a criogenizar las bolas

-Y me encantará estar allí para verlo -respondió el español con una risilla burlona.

* * *

><p><em>Un rato después<em>

Dos horas habían pasado desde que comenzó la reunión de toda la Orden Dorada en la sala de juegos, para ese entonces, la gran lámina de papel se encontraba llena de grafos hechos por los muchachos y en el centro, había muchas flechas que coincidían en un único punto en común: El Límite.

Shion dio por finalizada la reunión con los chicos menores y se quedó con los cuatro mayores. Para ese entonces, Angello había ordenado un servicio de té y los demás se retiraron a descansar o a armar lío por allí.

-No podemos bajar la guardia padre -señaló Saga muy serio- si ellos siguen buscando los dijes, es porque los necesitan para realizar otras liberaciones...

-¿No han pensado que quizá haber liberado a esos Titanes fue solo para desviar nuestra atención de un problema mayor? -preguntó Shura cansado de tantas cavilaciones, con los codos sobre las rodillas y fumando incesantemente.

-Es una posibilidad... tiene lógica -Shion se levantó de su lugar y caminó, dándole la vuelta al aposento, seguido por la mirada de algunos de los presentes- Equidna, Escila, Caribdis... Tifón... la familia real de la primera generación de Titanes... _tan_ instintivos todos, _tan_ primitivos es sus acciones, que difícilmente tendrían la capacidad de seguir un plan... o un líder

-Pero talves el fin de liberarlos, sea también utilizarlos como armas

-También eso tiene su lógica Aioros...

-Y ese sello de Kampe maestro Dhoko... ¿por qué se lo entregó la amazona?

Dhoko cruzó los brazos y suspiró, luego de eso comenzó a rascarse la nuca acongojado -digamos que... confiaba en mí, Aioros- Shion dejó entrever una risilla- lo importante es que... el sello es necesario para mantener a Até alejada de la escena

-Ese sello está roto –observó Kanon demasiado serio para ser él- Até hace mucho anda por allí haciendo estragos… que lo diga Saga... la maldita lo torturó por años

Shion esbozó una sonrisa agradecido por el notorio acercamiento entre los conflictivos gemelos, sin embargo decidió no comentar nada al respecto, no fuera que dejaran de mostrarse afecto entre ellos, solo por fastidiarle.

-Até es solo una intermediaria –intervino Saga, encendiendo un cigarro- una diosa que sirve a quien mas le convenga en ese momento, sin embargo, su poder para perturbar la mente es impresionante… tenemos que tenerle cuidado

-Pero ya sabemos que debemos ser precavidos y para eso nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo

-El problema es haber quedado en medio de una guerra entre los Titanes y algunos Olímpicos, además de esa organización privada que está trabajando a favor de los Titanes –agregó Shura.

-Eso es lo que no me queda muy claro –Aioros comenzó a seguir algunas de las flechas con el índice- según la novia de Saga…

-No es mi novia…

-Entonces según Nadia Fosforito –Saga bufó cruzándose de brazos y los otros tres no pudieron evitar reirse- el pretexto de esta gente para estar en contra del Patriarcado, es salvar al Santuario de las fuerzas oscuras que quieren apoderarse de él –algunos asintieron- ahora… ¿qué importancia tiene para una organización privada, no religiosa, que la Orden de Atena, sucumba o no a la oscuridad?

-Una organización privada puede ganar mucho con una alianza como ésta –Kanon comenzó a encerrar las locaciones de los miembros identificados de Deucalión- si lo notan, todos provienen de países distintos alrededor del globo… gran coincidencia… esto parece una red… casi podríamos asegurar que cada punto del planeta está cubierto… el interés definitivamente es poder

-Claro, no habría quien les gane –afirmó Shura encendiendo otro cigarro- poder económico y político con protección divina… aunque sea de los Titanes

-Lo que los Deucalión no han tomado en cuenta –intervino Saga- es que los Titanes son desleales y traicioneros y no compartirán las ganancias, así que los eliminarán en cuanto tengan oportunidad

Dhoko y Shion se volvieron a ver y el lemuriano se aclaró la garganta –hemos identificado a algunos miembros del grupo, con nombres y apellidos –Shion suspiró- uno de ellos es Klaus Rosenträdgard…

Saga se puso de pie alterado –eso no puede ser… a Krist le va a doler mucho

-Si... y después lo buscará para desollarlo lenta y dolorosamente...

-Es por eso que les pedimos discreción Shura –se adelantó Dhoko- también tenemos informes de un benefactor francés de apellido Faure y otro colaborador de la familia Banerjee, poderosos textileros de la India

-Camus y Shaka –bufó Aioros desde su asiento, mientras cruzaba los brazos enojado- no solo les bastó con abandonar a los chicos a su suerte... ahora resulta que también quieren terminar con ellos

-Sería demasiada coincidencia si no fueran parientes… hijos, esto puede ser más serio de lo que aparenta

-¿Qué quiere decir maestro Shion? –preguntó Aioros preocupado- ¿qué ellos tienen que ver?

-No estoy diciendo eso… solo que ese ligamen familiar, puede afectar cualquier estrategia que planeemos. Bien que mal, para estos tres chicos sera difícil enfrentarse a su familia y no actuarán de forma objetiva -Shion se aclaró la garganta y luego tosió un par de veces- más que todo por eso preferí hablar solo con ustedes…

-¿Y qué necesitan que hagamos maestro Shion?

-Por ahora, manténgase alerta, no confíen en nadie… si sospechan incluso de uno de ustedes mismos… ataquen –Shion se sentó en un sofá y juntó las manos al frente- los voy a desbloquear… a los cuatro, cada uno liderará un grupo hasta que regresen al Santuario ¿de acuerdo?

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Aún vamos a seguir agrupados?

-Si… hijito... esto aún no se termina

Cómo se arrepintió Aioros de haber preguntado.

* * *

><p>Una vez se retiraron los chicos, Dhoko se quedó en la sala meditando un rato con Shion, mientras disfrutaban de un coñac antes de irse a dormir -¿qué opinas lemuriano?<p>

-Que esto apenas comienza… cuando me reportaron desde Atlantis que los titanes fugitivos fueron controlados, creí que las cosas se habían detenido a tiempo… pero lo que vimos aquí esta tarde, fue algo que no me esperaba

-¿La impresionante actuación de los esbirros de _Pseudos?_

-Si hay esbirros de _Pseudos_, significa que hay muchos más titanes recorriendo el mundo humano -Shion suspiró y se masajeó las sienes- se me eriza la piel de ver cómo suplantaron a Shura y Aioria... y de cómo engañaron fácilmente a los demás...

-Todo esto me hace pensar que cuando la profecía de los pergaminos que tradujo Camus, habla de la Madre Oscura, se refiere a Nix

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No será más bien la Equidna?

-No creo... Pseudos es hijo de Nix, la Diosa de la Noche de la primera generación de Titanes, de ella provienen todas las desgracias de los hombres -Dhoko apuró su copa- mi querido lemuriano, creo que tenemos que devolverles sus poderes a todos ellos y regresarlos al Santuario

Shion se recargó en el pequeño sillón donde descansaba, sobándose la barbilla con gesto preocupado -aún no están listos

-¿Pretendes que los maten?

-No, solamente quiero que concluyan esta prueba... aún los veo titubear, no están seguros de lo que quieren... son solo cinco días más amigo

-Mira lo que ha pasado en quince días... ¿qué más quieres?

Shion miró a su amigo fijamente -quiero que aprendan... que entiendan por qué fueron elegidos por encima de los demás hombres... que se preparen para lo que irremediablemente se nos viene encima... si ellos no están seguros de sí mismos y de sus compañeros... no ganarán esta guerra

-Entonces... ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Les pondré una última prueba... algo fácil

-Por la diosa lemuriano… eres un caso

* * *

><p><em><strong>El dia del Primo Mosto<strong>_

_**Hacienda Di Mare por la mañana, despejado con amenazas de lluvia**_

Las risas de Aldebarán y Mu, resonaban en el patio trasero de la hacienda, en el que se gestaba una batalla verbal entre Shaka y Milo.

-De Shaka si creo un cuento tan disparatado, pero se supone que tú eres más centrado que él, Alde... no puedo creer que te levantaras una sirena... eso si está de antología

-Era muy bella Mi... estoy seguro de que tu no te hubieras resisitido

La discusión entre el griego y el indio, iniciaría cuando Aldeberán decidió contar con detalle, cómo había perdido el dije en París.

-Un momento -Shaka se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención- disculpa escorpión, pero yo no digo disparates, que tú no entiendas mis verdades, no es mi culpa

-¿Estás insinuando algo ofensivo buda?

-No... porque tampoco lo entenderías...

-Shaka... estás siendo grosero otra vez -rezongó Mu riendo, mientras clavaba una estaca que apoyaría la paila de madera, en la que algunas de las chicas del servicio machacarían las primeras uvas con sus pies a la manera tradicional. Ese sería el inicio para la fiesta que daría por terminada la cosecha y en la que se descorcharían las últimas botellas que se produjeron en la hacienda Di Mare, diez años antes.

-Perdóname Mu -dijo el rubio volviendo como si nada a su lectura.

-Shaaaaka... -regañó el lemuriano.

El aludido dejó de leer -oh si... Milo siento haber sido grosero contigo

-Prácticamente me dijiste tonto -reclamó el escorpión cruzado de brazos.

Shaka dejó ver una risilla traviesa y continuó con lo que hacía.

–Milo no le hagas caso, solo trata de exasperarte para divertirse... mírale la cara, esta feliz de molestarte- advirtió Mu al escorpión, quien le hizo una mueca al rubio y le sacó la lengua.

-Eres un malvado Shaka...

-Bien -dijo Mu satisfecho con su trabajo de carpintería- creo que con esto quedará seguro y la paila no se volcará... las muchachas estarán a salvo así... Alde, ya puedes traerla

-Chicos -intervino Aldaberán colocando la paila sobre las estacas- ¿qué opinan de la reunión de ayer?

Mu bajó la mirada, había estado muy pensativo desde entonces -creo que muchas cosas coinciden... más de lo que quisiera aceptar

-¿Y si todo fuera cierto? -Milo se levantó sobre la cerca para sentarse, hablaba en voz baja, inseguro- ustedes... ustedes ¿qué piensan hacer?... digo, con respecto a todo eso de los titanes -el peliazul se acarició la barbilla rasposa con el dorso de la mano- no sé... más bien... quiero decir que...

-Quieres volver a la Orden, pero no sabes cómo planteárselo a Shion -Shaka pasó otra página de la Divina Comedia- ¿por qué no solo le dices que te arrepientes de tu renuncia?

Milo arqueó las cejas, no entendía cómo ese condenado rubio, era capaz de leerlo tan fácilmente -Shaka... no logro explicarme cómo...

-Yo también lo he pensado -por primera vez Shaka pareció interesarse en interactuar realmente con sus compañeros. Dejando de lado su libro, se levantó y se sentó al lado de Milo en la cerca- desde que estuvimos en la India, cuando Aphrodite nos llevó a aquella miserable ciudadela en Delhi... me di cuenta de mi razón de estar en la Orden

Aldaberán se acercó a donde estaban los otros dos -proteger y ayudar... el juramento es muy claro, sin embargo...

-Sin embargo, fuimos juramentados por Arles, prometiendo lealtad absoluta hacia él y no hacia la diosa -concluyó Milo, con aire pensativo.

-Eso significa... que es válido que presentemos de nuevo nuestros juramentos

-Es una buena idea Aldaberán... una buena idea para comenzar -Shaka se quedó mirando a Mu- ¿qué opinas _hommolemurian?_

Mu asintió y se sentó en el suelo -después del último Consejo Dorado... pensé mucho en mis posibilidades fuera del Santuario y me di cuenta que lo único que me quedaba era recluirme de nuevo en Jamir... como lemuriano no tengo lugar en el mundo humano -Mu suspiró y cerró los ojos- nací para ser el representante de Aries... para nuestro pueblo significaba el mas grande de los honores... y si se desata una nueva Guerra del Caos, quiero luchar en ella...

Los otros tres se quedaron callados un momento, meditando las palabras del lemuriano.

-No esperaba menos de ti -dijo Shaka en voz baja, interrumpiendo el silencio de los demás.

Mu asintió sonriendo y luego se quedó mirando atentamente a Aldebarán –Alde- dijo dejando de lado el tema de la charla -¿eso que traes allí es…?- el aludido se buscó en el bolsillo trasero del jeans y sacó lo que pasaría por unos pedazos de tela rasgados. Mu tomó aquello examinándolo con cara de angustia- esto es...

-Ah si Mu, es lo que queda de un juguete de Biralo... se lo quité esta mañana antes de que terminara de desayunárselo

Mu acarició aquello como si fueran los despojos de una pieza de arqueología -los... los veo más tarde- se disculpó para dirigirse al interior de la casona.

-Vaya... paso del altruismo a la tristeza en cuestión de segundos...

-El carnerito anda algo melancólico últimamente -agregó Aldaberán siguiendo el etéreo andar de Mu con la mirada- ¿qué le pasará?

Shaka no dijo nada, pero desvió toda su atención al pelilila que se alejaba y de pronto miró hacia el cielo -nubes de tormenta oscurecen el cielo…

-Qué poético buda

Shaka se lanzó de la cerca y se dispuso a irse –_Namaste_- dijo con una reverencia- tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Qué más importante que terminar los preparativos de la fiesta?

-Debo ir a coser y me tomará toda la tarde

* * *

><p><em>-Bounjour...<em> -dijo haciendo dar un respingo al hombre de cabellos turquesa- que pena, mi francés debe ser terrible

-No... de hecho... está... se escucha muy bien

Camus se había vuelto extrañado al escuchar el saludo en su lengua natal, sin embargo su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver que se trataba de Aioros, ya que desde que volvieran a la vida, nunca se habían acercado para conversar. En el fondo de su corazón, Aioros era su mas grande ideal de nobleza, tanto que le parecía inapropiado mantener cierto grado de confianza con él.

-¿Cómo estas Camus? -el aludido se incorporó de donde estaba sacando algunas botellas para la noche- ¿cansado?

Camus se aclaró la garganta -que bueno que le veo Aioros, tenía que preguntarle cómo... es que... no se si... pensé que era mejor no buscarlo en su habitación -Camus estaba titubeando y a Aioros le divertía mucho verlo así, tal como cuando era un niñito introvertido- talves... no fue suficiente nieve y no pude evitar que se lastimara... lo lamento

-No tienes nada que lamentar, solamente sufrí algunos rasguños menores y Camus... por favor, no me hables de usted...

-Lo que quiero decir... es que me -el francés bajó la mirada- me alegra que esté...

-Camus -rezongó Aioros.

-Que estés bien -el francés se aclaró la garganta y afianzó la voz- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Camus -Aioros se sentó entonces enfrente del peliturquesa- como es obvio, hace mucho que no sé de ustedes y han cambiado tanto que -el arquero se aclaró la garganta- que no los reconozco... te parecerá extraño, pero quiero acercarme, ustedes son mis hermanitos menores y quiero que sepan... que pueden contar conmigo, así como yo cuento con ustedes... gracias por salvarme la vida, te comportaste como un héroe... un verdadero caballero dorado

Camus se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar las cariñosas palabras que le dedicó Aioros, y es que entre otras cosas que agradecerle, fue el arquero quien le enseñó a leer cuando acababa de llegar al Santuario. Para ese entonces, el francés contaba con tres años y la muerte de sus padres le dolía más de lo que demostraba. Al aprender a leer, encontró en los libros, el consuelo que necesitaba para aliviar el dolor y adaptarse a su nueva vida en el Santuario, eso hasta que apareció Milo, arrastrándolo en sus travesuras y volviendo su mundo completamente de cabeza.

Impactado por las palabras del griego, se quedó paralizado sin poder decir nada para responderle. Para cuando su mente se conectó de nuevo con la lengua, se percató con tristeza de que Aioros se había ido, quizá esperando algo de parte de él, algo que no sabía qué era.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena, onceava casa del Zodíaco<strong>

-¿Hyoga?... ¿estás allí?

La casa de Acuario se encontraba en semipenumbra. Para cuando los tres muchachos arribaron, tenían varias horas de buscar a Hyoga por todo el Santuario.

_Los ácidos potencian los demás sabores…**_

-¡Hyoga! –gritó Shun preocupado- somos nosotros

_Los vinos blancos antes que los tintos, los ligeros antes que los de más cuerpo, los secos antes que los dulces y los jóvenes antes que los viejos…_

-Vamos Shun… creo que está en el sótano de la casa... otra vez con lo del maridaje

Los chicos corrieron hacia la entrada al sótano y bajaron las escaleras siguiendo la voz que recitaba de forma automática, todas las reglas básicas del maridaje.

_La decantación de las botellas es una operación que consiste en separar el vino limpio de los pozos que se han formado a lo largo de su envejecimiento…_

Después de atravesar varias decenas de metros de pasadizos, se encontraron con un cuadro nada alentador. Sentado en el suelo de piedra y rodeado de libros abiertos, el caballero de cisne recitaba la teoría, mientras mecía el cuerpo atrás y adelante, obligando a su cerebro a memorizar toda la información de los libros; Hyoga era la imagen misma de la frustración.

Preocupado, Shiryu se acercó sigiloso hasta donde se encontraba el rubio y dio un respingo cuando Hyoga lo miró, mostrándole sus ojos enrojecidos y unas grandes ojeras azuladas –Hyoga... estás

-No puedo… esto es… demasiado difícil Shiryu

-Hyoga –Shun se acuclilló al lado del rubio y le acarició suavemente la espalda- te veníamos a decir que te tenemos un sorpresa...

-Faltan… cinco días para que vuelvan… me va a convertir en paleta si no me aprendo todo esto –Hyoga habló ignorando al peliverde- Camus me va a matar… y no va a ser rápido... se va a esmerar por hacerlo lento y doloroso...

-¿Este debe ser uno de esos épicos castigos del maestro? –dijo una voz varonil con acento nórdico, que se acercó a los muchachos desde el pasadizo de la bodega inferior- Camus es severo… a veces demasiado, pero solo buscó siempre nuestro bienestar

-Isaak –susurró Hyoga- pero… pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Visito a mi hermano de armas… ¿o es que ya no me consideras así?

-Yo –Hyoga se levantó con una sonrisa y abrazó al finlandés fuertemente- que gusto verte tonto… es una lástima que sea en estas circunstancias

-Te ves terrible –contestó Isaak correspondiendo el abrazo- ¿es que ya no recuerdas las pruebas que nos ponía cuando éramos aprendices?

-Prefiero no hacerlo... me duele cuando lo recuerdo

Hyoga e Isaak sonrieron a la vez, mientras Shiryu y Shun los miraban complacidos –de verdad que Camus se ha ganado la fama que lo precede- murmuró Shiryu asombrado.

-Pero nunca me había sentido _tan_ presionado... no logro aprenderme toda esa teoría... ni siquiera la entiendo

Shun se volvió hacia Shiryu e Isaak y se lanzaron una mirada en la que se comprometían a solidarizarse con Hyoga –nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Shun decidido

-¿En serio chicos? -preguntó el rubio con su voz cargada de esperanza.

-Claro amigo -Isaak le palmeó la espalda- cualquiera es mejor estudiante que tú...

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta en la hacienda DiMare<strong>

-Aioros -llamó con premura, buscando al arquero por toda la casa- ¡Aioros!... pero ¿dónde se habrá metido?

Aminorando su andar, se dirigió por uno de los pasillos de la casona, hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación que Aioros compartía con su hermano menor, quien fue el que respondió a su llamado, para su gran disgusto.

-Buenas tardes -dijo con evidente incomodidad, mientras espiaba por encima del hombro de Aioria- ¿se encuentra tu hermano?

Aioria miró a Camus por unos instantes sin decir nada y de un momento a otro rodeó con sus brazos al desconcertado francés, quien se quedó de piedra sin saber como reaccionar.

Aioria ¿quién es? -preguntó desde adentro el arquero. Al no recibir respuesta, Aioros se acercó a la puerta, solo para darse cuenta con alegría, de lo que sucedía entre los otros dos y satisfecho se cruzó de brazos a observar la escena esbozando una gran sonrisa, orgulloso de la madurez que demostraba su hermano menor.

-Gracias -susurró el griego después de unos momentos de abrazar a Camus- gracias por salvarle la vida a Aioros...

Por unos instantes más, Camus siguió sin reaccionar, porque no sabía cómo demostrarle afecto a uno de sus hermanos de armas, pero una extraña sensación de calidez, confortó su gélido corazón.

-Fue un honor para mí... Aioria... amigo

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena, Templo Principal<strong>

-Señor Misty... señor Misty

-¿Qué sucede soldado?... por un demonio... estoy ocupado... si mal no recuerdas tengo una fuga pendiente de resolver

-O al menos entregarle un informe completo al Santo Maestro -interrumpió la amazona de águila.

Misty de Lacerta se encontraba inmerso en el despacho de la administración central del Templo Principal, urgando papeles junto con Marín, buscando sin éxito información acerca de Kalia de Corona.

-Disculpe señor, pero hay fuego en la casa de Escorpión

-Otra vez -dijo Marín con hartazgo- ya es la tercera, desde que comenzaron con los trabajos de restauración

-La techambre del octavo templo, esta repleto de cables... cada vez que tocamos el tejado... se inicia un incendio

Misty suspiró y rodó los ojos -alguien va a tener que decirle al señor Milo que no es electricista

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hacienda Di Mare, de nuevo<strong>_

-Milo acéptalo... no sirves para esto

-Soy el mejor electricista con el que pueden contar... maldita sea con esta lluvia

-No le eches la culpa a la lluvia

Milo ignoró las advertencias de su compañero y continuó insistiendo en cambiar algunas de las conexiones originales de la casa, hacia el jardín delantero.

-Milo… ten cuidado… recuerda que…

Una explosión resonó potente en el techo de la casa, seguido de un grito alargado y un golpe seco sobre la grava.

-Que no eres electricista… –terminó Camus mirando como su amigo se venía del techo con todo y los cables que acababa de colocar para las luces que iluminarían el exterior durante la noche- ¿estás bien?

-Maldita lluvia, malditas luces, maldita electricidad –contestó el griego, sobándose la cabeza.

-Bueno… te pidieron que trabajaras en la cocina y preferiste colocar el cableado exterior… culpa tuya

-No sé cocinar... ni quiero aprender

-Al menos vivirás mas tiempo que jugando al electricista...

* * *

><p>-¿Pero ustedes qué demonio hacen aquí?<p>

Shura, Kanon y Aioros, se encontraban sentados en la cocina. Kanon concentrado como un niño armando un juguete, mientras Shura fumaba y el arquero miraba la lluvia caer.

-Se supone que deberíamos ayudar en los preparativos ¿qué les pasa?

-¿Huelga de brazos caídos? -agregó Aioros, enarcando las cejas con ironía.

-Saga, seamos realistas... la lluvia no va a parar y con tan pocas horas de tiempo y tanto que hacer, no lo lograremos..

Saga compuso una mueca de ironía y colocó los brazos en jarras -ahhh ya veo Shura, entonces solamente sentémonos a quejarnos y que los otros se muelan haciendo todo el trabajo...

-Eso suena bien... vamos Saga... pareces una esposa mandona

-¿Qué clase de ejemplo son ustedes?... por un demonio... somos los mayores, nos encomendaron la importante tarea de tener listos los asados para la noche... ¿es mucho pedir?

Una pequeña explosión, junto con el parpadeo en la luz, hizo que los cuatro presentes volvieran a ver de forma automática hacia la lámpara del techo, que iluminaba agradablemente la cocina.

-De nuevo la luz... Milo es pésimo electricista –observó Aioros decepcionado- gracias al bichito, no vamos a poder asar los animales en el horno... lo siento jefe, pero esta misión es caso perdido

-Nada de rendirse señoritas -regañó Saga- lleven las presas a la bodega abandonada, hay leña allí, yo llevaré herramientas y condimentos

-Pero -quiso intervenir Kanon.

-Podemos asarlos en la bodega, allí no hay peligro de incendio y Milo no nos matará -recomendó Aioros con mas bríos que antes.

-De todos modos quedará mejor a la usanza tradicional, vamos… Shura… Aioros, tomen un animal cada uno y nos vamos a cocinar esto afuera

Mientras se dirigían a la bodega para asar los animales, Saga se acercó a su hermano, extrañado de que no se hubiera revelado a sus planes -hey tu- Kanon lo volvió a ver- si, tú el tipo guapo que me copia el peinado... ¿con qué juegas que estás tan decente?

Kanon sonrió y bajó la velocidad de sus pasos, para dejar que Shura y Aioros se adelantaran -tengo algo que enseñarte

-¿Qué estás tramando?

-Los tipos malos están empeñados en encontrar esto -Kanon abrió la palma de su mano, mostrándole dos de los dijes de la Niké- estaba buscando la forma de acoplarlos y mira -los dos dijes estaban unidos por una de sus partes formando una pieza mas grande y elaborada- se los pedí a Afro y al enano, padre dice que él tiene uno en su poder y el cuarto esta perdido... Saga... quizá si se unen los cuatro, formen una reliquia más poderosa

Saga meditó unos minutos, mientras caminaba -puede que tengas razón... no se me habría ocurrido

Kanon palmeó la espalda de su hermano -definitivamente tienes una carencia de ciencia ficción en tu vida...

* * *

><p><em>Tú elegiste tu destino lemuriano... serás entonces el primero...<em>

Mu miraba a través de la ventana, el montaje de los preparativos para el festejo de la noche. Llovía mucho y el agua escurría por el cristal de la ventana, distorsionando la visión de Aioria intentando colocar torpemente, los faroles que iluminarían en la cena. Por alguna razón, la lluvia ponía triste al lemuriano, la melancolía llenaba su corazón y para terminar de arruinarle el día, Biralo destruyó el muñeco de tela que le había cosido Shaka y que él guardaba con tanto cariño.

De pronto y sin premeditación, los sentidos de Mu se pusieron en alerta. El agua que chorreaba por la ventana se volvió un caldo oscuro y espeso, que le impidió la vista del jardín delantero.

_Tú elegiste tu destino lemuriano... serás entonces el primero..._

Palabras necias, que revoloteaban insistentes en su cabeza desde el día que salvó a Shaka de la inminente caída a la oscuridad. Un destello de luz sanguinolenta, le dio de lleno en la frente aturdiéndolo y en medio de la confusion, volvió a escuchar la amenazante voz de trueno una y otra vez.

_Tú elegiste tu destino lemuriano... serás entonces el primero..._

Una presencia poderosa, se le acercó con fuerza y para cuando Mu volvió la mirada, sintió como si una ráfaga de viento lo golpeara y el ardor que le subió hasta la cabeza, lo hizo tambalear, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Gracias a la diosa, alguien estaba allí para detener lo que hubiera sido una aparatosa caída.

-Shaka- murmuró aturdido -yo... ¿qué me pasó?

-No lo sé, pero ¿estás bien?... te ves muy pálido y tu piel... estás helado

-Me siento bien -mintió Mu, ya que realmente no quería preocupar a Shaka con algo que él consideraba una trivialidad. De hecho, Mu tenía planeado no contarle lo sucedido a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre- creo que el vino especiado me hizo daño

-Los lemurianos son más sensibles a los efectos del alcohol... no deberías beber del todo

Mu se incorporó del abrazo de Shaka, acomodándose la melena lacia -que pena, tienes razón- dijo volviéndose al rubio con una sonrisa tímida -nuestro metabolismo es muy diferente... por eso somos tan pasivos... excepto mi padre, claro está -terminó con una risilla.

Con sumo cuidado, Shaka ayudó a ponerse de pie a Mu, quien al sentirse mejor, se acercó a la ventana para comprobar que la lluvia aún era transparente y que por lo tanto, todo con su cerebro continuaba bien.

Muy concentrado en la visión de la lluvia, dio un respingo cuando sintió el calor de Shaka cerca de él.

-Gracias por estar aquí -atinó a decir nervioso- me sentía solo entre la multitud

Shaka se le había acercado a Mu por la espalda sin que él se diera cuenta y le susurró en un tono dulce, pero impregnado de algo muy parecido a la angustia -algo te sucede... y no quieres contarnos

-Estoy bien...

-Te vi muy triste porque Biralo destruyó ese horrible muñeco tuyo...

-No era horrible, tú me lo cosiste... era importante para mí

-¿Yo lo había hecho? -sorpresivamente, Shaka acarició un hombro al lemuriano- no lo recuerdo...

Mu rió nervioso por el contacto -eres un mentiroso, me lo hiciste poco después de que volvimos

Shaka sonrió apenas y Mu sabía que eso era una tremenda reacción de parte del rubio -toma -dijo entregándole otro muñeco mal cosido, pero menos feo que el anterior- prometo que la próxima vez, lo haré mejor... ah y disculpa eso -dijo Shaka refiriéndose al trozo de edredón que venía cosido al muñeco.

-Shaka -dijo Mu asombrado, mirando incrédulo el obsequio, recorriendo con sus largos dedos, el colorido estampado floreado de la tela- no se qué -el pelilila sonrió emocionado- gracias... es... es muy bonito

-Tú eres el mentiroso... está horrible, talves mas que el otro

-No es cierto...

-Soy pésimo en las artes manuales, mi motora fina es terrible... pero eso no me impide distinguir lo feo de lo hermoso -reconoció el rubio en un arrebato de humildad que no demostraba, desde que fuera derrotado por Ikki en la batalla de las doce casas.

-Pero lo cosiste tú y eso lo hace muy especial- Mu sonrió y miró hacia la ventana, mientras Shaka permanecía detrás de él sin moverse.

-Cada vez llueve más fuerte...

Mu cerró los ojos -¿es eso importante Shaka? -el rubio recostó su cabeza en el hombro del lemuriano y solo suspiró como respuesta.

Curiosamente para Mu, la lluvia parecía ahora más hermosa.

* * *

><p>-¿Es que no va a dejar de llover?<p>

-Yo que tú no me hago ilusiones Aioria -Aldaberán se volvió, debajo del impermeable donde se refugiaba con su compañero y arrimó a Biralo cerca de él para que tampoco se empapara- ven pequeño, no quiero que te enfermes

-¿Pequeño?... Biralo es un grifo, toro... UN GRIFO

-No lo etiquetes... es solo un cachorro

Aioria se masajeó las sienes indignado -es que Mu y tú están hechos del mismo material o padecen la misma psicosis... aunque me duela, Biralo no es una mascota... es un grifo... el pez se los dijo -sermoneaba desesperado Aioria, tratando de convencer a su compañero, mientras gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos- el día que menos pensemos atacará... estoy seguro de ello... pronto será lo suficientemente grande para tragarse a cualquiera de un bocado

-El no sería capaz de algo así

-Sí claro que si... te apuesto que un día se lanzará encima de Mu mientras duerme y se lo comerá -predijo Aioria levantando sus manos a manera de garras. Aldebarán rió fuerte imaginándose la escena y se dispuso a hacerle cariño a Biralo, el que se le acurrucó encima de él, apoyándole la cabeza en el regazo.

-Sinceramente me das mas miedo tú cuando estás con hambre Aio...

-Bah... no como tanto... al menos no tanto como tú

-Shura dice que es mas barato vestirte que alimentarte

-Maldita cabra traidora -Aioria se cruzó de brazos- está exagerando... él olvida decir que fuma como un demente

Aldebarán dejo escapar una risotada -han convivido dos semanas, pensé que eran buenos amigos...

-Lo somos -el griego comenzó a lanzar piedrillas hacia la nada- yo doy mi vida por él y creo que el haría lo mismo por mi

-Bueno -Aldebarán suspiró y se volvió a mirar a la lluvia- entonces hay esperanza de que te hermanes con algunos otros a los que resientes

Aioria bajó la mirada -Camus es asunto arreglado... no sé de parte de él, pero en mi caso... le debo la vida de Aioros

-¿Y que hay de Ange y Afro?

-¿El cangrejo psicópata y el pez afeminado?... pueden podrirse si quieren

Aldebarán suspiró de nuevo y se aclaró la garganta, agravando la voz -¿qué piensas hacer después de esto?... cuando tengamos que volver al Santuario a entregar nuestras armaduras

Aioria dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás -quiero volver... mi más grande deseo es dar la vida luchando

-Bueno gatito -Aldebarán dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al hablarle- entonces te va a tocar hacer las paces, el maestro Dhoko tiene razón cuando dice que nos mataríamos unos a otros en batalla...

Aioria suspiró y compuso una mueca de reflexión. La verdad, Aldebarán tenía razón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miércoles por la noche... hora del primo mosto <strong>_

_7:00 pm: Que dé inicio la fiesta_

La copiosa lluvia había mermado, hasta convertirse en una ligerísima llovizna, la cual servía para enfriar el ambiente lo suficiente como para volver la noche agradablemente fresca.

Para el atardecer y pese a los contratiempos, los vecinos de las propiedades aledañas, junto con los recolectores de uva, comenzaron a llenar los espacios dispuestos para los invitados. Chiquillos corrían de allí para allá y el aroma de los asados llenaba el ambiente, abriendo el apetito de los todos, a excepción de Shaka y Mu, quienes eran vegetarianos y ni siquiera habían querido acercarse a las improvisadas lumbreras.

Por otro lado, Genoveva daba las órdenes, corriendo de un lado a otro organizando y probando el gusto de los acompañamientos para las carnes, preparados por un ejército de asistentes.

Las mesas estaban servidas y el festejo dio inicio, cuando el grupo de muchachas vestidas a la usanza tradicional, exprimió con sus pies, la primera carga de uvas.

-Señoras y señores -levantó Angello una botella con el jugo recién exprimido y bebió un trago- he aquí... el primo mosto... ¡que dé inicio la bacanal!

Los invitados aplaudieron efusivos y los músicos comenzaron con su tarea, haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes bailaran y cantaran las pegajosas tonadas, a excepción de los caballeros dorados, quienes se mantenían reticentes a unirse a los alegres paisanos de Angello y mas bien se dedicaban a husmear entre la comida y la bebida.

Asados de ternera, cerdo y cordero, junto con decenas de acompañamientos, pan recién horneado, barriles de cerveza y dos toneles de vino, estaban disponibles para el festejo. Angello era de caracter hospitalario y por nada del mundo permitiría invitados mal atendidos... o peor aún, mal bebidos.

Por otra parte, los maestros mayores, Shion y Dhoko disfrutaban poniéndose al día con todas las conversaciones que habían dejado pendientes. El licor comenzó a correr y conforme pasaron las horas, los efectos empezaron a notarse.

* * *

><p><em>7:30 pm: El elixir deshinibidor<em>

-Milo, ¿ya tienes listo todo lo que nos pidieron?

-Me duele tu desconfianza alumina

-Tengo sobradas razones _escorpioncito_

-Oye alumina -dijo Milo acercándose a Afro para susurrarle- mira... aquella chica... la curvilínea... esta lanzándonos miradas totalmente cargadas de contenido sexual...

Aphrodite hizo un mohín de pura ironía -ajá...

-¿Es que tú no lo notas?

-Yo no pienso volverla a ver... ¿te has vuelto loco bicho?... ¿qué puede pensar de nosotros?

-Deja de temerle a las mujeres... técnicamente tienes veinticuatro... es una vergüenza... anda... vamos -Milo tomó a Afro de la mano para llevarlo donde estaba la mujer, en evidente plan de conquista con los dos muchachos.

-Suéltame bicho endemoniado... dejame ir...

-Ni lo sueñes... te ayudaré a superar tu autoimpuesta castración mental... celibato, mojigatez... como quieras llamarlo... pero un hermano mío no va a ser un discapacitado sexual... no, mientras yo viva

-Me perturba tu exceso de consideración bichito... pero no voy a acompañarte a hablarle

-Toma -Milo le alcanzó una jarra de cerveza al peliceleste- bebe antes de enfrentar a la chica... te ayudará

Afro miró la jarra con desconfianza -¿estás seguro de esto?

-Claro pecesito -Milo mostró su mas bella sonrisa- así logré que Aioria le hablara a Marín la primera vez...

-No sé... ese no es un buen referente

-Confía en mi... el alcohol es el mejor deshinibidor que existe

-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa que salga mal... culpa tuya -Aphrodite apuró el contenido de la jarra, casi de un trago -creo que voy a necesitar un poco más...

-Si, pero trata de no emborracharte antes de hablarle, alumina

-Ja -Afro comenzó con la siguiente jarra- estás hablando con un vikingo amigo... no soy tan pendejo para beber como los griegos

Milo enarcó las cejas -espero que esa sangre nórdica tuya no te falle ahora...

* * *

><p>-¿Y esos dos?<p>

-No lo sé, pero para variar no deben andar en nada bueno Shu

Shura se acomodó en uno de los asientos de la mesa reservada para ellos -oh-oh

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Aldaberán mirando fijamente hacia otra parte.

-Milo está llevando a cabo una de sus operaciones de conquista para otro... me compadezco del pez

-¿Y por qué? Lo de Marín y Aioria salió bien

-Yo no los veo juntos

-Bueno... podría ser mejor

Shura señaló hacia sus compañeros con la barbilla, protegiendo la lumbre con la que encendía un nuevo cigarro.

-Ese que ves allí... hace rato trata de conquistar a la morena que Milo quiere para el pez

Aldaberán dejó escapar una risilla -esto se va a poner bueno

* * *

><p><em>8:18 pm: Entre carnívoros y vegetarianos<em>

-Pero que bellísima noche, ¿no les parece chicos? -Mu se presentó ante algunos de sus compañeros, con una gran sonrisa bailándole en los labios y su hermosa mirada de esmeralda brillando de alegría.

-Si... el tiempo está bonito, pero nada extraordinario para ser otoño Mu -observó Aioria, mientras roía un enorme trozo de lechón.

-Debe ser el aire... huele a cosecha, a bayas maduras... a miel

-Mu... de verdad -insistió Aioria- el único aroma en el aire es el de la carne asada...

-Si no te conociera diría que estás flechado carnerito -comentó Aldaberán comiendo muy contento.

Shaka, quien se había acercado junto con Mu, no pudo evitar reirse al ver a Aioria comiendo -he de decirte que nunca pude apreciar como hasta hoy, tus instintos de cazador Aioria... de verdad le haces honor a tu signo con la forma en que saboreas ese abominable trozo de carne

-Efta buenífima -contestó el griego con la boca llena- debefías profar

-Te gradezco... pero prefiero no comer algo que quiera escaparse de mi plato...

Mientras tanto, Mu se sentó a degustar un plato de verduras asadas, al lado de Kanon, quien mojaba un trozo de pan, con los jugos de su tercera ración de costillas de cordero -nada personal hermanito... pero este cordero es de lo mejor que he probado y lo mas increíble es que lo asó Saga... deberías comer, al menos por complacer al cocinero

-Lo siento hermano, pero eso me convertiría en canival -contestó Mu riendo con gana- prefiero mis vegetales... de todos modos voy a felicitar a Saga... tratándose de él, es un tremendo logro

-El hecho de que hayamos comido tanta de esta carne y aún continuemos con vida, es el verdadero logro -rió Aioros- aun lo recuerdo intentando pelar una zanahoria en la playa

-Dejen de quitarle crédito a Saga... esta delicia de carne, junto con la cerveza... es la combinación perfecta... podría morir comiendo solo esto -intervino Shura por primera vez -Muito ¿podrías llenarme la jarra por favor?

-De acuerdo... pero chicos, ¿no les parece que están bebiendo demasiado?

-No te preocupes hermanito... un par de cervezas no le hacen daño a nadie

* * *

><p><em>9:05 pm: La Zorba<em>

-Vamos los que se quieran unir a la zorba -invitó el anfitrión, cuando los músicos comenzaron a entonar las notas de la alegre tonada griega- hay muchos griegos pendejos aquí...

Aioros fue el primero en aceptar la invitación. Agradeció los vítores con una reverencia y una alegría muy propia de él, se dirigió al centro de improvisada pista de baile y tomó su posición con los brazos a los lados, dando inicio a los primeros pasos de la zorba, en medio de los aplausos entusiastas de los presentes.

Ante la actitud deshinibida del arquero, Aioria y Milo fueron los siguientes en unirse a la danza, sincronizando sus pasos a la perfección.

-Kanon, Saga... siguen ustedes -instó Mu, Saga solo negó con la cabeza y Kanon dejó escapar una risilla.

-Lo siento enano... pero mis días de bailarín... son historia -Mu ignoró las razones de su hermano y sin tomarle opinión, tomó a Kanon de la mano y lo arrastró hasta donde los otros bailaban.

Uno a uno los caballeros dorados, fueron agrandando el círculo en la pista de baile, hasta que muchos más invitados, imitaron los pasos griegos. Shion disfrutaba desde su asiento, mirando a todo el resto de la Orden, sincronizarse y desincronizarse, mientras aplaudía efusivo, hasta que Aioros lo arrastró en medio del círculo, obligándolo a bailar... o al menos intentar hacerlo.

-Vamos maestro... muy bien

-Trato de verdad -Shion se encontraba en medio de Aioria y Aioros, intentando seguir sus pasos con poco éxito- se necesita demasiada coordinación

-Coordinación que no tienes -molestó Dhoko- tu fuerte nunca ha sido el baile

Después de unos minutos, el baile terminó oficialmente con el sonido de la porcelana al quebrarse. Catorce platos blancos tiró Angello al suelo, uno por caballero dorado, en un ritual que simbolizaba renacimiento y la redención.

* * *

><p><em>9:30 pm: Líos de faldas<em>

-De verdad no quiero problemas Milo... yo ya me voy

-Afro -susurró Milo a su amigo- el tipo es un matón... te vas a dejar arrebatar la chica... por la diosa pecesito eres un caballero dorado

-Si escorpioncito, pero el esta prendado de ella y hará cualquier cosa por obtener su favor... es todo un Romeo, mi nivel de romanticismo no da para tanto...

-Pues si tu te quieres dejar, yo no... ¿dónde esta tu orgullo vikingo?

-En medio de las piernas... vámonos ya... ella no me interesa

* * *

><p><em>10:33 pm: Músicos, cantantes y poetas<em>

Shura era excelente guitarrista y una vez comenzó a retirarse la mayoría de la gente que estaba invitada solo a la comida, sus hermanos de armas se le unieron en una de las mesas para seguir bebiendo en grupo. Entonces el español, decidió que era el momento de sacar la guitarra para interpretar algunas canciones.

Suavemente y dejando a sus dedos rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra, comenzó a entonar una sensual melodía, a cuya interpretación se unió Angello.

_Sirena vuelve al mar_

_varada por la realidad_

_sufrir alucinaciones_

_cuando el cielo parece escuchar_

-Esa canción... no puedo

-Déjalo ya toro... tienes que cerrar esa página, ya encontrarás otra sirena algún día -consolaba Aioria a su amigo, quien gracias a los efectos del alcohol, se había puesto muy, muy melancólico. El león le daba palmaditas cariñosas al otro, con el objetivo de que superara su deshacertado romance con la pelirroja que le robó el dije y el corazón en París.

* * *

><p>-Shura es muy bueno con la guitarra ¿no te parece Mu?<p>

-Es muy talentoso, cuando estábamos en España, nos cantaba todos los días... eso hasta que se lastimó la muñeca... estoy feliz de que mi padre lo haya curado, así podremos escucharlo de nuevo

-Me gusta la versión acústica de esa canción -Shaka vio a Mu a los ojos un momento y sonrió desviando su mirada hacia las cuerdas de la guitarra- Milo solía ponerla de vez en cuando... ¿no crees que Shura y Angello hacen un excelente dúo?

-Tienen tono bajo los dos -Mu sonrió- podrían hacer de tenores -Mu miró preocupado hacia Aldebarán creo que ya han bebido mucho y temo que Alde se suicide cuando lleguen a la última estrofa

* * *

><p><em>11:24 pm: Conociendo a los demás<em>

-Ya sé... es Shura -gritó Aorios.

-Para nada, Shura no tiene ese tic de tocarse el cabello -indicó Aldebarán.

-Ustedes si que no sirven para nada -dijo Aioria frustrado- era Mu...

-Yo no tengo acento español Aioria -el aludido bufó enojado.

-Vamos... el que sigue... ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos

A la orden de Angello, Shaka se levantó para iniciar su participación en un juego de adivinanzas que propuso Aldebarán, después de que el vino lo hiciera olvidar su repentina depresión amorosa. Milo y Afro, quienes conocían la increíble habilidad del rubio para las imitaciones, comenzaron a reírse desde el momento en que éste se alborotó el cabello y recompuso un vozarrón de trueno, imitando a la perfección los gestos y la forma de hablar de Saga.

-Arriba señoritas... ni crean que están de vacaciones... esto no es un spa... es un campo de batalla -los presentes comenzaron a carcajearse a excepción de Saga, quien se mantenía cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido- la reunión se llevará a cabo a las mil horas en el salón de juegos... y al que llegue tarde lo envío de culo a otra dimensión...

-Ay Shaka -decía Kanon tomándose del vientre, sin poder detener las carcajadas- basta... por favor... es demasiado

-Yo no le veo la gracia -reclamó Saga muy serio- me retratas como a un general

-Idéntico -tartamudeó Shura, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- los gestos, la voz... lo siento Saga

-Vale, vale... es que esta imitación me ha quedado de la puta madre -Shaka había cambiado su postura y ahora imitaba la altivez y elegancia de Shura.

-Oye -protestó Shura- eres un truhán Shaka

Shaka volvió a cambiar su porte, ahora tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y se balanceaba sobre sus pies -¿es que con ustedes si que no se puede mantener una conversación en serio?- las carcajadas aumentaron -por la diosa... que será del Santuario cuando yo no esté...

Alguien carraspeó detrás de Shaka, quien continuaba actuando para complacer a su público, hasta que se percató de quien era.

-No quería interrumpir su diversión muchachos -Shaka se quedó de piedra, con los ojos abiertos como platos y los demás dejaron de reírse- lo lamento, mi intención no era matarte del susto Shaka -Shion consultó el reloj en su muñeca- estoy cansado, así que me retiro... pero antes quería decirles que los quiero a todos en el comedor mañana a medio día... no importa el estado en el que se encuentren ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor -respondieron algunos, otros como Kanon y Milo, hacían inhumanos esfuerzos por no soltar la risa.

-Ah -Shion se volvió hacia Shaka- tienes talento, pero no me retrates como un viejo melodramático

* * *

><p><em>12:00 pm: El reto dorado<em>

-Eres un buen tipo amigo... ¿como te llamas?

-Giovanni... Gio para su merced

-¿De verdad quieres batirte en duelo por esa chica? -preguntó Milo levantando una ceja.

-Tengo años pretendiendo su amor... es una cuestión de honor para mí

-Esta bien... toma- dijo Afro ofreciéndole una jarra de cerveza al hombre, el enamorado de la chica que hasta hacía dos horas cortejaba con Milo. La susodicha se marchó furiosa, al verse desatendida por los hombres, quienes la olvidaron mas preocupados por demostrar su hombría que por conquistarla -te reto... solo cerveza... hasta que caiga el primero

El italiano se negó rotundamente -oh... ya veo ¿es que eres gallina Gio? -dijo Milo con una risilla- ¿acaso le temes a este chico?... mira esa carita inocente -Afro compuso su más tierna sonrisa- no mataría una mosca

El italiano movió la jarra de cerveza a un lado y llamó a uno de sus compañeros, quien se sacó una botella de la chaqueta -acepto el reto... pero yo pondré la bebida

Afro levantó una ceja al mirar la misteriosa botella -no sé Milo- susurró -no sabemos qué es... recuerda -Afro carraspeó avergonzado- recuerda los cigarros de la India, no quiero que me pase algo similar... o peor

-No te preocupes alumina -Milo alzó la voz y se dirigió a Gio- dime una cosa amigo... ¿se puede saber _qué_ tiene esta botella?

-Aguardente portugués... muy puro... 45 grados... esto si es una bebida de hombres -el italiano ladeó una risilla- ya no te veo tan seguro de esto, niño lindo

A Afro ese último comentario no le había gustado nada y su rostro solo demostrba determinación -alumina...

El peliceleste no contestó, solo tomó un vaso y lo puso sobre la mesa con un golpe -soy vikingo... nadie me va a ganar un reto de bebida -siseó grave.

Milo y los compañeros de Gio, se hicieron hacia atrás, admirados por el temple de los dos retadores, quienes se miraban fijamente, mientras los vasos se elevaban para iniciar el reto.

_-Salute_

_-Skal_

* * *

><p><em>2:00 am y dos botellas después: Orgullo dorado<em>

-Eres un gran... tipo -tartmudeó Afro a su rival de tragos, manoteándolo tan fuerte en la espalda, que terminó por desplomarlo en el suelo.

Para esas horas de la madrugada, solamente unos cuantos, se negaban a terminar la fiesta para ir a descansar. La temperatura en el ambiente comenzaba a descender y las nubes se retiraron piadosas, descubriendo el manto de estrellas y un espléndido cuarto creciente que hacía compañía al grupo de muchachos pasados de tragos, que aún pernoctaba en una de las mesas colocadas muy cerca de los barriles de cerveza.

-Creo... que lo mataste pescadito -dijo Aioros, mientras se acercaba tambaleándose hasta donde yacía el aldeano inconsciente- oficialmente... te ganaste a la chica -Aioros miró torpemente alrededor- por cierto... ¿dónde quedo la chica?

-Cual... chica?

-ESE ES MI PESCADO -gritó Milo riendo, levantando el brazo derecho del aturdido peliceleste, Shura, Saga y Kanon vitorearon muy efusivos- diste la cara y la garganta por la Orden Dorada -Milo levantó su jarra de cerveza para brindar- QUE VIVA LA ORDEN DORADA DE ATENA...

Los presentes respondieron al brindis aplaudiendo y apurando sus bebidas.

-¿Cuál Orden Dorada bicho?... todos renunciamos -tartamudeó Saga. Los demás se miraron entre sí y de pronto estallaron en carcajadas, incluyendo al mismo Saga.

-Renunciamos porque... somos unos pendejos de mierda... todos -siseó Angello- pero aun así... tengo que confesar que... que no se que haría sin ustedes

Shura se acercó a Angello y lo abrazó cariñosamente -yo también te quiero mucho jaiba... eres mi amigo... mi hermano- terminó el español con la voz quebrada.

-Cuando... cuando tenga mi hijito... serás su segundo padre

-Yo lo cuidaré como a mi propia sangre, hermano... cuando ya no estés... te lo prometo

-Oye -protesto Afro arrastrando las palabras- ¿no es que el niño... iba a ser mío cuando te murieras?

-Tu serás su madre... Shura... el padre

-Ah... ok -dijo satisfecho el sueco, continuando con la tarea de acabarse una jarra de cerveza.

-Desvergonzados, deberían aprender a comportase... miren lo que han hecho -regañó Dhoko en un susurro al ver a Giovanni tirado en el piso, evitando así, que otros invitados escucharan- deberían de aprender de Camus... sosegado y discreto... evitando problemas y discusiones estúpidas... él si puede jactarse de ser un ejemplo para su discípulo... no quisiera imaginarlos a ustedes a cargo de una criatura

-Creo que Dhoko quería ser el padrino de tu hijito Death -dijo Shura arrastrando las palabras.

Camus enarcó las cejas, mientras degustaba una copa de vino. Cuando el maestro Dhoko se alejó cargando al muchacho inconciente, el francés comenzó a carcajearse.

* * *

><p><em>2:45 am: Confesiones<em>

-Tengo que confesarles algo -murmuró Camus con una expresión de culpabilidad muy impropia en él.

Algunos de los que podían hablar, animaron al risueño francés a continuar -anda franchute -Aioria hipó- ¿es una confesión de mujeres?

Camus comenzó con una risa contenida y algunos se miraron extrañados. Segundo después los rostros desconcertados se generalizaron ante las frenéticas carcajadas del francés.

-Ay... que pena -decía tratando de controlar si éxito la risa, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- no sé... que pensarán de mi

-Sinceramente no sabía que podías reirte -observó Shura sin dejar de rasgar perezosamente las cuerdas de la guitarra- eso sí me asusta

-Anda Cam... ¿es que nos vas contar algún detalle picante de tu relación con Hilda?

-No Milo -Camus dejó de reirse lentamente- es que creo que hice algo malo...

-¿Asesinaste a alguien sin causa aparente?

-Nop

-¿No reconociste a un hijo?

-Nada de eso -Camus continuó riéndose- engañé a mi discípulo para que me consiguiera unas botellas que quería...

Algunos no pudieron evitar quedarse con la boca abierta.

-El chico esta a punto del colapso nervioso Cam -dijo asombrado Aldaberán, luego el toro bajó la voz - el maestro Shion, estaba muy complacido con el castigo que le pusiste para aleccionarlo- Camus empezo reírse mas fuerte -deja de reirte así... van a pensar que te volviste loco...

-¿Así que... que soy buen maestro? -las carcajadas del francés se contagiaron a los demás ¿Hyoga esta asustado?

-Dice el maestro Dhoko que sí -afirmó Aldaberán- y mucho

-Que pena -Camus continuaba carcajeándose- solo tenía... muchas ganas de tener esas botellas y la desidia por buscarlas yo mismo... me ganó... lo siento

Esto, sí que nadie se lo esperaba.

* * *

><p><em>3:20 am: Tonadas de marineros<em>

Después del triunfo de Afro y la repentina confesión de Camus, los jóvenes excaballeros dorados, eran los únicos que aún se mantenían celebrando. Shura retomó la música y entre chistes y risotadas comenzaron a cantar de nuevo.

_Un marinero británico_

_es un alma libre en verdad..._

_no hay quien lo detenga_

_no existe mujer que si quiera pueda_

_tentar su cabeza a sentar_

-Oh no... ya comenzaron las canciones de marineros ingleses... y bailando sobre la mesa

Shaka miró hacia un lado, donde Biralo se había incorporado de repente -tu grifo va a comenzar a aullar.

-Creo que llegamos al momento de la fiesta en que tenemos que taparnos los oídos

-¿Has notado que conforme pasa el tiempo, la calidad de las interpretaciones va en franca decadencia Mu?

-Al igual que la calidad de las letras Shaka

Mu vio al rubio con esa mirada radiante tan propia de él -¿una partida de damas chinas?

-De acuerdo... pero solo porque tú me lo pides...

* * *

><p><em>4:30 am: Delirios etílicos<em>

-Aioriaaaa -aulló Kanon al lado del moreno- ¿y ese?

-Yo... yo creo... que es un cadáver -murmuró Aioria recostado en la mesa, luego comenzó a reírse sin poder contenerse. Kanon enarcó una ceja y movió con una rama al supuesto cadáver.

-Gato... este si se murió

Shura y Aioros se unieron al coro de carcajadas tontas de Aioria, y Kanon se encogió de hombros, apurando su jarra de cerveza.

Las risas, reemplazaron a la razón y nadie volvió mencionar el asunto.

* * *

><p>-Es interesante lo estúpidas que se tornan las personas con el alcohol<p>

-Es verdad Shaka... podríamos escribir todo un libro acerca de esto... es un buen tema de investigación... de hecho todos tienen una tendencia a comportarse muy distinto a sus formas habituales

-¿Cansado?

Mu miró a Shaka y sonrió -creo que al fin ha llegado la hora de dormir... ¿nos vamos?

Shaka se levantó de su asiento con un salto, invitando con un movimiento de cabeza a Mu para que lo siguiera, pasando por encima del desastre que armaron sus compañeros a traves de las horas que duró la fiesta -vamos _hommolemurian_... mañana será otro día

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>…

_*Cangrejo en sueco_

_**Estos textos no son mios, son de la pagina excelencias gourmet, yo la verdad no se nada de maridaje_

_Largo, largo yo sé, pero les debía mucho... perdón por la tardanza en publicar_

_Gracias de corazón a Artemiss90, Diana (me alegra te haya gustado el cap y gracias por tus buenos deseos, todo salió bien en este fin de año ajetreado y aquí estoy de nuevo), Yum (abrazos, abrazos y muchos cariños), Mariana (ya vi el prólogo de Soul of Gold...QUE EMOCION... me hiciste el día porque después de ver Legends of Sanctuary, creí que todo estaba perdido), Ariscereth (un gusto que te agradara la entrega anterior), Kaito, PrincessVirgo y Andromedaaiorossayita... un abrazo muy grande y todo mi amor para ustedes. A quienes solo mencioné y tienen cuenta les estaré contestando entre hoy y mañana._

_FELIZ Y PROSPERO 2015, NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO_


	22. Cuentas claras, chocolate espeso

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**Advertencia**: Durante algunos capítulos, los doraditos sí se van a dedicar a descansar, eso implica que se comportaran peor que antes. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

* * *

><p><strong>De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención<strong>

_**Cuentas claras, chocolate espeso**_

**Jueves, medio día, Hacienda Di Mare**

El reloj tocó las doce campanadas que indicaban la llegada del zenit. En la salita de estar, Shaka y Mu se encontraban esperando, puntuales a la cita que solicitara el gran Patriarca, durante la noche anterior. Ambos muchachos conversaban animadamente, acompañados de Biralo recostado en el regazo del pelilila, rendido a los mimos de su amo.

Shion entró a la estancia, junto con su mano derecha, Dhoko de Libra, ambos sostenían una amena conversación y se quedaron con las palabras en la boca, al darse cuenta de la ausencia del noventa por ciento de la Orden Dorada.

-Bueno -suspiró Dhoko- al menos ustedes dos se dignaron a venir

-Yo me levanté temprano

-Muy bien Shaka -Shion sonrió complacido- al menos alguien aquí es responsable

-Realmente fue porque quería ver la cara de migraña de los demás –contestó cínicamente al elogio del mayor, Shion levantó sus puntitos, Dhoko enarcó las cejas y rió abiertamente.

-Eres malo Shaka... te burlas del sufrimiento ajeno –observó el chino, sin dejar de reír.

-Sufrimiento que ellos mismos se buscaron...

-No dejas de pensar en ello -dijo Mu, mientras acariciaba el plumaje en la nuca de Biralo- por eso desde que te levantaste, te dan esos repentinos episodios de risa

El rubio no contestó, solamente dejó entrever una risita maliciosa.

Shion inhaló y miró alrededor -ya que Shaka está _tan_ simpático hoy, le voy a poner un trabajo fácil –a Shaka se le borró la sonrisa- ve por favor a todas las habitaciones y diles a tus compañeros que los estoy esperando y que si no bajan ya... les irá peor de lo que tenía planeado- el rubio hizo una reverencia y se fue con desgano a realizar la aburrida tarea que le habían asignado. Shion dejó que Shaka desapareciera por la escalera y se volvió hacia Mu- hijo... mientras los demás bajan, tú y yo tendremos una conversación sobre Biralo...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

-Shaina, no entiendo... ¿por qué me evades?

La peliverde se volvió hacia quien le hablaba y se quitó la máscara -estamos ocupados aquí Seiya... por si no te has dado cuenta, tenemos una fuga en proceso...

El japonés suspiró contrariado -me sorprende tu sentido del deber...

-Agradezco el cumplido -Seiya bufó con enojo e iba a replicar, cuando la voz alterada de la aprendiza de Grulla, los interrumpió.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿por qué el alboroto?

Shaina detuvo la discusión al escuchar la voz angustiada de Geist -no quiero que te acongojes amiga- Shaina se volvió y tomó suavemente a la aprendiza de los hombros -en tu estado es mejor que te mantengas tranquila

-Nos vemos al rato -dijo Seiya haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano, Shaina, solo lo siguió con la mirada, sin decir más.

-Algo sucedió con Kalia... lo sé... escuché a algunas de las chicas hablando de eso

Shaina suspiró, sabía que no podía ocultarle lo de Kalia a Geist por mucho tiempo. Derrotada por la curiosidad de la pelinegra, decidió informarle de la situación -tenemos sospechas de que Kalia ayudó al traidor a escapar

-¿Al asesino de Dhorte?... eso no puedo creerlo Shai…

-Ven -la amazona tomó a Geist de la mano y la llevó a un sitio apartado dentro de los jardines de Piscis, el sitio donde hacía dos años el guardián de la doceava casa, la había llevado para conversar precisamente del destierro de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Desde hace un tiempo me gusta venir aquí -Shaina le sonrió a su amiga -hace dos años... el falso Patriarca desterró del Santuario a una de las personas mas importantes para mi- dijo acuclillándose para juguetear con los pétalos de las rosas.

Geist devolvió la sonrisa -Shai... -la pelinegra bajó la mirada y se acuclilló abrazando sus rodillas, dejando escapar las lágrimas -cómo me duele haberte hecho eso...

-Ahora… entiende mi posición con respecto a Kalia... una _nunca_ ayuda al asesino de su mejor amiga... de su hermana... Dhorte y Kalia eran inseparables... como nosotras -Shaina se levantó con bríos- por eso no voy descansar hasta que la encuentre...

-Shai

-Dime

-Conozco a Kalia… te puedo asegurar que si algo tiene son principios… principios que yo nunca tuve antes… ¿no has pensado que Kalia liberó a Algor, porque sabía algo que nosotros no?

Shaina abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se le había ocurrido eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hacienda Di Mare, salita de estar<strong>

-Yo no quería complicar las cosas padre

-Tienes un corazón inmenso Mu -Shion tocó el pecho del pelilila, con la palma abierta de la mano- cuando me enteré de lo del grifo... no me extrañó en absoluto... solo alguien tan especial como tú puede hacer una locura como esa pequeño…

Adivinando Mu, hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, decidió apresurarse a llegar al punto -¿quieres que... -Mu inhaló antes de pronunciar las temidas palabras- que me deshaga de Biralo?

Shion se recostó en el sillón que ocupaba juntando sus manos por los dedos - dime Mu ¿qué pensabas hacer con él? ¿no temes que Kiki o alguien más salga herido?... no conocemos los hábitos de un grifo... solo lo que dicen los mitos

Mu bajó la mirada y aunque le dolía aceptar que su padre tenía razón, asintió en favor de la verdad -buscaré un lugar seguro para llevarlo... te lo prometo

Shion sonrió con dulzura, no soportaba poner a su muchacho en esos dilemas, pero sabía que afrontaría bien la pérdida –gracias Mu... no esperaba menos de ti- dijo dandole un par de palmaditas cariñosas en el brazo.

El lemuriano mayor suspiró creyendo haber dado por finalizada la conversación, sin embargo, Mu tenía algo mas que decir -padre- llamó, captando el interés del peliverde, quien se disponía a retirarse a esperar que bajaran los otros -todos hemos tenido encuentros inesperados con titanes y algunos monstruos mitológicos que se creían extintos... o prisioneros -Mu se puso de pie- ¿no crees que la presencia de Biralo tiene una razón de ser?

Shion inclinó levemente la cabeza -puede ser...

Dhoko interrumpió repentinamente la conversación -el muchacho tiene razón Shion- el chino se acercó con un libraco abierto para mostrar unas páginas- los grifos eran criaturas nobles y valientes... y algunos fungían como guardianes de reliquias sagradas en la Era de los Dioses

-Pienso que Biralo está aquí para protegernos… de hecho –Mu se volvió hacia el bicho que intentaba morderse la cola, girando repetidamente en su propio eje- yo siento que me cuida… que está pendiente de mi

Dhoko miró a Shion con una risilla –tienes la batalla perdida lemuriano…

Shion se volvió no muy convencido hacia Biralo y luego hacia Mu, quien le miraba con súplica –está bien… está bien… me lo llevaré conmigo - a Mu se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa- no debes andar con ese animalito por allí como si fuera una mascota… prefiero que esté en el Santuario –Shion suspiró y se rascó una mejilla, disconforme de haber cedido tan fácilmente a la expresión de Mu –es difícil ser duro contigo… ¿lo sabes verdad?

Dhoko dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, al mirar a su amigo retirarse resignado –nunca lo logra contigo Mu- el aludido sonrió sin entender por completo –avísanos cuando esos gandules estén aquí, me voy a almorzar con tu padre

De repente Shion se asomó por la puerta –por cierto Dhoko… ya que tan amablemente te aliaste con Mu para derrotarme… tú te encargarás de cuidar al bicho…

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena, estudio de Shion<strong>

-Me siento avergonzada de tener que decirle a Shion lo de Algor... fue un descuido mayúsculo...

Shun tomó la mano femenina entre las suyas -no tienes porque sentirte así... no fue tu culpa

Ella lo miró agradecida, pero su corazón estaba lleno de angustia -Shion es un hombre tan maravilloso, tan inteligente... me siento como una niña tonta a su lado... seguramente estará muy decepcionado de ver en lo que me convertí... ¿te imaginas? -Shun sonrió comprensivo, sin dejar de mirar los ojos violeta de Sahori- yo en su lugar hubiera esperado más de la reencarnación de Atena...

-Lo has hecho bien Sahori... en serio… hemos salido adelante con las batallas y gracias a ti… toda la Orden ha vuelto

La chica se soltó del contacto de Shun y caminó abrazándose a sí misma –eso no fui yo… tú sabes que de no ser porque te ofreciste -ella hizo una pausa antes de continuar- como avatar de Hades… _ellos_ no estarían aquí

Shun bajó la mirada y sonrió -no debes reprocharte eso… fue mi decisión… Sahori -Shun se levantó y caminó hacia la pelilila, colocándose detrás de ella. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se le recostó en el hombro y comenzó a acariciarle los brazos para darle calor- sabes la importancia de que ellos estén aquí ¿verdad?

-Lo sé… es imprescindible su presencia… ahora que

-Ahora que viene lo que sea estén planeando los titanes -Shun suspiró resignado.

-Tienes que ir a tomar tu lugar... ¿verdad Shun?

-Si… debería

-¿Cuándo?

-En cuanto ellos vuelvan... una semana tal vez

-Quédate a la Luna de Cosecha... por favor

-Lo haré...

Sahori se volvió para tener a Shun de frente -tengo miedo... tengo mucho miedo

-Yo también... pero somos nosotros los que tenemos que darles valor

Ella se le recostó en el pecho y lo dejó acariciarle el cabello. Después de unos instantes levantó el rostro para mirarlo; Shun había cambiado. Ya no era aquel chiquillo temeroso, totalmente dependiente de Ikki. Se le veía maduro y emanaba seguridad en su mirada, sin embargo, parecía sombrío y había perdido algo de su dulzura natural.

Sahori lo contempló durante un largo instante y Shun se perdió en su propia imagen reflejada en los ojos violeta de ella.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos antes, June de Camaleón, fue enviada por Marín de Águila, para informar a Sahori, acerca de unos datos de suma importancia. La rubia entró al despacho de Shion, después de llamar varias veces sin recibir respuesta, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta.<p>

-¿Princesa? –la amazona recorrió con la vista el lugar y al no encontrar a alguien, decidió volverse sobre sus pasos para salir de allí.

June se detuvo congelada cerca del umbral de la puerta. Enfrente de la amplia ventana que daba a uno de los jardines, la luz del atardecer demarcaba la silueta de un hombre y una mujer que se fundían en un beso. Un beso tan profundo… tan entregado, que ninguno de los dos se percató de su minúscula presencia.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo en la mansión Di Mare<strong>

-Ya Shaka... ya entendí... te estás tomando tu tarea muy en serio -refunfuñó Aioria revolviéndose el cabello, mientras bajaba la escalera en pijama con Shaka detrás de él, obligándolo a caminar a punta de empujones.

-Levantarlos a ustedes no es una tarea... es un karma

-Bah... oye... no me empujes... ni siquiera me dejaste calzarme... si me ensarto una punta en el pie y me muero por una infección... será tu culpa Shaka -reclamó con exceso de dramatismo el griego.

-Puedo vivir con ello...

Después de un largo rato de luchar contra el sueño pesado de sus compañeros, Shaka logró que comenzaran a bajar al comedor de la casona. Perezosos y lentos se acercaron a la mesa en busca de algo que comer. Aioria se limpiaba la cara con la camiseta de dormir y se sentó en la mesa bostezando estruendosamente.

-Pásame el café cabra...

Shura estaba recostado sobre la mesa, tomándose la cabeza con las manos -¿será que puedes bajar el volumen gato?- susurró y con fastidio se incorporó para alcanzar la cafetera al griego.

-No eres el único con resaca Shura -protestó Kanon sobándose las sienes- ese vino estuvo increíble... pero cómo me arrepiento de haber tomado tanto

Camus corrió la cortina, solo para confirmar el torrencial aguacero -con esta lluvia, desearía solo estar en la cama

-¿Planeando la próxima tortura para Hyoga? -rio Aldebarán con un trozo de tocino en la boca.

Camus levantó el rostro para mirar al enorme moreno -lo que pasó en Lucarelli... se queda en Lucarelli- sentenció muy serio con los ojos a medio abrir, debido a la molestia que le causaba la luz.

-Completamente de acuerdo -dijo Aioria levantando una mano, mientras bebía un sorbo de café- no quisiera que se enteraran en el Santuario -algunos de los otros asintieron apoyando las palabras del griego- sobre todo ciertas personas...

-Cierta amazona querrás decir –rió Aioros, su hermano le devolvió un mohín de enojo.

-No entiendo para que nos quería el maestro tan temprano -comentó Milo cambiando de tema.

-Son más de las doce bicho -susurró Saga, dándole un trago largo a su café- seguramente... nos quiere para regañarnos por lo de anoche...

-No nos portamos tan mal -intervino Aioros con pereza- solo comimos y bebimos exageradamente

-No recuerdas mucho… ¿verdad arquerito? -preguntó Shura con una risilla.

Aioros se rascó la cabeza -la verdad, la verdad... no

-Yo si me acuerdo... más de lo que quisiera... -se quejó Angello, haciendo una mueca exagerada de asco- Milo, no comas eso delante mío... por favor

-¿Por qué?... está rico -añadió el escorpión bailándole su porción de _prosciutto_ en las narices al nauseabundo cangrejo, quien de inmediato se levantó corriendo a devolver el estómago al baño.

-_Krabba_ pendejo -rió Afro con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza- ay ese aguardiente portugués... recuérdame nunca volver a probarlo Milo -terminó el pez gimiendo del dolor -como duele reirse...

-¿Recuerdas al aguardiente y no a la magnifica chica que te conseguí?

Afro bebió algo de jugo arrugando el ceño -si mal no recuerdas, terminé en una competencia de tragos con el novio de la tipa para evitar una pelea...

-Realmente no me acuerdo

-Primera y última vez que te dejo arreglarme una cita

-Que jaqueca asquerosa -se quejó Shura en un murmullo- solo quiero recostarme...

-Supongo que las molestias que padecen, obedecen a los excesos de la celebración de anoche... ¿es lo que llaman resaca? -dijo Shaka muy serio, mientras se acercaba a la mesa cargando una bandeja, algunos asintieron con ruidos inentendibles- tomen... este es un remedio para aminorar los efectos de tanto alcohol y comida...

-Deja de hablar y sírvenos un poco de eso...

-Debo decirte Camus, que a veces me arrepiento de ser tan amable -refunfuñó el rubio repartiendo vasitos de una bebida oscura y aromática -realmente no se porqué me molesto en ayudarles...

-Porque en ese pequeño corazoncito de piedra... tienes un rincón para nosotros -dijo Milo lanzándole un estruendoso beso al rubio, quien apenas recompuso una mueca de desdén.

-¿Shaka qué es esto? –preguntó Aioros intrigado ante el curioso sabor del brebaje.

-Infusión de menta, tomillo y miel -el arquero levantó las cejas y saboreó la bebida.

-Mmm, está rico...

-Refrescante y purificante –suspiró el rubio.

-Buenos días compañeros -Mu bajó la escalera dando saltos muy contento- que hermoso día lluvioso- la reacción de los muchachos ante el saludo del Mu, dejó al carnerito desconcertado, algunos hicieron muecas de dolor y otros gruñeron como respuesta. Mu aminoró el alegre impulso que traía y se acercó con sigilo, curioso de averiguar que le sucedía a los demás.

-¿Pasó algo que yo no sepa?

-Enano... baja la voz y te voy a querer más de lo que te quiero ahora

-Todo exceso tiene una consecuencia Mu y anoche hubo demasiados excesos -le explicó Shaka.

Mu inclinó la cabeza mirando a Kanon extrañado -bien- susurró - prometo no hablar fuerte... BIRALO -gritó de pronto al ver aparecer al animal de detrás de Aldebarán, los demás se quejaron en coro... algunos más que otros- perdón, perdón, perdón... -susurró el muchacho avergonzado, con las manos al frente y caminando hacia su lugar en la mesa.

-¿Sabes para qué nos quiere tu padre carnerito?

-Creo... que nos va a reprender por algo -contestó el pelilila muy tranquilo, mientras ponía mermelada a un mollete de pan- anda un poco serio- Mu le dio un mordisco a su pan saboreando el sabor ácido y dulce de las frambuesas.

Para los mayores, quienes recordaban las épicas reprimendas del Patriarca cuando hacían una de las suyas, aquellas palabras del carnerito les erizaba los vellos; un castigo de parte de Shion, nunca podía ser bueno.

-Coño… seguro nos enviará una semana a Sunión –dijo Shura y de pronto se respingó al recordar que Kanon estaba a su lado- sin ofender…

-Nooo tranquilo –Kanon bostezó- conociendo al viejo estoy seguro que será peor que eso…

-Te dije que no me llamaras viejo Kanon

-Demonios –susurró el gemelo, ante la repentina presencia de su padre. Detestaba la maldita costumbre que tenían los lemurianos de aparecerse de repente.

Shion carraspeó, acercándose para tenerlos todos a la vista, al percatarse de ello, los muchachos dejaron de hablar y entre ellos mismos se llamaban al orden, por medio de susurros o codazos.

-Muchas gracias… supongo que se preguntaran para qué los he convocado –Shion sacó unos documentos de una gastada carpeta de cuero- mi motivo de hoy… no es reprenderlos por su… he de recalcar, _repudiable_ conducta de anoche- algunos bajaron la mirada y otros más descarados dejaron entrever una disimulada sonrisa –de los excesos hablaremos en otro momento… hoy hablaremos de finanzas…

Dhoko por su parte, se acercó al oído de Shion para susurrar -sabes que vas a desatar Troya con esto ¿verdad?

-Como siempre eres la voz de la conciencia Dhoko, pero esta vez, tomaré ese riesgo

-Has tomado muchos... no tientes tu suerte

-Vale la pena... créeme

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena, escalinata entre Cáncer y Géminis<strong>

-¿Perdiendo el tiempo como siempre?

-No, solo pienso -contestó Seiya acuclillado en la escalinata, lanzando piedritas a la nada.

-¿Pensar? ¿tú piensas?... es la revelación más aterradora que he escuchado en toda mi vida...

Seiya hizo una mueca de fastidio -¿qué quieres Ikki?

-Ponte tu armadura... necesitan refuerzos para vigilar las doce casas

-¿Y los guardias?

-Están ocupados... buscando al asesino de la amazona

-¿Por qué vigilar las doce casas?

Ikki bufó cansado, nunca había podido tenerle paciencia a Seiya y mucho menos cuando lo bombardeaba de preguntas tontas -porque mientras nosotros nos molemos el culo haciéndolo todo aquí... los doce inútiles dorados están de vacaciones y hasta que vuelvan tenemos que asumir parte de sus tareas...

Seiya no dijo nada, sin embargo, se puso de pie y miró a Ikki hacia arriba.

-Ikki... ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-No

-¿Qué sabes de mujeres?

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato después, hacienda Di Mare<strong>

_Y Troya se desató..._

Shion continuó con lo que tenía planeado -Krist, Kanon, Shura y Camus -dijo, entregándoles una página a cada uno- esto es para ustedes- los aludidos se acercaron con recelo, para recibir el documento que Shion les ofrecía. Cada uno se sentó por su lado a leer las largas columnas de cifras.

–No entiendo maestro- dijo primero que nadie Shura -¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-Esa explicación se las iba a pedir yo a ustedes –Shion comenzó a repasar sus propias copias de los documentos- cuando me enteré de esto, pensé en todas las formas en que podría torturarlos como castigo, sin embargo medité y decidí darles el derecho a la respuesta –terminó el peliverde acomodándose en el sillón que ocupaba- verán... como gesto de buena voluntad y en contra de mis deseos, la señorita Kiddo les entregó a cada grupo una tarjeta de crédito... eso que tienen en sus manos son los estados de sus gastos y por lo que leo en sus miradas... no todos estaban al tanto de ello ¿o me equivoco?

Duda, furia, desconcierto; fueron las expresiones que comenzaron a aparecer en los jóvenes rostros, de quienes revisaban solos o acompañados, las hojas de papel entre sus manos.

-Un mecanismo tecnológico para adquisición de bienes, con terribles consecuencias monetarias a futuro -murmuró Shaka, mientras leía con Afro- interesante forma de promover el materialismo

-No solo consecuencias monetarias Shaka... esto va a ser peor -dijo Afro apretando los dientes furioso- ¿¡4230 euros en descargas de música y juegos!? –los ojos celestes de Aphrodite estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y de inmediato se entrecerraron furiosos para volverse hacia quien creía el culpable de aquello- MILO…

Por donde quisiera buscarlo Milo, ya no estaba.

-Momento, momento... ¿retiro de cajero automático? –Kanon miraba aquello con cara de incredulidad absoluta- ¡yo no he retirado 8 000 euros de un cajero automático!- reclamó mostrando su hoja llena de cifras...

Aioros se encogió en su asiento e intentó escapar del lugar con el pretexto de ir por más café. Sin embargo, Saga lo jaloneó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse a su lado –cierto arquerito… cuando dijiste que apostaste contra unos egipcios, nos contaste cuánto habías ganado –Saga cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes- sin embargo… nunca… NUNCA NOS DIJISTE CUÁNTO HABÍAS PERDIDO…

-Yo… pues… pero recuperé el teléfono

-¡Con 8000 euros hubiéramos comprado decenas de teléfonos!

En otro extremo del comedor, otra batalla se gestaba.

-2750 euros en daños ocasionados en el hotel Catalunya… vale… vale… eso si lo sabía... culpa del animalejo ese –señaló Shura refiriéndose a Biralo- pero… ¿1800 euros en tatuajes y _piercings_? -dijo alzando la voz y dándole golpecitos al papel con el dorso de la mano.

–Dhoko miró a Shura por encima del libro que leía- que creativo Shura… no te conocía esa faceta rebelde

-Un momento… un momento… yo nunca me he hecho un tatuaje señor… se lo juro…

-Aioria –se volvió Mu sin mala intención y le susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shura lo escuchara- ¿eran tan caros los tatuajes?... debimos pagar los daños al negocio… al menos hubiera dolido menos…

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al pelilila y a Aioria, quien le hacía señas para que se callara. Shura se volvió hacia sus dos compañeros con el ceño fruncido como nunca -¿tatuaje? ¿ustedes dos se tatuaron y además pagaron con la tarjeta que está a _mi_ nombre?

-Shuris… nosotros –intentó explicar Aioria.

-Ya arreglaremos cuentas en un rato…. –los dos muchachos empalidecieron y guardaron silencio avergonzados.

-Basta de amenazas Shura –Shion se aclaró la garganta- Mu... tendremos una charla... larga... muy larga... acerca de ese tatuaje -Shion se masajeó las sienes- ahora concentrémonos en un desastre a la vez...

-2780 euros de fianza y 8300 euros en pago de daños al Museé du Louvre –enumeró Camus, como si leyera la lista del supermercado- 350 euros en dos botellas… 670 del _Moulin Rouge..._

Shion levantó sus puntitos –te veo muy tranquilo Camus

El aludido se encogió de hombros –no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa… solo que si yo soy culpable… los otros dos también…

Angello contestó con una bocanada a su cigarro y Aldebarán asintió decidido con la cabeza -nada que decir...

Shion se levantó del sofá que ocupaba y caminó en medio de los muchachos con los brazos tomados atrás, observando las reacciones de los presentes. Dhoko, mientras tanto, permanecía sentado con una risilla bailándole en los labios.

-Bueno mis queridos jóvenes -Shion dejo de caminar- a partir de ahora... estas son las reglas del juego

* * *

><p>Las instrucciones se habían dado.<p>

Como siempre, el Patriarca fue contundente en sus sentencias y solo los más osados, se atrevieron a replicar sin éxito.

Tenían que separarse, Shion fue muy claro al establecer el nuevo orden de los grupos; cada uno estaría bajo el cargo de uno de los cuatro mayores; desbloqueados en secreto, con sus cosmos activos sin que los demás lo supieran. Ellos serían los responsables de llevar a buen término la aventura y su misión consistía en llegar al Santuario, para el día anterior a la Luna de Cosecha. Parecía una tarea sencilla, hasta que el lemuriano retiró las tarjetas de crédito y les dejó muy en claro que las dificultades económicas que enfrentarían a partir de allí, eran consecuencia del mal uso de sus finanzas.

Ninguno estaba conforme con la nueva dinámica. Algunos incluso, pensaban que al lemuriano esta vez se le había ido la mano. Pero él no tuvo reparos en recordarles su falta de responsabilidad con respecto a su propio bienestar.

Shion quería provocar competencia, generar bronca, de eso no había duda. Tenían que volver por sus propios medios, con casi nada de dinero y sin ayuda externa. Los miembros del equipo que llegara de último, tendrían que vivir con sus cosmos bloqueados por un año completo, hasta la siguiente Luna de Cosecha… demasiado tiempo para un guerrero sagrado. Demasiado riesgoso para un ejército que se preparaba para la guerra.

La reunión no fue de más de una hora, el tiempo necesario para dejar claros los puntos, sin generar discusiones inútiles que no llevarían a nada. Después de ese tiempo, ambos mayores, junto con Biralo, desaparecieron en la nada para volver al Santuario, a sus tareas, a sus otras preocupaciones, dejando atrás a un grupo de doce muchachos totalmente perdidos, en un escenario donde tenían que trabajar en equipo, pero para superar a los demás. Un escenario muy distinto al de la Toscana, donde aprendieron a ser hermanos.

Los mas afectados habían sido los portadores de brazaletes negros. Shion deshizo el robusto frente que levantaron en dos semanas y los puso al mando de los otros. Junto con Shura, eran los mayores y los de mas experticia.

Los muchachos con brazalete rojo, estaban satisfechos, el Patriarca decidió que continuaran de la misma forma, pero recargó toda autoridad en la persona de Shura.

Kanon protesto sin éxito, la idea de encargarse de Angello y Camus no le caía para nada en gracia, uno por irreverente, el otro por orgulloso, dos temperamentos aptos para la insubordinación.

Por su parte, Saga suspiró resignado; Milo y Aphrodite serían su karma hasta que volvieran al Santuario, polos opuestos, pero cómplices en la maldad. Nada presagiaba un buen augurio, cualquier estrategia que planteara, podría ser saboteada.

El arquero estaba tranquilo y agradecía a la diosa por su buena suerte; Shaka y Aldaberán serian sus compañeros. Según los gemelos, injusta decisión de parte de su padre, ya que creían que la pesada carga, debía repartirse de forma equitativa entre los cuatro mayores y no fue así. Aioros estaba en evidente ventaja; Shaka, cuyo único defecto era ser demasiado inteligente y Aldebarán, porque apoyaba con naturalidad y desprendimiento cualquier causa ajena.

De todos modos, lo que fuera la motivación de Shion, los estaba poniendo a prueba... otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Al frente de la casona, un rato después<strong>

Shion y Dhoko estaban de vuelta. Los culpables de tanta negligencia financiera, se conocían por nombre y constelación guardiana. Entre hermanos, comenzaron a cobrarse la deuda.

-Tuvimos que hacerlo Shura... en serio -trató de justificarse Aioria- nos hubiera salido más caro el arreglo de la pared

Shura se masajeó las sienes -¿y era necesario... era de vida o muerte... abrirle un boquete a un muro...? Aioria

-Shura -Mu tomó al español de una hombro y lo hizo volverse hacia él suavemente- fue mi culpa... Aioria solo salvó mi vida

Shura torció la boca con enfado, pero optó por calmar los ánimos -está bien, está bien- dijo de mala gana -voy a ser condescendiente con ustedes... ya saben que el problema es que ahora no tenemos dinero para volver

-Si tenemos…

Ante la sorpresiva afirmación de Aioria, Shura no pudo mas que sorprenderse, Mu miró al griego y se aclaró la garganta -como eres el líder del grupo... queríamos darte esto- el lemuriano le entregó a Shura una bolsa, estaba llena de dinero.

-Mu...

-Estuviste pendiente de nosotros siempre -el lemuriano sonrió al notar la desconfianza de Shura- no te preocupes... son mis ahorros...

-Vaya chicos…

Los dos menores sonrieron con complicidad.

-Nos alcanza para irnos en avión -rió Aioria- mañana a esta hora estarás descansando en tu corral, mientras los otros caminan hasta el Santuario... me voy a reír mucho de eso

-Oh chicos... es maravilloso... -dijo Shura abriendo la bolsa que le entregó Mu para contar el dinero- pero... Mu -Shura sacó una de las monedas y la miró de cerca- ¿qué es esto?

-Es dinero

-Yo sé que es dinero- Aioria se le acerco curioso a Shura y le arrebató la pequeña monedita para revisarla.

-Mu... ¿qué clase de dinero es este?

-Rupias... o _srang_ tibetanos, créanme... es mucho dinero

-Bueno -dijo Shura con recelo- siendo dinero... es solo cuestión de cambiarlo ¿no?

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo puedes comer de eso con esta resaca?<p>

-Difen que es fbuena para calmarla

-Que asco Alde -Aioros se encontraba sentado en una de las mecedoras del porche, cuando Aldaberán se le acercó con un plato repleto de tiras de tocineta tostada, las cuales masticaba con júbilo, mientras el arquero doblaba esfuerzos para no vomitarse allí mismo.

-Lo fiento -contestó el de tauro con la boca repleta de aquello y tragó antes de continuar hablando- ¿qué pasa allí? –preguntó refiriéndose al alboroto que se gestaba al frente de la casa, específicamente allí donde Camus llenó todo de una nieve que se negaba a derretirse.

-Afro encontró a Milo y lo ha perseguido por toda la hacienda reclamándole lo del dinero... quédate a mirar, es todo un espectáculo –Aioros rió alegremente- pobre Saga con ese par…

Aldaberán dejo escapar una risotada -como me gustan ustedes... son tan entretenidos

* * *

><p>-¿Te interesa conocer mi opinión?<p>

-No

-Es una idea descabellada...

Angello se mantenía abajo de una vieja motocicleta. Un pesado modelo Guzzi AJS, de cuando su bisabuelo fue parte del ejército italiano, en la época de Musollini. Tenía al menos tres horas tratando de ajustarla para hacerla funcionar y Camus no estaba convencido con la idea -me vale un pito ajeno lo que pienses témpano -el italiano hizo un par de ajustes más- solo conectaré la batería... es hora Kanon... ponle gasolina

Camus estaba con los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos al suelo con el pie- no podremos hacerlo en una motocicleta

-Cállate franchute -pujó Angello, saliendo de debajo del vehículo- confía en mi... Kanon tu turno -dijo al momento en que Kanon dio vuelta a la llave y los rugidos del aparato resonaron en la bodega

-No es tan descabellado como parece Camus -intervino Kanon acelerando el vehículo- he escuchado de algunos que recorrieron continentes completos en motocicleta

-¿Y el espacio?... te recuerdo Kanon que somos tres

-Nos turnamos -Camus enarcó una ceja- mientras dos viajan en la moto, el tercero corre para alcanzar a los otros... ¿qué te parece?

El francés bufó enojado -he de decirte Kanon que difícilmente me rio con un chiste... mucho menos con un chiste tan malo

-Anoche te carcajeaste como un demente... ¿o es que no lo recuerdas?

-Espero discreción al respecto… mucho más delante de Hyoga –dijo altivo- eso me traería serios problemas… mi alumno no volvería a confiar en mi…

-De hecho –Angello se incorporó, limpiando la grasa de sus manos con un paño- la situación es comprometedora para todos… imagínense si los de plata o bronce se dan cuenta de los líos ridículos en los que nos hemos metido... perderíamos el respeto

Kanon y Camus guardaron silencio unos momentos, mientras meditaban las palabras del cangrejo.

De pronto un escándalo los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Angello suspiró resignado –ven- dijo señalando con un gesto- precisamente a _eso_ me refería.

* * *

><p>-ESPERATE QUE TE AGARRE BICHO ENDEMONIADO<p>

-Cálmate... en serio... esto no es sano -Milo corría despavorido por toda la hacienda, sorteando con una agilidad asombrosa, los obstáculos que encontraba en su camino, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para escapar de la velocidad de Aphrodite.

-ME VAS A PAGAR CADA CENTAVO DE ESE DINERO

-CÁLMATE... POR FAVOR... SHAKA... SHAKA... CÁLMALO... AYÚDAME

Shaka, quien miraba todo desde el porche, muy cerca sus nuevos compañeros, suspiró cansado y con total parsimonia, bajó los cuatro escalones de la entrada y se paró sobre la nieve que aún brillaba al frente de la casa.

En cuanto Milo pasó frente a él, con calma atravesó una pierna justo cuando Aphrodite se acercaba, haciendo que el peliceleste tropezara y cayera aparatosamente sobre la gruesa capa de nieve -listo- dijo Shaka, girando sobre sus talones para devolverse a la casa como si nada.

Milo frenó la carrera y se inclinó apoyando las manos en las rodillas, tratando de tomar aire -alumina... tú si que estás... rematadamente loco... no todo lo que pasó fue culpa mía… el resto del dinero… no lo gasté yo- dijo entre jadeos, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado. Por su lado Aldaberán y Aioros reían a pierna suelta, ante el espectáculo que representaba, ver al refinado peliceleste clavado de esa forma en la nieve.

-El resto del dinero es la cuenta del hospital Milo…

-Oh…

Aphrodite se levantó de a poco, como un demonio emergiendo del averno y sin que nadie se lo esperara, lanzó una bola de nieve con tal fuerza que al darle a Milo en la cabeza, lo hizo lanzado de espaldas al suelo.

-JA... a ver si te sigues riendo en mi cara escorpión –gritó lanzándose encima del otro para atacarlo.

* * *

><p>Saga meditaba en solitario, sentado debajo de un frondoso sauce. Aún no quería reunirse con sus compañeros de viaje, debido a que no sabía cómo presentarse delante de ese par.<p>

Todavía recordaba las palabras que su padre le dijera, antes de partir hacia el Santuario, precisamente cuando él intentó pedirle que les permitiera a todos, retomar sus juramentos.

En ese momento, Shion lo interrumpió y con cariño lo tomó de los dos hombros para obligarlo a que lo mirara –_Saga, cuando vuelvan decidirán sin titubear, porque ahora, habla la nostalgia de estar juntos y el miedo a enfrentar el mundo de afuera…_

Y era cierto.

Una y otra vez, el excaballero de géminis se preguntaba qué iba a hacer cuando llegara el momento. Suspiró preocupado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose en el tronco con los ojos cerrados.

-LOCO… MANÍATICO… DEMENTE… SUÉLTAME

Saga abrió los ojos de repente y recordó por qué no quería encargarse de Afro y Milo.

* * *

><p>-SHAKA… AUXILIO<p>

-Arregla tú ese lío Milo –habló los suficientemente fuerte el exguardián de virgo, mientras miraba desde el porche, como Afro mantenía a Milo inmovilizado por medio de una llave- yo no fui quien gastó esa cantidad de dinero en banalidades…

-AYÚDAME… AYÚDAME… ME VA A MATAR ESTE LOCO

-Es increíble lo escandaloso que eres escorpioncito –susurró Afro sonriendo y forzó el agarre- nadie te va a ayudar… estás perdido…

Unos fornidos brazos, rodearon a Afro, obligándolo a dejar de retorcer a Milo y acuclillándolo con fuerza sobre la nieve.

-Suéltame Saga… no intervengas en esto…

-Intervengo porque ahora están conmigo, así que... van a comportarse los dos ¿de acuerdo?

-No

Saga apretó mas fuerte, Milo se acercó sobándose los brazos -¿estás de acuerdo Afro? ¿Milo?

Aphrodite se soltó con un empujón, sin embargo a pesar de su orgullo bajó la mirada y se calmó, dándole a entender a Saga que obedecería. Milo, por su parte, asintió de inmediato y dejó en claro que haría lo que el mayor dijera.

Saga había ganado... por ahora

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena, Salón del Trono<strong>

En cuanto Dhoko y Shion arribaron al Recinto Sagrado, se dieron cuenta por el exagerado movimiento de tropas, que algo malo sucedía. Al aparecer en medio de la escalinata desde Piscis al Templo Principal, se toparon con una compañía de soldados que bajaban presurosos, liderados por Asterión. Con agilidad, Shion tomo del brazo al caballero de plata para interrogarlo.

-Supongo que esto no es un simulacro

Asterión paso saliva nervioso, no quería ser él, quien le tuviera que informar al Patriarca de lo que sucedía -su... su Ilustrísima

-Déjate de formalidades -en cuanto se percataron de la presencia de los dorados, los guardias se hincaron en una rodilla, haciendo la debida reverencia- ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Señor...

-Algor escapó -interrumpió Marín de Águila, llegando detrás de los dorados- y tuvo ayuda -la amazona le entregó el trozo de máscara a Shion- lo sacó por medio de su técnica... la celda continúa intacta, señor

Los dorados se miraron, Dhoko recibió el trozo de máscara -la reconozco... es la alumna de Altar -el chino miró a Shion esperando una reacción de él- tenemos que darles alcance… solo pronuncia la orden y me encargaré de esos dos

-Contacta a Barahaim... Marín, necesito verlo

-Era la mejor amiga de Dhorte –insistió Dhoko, al ver que Shion no le contestaba- quiero saber por qué lo hizo…

-Dhoko –Shion respiró hondo- prefiero que te mantengas al margen

El chino no podía creerlo –pero lemuriano…

-Estás fuera… es mi última palabra

* * *

><p><strong>Por la noche dentro de la casona<strong>

-¿Adónde me llevas Kanon? –preguntó Saga extrañado, al ver a su gemelo, jalar el cordón que tiraba una escalera, hacia un piso superior de la casa.

-Te llevo a cumplir una promesa... encontré este lugar ayer y hay cosas muy interesantes que ver

-¿De qué hablas?

Kanon no contestó, pero guió a su hermano escalera arriba, hasta una especie de ático. La noche había caído y dentro, la luz era tenue. En el centro de la estancia, un antiguo proyector de películas, esperaba listo para hacer rodar el carrete sobre una gran pantalla colocada frente a un mullido sillón y una mesa con dos tazones de palomitas de maíz.

-Kanon... no sé que decir

-Di que aceptas

* * *

><p>-Kanon -susurró Saga- alguien toca… esa puerta –dijo señalando al piso.<p>

-Hola enano –Kanon se asomó por una rendija- ¿tú por aquí?

-Hola -Mu se asomó por encima del hombro del gemelo- ¿y qué hacen ustedes dos allá arriba?

-Armé una improvisada sala de proyección para que el ogro conozca algo de cine de terror... aquí se encuentra uno, con cosas realmente maravillosas... tenemos un viejo proyector, una pantalla y muchas cintas clásicas –Kanon conocía esa mirada curiosa del pelilila y con una risilla lo invitó a pasar- ¿quieres subir?

A Mu se le iluminó el rostro con una bella sonrisa y ante la invitación de su hermano se volvió a un lado e hizo una seña -vengan... Kanon ¿ellos también pueden verla?

El gemelo comenzó a reír, divertido al ver emerger de detrás de algunos muebles a Shaka, Aioria, Milo y Aldaberán -no sé cómo hicieron para esconderse.. sobre todo tu gigantón... pasen chicos, hay mucho espacio

Los cinco muchachos entraron muy alegres y se acomodaron cerca de Saga. Afuera una tormenta amenazaba con fuerza. El viento hacía sonar las tejas y la temperatura bajaba. Kanon estaba muy entusiasmado, aquel ático lúgubre, en medio de una tormenta otoñal, era el ambiente perfecto para una noche de películas de terror.

Kanon –interrumpió Shaka- ¿qué es una película de terror?

* * *

><p>Una hora mas tarde y cinco interrupciones después, la Orden Dorada completa, conformaba la audiencia de la "sala de cine". Instalados cómodamente, con muebles traídos o improvisados y los edredones de sus camas para aplacar el frio, esperaban el inicio de la función, mientras goloseaban, la gran variedad de bocadillos preparados por Camus y Shura.<p>

Cuando por fin hicieron silencio, Kanon inició la proyección de la primera película de "El Exorcista". El clásico de terror fue seleccionado por mayoría de votos, de entre otras tantas que se encontraban en la videoteca Di Mare. Como buen conocedor, Kanon se encargó de dar una amplia reseña de cada una de las candidatas, pero hizo énfasis en que la cinta basada en la obra de Blatty, era por mucho, la mas impactante.

Durante los primeros veinte minutos de la película, algunos comenzaron a bromear acerca de lo trivial que parecía la vida de Regan y de lo aburrido de la cinta -oye Kanon, eso no le da miedo ni a Saga_-_ se dejó decir Aioros riendo, al notar que el gemelo mayor, no dejaba de sonarse los nudillos.

-Leí el libro -agregó Camus- tiene imágenes realmente fuertes... yo recomendaría que...

-Silencio listillo -dijo Kanon con una risilla- no eches a perder el momento ¿de acuerdo?

Camus hizo una mueca de "se los advertí" y continuó poniendo toda la atención que Milo le permitía, ya que el griego no dejaba de hacerle preguntas acerca de lo que pasaría enseguida.

Efectivamente Saga se encontraba un poco tenso, pero se dejó revolver el cabello por Mu, quien sonreía complacido por esa gran experiencia nunca vivida antes -estás siendo obvio hermano- susurró con cariño -diviértete... aunque admito que la trama es deprimente... es solo la historia de una pre-adolescente con problemas de afecto... ¿qué tan terrorífica puede ser?

* * *

><p>Treinta minutos después, la infame voz del ente que ocupaba el cuerpo de Regan, era lo único que se escuchaba en la estancia. Las miradas de todos, estaban cargadas de asombro y terror, ante las imágenes de la pantalla. Mu yacía pálido y se acercaba cada vez más al pobre Saga, quien abría la boca a ratos, sorprendido de las manifestaciones demoníacas expuestas tan gráficamente en la película.<p>

Aphrodite, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, entre un sonriente Kanon y un pasmado Shura, se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas para darse consuelo. Aioros se encogió al lado de su hermano, buscando el calor fraternal que calmara los constantes escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda, mientras Aioria dejaba escapar una risilla nerviosa de vez en cuando.

Sobre un tonel, Angello trataba de mostrarse valiente, dibujando en su rostro una fingida mueca de indiferencia, golpeando con el pie a Milo, para que dejara de narrarle la película a Camus. Aldaberán aceleraba la velocidad de ingesta de bocadillos, de acuerdo con la intensidad de las imágenes y Shaka mostraba una expresión de absolutamente nada.

El carrete terminó de pronto y todos se respingaron asustados. Algunos se levantaron para estirarse y Kanon se dispuso a cambiarlo para continuar con una segunda cinta, algo más agradable "La Dolce Vita".

-¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció?

-Wow que experiencia... jamás podría haberme imaginado esto -respondió Aioros- se veía tan real... que por un momento temí que se saliera de la pantalla

-No voy a poder sacarme la imagen de esa niña en semanas -dijo Shura, dándose golpecitos en la mollera.

-Bah… puro maquillaje –dijo Angello con una mueca de desdén- hablando de cosas feas... ¿dónde está el _pesce_?

-Bajó con Aioria por un refresco -contestó tranquilamente Mu, mientras buscaba los granitos de maíz en el fondo del tazón para comérselos.

-_Diablos_ -susurraron Aldaberán y Angello a la vez.

* * *

><p>Durante el intermedio entre una y otra película, Aphrodite, se había alejado un momento del grupo para tomar un refresco de la cocina y al hacerlo, se topó con Aioria.<p>

-Disculpa –dijo el peliceleste enarcando una ceja- adelante –señaló las botellas que estaban en la refrigeradora.

Aioria sonrió apenas y comenzó a buscar una bebida que le gustara, mientras, Afro lo miraba recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados –a veces- empezó a hablar el griego- es difícil sentirse cómodo con ciertas personas –Afro enarcó una ceja y esbozó una risilla- los otros, incluso Saga en su momento, han sido siempre mis hermanos… en cambio tú y Angello no… nunca…

-¿Y ahora quieres que seamos hermanos?

Aioria bufó y sonrió con amargura –es difícil olvidar las burlas y…

-Vamos Aioria… supéralo –bufó Afro tan irónico como siempre.

-No… déjame hablar –Afro entornó los ojos y se dispuso a escuchar con desgano- no sé qué pasó con ustedes… ni me importa… solo sepan que es difícil olvidar lo crueles que fueron siempre…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué suplique tu perdón?

-Eso no es necesario –Aioria se acercó al sueco caminando seguro, para demostrarle al otro que no lo amedrentaba- ya no les temo… a ninguno de los dos

-Ya era hora –se burló Afro. Ese peliceleste, no tenía remedio.

-Y quiero que sepas –Aioria estaba muy cerca del otro, quien tampoco se inmutaba- que así será entre nosotros… no te metas conmigo y yo no me meteré contigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Es un país libre Aioria… puedes irte al infierno si quieres… yo no te detendré...

-Bien…

-Bien –Aioria pasó al lado del sueco y lo golpeó con el brazo, el peliceleste le dedicó otra de esas risitas que el león tanto detestaba. En cuanto el griego desapareció, Afro le dio un golpe a la pared, para bajar la ira que se le aprisionaba entre pecho y espalda.

Cómo deseaba ser aceptado, pero cuánto le costaba reconocerlo.

* * *

><p>-Cuando vi que Afro se dirigía a la cocina, estuve a punto de ir a buscarte…<p>

-No te preocupes –Aioria le dio un trago largo a su refresco- sobreviví…

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Alde con curiosidad.

-Como me tenía que ir…

-Oh diablos Aioria… quedamos en que ibas a tratar de hacer las paces

Aioria suspiró incómodo –es imposible convivir con ese tipo, simplemente no somos compatibles…

-¿Y en batalla? ¿qué harás si tienes que luchar junto a él?

Aioria dejó escapar una risilla –controlarme para no matarlo

* * *

><p>-Que profunda reflexión Shaka -Milo se sostenía la cremallera con ambas manos, mientras daba saltitos- pero yo... tengo que... ir a buscar un pajarito<p>

-Yo lo acompaño -dijo Camus resignado al ver que de lo contrario, Milo dejaría reventar su vejiga con tal de no ir solo al baño- vamos -el francés le dio un empujoncito para que caminara.

Un rayo y el sonido del viento, hicieron que todos desviaran la atención hacia afuera, escuchando con preocupación la inclemente tormenta otoñal. Después de un rato, se reunieron de nuevo en el _cinemà_ y Milo, quien volvía del baño con Camus, cerró la portezuela del ático, con el pretexto de evitar un poco el frío.

-Bien... listos para comenzar con la otra cinta...

-Chicos -murmuró Aioros a los recién llegados, mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla- ¿recordaron quitar las llaves antes de cerrar?

Milo miró a Camus, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se mordió el labio inferior. No hubo necesidad de que contestaran, estarían encerrados los doce, hasta que alguien les abriera por fuera, seguramente cuando amaneciera.

* * *

><p>Después de los reclamos de rigor, Aioros y Aldaberán calmaron los ánimos exaltados para evitar el vapuleo grupal de Camus y Milo. Haciendo alarde de su magnífica capacidad de conciliación, el arquero logró que todos se pusieran cómodos para continuar con la actividad, sin embargo, conforme corría la segunda película, el cansancio les ganó y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.<p>

El día llego al fin, había dormido deliciosamente. Al parecer todos estaban muy cansados, porque ninguno despertaba.

Suspiró profundamente y se estiró en la cama desperezándose. Durante algunos minutos se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, escuchando los ronquidos de los demás y el cantar de la lluvia que caía constante.

De repente, los ruidos cesaron y fueron sustituidos por los lamentos de una mujer. Extrañado, abrió los ojos de golpe, Afro estaba sentado en su lugar, mirando hacia la nada, en la dirección de donde provenían los ruidos.

-Ve Angello... ve... antes de que ella lo encuentre -susurró el peliceleste.

El italiano se levantó de un brinco, sin embargo, no se atrevió a acercarse a Afro, debido a que presentía que algo no estaba bien con él. Su voz no era aquella tan melodiosa, cuyo acento nórdico, impregnaba de una peculiar dulzura a las palabras... parecía haber perdido toda expresión.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, cuando le dio la espalda a sus compañeros para salir de la habitación, sin embargo y en contra de su sentido común, los volvió a ver; Afro lloraba cabizbajo. Un flequillo celeste cubría sus ojos, pero los dos caminos sangrientos que recorrían las níveas mejillas, se veían claramente.

Aterrorizado salió de la habitación y corrió por los pasillos del segundo piso siguiendo el sonido de los gemidos femeninos, los cuales se tornaban cada vez mas parecidos a una lastimera cantata de dolor -_una mujer dando a luz... -_intuyó.

Corrió y corrió, no recordaba que aquel pasillo fuera tan largo. Sus pies estaban demasiado pesados y parecían adheridos a la alfombra. Cuando por fin divisó la puerta de la habitación de donde provenía el ruido, se lanzó al llavín, harto de lo torpes que se habían tornado sus movimientos.

-Abre... abre -rogaba con la lengua pastosa, mientras luchaba contra la manija que no le permitía pasar...

Los ruidos cesaron y alguien abrió desde adentro.

-Apresúrate... porque ella ya llegó... y se lo llevará...

Angello se paralizó. En el umbral de la puerta había una amazona, una que había visto en los campos de entrenamiento un par de veces. Muy alta, de cabello rubio y con acento nórdico... pero había un detalle más...

Un tajo sangrante la cruzaba desde el vientre hasta el seno. Angello percibió el olor descompuesto de la sangre muerta y de la carne podrida y sintió nauseas. Ella tenía mucho de haber fallecido.

Abatido, ignoró la herida ennegrecida y siguiendo el consejo de la guerrera, entrando de golpe en la habitación.

En una cama al fondo, el cuerpo desfallecido de Geist, brillaba por el sudor, apenas cubierto de jirones de sábanas ensangrentadas. Un ser femenino, de largo cabello plateado, sostenía en brazos, a un precioso bebé… un varón… su hijo; el cual lloraba con energía, mientras la peliplateada le susurraba para calmarlo.

-Tranquilo pequeñito... pronto te cubrirá su poder y nunca mas sentirás miedo... ni dolor... ni compasión -terminó diciendo con la voz mas grave, al tiempo que volvía lentamente su rostro, hacia el aterrorizado Angello, quien miraba desde la puerta.

Era el rostro lacerado de Regan McNeill*.

-Déjalos -logró susurrar en un hilo de voz- deja a... mi hijo

-Él tiene un destino maravilloso... se irá conmigo

-Es mi hijo -al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, el italiano se enderezó con altivez, caminando hacia ella con bríos renovados- es el hijo de Angello de Cáncer y estará orgulloso de su padre -Angello levantó el índice derecho, con toda la intención de enviarla al infierno, sin embargo, ella comenzó a reír.

Una risa blasfema, llena de burla y desdén.

Y sin dejar de reír, empezó a flotar alejándose con el bebé en brazos, mientras otra vez aquella espantosa parálisis se apoderaba de su cuerpo y veía con impotencia, como ella desaparecía, llevándose consigo al objeto de su corazón.

-Déjalo... déjalo maldita puta... devuélvemelo

* * *

><p>-DÉJALO -Angello se incorporó de repente, aún yacía en su mullida cama y temblaba de pies a cabeza empapado en sudor. Miró el reloj en la muñeca de Camus, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Al otro lado Afro se revolvía perezoso entre sueños.<p>

El italiano se levantó y se dirigió donde su amigo, solo para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Una vez allí, comenzó a sacudirlo de los hombros.

_-Oye... déjame... quiero verte completa _-murmuró Afro entre risitas- _no hagas eso... me dan cosquillas..._

-Pesce... pesce... déjate de idioteces -dijo Angello, aumentando las sacudidas.

-Yo... ya -Afro abrió solamente un ojo y empujó a Angello para que lo dejara en paz- arruinaste... mi... hermoso sueño… ¿qué diablo te picó?

-Eres un pez descarado... mírate… que vergüenza contigo... si ensucias el edredón... me lo pagas

-Púdrete -susurró el pez arropándose y dándole la espalda al cangrejo.

Angello suspiró, Afro era el mismo de siempre.

Todo fue, solo un mal sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Estocolmo, Suecia<strong>

-_Good morgon_, señor Rosenträdgard

-¿Qué hace aquí James?... le dije que no quería verlo en mi casa

El estadounidense se sentó despreocupadamente en el lujoso sofá de cuero, el cual se mantenía en un rincón del estudio de la señorial mansión Rosenträdgard.

-Para ser noble... recibe de muy mala gana a sus invitados... eso es muy mal visto

-No sea estúpido James -el nonagenario se volvió en su silla de ruedas para dejar al rubio frente a él- los de Deucalión nunca serán mis invitados

-Le recuerdo que nos debe lealtad...

El anciano comenzó a temblar de la ira y al hablar su voz se sintió mas ronca. -LEALTAD... ¿CUAL LEALTAD?... ustedes nunca cumplieron su parte del trato

James abandonó la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que mantuvo hasta ese momento -todo lleva su tiempo... señor Rosenträdgard

-¿TIEMPO?... han pasado quince años y no solo, nunca vengaron la deshonra de mi familia... sino que enfilaron a Katriana con ustedes y ahora no sé nada de ella -el viejo sueco bebió dos tragos de agua para enfriarse la cabeza y cerró los ojos, meditando lo que iba a decir.

-Cuando Shion de Aries y Amadeo de Piscis, vinieron a informarme que Krist agonizaba, me di cuenta de que los culpables no serian castigados nunca, Shion es demasiado blando...

-El tipo es brillante...

-Eso no me importa -el anciano comenzó a toser por gritar- no tiene las agallas para una venganza o un castigo... es un idiota jugando de sabio -el viejo bebió mas agua y al levantar el vaso, el pulso le temblaba mucho- accedí a enviar a Krist a Grecia, porque pensé que con eso algún día sería digno de mi herencia... sabe James, Krist es mi único varón, su maldita sangre venenosa se llevó a la esposa que más quise... él no me importa, pero mantener mi estirpe si

-¿Y en qué le afecta que a su hijo lo hayan...?

-Que lo hayan violado... eso es lo de menos... pero las secuelas lo dejaron estéril... mi linaje se romperá James... y al menos quiero cobrarme eso... quiero a Shion de Aries muerto y en un ataúd... de lo contrario no habrá mas dinero

-Pues eso es una amenaza muy perturbadora... no querrá cumplirla…

-Pruébeme

James suspiró cansado y recompuso una mueca de prepotencia -por cierto me pareció escuchar que no sabe nada de su hija

El sueco no respondió, pero su mirada lo decía todo.

-El motivo de mi visita es conocer el paradero de Kalia...

-Se llama Katriana...

-Como sea... ella desapareció y se llevó consigo una de las armas que poseíamos para llevar a cabo nuestros planes... el escudo de la Medusa... supongo que comprenderá que esto ha sido... muy... muy desafortunado

-No sé dónde se encuentra -el anciano bufó furioso- y si algo le sucede... les haré pagar caro...

-Lamento que no pueda ayudarnos Klaus -el estadounidense se levantó de donde estaba y recompuso su ajuar, acomodando el nudillo de la corbata- si sabe algo es necesario que nos contacte... esta afrenta de Kalia... le puede costar la vida

* * *

><p><strong>Región de la Toscana, Italia<strong>

La mañana en que los excaballeros dorados partirían al Santuario, al fin había llegado. Al amanecer, una de las mucamas, escuchó los gritos desde el ático y bajó la escalera liberándolos de su confinamiento. Por otro lado, los dioses fueron condescendientes con ellos y les regalaban una jornada que parecía, iba a acabar sin lluvia.

Las maletas se acumulaban en el porche y los muchachos desayunaban entre charla y deliciosos panes y pasteles, Genoveva se había lucido con el desayuno, era su despedida.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso Saga? -preguntó Milo, poniéndole mantequilla a su cuarto mollete.

-Después del terremoto... algunos fueron al Inframundo para ayudar a encerrar a los titanes... la chica... Dhorte, estaba entre el grupo y resultó herida de muerte... todo bajo _muy_ extrañas circunstancias

-Yo la recuerdo... muy alta... aunque demasiado corpulenta para mi gusto... esa chica era como para Aldaberán -rió Shura.

-Yo no me hubiera molestado...

-Eres un donjuan toro -la mayoría comenzaron a reír y continuaron hablando, hasta que la voz grave de Angello los interrumpió.

-¿Qué clase de herida tenía? –murmuró muy serio.

-Un tajo en el vientre... según dijo el maestro Dhoko, no había mucho que hacer -contestó Aioros, el italiano palideció y perdió el apetito, las imágenes de su pesadilla reaparecieron claramente en su cabeza.

El tema de la muerte de la amazona se quedó allí, pero dio pie para que entre la mayoría, comenzaran un minucioso sondeo acerca de los atributos físicos de las guerreras del Santuario.

-Anaya tiene un bello trasero -observó Aldaberán con un trozo de tocino en la boca.

-Con Anaya no te metas toro –rezongó Milo con una risilla. Camus negó con la cabeza.

-Kalia... muy esbelta... bellísima figura -dijo Kanon convencido.

-Demasiado delgada -observó Afro- no es mi tipo...

-A ver... ¿y cuál es de tu tipo pez?

El peliceleste bajó la voz acongojado para contestarle al gemelo menor -bueno... la... la italiana...

-¿Cuál?

-La Cobra... me parece linda -los demás comenzaron a reírse- olviden que lo dije

Los silbidos y aplausos no se dejaron esperar -¿linda?- acotó Shura entre risas –en ese caso no la llamaría precisamente linda...

-Ya cabra déjalo así -contestó acongojado el de piscis.

-Para su información, Shura las prefiere rubias -canturreó Aioria con malicia.

-Y el gato pelirrojas...

Mu no pudo evitar reírse y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un pedacito de pastel de naranja, de no ser porque Shaka lo recompone a punta de palmadas en la espalda, lo que causó las risas en los demás... en todos excepto en uno.

-Hey Angello -el aludido se respingó al sentir que un trozo de pan le daba en la frente- es el día... recuerda que hoy nos vamos... así que despierta

-Cállate Kanon... déjame en paz

-Bueno, no olvides que hay que colocar el accesorio a la motocicleta para que Camus vaya cómodo y seguro como bebé

Camus bufó y le dio un sorbo largo a su café, mientras Angello le restaba importancia al asunto, haciendo un ademán de fastidio con la mano. Aphrodite miró por encima de su taza de humeante chocolate, la actitud distante de su amigo.

Angello podía ser malhumorado, chabacano y grosero, pero nunca melancólico. Algo le pasaba y lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

-Hola... ¿qué haces?

June se volvió de repente hacia la persona que se sentaba a su lado en la escalinata. Se encontraba muy cerca de la entrada a la décima casa. La amazona rubia, garabateaba con bríos en una libreta de dibujo. Para esa hora del día se encontraba en su descanso y quiso dibujar unas líneas, antes de reincorporarse a las labores de búsqueda de los fugitivos.

-Solo garabateaba -contestó secamente.

Shun se acercó para ver el dibujo y reconoció en los trazos, las inconfundibles formas de unos ojos almendrados. Una mirada profunda coronada con un par de espesas y anguladas cejas oscuras... de iris verde esmeralda... muy perturbadora. La misma mirada, se repetía en toda el área de la página, por medio de incontables bocetos.

-Oye... no espíes mis dibujos

Shun enarcó las cejas -antes me retratabas a mi

June se sonrojó detrás de la máscara. Ese detalle de que ella no se había retirado la máscara ante su presencia, no pasó desapercibido para él.

-Es solo una tontería Shun... no le des mas importancia de la que merece

-Escuché por allí que el gran Maestro te envió a averiguar del estado de salud de los dorados que estaban en Tíbet...

-Es cierto

Shun miró a su alrededor. Realmente trataba de forzar a su memoria, para recordar dónde había visto esa mirada antes.

Y lo recordó.

-¿Shura de Capricornio era uno de ellos?

June asintió en silencio y cerró de golpe la libreta.

-Ya veo -dijo Shun con un suspiro- he escuchado que es un hombre noble y un guerrero magnífico... me alegra que...

-Ya lo dijiste Shun... es un hombre... no un niño

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que tu pretexto de estar destinado a Perséfone es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida... ¿por qué no has ido por ella?... la verdad, hubiera preferido que me dijeras que no me amabas -June se puso de pie- disculpa... pero mi descanso terminó... tengo que asistir a Anaya en la búsqueda de Algor... hasta luego

Shun se quedó de piedra, mientras la miraba correr hasta el Templo Principal. En ese momento, Hyoga subía por la escalinata y al llegar donde estaba el peliverde, se quedó frente a él, rascándose la cabeza -vaya Shun... eso sí que dolió

El peliverde miró hacia abajo y asintió.

-Hyoga -Shun soltó una bocanada de aire- creo que estoy en un lío

* * *

><p><strong>Despidiéndose de la Toscana<strong>

-Espero poder tenerlos pronto de nuevo... los extrañaré mucho pequeños…

Con estas palabras y un torrente de lágrimas, la vieja ama de llaves de la Hacienda Di Mare, despidió a los doce jóvenes que habían llenado de alegría la vieja casona por tres días. Con pesar, les besaba en ambas mejillas y los menos ariscos, correspondían el cariño con abrazos y uno que otro beso galante, que lograba sonrojar las marchitas facciones de la señora.

-Nos atendió de las mil maravillas señora Genoveva -Kanon miró de reojo al cangrejo malhumorado- y si nuestro dulce Angello quiere invitarnos de nuevo... gustosos volveremos

-Ha sido un placer -la anciana se limpiaba las lágrimas con el delantal- espero que vuelvan pronto... la casa se quedara muy silenciosa sin ustedes

-Gracias -susurró Shura dándole un fuerte abrazo- creo que ha logrado que me engorde varios kilos... cocina usted delicioso...

-Ya, ya… en verano volverán -dijo fastidiado Angello- ya verás que es difícil quitárselos de encima... mucho menos si los alimentas de esa forma

-GENOVEVA -dijo Milo lanzándose dramáticamente a los brazos de la italiana, Angello entornó los ojos- no sabe cómo agradezco sus remedios contra la neumonía... y sus panes... por supuesto

-_Namasté_ -se despidió Shaka con una reverencia. Mu, por su parte, agradeció las atenciones con un abrazo.

-Gracias por la paciencia –le susurró Saga, junto con un beso.

-_Danke_ -dijo Afro con una reverencia, eso de los abrazos no se le daba bien.

-_Merci... madame_ Genoveva -Camus besó la mano de la anciana y Angello lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo consigo

Aldaberán y Aioros, los ayudantes de cocina de la señora, estuvieron a punto de romper el llanto al despedirse. Aioria, por su parte logró que le diera algo de merienda para el camino.

-Ya... ya tenemos que largarnos - después de empujar a sus compañeros fuera de la casa, el orgulloso cangrejo se devolvió, alegando un olvido y abrazó con todo cariño a la anciana, propinándole un sonoro beso en la frente.

-Gracias... te voy a extrañar mucho... y no te preocupes por ellos, estarán de vuelta muy pronto...

* * *

><p><strong>Zona central de Lucarelli<strong>

Kanon, Angello y Camus, lograron poner a funcionar la vieja Guzzi y pensaban volver con ella al Santuario, le gustara o no a Camus. Fue por eso que se despidieron desde la entrada de la hacienda Di Mare. El resto de los chicos, debían encontrar una solución para transportarse y no les quedó otra opción, que viajar en autobús hasta el centro del pueblo, donde por fin se separaron, para buscar cada cual con los suyos, una forma de llegar a Atenas.

* * *

><p>-Creo que es hora -le dijo Mu a Shaka mirando con pesar hacia el suelo.<p>

-Es una lástima que -Shaka apoyó su mano en el hombro del lemuriano- este viaje no lo hubiéramos compartido

-Verás que tendremos otra oportunidad Shaka

-Prometo llevarte a Nueva Delhi... muy pronto

Mu sonrió tímidamente y asintió, pero no quiso reprimir su deseo de abrazar al rubio y apretándolo con sus brazos, se despidió por fin, esperando verlo de nuevo, en su hogar.

* * *

><p><em>Casa de cambio, un rato después<em>

-Pero ustedes dicen que cambian cualquier tipo de moneda

-Entiéndame señor... el Tíbet no es reconocida como una nación... su moneda es prohibida

Shura se pasó la mano por la cara -o sea que este puñado de dinero no nos sirve para un carajo- el hombrecillo de la ventanilla, dio un paso hacia atrás asustado, al ver al hombre mirarlo casi con odio.

-Se...señor... comprenda... no puedo ayudarle.

* * *

><p>Aioria y Mu esperaban fuera de la oficina de cambio a Shura, mientras cuidaban el equipaje propio y el que se ofrecieron a llevar de los demás, seguros de que viajarían en avión -en cuanto la cabra salga con el dinero, pagaré un camión para que se lleve todo esto ¿calculaste cuántos euros eran?<p>

-Unos 3200

-Uff -sonrió Aioria- volveremos como reyes... pido ventana

Mu rió complacido, hasta que vio la cara que Shura traía al salir de la oficina.

-¿Pasó algo malo Shura? -preguntó el lemuriano preocupado.

Shura no contestó a la pregunta y se limitó a dar una palmadita en el hombro a Aioria -gato- dijo sin mirarle -pon tu mejor cara de súplica... nos toca pedir un aventón...

* * *

><p>Saga, Milo y Aphrodite, habían caminado algunos kilómetros, enfrascados en una tremenda discusión que parecía no iba a llegar a nada. Cuando doblaron en la esquina de un mercado, se toparon de frente con una fila de improvisados taxistas, que ofrecían servicio de transporte en sus vehículos particulares, a cambio de una módica suma de dinero.<p>

-_Al pueblo por quince_ -repetía un hombre de facciones arábigas, mientras le daba largas bocanadas a un cigarro.

-Oye Saga... deja de ignorarnos... me niego a caminar más ¿qué piensas hacer?

Saga se volvió de repente, deteniendo la marcha de sus compañeros de viaje -valemos 600 euros... o sea cinco días de comida barata y hoteluchos para dormir... no nos alcanza para otra cosa... nada, cero

-¿_Necesitan ir mas lejos_? -insistió el moreno, frente al cual se habían detenido a discutir- _negociemos un buen precio... good price... goede beloning... ¿alemán?... ¿suizos?... ¿gringos?... ¿brasilero?... Kaka, Ronaldo, Pelé_

-Sabes que tenemos que llegar a tiempo -dijo Afro, mirando el reloj en su muñeca derecha- eres el líder del grupo -Aphrodite se comenzó a limpiar las uñas, tratando de verse indiferente -deberías saber _qué_ hacer... inventa algo... hemos perdido dos horas en nada

_Deutch... buen reloj... good clock_

Saga sabía por donde iba el berrinche del peliceleste. Durante las dos semanas anteriores, Afro había logrado afianzar el liderazgo de su grupo y desgraciadamente para él, Shion decidió que Saga ocuparía su lugar. Ignorando la actitud infantil de Aphrodite, el mayor decidió hablar con autoridad- ¿crees que soy tonto?... estamos a 1500 kilómetros de distancia y hay dos trayectos por mar, eso sin contar el camino desde Atenas hasta Rodorio… nunca viajo sin saber adónde voy

_Reloj suizo... lindo reloj_

-¿Tú qué opinas acerca de la evidente falta de decisión de nuestro líder, Milo? -el aludido miró a Afro con preocupación, no le hacía gracia que retara tan descaradamente a Saga. Conocía el carácter intolerante del gemelo y temía que simplemente ahorcara al pez para callarlo.

-Creo que deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo todos Afro –observó el escorpión angustiado.

-Bah... váyanse los dos al demonio -rezongó el peliceleste al no sentirse apoyado por Milo y girando altivo sobre sus talones, emprendió la caminata, sin que le importara dejarlos atrás.

_Good clock... caro caro_

Saga bufó enojado, sin embargo, al dejar de oír sarcasmos de Afro, pudo escuchar con claridad su alrededor y sonrió -hey Krist -llamó casi con cariño al peliceleste. Milo observó la malignidad en el rostro del gemelo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina- ¿por qué tanto aleteo?... ven acá

-Oh... ¿así que al fin vas a aceptar que necesitas de mi?

Saga sonrió comedido -he de reconocer que sin tu valiosa ayuda, no podremos salir adelante...

Afro sonrió con triunfo y se cruzó de brazos altanero -¿y que quieres?

Saga habló con suavidad, pero con ironía.

-Ok, ya que estás tan amable… dame tu reloj...

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de la Mansión Rosenträdgard<strong>

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Como crees -en la parte trasera de una lujosa limousine, James llenaba la mitad de un vaso de whisky y bebió un trago antes de continuar hablando- el viejo no soltó nada -la mujer de cabello plateado, quien se encontraba al lado del rubio, ordenó con un gesto al chofer que se moviera.

-El viejo sabe dónde esta ella

-No creo...

-James... James -canturreó con tono sensual, el cual parecía natural en ella- los humanos son de mente débil, fáciles de leer y manipular... por eso para mi en este momento, es muy sencillo darme cuenta que lo que menos te importa, es encontrar el escudo de la Medusa...

El rubio se quedó paralizado, con el vaso en los labios -no... no sé a qué te refieres

La mujer dejó escapar una risita suave -te mueres por saber de ella... la amazona... la niña de Rosenträdgard

El rubio comenzó a ponerse _muy_ nervioso y era evidente. De repente, la mujer se volvió de forma violenta y lo aprisionó al asiento, sosteniéndole los hombros con unas grandes garras negras.

-Encuentra ese escudo James... si no quieres tener que negociar directamente con él...

-No... yo... mira...

-Recuerda también... que faltan las armaduras... el señor quiere a los _Devastadores_ listos

Así como de repente la tenía encima, así desapareció. El rubio temblaba de pies a cabeza y su mente se nubló por un momento. Una vez logró recomponerse lo suficiente, tomó el celular y marcó.

-¿Faure?

_-Qui_

-Estamos en problemas... Kalia desapareció con el escudo... ¿tienes listas las armaduras?

-_Oui... estamos haciendo las últimas pruebas_

-Si no encontramos el escudo ella acabará con nosotros...

-_¿Ella?_

James suspiró, la sola mención de ese nombre le revolvía el estómago.

-_Até_... Faure... _Até_ vino a amenazarnos

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_*Esta es la niña horrorosa de "El exorcista"_

_Uy... ya capitulo 22... bueno y yo que pensaba hacer cinco nada más. Agradezco muchísimo las muestras de cariño que me envían por medio de sus reviews. De verdad me escriben cosas muy bonitas que me alientan a continuar._

_Lamento no haber podido contestar todo, pero aprovecho pequeños espacios de tiempo para escribir y cada capítulo se está haciendo muy largo, jejejeje, gracias por la paciencia, pero si les digo que leo cada palabra que me envían y que me hacen sentir muy bien y con ganas de continuar._

_Gracias a MaryYuet, PrincessVirgo (no te angusties por Mu, él es una pieza clave de la trama), Artemiss90, Pixys (agradezco que te gustara y bueno el alcohol pone estúpida a la gente... que lo diga yo, jejejejeje), kenandailard, gracias por estar allí teniéndome paciencia, bueno, definitivamente el ambiente se aligeró con todos juntos, tenían que hermanarse, si no no lo van a lograr con lo que se les viene, así que estos capítulos fueron un poco más cómicos. Angello todavía está ambivalente, es difícil que una persona cambie así no más y espero que no solo lo veas en él, sino que lo notes en los otros, todos hacen su mejor esfuerzo, aunque a veces se equivocan y bueno como dicen por allí, uno se desquita con la persona que más quiere._

_Diana, todos tienen su lado cruel... son caballeros dorados, guerreros al fin y al cabo, así que de una u otra forma van a demostrarlo y si, al pobre Hyoga le tocó aguantarle la broma a Camus._

_KarliCm, te quedo debiendo la regañada de Shion, pero ya vendrá._

_Mariana Elías, andromedaaiorossayita y Kaito... gracias por su fidelidad, por sus bellos comentarios y por continuar allí leyendo esta locura._

_Muchos... muchos abrazos a todos, Shakary_


	23. Camino a casa Parte 1

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**Advertencia**: El bello Shion, lo hizo de nuevo. Así que puso a estos encantadores muchachos en aprietos otra vez. Durante algunos capítulos, los doraditos intentarán volver al Santuario en una pieza, eso implica que tendrán que recurrir a tácticas poco honorables. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

_**Camino a Casa. I Parte**_

**Norte de Alemania**

-¿Cuándo habló ella contigo? O quiero decir... ¿cuándo te amenazó?

-_Hace tan solo unos minutos... necesito que tengas listas las armaduras... ¿qué hay de los muchachos?_

-Están los doce... las están usando... no te preocupes... te oyes demasiado nervioso, James -Vincent Faure, escuchaba las cuitas de James Parvatti, desde su cómoda silla de cuero en el estudio que le correspondía como cabeza de Deucalión en Alemania. El francés, era un hombre falto de emociones, frío y calculador, cuyo nivel de compasión, era comparable con el de un cuchillo en manos de un asesino en serie.

_-Shion se llevara una sorpresa_

-Este es el momento para la siguiente parte del plan -Faure, bebió un trago de café.

_-No entiendo a qué te refieres... deja de hablarme en clave_

-¿Estás en la limusine negra?

_-Si..._

-Revisa el compartimiento que tienes enfrente...

_-Listo... ¿de qué se trata esto Faure?... parece un GPS_

-Es un monitor donde puedes encontrar su ubicación exacta... será imposible que se escondan de nosotros

_-No me digas que les pusiste un localizador a cada uno..._

-No exactamente, pero fue más fácil de lo que crees... por ahora quiero probar el dispositivo de sonido en el que trabajaba Mori

_-¿Qué hay de Camus?... él puede ser uno de los compañeros del chico que lleva el dispositivo_

-No hablaré de eso contigo, no te incumbe

_-Bien... bien... pero mantén el horizonte... ¿de acuerdo?_

-¿Insinúas que voy a titubear porque Camus es uno de ellos? -el francés rió abiertamente, imaginándose la situación- no me menosprecies Parvatti...

_-Ya, ya era un decir... a veces me asusta lo frío que eres_

_-_Está en los genes Faure

_-Bien, hazlo... de una vez entonces_

* * *

><p><strong>Rávena, Italia<strong>

-Shaka… Shaka… apresúrate ¿dónde diablo se metió?

-Allí viene… como siempre, a su ritmo –dijo Aldebarán con una mueca- hey amigo… apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día… recuerda que estamos en una competencia

-¿Competencia?

-Si Shaka –Aioros rió al darse cuenta de lo particular que era el rubio- si llegamos de últimos nos bloquean por un año… ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

Shaka entornó los ojos al recordar que en el momento en que Shion dio las indicaciones de esta prueba, tenia toda su atención puesta en otra parte. Específicamente miraba embelesado como el color del cabello de Mu, era el resultado de la combinación de muchas tonalidades distintas, las cuales se notaban solo con una fuente de luz blanca, como la del Sol. Azul, rosa, morado, incluso tenía intercaladas algunas hebras rojas y blancas.

_¿Te gusta? _–dijo Mu al descubrir que lo miraba. Él asintió avergonzado y su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando al despedirse, el lemuriano le entregó un mechón trenzado de aquel hermoso cabello, dentro de la cajita de plata que usaba para llevar el té verde en sus viajes.

-Realmente no lo recordaba… disculpen mi descuido -se excusó Shaka haciendo una sutil reverencia.

-Últimamente estás más fuera de órbita de lo normal –observó Aldaberán, pasándole el brazo por los hombros- vamos muchachos, que me muero de hambre

Shaka estaba distraído, de eso no había duda, sin embargo no sabía por qué. Por alguna razón que no conocía, guardó aquella cajita de plata en la bolsa de su camisa y le dio dos palmaditas, como si quisiera tenerla cerca de su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Estambul, Turquía<strong>

-Gracias por no decirle nada a James

_-Solo busca un lugar para estar a salvo Katriana, no quiero que algo te suceda... te enviaré dinero, a la cuenta de siempre... ¿qué harás ahora?_

-Iré por Krist

_-Déjalo…no regreses más a ese lugar... _

_-_Es mi hermano

El anciano gruñó al otro lado de la línea y prefirió no seguir discutiendo ese tema particular -_solo cuídate… por favor_

-Te quiero pa... estaré en contacto -la peliceleste lanzó un besó, antes de cortar la llamada. Algor la miraba estático, con severidad, sentado en el borde de su cama, mientras ella giraba su cuerpo sobre las sábanas de la cama de al lado. De pronto, Kalia se percató de la mirada sobre ella y se incorporó con gracia para tener a Algor de frente -seguramente pensarás que soy de lo peor

-Eres una traidora

Después de escapar del Santuario, ambos plateados huyeron a Turquía. Vestidos como dicta la ley islámica y haciéndose pasar por una pareja de recién casados, se hospedaron en un pequeño hotel en las afueras de Estambul. Turquía era uno de los pocos territorios no controlados por Deucalión, ya que su último mecenas turco, fue acribillado por un competidor un par de meses atrás, debido a una rencilla territorial en el centro de Estambul.

Kalia suspiró y sonrió con tristeza -pensé que al ayudar a Deucalión, el Santuario de Atena llegaría a ser un mejor lugar- él enarcó una ceja -durante la época del falso Patriarca, el Recinto Sagrado se llenó de ladrones, pervertidos y mercenarios...

-¿Qué es Deucalión?

Una organización constituida en todo el orbe, cuyo único objetivo es instaurar un nuevo orden mundial... eliminando las fronteras para unir a los países en grandes áreas territoriales a conveniencia. Deucalión sería la cabeza de esa confederación de países, evitando así, el establecimiento de dictaduras o regímenes totalitarios alrededor del planeta

-Me parece una tontería… cada país perderá su identidad

Kalia miró hacia arriba, escogiendo las palabras –se podrían controlar los abusos de poder… las relaciones comerciales se fortalecerán y sería mucho más fácil distribuir los bienes equitativamente

-Un todo controlado por una sola organización… sin duda daría pie a una tiranía

-No necesariamente… estoy hablando de una confederación

-No me convence esa distribución del poder -Algor miró directamente a Kalia con el ceño fruncido- y finalmente ¿qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?

Ella inhaló para continuar la conversación, intimidada por la severidad que Algor le demostraba -bien- dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama, mientras abrazaba una almohada -creo que mereces saber qué hay detrás de todo...

* * *

><p><strong>Camino a Pescara, costa este de Italia<strong>

-Es maravillosa Angello -exclamó Kanon, alzando la voz para que se escuchara en medio del sonido del motor.

-Mi familia era adicta a acumular cosas, cosas buenas… es lógico que te agrade

-Conducirla es increíble… Camus ¿qué te parece?

El aludido gruñó enojado –este espacio es demasiado incómodo, sobre todo si tengo que compartirlo con el equipaje

-No te quejes... yo tengo que ir pegado a Kanon

-Cuando lleguemos a Pescara, buscaremos un lugar para comer y un hotel para pasar la noche. Mañana seguiremos bordeando la costa...

-Tal vez podamos quedarnos en la playa... recuerda que empaqué una tienda de acampar...

-Entre otras cosas... que tengo que llevar en medio de las piernas -dijo Camus con los dientes pegados.

-Excelente idea cangrejo... así ahorraremos algo de dinero

-Dinero que no tenemos, por cierto...

Camus, Angello y Kanon, decidieron viajar bordeando la costa este de Italia. Pensaban llegar a Bari y cruzar en un _ferry_ que los llevaría al puerto de Kerkira y en cuestión de dos días, estarían en sus respectivos templos, disfrutando de un par de jornadas de descanso, antes de que llegara el resto de la Orden Dorada.

-Les soy honesto -decía Kanon con una sonrisa, disfrutando realmente del viaje- pensé que esto iba a ser más incómodo... pero es realmente agradable

-Lo dices porque tú no vas en el _side car..._

-Oh vamos franchute, no debe ser tan malo...

-Los próximos doscientos kilómetros los conduzco yo -advirtió Camus con un gesto de enfado.

-Tú no sabes conducir... aún recuerdo el desastre en Paris. Camus sacó de su billetera una licencia para motocicleta.

-_Excuse moi, monsieur_ Death Mask... pero te recuerdo que quien conducía eras tú

-Tu eras el copiloto... y no me llames así... ya no me gusta

-¿Tienes licencia para motocicleta Camus? -preguntó Kanon al francés.

-En Siberia tienes que saber moverte en motocicleta... por supuesto que tengo licencia... lo siento Angello... pero esta vez te gané

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó en Parìs? -preguntó Kanon con curiosidad- recuerden que ahora estamos en el mismo bando... tengo que saber qué clase de truhanes son ustedes...

-Bien... de acuerdo -Angello miró hacia arriba, como si quisiera recordar- todo comenzó, cuando a este _snob_ congelado se le ocurrió alquilar un auto...

* * *

><p><strong>Estambul, Turquía<strong>

Kalia suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Con calma, buscó en el celular la lista de música y subió el volumen para que nadie afuera pudiera escuchar la conversación. Algor, mientras tanto, la seguía con la mirada, hasta que las notas de una antigua balada, comenzaron a sonar.

_Young girl, get out of my mind_

_My love for you is way out of line_

_Better run, girl_

_You're much too young, girl_

–Básicamente el escudo de la Medusa es la llave para liberarla a ella… a la madre… necesitan tu armadura y en cuanto la tengan… todo comenzará…

Algor, miró hacia el suelo, sabía que lo que Kalia le iba a decir, no sería fácil de asimilar.

-A Egipto viajé oficialmente para vigilar a los dorados y extraoficialmente a cumplir con una misión especial ordenada por un cabecilla de Deucalión, James Parvatti… mi tarea era asesinar a Saga.

-Estás loca... ¿tú contra Saga?

-Hace muchos años, el primer objetivo a vista de Deucalión, fue terminar con cualquier señal de tiranía en el planeta… y se eliminaron muchos focos de poder. Sin embargo, toda la perspectiva cambió, cuando se enteraron de que existían Órdenes Divinas gobernadas por dioses y que además las diferencias entre ellos, habían desencadenado las peores catástrofes documentadas del planeta.

Durante años, se montó un seguimiento minucioso de los movimientos de estas órdenes y los de Deucalión se dieron cuenta de que se enfrentaban a guerreros que no podrían vencer con armas comunes…

-Por eso buscaron "ayuda divina"

-Exacto… el que existieran humanos dotados de tan sobrenatural poder, es un riesgo militar y político que Deucalión no puede permitir y la mejor prueba de ello, fue el asesinato y usurpación de Shion por parte de Saga de Géminis y la manipulación de Poseidón, cuando Kanon era el Dragón Marino. Ambos tuvieron la posibilidad real de apoderarse del planeta… sin que existiera ejército humano capaz de detenerlos

Algor empalideció sin interrumpir. Realmente no conocía _esos_ detalles de la historia de Saga y Kanon.

-Comprenderás Algor –continuó Kalia- que los primeros objetivos eran los gemelos Vangelis… sin embargo, había un interés particular en la cabeza de Saga que yo no me podía explicar.

-Cuéntame

Kalia suspiró para continuar, para Algor fue fácil notar que ella no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso –debido a diferentes circunstancias, empecé a investigar por mi cuenta y descubrí que quien reclamaba esa muerte, era quien obligó, en su momento, las acciones de Saga contra la Orden de Atena

_Beneath your perfume and make-up_

_You're just a baby in disguise_

_And though you know_

_That it's wrong to be_

_Alone with me_

_That come on look is in your eyes_

-No te entiendo… ¿entonces Saga no era el culpable?

-Saga fue víctima de posesión… y solo un ente muy poderoso podría ser capaz de controlar la mente de alguien como él; una divinidad –Algor abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo- desgraciadamente… descubrí que el causante de la locura de Saga, era aquel a quien yo obedecía… el dios Ares

-Kalia… juraste lealtad a Atena… ¿cómo pudiste?

-Estaba convencida de que Deucalión era la solución a las desgracias del mundo de los hombres –contestó ella de golpe, aún firme en sus creencias- cuando encontré pruebas de lo contrario… cometí el error más grande de mi vida involucrando a Dhorte… por eso... ella ahora no está

-¿Qué tanto sabía ella?

-Mucho… de hecho me ayudó a encontrar una reliquia muy poderosa que nos permitiría encerrar a la diosa Até, quien intervenía a favor de Deucalión delante del inflexible dios de la guerra violenta.

A pesar de la aparente fuerza de voluntad de la amazona, tuvo que hacer una pausa para poder disimular el llanto que estaba a punto de salir. Sin poder contenerse más, se levantó y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, para alejarse de la mirada inquisitiva del caballero.

-Cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo andaba indagando más de lo que debía… enviaron a una asesina para que me interceptara en Egipto… una Ker –ella comenzó a llorar en silencio, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano- para cuando volví al Santuario… ya Dhorte estaba muerta… y tú eras el asesino…

Algor bajó la mirada apenado por el dolor evidente en la muchacha –lo siento… mucho

Kalia se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas –esta que tienes aquí, es solo una niña tonta que amó demasiado y se equivocó aún más… no tienes que disculparte

G_et out of here_

_Before I have the time_

_To change my mind_

_'Cause I'm afraid we'll go too far_

Algor se mantuvo estático y pasó saliva antes de preguntar -¿a quién amaste demasiado?

–James Parvatti y yo… -Kalia suspiró cansada y acongojada- olvídalo –dijo acomodando uno de sus mechones celestes detrás de la oreja…

Algor decidió guardar silencio, porque sabía que no existía teorema más complejo, que el corazón de una mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>Zona central de Lucarelli<strong>

-¡Cambiaste mi TAG Heuer Grand Carrera*... por un YUGO!

-Si –contestó Saga sin mirar a quien le reclamaba, mientras examinaba el pequeño auto rojo. Afro estaba furioso y a punto de usar la lata del auto como arma contra el gemelo, o contra el primero que se le atravesara- no lo golpees... lo vas a abollar

-Diablo contigo Saga -reclamó Afro dándole una patada a una llanta.

-Afro -susurró Milo.

-QUÉ...

-El auto esta en perfectas condiciones... nos ayudará a volver -Milo rió escudándose con las manos, para protegerse de cualquier agresión de parte del iracundo peliceleste- estaremos en el Santuario antes de lo que crees

-Milo... ¿sabes algo de autos? -le interrogó Afro furioso.

-Lo básico -Milo comenzó a señalar con el índice, haciendo que el otro enrojeciera de la cólera- cuatro llantas... ventanas... ésta de enfrente... la grande

-Parabrisas -murmuró Saga.

-Escobillas... ¿así se llaman verdad? -Saga asintió- volante... espejos y en este caso dos puertas... ¿ves? si sé de autos -Saga se mantenía recostado al Yugo, con los brazos cruzados, dejando entrever una risilla de burla, mientras Milo le daba una lección de mecánica a Afro.

El de escorpión le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al sueco, quien de inmediato abrió una de las puertas del auto, de modo que Milo quedara al otro lado; estaba usándola para delimitar su espacio personal, rompiendo por completo el contacto con sus compañeros.

-Este Yugo... el Yugo GV... es el peor auto de la historia y ¿sabes por qué?

-No...

-Es inestable... sin potencia y en general una trampa mortal... ¿suficiente?

-Pero no me lo parece... se ve bien

-UY CÁLLATE -el sueco tiró un portazo y se dio media vuelta para irse, dando grandes zancadas.

Saga abrió la puerta del auto y ocupó el asiento del conductor -sube- le ordenó a Milo, quien obedeció sin chistar.

-Te pasaste Saga -dijo Milo, al ver a su amigo peliceleste alejarse furioso- de verdad le gustaba ese reloj

El gemelo encendió el auto y al escuchar el accidentado rugido, sonrió.

-Bueno, al menos el dichoso reloj servirá para algo mas que presumirlo... ahora nos llevará a casa

-¿Y Afro qué?... está furioso como nunca lo había visto

-Déjalo... ya se le pasará...

* * *

><p>A cien metros de donde Afro le gritaba a Saga, un marroquí estaba muy contento después de haber hecho el negocio de su vida. El destino quiso que se topara con tres extranjeros idiotas, que le canjearon la chatarra que usaba como taxi, por un reloj que costaba una fortuna... <em>los turistas suelen ser tan excéntricos -<em>pensó con una sonrisa.

Y es que el Yugo que se llevaron los gringos, solo servía para refacciones, ya que del auto original, no quedaba mas que la carrocería.

Caminando presuroso, guardó el valiosísimo reloj en su chaqueta y se dirigió a la casa de cambio mas cercana. Sin embargo, para su mala fortuna, los trillizos gringos, llamaron demasiado la atención de unos conocidos asaltantes de la zona y al realizarse la inusual transacción, los tipos decidieron que ellos serían los que vendieran ese _Tag Hauer_ en el mercado negro, les darían mucho dinero por él. Después de seguirlo por un rato, tres sujetos, interceptaron al marroquí en un callejón solitario y lo obligaron a entregarles el reloj, a punta de golpes.

-_Hermoso- _susurró uno de los rufianes, colocando el reloj en su propia muñeca para presumirlo. Cuando el marroquí estaba tan golpeado que no representaba un problema para ellos, los tipos se juntaron satisfechos a admirar el precioso botín que habían conseguido.

-Tiene un sonidito particular –comentó uno de ellos, dándole golpecitos con el índice en la carátula- seguramente es una alarma…

Dos segundos después, un ruido metálico, hizo retumbar las paredes del angosto callejón, rompiendo vidrios y alertando a todos los que estaban cerca. Una mujer que habitaba en el tercer piso, se asomó asustada por la ventana rota y no pudo reprimir el grito de terror.

Abajo en el pavimento, lo que quedaba de los cuerpos de tres personas, se encontraba desperdigado por todo el piso del callejón y en medio de la espantosa escena, un marroquí tembloroso, le daba infinitas gracias a Alá, por haberlo salvado de semejante peligro.

Aquellos gringos dementes, le habían cambiado su auto por una bomba.

* * *

><p><strong>Norte de Alemania<strong>

-¿Parvatti?

_-Soy yo... ¿lo hiciste?_

-Lista la detonación... nadie sobrevive a una onda de sonido con una frecuencia como esa

_-Dijiste que ese era otro de los experimentos de Mori_

-Por supuesto... el tipo es un genio, Mitsumasa fue un idiota al echarlo de las empresas Kiddo... sobre todo porque se trajo consigo los planos de las armaduras de acero con él...

_-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?¿Podemos confiar en el?_

-Cuando lo encontré era un pobre diablo... un genio anónimo que no se adaptaba a ningún empleo normal... fue cuestión de hacerle una oferta, que no pudiera rechazar... esta en deuda conmigo... y me debe mucho

_-Excelente... gracias al descuido de Kiddo, ahora tenemos las mejores armas contra los caballeros dorados... espero que entiendas la premura de que esto funcione_

-Ya te lo dije Parvatti... los prototipos de los Devastadores están listos

_-Entonces... es hora de probarlos_

* * *

><p><strong>Italia, cerca de San Marino<strong>

-No sé qué vamos a hacer... ha pasado mucho tiempo y avanzamos prácticamente nada... además este equipaje pesa como una culpa en la conciencia

Shura se detuvo enojado -te recuerdo Aioria, que si estamos cargando equipaje extra, es porque tú te ofreciste a llevarlo...

-Se supone que íbamos en avión... jamás me hubiera imaginado que el dinero no servía...

-Lo siento -dijo Mu, alcanzando a los otros, mientras arrastraba una maleta de Kanon, cuyas rueditas se habían desecho debido a las irregularidades del camino.

Aioria apretó los puños -debiste cambiar ese dinero en Tíbet, cuando estuvimos allá... ahora es solo peso muerto para nosotros...

-Lo lamento... pero no sabia que mi dinero no era dinero -se disculpó el lemuriano otra vez.

-Tal ves te sirva para hacer un collage -dijo Aioria tocando la nariz del lemuriano con el índice, provocando que Mu arrugara el ceño enojado.

-Déjame -se defendió el lemuriano, quitando de un sonoro manotazo al sonriente Aioria.

-Oye, primero me quiebras la nariz y ahora me vas a dejar sin muñeca... que carácter ese tuyo, carnerito

-Vale.. vale... nada vamos a hacer echándonos la culpa o burlándonos -Shura separó a los dos chicos y suspiró cansado- Luego se secó el sudor de la frente con el brazo. Con desgano, se quitó el sombrero que llevaba puesto y comenzó a abanicarse con el, mirando alrededor en busca de una forma para salir de allí- si seguimos como vamos, bordearemos Italia por la costa... en algún puerto cercano debe existir un transporte a Kerkira o Patras...

-Tengo mucha hambre -se quejó Aioria tomándose la barriga.

-¿Qué hiciste la merienda que te dio Genoveva? -preguntó Mu, con un dejo de malicia, ya que sospechaba cual iba a ser la respuesta.

-Me la comí... casi desde que salimos

-Eres un caso Aioria

-Ya chicos... calma -Shura comenzó a contar el dinero que traía en la billetera -treinta... cuarenta y cinco- el español suspiró resignado -nos alcanza para sobrevivir por un par de días… recuerden que tenemos que guardar dinero para el transporte por mar... a menos que quieran cruzar el golfo nadando -los menores negaron con la cabeza- toma- Shura le entregó a Mu, un billete de veinte euros- compra bebida, pan y fiambre... nos quedaremos aquí a descansar

Una vez el lemuriano partió hacia el supermercado, Aioria se acercó a Shura, enrollándose las mangas de la camisa para refrescarse -¿qué haremos en la noche?

Shura se había dejado caer debajo de un árbol y se sacó la cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa de la camisa, dispuesto a fumarse uno con tal de calmar la ansiedad. Aioria se cruzó de brazos en espera de una respuesta y al no recibirla, sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla y se sentó al lado del español a simular que meditaba. Shura siguió los movimientos del griego con la mirada y una risilla se le formó en los labios.

-¿Fuego? -Aioria asintió y al darle el primer jalón al cigarro comenzó a toser fuertemente.

-Diablos cabra -protestaba, mientras disolvía el humo con la mano- esto es asqueroso...

Shura dejó escapar una bocanada de humo -me debes un cigarro...

-Y tú no has contestado a mi pregunta

-¿Qué quieres escuchar Aioria?... nuestra situación es precaria, tenemos solo para comer dos días y después no sé qué va a pasar... si querías un hotel, lo siento pero no hay dinero... además desperdicias mis cigarros -dijo quitándole el cigarro de la boca al griego.

-Pero...

-Pero nada... caminaremos hasta que anochezca y buscaremos un sitio cómodo para pasar la noche...

-Que bueno… entonces a pesar de todo, se te ablandó ese corazón de rumiante

-Claro –Shura dejó escapar una de esas risas suyas tan llenas de ironía.

-Esa risa no me gusta…

-Problema tuyo… a la mayoría si

* * *

><p><strong>En las afueras de Lucarelli<strong>

-Hey... no puedes seguir enojado durante todo el viaje

-...

-Ya veo... harás lo que has hecho siempre... y simplemente nos ignorarás...

Saga conducía al lado de Afro, quien con porte altivo, caminaba furioso por una de las calles de Lucarelli. El gemelo tenía al menos veinte minutos de rogarle que abordara el vehículo para continuar el viaje, pero el sueco se negaba a hacerlo y ni siquiera se comunicaba.

-Al menos háblale a Milo…

-…

Saga gruñó frustrado y metió la cabeza al auto -terco como una mula...

-Dijiste que no me preocupara porque el berrinche se le pasaría… ustedes dos tienen todo lo típico de una pareja de casados gastada por el tiempo –Saga se volvió a Milo con gesto interrogante- lo único que les falta es dormir juntos... en el amplio sentido de la frase

-Ese fue un comentario... _tan_ Milo

-Como dice mi querido amigo Shaka... yo solo digo lo que veo...

-Ajá -Saga se volvió de nuevo a Afro- Krist por la diosa... esto es ridículo -el aludido los ignoró de nuevo- Milo...

-Entendido jefe...

_If ou chance your mind, I am the first in line_

_baby, Im still free_

_take chance on me..._

-ODIO ABBA...

-Ves Saga, te dije que la música funcionaría, al menos logramos que nos mandara al infierno...

Saga no pudo evitar reír y acelerando adelantó a Afro. Cuando el sueco estaba a punto de entrar por una callejuela donde irremediablemente lo perderían, el gemelo viró el volante con fuerza y le cortó el paso, asustando a los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por allí.

Afro se detuvo de golpe, colocando las manos sobre la cajuela -si crees que con esta muestra de prepotencia, me vas a convencer, lo siento, pero desde hace un tiempo no obedezco por la fuerza- dijo furioso, antes de intentar darse la vuelta para irse.

Saga bufó y luego sonrió con burla. Pasándose el dorso de la mano por la barbilla, salió con calma del auto para terminar de una vez por todas con la insubordinación del sueco. Si había algo que Saga tenía, era estilo para estas situaciones y si algo no tenía, era paciencia. Así que sonriendo de forma encantadora hacia la gente, incluso saludando, se acercó y se colocó al lado del peliceleste, lo suficientemente cerca como para que éste escuchara lo que iba a murmurarle.

-Yo que tú subo al auto ahora -dijo tomándolo del brazo- recuerda que somos dos contra uno

-Déjame- gruñó forcejeando con el gemelo -no me gusta que me toquen

-No hagas una escena aquí... van a pensar que te estoy secuestrando

-¿Sabes qué?... no me importa lo que piensen -murmuró Afro, disimulando con su más bella sonrisa el enfado.

Saga inhaló aire, tratando de calmarse para no golpear allí mismo a su compañero -si no te mueves inmediatamente... te haré pasar por el ridículo de llevarte a cuestas hasta el auto... ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Afro, se soltó con fuerza del agarre de Saga y muy en contra de su voluntad, entró en el auto -no... te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima...

-Pásate... tú vas a conducir -dijo Saga al verlo sentarse del lado del pasajero.

-Yo no voy a tocar este auto -contestó Afro, sin mirar a Saga y con los brazos cruzados.

-Saga... ¿está todo bien? -preguntó preocupado Milo.

-Si, tranquilo... nuestro querido Krist, va a calmarse y nos llevará sanos y salvo hasta el Santuario... ¿verdad Krist?

-No...

Al escuchar eso, Milo le susurró al gemelo -Saga... por favor, no lo provoques más... nunca lo había visto tan enojado... mejor conduce tú

Saga estaba recostado en la puerta del conductor, con los brazos cruzados -yo no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Por dos razones -Saga contó con los dedos- primera... no tengo licencia... segunda, Kanon fue el que me enseñó a conducir... ¿te arriesgas?

Milo abrió los ojos como platos y se volvió hacia el endemoniado Afro -mira, en serio, ya no te molesto más... Pídeme lo que quieras... pero no dejes que Saga conduzca...

El sueco se volvió con una risa casi malévola -¿lo que yo quiera?

Milo pasó saliva y asintió con temor. Luego se acercó al peliceleste, quien le murmuró algo que Saga no pudo escuchar -de acuerdo Afro- dijo Milo con resignación.

-Muy bien -el chico peliceleste se pasó al asiento de conductor- vámonos... que no voy a esperar a nadie

* * *

><p><strong>Estambul, Turquía<strong>

-Están locos -Algor comía con entusiasmo, la carne que sacaba de un exquisito kebab** de cordero.

-Construyeron un ejército de guerreros con armaduras mecánicas -Kalia bebió un sorbo de su vaso de vino. Ya en la noche y después de la tensa conversación de la tarde, los dos plateados decidieron salir a comer algo cerca del hotel. Kalia parecía nerviosa y al hablar miraba hacia todas partes- hace un tiempo... un japonés, se unió a las filas de Deucalión como investigador... él construyó estas armaduras para "controlar" a los caballeros dorados

Algor se rió abiertamente y Kalia suspendió la trayectoria de su tenedor a la boca -¿Que construyó qué?¿unas armaduras?

-No entiendo _qué_ te hace tanta gracia...

-¿Alguna vez has sido testigo del poder de un caballero dorado? -preguntó Algor, sin dejar de reír del todo.

Kalia introdujo un trocito de _dolma_** en su boca y masticó un rato antes de contestarle -Barahaim... mi maestro... dicen que tiene un poder semejante...

-No preciosa -Kalia se sonrojó por el halago- ningún caballero de plata o bronce podrá emular el poder de un caballero dorado... _nunca_

-Los de bronce lo hicieron

-Los caballeros de bronce alcanzaron el máximo nivel del cosmos por unos instantes... sin embargo... _nuestros_ caballeros dorados, mantienen ese nivel de poder, siempre y cuando estén vivos -Algor untó un poco de _hummus_ a un trocito de pan- nadie se le iguala a un dorado, a un general marina o a un espectro... a menos que sea un dios... mucho menos lo hará un idiota cubierto con una armadura mecánica...

-No te confíes... los han estudiado... uno, por uno... sus debilidades y habilidades... existe un _Devastador_ para cada caballero dorado

-¿Devastador? -Argol comenzó reírse mucho y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida- no... no lo puedo creer

Kalia sonrió al ver al otro sumido en tanta hilaridad -bien, bien- dijo poniendo las manos enfrente -la verdad me tranquiliza eso que dices- explicó ella dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Por tu hermano?

-Si -Kalia le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino- no soportaría que le sucediera algo

-Entonces... ¿por qué los ayudas?

-James -Kalia bajó la mirada- él me prometió que lo protegería, a él y a Dhorte... sin embargo...

-Kalia -Algor le tomó una mano, haciendo que ella se respingara asustada- todo lo que me has dicho, tiene que saberlo el Santo Patriarca... esa es la mejor forma de proteger a tu hermano

-Lo sé Algor... pero

Kalia tomó de la mano a Algor, mientras sus orbes celestes, se movían con miedo hacia el lado izquierdo –diablos… allí esta Sandor Klistman... uno de los asesinos de James

* * *

><p><strong>En algún muelle en Rávena<strong>

-La comida estuvo deliciosa…

-Deberíamos iniciar de nuevo el viaje, me parece que es una buena opción irnos por metro… barato y seguro

Aldebarán, Aioros y Shaka, terminaban de cenar sentados en un pequeño muelle. Habían encontrado un puesto de _paninis_ y debido al poco presupuesto, les pareció la mejor opción y la más sustanciosa.

Lentamente retomaron el rumbo y se dirigieron a una estación de metro, la idea era recorrer un par de rutas y buscar una posada donde pasar la noche, ya que el dinero que tenían les permitía darse el lujo de pagar un refugio para dormir.

-Esta bien, pero déjenme ir a buscar un baño -Shaka miró su botella de un litro de agua, casi vacía- tomé demasiada agua

-Me parece que en el lugar donde compramos la comida, habían baños públicos... ve y te esperamos aquí

El rubio se levantó y asintió con la cabeza y con toda calma se dirigió hacia el negocio.

-Shaka siempre ha sido un caso –sonrió Aldebarán, mirándolo alejarse- pero es buen amigo… puedes confiarle lo que sea… el tipo es una tumba

-Lo recuerdo de cuando niño –Aioros le dio un trago largo a su bebida- brillante… el cómplice eterno de Mu, claro, no eran tan traviesos como ustedes –Aldebarán enarcó las cejas- ellos no actuaban de forma premeditada, como Milo o Aioria –Aioros dejó escapar una risotada- pero armaban unos líos tremendos…

-Y todos incluían un animal o crayolas…

-Crayolas verdes

-Shaka siempre ha sido –Aioros se pensó la expresión- digamos que un artista consagrado en eso de decorar paredes… muy a su manera –Aldebarán tuvo que escupir su bebida debido a las carcajadas que se vinieron de repente- siempre... siempre escribía largas filas de números sobre cualquier cosa

-La pared de la guardería, el salón del trono… -recordó Aldaberán.

-La pileta del agua Sagrada del templo Principal…

-La sala de estar de Virgo…

-Las sábanas del Patriarca

-La túnica de Shion… como olvidarlo -los dos muchachos se echaron a reír al unísono y poco a poco se calmaron, disfrutando enormemente de la compañía y del hermoso paisaje marino.

-Aio –Aldebarán se aclaró la garganta, después de unos instantes.

-Dime –contestó el mayor.

-Quiero… quiero disculparme

Al griego aquella disculpa lo tomó por sorpresa -¿disculparte?

-Sí –Alde se masajeó la nuca apenado- por todo… todo lo que pasó… en este tiempo que estuviste… fuera

-Alde… no es necesario

El brasileño le hizo una señal con la mano para que lo dejara continuar –durante años, creímos ciegamente las mentiras que se decían acerca de ti… incluso cuando todos conocíamos la clase de persona que eras… que eres –Aldebarán suspiró afligido- tu hermano, sufría mucho por la humillación que algunos le hacían…

Aioros bajó la mirada y miró su reflejo en el agua –mi pobre hermanito…

-Pero… aunque Aioria y Shura, fueron enemigos al volver a la vida, Shu, cuidó del gato, durante el tiempo que él lo necesitó, por eso… no te preocupes –Alde suspiró de nuevo- todo esto te lo digo porque necesito liberar mi corazón y si vamos a ser compañeros no deben existir rencores o secretos –Aioros sonrió como respuesta y se quedó embelesado mirando la puesta del Sol.

Después de las últimas palabras del brasileño, ambos muchachos guardaron silencio un rato, meditando y disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar y el aroma de la brisa marina. Algunos vistosos veleros, se dejaban llevar por el viento a través del casi inexistente oleaje y las gaviotas revoloteaban en busca de alguna migaja de pan y con suerte de un pez que anduviera por allí.

-Todo está perdonado amigo… desde hace mucho tiempo

-Gracias –sonrió Aldebarán y aspiro una gran cantidad de aire, como quien se libera de una pesada carga. Por su parte Aioros, sonrió satisfecho por el acercamiento logrado y se sentía optimista por la aventura que tenían por delante.

De pronto, ambos muchachos se respingaron asustados.

_-Shaka…_

* * *

><p><strong>Al atardecer, cerca de Aosta, frontera norte de Italia<strong>

-He de decir que este intento de auto es, además de ustedes, lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida -protestaba Afro, mientras bombeaba el acelerador del yugo, intentando sacarlo de una inclinación del camino.

-¿Quieres una canción para darte ánimos?

-Si quieres continuar dentro del auto… no te atrevas a poner más música pop ¿de acuerdo? –Afro tenía una forma muy elegante de decir una grosería y el resultado era devastador- por cierto… ten cuidado con eso... no quiero que termine enredado en mi cabello- Milo hizo un puchero y siguió concentrado en el cono de helado que compró después de la merienda.

-No seas grosero Krist… déjalo que coma su helado y ponga su música comercial

-Si claro… tú serás quien limpie lo que él ensucie… Milo, usa la servilleta que te dieron… esos helados con cobertura de chocolate son especiales para el desastre…

-Pero míralo… está feliz, además el auto no te importa, déjalo que se ensucie -contestó Saga con una risilla.

-El auto no me importa... pero la seguridad de mi cabello si...

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? -reclamó Milo intentando controlar el chocolate derretido, que se le escurría por los dedos- ¿Afro tienes algo con que limpiarme?

-Lo ves -dijo el peliceleste indicándole a Saga que buscara dentro de su bolso- ahora tengo yo que resolverlo... ayúdale tú...

-Ven Milo... diablos mírate -decía el gemelo limpiándole la cara al otro- la próxima vez no compras cobertura de chocolate...

-Pero...

-Nada... quédate quieto

-Diablos -gritó Afro dándole un golpe al volante- este pedazo de...

-¿Qué sucede pecesito? -preguntó Milo con dificultad, mientras Saga lo terminaba de asear.

-Chicos, tienen que bajarse a empujar

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena, casa de Libra<strong>

Estaba muy enojado.

Desde el día anterior que habían vuelto de Lucarelli, no le dirigía la palabra a su mejor amigo y hermano del alma. Y es que ese lemuriano cabezota, le dejó claro que no podía involucrarse en la búsqueda de Argol de Perseo, porque sus sentimientos hacia Dhorte, podían traicionarlo y llevarlo a actuar de forma subjetiva.

_Maldito Shion… es tan terco a veces_ –pensaba el moreno, mientras daba vueltas en su cama- _como si él no hubiera hecho lo mismo cuando murió May… claro… tenían una historia… una historia que a mi me hubiera gustado vivir con alguien… y pudo ser Dhorte… eso nadie lo sabrá nunca…_

Pensando y pensando, el sueño conquistó sus párpados, cerrándoselos de a poco. Cuando sintió que no se podría mantener más tiempo despierto, tomó una almohada y la abrazó para olvidar que dormía solo… otra vez.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un par de horas y estaba profundamente dormido, sin embargo, el roce aterciopelado de unos labios sobre los suyos, lo distrajo de su sueño. Sin reparar en lo extraño del hecho, correspondió el beso y aún con los ojos cerrados, profundizó aquella caricia y exploró la boca ajena con la suya, hasta que se atrevió a rodear con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de quien lo besaba y de un pequeño tirón, recostó el esbelto cuerpo femenino al lado del suyo.<p>

-Volviste –afirmó perdiéndose en los celestes iris de Dhorte. Ella respondió con una sonrisa y se aferró al cuello del caballero con sus brazos, impidiendo cualquier escapatoria.

Dhoko la exploró con la mirada, temiendo encontrar aquella espantosa herida, que le había arrebatado la vida. Sin embargo, ella estaba intacta, su cuerpo atlético y el suave aroma de la piel nórdica, era un deleite para los sentidos y el guapo inquilino de Rozan, no pensaba perderse de nada.

Como si no quisiera lastimarla, acarició suavemente el vientre de la rubia. Adivinando la causa de la zozobra del chino, ella le tomó de la mano con suavidad y dejando de lado el pudor, se la colocó al lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde el corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

-Volviste… volviste a mi -susurró él sin dejar de mirarla asombrado.

-Volví... esta noche, solo para ti...

-¿Te irás?

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa -no te preocupes... esta noche será solo nuestra...

Sonriendo, pero con algo de tristeza en su corazón, Dhoko colocó su hermoso cuerpo sobre el de ella y continuó con la labor de conocer la anatomía femenina, por medio de sus labios y desesperadas caricias.

-Dhorte… Dhorte –jadeaba sin dejar su labor- si supieras cuanto te he extrañado...

-Dhoko… amor mío –sonreía ella, enredándole los dedos en el cabello, mientras se entregaba feliz a las muestras de amor, proporcionadas por el dulce moreno.

* * *

><p>El clímax llegó con las dos campanadas de la madrugada, ambos amantes satisfechos y felices, terminaron su faena saboreando sus bocas traviesas con dulces besos, menos hambrientos que al principio, pero igual de apasionados.<p>

Enredados uno en el otro, disfrutaron del calor que aún emanaban sus cuerpos, hablando tonterías, evitando la charla fatídica y prometiendo amor eterno. Al acercarse las cuatro de la mañana, Dhorte miró el reloj con tristeza y acariciando la cabeza de Dhoko, quien descansaba entre sus cálidos pechos, exhaló un largo suspiro, que no pasó desapercibido por el chino.

-Ya es hora ¿verdad?- ella le besó en el cabello, sin contestarle-¿eso es un sí?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de irme...

* * *

><p>Cuando el caballero de Libra abrió los ojos, todo había terminado. Los aromas del amor y la calidez de las pieles se habían ido. Estaba recostado sobre un puñado de pétalos de tulipán amarillo y los gratos recuerdos de aquella cándida noche, aún seguían impregnados en su memoria.<p>

-_Y la noche fue nuestra_ –se dijo a sí mismo, acariciando sus labios con uno de los pétalos- cierto –dijo levantándose de repente y a gran velocidad, se vistió antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta la alcoba patriarcal.

Una vez tranquilizados los ímpetus, Dhorte habló con él y no era acerca de ellos, pero si acerca del futuro, del futuro de todos. Una tras otra, cada frase que salió de los labios de la amazona, fue un golpe a la realidad. Todo aquello que conocía, estaba a punto de cambiar… pero para mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Costa de Bari, Italia<strong>

_Y en el momento en que el comienza a embestirla, nota en sus ojos que algo no andaba bien... su piel se eriza y los gemidos de placer se transforman en gritos de dolor, cuando el filo de un arpón lo traspasa, clavándolo, junto con su amante a la cama… como si de un pincho de carne sangrante se tratara…_

Al terminar Kanon con su relato de terror, Angello dejó salir un aullido, que hizo que Camus se exaltara de repente, provocando que el cangrejo se estallara de la risa, contagiando a Kanon de inmediato.

-Ja-ja-ja... no me hace gracia

-Si solo te hubieras visto tu mismo...

-Bah... fue un acto reflejo

-No listillo... eso fue miedo -dijo Kanon entre risas.

-¿Era necesaria la escena erótica, mezclada con comida Kanon? –reclamó Camus enojado.

-Por supuesto... en una historia de terror, es obligatoria una escena de sexo...

-No le encuentro sentido a eso

-Hay consignas obligatorias para un buen _thriller_... por ejemplo... siempre hay una mujer hermosa con cantidad de ropa reducida, un tipo estúpido que finge no tener miedo y se burla de lo que esta pasando y un asesino en serie que no se muere con nada...

-Ajá...

-Vamos témpano, relájate… las historias estuvieron muy buenas, la idea es divertirse y tu miedo nos divierte mucho –Angello se echó un bocado de carne con pan, disfrutándolo enormemente, mientras Camus seguía inmóvil, con el ceño fruncido y sin tocar su comida- por supuesto que mi historia fue mejor que la de Kanon

-Oye –reclamó el gemelo con la boca llena- solo hablaste de desmembramientos

-Por supuesto... esa es la razón por la que mi thriller fue mejor que el tuyo –contestó Angello, volviéndose al plato de Camus- ¿te vas a comer eso? -el francés negó y le entregó su porción.

-Delicioso… tú te lo pierdes –canturreó el cangrejo.

-Vamos Camus ¿es que nunca has contado historias en un campamento?

-No

-¿Has acampado alguna vez con amigos?

-No

Kanon rodó los ojos –bien ¿has acampado?

-En misiones

-¿Te han contado historias de terror?

-No

-¿Ni Milo?

-No

-No tuviste infancia, por eso eres tan amargado –dijo Angello irónico- no sé que te vio esa belleza asgardiana

Camus entrecerró los ojos, esta vez si que se le había pasado la mano a ese cangrejo maldito. De golpe, se levantó del tronco donde se sentaba y rodeó la fogata, para quitarle la linterna a Kanon, quien miraba todo con una risilla maliciosa en sus labios.

-Está bien… ustedes se lo buscaron

-No creo que seas capaz de inventar un relato, señor Darcy ***** –Angello miró a Kanon con malicia.

-Eso veremos –Camus encendió la linterna para alumbrarse la cara desde abajo y se sentó.

-Somos todo oídos -sentenció Kanon.

-Bien –Camus cambió su tono de voz- todo comenzó en una playa desierta…

* * *

><p><strong>Todavia en el norte de la costa italiana, en algún lugar cerca de la nada<strong>

-Estoy agotado Shura… ya de verdad no puedo seguir caminando con todo este equipaje encima

Shura se detuvo, a pesar de lo quejoso que era Aioria, esta vez si tenía razón. Aunque el clima estaba bastante fresco, no dejaba de ser agotador caminar por horas a ese ritmo, sin descanso y con poca comida en la barriga.

-Vale –dijo, deshaciéndose de su mochila y una maleta- descansemos un rato, de todos modos, ya está que oscurece…

Los dos menores, no se hicieron de rogar para acatar la orden de Shura y dejando sus cargas de lado, se tiraron sobre la arena de la playa a retozar un rato.

-Sobró bastante pan del almuerzo y que podemos aprovechar ahora –Mu comenzó a buscar en su bolso- además la señora Genoveva, me dio este pedazo de queso y este frasco de verdura, antes de salir –dijo sacando un gran trozo de queso y el frasco de vidrio, ambos tenían una apariencia que tentaba la voluntad.

-¿Por qué no sacaste eso al almuerzo?

-Porque te lo hubieras terminado Aioria –respondió el lemuriano con una risilla.

Como buenos amigos, los tres muchachos se dispusieron a repartir las provisiones por igual, vino, pan, queso y verdura, constituyeron su cena para ese día, un verdadero festín, tomando en cuenta la precaria situación económica por la que atravesaban.

-Chicos -dijo Shura, mientras comían- a pesar de todo esto -el español miró alrededor- sinceramente estoy feliz de que ustedes sean mis compañeros de desgracias- Mu y Aioria se volvieron a ver y dejaron escapar una risilla.

-Es recíproco Shuris -dijo Mu, dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

-Entonces espero -Shura ladeó una sonrisa- que me enseñen esos tatuajes que _yo_ pague

Después de cenar, Mu, Aioria y Shura, se dedicaron a reposar un rato, antes de pensar qué hacer.

-¿Así que una flor de loto y un león con alas de paloma?

-Alas de águila Shuris... son alas de águila

-¿Es el retrato del hijito que tendrás con tu amazona?

Mu no pudo evitar soltar la risa -te lo dije Aioria- Shura se contagió de las risas del lemuriano y entre ambos lograron fastidiar a Aioria.

-Ja-ja-ja... están muy graciosos hoy

-No te enojes, es que no pude evitarlo…

-Y ya que están tan simpáticos, me imagino que Shura se tatuaría una cabrita con cola de camaleón

Shura abrió los ojos bastante –yo no sé quién les dijo a ustedes que a mi me gusta June…

-Nadie ha dicho eso Shura… _touché_ –respondió Aioria con una risilla triunfal. Mu no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a reírse con gana.

Ya… ya.. mejor dejemos esos temas delicados para un bar de copas- Shura bostezó exageradamente, tratando de desviar la atención- como diría mi querido y embustero Kanon, yo no sé ustedes, pero voy a dormir un ratito -Shura se recostó en un árbol, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y tapándose la cara con su sombrero.

-No huyas cobarde –rezongó Aioria, tirándole una piedrita al mayor en el sombrero.

-Quédate hablando solo gato… por cierto… Muito no nos ha querido contar la historia de su tatuaje…

Mu largó un gran bostezo -la verdad voy a imitar a Shura... los veo en un ratito muchachos- el lemuriano se volvió sobre si y se acurrucó dándole la espalda a los otros.

-Ustedes si que son aburridos –protestó Aioria, echándose sobre su mochila con desdén. Pronto los ronquidos de algunos de los otros dos comenzaron a sonar –no parecen veinteañeros…

* * *

><p>Mientras Shura y Mu descansaban, Aioria se daba una y otra vuelta, tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, su naturaleza inquieta le impedía apaciguarse con tanto ruido alrededor. Molesto, se incorporó de donde estaba, solo para percatarse de que se encontraban muy cerca de una estación de trenes y que de allí provenía el escándalo.<p>

El lugar era solitario, demasiado para tratarse de una estación activa de trenes. A lo lejos, el joven caballero de leo, divisó un tren que parecía se preparaba para partir. Misteriosas y gráciles siluetas, abordaban los vagones con soltura, como si de bailarines se tratara.

Curioso, se acercó hacia una de las máquinas, para revisar la ruta que llevaba –_no tenemos dinero para pagar el tiquete, pero qué más da_- pensó.

Despacio, rodeó la locomotora, para buscar información y encontró un rótulo desteñido que decía: "_Terra di_ _Nysa_", realmente no era mucha información, pero pensó que el rótulo estaba mal escrito y el tren se dirigía hacia algún pueblito costero de Italia.

-_Si tan solo pudiéramos subir… no se podía considerar robar_ –pensó Aioria con una risilla, al ver algunas puertas de carga abiertas- _solamente iban a viajar de gratis- _el sonido de las chimeneas anunciando la partida, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

–_Suban… trae a tus amigos… nos dirigimos al sur –_le gritó una alegre voz que provenía de la máquina, perteneciente a alguien a quien no distinguía sus facciones.

-No tenemos dinero... señor –gritó el muchacho.

-_No te preocupes muchachos, porque no necesitan dinero para este viaje…_

* * *

><p>-¡Chicos.. chicos! –Aioria corría como despavorido hacia sus compañeros que dormían plácidamente debajo de un árbol.<p>

-Ya… que… qué sucede –se despertó Shura atontado, adoptando posición de ofensiva.

-Ya… tranquilo cabra –Aioria se escudó con las manos ante lo que parecía terminaría en un golpe de parte de Shura- hay un tren a punto de irse, estoy seguro que viaja al sur… pueden llevarnos, dijeron que no es necesario pagar

Shura levantó una ceja y miró extrañado al león –¿que no hay que pagar?... no sé gato, eso me suena raro…

Mu, mientras tanto, se desperezaba con lentitud -¿qué pasa Aioria? ¿por qué tanto escándalo? –preguntó tallándose los ojos. Aioria aprovechó para tomarlo de un brazo y ponerlo de pie de una vez –oye…

-Nada de protestas –el hiperactivo muchacho, le colocó la mochila en la espalda al aturdido lemuriano, mientras Shura recogía sus cosas no muy convencido de aventurarse en un viaje gratuito y con destino incierto –vamos chicos, que está por irse…

* * *

><p>-Corran… ya casi llegamos<p>

Shura, Aioria y Mu corrían tanto como sus piernas eran capaces de hacerlo, detrás del antiguo tren que ya había partido con rumbo al sur. Entre risas y maldiciones, lanzaron primero las maletas en uno de los vagones abiertos y con una agilidad asombrosa subieron uno por uno a los vagones. Shura logró entrar primero y extendió su mano para ayudar a sus compañeros, Aioria fue el segundo y Mu lo logró al final, con la ayuda de los otros dos.

-Wohooo… lo logramos –vitoreó Shura, acostándose, mientras acompasaba la respiración, una vez estuvieron seguros de que Mu estaba a salvo- si el rumbo es a Pescara, habremos avanzado la mitad del camino…

-¿Notaron que el tren aumentó la velocidad en cuanto estuvimos dentro? –dijo Mu, mientras se quitaba sus botas tibetanas, para sacudirles el polvo que habían acumulado en la carrera- es como si nos estuvieran dando tiempo para subir…

-No creo Mu –dijo Shura, ya más tranquilo, acostado boca arriba y mirando el techo- tal ves solo lo imaginaste

-Estoy seguro que estaremos antes que los otros en el Santuario –Aioria se estiró y acomodó el equipaje, entre la carga del vagón. Curioso como era, se dispuso a revisar lo que almacenaban allí –chicos… miren- dijo asombrado, señalando unos grandes objetos de arcilla.

-Son ánforas –dijo Mu acercándose- y están llenas de vino –terminó aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaban los recipientes.

-Miren chicos… hay una abierta… huele delicioso –señaló Shura acercándose a una de las ánforas.

-¿Vino gratis? –Aioria se acercó al español, para confirmar lo que él decía- tiene el vertedero abierto… no creo que se den cuenta de que faltan un par de copas

-Chicos –advirtió Mu al verlos husmeando los recipientes ajenos- yo creo que no deberíamos… no sabemos quienes son los dueños de esto… aunque… la verdad el olor es delicioso…

Ignorando las advertencias del lemuriano, Aioria vertió un poco de vino en su botella de agua vacía y le dio un trago.

Pura ambrosía.

* * *

><p><strong>Costa de Bari, Italia<strong>

"_Y entonces dejó que las tinieblas lo envolvieran para calmar la poca culpa que sentía… en su mano derecha aún sostenía la hoz con la que abrió sus venas y con la que le cercenó el cuello a ella… aquella mujer infame que amó más que a su propia cordura… ahora si iba a ser suya y de nadie más…_

_Esa noche Vincent murió desangrado… pero dicen que aún vaga por allí, arrastrando los pies, buscando hombres solitarios, sobre los cuales descargar la ira por la infidelidad de su amada Euridice._

_Los pocos que han sobrevivido al encuentro con él, relatan que es fácil hallarlo, solo hay que seguir sus huellas… "_

-Ajá… ¿y cómo las distingues de todas las huellas que puedes encontrar en una playa? –cuestionó Angello.

Camus habló tranquilamente –porque son como esas que están allí- sus compañeros volvieron a ver, tratando de disimular los nervios –los surcos al lado de los pies… uno lo marca el filo de la hoz y el otro la cabeza de su amante –Camus cerró los ojos y los otros dos se volvieron a ver un poco tensos.

-Muy bueno el truco de las huellas y esa historia de qué libro la sacaste… es demasiado detallada

Camus abrió los ojos, se veía tan inexpresivo que asustaba– nada de libros Kanon… conozco esa historia porque Vincent era mi abuelo- soltó de repente.

Kanon y Angello pasaron saliva –yo no te creo- tartamudeó Angello.

-Él me sigue a donde voy... tal como ahora –dijo sin mirarlos a ellos.

Y como acto reflejo, Kanon y Angello se volvieron para ver a sus espaldas, aquello a lo que Camus señalaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué… qué… estás mirando témpano?

-¡BU! –gritó el francés con una voz ronca que no le habían escuchado nunca y lanzándose encima de sus compañeros con las manos de frente como zarpas.

Kanon y Angello, saltaron al unísono, tirándose de los troncos donde estaban sentados –AHHHHHH…- gritaron, emprendiendo la carrera hacia la nada.

Al verlos correr despavoridos, Camus no pudo evitar burlarse y se sentó en su propio tronco a reírse a pierna suelta de lo ridículos que se veían los otros dos.

Kanon, quien ya estaba a punto de llegar al mar, se volvió al escuchar las risas de Camus y bajando la cabeza con una risilla, aceptó de buena gana que el francés había logrado darles el susto de sus vida.

-Está bien… está bien –dijo negando con la cabeza- confieso que eres bueno… casi tengo que cambiar mis pantalones

Un poco más lejos, donde la luz de la fogata no lo alcanzaba, Angello paró la carrera, al darse cuenta de la broma –témpano idiota- grito enojado –espérate que te tenga a mi alcance cabrón…

-Lo siento –Camus intentaba sin éxito ahogar las carcajadas, para que no fuera tan obvio cuanto disfrutaba de haberse burlado de sus compañeros- es que… si ustedes se hubieran visto…

Kanon y Angello se fueron acercando a Camus y en cuanto lo tuvieron a su alcance, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

-Va bene franchute… te lo buscaste

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar en Ravena<strong>

-Lo siento, no lo encontré por ninguna parte -Aldaberán venía jadeando y se apoyó en las rodillas para descansar un rato, Aioros, por su parte, no mostraba señales de cansancio, eso, a pesar de que tenían horas buscando arduamente a Shaka por toda la bahía.

-Tenemos que seguir buscándolo Alde... francamente me preocupa mucho porque siento que no sabe desenvolverse en medio de la gente -el de sagitario se pasó los dedos entre el cabello- temo que alguien lo haya herido o secuestrado…

-No digas eso... creo que solo es un poco distraído y perdió el camino de vuelta

Aioros suspiró –esperemos que tengas razón amigo… aunque no recordaba que lo fuera _tanto..._

-Bueno... tiene sus momentos... algunos peores que otros, acostumbra a desconectarse de la realidad de vez en cuando

-Me doy cuenta…

El de sagitario, estaba realmente preocupado, tenia un mal presentimiento de esto, uno muy malo, un tipo de corazonada que no tenía desde que Arles estuvo a punto de asesinar a Atena.

* * *

><p><strong>Grupo verde<strong>

-Oigan... no es justo... quiero entrar

Desde adentro de la tienda de campaña, Kanon y Angello, hacían los últimos arreglos antes de acostarse a dormir, con el seguro puesto desde adentro. Después de perseguir a Camus por la playa, lo acorralaron a punta de proyectiles de arena y una vez se cansaron de atacarlo, decidieron que se quedaría durmiendo a la intemperie con el fantasma del psicópata de su abuelo.

_-Te quedarás afuera..._

-Pero ¿por qué?

_-No pienso dormir con ese psicópata cerca de mi- _exclamó Kanon refiriéndose al abuelo de Camus.

Camus enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos -y entonces ¿cómo haces para dormir con Angello?

Un pequeño momento de silencio se sucedió a las palabras del francés, sin embargo, pronto una discusión comenzaría dentro de la tienda.

_-El listillo tiene razón... fuera de aquí Angello_

_-Ves témpano lo que provocas_ –Camus esbozó una risilla triunfal y se sentó a esperar pacientemente fuera de la tienda, dentro de la cual se llevaba a cabo una batalla épica por los lechos para dormir- _déjame Kanon... dame mi manta... déjame_

_-Sal de aquí... pequeño par de problemas que me dejó mi padre... _

_-Déjame loco..._

_-No dormiré contigo maniático_

Camus comenzó a limpiarse las uñas, mientras los otros dos seguían con la pelea, el francés sabía que había puesto sus torres frente a la reina y la jugada estaba lista. El primero había caído, Angello fue expulsado por Kanon y ahora le gritaba toda clase de improperios al gemelo.

-Angello... no deberías dejar que te traten así... echarte como a un perro en medio de la noche... conmigo como única compañía...

Angello hizo caso del comentario de Camus y con bríos, entró a la tienda y sacó a Kanon de un empujón, provocando una tremenda pelea en la playa.

"_Y he aquí una demostración de los instintos trogloditas, propios de nuestro género_ -murmuró Camus, tomando sus cosas y entrando tranquilamente a la tienda, la cual de inmediato cerró por dentro- _sin embargo, es importante saber el momento justo en el que se marca territorio, para que no se te vayan arriba"_

Después de un rato de tirarse puñados de arena, Kanon y Angello se dieron cuenta de la jugarreta de Camus, justo cuando la lámpara que estaba dentro de la tienda se apagó y se quedaron en completa oscuridad.

-Maldito cubo de hielo…

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario, templo principal<strong>

-O sea… déjame entender –Shion revisó el reloj que colgaba de la pared de su habitación- viniste a despertarme a las cinco de la mañana, para contarme que tuviste un sueño húmedo con Dhorte?

-Shion escúchame –el lemuriano dejó escapar un bostezó y trató de despabilarse, sacudiéndose el cabello.

-¿Sabes que me acosté a las tres de la mañana trabajando?¿Y en serio no te da vergüenza?... viejo tienes 260 años... eso ya no te luce...

-Shion...

-Tendrás cuerpo de hombre joven, pero incluso así es muy mal visto

-Shion

-Dime...

-Tenemos que buscar a una amazona embarazada…

-Ninguna amazona está comprometida… de lo contrario es una afrenta grave que eso suceda

-El padre es uno de los chicos…

-Es broma

-No lemuriano… esa amazona lleva en su vientre un bebé que es la clave de todo lo que está sucediendo…

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar, ya de día<strong>

-¿Pero qué hacemos aquí?

-Ya Shura cálmate -Mu tomó de un hombro al español al verlo a punto de comerse la señal de tránsito que tenían al frente.

-No-lo-puedo-creer -tartamudeó Aioria, mirando el rótulo que claramente decía República Democrática Federal de Etiopía, antigua colonia de Eritrea.

Shura comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras se sacudía los cabellos verdes con desespero -esto no puede ser... no puede estar pasando

Mu suspiró y le dio un codazo al boquiabierto Aioria para que reaccionara, ya que necesitaba el apoyo emocional del griego para sacar a Shura de la crisis -amigo- dijo Mu con calma -seguramente nos dormimos... estábamos muy cansados

Shura se volvió hacia el lemuriano y lo tomó de ambos hombros, viéndolo directamente a los ojos –Mu… para haber llegado en tren a Etiopía, tenemos que haber dormido muchos días…

-Bueno… tal ves era un tren bala ¿no crees?

-Shion nos bloqueará un año completo si llegamos de últimos… ahora no solo no tenemos dinero, si no que estamos a miles de kilómetros de cualquier puerto que nos permita cruzar a Grecia -aulló Aioria desesperado, caminando de un lado a otro, Mu rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, al parecer le tocaría llevar las riendas, porque sus compañeros estaban incapacitados para tomar decisiones.

-Volvernos locos no nos ayudará en nada muchachos... tenemos que pensar qué hacer ahora –dijo Mu, tratando de llamar a la calma

-ETIOPÍA... ETIOPÍA... a ver díganme los dos ¿de quien fue la grandiosa idea de montarse en ese tren? –reclamó Aioria.

-Tuya -dijo Mu tranquilamente.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar en Rávena, al otro día<strong>

Otra vez le estaba sucediendo. Desde que tenía quince años, esto le pasaba en los peores momentos. Si no estuviera bloqueado, sería más fácil moverse, ubicarse en el espacio… distinguir lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Sabía que era un rasgo propio de los caballeros Virgo, al igual que la belleza de los Piscis y el tamaño imponente de los Tauro. Sin embargo, era algo que aún le costaba aceptar.

Haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para enfocar, trató de meditar un poco acerca de su situación; _vamos Shaka, Aldebarán debe ser una vez y media más grande que un hombre promedio… eso es… trata de buscar a Aldebarán y asunto arreglado._

Entre todas las siluetas que se movían alrededor de él, distinguió una como la que buscaba… _no deben existir muchos hombres de ese tamaño, ese debe ser Aldebarán_. Presuroso, pero más tranquilo, caminó hacia la enorme silueta, la cual comenzó a moverse hacia él, como si lo hubiera reconocido.

-Aldebarán -gritó y la gran figura se le acercó sin contestarle- soy yo... es que casi no puedo distinguirte -dijo saludando con la mano para hacerse notar- tengo la vista nublada**** -Shaka se aventuró a caminar hacia la gran figura- se que suena raro, pero me pasa desde hace algún tiempo... desde que era un muchacho...

Algo hizo que Shaka se detuviera de repente; el sonido de pisadas metálicas. Pisadas de armadura, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Aldebarán?

Silencio total. El tipo ya estaba a su lado, tan cerca que no pudo esquivarlo. Y cuál no sería su sorpresa, cuando aquel que pretendía fuera su enorme compañero, le atizó tan fuerte en el vientre, que no se pudo levantar más del suelo.

Uno tras otro, los golpes del metal contra su carne y huesos, fueron dejando al rubio sin aliento.

-¿Quién... eres? -dijo con dificultad, cuando aquel desalmado hizo una pausa en el desigual combate.

La fría boca de un tubo metálico, se posó en su sien derecha.

-Soy tu némesis... Aioros de Sagitario... y he venido a tomar tu vida...

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_*Según encontré en internet, este es uno de los relojes de mano, más caros que existe_

_**Platillos tradicionales de Turquía_

_***En los "Asesinos de Arles", Shaka se queda en Jamil un tiempo. Cuando esta allá, la ceguera repentina lo sorprende y Mu se da cuenta de lo que le sucede. No había podido retomar el tema, porque desde el fic anterior, tengo demasiadas variables en juego y tengo que ir desenredando poco a poco._

_*****Angello llama a Camus de esa forma, refiriéndose al personaje de "Pride and Prejudge" de Jane Austin. Lo hace como burla, debido a que las novelas de esta autora, son preferidas principalmente por las mujeres_

_Espero les haya gustado. En este capítulo, las escenas con Kalia y Algor eran imprescindibles para aclarar algunas cosas. Lo anterior significa que las cosas comenzarán a complicarse mas a partir del 24 ;)_

_Un agradecimiento muy grande para Artemiss 90, Jabed, Sol naciente, Mary Yuet, Mariana Elias, ariscereth, KarliCm, PrincessVirgo, Kaito, Melissia y andromedaaiorossayita (uff me cuesta escribir tu nombre, un abrazote) Un abrazo a todos y gracias por continuar allí, muchísimas gracias._

_Shakary_


	24. Camino a casa Parte 2

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más -me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**Advertencia**: El bello Shion, lo hizo de nuevo. Así que puso a estos encantadores muchachos en aprietos otra vez. Durante algunos capítulos, los doraditos intentarán volver al Santuario en una pieza, eso implica que tendrán que recurrir a tácticas poco honorables. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**  
><strong>Camino a Casa. II Parte<strong>  
><strong>Rávena, italia<strong>

Damián fue hasta los trece años, un buen chico. De mano del gran Claude de Serpens*, aprendió todo lo necesario para ser un guerrero sagrado. En la Isla de Creta, entrenaban tres aspirantes a la armadura de Delphinus y junto con su amado maestro, formaron algo a lo que llamaron familia. Vivían de forma modesta y compartían sus pocas posesiones entre ellos, se repartían las labores y buscaban el consuelo mutuo, cada vez que el duro entrenamiento parecía quebrar la voluntad.

Fue una hermosa época. Por primera vez, Damián tenía un padre que se ocupaba de él y hermanos con quienes compartir vida, techo y un plato de comida caliente al día.

Sí, todo parecía perfecto... todo hasta que llegó él.

Esa terrible noche de verano, Efraín, su compañero mayor, los llamó a cenar. Y es que le habían dejado al corpulento muchacho la labor de la cocina, porque sabía hacer milagros con lo poco que tenían en la alacena. Esa noche era especial; alguno de los chicos consiguió un par de conejos y Efraín los preparó asados con papas salteadas... todo un manjar para las barrigas hambrientas.

Ante tan espectacular cena, el maestro Claude se levantó para dedicar unas palabras al afanado cocinero y cuando se disponía a iniciar su discurso, un terrible golpe de cosmo, provocó que la copa que sostenía cayera al suelo -_busquen refugio y no intenten atacar... no vale la pena_- fueron las palabras que recuerda Damián, pronunció su maestro, antes de que la puerta de la cabaña se reventara en miles de pedazos, revelando la impresionante figura de un hombre ataviado con una armadura dorada.

-¿Claude de Serpens?

-Soy yo

-Se te acusa de alta traición contra la Sagrada Orden de Atena, su Patriarca y la todopoderosa diosa regente... ¿tienes algo que decir a tu favor?

-Que ellos tres son inocentes -señaló el de Serpens refiriéndose a su alumnos- no los metas en esto...

-Ellos no me interesan -contestó el dorado con petulancia, tirando un bellísimo rizo celeste detrás de la oreja- la sentencia solo dice tu nombre

-Procede entonces...

Aphrodite de Piscis, no necesitaba una autorización para ejecutar sus órdenes. Caminando con altiveza, disfrutando de esa estimulante sensación el miedo que provocaba en los demás, se acercó a Claude y sin inmutarse por la presencia de los tres aprendices, usó las aristas del brazo izquierdo de su armadura, para abrirle de un tajo el cuello al plateado.

A partir de ese día, Damián se juró que vengaría la muerte de Claude. Afortunadamente, encontró en su camino, a muchos que pensaban como él y gracias a ellos, en ese momento tenía la boca de su arma, en la sien de uno de esos malnacidos caballeros dorados.

* * *

><p>Shaka de Virgo, trataba de incorporarse del suelo, después de haber recibido una paliza de antología, de parte de un desconocido, a quien, gracias a su ceguera repentina, confundió con su amigo Aldaberán<p>

-¿Quién... eres? -fueron las dos palabras que el dolor en las costillas, le permitió pronunciar.

-Soy tu némesis... Aioros de Sagitario... y he venido a tomar tu vida...

-Espero entonces, tu armadura resista una de las flechas de mi _carcaj_... porque Aioros, soy yo…

Damián no se dio cuenta en qué momento, aquel hombre se le había acercado lo suficiente como para escucharlo hablar. El día en que murió su maestro, fue la única vez en que fue testigo de semejante velocidad en un hombre al moverse y de nuevo sintió el miedo de aquel entonces. Despacio, volvió su mirada hacia la izquierda, de donde provenía la voz calma y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la presencia de aquel guerrero quien se mantenía erguido en el aire, desplegando un par de magníficas alas doradas, mientras lo apuntaba con una flecha que tensaba con su arco.

-Estás aterrorizado –dijo tranquilamente el impresionante caballero, al notar la gota de líquido que resbaló por su barbilla- empiezas a sudar frío...

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -preguntó Damián con temor a la obvia respuesta- ¿cómo te acercaste así?

-Eres lento... tu velocidad no supera la del sonido -Aioros sintió claramente, el temblor del otro- ahora... retira tu linda arma de la cabeza de mi hermano o tendré que atacarte...

-Inténtalo -Damián se volvió tan rápido como le fue posible y Aioros soltó la flecha que se mantenía quieta con la tensión de su arco y para sorpresa del arquero, su extraño oponente pudo detener el proyectil con un escudo que se desplegó en su brazo izquierdo.

-Que interesante –susurró Aioros, sin inmutarse- está bien, ya que tienes como defenderte… defiéndete

Aioros se elevó como bólido, plegando las alas de la armadura de Sagitario. Damián lo siguió, utilizando para ello, los cohetes colocados en los pies del aparato que conformaba su "armadura".

-De uno de los brazos de Damián, una versión mejorada de las turbinas de la antigua armadura de Cho, emergió creando una ventisca tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de hacer chocar al griego contra un edificio cercano. Para mala fortuna de Aioros, se le estaba dificultando el control de su cuerpo investido con la armadura dorada; ya que tenía 20 centímetros y 15 kilos extra que desde la última vez que la usó.

De los tres chicos de su grupo, el arquero era el único que no estaba bloqueado y sabía que la seguridad de sus compañeros dependía de él. Por ello, se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo, para terminar con la pelea, esperando la mínima cantidad de daños posible.

-Hey tú… ¿qué clase de guerrero eres?

Damián no contestó. Iracundo por no lograr dañar a su contrincante, se lanzó hacia el frente, golpeando en el torso a Aioros y rodeándolo por la cintura, se aventó con él, hasta estrellarlo en el pavimento.

* * *

><p>-SHAKA… ¿Shaka estás bien? –preguntó preocupado Aldebarán, mientras ayudaba al rubio a levantarse.<p>

-Solo… un poco aturdido –contestó con dificultad.

-Ven déjame llevarte a un lugar seguro… parece que esta pelea empieza a complicarse…

Shaka intentó ponerse de pie y una punzada lo hizo trastabillar el paso –esa rodilla otra vez… es la misma que me lastimé en Suecia

Aldaberán soltó una risilla -lo siento, pero en este momento eres la damisela en peligro y yo te rescato...

-Oye... oye Alde... esto no es necesario... en serio... no lo hagas...

Sin importarle la renuencia de Shaka, el brasileño lo levantó en brazos y rápidamente corrió con él a refugiarse en un pequeño callejón, lejos de la pelea que se intensificaba cada segundo, a solo unos metros de allí. Con sumo cuidado, Aldebarán sentó a Shaka en el suelo y lo revisó para verificar su estado.

-Tranquilo Alde… estoy bien… solo es un dolor en la rodilla… ya se me pasará

-Shaka… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-No sé –el rubio comenzó a rascarse la cabeza- me perdí… traté de encontrarlos pero no pude… caminé por horas y seguramente me alejé… de un momento a otro confundí a ese guerrero contigo y comenzó a golpearme sin razón aparente

Un golpe atronador, que hizo vibrar el suelo, distrajo a los dos muchachos de su conversación. Damián había clavado a Aioros en el pavimento.

-¿Quién será ese loco?

-No lo sé... pero me confundió con Aioros

* * *

><p>Damián no se imaginaba la fuerza que era capaz de generar un caballero dorado. Trató de mantener a Aioros inmovilizado, pero en cuestión de segundos, el arquero dorado, logró zafarse del agarre mecánico y se alejó lo suficiente para retomar su posición de ataque. Debido al desorden generado por la embestida de Damián, la gente comenzó a correr desesperada de un lado a otro en busca de refugio, cuando pedazos de escombro y vidrios volaron por todas partes. Aioros miró preocupado a su alrededor; había demasiadas personas en peligro. Tratando de velar por la seguridad de los civiles y de sus compañeros, decidió volar a un sitio apartado de allí.<p>

-Hey... tú... caballero -llamó con firmeza- probemos tus reflejos al volar, a ver si me alcanzas...

-Ya verás presumido... te acabaré más rápido de lo que digas rayo...

-Terco -murmuró Aioros- de verdad… no me interesa hacerte daño...

-Tengo orgullo caballero –Damián aceleró hasta la potencia máxima y arremetió contra el arquero, quien al verlo en posición tan ofensiva, se colocó de frente a la espera del golpe. El _devastador_ le propinaba golpe tras golpe, que el dorado detenía fácilmente con las palmas de sus manos- maldito dorado… muérete…

Aioros pronto comprendió que su contrincante, no era más que un muchacho cegado por la ira y que gracias a eso sería fácil vencerlo. Sin darle tiempo al otro de dañarlo, respondió los ataques de la misma manera, abollando con cada puñetazo, la armadura profana. Para terminar, se elevó lo suficiente en el aire y con agilidad, giró la cadera y propinó una potente patada en el pecho, que tumbó violentamente a Damián sobre unos tejados cercanos.

De entre los restos de tejas y arrastrando lo poco que quedaba de su orgullo, Damián se incorporó sacudiendo con ira la cabeza, rugiendo furioso por la humillación. A alta velocidad, se elevó por encima de los tejados buscando al caballero de Sagitario, con toda la intención de cercenarle el cuello, de la misma forma en que se lo hicieron a su maestro.

-Aioros... ¿dónde estás cobarde?

-Tu armadura tiene una brecha -le contestó el arquero a unos diez metros de donde él se encontraba. Al mirar de reojo, se encontró con la magnífica imagen de Aioros tensando una flecha, mientras le apuntaba directamente a su sien izquierda- hay una pequeña ranura decorativa en el casco, por allí pasará esta flecha...

Y Aioros tenía razón, ese pequeño punto débil, marcaba la ventaja de la pelea a su favor. Damián lo sabía; estaba perdido. Para él no había segunda opción, simplemente tenía que ganar.

O asesinaba al arquero, o quedaría condenado a muerte en Deucalión.

* * *

><p><strong>Estambul, Turquía<strong>

Cuando divisaron al asesino de Deucalión, husmeando cerca de ellos, se escabulleron por los distintos callejones que comunicaban a los vendedores de un mercado cercano y en una callecilla solitaria, treparon por las paredes de un pequeño edificio hasta la azotea, con el fin de refugiarse. Allí pasaron ocultos, hasta que amaneció.

-Lo bueno de que envíen sus asesinos, es que no nos pueden detectar por medio del cosmo, son hombres comunes –dijo Kalia, asomando la nariz por el barandal para vigilar al mercenario, quien se reunía abajo con unos cuantos gamberros más para darles instrucciones- maldita sea… son varios… James se lució… envió lo mejor de lo mejor a cazarnos…

-Tenemos que salir de Turquía… insisto en regresar al Santuario

Kalia descubrió su boca del velo que dejaba entrever solo sus ojos y miró a Algor con el ceño fruncido –eres terco… sabes que es un riesgo volver en este momento… el Santuario será el primer lugar donde nos buscarán estos tipos, además, en Atenas terminarán con nosotros sin escuchar razones Algor...

El de la Medusa, tomó a Kalia de los hombros y la miró con severidad -Kalia... todo esto es demasiado grande... nuestro Patriarca sabrá qué hacer... además está por volver la Orden Dorada, la Luna de Cosecha será el fin de semana...

Kalia se soltó del agarre de Algor con un manotazo -no voy a lanzarte a la arena llena de leones... en otro momento no pude proteger a Dhorte, pero ahora daré mi vida por cuidarte... tengo una deuda que saldar y lo haré con mi propia sangre...

-Pero Kalia -replicó sorprendido Algor- no entiendo por qué...

-Porque eres el portador del escudo de la Medusa y solo tu voluntad, puede evitar que esa armadura sea utilizada como llave para liberar a la Madre

Algor suspiró, en parte Kalia tenía razón, pero no podía confiar totalmente en ella, sea como sea, no era más que una traidora. Estaba acostumbrada a jugar desde ambos bandos y quedaba claro que no tenía reparos en asesinar si así fuera necesario. Así que decidió seguirle el juego y mantener oculta su armadura y su presencia, hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de deshacerse de ella, para volver al Santuario.

Si, eso haría, en cuanto se descuidara, la mataría.

* * *

><p><strong>Avanzando por Croacia<strong>

Milo estaba molesto con Aphrodite. El día anterior lo hizo jurar, que lo apoyaría en todo lo que él sugiriera, con el fin de llevarle la contraria a Saga y eso al de escorpión no le gustaba, sobre todo porque sabía de sobra, que el gemelo seguramente ya había descubierto la treta.

Debido a lo anterior, desde que iniciaron el viaje, el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado. Afro se quejaba a cada segundo del Yugo y Milo parecía un tonto secundando sus quejas. El plan era sencillo, irían por tierra, hacia el norte, cruzarían el sur de Suiza y bordearían a Croacia por la costa. Sin embargo, al llevarle la contraria a Saga, se desviaron por una ruta rural a Rijeka, en lugar de ir por Zagreb.

¿Y qué diablos hacían en Rijeka? Saga no lo sabía. El camino era difícil, el auto resentía el esfuerzo y la ruta era dos veces más larga que la de Zagreb. Saga sospechaba y era algo que esperaba sucediera, dado que Afro y Milo, tenían dos semanas de convivencia y al parecer se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Así que decidió seguirles el juego, _"hasta descubrir lo que traman o hasta que las consecuencias lo permitan" _–pensó con suspicacia.

-Bonito lugar Rijeka –dijo intentando iniciar una conversación- pero según lo que puedo ver en el mapa, sugiero que nos desviemos a la izquierda para cortar por Zagreb –de inmediato Afro se aclaró la garganta y Milo se respingó; una reacción _muy_ sospechosa.

-Yo… yo creo que mejor seguimos como vamos Saga –dijo Milo sin convicción.

-El camino que sugieres es terrible Saga, muchas carreteras continúan cerradas por daños causados por el terremoto –dijo Afro con toda seguridad.

-Pero Afro… ¿no crees que es mejor ruta la que sugiere Saga? –se atrevió a opinar Milo.

-No Milo –Afro habló sin despegar los dientes- recuerda que esa ruta no

Saga enarcó una ceja, podía entender de qué se trataba todo y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con la petición de Milo para que Afro condujera. Al igual que en todas las comidas, el hotel que eligieron y cualquier otra decisión, Milo le había llevado la contraria, aliándose con Aphrodite.

-Es extraño –dijo Saga doblando el mapa- si no los conociera diría que traman algo… pero yo sé que ustedes no serían capaces

-Estás paranoico –dijo Afro tranquilamente, Saga solo se sonrió y decidió continuar con su averiguación hasta que diera con la causa de todo.

Afro se detuvo en una tienda para bajarse a comprar cigarros y algunas bebidas, entonces Saga se volvió desde el asiento de pasajero y encaró a Milo, quien se tornó evidentemente nervioso –ahora si Milin… ¿qué pasa?

–No… no… Saga… nosotros… para nada

-No es cierto Milo… te delatan tus gestos... siempre has sido un mal mentiroso

Milo suspiró acongojado, pero decidió hablar –le prometí a Afro que estaría en contra tuya… está furioso por lo del reloj y quiere demostrarte que lo del auto fue una pésima idea... entonces

-Entonces quiere exponer el auto a las peores condiciones para que falle –Milo afirmó en silencio- ¿así que el pecesillo está jugando sucio?... pues me va a escuchar

* * *

><p><strong>Rávena, Italia<strong>

De entre los transeúntes, muchos huyeron cuando los dos guerreros empezaron a retarse, por su parte, otros menos cautelosos, se escondieron en un lugar seguro que les permitiera mirar la emocionante pelea. De entre estos, un hombre vestido enteramente de gris, vigilaba los movimientos de Damián con rigurosidad científica, anotando cada detalle, para hacer su reporte.

-Imbécil Damián… ese al que ataca es Shaka de Virgo –murmuró enojado- sin embargo, apuntó como observación, que era extraño que el rubio no se defendiera y aún más, que no invocara su armadura.

En el momento en que el Devastador, atacó a Shaka, un objeto brillante saltó de su bolsillo y rebotó varias veces hasta que llegó a sus pies. Era una hermosa cajita de plata, grabada con un símbolo que él conocía; el escudo de armas de la casa de Aries; media corona de ramas de roble, con una cabeza de carnero en el centro. Con curiosidad, abrió el contenedor y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando encontró un mechón de cabello muy particular dentro de ella.

-Esto no puede ser verdad –con una sonrisa, se acercó aquel hermoso cabello a la nariz e inhaló el suave aroma -jazmín y té verde- después de que se cercioró de que nadie lo veía, cerró la cajita con su contenido y la guardó en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Como investigador de Deucalión, aquel desconocido, había estudiado a los caballeros dorados hasta el hartazgo. Conocía sus apariencias, habilidades, debilidades y sabía que posiblemente este mechón, pertenecía a uno de los lemurianos. Varios años atrás, había visto cabellos muy parecidos en uno de los laboratorios de la organización. Específicamente en el pobre muviano, cuya sangre se utilizó para crear el virus que exterminó a toda su raza y que murió contagiado por la misma enfermedad, dejando un cadáver inservible y altamente contaminante que tuvo que incinerarse de inmediato, haciendo imposible el poder guardar alguna muestra aceptable de ADN.

Si esto era cabello muviano (y estaba seguro de que lo era), podría continuar con su tan anhelado proyecto. Pensó en todas las posibilidades y una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujó en los labios.

Feliz por el hallazgo, tomó su celular e hizo una llamada –termina con Damián… de todos modos ya perdió la pelea…

* * *

><p>Aioros tenía a Damián en la mira, sin embargo, sus intenciones no eran las de atravesar al iracundo muchacho por la sienes, ya que esperaba que se bajara la ofensiva y se tranquilizara para interrogarlo. Era de suma importancia averiguar su procedencia y las causas de este extraño ataque.<p>

-Hey amigo –llamó el arquero- no tienes escapatoria… ni siquiera podrás desplegar tus escudos, para mi es fácil aumentar la tensión de mi arco para que la flecha te atraviese más rápido de lo que tardas en desplegar tu defensa… piénsalo… te estoy dando la oportunidad

-Yo… -un ruido extraño sonó a lo lejos. Aioros tuvo tiempo de volverse para escudar al otro con su cuerpo antes de que varias dagas los golpearan, sin embargo Damián no fue tan afortunado como el arquero y resultó herido en el pecho por dos de ellas.

Aioros voló hasta donde cayó Damián boca abajo y con sumo cuidado lo volvió hacia arriba para mirar cómo se encontraba. Aioros suspiró; con un tajo en el pecho como ese, no había mucho qué hacer.

-Amigo... de verdad... no quería que sucediera esto -Aioros gruñó frustrado y buscó con la vista la fuente del ataque, mientras el muchacho temblaba agonizante. Una mujer ataviada con una armadura roja, muy semejante a la de Damián, miraba la escena con una sonrisa burlona y justo antes de desaparecer en el aire, tuvo el descaro de lanzarle un beso al arquero.

-Yo... eres... eres un gran... guerrero Aioros… gracias por intentar… salvarme, a pesar... de mi... obsesión por... asesinarte... tú no eres... el asesino de Claude... mi maestro -tartamudeó el muchacho agonizando- _ellos_ no admiten… fallas- dijo antes de exhalar un último suspiro.

Aldaberán y Shaka llegaron donde estaba Aioros con el cadáver de Damián, el primero cargando al segundo -Aio... ¿cómo estás? ¿tienes alguna herida?- preguntó Aldaberán preocupado.

El arquero negó en silencio. Shaka le indicó con un movimiento a Alde que lo bajara y renqueando se acercó al guerrero caído -no era un mal muchacho- dijo con su palma sobre el pecho de Damián- solo resentía demasiado... que la diosa te ampare y el juez de Grifo tenga compasión de tu alma -terminó diciendo el rubio, colocando dos monedas sobre los párpados cerrados.

-¿Euros Shaka?

Shaka se encogió de hombros -consigue denarios y usaré denarios...

-Pues que buen chico eres -escucharon los muchachos de una cuarta persona, al mirarlo se encontraron con tres policías que se acercaban apuntándolos con sus armas- tenemos un cadáver en plena vía pública y ustedes parecen saber de quién se trata... jóvenes... están en serios problemas...

* * *

><p><strong>Etiopía, África<strong>

-No entiendo… no entiendo qué diablos pasó -Shura se revolvía el cabello desesperado, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, balbuceando maldiciones en español- además, me duele el cuerpo como si hubiera hecho ejercicio toda la noche

-No quiero estar bloqueado un año… tenemos que buscar a alguien que nos dé un aventón

-¿De gratis otra vez Aioria?... ¿es que acaso quieres terminar en Australia? -dijo histérico Shura.

Mu se había sentado en el borde de la calzada, hastiado de la falta de ecuanimidad de sus dos compañeros. Recostado en un brazo, jugaba con una pajita a dibujar mandalas en la arena -me rindo… ustedes son un caso…

Shura tomó de los hombros a Aioria y lo miró a los ojos -necesito que me digas... ¿cuál era la ruta que decía el tren?

-No sé... no sé cabra... de verdad no me acuerdo

-Recuérdalo Aioria -el griego bufó y miró hacia arriba y ante la presión de Shura, apretó los ojos, obligándose a recordar, mientras se daba golpecitos con el puño en la cabeza.

-Creo... creo que Piza o Niza... algo así

-Piza está en Italia y Niza en Francia... estamos en Etiopía, Aioria... en Etiopía

-NYSA... era Nysa

Mu levantó la mirada para ver a sus compañeros... ahora si nada tenía sentido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doce horas antes, vagón de carga del tren misterioso<strong>_

Para comprender porqué Shura, Aioria y Mu estaban en Etiopía y no camino a Atenas, es necesario devolverse en el tiempo, exactamente unas doce horas antes, justo en el momento en que los tres abordaron aquel tren misterioso y se instalaron en un vagón lleno de ánforas de vino.

-Este vino… está increíble -dijo Mu, después de tomar un gran trago, dejando que el sabor se apoderara de sus sentidos- dulce y maravilloso sabor a ciruela…

-A mi no me sabe dulce… es exactamente como me encanta -Shura aspiró los vapores que emanaban de la bota que había llenado en la misma ánfora que sus compañeros- seco y amaderado…

-Ustedes dos están locos… este vino es ácido y ligero… mi favorito

-Bueno, bueno -dijo Mu con una sonrisilla- o esto sabe a lo que cada uno quiere que le sepa… o simplemente no sabemos nada de vino

-Lo que yo sé es que me gusta y que no tengo que pagar por él... con eso me basta -Aioria levantó su botella a medio llenar -compañeros... es un placer compartir con ustedes esta delicia... ¡salud! -brindó feliz.

-Salud...

* * *

><p>Después de un rato de beber, los tres jóvenes aventureros, lejos de manifestar los efectos típicos de la embriaguez, se sentían llenos de euforia. Riendo felices, bailaban al ritmo que ellos mismos marcaban, cantando alegres melodías tibetanas. Mu, quien conservaba más que los otros la curiosidad propia de un niño, se salió de la ronda para dejarse caer sobre unos sacos de grano que estaban cerca de las ánforas. De forma increíble, el cuerpo del lemuriano rebotó, como si en vez de sacos, fueran colchones inflables.<p>

-Chicos... chicos -llamó Mu emocionado- miren esto -dijo saltando para demostrarlo- ¡puedo elevarme tan alto como quiera!

Shura y Aioria, corrieron a donde estaba Mu y disfrutando como pequeños, comenzaron a saltar con el lemuriano -me da miedo golpearme en el techo...

-¡No importa Shura, solo intenta llegar más alto! -gritó el Aioria riendo.

Cada vez más alto y más alto, continuaron saltando, haciendo volteretas en el aire y dejándose caer en cualquier forma que lo hiciera más divertido, eso, hasta que sobrepasaron la altura del vagón y pudieron ver bajo sus pies, el techo de madera del compartimiento de carga donde se encontraban.

-¿¡Vieron!? -gritó Aioria- podemos volar... igual que con nuestros cosmos...

-No chicos... les aseguro que esto es mucho mejor que volar...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena, Sanatorio la Fuente<strong>

-¿Cuánto tiene?

-Trece semanas señor -señaló Ayura, limpiándose las manos después de examinar a Geist- ha tenido síntomas muy fuertes, pero todo parece normal

-¿Trece semanas? -Shion se acarició la barbilla- trece semanas -se repitió, como si le buscara alguna lógica a aquella información -bien Ayura -el lemuriano le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la cuidadora- te agradezco el dato

-¿Necesita que tomemos alguna precaución en particular?

-Quiero hablar con ella primero

* * *

><p>Geist se terminaba de vestir, cuando alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto.<p>

-Adelante- dijo la amazona terminando de atarse el cabello.

-Hola

La pelinegra se volvió y dio un respingo cuando vio la figura del Santo Patriarca entrando en la habitación en donde hasta hace cinco minutos, Ayura la examinaba.

-Maestro Shion...

-Disculpa todo esto -apuntó Shion con referencia a la batería de exámenes que acababan de practicarle a la aprendiza- ¿puedo?

-Claro señor -ella se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, mientras Shion se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama que ocupaba.

-¿Te llamas Geist verdad? -ella asintió- bien Geist... supongo que conoces las reglas con respecto a este tipo de situaciones

-Si señor -ella estaba impasible, orgullosa, tal como cualquier guerrera del Santuario- sé lo que me espera

Shion asintió con la cabeza -tienes que renunciar a tus aspiraciones

-Kalia me lo había dicho... en cuanto el padre del bebé vuelva, voy a marcharme

-¿Quién es el padre?

Geist inhaló antes de contestar -no quiero comprometerlo señor...

-¿Temes que tome represalias contra él? -ella lo pensó un instante y luego asintió algo acongojada- Geist, no soy la clase de Patriarca que castigaría a uno de mis chicos porque va a ser padre... pero como no quiero causarte problemas, yo lo averiguaré -Shion se levantó y a pesar del desconcierto de la amazona, le colocó una mano en el vientre- disculpa -Shion pareció meditar por unos segundos, después de los cuales preguntó- ¿es de Angello?

-¿Pero cómo...?

-El cosmo se hereda de padres a hijos y el del caballero de Cáncer es tan particular que lo reconocería en cualquier parte -Shion arrugó el ceño sin levantar su mano del vientre de ella- pero qué interesante... -el lemuriano se apartó y después de despedirse con un gesto, salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Fuera del cuarto, Dhoko lo esperaba recostado a la pared y con los brazos cruzados -Ayura- llamó Shion a la cuidadora- no la dejen salir<p>

-Sí señor...

-¿Y bien? ¿por qué la cara larga? - preguntó el caballero de Libra.

Shion llamó a Dhoko fuera del alcance de terceras miradas y con un ligero empujón en el hombro, lo dirigió hacia afuera del Sanatorio -Angello es el padre... el niño heredó su cosmo como una copia

-Pobre criatura

Shion frunció el ceño -Dhoko esto es serio

-¿Qué averiguaste?

-Su alma... está fragmentada... la del bebé -Shion hizo un gesto con los dedos- hay algo más allí... una concentración de energía impresionante...

Dhoko pasó saliva, recordando las palabras de Dhorte -¿de qué hablas lemuriano?

-Es un hoyo negro... como si parte de su alma no estuviera aquí...

-¿Te puedo hacer una sugerencia?

-Adelante...

-Hablemos con Shun de Andrómeda... el portador de Hades

* * *

><p><strong>En un camino de Rijeka<strong>

Después de que Saga se enteró acerca de los planes de Afro, le dio una reprimenda épica, porque gracias al comportamiento del sueco, llevaban al menos medio día de retraso para llegar al Santuario.

-Déjame ver si entendí Kristern -Afro ocultaba sus ojos con el flequillo y se negaba a mirar a Saga- ¿planeaste llevarme la contraria con Milo... solo para que yo me hincara a pedirte disculpas por haber tomado una decisión que beneficia al grupo?

-...

-DIscúlpame si no estoy de acuerdo contigo... pero me parece terrible de tu parte que antepongas tus intereses personales al bienestar común...

-...

-Más aún tratándose de un simple reloj... eres infantil y mezquino...

Afro no contestó, simplemente se dio vuelta y se fue. Por supuesto, que el peliceleste ató cabos y dedujo que todo aquello había sido culpa de Milo. Y es que para Milo no era agradable ni seguro, ponerse en contra de Saga, ya que eso significaba problemas con Shion.

-Definitivamente se enojó…

Milo pasó saliva y asintió –me va a matar Saga- murmuró algo inquieto.

-Tranquilo bichín… yo te defiendo

Milo, se volvió al gemelo y se echó una risilla -¿le ponemos una canción de Abba?

-Tú si que no tienes amor propio ¿verdad? –dijo el gemelo dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su compañero- eso sería firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte...

-¿Ace of Base?

-Peor...

-¿Roxette?

-Tú de verdad quieres morir con una rosa clavada en el culo ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Una vez estuvieron en camino, Milo intentó hablarle al sueco para calmar los ánimos. Saga, por su parte decidió guardar silencio para no empeorar la situación –hey tú… le hablo al conductor de esta maravillosa pieza de ingeniería…<p>

Afro bufó molesto y dijo sin separar los dientes –¿tenías que ir a contarle todo a Saga, Milo?

-Afro… él tiene buenas ideas, además… el maestro lo dejó a cargo

-Eres un traidor

-Krist… mira hacia el frente por favor –pidió Saga sosteniéndose de su asiento, al sentir un aumento repentino en la velocidad del auto- desacelera… no bromeo

-No vuelvo a confiarte nada –reclamó el peliceleste, volviéndose hacia Milo, quien al calor de la pelea, tampoco se percató de la forma de conducir de su compañero.

-¿Y qué quieres?... discúlpame que te lo diga aluminita… pero contigo al mando, no llegaremos a Atenas ni en tres meses…

-Muchas gracias por tu confianza Milo

-No eso Afro… es que tienes demasiados líos en tu cabeza –Milo se comenzó a rascar la nuca- y creo que deberías resolverlos antes… me parece que no piensas antes de actuar

Afro se volvió hacia Milo -¿cuáles líos? ¿qué te dijo Saga?

Saga se percató de que la forma de conducir del peliceleste había cambiado radicalmente. Dejando de lado cualquier precaución, el pequeño Yugo rojo, comenzó a moverse en zigzag por el camino, provocando la ira de los conductores que se topaban de frente, ante tanta imprudencia.

-Krist, Milo... suficiente -decía Saga con temor, tratando de llamar al orden.

-No sé que te dijeron, pero te recuerdo que de nos ser por mi te hubieras congelado el trasero en Suecia…

-¿Qué dices? –dijo Milo furioso- fue por tu culpa que Shaka y yo casi nos morimos... acuérdate que fuiste el que tuvo la grandiosa idea de lanzarte por aquella colina endemoniada...

Afro no contestó, pero si que le habían dolido esas palabras, tanto, que las lágrimas le nublaron por unos instantes la vista.

-Hey tú... contéstame... callas porque sabes que es cierto... ¿quién te crees que eres Afro? creo que piensas que eres mejor que todos los demás…

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Sí lo es… por eso no intentas congeniar, ni te importamos… se lo dijiste a Aioria...

-¡Tú no sabes lo que le dije a Aioria! ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme!

-Chicos… mejor discutan cuando Krist detenga el auto... por favor...

-Misántropo... engreído -insistió Milo ignorando a Saga.

-¡Basta!

-Pendejo, amanerado...

-Cállate Milo –Afro se estaba exaltando mucho y desde un rato atrás no miraba el camino.

-Por eso estarás solo siempre…

-KRIST... FRENA... FRENA

Saga gritó demasiado tarde. Un rebaño que se les atravesó de repente, fue lo último que vio antes de que el auto se volcara de forma aparatosa y todo se volviera muy confuso.

* * *

><p><strong>Frosinone, Italia<strong>

-Ay… mi espalda –se quejó Kanon, apeándose de la motocicleta y echando el tronco hacia atrás para estirarse- todo es culpa tuya listillo

-Yo dormí muy bien –señaló Camus con una risilla apenas perceptible, saliendo del sidecar, donde lo obligaron a viajar otra vez, como venganza por haberlos dejado fuera de la tienda la noche anterior- por cierto, anoche mientras dormía a _mis_ anchas, descubrí que la tienda es para tres personas…

-Excelente momento escogiste para decirlo, así que pasamos toda la noche peleando nuestro espacio personal con los mosquitos…

-Ya… ya… ahora lo importante es que gracias a la diosa, estamos a la mitad del camino, pienso que deberíamos quedarnos aquí hoy y continuar mañana temprano, ya no soporto el ruido del motor en mis oídos

-Me parece perfecto... pero voto por alquilar una habitación... aunque sea pequeña... no me importa compartir mi cama...

-Apoyo la moción de Angello -dijo Kanon levantando la mano, mientras tanto, Camus sacó la billetera y comenzó a contar el dinero que tenían.

-Creo que podemos darnos ese lujo... incluso el de cenar en un restaurante

-BENDITA SEA LA DIOSA -gritó Angello feliz- caminemos hacia aquel boulevard, hay lugares baratos y con buena comida...

* * *

><p><em><strong>En una azotea cercana<strong>_

-¿Serán ellos?

-No sé... parecen hombres comunes... si en este momento me dicen que cualquiera de esos tres es capaz de destruir al ejército más poderoso... no lo creería -observó el tipo que vigilaba a los chicos desde una azotea, ayudado de unos binoculares.

En ese momento entró una llamada telefónica y uno de los hombres contestó con desgano, sin dejar de observar a los tres muchachos, que en ese momento revisaban el menú de un restaurante antes de decidirse a entrar -entendido... le avisaré

-¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Lo que tenía que pasar... Damián falló

-Diablos -refunfuñó el de los binoculares- ¿activaste el dispositivo?

-Si, mi contacto lo hizo desde antes de que salieran del Santuario

-Perfecto... ahora, solo nos queda esperar

* * *

><p>-Qué comida deliciosa -dijo Angello estirándose complacido, reposando en el respaldar de su asiento, mientras masticaba un palillo de dientes.<p>

-De entre todo lo malo que podría enumerar de tu personalidad, jamás me imaginé que eras también canibal... ese cangrejo estaba delicioso -rió Kanon y después le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza- he de decirte Angello que me encantaría volver a tu casa en verano a revisar tanta cosa interesante que guardas por allí...

-Es una promesa compadre

-No prometas lo que no puedes -advirtió Camus- recuerda que el cangrejito nacerá en verano

Angello miró hacia arriba -tienes razón- pero también es cierto que quiero que nazca en Italia... me gustaría que estuvieran allí... para que conozca a sus tíos

-Será un honor -contestó Camus con una elegante reverencia.

-Es curioso -dijo Kanon y dio otro sorbo a su bebida- jamás creí que fueras tú el primero que se establecería... mírate... planeando el nacimiento de tu retoño -Angello hizo un gesto de satisfacción.

-Debe ser... emocionante -dijo Camus serio como siempre- pero creo que no estaría preparado para ello... es mucha responsabilidad

-Aún eres un chiquillo -opinó Kanon- aunque sé de buena fuente que tu mente divaga por una hermosa asgardiana...

-Solo no te reproduzcas todavía, témpano... deja que el abuelo tenga tiempo de mimar a un nieto a la vez...

-Padre se pondrá feliz con el enano... me lo imagino mal criándolo

Camus sonrió apenas y al volver la mirada, se topó con una macetera colmada de flores de Iris. Tan delicadas y tan bellas que no pudo quitarles la vista de encima, hasta que Angello lo asustó para hacerlo reaccionar –hey ¿qué te pasa, franchute?

-Nada… solo pienso –Camus no quería decirlo, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en Hilda.

* * *

><p><strong>Tierra de Asgard, al norte de península nórdica<strong>

La espigada peliceleste caminaba del brazo de la pequeña rubia, recorriendo los amplios pasillos del palacio del Valhalla. Riendo por la conversación, la mayor olvidaba cuánto extrañaba a su amado caballero de los hielos.

Distraída en su charla banal, las mujeres no se percataron de una presencia que las seguía desde hacía un rato, hasta que una voz varonil habló.

-Señorita Hilda... señorita Flare

-¿Sigfried? -murmuró Hilda sorprendida. El guerrero Alpha, no había querido enfrentarla desde que volvieron a la vida. Para Flare fue fácil notar que entre los dos no se despegaban la mirada y entonces un poco avergonzada, se alejó de su hermana y se dirigió a uno de los jardines cercanos.

Una vez Flare se retiró, el hombre se acercó a Hilda y con algo de temor, la tomó de una mano -¿por qué no me habías buscado?

-Temía enfrentarte mi princesa -Hilda bajó la mirada y él comprendió la congoja de ella, Hägen le había informado del acercamiento de la peliceleste con el caballero de Acuario -creí que- Sigfried inhaló para continuar -creí que me amabas... pero en vez de eso... te pavoneas del brazo de uno de los atenienses

-Pasaron dos años desde tu muerte... quise rehacer mi vida

-¿Lo amas? -ella asintió tímidamente y él inhaló para tranquilizarse- entiendo -susurró en un hilo de voz, antes de darse vuelta para retirarse.

-Sigfried -lo llamó la peliceleste- pero no quiero que...

* * *

><p>Flare recorría los senderos del jardín interno del Valhalla, acariciando con sus delicados dedos algunas de las flores que tenían la fuerza para crecer allí. Sentía desazón en su corazón porque sabía que Hilda atravesaba por una situación sentimental muy complicada. Hilda amó a Sigfried como se ama por primera vez y cuando el guapísimo noruego falleció, parte del corazón de su hermana se fue con él. Durante los dos años siguientes, Flare le pedía a Odín por la recuperación de su Hilda y al fin, la princesa se permitió el lujo de amar de nuevo, sin imaginarse que su adorado guerrero alpha, sería beneficiado con el trato entre los dioses del olimpo y volvería a la vida.<p>

Flare exhaló un suspiro, casi no soportaba la ansiedad de saber de su hermana. De repente escuchó un terrible estruendo y el suelo de mármol tembló bajo sus pies. Frente a ella, Alberich pasó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde se escuchó el ruido, un espeso humo negro se extendió por los pasillos del gran palacio y la rubia no pudo más que gritar el nombre de su hermana una y otra vez -HILDA... HILDA

Penril emergió de entre la capa de humo, acompañado de Mime, ambos venían discutiendo muy alterados y Penril tosía de vez en cuando -señorita Flare- la llamó Mime -¿se encuentra bien?

Flare asintió asustada -Hilda... ¿dónde está mi hermana?

Penril y Mime se miraron entre ellos con gesto preocupado -señorita Flare- intervino Penril -su hermana... a su hermana la secuestraron...

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar en Etiopía<strong>

Aioria se calmó de repente, aclarándose la garganta para disimular su error delante de los otros dos -bueno una falta la comete cualquiera -Shura y Mu lo miraron con el ceño fruncido- ustedes se durmieron todo el viaje y no avisaron que nos alejábamos -Aioria se rascó detrás de la cabeza arrepentido, al darse cuenta de que ninguna justificación lo salvaría de la ira de sus compañeros- diablos... lo siento muchachos...

-Es cierto lo que dices, un error lo comete cualquiera Aioria... no te preocupes -dijo más conciliador Mu- ¿verdad Shura? -dijo con los dientes pegados y dándole un codazo al español, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados, recriminándole al griego con una mirada inquisidora.

Shura se respingó al sentir el golpe del lemuriano y bufó enojado -vale... vale... solo no tengas más ideas por un rato Aioria... ¿de acuerdo?- dijo caminando lentamente hacia la carretera, tratando de buscar un transporte que al menos los sacara de en medio de la nada.

-Me muero de hambre -se quejó el de Leo.

-Todos tenemos hambre compañero... pero creo que tendremos que ser fuertes hasta encontrar una forma honesta de ganar dinero -Aioria sonrió ampliamente- que no sea apostando, embaucando a alguien o...

-Vendiendo el cuerpo -terminó Shura, haciendo que la sonrisa se borrara de la cara del griego.

-Yo iba a decir robando -terminó Mu- eso de vender tus órganos no me parece sensato -Mu se adelantó a Shura y Aioria, quienes lo miraron divertidos.

-¿Será que finge inocencia?

-Me temo que no Aioria -dijo Shura, dándole una palmadita en la espalda- me temo que no...

* * *

><p>Como no tenían un euro para pagar transporte o comida, Mu, Shura y Aioria, caminaban por la el borde de una carretera que no parecía tener fin.<p>

-¿No les parece extraño que no hemos visto una sola persona por aquí?

Aioria, quien se tomaba la barriga para dejar claro que realmente estaba hambriento, se volvió hacia Mu, quien iba detrás de él arrastrando la maleta -lo que me parece extraño es que aún cargues ese equipaje de tu hermano... yo ya perdí el de Milo...

Shura detuvo la marcha y enfocó la vista hacia adelante, tratando de divisar cualquier cosa que les diera una señal de civilización. El día estaba especialmente caluroso y la sed hacía mella de sus gargantas -Mu tiene razón- los otros dos se detuvieron -todo es muy extraño aquí... no hay construcciones, vehículos... animales o personas -esto último lo dijo en un murmullo. Shura abrió los ojos como platos mirando a Aioria.

-¿Qué? ¿qué tengo? ¿qué me viste? -preguntó el griego asustado. Mu de inmediato se volvió a verlo también y adoptó la misma expresión de desconcierto que tenía Shura.

-Tienes -Mu trataba de escoger la mejor forma de decirlo- hay algo detrás de ti...

-¿Dónde? ¿qué tengo? ¿un escorpión? ¿un insecto gigante? -Aioria comenzó a girar sobre su eje, mirándose el trasero, sin embargo no veía nada.

-Es... es un pequeño... ¿hombrecito? -dijo Shura no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Un... un hombrecito? -tartamudeó Aioria y los otros dos asintieron.

-No soy un hombrecito -el pequeño ser se acomodó en la cabeza del griego como si fuera un sombrero- soy un sátiro... un sátiro... ten respeto

-Ahhhhhhh -gritó Aioria sacudiéndose el bicho y corriendo detrás de Shura para refugiarse. El sátiro persiguió al león riendo estruendosamente y se le abrazó de una pierna a Shura, quien comenzó a sacudirla asqueado.

-Este bicho está...

-Está erecto -dijo un hombre con un físico muy particular que abrazaba a Mu, quien al escucharlo se respingó apartándose, sobre todo, porque el tipo estaba vestido de mujer- es un sátiro mi querido ateniense... ellos padecen de erecciones perpetuas... por cierto que bien que ya llegaron -los chicos se quedaron extrañados por el recibimiento tan familiar del individuo- los estábamos esperando

Shura se acercó con sigilo al llamativo hombre -disculpe... _señor_ ¿quiénes nos están esperando?

-El séquito de mi señor... vamos... las chicas ya deben tener la comida lista -respondió el hombre iniciando la marcha por la orilla de la carretera, seguido del sátiro, quien le sacó la lengua a los confundidos muchachos. Eso de la comida sonaba muy bien, sin embargo los chicos eran desconfiados y no se fueron de buenas a primeras.

-¿Y usted quién es? -preguntó Mu muy serio.

-Soy Príapo, mi querido especimen lemuriano... sirviente de Dionisios

* * *

><p><strong>En un camino de Croacia<strong>

La última afirmación de Milo, fue demasiado dura para Afro. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Corriendo a gran velocidad por una callecita rural, el sueco no se percató de un rebaño de ovejas que cruzó el camino, justo frente a ellos y derrapó al esquivarlo, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que el auto diera varios trompos, hasta volcarse en un prado cercano.

Una vez se recuperaron del tremendo sacudón, los tres maltrechos muchachos, intentaban salir del yugo que ahora se encontraba volcado a un lado del camino. Saga trató de incorporarse en el asiento de pasajero y lo que hizo fue caerle encima a Milo, quien de inmediato se quejó escandalosamente.

-Ay... quítate de encima de mi cabeza

-Eres un quejumbroso... ¿están bien los dos?

-Yo... tengo una pierna del bicho en la cara... y tu trasero en mi espalda Saga

-Me estás tirando del cabello con tu brazo piraña...

Afro intentó moverse para no jalar más el cabello de Milo y terminó rodando, junto al menor, hacia atrás. Como quien se ríe en vez de llorar, el sueco comenzó con una risita de tono creciente que hizo desesperar a Milo, quien entre maldiciones, le propinaba manotazos por todo el cuerpo -idiota... ¿de qué te ríes?... casi nos matas...

-Es... es todo... tan gracioso- dijo Afro riendo con fuerza, desesperando aún más a Milo.

-Nada es gracioso... solo no quiero tenerte cerca... eres un a amenaza... vete

-¿A dónde quieres que me vaya idiota?

-Cállense los dos -gritó Saga histérico, mientras trataba de no rodar, sosteniéndose del asiento- me tienen harto... parecen adolescentes... ¡son Caballeros Dorados por la diosa!

-Tú lo serás -dijo Afro arrastrándose con agilidad hacia la ventana, hasta que logró salir- a mi no me incluyas... no me interesa compartir lo que me queda de vida con una partida de buenos para nada como ustedes- el peliceleste, sacó de la guantera un librito, que había cuidado desde que salieron de Atenas y se marchó de allí.

Milo, por su parte sintió que la ira se le subía a la cabeza y con bríos, salió a como pudo del auto y corrió para alcanzar a Afro quien caminaba atontado por la vía, buscando a alguien que le diera un aventón para alejarse de allí.

-MILO -gritó Saga furioso, mientras se deslizaba para salir por la ventana- MILO DÉJALO...

Milo no hizo caso. Corrió a todo lo que las piernas le dieron y sin decir nada, le propinó un puñetazo en la boca a Afro que lo hizo voltearse violentamente. Afro parecía perturbado y después de recibir aquel golpe, continuó con sus tontas risitas, provocando que Milo siguiera, golpeándolo en la cara, hasta que un chorro de sangre brotó de la nariz y boca y el peliceleste, quien cayó tumbado al suelo.

Saga logró zafarse el cinturón y a duras penas salió del Yugo a tiempo para evitar que Milo le sacara los dientes al sueco -BASTA... BASTA YA LOS DOS- gritó el gemelo furioso, arrancando a Milo de encima de Afro -me hartan... LOS DOS... es como viajar con un par de bebés mimados- ambos muchachos se incorporaron, sacudiéndose las ropas llenas de polvo.

Saga bufó enojado y se dispuso a dar las órdenes -no viajaremos más... pasaremos la noche allí- dijo señalando un pequeño hospedaje a unos cien metros de allí.

-¿Qué hay del Yugo?

-Mañana volveremos... por ahora solo quiero descansar de ustedes dos

* * *

><p><strong>Nysa, tierra fantástica en Etiopía<strong>

-O sea, según dice usted, nos trajeron aquí para salvarnos la vida –Aioria repetía sin poder creerlo, las palabras que el curioso hombre vestido de mujer les dijera durante la abundante cena que acababan de disfrutar. Ese era el lugar más extraño, pero a la vez más encantador que jamás habían visto en su vida.

Candelabros de todas formas y colores, flotaban en el aire, iluminando un inmenso viñedo, cargado de frutos maduros de diversidad impresionante. Ramos verdes, dorados, rojos, azules y negros, colgaban como gotas de rocío por en medio del enrejado que formaron las ramas retorcidas de las vides, justo sobre una majestuosa mesa, llena de los más exquisitos y delicados manjares.

Un trío de mujeres cargadas cada una con un ánfora distinta, bellas e igual de apetecibles que la comida, rodeaban a los complacidos muchachos, instándolos a probar los vinos, por medio de caricias y uno que otro atrevido beso.

-Mujeres… compórtense… están acongojando a nuestros invitados –regañó el hombre del vestido a las chicas, quienes no dejaban de toquetear a los caballeros dorados. Las muchachas dejaron de bailotear alrededor y entre risitas, se acomodaron al lado de los dorados, quienes se mostraron un poco inquietos con la seductora intromisión de sus espacios personale -verán- el hombre comenzó a hurgar la mochila de Shura descaradamente.

-Oiga… no lo haga… no… no –Shura iba a reclamarle al extraño hombre por registrar sus cosas y dejó de hacerlo, cuando una preciosa ménade rubia, comenzó a recorrer su rostro con los dedos, mirándolo curiosa, como si lo estudiara- que… ¿qué busca? –preguntó el español con voz nerviosa, mientras la rubia sonreía de forma encantadora, disfrutando el temblor de aquel bellísimo ejemplar masculino.

-Ellos saben donde están ustedes… y quiero averiguar cómo los encuentran

-No entendemos –Mu tenía una pelirroja a su lado, quien no dejaba de jugar con su cabello. Sin embargo, el lemuriano, más ecuánime que los otros dos, se limitaba a devolver una encantadora sonrisa a su acompañante, cada vez que sentía un jalón en su cabello- ¿a quiénes se refiere con _ellos_?

-Me refiero a los hombres que usan los dioses titanes como esbirros para llevar a la perdición a la humanidad –el hombre sonrió de repente, cuando su mano tocó algo en el fondo de la mochila de Shura- ¡eureka!... este tiene que ser el culpable de todo –Príapo sacó el celular y se los mostró- aparatos infernales –dijo el hombre tirando el teléfono al suelo y destruyéndolo de inmediato, al lanzarle una enorme piedra encima.

-Hey… ¿qué hace? –reclamó Aioria, quitándose de encima a la ménade de piel tan dorada como la suya, que no dejaba de acariciarlo.

-Bueno… si teníamos que comunicarnos con los otros… estamos perdidos –dijo Mu con resignación.

-No se preocupen hijos… comunicarse es lo de menos… ahora están aquí a salvo… disfruten de la comida y la compañía… son los invitados del Dionisios… amo y señor de esta tierra sagrada…

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta a la tierra de los hombres, en un pequeño hospedaje de camino, en Rijeka<strong>

-¿Vas a seguir enojado?

Afro no contestó. Continuó fumando como si nada, sentado en el barandal del corredor que estaba frente a la pequeña habitación que alquilaron para pasar esa noche en Rijeka. Tenía una hora de mirar al Yugo volcado en el campo de ovejas, cuando Saga salió a buscarlo.

El peliceleste suspiró muy serio- dime algo Saga... ¿qué tanto recuerdas deesa época? -preguntó sin mirarlo. El gemelo se recostó en el barandal al lado del sueco y sonrió con tristeza.

-Absolutamente todo

Aphrodite lo miró sorprendido -lo siento...

Saga encendió su cigarro y bajó la mirada dejando entrever una sonrisa triste –la lección aprendida es no guardar lo que sientes, para que las cosas no se compliquen... guardé silencio acerca de lo que me pasaba y por eso nadie pudo ayudarme a tiempo... es algo que tú también _deberías_ aprender

-A nadie le importa lo que siento o pienso…

-A mi me importa –dijo Saga mirándolo. El peliceleste se quedó sorprendido y bajó la mirada apenado- siempre me ha importado…

-No entiendo por qué…

-Prometí estar contigo…

-No debes sentirte comprometido…

-Si debo- Saga suspiró un poco agobiado -¿sabes qué me duele tanto de lo que me pasó? –Afro negó con la cabeza- que los abandoné… que los obligué a convertirse en hombres, cuando tenían que dedicarse a ser niños…

-Nacimos para ser guerreros Saga… pasó lo que tenía que pasar

Saga sonrió con amargura -¿estás seguro de eso? ¿crees que lo que te pasó a ti, tenía que pasar Krist?

Afro guardó silencio y suspiró, dejando escapar una estela de humo –no sé… no quiero hablar de eso- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Lo has conversado con alguien?

-No

-¿Ni con Angello? –Afro negó en silencio, Saga desvió la mirada de nuevo a la nada- tienes que hablarlo

-Angello lo sabe... él estaba allí... no hace falta decirle más

-¿Ah no hace falta? -canturreó el gemelo con sarcasmo- ¿aún evitas los espejos? ¿te sientes culpable? ¿sigues pensando que tu belleza es una maldición?

-Ya Saga… por favor –imploró el sueco con la voz quebrada.

Saga lo encaró y lo tomó de los hombros -¿te duele verdad?- Afro afirmó evitando la profunda mirada del mayor –mientras te duela no podrás liberar completamente tu cosmo… ¿quieres continuar en la Orden? –el chico asintió- entonces habla, conmigo o con quien sea… pero debes hacerlo

-Yo… -el peliceleste no pudo continuar hablando y muy a su pesar comenzó a llorar, encontrando en el hombro griego el tronco de salvación, sobre el cual amparó a su cordura del mar de dolorosos recuerdos que lo ahogaban- prometí no llorar por esto… nunca... los hombres no deberíamos llorar- la voz sonaba empañada, las palabras se entrecortaban.

Saga abrazó al muchacho con todas sus fuerzas y acarició los cabellos de cielo con cariño –todos los hombres lloramos Krist… que te lo diga yo, que lloro todos los días...

* * *

><p>Milo estaba furioso. Con desidia, pasaba canales de televisión por inercia. Estaba tan enojado, que no ponía atención a la pantalla, repasando las palabras que debió decirle a Aphrodite para dejarle la boca cerrada de una vez por todas.<p>

Frustrado por no encontrar algo que valiera la pena mirar para distraerse, apagó el televisor, y de inmediato escuchó los murmullos de dos hombres que hablaban afuera _"estoy seguro de que Saga quiere convencer a Afro de que se disculpe... ¡ja! conociendo a esa piraña de seguro lo manda al infierno, antes de aceptar que se equivocó"._ Con una mueca de fastidio, acercó el oído a la ventana, según él, para estar al tanto de lo que pensaba el peliceleste, solo por si necesitaba defenderse delante de él.

_-Yo... prometí no llorar por esto… nunca... los hombres no deberíamos llorar_

"_Piraña cobarde"_ -pensó Milo con una risilla- _"llorar por esa tontería, con razón Death lo molesta tanto"_

–_Todos los hombres lloramos Krist… que lo diga yo, que lloro todos los días..._

"_Vaya... no conocía el lado cursi de Saga" _-pensó extrañado, sin embargo, la rápida mente de Milo se paralizó cuando Aphrodite continuó hablando.

_-De acuerdo Saga _-se escuchó la voz del suec_o._

_-Tranquilo... no tiene que ser en este momento_

Afro hizo una pausa muy larga, tanto que Milo estuvo a punto de echarse a dormir, sin embargo, después del silencio, decidió continuar- _todo ocurrió el día que desperté de mi primera prueba de veneno..._

Nunca jamás a Milo le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, la terrible razón por la cual Afro no actuaba normalmente y como le dolió enterarse.

* * *

><p><strong>En alguna parte, de algún reino desconocido<strong>

-¿Cómo salió todo Dhorte?

La amazona bajó la mirada abochornada –salió como usted lo planeó, mi señora… él estuvo conmigo

Deméter se acercó a la amazona y colocó su mano en la parte baja del vientre, mientras tanto, Perséfone esperaba angustiada el veredicto de su madre -¿hay vida madre?

-Si… el caballero de Libra ha plantado su semilla –Dhorte enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y Perséfone esbozó una sonrisa- él va a crecer en igualdad de condiciones que el niño que porta al espíritu de Cronos… la vida que crece en un vientre sin vida…

-Pero tía… ¿no hay otra forma?... no me gusta involucrar a humanos en esto…

-No, Artemisa… por más que Atena intente detener lo que viene, no va a lograrlo, porque está escrita esta batalla desde la edad del Mito… la era de los hombres finalizará cuando estalle la Guerra del Caos y nada, ni nadie, podrá detenerlo… sin embargo, es deber de los olímpicos, no permitir que el dios de los Titanes, gane el poder sobre el Olimpo y lo que quede de los mundos conocidos

Artemisa se volvió hacia Dhorte al escucharla sollozar –vive dichosa amazona… que los dioses te han elegido para llevar en tu vientre a la reencarnación del padre de los dioses… no llores por ese mortal… tu destino es más grande que solo pensar en afianzar un compromiso amoroso con ese caballero

-Es que yo…

-No repliques amazona –Deméter solía parecer muy severa y era realmente intimidante su presencia, eso, a pesar de la delicada belleza que poseía- de ahora en adelante vivirás en mi palacio… cuando nazca el niño, lo cuidarás hasta que crezca, pero nadie debe saber que él existe… mucho menos el padre…

Dhorte se inclinó delante de la diosa mayor –como usted diga… mi señora- dijo sin convicción y soportando el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta al saber que viviría encerrada por toda la eternidad, al cuido de un niño, cuyo único destino sería sacrificar su vida en una guerra.

Si, el destino podía ser muy cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>En el pequeño motel de camino, en Rijeka<strong>

Dos horas, entre frases cortadas y dolorosas pausas, fue el tiempo que necesitó Aphrodite para contarle a Saga cada detalle de la más espantosa experiencia de su vida. El griego tenía el corazón hecho un nudo, más aún, que el sufrimiento de aquel niño sueco, acarreaba sus más amargos recuerdos del Santuario.

-Eso es todo -terminó el sueco, después de dar un largo suspiro.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Saga tomándole una mano.

-Mejor -contestó escueto como siempre- disculpa esto Saga

-No hay nada que disculpar

-El reloj -dijo sorprendiendo al gemelo- me lo había regalado mi hermana... por eso me enojé tanto y actué como un idiota...

-Lamento mucho eso –Saga se acercó al peliceleste y le revolvió los cabellos con cariño- y no te preocupes… te prometo que lo recompensaremos

-No hace falta…

-¿Quieres entrar a dormir?

Aphrodite negó con la cabeza y Saga supuso que quería quedarse a solas un rato, así que dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda, se dio vuelta para entrar a la habitación -trata de descansar pecesito... recuerda que mañana tenemos que salir temprano a recuperar el auto…

-Claro -Afro se aclaró la garganta- solo me quedaré un rato aquí… quiero hacer algo antes de irme a dormir…

Saga sonrió, el semblante del sueco se veía diferente. Por primera vez, lo escuchaba hablando sin dejos de ironía o burla. Su ceño no estaba fruncido y aunque en su mirada, era evidente el agotamiento, parecía tranquilo. Por otro lado, para él fue desgarrador escuchar todo aquello, inyectando la fortaleza que él mismo no tenía, concluyendo que fue algo que pudo evitarse y sintiendo la vergüenza de su compañero. Para ese momento, ya cerca de la media noche, estaba exhausto. Sabía que le sería difícil conciliar el sueño, pero le llenaba de satisfacción que Aphrodite hubiera confiado en él, tal como lo esperaba.

Por su parte Afro, sacó de su chaqueta, aquel librito forrado en cuero que siempre cargaba en secreto con él y abrió la última página escrita:

"_Aunque suene terriblemente cursi, quiero que lo sepas; Kristern eres lo MEJOR que tuve en la vida, tengo que agradecerte por haberme permitido sentir el amor verdadero, un sentimiento muy diferente al amor pasional o amistoso, me dejaste experimentar el amor por un hijo (de verdad, me llena de orgullo poder llamarte así )._

_Te quiero y te querré por siempre mi pequeño pez, aquí y en la eternidad..._

_Tu padre, Amadeo Bollingbroke, Caballero de Piscis."_

Sonriendo con tristeza, el hermoso peliceleste, tomó el lápiz que guardaba junto con la libreta y comenzó a escribir en una página nueva;

_"Mi querido sucesor, espero que las palabras que registre a partir de aquí, te sean de utilidad para cuando tengas que cumplir con tu destino. Ser un Caballero de Piscis no es fácil y espero que mis consejos te ayuden con esta tarea._

_Como en todas las generaciones anteriores, seguramente serás el poseedor de un físico que reúne todas virtudes del estereotipo de belleza, pero no te aflijas… ahora sé que tienes que estar orgulloso de eso._

_Te veré en las siguientes páginas._

_Tu maestro, Kristern Rosenträdgard, Caballero de Piscis"_

Con una sonrisa sincera adornando sus labios, Afro entró a la habitación, donde sus dos compañeros fingían dormir, se cambió y se arropó entre las sábanas de su cama –_mañana es el primer día de tu vida Kristern_- se dijo a sí mismo y cerró los ojos agotado.

* * *

><p><strong>Frosinone, Italia<strong>

Una melodía pegajosa, lo sacó abruptamente del sueño delicioso en el que se encontraba.

-Maldito teléfono –murmuró Angello, dándose vuelta para no escuchar el aparato.

_All I wanna do is have some fun  
>I got a feelin, I not the only one<br>All I wanna do is have some fun_

_Until the sun comes up over_

_Santa Monica boulevard_

Camus y Kanon se revolvieron en sus camas y Kanon expandió sus extremidades hasta que colocó una pierna sobre Camus, quien estaba tan cansado que ni se inmutó por el peso sobre su espalda. Angello levantó la cabeza y solo pudo abrir uno de sus ojos –aló- murmuró sin fuerzas.

-_¿Enrico Carozzi?_

-No

_-Disculpe, creo que estoy equivocado_

-Váyase mil veces al infierno –balbuceó con voz ronca, antes de echarse a roncar otra vez, no sin antes tirar el teléfono hacia un sillón cercano.

Cerca del hotel en el que se hospedaban los tres muchachos, alguien finalizaba una llamada telefónica –al infierno te irás tú… caballero dorado

-¿Tenías que decir Enrico Carozzi? -preguntó divertido el otro hombre que estaba con él.

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa- el albino, buscó entre sus contactos y marcó un número telefónico –Vincent… los tenemos… me contestó el italiano mal hablado

_-Perfecto... procedan con el Devastador_

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_*Claude de Serpens, es un personaje original que como muchos otros en mis fics, solo se menciona. En el caso de él era un maestro de plata de la Isla de Creta, quien fue asesinado por Aphrodite en "Los Asesinos de Arles". En el tercer capítulo "El coleccionista de rostros", Angello, trata de consolar a Afro, porque éste se siente muy mal por haber tenido que asesinar a Claude._

_Bueno... que puedo decir, les agradezco de corazón el ratito que se toman para escribirme acerca de sus impresiones, eso es muy importante para mi. Kaito, Andromedaaiorossayita, KarliCM (creo que ya quedó definido porque el cangrejito es peligroso), Princess, muchas gracias y un abrazote, Mariana Elias, no te aflijas, no eres la única que quiere un mechón de esa belleza, yo me peleo por el, jejejejejeje, espero te agrade esta capítulo, Kenandaillard... MUERO DE LA VERGÜENZA... reprobé geografía. Realmente la explicación es que en la primera versión de la historia, estos chicos irían a Luxemburgo, no puedo decir por qué, porque al rato use la idea para después... pero que pena me dio ese desliz. Ufff y bueno Derama 17, bienvenida y espero te siga enganchando la historia._

_En general, gracias por su apoyo, para mi algo que comenzó como una terapia de relajación, es ahora un maravilloso pasatiempo y cada capítulo es un esfuerzo que gustosa continúo haciendo hasta que mi mente deje de maquinar locuras._

_Un abrazo muy grande, Shakary_


	25. Regreso a casa III

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**Advertencia**: El bello Shion, lo hizo de nuevo. Así que puso a estos encantadores muchachos en aprietos otra vez. Durante algunos capítulos, los doraditos intentarán volver al Santuario en una pieza, eso implica que tendrán que recurrir a tácticas poco honorables. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**  
><strong>Camino a Casa. III Parte: Acorralados<strong>

**Frosinone, Italia**

En la habitación número seis del modesto hotel que fueron capaces de pagar, Camus, Angello y Kanon, compartían un espacio de doce metros cuadrados, en los cuales habían acomodadas tres camas pequeñas. Los ronquidos de los tres muchachos juntos, hacían tal escándalo, que hubiera sido difícil para cualquiera, darse cuenta de que algo _muy_ grande se acercaba.

Cuando el retumbo provocado por las pisadas, estuvo demasiado cerca, Camus entreabrió los ojos –diablos Kanon… quítate de encima... eres... muy pesado- refunfuñó retirando la pierna del griego que estaba sobre su cintura. Con pesadez, trató de incorporarse y al sentir la vibración, pensó que se trataba de su compañero mayor –Kanon- llamó con un codazo, sin obtener respuesta. Y es que el griego estaba tan agotado por las incomodidades de la noche anterior, que en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, cayó como tronco.

-Kanon- un golpe metálico seguido de una vibración en el suelo –Angello… cangrejo despierta- llamó Camus con desespero al italiano, quien se encontraba igual de inconsciente que Kanon –despierte alguno… algo pasa afuera…

-_No papá… yo no fui… _–murmuró Kanon, antes de volverse hacia el otro lado. Camus, por su parte, dejó de insistir en despertar a los otros dos y controló su respiración para escuchar bien lo que pasaba afuera. Gracias a la claridad que se colaba por las cortinas, el francés divisó una figura de gran tamaño, la cual se detuvo justo detrás de la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban. En ese momento Angello se incorporó aturdido y se topó con la expresión aterrorizada del francés, así que siguió la mirada glaciar y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Témpano...

El francés se colocó un índice en los labios y tomó de una mano al italiano, indicándole que lo siguiera. Camus se movió de la cama y junto con Angello a medio espabilar, arrastraron a Kanon con ellos –este que come- susurró pujando Angello -¿piedras?

-_Shhh_ –insistió Camus, a la vez que se acurrucaban con Kanon debajo del ventanal.

-_Estoy frente a la número seis_ –se oyó afuera a muy bajo volúmen- _no se escucha nada adentro…_

_-La señal viene de esta habitación… estoy seguro... está transmitiendo_

Camus analizó la situación... _¿a cuál señal se referían?_ De inmediato, repasó con su mirada el dormitorio y el parpadeo de una lucecita le llamó la atención; sobre una silla que estaba a un lado de la cama de Angello, el celular parecía emitir un mensaje en un código similar a una clave morse. Con un ágil movimiento de su pierna, el francés tiró el teléfono al suelo y lo atrajo hacia sí con el pie; efectivamente el aparatito estaba corriendo una aplicación desconocida, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó con toda la intención de destruirlo.

-¿Qué haces idiota? -susurró Angello, agarrándolo por el brazo.

Camus no contestó, pero le mostró la pantalla a su compañero, quien al instante entendió de qué se trataba todo y asintiendo autorizó al francés, quien de un apretón destrozó el aparato.

_-La señal desapareció... ¿me copias? _-dijo la misma voz metálica desde el corredor- _repito... la señal desapareció_

Camus sonrió aliviado, destruir el celular fue una gran idea, sin embargo, su seguridad fue interrumpida por los adormilados alaridos de Kanon _-papá… fue Saga lo juro_ –Angello, quien tenía la cabeza del gemelo en su regazo, comenzó a desesperarse, sobre todo cuando Camus le hizo una señal para que le tapara la boca, ya que con semejante tono de voz, de seguro se delataría su presencia ante los intrusos.

-Yo no voy a hacer eso –protestó el italiano. Camus lo miró como quien está a punto de cometer homicidio y en sus labios Angello leyó claramente –_lo haces o te mueres cabrón_

Angello torció la boca y mientras balbuceaba todo tipo de maldiciones, colocó su mano abierta sobre la boca de Kanon, quien continuaba diciendo incoherencias -_Saga... Saga... acelera... no nos va a alcan...fav_

Los jóvenes continuaban escondidos, pegándose a la pared del ventanal para que no los vieran de afuera.

_-Yo no voy a entrar allí por la fuerza si esos tres no están dentro... ¿quieres delatarnos?_

Camus seguía atento, sin mover un músculo y Angello sonrió de medio lado, cuando creyó que la treta estaba funcionando. Sin embargo...

_-SUÉLTAME SAGA..._

-Ay -gritó Angello sacudiendo la mano- ¿qué? -preguntó al ver la mirada furibunda de Camus- este hijo de puta me mordió...

Camus cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando porque los intrusos desistieran de buscarlos y suspiró aliviado cuando los pasos parecieron alejarse -_listo... no escucharon nada_- pensó.

El peso de algo muy grande, hizo crujir las tejas del techo, las cuales llovieron por los bajantes, hasta destrozarse en la loza del piso del corredor. De inmediato, las vigas del cielo raso, comenzaron a ceder, hasta que se astillaron por en medio y se derrumbaron sobre la cama, provocando una nube de polvo que llenó lo que quedaba de la habitación. Para cuando Camus pudo distinguir algo de entre el polvo, lo único que vio fue un destello dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Rávena, Italia<strong>

Aldaberán tenía la frente pegada a los barrotes de su celda, la cual se encontraba en medio de un pabellón ubicado en el sótano del edificio de la comisaría. Cada dos segundos, el toro dorado lanzaba un escandaloso suspiro y cada dos segundos Shaka fruncia el ceño, al verse interrumpida su meditación.

Después de la batalla con el Devastador, Aioros, Shaka y Aldebarán, fueron llevados a la prisión del circuito judicial local. Los tres muchachos iban a ser interrogados por la muerte misteriosa del joven aún no identificado y por supuesto se les acusaba de desorden público, gracias a los destrozos ocasionados. Debido a los delitos que les imputaban, se les clasificó como de alta peligrosidad, por lo que los colocaron en celdas separadas, pero comunicadas por medio de barrotes.

-Alde... tranquilo... parte el alma verte así -Aioros se acercó al enorme toro y a través de los barrotes le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- todo se resolverá... ya lo verás

-No entiendo qué quiere la diosa de mi -la voz de Aldaberán se quebraba- otra vez en prisión... ¿qué estoy pagando?¿será que he sido un hombre malo?

Aioros enarcó las cejas y sonrió con ternura -no Alde... eres un gran chico, siempre lo has sido… en todos los sentidos- de pronto el arquero reparó en las palabras del menor y con una risa divertida lo interrogó -¿ya habías estado en la cárcel?

Aldaberán asintió -en la Auvernia- Aioros comenzó a reírse y eso le levantó los ánimos al otro, quien decidió continuar con la historia -nos encerraron por varias violaciones a las leyes del tránsito y del sentido común...

-No lo puedo creer... ¿a Camus también?... de Angello si lo creo… ¿pero de Camus?

Aldaberán soltó unas sonoras risotadas, mientras se rascaba la nuca -si... a Cam también... de hecho casi que podría afirmar que todo fue su culpa

Aioros siguió carcajeándose, mientras Aldaberán lo acompañaba, con risas más acompasadas. Shaka bufó enojado y deshizo su posición de flor de loto, ya frustrado por tantas interrupciones -ustedes si que no entienden el significado de la palabra silencio ¿verdad?

-A ver Shaka -dijo Aioros tratando de calmarse- ¿vas a decirme que no te parece gracioso?

-He de decir que admiro sobremanera tu optimismo Aioros -Shaka se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en el suelo, más cerca de los otros dos- pero si mal no recuerdas, estamos aquí encerrados porque un hombre murió y dicen que somos sus asesinos... medito para mantener la ecuanimidad del caso y no sucumbir por la desesperación -Shaka miró a su alrededor, sin mostrar expresión alguna- o por la falta de higiene...

-Shaka… tranquilo… les prometo a los dos que los sacaré de aquí… no debemos nada, somos inocentes –dijo Aioros con cariño- pero no podemos utilizar la fuerza, así que vamos a aclarar esto pacíficamente y nos iremos…

Aldebarán suspiró y sonrió resignado -gracias Aioros, no esperaba menos de ti…

Aioros y Shaka sonrieron también, sin embargo, aquellos fabulosos momentos de entendimiento se vieron interrumpidos por los guardias, quienes al parecer traían a algunos presos que no querían ser apresados.

-_Cállate malnacido…_ -gritaba uno de ellos con un vozarrón, antes de que los tres chicos escucharan los quejidos de un reo al ser golpeado-_ te vas a podrir en una celda, junto con los gamberros que tienes como compinches…_

La puerta de la celda de Shaka fue abierta y un tipo cayó adentro, empujado por dos custodios. Atrás de ellos, tres hombres más traían las manos esposadas en su espalda y fueron liberados en la misma celda y otros dos en la de Aldaberán –_púdrete_- le gritó uno de los reos al guardia, quien sonrió de medio lado antes de irse.

-Lo lamento por ustedes –dijo un custodio refiriéndose a los tres dorados- digan lo que digan... parecen buenos chicos… pero por hacinamiento, tendrán que compartir celda con estas ratas –el hombre se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y junto con los otros custodios se fue.

-Oigan… ¿qué hacen? –reclamó Aldebarán, quien se volvió hacia los tipos, al notar como comenzaban a tomar las camas de la celda de Shaka, y tiraban todo al suelo, reclamando como suyos aquellos espacios- él estaba primero

-Alde… cálmate… recuerda que Shaka es quien está con esos mal encarados y no queremos que se desquiten con él

Shaka se dirigió a sus nuevos compañeros de celda, inmutable como siempre- buenas noches señores… como pueden ver, tenemos poco espacio aquí y creo que es importante que delimitemos nuestros lugares para dormir… yo llegué primero así que tengo derecho a una de las camas

El hombre al cual había golpeado el guardia, se adelantó a los otros y caminó hacia Shaka amenazante. Antes de contestarle al rubio, escupió a un lado y luego le pasó su mirada de pies a cabeza y sonrió –tendrás derecho a dormir en una cama, pero debajo de mi cuerpo belleza- los compinches dejaron escapar algunas risitas y el tipo, enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio para olisquearlo con lascivia.

-¿Le habrá confundido con una mujer? –le susurró Aldebarán a Aioros.

Aioros pasó saliva –no Alde… me temo que no…

* * *

><p><strong>Nysa, Etiopía<strong>

-Te pareces mucho a Shion -Priapo rió con gana y le dio un gran sorbo a su bota de vino- solo... que más dulce que él... tu padre tiene un caracter del demonio -Priapo suspiró- qué tiempos aquellos... ahora todo parece irse por el abismo

Después de unas horas de beber vino y bailotear por el viñedo sagrado, la fiesta se había calmado y Mu se dedicaba en ese momento a charlar con Priapo, mientras Shura y Aioria se embriagaban con el sabor de los curvilíneos cuerpos de las ménades que los acompañaban.

Mu se aclaró la garganta, mientras su ménade acosadora, continuaba estudiándolo como si fuera un bicho raro y eso lo estaba poniendo incómodo- señor Priapo... ¿qué recuerda de la pasada Orden Dorada?- preguntó el lemuriano con entusiasmo y al sentir un nuevo jalón de cabello se volvió hacia la pelirroja que tenía prácticamente encima- señorita... podría dejar de intentar hacer rizos con mi cabello... le aseguro que por más que lo intente... no lo logrará

Priapo volvió a reír y lo hacía tan escandalosamente que a veces aturdía los oídos- perdónala muchacho, pero es que tienen muchos años de no ver a hombres como ustedes... bueno, realmente desde la otra vez en que El Cid y Sísifo vinieron hasta estos mismos jardines -Priapo bajó la voz para hablar en un susurro- solo tienen a los sátiros y ya saben... ellos pues... son nada agraciados... entonces las bacanales no suelen ser tan excitantes para ellas -Mu hizo una mueca, sin entender realmente la broma y el sátiro se volvió hacia la pelirroja- Pegeas deja de incordiar al lemuriano...

La chica dejó escapar una risita y besó a Mu en la mejilla, sonrojándolo hasta la raíz del pelo, para diversión de sus otros dos compañeros. Seguidamente, se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde estaba Shura con la rubia, para unirse a la fiesta en la que el español era el plato fuerte.

-Es mentira lo que dice Priapo, ellas son felices con nosotros -reclamó el sátiro que asustó a los dorados el día anterior. La ménade de piel dorada, que estaba enganchada al cuello de Aioria, negó con una mirada traviesa y el joven león, continuó su labor con una gran sonrisa en los labios- disfruten ahora mujeres... que los atenienses se irán pronto -refunfuñó el sátiro, quien tiró sobre la mesa una cesta con dátiles almibarados y se dio media vuelta enojado, para luego perderse en la espesura del bosque que los rodeaba.

El corpulento Priapo le restó importancia al berrinche del hombrecillo y continuó hablando con evidente diversión -retomemos el tema... ¿me preguntaste por la antigua Orden Dorada? -, Mu asintió y el semidiós se aclaró la garganta -¿cuál de todas?... ¿la generación de Hakurei y Sage?... o tal vez la de Arturo de Capricornio, hace 1800 años, o el gran Aldebarán de Tauro... -el sátiro se lo pensó un momento- el Patriarca en la generación del 1200... todos grandes hombres... magníficos, la envidia de cualquier Orden Sagrada...

-Quiero conocer más de la generación de Hakurei de Altar y Sage de Cáncer...

Priapo suspiró y cruzó sus brazos nervudos, mientras intentaba recordar los pasajes más significativos de la anterior Orden Dorada -de acuerdo... vamos a ver

Mu se acercó para escuchar mejor, porque la verdad estaba muy interesado en el relato, mientras tanto, Aioria continuaba jugueteando con la ménade de piel dorada y Shura se perdía en las curvas de la rubia y la pelirroja- Shion... magnífico ejemplar lemuriano -comenzó Priapo- Dhoko solía incordiarlo por todo... recuerdo también a Albafica... chico tímido, no quiso enredarse con ninguna ménade... en cambio Dégel y Kardia -Priapo terminó la frase con una risotada.

Aioria rió con lo curioso del relato, realmente era difícil imaginarse a los caballeros dorados que Shion tanto les ponía de ejemplo, como jóvenes normales y corrientes - ¿cuándo los conoció?

-Hace unos doscientos cincuenta años... atendieron una invitación que les envió el señor Dionisios para que asistieran a nuestra fiesta de la Luna de Cosecha... tipos elegantes e inteligentes... muy resistentes al vino -Priapo se lanzó algunos dátiles a la boca- ¿y qué quieres saber exactamente niño?

Mu se revolvió incómodo en su asiento -no sé... algún dato curioso... algo interesante o extraño

Priapo enarcó una ceja -bueno... uno de ellos hablaba de presencias malignas en sus sueños... de seres que podían tomar la forma de alguien más...

-Que acechaban y rasgaban la carne... para terminar congelando tu espíritu del adentro -dijo Mu con la mente en otra parte, Priapo lo miró con interés.

Shura se desprendió un momento de la rubia para servirse un poco más de vino y aprovechó para hacerle una pregunta al hombre -y dime algo tío... ¿qué hay de tu vestimenta?... ¿es que en estos lares es costumbre que los hombres usen peplo?

El hombre dejó escapar otra de sus estruendosas carcajadas -para nada... es solo que estamos cerca de la luna de Cosecha y nos gusta rememorar a la madre, por eso nos ataviamos como mujeres -Priapo se acercó a los chicos para susurrarles- al señor no le gusta tomar las cosas tan en serio -las ménades soltaron unas risitas y Priapo se aclaró la garganta- por cierto... hay más peplos aquí para ustedes...

-Viejo yo paso -dijo Shura, dejándose llevar por las mujeres, quienes lo tomaron cada una de una mano para guiarlo a un lugar más íntimo, con el fin de tener su celebración privada con él- bueno caballeros -el peliverde hizo una reverencia- que les aproveche la noche...

-Vete tonto -Aioria le guiñó un ojo- que la pases bien...

-Tú también gato...

Priapo sonrió de lado al ver alejarse al español. Aioria y su ménade decidieron imitar a los otros tres y se levantaron para irse -Mu- llamó Aioria- ¿estarás bien?

-Tranquilo -dijo Mu haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano- se está muy agradable aquí...

Una vez la pareja se alejó, Priapo se pasó de asiento para estar más cerca el lemuriano -¿le has contado esto a alguien? -Mu negó con la cabeza. Priapo tenía un mal presentimiento, como el que inundó su corazón cuando un joven ciego de cabellos dorados, le contó exactamente lo mismo, doscientos cincuenta años atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>En un autobús camino a Mosul, frontera con Irak<strong>

-¿Aburrido?

-Como una ostra... ¿estás segura de que tu maestro nos recibirá?

-No tiene por qué no hacerlo

-Somos prófugos...

-Tranquilo... yo sé por qué te lo digo...

-De acuerdo -Algor, se colocó su mochila en la nuca y se recostó en el asiento para descansar un poco. Después de encontrarse con los asesinos en Estambul, Kalia y Algor decidieron huir a Irak, donde se encontrarían con Barahaim de Altar, el maestro de la amazona. Para ese entonces, llevaban catorce horas viajando en autobús y el aburrimiento era casi insoportable, sin embargo, ese tiempo ocioso, le había servido a Algor, para mirar de una forma distinta a su compañera- Kalia...

-¿Si? -contestó ella abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué pasará cuando liberen a la madre?

Kalia soltó una risilla -¿qué crees que va a pasar?

-No sé... por eso te pregunto

Kalia se volvió hacia el frente, donde se quedó contemplando una mujer que viajaba con un bebé en brazos y suspiró con tristeza -supongo que... todo acabará

Algor siguió la mirada de ella y adivinó la causa de su repentina melancolía -¿alguna vez lo has pensado?

Ella lo miró extrañada -¿a qué te refieres? -Algor le hizo un gesto señalando a la señora del bebé y ella dejó escapar una carcajada -¿establecerse y tener hijos?... para nada... las amazonas no pensamos en eso, no tenemos por qué... mucho menos en estas circunstancias

-Tienen derecho

-¿Conoces la ley de las amazonas Algor? -él afirmó en silencio- bueno... qué más quieres que te explique

-Yo... -el autobús se detuvo de repente- diablos ¿qué sucede?

Fuera del autobús se escuchaba el ajetreo de algunas personas y luego una discusión entre el conductor y varios hombres -diablos- dijo ella -territorio yihadista... es un retén

-Tenemos que irnos, nuestros documentos son extranjeros, estaremos en problemas

-Pero ¿cómo?... no hay puerta trasera y además el autobús está lleno gente -en medio de todo el alboroto, el bebé comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila -Algor la tomó de la mano- ¿ves esa ventana sobre tu cabeza Kalia? -ella asintió- saldremos por ahí... en cuanto te empuje hacia arriba, corres ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

Después de que Kalia se lanzó por la ventana, todo pasó muy rápido. Algor saltó detrás de la amazona, en el mismo instante en que una explosión dentro del autobús, desató una ráfaga de fuego que acalló todas las voces humanas. Cuando huían por el desierto, la fuerza de la explosión los tiró al suelo y al percatarse de lo que pasaba, Kalia intentó devolverse para sacar a quien pudiera de ese infierno.

-SUÉLTAME -le gritó a Algor, quien se lanzó sobre ella, para protegerla de una serie de estallidos que se sucedieron una y otra vez.

-No podemos hacer nada Kalia -le susurró él al oído, mientras ella se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

-El bebé, Algor -Kalia sollozaba desesperada- el bebé...

-Si Kalia -él la abrazó posesivamente, mientras ella se deshacía en llanto refugiada en su pecho- el bebé también -susurró, la besó en el cabello y le acarició tiernamente la espalda para calmarla, aunque él mismo casi no podía mantenerse ecuánime ante aquella tragedia.

-Ay... pero que tiernos -una voz femenina, pero grave, se acercaba a ellos desde los restos del autobús que aún ardía- no sabía que eras tan fácil Kalia... espérate a que tu adorado James se entere de que lo cambiaste por uno de esos caballeros sagrados... aunque he de decir que... el cambio es _muy_ positivo...

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -reclamó Kalia con una expresión de rabia, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? -preguntó Algor desconcertado al ver la gran silueta roja, que atravesaba el fuego acercándoseles con paso firme.

-Lo suficiente... ella es uno de los Devastadores... la de Acuario... una idiota

-Vamos a hacer esto rápido -la extraña se dejó ver. Ataviada con una enorme armadura roja, se pavoneaba delante de los plateados triunfante, sintiéndose superior a ellos- venimos por tu armadura caballero... y por ella

-Pues tendrán que pelear con nosotros -ambos plateados se pusieron en guardia e invocaron sus armaduras, sin embargo, no contaban con lo que se les venía. Desde tres puntos distintos, otros guerreros protegidos con armaduras mecánicas aparecieron.

-Algor -dijo Kalia al ver la clara desventaja en que se encontraban- lamento mucho todo esto...

Algor la miró y sonrió -yo no- ella lo miró extrañada.

-Algor no es hora para acertijos...

-Es que así pude conocerte...

* * *

><p><strong>Rijeka, Croacia<strong>

Los rayos del Sol lo despertaron como un cálida caricia sobre sus párpados. Con pereza, se estiró y lo primero que hizo fue tantear en su cuello en busca algo y al sentir el dije suspiró aliviado.

Aturdido, se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que sus dos compañeros no estaban, pero sus cosas seguían en la habitación. Adivinando que seguramente fueron a revisar el auto, entró al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, dejando que las gotas de agua recorrieran sus bien trabajadas formas y le dieran algo de calor. Se sentía incómodo, como si tuviera algo que resolver, de inmediato un nombre se le vino a la mente: Milo.

* * *

><p>Afuera, el tiempo estaba helado y una espesa neblina cubría todo el lugar, dificultando la visión.<p>

-Hey... buenos días

-Hedjär -saludó en su lengua natal- lamento haberme dormido...

-De hecho no quisimos despertarte... pensé que al rato necesitabas descansar...

Afro sonrió con amabilidad, respondiendo a la calidez con que lo recibiera Saga. Por su parte, Milo se mantenía al margen de la conversación, limitándose a revisar al maltrecho Yugo, el cual yacía boca abajo en medio del prado, tal y como quedó desde que se volcaron. Afro atribuyó aquel extraño comportamiento de Milo a su encontronazo del día anterior -¿y tú cómo amaneces? -le preguntó tratando de ser amable.

-Bien, muchas gracias -contestó el escorpión secamente, simulando revisar el otro lado del auto. Afro suspiró y movió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del jeans para darse calor.

-No te preocupes... a mi solo me ha respondido en monosílabos

-Entiendo -Afro suspiró de nuevo y un vaho frío escapó de entre sus labios- creo que soy el único culpable...

-¿Cómo sigues? -preguntó Saga con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Afro miró hacia abajo y le dio un par de puntapiés al suelo antes de contestar -estoy bien- sonrió amargamente- estaré bien...

-De acuerdo -Saga le dio una palmadita en el hombro- vamos, ayúdanos a poner el Yugo de nuevo sobre las llantas... necesitamos apurar el paso hoy...

Afro se volvió hacia Saga y lo tomó de un hombro -te ves desanimado- el peliceleste miró hacia arriba -sé lo desagradable de la charla de anoche... pero me parece que hay algo más que eso en esa cabeza tuya...

Saga suspiró y negó con una risilla -no es nada...

Afro enarcó una ceja divertido -y qué hay de aquello de que tenemos que hablar, antes de que las cosas se compliquen...

-_Touché_ -Saga sonrió, el peliceleste lo había pillado- es solo que temo por los otros... quiero saber de los demás... de mis hermanos

-Deben estar bien... metidos en problemas como nosotros, pero nada peor que eso

-No Krist -Saga negó con la cabeza- algo no está bien

Aphrodite pasó la vista por el cielo... todo estaba _demasiado_ calmado.

* * *

><p><strong>En una celda, situada en un lugar desconocido...<strong>

Despertó gracias a las sacudidas que alguien le aplicaba. Hastiado del trato recibido, lanzó manotazos a todas partes para defenderse de su agresor -mierda... déjame- gruñó furioso.

-Ufff... pensé que no despertarías cangrejo...

-¿Kanon? -Angello se sentó aturdido, mientras se masajeaba las sienes- ¿qué pasó?

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte yo a ti... porque este lugar donde estamos, no se parece en nada a la habitación que alquilamos anoche...

Kanon y Angello se encontraban en una sencilla habitación sin ventanas y cuyo único acceso consistía en una puerta de cristal blindado, de diez centímetros de grosor. Como mobiliario, una litera a la derecha y un cuarto de baño completo a la izquierda, sin sillas ni mesas.

-Angello...

-¿Si? -preguntó Angello con voz ronca.

-Camus no está

* * *

><p>Aturdido y con mucho dolor en el cuerpo, fue despertando de a poco. Intentó infructuosamente mover un brazo, luego el otro, de igual forma sus piernas estaban paralizadas.<p>

_-¿Dónde...?_ -preguntó y nadie le respondió. Estaba sujeto de pies y manos a una mesa metálica, el dolor de espalda lo estaba matando. Había muchas voces a su alrededor y ruidos mecánicos y electrónicos, pero nada que pudiera darle una pista de dónde se encontraba.

_-Tengo sed -_susurró con voz ronca.

-Señor -una voz femenina se escuchó cerca de él- el sujeto ha despertado... ¿empezamos?

-Al fin -la voz masculina se le acercó- buenas tardes _monsieur_ Faure -era un tipo grande, vestido de negro y con unos curiosos anteojos de aro redondo _"se parecen a los de John Lennon",_ pensó el francés y una risilla apareció en sus labios -supongo que no sabes por qué te encuentras aquí...

Camus negó con su cabeza, delante de él una gigantesca figura se acercaba, produciendo un ruido de pisadas metálicas.

-Takumi -llamó el tipo del traje negro- vamos a comenzar...

La respuesta que Camus esperaba, se encontraba en la aguja de una jeringa. Una jeringa que le apuntaba al cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>Camino a Zagreb<strong>

Durante todo el camino, los tres muchachos habían estado muy silenciosos, incluso el Yugo parecía haber mermado sus fallas, para no molestar. Saga se durmió las primeras dos horas y Milo se tiró en el asiento trasero a escuchar música con los audífonos puestos, ya que realmente quería evitar a Afro.

El peliceleste era perspicaz y la verdad no deseaba estar en malos términos con Milo... ¿por qué?, realmente no lo sabía. Si esto hubiera sucedido cuatro semanas atrás, seguramente los habría mandado a los dos al demonio, eso si, después de sembrarle una rosa piraña en el culo a cada uno... bueno, pensándolo bien... la rosa sería solamente para Milo.

Tratando de llamar la atención del menor del grupo, aceleró el auto y en cuanto vio un bache pasó sobre él a toda velocidad -hey... ¿estás loco? -reclamó Milo enojado- ¿qué quieres lograr con estas formas de conducir?

-Nada malo... ya obtuve lo que quería -miró de reojo a Saga, quien se revolvió en sueños y por el retrovisor a Milo, incorporándose enojado. Sin quitar la vista del camino, el peliceleste inhaló profundamente antes de emitir palabra- ¿podemos hablar?

-...

Afro sabía que no iba a ser fácil, él mismo era una persona muy complicada -siento lo de ayer... y lo de anteayer... no debí ponerte en contra de Saga... ni volcar el auto

Milo no dijo nada y solamente se volvió para mirar el neblinoso paisaje por la ventana, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Tampoco debí llevarlos al Töpen ad Vöd -Afro borró la risilla que tenía en el rostro- cuando dije que no me importaban... era mentira -Milo no contestó y un silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -dijo de pronto Milo.

-¿Decirte qué? -dijo Afro extrañado.

-Lo que le contaste anoche a Saga

-Oh -Afro suspiró- _eso_...

-Somos amigos, o al menos eso creía yo

-Nada digno de contar Milo -la voz del sueco, había perdido su poca energía- no voy a repetirlo, si es que quieres conocer los detalles...

-No es eso... es solo que... pude haberte apoyado

-No es fácil hablar de algo tan...

-¿Tan qué?

La voz de Afro se volvió ronca -humillante...

Milo miró hacia abajo y decidió que no era justo darle más vueltas a ese asunto -solo te voy a decir un par de cosas y prometo no tocar nunca más el tema...

-Adelante...

-Supéralo...

-No es tan fácil...

-Maldita sea... eres un caballero dorado -el semblante de Milo adquirió un pequeño aire de solemnidad, muy poco usual en él- ¿recuerdas la exquisita sensación de moverte, mientras todo lo demás parecía detenerse en el tiempo? -Aphrodite asintió con melancolía- ¿o el viento en tu cara cuando te lanzabas para cruzar el cielo? ¿recuerdas la euforia del primer vuelo, del primer chispazo de tu cosmo, de la primera vez que usaste la armadura?

-Claro que lo recuerdo -dijo Afro sonriendo.

-Entonces más te vale salir de esa depresión para volar en medio de las estrellas, mi estimado caballero de Piscis

-De acuerdo -contestó Afro con una sonrisa.

-No me convences

Afro rió entonces -está bien... voy a salir adelante y prometo que trataré de parecer normal a partir de ahora

-¿Una novia?

-Oye una cosa a la vez -el peliceleste se sonrojó y al ver el gesto de enojo falso de Milo, volvió a reír -está bien... pero necesito tu ayuda para eso...

Milo sonrió con ilusión -¿me vas a pedir ayuda a mi?

-Eres el mejor ¿o no?

-Gracias... gracias -dijo Milo con orgullo- prometo que tendrás todas las chicas que quieras con los consejos que voy a darte

-Con una me basta Milo -Afro sonrió agradecido de no tener que continuar hablando de su pasado -entonces... ¿estoy disculpado?

-Por supuesto -Milo, tan espontáneo como era, lo abrazó tan fuerte que lo hizo perder de nuevo el control del auto.

-Milo... suéltame... suéltame!

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo en una celda<strong>

Angello golpeaba con insistencia el vidrio que los separaba de los corredores que los llevarían a cualquier parte fuera de esa celda -¿dónde está mi hermano malditos? ¿dónde tienen a Camus? ¿qué le han hecho?

Después de una hora de gritar una y otra vez todos los improperios que se sabía, un hombre alto y de andar elegante se acercó por el pasillo. El tipo venía ataviado con traje entero y su barba bien arreglada y corto cabello, estaban veteados por las nieves del tiempo -¿hermano?... que yo sepa señor Di Mare, Camus no tiene hermanos...

Kanon aguzó la mirada y comenzó a acercarse, estudiando curioso al hombre.

-No es necesario que exista un lazo de sangre para considerar a mis compañeros como hermanos... quien se meta con alguno de ellos se las verá conmigo...

-Hermosa afirmación, considerando que fue usted, uno de los asesinos más sanguinarios de Arles... señor Di Mare

-Maldito pedazo de...

-Tranquilo Angello -Kanon tomó al ofuscado italiano de un brazo- ¿quién es usted? -preguntó tratando de mantener la calma, al notar un pequeño, pero inquietante detalle en el rostro del hombre; tenía cejas bífidas.

El tipo dejó escapar una comedida carcajada como respuesta -tranquilo caballero... porque no te gustará saber quién soy- el tipo hizo una reverencia -espero que su estancia en este lugar les sea agradable... la cena se sirve a las seis...

-Es en un momento como este, es que desearía tener mis poderes para mandar a más de un civil al infierno... temo por Camus

Kanon apretó un hombro del italiano, tenía la idea tatuada de que el elegante extraño tenía algún parentesco con Camus -no te preocupes hermano... protege tu cuerpo detrás de la litera- Kanon comenzó rodearse de un brillo dorado y Angello entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

* * *

><p>Uno, dos, tres golpes necesitó Kanon para hacer un boquete en la celda por el que pudieron salir -¡ja!...ilusos- dijo Angello con una risilla, mientras corría detrás del gemelo por los largos pasillos del lugar -no pueden detenernos...<p>

-Me preocupa que pudiéramos salir _tan_ fácil -Kanon se detuvo en una de las esquinas y miró al frente antes de continuar. Unos hombres llevaban esposadas a dos personas, un hombre moreno y una mujer de cabellos celestes que le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien- vamos Angello... tenemos que encontrar a Camus... es lo más importante ahora

-De acuerdo y por cierto genio... ¿qué te costaba destruir esa pared antes? y otra cosa -recordó Angello, mientras corría- ¿sabes que estamos aquí gracias a tu sueño pesado?

-¿Qué? ¿ahora todo esto es culpa mía?

-Casi tenemos que remolcarte cabrón... y gracias a los improperios que gritabas con esa voz de reno que tienes… estos tipos nos encontraron

-Oye... más respeto -dijo Kanon riendo, la verdad la ocurrencia de la voz de reno se le hizo graciosa- para que sepas... estaba muy cansado y segundo, quería obtener información de este lugar antes de huir... lo que fuera -el gemelo le hizo una señal a Angello para que lo siguiera- se ve despejado... vamos

Ambos muchachos continuaron corriendo por el mismo pasillo, hasta que algo llamó la atención de Angello -vamos cangrejo- Kanon se detuvo exasperado al ver a su compañero husmeando por la ventana de una puerta -tenemos que encontrar a Camus...

-Esto tengo que verlo -murmuró el italiano y abrió la puerta.

-Mierda -refunfuñó Kanon y muy a su pesar fue detrás de su compañero. Cuando entró al extraño aposento, encontró al italiano pasmado, mirando hacia el frente -¿qué te sucede?... me estás asustando...

Como única respuesta, Angello levantó su dedo índice para guiar la mirada de Kanon. Frente a ellos se alzaban varias vitrinas de vidrio, llenas de un líquido púrpura. Pero el detalle más escabroso, era que en la vitrina flotaba un cuerpo inerte.

-Kanon -susurró Angello en un hilo de voz- los asesinaron...

* * *

><p><strong>En una celda en Rávena<strong>

-Disculpe... señor -dijo Shaka muy serio- creo que me confunde con una mujer... quizá porque el largo de mi cabello no es usual en un hombre... y ya que arreglamos este mal entendido le suplico, deje de tocarme de esa forma...

-No muñeco, no comprendes ¿verdad?… sé que eres un muchacho... y con una belleza que pocas veces he visto... me encantas... ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Shaka continuó muy serio y frunció el ceño al sentir los dedos del hombre recorriéndole la curvatura de la espalda -le aseguro que no tengo problema con eso... mi problema es con usted...

-Pórtate bien y te aseguro que te voy a tratar con _mucho_ cariño...

Aioros y Aldebarán se pusieron en alerta, en cuanto vieron al tipo discutiendo con Shaka, los otros tres compinches se movieron para rodear al rubio, quien no se inmutaba por las presencias ajenas -oigan... déjenlo en paz- gritó furioso Aldebarán, dándole un par de golpes a los barrotes, que lograron doblarlos ligeramente, al verlo Aioros, intervino para tratar de calmarlo.

-Alde... grandote… por favor… no lo hagas... al rato solo lo están molestando... trata de que no nos metamos en más problemas… recuerda el perfil bajo amigo -el toro bufó enojado, pero sabía que Aioros tenía razón…

-¿Qué sucede allí? -gritó un guardia furioso- ya Francis... calma esas ansias tuyas y tú, acompáñame... el agente asignado está aquí y los va a interrogar... vas primero -ordenó a Aioros.

-Pero... ¿por qué a mi de primero?... llévense a Shaka... esos tipos quieren hacerle daño ¿es que no lo ve?

-Mira -replicó el guardia, un tipo bajo y con una particular voz chillona, quien se acercó a Aioros amenazándolo con su bastón- espero que entiendas que en este lugar no puedes dar órdenes ¿de acuerdo? -el arquero asintió de mala gana y furioso, se dejó esposar, después de lo cual lo llevaron por unos deprimentes pasillos hasta la sala de interrogatorios, en donde lo esperaba un espigado hombre, de abundante bigote negro y cara de haber tenido un mal día.

-¿Aioros Gennaíos?

-Soy yo -contestó el aludido, mientras tomaba asiento y el guardia le quitaba las esposas- ¿a qué me han traído?

El tipo mal encarado sonrió con ironía y corrió una silla para sentarse frente al moreno, tratando, sin éxito, de amedrentar al joven -hagamos esto fácil niño bonito... me dices quién asesinó a Damián Flint y yo te dejo en libertad...

-Bueno… –susurró Aioros inhalando, mientras en sus adentros rogaba a la diosa que le inspirara las palabras correctas que no les complicaran más las cosas- todo comenzó anteayer, cuando extraviamos a uno de mis hermanos menores en el Puerto de Rávena…

* * *

><p><em>De vuelta en el pabellón de celdas<em>

-Vamos belleza –el tipo tomó a Shaka de la nuca y lo empujó hacia él- ven es solo un beso –dijo rodeándolo por la cintura para pegárselo a la cadera.

-DÉJENLO –gritó furioso Aldebarán.

-Entonces detenme… si puedes grandullón –insistió el tipo, obligando a Shaka a que lo besara.

Y es que el rubio podía presumir de su capacidad para desoír lo que le rodeaba, sin embargo, algo en ese momento lo hizo reaccionar violentamente y fue precisamente el hecho de que no pensaba entregar su cuerpo a menos que él quisiera. Así que sin esperar que aquello pasara a más, apretó su puño derecho hasta que los nudillos empalidecieron y lo dejó ir con toda la fuerza que le proporcionaba el entrenamiento de tanto años.

El acosador, cayó de rodillas tomándose del vientre, intentando respirar. Los otros tres retrocedieron y se juntaron, mientras Shaka los miraba amenazante. De un momento a otro se abalanzaron en conjunto contra él, sin embargo, no se imaginaban la paliza que les esperaba.

El primero intentó golpear a Shaka en el rostro, pero con una agilidad impresionante, el rubio detuvo el avance del brazo agresor y se volvió rápidamente para lanzarle una patada por la nuca que lo hizo estrellarse contra un tubo de la litera. El segundo no corrió con mejor suerte, cuando al tomar del brazo al dorado, este lo estrelló contra el único de sus compañeros que se encontraba ileso y ambos terminaron formando parte del estucado de la pared.

-Pero… pero… ese amigo tuyo es increíble –observó uno de los compañeros de celda de Aldebarán. Ambos hombres miraban la pelea con la boca abierta, ya que en sus reducidas mentes, no cabía la idea de que un hombre de complexión tan espigada, estuviera dando tal paliza a cuatro hombres que podían doblarle en peso y músculo.

Aldebarán dejó escapar una risilla –nunca te dejes engañar por las apariencias- en ese momento Shaka se acercaba para hablar con él, venía sacudiendo su camisa de manta azul y al llegar a los barrotes, se sostuvo para alinear una sandalia.

-¿Crees que esto sea un problema Alde?

-Esperemos que no… por cierto, están interrogando a Aio… oye… eres bueno con los puños… esos tipos están fritos

-Tengo que serlo… soy un caballero dorado -de pronto, Shaka miró extrañado a Aldebarán-¿dijiste fritos?

-Quiero decir molidos -Shaka ladeó la cabeza y Aldaberán torció la boca- noqueados... hechos picadillo... averiados -Aldebarán suspiró- uff derrotados viejo...

-Oh...

-Hey amigo –interrumpió uno de los reos- tienes que enseñarme esos movimientos –Shaka enarcó las cejas- eso fue increíble… Francis es un hijo de puta… se lo merecía

De repente, el hombre que estaba acostado en el suelo, comenzó a jadear produciendo un sonido gutural que ninguno de los dorados había escuchado jamás.

-¿Qué diablos suena? –murmuró Aldebarán, al tiempo que la espalda del hombre comenzaba a encorvarse de forma antinatural, al ritmo de sus respiraciones -SHAKA CUIDADO- Gritó Aldebarán al momento que el tipo, se abalanzaba contra el distraído Shaka en medio de un brillo metálico que resplandecía en la punta de sus dedos… cada uno se había transformado en una enorme garra.

* * *

><p><strong>En el laboratorio desconocido<strong>

Un vacío en el pecho se formó de repente, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Comenzando a hiperventilar, se apoyó en el hombro de Kanon, Angello parecía desfallecer ante la imagen de los pequeños cadáveres flotantes -no... no... esto... no es posible...

Kanon se volvió a su compañero sin poder creer lo que tenían al frente -son... son ... fetos humanos...

-Malditos -gruñó Angello furioso ante el espectáculo de todas aquellas urnas ocupadas por los diminutos cuerpos- lo van a pagar... lo juro

-Ya amigo –dijo Kanon comprensivo de la angustia del italiano- tu cangrejito está a salvo…

-Los voy a desollar vivos por esto -Angello miró hacia otro lado, apartando la vista de tan triste espectáculo y algo llamó poderosamente su atención- oye Kanon, hacia allá -dijo señalando con la barbilla. Delante de ellos, estantes de archivos, mesas llenas de fotografías, papeles y más papeles.

Kanon se dirigió hasta una de las mesas, en donde habían desplegadas varias fotografías, todas escenas conocidas o al menos familiares para él. Con una mezcla de asombro y terror en su corazón, se acercó a las imágenes para estudiarlas; en una estaba Shaka en primer plano y atrás de él, la silueta inconfundible de Milo incordiando a Afro, con el majestuoso Taj Mahal al fondo, en otra fotografía Mu, Shura y Aioria almorzando en un mercado con palitos chinos, y en otra Camus, Aldaberán y Angello caminando al frente de la catedral de Notre Dame.

-Dime una cosa cangrejo... ¿fuiste a Notre Dame últimamente?

-Sí, estuve allí con el toro y el témpano... hace un par de semanas -susurró el italiano- ¿y tú viajaste estuviste en Egipto? -preguntó mostrándole la fotografía en la que se veía a Kanon, Aioros y Saga mirando un jarrón persa. Kanon estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas.

-No puede ser -dijo Kanon riendo con ironía- esos malditos nos tienen poco menos que acosados... mira -el griego sacó un documento que le pareció realmente inquietante.

Eran pruebas de ADN y la que tenía en la mano, era suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Pabellón de celdas en Rávena<strong>

Aldebarán no podía creer lo que veía. Aquella criatura, a la cual pudo reconocer como una Ker, estaba a punto de ensartar sus zarpas por la espalda a Shaka, quien atinó a volverse rápidamente, haciendo que el bicho enredara sus uñones entre los barrotes de la celda.

Los otros tres presos también habían cambiado, Shaka ahora peleaba contra unos seres sombríos, cuya apariencia se asemejaba mucho a los _pseudos_ que los atacaron en la casa de Angello, unas sombras con afiladas garras, malévolas sonrisas y miradas vacías.

Las criaturas se dispersaron por la celda, cual rastreros por techo y paredes, buscando la forma de terminar con el indio, quien optó por subir a la cama superior de una de las literas y cuando estuvo arriba, se apoyó en la pared y empujó con los pies, hasta que los tornillos que mantenían el mueble asegurado al piso, cedieron y se derrumbó pesadamente aplastando a dos de las criaturas. Sin embargo, Shaka no pudo reincorporarse lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que uno de los bichos, degollara de un zarpazo a uno de los compañeros de Aldebarán.

El gran toro corrió a ayudar al hombre herido de muerte, tratando de infundirle fuerzas, mientras la vida lo abandonaba –tranquilo- susurró el brasileño sosteniendo el tajo del cuello, tratando inútilmente de detener el fluido que salía a borbotones. Mientras tanto, el otro hombre no dejaba de chillar aterrorizado al ver a su compañero abatido de esa forma salvaje.

* * *

><p><em>Cuarto de interrogatorios<em>

-Ya se lo dije detective, no sé quién es Daniel…

-Damián

-Si, Damián Flint –Aioros se aclaró la garganta, el agente no le quitaba los ojos de encima- mire, somos tres hermanos que nos fuimos de vacaciones y por un mal manejo de recursos, nos quedamos sin dinero, ahora solo queremos volver a nuestra casa en Atenas…

-¿Hermanos?... tienen diferentes apellidos y países de origen

-Nos crió desde pequeños el mismo hombre… lo consideramos nuestro padre y él no ve diferencias entre unos y otros, oficial, somos tranquilos, no molestamos a nadie y nos cuidamos entre nosotros… le aseguro que lo que menos queremos son problemas…

-Pues a otros de tus hermanos, los están buscando por terrorismo...

Aioros se quedó de piedra y volvió a preguntar para asegurarse de que lo que había escuchado era cierto -por... ¿por terrorismo?

Un estruendo seguido del estremecimiento del suelo, interrumpieron la diatriba entre el joven griego y el agente. Y mientras los guardias corrían gritando frases como _"tenemos fuga"_ y_ "alerta máxima",_ Aioros cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de convencerse de que sus compañeritos menores no tenían nada que ver con el alboroto tremendo que se había desatado, _"que no sean ellos… que no sean ellos", _pensaba con desesperación.

_-GRAN CUERNO… -_se escuchó como un legítimo rugido, en las celdas del sótano.

Aioros dejó caer la cabeza, hasta que apoyó su frente en la mesa –_demonios Alde…_

* * *

><p><em>De nuevo en el pabellón de celdas<em>

Shaka cayó sobre su rodilla lastimada y gimió cuando sintió la rótula desgarrarse y el líquido caliente correr por dentro de su pierna, tal y como había sucedido en Laponia. Inutilizado en el piso, esquivaba las zarpas lanzadas sobre él, mientras Aldebarán forzaba los barrotes, en un intento por destruir la barrera que le impedía ayudar al rubio. Los cuerpos de dos presos, yacían mutilados en su celda, junto con los de tres guardias, quienes tuvieron el mal tino de acercarse lo suficiente, como para ser alcanzados por las zarpas asesinas de la Ker.

-Déjenlo… déjenlo ya –gritó Aldebarán al momento en que sostenía los barrotes con sus manazas- QUE LO DEJEN...

Los barrotes comenzaron a ceder.

-Alde -llamó Shaka cansado- ve por... Aioros... váyanse ustedes

-NO... -Aldebarán se rodeó poco a poco, de un poderoso cosmo dorado, tan grande que encegueció a los custodios que corrían hacia las celdas- no te dejaré solo...

-Eres necio... ¡será fácil para ti abrir la celda del otro lado!... ¡obedece Aldaberán!

-No... no lo haré -el gran toro dorado adoptó una posición de ataque que el rubio conocía bien, así que al ver que sucedería lo inevitable, Shaka se atrincheró detrás de algunos muebles a la espera de la hecatombe que estaba por desatarse.

-GRAN CUERNO...

El estruendo fue impresionante y como si se tratara de un avasallador tornado, las vigas principales del pabellón se vinieron abajo, junto con barrotes, literas y paredes del exterior. Los _pseudos_ que rodeaban a Shaka sucumbieron ante el la poderosa técnica dorada y se desintegraron en segundos, dejando como único recuerdo, sus siluetas ennegrecidas en el suelo y lo que quedaba de las paredes.

-QUÉ SUCEDE -gritó un custodio, abrazado al marco de una puerta, protegiendo su cuerpo de la lluvia de escombro que caía por todo el lugar.

-CÚBRANSE -gritó otro guardia. mientras una segunda ráfaga, terminaba de arrastrar lo que quedaba del pabellón.

_Mientras tanto, en la sala de interrogatorios_

-¡Detenlo! -exigió el agente que interrogaba a Aioros- ¡hazlo ahora!

-Pero yo... -y es que la verdad, Aioros no tenía ganas de interponerse en la trayectoria del gran cuerno de Aldebarán, pero a ese paso, iba a arrasar con Rávena completo, junto con todos los que estaban dentro.

-ALDE –llamó Shaka intentando calmar a toro- ALDE BASTA- el rubio, quien se encontraba protegiendo su cuerpo de la tremenda fuerza de su compañero, se incorporó sacudiéndose el escombro que le cubría ropa y cabello -Alde- dijo jadeando al mirar la destrucción que los rodeaba- creo que ahora sí estamos en problemas...

Aldebarán se fue calmando poco a poco y jadeando por el esfuerzo se acercó a su compañero despacio–no sé... no sé qué me pasó -Shaka tomó la cara del brasileño entre sus manos y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Calma... calma… toma el control de tu cuerpo y de tu alma -el gran toro asintió y Shaka sintió como el otro se relajaba- ahora si Alde... ¿por qué te enojaste tanto?

-Me descontrolé... te iban a hacer daño… no lo hubiera soportado… no otra vez… como a Celia

Shaka enarcó una ceja, interrogando a su compañero para que le explicara sus razones, Aldebarán suspiró -es una larga historia amigo... te prometo que en cuanto salgamos de aquí te la contaré -Shaka asintió y le soltó las mejillas- no debí tirar tantas paredes… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Shaka tomó a Aldaberán de los hombros –tirarás unas cuantas paredes más... porque iremos por Aioros

* * *

><p><strong>En algún camino de Croacia<strong>

-Ustedes dos si que son de antología ¿verdad? -refunfuñó Saga enojado. Había tenido que correr por los campos de ovejas detrás de sus compañeros menores, quienes huyeron del Yugo, que estaba de nuevo en medio de un prado con las llantas hacia arriba.

-Lo sentimos Saga -pujó Milo, mientras movía con los otros el auto para sacarlo de la profunda cuneta en la que había quedado clavado.

-Prometo que será la última vez -se disculpó Afro.

-Más te vale, porque la próxima tendrás que sacarlo solo de donde lo vuelques -a pesar de la incomodidad por la que pasaban, Saga de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Afro y Milo se habían hermanado de nuevo y a pesar de que eso implicaba la complicidad de los dos para armar lío, le daba mucha tranquilidad.

-¿No les parece extraño? -observó de pronto Afro, una vez tuvieron al Yugo de nuevo sobre las llantas.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿a tu habilidad para volcar el auto?

El peliceleste bufó, mientras abordaba el auto junto con Milo -no es eso... me refiero a esta neblina... es tan espesa que casi puede tocarse, además, tiene un color extraño -Afro se encogió de hombros- al rato y me lo imagino...

Con infantil curiosidad, Saga batió una mano abierta por la neblina y gimió de dolor, cuando una heridita se le abrió en la palma. Con interés revisó el corte muy extrañado por el suceso.

_Saga_...

El gemelo se exaltó asustado al escuchar la voz femenina... era como si la brisa lo llamara.

-Chicos –llamó a sus compañeros sin obtener respuesta. Asustado, se giró para buscar a su alrededor y solo había neblina- _Saga_ -lo llamaron de nuevo y esta vez estaba seguro de que su oído no lo engañaba.

-Saga -la voz de Milo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¿te vas a quedar allí mirando la neblina acumularse?

Saga asintió en silencio, pero estaba aterrado. O las voces habían vuelto a su cabeza o aquella extraña neblina, susurró su nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Rávena, italia<strong>

-Cuando te dije que tirarías unas cuantas paredes más… no me refería al resto del edificio Alde…

-Lo siento Shaka

-¿Al menos recogieron nuestras cosas antes de destruir todo geniecillos?

Aldebarán detuvo su carrera y volvió a ver a Shaka, a quien cargaba en su espalda. Aioros entendió el gesto y rodó los ojos, comenzando a correr de nuevo, pero en sentido contrario –tenemos que recuperar nuestras cosas… no podemos viajar sin documentos, ni equipaje… quédense aquí... entraré a velocidad luz y buscaré todo ¿de acuerdo? -los menores asintieron y Aioros desapareció como un rayo de luz dorada.

Aldebarán ayudó a Shaka a sentarse y revisó la rodilla lastimada -me estoy acostumbrando a ser tu enfermera- el rubio no se inmutó y Alde sonrió, al igual que lo hacía cada vez que Shaka no entendía los comentarios en doble sentido.

-Ahora si… ¿quién es Celia?

El brasileño sonrió con tristeza -mi hermana- Shaka gimió cuando Aldebarán le movió la rodilla -lo siento viejo...

-No es nada -jadeó Shaka- ¿qué tiene que ver ella con tu enojo de hoy?

-La abusaron y luego la mataron -Alde tiró la información de golpe y Shaka olvidó su dolor, sorprendido por tan espantosa revelación- mi papá trató de defenderla y lo asesinaron a él también... gracias a la diosa mi mamá se había ido hacía mucho y no tuvo que ver lo que yo vi... sabes amigo... la vida en las favelas de Río... es _muy_ difícil...

-¿Tú estabas allí?

-Si... esa noche perdí lo que quedaba de mi familia y tuve que lanzarme a la calle en busca de comida y refugio... tenía cuatro años y era demasiado pequeño como para defender a Celia y a mi padre... sin embargo, pude noquear a los tipos para escapar con vida...

Shaka sintió que algo se le movía por dentro y crecía oprimiendo espalda y pecho, sin embargo, no entendía qué era -no lo sabía Alde... no encuentro las palabras apropiadas para darte consuelo

Aldebarán sonrió, mientras vendaba la rodilla -estás bien y eso es lo importante... me gusta ayudar, sabes... muchas veces volví a la favela para tomar venganza de los tipos que asesinaron a mi familia, sin embargo, termino regresando al Santuario con el corazón hecho girones por el sufrimiento que veo en esos lugares y entonces comprendo que la realidad en la que viven, es la única culpable de los crímenes atroces que suceden… quizá si yo no estuviera aquí, sería como ellos…

Shaka solo atinó a darle una palmadita en el hombro a su compañero -te voy a hacer una promesa y aclaro que no acostumbro a hacerlo, pero creo que tu caso lo amerita- Aldebarán sonrió agradecido y Shaka se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- cuando salgamos de esto –dijo refiriéndose a sus "vacaciones"- iré contigo a Río y te ayudaré, como tú me has ayudado a mi…

Aldebarán sonrió feliz y abrazo a Shaka tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de molerle el tórax –gracias Shaka…

–Siempre tan efusivo –contestó el rubio, al recuperar su capacidad de respirar.

-Lo siento…

* * *

><p><strong>Sarajevo<strong>

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó preocupado el escorpión al ver a Saga marcar continuamente el teléfono.

-No es solo que –Saga marcó de nuevo y esperó hasta que la comunicación se interrumpió- los chicos no me contestan…

-¿Quiénes?

-Mu y Kanon… es extraño... Alde tampoco –Saga suspiró preocupado y volvió a marcar- ayer logré hablar con Kanon… pero el enano no me contesta desde anteayer… normalmente él es quien me llama… quisiera saber si ya llegó a Atenas –el tono para mensaje entró- enano soy yo, quiero saber cómo estás y dónde, si es posible… llámame ¿de acuerdo?... me tienes muy preocupado...

Milo sonrió al notar el paternalismo con el que Saga hablaba de Mu –tranquilo… ya responderán… no te preocupes- lo que Milo no sabía, es que Saga trató de comunicarse cientos de veces con sus hermanos por la vía del cosmo y tampoco le respondían, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Kanon… dígnate a hacerme una llamada cabrón... solo quiero saber si estas vivo… -con esos hermanos para qué enemigos, bufó enojado al cortar la llamada y Afro dejó escapar una risita.

-Tranquilo, Mu es un ángel…

-¿Y Kanon?

-Bueno... él pues –dijo Afro con una mueca.

-Exacto, es eso lo que me preocupa... Mu es muy inocente y Kanon es muy Kanon... así que ambos poseen el mismo porcentaje de probabilidad para meterse en problemas...

-Chicos, creo que estamos a punto de llegar a Zagreb –informó Milo al ver una señal- qué hambre…

-A mi no me urge almorzar -dijo Saga, mientras estudiaba el mapa.

-Tú quieres que me muera ¿verdad? –reclamó Milo, Afro sonrió, pero no dijo nada y Saga enarcó una ceja- me queda un año de crecimiento…

-Lo que te crece es el descaro

-Bueno, bueno… si muero, me desmayo o me enfermo… serás el culpable

-Yo puedo vivir con ello –dijo Saga- no sé Krist...

-Sobreviviré...

La discusión continuó hasta que encontraron un café, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>En tierra desconocida<strong>

Después de que Priapo cayó inconsciente debido a la ingesta exagerada de vino, Mu decidió irse a caminar por allí para dar un paseo nocturno.

De repente, llegó a un intrincado, en donde nacían cantidad de senderos, todos bordeados de flora exuberante e iluminado por miles de luciérnagas. Curioso como era, escogió uno de los caminitos y lo siguió para disfrutar un poco del aire fresco. Después de caminar unos veinte minutos, comenzó a escuchar el sonido del agua correr y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de una cascada que caía a una pequeña piscina natural de aguas cristalinas y entonces decidió que era perfecto para darse un chapuzón.

Miró a un lado y al otro para asegurarse de que estaba solo y se deshizo de sus ropas para entrar al agua… ahhh suspiró, el agua estaba deliciosa. Jugó un rato, entre hábiles brazadas y profundas inmersiones, para explorar el fondo del río, cuya belleza pudo apreciar, gracias a sus ojos lemurianos. Un rato después, salió del agua muy relajado y se sentó en una piedra en medio del río, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el agua de la cascada cayendo sobre su cuerpo, hasta que sintió algo cortante rozar su piel desnuda.

Con lentitud, abrió los ojos pensando que quizá se trataba de alguna sustancia en el agua que le había causado alergia y asustado miró la blanca piel de sus brazos y piernas llena de pequeños cortes sangrantes, que le ardían mucho. Desconcertado, recorrió con su vista todo el lugar y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de una espesa niebla púrpura... y la niebla lo había cortado.

* * *

><p><strong>Novska, Sarajevo<strong>

-¿A quién miras? –preguntó Milo curioso al ver a su compañero muy distraído.

Afro se respingó al sentirse pillado y se vertió su refresco en el regazo –diablos- Saga y Milo dejaron escapar unas risitas, al notar a la hermosa pelirroja que limpiaba sin necesidad la mesa contigua, por tercera vez.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó la muchacha con un sonrojo en las mejillas- estás empapado –observó ella al verlo sacudirse con una servilleta.

-Tranquila –contestó Afro con una risilla acongojada- no moriré…

Milo lo pateó por debajo de la mesa y le sonrió con picardía –me parece que ella puede ayudarte

-Si Krist… hace mucho frío como para que salgas mojado a la calle… no te preocupes, te esperamos –dijo Saga leyendo el periódico.

-De acuerdo –dijo Afro nervioso, dejando que la muchacha lo guiara. Ella era bonita, de cabellos color de fuego y ojos verdes, muy llamativa- iré solo porque ustedes están _tan_ preocupados…

* * *

><p><em>Cuarenta y dos minutos después<em>

_En otras noticias, el filántropo James Parvatti, fue elegido como secretario general de las Naciones Unidas. En una elección inusual, debido a la cantidad de votos nulos y al discreto perfil del único candidato, la mayoría de delegados escogieron al estadounidense como cabeza de la organización..._

-¿Le importa si apago el televisor? -preguntó una de las meseras.

-Al contrario... se lo agradecería mucho- Saga repetía el mismo ritual por décima vez. Con el ceño fruncido, revisaba el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, tomaba un sorbo de café, le daba una bocanada al cigarro y por décima vez, Milo lo observaba curioso, mientras degustaba otra ración de chocolate caliente.

-¿Preocupado?

-¿Qué crees? –Saga soltó el humo de su garganta- ha tardado demasiado tiempo

-Anoche los escuché… cuando hablaban

-Oh –Saga le dio otro sorbo a su café y arrugó el ceño; le faltaba azúcar- no está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas…

-Lo sé, pero me sirvió para comprender muchas cosas y me siento tranquilo de que sea así… ahora le guardo mucho cariño a Shaka y a Afro… antes apenas les hablaba

-Par de locos

-Exacto –Milo rió abiertamente- es mejor no contradecirles y mantener tu trasero a salvo

Saga bebió de su taza con una risilla –díselo…

-¿Estás demente? ¿quieres que me use de abono para el abedul sagrado?

-No sería mala idea…

-Oye –Milo se acercó mucho a Saga y estudió su mirada como un científico, el mayor se volvió hacia él y enarcó una ceja incómodo por el afán investigador del escorpión.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin sutileza.

-Estás preocupado

-No…

-Si lo estás…

Estaban discutiendo Saga y Milo, cuando Afro llegó a la mesa, se sentó y sin decir nada, se sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente y comenzó a beberlo. Por su parte la pelirroja en cuestión, no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Saga muy serio- te hemos esperado por cuarenta y seis minutos

-Era una mancha difícil –explicó el sueco sin dar más detalle que ese, escueto como siempre.

Saga enarcó las cejas divertido y luego le guiñó un ojo a Milo, al ver salir a la pelirroja al mostrador, arreglándose el cabello– si claro… seguro que era una mancha difícil…

* * *

><p><strong>Pasillos de las instalaciones desconocidas<strong>

-Adelante -susurró Kanon a Angello, después de asegurarse de que el siguiente pasillo era seguro.

-¿Sabes a donde vamos?

-Ni idea

Angello y Kanon abandonaron el misterioso laboratorio en donde encontraron todo aquello tan inquietante, claro, después de asegurarse de que todo quedara como estaba antes de que ellos entraran.

-Lo único que tengo claro es que debemos encontrar a Camus... estoy seguro que el tipo que nos fue a visitar, tienen algún parentesco con él...

-Por supuesto que lo tiene -ambos muchachos jadeaban por la carrera- era como ver al témpano en cincuenta años...

Ambos dorados se decidieron por uno de los corredores que estaba menos iluminado, al final del camino había otra misteriosa puerta de metal y se dirigieron a ella. Kanon siempre al frente, giró la palanca... debían actuar rápido y no detenerse. Dentro, un hombre ataviado con una gabacha blanca revisaba unos reportes minuciosamente y Angello le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Qué? -dijo Angello, al ver la mueca que le hizo Kanon- es uno de los malos... se supone que nosotros somos los héroes...

-Solo quiero que no sepan donde estamos Angello... esto es como dejarle migas de pan al enemigo...

-Bah –Angello, volvió el rostro y al hacerlo vio a Camus atado a una mesa metálica, parecía inconsciente, la palidez de su piel era inquietante, ambos dorados corrieron a revisar el estado del francés.

-Camus... Camus... contesta por favor -Kanon trataba de despertarlo sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

-¿Es que no conoces otra forma de despertar a alguien? -reclamó Angello.

-Si quieres le doy un beso idiota... a menos que tengas una mejor idea -Kanon aferró una de las manijas que ataban al francés- sostenlo -dijo quebrando uno por uno los amarres.

La iluminación del lugar no era de las mejores y Angello cargó al menor y siguió a Kanon en busca de una salida. Cuando iban a salir, alguien ingresó al lugar y tuvieron que retroceder para esconderse detrás de unas máquinas -¿qué... qué me pasa? -murmuró Camus en medio de delirios.

-Shhh tranquilo témpano -dijo Angello nervioso.

* * *

><p>-Al fin Parvatti se decidió a atacarlos en su propia casa<p>

-Señor Faure... disculpe que se lo diga, pero me preocupa la forma en que derrotaron a Damián

-Bah... Damián era un imbécil... bien merecido que lo tenía

-Señor -el tipo que iba con Faure, le mostró el cuerpo de aquel al que había golpeado Angello- hay alguien más aquí- susurró

-Y creo saber quienes son -contestó Faure, quien de inmediato se percató de que Camus ya no estaba.

Kanon se mordió los nudillos de la mano y miró a Angello con cólera -te lo dije -reclamó al italiano, refiriéndose al golpe que le diera al tipo de la gabacha.

-Vete al diablo...

Faure miró hacia todas partes, buscando a los fugitivos -señor Vangelis... le recomiendo que mida sus pasos... no debe salir de aquí con su amigo en esas condiciones- Kanon automáticamente miró a Camus, a quien le costaba respirar- él fue intervenido químicamente con una fórmula orgánica de efectos progresivos, que estamos trabajando hace mucho tiempo -Kanon pasó saliva- si señor Vangelis... _mi_ nieto recibió una dosis tóxica de extracto de quina... y he de decir que estamos sorprendidos con su resistencia... los otros sujetos de experimentación, no soportaron más de media hora...

Kanon miró suplicante a Angello, quien negó en silencio, tenía el semblante lleno de angustia.

-Señor Di Mare... el antídoto está en uno de los laboratorios de Deucalión -el francés sonrió con malicia- si Vangelis no está interesado en salvar a Camus... hágalo usted

Kanon y Angello se miraron entre ellos, Faure los tenía en sus manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Por los caminos de Sarajevo, en la noche<strong>

-¿Cuándo vamos a descansar?... llevamos doce horas de viaje

-Prometo que nos quedaremos en el siguiente hotel que nos topemos, Afro toma esta salida… según el mapa hay un hospedaje a unos cinco kilómetros…

-Oh.. Oh… diablos –maldijo el sueco, cuando el Yugo indicó un sobrecalentamiento y comenzó a humear por la tapa del motor- este auto es una amenaza… debe haber sido una faja…

-Ya sé... ya sé... lo revisaré

-Milo está lloviendo… te vas a resfriar

El aludido bufó desobediente y se fue con la linterna a revisar el yugo –si se enferma no es mi culpa… tú eres testigo Afro

-Milo es un cabezota… ya lo conoces

Una vez hubo colocado la faja nueva, escucharon la voz del peliazul llamándolos –Afro… enciéndelo.

-Listo... creo que funciona... ya entra, hay mucha neblina, Afro se quedó a la espera de la respuesta de su compañero- ¿Milo?... ¿Milo? ¿estás bien?

De pronto la puerta del pasajero se abrió y Milo se lanzó adentro gritando -¿qué pasa Milo? -preguntó Saga asustado.

-La... la niebla -Milo temblaba de pies a cabeza y Afro trataba de calmarlo y Saga de quitárselo de encima.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿qué tienes? –preguntó Afro asustado.

-La niebla -dijo con la voz temblorosa- la niebla me tocó...

-¿Qué?

-Me tocó... esa la niebla maniática me tocó el culo

-Milo… ¿quién va a querer tocarte el culo?

Afro y Milo continuaron discutiendo un rato, pero Saga estaba poniéndose muy nervioso, él también había sentido que la niebla lo había tocado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nysa, tierras de Dionisios<strong>

Llevaba la mitad de la noche enredando su cuerpo con los de las dos hermosas ménades que lo acompañaban. Ellas eran amantes expertas y él por su parte, sabía lo que hacía, ya que era un versado en el arte de hacer el amor.

En las tierras sagradas de Dionisios, existían rincones dispuestos para aquellos que quisieran celebrar su bacanal privada y sus dos acompañantes lo llevaron entre risas pícaras y juegos de manos, por unos senderos en el bosque que conducían directo a una tienda provista de suaves futones de plumas y hermosos tapices persas. Adentro, un hogar mantenía la estancia caliente y las ánforas de vino se apilaban por doquier.

Las ménades eran semidiosas creadas para brindar y brindarse placer. Poseían redondeados pechos, coronados con pezones sonrosados y generosas caderas que soportaban las desesperadas embestidas de quienes se deleitaban de sus gracias. El caballero de capricornio no había sido la excepción y por ardorosos instantes olvidó todos sus problemas, cuando se perdía en los cálidos rincones de los cuerpos femeninos que se ofrecían sin miseria, recibiendo ellas a cambio, el exquisito placer de degustar al fogoso guerrero, cuyas formas bien delineadas, eran un manjar para los sentidos.

Una y otra vez terminó y reanudó la faena, al compás de las manos y bocas traviesas, tanto así, que cerca de la madrugada no opuso resistencia al cansancio y se rindió a la dulzura del sueño profundo, cobijado con el calor de los cuerpos que le escoltaban. Y así lo encontraron Priapo y Aioria, usando los pechos de la rubia como almohada y la desnudez de la pelirroja como manta.

–Cabra… cabra- llamó Aioria con una risilla, él mismo había sido pillado _in fraganti,_ degustando los placeres ofrecidos por la ardiente piel de bronce –cabra infame… no seas desvergonzado… sal de ahí

-Pero –el aludido levantó la cabeza y lo primero que vio, fue la risita de Aioria y más atrás, la enorme silueta de Priapo- ¿qué pasa? –murmuró atontado, mientras se incorporaba.

-Eres todo un garañón cabra…

-Cállate –contestó el español, tomando uno de los peplos para ponérselo alrededor de la cintura y cubrir sus partes nobles- ¿qué sucede? –preguntó con evidente mal humor -¿dónde está Mu?- atontado como estaba, Shura se levantó del futón y las dos chicas se acurrucaron cada una hacia su lado, al perder el calor del hispano.

-Todo está cubierto de una niebla extraña

-Aioria… no entiendo que quieres lograr con este jueguito

Priapo se acercó a Shura preocupado –caballero… esto es serio… esa niebla hacer daño, está matando a los animales y…

-¿Y qué?

Aioria se acercó a Shura –Mu desapareció…

* * *

><p><strong>Esa misma madrugada, ya en el hotel<strong>

-¿Quién… quién eres? –dijo Saga más dormido que despierto, tomándose de la cabeza confundido.

_-__Saga… soy yo_

-¿Kanon? –Saga se despertó al escuchar la voz agitada de su gemelo- Kanon… ¿qué sucede? ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué te escuchas así? –a su lado Milo se despertó también, tallándose los ojos.

-Saga…¿con quién…? –Milo se calló al ver el brillo dorado que rodeaba al gemelo, señal de que se estaba comunicando vía cosmo con alguien.

-_Amigo… necesito que me escuches… no sé en qué parte del planeta estamos_

-¿Estás con Angello y Camus?

-_Si, escúchame… Camus está mal...lo envenenaron, Saga… esto es grande… demasiado para mi gusto… necesitamos apoyo… tenemos que encontrar la cura para el témpano...y la única forma es salir de este escondite, corriendo como maniáticos, mientras asesinamos a todo el mundo aquí_

-¿De qué hablas?... necesito más detalles hermano...

_-Saben todo de nosotros… nuestros poderes, debilidades, apariencias… hay miles de personas trabajando en armamento pesado para destruirnos y Vincent Faure está detrás de todo esto…_

-Deucalión…

_-Exactamente… mira… avísale a padre, avísale que estamos atrapados…_

-Trato de ubicarte con mi mente… pero me cuesta mucho sentirte

_-Tengo mi cosmo al mínimo… hablarte es un riesgo… no sé si alguien pueda detectarme y no quiero arriesgarme_

-Dame algún punto de referencia

_-Hay laboratorios y cuartos donde se procesa información... Saga hay mucho movimiento... algo va a suceder_

Mientras Saga trataba con dificultad de comunicarse, Milo movía a Afro para despertarlo –oye… alumina…

-Vete al diablo bicho… -gruñó el peliceleste tapándose con la almohada.

-Mira a Saga… algo le pasa… ha encendido su cosmo –insistió Milo sacudiendo más fuerte a Afro y arrebatándole la almohada.

-Ay demonio contigo Milo –se levantó Afro con intenciones de golpear al otro- oye… ¿qué le pasa?

-Es lo que estoy tratando de decirte –Saga apagó su cosmo y se quedó meditando, mirando hacia abajo, su cara era una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Saga?

Saga miró a sus compañeros con angustia.

-Van a atacar el Santuario…

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena, recinto de las amazonas<strong>

Una sombra se paseaba por todo el recinto de las amazonas. Para esa hora de la madrugada, seis miembros de las guardia femenina, habían sucumbido al ataque de los devastadores, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Shaina de Ofiuco, se revolvía entre las sábanas. Hasta hacía dos horas, había podido irse a la cama, ya que los preparativos para la llegada de los caballeros dorados, demandaban mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Estaba tan agotada por las larguísimas jornadas de trabajo, que no se percató cuando alguien se le acerco lo suficiente para taparle la boca.

Furiosa, se despertó de golpe y estuvo a punto de amputarle el brazo a June de Camaleón, la amazona con la que ahora compartía su cabaña -¿qué te pasa June?- reclamó soltándose con violencia.

-Shaina, alguien nos ataca...

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Bueno... no tengo mucho más qué decir, solo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que no se preste para confusiones. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones. Mariana, Princess, Andromedariorossayita, Kaito, Shootingstar, beauty y Derama17. _

_Shootingstar, yo también prefiero el rock, como a Afro, jejejeje y con ABBA me cuesta, pero el chiste es que al pecesito no le gustan los grupos de pop suecos, por alguna razón. Dicen que en esos lares nórdicos, están los más famosos grupos de Deathmetal y con buen público... gustos son gustos, jejejejeje. Beauty, pues bienvenida, te agradezco tus palabras, espero te guste este capítulo._

_A quienes tienen cuenta, les estaré contestando de aquí a mañana. Un abrazo muy grande a todos los que siguen por acá._

_Shakary_


	26. El Principio del fin

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**Advertencia**: El bello Shion, lo hizo de nuevo. Así que puso a estos encantadores muchachos en aprietos otra vez. Durante algunos capítulos, los doraditos intentarán volver al Santuario en una pieza, eso implica que tendrán que recurrir a tácticas poco honorables. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**El principio del Fin. I Parte**

**Instalaciones de Deucalión**

Kanon y Angello corrían a todo lo que les daba las piernas. El italiano cargando a Camus en su espalda y Kanon, con Vincent Faure inmovilizado sobre su hombro. Para ese entonces, todos los sistemas de defensa estaban activados a su máxima capacidad y el caos se había apoderado del lugar.

Personal de seguridad de más bajo o alto rango, corría por los pasillos en busca de glorias, interceptando de frente a los invasores atenienses, quienes soportaban los inútiles ataques militares como si de un ejército se tratara. Cuerpos y armas caían esparcidos a los lados del pasillo, sangre bañando las ropas de dormir que aún cubrían las pieles de los guerreros sagrados, gritos, lamentos... caos y más caos.

Pero... ¿cómo se armó todo este desastre?

* * *

><p>Alexander fue por muchos años, el asistente personal de Vincent Faure, un lamebotas. Cuando el francés le pidió que lo ayudara con las armas químicas para la exterminación de la Orden Dorada, no lo dudó ni un momento, tampoco hizo preguntas, no hacía falta; Faure era la persona que más admiraba. Incluso no dudó cuando Faure le ordenó que inyectara el veneno que seguramente mataría a su único nieto y heredero.<p>

Y no dudó cuando herido de muerte, tomó el control de la mano amputada de su señor y activó el sistema de seguridad de Deucalión.

* * *

><p><em>En un laboratorio de Deucalión, media hora antes<em>

-Di Mare... considere mi oferta... en el momento en que salgan de allí, yo mismo los conduciré al laboratorio donde está el antídoto para Camus -Faure siguió buscando con la mirada por toda la pieza y debido a la baja iluminación, no logró divisar el escondite de los dos caballeros dorados- le informo que en estas instalaciones, existen más de ciento veinte laboratorios, por lo que les será imposible encontrar el antídoto en poco tiempo... ustedes eligen... de lo contrario, activaré el sistema de seguridad y no podrán salir vivos de aquí -Faure levantó un control en su mano derecha y se dispuso a activarlo.

Angello se volvió a Kanon, el gemelo se mantenía recostado a una pared vigilando el entorno y pensando en la mejor forma de solucionar aquel dilema. De repente, los dos muchachos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron... se jugarían una última carta.

-_Bounasera... __signore__ Faure_ -saludó Angello levantándose y haciendo una exagerada reverencia. El francés arqueó una ceja, con gesto altivo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo soquete? -reclamó Kanon desde su improvisada trinchera.

Angello lo miró hacia abajo -¿qué quieres que haga?... ¿que lo deje morir?- el italiano se volvió hacia Faure- témpano septuagenario... haré lo que me diga... pero lléveme a donde está ese dichoso antídoto

-Angello -Kanon se puso de pie con una mueca de furia en el rostro- diablos... la idea no era que te entregaras idiota...

-A ti no te importa Camus... sé que lo dejarás morir -Angello le dio un empujón a Kanon en el pecho y el otro reaccionó igual de violento. Faure, por su parte, parecía realmente estar disfrutando del espectáculo y entonces dejó que fueran Kanon y Angello, quienes delataran su presencia, así que no vio necesario utilizar el interruptor que activaría todos los sistemas de defensa internos y lo guardó.

-Señor Faure -murmuró el rollizo joven que acompañaba al francés- si esos dos se pelean...

-Nos ahorrarán la penosa tarea de matarlos Alex...

Vincent Faure no les quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras ambos muchachos parecían calentar la discusión y justo cuando comenzarían los golpes, el francés pudo ver de reojo como su asistente caía fulminado al suelo. Por instinto movió su mano hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar el dispositivo que activaría las alarmas y cuando lo tuvo consigo, un golpe certero le arrancó el control, junto con la mano que lo sostenía.

El viejo dejó escapar un alarido, junto con una sarta de maldiciones en su lengua natal, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Ahora si Faure -Kanon estaba de pie frente a él- ¿dónde está el antídoto?

* * *

><p><em>De vuelta huyendo por los pasillos de las instalaciones de Deucalión<em>

-Se van a fundir al calor de los infiernos...

-Y tú te iras con nosotros malnacido -replicó Kanon tomando al viejo por el cuello, estrellándolo con furia contra una pared- ¿dónde está el antídoto?... dijiste que estábamos cerca y recuerdo haber pasado por aquí antes...

-Desnúcalo -sugirió Angello con la mirada llena de furia- encontraremos el laboratorio sin él... tienes tu velocidad luz Kanon… ese es solo peso muerto

El hombre no contestó y a pesar de que estaba a punto de morir ahorcado, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Kanon lo miró extrañado, pero pudo distinguir en los iris galos, el reflejo de un puño metálico a punto de estrellarse contra su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

Shion se encontraba meditando acerca de las palabras que intercambió con el caballero de Andrómeda, hacía unas cuantas horas. Ese fue un día complicado, como los de las últimas tres semanas y se sentía agotado. A pesar de eso, estaba tranquilo, porque había terminado de reparar la armadura de Virgo y por fin el templo de Aries, estaba listo. El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana y Biralo retozaba con pereza sobre su regazo y al calor de la estancia, ambos; lemuriano y grifo se fueron quedando dormidos.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina y una vibración retumbó en sus tímpanos. Despacio, como si se tratara de un telón, sus párpados se abrieron, dejando al descubierto ese bellísimo par de zafiros que constituían sus iris. Poco a poco, levantó la cabeza y posó su mirada magenta en la puerta de entrada. Biralo, fue menos sutil, incorporándose de repente, gruñendo como un poseso y caminando en círculos con nerviosismo.

La quietud era exasperante y sintió el aroma de la muerte invadiendo sus fosas nasales "_La luna de Cosecha está roja"_, pensó y dándole un par de palmaditas a Biralo en la nuca, caminó sigiloso, hasta la puerta de su despacho. Tal tensión se percibía afuera, que ni siquiera recordó ponerse la túnica patriarcal y salió solo con la ropa de entrenamiento que normalmente llevaba debajo de su vestimenta sagrada.

De repente, su sexto sentido lo obligó a moverse para proteger a Biralo, cuando una mole enorme de escombro y metal le cayó encima _"pero qué diablos", _se dijo a la vez que un guerrero ataviado en una armadura negra, caía encima de los restos del techo, presionandolos con su puño.

Shion se incorporó impasible, mientras Biralo se colocaba en posición de ataque -¿por qué invades nuestro Santuario?- preguntó.

-Vengo por algo que tú tienes y nos pertenece -dijo aquel conocido, con una voz que no era la suya.

Shion se acercó al espectro sin mostrar emoción alguna, quería averiguar un poco más y de paso amedrentarlo -te pavoneas con tu sapuri de Wyvern, por el Recinto Sagrado de Atena... destruyes mis aposentos y exiges tu precio... no tienes derecho a pedir nada de nuestra parte... mucho menos de esta forma -el Patriarca levantó su índice y un brillo dorado y enceguecedor lo rodeó- no voy a permitir que nadie destruya el Santuario que tanto nos ha costado reconstruir...

El invasor se quedó pasmado porque nunca imaginó antes, que un hombre tuviera un poder semejante, un poder que solo había visto emanando del cuerpo divino de su Dios.

Para cuando aquel brillo enceguecedor mermó lo suficiente como para el espectro lograra distinguir a aquel de quien emanaba, delante de él la impresionante figura del antiguo caballero dorado de Aries, se alzaba orgullosa.

* * *

><p>Dhoko de Libra, arrancaba con cada golpe de su cosmo, todas y cada una de las presencias que poseían a las almas de los guerreros sagrados de Atena. Lo había despertado la perturbación en el cosmo de algunas de las amazonas y su corazón se llenó de indignación y tristeza, cuando se encontró con una terrible batalla en el recinto de las guerreras; atenienses contra atenienses, armaduras profanas contra armaduras sagradas, humanos contra demonios... y esa inquietante niebla púrpura.<p>

Al ver las armaduras mecánicas hizo la asociación y de inmediato supo que aquello solo podía ser obra de los gamberros humanos que ayudaban a los titanes _"idiotas... exponer sus pobres pellejos por una causa ajena"_ se dijo con un bufido.

Para Dhoko fue fácil adivinar que algunos de los atenienses no actuaban por su voluntad. Su mirada estaba perdida y parecían marionetas peleando sin elegancia, ni técnica, lo descubrió en Mushka y en Asterión cuando lo atacaron.

Asterión lanzó un golpe al rostro del caballero de Libra, errándolo torpemente -maldita sea- se dijo Dhoko -Asterión, no quiero lastimarte tonto- el chino, aprovechó el desatino del plateado para hacerle una llave, luego encendió su cosmo hasta que una sombra salió de Asterión y este volvió en sí, aturdido y confundido.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? -interrogó el chino furioso.

-No lo sabemos señor, lo único que puedo decirle es que es difícil distinguir a los amigos de los enemigos, algunas estructuras del recinto de las amazonas... arden bajo el fuego enemigo señor -le informó Shaina de inmediato.

-¿Sabes por qué los nuestros pelean contra nosotros?

-Señor... yo

La charla fue interrumpida, por un estallido proveniente desde la Casa de Aries y un rayo dorado surcó el cielo encima de la escalinata para dejarse caer sobre el Templo Principal.

Shion había invocado a su antigua armadura dorada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nysa, tierras sagradas de Dionisios<strong>

-¿Así que una niebla púrpura que los tocaba? –preguntó Shura a Priapo y a Aioria.

-Te lo juro... todo estaba cubierto de esa horrible y picante niebla

Shura miró a Aioria con una ceja arqueada -¿picante?

-Este escozor es terrible y no se quita con nada -Aioria dejó de rascarse y se cruzó de brazos- claro... como tú te dedicabas a coger como poseso... no te diste cuenta...

Shura detuvo la marcha al escuchar las palabras del león y se volvió para toparse de frente con él -¿ah si?... según palabras de Priapo, te encontró con las nalgas al viento, retozando en medio de las piernas de tu morena...

-Yo... pues... ¡eso se oyó horrible Shura! -reclamó el griego sonrojado.

-Tú si que tienes la vergüenza en los calzones Aioria -Shura se volvió y continuó la marcha- si es que los llevas puestos...

Un rato antes, Shura, Aioria y Priapo, salieron en busca de Mu por algunos de los senderos que entraban y salían del viñedo sagrado. Debido a que Shura se tardó unos minutos en vestirse, para cuando dejaron la tienda donde se encontraba el español, la niebla ya había desaparecido.

-Y tú hombre del peplo ¿recuerdas hacia dónde se fue el lemuriano?

-Para nada… estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera me percaté cuando se fue…

-No entiendo qué puede ser esa niebla –dijo Aioria, mirando los cadáveres de algunos animalitos pequeños esparcidos en el camino- ¿puede ser posible que eso fuera capaz de matar a estos bichos? –luego se dirigió al semidiós- ¿sabes qué es?

-Ni idea… pero si pudo profanar esta tierra sagrada… les aseguro que atrás de esto hay un ser divino… y muy poderoso

-Diablos –gruñó Aioria preocupado- lo que nos faltaba, otro dios loco detrás de nosotros… te juro cabra que nunca más dejo a Shion planear mis vacaciones…

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Shura frenando de golpe- chicos... miren… allí está Mu

Delante de ellos, la figura del lemuriano se movía etérea, ajena a la presencia de sus amigos y sin responder a sus llamados.

-No entiendo -Aioria se peinó el cabello con los dedos hacia atrás con preocupación- Mu parece no escucharnos…

-Corre Aioria... que va a desvanecerse -Priapo detuvo la carrera y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás nervioso, de repente, simplemente se volvió sin decir nada y corrió al lado contrario.

-Priapo... ¿qué sucede? -se volvió Shura enojado- bah -dijo haciendo una seña de desdén con la mano- que se vaya al demonio...con todo y su peplo

-Mu... MU -por otro lado, Aioria no interrumpió la marcha en ningún momento y por eso logró alcanzar al lemuriano. Por acto reflejo, deslizó su brazo intentando atraparlo -MIERDA- gritó al sentir el dolor lacerante en su mano.

-¿Qué sucede? -Shura se acuclilló al lado del griego para revisarlo, tenía un gran tajo que le cruzaba la palma de la mano de lado a lado.

-Hay que detenerlo Shura, algo le pasa

-Mu... ¡Mu! -pero por más que lo llamaron, el hermoso lemuriano de cabellos lila, nunca respondió.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

Los golpes del metal chocando y los aullidos furiosos de Biralo, recibieron a un acelerado Dhoko, quien entró a toda velocidad a los corredores que llevaban hacia los aposentos de Shion.

Cuando se acercó al despacho del Patriarca, se encontró con una escena que no creía volver a ver nunca; delante de él, Shion tumbaba en el suelo a punta de puñetazos a un viejo conocido suyo; Radamanthys de Wyvern –_pero qué diablos_- se dijo Dhoko divertido –_el viejo no ha perdido el toque con los puños…_

Shion había dejado tendido en el suelo a su rival y Biralo aprovechó para lanzarse encima del aturdido hombre manteniéndolo en el suelo -¿y éste?- preguntó Dhoko acercándose a su amigo peliverde.

-Esa misma pregunta iba yo a hacerle… hey tú –el lemuriano se dirigió a Radamanthys- ¿por qué has violado nuestro tratado de paz con el Inframundo? –Shion lanzó la pregunta a quemarropa, ya que hasta ese momento había sacado sus propias conjeturas al respecto, sin embargo, a pesar de lo intimidante de la presencia y la voz del lemuriano, el espectro no respondió.

-Déjalo... yo lo haré- Dhoko, lo tomó y lo estrelló contra una pared -dime Wyvern ¿qué secreto oscuro nos ocultas? ¿cuáles son tus sucias intenciones?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... no puedes -susurró Radamanthys al notar el brillo en los ojos de Shion, al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba. Y esa expresión no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Claro que puedo –respondió tajante Shion, acercándose al maltrecho individuo, mientras Dhoko lo mantenía inmovilizado- te hice una pregunta… contéstala

-No tiene… derecho…

-Claro que lo tengo... entraste a este Santuario Sagrado causando miedo y destrucción, golpeaste a la mascota de mi hijo y ahora ensucias el piso de mi estudio con tu sangre… por supuesto que tengo derecho a saber a qué vienes realmente…

-Necesitamos algo que tú tienes...

-Si vienes en busca de tu señor Hades, él está en este Santuario por su propia voluntad -contestó Shion con voz ronca.

Dhoko miró al lemuriano, ya que pocas veces se le veía tan enojado, a excepción de las numerosas ocasiones en que los gemelos hicieron de las suyas –Shion… -trató de calmarlo- Radamanthys tiene un brillo en los ojos que no había visto antes...

-No me importa –y haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Dhoko, Shion enfocó su mirada en los ojos del guerrero, con el fin de leer cada uno de los pensamientos escondidos en aquella mente. Encendiendo su cosmo al máximo, tomó los lados de la cabeza del Wyvern con ambas manos y comenzó con la liberación.

* * *

><p>Shion entró en la mente de Radamanthys. De pronto, una niebla púrpura lo rodeó y una voz femenina murmuraba su nombre a la vez que incontables manos lo recorrían sin pudor. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia, porque hacía mucho que nadie se le insinuaba de esa manera.<p>

De pronto, una sensación de escozor en la piel, como si la bruma pudiera cortarlo y un frío terrible del pecho a la garganta, se apoderaron de su cuerpo y el miedo y la incertidumbre invadieron su corazón.

-_¡Shion!_ -llamó suplicante Radamanthys- _¡Shion ayúdame!_ -insistió.

En el interior de aquel extraño universo, Shion divisó un enorme abismo, desde donde escuchaba la voz del espectro. El movimiento centrifugado de las energías que formaban el abismo, le dificultaban el paso, pero aún así avanzó hasta llegar al borde, Radamanthys estaba atrapado en aquel remolino y a pesar del miedo, el lemuriano hizo explotar su cosmo y abrió una brecha que le permitió tomar la mano del espectro.

-LEMURIANO... LEMURIANO... -era la voz frenética de Dhoko.

-Dhoko... yo... ¿qué...? -Shion se volvió confundido hacia la derecha. Radamanthys estaba a su lado, aún le sostenía la mano.

-Gracias -murmuró Radamanthys- gracias por liberarme...

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

Un golpe de metal, otro más y otro. Cada uno haciendo vibrar los cimientos de las instalaciones secretas.

-Dególlalo Kanon... tú puedes -cargando a un inconsciente Camus, Angello intentaba darle ánimos al gemelo, quien se encontraba intercambiando golpes con algo parecido a un robot plateado.

-Mierda... ¿quién eres? -gruñó Kanon deteniendo con el antebrazo uno de los golpes adversarios. Quien estuviera debajo de aquella armadura, respondió con otro ataque y con otro más sin tregua y Kanon encontró fácilmente su punto débil: estaba desesperado- muy bien -dijo el gemelo con una sonrisa -te lo buscaste...

Un resplandor enceguecedor rodeó a Kanon y provocó que el devastador retrocediera hasta chocar con un muro. El guerrero mecánico podía escuchar sus jadeos nerviosos, haciendo eco en el metal de su casco. Después de unos instantes, aquel brillo dorado, se volvió soportable para las retinas y la silueta del griego envestido con el ropaje sagrado de Géminis, comenzó a formarse delante los presentes.

-Llévate al viejo y a Camus de aquí Angello -ordenó un imponente Kanon, tomando una posición defensiva- porque esto se va a poner bueno...

* * *

><p>Mientras eso sucedía, Faure buscaba con la vista la forma de escaparse de ese frente de batalla, a sabiendas de que salir vivo de en medio del fuego cruzado, era casi imposible.<p>

-¿Y tú escoria? ¿hacia dónde vas? -para desgracia del viejo francés, Angello lo pilló en el momento en que huía de allí- no te querías escapar de nosotros... ¿o sí? -Angello lo tomó de la chaqueta, lo arrastró por el piso por un par de pasillos y lo lanzó cual ropa vieja, detrás de un mueble de acero inoxidable. En seguida, tomó a Camus con mucho cuidado y lo sentó cerca del anciano- Camus nos contó una historia muy perturbadora -comenzó el italiano secando el sudor en la frente de su compañero- era acerca de un hombre que cercenó la cabeza de su amante, porque no quería compartirla con nadie -en medio de los jadeos por el dolor que sentía en el muñón, el viejo francés dejó entrever una mueca de odio- no me interesa el cómo, ni el cuándo… pero resulta que el nombre que Camus nos dio es igual al tuyo... mucha coincidencia... ¿no lo crees?

-Camus... no sabe nada de mi...

-Por el contrario... nos dio información muy valiosa acerca de la clase de rata que eres -Angello abrigó a Camus con su propia chaqueta- ¿por qué le hiciste esto?

El viejo Faure bufó enojado, en el mismo momento en que un golpe sacudió toda la estructura, provocando que algunos muebles cayeran. El hombre estaba pálido y respiraba nervioso -Euridice... era la abuela de Camus... Clement... el hijo que tuve con ella... un error de juventud, sin embargo, llegué a quererlo, le di lo que necesitaba y tuvo la mejor educación- el viejo soltó un gemido de dolor- pero como siempre, los hijos hacen lo contrario a lo que uno les ordena... al final tiró todo por la borda para casarse con una mujerzuela... la madre de Camus... tan ordinaria que no creo que éste -señaló al joven galo con desprecio- sea hijo legítimo de Clement...

Angello miró a Camus, luego a Vincent y de nuevo a Camus -pues déjame decirte que es igualito a ti...

Faure miró a Angello con odio -no te burles Di Mare... yo... –el viejo francés lanzó un gemido de dolor.

-¿Te duele?... awww _cosita_… –se burló Angello con una risilla, ganándose una mirada de odio contenido de parte de Faure. Un retumbó interrumpió la amena charla, la pelea afuera, estaba calentando.

* * *

><p>-ANDA -Kanon caminó con paso firme hacia su contrincante, que yacía incrustado en uno de los gruesos muros del complejo- DEFIÉNDETE... PENDEJO<p>

El griego se detuvo hasta tener al devastador en medio de las piernas y con un brazo lo levantó para tener su cabeza al alcance del puño. El gemelo no era precisamente compasivo y estrelló su puño izquierdo contra el casco de la armadura azul, la cual yacía abollada en varias partes del cuerpo. El golpe fue fatídico para el devastador, quien salió aventado en el aire, haciendo un zanjo en el piso, del cual no se levantó más.

Kanon caminó hacia su atacante y al levantarlo del cuello se quedó pasmado, mirando a quien estaba debajo de la armadura mecánica -pero... ¿eres una mujer?- preguntó haciendo una mueca de extrañeza.

-Si... ¿y qué?- Kanon la soltó por reflejo y ella cayó sentada. Abochornada, comenzó a sacudir lo que quedaba del casco, dejando entrever una larga trenza roja, que le caía casi hasta la cintura.

-No acostumbro a golpear mujeres -él se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse- tu armadura no sirve para protegerte... sería una cobardía que te atacara de nuevo...

Ella se puso de pie furiosa -¡¿y qué si soy mujer?... no tengas compasión por eso, caballero... porque de estar en tu lugar, yo no la tendría por ti...!

-Bien -Kanon se volvió de repente, enfrentando la mirada furibunda de la muchacha- quédate quieta...

Y sin darle tiempo de protegerse, Kanon arremetió contra ella, quien lo único que vio fue un destello de luz dorada pasar sobre su oreja, a la vez que su cuerpo era empujado hacia la pared con una fuerza inmensa. Para cuando ella abrió los ojos, el puño izquierdo de Kanon había traspasado una pared completa y estaba clavado en el pecho de un hombre, quien cargaba un rifle de asalto.

La mujer temblaba sorprendida, mientras su aliento rebotaba en el pecho de la armadura sagrada. Kanon por su parte, sacudió la mano para dejar caer el cadáver -un francotirador... al parecer los asesinan si pierden una pelea... ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Cómo… cómo te llamas? –preguntó la mujer, con voz temblorosa.

-Kanon... Kanon de Géminis, preciosa

-No soy preciosa -dijo titubeando por la conmoción- me llamo Samara y... y tengo que admitirlo... me salvaste la vida... muchas gracias

-Nada de gracias Samara -Kanon levantó la barbilla de la pelirroja y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos- en esta guerra un favor se paga con otro y tú vas a mostrarme dónde está el antídoto para salvar a Camus...

* * *

><p><strong>Sarajevo<strong>

-¿Qué vas a hacer Saga?

-Iré a ayudarlos -contestó el gemelo poniéndose los pantalones- es mi deber Krist...

Afro suspiró, mientras Milo lo miraba suplicante -Saga- Aphrodite sostuvo de un brazo al gemelo- no sabes dónde están... puedes terminar vagando por infinidad de universos alternos, antes de encontrarlos...

Saga se volvió hacia Afro y Milo -como mayor prometí protegerlos y Camus…

-¿Camus qué, Saga? -preguntó Milo con desesperación.

-A Camus lo envenenaron -susurró con voz ronca, era evidente que el asunto le angustiaba mucho- no saben con qué… ni hace cuánto...

Milo se adelantó y enfrentó al gemelo más de cerca -iremos contigo- Afro sonrió y asintió -Camus es mi mejor amigo... mi hermano... no lo puedo dejar morir...

-Chicos no quiero ser grosero... pero -Saga levantó la mano derecha de Milo, en donde brillaba el brazalete azul- con esto en sus muñecas... no podrán ayudarme

Los chicos menores se miraron, Saga tenía razón, estando bloqueados no serían más que peso muerto -me siento tan inútil -Milo se sentó en la cama y bajó la mirada. Tenía la espalda encorvada y apoyaba las manos en las rodillas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia y dolor- Saga… si Camus necesita algo… dile que solo lo pida- Afro se sentó al lado del escorpión y en un gesto de fraternal cariño, le pasó un brazo por los hombros para consolarlo -dile que en cuanto esté bien… tomaremos vino y jugaremos cartas- Afro sonrió con cariño y Saga suspiró conteniendo las lágrimas- pídele que no se vuelva a ir- Milo comenzó a hablar en un hilo de voz, a la vez que comenzó a sollozar- ordénale que no se vuelva a ir...

Afro suspiró otra vez, su mirada de cielo estaba empañada por el dolor -¿al menos tienes una idea de hacia dónde teletrasportarte?

-Kanon está usando la armadura en este momento y quiera o no... tenemos un ligamen… la armadura me llama, débilmente, pero lo hace

-Ayúdalo Saga… por favor… -murmuró Milo suplicante.

Saga agachó la cabeza meditando acerca de la situación; si bien es cierto Milo y Afro continuaban bloqueados, eran caballeros dorados y sabían defenderse, además que muy posiblemente tendrían mejores ideas que él. Con sus manos sobre la cabeza y enredando los dedos en sus cabellos alborotados, bufó antes de cruzar los brazos y mirar directamente a los menores -está bien… está bien

Afro abrazó más fuerte a Milo, como quien acaba de ganar una discusión -¿qué decidiste?

-Ustedes dos irán conmigo...

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-¿Para qué la trajiste? -Samara le lanzó una mirada a Angello que de ser posible lo habría desollado vivo- Kanon -el italiano dejó de atender a Camus y se levantó para encarar al gemelo -si esta es una conquista tuya te aseguro que te mando de bolas al infierno- amenazó en un murmullo.

-Tranquilo cangrejo -Kanon colocó las manos al frente para escudarse y también contestó en un susurro- me debe un favor, le dije que nos llevara al laboratorio que tiene los antídotos…

-¿Estás seguro de esto?... no confío en ella -Kanon se apresuró a acuclillarse para revisar a Camus

-Es nuestra única opción -Kanon miró al viejo Faure con desdén- porque al parecer este maldito no nos ayudará –dijo al ver la risa de burla en el viejo francés.

* * *

><p><em>Un rato después corriendo por los pasillos de Deucalión<em>

-Este es el laboratorio de Alexander, el asistente de Vincent… si existe un antídoto para tu amigo, debe estar aquí –dijo Samara apuntando con una de las armas de su brazo hacia la puerta de acero inoxidable- apártate caballero –le indicó a Kanon, quien alzó una ceja y la miró divertido.

-Tranquila por mi armadura… te aseguro que no se dañará…

La mujer bufó enojada y al toparse con la mirada verde se sonrojó como su cabello –los atenienses tienen un extraño sentido del humor…

-No tienes idea…

El arma cumplió con su cometido y por medio de un rayo destruyó la puerta, la cual quedó hecha añicos al otro lado de la pieza

–¿Es que los devastadores tienen que dispararle a todo? –bromeó Kanon, entrando al laboratorio, el cual sondeó rápidamente, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde pudiera estar el antídoto correcto. Samara, por su parte, se mantenía al margen, sin quitarle la vista al dorado, quien comenzó a revolver todo el contenido de la pieza en su búsqueda.

-Y los atenienses… ¿son tan caóticos?

-Solo cuando amerita –contestó el gemelo ya de mal humor, por su infructuosa búsqueda- ¡diablos! –protestó dando un golpe a unas puertas de acero, abollándolas de tal forma que una gran cantidad de tubitos de ensayo, salieron rodando por el piso.

-Eureka –dijo ella- tiene que ser uno de esos…

Kanon, miró frustrado los tubos de ensayo –si… pero me encantaría saber cuál es…

-Quizá yo pueda ayudarte -contestó una voz a su espalda cuya elegante cadencia solo podía pertenecerle a alguien; Aphrodite de Piscis.

* * *

><p><strong>Tierra sagrada de Nysa<strong>

-¿Por qué huiste de esa forma al ver a Mu?

-Tengo mis razones ateniense -contestó Priapo soltándose del furioso agarre de Aioria- nada de esto tenía que pasar... esto es muy malo -el hombre seguía caminando, mientras se quejaba una y otra vez.

-¿_Qué_ no tenía que pasar?

-Esto... la invasión a nuestra tierra... al viñedo sagrado -Priapo bajó la mirada y luego la levantó hacia Aioria- jóvenes... tienen que irse... ustedes atraen las fuerzas malignas y la desgracia a nuestra tierra

-¿Irnos?... no podemos irnos sin Mu -replicó Aioria.

-Por él no se puede hacer nada ahora muchacho... el lemuriano está perdido

-¡Yo no voy a aceptar eso! -gritó Aioria furioso, preparándose para golpear a Priapo, sin embargo, fue detenido por Shura, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido muy silencioso.

-Déjalo Aioria... recoge tus cosas y las de Mu...

-No pienso dejar a Mu aquí... ¿te has vuelto loco?

-Gato -Shura miró a Aioria de una forma en que el león no se atrevió a replicar- obedece...

-Pero cabra...

-No discutas... Priapo tiene razón... Mu ya no está aquí...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

-¿Y de verdad no recuerdas nada?

-Absolutamente nada, Patriarca... estaba en revisión de tropas en "El Límite" y de pronto usted me tomaba de la mano...

-No entiendo qué quieren lograr con todo esto... ¿para qué enviarte contra nosotros?

-Para distraernos, en sus filas no existe un guerrero capaz de derrotar un dorado, por eso enviaron a un Juez del Inframundo... así de fácil Dhoko... estoy seguro de que buscan algo más

-Quieran los Olímpicos que la prisión del Tártaro no sea su objetivo -agregó el Wyvern, mientras bajaba la escalinata de las doce casas, junto con Shion y Dhoko.

-Hablas con razón -contestó Shion severo- cumple con tu deber Radamanthys y ve a vigilar la prisión que guarda a los Titanes- Radamanthys hizo una reverencia y se retiró en seguida, mientras los dorados lo miraban elevarse al cielo y perderse en el horizonte.

-Maestro… maestro Shion- escucharon al arribar a la plaza que separaba el Santuario de Rodorio -¿qué sucede amazona? –interrogó el Patriarca a Marín, quien en cuanto lo vio llegar, corrió a informarle.

-Son muchos y de muchas especies señor... entraron por el pueblo… hay pocos aldeanos heridos… sin embargo –Marín bajó la mirada mostrando su pena- cayeron seis miembros de la guardia femenina… las asesinaron a quemarropa

El gesto del Patriarca lo decía todo, Shion estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia- lleven a los pobladores al Coliseo y atiendan a los heridos... quiero a la Orden de Plata aquí...

-Si señor -la amazona hizo una reverencia y se retiró de inmediato.

A lo lejos, varios focos de incendio se vislumbraban en los alrededores del Recinto de las amazonas y los guardias corrían de un lado a otro tratando de refrenar el caos y la histeria de la gente del pueblo

-Llegaron muy lejos Dhoko -murmuró Shion furioso- esta vez llegaron muy lejos...

* * *

><p><em>Aposentos de la diosa<em>

Ajenos al desastre en el exterior, una pareja de jóvenes intercambiaba cálidos besos y caricias, mientras se perdían en las miradas del otro. El intercambio no había llegado más allá y la intención era más inocente de lo que podría aparentar delante de cualquiera. Ella se sentía culpable y él estaba dispuesto a morir embriagado en los encantos de ella.

-No sé Shun...

-No es la primera vez que pasa

-Pero... no creo que sea lo correcto

-Te amo -dijo él y acalló las inquietudes femeninas con un beso y una caricia en los cabellos- y no puedo dejar de amarte solo porque no es lo correcto...

-Shun... yo...

-¿Tú me amas?

-Desde aquella vez en la cabaña de mi abuelo... ¿lo recuerdas?*

-Casi me convierto en caballero asado -los dos rieron por la ocurrencia.

-SAHORI -era la voz de Seiya la que los interrumpía, abriendo la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con aquella escena de frente.

-Seiya... apresúrate... hay que sacarla de aquí -Shiryu llegó detrás de Seiya, quien permanecía paralizado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Seiya! -dijeron Sahori y Shun al unísono, mientras se recomponían acongojados.

Seiya suspiró atragantándose con su decepción -atacan el Santuario y el Patriarca cree que ustedes están en peligro- dijo secamente, Shiryu se mantenía al margen, pero cuando un silencio incómodo se instauró en el lugar, sin que nadie hiciera o dijera nada más, el dragón decidió tomar a Shun y Sahori para sacarlos por la fuerza.

-Tenemos que irnos... aparentemente las huestes de ese maldito de Hades -Shiryu se calló de golpe al caer en cuenta delante de quien estaba hablando- lo siento...

Shun frunció el ceño y se detuvo -no puede ser posible...

-Pues lo es -Seiya caminó hasta Shun con paso firme y se colocó delante de él para encararlo- no sabes lo traidor que me pareces ahora...

-Te aseguro que si hubiera sabido que los espectros atacarían el Santuario... Hades no lo hubiera permitido

-Chicos... de verdad, de verdad, de verdad... les aseguro que este no es el momento para discutir -el dragón de bronce se colocó en medio de los dos muchachos y Sahori se mantuvo al margen mirando angustiada -tienen que hablar... de eso no hay duda- Shiryu miró a Sahori con el ceño fruncido -pero eso será después de que este lío se resuelva... el maestro Dhoko nos espera al pie de la escultura de la diosa...

Los cuatro jóvenes iniciaron la carrera de nuevo, Shiryu llevando a Sahori de la mano y como siempre, concentrado en la batalla. Mientras tanto, Seiya y Shun lo seguían con el corazón destrozado, uno por la decepción, el otro por la culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Poseidón, Atlantis<strong>

-Ya te lo dije Hyoga… tranquilízate –Isaak entrelazó sus dedos y estiró los brazos, haciendo que le sonaran los nudillos- el maestro estará feliz con las botellas que has conseguido…

-Uff… espero que si, todavía no he dado con las más costosas…

Hyoga e Isaak, se encontraban pereceando, al pie del Soporte Principal en Atlantis. Ambos amigos, decidieron aprovechar el poco tiempo que podían compartir juntos y se dedicaron a conversar trivialidades de adolescentes con tal dedicación, que no se dieron cuenta que ya era entrada la madrugada.

-Oye –el finlandés se acercó al rubio para secretearse con él- ¿es cierto que tienes un tórrido romance con la asgardiana menor?

-No es solo un tórrido romance, mi querido Kraken –Hyoga se limpió las uñas de la mano en el pecho de la camisa y miró a Isaak con orgullo- eso es amor…

Isaak soltó una sonora carcajada –entonces las cosas quedarán entre familia…

-¿A qué te refieres?

Isaak se levantó juguetón y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en el Soporte Principal –tengo una información tan valiosa que solo te la soltaré si me invitas unas cervezas…

Hyoga se levantó para acercarse a su amigo y miró a todas partes antes de susurrarle –no te puedo invitar a una cerveza tonto… somos menores de edad, el maestro nos mata si se entera…

El peliverde comenzó a revisarse las uñas –entonces no te diré nada- canturreó con una risilla.

-Bah –protestó Hyoga, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano- no debe ser tan importante… te haces mucho de rogar, lo que quieres es lograr las cervezas

-Tiene que ver con el maestro…

Hyoga enarcó las cejas sorprendido -¿un chisme del maestro Camus?- Isaak asintió con una risilla- ¿cuántas cervezas me va a costar eso?

-Diez…

-¡¿Tanto?! –Hyoga lo pensó mejor al ver la determinación en Isaak- está bien, está bien… que sean diez

Isaak estudió los alrededores con la vista y se acercó a Hyoga -me temo, mi querido amigo, que tu concuño es el maestro Camus... lo encontré _in fraganti_ con la señorita Hilda entre sus manos

-Noooooo… -Hyoga se bajó ambas mejillas con las manos- ¿el maestro? –dijo apenas con un hilito de voz, a lo que Isaak respondió afirmativamente, haciendo un gesto exagerado con la cabeza.

-Y eso no es todo…

Los gritos de los guardianes del Templo Principal de Atlantis interrumpieron a los muchachos, al tiempo que un vozarrón masculino, hacía retumbar los cimientos de la ciudad marina.

-¡GARRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO!- una explosión, seguida de un lluvia de escombro, obligó a los dos muchachos a tirarse al suelo para protegerse.

Tanto Isaak como Hyoga invocaron sus respectivas armaduras y se pusieron en guardia, en defensa del Soporte Principal. De entre el nubarrón de polvo, salió un guardia huyendo aterrorizado y fue alcanzado por una luz azul brillante, que lo traspasó de lado a lado, asesinándolo de inmediato.

-Pero –intentó preguntar el general de Kraken en el momento en que cuatro siluetas comenzaban a formarse de entre la polvreda- ¿qué sucede aquí?

-Ustedes invadieron nuestra tierra sagrada –dijo amenazante Syd de Mizard, acompañado de Mime de Benetach, Alberich de Megrez y Penrill de Alioth.

Al llamado de cosmo, Kaysa y Eo, llegaron para apoyar en el Soporte Principal, en donde Hyoga e Isaak, miraban desafiantes el arribo de los asgardianos.

-Nadie ha invadido tus tierras asgardiano –intervino Kaysa furioso- tú y los tuyos son los que profanan los dominios del dios del Mar…

-Ustedes se llevaron nuestra joya más preciada…

Los generales marina se quedaron de piedra -¿qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Eo con una ceja arqueada.

-Maldito servidor de Poseidón –los cuatro asgardianos encendieron sus cosmos al compás de las amenazas del Syd- devuélvenos a la señorita Hilda… o el hielo de nuestra tierra se esparcirá por la tuya…

Los atlantes retrocedieron ¿se habían vuelto locos los asgardianos?

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

La habían torturado por horas.

Para cuando al fin sus captores se cansaron de provocarle dolor, la llevaron inconsciente a la celda que compartía con la única persona que aún la trataba. Algor la recibió en sus brazos, aterrado al reconocer las señales de tortura; la piel de la espalda hecha jirones, las manos desprovistas de uñas, las huellas del hierro caliente en sus piernas.

Con recelo, el gran caballero de Perseo, llevó en brazos a su lastimada compañera para acostarla en la única cama que había en la celda. La colocó boca abajo, levantó la blusa con cuidado y con un trozo de su propia camiseta, limpió las heridas abiertas. Algor sabía por qué la lastimaron; ellos querían el escudo de la Medusa y Kalia se había encargado de sacarlo del alcance de sus captores.

Y es que, al verse acorralados por los cuatro devastadores que los atacaron el día anterior, Kalia abrió un portal con su cosmo y envió la armadura de Algor al lugar que consideraba apropiado para mantenerla a salvo; el inframundo.

Algor no sabía por qué, pero se sentía culpable de cada herida abierta en la blanquísima piel de la sueca. Ella había jurado protegerlo a costa de su propia vida y estaba demostrando que era cierta su promesa. Si, tal vez el único interés de la peliceleste era cuidar la armadura, sin embargo, a veces parecía estar muy pendiente de su seguridad y confort.

-Esos malditos -Algor había pasado el pedazo de tela sobre uno de los latigazos de la espalda y un hilo de sangre resbaló por la curvatura de las costillas hasta que manchó las sábanas de la cama. El hombre se quedó estático mirando y como si aquella piel lo llamara, se acercó hasta sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno y posó sus labios suavemente para confortarla.

-Parece... que nunca... has visto sangre

Algor abrió los ojos como platos, pensaba que Kalia estaba inconsciente -yo... yo... pues la... verdad... pensé... que... que estabas...

-Gracias -susurró ella débilmente- gracias... por tu compasión...

Si bien es cierto, su relación con ella no era precisamente de amistad y tampoco había comenzado como a él le gustaría, al pasar los días, ella le fue demostrando que era una buena persona. Aunado a los anterior, Kalia era una mujer hermosa, como no, si era la gemela de Aphrodite de Piscis, sin embargo, ella no poseía la belleza sobrenatural de él; ese brillo avasallador que llamaba como un imán las miradas y el corazón de cualquiera... no, Kalia era una chica normal y muy inteligente, pero con una pequeña... _pequeñísima_ capacidad para tomar decisiones acertadas.

Si, Kalia era la persona que podía estar al frente del ejército más poderoso del mundo y hacerlo perder frente a una jauría de chimpancés.

-No debiste... te van a matar

-Algor -Kalia sonrió amargamente a la vez que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- de todos modos... mi sentencia está dada... me aterra lo que me espera… lo único que quiero es que pase rápido..

-Tranquila, no digas eso -él volvió a besarle en la espalda- te juro que no lo permitiré...

Un estruendo se escuchó fuera del pabellón de celdas y el suelo se estremeció. Algor corrió hasta la puerta de la celda que ocupaba y se asomó por la ranura que constituía su único contacto con el exterior. Afuera, el caballero de Géminis peleaba con otro guerrero; un devastador, quien al parecer no había podido contra los ataques del griego.

Desde que fueron llevados a ese lugar, sus cosmos estaban bloqueados y por más que intentó llamar la atención del geminiano, nadie le respondió.

* * *

><p><strong>Rávena, Italia<strong>

Shaka estaba inquieto e irritable... en otras palabras... insoportable.

Un rato después de que escaparon de la prisión, Aioros, Aldaberán y por supuesto Shaka, tuvieron que huir como si de criminales se tratara, debido al desastre que ocasionaron en las instalaciones judiciales. Desde entonces, el siempre sereno Shaka, comenzó a notarse muy intranquilo, eso sin mencionar, que a partir de allí, no volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sientes mal? ¿te molesta algo?

-No sé cuál pregunta quieres que te responda primero Aioros...

-Cualquiera de las tres...

Shaka suspiró hastiado, era lo más expresivo que cualquiera lo hubiera visto nunca -primera respuesta, no sé, segunda, no sé y tercera, me molesta no saber qué responderte...

Aioros y Aldaberán rieron ante las respuestas del más joven y es que aunque Shaka no quisiera, escucharlo hablar, era todo un deleite.

-Con humildad tengo que reconocer que el que me cargues en tu espalda, es la peor humillación de mi vida Alde -continuó el rubio, en un arrebato parlanchín pocas veces visto en él- esta rodilla dañada, me permitió recordar que soy más humano de lo que quisiera...

-También recuerda que hace un par de años, te derrotó un caballero de bronce

-No era necesaria esa memoria -Shaka arrugó el ceño y apretó los párpados- sin embargo Alde... tengo que aclarar que Ikki solamente logró hacerme un pequeño corte en los dedos de una mano... realmente no perdí... solo fui víctima de la conmoción

-Eres un descarado Shaka -rió Aldaberán estruendosamente sin dejar de correr- te ganó y punto...

-A ti un liliputense como Seiya, te cortó un cuerno...

-Si, pero al menos yo acepto mi derrota... no digo que caí víctima de la conmoción y oye... ¿a qué se debe que de un pronto a otro llevas los ojos cerrados de nuevo?

-He visto todo lo que quería ver y es suficiente para mi...

Aldaberán rodó los ojos divertido -que antipático eres Shaka...

-¿Es que incordiarme, es ahora tu deporte favorito Aldaberán?

-Mi deporte favorito siempre ha sido molestar a Mu -dijo Alde riendo escandalosamente- pero por ahora me conformo contigo...

-Tus comentarios ácidos, no me afectan Aldaberán -el aludido dejó escapar una risotada.

-Ya chicos... dejen de pelear -Aioros levantó un brazo indicandoles que frenaran la marcha, el semblante del arquero se tornó preocupado de repente.

-¿Sucede algo Aio? -preguntó Aldaberán sentando a Shaka sobre una piedra- estás... -Shaka y Aldaberán estaban sorprendidos, el noveno guardián se había rodeado de un tenue brillo dorado- ¿estás hablando con alguien?

-Sí -Aioros se acuclilló para concentrarse, tenía los párpados apretados y una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien derecha, después de un rato de tensión, el arquero se incorporó con el semblante lleno de desasosiego- tengo que irme...

-¿A dónde piensas irte?

La expresión de Aioros se tornó preocupada y su voz se escuchó grave -al Santuario… hablaba con el maestro Dhoko,...

-Pero… ¿qué sucede?

Aioros suspiró agobiado -los tipos malos están atacando el Santuario

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

-Geist... he venido a llevarte... Geist ¿estás allí?

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Geist extrañada. Desde que se diera cuenta de su estado, el Santo Patriarca le había prohibido salir de la habitación que ocupaba en el Sanatorio y Shaina era la única persona que podía hacerle visita.

-Soy yo -dijo Shaina asomándose por la puerta con una gran sonrisa. La amazona de Ofiuco se acercó a la pelinegra y la tomó fuertemente de un brazo- vámonos... que Angello se muere por verte...

Geist se soltó bruscamente del agarre -ajá... ¿y desde cuándo llamas a _mi_ Angello por su nombre?

-¿Disculpa?

-Te he escuchado llamarlo de miles formas, pero jamás Angello...

-No sé de qué hablas... tenemos que irnos -un estruendo se escuchó desde afuera- rápido...

-No me iré hasta que me digas qué demonios sucede aquí...

Shaina miró a Geist con una mueca de odio tal, que deformó de manera sobrenatural sus bellas facciones -no te importa lo que pasa afuera- ordenó con voz gutural -Geist la miró con terror -deja de hacerte de rogar... tú vienes conmigo...

Geist esquivó el agarre de la mujer y corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo los pasillos del Templo Principal y en cada recodo se volvía solo para mirar con horror, aquella burla de Shaina, retorcida y asquerosa, que corría por pisos, paredes y techos como si de un insecto se tratara. Cerca del despacho del gran Maestro, se topó con una figura armada que la hizo trastabillar el paso y caer bruscamente, fracturándose un tobillo.

-¿No quieres colaborar amazona? -el devastador de Tauro se acercó amenazante a Geist, quien se arrastraba por el suelo, tratando de proteger su vientre- veo que voy a tener que sacarte ese bebé por las malas...

-No... por favor... te lo ruego -suplicaba ella entre lágrimas- ¿para qué quieren a mi hijo?

-El propósito de ese niño es tan grande como el universo que habitas... no necesitas saberlo

-Yo... no entiendo... es solo un bebé

-No pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo explicándote lo que sigue... lo siento amazona, pero te interpones en mi camino más de lo que quisiera...

Cuando el devastador lanzó su ataque, usando toda la potencia de propulsión de su traje mecánico, su puño chocó con un objeto que parecía impenetrable.

-¿Pero qué? -se preguntó el muchacho asustado- ¿tú... tú quién eres?

-Soy Aioros de Sagitario amigo... y el que se mete con el hijo de un caballero dorado... se mete con todos sus tíos...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Poseidón<strong>

Para cuando llegó al Soporte Principal, tuvo que encender su infinito cosmo para repeler el sonido ensordecedor de las notas del arpa mágica. Al pie de la gran columna, cuatro de sus generales y un ateniense, se tapaban los lados de la cabeza, intentando proteger sus oídos de aquella melodía asesina. Pasó la vista por la escena y encontró al responsable de aquello. Con rabia por la osadía, lanzó su tridente sagrado, traspasando a Mime de Benetach en el muslo derecho.

-MIME -gritó Hägen al ver caer a su rubio compañero, en medio de un doloroso gemido que acalló la melancolía del arpa sagrada- Mime... ¿pero quién...?

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -gritó la reencarnación de Poseidón furioso. Todos los involucrados, se volvieron a mirarlo con temor, incluso sus mismos generales marina.

-No tenía que hacer eso -reclamó Penrill, sosteniendo a Mime, quien temblaba del dolor- ustedes invadieron Asgard y secuestraron a nuestra princesa y al general mayor...

-No tienes nada que reclamar aquí -Poseidón levantó su brazo llamando a su arma- deja de amenazarme o le arrancaré la pierna a tu amigo -el tridente comenzó a moverse fuera del cuerpo de Mime, desgarrando la carne y el hueso, inmisericorde como el dios que lo portaba.

-¡No puede hacer esto Poseidón! -gritó Alberich furioso.

-Claro que puedo dios guerrero -Poseidón llamó a su arma de una sola vez, provocando que la pierna de Mime se abriera de lado a lado.

-Argggg -gruñó Mime a punto de desmayarse del dolor- cállate... Alberich -protestó agarrando su pierna herida, Hägen corrió a socorrerlo y miró con odio profundo al orgulloso Poseidón, quien continuaba erguido como si nada, frente a su Templo Principal.

-Nadie ha invadido tu tierra asgardiano -se defendió Eo, recuperándose del ataque que lanzara Mime- no tienes argumentos para venir a acusar a nuestro dios por eso...

-Tu princesa no está aquí -replicó Poseidón- ella ha sido mi invitada en otras ocasiones y como parte de nuestro acuerdo de paz, se le ha tratado con toda consideración, esto lo tomaré como una declaración abierta de guerra...y te aseguro dios guerrero, que mis huestes pueden destruir tu pueblo de un solo ataque...

-De acuerdo -dijo Hägen con voz amenazante- que sea guerra entonces...

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-¿Y tú qué me ves? -le preguntó Aphrodite a Samara, mientras corría al lado de ella.

-Nada… pero eres un grosero- realmente Samara no dejaba de verlo porque le llamó muchísimo la atención el parecido del sueco con Kalia.

-Poco me importa lo que pienses- contestó secamente Afro, e ignorando a Samara, se volvió hacia Kanon- ¿dónde está Camus?

El gemelo no contestó, pero después de doblar por un recodo en uno de los pasillos, llegaron a donde Camus agonizaba recostado en una pared.

-CAMI -gritó Milo, lanzándose con los brazos abiertos sobre el francés- Cami... aquí estamos, vamos a curarte... lo prometo -dijo el griego apartando los mechones turquesas de la frente empapada de su amigo.

-Mi... Milo -susurró febrilmente el francés, entre jadeos.

Angello se incorporó al ver entrar a Milo y miró impresionado hacia el pasillo de afuera. Detrás de Milo, Saga, Kanon, Aphrodite y Samara, entraron al laboratorio, seguidos de un gran alboroto que se escuchaba fuera -¿cómo...? pero... ¿cómo demonios llegaron ustedes aquí?

-Chicos... por favor -suplicó Milo a los demás, al comprobar que Camus se moría- lo veo muy mal...

-¡Krabba! ¿sabes qué le inyectaron? -preguntó el sueco a Angello, inclinándose a revisar los síntomas de Camus.

-El único que sabe qué le inyectaron, es ese cabrón -murmuró Kanon refiriéndose a Vincent- y no quiere decirnos nada...

-¿Ya lo amenazaste hermanito?

-Le amputé una mano... si quieres sigo con una pierna

-Eso suena bien, aunque me parece que Angello quiere su parte -bromeó Saga.

* * *

><p><strong>Rávena, Italia<strong>

Aldaberán bostezó por enésima vez. Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que Aioros partió hacia el Santuario y desde entonces, Shaka permanecía en la más profunda meditación.

-Que aburrido me siento y lo peor es no poder ayudar en nada -Aldaberán miró a Shaka desde la cama que ocupaba al frente de la suya. El indio se mantenía en perfecta posición de loto y de no ser porque de vez en cuando su esternón se distendía por la respiración, el gran toro hubiera creído que el hombre había fallecido.

Con desidia se dio vuelta boca arriba y en medio de su ensoñación recordó a su sirena pelirroja;_"pero que guapa era" _se dijo y sonrió. Tratando de desviar la atención de sus recuerdos, encendió el televisor a pesar de las indicaciones de Shaka de que se mantuviera en silencio, estaba demasiado aburrido y era lo único para hacer. Cambiando y cambiando canales, se decidió por el canal de noticias, donde pasaban un avance de última hora.

_-Según las declaraciones de la víctima, el intercambio con los sospechosos fue informal y él accedió, debido a que creía que solo eran excéntricos en busca de autos clásico para coleccionar. _

_-¿El hombre logró identificarlos? _-preguntó el periodista en el estudio.

_-Si compañero, según la poca información que tenemos, los sospechosos fueron grabados por la cámara de vigilancia de una estación de servicio -_contestó el corresponsal-_ queridos televidentes, a continuación podrán observar a los supuestos terroristas, justo en el momento en que realizaban el intercambio con Alí Mahtam, el marroquí que casi muere a consecuencia de la bomba oculta en un reloj con el que estos hombres, aparentemente hermanos, le pagaron un auto"_

Aldebarán se rió solo -pobre tonto... le pagaron el auto con un reloj bomba... a dónde ha llegado esta humanidad... seguramente Shaka diría...

-Aldebarán esas son banalidades, aleja tus ojos y mente de esa invención malévola llamada televisor_..._

Aldebarán se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Shaka -exactamente lo que creía ibas a decirme, compadre- sin embargo su risa se apagó, cuando en la pantalla, reconoció a los tres supuestos terroristas; Milo, Saga y Aphrodite.

-Diablos Shaka -Aldaberán se tiró de la cama y comenzó a zarandear a su compañero- Shaka mira las noticias...

El rubio no dijo nada, solo se incorporó y alisó sus ropas.

-Shaka... son los chicos... míralos -insistió el brasileño señalando la pantalla.

Shaka se alejó de Aldebarán y se dirigió a un lado de la habitación -ellos sabrán salir de ese dilema... yo tengo otra misión que cumplir

-Pero... pero Shaka -Aldaberán se calló, cuando la señal de televisión comenzó a fallar y su compañero se rodeó de un aura dorada- _Shaka_...

La armadura de Virgo apareció de la nada, cubriendo por completo al rubio -me voy...

-¿Adónde vas?

-La persona más importante para mi me necesita... y no lo voy a dejar solo

-Pero Shaka...

El rubio bajó el semblante y suspiró -tarde o temprano lo entenderás

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-¿Lo encontraste?

Afro no le contestó a Milo, ya que estaba muy concentrado revisando los tubos de ensayo que encontró Kanon en el otro laboratorio. Aquello era como una rutina bien practicada, abría cada recipiente con cuidado, mojaba la punta de su meñique y probaba el líquido, luego, acercaba la nariz a la boca del frasco e inhalaba los vapores tóxicos del contenido. A Milo aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, el sueco era demasiado minucioso en su tarea y Camus parecía ponerse cada vez peor.

-Alumina... date prisa... Cami no resistirá...

-Milo -Saga lo tomó por el hombro- te aseguro que Krist sabe lo que hace... si se equivoca en el antídoto... puede matarlo... entiendo tu desesperación, pero tenemos que ser pacientes

Milo asintió angustiado, pero aceptó con respeto las palabras del mayor. Derrotado por la angustia, se dirigió a donde estaba Camus y se acuclilló a su lado para ayudar a Angello a cuidarlo. Kanon también se estaba desesperando, pero se mantenía recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia un lado -que bien se te ve la armadura- le murmuró Saga acercándosele con una risilla -diría que te ves exageradamente guapo... pero no tanto como yo

-Tonto -dijo Kanon suspirando- ¿crees que lo logre? -preguntó señalando con la barbilla a Afro.

-Tiene que...

-El témpano no resistirá...

-Lo sé...

En ese momento, Afro terminó de probar antídotos y se dirigió con dos tubos de ensayo hacia donde se encontraba Camus. Sin decir nada, tomó una de las muñecas del muchacho e inhaló el aroma de la piel pálida, luego le revisó los ojos, jamás se le había visto tan concentrado en una tarea. Una detestable risa lo interrumpió y con una ceja arqueada, se volvió hacia el viejo Faure -¿qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Tu alquimia no será suficiente para encontrar el veneno que corre por sus venas...

-Desángrate rápido y déjame trabajar -Afro ignoró al tipo y continuó con su examen.

-¿Sabes cuál es el veneno?- preguntó Milo al verlo hacer un corte en la muñeca de Camus y probar la sangre.

-Yo sabía que era vampiro -murmuró Kanon con ironía, recibiendo a cambio, un codazo de parte de Angello- ¿qué?... míralo cangrejo... solo le faltan los colmillos

-Cállate Kanon...

-Quinina... apesta a eso... pero hay algo más -fue el veredicto del sueco- una dosis tan concentrada como para acabar con tres hombres comunes -de allí se volvió a Milo- necesito tu ayuda...

Milo lo miró extrañado -¿mi ayuda?

-Hay que perforarlo... en sus puntos cósmicos...

-Estoy bloqueado alumina...

-Entonces, tienes tres segundos para desbloquearte...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

June estaba acorralada, trataba de detener con su látigo a los dos devastadores que tenía a cada lado, sin embargo, esos tipos parecían tener un truco bajo la manga para detener cada ataque que ella les enviaba.

-Diablos -se quejó mirando a todas partes, sin saber por dónde empezar- ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-¿Dónde está la amazona preñada? -preguntó uno de ellos, que mantenía una especie de arma cortante, apuntando a la nariz de la asustada June.

La amazona se recompuso y se mostró desafiante -no contestaste a mi pregunta- dijo con severidad. El Patriarca fue muy enfático al girar instrucciones con respecto a la seguridad de Geist, quien, hasta donde trascendió, era el vientre del vástago de uno de los caballeros dorados -no voy a darte la información que me pides...

-Entonces tendré que rebanar esa máscara tuya, junto con el rostro que protege...

-Déjame envenenarla -pidió un ansioso devastador de Piscis- quiero probar mis pociones...

-Adelante Ewan... es toda tuya

El devastador azul se acercó a ella desafiante, desplegando unos extraños artefactos desde sus hombros y brazos, desde los cuales comenzó a salir un gas con un espantoso aroma a plantas podridas -que asco- protestó June tapándose la nariz.

-¿No te gusta?... que pena contigo... porque es tu última memoria aromática, antes de irte al infierno

June intentó volverse para escapar de aquella nube tóxica que comenzó a marearla, sin embargo, el otro devastador la tomó por la espalda neutralizando sus movimientos -suéltame cabrón- protestó ella pateando fuertemente, logrando golpear al tipo del veneno.

-Que caracter muñeca -contestó el hombre, detrás de su casco antigases- dicen que si conoces el rostro de una amazona... su destino queda irremediablemente unido al tuyo... ¿será que si retiro esta máscara, harás lo que yo te pida? -terminó de decir, sonriendo con lascivia.

-Deja de tocarme, hijo de tu...

De repente, se escuchó el filo de una navaja saliendo desde uno de los bosques cercanos. Una ráfaga de viento potentísimo, logró derribar de una sola vez al devastador de Piscis, quien rápidamente se incorporó furioso, buscando a quien lo atacaba.

El devastador de Leo retrocedió unos pasos, sin dejar de sostener a June. El cuerpo le temblaba por el estrés y June sonrió detrás de la máscara -¡ja!... ahora van a saber lo que es bueno- el devastador afianzó el agarre a la amazona, tanto que la hizo sentir que la amputaría.

-Déjala -ordenó una voz profunda y varonil que se acercaba, conforme la figura que se veía a través de la niebla púrpura se hacía reconocible- le tocas un pelo y te rebano los cojones...

-_Usted_ -susurró June en medio de un suspiro y sonrió esperanzada desde detrás de la máscara.

-¿Quién eres engreído?

-Shura de Capricornio y espero tengas un buen escudo porque te voy a rebanar esa armadura...

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones secretas de Deucalión<strong>

-Tienes que hacerlo Milo... por él -le murmuró fraternalmente Afro al escorpión, al verlo esforzarse por encender su cosmo sin lograrlo- todo saldrá bien... ya verás...

Una carcajada conocida sonó al lado de los jóvenes -ustedes... si que son cómicos -Afro miró impasible a Faure, mientras que Milo frunció el ceño furioso- sus terapias alternativas no funcionarán contra ese veneno- el viejo Faure seguramente estaba delirando por la hemorragia y se volvía cada vez más insoportable- él está perdido... yo que ustedes me largo de aquí, antes de que los devastadores vengan todos...

-Ahora si me tocaste las bolas -se paró Milo para rematar al engreído francés.

-Déjalo -dijo Afro deteniéndolo por un brazo- lo más importante es sacar a Camus de esta... ese tipo tiene los minutos contados... la hemorragia lo matará...

-Bien y si me queda energía... Antares será para él...

-Ragazzi -llamó Angello entrando apresuradamente- tienen que hacer esto rápido, afuera es un hervidero... los gemelos los están deteniendo... pero son demasiados...

-Milo... dependemos de ti ¡ahora!

* * *

><p>-Son demasiados...<p>

-Me preocupa que estés desprotegido Saga...

-Tranquilo... por ahora son solo razguños -contestó Saga colocándose en posición de ataque- tenemos que detenerlos hasta que los chicos logren salvar a Camus...

-¿Y cómo?

-Destrucción sin sentido...

Kanon rió con malicia -esperaba que dijeras eso...

Ambos gemelos se pusieron en posiciones ofensivas, dispuestos a recibir la jauría militar que se les venía encima, los dos sonriendo confiados, con sus cosmos encendidos y el corazón lleno de júbilo.

-Los gemelos Vangelis, atacan de nuevo...

* * *

><p>-ALBALI... HYDOR... SADACHBIA -al terminar con la estrella mayor, Milo fue apagando su cosmo de a poco, el viejo Faure, mientras tanto, miraba entre maravillado y aterrorizado, como aquel hombre se rodeaba del aura dorada y golpeaba con precisión quirúrgica, varios puntos en el cuerpo de su nieto, de los cuales comenzó a brotar un hilito de sangre.<p>

-¿Listo bicho? -preguntó Angello.

-Listo...

-Perfecto... ahora el antídoto -Afro tomó a Camus cuidadosamente y lo hizo beber la tercera parte de la mezcla que hizo con el contenido de dos de los tubos de ensayo y a pesar de su estado, el pobre Camus, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado- lo sé témpano... es espantoso... como la crema de hongos de Shaka...*

-Ni me la recuerdes -murmuró Milo con una mueca de desagrado.

-Si solo hay que esperar a que haga efecto, iré a ayudarle a aquel par de psicópatas afuera -intervino Angello.

-Angello...

-¿Qué se te ofrece _pesce_?

Afro se acercó a su amigo para hablarle más cerca -ten cuidado con esa pelirroja -advirtió refiriéndose a Samara- no confío en ella.

-_Di acordo_ -murmuró el italiano- y tú no dejes al bicho cometer homicidio -dijo refiriéndose a la forma en que Milo observaba a Faure.

-Tranquilo_ brör -_Afro volvió a ver a Vincent con una risita de burla-te prometo que si Milo se dispone a matarlo, lo obligaré a que te deje algo para que te diviertas -terminó cerrándole un ojo al viejo francés.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

Cerca de la madrugada, muchas armaduras doradas habían sido invocadas y la batalla no terminaba. Una a una, como estrellas fugaces, surcaron los cielos en busca de sus dueños; Géminis, Sagitario, Capricornio, fueron las primeras. Luego, Virgo,Tauro y Leo, los dos últimos guerreros, traídos y desbloqueados por la voluntad del Patriarca al Santuario, en ese momento, apoyando a sus colegas dorados y brindando seguridad y confianza a los de plata y bronce.***

Shion se hizo acompañar por Dhoko y Aldaberán para identificar a los caídos... tarea odiosa por lo demás. Sentía el hartazgo de un soldado que tiene años de estar en un frente de batalla, detestaba el aroma de la sangre, el color de la piel muerta, las expresiones de aquellos que habían sucumbido por la violencia.

-Es Marcia...

-No, estoy seguro de que es Ailene...

-No Alde, esta es Marcia... mira su cabello rojo

-Si al menos hubiera quedado algo del rostro... sería más fácil identificarla...

Shion miraba de soslayo sin decir nada, sentía presión en la cabeza y algo de nauseas. De todo lo sucedido, lo que más le alteraba era esa maldita niebla y por eso no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Mientras Aldebarán y Dhoko discutían, el lemuriano agudizó la vista y pudo notar, como la niebla se alejaba en una sola dirección y de pronto la armadura dorada que portaba, comenzó a vibrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-¿Y bien? ¿es normal que sude tanto?

-Es necesario... así su cuerpo se deshace del veneno...

-¿Cómo lo ves alumina?

-Va a estar débil por un tiempo, pero se repondrá... dicen que mala hierba nunca muere...

Milo se recostó a un mueble metálico que usaban como respaldar -Camus no es malo... solo... un poco amargado y sabelotodo... pero es un buen chico...

-Sinceramente admiro la paciencia que te tiene Milo...

-Oye... tú tampoco te comportas de lo mejor -ambos muchachos rieron un poco más relajados por la charla y la evidente mejoría de Camus- ayer te nos perdiste un buen rato en la cafetería...

-Se mancharon mis pantalones...

-Ajá -Milo se incorporó para acercarse a Afro con una risilla bailandole en los labios- ¿te la cogiste?

Afro enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y gritó escandalizado -¿de qué hablas bicho?

-Sabes de qué hablo... te perdiste con la mesera más de media hora

-No me la voy a coger en tan poco tiempo... ella solo me ayudaba a limpiar mi ropa

-No te creo... ¿ni siquiera aprovechaste para darle un beso?

El chico de cabellos celestes se notaba evidentemente incómodo -bueno... yo...

-AJÁ... lo sabía -Milo se incorporó y comenzó a bailotear contento- ¡al fin... al fin!

Camus se removió entre sueños -cállate Milo- rió Afro levantándose para taparle la boca al escorpión, quien no paraba de bailar y palmear feliz -vas a despertar a Camus... Milo no seas inmaduro

-Anda... cuéntame qué le hiciste...

Afro seguía riendo y no podía defenderse de las habladurías de Milo -cállate... en serio no le hice nada... al menos nada que no quisiera -se confesó al fin el pez.

-¿La besaste? -canturreó Milo y Afro asintió con vergüenza- ¿le pasaste la mano por la curvatura de la espalda? -Milo se pasó la mano sensualmente por las caderas, mientras Afro reía de lo lindo y negaba avergonzado. Camus despertó de repente y quiso la diosa que lo hiciera justo en medio de tan superficial conversación.

-Afro... ¿Afro besó... a una chica? -balbuceó un aturdido Camus a sus compañeros.

-CAMI... CAMI -gritó Milo, lanzándose en un abrazo para Camus, quien solo atinó a darle un par de palmaditas desganadas en la espalda- estás bien... estás bien... estás bien y sí... el pez al fin besó a una chica...

-Viva... eso... es... es grandioso -celebró en un balbuceo cansado en de Acuario. El pobre francés tenía la piel, cabello y ropa empapados en sudor y estaba pálido como la muerte- ¿dónde...? ¿dónde estamos?

-En tu tumba...

Ni en sus más espantosas pesadillas, Camus de Acuario esperaba encontrarse con aquello. A su lado, Vincent Faure reía como un poseso, mientras se sostenía un muñón sangrante.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi, nietecito querido?

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis, Santuario de Poseidón<strong>

Los ataques entre ambos bandos iban y venían sin control. Tanto asgardianos como atlantes, daban lo mejor de sí para derrotar al enemigo.

El gran Poseidón miraba todo con furia contenida, manteniendo el ceño del guapísimo Julián Solo, ceñido hasta juntar las cejas. No intervino más de lo que lo había hecho, ya que no quería caldear más los ánimos, con haberle cercenado la pierna a uno de los asgardianos era más que suficiente provocación.

De repente, como si de un mal agüero se tratara, una sombra se paseó por encima de todos los que estaban allí y rodeó la escena un par de veces, distrayendo a los combatientes y erizando la carne de los asgardianos. Un ser alado, ataviado con una impresionante armadura negra, aterrizó unos escalones más abajo de Poseidón y después de plegar sus enormes alas, se hincó delante del emperador del mar.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita Minos de Griffon?

-Me temo que soy portador de muy malas nuevas, señor Poseidón

Poseidón no contestó, pero golpeó el piso con su báculo e hizo vibrar todo el Santuario Marino -¡basta!- ordenó con voz de trueno a los combatientes -basta ya... de lo contrario los atravesaré a todos con mi tridente... míos y ajenos...

Los guerreros no se hicieron de rogar y cesaron las hostilidades.

-Habla Juez del infierno...

-Señór Poseidón... tuvimos una fuga en El Límite... me temo que se ha escapado Tifón...

-Pero -Poseidón empalideció, los asgardianos y atlantes murmuraban entre sí, impresionados por la noticia- eso no es posible... quiere decir que engañaron a otro de los centimanos...

-Desgraciadamente, usted está en lo cierto... nosotros...

Varios golpes estremecieron el suelo marino. Provenían del Soporte Principal. La Equidna había sentido la presencia de su amado Tifón y luchaba por escaparse.

En medio de todo ese caos, el Soporte Principal comenzó a agrietarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

Saga y Kanon se detuvieron de repente y se miraron con idénticas expresiones. Lo habían sentido, algo no andaba bien.

-Saga... no vayas...

Saga comenzó a correr hacia el laboratorio donde se encontraban los demás -tengo que ir...

-SAGA -gritó Angello corriendo detrás de él, junto a Kanon- NO LO HAGAS...

Al doblar en el siguiente recodo, los gemelos y Angello se quedaron de piedra al ver salir volando por una ventana a Afro, quien se estrelló fuertemente contra la pared de enfrente.

-Agrrr -se quejó el peliceleste al resbalarse hasta el piso.

-¡_Pesce_!... ¿qué sucedió? -interrogó Angello, tomando a su aturdido amigo por los hombros.

-Vete... de aquí -tartamudeó el peliceleste -no... no confíes- dijo ante de desmayarse en los brazos del italiano.

Saga retrocedió al ver desfallecer al sueco -tengo... tengo que detenerlo- murmuró y corrió hacia el interior del laboratorio, donde Milo protegía con su cuerpo a Camus de los objetos con que intentaban agredirlos.

Utilizando para ello toda su velocidad, Saga, sacó los objetos de su trayectoria, evitando así que hirieran a sus compañeros. De repente, algo o alguien lo golpeó con una fuerza impresionante. El ataque lo hizo tirar varios muebles, antes de quedar estrellado en un muro, el cual se derrumbó encima de él. Atontado, sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del escombro que le cayó encima y a la vez, aclarar su mente para asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-Saga de Géminis -la voz era varonil y a la vez melodiosa, demasiado querida para creerlo.

-¿Por qué? -la voz de Saga se quebró por el dolor de su alma- ¿qué... qué haces?

El impresionante guerrero se acercó al gemelo y lo tomó por la camisa para acercárselo y Saga se sintió derrotado por esa mirada inyectada de sangre y odio -vengo por tu linda cabeza...

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del tercer guardián -no... tú no... no... no puedo

Aquel enemigo sonrió con una maldad propia de un demonio -tú así lo quisiste- dijo levantando su mano derecha y su cuerpo se rodeó de una terrorífica aura púrpura.

Kanon y Angello, corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Saga, alarmados por el escándalo y lo sucedido a Afro. Al ver la escena, Kanon se detuvo en seco, tomándose el vientre, deseando que aquello se tratara solo de una pesadilla.

-No... no... esto no -susurró Kanon con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con Saga entre sus manos, Mu de Aries se preparaba para degollarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_No me odien por favor... estamos cerca del final_

_*¿Por qué Shun con Sahori?, bueno porque me gusta la pareja y segundo porque en los primeros capítulos de la serie, Shun se queda con Sahori en una cabaña al cuidado del casco de la armadura de oro ¿lo recuerdan?. Antes de que apareciera el caballero de fuego, están los dos muy pegaditos hablando en el balcón y al fondo se ven los restos de una cena para dos... a mi que no me digan, pero allí hubo fuego, jejejejeje_

_**En los asesinos de Arles, Mu le hace un comentario al respecto a Shaka, solo quería hacer la remembranza_

_***Paciencia, paciencia, habrá más combates para todos en el siguiente cap._

_Muy agradecida con KarliCM gracias por tu review, (Dhorte no es traidora, de hecho las diosas la usaron vilmente como recipiente), beauty, doble agradecimiento, te reportaste dos veces y gracias por declararte fan, bueno los chicos tienen que divertirse ¿no?, diana, sé que aún no está del todo claro y no me odies por Mu ;(, un abrazo. Princess, Jabed, Derama17, Mariana Elias, PixysandLinxs (paciencia con Shaka, ya está pronto su momento), Kaito... gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un mensaje, en el transcurso de hoy y mañana, les estaré contestando._


	27. El Principio del fin II

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**Advertencia**: El bello Shion, lo hizo de nuevo. Así que puso a estos encantadores muchachos en aprietos otra vez. Durante algunos capítulos, los doraditos intentarán volver al Santuario en una pieza, eso implica que tendrán que recurrir a tácticas poco honorables. Debido a lo anterior advierto, en caso de que este fic sea accedido por menores de edad.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**El principio del Fin. II Parte**

Tenía miedo, porque se sentía prisionero y es que a pesar de las vicisitudes por las que había atravesado durante toda su vida, siempre fue libre.

Mu era el tipo de persona que no permitía que lo que sucedía en el exterior, torturara su alma y lo encadenara a un lugar, a una persona o a una realidad.

Mucha gente lo tachaba de distraído o indiferente, pero ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Se podría decir que su mente, poseían una capacidad extraordinaria para canalizar las situaciones difíciles y guardar en su corazón los recuerdos memorables.

Si... sus recuerdos, lo mejor de su vida… su caja de los tesoros.

_Un bel dì, vedremo_

_levarsi un fil di fumo_

_sull'estremo confin del mare._

_E poi la nave appare._

_Poi la nave bianca_

_entra nel porto,_

_romba il suo saluto.*_

_-Oh... eres demasiado fuerte caballero Mu... me has derrotado_

_-¡Pero qué dramático eres Kanon!_

_-Cállate Saga que estoy muerto_

_-¿No te habías morido Kanon?_

_-Nooooooooooooooo, ahora soy el caballero zoombie y te voy a comer la pancitaaaaaa_

_**Su cuerpo se movió con agilidad, esquivando una urna que algo o alguien le tiró encima, en defensa de sus ataques.**_

_-Juras ante la diosa Atena, a quien debes veneración absoluta, proteger con tu vida la casa de Aries y honrar con tus acciones a tu sagrada armadura dorada._

_-Lo juro maestro Dhoko_

_-Entonces hijo… de ahora en adelante te llamarán Mu de Aries..._

_**¿Por qué Milo no me deja acercarme a Camus?... lo protege de mí con su cuerpo. ¿Qué es esa cosa que los está rodeando?... me mira como si fuera su enemigo no me gusta como se me acerca y me sigue lanzando cosas… voy a tener que defenderme…**_

_-Debí haber actuado para ayudar a Saga y a Kanon_

_-No __te sientas__ agobiado hijo mío... lo que has hecho, lo has hecho bien y estoy orgulloso de ti..._

_-Te quiero padre… y te quiero conmigo, gracias por volver con nosotros_

_**¿Qué sucedió?... lastimé a Afro… creo que lo lastimé mucho… yo de verdad no quise hacerlo**_

_-Por favor Mu… te lo suplico_

_-Pero… no sé si pueda hacerme cargo de un bebé… ¿cómo le enseñaré bien?_

_-Lo harás pequeño Mu… yo ya no puedo… continuar… sé que mi Kiki, queda… en buenas manos_

_-Daré lo mejor de mi… te lo prometo… Kiki estará bien... puedes irte en paz_

_**Alguien se acerca… seguramente alguno de los chicos me reclamará por lo que le hice a Af**__**ro**__**…**_

_-Enano… nos hiciste demasiada falta_

_-Soñaba con tenerlos así a los dos para darles de almohadazos…_

_-Imagínate cómo los extrañé yo a ustedes... par de cabezotas y no le voy a ayudar con la reconstrucción de su templo… aunque bueno, pensándolo bien... tal vez un poquito_

_-Ven acá… y no te atrevas a teleportarte…_

_**¿Saga?... hermano… yo no quise hacerlo… en serio no quise herir a Afro… le puedo aplicar la sanación… sabes que tengo ese poder… ¿Saga? ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué me miras así? ¿por qué lloras?**_

_-¿Es normal la sensación de bienestar que me genera tu presencia? _

_-Es normal…_

_-¿Te molesta que no pueda desviar la vista, cuando estás cerca?_

_-No me molesta…_

_-¿Es eso a lo que llaman... amor?_

_-Lo es_

_-¿Será entonces que te amo?_

_-Espero que si…_

_**Saga… hermano… aléjate de mi por favor... aléjate… no quiero hacerte daño…**_

Para cuando salió de la ensoñación que le provocaban tan bellos recuerdos, tenía a Saga tomado por el cuello y estaba a punto de cercenarle la tráquea.

Pero no podía detener la agresión, porque su cuerpo ya no era suyo.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué Mu? -gimió Saga desde la montaña de escombro donde había quedado incrustado- ¿por qué me haces esto?<p>

-¿De quién hablas Saga? ¿me recuerdas? -Mu hablaba con voz ronca, su cabello era de un tono plateado y lo más inquietante era esa espantosa mirada roja- ¿o es que ya me olvidaste? -Mu se carcajeó con gana, mientras se pavoneaba por el laboratorio, luciendo su armadura dorada- ah entiendo... ¿hablas del dueño de este bello cuerpo? -Saga siguió a Mu, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- imagínate Saga, todo lo que puedo hacer con el cuerpo y los poderes de un lemuriano... en cuanto a ti… -Mu lo tomó de la camisa y lo chocó contra la pared -vengo por tu linda cabeza...

-No... tú no... no puedo

Kanon entró de repente al laboratorio junto con Angello -no... no, esto no- dijo el gemelo menor tomándose del vientre como reprimiendo un dolor muy grande -esa aura… ese no es el cosmo de Mu...

-No Kanon -murmuró Angello y pasó saliva, el sudor barnizaba su piel morena y hacía que la camiseta de dormir que llevaba, se le pegara al cuerpo- este cosmo lo había sentido antes...

-Dime que no es...

-Era el mismo cosmo que sentía en Saga... el cosmo de Arles

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

_"Maestro Dhoko"_

Dhoko, quien seguía junto con Aldaberán a un furibundo Shion por la escalinata, escuchó aquella voz conocida hablando directamente a su cabeza _"¿qué quieres?"_, contestó deteniendo la marcha.

-No te detengas Dhoko... apresúrate -ordenó el Patriarca al chino, aminorando la marcha.

_"Maestro... sea discreto... necesito verlo en el bosque noreste"_

-Shion, sigan ustedes -Aldaberán miró extrañado a Dhoko, quien le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice- en un ratito los alcanzo... tengo una emergencia

-¿Emergencia?

-No querrás detalles lemuriano...

-Ahgr –gruñó Shion con una mueca de asco- viejo descarado... ve rápido a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y nos vemos arriba...

* * *

><p><em>En el bosque al noreste del Coliseo<em>

-Dhoko entró por la arboleda mirando sigilosamente a todas partes, intentando percibir el cosmo de aquel que lo había llamado -_mmm... si esto es una broma de esos gandules juro que..._

Detrás de un viejo roble, una figura dorada salió caminando con una parsimonia que solo aquel podía tener -maestro Dhoko... gracias por venir- saludó con un sutil gesto de su cabeza.

-_Shaka_ -murmuró Dhoko- ¿qué está sucediendo?... ¿por qué no nos apoyas?... hay un infierno allá afuera...

-Mu está en problemas -respondió estoico el guardián de Virgo- y para ayudarlo necesito algo que usted tiene...

Dhoko frunció el ceño, desconcertado por la actitud de Shaka. Y no era el hecho de que el rubio se comportara extraño, realmente lo que le preocupaba era la desazón en su cosmo, así que no quiso agobiarlo con un interrogatorio al respecto. Dhoko sabía que algo malo pasaba con Mu… se percibía en el aire.

-¿Bien… entonces qué necesitas?

-Necesito un ánfora -Dhoko enarcó las cejas- y el sello de _Kampe_...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

-¿Dónde están Shura y Aioria?... Aldebarán -Shion caminaba histérico, escalinata arriba, acompañado de Aldebarán y Dhoko, quien acababa de unirse a ellos después de su encuentro con Shaka, ambos trataban de igualarle el paso. La armadura de Aries lo había abandonado, cuando toda esa extraña niebla púrpura, desapareció de repente.

-No... no lo sé señor... seguramente estarán peleando contra alguien... supongo -tartamudeó asustado Aldaberán.

Shion se volvió furioso y encaró al joven toro -pues ve a buscarlos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo en un siseo.

-Sí... si señor -el pobre Aldaberán escapó como bólido de la presencia del gran Patriarca, quien continuó su marcha por la escalinata.

-Hey... hey... hey -dijo Dhoko deteniendo a Shion de un brazo- ¿qué sucede contigo?... estás peor que cuando los gemelos destruyeron el tercer templo, el pobre Alde va a necesitar de terapia psicológica

Shion se tomó el tabique de la nariz -¡¿es que no lo sientes?!

-Shion por favor...

-¡Maldita sea Dhoko!... algo pasa -Dhoko suspiró mirando hacia abajo, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Shion y de vez en cuando sonreía disimulando, cada vez que pasaba alguien y se les quedaba mirando con cara de terror- ¡algo pasa con Mu y no puedo hacer nada por estar aquí!

-Mu invocó la armadura de Aries, eso es todo -Dhoko trató de sonar tranquilo- según lo que dijo Alde, los devastadores están atacando por varios frentes... no te preocupes

-Mírame Dhoko -el chino puso un gesto severo y no dejó que Shion se le acercara más- algo pasa con él, no puedo entrar a su mente… es como si hubiera alguien más allí -Shion se separó de su amigo y se dio media vuelta para irse.

-SHION DE ARIES -gritó Dhoko.

-QUE...

Dhoko se aclaró la garganta y habló suavemente, casi de forma paternal -solo quería llamar tu atención- dijo más calmado el chino. Shion bufó y continuó caminando sin volver a ver al otro -¡Shion!... ¡por la diosa escúchame!

-Vete al demonio...

-Tu responsabilidad es este recinto... Sasha te lo confió... ella creyó en ti -Shion detuvo su marcha por la escalinata, sin volverse- sabía que eras el mejor para esto... y tenía razón

Shion bajó la cabeza derrotado por las palabras del chino -Sasha era maravillosa...

Dhoko subió los escalones que lo separaban del lemuriano y cuando lo tuvo a su lado, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro -si, era maravillosa... por eso estoy seguro de que no se equivocó... Shion... debes dejar a los chicos que resuelvan lo de Mu... tu lugar está aquí...

Shion se volvió al cielo. Allí se topó con el firmamento estrellado, hermoso como nunca... el cinturón del Zodíaco brillaba con fuerza y entonces su corazón se llenó de esperanza.

-Sasha te escogió por encima de cualquiera…

-Quedábamos solo tú y yo…

-De todos modos eras el mejor… ¿me imaginas a mi?... hubiera enviado a los doce al infierno hace mucho… empezando por tus gemelos -Dhoko le dio unas palmaditas a Shion por la espalda y el lemuriano suspiró ya más calmado.

-Pido perdón a la diosa por mi debilidad -susurró Shion en una plegaria.

-Es de humanos sentir debilidad... y de lemurianos dominarla fácilmente- le contestó con voz dulce Sahori, quien venía acompañada de los caballeros de bronce.

-_Princesa... –_susurró el lemuriano.

-Has demostrado tener la sabiduría y la fortaleza para estar en esa silla Shion y hoy te pido que continúes allí...

Dhoko sonrió detrás de Sahori y Shion asintió con una reverencia -así será mi señora...

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-Kanon -murmuró Angello al gemelo menor, quien se había paralizado- tenemos que detener a Mu...

-Yo... yo... no puedo hacerlo... es mi hermano

-¡Pues tu hermanito, está a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Saga!

-Angello tomó a Kanon de un brazo y se acercó lo más posible a donde Mu y Saga forcejeaban, el primero con gran violencia y el segundo tratando de mantener la cabeza en su lugar.

-Disculpa… pero eres el único que viste una armadura dorada aquí y que puede defendernos de… ese lo que sea… -el italiano señaló despectivamente a Mu. Al volverse hacia Kanon, se dio cuenta de que el gemelo no reaccionaría y a menos que él hiciera algo más drástico, Mu terminaría por degollar a Saga. Así que sin meditarlo más, tomó a Kanon de un brazo y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un tirón tremendo, enviando al confundido gemelo en trayectoria directa hacia Mu.

-¡Cangrejo demente! -gritó Kanon, justo antes de terminar estrellado en una pared, con Mu debajo de él- Saga no pudo ver exactamente qué había pasado, solamente se sintió tan aliviado cuando se vio liberado del agarre de Mu, que se deslizó lentamente por la pared hasta caer al suelo jadeando, agotado y abrumado.

* * *

><p>Milo protegió a Camus con su cuerpo, al prolongarse la lluvia de escombro hasta el sitio donde se encontraban -¿estás bien?- preguntó después de que ya no parecía caer nada más. El peliturquesa asintió agradecido, ya que aún se encontraba débil por los efectos del veneno y cualquier herida nueva, podría ser fatal para él –tenemos que salir de aquí Cami… antes de que ese remedo de Mu nos termine de matar- Milo se incorporó levantando con él a Camus, quien no pudo sostenerse en pie.<p>

-Mi… no… no puedo –tartamudeó Camus, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por no caer.

-BICHO –gritó Angello, mirando a Mu incorporarse de donde quedó, adivinando por la mirada centelleante y la tremenda cantidad de energía que comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, que algo malo iba a suceder- saca al témpano de aquí… ¡y sácalo ahora!

-Ya voy… ya voy… –Milo miró asustado a su alrededor, cuando pequeños trozos del piso comenzaron a elevarse, a la vez que las paredes se agrietaban, produciendo un sonido seco que erizaba la piel- ¿qué hay del pez?¿y este viejo qué?

-Yo me encargo de _monsieur_ Faure –dijo Samara, levantando al quejumbroso viejo en hombros y aprestándose a salir.

-Mi… ¿qué…? ¿qué pasa? -balbuceó Camus aturdido- nos estamos elevando...

-Yo... yo no... no entiendo -tartamudeó el escorpión, lanzando una mirada angustiada a Angello, quien se aferraba con dificultad a una columna.

-¡Diablos Milo que te vayas! –gritó Saga, al ver con terror como sus cuerpos comenzaban a elevarse en el aire, sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo.

-Bien caballeros dorados -dijo Mu con voz ronca- aquí comienza el juego...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

-Já… ¡ten esto! –Aioria atestaba un golpe tan ruidoso, que June tuvo que acuclillarse en el suelo tapando sus oídos- ¡y esto! –uno tras otro los puñetazos, llovían sobre el devastador de su signo. La armadura estaba hecha para Aioria y por ello constantemente se desplegaban escudos en todo el cuerpo, porque era bien conocido que la mayor fortaleza del dorado de Leo, era su capacidad de golpear en muchos puntos a la vez.

El devastador era un chico muy alto, pero más delgado que el dorado de Leo. Cada armadura mecánica, era una impresionante obra de ingeniería y todos los detalles se pensaron minuciosamente, sin embargo, lo que sus diseñadores nunca entendieron, es que el poder del cosmo, solo se puede combatir con cosmo.

-¡¿Por qué no me atacas?! -gritó Aioria hastiado de golpear a un contrincante que no representaba un reto para él, porque solo se escudaba y no se defendía. Cerca de los hombres, June miraba atentamente la pelea, asombrada de la tremenda fuerza con la que Aioria golpeaba al muchacho pelirrojo, destruyendo su defensa sin necesidad de encender su cosmo; era como una maza moliendo un muro. Cómo le recordaba el triste episodio de la destrucción de la Isla Andrómeda a manos de los dorados y los fallidos intentos de sus compañeros y del maestro Albiore para defenderse de los caballeros de Escorpión y de Piscis.

De un momento a otro, June sacudió la cabeza y miró al devastador tirado en el piso, interponiendo los escudos entre su cuerpo y la furia de Aioria -señor Aioria- gritó de repente- ¡señor Aioria... por favor... el chico ya no puede defenderse!

-¡Aio!... ¡Aio! -los pasos de algo, o alguien gigantesco, se acercaban rápidamente. Aldebarán de Tauro llegaba con su enorme humanidad al claro del bosque y venía acompañado de Marín de Águila, a quien recogió en el camino para que ayudara en caso de ser necesario- Aio, el maestro nos llama...

Aioria se incorporó jadeando y miró a June muy serio -no lo dejes moverse de aquí entonces- la amazona asintió y se dispuso a encargarse del devastador, quien humillado, yacía recostado en un árbol sin levantar la cabeza. Con un grácil movimiento, la amazona levantó su látigo y lo lanzó al individuo para amordazarlo.

-¡Aio!...

-Ya te oí toro -Aioria miró hacia su compañero y su actitud altanera se suavizó al reconocer, quien acompañaba al brasileño- ho... hola -saludó con torpeza.

-Aioria -susurró Marín, dejando escapar un suspiro apenas audible- que... gusto verte...- dijo deteniéndose cerca del moreno, acomodando un mechón de cabello, detrás de la oreja, sus mejillas estaban que ardían.

-Ma... Ma... Marín -la amazona era la única que podía descolocarlo de esa forma. Aldebarán miró a los dos jóvenes y esbozó una risilla debido a la expresión tan idiota del león y con el fin de dejar sola a la pareja, se dirigió hasta donde June amarraba al maltrecho devastador.

-¡Amazona!... yo te ayudo –gritó, mientras corría hacia la rubia.

-Ya… ¿ya averiguaron quiénes son? –preguntó Marín refiriéndose a los invasores del Santuario.

-Ehhh… oh… oh si… no más bien digo no –Aioria, trastabillaba una y otra vez- no… no sabemos… pero sospechamos de alguien…

-Oh… como puedes ver nos tomaron por sorpresa, el Patriarca está furioso…

-Me… me imagino –susurró rascándose la cabeza- ahora es que nos mata…

-Espero que no…

-AIO –gritó Aldebarán de repente- ¡tenemos que irnos o el Patriarca nos arrancará el cuero!

El aludido suspiró y miró a Marín con una risilla –bueno… ya escuchaste al grandote- ella asintió apenada, ya que sabía que el león dorado huiría de nuevo por la tangente –nos vemos- se despidió él con una mano, antes de salir al encuentro de Aldebarán.

-Es mi idea o estos dorados son escurridizos como sardinas –dijo June al pillar a la amazona de Águila siguiendo con atención a Aioria.

Marín bajó la mirada y le dio una palmadita a la rubia en el hombro –al menos ya sabemos qué los asusta realmente…

-¿Ah sí? ¿lo sabemos?

Marín asintió –si quieres aterrorizar a un caballero dorado… pídele que formalice la relación…

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-¡Por la pared!... ¡traten de moverse por la pared! -gritó un histérico Saga a sus compañeros menores.

Caos era lo que reinaba en todo el lugar. Mu estaba con los brazos extendidos al frente, de pie al fondo de la gran pieza que conformaba uno de los laboratorios de aquel misterioso sitio, utilizando su telequinesis para hacer levitar cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Samara miraba aterrorizada el extraordinario fenómeno y Vincent Faure temblaba desfallecido por la hemorragia, sintiendo su cuerpo elevarse suavemente hasta la techumbre situada a unos quince metros del suelo. Si ese dorado se cansaba del jueguito de la levitación, seguramente dejaría caer todo y esa caída sería mortal para él y sus desgastados huesos.

-_Bonjour... monsieur Faure_ -le saludó Mu con una sonrisa que destilaba maldad pura- espero que no le tenga miedo a las alturas...

El viejo contestó una sandez en su lengua natal y entre temblores de su quijada continuó -he sido... uno de los más fieles a los ideales de la organización... no puede hacerme esto...

-Claro que puedo...

-_Monsieur Faure_ -Samara trataba de llegar hasta Vincet, sin embargo, por más que forzó a las turbinas de su armadura, no logró alcanzarlo.

-Camus... Camus por favor -esa fue la primera vez que Faure se dirigió al de acuario por su nombre -niño, ayúdame... soy tu abuelo... tu única familia... y tú eres mi _único_ heredero -Camus frunció el ceño al escuchar lo último- sabes que _todo_ será para ti...

-_Je ne suis pas intéressé... **_

-No entiendo tu odio Camus... todo lo hice por el bien de tu padre... lo hice por ti -el hombre seguía elevándose y su voz se escuchaba acompañada del eco que producía la bóveda del techo- un _Faure_ no debe pertenecer a una orden religiosa... eso no es digno de nosotros

Milo se volvió hacia Camus -Cami... no desperdicies tus energías contestándole... eso es tema muerto... ya todo terminó...

-Trató a mi madre como si fuera una cualquiera -reclamó Camus, ignorando el consejo de Milo- dígame... ¿tuvo que ver algo con la muerte de Euridice Marceau?

-Tuve mis razones…

-Entonces también puedo pensar que tuvo que ver con el accidente en el que murió mi madre –Faure no contestó y Camus apretó los labios; estaba furioso- interpretaré su silencio…

_-Damn fils de pute*** -_contestó Faure con una mueca de odio puro-_ merde..._

Milo miró a Camus con angustia. El francés estaba muy débil y no era recomendable que se desgastara enojándose, sin embargo, el peliturquesa no parecía inmutarse por las duras palabras de Vincent -está equivocado _monsieur_ Faure -contestó ronco por la ira, pero sin perder su característica dignidad- tengo una familia numerosa… doce hermanos –Milo sonrió encantado- y un Patriarca que nos cuida como el mejor de los padres… así que… no lo necesito

Vincent sabía que la ayuda de Camus y los caballeros dorados, era su única oportunidad de salvación -por favor Até- le volvió la cara a su nieto e insistió en suplicar a la vez que su cuerpo continuaba el ascenso más rápido que todo lo demás- no lo haga... sabe que daría mi vida por esta causa...

-Claro que lo sé –contestó Mu con una risita- pero me temo que ya no necesitamos de sus servicios... _monsieur Faure_... espero comprenda... –terminó con voz suave y fingida compasión.

-He dedicado la mayor parte de mi vida a Deucalión...

-Y mi forma de agradecerle es darle una muerte rápida -Mu puso la palma de su izquierda hacia arriba y luego la volteó para bajarla de un solo golpe.

-¡Monsieur Faure!- gritó Samara al ver como el viejo francés se estrellaba contra el suelo. Los dorados volvieron la cara y Angello no pudo evitar una mueca de asco. Para cuando Camus se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, de Vincent Faure quedaba solamente una mancha carmín oscuro en el suelo.

-Cami -susurró Milo apenado- no se qué...

-Cada quien obtiene lo que merece... _mon ami... y _eso se llama _karma_

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

-¡Kiki!... ¡Kiki! ¿dónde estás enano miserable?... maldita sea, no entiendo porqué me envían a buscar a ese demonio...

El caballero de Fénix registraba con desgano la primera casa en busca de Kiki, el aprendiz y protegido de Mu de Aries y eso, no le gustaba nada. Si bien es cierto el que le hayan encomendado tan importante misión, podría verse como un voto de confianza de parte del Patriarca, lidiar con Kiki era tan desagradable como lidiar con Seiya. Ese pelirrojo podía llegar a ser adorable, pero tenía una habilidad impresionante para meterse en problemas.

-¡Kiki!... demonio... ¿por qué huiste del templo? -Ikki se jaló las mejillas hacia abajo furioso- ahgrrrrr... ¡cómo lo detesto a él y su telequinesis!

La caída de muchos objetos metálicos lo hizo volverse y correr hacia el taller de Mu, de donde provenía el sonido. Al llegar allí, tiró la puerta de un golpe y buscó por todas partes. Más metal golpeándose contra el suelo y una sombra cruzando rápidamente delante suyo -¡Kiki!- gritó al momento que algo o alguien le caía encima para atacarlo -¡qué demonios es esto!

Un ser de las sombras, que se movía como un insecto por las paredes, lo atacó de repente saltando desde el techo –AVE FÉNIX- gritó a la vez que de su pecho se desprendía la silueta de una gigantesca ave ardiendo en llamas.

Un chillido fue lo único que salió de los labios del _pseudos_ antes de caer carbonizado a los pies del guerrero de bronce –¡Kiki!... ¿dónde estás metido?

-Ikki –sonó una vocecita fina desde detrás de unos estantes llenos de frasquitos con polvo de estrellas- Ikki… IKKI –el caballero del fénix quitó la estantería y detrás, se encontró con el pequeño lemuriano hecho un ovillo, abrazando fuertemente a una cabrita blanca.

-¿Qué haces aquí enano?... te he buscado por todo el Santuario

-Como siempre, Nube se perdió en el doceavo templo y salí a buscarla, luego sentí la presencia de mi maestro y lo seguí hasta aquí –el niño comenzó a llorar desconsolado- lo llamaba y no me respondía… cuando llegó a Aries, comenzó a tirar cosas por todas partes…

Ikki suspiró asombrado, mientras escuchaba el relato del lemurianito –seguramente buscaba algo…

-"¿Dónde está el sello?" –repetía, junto con muchas malas palabras… él no es así… mi maestro no dice malas palabras

-¿Y encontró lo que buscaba?

El niño negó con la cabeza -a mi maestro le sucede algo -el pequeño pelirrojo abrazó más fuerte a Nube- tengo miedo... tengo mucho miedo...

Aquella carita llorosa logró suavizar el duro corazón del Fénix, ya que trajo a su mente los recuerdos de Shun cuando era un pequeño. Con sumo cuidado y tal como lo hiciera años atrás, levantó al pequeño en brazos y lo acurrucó con todo y la cabra contra él -tranquilo... todo estará bien...

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

Fuera del laboratorio las cosas se iban complicando, los pocos soldados que sobrevivieron al debacle provocado por los gemelos Vangelis, se desprendieron del suelo también, al igual que cualquier objeto, sin importar su peso o tamaño. Estantes, mesas, armas, vehículos y cadáveres, empezaron una lenta ascensión, tal y como si la gravedad hubiera desaparecido. Algunos gritaban aterrorizados, otros muchos suplicaban, los menos, aceptaban su suerte en silencio.

En el laboratorio, desde donde Mu ocasionaba todo aquel desastre, Milo se arrastraba hacia afuera, aferrándose a cualquier irregularidad en la pared, que le permitiera asegurar su avance con un convaleciente Camus recargado en su espalda. Por su parte Angello, un poco más ligero que el escorpión, salió rápidamente, justo a tiempo para evitar que Afro corriera la misma suerte que el viejo Faure.

-Lo siento _pesce_, pero necesito hacer esto –dijo cuando le dio un fuerte tirón en el cabello para alcanzarlo. Con premura, comenzó a buscar algo que le sirviera en la ropa del peliceleste y dio con el cinturón de cuero que sostenía el pantalón de corduroy que llevaba- estoy seguro de que después de todo este bailecito absurdo, el lemuriano nos hará puré a todos contra el suelo- Angello tomó el cuerpo que giraba en su eje lentamente y lo pegó hacia sí, mientras se ataba con el cinturón a una viga que sobresalía de una pared - maldita sea –dijo forcejeando con la viga- esto es más difícil de lo que parece... bicho… bicho... ustedes dos ¡hagan lo mismo!

Milo obedeció sin chistar y de inmediato imitó la estrategia del cangrejo. Así que utilizando su propio cinturón, se ató de un brazo en la misma viga que él.

-Sabes… lo… que sigue… ¿verdad? -murmuró Camus con voz débil.

Milo endureció el gesto y asintió -Cami… quiero que te sostengas de mi cuello con todas tus fuerzas y no debes preocuparte… yo no te dejaré caer…

Camus sonrió con confianza e hizo lo que Milo le pidió, afianzando el agarre al cuello del griego, justo en el momento en que la fuerza que los hacía elevarse suavemente, aumentó de golpe, lanzando literalmente todo hacia el techo, cuya estructura comenzó a ceder gracias al tremendo poder de Mu.

-¡Resistan!… ¡no dejen que los mueva! -gritaba Saga con toda la capacidad de su garganta, mientras se aferraba de una columna.

* * *

><p>Muy cerca de donde estaba Mu, Kanon volvió en sí, llevándose la sorpresa de que su cuerpo era lanzado con una violencia tremenda hacia arriba -pero qué… - murmuró al tiempo que encendía su cosmo para frenar el movimiento y a la vez contrarrestar el cosmo enemigo. <em>"Ahora comprendo"<em>, pensó al ver al lemuriano controlándolo todo -hey tú- llamó, haciendo que Mu se volviera hacia él -quien quiera que seas... te metiste con mi hermano y por lo tanto me tocaste las bolas hijo de puta...

-¡Es una diosa Kanon! ¡una diosa! -gritó Saga.

-Entonces eres una hija de puta -gritó Kanon y después se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia abajo, trayéndose consigo a Saga -vamos Adonis… tenemos que detenerla… aunque esto no nos guste...

Saga asintió dolido, pero con el convencimiento de que haría cualquier cosa con tal de liberar a Mu del suplicio de ser utilizado como recipiente para el espíritu de Até. No permitiría tal cosa. No para Mu.

* * *

><p><strong>Soporte Principal, reino de Atlantis<strong>

El estruendo de los golpes dentro del Soporte Principal, tenía a todos los presentes en vilo. Pequeños trozos de escombro, se comenzaron a desprender de la estructura, dejando en evidencia las profundas grietas.

-La guardia… ¡que se mueva la guardia! –ordenó Poseidón- ¡atlantes y asgardianos!... no es momento para resolver esta estúpida justa, necesitamos rodear el Soporte Principal y repararlo antes de que Equidna escape… maldita sea –susurró impaciente- tengo que aceptar que hace falta Kanon aquí…

-¡Señor! –Sorrento corría desesperado por la nave central del Templo Principal, hasta posarse al lado de la reencarnación del dios del Mar- oh –dijo mirando el caos alrededor del Soporte Principal –ya se dio cuenta…

-¿Cómo crees? –dijo irónico el peliceleste- ¡solo el poder de nuestros cosmos, puede reparar el pilar! –todos los hombres presentes, prestaron completa atención al dios- rodeen el pilar y exploten las energías de sus cosmos para evitar que Equidna escape…

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-Mi… Milo –gruñó Angello, debido al dolor de su esternón aplastándose entre el techo y el cuerpo de Afro- trata… trata de alejarte… -la fuerza de Mu estrujaba al italiano, quien sentía que sus huesos ya no soportaba más la presión.

-¡No… no puedo!... no nos deja… movernos –pujó Milo. Mu había asegurado a los caballeros dorados presentes contra la estructura del edificio, empujándolos con aquella fuerza que era capaz de desafiar la gravedad, lastimándolos e impidiendo su libertad de movimiento.

Milo estaba asustado, seguramente igual que los demás. Temía por Camus y también por Afro, ya que el aura que despedía el cuerpo de Mu, era cada vez más grande y tan poderosa, que no solo se veía, sino que al expandirse, se escuchaba claramente con un rugido atronador. El griego miraba azorado a los civiles y soldados, terminar sus existencias como manchas de carne y sangre en las paredes o el piso, algunos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de gritar.

A un lado de los dorados, Samara resistía protegiéndose con sus brazos de metal, sin embargo, la armadura se abollaba rápidamente. Un gemido de dolor en labios de Camus, sacó a Milo de su ensimismamiento, cuando el francés chocó fuertemente contra la tubería de gas que subía por una de las paredes, provocando un escape.

-Diablos... Cami... ¿estás bien? -susurró preocupado y mirando como todo colapsaba a su alrededor, pensó en un último intento de ayudar a sus compañeros. Haciendo acopio de su férrea voluntad, concentró su poder cósmico en un punto específico que él llamaba Antares, tal y como lo hicieron sus antecesores desde la edad antigua.

-Prometí que los cuidaría y lo voy a hacer... ¡cangrejo!- gritó Milo extendiendo su mano derecha, en cuyo índice comenzó a crecer el aguijón sagrado en donde acumulaba todo su veneno; su letal fuerza de ataque –¡acércate a mi!... ¡no te voy a picar idiota!- gritó al notar la aparente reticencia del italiano.

Milo sintió como la fuerza de su espíritu guerrero se propagaba como una llamarada en todo su cuerpo y entonces cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación tan anhelada que le daba su propio veneno, _"tan bueno como un orgasmo"_ pensó y aquel poder se afianzó sobre él cubriéndolo con su ropaje sagrado. Ochenta kilos de metal sagrado, bellamente fundido y moldeado con el polvo de estrellas, hacía miles de años.

Sin más que decir, acunó a sus tres compañeros entre sus brazos y se los trajo con él y todo su peso hasta el suelo, cubriéndolos e impidiendo que Mu los lastimara.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado los gemelos, en su lucha por llegar hasta donde se encontraba el lemuriano, tuvieron que valerse de todas sus habilidades para sortear los objetos que les caían encima. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia adecuada, se colocaron uno detrás y el otro delante de Mu.<p>

"_Fuerte Saga… hay que hacerlo"_ –el mayor asintió y al igual que Kanon, separó las piernas y extendió sus brazos a los lados, en una posición de ataque conocida para los demás. De inmediato, la invocación de un poder tal que era capaz de absorber una galaxia completa, se escuchó como el rugido de dos dragones, con una sincronización perfecta.

-OTRA DIMENSIÓN…

El suelo crujió e incontables trozos de escombro se desprendieron de la estructura. En medio de las oscilaciones del suelo, Milo miró azorado el agujero negro que se abrió entre los gemelos, justo donde Mu estaba y al percatarse de que muy posiblemente él, junto con los otros terminarían absorbidos por aquella extraordinaria fuerza, obligó a sus compañeros a permanecer bajo su cobijo y con su cosmo rebatió la fuerza de succión del hoyo negro.

* * *

><p>-BICHO… NO VAMOS A SOPORTARLO –gritó Angello angustiado, mientras sostenía a Afro y a Camus contra el suelo.<p>

-Tendremos... que -la fuerza aumentó exponencialmente y Milo apretó los ojos por el esfuerzo- tengo... que... ahgr - gruñó protestando por el dolor- cuidarlos...

El hoyo negro que se formó al chocar la energía proveniente de cada guerrero de géminis, tenía un poder de succión capaz de tragarse todo lo que estaba alrededor y por fin Mu, quedó atrapado en el punto exacto donde las técnicas de los gemelos se cruzaban.

-¡Déjenme! –gritó Mu, mientras se protegía con los brazos sobre la cabeza. De forma increíble, Kanon divisó claramente cómo el espíritu de Até se separaba del lemuriano, cuyo cabello volvía a su color lila de siempre.

-SAGA… UN POCO MÁS… YA LA TENEMOS

Saga continuó con todas sus fuerzas al igual que Kanon, sin embargo, era evidente que Até luchaba por aferrarse a su avatar y en un arrebato de desesperación intentó atacar a Milo y entonces Saga decidió asumir el papel de hermano mayor.

-¡MU! -gritó Saga con autoridad- ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA YA!

De repente, el espíritu cautivo que se debatía feroz entre los gemelos, desapareció, liberando al lemuriano, quien bajó los brazos avergonzado, como si hubiera sido pillado _in fraganti_ en medio de una travesura -lo... lo siento Saga… Kanon- dijo tambaleándose, a la vez que su cabello y ojos volvían a tener su color original - no... no sé qué me pasó... estoy muy confundido... hay… toda clase de monstruos atacando por aquí… y…

-Tranquilo enanito –dijo Saga con cariño, al ver a Mu hablar sin parar, cosa que hacía solamente cuando estaba muy nervioso- aquí estamos… Kanon y yo… ya no hay monstruos… ya los acabamos…

-Pero en serio Saga, yo los vi… uno de ellos atacó a Milo y a Camus… y otros dos quisieron matarme –Mu respiraba nervioso, estaba empapado en sudor y gesticulaba exageradamente con los brazos, tratando de explicarse- eran iguales… ellos eran iguales… de la misma raza….

Saga caminó hasta el chico, acercándose con cautela para verificar su estado –Saga… ten cuidado- advirtió Kanon sin bajar la guardia, el mayor no respondió, pero si obedeció el consejo de su gemelo. Cuando llegó hasta el lemuriano, lo abrazó con fuerza -¿qué hiciste con la primera criatura? –preguntó, mientras Mu tembloroso, se aferraba a él, Saga se volvió hacia Kanon y ambos enarcaron las cejas comprendiendo la situación; Mu no los reconocía cuando Até estaba controlándolo, por eso los atacaba.

-Lo… lo lancé por la ventana… y no se movió más…

"_Estoy seguro de que ese era Afro" _–opinó Kanon vía cosmo y Saga asintió, dándole la razón a su gemelo.

-Mu… tranquilo… me imagino que en este momento no recuerdas nada, tienes que descansar…

Kanon miraba la escena con una sonrisa tierna y contento porque todo parecía haber salido bien, decidió acercarse para hacerle un cariñito a Mu, sin embargo, alguien le atacó por la espalda.

* * *

><p>Samara sabía que a pesar de que Kanon la había cautivado con su entereza y poder, tenía que cumplir con su deber para con Deucalión y ese era destruir la Orden de Atena. Por eso, en cuanto divisó el espíritu de Até luchando en medio de la energía de los gemelos, corrió hasta la diosa cautiva y se dejó poseer por ella.<p>

Lo último que los ojos de Samara vieron en vida, fue la hermosa cabellera azul de Kanon cuando ella se acercaba dispuesta a terminar con él por la espalda.

Antes de caer abatida por la fuerza que la había poseído, el pecho comenzó a dolerle, como si la abrieran desde adentro y lo único que obtuvo del cuerpo de aquel hermoso guerrero, fue la sangre que le salpicó el rostro, cuando ella clavó uno de sus dagas en la piel bronceada del géminis.

* * *

><p>-Descansa pequeño... ya todo pasó<p>

Mu se quedó callado unos instantes, aún abrazado de Saga y este aprovechó para acariciarle el cabello, sin embargo, el encanto se rompió cuando el peliazul miró como la punta de una daga, se asomaba por el vientre de Kanon.

-¡Kanon! -dijo Saga soltando a Mu para socorrer a su gemelo. Detrás de Kanon, Samara lo miraba con el rostro salpicado de sangre.

-Lo… lo siento -se disculpó la devastadora, desplomándose fulminada frente a Saga, quien sostenía a Kanon en brazos, tratando de calmarlo.

-Kanon… Kanon... Mu... busca a Angello -pedía desesperado el mayor, sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia donde creía estaba el lemuriano, éste había desaparecido- MU… MU...

-Ahora sigues tú… Saga –escuchó delante de él en un siseo. Delante de Saga, Mu hacía brillar su cosmo maligno, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?

-Porque puedo hacerlo -Mu caminó hasta el cadáver de Samara y lo movió con el pie- muy débil para soportar mi poder... pobre tonta... aunque debo agradecerle que me salvara de ustedes dos

-Deja a Mu… déjalo por favor...

-De nada te va a servir suplicar… porque Mu no puede hacer nada contra mi, Saga… lo tengo completamente a mi merced… y voy a acabar contigo ahora

_-_Sabes que_… _yo… no voy a defenderme –susurró el gemelo sin moverse- toma lo que quieras… pero déjalos a ellos

Las técnicas de Mu, eran tan certeras como letales y Até lo sabía -perfecto, mejor para mi… REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR -invocó y un enorme rayo dorado, salió de las manos extendidas del lemuriano -al fin voy a tener tu cabeza para presentarsela a mi señor Ares como ofrenda y entonces confiará en mí de nuevo...

-MU...

El golpe fue certero y parecía que de los gemelos Vangelis solamente quedaba una nube de polvo, la cual tardó en disiparse por completo. All aclararse el escenario, Mu se llevó la ingrata sorpresa de que estaban ilesos, bajo la protección de un caballero dorado.

-Pero... ¿qué diablos?

-Antes de terminar con Saga, vas a tener que enfrentarte a mi –Shaka de Virgo se había colocado como escudo, deteniendo el golpe con su antebrazo, justo a tiempo para que no hiriera a los gemelos. El lemuriano retrocedió algunos pasos, furioso por la inoportuna intervención- sea lo que seas… no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya…

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo, "El Límite"<strong>

-¡Sostengan las compuertas!... ¡detengan a Tifón!... ¡necesito más hombres aquí! -gritaba Aiacos sobrevolando el remolino que comenzaba a formarse con las aguas del Abismo, mientras intentaba interceptar a Giges -centimano idiota- murmuró con un bufido -dejarse comprar por un dije sin valor...

Furioso por no dar con señal alguna del centimano, bajó a tierra para continuar movilizando las tropas hacia el abismo, tenían que cerrar la puerta de la prisión abierta y solo los guardianes centimanos tenían la fuerza para ello -te ves estresado- le susurró al oído una sensual voz femenina.

-No, cómo crees…

-No tiene que ser grosero general…

Aiacos bufó con desespero –Tifón puede escapar de nuevo y Minos me dejó con todo el trabajo aquí para ir a Atlantis, además, el bueno para nada de Radamanthys no aparece desde ayer…

-Tranquilo –Violette, rodeó al nepalí, mientras lo recorría el torso con el índice- todo saldrá bien y celebraremos al final… déjame encargarme de mover a los guardias…

-Tú me mueves más que eso –dijo él, comiéndosela con la mirada.

-¡Entonces mueve el culo! –gritó desde arriba el juez de Wyvern, sobrevolando el lugar.

-_Mierda_ –susurró Aiacos furioso- ¿dónde estabas Wyvern?... el bicho ese está a punto de salirse…

-Después te explico –Radamanthys se mantuvo sobre las cabezas de los espectros, mientras les hablaba- deja a tu novia que se encargue de los guardias y tu y yo contendremos a Tifón, hasta que vuelva Grifo –el inglés sonrió con malicia y se alejó hasta la entrada del abismo.

-Infeliz… cómo lo detesto a veces… seguramente Pandora lo tiene en régimen de celibato –Aiacos se elevó por encima de la cabeza de Violette, quien lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona- mal por él… porque a mi eso no me pasa –bromeó el juez de Garuda, guiñándole un ojo a la guerrera, mientras se alejaba hacia donde se encontraba el inglés.

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-¡Defiéndete Shaka de Virgo!

Shaka pudo desplegar una suficiente cantidad de cosmo como para controlar sus movimientos y a pesar de la telequinesis de Mu, se mantenía flotando a unos cuantos metros del suelo y muy cerca del lemuriano, quien lo miraba amenazante.

-¡Deshonras con tu asquerosa presencia la Sacralidad de nuestra Orden y el honor de nuestra diosa profanando las almas de sus guerreros a través de las generaciones! –Shaka se encontraba erguido frente a Mu y lo señalaba con el índice –maldita seas Até… abandona ahora el alma pura de Mu y enfréntame con tu forma original… infame diosa de la locura y servidora del traidor Ares…

-El cuerpo de un lemuriano me fortalece como nunca… ¿crees que porque me escupes tus amenazas en la cara vas a lograr que lo abandone?... una vez debilite su alma lo suficiente... el espíritu del señor Ares ocupará mi lugar...

-Eso nunca pasará- Shaka comenzó a elevar su cosmo de forma abrumadora, impidiéndole a Mu que se moviera –Saga, Angello, Milo... llévense a los a los chicos y vuelvan… Kanon... está muy mal herido...

Saga miró a Shaka –recuerda que quien está allí es Mu- el indio no se inmutó- solo recuérdalo

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer… ese es mi deber –contestó Shaka con severidad.

-Pero…

Shaka, volteó la cara para que la expresión de súplica del gemelo, no destrozara la poca convicción que le quedaba. Sabía que si las cosas con Até se complicaban más, irremediablemente Mu saldría lastimado, pero era su responsabilidad y la lucha interna para no anteponer sus sentimientos al deber, era quizá la batalla más difícil que había librado en su vida, porque era una batalla contra él mismo.

-A mi también me destroza Saga...

Muy a su pesar, Angello, Milo y Saga le obedecieron a Shaka y se alejaron del alcance de la batalla. Al verlos irse, Shaka descendió la fuerza de su aura y tiró su capa blanca a un lado, Mu, mientras tanto lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa -¿te has rendido tan pronto Shaka?

El rubio, seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre y se colocó en posición defensiva, abriendo un poco las piernas y cruzando levemente los brazos para proteger su esternón –ven- dijo llamándolo con la mano.

Mu no se hizo de rogar y se lanzó con los puños de frente, intentando abrir una brecha en la defensa de Shaka, para perforar la armadura de Virgo –toma maldito…

El puño derecho de Mu fue de inmediato detenido por la diestra de Shaka, y la izquierda lemuriana cayó de inmediato justo en la otra mano del indio, dejándolos cara a cara, mientras generaban una presión inmensa en medio de sus cuerpos.

-Shaka… sabes que estás en desventaja ¿verdad?

-Lo sé –Shaka estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande- pero no pienso dejarte ganar Até…

Ambos guerreros encendieron su cosmo y todo el menaje del laboratorio, comenzó a derretirse.

Los demás caballeros dorados detuvieron la marcha, al sentir lo elevado de los cosmos de ambos guerreros –si esa cabrona no deja a Mu, nos vamos a ir todos al carajo- murmuró Milo, cargando a Camus, quien aún no podía caminar por sí mismo –me muero por darle su merecido…

-Es mejor planear cómo intervenir Mi –murmuró Camus cansado- hay que ser prudente…

-Tenemos que llevarlos a un lugar seguro… ¡Saga!...–Angello se volvió unos pasos, llamando la atención del mayor de los gemelos, quien se veía muy afectado.

-Saga… Kanon y Mu estarán bien… ya verás –dijo Angello con la voz quebrada

-Lo va a matar… -susurró Saga en un hilo de voz- Shaka lo va a matar

Angello intercambió miradas con Milo y no contestó, porque sabía que era una posibilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

Tenía al menos diez minutos de recibir sin tregua los ataques del caballero de Capricornio. Golpe tras golpe, Shura se había alejado del paraje boscoso donde tuvo el primer encuentro con los dos devastadores que atacaban a June.

-EXCALIBUR…

El devastador de Piscis, terminó con sus hombreras abolladas, clavado en uno de los árboles cercanos –_mierda_- tembló el muchacho tratando de incorporarse, mientras observaba con terror, como Shura se le acercaba con paso mesurado y elegante.

-No entiendo cuál es su problema con nosotros –el chico estaba aterrorizado ante la visión del aura elevada del español- te aseguro crío, que hace dos meses no sabíamos que Deucalión existía…

-Porque son asesinos… la Orden de Atena está plagada de mercenarios y no creas que no conozco esa técnica tuya, la he escuchado en los relatos de terror que se cuentan de ustedes… -Shura arrugó el ceño- las masacres en las islas de Pascua, Creta, Milo, Lesbos y Canarias… son legendarias Shura de Capricornio…

El aludido enarcó una ceja tranquilamente –obedecíamos a un falso Patriarca y él ya no está…

-Esa no es justificación…

Aldebarán corrió y se colocó al lado del español -¿algún problema?

Shura negó ante la pregunta del joven toro, quien llegaba acompañado de Aioria y luego se dirigió al devastador –no será justificación… pero fue nuestra motivación y la razón de ser del Santuario es mantener a Atena como diosa regente de los hombres y responsable de su seguridad delante de los olímpicos y les guste o no a tus amigos mecánicos… el poder divino estará siempre por encima de la maquinaria humana –Shura golpeó con el índice la armadura del muchacho, haciéndola sonar con la uña- por eso… _nunca_ ganarán

-Ustedes están muy confiados... pero puede que se lleven una sorpresa...

-Ciérrale el pico cabra... o lo haré yo -renegó Aioria.

Shura se acercó al devastador y lo encaró -cuéntame ¿a qué te refieres con "sorpresa"?

-No voy a hablar...

-¿Ah sí? -ante el desconcierto de Aldebarán y la risita de Aioria, el español colocó su mano extendida y tensa, justo en la yugular del devastador y le susurró con furia, mientras le tiraba la cabeza por los cabellos- solo tengo que invocar el nombre de una espada para desprender tu linda cabeza del cuello... ahora sí -dijo sonriendo ante la mirada aterrorizada del más joven- háblame de esa sorpresa...

* * *

><p>-¿Y tu devastador gato?<p>

Aioria sonrió con una ceja arqueada y susurró –no te preocupes, ahora es prisionero del látigo que hace ver tan sexy a esa rubia tuya -terminó guiñándole un ojo al español.

-No sé de qué hablas gato...

-Si es así... ¿puedo invitarla a salir?

-Discúlpame toro... pero ese látigo dice "propiedad de Shura", así que ni se te ocurra -contestó enojado el español, mientras comenzaban a subir la escalinata- he de aceptar que si se ve sexy...

-Eres un desvergonzado… ¿le vas a contar a tu _rapunzel_ dónde estabas metido hace unas horas, cabra? -Aioria aumentó la longitud en sus zancada, previendo una persecución repentina del español.

-¿Y tú le dirás a tu águila, de la morena que te acabas de follar?

-Ustedes sí que no pierde el tiempo ¿eh? -dijo divertido Aldaberán.

-Pues... algo me contó el cangrejo de una sirena cabello de cereza, Alde -dijo Shura con zaña.

-Dadas las circunstancias y registrados los hechos les propongo algo -dijo Aioria jadeando, sin mermar la marcha por la escalinata –hagamos un juramento... lo que pasó en estas vacaciones... es secreto de estado y al que hable... tendrá siete años de celibato...

-Eso es demasiado cruel -se estremeció Shura.

Aldebarán soltó una risotada- vamos… dejemos de perder el tiempo, que el Patriarca está que nos lapida... así que dejen de pensar en sexo y subamos a atenderle...

-Toro cabrón... espera a que te alcancemos...

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-¿Lo sintieron?

-Si -dijo escuetamente Camus- el piso se movió…

-No estamos en tierra firme -contestó Milo entre jadeos- esas goteras –dijo mirando hacia el techo- son culpa de los combates… la estructura está muy dañada…

-Solo espero que sea lluvia –susurró Saga, secando el sudor de la frente de Kanon.

-Saga -llamó Angello acercándose al gemelo- ¿cómo está Kanon?

-Es profunda -Saga rompió la camiseta blanca de Kanon y revisó la herida, la cual a pesar de todo, no sangraba mucho. El gemelo menor se retorció del dolor y gimió débilmente- debe haber perforado un riñón y tal vez una vértebra… urge que lo atienda un sanador- Angello asintió preocupado.

-Tenemos que subir las piernas y presionar la herida con una compresa -Milo se quitó la capa y la dobló para rodear a Kanon con la improvisada venda- por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer.

-Bicho… tenemos que irnos… Shaka nos necesita -apuró Angello, tomando a Milo de un brazo- ¿Saga?

Un retumbo hizo vibrar toda la estructura, haciendo trastabillar a los que estaban de pie -tenemos que irnos ya- dijo Angello y desapareció por un pasillo junto con Milo y Saga. Con el último sacudón, una grieta se abrió y un chorrito de agua salió disparado, acertando exactamente en la cara de Aphrodite.

-_Svördom_ -balbuceó más inconsciente que otra cosa, mientras daba manotazos al agua que le caía en la cara para luego abrir lentamente los ojos, ante la mirada divertida de Camus, quien yacía cerca de Kanon- ¿qué… qué me pasó?... auch… me duele la cabeza - se quejó cuando intentó incorporarse de golpe.

-Que bueno que volviste en sí Aphrodite… -dijo Camus débilmente.

-¿Qué me sucedió? ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué le sucede a Kanon? ¿dónde está Mu?

-Son muchas preguntas -Camus se incorporó- ¿por dónde quieres empezar?... ¿por la muerte de Vincent Faure, la herida de Kanon o la muerte de los civiles de este lugar, todo a manos de Mu?

-Es peor de lo que pensaba -contestó el peliceleste sobándose la cabeza.

-No tienes idea...

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo "El Límite"<strong>

-VIOLETTE… EMPUJA

-Tra… trato Aiacos… pero es demasiado fuerte –pujó ella intentando cerrar la puerta que cerraba la prisión donde estaba el monstruo legendario- ne… necesitamos ayuda…

-MINOS… DEJA DE JUGAR DE EXQUISITO Y APÓYANOS CABRÓN…

El noruego obedeció de mala gana -espera a que esto termine idiota- protestó jadeando, mientras empujaba- ¿¡dónde está cejotas!?

-Seguramente encima de Pandora... MIERDA -gritó Aiacos cuando un tremendo golpe que provenía de dentro, estuvo a punto de arrancarle la hombrera de la armadura, junto con su clavícula -ESTO NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO... EMPUJA MINOS...

Ayudados por la fuerza extra que les proveían las alas de sus armaduras, tanto Aiacos, como Minos, empujaron con fuerza la puerta hasta casi sellar la prisión, sin embargo, el monstruo que la habitaba logró quebrantar la resistencia del muro y destruirlo por completo.

-MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA -gritó Minos histérico- Poseidón nos va a matar por esto -dijo al ver la sombra que se dirigía hacia el recinto Sagrado de Atlantis.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de las instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-Maldito ateniense miserable -Mu estaba acuclillado sobre el cuerpo tendido de Shaka y lo golpeaba en el torso y la cabeza sin parar, el rubio por su parte trataba de interponer los brazos para defenderse, pero el otro no le daba tregua- no vas a impedir que esta vez todo resulte para mi…

-Deja a Mu -Shaka aprovechó una brecha de milímetros en la defensa de Mu para tomarlo del cuello y quitárselo de encima -¡déjalo ahora!- aseveró el rubio arrastrando a Mu y chocándolo contra un muro -te lo ordeno déjalo ahora...

-Ahora te recuerdo… -gimió Mu- me encerraste en el _Samsara de la Hambruna_… eres aquel que camina libremente por los siete infiernos… -Shaka se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba- ahora entiendo tu obsesión por el lemuriano -Mu sonrió con malicia- recuerdo cómo lo protegías… que sentimiento tan vil y estúpido…

Shaka apretó los labios enfurecido y Mu aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en el pecho. El golpe fue tan atronador, que tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no perder la conciencia. Al abrir los ojos, se percató de que el sello de Kampe había saltado de donde lo guardaba. Shaka sabía que las oportunidades para salvar a Mu se estaban acabando y que pronto el alma del lemuriano sucumbiría ante el poder de Até, así que tenía que resolver la liberación pronto.

-Oh Shaka... cuanto me duele verte en ese lamentable estado -Mu rió de una forma inconcebible para él, mientras se mantenía disfrutando la visión del rubio arrastrándose por el suelo, tratando de alcanzar el sello que rebotó unos metros adelante- te ves tan patético... déjame terminar ahora con tu triste existencia...

Mu levantó los brazos e invocó su técnica más poderosa -REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR... MUERE SHAKA DE VIRGO...

Ignorando deliberadamente el ataque de Mu, Shaka se arrastró hasta tomar el sello y al volverse, se topó con la bola de energía que estaba a punto de golpearlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

-GEIST… GEIST… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-Tranquila amazona –dijo Aioros a Shaina, quien corrió hacia ellos dos un tanto histérica. El dorado traía en brazos a Geist, quien estaba aún impactada por todo lo sucedido- ella está bien… dime dónde la llevo para que descanse…. casi no recuerdo la distribución del Templo Principal

-Señor Aioros –él asintió con una sonrisa amable- disculpe, es que… cuando el señor Aioria me dijo que buscaban a Geist… me asusté mucho -Geist se incorporó para abrazar a Shaina- amiga... estás bien...

-Gracias al señor Aioros estamos sanos y salvos -Geist aflojó el abrazo y Shaina acarició el vientre abultado de la pelinegra, en un gesto cariñoso que Aioros contempló con curiosidad- una cosa idéntica a ti llegó a mi habitación Shai, pero me di cuenta a tiempo que no eras tú...

-Todo está bien... el cangrejito está ileso, eso es lo importante

-Lo sé... no tengo como agradecerle, señor Aioros -él respondió con una risilla tímida.

-SHAINA... SHAINA -interrumpió una voz conocida acercándose por el pasillo.

-Seiya -murmuró Shaina- que bueno que encontraste a Seika -la pelirroja asintió ruborizada por la visión del caballero dorado que estaba con las amazonas- ¿necesitan algo? ¿están bien?

-Solo quería saber si habías... encontrado a Geist... -contestó Seiya ensimismado- es que saliste como loca a buscarla...

Shaina notó la mirada triste en Seiya y se sintió incómoda por eso -Geist está a salvo… ¿te sucede algo?

-No… no me sucede nada, todo... todo está bien...

Shaina sonrió detrás de la máscara -¿te diste cuenta de que aquí está el señor Aioros?

Seiya se volvió y se topó de frente con la gran sonrisa de Aioros, quien le saludaba con la mano y entonces su semblante pasó de melancólico a eufórico en segundos -AIOROS… SEIKA… MIRA ES AIOROS- Seika no pudo contestar, más que un balbuceo inentendible- Aioros… mira… te presento a mi hermana mayor…

-Mucho… mucho gusto señorita -saludó el dorado, tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

-Yo… gracias por haber cuidado de mi hermanito… digo desde el cielo… bueno -la muchacha dejó escapar una risita tonta- usted me entiende caballero…

-Puede llamarme Aioros...

Seika sonrió abstrayéndose del resto del universo. Había rogado por conocer a aquel que cuidó a Seiya durante las batallas y allí estaba él; un bello ángel enfundado en su armadura de alas doradas… mejor de cómo lo había imaginado. Shaina, Geist y Seiya, enarcaron las cejas, al ver la reacción del par. Si el amor se palpara, aquel les habría aplastado.

-Aioros -llamó desde otra parte una voz profunda que se venía acercando por uno de los pasillos- apresúrate, Shion nos convoca a la explanada de la diosa.

-Tenemos que irnos ya -Aldebarán y Shura, se unieron al grupo con Aioros.

-Aio… chicos… ¿vieron a la hermana de Seiya?

-Si… si un gusto señorita -al ver que Aioros no se movía, Shura lo tomó de un brazo y lo tiró hacia sí separándolo bruscamente de la muchacha- vamos arquero, no tenemos tiempo para galanterías… quieren a todos los que estemos en condiciones de pelear en el frente de batalla… Shion nos necesita arriba... ustedes dos también Shaina, Seiya

-¿Así tan de repente? -preguntó con firmeza Shaina.

-Los de Deucalión se replegaron a la playa… los vamos a emboscar -contestó Aldebarán colocándose el yelmo de la armadura.

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-AGUJA ESCARLATA…

Un rayo rojo atravesó a Mu en varias partes de su cuerpo, a la vez que Angello se interponía para atrapar la técnica lemuriana y Saga inmovilizaba a Mu, dejándolo a merced de Shaka.

_-Milo, Angello… Saga_

Angello se volvió hacia Shaka con una risilla muy propia de él -anda buda- dijo mientras seguía bloqueando la energía de Mu -¡toma ese sello y detén a ese maldito demonio!

Shaka asintió y se incorporó rápidamente -lo siento... de verdad lo siento, pero tengo que hacer esto Mu -cuando se acercó lo suficiente, colocó el sello en la frente del lemuriano, quien se mantenía acuclillado por la fuerza de Saga, luchando para que lo soltara. El lemuriano encorvaba la espalda y movía con violencia el tronco zarandeando al gemelo, al que estuvo a punto de hacerlo sucumbir, cuando al contacto del sello en su frente, comenzó a lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás, quebrándole la nariz en el acto.

-SUÉLTAME... QUITA ESO... MALDITO ATENIENSE… SUÉLTAME…

Al recibir las agresiones de Mu, Saga no se dejó amedrentar y en vez de eso afianzó el agarre, a sabiendas de que lastimaba al menor -lo lamento por ti Mu... pero Até no va a volver a tomar un cuerpo ajeno para sus propósitos... _nunca_ más…

* * *

><p><em>Cerca de allí<em>

-Si… esto… no… se detiene… vamos a terminar como _soufflé_ de dorado –pujó Afro sosteniendo con su espalda un camión militar que estuvo a punto de aplastar a Camus y Kanon. Alrededor de ellos, los objetos que alguna vez levitaron por acción de Mu yacían apilados peligrosamente, convirtiendo el lugar en una trampa mortal. Además, centenares de grietas, pasaban el agua a todas partes, empapando a los jóvenes caballeros -Camus, tenemos que mover a Kanon... no soportaré... mucho

Camus se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba Kanon y con la delicadeza propia de un latigazo, comenzó a arrastrarlo de los hombros –¿qué diablos comes que pesas tanto?

-La idea es que… lo muevas… no que lo mates

Después de enderezar el camión de forma que no se volcara otra vez, Afro corrió a atender él al gemelo antes de que Camus lo desnucara –resulta que estamos en un pésima situación aquí y esta herida tuya la complica más –el gemelo respondió con un gemido cuando el sueco lo levantó en brazos- _svördom_ –refunfuñó Afro- tenemos que salir de aquí... Camus ¿podrás apoyarte en mi para caminar?... buscaré una salida

-Prueba el agua -respondió Camus en un murmullo. Una onda de energía iluminó todo el lugar y el piso comenzó a oscilar violentamente, haciendo que de nuevo cayeran los objetos que no estaban asegurados.

-CAMUS...

-¡Prueba el agua Afro!

-¡¿Qué sentido tiene eso?!

-¡Que de nada nos va a servir huir... es agua salada! -Afro abrió los ojos como platos y sacó la lengua solo para confirmar lo que le decía el francés- ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?... no hay escapatoria... estamos atrapados bajo el mar...!

* * *

><p>-¡Angello! –gritó Shaka- ¡tienes que hacerlo ahora!<p>

-¡Pero no sé si pueda! ¡nunca he abierto un pasaje a la Estigia!

-¡Pues hazlo! –ordenó Saga, sin poder contener por más tiempo a Mu.

-Agr… diablos… ustedes si que saben fastidiarle la existencia a uno –concentrándose hasta donde le fue posible, Angello de Cáncer quemó su cosmo a un punto tal, que el brazalete que lo bloqueaba, se quebró por el medio y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico. Ardiendo por la fuerza de su espíritu indomable, levantó su índice para alinear en un solo eje, cielo, tierra e Inframundo, abriendo un pasaje directo al reino de las sombras -¡buda... apresúrate a sacar el espíritu de Até!

El sello pareció por fin fundirse en el cuerpo de Mu, liberando una gran cantidad de calor que Shaka intentaba soportar con su mano. Poco a poco, los presentes vieron emerger del lemuriano, una masa antropomorfa que se retorcía dentro de la "burbuja" de energía en la que el sello de Kampe la había encerrado. Até gritaba de forma aterradora, buscando desesperada un escape de la trampa, dejando muy a su pesar el cuerpo de aquel de quien aprovechaba poderes y habilidades, haciéndola casi invencible.

Mientras Shaka se batía para contener a Até y Angello hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener el portal abierto, Até se jugaría su último as.

-El hilo de plata Saga -en medio de aquel alboroto la voz desesperada de Milo, taladraba su cerebro con aquella terrible nueva- Até se sostiene del hilo de plata... Shaka...

Shaka miró con horror hacia el pecho de Mu, donde nacía un grueso cordón de luz plateada, al otro lado, Até se aferraba con desesperación.

-Compañeros... quemen sus cosmos... ¡de lo contrario ella se lo llevará consigo! ¡Angello, no cierres el portal!

A pesar del cansancio, los cuatro dorados presentes obedecieron y mientras Angello mantenía el eje alineado y el portal abierto, Milo, Saga y Shaka rodearon a Mu y extendiendo sus brazos hacia Até, quemaron sus cosmos para fortalecer las paredes de la prisión que la mantenía cautiva, sin embargo, la diosa era persistente y no dejaba al lemuriano.

-¡Más fuerte nenas! -gritó Angello, la intensidad de la energía comenzó a aumentar exponencialmente, tanto, que dos brazaletes bloqueadores, cayeron al suelo carbonizados- ¡fríanle el culo a esa puta!

-¡Wooojo! ¡cómete esta Até! -secundó Milo al notar desfallecer al espíritu invasor.

Shaka enarcó una ceja al descubrir al escorpión embistiendo descaradamente la cadera -¡concéntrate Milo!- el de la octava casa se carcajeó, disfrutando el momento.

-¡Solo es un poco de picante buda! -rió a la vez que aumentaba la potencia de su poder.

-¡Déjense de tonterías genios! ¡no la dejen moverse! -gritó Saga.

Los tres dorados hicieron un esfuerzo extra y efectivamente Até fue enrareciendo el agarre hacia Mu, hasta que el ligamen se rompió y tal como estaba planeado, Shaka, junto con Até aprisionada y Angello, desaparecieron por el pasaje al Inframundo.

* * *

><p>Las cadenas se rompieron y el alma del lemuriano quedó liberada. Acuclillado en el suelo, Mu se veía derrotado, con los brazos flojos y la cabeza gacha, ocultando su mirada con mechones de cabello. De inmediato, Saga corrió hasta donde el chico se encontraba y se hincó frente de él, buscando una reacción que no llegó inmediata.<p>

-Mu -rogó sacudiéndolo suavemente- Mu... soy yo... te estaba esperando -dijo sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mu no respondió, pero su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse al momento que un hilo de sangre brotó de su nariz y terminó desplomándose en los brazos de un muy angustiado Saga.

-¿Se pondrá bien? -preguntó Milo.

Saga afianzó el abrazo y besó con fuerza los cabellos de seda -él está aquí... se siente... se siente por todas partes...

* * *

><p><strong>En alguna parte cerca de la Estigia<strong>

Shaka cayó de espaldas, con la armadura semi-destrozada y Até retorciéndose sobre él. Detrás del indio, Angello intentó infructuosamente caer de una forma más elegante.

-El ánfora… Angello

Un ánfora se destacaba en medio del inerte paraje donde habían caído. El de cáncer se incorporó, corrió hasta el recipiente y lo abrió haciendo que una fuerza de succión increíble atrajera el espíritu de la diosa encerrandola en el recipiente. A sus pies y haciendo un ruido metálico, cayó el sello de Kampe.

-Increíble… ¿dónde las venden? -bromeó el de cáncer revisando el vaso que tenía en sus manos- ¿qué? -reclamó al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Shaka- uno no sabe cuando podría ser útil...

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de sellar a Até para siempre Angello

-Bueno… bueno… si que no eres de bromas ¿eh?

El indio miró a todas partes en busca de algo específico y en su afán de encontrarlo, decidió subir una colina que se alzaba enfrente, así que se dirigió hasta allá, seguido de cerca por Angello. Ambos hombres caminaban en dirección contraria a una tormenta de arena, cuyas partículas hirvientes, chocaba en las armaduras, produciendo un sonido metálico -sé de qué forma hacerlo- dijo Shaka, una vez llegaron a la cima de un risco, donde el camino se cortaba en un profundo acantilado. Angello se detuvo en el borde del risco, desde donde se divisaba un campo infinito, lleno de montículos de piedra que se extendía frente a ellos, justo debajo de donde se encontraban

–Sabía que estaba por aquí, pero no recordaba exactamente donde…

-_Sainokawara_ –susurró Shaka.

-Exactamente… cada uno de estos montículos, fue erigido por el alma de un niño muerto…

-Como castigo por el sufrimiento que hicieron pasar a sus padres al irse… muchos demonios cruzan por aquí tratando de destruir estas ofrendas…

-Me parece un buen lugar para dejar a este bicho encerrado –Angello miró a Shaka con una risilla y Shaka correspondió el gesto de la misma forma- aunque no se me ocurre como...

-¿Puedes abrir un pasaje al Yomotsu desde aquí? -el italiano asintió extrañado- entonces ya sé como hacerlo

* * *

><p>El <em>Sainokawara <em>era un enorme valle que Angello presumió infinito. El suelo estaba resquebrajado y muerte era el aroma que se respiraba en el lugar. Cientos, miles... tal vez millones de montículos construidos con piedras, se alzaban como los monumentos del triste destino de pequeños inocentes muertos antes de su tiempo.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos Shaka...

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente, parecía conocer el camino de memoria y se movía de forma grácil, como un ángel dorado paseándose en medio de la desgracia humana -estás realmente nervioso Angello... es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre...

-No es cierto... -contestó Angello con el ceño fruncido al sentirse descubierto- solo quiero terminar con esto...

-Allí -dijo el rubio señalando un montículo que sobresalía por su enorme tamaño y porque era constantemente asediado por demonios deseosos de tirarlo.

-Sé que no me va a gustar la respuesta... pero ¿por qué ese montículo es tan grande?

-La masacre de los primogénitos hebreos en Egipto... todos menores de dos años

Angello se detuvo azorado por la inesperada respuesta -pero según los escritos de Mesopotamia eso sucedió hace...- el italiano comenzó a calcular con los dedos- ¿cinco mil años?

-¿Qué son cinco mil años para la eternidad, mi querido Angello?

Angello torció la boca y se rascó la cabeza, el rubio continuó la marcha _-buda…_ a veces eres tan profundo que me asustas...

* * *

><p><strong>Explanada de la diosa, Santuario de Atena<strong>

-Shura... tú separa las placas del suelo... Aioria... ataca con la Orden Plateada por la retaguardia... Aldebarán y Dhoko irán al frente... una vez Shura abra la brecha... yo levantaré un muro, la guardia viene conmigo- Shion se colocó al frente de sus huestes que habían logrado replegar a los invasores hasta los límites de Rodorio que estaban en el lado opuesto al Santuario- Aioros te quiero arriba...

-De acuerdo señor -dijo el arquero asintiendo con seguridad, elevándose para tomar su posición.

-CABALLEROS -gritó Shion- POR ATENA...

-POR ATENA -gritaron al unísono todos los guerreros presentes, sin diferencias de rangos o posiciones.

* * *

><p><strong>En el <strong>_**Sainokawara**_

-Aquí es… voy pedir permiso para abrir el montículo…

-Allá tú buda… recuerda que si llegan esos demonios mientras estamos aquí…

-Nos destazan… lo sé

Shaka juntó las manos y encendió su cosmo, hasta donde su debilidad lo dejó hacerlo -por vehemencia… solicito con respeto a las almas inocentes dueñas de este espacio… me permitan sellar en las entrañas de su montículo sagrado… el alma de este ser maligno…

Un viento helado sopló las arenas del paraje, sacudiendo los cabellos de los dorados. Angello enarcó una ceja y pasó saliva _-buda-_ murmuró -esto no me gusta… ¿no hay otra forma?

Shaka se volvió hasta Angello, quien miraba en silencio y rodó los ojos cansado -no...

_Hemos penado por miles de años nuestra muerte prematura… toda clase de demonios nos acechan cada día… ¿de qué nos sirve otro más?_

Angello volvió a pasar saliva al escuchar las voces infantiles que susurraban desde el viento y aferró el ánfora hacia su cuerpo sin decir nada -deberíamos hacerles caso… ya vamos… insisto, encontraremos otra forma- dijo haciendo un intento de irse y Shaka de inmediato lo tomó del brazo.

-Si te vas… te quedas sin el sentido del tacto… y conozco tu debilidad por el _kamasutra_

Angello enarcó las cejas -ya… ya no era para tanto...

Shaka entonces se aclaró la garganta y recompuso su postura -sus almas serán guiadas hasta el _Yomotsu_ para que lleguen al Reino de los Muertos… luego podrán reencarnar con libertad…

-¿_Yomotsu_? -Angello al fin entendió la treta de Shaka y su necesidad de llevarlo con él hasta allí, el maldito lo tenía todo planeado- o sea… ¿quieres que yo...? -Shaka lo miró fríamente -eres un hijo de puta… ¿lo sabías?

-Llámame como quieras… tus palabras no me afectan

El murmullo de muchas vocecitas se dejó escuchar alrededor de los dos dorados, un murmullo creciente que se acercó a ellos como una oleada y los golpeó empujandolos hacia atrás.

_Tu trato es bueno, caminante de los infiernos… aceptamos el intercambio de favores…_

-Angello… tu turno -el aludido titubeó unos instantes y luego se colocó en posición.

-"ONDAS INFERNALES" -gritó y el pasaje que se abrió sobre sus cabezas, absorbió al grupo de pequeñas almas, que desaparecieron entre risitas y balbuceos infantiles. Un remolino enorme los rodeó y luego de unos segundos, el pasaje al Yomotsu, se cerró completamente.

Shaka sonrió satisfecho y se acercó al montículo con el ánfora en la mano -hiciste tu buena obra del día Angello- el aludido bufó y ayudó al rubio a quitar algunas piedras, hasta que hubo el suficiente espacio para meter el ánfora.

-Ahora si…. está enterrada ¿y ahora qué?

Shaka sacó el sello de la pechera de su armadura y lo colocó sobre la piedra. De inmediato, Até comenzó a chillar dentro del ánfora, de una forma que erizaba la piel.

-MALDITOS ATENIENSES… SEAN MALDITOS EN TODOS LOS REINOS SAGRADOS...

El rubio, siguió empujando el sello de Kampe el montículo y un brillo intenso comenzó a emanar de la reliquia, sin embargo, Até empujaba para salir y el de virgo estaba débil para soportar estos embates.

-No podemos rendirnos buda… ya casi la tenemos -al verlo trastabillar, Angello colocó sus manos sobre las de Shaka y entre los dos, soportaron sin desmayarse hasta que la piedra del montículo y el sello se fundieron en uno solo y Até no gritó más.

Ambos guerreros cayeron de rodillas, la misión estaba cumplida… sin embargo ya no tenían fuerzas para regresar.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis, Soporte Principal<strong>

-No es posible -murmuró Kaysa mirando hacia el techo de agua.

-¿Qué diablos...? -Hägen, quien auxiliaba a Mime, dejó la frase a medias, al divisar una sombra gigantesca, que nadaba rápidamente hacia el norte.

La estrategia de Poseidón había resultado a medias y el Soporte Principal se fortaleció gracias a los cosmos de sus atlantes y los asgardianos, pero aún así, no pudieron cantar victoria. Segundos después de que la misteriosa sombra pasara sobre ellos, el retumbo atronador del pilar del Mar Índico al derrumbarse, hizo temblar todo el lecho marino.

-¡Señor... señor Poseidón! -alertó Sorrento al mirar como la armadura de Isaak reaccionaba violentamente a la gigantesca presencia que los atacaba.

Poseidón pasó saliva -maldita sea...

-¡¿Qué sucede?! -gritó crispado Isaak.

-Es el Kraken -susurró Poseidón- y se dirige a Atenas.

* * *

><p><strong>En el <strong>_**Sainokawara**_

-Angello

-¿Sí? –contestó con desgano, sentándose de golpe en el suelo árido de aquel espantoso sitio. Su armadura hizo un crujido al golpearse y entonces flexionó las rodillas con desfachatez, usando una roca como respaldo, a la espera de que la muerte los encontrara.

-¿Quieres?- le preguntó a Shaka sacando una cajetilla de cigarros de debajo de la pechera de su armadura.

Shaka se dejó caer de la misma forma que el italiano y asintió en silencio -¿no es esto un veneno para tus pulmones?- dijo contemplando el cigarro como si fuera algo fascinante.

-Si…

-¿Por qué fumas entonces?

Angello se encogió de hombros sin borrar la risilla que le provocaba la imagen de Shaka con un cigarro en la mano –porque quiero…

-Buena respuesta –dijo el rubio, acercándose a recibir el fuego que el italiano le ofrecía.

-¿Cómo sabes hacer eso? –Angello estaba sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que Shaka encendió el cigarro e inhalaba el humo como si lo hiciera de siempre.

-Afro me enseñó...

–Angello se carcajeó y Shaka sonrió dejando salir una bocanada de humo- maldito pez mala influencia, gracias a él media Orden Dorada padece este vicio de mierda -el italiano se volvió hacia Shaka y enarcó una ceja- de verdad que verte fumar es tan traumático como encontrar cogiendo a tu madre...

-Tenía la esperanza de que antes de que te llegara la hora, aprenderías a ser sensato...

-Oye mírate... tú, el gran Shaka de Virgo... el señor perfección, se calcina los pulmones a mi lado, esperando a la parca... no entiendo cómo logró _rose_ hacerte caer tan bajo...

-Lo reté…

-¿Perdón?

-Le dije que se veía estúpido fumando y que debería permitir que lo enseñara a meditar para que dejara esta tontería...

-Y él no aprendió a meditar y tú si aprendiste a fumar…

-Algo así… soy un pésimo maestro -reconoció Shaka, mirando detenidamente la llamita del cigarro- Shiva y Ágora son el mejor ejemplo de eso...

-Esos dos son tontos de nacimiento... ni Shion hubiera podido salvarlos...

Shaka rió como nunca lo había visto Angello, después se relajó y retomó la compostura serena que lo caracterizaba, cruzando las piernas en loto -lamento haberte metido en esto... sellaste tu destino al venir aquí...

-Era mi deber... tenía que dejarle un mundo seguro a mi pequeño cangrejo -el italiano le dio una bocanada a su cigarro y sonrió de forma triste, mirando hacia el suelo- será un _grande bambino_

-De eso no tengo la menor duda... es tu hijo... Afro cuidará bien de él... omitiendo el hecho de que le enseñe a fumar a los diez años...

-Ni lo menciones...

-El estará bien -Shaka miró al frente con expresión serena y apagó el cigarro en el suelo- todos... estarán bien- dijo en un murmullo- Mu estará bien...

Angello suspiró para no dejar salir las lágrimas que se le atoraron en la garganta y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda al rubio -nunca pensé que pudiera encontrar algo en común contigo- Shaka enarcó las cejas y Angello le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

-Somos diferentes como el agua y el aceite... y lo sabes

-No mi querido _buda_... esa sabiduría tuya te nubla para ver las cosas más obvias y simples -el indio enarcó una ceja y lo miró sin asimilar lo que Angello trataba de decirle- a pesar de esta fachada de guerreros, somos un par de quinceañeras...

-¿A qué te refieres con esa palabra?

-Somos tan blandos que fuimos capaces de sacrificarnos de la misma manera... por la misma razón

-Quieres decir... ¿por amor? -Shaka miró hacia el frente, exactamente donde estaba el montículo que ahora sería la prisión de Até y meditando las palabras del italiano, sonrió -eres sensato Angello... y mucho

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el 27, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Últimamente he estado más ocupada de lo normal y he aquí la razón del atraso en esta publicación._

_Como pudieron notar, aquellos que lograron llegar hasta aquí, el capítulo estaba enfocado en la liberación de Mu, así que si hay algunos personajes o situaciones que se han quedado olvidados, no se preocupen, queda pendiente para el siguiente._

_Tengo que agradecer todos y cada uno de los hermosos comentarios que se toman el tiempo de regalarme, a los que podía enviarles PM, les contesté pronto, a KarliCm, yo tambièn pienso lo mismo, diana, también estoy preocupada por los gemelitos, beauty, amiga, no era Shaina, era un pseudos, guest, me alegra que te gustara, Kaito, espero haber satisfecho tu hambre, Shootingstar, gran review, tienes razón con los planes de Deucalión de generar distracciones, que a la vez dejan en evidencia las grandes debilidades de las órdenes sagradas, vamos a ver qué pasa con la madre. Kennandaillard... uff que palabras tan bellas y alentadoras, solo espero que este capítulo haya llenado tus espectativas. Animesnextgeneration, salvamos a Saga, pero Kanon está en problemas ahora... todos están en problemas. Gracias Maryuet, Derama, Amaranth 9,Pyxis, Jabed, Princess Virgo y Mariana por estar pendientes._

_*Un bel di, vendremo, de Puccini, Madame Butterfly_

_** No me interesa en francés_

_*** Maldito hijo de puta en francés_


	28. Sorteando a la muerte

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**Advertencia**: Los chicos son un poco brutales peleando, pero es parte de su formación. Sin embargo, advierto por menores de edad acceden este fic.

Este capítulo es de más acción que otra cosa, espero lo disfruten. Me quedó tan largo tan largo que lo tuve que cortar, créanme esto es poquito más de la mitad. Gracias por la paciencia, espero les guste de verdad lo he releído muchas veces para que quede lo mejor posible.

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**Sorteando a la Muerte I**** Parte.**

-_Shaka… Angello_

-¿Lograste contactarlos? –Milo negó con la cabeza- mis poderes mentales no son ¿cómo decirlo?... mi mayor habilidad… nunca le ponía atención a Shion

-Menuda nueva Milo –ironizó Camus- intenta de nuevo…

Milo estaba sentado en flor de loto, en medio del ruinoso espacio en el que hasta hacía una hora, la batalla con Até se llevaba a cabo. Las cicatrices de la violenta cruzada se miraban en todo aquel lugar; trozos de objetos, arquitectura y cuerpos por doquier… en resúmen; una hecatombe.

-No puede ser que queden atrapados allí donde quiera que sea que están

-La Estigia -contestó Camus sin ganas.

-Si eso... Estigia –dijo Afro con voz suplicante- tenemos que sacarlos… por favor

-Cállate pez… creo que logro escuchar a Shaka –Milo cerró los ojos con fuerza haciendo un intento por captar la voz entrecortada y lejana del indio- _buda… buda… ¿dónde están?_

_-Es… Estigia… no… podemos… no podemos salir… estamos… atrapados_

_-Shaka… hagan un esfuerzo… tienen que volver… ese lugar absorberá sus energías vitales en poco tiempo…_

_-Lo… sabemos_

_-¿Entonces?... tiene que existir una forma…_

-¿Qué dijo?

-Nada nuevo... _Shaka... Angello... por la diosa hable alguno_

Harto de estar sin hacer nada, Aphrodite tomó la misma posición de Milo e intentó con todas sus fuerzas contactar a Angello _"si Milo pudo avivar su cosmo a pesar del bloqueo, yo también puedo"_. El peliceleste se concentró, abstrayendo la mente de todo alrededor y su cuerpo se rodeó de un leve brillo dorado -_krabba… krabba escúchame_

_-¿Pesce?_

_-Si Angello... brör soy yo... vamos a encontrar la forma de traerlos _

_-No pesce... no seas idiota... cuida… ayuda a Geist… -_contestó el de cáncer después de unos minutos

_-¡Krabba ni lo pienses!_

_-Cuida al cangrejito… diles que… que los amo…_

_-¡Angello! _-los párpados de Afro se fruncieron con fuerza y las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos celestes, resbalando hasta la perfilada barbilla.

_-Chao... piccolo fratello_

_-Nada Angello... no te voy a permitir que te despidas... ANGELLO_

-¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó impaciente Camus, al ver al peliceleste levantarse del suelo y propinarle un sonoro puñetazo a la pared.

La mirada de dolor de Aphrodite presagiaba una noticia terrible -se estaba despidiendo Camus... ellos... se han ido

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena: cerca de la playa<strong>

Para entonces, el ejército enemigo se encontraba replegado entre los límites del pueblo y el mar intentando reagruparse para el contraataque. Pequeñas almenaras alumbraban débilmente la playa, dejando entrever en la penumbra a cientos de soldados formados en hileras bajo el mando de cuatro devastadores. Fuera de las voces que se esfumaban en medio de la brisa de otoño, una tensa calma reinaba en el lugar.

Concentrados en su próximo ataque, no se dieron cuenta de que los atenienses organizaron sus tropas en varios frentes, de modo que los tenían rodeados.

-Los de Deucalión se encuentran replegados hacia la línea de bajamar... señor -informó Asterión a Dhoko, quien se encontraba confirmando posiciones para el ataque.

-Y dime -el joven plateado se respingó, afirmando aún más su posición, si es que eso era posible- ¿presencia de naves o armas mecánicas?

-Barcos señor... muchos barcos... creemos que hay algunos submarinos y portaviones

-Vaya desperdicio de recursos...

-Será fácil destruir un barco maestro Dhoko... un par de meteoros o una excalibur serán suficientes... un gran cuerno para los más grandes

Dhoko asintió, mientras se sobaba la barbilla -exactamente... necesito a Alde en tierra... en primera fila... ¿dónde está Shion? -el de Libra comenzó a caminar por la loma, cuya posición estratégica permitía observar parcialmente la playa.

-Está en el frente central... con el señor Aioros y el señor Alde

Dhoko miró con diversión a Asterión -¿estás nervioso?

Al plateado lo descolocó la pregunta -¿por qué lo dice señor?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Estás tan rígido que parece te tragaste una escoba -el pobre muchacho no supo qué decir, le habían comentado de lo burlista que solía ser el caballero de Libra y de la manía que tenía de gastar bromas hasta en medio de la situación más inimaginable.

-Yo... señor... estamos en punto crítico de batalla...

-Relájate niño -Dhoko le dio al más joven una palmada, que estuvo a punto de sacarle los pulmones por la boca- ve a decirle a tus compañeros que estén listos... no quiero héroes... trabajen en equipo ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí... si señor -Asterión se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaba el resto de la Orden de Plata. Dhoko borró su sonrisa y miró hacia la playa.

-Y henos aquí... la batalla final... la que develará nuestra presencia en la tierra...

-La que definirá un nuevo orden -Dhoko no necesitó volverse para saber que Shion, era quien estaba a su lado.

-Olímpicos... o Titanes…

-Espero que Olimpicos mi querido lemuriano, si no… estaremos perdidos

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

Calma… calma después de la tormenta

Había sentido un dolor espantoso cuando Até se aferró a su hilo de plata y literalmente trató de arrancarle la vida, sin embargo y para su fortuna, ese dolor desapareció.

Él tenía muy claro, que fue gracias a sus hermanos que Até le dejó en libertad, había sentido todos y cada uno de esos cosmos tan queridos arder hasta el infinito por él. Sin embargo, una angustia tremenda se apoderó de su corazón cuando los cosmos de Angello y Shaka se perdieron en el Infinito.

Como si fuera la peor de las pesadillas, intentó aferrar a Shaka para que no se fuera, sin embargo, no había fuerza capaz de detenerlo, porque la motivación del rubio era la más grande de todas y la más noble.

Ahora se encontraba en un limbo, aturdido, pero ligero. Luchaba contra sí mismo para despertar de ese sueño profundo en el que se había sumido, su reducido estado de conciencia, le permitió darse cuenta de que era llevado en brazos hacia algún lugar, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía abrir los ojos.

¿Será que no despertaría jamás?

* * *

><p>-Mu… Mu… por favor –susurraba Saga al oído del pelilila abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Mu estaba flácido y su tez carecía de color, era como si le fuera imposible recuperarse del estado catatónico, tras la liberación del espíritu de Até- vamos a salir y cuando salgamos… vas a estar bien… pero por favor resiste enanito<p>

Saga acariciaba los cabellos lilas, sin dejar de caminar hacia donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros. Haber visto a Mu poseído por Até, lo hizo repasar una y otra vez su propia agonía de adolescente, cuando la diosa de la locura lo usó como una marioneta y torturó su espíritu durante diez años, tiempo suficiente como para doblegar su voluntad en favor de la posesión de Ares.

-Mu… lo siento –dijo Saga derrotado. Se sentía culpable porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad no se deshizo de Até. Con lágrimas en los ojos descubrió uno de sus brazos, donde decenas de cicatrices se cruzaban de todas las maneras posibles en sus muñecas ¿Cuántas veces intentó suicidarse sin éxito?

Saga había perdido la cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Inframundo<strong>

-Logramos sellar las puertas señor Minos

El aludido se mantenía con el ceño fruncido vigilando el proceder de un grupo de espectros que trabajaban en el arreglo de las puertas de las celdas del Tártaro.

-Gracias…

-Briareo apareció muerto… le sacaron el corazón de un zarpazo

-¿Entonces esta vez no le obsequiaron ningún dije? -Minos se volvió hacia Radamanthys, quien solamente negó en silencio- malditas sean todas y cada una de ellas…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?... a como estaban las cosas pudo ser cualquiera…

-Poseidón hizo las paces con ellas y las admitió de nuevo en sus dominios

-El cola de pez tenía razón… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo -Minos se volvió hacia el inglés casi con asco- ¿qué? es mejor tenerlas de amigas que de enemigas… es un principio básico de la política…

-Tú con tus "exquisitos" dotes de diplomacia me vienes con eso…

-Ya Minos… te veo exacerbado… nos toca hacer visita a Atlantis... pon cara linda

-Púdrete...

Aiacos se acercó volando en ese momento y aterrizó, justo en frente de sus compañeros -todo está listo… tuvimos que trasladar al otro centimano para que haga de guardián… tendremos que sustituir a Briareo con un regimiento de guardias y dos o tres espectros…

-¿A cuál centimano trajeron?

-A Giges…

Radamanthys bufó -igual o más estúpido que Briareo…

-No te preocupes mi cejudo amigo -Minos dejó entrever una risa de burla y Aiacos continuó hablando como si nada, el inglés hervía en furia- a este lo tendremos más controlado, lo castigaremos con mayor severidad cuando falle..

-Dile a tu novia que la próxima vez le ampute un brazo por cada vez que deje su puesto…

-Pero qué cruel eres Juez de Grifo… te desconozco

-Ya déjense de tonterías… vamos los dos, tenemos que ir a Atlantis

-¿A qué quieres ir allá?

-A prevenir a Poseidón… parece que la puñalada le caerá desde sus propios dominios...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena: camino a la playa<strong>

Obedeciendo las órdenes del Patriarca, Shura caminaba con firmeza hacia el centro de la batalla, con la intención de abrir una brecha entre los hombres armados y la maquinaria de guerra que se formaba en la parte de atrás. Iría solo, era una misión delicada y necesitaba concentración.

-Señor Shura –le llamó June de Camaleón. Él la miró y aunque aminoró el paso no se detuvo, obligándola a correr a su lado para igualar el alcance de sus zancadas- solo quería… desearle buena suerte…

Shura la miró con el ceño fruncido –no quiero ser grosero, pero es mal momento June- dijo con severidad.

-No… no quiero ser inoportuna –June prácticamente corría al lado de él- es solo que…

-JUNE –le llamó Shaina- tu posición es del lado izquierdo –aseveró la peliverde tomándola del brazo.

-¡Señor Shura! –insistió a pesar del agarre de Shaina- ¡Shura de Capricornio! –dijo harta de ser ignorada, él se detuvo y apenas se volvió para mirarla por encima del hombro.

-No seas atrevida niña –le regañó Shaina furiosa, sin embargo, June se liberó el agarre de la italiana -muestra algo de respeto… ¡June!

La chica no escuchaba razones y decidida como estaba, corrió hacia el orgulloso caballero -señor Shura- le llamó nerviosa y él arqueó una ceja, al ver su cuello rodeado por los fuertes brazos de la rubia. Shaina se quedó con la boca abierta y algunos que pasaban de cerca, preferían ignorar la tentación de mirar, riendo por lo bajo el destino de la joven amazona, quien seguramente se había ganado un castigo épico por su osadía.

Después de unos segundos, amazona y dorado se separaron acongojados, a ella se le notaba más que a él –solo por si las cosas… salen mal… quería que supiera que… señor Shura –tartamudeó ella- yo… pienso mucho en usted… no sé qué haría si algo le sucediera…

Shura sonrió comprensivo y asintió enseguida –la victoria será nuestra y… una vez todo termine hablaremos de esto ¿de acuerdo?- él le tomó las manos y se las besó con cariño, antes de volverse para continuar la marcha. La pobre amazona de Camaleón, sufrió varios incrementos de endorfina, antes de que Anaya la volviera en sí sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-¡Lo he visto decapitar por menos... debió arrancarte esa linda cabeza rubia, te lo merecías … anda... déjate de bobadas y vámonos!

Shaina habló con una mezcla de furia y diversión- hey… muévete, eres un chorro de babas –al ver que la muchacha no reaccionaba, entre Anaya y ella la tomaron del brazo y la jalonearon con brusquedad.

-¡Tonta que eres! –le recriminó la amazona de Lince- ¿sabes que esto te costará cien azotes?

June no contestó, pero sonrió detrás de la máscara; cien azotes eran un precio bajo por aquel atropellado acercamiento... y lo pagaría mil veces...

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

Milo, Camus y Aphrodite, observaban la escena al margen, sin ganas de interrumpir la intimidad del momento entre los hermanos. Tenían los corazones llenos de ira y frustración por la pérdida de Shaka y Angello, pero sabían que ahora debían enfocar sus esfuerzos en una sola meta; sobrevivir.

Un crujido sordo, sacó a los dorados de sus cavilaciones y Afro decidió apurar el duelo para asegurarse de salir con vida de allí –Saga- Afro se acercó al griego y le dijo en tono severo –debemos salir… esto comienza a colapsar y… hay que llevar a Kanon a un hospital… está muy grave

Saga asintió sin ganas, se sentía físicamente cansado y mentalmente abrumado por la situación. Años atrás, durante uno de sus lapsus de lucidez, investigó en los registros de la Orden acerca de posesiones y descubrió, que además de los síntomas físicos que él mismo experimentó (como los cambios evidentes en la apariencia del cabello y sobre todo de los ojos), las mentes de algunos poseídos eran absorbidas por la divinidad justo antes de la liberación del cuerpo. Lo anterior dejaba a la víctima en estado vegetativo el resto de su existencia y proveía a la divinidad de fuerzas suficientes para subsistir hasta que poseyera a alguien más. Y es que después de la liberación de Mu, Saga intentó conectar sus mentes sin éxito. Eso implicaba que ahora la única esperanza para Mu, era trasladarlo al Santuario para que su padre lo volviera en sí. Si Shion no lo lograba, nadie lo haría.

Las voces de sus compañeros y el ruido constante de objetos grandes al caer, sacaron a Saga de sus cavilaciones –parece que hay una explanada más adelante, al centro de este nivel, podemos ir allí para… -un rugido sordo interrumpió a Milo, luego una seguidilla de crujidos debajo de sus pies y todo… absolutamente todo el nivel se inclinó notoriamente hacia un lado, haciéndolos trastabillar el paso y resbalar hasta chocar contra la pared más cercana.

Saga gruñó confundido al verse resbalar por el piso con Mu en brazos, mientras todo se inclinaba de forma dramática. Por otro lado, Afro, quien intentaba aferrar a Kanon hacia sí, volvió a ver a Camus con los ojos abiertos como platos -¡no me digas que no te lo advertí! –gritó el francés.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

-¡El agua Milo! –Afro, trató de mejorar su incómoda posición, dado que Kanon le cayó encima- esas goteras… es agua salada

-¿Y eso?

-¡Significa que estamos en una cueva, lo que queda descartado gracias a la forma en que nos movemos, o en un complejo submarino… el que por cierto se está inundando! –aseveró Camus a gritos.

-De una u otra forma estamos fritos -Milo compuso una mueca de resignación.

-Tal vez pochados es el término correcto...

Saga bufó ante la bromita de Camus, sin embargo algo desvió su atención y fueron los leves movimientos de Mu, quien se revolvía en medio de la inconsciencia -¿Mu?

-Sa… Saga… ¿Saga? –balbuceó el lemuriano sin poder abrir los ojos, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza- Saga...

-Si… soy yo -dijo Saga acariciando los cabellos lilas.

-¿Kanon? -murmuró el lemuriano, abriendo lentamente los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarlos a la luz- ¿dónde está Kanon? –aún en ese estado, Mu distinguía perfectamente a los gemelos- ¿y Shaka?

Saga pasó saliva, no iba a ser fácil dar tantas malas noticias -Shaka y Angello- al mayor lo destrozaba la mirada angustiada de Mu.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?

-Desaparecieron en el Inframundo -soltó Camus sin más y Afro bajó la mirada con tristeza- tratamos de traerlos, pero es imposible, no tenemos el poder para caminar entre los infiernos...

-Pero -a Mu se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- no... no... no es posible -se recriminó negando con la cabeza, mientras apretaba los puños en su regazo, el cuerpo le temblaba por la angustia.

Mu -Saga abrazó al pelilila para consolarlo- lo siento pequeño...

-Kanon está herido... tenemos que salir de aquí para llevarlo a un hospital -interrumpió Camus.

-¿La daga? -preguntó Mu con temor. Saga asintió y ante la sorpresa de los chicos, el lemuriano se incorporó y a pesar del intento de Saga por detenerlo, se puso en pie y caminó torpemente hacia donde estaba Aphrodite con Kanon. Una vez acuclillado al lado de su hermano, encendió el cosmo, concentrándolo en sus manos -¿le puedes abrir la camisa Afro?- el aludido asintió y descubrió la profunda herida que el gemelo tenía en el costado izquierdo.

Afro sostuvo al lemuriano por la muñeca y negó con la cabeza -estás muy débil...

-No me importa... esto es solo mi culpa... no lo dejaré morir a él también

-No te va a hacer caso Afro -recriminó Saga acercándose- de nada te van a servir tus advertencias... lo conozco –otro rugido atronador, hizo vibrar el ambiente- enano… si vas a hacerlo hazlo ahora

Mu asintió y le impuso las manos en el vientre a Kanon, quien comenzó a gemir del dolor, mientras el calor del cosmo lemuriano, reconstruía los tejidos, cual hilos enredándose ordenadamente en finos telares.

Los cuatro dorados, atestiguaban sorprendidos la milagrosa sanación de Kanon, evidenciada en el avivamiento de los tonos que revelaban las magníficas facciones del griego.

Cansado, adormilado y algo confundido, Kanon volvió poco a poco en sí. Jadeando, miró hacia Afro, en quien se apoyaba y luego giró su cabeza al frente, justo para toparse con los inconfundibles ojos rasgados de Mu.

-¿Mu?... ¿qué… qué pasa?... ¿Saga? ¿Afro?... ¿chicos?

Como respuesta, Mu le echó los brazos al cuello a su hermano y este correspondió apretándole hacia sí -¿cómo te sientes?

-Como lagartija aplastada… pero bien

-Eres un caso… pero cómo te extrañaba –susurró el lemuriano, con la voz opaca por el contacto con el hombro de Kanon- lo siento… fuiste herido por mi culpa… lo siento mucho

Kanon rió suavecito, la verdad no tenía fuerzas para una de sus irreverentes bromas –tranquilo enanito- el mayor le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al ofuscado pelilila –ya… ya… no fue nada... después me invitas a una cerveza...

-Es una promesa -susurró Mu sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¡¿Qué no fue nada?! –Camus abrió los ojos como platos y Afro volvió a ver a Milo con una mueca de _"cierra el pico" _-si que tienes un concepto errado de nada Kanon… ¡estabas perforado de lado a lado!

Saga y Kanon se volvieron a Milo con mirada asesina –ya te dije Mu- confirmó Kanon con sonrisa fingida- no-fue-nada…

Milo por fin comprendió su imprudencia y trató de corregir el error –oh si, no te sientas culpable por una daga atravesada –Camus se dio con la mano en la cara- yo lo perforé trece veces y a él no le importa... ¿cierto? -Milo enarcó las cejas y rió avergonzado, rascando su nuca –sin rencores ¿eh?

-Cállate… bichito

Otro rugido, un movimiento oscilatorio y el lugar se inclinó un poco más que antes.

-Chicos, algo me dice que Milo no es el único animal rastrero aquí…

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena: <strong>**refugios subterráneos.**

-Por nada del mundo salgan de aquí ¿de acuerdo? -advirtió Shiryu a Seika y Geist, quienes fueron trasladadas, junto a las mujeres, niños, ancianos y enfermos rodorianos, a un complejo de túneles subterráneos para mantenerlos seguros. El personal de la fuente, trabajaba afanosamente para socorrer a los aldeanos heridos y brindar las mínimas condiciones para los más vulnerables a las calamidades de la guerra.

-Si... Si... pero...

-¿Qué pasa Seika? -preguntó Seiya con una mueca de desaprobación.

-No quiero perderte de nuevo Seiya...

-No me vas a perder, además aquí ayudarás mucho -Seiya tomó a su hermana de los hombros- Ayura cuenta contigo para que la apoyes con los heridos...

-De acuerdo... sin embargo...

-Estaremos bien hermanita... vamos con seis caballeros dorados...

-Yo no comprendo ese poder que ustedes manipulan, ni por qué los dorados son más fuertes que tú... lo único que sé es que no quiero perderte...

-Y no me perderás -Seiya abrazó a su hermana y comenzó con una risita- te sonrojaste frente a Aioros... ¿será que acaso te gusta?

Seika separó bruscamente del menor y le dio un golpecito en el brazo fingiendo enojo -deja de decir tonterías...

-¡Ja!... estás imposiblemente roja...

-¡Tonto!

-Pony... lagartija -interrumpió Ikki, quien venía con Kiki y Nube en brazos- dejen de hacer vida social y vámonos... muevan el culo...

-Ya cacareaste Ikki -el de Fénix, gruñó ante la pequeña broma de Shiryu- Kiki... cuídalos... tienes tus poderes, si se presenta algo... ya sabes qué hacer

El pequeño pelirrojo infló el pecho orgulloso y secó las lágrimas de sus grandes ojos -¡sí señor!

-¿Así que el señor Aioros? ¿eh? -preguntó el son de broma Geist, una vez se retiraron los de bronce. Seika bajó la mirada apenada y afirmó en silencio- cuando te enamoras de un caballero dorado... tu vida se convierte en un vaivén de emociones amiga... que te lo diga yo

* * *

><p><strong>Delhi, India<strong>

Miraba con sus intensos ojos negros, la maravillosa propiedad que se extendía al frente suyo, ostentando decenas de hectáreas de jardines y fuentes barrocas. Le gustaba mirar todo aquello desde el balcón de su palacio porque odiaba mezclarse con la naturaleza, le daba comezón.

-Señor Bannerjee -le interrumpió uno de sus mayordomos, trayendo consigo un teléfono celular sobre una bandeja de plata- es para usted... dice que es de parte de la organización...

Rathán Banerjee odiaba ser interrumpido en sus pocos momentos de ocio y el personal que atendía la casa lo sabía. Es por ello, que tomó con desidia el auricular que le ofrecía el mayordomo y se dispuso a hablar con desgano -ahora qué...

-_Faure no contesta..._

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? -contestó el septuagenario sin emoción. Rathán era un tipo delgado y elegante, con la piel de ese color tostado tan característico de los nativos de la India. Caminaba con cuidado, mientras conversaba en el teléfono, siempre evitando pisar las divisiones entre las piezas de mármol del piso.

-_Mucho... entiendo que estabas por recibir un cargamento enviado por Faure... según él las pruebas fueron exitosas_

-El cargamento está en el puerto, Parvatti... no entiendo ese afán suyo de matar por envenenamiento… los cuerpos quedan en un estado terrible… es demasiado insalubre para mi gusto...

_-Bien que ya está en India… el veneno es una forma muy elegante de matar _-Parvatti rió desde el otro lado de la línea-_ tenemos problemas para comunicarnos con la base y aquí debo ser muy precavido si quiero que funcione nuestra coartada..._

_-_Ah por cierto... tenía que felicitarte... desde la secretaría de la ONU y sin la OTAN interfiriendo... no habrá obstáculos para continuar...

_-Te lo agradezco... también tenía que contarte que Rosenträdgard ya no está con nosotros..._

-Sabía que tarde o temprano se saldría... tiene dos hijos en la Orden... ¿harás algo al respecto?

_-Envié por él..._

-Bien, de todos modos ya le tocaba una visita de la Parca…

_-Baneerjee_

-¿Sí?

_-Conseguimos material genético limpio…_

Baneerjee le hizo una seña al mayordomo para que se retirara -¿hablas del otro proyecto?

_-Exactamente…_

-Pero ¿cómo?

_-Un accidente afortunado… tenemos un mechón de cabello lila… una verdadera belleza… espero que sigas colaborando con esto…_

-Estoy muy interesado… sobre todo que si lo logramos, nos desharemos de tus socios titanes… sabes lo que pienso de ellos, Parvatti…

_-Lo sé… por eso tenemos que apurar el crecimiento de los fetos…_

-Hasta el momento ha sido un desastre…

_-Si, pero con este ADN, lo lograremos… te lo garantizo_

-Más te vale Parvatti…

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó el sonido de la llamada al cortarse. Rathán no confiaba en los dioses, se lo había advertido mil veces a Faure y al mismo Parvatti, pero estos tenían una fascinación ciega e ilógica para con ellos.

-Baljeet

El hombrecillo cruzó el estudio ágilmente y ante el inexpresivo hombre hizo una exagerada reverencia -diga usted, señor…

-¿Llegó la carga?

-Sí señor, los muchachos la están descargando para llevarla a la bodega

Rathán esbozó una sonrisa y continuó admirando su jardín, el cual le trajo a la memoria la imagen de su preciosa hija menor -ahhh Mutmatz... todo está listo para vengar tu honra... ese Shion la pagará y muy caro

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

Definitivamente algo terrible había pasado afuera. Muchos cosmos desconocidos se sintieron arder al mismo tiempo, todos luchando contra alguien muy poderoso. El suelo vibró bajo sus pies, la gravedad desapareció y de pronto todo, incluyendo su celda, se vino abajo gracias a la acción de ese poder terrible.

Desde que se vieron libres de su encierro y a pesar de los temores de ella, él no dudó de aprovechar tan grata oportunidad de salir de allí, ya que tenían tres días de estar en ese lugar, sin saber cómo llegaron, ni por qué. Con premura, la tomó la mano y corrió sin soltarla por el larguísimo laberinto de pasillos que cruzaban aquel misterioso complejo.

-Vamos es mejor que nos demos prisa -apuró él, olvidando que sus zancadas cubrían más del doble de la distancia que las de ella.

-Pero -intentó protestar la peliceleste, tratando de mantener el paso a pesar del cansancio y la debilidad.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que al doblar por uno de los pasillos llegaron a una extensión abierta, que a juzgar por los muros derrumbados y las cicatrices en los pisos, en algún momento estuvo separada por varios aposentos. Sin embargo, lo más impresionante era el suelo tapizado de cadáveres revueltos con restos de la estructura del edificio y objetos de toda clase y tamaño.

-Esto... esto es espantoso -gimió ella tapándose nariz y boca, en un intento por apaciguar las náuseas. Él, más acostumbrado al salobre aroma de la sangre, se dispuso a cruzar aquel mar de carne y piedra en busca de una salida, sin embargo, su huida se vio interrumpida por un encuentro inesperado.

* * *

><p>-Francamente con todo este desastre, no recuerdo cómo entramos aquí...<p>

-Me parece que el pasillo por donde ingresamos, tenía las paredes azules...

-No entiendo cómo en medio de tanta premura, te da tiempo de fijarte en el color de unas paredes pez...

-Solo soy buen observador...

-Saga -intervino Kanon- tenemos que apresurar esto –agregó el gemelo menor mirando hacia arriba, preocupado por las numerosas fugas en el techo y la cantidad de agua en el suelo, que ya les cubría las pantorrillas- me imagino que entenderás que me aterroriza eso de quedarme encerrado en un lugar que se está inundando...

Saga asintió y suspiró con pesar, mientras continuaba buscando desesperadamente cualquier señal de salida. Corrieron por un largo trayecto, atravesando decenas de pasillos y restos de investigaciones realizadas por la organización Deucalión.

-Me encantaría saber hacia dónde vamos –murmuró Milo entre dientes.

-Lo que sí es oficial es que estamos bajo el agua -dijo Camus señalando unos ventanales por donde se veía claramente el agua cubriendolos y uno que otro bicho marino nadando por ahí- es agua salada…

-¿Cómo lo sabes listillo?... podemos estar debajo de un río o un lago -preguntó Kanon con una risilla.

-Allí -Afro señaló hacia lo que parecía una gran roca- es coral… coral rojo -continuó- son propios del Atlántico y Pacífico Norte

-Entonces según tus cálculos, tanto podemos estar en Japón o en Grecia

-Posiblemente… oigan esperen un momento -dijo Afro aminorando la velocidad al encontrarse con lo que quedaba de un jardín botánico. Sentando a Kanon sobre unas piedras para que descansara, se acercó a lo que parecía un enorme tronco y en cuanto se aseguró que era los suficientemente fuerte, subió por él y una vez arriba, colocó su palma sobre el tronco y cerró los ojos como si quisiera escuchar lo que la enorme planta pudiera comunicarle.

-Hay muchos semilleros abajo… ¿no es más fácil hablar con ellos en vez de subirte hasta allá arriba?

-Ella es especial –dijo Afro acariciando la sinuosidad del tallo con sus largos dedos- además… está sembrada en el suelo… no podré obtener suficiente información de una planta cuyas raíces viven encerradas en una maceta…

-No se me hubiera ocurrido –contestó Kanon, quien curioso tocó una de las flores rojas de la planta y esta se cerró atrapándole un dedo -diablos- dijo soltándose del agarre, tenía una punzada en la yema del índice y una gota de sangre corrió lentamente hacia la palma -no es más que una sanguijuela con hojas...

-Conociendo las motivaciones de esta gente, estoy seguro de que estos adorables retoños deben tener algo malo... no creo que los criaran con fines ecológicos o decorativos -advirtió Milo examinando los semilleros- deberías tener cuidado con eso Kanon...

-Parece inofensiva... aunque... es curioso -Aphrodite las hojas a su nariz y aspiró el aroma- de hecho... más que curioso es... perturbador… es… diablos -susurró asustado.

* * *

><p>Mientras los menores miraban a Afro en su labor, Saga revisaba con detenimiento el espacio en el que se encontraban. Un sonido monótono, llamó su atención de inmediato y siguió la ligera vibración que provocaba en el piso, hasta que llegó a una gran columna de metal, sobre la cual se suspendía algo muy parecido a un inmenso espejo.<p>

Es extraño -se dijo a sí mismo, extendiendo los brazos sobre la estructura, antes de recostar su cabeza en el metal para escuchar con detenimiento- parecen... oigan... ¿qué creen que sea esto? -preguntó Saga señalando el espejo.

-Que interesante -señaló Camus- un espejo, un reflejo... una puerta interdimensional...

-¿Algo así como un reflejo retorcido de la realidad? -Saga no dejaba de mirar hacia el espejo.

-Si esto fuera una película de ciencia ficción -Kanon se acercó sosteniéndose el costado, el gemelo le dio una gran palmada a la columna y comenzó a rodearla para verla mejor- yo diría que esta cosa es el eje central de todo este lugar...

-Si Kanon, pero esto no es una película de ciencia ficción... es la vida real...

-Pero Saga, me parece que Kanon tiene algo de razón... esto se ve como -intentó decir Mu, quien hasta el momento se mantenía muy callado y distante.

-¡Que los dioses me amparen!... pero miren a quién tenemos aquí -gritó furioso un imponente desconocido, quien iba acompañado de una mujer peliceleste de delicada apariencia- _tú_ -le siseó el hombre a Saga.

Los dorados se quedaron estáticos viendo a la pareja y de inmediato Milo se volvió hacia Camus, quien a pesar de lo inexpresivo que podía llegar a ser, dejó entrever en su mirada el tremendo dolor que le causaba aquella escena.

Delante de ellos, Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha, tenía a una abrumada Hilda de Polaris acurrucada en su pecho; como si fueran la pareja perfecta.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

Aún con el aroma de los cabellos de June en su memoria, Shura de Capricornio tomó su posición al frente de la batalla, con Aldaberán de Tauro a su derecha y Aioros de Sagitario a su izquierda. Los tres dorados miraban expectantes el movimiento de las tropas enemigas, desde detrás de la arboleda que se extendía a lo ancho de toda la costa. Mientras tanto, el ejército ateniense recibía las últimas instrucciones de parte de Dhoko y Aioria; ya todo estaba listo para la batalla.

-¿Repasamos el plan?

Aioros asintió ante la sugerencia de Aldaberán -primero los cuatro devastadores... de eso me encargo yo desde arriba, luego Shura abre la brecha... y por último ataca con Dhoko y Alde a los navíos...

-¿Y tu gatuno hermano?

-Asaltará desde atrás... está al frente de los plateados... Shion nos espera con la guardia a la derecha... ellos atacarán las fuerzas de choque de los Deucalión... la diosa cubrirá el recinto y el pueblo con su cosmo... nuestro escudo será el muro de cristal...

Aldebarán se volvió hacia Aioros -atacar al enemigo con la menor cantidad de víctimas inocentes posible...

-Ya bramaste Toro...

-Será toda una proeza... ojalá y lo logremos

-Tenemos qué Shuris...

-Bien -dijo Shura sin mover un músculo de su inexpresivo rostro- a esperar la señal...

El sonido de una detonación, puso en alerta a los atenienses -Shuris -dijo Aldebarán dándole un codazo y señalándole un objeto candente que se dirigía hacia ellos- me temo que allí está tu señal...

* * *

><p>Las armaduras de los Devastadores, estaban provistas de todo tipo de armamento pesado y accesorios del más alto nivel, los cuales ayudaban a sus portadores a detectar y eliminar, cualquier obstáculo frente a ellos.<p>

El Devastador de Tauro, era un chiquillo de catorce años y poco más de metro y medio de estatura. Ágil y atrevido, acostumbraba a no acatar órdenes de nadie, a menos que fuera una mujer bonita -¡Sugar!- le llamó la atención su compañera de Virgo -deja de jugar con tu traje y escanea el área para estar seguros de que no hay ningún ateniense vigilándonos...

-Como usted ordene preciosura -dijo el muchacho haciendo una exagerada reverencia a la mujer que lo miraba con una ceja levantada- Kara -la llamó al verla darse vuelta para irse- te dije que amaneciste especialmente bella hoy?

-Si

-Te gustaría ser la madre de mis hijos?

-No Sugar -y el apodo se había hecho oficial precisamente por eso, el chiquillo era un empalagoso adulando a las mujeres- limítate a hacer lo que te dije mocoso...

-Lo que tiene de amargada, lo tiene de buena... y sé que en el fondo, se muere por mi -el chiquillo se colocó su casco e hizo unos ajustes para proceder con el escaneo. Poco tiempo le llevó, con sus sofisticados lentes infrarrojos, dar con que estaban rodeados de atenienses, sin embargo su inexperiencia, aunada a la tensión del momento, le jugaron una mala pasada y en vez de alertar con disimulo a sus compañeros, apuntó con uno de sus brazos hacia la arboleda y disparó un cohete.

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-Mierda -susurró Saga antes de que el nórdico se lanzara contra él y lo estrellara contra la pared, manteniéndolo allí con un brazo. Los otros dorados, se quedaron de piedra sin saber qué hacer realmente, ya que el cosmo de Siegfried no parecía el de un enemigo.

-Por tu culpa... la grandeza de Asgard se vio mancillada... al igual que el honor de nuestro pueblo y de nuestra princesa -le ladró el rubio en la cara al gemelo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –reclamó Saga furioso- no sé quién diablos eres… ¡deja de atacarme maniático!

-Oigan –interrumpió Afro corriendo con Mu, hacia los que peleaban- necesito decirles algo…

-¡Por la diosa! –interrumpió Kanon de pronto- pero si es nada más y nada menos que mi querido Sigmund…

-Soy Siegfried… idiota… Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha…

-Cierto, cierto –Kanon caminó tomándose el costado, hacia donde se encontraban los asgardianos –Siegfried… que gusto verte… disculpa el malentendido –el rubio miró fijamente a Saga, luego a Kanon y de nuevo a Saga- pero verás –Kanon se le acercó tanto como para poder susurrarle- resulta que este que tienes agarrado del cuello… es una retorcida versión mía…

-Kanon… eres un…

-Shhh… Saga qué modales… ya ves... es que él es el gemelo malvado –susurró con una risilla- vamos Sieg… anda… suelta al muchacho y hablemos como colegas de armas… ¿qué te parece?

-Saga… Kanon… chico asgardiano… creo que es importante lo que Afro tiene que decirles –añadió Mu al verse ignorados por la ira que cegaba a los mayores.

-Maldito –gritó Siegfried sin hacer caso de Mu y se lanzó contra Kanon, poniendo los puños de frente.

-Afro –señaló Mu con indignación al mirar que una nueva batalla iniciaba- me siento ignorado…

-Yo también Muito…

* * *

><p><strong>Frente de batalla, Santuario de Atena<strong>

-_AIOROS... SHURA, ALDABERÁN... LES TOCA_

Tras la explosión del cohete enviado por el enemigo y la señal dada por Aioros, tres destellos dorados surcaron el cielo, rápidos y potentes como meteoros.

-Pero qué... -quiso decir Kara al mirar el manto de la noche surcado por los rayos dorados.

-Nada... solo que Sugar, acaba de dar banderazo de salida para que los atenienses nos pateen el culo -el devastador de Capricornio, golpeó por la nuca al chiquillo- eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?...

-Ya basta... lo lamento

El devastador de Capricornio, apuró el paso para reunirse con sus otras dos colegas -nos cubriste con sangre y nos enviaste a los tiburones... no te quiero cerca... estás solo

-Oye... no puedes hacerme eso

-Claro que puedo

-Ya basta ustedes... miren ¿qué sucede? ¿qué es eso? -preguntó la devastadora de escorpión al ver acercarse a los dorados.

-Eso mi niña… son serios problemas para nosotros…

* * *

><p>Después de dedicar un par de inciensos a la imagen de la Niké, Shori caminó con calma hasta la salida trasera del Templo Principal, allí donde comenzaban los últimos peldaños de la escalinata que llegaban hasta el altar de la escultura de Atena, la que resguardaba el escudo y el báculo. Sahori levantó la vista y suspiró <em>"otra batalla… otro baño de sangre"<em>, entonces sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos _"no... eso no puede pasar otra vez". _

Poco a poco fue rodeándose de un cosmo infinito y su ropaje dorado la cubrió con grandeza. Preparada para la batalla, caminó hasta un pedestal en la parte más alta del altar y quemó su cosmo hasta que algo parecido a una cúpula cristalina cubrió al Santuario y a Rodorio.

_"Ningún inocente morirá ahora... no más"_

* * *

><p>Los Devastadores no tuvieron tiempo de analizar cómo soportar el ataque de tres dorados a la vez. Cuando sintieron la ráfaga de flechas del centauro sobre ellos, intentaron protegerse con los escudos de su compañero de Capricornio, sin mucho éxito. Tres de cuatro, cayeron malheridos.<p>

-Malditos -gritó el joven Sugar, furioso al ver caer a Kara con una herida en el pecho- ¡vengan cobardes...!

-¿A quién le llamas cobarde?... enano

Sugar se lanzó a atacar a Aldaberán. El chiquillo, mucho más ágil que el dorado, se le coló por entre las piernas intentando confundirlo para que rompiera su postura de brazos cruzados.

-Toma maldita ternera sobrealimentada...

-¿Ternera... cómo te atreves? ten más respeto enano... -el chiquillo escaló rápidamente el cuerpo de Aldaberán y lo rodeó con sus piernas por el cuello. Si bien es cierto, Sugar era bajito y escuálido, representaba un problema para Aldaberán precisamente por sus proporciones y sobre todo por su agilidad, así que para el pobre brasileño, atrapar al escurridizo muchacho, era como atrapar una pequeña sardina con sus enormes manazas.

-Te voy a... te voy a -el muchacho intentaba hacer un torniquete para desnucar al mayor.

-Ya ratita... no quiero hacerte daño -Aldebarán tomó al muchacho por la parte trasera de la armadura y lo lanzó a unos quinientos metros de la costa- ya saldrás por tus medios… y cuando lo hagas, te estaré esperando con una jaula... roedor...

-¡Alde!... ¡deja de jugar y ven a aplastar algunas naves! -Aioros sobrevoló a gran velocidad por encima de la cabeza de Aldaberán- tenemos que limpiar un poco el terreno... Aioria está a punto de entrar con la Orden de Plata...

-De acuerdo -murmuró Aldebarán con una risita y se colocó en posición de ataque, con la mira puesta en los portaviones.

-GRAN CUERNO...

* * *

><p>-¡Ptólemy!... apoya a Aioros -ordenó Aioria, mientras daba una última revisión a las filas de la Orden de Plata. El plateado asintió y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el frente de batalla. Para poder encargarse de la primera fila de soldados enemigos, tenía que saltar muy alto y por ello necesitaba la ayuda de un dorado.<p>

-¡Capricornio! ¡necesito elevarme!

El aludido se volvió de repente, para ver la figura de Ptólemy de Sagitta, avanzar a la velocidad del sonido. Comprendiendo para qué lo llamaba el plateado, se hincó sobre una rodilla y colocó sus manos enlazadas al frente, justo a tiempo para que Ptólemy encajara un pie sobre ellas y Shura lo catapultara con una fuerza increíble al cielo.

-¡Aquí tienen lo que se merecen cabrones! -gritó divertido el de Sagitta, mientras enviaba una ráfaga de sus flechas a los confundidos soldados, quienes al haber visto derrotados tan fácilmente a los devastadores, se llenaron de temor e inseguridad.

_-Mi turno _-susurró Shura, una vez que Ptólemy aterrizó pesadamente en la playa, incorporándose de inmediato para comenzar un combate a cuerpo con los soldados. Decenas de militares, se concentraron en atacar a Shura y le dispararon indiscriminadamente con sus armas, sin embargo las balas no eran rivales para la dureza del oro sagrado y bastaron los antebrazos del Capricornio, para protegerse de las ráfagas del plomo enemigo.

Shura no dijo nada, pero cuando las cargas de las ametralladoras se agotaron, dio un salto al cielo dejando con la boca abierta a quienes le rodeaban.

* * *

><p>Extrañaba la exquisita sensación del viento golpeando en su cara cuando volaba a la velocidad de la luz, la calidez de su armadura cuando le ceñía el cuerpo, el poder de la excalibur en sus extremidades.<p>

Una vez a la altura deseada, levantó su mano derecha con firmeza y se lanzó contra uno de los portaviones que estaba justo debajo de él –EXCALIBUR- gritó sentenciando a muerte a la enorme nave, de la que amputó un tercio de tajo, llevándose con ello también los aviones que se encontraban guardados en la superficie y algunos tanques de guerra.

* * *

><p>Gritos por doquier. Cuando la proa del Erytheia fue cercenada por un rayo dorado, la tripulación del navío, apenas tuvo tiempo de abordar las lanchas salvavidas, antes de que el gran portaviones se hundiera por completo.<p>

Aquello fue algo que nadie en su sano juicio jamás imaginó; era como si el enorme barco, hubiera sido cortado por un inmenso cuchillo… ¿semejante cosa era posible?

Ya en sus lanchas salvavidas, algunos de los afortunados pudieron distinguir en medio del cielo nocturno, la silueta de alguien que "flotaba" en el aire; un hombre vestido de dorado; su verdugo.

-EXCALIBUR -escucharon de nuevo, mientras miraban con horror cómo se abría una zanja frente a ellos.

-¡Repliéguense todos! -gritó un general al mirar el espectacular fenómeno- ¡atrás... todos atrás!

* * *

><p>A lo lejos Aioria divisó la enorme mole de Aldaberán sacudiéndose a un pequeño devastador del cuello, mientras el sonido estridente de los motores de decenas de aviones de combate, comenzaron a cruzar el cielo.<p>

-¡Orden de Plata... es hora! -gritó Aioria desde un recóndito del bosque norte señalando con su brazo derecho hacia la playa- ¡solo combate a cuerpo! ¡tengan cuidado con los aviones!...

La Orden de Plata completa, se lanzó hasta la playa a toda velocidad con Aioria a la cabeza -¡relámpago de voltaje!- ante el ataque del dorado, toda la milicia de Deucalión quedó atrapada entre los plateados y la zanja creada por Shura. Sin embargo, los aviones comenzaron a bañar a los guerreros atenienses con una lluvia incesante de balas.

-¡Demonios! -gritó Marín de Águila, cuando al voltearse para noquear un soldado, una bala le rozó la parte del brazo que no le cubría la armadura.

-¡Marín! -Aioria miró de inmediato el F22, culpable de la bala que hirió a la amazona de plata... su amazona- Marín -pronunció el nombre de ella al acercarse para ayudarla.

-Aioria... tranquilo, no es nada... pero la guardia sí es vulnerable a las balas

Corriendo furioso se catapultó desde la playa y saltó lo suficiente para alcanzar uno de los aviones en el aire- maldito infeliz -dijo quebrando el vidrio de la cabina y sacando al piloto, como quien destripa un ave gigante.

-¡No… por favor… tenga piedad! -gritó el piloto antes de ser lanzado por Aioria al mar.

-¡Aioria… deja de perder el tiempo con eso -gritó Aioros al sobrevolar cerca del avión que montaba su hermano menor.

-Siempre quise volar uno de estos

–Nunca dejarás de ser un chiquillo -bromeó el mayor y continuó derribando aviones a punta de flechazos.

Con una risita, Aioria se introdujo en la cabina y sin sentarse, desvió la dirección del aparato hasta estrellarlo en uno de los portaviones, llevándose a tres aviones con él y provocando una gran explosión que iluminó el cielo con destellos rojos.

-Al menos… se mató uno de los dorados –suspiró pesadamente el devastador de Tauro, mientras flotaba entre los navíos de Decalión. Sin embargo, sus falsas esperanzas se vieron acalladas, cuando vio emerger tranquilamente al León Dorado de en medio de la explosión- diablos –protestó golpeando la superficie del agua con el puño- esos desgraciados tienen nueve vidas…

* * *

><p>-Quédate con esta… soldado imbécil –dijo dando un izquierdazo que volvió violentamente la cara del oponente, mientras con la pierna derecha propinaba un golpe igual de fuerte a otro hombre, que quedó tendido en el suelo. Shaina se le acercó para chocar su espalda con la suya, llevaba sus puños al frente en posición de guardia.<p>

-¿Cuántos llevas?

-Veinte -contestó Ikki jadeante- estoy seguro que no sobrepasas ese número

-¡Ja! –dijo Shaina- muy equivocado Fénix… te gano por dos… por cierto… allí vienen otros –Shaina corrió casi con alegría para recibir con una patada a dos soldados que desde hacía un rato le disparaban desde detrás de unas rocas- ¡Seiya!... ¡cuidado con esos dos que tienes atrás!

El menor atendió a tiempo y se libró con dos patadas de sus atacantes, delante de Seiya, Shiryu repartía golpes con puño y escudo y Shun jalaba una de las barcazas con su cadena, para hacerla encallar en la playa -estás lento hoy Shiryu...

-Claro... si les envío un dragón naciente los mato a todos, pero Shion me mata a mi...

Seiya corrió hasta su compañero dragón -no entiendo la reticencia a hacerles daño...

-Yo tampoco amigo mío...

* * *

><p>Shion se encontraba esperando junto a Dhoko, en la cumbre de la colina, desde donde se vislumbraba parte del campo de batalla.<p>

-¿Cómo lo ves?

-Me preocupa tanto armamento pesado… creo que no deberíamos lanzar a la guardia -contestó Dhoko con seguridad. A simple vista pareciera un espectador; de brazos cruzados y postura erguida, el único movimiento perceptible era la capa blanca ondeando. Sin embargo, Dhoko analizaba cada movimiento, cada detalle de la batalla- los están rociando con balas… no sé si tendrán bombas o algo peor que eso...

-Nuestros chicos pueden con eso -dijo Shion en referencia a los guerreros sagrados, su rostro no se inmutaba y parecería uno más con su ropa de entrenamiento, de no ser por esa aura magnífica que emanaba constantemente de él- incluso parece que Aioria está muy entretenido…

La explosión de uno de los aviones al estrellarse con otros iluminó los rostros de los mayores -siempre le gustaron los aviones…

-¿Y Mu?

-Está libre… lo siento débil y agotado… pero a salvo… los muchachos lo hicieron bien… encerraron a Até

Dhoko miró con interés a Shion, era la primera vez que desviaba su atención de la batalla -¿dónde la encerraron?

-En el Inframundo -contestó tranquilamente el lemuriano- específicamente en el valle de la Estigia…

-¿Shaka y?

-Angello…

-Pero ¿salieron bien? ¿están a salvo?

Shion negó con seriedad -están atrapados cerca del _Sainokawara_…

-Ese lugar absorberá toda su esencia...

-Es cierto

-¿Y?

-Envié a un amigo por ellos -Shion sonrió con confianza y miró hacia el cielo, donde la silueta de un ser alado se recortaba contra el resplandor de una de las explosiones provocadas por los dorados, mientras se alejaba aleteando poderosamente.

-Pero… hasta hace unas horas, él no podía volar -señaló Dhoko mirando a la criatura que se alejaba.

-Atena tuvo que darle un empujón para que creciera más rápido -Shion sonrió de nuevo- encárgate de la guardia… que rodeen el perímetro de la diosa, yo iré a bloquear el avance del enemigo...

-Por supuesto… señor Patriarca -Dhoko hizo una reverencia y Shion lo miró con burla y se dispuso a irse- Shion -el peliverde se volvió y lo miró con gesto interrogante- te veo algo inquieto...

-No sé… presiento algo… es -Shion bajó la mirada- no te preocupes amigo… seguramente me estoy volviendo demasiado viejo… sigamos adelante, al rato son las voces de siempre...

Dhoko asintió y se aprestó a obedecer -¡redoblen la seguridad alrededor de la cúpula que ha creado la diosa! -se escuchó la potente voz del de Libra, dando la orden para la escudería de menor rango del Santuario. En cuanto los guardias corrieron a rodear la cúpula que protegía el Recinto desde Rodorio, Shion se dirigió solo hacia la playa...

Shion reapareció cerca de la playa, desde allí pudo tomar su posición para asegurar el mayor radio de protección posible.

-MURO DE CRISTAL –invocó para proteger a los guerreros atenienses de la lluvia de balas, con las que insistían atacar los de Deucalión.

-Lemuriano -gritó Dhoko desde arriba- enviaré a los demás a apoyarte- Shion asintió, mientras mantenía las manos extendidas al frente protegiendo a los suyos –¡muchachos… adelante!

* * *

><p><strong>Cabo Sunión<strong>

Cerca de Cabo Sunión, un grupo de sirenas miraban expectantes los acontecimientos en el campo de batalla.

-Se llevarán la sorpresa de sus vidas –sonrió una de ellas, mostrando una malicia extraordinaria en su mirada oscura.

-Maldita Ligeia ¿ganas algo deseando el mal de estos guerreros?

La rubia miró a Aglaope con desdén -¿y tú desde cuándo en contra de tu propia gente?

A Aglaope le tembló el labio de abajo, evidenciando su nerviosismo -claaaaro- la apuntó una de las otras -tienes semanas de suspirar por un ateniense... el guardián de la segunda casa- la rubia rió con hilaridad al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Aglaope -veamos si ese grandulón tuyo es capaz de enfrentarse a nuestra mascota...

-¿De qué estás hablando Pisínoe?

-Tranquila Aglaope, los mismos caballeros de Atena se encargaron de firmar su sentencia de muerte -soltó Pisínoe con una risita- el señor Ares lo tenía todo planeado y por eso envió a Até

-¿De qué hablas?

-Encendieron sus cosmos dorados de tal forma para eliminar a la hechicera blanca, que despertaron al gigante…

Aglaope pasó saliva, sabía perfectamente a _qué_ se refería su compañera sirena con eso del gigante –no… no puede ser…

- Es solo un recordatorio para los hombres que no respetan el poder de los dioses...

-Traidoras … Ares es un renegado de los Olímpicos… ustedes juraron obediencia al señor Poseidón… ¡habitamos en su territorio!

-Ese juramento, nos permitió tener acceso al Tártaro… solo para dejar abierta la celda correcta

-Tenemos prohibido nadar por el Tártaro… ¿qué han hecho?

Aglaope se volvió angustiada hacia la playa, allí donde una gigantesca sombra nadaba sin delatar su presencia, justo donde se encontraba su adorado caballero de Tauro.

Algo se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad magnífica -SEÑOR- gritó uno de los controladores del portaaviones -algo gigante se aproxima a una velocidad imposible para su tamaño

-Ahora qué -refunfuñó el hombre sin soltar el puro que tenía en la boca- ¡giren todo a estribor!

Una bandada de pájaros gigantes, con espantosas caras humanas se acercaban escoltando algo más grande y siniestro. Detrás de la nube de voladores se alzaba un muro gigante de agua, acercándose con una fuerza que ninguno de los dos bandos tenía previsto enfrentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-¿Estás bien?... digo yo por el asgardiano y pues...

-¿Tengo por qué no estarlo? -le interrumpió Camus.

-Bueno –al notar que la pelea con Siegfried no terminaría pronto, Milo ayudó a Camus a sentarse, apoyándose en una pared- entonces que tu mirada no deje ver lo contrario…

Camus giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado –entonces no me veas…

-Pareces un chiquillo malcriado… te informo señor mío, que soy mayor que tú por tres meses, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero como a un hermano… así que no te permito que…

-¿Camus? –susurró una voz femenina detrás de Milo- ¿Camus de Acuario? ¿eres tú?

Milo se respingó sin decir nada y Camus se volvió lentamente para enfrentar la delicada figura que tenía enfrente.

–_Hilda_…

* * *

><p>-Lo... lo... siento... te aseguro que de haber... resultado mi plan, Asgard... ahora sería más popular que Bahamas -Kanon hablaba con dificultad, debido a que Siegfried ahora intentaba ahorcarlo a él.<p>

-¿Crees que puedes burlarte de todo verdad? -gruñó Siegfried.

-No... pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo...

Al otro lado, Camus enarcó una ceja al escuchar aquel nombre -¿Siegfried? ¿ese es Siegfried?- se volvió entonces hacia Hilda con evidente molestia.

-Ahora te explico -ella se movió hasta donde tuvo al alcance a su guerrero y trató de convencerlo de detenerse- Siegfried... basta... este no es el momento...

Afro corrió cerca de donde el rubio empujaba su brazo contra el cuello del gemelo menor tratando de ahorcarlo – en serio asgardiano… no hay tiempo para estas tonterías…

-Kanon debe estar débil Saga –murmuró Mu preocupado, al ver cómo Siegfried tenía tomado a su hermano.

Saga suspiró con una risilla -Kanon puede ser altanero, embustero, burlista, pendenciero...perezoso y desordenado... pero débil... jamás

-Se... se te agradece hermano -protestó a duras penas el gemelo menor. Siegfried soltó a Kanon, quien se derrumbó al suelo, sobándose el cuello e intentando acompasar la respiración –oh Siegfried... tú tan… tan cariñoso -se burló entre jadeos -¿semejante cantidad de tiempo de no verte y así me saludas?- el guerrero Alpha estuvo a punto de arremeter de nuevo al griego para terminar de molerlo a golpes, de no ser porque Hilda interviene.

-Basta Siegfried –ordenó la angustiada mujer interponiéndose entre ambos hombres con los brazos extendidos- tenemos que enfocarnos en lo importante...

-Pero este imbécil tuvo la culpa de la guerra en Asgard...

-Ya te dije que eran negocios… lo de Asgard era necesario para que el plan funcionara...

-Para que _tú_ plan funcionara… porque fuiste _tú_ el artífice de todo -Milo tuvo que intervenir, tomando a Siegfried de los hombros para que no se lanzara de nuevo sobre Kanon.

Mu le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Aphrodite -vas a tener que ser menos diplomático si quieres que te escuchen...

-Estamos rodeados de presencias malignas... fuerzas muy antiguas -dijo Afro furioso, todos se quedaron pasmados al escucharlo decir eso- Deucalión controla un portal directo al Tártaro, que permitió la entrada de seres venidos de las sombras y ustedes abrieron una brecha cuando quemaron sus cosmos para liberar a Mu…

-Ya escucharon a Krist -dijo Saga aprestandose a continuar con la marcha- cuando hayamos salido de aquí tienen permiso para matarse, pero por ahora tenemos que enfrentar a lo que sea que hayamos despertado…

-¿Estás seguro pecesito? –preguntó Milo enarcando una ceja- eso suena a película de terror…

-Completamente… la hiedra lo sabe…

-O sea –el gemelo se cruzó de brazos- ¿esa planta chupasangre te contó que hay seres más malignos que ella aquí? –el peliceleste arrugó el ceño y estaba a punto de replicar cuando fue interrumpido por Milo.

-Kanon –murmuró Milo frente al gemelo, pero sin mirarlo realmente- creo que a algo como eso es a lo que se refiere Afro…

En el gigantesco ventanal que les permitía observar hacia el fondo marino, una sombra gigante nadaba muy cerca del complejo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sainokawara, Valle de la Estigia<strong>

Horas en un lugar donde la Muerte se paseaba a sus anchas. Tirados en el suelo de arena caliente, Shaka y Angello permanecían esperando su destino con resignación. Las fuerzas los abandonaban de a poco y su espíritu de lucha era lo que aún les permitía hablar.

-¿Madre de Andrómeda?

-...

-¿Shaka? -murmuró Angello- no te duermas... tenemos... resistir

-Casiopea -contestó el rubio con un respingo- ¿símbolo del... plomo?

-Yo... no

-¡Angello! -llamó Shaka haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Tanto el italiano como él, se encontraban desfallecidos por el calor y el agotamiento. Aquel lugar había absorbido casi por completo su energía vital y los dos caballeros trataban de mantenerse despiertos jugando trivia.

-Pb -el de cáncer se apoyó en un codo con dificultad- hagamos... esto más interesante... preguntas personales... dime Shaka ¿eres virgen?

Shaka, quien se encontraba boca arriba, abrió los ojos a media asta -no responderé eso...

-Qué aburrido eres...

-No soy bufón para entretenerte...

-Bah -Angello giró pesadamente su cuerpo en el suelo, para colocarse boca abajo- no me caes bien...

-No me importa...

-No eres virgen -Shaka arrugó el ceño, estaba comenzando a molestarse- Saga nos obligó a hacernos hombres a los trece... a todos -balbuceó Angello- mandó traer hetairas...

Shaka suspiró con cansancio -que molesto eres...

-¿Te cogiste a la hetaira?

-Cá…llate

-Contesta -insistió el de cáncer- si no asumiré que si...

-No tengo por qué respon... der... te... además...ya no tengo... fuerzas

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión, primer nivel<strong>

Afuera parecía que había sucedido un cataclismo. Sus cuerpos, junto con los pocos objetos que había en la celda, incluído el retrete, se desprendieron del suelo elevados por una fuerza enorme. Un rato después, cayeron con la misma potencia y gracias a la diosa que la altura del techo de la celda no era de más de dos metros.

-¿Qué... qué sucede Algor? -preguntó Kalia débilmente al sentir los espasmos del suelo.

Algor estaba de pie, junto al camastro, mirando hacia la puerta de su celda -no hay guardias hace mucho rato...

-He sentido varios cosmos luchando... muy grandes...

-Tenemos que salir - Algor se volvió rápidamente y envolvió con la única manta el lastimado cuerpo de Kalia, acto seguido la levantó en brazos y corrió hasta la puerta, justo en el momento en que una camioneta atravesó con estruendo la pared, dejando una salida perfecta para el par.

Mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro, el de plata se cercioró de que el camino estaba libre de vigilancia y una vez fuera, corrió con su compañera en brazos... ¿hacia dónde?, hacia cualquier parte que los llevara a la ansiada libertad.

* * *

><p>-¿Lo amas? -ella lo miró sorprendida y él sonrió con tristeza- de acuerdo –él sintió una estocada en el corazón- no me voy a interponer, pero tampoco voy a permitir que algo te suceda –Camus bajó la mirada, la rodeó por la cintura y se aferró a una tubería para evitar caer al sentir una nueva oscilación del suelo. El francés estaba tan dolido, que no tenía el valor para mirarla.<p>

-Camus no -él levantando las cejas y ella colocó sus manos acunandole las mejillas- Camus no en serio... no... lo de Siegfried ya pasó... y tú estás aquí... eres tú... y serás tú y nadie más... hasta que quieras... porque...

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él un poco incrédulo.

-Porque te amo... y necesito que confíes en este amor... –suspiró ella acercándose para besarlo y él se acercó para recibirla.

-Camus... que dice Saga que... -Milo interrumpió de repente para prevenir a la pareja de que se mantuvieran alerta, sin embargo, encontró a su amigo perdido en los labios de la asgardiana- al diablo -protestó el escorpión haciendo un gesto con la mano- ustedes si que no tienen pudor... pervertidos...

-¿Qué dijiste? -respondió él apartándose de ella.

Un golpe atronador, hizo que todo el edificio temblara de forma violenta –mierda- susurró Saga tomando a Mu de la muñeca.

-¡Eso… eso es lo que intento decir Cami!... ¡hay algo afuera!

-Al parecer adentro también Milo -dijo Camus señalando hacia el espejo que se mantenía suspendido sobre la columna de metal.

-¿Pero qué es eso? -Siegfried se quedó de piedra y Camus abrazó a Hilda de forma protectora, cuando del espejo, vio caer grandes goterones de un líquido negro y viscoso, que al llegar al suelo comenzaban a tomar forma concreta.

-Cielos Afro… creo que también tenemos problemas aquí adentro -susurró Milo asustado.

De los goterones que brotaban desde aquel espejo, germinaban brazos y piernas antropomorfos que servían para arrastrarse de forma grotesca por el suelo y las paredes. Poco a poco y conforme se daba el avance, aquello tomaba forma semihumana y las manos se llenaban de garras que desgarraban un tajo en los rostros sin facciones para mostrar dos espantosas filas de colmillos amarillentos.

Kanon y Saga retrocedieron y los otros se quedaron estáticos -recuerdo estos bichos- Kanon pasó saliva -esos colmillos y esas zarpas... una estuvo a punto de matarme cuando estaba en el hospital...

-Si -Saga murmuraba, sin quitarle la vista a las cuencas vacías que constituían los ojos- son Keres chicos y esto es _muy_ malo...

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Primero que todo, lamento la tardanza, últimamente me cuesta sacar tiempo para escribir, pero no es porque no quiera._

_Segundo, este es el penúltimo capítulo, ahora si es cierto, jejejejeje. Y lo tuve que dividir en dos para que no me demanden por quitar__les tanto tiempo leyendo, me quedó demasiado largo, pero había mucho que incluir._

_Tercero, gracias, gracias, gracias, todos son pacientes y gentiles conmigo y con tolerar mis ocurrencias. Espero que el n__úmero 30, que si es el último los disfruten mucho._

_Agradezco de todo corazón a Jabed, Derama17. Amaranth9, PrincessVirgo, Pyxis and Linx, MaryYuet, andromedaaiorossagita, KarliCM (no te preocupes, aparentemente Shion tiene un as bajo la manga), Beauty (gracias por tus palabras, el final está cerca, jejejeje, que feo sonó eso), Mariana Elias (no me atrevo, no me atrevo a ver Soul of Gold, me da miedo encontrarme con una sorpresa desagradable), Kaito (yo también creo que Aioros se enamoró, pero me parece que es recíproco) y Artemiss 90._

_A las que tiene cuenta les respondí con MP, espero no se me haya quedado nadie por fuera, de verdad agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y el hecho de que sigan aquí, en esta historia tan larga. El próximo capítulo si va a llegar más pronto._

_Abrazos para todos, Shakary._


	29. Sorteando la Muerte II

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.  
><strong><br>Advertencia: **Los chicos son un poco brutales peleando, pero es parte de su formación. Sin embargo, advierto por si menores de edad, acceden este fic.

Bueno, estoy de luto y llorando como magdalena -hecha un ovillo, mientras espero una nueva ocurrencia de los ingratos productores de SOG, casi no puedo soportarlo- es lo único que voy a decir

Dedicado a Mariana Elías por su cumpleaños, un abrazo y buenas vibras.

* * *

><p><strong>De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención<strong>

**Sorteando a la Muerte II Parte.**

**Santuario de Atena**

-ESTIRGES -gritó alguien en la playa en el momento en que la bandada de malignas criaturas se lanzaban como proyectiles contra quienes aún peleaban en la playa. Al ser los más vulnerables, los soldados caían degollados porque la indumentaria militar no les protegía contra las zarpas de las aves míticas.

Aioros de Sagitario volaba sobre el mar, exactamente donde el enemigo intentaba sobrevivir en lo que quedaba de su impresionante flota naviera.

-¡Ptólemy, dispárales a las aves! -Aioros se estabilizó en el aire y comenzó a atacar los bichos, mientras Ptólemy hizo lo suyo con sus flechas. Sin embargo, las estirges dejaron de golpear directamente a las yugulares y comenzaron a levantar en garras a los soldados, para luego alzar vuelo y dejarlos caer desde gran altura.

Para cuando las estirges se expandieron por la playa, el lugar se había convertido en un verdadero caos. Los gritos aterradores de los soldados, desgarraban el cielo anunciando sus propias muertes. El sonido seco de los cuerpos estrellándose contra las rocas, era una tortura para los que aún continuaban con vida.

Aioria de Leo corrió hacia el frente -¡Aioros!... ¡los están estrellando contra las rocas!- con agilidad asombrosa, alzó vuelo con su propio impulso, justo a tiempo para tomar en brazos dos hombres que iban con rumbo a las rocas.

-¡Ayuden todos! ¡sin importar el bando… son humanos! -gritó Aioros con energía.

Los caballeros de bronce y plata, comenzaron a imitar las acciones del caballero de Leo y así muchos fueron salvados. Las técnicas de los dorados, resonaron más fuerte que los chillidos de las aves, sobre todo cuando el número de estas comenzó a mermar.

-AVE FÉNIX -fue el grito de guerra que precedió la destrucción del último grupo de aves, cuyas pocas sobrevivientes se dispersaron asustadas hacia las oscuras arboledas de los bosques colindantes.

-Bien hecho Ikki -Aioria le dio una palmada al de bronce en la espalda.

Ikki sonrió, sin embargo, su orgulloso semblante se ensombreció cuando lo que al parecer era una enorme masa de agua, comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

* * *

><p>En el momento en que Aioros divisó a la gigantesca sombra nadando hacia la playa, voló por todo el campo de batalla para dar la alerta.<p>

-Repliéguense… hay algo acercándose… ¡atrás! –luego se dirigió a sus compañeros de rango- ¡Alde!... ¡No ataques!... ¡Shura!

Cuando un remolino empezó a formarse tragándose tripulantes y barcos, la advertencia de Aioros detuvo apenas a tiempo el "Gran Cuerno". Sin embargo, Shura iba demasiado rápido y continuó con el curso de "Excalibur" sin frenar ni un poco. Cual pared de hierro, un tentáculo que emergió de las aguas detuvo el golpe de su espada con una resistencia tal, que lanzó el cuerpo del décimo guardián hacia unas colinas lejanas.

-¡Shura! –gritaron varias voces a la vez. Atemorizado por la suerte del español, Aioros quiso seguir la trayectoria del dorado, sin embargo, lo detuvo la visión de la inmensa mole que nadaba lentamente.

Ocho tentáculos, del mismo largo de un portaaviones, emergieron pesadamente de las aguas, tratando de abrirse paso entre tanto obstáculo metálico.

-Qué… demonios es eso –murmuró Aioros aún en el aire, mirando impresionado, como la masa que se movía lentamente, se llevaba consigo a casi toda la flota enemiga.

Un rugido largo, provocó que algunos se encogieran tapándose los oído. Tan potente que podría competir con el terremoto, el tornado o incluso la avalancha. La vibración fue tan poderosa que el pobre Aioros erró el vuelo y tuvo que aterrizar de sopetón en la playa.

-¡¿Estás bien?! –preguntó Aioria al ver arribar torpemente a su hermano.

-¡Me siento aturdido!... ¡sea lo que eso sea es demasiado grande… quizá más de lo que podemos enfrentar!

-Pues tenemos que derrotarlo chicos -intervino Alde- hay mucha gente inocente en los refugios… demasiados niños y enfermos…

Un ser antropomorfo, pero con una masa miles de veces mayor a la de un hombre, emergió con otro rugido ensordecedor, levantando ambos brazos a los costados para luego dejarlos caer de golpe, mientras se dirigía a tierra meneando la gigantesca cola.

-No puede ser -susurró Asterión en medio de los caballeros de bronce, mientras levantaban al unísono la cabeza para poder mirar el cuerpo completo de la bestia marina. Algunos pocos aún no habían huido despavoridos del lugar- eso... eso es

Los dos hermanos dorados miraron desafiantes al bicho y Aldaberán pasó saliva, antes de afirmar en un susurro- eso Asterión... es la devastación materializada...

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-Diablos -refunfuñó Algor, cuando al doblar por un recodo en un pasillo, sintió la presencia de varios cosmos muy poderosos, específicamente cosmos dorados.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó débilmente Kalia en brazos del caballero de plata. La amazona se miraba cada vez más acabada, su piel tenía un color amarillento y la respiración era irregular.

-Los caballeros dorados están aquí -Algor se apoyó en una pared para descansar unos instantes- Kalia -el muchacho se acuclilló para apoyar a la amazona en el suelo- dime una cosa -la chica balbuceó algunas palabras ininteligibles- además del evidente maltrato... ¿te dieron a tomar algo? -ella afirmó débilmente, confirmando las sospechas que le inquietaban; Kalia estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga o toxina.

Algor bufó, las cosas no podían ponerse peores ¿o sí?

Una pequeña explosión resonó a unos metros de ellos, seguida del sonido de una alarma. De inmediato, las bombillas parpadearon unas cuantas veces hasta extinguirse, dejando todo el lugar apenas iluminado con la mortecina luz azul que emitían las lámparas de emergencia.

Sí, aquello estaba cada vez peor.

* * *

><p><strong>Mar adentro<strong>

El ataque del monstruo era contundente; simplemente arrasar con lo que se le atravesara en su camino. Sus tentáculos adheridos a la espalda, eran gigantescos latigazos acorazados, que golpeaban inmisericordes cualquier cosa que estuviera en un radio considerable de su cuerpo. La bestia blandía sus brazos, revolviendo salvajemente el mar, hundiendo navíos y hombres hasta el fondo del abismo oceánico.

-¡Todo a babor! -gritaba con desespero el capitán de un portaviones, al ver su espléndida nave, oscilar cual canoa en medio del océano enfurecido- ¡aseguren los aviones!

-¡Capitán... no importan los aviones... comprenda que los hombres no quieren subir a la pista!

-¡Eso no me importa... es su deber!

-¡Señor!... los dioses nos atacan a nosotros... ¿es que no lo ve?... usted tiene un gran instinto para estas cosas...

_Instinto de supervivencia... ¿era tarde para eso?_

El capitán, un hombre pelirrojo de barba poblada y mirada severa, sabía que el primer oficial tenía razón. Accedió a trabajar para Deucalión, porque la paga era el doble de lo que recibía en la fuerza naval inglesa y además James Parvatti, le habló de aliados tan poderosos, que la victoria contra el enemigo, era segura.

El viejo escocés no pudo evitar sentir temor, cuando se dio cuenta de que esos "aliados poderosos" a los que se refería Parvatti, eran seres divinos, cuya fuerza se comparaba solo con la devastación del tsunami o la avalancha -_"¿son confiables?"_- preguntó ingenuamente en aquella ocasión.

Parvatti había contestado con una sonrisa -ellos están bajo nuestro control absoluto... y dependen demasiado de nosotros como para traicionarnos...

Ahora el capitán se daba cuenta de que Parvatti estaba equivocado y lo peor de todo, es que había confiado en él.

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

Las Keres eran adversarias terribles. Además de su enorme tamaño, poseían filosas zarpas en los dedos que les facilitaban el movimiento por superficies verticales, además de una dentadura poblada solamente de enormes colmillos. Para los caballeros dorados fue difícil enfrentarse a tantas a la vez y pronto se percataron de que atacarlas al torso era inútil, pues tenían una coraza natural que las protegía como si de una armadura se tratara.

-¡Camus!... ¡Krist! –gritó Saga- ¡protéjanse… no luchen ustedes!

-Pero…

-¡Ya les dije!... ¡están bloqueados! -gritó Saga furibundo. Kanon juntó su espalda con la de su hermano para resguardar ambas retaguardias, mientras lanzaban estupendos ataques de cosmos, sin embargo, las Keres les superaban en número.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡¿Hacia dónde?! -Kanon miró a todas partes en busca de un lugar para atrincherarse.

-Demonios… hey… ¿qué te parece allá? -insistió señalando con la barbilla la entrada de un pasillo, el cual les serviría para huir de las Keres y quizá para planificar una estrategia o dar con una salida.

Saga asintió y Kanon corrió de primero hacia el sitio, tomando a un desprevenido Mu del hombro y haciendo señales a los demás para que lo siguieran.

Rápidamente todo el grupo se dirigió hacia el extenso pasillo, uno de los cientos que cruzaban el lugar. Todos lucían agitados y nerviosos avanzando a la máxima capacidad de sus piernas.

-¡Allá vienen! -gritó Hilda, quien iba tomada de la mano de Camus. El cansancio apremiaba, pero el sonido de las garras rechinando en las paredes de metal, les motivaba a seguir por sus vidas. El de acuario no respondió, sin embargo, afianzó el agarre para con Hilda y la mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo para que no sufriera daño alguno.

-¡Retrocedan! -se escuchó la voz de Kanon unos metros adelante- ¡doblen por la derecha!... ¡hay fuego aquí!

* * *

><p>Cuando corría con Kalia en brazos, Algor se topó con un gran ventanal que daba al fondo marino. Algo gigantesco se deslizó por el agua y el plateado se atrincheró contra la pared movido por sus instintos.<p>

-Es… es impresionante -murmuró al ver pasar los enormes tentáculos, tan gruesos como un barco- uh… demonios -el golpe en los cimientos del edificio lo hizo trastabillar el paso y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo -estoy seguro de que _eso_ nos chocó- pensó.

Más imágenes perturbadoras interrumpieron sus pensamientos y lo hicieron desear que aquello fuera tan solo el fruto de su imaginación. Frente a sus ojos, gran cantidad de escombro metálico pasó llevado por la corriente marina, dibujando irregulares espirales en el agua. Sin embargo, detrás de los restos metálicos, decenas de cuerpos, vivos o muertos, eran arrastrados ante sus ojos por el agua verdosa.

Como guerrero, Algor fue entrenado para no inmutarse en un campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres o agónicos, sin embargo, la desesperación de los que luchaban por no ahogarse, fue demasiado para él.

-Lo lamento -susurró negando con la cabeza, mientras quitaba la vista de un hombre que le miraba desde el otro lado de la ventana, suplicando por ayuda. Algor levantó a Kalia en brazos para alejarse de allí, mientras que en el agua, un hombre pelirrojo de barba poblada, golpeaba el vidrio con la esperanza de encontrar uno de esos "aliados divinos" que le prometieron, para que lo salvara de aquella muerte espantosa.

* * *

><p>-¡Este lugar es un maldito caos! gritó Milo al frente de sus compañeros. El grupo corría tan rápido, que cada vez que giraban en un recodo, se deshacían de algunas de las Keres cuando estas se estrellaban contra las paredes.<p>

-¡Milo!... ¡¿adónde te diriges?!

El bichito ignoró la interrogante de Camus. Lo único importante era sobrevivir a como diera lugar. Así que Milo se dirigió hacia un pasillo que tenía una puerta metálica que parecía fuerte.

-¡Síganme ilusos! -el resto siguió a Milo y una vez detrás de la puerta, Mu accionó el mecanismo para cerrarla, mientras miraban aterrorizados a las Keres acercándose como plaga de termitas.

-Ciérrate maldita sea -suplicó Mu accionando varias veces el botón rojo a un lado de la puerta. Saga se volvió a verlo con el rostro desencajado por semejante vocabulario- ¿qué?... es el estrés

* * *

><p>Al contrario de los pobres diablos cuyas vidas eran arrebatadas en esos momentos por el agua, Argol tenía la esperanza de salir con vida del infierno desatado que era aquel lugar. Después de recorrer unos cuantos metros con una iluminación que dejaba mucho que desear, algo o alguien le cayó encima tirándolo con Kalia incluida al suelo.<p>

Algor comenzó a defenderse lo mejor que pudo. Estaba seguro de que aquella cosa que parecía humana quería morderlo. Y es que era difícil para él defenderse a flor de piel, ya que su armadura continuaba en el Inframundo, allí donde Kalia la había escondido -quítate maldita cosa- gruñía intentando zafarse del bicho. En una muestra de la fuerza y agilidad, propia de su rango de guerrero, Algor logró lanzar un ataque lo suficientemente efectivo, como para estrellar al bicho en una pared contigua, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Kalia… Kalia -intentó despertar a la chica, quien yacía semi- inconsciente, con la piel muy fría y empapada en sudor- mierda…

-Algor -balbuceó ella- sabes qué... tienes que... hacer -Algor sabía a lo que se refería Kalia. Una de las enseñanzas para la batalla, era dejar atrás a los caídos, aún si estaban con vida, eso para salvar la mayor cantidad de guerreros sanos posibles.

-Sabes que no lo haré tonta -ella acarició la mejilla del plateado, sonriendo débilmente.

-Tienes esperanza… yo no...

Algor tomó la blanca mano de su mejilla y la besó con fuerza. Con pesar porque sabía que Kalia tenía razón, levantó la mirada y en un destello de aquella luz azul, logró divisar una salida temporal a su predicamento; una puerta de emergencia.

* * *

><p>Como último recurso para apurar el cierre de la puerta, Saga y Aphrodite comenzaron a empujar la gran mole de metal, logrando acelerar el proceso.<p>

-¡Chicos… esperen! -gritó Mu al ver al hombre que corría hacia la puerta con una mujer en brazos.

-¡¿Que esperemos qué?! -gritó incrédulo Afro, al escuchar la advertencia del lemuriano.

* * *

><p>Algor corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Para cuando entró por la hendija de la puerta de metal, sentía los zarpazos de las Keres, haciendo jirones en su camisa.<p>

-Lo logramos bella -murmuró jadeando cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él- casi dejo el culo afuera -murmuró con una risilla antes de percatarse de que era observado por varios pares de ojos curiosos _-mierda-_ murmuró al distinguir las imponentes humanidades de seis caballeros dorados.

* * *

><p><strong>Bosque este, Santuario de Atena<strong>

-Maldita… sea –balbuceó apenas el español sacudiendo la cabeza, aturdido por el golpe. Con dificultad, se incorporó sobre los codos para volverse boca abajo, en ese momento todo le dolía.

-Coño… qué dolor de espalda -suspirando agotado, intentó acompasar la respiración, mientras pensaba en una forma para derrotar al monstruo que lo había atacado.

-Tentáculos inmensos… piel de coraza… esto va a estar difícil… si tan solo pudiera inmovilizarlo para cercenar el cuello -en ese momento la imagen de June al blandir su látigo, le cayó como un rayo de luz en la penumbra y sonrió.

Ese látigo, era la clave para derrotar al Kraken.

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

-Bien... bien -Saga se cruzó de brazos- ahora si me van a explicar ¿quiénes son y qué hacen aquí? -preguntó con autoridad a los asgardianos y a Algor.

-¡Eso les íbamos a preguntar a ustedes! -gritó Siegfried señalando a Kanon, quien estaba detrás de Saga- no me extrañaría que _éste_ tuviera algo que ver... -Kanon se señaló así mismo, con cara de inocencia fingida y Mu suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-¡Siegfried!- ante la evidente molestia de su señora, el aludido se dio media vuelta y se alejó del resto refunfuñando enojado.

-Discúlpelo por favor... soy Hilda de Asgard -aclaró la peliceleste- dos mujeres vestidas con extrañas armaduras arribaron al Valhalla... cuando desperté... estaba con Siegfried en una celda...

-¿Supieron la razón del secuestro?

-Nuestro único contacto en este lugar, fue un hombre de apellido Faure -Hilda bajó la mirada y Camus apretó la mandíbula- nos dijo que seríamos "la manzana de la discordia" entre atlantes y asgardianos...

-Ya veo -dijo Saga pensativo y se dirigió a Algor- ¿y tú?... el Patriarca me dijo que te culpan de la muerte de una amazona... y esa que traes allí es una amazona... ¿coincidencia?

Algor comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, sobre todo cuando comprendió que la causa del semblante severo de Saga, era que creía que Kalia era una víctima suya -yo... no... no es lo que piensa señor... déjeme explicarle...

-¡¿Kari?! -se escuchó detrás de Hilda. Aphrodite se acercó a Algor, abriéndose paso entre todos los presentes, quienes lo miraron con desconcierto- ¡¿qué le has hecho?!

-Señor Aphrodite... por favor... créame yo... ella... yo no le he hecho nada

Aphrodite llegó hasta donde estaba el plateado, con toda la intención de matarlo. Un cosmo dorado, lleno de ira, le rodeó de a poco y la armadura sagrada de los peces cubrió su cuerpo de inmediato -calma, calma- Milo se colocó en frente de su compañero al ver esa determinación en él -déjalo hablar...

Enceguecido por sus sentimientos, el doceavo guardián no vaciló y por el contrario, hizo aparecer una rosa diabólica en su mano izquierda, de inmediato, el brazalete que lo bloqueaba, cayó al suelo calcinado -Krist... ¡basta!- exigió Saga sosteniéndolo y eso detuvo al sueco justo a tiempo, provocando que Algor soltara el aire que acumulaba en sus pulmones desde hacía un rato.

-Vamos Afro... ¿qué hay con esa amazona?

El peliceleste le contestó a Mu, pero parecía hablarle al aire -ella es mi hermana...

* * *

><p><strong>Stokohölm, Suecia<strong>

Sentado en su silla de ruedas, Klaus Rosenträgard bebía su acostumbrada copa de _cognac_ para antes de dormir. Normalmente lo hacía, mientras su mirada y sus pensamientos se perdían frente al fuego de la chimenea, sin embargo, ese día escribía con afán en unas hojas azul claro.

-Parvatti es demasiado predecible -dijo de pronto sin dejar su tarea- sin embargo... he de decir que me sorprende que lo haya enviado a usted... es un honor tenerlo en mi casa Némesis... lamento las circunstancias...

-Digamos que a Parvatti... se le hizo imposible viajar a Suecia -la voz sobrenatural se escuchaba desde la penumbra, justo donde estaba el sofá de cuero burgundy- ¿siempre toma _cognac_ para dormir?

-Algo así -contestó el viejo dando un sorbo más- y cuénteme ¿cómo va a ser?

-¿De verdad no le tiene miedo a la muerte señor Rosenträgard?

El viejo dejó escapar una amarga carcajada -tengo noventa y dos años, a esta edad uno anhela a la Parca...

-Bien -el pelirrojo se levantó del sofá y acomodó su elegantísimo traje italiano- entonces me retiro... buenas noches

El viejo se volvió en su silla de ruedas -¿eso es todo?

El desconocido sonrió sin mirarlo -disfrute su _cognac_... señor Rosenträgard...

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en uno de los comedores de la mansión Rosenträgard<em>

-Ya te lo dije Cassi... me niego a contratar otra enfermera... papá es demasiado grosero con ellas, ya no hay quien lo soporte...

-Como si no lo supiera Debie...

El sonido de un vidrio al romperse, interrumpió la conversación de las mujeres. Para cuando las hermanas arribaron al estudio de su padre, la copa yacía hecha pedazos en el suelo y un caminito de sangre se escurría desde las comisuras del anciano.

En su mano derecha, quien fuera en vida Klaus Rosenträdgard, sostenía un sobre con el nombre de su único hijo varón.

* * *

><p><strong>En el bosque este, alrededores del Santuario de Atena<strong>

-Sus tentáculos son tan grandes que al azotar el mar, provocan enormes olas...

Shura corría por la playa, llevando a June tomada de la mano- tenemos que atarlo... así debilitaremos su defensa

June soltó una risilla -con esto será suficiente- dijo mostrándole su látigo, Shura enarcó una ceja con diversión.

-Es perfecto... sin embargo el Kraken es demasiado grande para ti sola presumida...

June hizo un puchero, hablaba entre jadeos debido a la carrera -bueno... Shun está cerca... al igual que Albiore, Dante, Reda y Spica... todos armados con cadenas...

-Exactamente de eso hablaba...

* * *

><p>-ALDE... DE NADA NOS SIRVE ATACARLO DE FRENTE -el pobre Aldaberán se vio expulsado hasta la playa, debido al fuerte golpe del Kraken y Aioria corrió a auxiliarlo. Sin saberlo, el gran toro dorado tenía en vilo más de un alma, una de ellas pertenecía a su adorada sirena pelirroja, quien miraba escondida detrás de unas rocas.<p>

-Alde... ¿por qué lo hiciste tonto?

-Mira a tu alrededor -Aioria giró la cabeza y se percató del caos que reinaba en la playa; guerreros y soldados, algunos heridos... muchos muertos. A su derecha Marín ayudaba a Shiryu a caminar y Seiya intentaba poner a salvo a un grupo de militares - ese bicho es capaz de terminar con todos ellos y continuar la masacre en los siete mares... recuerda a los inocentes que se esconden en las cuevas... tenemos que acabarlo antes de que…

_-Termine con todos ellos_

El león dorado suspiró, la verdad es que Alde tenía razón. Renovando fuerzas, ayudó a su corpulento amigo a incorporarse, exactamente en el momento en que Shura arribaba a la playa.

-Gato… toro…

-Shura

-Tenemos una posibilidad de acabarlo

-Se mueve demasiado para asestar un golpe certero...

-No te preocupes gatito -Shura se colocó el yelmo- ellos nos ayudarán -afirmó señalando con la barbilla a Dante y a los guerreros de la Isla Andrómeda formados en la playa en posición de ataque.

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

Por fin, después de los tensos minutos que siguieron al ataque de ira de Afro, Saga y Mu habían logrado calmarlo para que no usara al pobre Algor como diana.

-Kari -murmuró Afro verificando los signos vitales de la amazona y tal como en su momento lo había hecho con Camus, aspiró el aroma que se desprendía de las muñecas- _belladona_... la dosis no es tan alta... pero está muy débil para resistirla

-¿Tienes antídoto?

-Lamentablemente no Saga -ambos dorados hablaban en susurros porque no terminaban de confiar en Algor, quien para ese momento se encontraba al otro lado vigilado por Milo- déjame preguntarle a ese -suplicó el sueco con maldad en la voz.

-Te dije que no... lo vamos a llevar preso... que sea Shion quien lo juzgue...

-De acuerdo -bufó el peliceleste con frustración- pero cuando lo condenen, quiero ser yo el que cobre su sentencia...

-¿Krist, has pensado que tal vez sea inocente?

* * *

><p>-Informe de la situación –dijo Kanon apoyando las manos en las rodillas, para descansar un poco.<p>

-Lo que sea nos golpeó desde afuera, provocó que el agua entrara más rápido –informó Camus mirando el agua que ya le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Intenté agujerear el techo –Milo se volvió hacia Mu- es inestable… podemos morir aplastados...

-Exploré el pasillo -añadió Mu- y desgraciadamente no lleva a ninguna parte…

-Genial -bufó Kanon.

-Nadie sabe dónde estamos, por lo tanto no hay esperanzas de refuerzos –siguió Siegfried.

-¿Alguna noticia alentadora? –insistió el menor de los gemelos.

-Estamos agotados y con hambre… pero medianamente ilesos –contestó Mu con desgano.

-¿Y la dama?

-Estoy bien… nada más con unos cuantos rasguños

-Y ustedes ¿qué tal? -le preguntó Kanon a Saga, quien se encontraba tratando de controlar la situación con Afro, el mayor de los gemelos se volvió a Kanon sin contestar- interpretaré tu silencio...

-Hay algo más –Kanon y Saga se volvieron hacia Siegfried con la misma interrogación en el rostro- cuando la señorita Hilda y yo salimos de la celda, dimos con unos tubos de ventilación que parecía daban al exterior...

-¿Y por qué no salieron?

-Pensé en buscar una forma más fácil de escapar...

-Y sí que la encontraste -Siegfried envió una mirada retadora a Milo, quien movió las cejas con coquetería.

-Bien… esto es lo que haremos –Kanon se acercó a los demás- saldremos de aquí y patearemos todos los culos que podamos, destruiremos el núcleo y huiremos hasta los conductos de ventilación que señaló mi amigo asgardiano…

-No soy tu amigo…

-Si lo eres... solo que no quieres aceptarlo -el asgardiano bufó con evidente molestia y es que Kanon podía ser exasperante cuando se lo proponía- a la cuenta de tres...¿de acuerdo?...¿Mu? -el ariano asintió cabizbajo, había estado un poco fuera de sí en la batalla- te necesito aquí...

-Y aquí estaré hermano...

* * *

><p>-¿Qué vas a hacer Krist? -el aludido se mantuvo en silencio, porque no sabía qué contestar.<p>

-¡Ellos la torturaron! -gritó Algor desde su lugar, ninguno pudo ignorar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de la mirada del moreno- ¡querían mi armadura para liberar a la madre... a Nix!

-¿De qué hablas Perseo? -preguntó Saga frunciendo el ceño. Todos los dorados a excepción de Aphrodite, quien cuidaba de su hermana, se acercaron al de plata con gestos interrogantes.

-Kalia trabajaba para ellos... cuando se enteró de que planeaban imponerse como régimen absolutista, decidió traicionarlos...

-¿Y tú? ¿qué tienes que ver con ella? -preguntó Afro con voz grave.

-Ella me rescató -Algor bajó la cabeza con tristeza- estaba encerrado en Sunión... me culpaban por la muerte de Dhorte de Columba, su mejor amiga -Algor señaló a Kalia con la barbilla- señor Aphrodite -el de plata se acercó al peliceleste, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con odio- sálvela por favor... usted sabrá cómo hacerlo y si puedo ayudarle en algo... haré lo que sea...

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? -Afro aferró a Kalia a su cuerpo.

-Porque... porque creo que la amo...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

-Caballeros... ¡hagan lo suyo! -ordenó Dhoko desde la playa, justo delante de los guerreros que utilizaban cadenas como arma. A la orden del dorado, Shun, June, Dante, Albiore, Reda y Spica, encendieron sus cosmos y con una sincronía perfecta, elevaron sus cadenas y las lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas contra el enorme monstruo.

-¡Resistan! -gritaron al unísono Dante y Albiore, los dos de más alto rango dentro del grupo. Los otros obedecieron y enredaron sus respectivas cadenas en diferentes puntos del cuerpo del enorme monstruo, con el fin de mantenerlo inmóvil para que lo atacaran los dorados- ¡no deben dejarlo que se mueva de aquí! -pujó Albiore, aquello les demandaba un esfuerzo terrible, debido a que la tremenda mole titánica parecía imparable y al sentir las cadenas sobre si, el bicho se revolcaba furioso.

-¡A las extremidades… los tentáculos no! -gritó Dante. Los cinco guerreros sostenían las cadenas, tratando de mantener sus pies anclados en la arena. Los más ligeros tenían que esforzarse para no salir disparados y las manos sangraban por el esfuerzo.

Shion corrió, hasta donde se arrinconaban los aterrorizados sobrevivientes y elevó un muro de cristal para protegerlos, sin impotarle el bando al que pertenecían; _"Dhoko... todos están a salvo... siguen ustedes"_

Aldaberán, Aioria y Dhoko tomaron posiciones y elevaron sus cosmos iluminando el cielo y compitiendo con la luna llena -bien queridos- dijo Dhoko con una risilla, que secundaron los otros dos -saquemos al grandote a bailar... pero a nuestra manera...

-CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN

-RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE

-GRAN CUERNO

El golpe se fue directo al pecho y el monstruo rugió con furia desatada al sentir la agresión. Inmediatamente, Aioros sobrevoló sobre la cabeza del bicho y lanzó dos flechas que perforaron sus ojos -¡Shura!... voy por ti- el aludido se colocó en posición a la espera de que su compañero de Sagitario llegara. Sin embargo, aquello no fue posible. El ataque enfureció al monstruo de tal forma, que empezó a batirse salvajemente liberándose de las cadenas. Los caballeros que intentaban sostenerlo, salieron disparados por los aires.

-¡June! -gritó Shura al ver a su rubia caer sobre una pila de rocas.

-No podemos hacer nada por ella Shura... el monstruo está furioso y no podemos dejarlo escapar...

Shura bufó furioso y corrió junto con Aioros a reagruparse, lamentablemente el plan de herir mortalmente al Kraken, estaba en la cuerda floja.

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

Las palabras de Algor habían dejado mudo al caballero de Piscis. Sin deshacer el abrazo para con Kalia, Afro encendió su cosmo hasta envolver con él a su gemela.

-He escuchado de esa técnica -susurró Mu a Milo y Kanon- mi padre me contó que Albafica la usaba...

-Vaya...

-Tienes que resistir -susurraba Algor, mientras que junto a los demás miraba el capullo formado por el cosmo del caballero de Piscis alrededor del cuerpo de Kalia.

Aphrodite se concentraba en su tarea, elevando su cosmo al máximo, aún así, era fácil notar que desde que Algor confesara sus sentimientos por Kalia, el peliceleste mantenía el ceño _muy_ fruncido.

-¿Crees que lo logre? -murmuró Milo a Camus, quien abrazaba a una afligida Hilda.

-Es una buena técnica -contestó Mu al lado de ellos- el capullo funciona como cámara de regeneración... solo espero que esto no tarde mucho y podamos salir a tiempo -Mu miró hacia abajo, el agua le llegaba por las rodillas.

-Listo -dijo Aphrodite después de un momento, cuando los tallos de rosa que formaban el capullo, se secaron y se volvieron polvo sobre las ropas de Kalia, quien de inmediato comenzó a reaccionar débilmente. Al comprobar que ella sobreviviría, la besó en la frente y se dirigió a Algor -llévala contigo y cuídala -Afro lo tomó del cuello de la camisa- pero si la haces sufrir, volveré del mismo Infierno para acabarte... lento... muy lento

Algor sintió el miedo calarle los huesos, tembloroso tomó a Kalia en brazos una vez Afro lo hubo soltado. Los caballeros dorados siguieron con la mirada a su compañero de Piscis, quien se colocó en la puerta, listo para salir a la batalla.

-No me gustaría estar en los calzones de ese pobre -le murmuró Milo a Camus refiriéndose a Algor.

-Krist -Saga lo tomó del brazo- ¿estás seguro?

El aludido asintió en silencio, sin dejar a Saga descubrir en su mirada el dolor de su corazón.

* * *

><p>-¿Listos gandules?<p>

-Esperen... Siegfried –Camus se acercó hasta el asgardiano con Hilda tomada de la mano- sácala de aquí… por favor…

-Camus… no me estás tomando parecer…

El francés no respondió y ante la mirada ceñuda del guerrero Alpha y en contra sus modales, tomó a Hilda de las mejillas y la acercó hacia sí para darle un beso, un beso con sabor a despedida –no voy a permitir que mueras aquí…

–Te amo Camus- dijo Hilda en un hilito de voz –recuérdalo hasta el último momento...

Camus se volvió sin decir más y caminó hacia Milo con determinación en su mirada, encendiendo su cosmo para colocarse en el lugar que acordaron con Kanon para salir. Milo sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo cuando el hermoso ropaje de Acuario lo cubrió por completo.

-¿Listo?

-Vamos a patear traseros Mi... y espero que estés a mi lado...

-Y aquí estaré...

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

Al ver al Kraken batirse con el fin de atacar a los guerreros de la Isla Andrómeda, Aldaberán interpuso su cuerpo entre ellos y el monstruo, el cual lo atrapó con uno de sus tentáculos sueltos y lo lanzó al agua, bastante lejos de la playa.

-¡Aldaberán! -gritó Aglaope, lanzándose de inmediato a rescatar a su amado toro- _yo iré por ti... juro que no te dejaré solo- _se decía, mientras nadaba rápidamente hacia donde divisó un brillo dorado en el agua.

Aldebarán estaba demasiado aturdido por el golpe como para intentar salir por sus propios medios y mientras se hundía, pudo distinguir la hermosa silueta brillante de la Luna de Cosecha, cuya luz traspasaba las aguas que se batían al compás de la tormenta.

Igual de bella que la Luna, la silueta de una sirena apareció recortada contra la luz plateada, batiendo las aguas al mover graciosamente su cola mientras se le acercaba -Alde- escuchó con una voz interpretada con virtuosismo sobrehumano.

_Aglaope_ -el nombre de la pelirroja de sus sueños y pesadillas, resonó en su cabeza.

_-Tenemos que huir amor mío_ -Aglaope lo tomó de una mano y nadó a una velocidad impresionante lejos de los mortíferos embates del Kraken.

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

Seis caballeros dorados aguardaban la señal de Kanon para terminar con aquello. La estrategia era sencilla, tirar a matar, buscar el núcleo y destruirlo .Como caballeros dorados, los muchachos estaban conscientes de los riesgos y sabían que posiblemente no sobrevivirían. Por su parte, Siegfried aceptó bajo amenaza de Camus, encargarse de salvar a Hilda y Algor sacaría a Kalia.

La tensión estaba a redoble de tambor, cuando Mu accionó el mecanismo de la puerta y la gran mole de metal comenzó a abrirse perezosamente. Cada uno de los seis, encendió su respectivo cosmos y las armaduras brillaron tanto, que las primeras filas de Keres, cayeron enceguecidas por la luz dorada.

Altivos, imponentes y con un poder impresionante, los caballeros dorados corrieron hacia la batalla, sin mirar a quienes dejaban atrás; dos mujeres que ocupaban el corazón de un par de dorados, pero en formas distintas.

El número de enemigos no era problema, los dorados no titubearon en ningún momento y los ataques fulminantes, comenzaron a ganar terreno contras las garras y los dientes de los demonios.

-EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA -Camus salió de primero, con su mente en la batalla y su corazón con Hilda. De frente al enemigo, juntó las manos e invocó al cántaro sagrado, cuyo aire frío petrificó a los demonios bajo una delgada capa de hielo.

Al igual que los demás, Milo sabía qué hacer, era parte de su instinto. Inmediatamente después de Camus, el escorpión dorado corrió al lado del caballero de Piscis en perfecta sincronía. El griego, destruyendo las esculturas de hielo con los golpes de su aguja y el nórdico escabulléndose hacia adelante como un remolino de pétalos, desintegrando con sus rosas pirañas a las Keres que estaban más cerca del espejo maldito.

-MURO DE CRISTAL -Mu levantó un muro detrás de sus compañeros, para resguardar la huída de los asgardianos, Algor y Kalia, hacia los conductos de ventilación- ¡apresúrense!

Una tras una, las Keres cayeron fulminadas, bajo el poderío de los atenienses. Por su parte, Saga y Kanon hicieron alarde de las mejores técnicas de combate, uno defendiendo, el otro atacando, intercambiando la armadura de los gemelos, de acuerdo con sus roles en el combate.

-Son increíbles -balbuceó Algor orgulloso al mirar a los guerreros dorados desenvolverse de esa forma.

-Debo admitirlo -dijo Siegfried corriendo delante del segundo grupo- tienen una sincronía perfecta.

* * *

><p>Los gemelos y Afro, llegaron de primeros al núcleo, conformado por la gran columna y el espejo que reflejaba solo oscuridad. Conforme las Keres de los pasillos, caían fulminadas, Milo, Mu y Camus, se acercaron al núcleo y continuaron la masacre allí, procediendo de la misma forma; congelándolas al salir del espejo y destruyendo sus cuerpos después.<p>

-¡Pez! -llamó Kanon. El aludido comprendió perfectamente e hizo aparecer una alfombra de rosas diabólicas alrededor de la columna que sostenía el núcleo, lo cual provocaba que los bichos murieran no más al caer sobre las mortíferas flores.

-Caballeros -gritó Saga- haga cada uno los suyo

Los seis dorados rodearon la columna del núcleo y concentraron sus cosmos en un punto específico; el espejo por donde salían las Keres. Un brillo dorado inundó el lugar como si una supernova estuviera contenida en el edificio y el espejo maldito cedió ante la fuerza de los dorados, estallando en miles de pedazos, los cuales salieron disparados por todas direcciones.

* * *

><p>El grupo de Siegfried, quienes ya habían llegado a los conductos de ventilación, se vieron de pronto en el suelo, empujados por la enorme onda de energía.<p>

-Abajo de mi -gritó Siegfried, a unos pasillos de allí, protegiendo a los otros con el metal de su armadura.

-MIERDA -gritó Algor acurrucando a Kalia en su pecho- ¡espero que sean ellos!

* * *

><p>Cuando el tremendo halo de poder mermó, las figuras de los seis dorados se distinguieron recortadas contra los llamarones producidos por las explosiones.<p>

-¿Están bien?

Todos le contestaron Saga entre balbuceos. A pesar de que se atrincheraron para protegerse de los pedazos de cristal, muchos de esos trozos se les clavaron en el cuerpo.

-Estas heridas son muy dolorosas -suspiró Mu jadeando por el cansancio y el dolor- tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir... aún tenemos oportunidad

-Yo... me siento raro -Camus perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lado.

-¡Camus! -gritó Kanon, corriendo para auxiliar al menor- Saga... creo que estos cristales...

-Sí, ya me di cuenta -afirmó Saga revisando a Afro, quien tenía dos estacas en una pierna- el cristal sigue vivo... les hace mucho daño... hay que sacarlos pronto...

-Esta cosa arde muchísimo -murmuró Milo débilmente refiriéndose a la estaca que palpitaba en su muslo derecho- chicos... creo que no voy a poder seguir...

-No digan eso tontos -recriminó Kanon- lo haremos despacio... caminaremos hasta una salida... tenemos tiempo...

-Creo que eso no va a ser posible -balbuceó Afro al mirar cómo las paredes cedían al destruirse la columna que sostenía el espejo- creo que hablaste demasiado rápido...

-¡Somo unos hijos de puta! –gritó Kanon incorporándose para huir, cuando una inmensa masa de agua se les vino encima- ¡nos odio por esto!

-¡Suban! ¡suban! –gritó Mu, el agua llenaba el lugar rápidamente.

-¡Las paredes son lisas!... ¡no podemos escalarlas!

Mientras tanto en el exterior, un legendario monstruo marino se abría paso en el agua, arrastrando consigo todo lo que se atravesara a su paso, en cuenta aquel edificio. Los embates del enorme cuerpo, junto con el exceso de peso provocado por el agua que inundaba la estructura, hicieron mella de los cimientos. Así que cuando los caballeros dorados destruyeron el espejo, destruyeron también la columna que lo sostenía, la cual era el soporte principal de aquel lugar.

-Esto se mueve… y mucho -gritó Camus cuando la plataforma comenzó a inclinarse hacia un lado en medio de un fuerte y largo crujido- agárrense de donde sea…

-¡Recuerdo esta sensación! -gritó Milo, mientras la corriente los arrastraba con fuerza.

-Si... es como cada vez que Krist volcaba el Yugo -murmuró Saga con cansancio.

-¡Cami… no hagas eso!

Sin que el acuariano lo quisiera, la temperatura del agua comenzó a bajar abruptamente al solo contacto con su cuerpo.

-_Pardon... est le stress_

-He... de decirte -a Afro le temblaba la mandíbula al hablar- que ahora... si que te ganaste... todos los apodos que te... hemos puesto

-Toma esto como una venganza personal

-¡Pues tu venganza personal me va a dejar sin hijos!... ¡me criogenizaste el esperma!

-¡Deja de decir tonterías Milo! -regañó Mu, rozando la desesperación.

El agua comenzaba a solidificarse y pequeños témpanos flotaban sobre la superficie, pero la fuerza de su avance no mermaba, arrastrando consigo a los caballeros dorados, cuya resistencia estaba baja, gracias a la batalla y los cristales que tenían clavados en el cuerpo.

-Me… siento...agotado -dijo Mu aferrado a Saga.

-No enano… resiste -Saga abrazó con fuerza al lemuriano y le recostó la cabeza en su pecho -¡Kanon!- Saga se dejó arrastrar por la corriente hasta donde estaba el menor de los gemelos aferrado a unos tubos, tratando de acompasar su respiración agitada- Kanon -murmuró Saga anclándose a la misma tubería, aún aferrando a Mu.

-No vamos a salir de esta… ¿verdad? -Kanon apretaba con fuerza los párpados y los abrió para mirar a Saga.

Saga afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó con una de sus manos las de su hermano -lamento no haber podido sacarlos de esta- Saga, Kanon y Mu, se abrazaron con cariño, antes de que alguien los interrumpiera a gritos.

-¡Agárrense atenienses!

Los dorados se miraron con esperanza, por encima de ellos, Siegfreid y Algor les tendían la mano para ponerlos salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena, catacumbas<strong>

Mientras tanto, Geist y Seika, ayudaban a repartir té a los adultos y leche a los más pequeños. Algunos niños jugaban con Kiki de batallas sagradas, personificando a su caballero favorito, mientras los mayores relataban sus encuentros con uno que otro dorado en el pueblo.

El retumbar de un rugido acalló las voces de quienes se refugiaban en las cuevas aledañas al Santuario de la diosa Atena, haciéndoles un vehemente recordatorio de los que sucedía afuera.

-Geist -llamó Seika al notar a la amazona ida, mirando a la nada- ¿eso que sonó serán aviones o algo así?

Geist negó en silencio -hay algo más allí… y no es humano

-¿A qué te refieres? -Seika sentía que le temblaba el cuerpo completo, sobre todo cuando los movimientos del monstruo retumbaron en la cueva, provocando la caída de polvo y escombro sobre los refugiados, quienes comenzaron a murmurar palabras de desaliento y se llenaron de temor.

Kiki se aprestó a abrigar a Nube en su regazo y corrió a acunarse en Seika -¿qué pasa afuera?

-Nada Kiki… tranquilo -contestó la pelirroja, sin ocultar la mirada temerosa que dirigía hacia el techo de la cueva.

-Es el colmo que caigan en la desesperanza -dijo Geist en un arrebato de cólera, muy típico de ella- los caballeros y amazonas luchan por nosotros allá arriba, nuestro Patriarca está al frente de la batalla y nuestra diosa nos protege con su cosmo… ¿acaso no lo sienten? -Seika sonrió y miró a Kiki, las palabras de Geist eran alentadoras.

-Geist tiene razón -acotó Seika con determinación- ellos están afuera por nosotros…

-Mi maestro Mu y el maestro Shion, nos protegen al igual que los demás caballeros dorados… tenemos a los mejores -dijo Kiki dando saltitos.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros? -preguntó un hombre que se equilibraba con una muleta.

-Confiar y elevar nuestras plegarias a la Victoria...

* * *

><p><strong>Instalaciones de Deucalión<strong>

Gracias a la intervención de Siegfried y Algor, los caballeros dorados salieron por las tuberías hasta la azotea del edificio, salvándose de lo que parecía una muerte inminente. Una vez fuera, se dieron cuenta de donde estaban; una inmensa plataforma sumergida en medio del mar, cuyos cimientos fueron arrancados desde el fondo. Un barandal que rodeaba la azotea, les sirvió de soporte para no caer a las turbulentas aguas y por lo tanto, todos se mantenían aferrados al hierro. En medio de todo aquel desastre, Aphrodite dirigió su mirada a Kalia, quien aún parecía no haber recobrado la conciencia y no pudo evitar sentir el corazón hecho un puño ya que sabía que si volvían a Atenas, Kalia estaría en serios problemas.

-Excelente -ironizó Saga, mirando el panorama. Tenían que hablarse casi a los gritos, debido al golpeteo del agua contra el edificio- si hubiera sido fácil... no seríamos nosotros...

-Diablos -exclamó Milo, al sentir un tirón violento en el suelo, seguido de un crujido nada alentador. Los presentes intentaban equilibrar sus cuerpos con dificultad- el mar está muy picado...

-Mu… ¿puedes estabilizarnos? -el lemuriano asintió y colocándose en la "proa" del edificio, comenzó a utilizar su telequinesis para mantenerlo a flote- en algún momento llegaremos a tierra... el mar nos llevará...

Milo, quien se había autonombrado capitán, se mantenía alerta a cualquier señal de tierra, cuando de repente divisó una gran mole que se alzaba frente a ellos -chicos… ¡tierra a la vista!

-¿Estás seguro bicho? -preguntó Aphrodite.

-¡Milo… yo creo que eso no es continente… de hecho... se está moviendo! -gritó Camus- ¡me parece que fue lo mismo que golpeó el edificio hace un rato!

Y Camus tenía razón, aquello no podía ser una isla o cosa parecida. Para infortunio de los caballeros dorados, su último obstáculo para estar a salvo, era nada más y nada menos que el legendario Kraken.

-¡Estamos en Atenas!

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes Milo?!

-¡Las doce casas... se ven desde aquí!... los chicos con cadenas tratan de inmovilizar a esa cosa... pero no lo logran...

Afro lo pensó unos instantes y luego comenzó a escalar hacia el extremo de la plataforma, justo desde donde Milo hacía de capitán, vigía y comandante de la improvisada embarcación.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer Krist?! –el peliceleste seguía escalando, tomando para ello cualquier protuberancia que le permitiera subir un poco más.

-¡Confíen en mí!

La fuerza de la tormenta marina era terrible y a pesar de que Mu trataba de estabilizar la estructura, ésta parecía colapsar debido a los golpes de las olas provocadas por el Kraken. Camus por su parte, siguió a Aphrodite, dejando a su amada al cuidado de Siegfried, nadie dijo nada, parecía que todos se entendían a la perfección.

Cuando el caballero de Piscis llegó al extremo más alto de la plataforma, encendió su cosmo al máximo, haciendo alarde de su particular estilo de combate.

-¡ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REALES!

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena<strong>

¿Que cómo fue que lograron inmovilizar a la bestia?

Por más que luchaba por moverse, el Kraken no logró zafarse de los miles de tallos de rosa que lo mantenían prisionero, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba, infinita cantidad de espinas le rompían el cuero provocándole profundas y dolorosas heridas. Los caballeros armados de cadenas, volvieron al ataque y mientras los tallos tiraban al monstruo hacia atrás, ellos hacían la contrapartida hacia el frente. El Kraken estaba oficialmente amordazado, era ahora o nunca.

-¡SHURA!

De inmediato, Shura extendió los brazos y Aioros lo tomó rápidamente para elevarlo lo suficiente en procura de que el ataque del caballero de Capricornio, dañara lo más posible a la criatura.

Una vez arriba el de Sagitario sobrevoló cerca de la cabeza y soltó a Shura -haz lo tuyo hermano...

Shura se abalanzó con su cabeza por delante, seguro de sus movimientos y del alcance de su poder. Mientras tanto en la playa, el agua del mar despertaba con su suave caricia a la amazona de Camaleón -_Shura_- murmuró al ver cruzar por el cielo el destello dorado, acompañado de un grito de guerra invocando el nombre de una espada.

-EXCALIBUR...

El ataque fue contundente, un golpe al pecho y un corte profundo en el cuello, hizo trastabillar el avance de la bestia, que acabó derrumbándose en el agua, allí donde un aire tan frío como el cero absoluto, la encerró en un ataúd de hielo.

-ATAÚD DE HIELO...

Al instante y sin mediar orden alguna, Aioros se elevó en el aire y después de encender su cosmo, lanzó una flecha dorada que resquebrajó el hielo a la altura de la cabeza, al tiempo que Aioria y Dhoko corrieron a atacar el dorso.

-CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN

-RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE- invocó el león dorado y el ataúd de hielo, se derrumbó en miles de pedazos, junto con el monstruo al que aprisionaba.

* * *

><p>El grito de júbilo no se hizo esperar en la playa. Los testigos de tan impresionante espectáculo, vitorearon a los héroes celebrando la apabullante victoria contra el bicho mitológico.<p>

Aioria y Aioros chocaron las palmas y Shura nadó hasta donde el agua le cubrió la cintura y luego caminó al encuentro de los otros dos -¡bien cabra!- lo recibieron los hermanos -fue un excelente corte…

-¿Y Alde? -preguntó Shura a los griegos, quienes se encogieron de hombros.

-El bicho lo había lanzado hacia mar adentro... pero su cosmo se siente bien y fuerte

-¡Hey chicos!

-Hablando del rey de Roma...

Era Aldaberán quien los saludaba, mientras salía del agua abrazado de una hermosa mujer pelirroja- estuvo increíble…

-WOHOO ALDE LO HICIMOS -gritó Aioria con júbilo.

-¡Tendremos Kraken para el desayuno!

Los dorados se miraron entre sí y negaron con asco -era un decir...

-¿Ella es...? -preguntó Aioria con curiosidad. Aldaberán confirmó las sospechas del león con una risotada, mientras se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzado.

-Aglaope… señor Aioria de Leo… mucho gusto

-Mu… mucho gusto señorita sirena -tanto los hermanos como Shura, enrojecieron ante la vista de la pelirroja, cuyas diminutas prendas cubrían apenas lo necesario. Shura se dirigió hasta Aldaberán y lo arrebató de los brazos de su novia para hablarle.

-¿Es ella la famosa pelirroja de París? - le preguntó en un susurro y Aldaberán asintió- ¿es confiable? -el toro se encogió de hombros- en Italia aseguraste que ella te había roto el corazón…

-Ella es... te lo aseguro

Shura compuso una mueca no convencido por las palabras del toro -eso lo he escuchado tantas veces de ti... después no te quejes...

-Alde... debo volver -adivinando la zozobra que provocaba su presencia, ella se dirigió al gran toro, sacudiendo una mano para despedirse.

-¿Te veré... otro día? -ella asintió al tiempo que caminaba hacia el mar y desaparecía en el agua.

-Te lo prometo...

* * *

><p>En cuanto advirtió la magnífica derrota del legendario Kraken, el gran Patriarca deshizo el muro con el que protegía a quienes estaban en la playa y salió al encuentro de sus dorados. Los guerreros celebraron con alborozo el triunfo y los soldados se mantenían en silencio, a la espera de conocer qué les deparaba su destino a manos de los atenienses.<p>

Shion estaba muy callado y no desviaba su mirada de un punto en el horizonte.

-¿Viste lemuriano?... los chicos lo hicieron maravilloso, se sincronizaron perfectamente y cada uno asumió su rol en el campo -una vez finalizó la batalla, Dhoko corrió a encontrarse con su mejor amigo, un poco más allá de la arboleda, sin embargo Shion no movió un músculo ante su presencia, era como si leyera algo en el cielo- ¿sucede algo?

La algarabía era mucha, sin embargo, todos guardaron silencio, cuando Shion se abrió paso y caminó ensimismado, hasta que el agua lo cubrió por la cintura.

-¡LEMURIANO! -gritó Dhoko y corrió detrás de su mejor amigo.

-¡No te acerques!... ¡aléjate de aquí!

-¿Qué sucede contigo?... ¡sabes que no te voy a dejar ir así… no eres buen nadador… Shion… no te alejes!

-Vete… dije

-¿Qué... qué pasa? -el chino se quedó de piedra al ver una gran sombra que se alzaba sobre el mar picado y que estaba a punto de caerle encima al lemuriano. Aioria y Aioros corrieron hasta donde Dhoko se mantenía estático.

-Maestro Dhoko ... ¿qué es eso?

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarles Aioros... pero...

-Tenemos que proteger a la gente de la playa que esto se nos viene encima -Shura se volvió corriendo a toda velocidad y Aioros partió por aire. Dhoko, siguió con la mirada aquello y emprendió la huída, muy a su pesar, ya que no podía volver por Shion.

-¡Huyan... todos... corran a protegerse! -gritó Aldaberán dirigiéndose a quienes estaban aún en la playa curioseando.

* * *

><p>Al principio pensaron que aquello, era una de las embarcaciones militares de Deucalión. Sin embargo, los nervios afloraron, cuando quedaron en evidencia sus estrambóticas dimensiones.<p>

Era en momentos como este que el Santo Patriarca, agradecía a la diosa el dominio de sus habilidades mentales, repudiadas en su juventud por la cantidad de voces que a veces parecía le iban a volver loco. Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de advertencia de Dhoko, extendió sus brazos y encendió su cosmo, el cual rodeó aquella misteriosa nave para detenerla abruptamente y al hacerlo, levantó cantidades de arena y restos de metal pertenecientes a la flota de Deucalión.

Cuando todo se calmó, Dhoko corrió con desespero para cerciorarse de que Shion estaba bien -¡lemuriano!- Shion se volvió hacia el chino con una sonrisa que transmitía paz y tranquilidad -¿estás herido?

-No...

-¿Cansado?

-Algo...

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

Shion comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y atrajo con él al chino para poder dimensionar mejor la situación -algo me dice que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos...

-Maestro Shion... maestro Dhoko...

-Estamos bien Aioros -respondió Dhoko. Detrás de Aioros, llegaron Aldaberán, Aioria y Shura, con cara de angustia.

-No se preocupen, no siento hostilidad… de hecho… si se habían preguntado de dónde vinieron las rosas y el ataúd de hielo… he aquí la respuesta

-¡Hey! ¡aquí arriba! -todos los dorados presentes miraron hacia arriba, a lo que fuera había encallado en la playa, y en el extremo más alto divisaron a Milo, que les saludaba con la mano junto a Camus, adornando sus rostros juveniles con grandes sonrisas y detrás de Milo se asomó Kanon con su acostumbrada risita irónica.

-Por las canas de Hakurei -susurró Dhoko- ¡¿pero qué es esto?!

-Eso es encallar con estilo maestro Dhoko… ¡hola maestro Shion! -gritó Milo con una risita.

-Hola pa... -Shion levantó los puntitos y una media sonrisa adornó su bello rostro de lemuriano.

-Hola Kanon… te ves terrible

-Yo tambien te quiero...

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Saga, Mu y un muy serio Aphrodite, mantenían una conversación con Algor de Perseo.<p>

-Algor -el aludido se acercó a Saga- ¿sabes lo que les espera? -el plateado suspiró y afirmó en silencio, Aphrodite se mantenía con la mirada baja detrás de Saga.

-Saga -Aphrodite negó con la cabeza- no debes...

-Mu -llamó el mayor de los gemelos, el más joven obedeció- necesito que esto quede entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo? -de inmediato Mu comprendió las intenciones de Saga y comenzó a encender su cosmo.

-No puedo enviarlos muy lejos... estoy demasiado débil para eso ...

-Señores -dijo Algor aferrando a Kalia contra su pecho- yo asumiré las consecuencias... no tienen que manchar su nombre...

-Asumiré la responsabilidad -dijo Saga- te debemos la vida Algor...

Afro se adelantó a Saga y se acercó al nervioso caballero de plata -ya te lo dije Algor... si me doy cuenta de que -Afro cerró ojos y puños con fuerza y bufó con frustración- solo... cuídala... por favor -enseguida el peliceleste se acercó a Kalia y besó su frente blanca- espero volver a verte algún día...

Mu abrió un pasaje y ambos plateados se esfumaron como si no hubieran existido.

-La volverás a ver Krist -Saga tomó la nuca de Afro con cariño- ten esperanza...

* * *

><p>-Niños qué esperan, bajen de ahí… han provocado suficiente desastre por hoy…<p>

-Esto definitivamente hay que celebrarlo… -las primeras claras del día iluminaban con un precioso gradiente el cielo y Aioros usaba su derecha para protegerse de los nacientes rayos del Sol- ganamos… ¿lo vieron?... esto merece unas cuantas rondas...

-¿Será que el lindo caballero de Sagitario nos invita también?

-Claro -saludó Aioros- los extrañamos mucho chicos…

La tripulación del maltrecho "navío", saltó uno a uno a la playa, el último fue Camus con Hilda en brazos. Para entonces, Mu había enviado a Algor y a Kalia a un sitio seguro, lejos del Santuario.

-Señorita Hilda -saludó Shion muy diplomáticamente al ver a la dama- es… es… una sorpresa…

-Señor Shion -una vez que Camus la depositó suavemente sobre la arena, se acercó a Shion sacudiendo su largo vestido púrpura y recomponiéndose con la dignidad de una princesa- una promesa es una promesa… le dije que estaría aquí para la Luna de Cosecha...

* * *

><p><strong>En el Sainokawara<strong>

-¿Cuándo soñaste eso?

-En mi casa... la última noche que pasamos allá…

Shaka y Angello se encontraban laxos, tirados en la hirviente piedra del suelo, dedicando sus exiguas fuerzas a una conversación que al parecer sería la última.

-¿Se lo contaste a alguien?

-A ti...

Shaka dejó escapar una risita cansada -¿sabes que ese sueño tuyo puede ser premonitorio?

-No quiero que mi hijo corra semejante suerte...

-Nadie quiere...

-Sabes buda…

-¿Ajá?

-Quería decirte que siempre pensé que estabas rematadamente loco…

-¿Ah sí? -Shaka enarcó una ceja, estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad- y supongo que quieres disculparte…

-Para nada -Angello bufó con cansancio- te iba a decir que confirmé mis sospechas…

Shaka enarcó las cejas por la inesperada respuesta y no le quedó de otra que echarse a reír-eres un maldito…

-Lo sé...

Un rugido proveniente de lo más alto de la bóveda rojiza del lugar, interrumpió el casi imperceptible susurro de Shaka. Mientras la silueta de una gigante bestia, se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

-Estamos en el valle de la Estigia y esa sombra debe pertenecer a un demonio -Shaka suspiró resignado y con una media sonrisa, extendió su mano al italiano- creo que es hora Angello... es un honor y un fastidio morir a tu lado...

-Lo mismo digo... amigo

Ambos dorados aspiraron el aire caliente a la espera de la muerte que parecía inminente, sin embargo, aquel demonio que iba a devorarlos fue interceptado y vapuleado por un impresionante ser, mezcla de ángel y demonio.

-¡Hey!... ¡Ashmita!... ¡Manigoldo!... ¡soy yo! -Angello enarcó una ceja y Shaka levantó levemente la cabeza.

-¿Quién es ese loco? -balbuceó el de cáncer al percatarse del tipo que se acercaba a ellos, montando un magnífico grifo negro.

-Ni idea...

-Espera buda... ¿ese bicho no es...?

Shaka asintió y sonrió -si Angello... ese es Biralo... ¿pero quien lo monta?

-Soy Priapo... del reino de Dionisios... y venimos por ustedes

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atena, Grecia<strong>

La playa lucía contaminada por los remanentes de la batalla. Trozos de metal provenientes de barcos o aviones y algún cadáver que otro, eran arrastrados hasta la arena blanca por medio de la marea, la cual conforme avanzaba la madrugada, mermaba lentamente su intensidad.

-Hasta el mar está agotado por la batalla -pensó Shion contemplando la parsimonia del agua, al acariciar la arena.

Una vez Atena recibió la señal de parte de Shion para que desapareciera la cúpula, la guardia ateniense marchó hasta el centro del campo de batalla, para trasladar hasta el Sanatorio a los heridos y poner bajo custodia a los soldados enemigos. Unos cuantos se quedaron a recoger los cadáveres, los cuales extendieron en la playa.

-Mucha muerte para mi gusto -suspiró Dhoko al lado de Shion- esto no era necesario...

-Eran soldados Dhoko, conocían los riesgos... ¿contabilizaron nuestras bajas?

-Cuarenta y dos -Shion dibujó una mueca de decepción en sus labios- son demasiados...

-Once guardianas, dos aprendices y el resto de guardias...

* * *

><p>Durante unas horas, ambos amigos recorrieron toda esa costa, mientras hacían un recuento de los daños. Para cuando la guardia y los guerreros de menor rango se retiraron, Shion se dirigió hacia Kanon, Saga y Mu, quienes dirigían la extracción de cadáveres -¿cómo se sienten?<p>

-Cansados -dijo Kanon, posando las manos en las caderas- y mojado -el gemelo se estiró la camiseta, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, algunos de los otros dejaron escapar unas risitas.

-Estás terrible...

-Tú tampoco te ves precisamente como un galán -Kanon se cruzó de brazos enojado.

-¿Saga?

-Agotado... igual que todos... casi es de noche y no hemos probado bocado en varios días, la batalla absorbió nuestro cosmos y fortaleza física... algunos de ellos están heridos con esos malditos cristales negros...

-Pronto nos retiraremos... ya casi terminamos, te lo prometo... y en cuanto a los cristales, después de esto pasarán al Sanatorio...

-Estamos por terminar de extraer los cadáveres... Afro, Milo y Camus están mal heridos en sus piernas... caminan con dificultad... Aioros sigue sacando piezas grandes del agua, Aioria y Shura dirigen a los presos a los calabozos -Saga suspiró y se peinó los azules cabellos hacia atrás- Milo... pues Milo... ya sabes como es

-¿Haciendo vida social?

-Algo así... padre -Saga intentó hablar, pero Shion ya estaba cuestionando a Mu.

-¿Y mi pequeño? -preguntó el lemuriano dirigiéndose a Mu.

-Muy cansado... demasiado –Shion miraba a su hijo de frente, mientras lo tomaba de los hombros- ellos… ellos sacrificaron mucho por mi -Mu no podía disimular su tristeza.

-Eso iba a reportar señor -interrumpió Saga- lamentablemente Angello y Shaka, no lo lograron...

-Lo sé –dijo Shion con una media sonrisa- dejen que las cosas fluyan hijo –Mu miró a su padre extrañado- creeme, sé por qué se los digo... solo esperen...

Los trabajos de rescate y limpieza después de la batalla, se extendieron por varias horas más. Desde los más altos rangos, todos trabajaron en equipo para rescatar a los heridos y trasladarlos al Sanatorio u hospitales cercanos, dando especial prioridad a los habitantes de Rodorio.

Para ese entonces anochecía y el canto de las aves despidiendo al Sol, servían de fondo musical para las exageradas historias que narraba Milo.

-¡Si solo las hubieran visto!... ¡eran miles de ellas! –Milo imitó la forma amenazante con que las Keres mostraban sus garras y los dientes- Mu, las estrellaba con telequinesis, Cami las congelaba –decía el escorpión colocándose como para lanzar una ejecución de aurora- Afro y yo las perforábamos y los gemelos enviaban golpes por doquier –decía enviando puñetazos. Shion y Dhoko se volvieron a ver y sonrieron con complicidad, los otros dorados negaban con la cabeza o reían abiertamente.

-Milo no deja de ser un niño –rió Dhoko.

-Si dejara de serlo, ya no sería Milo ¿no crees?

Mientras tanto, Mu obedecía las indicaciones de Kanon, tratando en vano, de ocultar su dolor por la desaparición de Shaka _-__s__i estuvieras aquí_ –suspiró Mu con tristeza- _seguramente callarías a Milo… y yo lo disfrutaría mucho_- en ese momento una brisa ligera, bailó sus cabellos lilas y la sensación de aquella presencia tan amada, lo hizo mirar hacia el extremo izquierdo de la playa.

-¿Biralo? –gritó Mu al ver arribar en la arena a la que fuera su mascota, aleteando con bríos- estás… enorme -dijo en un susurro, los otros caballeros dorados advirtieron la presencia del grifo y Milo interrumpió su fabulosa retahíla para correr junto a los demás, hasta donde éste se encontraba.

-Creo que ya llegó tu encargo lemuriano...

-Si -Shion frunció el ceño con un poco de inseguridad- pero no los veo...

Dhoko tomó al peliverde del brazo y se dirigió con los demás hasta el grifo, el cual tenía extendidas sus grandes alas, mostrándolas con orgullo a su amo Mu.

-Biralo… te ves… tan grande e imponente…

-¿Priapo?... tú por aquí -señaló Shura con algo de resentimiento en sus palabras -si mal no recuerdo... nos echaste la última vez que nos vimos...

-Lo recuerdo mi querido El Cid...

-Shura...

-Cierto, cierto... lo que puedo decir como disculpa es que tu generación tiene un alarmante parecido con la generación de finales de los setecientos... pero bueno -Priapo se acercó a Shion, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban allí debido a sus patas de cabra- decidí venir a ayudar a mi querido amigo Sage...

-Shion... en realidad te obligó nuestro acuerdo de paz con Dionisios...

-Claro, claro, Shion -Priapo le propinó un par de manotazos en la espalda al Patriarca- magnífico ejemplar lemuriano...

-¿Cumpliste con mi encargo?

-Tan eficientemente como... como lo hubiera hecho él... ¿Cástor? -Kanon negó con la cabeza- ¿Defteros? -el gemelo negó de nuevo- no... ¿Alexander?... ¿Paris?... bueno él ¿eres uno de los gemelos?

-Sí...

-Entonces eres mandón por definición... -Kanon abrió la boca para replicar, pero Shion intervino a tiempo.

-Priapo... estás borracho ¿verdad? -preguntó Shion con una mueca de ironía.

-Tan borracho como este grandioso grifo -Biralo bufó y sacudió la cabeza negando- y más vivo que esos dos que se cobijan bajo sus alas...

* * *

><p>Al escuchar las palabras de Priapo, Mu recorrió el lomo de Biralo llevado por un impulso, esperando haber interpretado correctamente el mensaje. Tembloroso de emoción, tanteó como un ciego hasta la base de las alas y allí se detuvo cuando sus manos se toparon con unos dedos largos y finos -¿Shaka?- dijo con emoción indicándole a Biralo con una palmadita que extendiera las alas. Para su grata sorpresa, allí donde comenzaba el plumaje del animalito, dos caballero dorados dormían tranquilamente uno apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del otro- ¿Angello?<p>

Al escuchar a Mu, Aphrodite se acercó cojeando adonde estaba Mu -¿_krabba_?- dijo tomando a Angello por la espalda para bajarlo de su montura -krabba...

-Pesce… que puta sueño tengo...

-_Krabba_... amigo... _brör_... no puedo creerlo -Afro se acuclilló sobre la arena con el italiano en los regazos- no puedo creerlo...

-Por allí dicen que hierba mala nunca muere -señaló Milo, rascándose la nuca.

-Vete al demonio insecto -balbuceó Angello con voz ronca.

-Arácnido -corrigió Afro.

-Bah, váyanse al diablo los dos...

-Eso es buena señal -dijo Camus con una risita- bienvenido seas Angello, el aludido mostró su dedo medio y los demás se echaron a reír.

* * *

><p>Mientras los otros se burlaban del mal genio del cangrejo, Mu esperaba paciente el despertar del caballero de Virgo. Después de unos instantes de contemplarlo mientras dormía, decidió apartarle unos mechones que parecían picarle la nariz, ya que la arrugaba de vez en cuando, cosa que lograba arrancar unas risitas al lemuriano.<p>

-Ojalá tus sueños sean tranquilos -susurró Mu, provocando que el rubio comenzara a removerse levemente, aún sobre el lomo de Biralo.

-¿Dónde... estoy? -balbuceó, pestañeando para acostumbrar su vista a la poca luz- ¿Mu?¿eres tú?

El lemuriano asintió, en sus ojos se emposaban lágrimas de felicidad y en un gesto que demostraba la beldad de sus sentimientos, abrazó a Shaka con tanto cariño que el rubio se quedó paralizado, justo como cuando fue superado en las Doce Casas.

Sin entender bien cómo hacerlo, correspondió aquel abrazo con uno igual de sincero -Mu- susurró al oído del lemuriano- gracias...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el lemuriano sin soltarlo.

-Por ser tan fuerte y volver...

* * *

><p>Horas después, la Orden de Plata y de Bronce, así como la guardia se habían retirado de la playa, dejando solamente a los exguardianes de las doce casas terminando de recoger el desorden. Para el anochecer, los doce chicos se encontraba casi a la entrada del coliseo, donde los convocó Shion mentalmente. Por acuerdo mutuo entre ellos, se habían despojado de los ropajes sagrados para renunciar oficialmente a su cargo en presencia de la diosa.<p>

Sucios, malheridos y agotados, marcharon cabizbajos, melancólicos por dejar aquello que hasta ese momento fue toda su vida. Kanon y Saga encabezaban la comitiva, ambos callados. Detrás de los gemelos, Shura, Aioros y Aioria, mantenían una conversación ligera para distraerse. Shaka y Mu caminaban juntos, ambos compartiendo sus pensamientos, un poco abstraídos de los demás.

-Caballeros... llegó la hora -suspiró Saga, antes de empujar las enormes puertas de madera- recuerden que además... mi padre impondrá un castigo a quienes llegaron de últimos...

-Legalmente Shaka y Angello llegaron de últimos -susurró Aioros con tristeza, de verdad le dolía la suerte de esos dos.

-Bueno -Angello se encogió de hombros y Shaka sonrió- la verdad... para cuando pase el año de castigo, estaré cambiando pañales y seguramente demasiado cansado como para pensar en mis poderes...

-Chicos -Aldebarán se unió a Shaka y Angello- ustedes llegaron de último por una gran causa -el brasileño miró a Mu y el lemuriano le devolvió una sonrisa- estamos con ustedes; si los castigan... tienen que castigarnos a todos...

Los doce chicos asintieron sonriendo -si es así... adelante muchachos...-Saga llenó sus pulmones de aire y empujó las puertas del Coliseo.

* * *

><p>Gritos de júbilo y vítores recibieron a los muchachos dentro de la antigua estructura de piedra. El lugar estaba abarrotado; desde los aldeanos, hasta los caballeros de plata, todos aplaudían recibiendolos como héroes de leyenda.<p>

_-¡Que vivan los héroes!_

Los doce muchachos entraron con la boca abierta, completamente sorprendidos de tan grato homenaje. Un grupo de niñas les lanzaban flores variadas, mientras algunas mujeres se acercaron con coronas de laurel, para colocarlas sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes guerreros.

-Yo traje al rubio y al malencarado -presumió Priapo desde la galería.

El ruido generado por la algarabía general, no fue obstáculo para que algunos perspicaces notaran la forma en que Shura le guiñó un ojo a la amazona de Camaleón, o el sonrojo de Seika cuando Aioros se le acercó al oído para decirle algunas palabras y el beso que Geist le lanzó a DeathMask desde la gradería. Algunos plateados no pudieron evitar una risilla, al mirar a la gran Shaina de Ofiuco colocar torpemente la corona de laurel al caballero de Piscis, quien no borraba una risita descarada en su rostro de ángel.

Mientras tanto en el balcón principal, Sahori ocupaba la silla Patriarcal, escoltada por Dhoko y Shion de pie, uno a cada lado del trono y a la derecha de la diosa, Hilda de Asgard, ocupaba otra silla, detrás de la cual, Siegfried se mantenía firme, incómodo por tener a Biralo acuchillado a sus pies. Una vez los héroes fueron coronados, la diosa se puso de pie arrancando más vítores de todos los presentes.

-Bienvenidos sean… guerreros atenienses, guardia real... querido pueblo de Rodorio –saludó la muchacha con alegría genuina- tenemos una victoria… una victoria importante contra quienes quisieron gobernar al mundo de forma totalitaria... usando para ello fuerzas muy antiguas que tienen miles de años en encierro –Shion sonrió orgulloso por la madurez que demostraba la niña al hablar- de ahora en adelante, las cosas serán diferentes… la humanidad sabe quiénes somos y qué hacemos… por eso, debemos hacer valer nuestro lugar como sus protectores… en cuanto a ustedes mis queridos muchachos –se dirigió ella a los doce, quienes de inmediato se postraron con una rodilla en el suelo- les dedicamos este homenaje- los aplausos de los presentes arreciaron abundantes –para pedirles… con todo el corazón... que vuelvan...

-Princesa... mi diosa -Sahori se quedó con sus palabras en la boca y Saga se puso de pie, los demás lo dejaron hacer -en los días oscuros... fui yo quien atentó contra su vida y puse a mis hermanos menores en contra de los principios de la Orden...

-Saga...

-Déjame terminar padre -Shion frunció el ceño con tristeza- sé que fue el poder de Ares el que gobernó mis acciones... sin embargo... no tuve la suficiente fortaleza de espíritu para reprimir al dios de la Guerra o sacrificar mi cuerpo para evitar que hiciera más daño -los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en las graderías- es por eso... que enfrente de todos ustedes y sobre todo de mis hermanos... a quienes arrastré conmigo... le suplico... me perdone por mis faltas y los acepte... como Caballeros Dorados...

Sahori sonrió condescendiente -de hecho... te iba a pedir a ti y a tus compañeros que vuelvan al Santuario... que vuelvan a ser la Orden Dorada –los doce chicos se miraron con sorpresa y Shion cerró los ojos y suspiró complacido- ustedes han demostrado que son los mejores... y no quiero perderlos... a ninguno... especialmente a ti... mi querido Saga...

-_Atena_...

De repente, en cuanto la diosa pronunció sus palabras, las efigies de las armaduras doradas que estaban en el Templo Principal comenzaron a tintinear. Los presentes miraban a todas partes buscando la causa de aquel hermoso sonido y guardaron silencio, cuando los cuerpos de los muchachos que estaban en el centro de la plaza, se rodearon de un enceguecedor brillo dorado.

Trece rayos dorados cruzaron el cielo en busca de aquellos que tenían el poder suficiente para ser dignos de ellos. Las armaduras vistieron a Dhoko y los muchachos que estaban en la arena y la algarabía fue total.

Después de unos minutos de expectativa, el resplandor cesó lo suficiente para que quienes estaban en la gradería disfrutaran de las imponentes figuras de los guerreros de más alto rango en el Santuario.

-Papá -gritó un chiquillo desde su asiento- mira... hay dos caballeros de Géminis

Y el niño tenía razón, Kanon miró asombrado a su hermano y luego a él mismo, ambos con armaduras idénticas, solamente que con la distribución de los dos tonos de dorado invertidos -_padre.._. -pronunció apenas y miró hacia el palco, donde Shion sonreía sin ocultar el orgullo que aquel acontecimiento le causaba -_¿fuiste tú?_- el lemuriano negó desde su lugar.

-_Siéntete dichoso hijo mío… por primera vez en la historia de la Orden, las dos estrellas de Géminis son dignas del ropaje dorado_ -escuchó el gemelo menor la voz de su padre en su cabeza- _lo que ha sucedido… es la voluntad de la armadura y de la diosa…_

-Kanon -corrió Mu a abrazar a su hermano- te ves muy bien- Kanon asintió con una sonrisa y todos los demás lo rodearon para felicitarlo.

-Bienvenido a casa, hermano- Saga se le acercó sonriendo y le propinó dos palmadas en el hombro.

-Pero la cama grande es mía...

-Si mal no recuerdas no tenemos ni templo, ni cama Kanon

En la arena, la Orden Dorada sonreía como agradecimiento por la bendición recibida y desde la gradería, desde donde la gente continuaba lanzando pétalos de flores, las frases de victoria no se dejaron de escuchar:

_-¡Salven Atena y su Orden Dorada!_

_-¡Mil años a los héroes sagrados!_

_-¡Niké está con ellos y no serán vencidos!_

-Jamás serán vencidos -pronunció Shion cuando los doce jóvenes en la arena unieron sus manos para levantar los brazos en señal de triunfo. Al volverse hacia Atena, ella afirmó con una sonrisa, confirmando la veracidad de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em>FIN<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... he aquí el final de esta locura. En los próximos días publicaré un epílogo para hacer el cierre que me parece adecuado. No sé ustedes, pero a mi me quedan muchos cabos sueltos ;)<em>

_Cada fic es una aventura personal y agradezco en mi corazón, que con éste en especial, pude conocer mucha gente que se comunicaba conmigo a través de comentarios y mensajes privados. Sentir que una historia genera tanta expectativa e interés de parte de los lectores, es la mejor recompensa que un ficker obtiene al escribir._

_Recibí comentarios muy positivos y es sorprendente cómo algunos se tomaron el tiempo para analizar realmente la historia... wow, eso si me dejaba con la boca abierta._

_Gracias, gracias de todo corazón a itatechi (yo soy de Cartago, específicamente de San Ramón de Tres Ríos, gracias por leer compatriota), Amaranth9, Jabed, KarliCm (esa es una de las interrogantes que se quedan por allí sin resolver por ahora), Mary Yuet, Mariana Elías, 503, Ariscereth (espero haber contestado las interrogantes con este capítulo :) ), beauty (pues si, está a punto de terminarse, en el epílogo abordaré un poco más de eso que te interesa, un saludito), Artemiss90, Kaito, Pyxis and Linx, Melissia y Princess Virgo. Gracias, gracias a todos por seguir allí pendientes, un abrazo de verdad _


	30. Epilogo

**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

Dicen que lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el epílogo

**De asesinos a caballeros: historia de renacimiento y redención**

**Epílogo: Al fin en casa**

**Santuario de Atena**

"_... proteger a la Tierra y a la humanidad del dominio del mal, en nombre de la diosa de la Guerra Justa y la Sabiduría"_

-Pueblo de Rodorio, Orden de Atena e Invitados especiales -Shion dirigió su mirada a Siegfried y a Hilda, quien sonreía orgullosa por Camus- he aquí la nueva Orden Dorada de Atena...

* * *

><p>Un hermoso atardecer, dio paso a la noche coronada por la Luna de Cosecha más hermosa que recordara Shion.<p>

-Demasiado melancólico para mi gusto -Dhoko se acercó a su amigo, quien contemplaba embelesado la Luna desde la terraza del Templo Principal.

-Al fin juramentados por Atena… me siento como un padre orgulloso

-Te ves como uno...

Shion suspiró y sonrió -serán días muy ocupados... encargarnos de los muertos

-Terminar de limpiar el desastre en la playa…

-Explicar todo lo que pasó de la mejor manera a las autoridades...

-Devolver a los chicos a sus templos… por cierto ¿lograron sacar las estacas de cristal de sus cuerpos?

-Si, los sanadores hicieron un gran trabajo… las cuidadoras los tienen a cargo ahora

-¿Estarán listos para la Luna de Cosecha?

-Eso espero… quiero que participen todos… los preparativos están casi listos

-Perfecto… ¿una partida de ajedrez?

-Me encan...

-Maestro Shion, maestro Dhoko -interrumpió un guardia- la señora Atena requiere de sus presencias en el Salón Dorado... el señor Poseidón está aquí...

-Sabía que vendría por él... vamos amigo, recojamos el ánfora

Dhoko sonrió de lado -bien, bien... la partida de ajedrez puede esperar...

* * *

><p>En el Salón Dorado, Sahori mantenía una conversación con Poseidón, a quien se le veía muy serio, mirando a todas partes -debería contratar a tu decorador- comentó él con ironía, refiriéndose a la ausencia total de mobiliario y cortinas -los generales suelen acumular tantas estupideces, que cada rincón de Atlantis es un muestrario de basura capitalista- Poseidón dirigió su mirada a Tethis e Isaak, quienes se respingaron asustados.<p>

Sahori rió por lo bajo, al igual que los tres jueces del Infierno, quienes formaban parte de la extraña comitiva y que debido a la falta de sillas, yacían recostados en algunas columnas del salón -mi Patriarca decidió deshacerse temporalmente de los muebles... verás... el último Consejo Dorado estuvo algo... difícil

-Buenas noches mi señora Atena -la niña respondió con una inclinación de su cabeza- señor Poseidón -el peliceleste respondió de la misma forma- es un honor tenerle con nosotros... ordenaré a algunos guardias que traigan sillas...

-Lamento las molestias -interrumpió Poseidón- sé que la hora es inadecuada... sin embargo, comprenda mis circunstancias Patriarca Shion...

-Para nada es molestia... son tiempos de paz y los amigos, son siempre bienvenidos...

-Agradezco la consideración... supongo que entenderán que he venido por el espíritu del Kraken -Shion hizo una seña a Dhoko para que trajera el ánfora y a los guardias para que trajeran algo en qué sentarse- quiero conservarlo conmigo... en Atlantis

-Extraña mascota tío -sonrió Sahori, cuando Poseidón recibió de parte de Dhoko, el ánfora que contenía el espíritu del monstruo.

-Espero que entiendan mi posición... el Tártaro ya no es seguro... sobre todo ahora que mi hermano está herido y dependiente de un cuerpo humano -Poseidón se aclaró la garganta- los tres jueces del Infierno, arribaron a Atlantis para informarme de la traición de las sirenas... ellas liberaron al Kraken...

-Las sirenas son bellas -Radamanthys se acercó a una de las doncellas que entraron con el servicio y tomó una copa de bronce- pero traicioneras... la peor calaña -dijo con una sonrisa devorando con la mirada a Tethis, quien le devolvió un gesto de odio profundo- nada personal preciosa -levantó su copa y bebió sin dejar de mirarla.

-_Ni siquiera lo pienses_ -Isaak le envió un mensaje vía cosmo al juez. Radamanthys lo miró con burla y dándole la espalda, se dirigió con petulancia a los dioses ahora sentados en el centro del salón.

-La señora Perséfone tiene un as bajo la manga... parece que con complicidad de la señora Deméter...

-Explícate Wyvern -exigió Dhoko, quien se mantenía cerca de los otros jueces, degustando el vino- ¿para qué tanta precaución?

-Ella tiene el presentimiento de que esto fue solo la punta del iceberg... el Kraken era una advertencia...

-Todo está bajo control -espetó Poseidón con severidad.

-Con todo respeto, señor Poseidón... parece que es lo que quieren que pensemos -intervino Minos- les recuerdo que lograron asesinar a uno de los centimanos...

Sahori miró a Shion, quien tenía el semblante sombrío -Deucalión está acabado- intervino Shion -como era de esperarse, los titanes los traicionaron...

-Si señor Shion, sin embargo... creo que los acabaron porque no necesitaban más de ellos...

El silencio se apoderó de aquel lugar. Tethis volvió su mirada temerosa a Isaak y éste suspiró preocupado, buscando a tientas la mano de ella, quien la cedió a la espera de encontrar consuelo en el calor del peliverde. Aiacos y Radamanthys sonrieron con suficiencia y Sahori buscó tranquilidad en el semblante de su Patriarca. Poseidón echó la cabeza hacia atrás con soberbia, lo admitía... Minos tenía razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Al pie de las doce casas, siguiente noche<strong>

-Mis queridos muchachos -Shion subió unos cuantos escalones, se detuvo para dirigirse a la Orden Dorada y tomó aire antes de hablar- estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, mis pequeños… no solo demostraron que son capaces de generar un poder extraordinario, sino que han madurado y pueden apoyarse unos a otros para derrotar cualquier amenaza –los chicos escuchaban las palabras de Shion con solemnidad, satisfechos por los logros alcanzados- pelearon coordinados y aprovechando el máximo potencial de cada uno… ahora puedo decir que son una verdadera Orden Dorada -Shion levantó los brazos a los lados- no quiero extenderme más… bienvenidos a las Doce Casas…

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Aries<em>

Al llegar al primer templo, los dorados se quedaron pasmados observando el edificio completamente restaurado e iluminado por medio de lámparas de aceite y grandes candelabros de hierro que colgaban a lo largo de toda la nave central.

-Es… maravilloso -balbuceó Aphrodite- nunca… lo había visto así

-Fue el esfuerzo de muchos Krist -contestó Shion- los templos mejoraron mucho y la Orden de Bronce se dedicó a reacomodar sus cosas, tal como las habían dejado… vamos -Shion inició la caminata dentro del templo

-Adelante renacuajos… -instó Dhoko detrás del lemuriano.

-¡Maestro!

-¡Kiki! -el pequeño lemuriano salió desde el fondo de la nave central, corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos de su amado maestro- Kiki… te he extrañado mucho -Mu levantó en brazos al pelirrojo, quien cargaba un bultito en brazos -¿y eso pequeño?

-Es Nube, maestro -Mu levantó los puntos de la frente- mi mascota…

El pelilila suspiró y sonrió con cariño, de nada le servía discutir esa noche, después se las arreglaría para que Biralo y Nube convivieran en el mismo espacio sin matarse. Sin más, se volvió a sus compañeros y les hizo una reverencia -los veré mañana muchachos…

Los caballeros dorados, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida para dirigirse a Tauro. Sin embargo, Shaka se acercó a Mu y disimuladamente le hizo un cariño a Nube en la cabecita rizada -hermoso carnerito- las mejillas de Mu se tiñeron de un leve rubor y Shaka mostró una sonrisa serena, muy propia de él -estaré en el jardín de los sales gemelos...

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Tauro<em>

-Los mosaicos de los pisos… están hermosos

-Restaurados por los mejores Aldebarán -contestó Shion complacido.

-Aunque no hay mobiliario

-Bueno Alde... si mal no recuerdas, al despertar la última vez, tuve que desmontarte la quijada, antes de que nos mataras a todos…

-Qué pena -Aldebarán se rascó la nuca sonrojado y Milo le dio una palmada en la espalda al corpulento muchacho y dejó escapar una risilla- aunque viéndolo desde un punto de vista positivo… podré comprar muebles nuevos…

-Y tal vez cierta pelirroja te ayude a escogerlos Alde…

-He de decir Aioria… que a veces tienes buenas ideas…

-Jóvenes -Shion les llamó la atención con una palmada al aire- hora de irse… Aldebarán, que pases buena noche…

-Buenas noches su Santidad -Alde hizo una reverencia y comenzó a agitar su mano derecha- hasta mañana a ustedes también gandules...

* * *

><p><em>¿Casa de Géminis?<em>

-Vaya... esto sí que no me lo esperaba -bromeó con ironía Aioros al frente de la entrada de Géminis.

Una explanada que conformaba las bases del piso y menos de la mitad de la columnata, era lo único que quedaba de lo que en tiempos mejores, fuera el Templo de Géminis.

-Al menos -Dhoko hacía un esfuerzo tremendo por no soltar la carcajada- la planta está intacta… así recordaremos qué forma tenía antes de que lo destruyeran…

Saga y Kanon se miraron con idéntico gesto de decepción y suspiraron resignados, los demás jóvenes no pudieron evitar reír con disimulo, pero otros más descarados como Dhoko y Aioros, soltaron las carcajadas sin importarles herir, el de por sí, ya mancillado orgullo de los gemelos.

-Sufre con dignidad Saga -murmuró Kanon, apenas para que lo escuchara su gemelo. Altivos y orgullosos, ambos hombres se encaminaron dentro de su templo ignorando las burlas de sus compañeros y la expresión autosuficiente de Shion.

-Por cierto -dijo Shion- espero que estén conscientes de que aquel que les dé posada… será severamente castigado

-No es necesaria la amenaza padre… buenas noches a todos -Kanon hizo una reverencia y levantó la barbilla con altivez- espero que descansen _muy_ bien en sus cómodas camas...

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Cáncer<em>

-¡Angello!... ¡Angello! -gritó Geist, una vez todos pisaron la cuarta casa- al fin volviste… como te odio por dejarme sola -Geist se echó a llorar en los brazos del italiano, quien en cuanto la vio con intenciones de abalanzarse encima suyo, tiró todo lo que cargaba, incluída la caja de la armadura- te odio… te odio… pero te amo -Angello enarcó las cejas, los cambios de humor eran muy evidentes en la pelinegra.

-Auch -se quejó él sobándose el cuello- yo también te amo y de verdad extrañaba tu dulce forma de tratarme- Geist frunció el ceño y él automáticamente, volvió su mirada hacia el bajo vientre de ella.

-¿Qué?... sí ya sé que estoy hecha un bodoque…

-Hola Geist -saludó Aphrodite- te ves grande -el peliceleste sorprendido por la pancita de la pelinegra mencionó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, Shura solo se dio una palmada en la frente- digo... redonda -corrigió al percatarse de que Geist estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo- esa redondez es normal… estás preñada… ¿o no?

-Pez... pez... pez -rió Shura con burla, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca... se trata asi a una mujer… no es una yegua...

* * *

><p>Una vez se quedaron solos, Angello notó en su amada la mirada triste -<em>amore<em>… ¿me vas a querer aunque esté cada vez más redonda?

-Te ves preciosa _cara mía -_él la abrazó con una sonrisa y luego acarició el vientre, que ya era más que evidente- hey tú- habló directamente a la pancita intentando sin éxito, una vocecilla aguda -soy papá enano... trata de no darle trabajos a mami para que no se desquite conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

Al escucharlo hablándole a su bebé por primera vez, le fue inevitable a Geist soltar algunas lágrimas -eres más dulce de lo que creía...

-Si, pero solo lo sabemos tú y yo... y bueno él también -Angello tomó los labios de su amazona con los suyos reclamando los besos que anhelaba hacía mucho- ahora... este hermoso bebé se va a dormir para que mamá y papá puedan recobrar todo el tiempo perdido sin cog...

-¡Angello!

-¿Qué?... papá es hombre y tiene necesidades…

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Leo<em>

Al igual que en los anteriores, la remodelación de su templo, quedó fantástica. Los mosaicos de mármol que formaban bellos arabescos decorativos, la columnata reforzada, las paredes pulidas y todo pulcramente limpio ¿qué más podía pedir?

Pensó que era un hombre afortunado, tenía a su hermano de nuevo con él y ahora era un caballero dorado juramentado por la mismísima diosa Atena. Sin embargo, todo aquel jaleo de los días que estuvo fuera del Santuario, lo obligaron a sentar cabeza para pensar en un detalle sumamente importante en su vida. Así, que sin importarle que el cansancio calaba inclemente en todas las articulaciones de su cuerpo, salió de su templo y bajó la colina de las doce casas, sin atravesar los templos, justo por el sendero de rocas que bordeaba los edificios.

* * *

><p>Los golpes en la puerta, la hicieron dar vuelta de mala gana en la cama -por la diosa... ¿quién es la idiota que viene a tocar a esta hora?... Shai... Shai... diablos- gruñó peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás.<p>

-Es...June -balbuceó Shaina- debe... debe... ser... ella

Perdiendo las esperanzas de que su compañera se levantara a abrir y con el corazón acelerado por el despertar repentino, se arrastró torpemente hasta la sencilla puerta de madera que aseguraba la cabaña que compartía con June de Camaleón y Shaina de Ofiuco _-June está de guardia... diablos... Shaina si que tiene el sueño pesado... como odio que me despierten... ahora es que no podré dormirme hasta la madrugada y mañana estaré de mal humor todo el día... eso sin mencionar la jaqueca..._

De mala gana abrió el cerrojo y una hendija en la puerta -mira... June, te advierto que detesto que me despierten...

-Lo lamento... no pensé... que durmieras tan temprano...

Las piernas de Marín se aflojaron cuando vio que quien estaba en la puerta era un caballero dorado. De inmediato el sueño desapareció y cerró el escote de la bata protegiendo sus pechos de la escrutadora mirada de Aioria.

-No... yo... solo estaba cansada -ella se llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja- pero normalmente estudio por las noches...

Él sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta y ella se sonrojó hasta el tuétano, cuando Aioria acunó una de sus manos entre las de él -¿podemos dar un paseo?

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Virgo<em>

_-Namasté_ -casi todos imitaron el gesto de inclinación del indio. Sin que los demás lo notaran, dos de los jóvenes apuraron el paso para salir de primeros.

-Aphrodite… Milo -los aludidos frenaron en seco y se volvieron disimulando su intento de escapatoria- mañana aquí… a las cinco

-¡A las cinco! -gritó Milo, Shura y Camus comenzaron a reírse- ¡eso es un atentado a mi integridad física y mental!... ¡nadie se levanta a esa hora!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -le preguntó Shura a Camus en el oído.

-Parece que hicieron una apuesta… y la perdieron -el español enarcó las cejas.

-Lo siento… comienzo a meditar antes del amanecer… para mañana Milo lustrará el piso y Afro tú ayudarás con el jardín…

-Pero -quiso defenderse Aphrodite.

-A las cinco comienzan punto… _namasté_ compañeros…

* * *

><p>Después de que todos se retiraran, Shaka quiso inspeccionar por él mismo el estado de su templo. Recorrió la nave central y los aposentos privados; todo estaba en su lugar. Solo faltaba un detalle y se dirigió entonces hacia la entrada que llevaba al jardín donde vivían los sales gemelos.<p>

-Qué aroma delicioso -exclamó cuando una agradable brisa lo recibió haciendo volar las hebras de su cabello dorado- extrañaba esto…

Con toda parsimonia se acercó a los árboles y se sentó en posición de flor de loto en medio de los dos árboles -¿qué lección aprendí de todo esto?

Con esa premisa, el caballero de Virgo comenzó su meditación, sin embargo, algo lo tenía inquieto y se trataba de aquella hermosa presencia, cuyo acceso a su alma pura, eran un par de ojos de esmeralda.

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Libra<em>

-¿Te quedas Dhoko?

Dhoko se estiró con un bostezo -amigo hoy paso con el cognac y el ajedrez... necesito pensar algunas cosas...

-¿Pensar algunas cosas? -Shion torció una risita cargada de malicia.

-Ya lemuriano... no incordies... vete a dormir

Acostado boca arriba en su cómoda cama, meditaba acerca de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en las últimas semanas. Esa noche sentía demasiado calor, ya Shion le había advertido de que la habitación principal de su templo necesitaba más ventilación, así que se incorporó se sacó la camiseta de dormir y ya más fresco, se recostó colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza -_Dhorte_- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza -_como quisiera que estuvieras aquí..._

Estaba tan cansado que poco a poco, los párpados se le fueron cerrando hasta caer dormido. Sin embargo, aquella noche durmió como pocas veces, ya que a pesar de estar solo, sintió su cuerpo rodeado por unos cálidos brazos y en su mente se delineó la figura de una amazona.

_Dhorte..._

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Escorpión<em>

-No lo puedo creer –murmuró Milo en la entrada del octavo templo- al fin en casa… después de las peores vacaciones de toda mi vida…

Shion miró de reojo al menor con gesto adusto -no pudo haber sido tan malo Milo…

-¿Bromea señor? -Milo comenzó a contar con los dedos de su mano izquierda- primero… la alumina se pierde y lo encontramos cantando cerca del Ganges -Afro enarcó las cejas y trató infructuosamente de simular inocencia- luego, a buda lo secuestran las sirenas… después se nos viene una avalancha encima y terminamos en cuidados intensivos con tubos taponeando todos nuestros agujeros -Shion inclinó la cabeza interrogante- cuando pensábamos que estaríamos seguros en Italia, el grifo de Mu me arruinó unos zapatos y al final… después de casi morir aplastado varias veces en un yugo rojo… me atacan las Keres y Camus me congela los huevos… ¿qué más quiere señor?

Shion abrió la boca para replicar, pero él mismo se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso -Milo… solo vete a dormir...

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Sagitario<em>

-¡Aioros! -el caballero de Sagitario escuchó aquella vocecita llamarlo, justo cuando terminaba de deslizar el edredón suave y calientito sobre su cuerpo deseoso de descanso. Y es que Shion se había tomado su tiempo para explicarle que debido a la larga ausencia de un guardián de sagitario, su templo no contaba con mobiliario. Por lo anterior, él mismo Shion, escogió el menaje básico para que se instalara cómodamente. Después de una hora de explicarle acerca de sus nuevos muebles y los criterios de selección para comprarlos, se retiró con el resto de dorados y Aioros se quedó a merced de la soledad, agradecido con ella.

-¡Aioros!

"_Nada pasará si lo ignoro… ¿o si?"_ -el griego era normalmente muy amable con todos, sin embargo, se dio vuelta en la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con el edredón.

-¡Aioros!... trajimos pastel

"_Me encanta el pastel… pero no a estas horas…"_

-Seiya -se escucharon los murmullos femeninos en el pasillo- debe estar dormido… me da pena molestarlo tan tarde…

"_Esa... esa es la voz de..."_

-Tienes razón Seika… mañana se lo darás... siento haberte puesto trabajos -trató de consolarla el menor- por cierto, no te acompaño de regreso, porque quedé de verme con los chicos para afinar algunos preparativos de la fiesta. Seika asintió y se dispuso a regresar, decepcionada del plan frustrado. Esa tarde, a sugerencia de Seiya, se había dedicado a hornear un pastel que le gustara a Aioros, con el fin de recibirlo en su templo.

Seiya corrió hasta la salida hacia Escorpión y desapareció en la escalinata. Por su parte, Seika se giró con un suspiro para volver por donde vino. Cuando estaba casi por salir a Capricornio, un golpe y el sonido de vidrios al quebrarse, se escucharon desde los aposentos privados y asustada, detuvo la marcha.

-Buenas noches -salió Aioros de la recámara, con el cabello alborotado y vestido solamente con un pantalón de pijama, era evidente que se había levantado de sopetón.

-¿Se cayó de la cama Aioros? -preguntó ella preocupada.

-No… no para nada -Aioros se le acercó y al percatarse del torso esculpido, Seika bajó la vista, apenada por los pensamientos que se gestaron en su cabeza- solo… me alistaba para dormir...

-Disculpe... la hora... le traje un pastel de chocolate con naranja confitada -ella se sonrojó aún más y extendió ambos brazos ofreciendo el postre- bienvenido a casa Aioros...

Aioros no respondió y tampoco tomó el pastel que la chica le ofrecía, así que ella levantó la mirada para verificar el semblante del caballero y se topó con la gran sonrisa que él le regalaba -lo aceptaré... si tú me acompañas a compartir un trozo y una taza de té conmigo...

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Carpicornio<em>

-Buenas noches Shura… espero puedas descansar

-Gracias señor Shion… compañeros... que pasen buena noche -Shura no se hizo de rogar para internarse en su habitación. La explicación de Shion, acerca del menaje de la novena casa, terminó de absorber sus fuerzas y la poca paciencia que le quedaban.

-Al fin -susurró acercándose a su guardarropa. Allí examinó las pocas prendas pulcramente dobladas y sacó una camisa y un pantalón de dormir- al fin en casa... sin animalejos infernales, terremotos o arena en el culo... solo la paz y tranquilidad que brinda el hogar...

Con parsimonia, deshizo la cama para meterse en los suaves edredones y como lo hacía todas las noches, tomó su guitarra favorita; una flamenca que le construyó un luthier español a cambio de una pequeña fortuna y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas, sintiendo que con cada acorde, los engranajes de su universo se alineaban en sincronía perfecta.

_Se equivocó la paloma... se equivocaba_

_soñó que el mar era el cielo... y que la noche la mañana_

_se equivocaba... se equivocaba_

_que tu falda era su blusa... que tu corazón su casa_

-_June_ -se interrumpió de repente sintiendo como _esa_ sincronía perfecta sucumbía, provocando una reacción en cadena- _no tengo nada que ofrecerte... no eres más que una niña..._

En ese momento Shura se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad, estaba perdidamente enamorado... de una chiquilla de dieciséis años.

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Acuario<em>

-_Romanée Conti_ -Camus pasó un paño seco a la botella y la acarició con sus largos dedos- _Petrus… Château Margaux__…__ Perrier Jouet_

_-_Excelente selección caballero de Acuario...

Camus se volteó para mirar a quien le hablaba. Conocía esa voz suave y le encantaba escucharla -_merci… mademoiselle_

-Adoro cuando hablas en francés…

Camus se acercó renqueando a la peliceleste, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba cuidadosamente por la escalerilla que llevaba a la cava del francés, quien le tendió galante la mano para asegurar el paso.

-Sé que es tarde y me disculpo por el atrevimiento -Hilda se sonrojó ante la fría, pero profunda mirada que él le dedicaba- pero no quería dejar pasar otro día sin felicitarte por haber recuperado tu armadura…

-Que no te importe la hora… es un honor tenerte de nuevo en mi templo -él le besó una mano- gracias por el reconocimiento…

Hilda no pudo contenerse más y en un arrebato muy impropio de ella, rodeó el cuello de Camus con sus brazos -estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar los labios del caballero y tomarlos delicadamente con los suyos. Él no se hizo de rogar y le facilitó el trabajo, inclinándose un poco y levantándola de la cintura con un posesivo, pero cálido abrazo -gracias mi bella…

Ambos rieron de forma cómplice y juntaron sus frentes para compartir el calor de sus miradas -te amo Hilda- los ojos de ella se cristalizaron de felicidad y con una de sus manos acarició la nuca de él como primera respuesta, ante aquella anhelada confesión.

-Y yo también, _min elskede_

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Piscis<em>

-Buenas noches maestro

Shion se detuvo cuando se dirigía a la escalinata de las rosas para llegar al Templo Principal. Pensando en cuáles palabras escoger, tomó al menor de los hombros con cariño pero con firmeza, tal y como lo haría un padre- cuando me ordené como caballero dorado… tenía dos grandes amigos; Dhoko y… Albafika de Piscis

-He oído hablar de él… todo el mundo lo compara conmigo… era mucho mejor que yo… en todo

-Lo último que dices no es cierto... y no te comparo, solo no quiero que te aisles como él, Atena te ha dado un regalo maravilloso… uno que estoy seguro, Albafika hubiera agradecido…

Aphrodite sonrió con tristeza, dándole la razón al lemuriano.

-Sólo te pido que lo pienses… por favor...

* * *

><p>Despacio, caminó hasta el jardín interno de Piscis, allí donde vivía el abedul sagrado. Cuando llegó hasta el gran árbol, lo acarició con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en las sensaciones que le transmitía aquella fascinante criatura -yo también te extrañé...<p>

Las ramas se batieron, haciendo tintinear las hojas en recibimiento de su guardián -tomaré a bien las palabras del maestro Shion- las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en las orbes celestes de Aphrodite- ¿habrá perdón para Katriana?

Nadie que lo hubiera escuchado, podría interpretar como Aphrodite, la respuesta del abedul, sin embargo, bastaron unas cuantas vibraciones más del árbol, para que el peliceleste se dejara caer derrotado, hasta quedar sentado en las enormes raíces. Llorando en silencio, sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta una cajita de música y giró la cuerda, hasta que las notas de la _"Dance Macabre"_ comenzaron a escucharse en la soledad del doceavo templo.

* * *

><p><strong>Algunas horas más tarde en el Templo de Géminis<strong>

-Bueno -suspiró largamente Kanon, mientras se rascaba la cabeza observando lo que quedaba del tercer templo -el viejo cumplió su promesa...

-Al menos no está lloviendo...

-¿No te parece que se pasó de cruel? -Kanon hizo una mueca de dolor- es decir... tuvimos un viaje por lo demás agotador y venía deseando acostarme en una cama decente... ahora mira esto... demonios...

Varios rayos comenzaron a caer anunciando el aguacero que se acercaba veloz -es broma ¿verdad?- protestó Saga, colocando sus palmas hacia arriba para recibir el agua -lo peor es que les advirtiera a los otros que no nos hospedaran...

-So condena en Sunión... si, el viejito es cruel y despiadado

-Si te escucha llamarlo así, te encierra de una vez -Saga recorrió la nave central de su templo, buscando un lugar para resguardarse durante la noche. Un relámpago iluminó el edificio y casi de inmediato, el rayo que le sucedía, cayó en la torre del reloj, señal inequívoca de que la tormenta estaba sobre ellos- maldición con este clima de otoño...

-Cuida tus palabras Saga... que si padre te escucha te rebana la lengua...

-Mu -dijeron los gemelos al unísono. Ambos muchachos se acercaron al encuentro del parsimonioso pelilila, quien apareció cargando algo en brazos.

-Padre nos prohibió darles posada, pero no dijo nada de ayudarles a pasarla mejor -Mu le entregó un bulto a Kanon, quien se sorprendió de encontrarse con dos acolchados futones para dormir- no me gusta verlos a la intemperie -Mu bajó la mirada apenado, sin embargo no pudo con sus impulsos y los abrazó uno a la vez- los quiero mucho... a los dos... tengo que irme, antes de que padre me vea -dijo desapareciendo al instante.

-¡Mu! -llamó Saga a la nada- gracias… diablos, como odio que desaparezca así...

Kanon examinó los futones -lástima que con esta lluvia se van a empapar...

-Chicos... chicos -se acercó Aldebarán en alocada carrera- tomen -dijo lanzándoles un par de almohadas -chao... me voy...

-¡Gra... gracias toro!

-Buenas noches chicos -escucharon una voz ronca- pasaba por aquí cargando esta lona y les iba a decir que si la podía dejar aquí -los gemelos sonrieron al recibir el impermeable de parte de Angello

-¿Y qué tal Geist? -interrogó Saga.

-_Molto bene_ -se despidió levantando una mano.

Saga y Kanon miraron al cangrejo alejarse -bien... creo que después de todo, somos aceptados ¿no te parece Saga?

-Saga... Kanon... ¿están allí?

Los gemelos se miraron con diversión, al percibir el delicioso aroma del chocolate caliente. En la entrada del tercer templo, Aphrodite de Piscis los llamaba con algo de inseguridad. En sus manos traía un termo plateado y un rollo de cuerda.

-¿Chocolate caliente?

Saga rió -esto me huele a complot... el dulce aroma del complot

* * *

><p><strong>Templo Principal, aposentos del Patriarca, una hora después<strong>

A pesar de que estaba agotado, Shion se revolvía entre las mantas con cada rayo que caía -maldición- masculló al mirar la hora; era casi la una y aún no se dormía, estaba seguro de que estaría agotado para el día siguiente. Sabía la razón de su incomodidad y era la lluvia... la lluvia y sus gemelos.

Diablos... maldito remordimiento de conciencia.

* * *

><p>Se extrañó al ver un área del tercer templo iluminado. Manteniéndose invisible, caminó hacia donde provenía la luz y se sorprendió del aroma a pan fresco y chocolate caliente. Ocultó completamente su cosmo y usó el truco de la invisibilidad para averiguar qué pasaba.<p>

Unos pasos adelante de donde estaba, sus adorados y revoltosos gemelos disfrutaban de lo que más bien parecía una agradable velada de campamento. Habían montado un refugio, utilizando una lona con cuerdas y las vigas del techo, tenían suaves futones, mantas, almohadas, comida, bebida y hasta cartas de naipe. Riendo entre ellos, recapitulaban lo sucedido en los últimos días y jugaban un partido de poker.

-He de admitir que casi me orino del susto… Camus debería dedicarse a relatar historias de terror

-¿Quién lo diría? -Saga abrió el cierre de su pantalón- ufff creo que voy a reventar... qué delicia...

Unos pasos se escucharon entrando al templo; era Milo. Shion se acercó curioso y escuchó atentamente -vaya... están bien equipados -comentó el menor- fui a visitar a Camie y no me abrió la puerta, así que al pasar por Sagitario, el arquerito me dio esto para ustedes... un poco de pastel de chocolate…

-Pensándolo bien... no puedo resistirme a eso -Kanon se aflojó el cinturón- creo que me sacrificaré...

-Ojalá los sacrificios fueran así -interrumpió Saga, tomando el plato entre manos- mañana le iremos a agradecer... ahhh delicioso...- olisqueó complacido.

-Entiendo que tienen que levantar el templo con sus propias manos -Shion prestó atención a las palabras de Milo y se acercó un poco más- ¿ya tienen un arquitecto?

-No -preguntó inquisitivo Kanon, levantando una ceja- ¿es que conoces a alguno?

-¡Kanon! -regañó Saga- déjalo hablar...

-Si... y ya lo contrataron -Milo se rascó la nuca apenado y comenzó a reírse - tengo una especialidad en restauración de patrimonio arquitectónico -todos los presentes arquearon las cejas sorprendidos- bueno -dijo con una risilla abochornado- me avisan cuando hacemos el plan de obra y comenzamos...

Con las manos detrás de la nuca, el de escorpión se dirigió con paso lento hacia la puerta este del templo de Géminis, la que daba a Tauro -hey bichín... tu templo está del otro lado- llamó Kanon con su vozarrón, sin interrumpir el tranquilo andar de Milo.

-Eso ya lo sé...

Shion sonrió más tranquilo, al parecer sus muchachos se las arreglarían solos, así que se dispuso a teleportarse a su habitación.

-Buenas noches viejito -se despidió el desvergonzado de Kanon con una risilla.

Shion suspiró; lo habían descubierto.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, Estados Unidos<strong>

_-Señor Parvatti... ¿el Consejo de Seguridad, no va a intervenir en el ataque perpetrado a la aldea de Rodorio en Grecia?_ -preguntó alguien, entre la avalancha de reporteros que se lanzaron encima suyo, en cuanto vieron arribar el Range Roover oficial, frente al edificio de la ONU.

_-¿Por qué esa indiferencia?_ -cuestionó alguien más.

_-Muchos dicen que Rodorio no representa ningún interés político o económico particular y que por eso los dejaron a su suerte..._

_-¿Quién se atribuyó los ataques ?_

Parvatti se safó de los periodistas y entró al edificio rodeado de un séquito de guardaespaldas lambiscones -quédense aquí- les advirtió antes de entrar a la oficina que ocupaba- que nadie moleste... convoca a una conferencia de prensa -ordenó a una asistente- dame tres horas para preparar un buen discurso... algo que los calme

* * *

><p>-Mierda -gruñó al entrar a su despacho- son insaciables...<p>

-Llevo horas esperándote aquí...

Parvatti se volvió de golpe y estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas cuando distinguió la figura detrás de él -_Némesis_...

-He de admitir que tienes buen gusto para el whiskey... una exquisitez -el pelirrojo olisqueó el contenido ámbar de su vaso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -a Parvatti la voz se le quebraba del miedo- ¿por qué el Kraken? ¿por qué contra Deucalión?... destruyó toda la flota

-Porque ya no los necesitamos -contestó Némesis cuando se lanzó sobre el aterrorizado rubio -hicieron lo que tenían que hacer… muchas gracias -siseó el dios castigador hincado sobre el cuerpo del otro.

-Hicimos un trato -a Parvatti la voz se le entrecortaba por el terror.

Némesis rió profunda y aterradoramente- humano idiota -dijo abriendo la boca y aspirando sobre el rostro de Parvatti.

Desde afuera, los guardaespaldas escucharon los gritos del Secretario General de la ONU y corrieron enloquecidos a abrir la puerta. Cuando entraron, un saco de huesos cubierto de cuero ennegrecido, era todo lo que quedaba de James Parvatti.

* * *

><p><strong>Días después, New York, plenaria de naciones representantes en la ONU<strong>

Khalil Bram fue nombrado secretario ai de la ONU, mientras se resolvía la elección oficial del suplente para Parvatti. En medio de la plenaria, Bram llamó al podio principal al siguiente expositor y no fue para menos que todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, al ver la particular comitiva que estaba a punto de tomar la palabra.

-La Sagrada Orden de Atena se presenta ante este consejo, con toda la intención de mejorar los canales de comunicación y establecer alianzas estratégicas con los países miembros -Shion se veía imponente, con sus ajuares patriarcales y la corona plateada, que llevaba en la cabeza. A ambos lados del podio se encontraban Saga y Aioros, envestidos con sus armaduras doradas y en posición de firmes. La visión de los tres hombres, era paralizante.

-Somos guerreros... nuestras técnicas de combate se basan en aprendizajes milenarios y no utilizamos armas de fuego…

Algunos de los delegados se veían nerviosos, otros esperanzados... ¿será que podían confiar la seguridad del planeta a esos hombres semejantes a los dioses que contaban las leyendas? ¿podrían confiar en la sensatez de esos hombres que podían controlar el poder de las estrellas con sus manos?

Shion podía leer en las mentes de los presentes sus temores y trató de tranquilizarlos con palabras llenas de esperanza-porque no será la primera, ni la última vez... que la humanidad se vea en peligro, gracias al poder de los dioses rebeldes y cuando eso suceda... la Sagrada Orden de la diosa Atena… estará allí para protegerla… siempre

* * *

><p><em>FIN<em>

_No me queda más que agradecer a todos aquellos que estuvieron pendientes, que le dieron un fave a la historia o un seguimiento, gracias de verdad, es un honor para mi que hayan dedicado su tiempo y en muchos casos sus palabras para comentar la historia._

_A quienes tienen cuenta, les estaré contestando vía PM. Gracias Mary Yuet por tus alentadoras palabras, BetterwithaCupofCoffe, Athenalatina1 (espero poder contar con tu apoyo para lo que sigue), Mariana Elías, un abrazote… gracias de verdad, Jabed, en todos los capítulos recibí un comentario tuyo, muchísimas gracias. Ariscereth, gracias por tu comentario, sí les quedé debiendo, pero me parece que el cierre de la historia principal debe ser este, hay otras historias que aparecerán por allí. KarliCM, realmente ha sido como año y medio de historia. Beauty… gracias… gracias… gracias. Pyxis and Lynx, Artemiss90, Kaito, 503 y Princess (me he reído montones con tu comentario)_

_UN ABRAZO DESDE COSTA RICA A TODOS… ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA USTEDES!_


End file.
